A través de la vida
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Que tal si aquel día del accidente en el bosque no todo hubiera terminado en tragedia, que tal si tan solo hubiera sido el inicio de una etapa aún más especial. Un viaje a través de la historia de amor de Candy y su Anthony.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: **El anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, tampoco los personajes que en el aparecen, todos son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. Yo los he tomado prestados por diversión, para darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación y porque la historia de amor de Anthony y Candy me inspira.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**A TRAVÉS DE LA VIDA**

**Prólogo**

A veces pienso en que al morir uno solo puede llevarse recuerdos.

Si es así, cuando llegue mi hora elegiré llevarme los de los días felices vividos junto a mis amigos y las personas que amo, los de aquellos lugares que visité, las memorias de los amaneceres, el sonido del agua al caer y el de los grillos en la nocturnidad. También la imagen del cielo estrellado visto desde lo alto de la colina de Pony y la sensación de vértigo mezclado con emoción que produce mecerse en la ramas del Padre Árbol, así como el descansar debajo de su sombra.

Las alegrías de mi niñez…mi música favorita, para que siga retumbando en el infinito aún cuando yo ya no esté…y por supuesto me llevaría el sonido de tu voz…aquella que me dio aliento en mis días más oscuros, que trajo calma en mis momentos de ansiedad y me enamoró con sus palabras tiernas y hermosas.

Sí, sé que soy muy romántica, que me gustan las cosas sencillas y ver la belleza en ellas, donde muchos no la ven. No soy tan difícil de entender como algunos creen. Tú lo sabes bien, me conoces mejor que nadie.

Mi querido Anthony Brower.


	2. Capítulo I: Primer Amor

**Disclaimer: **La serie y el manga Candy Candy son propiedad de la autora Kyoko Mizuki, así como sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. ¡CANDY Y ANTHONY FOREVER! jejeje

¡Hey a todos allí, gracias por leer! =)

**Capítulo I****: El primer amor**

Cuando Candy cierra los ojos, siente que puede recordar los momentos más importantes de su vida como a través de una pantalla de cinematógrafo.

Saltando su niñez felíz en el Hogar de Pony, su vida cambió una fría mañana en la que una encrucijada del destino, un acto de injusticia la llevó llorando hasta un portal de rosas que parecía encantado y en medio de ello lo halló a él. Pensó por un momento que era un mago o una aparición de otro mundo porque causó algo raro dentro de ella, pareció lanzarle un dulce hechizo o algo parecido.

Fue la primera vez que lo escuchó hablar, que coversaron aunque fuera por muy breves momentos. Sin embargo sus palabras le dieron fuerza y valor, alejaron la nube de tristeza que sobre ella se cernía, y las transformó en un emblema que la hizo crecer.

Esa vez el joven enigmático desapareció de repente, y Candy cayó en cuenta de que tenía que encontrarlo.

"¿Era posible enamorarse de alguien en un solo día? ¿Existía el amor a primera vista?" Se preguntó.

Ella que en ese entonces ni sabía bien lo que era el amor o que solo había escuchado hablar de el. Desde ese momento empezó a creer.

La segunda ocasión en que se vieron ocurrió en un baile en Lakewood al que ella fue llevada en calidad de dama de compañía de la cruel de Eliza Leagan, la antagonista de su historia.

Candy estaba nerviosa puesto que con invitación en mano o no era su primera fiesta en Sociedad, y más aún sabiendo que ésta se realizaba allí, en la mágica mansión de las rosas, donde posiblemente habitaba el mago encantado.

Y sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Candy sintió como se le bajaba toda la presión al piso al verlo arrimado a la puerta de entrada. Esa tarde también le presentaron a Stear y Archie, quienes después se convertirían en sus grandes amigos, pero en esos instantes toda su atención estaba centrada solo en él.

Candy no olvidaría jamás la forma en que se acercó a saludarla, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, y su sonrisa traviesa al tomar su mano y depositar en ella un cortés beso de bienvenida, acción que le hizo bailar mil mariposas en el estómago. Fue también la primera vez que se vió reflejada en esos ojos, azules claros como mar en calma, tan pacíficos, cristalinos y puros como un oasis en pleno desierto.

Pensó entonces, muy a pesar de estar consciente de que era el consentido de Eliza y le dolía, que por fin había encontrado a su príncipe de sueños.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, después de que le fue jugada una horrorosa broma que casi le saca el corazón, su caballero encantado apareció entre la oscuridad como su salvador, la liberó del encierro en el que se encontraba, la tomó entre sus brazos y le cantó para que ya no estuviera asustada, transformando todo lo que tenían alrededor aunque tétrico en un lugar de luz, alejándola con su dulce acto para siempre de un mundo de sombras, despertándola a una nueva vida hecha de tonalidades diferentes a las que conocía.

Esa misma noche compartieron su primera pieza de baile, que al igual que todas las demás que desde ese entonces siguieron fueron como un pasaje para perderse en el tiempo. Una vez que se tocaban ya no había espacio para nadie más, todo parecía perderse alrededor mientras que ellos a la vez lo hacían en sus ensoñaciones.

Así fue como nació entre ambos algo especial que se fortalecería con el tiempo. Candy no supo bien como, pero se volvieron muy cercanos. Cada día su ilusión por verlo crecía más.

Su corazón, su caballerosa manera de actuar, fueron atrayéndola como abeja a la miel, conquistando su joven alma, reclamándola como de su propiedad.

Anthony Brower, un joven rubio de ojos grandes y profundos, de entonces catorce años, miembro del famoso Clan Ardley, una de las familias más nobles Chicago se transformó en el autor de sus historias.

Le dio a una rosa su nombre y le regaló un cumpleaños. Le hizo sentir por vez primera que era una persona importante, porque le gustaba, porque él creía en ella a pesar de que hasta ese entonces ni ella misma del todo lo hacía. Candy que por momentos y debido a las circunstancias de su vida había llegado a considerarse una persona insignificante, se descubrió hermosa cuando él se lo hizo ver. En todas las formas sacaba la mejor parte de ella. Ganó seguridad por sentirme amada, porque gracias a él conoció el amor.

Por él no se desanimó buscando el camino para regresar a casa cuando fue llevada a México. El recuerdo de su dulce melodía retumbando como un eco desde las colinas le dio fuerza para no rendirse, para avanzar, porque una parte de su corazón estaba con él y sabía que él sentía lo mismo por ella.

Aunque no hubieran hablado directamente del tema, ni nunca se habían dicho _"te quiero"_, no hacía falta, porque sus acciones lo demostraban, los secretos que compartían, sus cabalgatas al atardecer, el estremecimiento que sentían cuando sus pieles se rozaban, sus secretas miradas. A pesar de que no lo pronunciaban sus almas gritaban que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Candy durante aquel viaje solamente anhelaba llegar a la casa para verlo una vez más y poder perderse entre tus brazos. Tal como ocurrió.

Y gracias al coraje y perseverancia que le caracterizaban al joven Brower, logró que fuera adoptada en la familia Ardley regalándole así los días más felices de su vida hasta aquel entonces, poder vivir en una casa segura, poder vivir a su lado.

Aquella época pareció salida de un sueño. Candy se levantaba con una alegría inmensa cada mañana sabiendo que se encontraban bajo el mismo techo, aunque en diferentes habitaciones. Que podían verse a cualquier hora, claro cuando las clases con los tutores no lo impedían.

Se le ocurrió entonces comenzar a inventar cualquier excusa para que la dejaran salir unos momentos. Por lo general pedía permiso para ir al baño, otras veces era más drástica y decía que el desayuno le había caído mal y se sujetaba el estómago tapándose la boca para evitar que le dieran arcadas de ganas de vomitar, por lo que los tutores le permitían salir sin dudas, o también decía que había olvidado algún útil escolar en su habitación, y hubo una vez que hasta fingió haberse cortado el dedo por lo que debió correr a buscar un botiquín para poder curárselo. Todo con un simple fin, poder pasar frente a la puerta del despacho de la Tía abuela Elroy donde recibían clases los tres primos Ardley.

Candy sabía que a su tutor no le gustaba cerrar la puerta por lo que esa era una oportunidad para ver a su adorado galán. Miraba disimuladamente para llamar su atención. Luego Anthony se encargaba de contar entre risas que no se podía concentrar en clase, y ella sabía que era por su causa. Se sentía tan bien, sentía que había logrado dar un paso más hacia su corazón.

Poco a poco Anthony aprendió de sus tácticas y comenzó a salirse de clases también. A veces ambos solicitaban permiso para el baño a la misma hora, para de esta manera poder encontrarse secretamente en la parte más lejana del corredor, saludarse y conversar un poco, de esta manera toda la mañana de estudio no se les hacía tan larga. No podían evitar extrañarse el uno al otro cuando no se tenían cerca.

Eran estrategias de coqueteo, de jóvenes enamorados que no sabían aún expresar con claridad sus sentimientos, pero que estaban aprendiendo.

La parte negativa es que hubo serias dudas de parte de los maestros, que llegaron a creer que los jóvenes de la familia Ardley sufrían problemas urinarios o algo así, pero eso a ellos no les importó, vivían sumergidos en un universo en el que lo más importante eran ellos dos.

Otro grato recuerdo pertenece a las tardes de tertulia que para asombro de cualquiera organizaba la Tía Abuela en la intimidad de su hogar, para estar más cerca de sus nietos. En aquellas reuniones al principio Candy se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar por considerarlo algo estrictamente familiar, pero con el tiempo y la amabilidad de sus nuevos primos terminó por encajar completamente.

En aquellas reuniones aparte de tomar té y comer bocaditos, los jóvenes debían realizar dinámicas, jugaban charada, la tía abuela por lo general terminaba batiéndose en un duelo de ajedrez o dominó con Stear, quien decía que era el único contrincante a su altura en dichos juegos. También leían en voz alta el capítulo de alguna novela y de vez en cuando alguien debía dar muestras de sus dotes artística, como tocar algún instrumento musical o cantar. Los chicos podían hacer aquellas cosas, por ejemplo Stear sabía tocar el piano a la perfección al igual que Anthony, mientras que Archie cuando estaba inspirado podía alcanzar tonalidades en su voz dignas de un tenor. Candy con asombro veía todas estas cosas y se consideraba cada vez más insignificante, puesto que ella no era capaz de realizar ninguna de dichas artes, por eso cuando la abuela designaba quien debía participar y le tocaba el turno a ella, prefería irse por el camino de la lectura.

Con timidez se sentaba junto a la dama quien escuchaba solemnemente, tomaba con delicadeza el libro entre sus manos y comenzaba a leer. Gracias a Dios le habían enseñado eso muy bien en el Hogar de Pony.

Esta era la parte donde a la mayoría le daba sueño o se distraían. Candy hubiera jurado que hasta a la tía abuela le pasaba lo mismo pero nunca iba a entendía que caso tenía leer si nadie prestaba atención, bueno casi nadie.

Terminó por creer que era para no romper una tradición, o para alargar un rato más el tiempo con sus nietos, cosa que era bastante considerando su temido carácter.

Simulando la mayor seriedad posible Candy intentaba leer todo a la perfección, pero siempre le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse, pues sentía el calor de una mirada fijamente sobre ella, provocando que a veces entre los párrafos se le escapara un delicado suspiro.

Entre todos los espectadores, siempre Anthony parecía ser el único que atendía, la observaba en silencio, de una manera que a ella se le hacía difícil descifrar. Profunda, llena de ansia y amor. Un llamado silencioso que le invitaba a perderse con él en un juego del que no sabía muy bien las reglas pero que anhelaba con todo el corazón aprender. El primer amor.

Candy sonreía y muchas veces no prestaba atención a lo que estaba leyendo solamente consideraba en hacerlo bien para agradarle a él, para demostrarle que podía llegar a ser una gran dama a su altura en un futuro.

* * *

><p>El primer verano en la casa Ardley fue maravilloso, pasaban las tardes jugando con Archie y Stear en el jardín, a veces con los hijos de los empleados también. Los chicos le enseñaron a jugar al béisbol y Candy descubrió que era buena bateando además de que siempre lo había sido corriendo.<p>

-_No se vale, Anthony no le lanza la pelota con fuerza_- se quejó alguien alguna vez. Pero no había caso, Candy era la consentida del juego, había que tener consideraciones con ella por ser una niña. Aunque secretamente para Anthony era más importante ver su rostro sonriente lleno de alegría al conseguir una pequeña victoria que ganar el mismo juego.

Otras veces, los días en que hacía más calor, iban a jugar en la pequeña playa que se cernía en torno al lago o a remar. Casi siempre terminaban empapados porque alguien volteaba el bote.

El favorito de Candy y Anthony era uno en forma de cisne que se lo peleaban con los chicos para alcanzarlo primero, ni bien llegaban al pequeño muelle.

Cuando lo alcanzaban primero, Anthony le ayudaba a subir y juntos remaban hasta la mitad del lago donde podían conversar solos de muchas cosas.

Candy notaba que era tan fácil tratar con él, como si lo hubiera conocido de toda la vida, o quizá de una anterior.

A Anthony también le gustaba nadar y ella disfrutaba observarlo desde la orilla. Le encantaba el contraste de su piel bronceada con su cabello rubio, así como observar su recio abdómen y sus fuertes brazos, era delgado pero vigoroso, y a ella le encantaba, le gustaba sentir sus jóvenes músculos por debajo de su camisa cuando lo tocaba para decirle algo.

A menudo lo admiraba en silencio de forma disimulada y si alguna vez él lo notaba enseguida bajaba la cabeza o aparentaba mirar hacia otro lugar tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

Al caer las tardes a Stear le gustaba probar sus inventos, y ellos lo acompañaban. La mayoría terminaba funcionando mal, pero no había risas que no pudieran curar un momento de decepción. El joven inventor nunca terminaba de mal humor y nunca desistía de seguir creando. Era como el mismo lo decía "_Un hombre de ciencia"_.

Y a veces por las noches, se unían a las fogatas que creaban los empleados para contar historias y anécdotas, la mayoría las encabezaba el jardinero, el Sr. Whitman a quien le gustaba narrar sus experiencias como soldado en su juventud y las divertidas ocurrencias y costumbres de su pueblo natal en Alabama. Stear disfrutaba de las conversaciones y formulaba cada pregunta e inquietud que se le viniera a la mente, puesto que le llamaba la atención la vida de soldado.

A Archie al principio no le gustaba la idea de asistir a estas reuniones porque lo consideraba un poco alejado de su rango social, pero al ver que sus primos lo hacían con naturalidad y que no iban a parar solo por él, comenzó a unírseles también.

Candy y Anthony por su parte solo disfrutaban participando y escuchando cada momentos de divertido esparcimiento, donde no los discriminaban o censuraban por ser menores de edad, donde los trataban como unos amigos más.

Cuando ya era hora de retirarse a dormir, los chicos la acompañaban a Candy hasta dejarla en la puerta de su habitación y le deseaban buenas noches. Anthony era siempre el que se quedaba al final de todos ellos, le daba un beso en la mejilla y le deseaba que durmiera bien.

Candy se quedaba en la puerta hasta verlo alejarse por el pasillo, luego la cerraba, aún con el corazón latiéndole a mil y se preguntaba si algún día su amor escondido podría fortalecerse más y quizá hasta llegar a ser público.

No sin sonrojarse se imaginaba caminando de su brazo, como lo solía hacer cuando conversaban pero en calidad de su legítima novia. Soñar no costaba nada y era lo que a ella más le encantaba.

A veces se desvelaba pensando en él.

Y como todas las cosa llegan a su final, el final de aquel mágico verano también lo hizo. Las verdes hojas de los árboles se volvieron amarillas y los pétalos de las amadas rosas que cuidaba su Anthony empezaron a caer.

Sucedió lo del pequeño exilio de Anthony en la montaña, su participación alocada en el rodeo del pueblo donde resultó ganador y ambos después de haberse extrañado tanto durante su corta separación y de dar tantas vueltas al asunto de lo que sentían decidieron aventurarse a tener una primera cita, día que Candy declaró como el más hermoso de su vida, exceptuando por una vaga premonición de una adivina que la inquietó.

Los días siguieron pasando hasta llegar al de la cacería anual de la familia. Candy estaba nerviosa sin saber por qué, aún después de haber tenido su presentación en sociedad. Era algo difícil de explicar, una corazonada, un presentimiento... sobre su Anthony. Pero él estaba a su lado, que de malo le podía pasar.

Fue entonces que ocurrió el accidente…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter II: Confesión de Amor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del anime y manga Candy candy no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y compañía. Yo solo los uso por diversión y para inventarles un fonal felíz.

¡Hola Chicas! como les va, espero que estén teniendo una bonita semana. Quiero agradecerles en especial a Kiara Jareth, Val Rodríguez, Libby de Brower, Tefa-Sakura, Lore de Brower, epag18 y Brower Alhely por el especial apoyo. Amigas sus reviews son fuente de inspiración para mi.

Con ustedes dejo el segundo capi.

**Capítulo II- Confesión de amor**

La Cacería anual de la familia Ardley se celebraba a mediados de Septiembre de cada año. Aquella vez tuvo una temática especial, pues se realizó en ella la presentación en sociedad de la primera hija adoptiva del Patriarca William Ardley, quien por asuntos de negocios no pudo estar presente ese día.

Así, una jovencita criada en el Hogar de Pony, un orfanato en las afueras de la ciudad, frente a los ojos de todos pasó de ser llamada simplemente Candy Blanca a Srta. Candice White Ardley.

Por tal motivo la agazajada tuvo que decir unas palabras de agradecimiento en público. Estaba nerviosa pero fue muy natural y simpática. Con su carisma junto a su dulce sonrisa pudo conquistar rápidamente a la mayoría de los presentes.

Un disparo marcó el inicio de la cacería. Algunos de los invitados formaron grupos pensando que de esta manera sería más fácil atrapar algún animal.

Candy y Anthony en un principio habían acordado permanecer junto con sus primos, pero pronto terminaron por separase para estar solos.

Candy sin saber por qué se sentía algo inquieta esa tarde y no era exactamente por la emoción de tener unos momentos en privado con el chico del que estaba enamorada. Había algo más dentro de ella que no se podía explicar. Era una sensación de preocupación mezclada con tristeza que se le hundía en el fondo del alma.

Pensaba para tranquilizarse que quizá se estaba dejando llevar por las palabras de la adivina de la feria, que estas predicciones no siempre suelen ser verdad, se decía para sí misma que solo Dios es el dueño de la última palabra en el destino. Eso era lo que le habían enseñado sus madres en el Hogar de Pony, le habían enseñado a tener fe.

Trataba de respirar profundo y olvidarse de todo. Se daba cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando ese precioso tiempo junto a su Anthony con preocupaciones, más no lo podía evitar. Lo miraba mientras él le hablaba con cariño y sonreía, pero ella tenía un pequeño escozor detrás de sus ojos, quería llorar, tenía miedo de perderlo, de que pudiera pasarle algo, de no volverlo a ver nunca más.

Él que era su estrella guía, que había disipado su oscuridad, que siempre estaba allí para escucharla, sostener sus manos, darle consejos, para hacerle ver la vida de una manera más sencilla con sus palabras amables, que con sus actos se había adueñado de su corazón. Era la persona que más amaba en el mundo y no podía perderlo. No podría aguantarlo. Candy pensaba que de suceder se moriría también.

Los jóvenes siguieron adentrándose en el bosque ajenos a cualquier peligro que en el pudieran encontrar.

-_¿Estás triste Candy?_- Le preguntó Anthony son suavidad en un momento en el que ella se había quedado abstraída mirando unas nubes lejanas, notaba su pesadumbre.

-_No…no, estoy bien, solo estaba un poco distraída_- fingió ella, arreglándose el cabello detrás de la oreja y bajando la mirada para que él no viera sus ojos húmedos. Se adelantó con su caballo, y Anthony le siguió en su corcel despacio detrás.

-_No me digas que estás afligida otra vez por lo que dijo la adivina_- mencionó con cuidado de no parecer inoportuno.

Candy no respondió solo se detuvo, pero no lo volteó a mirar, porque estaba evitando ponerse a llorar como una niña tonta en su pecho. Él se acercó lentamente.

-_Yo…lo siento, no se que me pasa hoy, estoy muy sensible, deben ser los estragos de los nervios por la presentación que aun no se me pasan_- dijo Candy muy rápido sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Anthony le levantó el rostro tiernamente, y con una caricia secó sus mejillas.

-_Ya te lo dije antes Candy, nada malo va a pasarme, no lo permitiré. No habrá nada que pueda separarme de ti_- le dijo muy despacio. La luz del atardecer pareció reflejarse en los ojos de Candy mientras lo miraba. Solo le había bastado escuchar sus palabras para traerla de vuelta a la calma.

-_…Yo confío en ti…_-murmuró, mientras Anthony la miraba embelesado.

-_Tus ojos Candy…son impresionantes_-

A Candy le hizo sonreír el halago. Vio como él fijaba entonces su mirada en su boca y con cierta timidez lentamente se comenzaba a acercar.

Su corazón se aceleró enseguida, pero sabía que ese era el momento indicado, estaban los dos solos en la profundidad del bosque. Había llegado el momento que tanto había estado esperando. Cerró los ojos preparándose y muy cuidadosamente también se comenzó a acercar.

La brisa blandía entre ellos mientras ambos se aproximaban al objetivo deseado.

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, solos los separaban unos centímetros, cuando un ruido inoportuno proveniente de unos arbustos cercanos, seguido de un rápido movimiento entre la hierba, los alarmó. Ambos miraron hacia el lugar sorprendidos y divisaron a unos pequeños animales escondidos entre la vegetación.

-_¡Es el zorro Candy, lo atraparé para ti!_- exclamó Anthony con la emoción aún bulléndole en el pecho. Candy no tuvo tiempo de responder porque él se lanzó enseguida a cazarlo.

Todo fue muy rápido, ella casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Toda la emoción que había sentido hacia unos pocos segundos se transformó en precaución.

-_¡Anthony espera! ¡Ten cuidado!_- le previno, pero fue cuando sucedió todo.

Con una fuerte sensación de dejavú, de algo que parecía ya haber vivido, Candy vio como el caballo de Anthony se empinaba adolorido, con una trampa atrapada en una de sus patas.

-_¡Anthony!_- gritó horrorizada

Le vio reaccionar como pudo y luchar por sostenerse con alma, vida y corazón, demostrando por qué había ganado el rodeo del pueblo. Más la fuerza de la bestia herida fue algo descomunal y sin poder hacer nada observó como le vencía. Lo vio caer y rodar por el suelo hasta quedar completamente inmóvil.

Candy gritó su nombre pero no respondió. Temiendo lo peor se bajó inmediatamente de su caballo y corrió a su lado, intentando hacerlo reaccionar pero no daba resultado.

Candy estaba terriblemente asustada, de improviso todo el mundo parecía haberse detenido, al igual que lo estaba haciendo su corazón, pensó.

Aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía irreal. No sabía que hacer en esos momentos, nunca antes el bosque de Lakewood le había parecido un lugar tan inmenso y solitario. El viento golpeaba sobre ella con una fuerza implacable.

Trató de gritar pidiendo ayuda pero ningún ruido salió de su garganta, el cielo pareció oscurecerse en un segundo al igual que todo a su alrededor, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas.

Candy se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró

-_Anthony…_-

Justo antes de caer inconsciente encima de él.

* * *

><p>Una alegre música de vals inundaba el gran salón de la mansión, el cual estaba adornado también con centenares de luces. En medio de el una joven parejita danzaba felíz, ajena a cualquier calamidad del mundo. Había espectadores a su alrededor pero a ellos no les importaba, parecían estar ocultos entre las sombras.<p>

Candy y Anthony se miraban a los ojos mientras bailaban y giraban sonriendo, solo les bastaba el tenerse el uno al otro para sentirse completos.

Candy se preguntaba que hechizo tenían sus ojos para hipnotizarla. Llena de felicidad se abrazó a él.

De pronto sin darse cuenta el escenario donde se encontraban había cambiado, pasando de la lujosa mansión al frondoso bosque de Lakewood. Era una noche clara, más había neblina y hacia frío.

Candy comenzó a sentir una fuerte sensación de incomodidad.

-_¿Donde estamos?_- preguntó desprendiéndose lentamente del pecho de Anthony.

-_No te asustes, estás conmigo_- le susurró él – _No te dejaré sola_-

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, mientras él tomaba su mano y depositaba en ella un tierno beso, para luego alejarse y perderse entre la niebla.

-_¡Anthony adonde vas, espérame!_- le pidió corriendo tras él pero no pudo hallarlo, en cuestión de minutos había desaparecido.

Comenzó a caminar entre la bruma llamándolo pero la densidad se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Por un momento dudó entre seguir avanzando o retroceder, se cubrió con los brazos el rostro. Dio unos pasos más desorientada y entonces sin saber como, logró salir llegando hasta un pantano lúgubre, pestilente, burbujeante que le impedía seguir.

Candy se tapó la boca impresionada y se tocó el pecho.

"_¿Y Anthony?_.." pensó, no podía haberse ahogado.

El pantano lo cubría todo, no había otro lugar por donde pasar, no había otro lugar por donde Anthony hubiera escapado. Candy comenzó a sentir una inmensa angustia expandirse dentro de ella. Sabía que eso era un sueño, no podía ser real, más temía la verdad que pudiera conocer al abrir los ojos.

Aterrada se despertó gritando. De la fuerza del susto quedó incorporada encima de la cama, agitada y llorosa. Volaba en fiebre pero aún en su delirio podía sentir un inmenso dolor llenándole el alma.

-_¡Candy Dios mío!_- Dorothy que también estaba en el cuarto corrió alarmada a su lado –_Debes recostarte que estás haciendo_- le reclamó ayudándola a acostarse de nuevo, acomodándole las almohadas.

Candy se encontraba totalmente desorientada, veía nublado, cuando logró calmarse un poco empezó a reconocer las cosas a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación.

-_¿Co…Como llegué aquí, que día es hoy?_- quiso saber

-_Es miércoles, los chicos te encontraron desmayada en el bosque y te trajeron aquí_- le explicó Dorothy observándola con preocupación

-_¿Miércoles?_- Candy cayó en cuenta que había dormido tres días, pero había también algo más importante que quería saber.

-_¿Dónde está Anthony?_- preguntó enseguida sumamente preocupada.

Durante aquellos tres días y tres noches de inconciencia sus sueños habían sido una completa tortura. Soñaba que perdía a Anthony de todas las formas posibles, lo veía sonreír, llamarla, pero cuando ella acudía, no podía alcanzarlo porque desaparecía y ella tenía miedo de no volver a encontrarlo jamás. Lo peor de todo es que la mayoría de las veces las pesadillas se mezclaban con sus recuerdos felices, transformándolo todo en un caos total.

-_¿Dónde está, Dorothy?_- reiteró- _Necesito verlo_-

Dorothy no le contestó, solo la observó apenada y con lágrimas inundándole los ojos movió la cabeza en negatividad. Eso para Candy fue como una contestación a sus peores presentimientos. Sintió como si la hubieran hundido en un pozo a oscuras, como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría de improviso. Por unos segundos se quedó sin habla.

-_No_- dijo resuelta a no creerlo, a pesar de que las lágrimas ya inundaban sus ojos. Se levantó como pudo del lado contrario de la cama al que estaba Dorothy

-_Candy que haces vuelve a la cama estás muy débil_- dijo Dorothy yendo tras ella, Candy trastabilló y Dorothy tuvo que sostenerla.

-_¡Necesito verlo, necesito saber que está bien!_-

-_¡Candy no puedes!_-

-_¡No, Dorothy por favor!_ – trató de luchar para que la dejara seguir pero no tuvo mucho éxito -_¡Déjame salir!_- lloró.

Dorothy nerviosa no sabía que hacer en aquella situación

-_¡Doctor, Doctor ayúdeme, Candy despertó!-_

El médico entró en la recámara con cara de preocupado.

-_¡Pero que está sucediendo aquí! Srta. Candice usted debe descansar, tenga la bondad de volver a la cama_- pidió

Pero ni las recomendaciones del Doctor, ni las preocupaciones de Dorothy podían apaciguar a una nerviosa, afiebrada y fuera de si Candy que logró escabullirse para intentar llegar a la puerta. Siendo el Doctor la persona que frustró su plan al interponerse en su camino.

-_¡Doctor necesito verlo, necesito ver a Anthony!_- trató de explicar con deseperación

Dorothy se acercó a tomarla del brazo. Tanto médico como mucama guardaron silencio, consiguiendo alterar aún más a Candy que comenzó a llorar sin parar y a comerse las uñas.

-_¡No Anthony!_- sollozó mientras el Médico tenía que sostenerla para evitar que cayera.

-_Srta. Candice, creo que deberé administrarle un calmante_- determinó– _Dorothy por favor páseme mi maletín voy a buscar una jeringuilla_-

Las lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Candy sin parar, y no dejaba de llamar a Anthony, le dolía fuertemente el pecho. Sintió que la presión se le bajaba de nuevo, en cualquier momento se podía volver a desmayar. En eso con la vista nublada vio la silueta de alguien aparecer en la puerta. Reconoció su voz.

-_¿Que está pasando?_ – quiso saber esa persona. Era Anthony, de carne y hueso, y parecía confundido al observar la escena. Su mirada viajaba de Candy hacia el Doctor y del Doctor a Candy sin entender. Por fin la determinó sobre el médico esperando una explicación.

-_Anthony…_- Sollozó Candy débilmente sorprendida y aliviada, verlo allí le devolvió la paz que tanto anhelaba. El terrible huracán de su tristeza poco a poco se fue disipando dejándole paso a la calma, más sus lágrimas seguían brotando imparables, esta vez producto de la emoción de verlo.

-_Joven Brower que hace aquí, usted también debe guardar reposo, sufrió un accidente que pudo ser muy grave, debería estar agradecido y cuidar su salud, vuelva a su habitación_- regañó el Doctor que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no podía creer la necedad y quemeimportismo de los jóvenes de la familia Ardley.

-_Ya he descansado lo suficiente, me siento bien, además quería ver a Candy_- respondió Anthony fijando su atención solo en ella.

Candy reparó en que tenía el brazo derecho enyesado, sin poder aguantarse y sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos y se aferró a su pecho.

Dorothy se quedó boquiabierta y el Doctor meneó la cabeza en desaprobación

-_La Sra. Elroy no está de acuerdo con esto, fue muy clara, si se llega a enterar no quiero que piense que yo tengo alguna complicidad_- declaró dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-_¡Doctor espere!_- exclamó Dorothy yendo tras él.

Anthony y Candy se quedaron solos.

-_¿Candy que sucede, por qué tantas lágrimas?_- le preguntó Anthony con dulzura, levantándole la barbilla con el brazo que tenía sano.

-_Yo…yo…_-trató de hablar Candy pesarosa, mientras Anthony le secaba una mejilla. Notó entonces que tenía una alta fiebre.

-_Candy debes descansar_, ven- le dijo alarmado mientras la conducía a la cama. Candy obedeció sin poner reparos, en realidad no se sentía muy bien, la impresión había sido demasiado fuerte como para enfermarla. Se le habían bajado las defensas.

Anthony preocupado por su salud logró que se acostara y se disponía a retirarse para dejarla descansar pero Candy lo llamó:

-_Por favor no te vayas…quédate un ratito conmigo_- pidió. Él obedeció, se subió a la cama y se recostó junto a ella.

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron de nuevo.

-_Anthony estás bien gracias a Dios_- le dijo Candy-_te vi caer y no te movías, pensé lo peor-_

-_Me quebré el brazo, nunca antes había tenido un accidente,fue la primera vez para mi - _le contó Anthony sonriendo adolorido mientras se miraba el yeso_ - el dolor fue tan intenso que perdí la conciencia-_

Candy acercó su mano para tocar el yeso pero se arrepintió, no quería causarle ningún tipo de dolor

_- Lo bueno es que el Doctor dice que sanará pronto_- añadió él.

-_Anthony...Tuve tanto miedo de perderte_…- confesó Candy hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho -_…yo creí que habías muerto… fue horrible…_- le daba un poco de vergüenza decirlo pero era la verdad.

-_Candy mi pequeña pecosa…_-Anthony la estrechó más fuerte, recostando su cabeza sobre la suya- _No seas tontita, te dije que no iba a ir a ninguna parte, no creas que va a ser tan fácil deshacerte de mí_- bromeó

-_Yo estaba muy asustada, pensé que nunca iba a volver a verte_- Candy continuó -_fue muy doloroso…creí que iba a morir también_-

Para esta parte Anthony había guardado silencio para escuchar su impremeditada confesión.

-_…Te quiero Anthony_- Candy levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirar sus ojos pero fue por muy pocos segundos pues lo que rápidamente encontró fueron sus labios. Los puso sobre los de ella en una acción natural e inesperada.

Candy sorprendida cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, se olvidó de todo y solo se limitó a sentir. Su boca tal como la había imaginado era suave y cálida, besaba la de ella con una delicadeza que la hacía estremecer.

-_Anthony…_-susurró cuando se rompió el beso

-_Quédate conmigo Candy, no me dejes por favor_- le pidió Anthony en voz baja, mientras su pecho agitado subía y bajaba por la emoción recién vivida.

-_No lo haré_- dijo ella sonriendo – _nunca_-

Anthony compartió su sonrisa lleno de felicidad y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.

-_¡Te quiero, te quiero!_- le dijo, mientras sus labios se encontraban con mayor pasión y alegría. Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo.

En esos momentos en el aire se comenzó a escuchar un replicar de campanas provenientes de alguna iglesia cercana, llamando a sus feligreces a misa.

Más Candy que se sentía dentro de un hermoso sueño en que podía volar cerca de las nubes, creyó confundir aquellos sonidos con los latidos de su corazón.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	4. Chapter III: De amigos y rivales

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime y el maga Candy Candy no me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Cía. Yo sólo los tomo prestaditos por diversión._

_¡Cómo están chicas! Un gusto estar aquí de nuevo con ustedes. A continuación les comparto el tercer capi de esta historia de amor. _

_Pero antes, deseo expresar un super agradecimiento a Tefa- Sakura, Brower Alhely, Kiara Jareth, Val Rodríguez, Lore de Brower, Rianne Black, Oryxyro y a Lupita por sus lindos reviews. Gracias por el apoyo amigas, sigamos haciendo magia._

**Capítulo III: De amigos y rivales**

Entre dormida y despierta, una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo, Candy escuchó partes de una conversación llevada a cabo en su habitación.

-_Tendré cuidado, sé que ella no está de acuerdo, pero no puedo controlarlo y no lo haría jamás, lo que siento por Candy es más fuerte que yo_.-

-_Joven Anthony por favor sea precavido, usted conoce el carácter de su tí. Cuando se enfada puede ser implacable, ahora si se entera de que están yendo en contra de sus reglas, no parará hasta conseguir separarlos, y no quiero ver a Candy lastimada, ella ya ha tenido suficientes sufrimientos_.-

-_Yo la protegeré Dorothy, no dejaré que nadie le haga daño de ninguna forma, si es posible disimularemos pero no podrán separarnos_-

Diciendo esto, Anthony Brower caminó hacia el pequeño mosquitero donde Candy descansaba, con cuidado se inclinó sobre la cama y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su niña amada.

Candy abrió los ojos lentamente sintiéndose aún dentro de un hermoso sueño, y vio el rostro sonriente de él encima del suyo.

-_Descansa mi princesa, te veré_-

El subconsciente de Candy acató aquella romántica acción como una orden, pues los estragos de la fiebre le habían dejado muy cansada. Pensando en su príncipe de las rosas, el mágico médico que le había curado con dulces besos, se abandonó nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Es cierto lo que me estás diciendo Dorothy?<em>-

-_¡Candy no te mentiría!_-

Las jóvenes amigas estaban conversando sentadas alrededor de una mesita de té en el cuarto de Candy.

-_La Señora Elroy nos llamó a reunión al Doctor, a los tutores y a mí_- continuó Dorothy – _porque somos personas que habitualmente tenemos contacto con ustedes dos, para decirnos que los mantuviéramos vigilados. Ella no ve con buenos ojos su relación-_

-_¿La Sra. Elroy piensa que tuve algo que ver en el accidente de Anthony?_- preguntó Candy afligida, aunque no hacía falta saber la respuesta.

-_No sé si lo cree directamente, pero piensa que de no estar juntos y solos ese día nada malo hubiera sucedido_-

Candy bajó la mirada, mientras la escuchaba a Dorothy continuar

-_Varias de sus amistades conversaron con ella y por lo que he escuchado llegaron a la conclusión de que la magnitud de la caída de Anthony fue realmente peligrosa. De haberse dado un golpe en la columna o la cabeza estaría ahora paralítico…o muerto…_- Dorothy se estremeció al terminar la frase.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas, recordando la horrible tristeza que había sentido hacía unas cuantas horas atrás, cuando había creído que aquello último era cierto.

-_Yo…yo lo quiero_- sollozó en voz baja mirando hacia el cristal de la ventana por donde se colaban los rayos de sol. Trataba de ser fuerte para no llorar –_Jamás haría algo para dañarlo_- añadió tomando seriedad. No quería dejar ningún espacio a dudas sobre su buen comportamiento la tarde del accidente. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana abrazándose a sí misma.

-_Candy no dudo de ti, nunca lo he hecho_- se defendió Dorothy – _Lo único que quiero es advertirte para que tengas cuidado, mejor dicho que tengan cuidado los dos. Temo a la reacción que pueda tener la Sra. Elroy si se llega a enterar de que se le ha desobedecido, y las medidas que puede tomar como castigo. En fin lo que quiero decir es que sean discretos si quieren que su amor perdure._-

Candy desvió la mirada un poco ruborizada y avergonzada, recordando repentinamente algo.

-_Dorothy… ¿Tú nos vistes, verdad?_- preguntó con timidez. Dorothy no pudo más que sonreir.

-_Sí, cuando regresé a la habitación después de dejar al Doctor en la cocina tomando una tasa de café, los encontré bien abrazaditos y completamente dormidos, fue algo muy tierno_- confesó.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior preocupada y poniéndose roja como un tomate. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas esperando que se le pasara la vergüenza.

-_¡Uy!_– exclamó haciendo reír a Dorothy

-_¿Guardaremos el secreto, cierto?_- inquirió Candy, aunque más que pregunta parecía una súplica.

-_Lo haremos, te lo prometo_- dijo Dorothy sinceramente levantando la mano como juramento de lealtad

-¡Dorothy graaacias !- exclamó Candy llenándose de alegría y lanzándose a abrazarla.

-_Puedes contar conmigo Candy, eres mi mejor amiga_- expresó Dorothy recibiendo el abrazo – _Discúlpame por haberte hecho asustar_-.

* * *

><p>Candy estaba nerviosa porque sabía que en cualquier momento podía encontrarse con Anthony. No es que no anhelara verlo, la cuestión es que no sabía como actuar ni comportarse enfrente de él después de que ambos habían compartido su primer beso de amor.<p>

Cómo lo saludaría, que le diría, tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados, con ilusión se preguntaba si él en esos momentos sentía lo mismo que ella.

Dorothy le había comentado que el Doctor ya le había dado de alta, por lo que ese día ya estaba realizando sus actividades normales.

"_Y también aprendiendo a valerse con su mano izquierda, debido a la fractura de la otra_" pensó "_Cómo me gustaría ayudarle en su recuperación, sería muy divertido_"

Se imaginó ayudándole a comer, dándole trozos de alimentos en la boca. Suspiró. Cada vez estaba más ansiosa.

Impecablemente vestida, con un vaporoso vestido color turquesa de encaje, zapatos y moños a juego, bajó la escalera lentamente tratando de ser cautelosa, intetando esconder el nerviosismo. Creía que no había nadie en el hall, pero pronto escuchó rumores de voces acercarse por el pasillo, y reconoció algunas por lo que desprevenida corrió a ocultarse detrás de una escultura cercana bien alta que se hallaba en el espacio al lado de la escalera. Aún no se sentía preparada en esos momentos para afrontar a Anthony.

Se recogió el vestido para que no sobresaliera más allá de la contextura de la estatua, y muy quieta se prestó a escuchar con atención.

Stear, Archie y Anthony iban pasando junto con uno de sus tutores. Conversaban y bromeaban alegremente.

-_Lo que verán en ese lugar es realmente deslumbrante, las pinturas muestran el arte contemporáneo en su máxima expresión_- comentaba el profesor.

"_Probablemente el de Historia_" pensó Candy descubriéndolo por la voz, era el más jovencito de los tutores, un joven de unos 26 años, alto de ojos azules y cabello negro llamado Pierre, quien por cierto le encantaba a Dorothy.

Con sumo cuidado, la pequeña pecosa asomó un poquito la cabeza para poder observar la escena. Los cuatro se habían detenido en pleno hall a dialogar, al parecer tenían una excursión o visita educativa a un museo o algo así.

-_A mí me interesa bastante ampliar mi conocimiento en este arte. Me han dicho que aparte de ser un excelente científico e inventor, podría dedicarme también a la pintura en mis tiempos libres. Tengo mucho futuro allí_-comentó Stear muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-_Ah sí claro, y yo soy Sherlock Olmes_- bromeó Archie, dándole una palmada en la nuca a su hermano. Anthony solo sonrió, con aquella expresión tierna preciosa que Candy tanto adoraba. Se lo veía feliz y despreocupado como si nada hubiera ocurrido con su salud; valiente y fuerte con su brazo enyesado como un soldado de guerra.

Candy por un momento se olvidó de donde estaba y sólo quiso correr a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de pronto sacándola a tiempo de sus ensoñaciones, el lugar se inundó con luz del mediodía, mientra el cochero ingresaba.

-_El carruaje estará listo en media hora señores_- indicó.

-_¡Perfecto, entonces habrá tiempo de comer algo!_- propuso Archie

-¡Sí vamos a la cocina!- exclamó Stear. El tutor y Anthony estuvieron de acuerdo.

Candy iba a aprovechar aquella retirada para huir de su escondite, pero con sorpresa vio que Anthony antes de seguir a los otros se detenía lentamente y se volteaba hacia donde estaba ella, dedicándole una cálida mirada llena de amor y anhelo. La había descubierto.

Fueron tan solo unos pocos segundos, pero bastaron para paralizarla y esta vez sí, Candy hubiera apostado cualquier cosa de que en esos momentos él sintió lo mismo que ella.

Sin pronunciar palabra, sólo moviendo los labios le dijo "hola" y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-_¡Anthony date prisa!_- La voz de Archie se escuchó llamarlo desde el fondo del corredor que conducía a la cocina, rompiendo en pedacitos el hechizo. Anthony entonces se decidió obedecer y avanzó sin volver a mirarla, Candy se quedó sintiéndose vacía y un tanto insegura. Comenzaba a temer la gravedad que podrían tener aquellas técnicas de disimulo que tanto le habían recomendado y que desde ese día ambos debían aplicar.

Cuando el recibidor se quedó completamente vacío, Candy por fin salió de su escondrijo.

Su Anthony había simulado que no la veía, y eso le era difícil de procesar.

"_Lo hizo porque no era el momento oportuno para saludarme, yo estaba escondida así que hubiera resultado muy raro que el me saludara y yo apareciera de la nada_" se dijo a sí misma tratando de convencerse, de tranquilizar su corazón agitado y dudoso "_Si es así porque me siento tan abatida_" se cuestionó a su vez.

Sin saber bien que rumbo de la casa tomar, dio unos cuantos pasos más allá de la escultura que le había servido de refugio, pero solo para toparse cara a cara con quien menos se lo esperaba. La Tía abuela Elroy, quien iba por el pasillo conversando con otro tutor.

-_¡Tía abuela!_- exclamó asustada

-_¡Candy!_- objetó la mujer con apatía- _¡Qué haces aquí!_- cuestionó con suma seriedad. Candy dudó un momento antes de responder.

-_Eh…yo…yo iba camino a la Biblioteca_- mintió, señalando hacia el lugar para escabullirse enseguida en esa dirección.

-_¿Así que ya te sientes bien?_- indagó la mujer

-_Sí, normal…disculpen_- Se excusó sin esperar a que la matriarca respondiera, y no volteó a mirar mientras caminaba presurosa fuera de aquel lugar. Pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera para saber que la noble y temida dama la seguía mirando mientras se alejaba, puesto que sentía el peso de sus ojos incrustado en su espalda.

-_No puedo dejar que me intimide_- se dijo Candy al llegar a salvo a la Biblioteca y cerrar la puerta –_No debo demostrarle miedo o se cargará conmigo_- tomó al azar cualquier libro que le llamara la atención de la estantería correspondiente a Literatura Universal. "_Cumbres Borrascosas_" leyó sosteniendo un tomo de pasta azul.

Ruido de pisadas de caballo se comenzaron a escuchar acercarse por el camino de entrada. Alguien llegaba.

Candy sosteniendo el libro contra su pecho corrió con curiosidad a asomarse a mirar.

Un conocido carruaje color ébano y escarlata se detuvo frente a la mansión.

Eran los Leagan.

Con fastidio, Candy vio descender primero al antipático de Neal. Con mucho cuidado de no ensuciarse la ropa ni caerse, era tan aniñado, se sacudió las mangas del traje y se las arregló una vez que pisó el suelo. Candy pensó que de seguro estaba estrenando ropa nueva.

-_¡Neal!_- escuchó una voz gritona que le llamaba aún desde el carruaje.

-_¡Ah sí!_- dijo Neal y se apresuró a ayudar a bajar a su hermana. Ni bien Eliza Leagan asomó su castaña cabeza ensombrerada por la puerta del carromato levantó una mirada calculadora hacia la mansión, tal vez planeando algunas pérfidas acciones para realizar durante su estancia allí. Las maletas que ayudó a cargar el cochero le confirmaron que iba a ser de más de un día. Candy esperaba que no fuera mucho tiempo.

Mientras veía conversar a los dos hermanos se apresuró para salir de la Biblioteca e ir a cualquier otro lado, pues lo que menos quería era encontrarse con ellos en medio camino. Mas cuando cerraba la puerta para darse a la escapada el libro que llevaba entre las manos se le resbaló desparramándose por el suelo. Casi no tuvo tiempo en pensar en levantarlo pues una mano morena lo agarró primero y se lo pasó.

-_¡Vaya vaya Candy Candy sigues siendo la misma niña torpe de siempre!_- dijo Neal Leagan con una mirada sarcástica – _Pero debo reconocer que esos vestidos de princesa te sientan muy bien_- añadió acercándosele peligrosamente para observarla de cerca. Candy retrocedió incomodada y optó por alejarse de él.

-_Supongo que esas son tus maneras amables de saludar Neal, bueno pues, ¡que tengas buenos días!_- concluyó retirándose.

Eliza de brazos cruzados, la observaba con antipatía desde el centro del recibidor. Llevaba un vestido largo azul claro de alta costura, muy a la moda de aquella época, también un abrigo de piel de oso pardo a juego con un sombrero grande y emplumado. Lo que le daba de lejos la visión de estar envuelta en una cascada de plumas color marrón y pastel.

"_Como un pavo real_" pensó Candy con gracia y evitó soltar una risita, por lo que tuvo que disimuladar tapándose la boca.

-_Qué tal Eliza-_ le saludó para no parecer descortés, mientras ésta le torcía los ojos por toda respuesta. Candy igual siguió su camino.

-_Ni creas que por estar vestida como princesa y vivir en un palacio te puede hacer olvidar tu origen_- escuchó que le decía a sus espaldas.

Candy aminoró el paso, se detuvo y la volteó a ver con incredulidad, no podía creer que fuera tan baja, movió la cabeza.

-_Igual que el hecho de que así tengas suficiente dinero, no por eso te hace una mejor persona. Hace tiempo que decidí que no voy a discutir contigo porque considero que no vale la pena_- contraatacó.

-_¡Candy eres una insolente!_- se comenzó a alterar Eliza, pero en eso milagrosamente apareció Dorothy para interferir y tratar de calmar los sulfurados ánimos.

-_¡Hey hey hey que pasa aquí!_-

-_¡Tú no te metas Dorothy!_- reclamó Eliza con frustración, pero Dorothy hizo caso omiso de sus palabras

-_Buenos días Señoritos Leagan, espero que su estadía aquí sea placentera_- saludó con amabilidad para hacer olvidar el problema y cambiar el tema, mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo y el sombrero a Eliza para colgarlo en el perchero. Luego volvió hacia el lado de Candy, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de fraterno apoyo.

-¡_Tenías que aparecer Dorothy!_- reclamó Neal con sarcasmo pasando de largo.

Eliza tenía cara de seguir protestando pero un rumor de voces se comenzó a escuchar, pronto salieron al hall la Tía abuela acompañada del tutor mayor que Candy había visto conversando con ella media hora antes. Más atrás venían Archie, Stear y Anthony acompañados de su profesor de Historia.

Tanto Dorothy como Candy y Eliza tuvieron que hacerse a un lado respectivamente para dejarlos pasar.

Dorothy con nerviosismo le apretó la mano fuertemente a Candy tanto que la llegó a aruñar. Al parecer su inquietud no era del todo en vano puesto que Pierre, a pesar de ir embebido en la conversación con los chicos, al pasar por su lado la quedó mirando de una forma especial y luego saludó a ambas:

- _Señoritas, buenos días_-

Ambas lograron responder a medias, Dorothy por su emoción y Candy porque en esos momentos vio a Anthony brindarle otra fugaz mirada que la dejó sin aliento pero que enseguida desvió. Durante cortos segundos, el tiempo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta. Los latidos de su corazón parecieron alzarse en altavoz hasta ser lo único que entonces podía escucharse con claridad, mientras que las demás voces a su alrededor sonaban como un eco lejano.

-_Esta va a ser una experiencia muy valiosa para ellos, la nueva exposición del museo de Chicago vale la pena verla_- escuchó comentar a la tía abuela. Poco a poco la pequeña magia se fue rompiendo hasta dejar todo nuevamente en la normalidad.

-_¡Anthony!_ – Exclamó Eliza al verlo - _luces tan radiante hoy, ya estás bien verdad, se nota_- agregó refiriéndose a su brazo, mientras lo tomaba del sano.

-_Sí ya estoy bien_- escuchó Candy que le contestaba.

Además se fijó en la mirada de conformidad de la Tia abuela al verlos juntos, de seguro estaba de acuerdo con que ellos dos sí pudieran tener algo.

-_¿Me traes algo Anthony, un recuerdito? a mi también me encantan las exposiciones de arte, podría acompañarlos si quisieran_- propuso Eliza

-_Lo siento Eliza pero esta vez es un recorrido solo para machos, no se aceptan niñas_- bromeó Stear pasando de largo en el medio de los dos, y llevándose a Anthony. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero enseguida se volteó disimulando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-_¡Tía abuela!_- profirió corriendo a saludarla, le dio un pequeño abrazo y le tomó de las manos.

-_Cómo estás Eliza, cómo están tus padres_- respondío la honorable dama con amabilidad.

-_Ellos están bien, una de estas tardes van a venir a visitarla. Tía abuela muchas gracias por permitirme estar aquí, estoy muy felíz._ _¡Adoro este lugar! Siempre he dicho que es mi segunda casa_- expresó maravillada, fingiéndose adorable, era tan falsa.

-_Es un gusto que estés aquí, sé que tú, Neal y mi estimado Anthony son muy cercanos. Además tú eres su prima más querida por lo que pienso que ayudarás mucho con tu presencia en su recuperación y estado de ánimo_- confesó con sinceridad la Señora.

Candy pensó que no podía seguir soportando aquello, por lo que decidió retirarse sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

La tarde transcurrió muy lentamente, mientras Candy confinada en su habitación se embebió en el mundo de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ para tratar de olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

-_La protagonista es frívola y caprichosa, me recuerda a_ Eliza- pensó en voz alta- _supongo que esos son el tipo de chica que consiguen todo lo que quieran en el mundo_-.

Con pesar se incorporó de la cama. No podía creer que estuviera sintiendo envidia de Eliza Leagan, de que la Tía abuela la prefiriera a ella para estar cerca de su Anthony.

-_Debo tomar agua y despejar estos pensamientos frustrantes de mi cabeza_- se dijo- _debo despejar mi mente y mi calmar mi corazón_- dijo tocándose el pecho.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

De camino por el corredor que llevaba a la planta baja Candy vio que Anthony y los demás habían vuelto y conversaban alegremente. Una vez más él levantó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba ella pero enseguida la desvió aparentando que no había visto nada, continuó participando en el dialogo animadamente y siguió a los otros hacia el estudio.

Candy sintió entonces, que no tenía ganas de bajar y regresó triste a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Un cepillo resbalaba por sus rubios cabellos mientras ella se peinaba después de haber tomado un baño, lista ya para ir a dormir.<p>

Candy sentada desde su cómoda escuchó el sonido de algo deslizándose debajo de su puerta, se volteó enseguida y con curiosidad se acercó a ver que era.

Encontró un pequeño sobre encima del tapiz de la entrada. Era una pequeña carta. La recogió y muy despacio abrió la puerta para tratar de descubrir al mensajero, pero no encontró a nadie.

Volvió a cerrarla, sin dejar de mirar la envoltura. Graciosamente olía a colonia y llevaba su nombre escrito en la parte delantera.

Decía: _"Para Candy"_

Candy aspiró despacio el aroma y lo reconoció, era la colonia de Anthony. Con emoción rompió el sobre para saber que decía.

_"Mi adorada Candy_

_No sabes cuán difícil se me ha hecho este día, estando lejos de ti. No pienses que te he olvidado, ni que no me importó para nada lo que pasó esta mañana entre nosotros. Te confieso que fue el mejor momento de mi vida, y sirvió para darme cuenta de que cada vez te quiero más. _

_No estés triste, ya sé que debemos ser fuertes y disimular, pero veré la manera en que podamos estar juntos sin ser descubiertos, sólo espérame._

_La prueba que estamos pasando va a ser dura pero servirá para que en un futuro podamos estar juntos y felices tal como soñamos. Por favor no olvides nuestra promesa._

_Te adoro_

_Tuyo por siempre, Anthony"_

Lágrimas de alivio resbalaron por los ojos de Candy mientras apretaba la carta contra su corazón.

-_Sabía que no me ibas a fallar yo también te adoro Anthony Brower_- dijo emocionada dejándose caer cual pluma al viento sobre su cama.

* * *

><p>El segundo día del plan de disimulo resultó ser más pesado y comprometedor.<p>

Por más que quiso y hasta se armó de valor para intentar toparse con él de casualidad, Candy casi no vio a Anthony. Supo que por la mañana se dedicó de lleno a trabajar en un proyecto de clase de Física, con el Señor Tutor amigo de la Tía abuela, y que dedicó la mayor parte de la tarde a hacer deporte con sus primos. Jugar al fútbol era una de sus pasiones.

Los únicos momentos en que lo vio fue cuando regresaba a casa después del partido, sonrosado y sudoroso después de la actividad física, pero él no la vio porque ella estaba tras uno de los ventanales del primer piso.

Y la segunda vez fue cuando bajó a dejar a la Biblioteca el libro de _Cumbres Borrascosas_, el cual había logrado leérselo en un día y medio, todo un récord para ella.

Entró en el lugar sin pensar en encontrarse con él, pero allí estaba. Se quedaron mirando a bocajarro sin saber que decirse. Pero Anthony no estaba solo, estaba con Archie, Stear, Neal y un grupo de amigos, chicos de sociedad de su misma edad.

Sin saludarla ni nada, a pesar de que en toda la tarde no la había visto. Anthony bajó la mirada hacia el plano que estaban estudiando y continuó hablando con ellos aparentando haber sido desconcentrado con su interrupción, algunos de los muchachos también le dirigieron miradas de disgusto, y no faltó alguno que lo hiciera de forma coqueta. El viejo tutor también estaba presente. Por lo que Candy tuvo que pedir disculpas.

-_Lo siento Profesor no sabía que había reunión_- se apresuró a colocar el libro de pasta azul en su estantería, y avergonzada sin volver a levantar la mirada salió rápidamente del lugar.

Hasta cuando iba a soportar eso, se preguntó mientras caminaba ofendida a su habitación, le decía que la amaba en un momento y al siguiente no la tomaba en cuenta. Quien entendía a los hombres.

"_Mejor debería hacerme monja"_ pensó encerrándose en su habitación y tomando asiento frente al espejo que tenía encima de su cómoda.

Observó su imagen rizada, graciosa y pecosa en el espejo; poco a poco la sensación de congelamiento en la venas que había sentido por el impremeditado encuentro se comenzó a derretir dejando paso a la vergüenza y la realidad del asunto. Candy comenzó a ponerse roja.

-_Anthony me estás dando dolores de cabeza_-

Cerró los ojos esperando a que pasara aquel sentimiento de incomodidad.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos del acontecimiento en la Biblioteca cuando Candy sintió nuevamente un rasgueó debajo de su puerta. Se volteó sorprendida y corrió a ver de quien se trataba, pero que esta vez no fue cuidadosa.

Abrió la puerta de improviso atrapando desprevenido al cartero anónimo. Stear la miró boquiabierto acuclillado desde dónde estaba sin saber que decir o inventar.

-_Eh_…-

-_¡Así que eras tú!_- dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

><p>Candy y Stear caminaron hacia un gran ceibo que había en el jardín y se sentaron bajo su sombra.<p>

Su frondosidad le recordaba tanto a Candy a la del Padre Árbol que descansaba sobre la colina de Pony.

-_¿Él te pidió que sirvieras de mensajero?_- quizo saber Candy

-_Sí, prácticamente tuvo que rogarme, supongo que me designó porque confía más en mí que en Archie_- comentó Stear

Candy miró el papelito entre sus manos, el cual daba claras señales de que había sido escrito al apuro. Suavemente acarició las rúbricas pensando en el autor de éstas.

_"Mi dulce Candy_

_Luces tan hermosa hoy, que pensé que mi corazón iba a colapsar cuando te vi entrar en la Biblioteca. No sabes la frustración que me da no poder hablarte de cerca, ni tocarte, ni acariciar tus cabellos. Quisiera estar contigo mientras lees esto, tomar tus manos y abrazarte a mi pecho...perderme en el aroma de tu cabello. Pequeña Candy no sé que me has hecho pero me tienes hechizado, no puedo dejar de soñar contigo, sólo quisiera estar a tu lado._

_Así esté ocupado, sumamente deprimido u ofuscado, tú estás conmigo en mis pensamientos, en cada momento, a cada paso que doy. Eres mi inspiración para dar lo mejor de mi cada día. No sé cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar este régimen de separación, me temo que voy a explotar cualquiera de estos días y me revelaré a todo el mundo, ¿aceptarías huir conmigo? (Candy sonrió al leer esta parte)_

_Sé que debes pensar que soy un idiota y te doy toda la razón, pero quiero que sepas que no quisiera portarme así. Siento que tenemos espías a nuestro alrededor, ya no sé en quien confiar. … Solo quiero proteger nuestro amor. Te quiero princesa, por favor espérame._

_Tu Anthony"_

Candy terminó de leer y suspiró, los ojitos le brillaban de ilusión, jamás había pensado poder recibir un día una carta así. De esas de amores de leyendas como en las novelas que leía.

La carta reflejaba toda la ternura, pasión y desesperación de Anthony por no verla. Sabía a lo que se refería cuando mencionaba espías, ella también había sentido miradas sobre su persona, como a la espera que realizara alguna acción que pudiera delatarla, y así dar paso a la Tía Abuela para que tomara cartas en el asunto.

Dios sabía como hasta entonces La Sra. Elroy después de lo ocurrido no la había retado, pero no podía darse el lujo de confiar, porque sabía que no le agradaba para nada que los dos tuvieran una relación, se le notaba a leguas de distancia en el rostro, por lo cual era mejor seguir disimulando hasta que se olvidara un poco de lo ocurrido, se le pasara el coraje y así los dejara en paz.

Aún a pesar de todo, Candy no pudo evitar sentirse algo feliz y aliviada al enterarse que su Anthony la extrañaba, con la misma intensidad que ella a él.

-_Gracias Stear_- dijo sinceramente a su amigo, ahora primo.

-_No es nada_- respondió Stear mirándola por primera vez desde que ella había empezado a leer la misiva.

-_Y qué… ¿ya te pidió matrimonio?-_ bromeó. Candy hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

-_No. Aún no_ – declaró sonriendo, mientras Stear solo la miraba, Candy sabía que sentía una gran simpatía por ella.

-_Candy casi me olvido de decirte, me envió también para decirte esto._-

Candy lo observó con atención

-_Vamos a asistir desde mañana a un campamento científico, a petición del Profesor de Física. Será por una semana, es en el otro extremo de la ciudad por lo que llegaremos cada día bien entrada la noche. Anthony me pidió que te avisara para que no te preocupes. Lo mejor es que para el viernes que es su cumpleaños ya estaremos desocupados_ - comentó.

-_¡Es cierto, que genial!_ - exclamó Candy con emoción, y de repente cayó en cuenta que debía encontrarle un regalo especial, ya que era su persona más especial y justo estaban viviendo un momento tan especial.

– _¿Me pregunto que podría obsequiarle?-_ se preguntó para sí misma preocupada, Stear la escuchó,

-_Creo que con tu presencia bastará, me imagino que querrá pasarlo contigo_- opinó

- _Gracias Stear, esos son los ánimos que necesitaba, …ahora ¿me podrías hacer un favor?_- dijo Candy un poquito temerosa de que él se incomodara - _me gustaría responderle, ¿me prestas tu espalda para apoyar? -_

Stear movió la cabeza como diciendo "_que más da_" y se volteó para que ella pudiera asentar la hoja en su espalda.

Candy rompió el pedazo de papel sobrante al final de la carta y escribió sobre el mismo, tratando de hacer su mejor caligrafía, todo lo que la blanda piel de Stear se lo permitía:

_"Yo también te quiero Mi Anthony. Atte. Candy"_

Cuando terminó, con emoción dobló el papelito para entregárselo, pero Stear aún seguía sentado de espaldas a ella, con los brazos colgando sobre sus rodillas en una actitud descomplicada.

-_Sabes, Anthony es muy afortunado. No dejo de pensar en eso cada vez que te veo_- confesó con franqueza. -_Él tiene mucha suerte de tenerte Candy, de verdad.-_

Candy en ese momento con asombro, por fín percibió que Stear tenía sentimientos escondidos más que de simple amistad para ella. Comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda, nos encontraba que decir, ni a donde mirar. Stear aún sin voltearse notó su comprometido silencio, sintiéndose en el fondo como un total tonto por haber metido la pata.

Tomó fuerza interior y estiró la mano hacia ella con la palma abierta para que Candy le entregara la misiva. Ella un poco tímida se la pasó.

-_Se la entregaré_- confirmó Stear, cambiando de tema y tratando de volver a ganar su confianza.

Candy no tardó en volver a sentirse bien, Stear era uno de sus mejores amigos, no quería perderlo por confusiones. Además las cosas en su vida sentimental ya estaban lo suficientemente enredadas, para que agregarle una más.

Un aeroplano pasó volando entonces muy alto sobre sus cabezas.

-_¡Mira Candy!_- exclamó Stear señalándolo con emoción.

_-¡Fantástico!_- expresó Candy. Mientras seguía con la mirada el vuelo y las piruetas de aquel avión. Aún pensaba que era algo increíble que el hombre pudiera volar.

Los dos amigos estaban fascinados.

-_¡Algún día conquistaré el cielo!_- dijo Stear anhelando aquello.

Candy no dudó ni por un momento de que aquel sueño lo pudiera hacer realidad, sólo le sonrió.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	5. Chapter IV: Conversaciones secretas

**Disclaimer: **La serie animada y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kioko Mizuki y compañía. Yo solo tomo prestaditos a sus personajes por diversión jejeje.

Hola amigas como están, ya estoy de vuelta. Disculpen la tardanza, he tenido un montón de cosas que hacer en el trabajo por lo que no he podido actualizar con prontitud, pero ya voy a ponerme a trabajar para mejorar ello, por lo pronto aquí les dejo otro capi.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia. Un gran abrazo.

**Capítulo IV: Conversaciones secretas**

Cuando el joven Anthony Brower recibió en sus manos la pequeña nota de Candy, estalló en tanta alegría que casi besa a su primo Stear de la emoción.

-_¿Ves lo que ustedes dos están haciendo de mi?_- (Refiriéndose a él y a Candy)-_Me están convirtiendo en un alcahuete_- protestó el aludido en broma. Mas su rubio primo en esos momentos parecía estar perdido en otra galaxia, tomando papel y lápiz de su escritorio empezaba a idear otra misiva con la que pudiera agradar a su amada.

-_¡Lo sabía, sabía que siente lo mismo!_- decía Anthony sonriendo más para sí mismo que para cualquier otra persona – _¡Se va a casar conmigo, será así algún día!_- añadió emocionado.

Stear solamente lo miraba escribir. Se daba cuenta de que su primo estaba totalmente enamorado, y quien podía culparlo, no era para nada extraño si su musa se trataba de una criatura tan adorable.

"Inevitable no caer rendido a sus pies" pensó. La chica de los sueños de Anthony era la misma de la cual él se había prendado, aunque siempre supo sabía que no sería el elegido. Pero se alegraba de que fuera Anthony, quien aparte de ser su familia, era su mejor amigo.

Archibald Corwell que en esos momentos recién llegaba, notó todo el ambiente de algarabía en la habitación y con una agria sorpresa descubrió cual era el motivo. Entre Candy y su primo existía un pequeño romance secreto. Afectado por la noticia y sorprendido por sus sentimientos, buscó cualquier excusa para abandonar la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Anthony ajeno a cualquier tipo de pensamiento celoso que pudiera existir a su alrededor, siguió tramando las formas más dulces de exponer su amor a su pequeña y pecosa princesa. Los halagos empezaron esa misma noche.

* * *

><p>Ya había oscurecido cuando Candy sentada a su escritorio intentaba escribir de la mejor manera una carta a sus madres en el Hogar de Pony, para ponerlas al día en los acontecimientos de su vida, cuando escuchó una piedrecita golpear el cristal de su ventana y enseguida un sonido extraño parecido al ulular de un búho.<p>

Con curiosidad, se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia el ventanal, pero no vio nada extraño, todo parecía en orden en el jardín, bañado por el silencio de la noche. Estaba a punto de cerrar el ventanal pero entonces hubo otro sonido, solo que esta vez de algo cayendo en el balcó salió a investigar.

Corría mucho viento por ser tiempo de otoño, y este jugaba con sus cabellos y su vestido dándole a ella un halo especial. Quien la vio esa noche en el balcón, acordó que parecía una romántica heroína de alguna novela medieval, esperando noticias de un gran amor.

Al no descubrir a nadie en el jardín una vez más, Candy le echó un vistazo a la piedra autora del ruido que yacía en el piso. Se agachó a recogerla y para su sorpresa encontró que estaba envuelta en un pedazo de papel, que desenvolvió con cuidado de no romper. Escrita en el encontró una pequeña frase:

"_Solo quería desearte buenas noches mi dulce princesa pecosa, que sueñes con los angelitos como lo voy a hacer yo pensando en ti. Aunque por ahora no pueda decírtelo personalmente, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estoy pendiente, de cada paso que das. Te adoro dulce Candy, no lo olvides._"

La mirada de Candy se nubló con lágrimas de emoción, después de leer la nota. Las horas y los días de pronto se habían vuelto interminables al sentir la lejanía de su amor, pero esos pequeños detalles le hacían caer en cuenta de que aún estaba viva, de que toda su ilusión y la profunda entrega que sentía no era solo un sueño, era real. Anthony la amaba, era su enamorado, y lo que estaban pasando en esos momentos no era más que una prueba en el camino, de la cual debían salir airosos, por muy difícil que fuera. Tenían que luchar por su amor, y esta, aunque realmente fastidiosa, era la manera de hacerlo.

-_Está llorando_- susurró Anthony preocupado, se hallaba abajo escondido entre unos arbustos junto con su primo Stear.

-_Ya me di cuenta_- dijo Stear extrañado

– _Tengo que hablarle_- resolvió Anthony e iba a salir del escondite, cuando Stear lo detuvo del brazo.

-_¡Espera, viene alguien!_- Ambos jóvenes permanecieron quietos, a la espera de saber quien era y también de no ser figura gordita se hizo presente.

-_¡Hey Srta. Candy, buenas noches. Parece usted una princesita de cuentos allá arriba. Está hermosa la noche, ¿verdad?_- saludó el jardinero Whitman.

-_Buenas noches Sr. Whitman, es verdad, es una noche preciosa_- respondió Candy amablemente. – _Perfecta para admirar las estrellas_- se le ocurrió añadir, por si acaso se atreviera a preguntarle que hacía asomada al balcón, cuando todo el mundo sabía perfectamente que a la matriarca de la casa, eso no le gustaba.

-_Tiene razón, pero me temo mi niña que si sigue expuesta a este frío otoñal, pescará un buen resfriado_- opinó el Sr. Whitman, y ni bien había terminado de decir aquello cuando se percató de un extraño movimiento entre los arbustos cercanos.

-_Pero…quien anda ahí_- dijo olvidándose de Candy y empezando a acercarse, era también su responsabilidad controlar que todo estuviera seguro en el jardín. Candy se puso sobre alerta. Supuso que el o los autores de su mensaje estaban en esos momentos dándose a la escapada, se estiró lo más que pudo para ver si lograba observar algo entre la oscuridad, pero no pudo ver nada. Aún así debía distraerlo.

-_Tal vez fue solo una liebre_- se aventuró a opinar

-_Eh_- murmuró el jardinero desprevenido volteando a mirarla extrañado, no creía que una simple liebre fuera la causante de tal movimiento de hojas. Candy no se quedó a observar su reacción.

-_Sabe que_, c_reo que seguiré su consejo Sr. Whitman, hasta mañana_- dijo apresurándose a entrar al cuarto y cerrando el ventanal.

El jardinero una vez que estuvo solo volvió a mirar hacia los arbustos desconfiado, luego silbando continuó el camino a su casa, llevándole alimentos a su familia.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Candy volvió a leer la nota y descubrió al final una pequeña posdata que decía:

"_Ve al gran ceibo del jardín mañana y revisa en el orificio que está escondido en la parte de atrás del tronco, a partir de ahora será nuestro buzón personal_.

_Te adoro, Tu Anthony"._

El corazón de Candy resplandecía de felicidad. Lo haría, iría temprano en la mañana cuando nadie la viera a encontrar su mensaje. Un pequeño elixir de esperanza. Con ansias empezó a contar las horas para que amaneciera.

* * *

><p>Con las primeras horas del alba, un carruaje rompiendo la bruma del amanecer, partió del Lakewood en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Candy se despertó al oírlo. Sabía que de seguro era el de Anthony y sus primos yendo al Seminario de Física. Se quedó acostada boca arriba en la cama, escuchando como se alejaba, llevando en el a su príncipe, separándolo por más horas de ella. Suspiró profundamente. Cuando dejó de oír las pisadas de los caballos y creyó que era prudencial levantarse, se puso manos a la obra buscando algo abrigado para poder salir.<p>

Se asió de una caperuza marrón que flotó cual tela encantada detrás de ella mientras bajaba las escaleras, y atravesó presurosa el jardín.

Llegó hasta el gran ceibo y enseguida buscó en el agujero del tronco, encontró entonces la misiva tan anhelaba. Le dio un beso al sobre y salió corriendo feliz de vuelta a la casa, nadie debía sospechar de su escondite.

Estaba tan contenta de casi haber logrado a la perfección su pequeña hazaña, pero no contó encontrarse en el camino del corredor de vuelta a su habitación a una soñolienta Eliza, recién levantada y con ganas de ir al baño.

Esta se quedó pasmada en pleno bostezo cuando vio a Candy cual fantasma subir presurosa la escalera, se toparon a boca jarro. Eliza abrió los ojos de par en par.

-_¡Tú!_- exclamó con el más puro fastidio.

Candy también sorprendida por el para nada grato encuentro, adoptó entonces una actitud muy digna, no se dejaría hacer sentir mal, ni tampoco daría pie para que Eliza intuyera en sus cosas. Escondió a su espalda la carta que había encontrado en su arriesgada travesía.

-_Buenos días Eliza_- saludó con amabilidad, poniendo su sonrisa de siempre. No iba a darle el gusto de parecer alterada, sin embargo tampoco iba a quedarse conversando con ella, por lo que sin esperar a que le contestara siguió de largo.

Avanzó hacia su habitación donde cerró la puerta muy delicadamente como si no sucediese nada del otro mundo. Pero a Eliza no le cerró el asunto. Notaba una actitud extraña en Candy.

-_¿Qué se traerá entre manos esa mugrosa?_- Se preguntó para sí mientras cruzaba los brazos. Iba a estar vigilándola muy de cerca.

Por su parte Candy ya en la seguridad de su habitación, una vez que leyó la carta en que su Anthony le contaba de que se trataba el seminario al que iba a asistir, donde iban a recibir las clases, los experimentos que planeaba hacer junto a sus primos, le explicó que el curso sería como una pequeña introducción para ver si le gustaba la Física para seguirla de carrera en el Bachillerato.

Candy casi había olvidado que pronto él junto a sus primos debían elegir especializaciones respecto a sus estudios. Encontró excelente e interesante que tuvieran una oportunidad así,para elegir la carrera que les interesara. Ella no era muy buena en Matemáticas, pero sabía que Anthony sí, por lo que en su respuesta le deseo muchísimo éxito y le corroboró que sabía que lo haría bien, que esas clases aunque fueran un poco latosas porque los mantendrían separados esa semana le serían muy útiles par su futuro y que estaba orgullosa de él.

Le dijo que contaría cada día las horas hasta que volviera a casa de noche, que le haría completamente felíz el verlo aunque fuera un ratito.

Con otro beso cerró la carta y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, se dirigió al buzón secreto donde depositó su misiva a la espera de una pronta respuesta.

Neal y Eliza que para esas horas, contentos cuales turistas estaban disfrutando de una soleada mañana jugando golf en el jardín de la mansión, la vieron pasar.

Neal codeó a su hermana, que estaba concentrada en su siguiente tiro para se diera cuenta.

-_¿Qué hace Candy paseando sola en el jardín?_- preguntó Neal extrañado.

-_Eso mismo me pregunto yo_- contestó Eliza mirándola con antipatía mientras Candy entraba a la mansión, dio un paso adelante para exponer sus suposiciones – _Esa mosca muerta se está portando realmente rara. De la parte que viene no hay nada más que árboles y un montón de hojas secas, por lo que no creo que haya estado admirando la belleza de la naturaleza_- indagó.

Neal se acercó a ella con curiosidad.

-_¿Qué crees que pueda estar haciendo?_-

- _No lo sé Neal, pero en lo que sea que se encuentre, sé que no está sola en ello. Habrá que investigar_- concluyó mirando a su hermano y levantando una ceja en forma detectivesca.

-_¡Ajá!_ – acordó Neal sonriéndole con malicia y rascándose la barbilla.

-_Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo Neal…_- agregó Eliza de forma descomplicada, mientras se arreglaba las mangas bombachas de su vestido. Neal prestó atención.

-_Que tú te vas a encargar de eso_- concluyó

-_¡Qué!_- protestó el joven trigueño, pero Eliza era implacable, le puso en las manos su palo de golf y sin esperar que aceptara o no, ni escuchar reclamos, emprendió su marcha hacia la casa.

-_¡Oye espera!_- la llamó Neal, complicado asiéndose del equipo de golf que tenían que devolver, y tuvo que salir corriendo tras ella.

Los cuatro días que duró el Seminario de Física a Candy se le parecieron eternos, casi no tuvo oportunidad de ver a Anthony pero respondía con emoción a cada una de sus muestras de afecto, acudiendo clandestinamente a su arcano buzón, comunicándose con él únicamente mediante las cartitas.

Lo que no sabía es que tenía un novato espía tras sus pasos, que por suerte era lo suficientemente perezoso como para levantarse temprano en días de vacaciones. Por lo que no alcanzaba a verla cuando ella hacia su viaje en la recepción de la correspondencia.

En esos días también, hubo una visita sorpresa. Annie Britter la mejor amiga de la infancia de Candy se hizo presente en la mansión para quedarse unos días. Candy casi no lo podía creer, se puso muy felíz.

Al principio Eliza pensaba que era para visitarla a ella. La hija de una de las familias más adineradas de todo Chicago, no podía estar allí más que por socializar con su persona, meses antes ya se habían conocido y consideraba haberle causado una buenísima impresión por lo que ya estimaba tener una nueva mejor amiga. Lástima que poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que las cosas no eran así y con mucho asombro empezó a notar que la amistad antes nula entre Candy y Annie pronto se fortalecía.

Por su parte las dos niñas debían simular que hasta hacia poco no se conocían, para no poner en riesgo la reputación de Annie, y lo realizaban muy bien. Nadie sospechaba de su pasado.

Solo les parecía ver como dos jovencitas de sociedad ante sus ojos se transformaban en grandes amigas. Comenzaron a ir a todos lados juntas, de compras, a la Sastrería. Annie le ayudaba a Candy con los modales de aristocracia que no entendía.

Mientras Eliza a su vez no podía entender aquel suceso, el cual le parecía increíble. Se preguntaba como era posible que una Britter, prefiriera relacionarse con una ex huérfana de una aldea de niños a juntarse con ella que era toda una damita de sociedad.

Sin embargo Annie y Candy sin importarles mucho sus conjeturas, optaban por no tomarla en cuenta.

Annie recordaba lo crueles que habían sido Eliza y Neal con Candy el día en que los conoció y también que por sus acciones ella casi había resultado accidentada. Cosa que le bastó para ponerla sobre alerta con respecto a esos dos.

-_¡Queeé!_- exclamó Annie sorprendida alejándose bruscamente de su amiga y deshaciendo sin querer la obra de arte que Candy estaba elaborando en su cabello - _¡No lo puedo creer, ustedes ya son novios!-_

Candy le suplicó llevándose el dedo índice a la boca para que hiciera silencio, había enrojecido hasta la punta de las orejas.

-_¡Como sucedió, tienes que contármelo todo!_- Annie exigió. Ambas estaban en la habitación de Candy sentadas en la cama practicando peinados de moda para lucir unos accesorios que habían comprado en una boutique.

Ir de compras era nuevo para Candy y emocionante. Algo que la mayoría de las chicas amaban, algo con anterioridad jamás se hubiera permitido soñar, pero aún así Annie había notado que no lo disfrutaba en su totalidad, ya que a ratos parecía estar perdida en otra dimensión. Por ello había indagado para conocer que sucedía, dando pie a la entonces particular conversación.

-_Bueno…_- Candy comenzó a tartamudear, no sabía como empezar a contar las cosas - _…bueno, es que todo fue tan inesperado…que hasta aún se me dificulta creerlo_- contestó con sinceridad.

-_¡Mala!_- le acusó Annie - _¡Te lo estabas guardando sin contármelo!_-

-_Sí lo iba a hacer_- se defendió Candy sutilmente, levantándose y tomando asiento frente a su amiga. Los ojos de Annie se encendieron de la emoción.

-_Está bien, te perdono, pero con la condición de que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles!...¡Soy tan felíz por ti!_- exclamó -_Dime ¿ya te dio un beso?-_

Candy se puso aún más colorada con la pregunta y asintió tímidamente, la morena dio un grito de alegría y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

-_¡Ay te envidio, me ganaste! Que afortunada eres, se te nota en la cara que rebozas de felicidad. Anthony es todo un caballero, que suertuda eres_-

-_Sí, pero…shhhh…- _indicó Candy susurrando -_debemos guardar las apariencias para que nadie nos prohíba estar juntos. Nadie más debe saber esto Annie._ _Por favor tienes que prometérmelo_-

Annie la miró ladeando la cabeza

-_Claro que lo prometo Candy, eres como mi hermana, no lo olvides, jamás te haría daño_- le dijo colocando una mano de apoyo sobre la de la rubia niña. Luego hizo la mímica que cerraba su boca con un cierre y lanzaba la llave lejos. Candy le sonrió con gratitud.

-_Te puedo hacer una pregunta más_- inquirió Annie, esta vez demstrando cierta timidez.

-_Claro, soy toda oídos_- respondió Candy

-_Bien…_-Annie tomó fuerzas antes de preguntar lo que quería -_ehm…¿qué se siente?...que alguien te bese_- esta vez fue ella quien enrojeció.

-_Uhm…_- Candy meditó acordándose de su Anthony y de los dulces recuerdos que había puesto en ella, de su alma dejó escapar un profundo suspiro –¡_Es una de las sensaciones más maravillosas del mundo!_ – exclamó abriendo los brazos y dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.

-_Es maravilloso…_-repitió Candy mirando al techo y con recogiendo las manos sobre su vientre-…_sentir la suavidad de los labios del chico que amas sobre los tuyos._-

-_Candy_-suspiró Annie embelesada

-_No te preocupes Annie_-Candy volvió a la realidad y observó a su amiga –_Estoy segura que muy pronto vivirás lo mismo con Archie_-

-_¡Qué …qué dices!_- Annie disimuló no esperar oír eso

-_Vamos no te hagas_- le acusó Candy

-_¡Candy por dios!- exclamó Annie y enseguida añadió -¿Es que acaso soy tan obvia?_-

Candy asintió. Su mejor amiga se mordió el labio inferior como cayendo en cuenta de que estaba en un grave aprieto. Aquello le hizo reír.

-_¿Qué sucede, por qué te ríes?_- reclamó Annie

-_Es que si hubieras visto tu rostro de "ya metí la pata" fue único, nunca te había visto así_- se burló Candy

-_¡Eres mala, como me dices eso, no ves que esto es serio!_- Annie tomó una almohada y le dio con ella haciéndola despeinar, mientras Candy se retorcía de la risa mofandose de su amiga así acostada como estaba.

-_¡Ya verás pequeña avispa, vas a pagar por esto!_- amenazó de broma, incorporándose y tomando otra almohada para perseguirla. Annie gritó.

No pasó mucho de esto, cuando Dorothy se hizo presente en la habitación, para ver que eran todos esos gritos y algarabía.

-_¡Hey que pasa aquí, que es todo este alboroto, no es propio de señoritas!_- las regañó, pero todo lo que consiguió por respuesta fue un almohadazo en el rostro. Dorothy se quedó con la boca abierta impresionada.

Las chicas rieron de ver su expresión. Estaban todas llenas de plumas al igual que la habitación.

-_Ella es otra que también está pasando por una dulce situación_- acusó Candy.

-_Entonces también debe estar en esta guerra_- declaró Annie y empezó a dirigirse a ella con otro almohadón.

-_¡No! ¡De que están hablando niñas!_- exclamó Dorothy retrocediendo, desarmada ante las locuras de esas dos adolescentes.

-_Después te explicamos señora de Pierre_- dijo Candy cerrando la puerta con Dorothy adentro.

-_No te preocupes te ayudaremos a limpiar_- mencionó Annie, y enseguida se esuchó un grito:

-_¡Guerra de almohadas!_-

Aburrido de tanta locura femenina, Neal que gracias al cielo no había alcanzado a escuchar más que parte de la conversación, pegado a la pared de la habitación contigua, regresó a la habitación de su hermana.

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Qué pasó Neal, que lograste averiguar?<em>- preguntó Eliza, sin dejar de mirarse al espejo, se estaba probando unos sombreros nuevos.

-_No mucho, solo cosas tontas de chicas como las direcciones de las mejores tiendas de moda y accesorios para el cabello, mascotas o Anthony Brower_- comentó Neal sin interés, bostezó, su misión le había dado sueño.

-_¡Qué!_- toda la atención de Eliza pareció de repente centrarse en una sola cosa. -_¿Qué dijiste, todavía sigue arrimándose esa ordinaria vestida de princesa a MI Anthony_?-

-_Sí_- Neal se encogió de hombros- _lo escuché nombrar varias veces, Candy no hace más que hablar de él_-

Eliza con rabia tomó su elegante sombrero y lo aventó al suelo.

-_Debo detener esto pronto y de una vez por todas_-

-_Hermanita si me disculpas, creo que es tarde para eso_- opinó Neal con inocencia detrás de ella – _Creo que ellos tienen algo y todos lo saben, menos tú_-

-_¡No puede ser cierto!_ – dijo Eliza angustiada, respirando agitadamente, estaba a punto de echarse llorar por el coraje –_La tía abuela no lo hubiera permitido, jamás aceptará a una pobretona mugrosa para Anthony_-

-_¿Que piensas hacer?_- Quiso saber Neal, conocía las rabietas de su hermana, de las cuales surgían maquinaciones malvadas que a veces a él mismo asustaban.

-_¡No lo permitiré!_-declaró decidida, hurgando en su ropero en busca de uno de sus vestidos más bonitos – _¡Siempre me ha gustado Anthony y ella lo sabía!...¡maldita rata, él es mío!_- Eliza miró el suelo apretando los puños y luego a su hermano, en sus ojos se dejaba ver una furia casi asesina.

-_Sí es cierto lo que dices Neal, te aseguro que la relación entre esos dos va a durar muy poco, ya lo verás_-

Se arregló el cabello después de decir su amenaza, no iba a perder la compostura en esos momentos, no cuando debía empezar a inventar un plan de separación.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	6. Chapter V: Castigos injustos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del manga y el anime Candy Candy presentados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Cía. (a excepción de unos cuantos empleados que incluí para darle más sazón a la historia jejeje), yo sólo los tomo prestaditos por diversión.**  
><strong>

Amigas como están, las extrañaba, aquí les dejo el quinto capi, disculpen por mi demora en actualizar, intentaré seguir con mi historia más rápido. Abrazos =)

¡Gracias por leer!**  
><strong>

**Capítulo V: Castigos injustos**

Era una cáliad mañana, al igual que el sentimiento en el corazón de Candy. Ese día estaba entusiasmada porque era el último día del seminario de Anthony, regresaría en cualquier momento y ella debía estar preparada. Ansiosa como niña en espera de un regalo anhelado, salió al jardín a disfrutar del hermoso día.

-_¡Buenos días, Sr Whitman!_- saludó alegre al jardinero, en cuanto lo divisó cerca del Portal de las Rosas.

-_¡Eh Srta. Candy,que dichosos los ojos que la ven!_- contestó el afable hombre levantando su ancho sombrero de paja.

Estaba ocupado regando las rosas de Anthony, las que habían sobrevivido al otoño.

Candy notó que tenía muchísimas hojas secas que barrer o incinerar, así que con amabilidad se acercó a ofrecerle su ayuda.

-_¿Será que me deja ayudarle a cuidar las rosas sólo por hoy?_- inquirió sonriente.

-_No mi niña no hace falta, se puede ensuciar su ropa, esto es un trabajo laborioso_- contestó de forma franca el señor.

-_¡Vamos Sr. Whitman!_, _permítame hacerlo, en el Hogar de Pony yo me encargaba de cuidar las plantas del jardín y crecían fuertes y hermosas. Mis madres siempre decían que tengo talento para la jardinería y yo lo empecé a creer también_ - comentó Candy muy orgullosa de sí misma riéndose. Quería cuidar las rosas de su Anthony aunque fuera sólo por ese día, aquello le haría sentirse más cerca de él.

-_Las plantas son como niños…_- comenzó a explicar el Sr. Whitman agachándose para observar más de cerca a una Dulce Candy, cuya contextura frondosa y color particular se diferenciaba en especial de las demás variedades de rosas -_…ellas se acostumbran al cuidado de una persona y sienten las malas vibras. Estas flores Señorita Candy como puede ver, son cuidadas con amor, reflejan el corazón de su dueño_-. Miró a Candy cuya bondad se reflejaba a través de sus ojos, y pudo sentir su pureza. Le recordó en esos momentos tanto a la antigua ama, la Srta. Rosemary Ardley cuando tenía más o menos su edad, o quizá un poco mayor. Ella poseía el mismo brillo enamorado en los ojos, en la época en que comenzó su romance con el Capitán Brower.

El Sr. Whitman pasó la mirada por todo lo ancho del jardín, aunque la joven ama ya no estuviera allí era como si pudiera sentirse su fina presencia en el ambiente, en la belleza del lugar. Su recuerdo lo rememoró a otros tiempos cuando desesperado, desempleado y con su familia a cuestas, había llegado hasta el Portal de las Rosas y se había hecho amigo de una delicada jovencita que intercedió por él para que fuera contratado como obrero en la mansión Ardley y también en la Leagan; así le había sido destinado aquel jardín de cual se había enamorado.

Eran otros tiempos, más prósperos, más alegres, otros niños jugaban en ese jardín, otras risas retumbaban en el ambiente y parecían aún escucharse en el viento si se prestaba atención. El había llegado a querer a esos niños como si fueran sus propios hijos, pero el destino se había encargado de llevárselos lejos.

-_Sr. Whitman, ¿está triste?_ – preguntó Candy con delicadeza para no importunar.

-_Oh no, no, son sólo recuerdos_- respondió el jardinero sacudiendo la cabeza – _Supongo que las flores sentirán también su buen corazón mi niña, además deben ser gentiles con aquel ser que agita el corazón de su joven amo_- concluyó, entregándole la regadera en sus manos, y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

Candy sonrió un poco sonrojada después de comprender el mensaje y enseguida dirigió la regadera hacia la tierra de las rosas.

-_¡Cuide bien esas flores, ya vuelvo!_- dijo el Sr. Whitman mientras doblaba por uno de los senderos del jardín.

Candy estaba felíz no podía dejar de cantar. Le producía tanto gusto poder cuidar las flores de su amor, además pensaba en las palabras del Sr. Whitman, sería posible que él hubiera notado que existía algo entre Anthony y ella, y si era así, parecía no oponerse. Tal vez su relación no fuera rechazada por todos después de todo. Tal vez habría quienes los apoyen. Eso la ponía muy contenta.

La envidiosa de Eliza comenzó a acercarse a ella sigilosamente. Había bajado a comprobar si era cierto lo que su hermano le comentara la noche anterior, estaba dispuesta a encararla con tal de saber toda la verdad.

Con lo que no contaba era con encontrarla ayudando al jardinero a regar las flores, las rosas de Anthony. Al reparar en ello, Eliza sintió que la corriente de los celos se encendía de nuevo en su interior. ¡Qué hacía Candy tocando las flores de "su" Anthony!, ¿acaso se las habían encargado?, no lo podía entender.

Sin medir las consecuencias se lanzó hacia Candy, a pesar de que ésta se encontraba tranquila de espaldas a ella, sin sospechar siquiera de su presencia. Llegó a su lado y le gritó con rabia:

-_¡Candy qué haces metiendo las manos donde las manos donde no deb…!_- pero no pudo terminar porque la pobre Candy del susto gritó con sorpresa y dio un brinco aventándole el agua de la regadera a la cara sin proponérselo, fue un innato acto de protección personal.

Eliza se empapó, le entró agua en la boca, se atragantó, teniendo que escupir y toser.

-_Eliza disculpa_- trató de decir Candy asustada.

-_¡Señoritas!_- exclamó el Sr. Whitman que regresaba con un saco de fertilizantes, lo dejó en el suelo y corrió a ayudarlas.

Tuvo que darle varias palmadas en la espalda a Eliza para que se le pasara la toz. Había tragado tanta agua que le ardía la garganta y no se la dejaba de tocar.

-_Eliza que tienes…_- preguntaba Candy realmente preocupada, tratando de ayudar, pero Eliza en realidad la quería a mil metros de distancia.

Para esto llegó Neal que se alteró de ver el estado de su hermanita.

-_¡Eliza que te pasó! ¡Qué le hicieron! - _acusó, señalándolos a los dos, sobre todo a Candy_ - Tú Candy, ¿qué le hiciste!_ – gritó tratando de alejar a su hermana del lugar, mientras el jardinero la sujetaba de los hombros para que no cayera y Candy sin prestarle mucha atención, movía ambas manos tratando de hacerle viento para que pudiera respirar.

Eliza parecía en esos momentos una muñeca de trapo descompuesta a la que todo el mundo halaba. Hasta que logró recuperarse lo suficiente para vociferar:

-_¡No me toquen, sucios malolientes, en especial tú!_ – Señaló a Candy – _Pero de esto se va a enterar mi tía abuela, ni creas que te vas a librar esta vez tan fácilmente pobretona_ inmunda– profirió con voz gangosa acercándose a ella y le fue botando de las manos un pañuelito que Candy había sacado del bolsillo de su falda con la intención de ayudarle a secar en algo aunque era una situación totalmente inútil.

Eliza pasó de largo pisando sin piedad el pañuelito con sus botines de seda.

Candy se quedó cabizbaja. No porque le afectaran las actitudes de Eliza, a esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada, sino porque tenía la certeza de que la tía abuela jamás se pondría de su parte, teniendo que elegir entre Eliza y ella. Como era posible que hacia tan solo unos instantes se había sentido tan felíz y en esos momentos temía por un castigo que pudiera recibir por algo que ni siquiera había planeado hacer, y sobre todo temía por su futuro con Anthony.

El Sr. Whitman notó su pesar y se puso junto a ella, rodeándole el hombro para confortarla – _A veces la vida no es justa_ – le dijo - pero debemos ser valientes y soportarla-

Candy bajó la mirada con pesar, luego tomó fuerza y valor, y decidió ir a la mansión a enfrentar lo que tuviera que pasar.

Dentro de la mansión, la Elroy Ardley se encontraba en su estudio conversando con el Sr. George uno de los empleados más fieles de la familia, sobre asuntos de importancia, cuando escuchó unos murmullos ir acercándose por el corredor, que iban haciendose cada vez más fuertes hasta que llegaron frente a su puerta. La Sra. Elroy se inquietó, pero trataba de disimularlo, vivía con el corazón en la boca desde el accidente de caballo de Anthony el día de la Cazería.

Afuera se escuchaban voces de protesta, la de Dorothy que tenía órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, y alguien discutiendo con ella exigiéndole que le dejara entrar.

La Señora y y George se miraron sorprendidos, a la expectativa de ver que ocurría a continuación.

Se escuchó un forcejeo, hasta que la puerta por fin se abrió.

-¡_Déjanos pasar, tú no eres nadie para detenernos!_- le gritó Eliza con coraje a Dorothy, fue la primera que entró.

La Tía abuela se puso de pie intentando soportar lo que consideraba una insolencia.

-_¡Eliza, que te hace pensar que puedes interrumpir una reunión!_- Enseguida la matriarca miró a Dorothy quién había desobedecido sus indicaciones, pero esta se encogió de hombros y puso una mirada de consternación.

-_¡Tía abuela!_- lloriqueó Eliza corriendo a abrazarla, bordeando el escritorio, su apariencia era deplorable. La tía abuela retrocedió unos pasos pero Eliza se asió a su cintura llorando de forma lastimera.

-_Eliza_- le dijo la tía abuela tratando de alejarse de ella - _¡Eliza, hija, que te ocurrió!_-

-_Tía abuela es Candy…_ – se quejó Eliza, podía llorar con sentimiento si se lo proponía, sobre todo si se trataba de sus sucias tretas.

-_¡Candy!_- exclamó la tía abuela sorprendida. Eliza asintió.

-_Me quedó viendo mi hermoso vestido francés _cuando salí _, entonces tomó la regadera del jardín y me mojó_- fingió.

Candy en ese momento había aparecido junto a la puerta, justo a tiempo para escuchar la mentira. Neal se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-_Es cierto yo la vi_- apoyó con una sonrisa malévola, al lado de su hermana.

La tía abuela levantó la mirada hacia la puerta

-_¡Candy!_-dijo firmemente

-_Tía abuela no…no es lo que cree…_- empezó a decir ella, sintiéndose cada vez más como un diminuto bichito en un baile de gallinas.

-_¡Cierra la boca Candy! no he permitido que hables_- vociferó la dama. Candy ya se preparaba para lo peor. La Sra. Elroy continuó;

-_Te acogimos en esta casa y deberías estar agradecida, pero no te comportas como tal. Tus acciones Candy son deplorables, insensatas, irresponsables. Es una pena que en el hogar donde creciste no te hayan enseñado valores, y seas una jovencita tan maleducada, pero llevas meses con muy buenos tutores ya deberías haber aprendido algo..._-

Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos del coraje, le dolía cuando se metían con el lugar donde había crecido. El Hogar de Pony era el lugar que más amaba en el mundo, su verdadero hogar. Ella sabía que allí le habían enseñado más valores que los que tenían toda esa familia junta, sin embargo no podía protestar, debía quedarse en silencio.

-_Voy a hablar con tus maestros para ver que está sucediendo, están fallando_- se quejó la mujer, moviendo la cabeza, mirando a George para compartir su opinión.

George miraba a Candy con tristeza, mientras ella trataba de ser fuerte y de no llorar, aunque una que otra lagrimita traicionera se le escapara por el rostro, las mismas que secaba con su mano enseguida.

-_Ahora Candy, por tu acción, mereces un castigo_- decretó la dama parándose frente a ella- _no puedes ir por la vida haciendo daño a las personas_-

Ahora venía lo más duro

-_...Por lo tanto, te ordeno que vayas ahora mismo a tu habitación, no saldrás de allí hasta mañana y no almorzarás, ahora vete-_

La mujer había dictado su sentencia mientras Neal y Eliza la miraban con cara de satisfacción.

Candy no esperó a que se lo repitieran dos veces, salió corriendo del estudio y no paró hasta llegar a su cuarto. Casi hace caer al ayudante del cocinero en el camino, quien en esos momentos pasaba con unos cubiertos relucientes ya listos para ponerlos en el comedor para el almuerzo.

-_¡Esa niña es un vendaval!_- le comentó a Dorothy quien había escuchado todo sin poder hacer nada y ahora la miraba alejarse con pena.

Al llegar a su habitación, Candy se echó en la cama a llorar. No era justo, ella no lo había planeado, por qué había tenido que suceder algo así, y justamente con Eliza que la odiaba tanto. Ahora no podría ver a Anthony hasta el día siguiente, serían más horas de agonía.

-_¡Por qué!_-dijo abrazándose a su almohada - _Por qué todo me sale mal…Anthony sácame de aquí, por favor sácame de aquí_- suplicó con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

><p>La tarde se puso oscura de un momento a otro, una gran nube negra se desplazó por la bóveda celeste amenazando lluvia. Ya faltaba poco para que las rosas empezaran a cerrarse, cuando un carruaje llegó a la mansión.<p>

Sus ocupantes se bajaron rápidamente porque ya empezaban a caer las primeras gotas.

-_¡Dense prisa, ya empieza a llover!_-exclamó Archie, cubriéndose la cabeza con su gabardina, su hermano Stear lo siguió apurado, más Anthony al bajarse tomó la dirección opuesta, hacia el jardín de las rosas.

-_¡Anthony que haces, estás loco!_- le gritó Archie. Los truenos retumbaban en la lejanía.

-_¡Enseguida voy, tengo que hacer algo!_ – contestó el joven rubio. Su primo movió la cabeza, mirándolo correr.

-_Vamos Archie, empieza a helar_- tartamudeó Stear, temblando por el frío. Los jóvenes entraron en la casa.

Las gotas de lluvia eran más grandes cuando Anthony llegó al portal, necesitaba cortar una Dulce Candy, sin embargo no había tomado en cuenta que aún tenía el brazo enyesado.

-_¡Rayos!_- exclamó.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron lentamente para Candy en su encierro. Cuando despertó después de quedarse dormida de tanto llorar, ya había oscurecido y estaba lloviendo.<p>

Decidió dejar el cuarto a oscuras y quedarse en la cama. La única luz que había, entraba por la ventana, proveniente del farol del jardín. Candy recordó el cuento de Rapunzel, la princesa que vivía encerrada en un torre. Su príncipe a esas alturas ya debía haber llegado, pero por todas las circunstancias tanto internas como externas, supo que le sería imposible verlo en esa noche.

-_Si tuviera tan solo el cabello largo y pudieras subir por él hasta mi_- dijo en voz bajita para sí misma y suspiró abrazando su almohada que todavía estaba húmeda de soportar tantas lágrimas -_Anthony…_-

Pasados unos pocos minutos escuchó unos golpes en su puerta. El corazón se le agitó.

-_Es él_- susurró, incorporándose lentamente sin poder creerlo. Se había aventurado para ir a verla aún cuando estaba castigada. Era increíble, su amor por él crecía a cada minuto. Con entusiasmo abrió la puerta,con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, pero se encontró cara a cara con Dorothy.

-_¡Candy!_- exclamó Dorothy con pena y la abrazó con la mano que tenía libre – _lo siento tanto, esta casa al igual que la de los Leagan está llena de puras injusticias_- se abrió paso por la habitación para dejar la charola con comida que traía sobre la mesita de té.

-_Te traje la merienda, debes estar hambrienta; también traje postre, es dulce de higo, el que te gusta, espero que te lo comas todo, volveré por los platos más tarde_-

-_Muchas gracias Dorothy, pero más que hambre tengo pena. Eres una buena amiga_- confesó Candy abrazándola

-_Ya seca esa lágrimas, para mañana debes estar linda es el cumpleaños de Anthony_- le dijo Dorothy secándole las mejillas con sus pulgares, contagiándola de su buen humor – _Y prende esa luz que te va a comer esta oscuridad_- bromeó alcanzando el interrumpor.

A Candy el corazón se le había comenzado a agitar de nuevo al escuchar el nombre de su amado.

-_Dorothy… ¿ya llegó, lo has visto?_- preguntó ansiosa.

Dorothy sonrió de manera pícara arrimándose al umbral de la puerta antes de salir.

-_Sí, y parecía un poco nervioso e impaciente, quizá con ganas de ver a alguien_-

-_En serio_- se emocionó Candy. Dorothy asintió

-_Pero la Sra. Elroy lo ha atrapó ni bien entró, lo tiene preguntándole acerca de los sabores que quiere para los dulces en su fiesta de mañana y dentro de poco va a empezar su noche de tertulia. Están invitados los Señores Leagan, por lo que creo que les va a ser difícil desprenderse a los chicos de allí_-

-_Esas reuniones_- se lamentó Candy mirando el piso.

-_¿Quieres que le deje algún recado?_- preguntó Dorothy con interés. Candy le sonrió con gratitud

-_Dile que lo quiero, si_-

Dorothy sonrió y asintió.

Después de que salió, Candy cerró la puerta y volvió a apagar la luz. Esa noche sí quería perderse en la oscuridad. Avanzó hacia la ventana para observar llover. Quizá aquello pudiera calmarla un poco.

No había pasado mucho cuando volvió a escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, pensó que era otra vez Dorothy, que quizás se le había olvidado algo y fue a abrir, pero al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa. Parado allí frente a ella estaba Archibald Cornwell.

-_Archie…que haces aquí_-

-_Tenía que verte Candy_- respondió él sin miramientos. Iba vestido de gris, elegante como siempre y esa vez llevaba el cabello recogido. Era muy atractivo en verdad. Por un momento Candy entendió el por qué su mejor amiga estaba locamente prendada de él.

-_Pero…_- Candy se sentía rara – _No deben verte aquí, si lo hacen estarás en problemas, estoy castigada_- dijo asomando con cuidado la cabeza hacia el corredor para ver si no había algún peligro a la vista, Archie con delicadeza se hizo a un lado. Pero no, no había nadie, el corredor estaba vacío.

-_Ya lo sé_- contestó él

-_¿No tienes miedo de que te castiguen también?_- preguntó Candy con interés recostándose en el umbral de la puerta. Era un chico terco.

-_Ya te expliqué que quería verte_-contestó Archie perdiendo un poco la paciencia, pero enseguida la dulzura de los ojos de Candy lo hipnotizó -_… quería comprobar que estuvieras bien_-

Estaban tan cerca, los ojos de Archie no dejaban de viajar desde su mirada hasta su boca. Nuevamente Candy se sintió extraña. Estaban en una situación extraña, por lo que decidió alejarse un poco y volver a entrar en la habitación, se colocó frente a él en la puerta. Archie caballerosamente continuó donde estaba, no pidió pasar.

-_¿…Quieres decirme algo?_- preguntó Candy

-_Eh…sí_- Archie dudó un momento, miró hacia el suelo y luego retomó el valor - _En realidad quiero preguntarte algo, ¿es cierto Candy que estás con Anthony?_- disparó.

A Candy le cayó su pregunta como agua fría, de repente lo entendió todo, notó la esperanza en sus ojos, aquel anhelo porque respondiera que no. Pero ella no podía negarlo, porque era cierto, y era muy felíz debido a ello.

Únicamente asintió.

Se pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos de Archie y luego sus intentos por aparentar que no le había afectado.

-_¡Qué bien!_-dijo- _Ustedes son una pareja hermosa, se complementan el uno al otro. Espero que sean muy felices_-

-_Gracias_- susurró Candy, insegura de cómo actuar, era la primera vez que rechazaba a un chico y no quería lastimarlo más.

- _Bueno…era eso, que descanses, nos vemos mañana_-

-_Hasta mañana Archie_- Candy le despidió viendo como comenzaba a alejarse por el corredor cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos, era la primera vez que veía al galante Archibald Cornwell así. Sin embargo antes de llegar a la escalera se volteó

-_Sabes una cosa Candy…_- le dijo. Ella prestó atención.

-_Lamento no haber sido yo…el que tú eligieras, pero me alegro por él_- confesó sonriendo con sinceridad, le guiño el ojo y bajó corriendo con su clásica vigorosidad.

Cuando se quedó otra vez sola, Candy cerró la puerta y se arrimó a ella. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Era real? Archie estaba interesado en ella, al igual que Stear. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su mente. Notó que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

Annie nunca debía enterarse de ello, de que Archie se había arriesgado sorteándose un buen castigo para verla, demostrándole así que de verdad la quería. Pero ella jamás podría corresponderlo, porque su corazón era de otro, ella se lo había entregado a su príncipe y él era el único que podía vivir dentro de él.

* * *

><p>Cuando la noche de tertulia terminó iban a ser casi las once, algunos como Neal y Eliza se habían quedado dormidos ya fuera sobre la alfombra o en el diván, por lo que hubo que subirlos cargados a sus habitaciones, las de huéspedes que estaban ocupando. A Eliza la cargó su papá y a Neal se lo designaron a Stear, que era el único hombre que quedaba en la sala.<p>

-_Yo… por qué a mí_- se quejó el joven

-_Sé amable Alistear, eres el mayor de tus primos, debes poner el ejemplo_- objetó la tía abuela.

Stear de mala gana, se levantó del cojín en el suelo donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a su primo para ayudar a levantarlo, pero para colmo éste dormía como un lirón.

-_Vamos mozalbete, levántate_- le indicó, pero Neal seguía desparramado en el piso – L_as cosas que me tocan hacer, claro cuando toca ayudar a los soñolientos primos ahí sí todo el mundo desaparece_ – renegó para sí mismo Stear, mientras acomodaba a Neal en su espalda, refiriéndose a Archie y Anthony que hacía ratos habían pedido permiso para ir al baño y no volvían.

Stear suspiró tomando fuerzas al levantarse con Neal a cuestas

- _Este engendro sí que pesa_- se quejó el pobre, le tocaba hacer un gran viaje por la escalera.

En el camino se topo con Archie que bajaba. Al verlo lo único que hizo fue darle una palmada en el hombro de apoyo, y pasó de largo.

-¡Gracias por la ayuda hermano!- le lanzó Stear de forma irónica. Pero Archie no le dio importancia, parecía enojado, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntarle de donde venía. Stear empezó a hacer conjeturas. Si el baño más cercano no estaba en esa dirección, ¿porqué venía de tan lejos?. Miró hacia la planta alta y luego a su hermano quién ya desaparecía por la puerta de la sala, luego meneó la cabeza y continuó.

A Anthony por su parte no le había ido tan bien en sus intentos por ver a Candy. Él había sido el primero en aplicar la excusa de ir al baño para salir de la reunión, pero curiosamente en el camino hacia el primer piso había encontrado al mayordomo, un tipo alto, fornido y mal encarado, parado cerca de la escalera, como misteriosamente haciendo guardia para que nadie subiera. Anthony tuvo que disimular que iba por otro camino, siguiendo de largo hacia el baño que estaba cerca de la cocina, mientras planeaba como subir, no podía salir de la mansión porque afuera llovía a cántaros. Estaba desesperado sabía que Candy había sido castigada, no le dijeron la razón, pero sospechaba que era por algo injusto. Tenía que verla. Se moría por verla. Ya el tiempo separados había sido demasiado.

Anthony volvió a la reunión. Aunque uno de sus dones era la paciencia, estaba llegando al límite. Más tarde volvió a intentar la misma excusa, algo que a la tía abuela no le agradó, pareciéndole de mala educación; Anthony supo por sus secretas miradas inquisidoras que era porque sospechaba de sus verdaderas intenciones, y no se equivocaba pues al salir encontró al ama de llaves, una mujer alta, delgada y con cara caballuna en el camino, se estaba paseando por la sala, fingiendo que la entretenía observar los cuadros, pero Anthony pensó que tal vez lo estaba esperando.

Supo entonces que no tenía escapatoria, estaban detrás de él, estaba acorralado.

Fue de nuevo hacia el baño, pasando por la ruta que tomara anteriormente y halló de nuevo al mayordomo al pie de la escalera. Siguió de largo, pero pudo escuchar las risas y murmullos de los dos sirvientes, quiénes por lo visto lo estaban siguiendo. Cuando se volteó a mirarlos disimularon, pero el sabía la verdad. El coraje bullía en su pecho, no conseguirían separarlos, no lo permitiría.

La última vez que se escapó de la reunión fue casi a las 10y30, en esa ocasión puso la excusa de que iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, le dijeron que podían ordenarle a alguna empleada que se lo llevase pero él insistió en ir por si solo para no molestar. Esta vez tenía una estrategia sencilla pero que podía resultar eficaz.

Los señores Leagan no pudieron más que admirarse de la gentileza y modestia de su comportamiento, alabaron que a pesar de su juventud era todo un caballero y ambos en el interior no pudieron dejar de pensar en que sería el partido perfecto en un futuro para su niña.

Poco después de que Anthony había salido, Archie pidió permiso a su vez para ir al baño, él también tenía algo en mente bien definido por realizar, que poco después consiguió.

Anthony por su parte eligió la cocina por que en ella había una escalera que conectaba con los cuartos de los empleados, si él lograba subir por ellos sin ser visto, podía pasarse al primer piso y llegar hasta el corredor que conducía a las habitaciones de sus primos y a la de Candy.

Por lo que simulando indiferencia, tomó la misma dirección que ya había transitado dos veces antes. El mayordomo y el ama de llaves que seguían conversando amenamente junto a la escalera, se sorprendieron de volver a verlo por allí. Anthony les sonrió con malicia y siguió su camino. Estaba lleno de coraje, pero a pesar de todo, la parte razonable de su ser le decía que tal vez ellos no tenían culpa y que estaban siendo chantajeados por la tía abuela. Él conocía a su tía abuela, era una dama capaz de todo.

Anthony continuaba, sabía que lo estaban observando, podía sentir sus miradas en su espalda. Más cuando llegó cerca de la puerta de la cocina, Se lanzó a la carrera para perderlos de vista. Entró como un huracán en la cocina, buscando desesperado un lugar donde ocultarse y lo halló acurrucándose debajo de una mesa.

-_¡Señorito Anthony!_-exclamó Dorothy con sorpresa, quien en esos momentos se disponía a llevar un poco de café a los invitados. Una empleada jovencita de cabello corto junto a ella se impresionó también.

Anthony les suplicó con un dedo índice en la boca que por favor guardaran silencio y no le delatasen. Casi enseguida se abrió la puerta y el mayordomo enojado entró; las chicas trataron de disimular lo mejor que pudieron, acomodando el mantel al descuido para que nadie notara la presencia del joven dueño de casa en el lugar.

El mayordomo cual policía amargado, avanzó sin pedir permiso siquiera y comenzó a pasearse por el lugar inspeccionándolo todo. Provocando que saliera la cocinera, la jefa de las empleadas, una mujer regordeta, morena y con un temple de acero que a muchos sorprendía, a ver que era lo que pasaba y a defender su territorio si era necesario. No le caía para nada bien el Mayordomo.

-_¿Qué es lo que busca aquí señor?_- le interrogó

Las chicas tampoco le quitaban la mirada de encima y no era exactamente por agrado. El tipo entonces se dejó de rodeos.

-_¿Ha pasado por aquí el Joven Brower?_- preguntó a secas

-¡_Claro que no!_- objetó la mujer rascándose la cabeza- _¿De qué habla?, ese muchacho ni asoma la cabeza por estos lados… y por otra parte si así fuera ¿Qué es lo que quiere usted con él?_- le encaró

-_Tengo órdenes que cumplir y debo vigilarlo_- puntualizó el hombre, pero a la señora no le satisfizo su respuesta, levantó las cejas sorprendida y continuó con ironía:

-_¡Ja! Y de cuándo acá ser amable y gentil es un delito_- protestó refiriéndose a Anthony –pero _me temo que usted no entiende de eso ¿verdad?_- le restregó en la cara, ya que él no era nada amable.

El hombre entendió entonces que no iba a conseguir ninguna información más allí. Así que decidió salir. No dio ninguna información adicional tampoco.

-_Con permiso me retiro, por favor si saben algo déjenmelo saber_-

Anthony permaneció quieto en su escondite, no salió hasta que vio los zapatos del mayordomo cruzar la puerta y cerrarse ésta tras él.

Las damas estaban esperando a que saliera, la jefa de ellas tenía los brazos cruzados;

-_Espero que se me explique que hace el Señorito de la casa escondido como un ratón debajo de la mesa de mi cocina_- inquirió con cierta gracia en su mirada.

-_Es una larga historia_- comentó Anthony levantándose, al tiempo que protegía su brazo lastimado. – _Muchas gracias por protegerme_- reconoció, en especial a ella, quien le había defendido.

No podía perder tiempo, así que enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia la escalera del servicio con intención de solicitar amablemente permiso para subir por allí, pero Dorothy se adelantó advirtiéndole:

-_Es peligroso, el Mayordomo es muy intuitivo, en estos momentos debe estar subiendo a comprobar que todo esté bien en los dormitorios de sus señorías_-

-_Así es, es mejor que espere hasta mañana para realizar aquello tan urgente que tiene que hacer, o por lo menos hasta que la mayoría esté durmiendo_- apoyó la cocinera guiñándole un ojo.

Anthony se sonrojó un poco de sentirse descubierto, ¿acaso ellas lo sabían?, y eso que él y Candy habían tratado de ser lo más cuidadosos posibles para evitar sospechas. Ahora respecto al último plan sugerido por la gran cocinera, no era una idea nueva para él. pues ya se le había cruzado por la cabeza varias veces desde que Candy había comenzado a vivir allí. Visitarla en su habitación cuando ya todos estuvieran acostados, así podían conversar sobre todo lo que quisieran sin que nadie los fastidiara o interrumpiera y quizá hasta podían hacer otras embargo lo tenía reservado para casos de extrema emergencia por considerarlo falto de ética y de respeto hacia su niña amada.

Dorothy después de mirar asombrada a su jefa por las sugerencias que daba, recordó que tenía un mensaje que darle a Anthony, y éste después de oírlo ya no dudó más y decidió llevar a cabo dicho plan.

* * *

><p>Cuando se comenzaron a apagar las luces, Anthony fue de los primeros en retirarse a su habitación, solo para dar vueltas allí esperando a que todos se acostaran. La ansiedad había hecho presa de él.<p>

Media hora después de la medianoche, decidió que era momento de salir. Después de estudiar que no se escuchara nada, que no hubiera muros en la costa, se dirigió sigilosamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Candy. Una vez frente a su puerta, tocó suavemente, pero nadie respondió. El corazón le latía desbocado. La expectativa de volver a verla frente a frente, de estar los dos solos, era grande. No quería nada más en el mundo que estar con ella.

Espero unos minutos pero nadie abrió, juntó entonces su oído contra la puerta pero no escuchó nada, no parecía darse ningún movimiento en la habitación. Era la señal para proseguir. Tomó la manija ya impulsado por la curiosidad y la giró lentamente, rogando que no tuviera seguro, y para su suerte no era así. La puerta se abrió sin mayor resistencia.

Dio un paso dentro, la habitación estaba casi en penumbras excepto por la poca iluminación que llegaba del jardín y las luces de los relámpagos que luego estallaban en truenos.

Anthony avanzó lentamente, llevaba junto a su pecho un pequeño presente para dárselo a su amada, que aunque sencillo encerraba todo el inmenso amor que sentía.

…Y la vio…dormía plácidamente dentro de su cama con dosel, lucía angelical e inocente, como una princesa de cuentos esperando ser despertada por su gran amor. La luz tenue que se filtraba por la ventana, iluminaba la cama dándole un aire casi celestial.

Las ansias de despertarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, después de tantos días de no verla se apoderaron de él, volviéndolo un sentimiento casi insoportable.

Estaba perdido por Candy y por toda lo magia que producía a su alrededor, aún a veces sin proponérselo.

Hechizado avanzó hacia la cama…

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	7. Chapter VI  El segundo beso

**Disclaimer: **La serie y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, yo solo tomo prestados a algunos de sus personajes por diversión y para imaginar que hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes con ellos.

Antes que nada disculpen chicas por no haber podido actualizar antes. A todas las amigas que leen esta historia, entre ellas Val Rod, Kiara Jareth, Tefa Sakura, Libby de Brower, Lore de Brower, RVM85, Flor, Lupita1797, Danys87, Ross77, y a todos los que pasan por aquí y no dejan reviews de todas maneras gracias, su interés es motivo de inspiración para mi. Un gran abrazo.

Con ustedes les dejo el capitulo seis. Este sí me quedó bien largo jejeje.

**Capítulo VI: El segundo beso**

Lo vio salir de la penumbra de su habitación, estaba tan impresionada que de su boca no pudo salir ninguna palabra, mientras él comenzaba a acercarse, mientras se perdía en sus ojos. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantar y ella sin dudarlo la tomó. No existía nadie más con quien se sintiera tan segura, en quien confiara en el mundo. Sólo en sus brazos estaba completa. Eran dos almas enamoradas envueltas en la oscuridad.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un intenso abrazo, se reclamaban como queriendo formar parte de un todo, atraídos por un magnetismo natural.

Anthony sostenía una rosa, una Dulce Candy, con la que suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, dibujando el perfil de su nariz, de su boca, provocándole cosquillas, haciéndola sonreír y olvidar todas las preocupaciones que le habían acechado hasta el momento. Volvió a repetir su caricia pero esta vez con su mano. Candy cerró los ojos disfrutandodel momento, sintiendo un poco de timidez al imaginar lo que vendría a continuación. Anthony poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al suyo hasta depositar un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios, luego depositó otro en su mejilla y continuó bajando hasta su cuello.

Candy creyéndose desfallecer, se dejó vencer entre sus brazos. Sintió que caía, que entraba con una velocidad vertiginosa en un túnel oscuro, sin forma, mientras Anthony la sostenía. Parecían encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, etéreo, atemporal.

Sabía que era un sueño, no era lógico, no podía ser verdad…pero se sentía tan real.

Al volver en sí, descubrió que se hallaban en lo que parecía ser un bosque, otra vez el bosque. El suelo estaba cubierto de hojas secas, más no se podía ver nada, alrededor todo estaba oscuro, a exceptuar por el claro de luz donde ellos se encontraban. Entonces sin entender por qué escuchó a alguien comenzar a contar.

Era ilógico, más Candy levantó la cabeza con curiosidad para observar de quién se trataba. Con sorpresa descubrió que era Archie, se acercaba a ellos chasqueando los dedos y mirándolos detenidamente, como estudiándolos a cada uno. De repente cruzó los brazos.

-_El juego ya ha comenzado no se pueden echar para atrás_- expuso. Anthony enseguida la miró.

-_Es hora, vamos Candy_- le alentó tomándola de la mano para comenzar a conducirla rápidamente a través del bosque, hacia donde se escuchaban las risas de otros jóvenes, que probablemente también formaban parte de ese juego.

-_¿Anthony a donde vamos?, espera ya no puedo m_ás- expresó ella, estaba cansada y agitada sin saber por qué, poco a poco fue disminuyendo sus pasos y desprendiéndose de la mano de él sin querer hacerlo.

-_¡Anthony!_- le llamó pero él no se detuvo, sólo volteó a verla sonriéndole por última vez antes de desaparecer entre la niebla.

-_Encuéntrame, Candy encuéntrame, te estaré esperando_… –su voz retumbó en el eco de esas soledades, mientras ella se quedaba parada sin saber que hacer. Los veía a Annie, Stear y alguno que otro de los amigos de Anthony juguetear libres por a su alrededor por aquellos parajes, confundiéndose al igual que él entre la bruma iluminada por los tenues halos de luz que se filtraban entre los árboles, trataba de llamarlos pero sabía que sería inútil pues no le prestarían atención. Sus voces se mezclaban con las de los pájaros, se volvían parte de la inmensidad.

-_¡Anthony!_- volvió a llamarle con desesperación, pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue la resonancia de su propia voz. Se comenzó a poner muy nerviosa, intentó calmarse, pensar en que debía hacer a continuación, si había algo de lo que estaba segura era de no quería formar parte de ese juego. De repente se le vino a la mente que podía perderlo, que lo perdería si no lo encontraba y comenzó nuevamente a sentir la desesperación amarga experimentada el día de la cacería, cuando creía que había muerto.

-_¡Anthonyyyy!_- volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo veía por ningún lado, sin embargo la opresión en su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente rogando para que aquel extraño sueño pronto terminara.

En su mente se escuchaban los sonidos de los bosques de Lakewood, de los cantos de las aves, los cuales fueron tomando consistencia hasta dejar de ser solamente etéreos y se volvieron reales. La hicieron despertar.

El día anterior lleno de sinsabores le había dejado una amarga experiencia que quería olvidar, aparte de un intenso dolor de cabeza por tantas horas de llanto y frustración, que Candy al poner la cabeza en la almohada había caído presa de un profundo cansancio, que sin lugar a dudas le había trasladado hasta ese torbellino de niebla y sombras.

Candy abrió los ojos incomodada por el fuerte trinar de los pájaros cerca de su ventana. Se cubrió la vista con el brazo para protegerla de la pálida luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las cortinas. La tormenta de la noche anterior había dejado como consecuencia una mañana cálida.

Con pereza dio vueltas en la cama, quedando de espaldas a la ventana, se arropó con el suave edredón hasta la cabeza. Quería seguir durmiendo, quería volver a soñar con su amor, antes de que apareciera el loco de Archie obligándolos a jugar a las escondidas, Archie, quien se le había prácticamente declarado la noche anterior. Supuso que el significado de aquel sueño se debía a que aún estaba impresionada por ello, y también su profundo temor a perder a Anthony.

Sin embargo quería volver a soñar con él, que caminaban juntos de la mano sin deberles nada a nadie, libres de cualquier temor o prejuicio que los pudiera acechar, pero sabía que no sería posible, puesto que no contaba con la facilidad para retomar un sueño una vez que se le había esfumado. Apretó sus párpados cerrados intentando concentrarse, olvidarse de todo para volverse a dormir pero fue imposible. Lentamente y desesperanzada volvió a abrir los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz pero en ese preciso momento se llevó una gran sorpresa, reparó en algo que no había visto antes, que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche. Una hermosa y rozagante Dulce Candy, esperando silenciosa porque ella espabilara. Candy quedó sentada encima de la cama, boquiabierta. Buscó por todo el cuarto para ver si el autor de aquel detalle todavía estaba allí, pero no, en el lugar no había nadie más que ella y Klin, quien dormitaba apaciblemente en una canasta acolchonada bajo su cama.

Candy se restregó entonces la vista convenciéndose de que la flor era real y lo era en efecto. La rosa estaba allí. Candy estaba impresionada, aquello ya había ocurrido una vez.

-_Estuvo aquí, él estuvo aquí_- se dijo emocionada echando las cobijas a un lado y saltando fuera de la cama.

* * *

><p>En el recibidor la pequeña fiesta de Anthony se comenzaba a encender. La tía abuela había insistido en que se realizara de noche por todo lo alto invitando a su circulo de amigos de Sociedad más selecto, entre ellos estarían los jovencitos de las familias más prestigiosas de Chicago. Después de todo quince años sólo se cumplían una vez en la vida. Más Anthony había negado la sugerencia rotundamente, en lugar de ello había solicitado una pequeña reunión de tarde con sus amistades más íntimas y parientes. Si bien anteriormente le agradaban las grandes fiestas, de un tiempo al presente había perdido todo interés en ellas, sobre todo cuando había descubierto que en la vida hay cosas más interesantes por la cuales preocuparse, como la amistad y el amor.<p>

La Sra. Elroy a pesar de sentirse algo decepcionada por la elección de su sobrino nieto se había esmerado en la decoración, en la selección del banquete, cuidando que los cocineros elaboraran minuciosamente los postres que a él le gustaban, y además estaba la música, para ello habían sido contratados profesionales en el arte de primer nivel, quienes alegremente se esmeraban en complacer lo gustos de los jovencitos entonando en el piano y sus violines las canciones de moda.

Los invitados estaban felices, todo el mundo comía y bailaba, más Anthony se notaba nervioso e impaciente. No dejaba de mirar a la puerta como a la espera de que alguien apareciera.

-_¡Anthony tu reunión está increíble, eres un excelente anfitrión_!- le halagó Eliza aproximándosele, había días en los que Anthony notaba que se ponía muy cariñosa y ese por lo visto sería uno de ellos. –_Luces muy bien hoy_- añadió rodeándolo con mirada coqueta.

-_Tú también Eliza, te ves preciosa_- le contestó Anthony sinceramente con amabilidad, al tiempo que seguía dándole la bienvenida a los amigos que recién llegaban, a algunos de ellos efusivamente, pero sin dejar de mirar de vez en cuando hacia la puerta. Se disculpó un momento dejando a Eliza de brazos cruzados un tanto molesta.

Ese día se había arreglado especialmente para él, llevaba un vestido color burdeos de última moda recién importado de París, el cual poseía un generoso escote en la parte delantera que mostraba sus atributos adolescentes, pero el cumpleañero parecía no apreciarlo. Estaba indignada, veía a su alrededor a otros chicos, amigos de Anthony quienes la observaban con deseo pero no le agradaba ninguno, sólo le interesaba él.

Observó con rabia a sus primos quienes lucían contentos, disfrutando al máximo de la fiesta, mientras ella no la estaba pasando para nada bien, porque las cosas no salían como quería. Stear y Annie en esos momentos bailaban y giraban alegremente por toda la sala al ritmo de una polka, Annie se moría de risa de los pasos que improvisaba Stear, mientras Archie a su vez la observaba desde lejos complacido, contagiándose de su alegría y la de su hermano. En un momento se acercó a conversar con los músicos, tomó un violín que tenían de repuesto y se unió a la banda tocando una apasionante melodía gitana, demostrando que poseía un buen talento musical. Annie y Stear se detuvieron sorprendidos.

-_¡Oye hace tiempo que no te oía tocar_!- exclamó Stear sonriendo, y al ver el brillo en los ojos de Annie y que Archie no dejaba de mirarla mientras le dedicaba la canción, entendió que lo hacía para impresionarla, lo cual funcionó porque Annie se acercó a él embelesada, como una abejita hacia la miel.

Stear comprendió que en ese rato lo habían dejado fuera de lugar, por lo que decidió irse a otro lado. A veces envidiaba las facultades de Casanova que poseía su hermano. Caminó al otro lado de la sala, acomodándose los anteojos, hasta que divisó a Eliza quien justo en ese momento tenía puesto los ojos sobre él con una de sus clásicas miradas malhumoradas.

-_Eliza ¡Wow!_ – Exclamó impactado, sin encontrar las palabras precisas para completar el halago, tampoco podía apartar la mirada de su escote - Luces tan… tan… - se le pasaba por la cabeza "apetecible" pero no le iba a decir eso a menos que quisiera recibir una bofetada como respuesta. Eliza frunció el ceño mientras lo escuchaba vacilar.

-_Tan…tan agrandada_- concluyó mirándola con candidez

-_Eres un idiot_a- declaró Eliza sin piedad descruzando los brazos y se alejó de él.

-_Qué le hiciste_- preguntó Neal parándose a su lado, estaba ocupado comiendo helado de cerezas. Stear mirándola irse se encogió de hombros.

Anthony por su parte, con cuidado decidió alejarse de los invitados, tomó un plato de budín de chocolate que estaba repartiendo a los invitados una empleada gordita en una charola, le brindó una de sus clásicas sonrisas angelicales y ésta encantada le puso un segundo plato en las manos. Anthony no solo era el consentido de la Sra. Elroy, sino que con su carisma y simpatía se había ganado el cariño de toda la servidumbre de la Mansión.

Caminó con sus dos platos de postre hacia Dorothy, quien entonces se encontraba sirviendo vasos de ponche. La joven mucama se sorprendió de encontrarlo detrás de ella.

-_ Joven Anthony ¿en que le puedo ayudar_?-. Anthony fue directo

-_Donde está ella, ¿Por qué todavía no viene?_- le preguntó algo impaciente, mientras le entregaba los dos platos de postre, fingiendo que se los brindaba y entablaba con ella una conversación cualquiera. Dorothy también se mantuvo al tanto de disimular, fingió que agradecía los dulces y expresó en voz lo suficientemente audible para que cualquier espía se diera cuenta de que le llevaría una porción a su mejor amiga, una mucama delgadita igual a ella, aunque ésta en realidad ese día tenía libre.

-_Salió_- le contestó en un susurró – _fue al centro de la ciudad, dijo que tenía que comprar algo, pero no tarda en regresar_- Dorothy le guiñó un ojo de complicidad al chico para que se calmara.

-_¿Fue sola?_-

-_No iba a permitírselo, __el cochero la llevó_-

Anthony agradeció la información y se retiró calmadamente hacia la ventana, desde podía ver el sendero de entrada del jardín mientras esperaba el regreso de su amor.

* * *

><p>Candy apresurada se bajó del coche, después de agradecerle al chofer por haberla acompañado en su aventura. Decidió que era el momento de correr para llegar lo más pronto posible al salón, así que se levantó un poco la larga falda de su vestido de encaje celeste cielo para poder moverse mejor, aunque sabía que ello no estaba bien, que era una falta de modales para una señorita de sociedad tener comportamientos así, pero en esos instantes no le importaba, solo quería llegar y hacerse presente en la matiné de su chico amado.<p>

A pesar de ser una reunión bonita, con invitados muy alegres, Anthony la mayor parte del tiempo se mantuvo serio, distante y podría decirse que triste. La ausencia de Candy, la lejanía obligada que habían impuesto entre los dos lo estaba matando, pero eso nadie lo sabía. Para aplacar un poco su impaciencia se sentó un momento al piano, era la hora en que estaban sirviendo el almuerzo y todo el mundo ya se encontraba instalado comiendo, por lo que no repararon mucho en las melancólicas melodías que empezó a tocar, como podía con una sola mano, porque la otra aún la tenía enyesada. Casi nadie lo notó, exceptuando a Eliza que sospechaba lo motivos de su tristeza.

Se sentó a su lado, intentado distraerlo.

-_¿Has escuchado el Tango_?- preguntó –_c'est musique d'amour, dicen que es la música del amor_- agregó insinuando sensualidad, mientras empezaba a acomodar sus manos sobre las teclas, ella también sabía como jugar sus cartas. Ante la sorpresa de Anthony empezó a tocar una música fuerte, inspiradora, apasionada. Uno de los músicos miró aquello con gracia y le acompañó en la melodía con el violín.

A Anthony le agradó aquello, no sabía que Eliza poseyera aquel talento, recordó que de pequeños ambos tenían el mismo profesor de piano pero como nunca la había escuchado tocar, asumía que no había continuado en ese estudio. En cuanto terminó algunos aplaudieron, otros siguieron conversando y comiendo, el banquete estaba exquisito.

-_¿En donde aprendiste eso_?- Anthony preguntó respecto a la música, a él también le gustaba el Tango, aún sabiendo que era considerado como un baile prohibido entonces para menores de edad.

-_Yo investigué la canción y aprendí los acordes. En París todo el mundo lo adora, mi papá me lo tiene prohibido, pero yo…no le hago caso_- contestó Eliza resuelta y descomplicada, mirando a Anthony a los ojos – _a mi me gusta_- añadió resaltando cada palabra de esta última frase, luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió. A Anthony le gustó esa actitud de rebeldía, fue otra estocada que de repente comenzó a hacerlo sentir atraído. Se la quedó mirando, pensando en que otros secretos escondía.

Eliza pensó que su mirada era como fuego. Con emoción reparó en que lo estaba logrando, no podía dejar que el caballo se le soltara de las riendas así que aprovechó para juguetear con su largo cabello evitando demostrar sus nervios.

-_Sí quieres te puedo enseñar, dame tu mano, te indicaré las nota_s- ofreció, tomándole la mano sana delicadamente para ubicarla sobre las teclas correctas.

-_Lo haces muy bien_- comentó Anthony – _Tienes talent_o-

-_Lo s_é- contestó ella naturalmente, luego levantó la cara para verlo mejor– _gracias_- puso su mejor sonrisa coqueta, esa que había estado practicando frente al espejo durante todo el día anterior, y a Anthony le causó gracia, lucía tan sobreactuada, pero se dejó llevar. Reconocía que su prima estaba hermosa ese día, y que en esos momentos aparte de ser él el agasajado del lugar, era también la envidia de muchos de los presentes.

Eliza comenzó a indicarle cada una de las notas del intro de la canción mientras se acercaba más a él, dejándole ver a propósito un ángulo perfecto su escote para que pudiera disfrutarlo. Y Anthony era humano, era un chico que se estaba convirtiendo en hombre, y tenía las hormonas a flor de piel, no podía dejar de admirarla.

En esos momentos como por ironía del destino Candy llegó corriendo hasta la entrada de la sala, se la veía dulce, sonrojada por la actividad física y sobre todo emocionada, por las ganas de verlo a él. Pero no contaba encontrarse con lo que observó, una escena que le pareció desoladora. Anthony y Eliza muy juntos, ella tomándole la mano mientras simulaba enseñarle algo y él perdido contemplándola, sobre todo en sus atributos.

Cuando Anthony se dio cuenta, se encontró con la mirada verde de Candy, la misma que estaba loco por volver a ver…herida, justo antes de que ella decidiera huir del lugar.

"¡Oh no! "Exclamó para sus adentros, levantándose enseguida para ir detrás de ella, se disculpó con Eliza.

-_¡Qué sucede Anthony, por qué te vas!_- reclamó ésta lloriqueando como la niña engreída que era. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo inquietud por el comportamiento de Anthony, no había alcanzado a notar la presencia de Candy en la sala por suerte, por que se encontraba en ese rato tan llena de coraje y frustración que sentía mil ganas de armar un berrinche.

-_Eliza sí que está diferente hoy_-comentó Stear a su hermano, estaban observando la escena desde lejos.

-_Así es, nuestra primita está creciendo, enhorabuena_ – opinó Archie – _y como siempre es Anthony quien recibe todas las atenciones…Eliza se ve muy exuberant_e-

-_Más bien yo diría pegajosa_- puntualizó una tercera voz de alguien que se les había unido a la conversación sin que ellos le prestaran la debida atención, era Annie, quien solo movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación mirando a Archie, mientras decidía irse por otro lado para disimular sus celos. Stear molestó a su hermano dándole un golpe en la nuca para que reaccionara, ambos jóvenes rieron, pero enseguida Archie tomó seriedad y fue detrás de Annie.

* * *

><p>Lágrimas de indignación y frustración caían por el rostro de Candy, subió a su habitación a encerrarse, se debruzó boca abajo encima de la cama y lloró largo rato. Por sentirse defraudada, engañada. Había soportado días de indiferencia, soñando con volver a verlo, con tenerlo cerca, y para qué, al final Anthony había sucumbido a los coqueteos de Eliza.<p>

Pensó desanimada en que era de esperarse, puesto como Eliza mismo le decía cada vez que tenía oportunidad para tratarla de hacer sentir mal, ella no estaba a su nivel, por mucho que se vistiera de seda y anduviera en lujosos carruajes…Y a Anthony… bien decía el dicho que en el amor de pareja siempre hay una persona que quiere más, que en ese caso había resultado ser ella, sólo le habían bastado unos cuantos días para enfriar la magia de la relación.

Por primera vez Candy consideró con seriedad que era mejor irse, abandonar la mansión donde había sido acogida para dejarle el camino libre y que así pudiera considerar bien su elección, ya que al parecer se estaba decidiendo por Eliza.

Candy secó sus lágrimas y se incorporó de la cama, tenía que salir de allí y tomar aire fresco para poder pensar con claridad, para meditar sobre la decisión que debía tomar. La fría corriente de los celos había hecho presa de ella en una forma que nunca antes había sentido, pero tenía dignidad, aunque no quería en esos momentos volver a cruzarse con Anthony, no le iba a demostrar que tenía el corazón destrozado.

Triste y cabizbaja, decidió salir al jardín, pero no por la puerta principal, quería ser lo más invisible posible esa tarde, así que utilizó la del servicio doméstico. El pequeño corredor que llevaba a dicha salida estaba completamente oscuro, solo se podía divisar la claridad del sol desde el ángulo que formaba la puerta. Candy se dirigía hacia él, cuando se dio cuenta de que había una silueta parada junto a una pared, silenciosa en la oscuridad.

Con cierto recelo disminuyó el paso hasta verificar de quien se trataba, pero esa persona pareció reconocerla al instante, pues comenzó a dirigirse de forma rápida y decidida hacia ella. Candy con una corazonada se quedó estática en el lugar. Cuando la silueta atravesó las sombras pudo darse cuenta que su razón no le había engañado, era Anthony.

Apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre, porque él se abalanzó sobre ella apretándola en un abrazo, como para nunca dejarla ir.

Candy en esos momentos mientras luchaba por no llorar, todo le parecía tan confuso, no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar, quería corresponderle también de forma efusiva a sus sentimientos pero también tenía que dejarle saber que no le gustaba como se había comportado. Los celos la estaban carcomiendo y por más que le doliera la respuesta que le pudiera dar, tenía que encararlo, debía saber lo que sentía por ella…y si elegía a Eliza, ella aún destrozada, se apartaría con dignidad.

Anthony la sujetaba tan fuerte, que por un momento se le hizo difícil respirar. Era la emoción de volver a verla después de tantos días, eran las ansias que tenía de tocarla. No dejaba de repetir su nombre, emocionado mientras hundía la cabeza en su cabellera aspirando el aroma frutal del shampoo que ella usaba.

-_Candy te extrañé tanto_- le dijo mientras apoyaba tiernamente su frente contra la de ella.

-_Anthony…casi no puedo…respirar-_ suplicó Candy con la voz entrecortada. Él enseguida aflojó el abrazo, en su euforia había olvidado que podía hacerle daño.

-_Lo siento-_ respondió con sinceridad, mientras Candy intentaba poner espacio entre los dos, colocó una mano sobre su pecho alejándolo. Lo adoraba pero también quería que la respetara, en todos los sentidos, más aún después de lo que había pasado. También aprovechó para percatarse de que su brazo enyesado estuviera bien.

-_¿Qué pasa amor?_- preguntó Anthony, mientras Candy bajaba la mirada y le daba la espalda

-_¿Me extrañaste…?_- mencionó de forma irónica en voz bajita para que no notara que se le quebraba la voz –_…igual que a Eliza_- concluyó

-_Candy…_-empezó a explicar Anthony, sin saber como acercarse a ella, si tocarle o no el hombro para que se voltease. –_Candy yo…-_ su voz también sonaba abatida.

-_Está bien_- dijo Candy dándose la vuelta y fingiendo una sonrisa, aunque por dentro sentía que estaba muriendo y las piernas le temblaban de los nervios de estar frente a él –_si te has decidido por ella yo entenderé, en el fondo siempre fue ilógico que yo pensara en competir con Eliza, es bonita y refinada, cosa que yo no lo soy y me tomará tiempo llegar a ser…y además está más desarrollada que yo_- le dolió decir cada palabra, menospreciarse así, pero lo que quería era huir, mas cuando lo intentó Anthony le retuvo la mano. Candy se impresionó de esa pequeña actitud posesiva.

-_Candy escúchame-_ sonó firme, obligándole a prestarle atención, siendo muy claro al decirle -_no siento nada por Eliza aparte de cariño fraternal. Es mi prima…pero tú eres mi amada, la chica que me quita el sueño, la persona que más quiero en el mundo_- le explicó.

Las rebeldes lágrimas de Candy empezaron una vez más a resbalar por sus mejillas, mientras las palabras de Anthony iban sanándole poco a poco la herida que la ola de celos le había puesto en el alma. El acortó la distancia entre los dos, con ternura le acarició la mejilla secándosela.

-_No bromeaba cuando te dije que te entregaba mi corazón. Es solo tuyo mi Candy_- susurró, aproximando su rostro al suyo y dándole un besito en la punta de su respingada nariz de muñeca – _mi dulce princesa pecosa_- añadió, sonriéndole de esa forma tan adorable que era capaz de derretir un glaciar.

Ella se quedó admirando sus francos ojos azul océano. Le creía, pensó que tal vez se había precipitado al hacer conjeturas, que los nervios habían hecho presa fácil de ella provocando que estallara en una explosión celosa. Qué sentimiento para más complicado. Procuraría de allí en adelante no perder el autocontrol de nuevo así. Claro siempre y cuando él no le diera motivos.

Leo vio contemplarla mientras esperaba por una respuesta, con una sonrisa ladeada, tan dulce y atractivo, era como un ángel que incitaba a pecar. Candy sacudió la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos.

Anthony no pudo contener una risita por su actitud graciosa de duda, en que estaría pensando se dijo, Candy a diferencia de Eliza era tan natural, un libro abierto, recordó lo que había dicho antes, su comparación con ella. Era cierto era diferente, tan diferente de las jovencitas vacías de Sociedad como su prima, era ella misma, sencilla, sin poses, independiente, actuaba según lo que su corazón le dijese y por eso mismo le había robado el suyo.

-_¡Candy no te cambiaría ni por veinte Eleanor Bakers!(1)_- exclamó emocionado a viva voz, refiriéndose a una de las actrices de Broadway más bellas de la época. Candy se apresuró a taparle la boca para que disminuyera la voz, estaban cerca de la cocina, cualquiera podía oírlos. Sin embargo le encantó aquello, bajó la mirada mientras sonreía entre lágrimas.

Anthony tomó su pequeña mano y depositó en ella un suave beso, luego sin soltarla repitió aquello en cada uno de sus dedos.

-_Discúlpame por hacer que pensaras mal, fui un tonto… ¿me perdonas?_- rogó.

Candy levantó despacio el rostro para asentir con una carita traviesa. Ambos se abrazaron efusivamente, Anthony rebosaba de felicidad, cubrió el rostro de Candy con besos, provocándole cosquillas. Las risas de ambos se confundían en la oscuridad.

-_Candy es mi cumpleaños y ya me diste nuestra primera pelea_- bromeó

-_Anthony estás loco_- exclamó ella riendo

-_Tú me pones así_- respondió Anthony con un sonoro beso en su frente. Entonces Candy recordó algo, que había visto de forma fugaz cuando él le acariciara el rostro hacía unos momentos atrás, unos cortes en su mano. La tomó para examinarla entre las suyas.

-_¿Cómo sucedió?_- quiso saber

-_Me lastimé con una rosa rebelde_- confesó él.

-_La que encontré esta mañana…-_ meditó Candy. se acordó entonces de otra cosa. Su sueño de la noche anterior.

-_Anthony... ¿por si acaso estuviste en mi habitación anoche_?- quiso saber con curiosidad. A pesar de la sombras a Candy le pareció ver un ligero rubor en el interrogado.

-_¿Te gustó mi rosa?_- fue la manera entre pícara y tímida de responder de Anthony.

Ella asintió sin poder creerlo, sintió como se ponía roja también. No había sido todo un sueño completamente al fin y al cabo.

-_No te preocupes, no sucedió nada malo, ni tampoco vi nada comprometedor. Estabas profundamente dormida y te veías tan hermosa, parecías un hada o un ángel_- aclaró Anthony, arrimándose a la pared muy cerca de ella mientras la observaba enamorado, tomó un rizo de su rubio cabello y empezó a estirarlo entre sus dedos – _Te llamé dos veces, pero abriste los ojos me miraste y te volviste a dormir, supuse que estabas muy cansada, por eso no insistí. Me quedé observándote un momento mientras descansabas plácidamente y sostuve tu mano, quería fundirme en tus sueños_-

-_…y lo lograste-_ susurró ella, observándolo abstraída, sobre todo su boca, recordando como había sentido sus besos tan reales en su inconciencia y la caricia de su rosa.

– _¿Por qué no me despertaste?_- reclamó ella, aunque ya había escuchado la razón, pero no le convencía. Anthony tomó seriedad.

-_Porque tengo que cuidarte-_ declaró. Candy no comprendió enseguida.

- _De mí_- agregó entonces

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Candy sintió una inmensa ternura, se dio cuenta de que él la respetaba por sobre todo, eso le demostraba cuanto la quería de verdad, y esta vez fue ella quien emocionada le lanzó los brazos al cuello.

-_Debiste insistir_- recalcó al tiempo que Anthony la estrechaba más fuerte contra él.

Se quedaron así un rato, en silencio sintiéndose mutuamente, diciéndose sin palabras lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Podían escuchar la música del salón, pero en esos instantes les parecía proveniente de un mundo lejano, extraño al que habitaban los dos.

Al separarse un poco, lo suficiente para verse a la cara, sus bocas se comenzaron a acercar, amenazando con fundirse en una batalla…de quien sabe que consecuencias…en ese lugar tan propicio para cualquier amante. Sus corazones se aceleraron a medida que sus labios se encontraban, más solo alcanzaron a rosarse, por que sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

Rápidamente Anthony tomó del brazo a Candy y la protegió llevándosela a un rincón más oculto por la escalera, donde ningún rayo de luz de la tarde llegaba. Comenzaron a conversar en voz bajita.

-_¿Quién crees que sea?-_ preguntó Candy

-_No lo sé, pero si no nos oye pronto se irá_- respondió Anthony

Candy se estiró lo más que pudo levantando la cabeza para ver si lograba saber quién era, pero no tuvo éxito. Anthony la observaba cerca de ella con deseo y amor. Se acercó más y recostó su cabeza junto a la suya.

Risas provenientes de las sombras, eso fue lo que escuchó Neal mientras disfrutaba comiendo solito el botín de comida que había conseguido robar de la cocina.

Extrañado se decidió a agudizar la oreja porque le parecían conocidas.

-_Anthony debemos volver a la fiesta o notarán nuestra ausenci_a- indicó Candy aunque lo que más quería era quedarse un ratito más con él allí en la oscuridad.

-_Tienes razón princesa, gracias por cuidar nuestro amo_r- Él se inclinó y le dio un profundo beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca. Candy cerró los ojos mientras lo disfrutaba.

-_Vendrás a celebrar conmigo mi cumpleaños esta noche ¿verdad?_- le preguntó Anthony

-_¿No estamos celebrando ahora? Es tu fiesta-_ recordó Candy con gracia.

-_Claro que no, mi verdadera fiesta empezará cuando las luces se apaguen. Nos escaparemos con los chicos al pueblo. Si aceptas pasaré a recogerte junto con los muchachos en tu habitación a las 22h00, pero necesito que estés lista, lleva el abrigo más loco y raro que tengas para que nadie pueda reconocerte_-

Candy pensó que nunca había salido tan tarde, pero la propuesta de esa aventura junto con el chico que amaba, le parecía de lo más emocionante, así que aceptó sin vacilar.

- _Estaré lista, te esperaré-_

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Neal!,¡Neal!<em>, -dónde estás pedazo de alcornoque- se quejaba Eliza mientras buscaba a su hermano. Lo halló arrimado a una pared alejada terminando un plato de pie de manzana.

-_¡Pareces un cerdo!_- exclamó – _solo te has pasado comiendo durante toda la tarde en vez de ayudarme a buscar a Anthony, ¡esto es algo serio!_- Eliza dio una patadita en el suelo. La estaba corroyendo la frustración.

-_Es que la comida está demasiado sabrosa, sabías que contrataron a un chef escocés solo para la ocasión, deberías probar un poco, no te he visto comer nada_- comentó Neal, pero su hermana le gritó

-_¡No me importa, me vas a ayudar sí o no!-_

-_Sí, pero cálmate o no te diré lo que averigüé_- respondió Neal horrorizado de los ataques de su hermana.

Eliza trató de controlar su genio entonces -Está bien, por favor dime- añadió más calmada, fingiendo ser dulce. Neal hizo una mueca de desconfianza, pero decidió contarle

-_Verás, hace un rato me pareció escuchar la voz de Anthony conversando con alguien por la salida de la cocina, no pude diferenciar quién era porque hablaba en voz muy bajita_…-

-_¿Qué hacía allí y con quién?_- se preguntó Eliza con preocupación

-_No lo sé, lo que si alcancé a escuchar es que habrá una fiesta esta noche, en el pueblo y piensa ir junto con los muchachos_ -

-_Así que una fiesta_- meditó Eliza cogiéndose la barbilla –… _a la que no he sido invitada. De seguro la mugrosa de Candy tiene que ver en esto. ¡Neal!_ …– le volvió a gritar

-_¡Qué te pasa!_- protestó él sobándose la oreja por el grito que dio esa vez..

-_¿Estás seguro de que no era Candy con quien mi Anthony estaba conversando?_-

-_No lo sé, yo sólo escuché rumores en la oscuridad-_ recalcó Neal.

* * *

><p>Candy esperaba ansiosa en su habitación a que diera la hora acordada para que pasaran a verla. Había fingido acostarse temprano para estar lista, gracias al cielo Dorothy, su nana, ya no la custodiaba de noche sino que respetaba su espacio personal, sabía entonces que nadie entraría a la habitación a molestarla, sin embargo como chica precavida, se había preocupado en ponerle seguro a la puerta y en apagar las luces, dejando únicamente encendida la lámpara de su mesita de noche.<p>

Por enésima vez caminó hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la habitación y se verificó el atuendo, lucía impecable y hermosa. Había decidido ponerse un vestido blanco con pliegues negros, cuyos colores le recordaban las fichas del juego de Dominó que tenían en la casa, por ello mismo le había llamado la atención, cautivándola. Lo había comprado el día en que con Annie fueran de paseo al centro de la ciudad, y era la primera vez que se decidía a usarlo.

Los chicos solían jugar Dominó en las tardes lluviosas, y Anthony muy paciente le había enseñado, volviéndose ella en poco tiempo toda una experta. Le parecía gracioso recordárselo.

Giró frente al espejo para observarse mejor, que la falda no estuviera arrugada, que el lacito que amarraba su cintura al término de su cintura estuviera bien sujeto, que las mangas se vieran perfectas. Por un momento se sorprendió de su propia vanidad, acaso esto era lo que traía consigo crecer, ¿volverse frívola y vanidosa? Candy sacudió la cabeza, lo segundo no lo podía evitar, en esos momentos especialmente, quería verse bonita para Anthony, su amor, para gustarle cada día más, pero lo primero, eso jamás iba a dejar que le pasara. Se dijo decidida. Jamás sería una joven vacía.

Por último observó sus botines negros de terciopelo, el material le encantaba, eran tan suaves, tocó el relieve de sus botones plateados, le encantaban, además eran de tacón alto, algo que ella debía acostumbrarse a usar como elegante señorita de sociedad. Se enderezó y tocó su cabello que lucía suave y sedoso, comprobó que estuvieran bien atadas sus coletas. Una vez más en menos de dos horas, había pasado la inspección. Reconoció que estaba simplemente radiante. Aún frente al espejo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana y se sentó en el asiento acojinado que poseía el alfeizar, para mirar las estrellas. Aquello era algo que había amado toda su vida, desde que tenía memoria, contemplar el fondo oscuro del cielo con sus flores brillantes, sobre todo cuando tenía alguna preocupación o asunto importante que resolver. Era como buscar en el universo un consejo sobre la decisión importante que tomar. Mirar el firmamento la calmaba, y la hacía pensar a la vez en muchas cosas, una de ellas eran sus seres queridos, quienes estaban lejos. Se preguntaba como estarían la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María, no había tenido tiempo de visitarlas desde que había sido adoptada, sin embargo se mantenían al día por las correspondencias, les escribía todas las semanas, se preguntó que pensarían al encontrarla nuevamente, cual sería su reacción al verla tan refinada, tan diferente a la silvestre muchachita que vivía en el Hogar de Pony, pero esperaba que no encontraran banal e inapropiado sus nuevos comportamientos. Con un aire de nostalgia, Candy deseó estar en su antiguo hogar. Pronto iría y llevaría a su Anthony consigo para presentárselos (tal como se lo había prometido a él), para que conocieran al gentil muchacho que había puesto su mundo de cabeza, volviéndolo un lugar lleno de esperanzas.

Recordó lo que había pasado por la tarde en la matiné, la cual por cierto había estado divertidísima. Anthony la había sacado a bailar varias veces, como a ninguna otra chica. Lo que la convirtió sin querer en el centro de admiración y envidia de las demás presentes, sobre todo de Eliza a quien se le notaba a leguas que hacía todo por llamar la atención de él, pero sin ningún resultado.

Ambos se habían olvidado de todas las apariencias, Anthony le había dicho al oído que esa era su fiesta y que haría lo que él quisiera, nadie tenía entonces derecho a molestar.

Habían pasado las horas y Candy estaba cansada, había bailado toda la tarde, pero la había pasado genial, la variedad de dinámicas y juegos, junto con la música elegida en la fiesta fueron excelentes, pero lo que más le gustó fue ver la carita de Anthony de felicidad. Era muy popular entre sus amigos, y no cabía ninguna duda puesto que con su carisma podía conquistar hasta el corazón más ermitaño.

Candy suspiró, y apoyó su cabeza sobre su antebrazo en la repisa de la ventana. Nunca supo en que momento se quedó dormida, sólo que se despertó diez minutos después con las campanadas del mítico reloj de la Torre Sur. Su primera reacción fue de espanto, el hecho de espabilarse sobresaltada, y de recordar una vieja leyenda que nunca supo a ciencia cierta si era verdad o mentira no fueron para nada una buena combinación. Acto seguido escuchó unos suaves golpes en su puerta. Tocándose la cabeza, tratando de asimilar toda la emoción del momento se levantó a abrir.

Su mente no estaba preparada para lo que vio. Una sombra enorme ingresó en la habitación, abalanzándose rápidamente sobre ella. Candy ahogó un grito cubriéndose la cara con los brazos pero entonces una voz que ella conocía y adoraba la tranquilizó.

-_¿Tanto te emociona volver a verme_?- preguntó divertido. Candy dejó a un lado su actitud aterrada y observó mejor la escena, estaba vistiendo una capucha negra estilo parca, se apresuró a descubrirle la cara y se encontró a Anthony sonriendo. La joven hizo una mueca de reproche, pero llena de alivio y siguiendo sus alegres instintos le lanzo los brazos al cuello aferrándose a él. Anthony la recibió alegremente haciéndola girar. Pronto otras dos sombras se les unieron.

La sombra más alta era Stear quien los miraba con agrado.

-_Candy estás hermosa_- observó. Anthony cayó en cuenta de su vestido.

-_Sí estás preciosa, toda una princesa-_ dijo tomándola de la mano y dándole una vueltita.

-_Gracias chicos_- expresó ella un poquito sonrojada, haciendo una reverencia como las señoritas de los tiempos antiguos.

-¿_Están listos?_- preguntó la última sombra que era la más gris, se trataba de Archie, quien al verla únicamente le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-_Completamente- _dijo Candy sintiéndose aliviada de que todo estuviera bien entre ellos-_ ¡vámonos de fiesta!_- agregó felíz tomando su abrigo blanco el cual tenía listo sobre la cómoda y halando de la mano a Anthony hasta la salida.

Sigilosamente las cuatro sombras, dos negras, una gris y una blanca, todas de abrigo largo y capuchas, atravesaron los pasillos de la Mansión. Stear conocía un pasadizo del que Candy había escuchado a hablar pero nunca había conocido la ubicación hasta esa noche.

Subieron por una vieja escalera abandonada hacia el tercer piso de la Torre Norte. Allí en medio de un pequeño corredor con las paredes pobladas de grandes pinturas de antiguos ancestros de la familia, se detuvieron frente a una de un robusto hombre de cabellos rubio oscuros, barba y bigote e inmensos ojos azules, que a Candy le recordaban tanto a unos que había visto en algún lugar, tiempo atrás, pero ya no recordaba donde, el personaje en la pintura llevaba la vestimenta clásica de Escocia y una gaita.

-_El estimado viejo tatarabuelo Archibald_o- palpó el cuadro Stear complacido, para enseguida comenzar a tantear algo detrás del borde derecho del marco, hasta que escucharon un click, seguido de un crujido, y lentamente ante la mirada de todos y el rostro boquiabierto de Candy, la pintura empezó a retroceder, dando paso a una entrada oscura.

-_¿Trajiste las velas Archie?_- preguntó Stear

-_Sí, aquí están_- contestó él, sustrayendo un paquete de éstas con fósforos que llevaba en el bolsillo. Le entregó una a cada uno y las encendieron.

-_Adelante_- agregó

Los cuatro jóvenes se aventuraron entonces por aquel secreto pasaje que los llevaría a la libertad. Archie fue el último en entrar cerrando el cuadro..

Aunque el pasadizo era tétrico, empolvado, lleno de telarañas y muy angosto, Candy se sentía segura de saber que iba al lado de su amor, de aquel que por cada mirada de duda que ella le daba le respondía con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-_Créanme chicos esto luce mejor de día_- comentó Stear para romper el silencio respetuoso que debido a la tenebrosidad del lugar se había formado.

-_Parece la entrada al Castillo de Drácula_- bromeó Anthony, haciendo que Candy se juntara más a él.

-_Uff_- bufó Stear

-_Ya falta poco_- mencionó Archie para calmar los ánimos.

Había que bajar por una larga escalera, por lo que Candy se apresuró a ayudarlo a Anthony, guiándolo de una mano, despacio, parecía toda una joven enfermera. Él se sintió tan complacido que no podía dejar de mirarla con devoción. Candy trató de disimular un poco

-_¿Cómo descubrieron este lugar, chicos?_- quiso saber.

-_Un día hace como cinco años_…- comenzó Stear orgullosamente a contar – _teníamos poco tiempo de haber llegado aquí, y nos encontrábamos en una expedición para explorar la mansión, así llegamos al ático donde hay cosas guardadas de hace muchísimo tiempo atrás_-

-_Es cierto parece un museo, al igual que las buhardillas de la Torre Norte y la Torre Sur_- opinó Anthony

-_Entonces mientras soñábamos con encontrar tesoros o algún objeto de valor olvidado, descubrí una vieja caja en cuyo interior contenía unos planos, eran los planos de Lakewood_…- continuó Stear añadiéndole emoción al asunto para que Candy se contagiara, ella se mostró entretenida.-_En ellos se detallaba con lujo de detalles todas las trampillas, pasadizos, entradas, salidas que tiene la casa. Hay otra cerca del final del corredor del primer piso pero está averiada –_

-_El plano data de 1850, cuando el tarabuelo Archibaldo vino de Escocia a vivir aquí, cuentan que estaba medio loco y tenía delirios de persecución, por ello hizo que añadieran estos pasadizos. Aquí en Lakewood la mayoría piensan que solo son una leyenda. Solo nosotros estamos seguros de que es verdad_- añadió Archie sonriendo- _…y ah sí, a él le debo mi nombre-_

La conversación estaba tan entretenida que acortó el tiempo hasta que llegaron a la salida, una ventana de dos puertas que daba al jardín y se abría sobre el suelo, no muy lejos de la entrada de la cocina.

-_¡Wow!_- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo al surgir a la profundidad de la noche. Stear que era el guía ayudó a Candy a salir, y entre los dos a Anthony, todos apagaron su velas. Una vez que salió el último, cerraron la ventana, procurando que pareciera en desuso tal como antes, hasta le añadieron encima algunas tandas de hojas para que siguiera luciendo tan olvidada.

Entre risas y bromas caminaron hasta el pueblo que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Lo mejor de vivir en las afueras de la ciudad eran su feria. Había juegos, fogatas, música, malabaristas, el aire olía a palomitas de maíz. Candy que iba del brazo de Anthony se sentía tan felíz como una niña pequeña. Esos lugares le alegraban el alma. Emocionada, le señaló hacia donde estaban tocando unos violinistas junto con un grupo de público alrededor observándolos. Anthony corrió con ella hasta allí para admirar el talento de aquellos músicos.

Stear por su parte desvió la mirada un momento por el lugar hasta que sus ojos se posaron en algo que le llamó la atención. Un puesto de dulces, sobre todo porque en el atendía una linda chica de cabellos oscuros y largos. La chica que parecía estar anotando algo en un papel, al sentir la mirada sobre ella levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Stear se sintió abobado, pero ella le bajó la mirada, por lo que Stear tomando fuerzas se arregló la camisa, pidió disculpas y fue para allá.

Archie por su parte siempre interesado en la música se acercó un poco más a la reunión de violinistas, hizo una sugerencia de una canción a uno de ellos, al que le agradó la petición, enseguida comenzaron a tocarla. Era una melodía alegre y contagiosa que encendió más al público y lo puso a bailar.

Anthony y Candy se alejaron de allí, querían ver otras cosas.

-_Me alegra tanto estar contigo Candy, este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida_- le dijo

-_Y este será uno de los días más maravillosos de la mía-_ respondió ella. Anthony se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, le hubiera gustado dárselo en la boca pero sabía que aún era muy joven y no quería que las personas conservadoras que pudiera haber alrededor la miraran mal. Ella sonrojada, se llevó la mano a su mejilla donde él había puesto su beso, aquel rubor que él adoraba. Era el primer beso que le daba en un lugar público,

-_Quieres algo de comer Candy, iré a comprar_ –propuso

-_Palomitas_- pidió ella- gracias

-_Quédate aquí, volveré enseguida_-

Candy lo vio alejarse corriendo hacia el puesto de comida, tan lleno de vitalidad y gallardía, la otra parte de su corazón.

La música de violines, guitarras y acordeones inundaba el ambiente. Mientras lo esperaba se puso a observar lo que había a su alrededor reparando en un mimo de camiseta a rayas y boina francesa, se acercó divertida a ver su actuación. Este hizo una expresión de sorpresa al verla, y luego asemejó como que le latía el corazón entre sus manos haciéndola reír; luego hizo un ademán de espera y se llevó una mano al bolsillo, de donde sacó una rosa de origami roja que le entregó.

-_Gracias-_ respondió Candy admirando los pliegues del papel. En eso Anthony volvió, y le llamó la atención la escena. Tomando seriedad saludó al mimo dándole la mano, al tiempo que aprovechaba en corto para acercarse y decirle:

-_Gracias, pero ella es mía-_

El mimo puso una cara de sorpresa y se cruzó de brazos. Anthony le dio una última mirada de advertencia, luego pasándole las palomitas a Candy, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó a otro lugar.

-_¿Qué sucedió?_- preguntó ella con gracia

-_Nada-_ mintió Anthony un poco enfadado. Estaba celoso, se le notaba, eso a Candy le resultó muy divertido, que tuvo que ahogar una risita. Ya era hora de que él los sufriera también. Anthony sostuvo su bolsa de palomitas con la mano que tenía libre y con la otra la abrazó.

-_Eres mala, disfrutas haciéndome sufrir_- bromeó, haciéndola reír aún más.

Siguieron caminando hasta que pasaron frente a la casa de la adivina que les profetizara mal agüero hacia casi un mes atrás. Anthony se la señaló, Candy se puso alerta. La casa estaba a oscuras, con las ventanas cerradas, parecía vacía.

-_¿Crees que esté allá adentro?_- preguntó él

-_No lo sé pero tampoco quiero saberlo_- declaró Candy tomándolo de la mano, decidida a alejarlo de allí lo más pronto posible.

-¿_Te asustaste_?- le dijo Anthony

-_Claro que s_í- contestó Candy enojada- _De ahora en adelante ya no voy a creer en esas cosas, no sabes todo lo que sufrí por causa de esa mujer y sus augurios. Yo… yo tenía tanto miedo de perderte_- la voz se le quebró al llegar a este punto y sus ojos comenzaron a ponérsele brillosos-_…que casi me vuelvo loca_-

Anthony se acercó a ella tocándole la mejilla y cobijándola en un abrazo.

-_Está bien amor lo siento, no quería que te deprimieras, ya pasó, todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo-._ Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella y se permanecieron así un rato hasta que Candy se calmó, tratando de olvidar el mayor trauma por el que había pasado en los últimos tiempos, y dejando ir la tristeza aguda que aún le atravesaba el corazón cada vez que volvía a aflorar aquel recuerdo. Anthony sugirió ir a otro lugar.

-_Vamos se de algo que te va a alegra_r-

Fueron al juego de los Caballitos, para recordar su primera cita. Solo que esta vez subieron los dos a un solo ejemplar, como hacían los enamorados.

Entre la emoción de recordar bellos momentos y de sentirse juntos el uno al otro vieron como Stear se divertía abajo jugando a probar fuerza con un mazo, en un aparato medidor de la misma, junto con una chica alta de cabellos largos, quien estaba muy cerca de él alentándolo.

-_Vaya Stear sí que no pierde su tiempo_- comentó Candy

-_Y… es mi prim_o- bromeó Anthony haciendo halago de sí mismo. Candy le dio un golpecito en el hombro de broma. Ambos rieron.

Archie por su parte se había hecho amigo de los músicos, quienes no sólo lo invitaron a tocar, sino también a beber.

-_¿Qué es?_- preguntó sosteniendo el vaso, olisqueándolo.

-_Tequila_- dijo uno de los violinistas que era mexicano – _Vamos muchacho hasta el fondo, como mero macho_-le animó, acompañado de los otros.

Archie respiró profundamente, luego en un solo impulso ingirió todo el contenido del vaso.

* * *

><p>En cuanto bajaron del juego de los Caballitos, Anthony y Candy fueron a pasear a la tienda de artesanías, luego a la exposición de títeres donde se encontraban realizando una función para mayores de edad con bromas picantes, no era de extrañarse puesto que eran más de las once y media de la noche. Se sintieron un poquito incómodos de estar allí, así que siguieron caminado hasta que llegaron a los puestos de lanzar dardos y tiro al blanco.<p>

-_Que lindo osito_- elogió Candy, refiriéndose a uno de los premios que se daban en el puesto.

-_¿Te agrada?, lo ganaré para ti_- decidió Anthony

-_¡Oh no! Anthony no es necesario-_ se apresuró a decir Candy, no quería que se esforzara menos aún con su brazo así, pero Anthony ya estaba haciendo negocios con el dueño.

-_Son tres flechas seguidas en cualquiera de esos puntos. Les advierto no es nada fácil lograrlo_- mencionó el hombre ya cobrando el dinero.

-_Puede que no lo sea, pero sí mi chica el peluche, yo lo intentaré_- respondió Anthony. Candy que hasta el momento había estado tratando de convencerle, halándole la camisa para que desistiera, al oírlo decir eso se quedó callada.

-_Ok como tú digas, buena suerte muchacho_- le deseo el hombre contando el dinero y encendió el juego. Consistía en dispararles con una pistola de balas de salva a tres de un grupo de conejos, pero estos se movían con un mecanismo por lo que Anthony debía calcular antes de ejecutar sus disparos si quería conseguirlo. Estaban a una buena distancia. Candy le tocó el brazo para darle suerte. Luego se abrió.

Anthony clavó la mirada en sus presas y como si fuera un cazador empezó a ejecutar los disparos. La primera vez le dio a dos conejos seguidos pero falló el tercero.

-_¡Rayos!_- exclamó

-_Está bien Anthony vamos_- dijo Candy tratando de llevárselo.

-_Te lo dije muchacho_- comentó el hombre acercándose a darle la mano, pero en lugar de eso Anthony respondió

-_Quien dice que he terminado-_

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Volverás a salir conmigo<em>? – le preguntó Stear a la chica de cabellera larga y sedosa.

-_¿Qué edad tienes, podrías ser mi hermanito?_- contestó ella, habían vuelto a su stand.

-_Y eso que tiene yo siempre he sido un imán para las mujeres mayores, se sienten bien conmigo y yo las hago sentir bien. Sabes tengo un atractivo que no muchos tienen, soy un poderoso inventor_- se vanaglorió Stear

-_Ah sí, es muy interesante, pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta-_ le recordó ella

-_Dieciséis - _Respondió Stear – _¿y tú?-_

-_Adivina-_ sugirió ella sonriendo

-_Dieciocho_-. Ella movió la cabeza

-_Diecinueve_-. Ella negó.

-_Diecinueve y medio_- continuó Stear

-_Error. Tengo veinticinco_-contestó. Stear se quedó con la boca abierta. – _Lo vez yo también tengo un poderoso atractivo-añadió la chica- parezco más joven de lo que soy, y me resulta_- soltó riendo.

Por otro lado, no muy cerca de allí, Anthony seguía intentando conseguir su propósito. Pidió dos juegos más, el segundo falló completamente, pero el tercero decidió concentrarse profundamente. Gotas de sudor ya cubrían su frente, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Una vez más tomó aire, se concentró en el objetivo, y apretó gatillo, tres veces seguidas. Y lo consiguió.

-_¡Siiiiií!_ –gritó soltando la pistola. Candy dio saltitos de alegría aplaudiendo. Estiró los brazos y abrazó a Anthony. El dueño del puesto asintió con la cabeza impresionado.

-_Eso se llama tener agallas muchacho_- le felicitó, al tiempo que se acercaba a la repisa detrás del mostrador y volvía con el osito, era más grande cerca de lo que se veía.- _Aquí está su premio Señorita_- dijo entregándoselo a Candy.

-_Muchas gracias Señor_- pronunció ella.

Una vez que se alejaron del stand Candy verificó que el brazo de Anthony estuviera bien, que no se hubiera hecho daño. Había estado muy preocupada durante todo el rato por ello.

-_Estoy bien, hace días que ya no me duele, falta poco para que me lo saquen_- le recordó – _Todo está bien mi dulce enfermera_-

Candy esbozó una sonrisa conforme- _Si me lo dices así puede que hasta empiece a tomarme en serio esa profesión_- opinó.

Caminaron abrazados hasta cruzar por debajo de un puente, sólo alumbrado por el fuego de algunas antorchas en las paredes o las fogatas de músicos campesinos. El lugar también era propicio para el refugio de parejas quienes en su oscuridad se entregaban a sus pasiones.

Candy supo que era el momento de darle a Anthony algo que había estado guardando con ilusión todo el día.

-_Anthony espera_- él se detuvo mientras ella sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita -_Es mi obsequio de cumpleaños_- dijo entregándosela, en sus verdes ojos se notaba la esperanza porque le gustara. Anthony con cuidado la abrió. Candy cuidó de que no se le cayera, y extrajo de ella una cadenita de plata con un pequeño dije colgante en forma de un ángel rezando.

-_Es para que te cuide siempre_- recalcó poniéndosela en la mano y dándole un besito en la mano, donde se había hecho las heridas por tratar de cortar la rosa.

-_Cand_y- expresó Anthony conmovido.

-_Es gracioso_- empezó a contar ella – _cuando entré en la joyería sola el dependiente se impresionó tanto, creo que nunca había a una jovencita comprar sin ayuda de nadie un regalo en su local_…-

Anthony sintió como el pecho se le llenaba de pasión mientras la escuchaba hablar, no la dejó terminar, en un impulso se le arrojó encima besando sus mejillas. Candy que no esperaba aquella reacción no pudo más que reír complacida, encendiendo más a Anthony quien la llevó hacia la pared dispuesto a prodigarle todos los besos y caricias que se había estado guardando.

Las risillas de ambos cesaron cuando se descubrieron en medio de la oscuridad. Anthony levantó su mano hasta posarla en el cuello de la capa blanca de ella, acarició la suave contextura de la tela mientras deslizaba su mano para arriba, para empezar a hacer lo mismo con su rostro como si se tratara de la más delicada rosa. Con cuidado le bajó la caperuza descubriendo sus sedosos cabellos, él también hizo lo mismo con la suya; lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, como solicitándole permiso empezó a acercar sus labios a ella. Candy tembló un poco ante su aproximación pero respiró profundo para calmarse.

Anthony empezó besando la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas, para luego seguir por su cuello cautivado por el aroma de su perfume, quería dejar su boca hasta el final como un trofeo. Candy se quedó estática, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, deseaba olvidarse de todo, sólo quería sentir. Deslizó sus manos por toda la extensión de los fuertes hombros de él admirándolos, embriagándose también con su aroma, pero sin querer su ensueño se rompió al observar sin querer a una pareja a lo lejos que se encontraban en una situación parecida a la de ellos, entregados a los más dulces besos. Hubo algo que a Candy le llamó la atención, le pareció reconocer a la chica.

-_¡Dorothy!_- exclamó, distrayendo a Anthony, quien reponiéndose miró rápidamente hacia el lugar.

-_¡Eh…y Pierre!_- profirió a la vez

-_¡Profesor!_- gritó Candy sin poder creerlo.

Cuando el beso de la acaramelada parejita terminó, la joven de cabello castaño se quedó abrazando a su galán perdida en sus ojos, pero el sentimiento de sentirse observada la hizo salir de su hechizo, y para su gran sorpresa quienes la miraban eran los que jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrar.

-_¡Candy!-_ gritó asustada al ver a su protegida a pocos metros de ella. Pierre el joven profesor de hermosos ojos azules enseguida se volteó extrañado

_-¡Anthony!_- exclamó con alegría y éste le devolvió el saludo, ambos se estrecharon de la mano – _¿Celebrando todavía?_ – preguntó el joven maestro.

-_¡Claro hasta que amanezca!_- contestó Anthony alegremente sin vacilar, al tiempo que abrazaba a Candy por la cintura. La pareja los miró a ambos y luego entre ellos con complicidad.

-_¡Vamos muchachos, vamos a la fogata a bailar!_- sugirió Pierre.

-_¡Sí vamos!-_ apoyo Dorothy aplaudiendo, quien esa noche había dejado su cabello largo suelto, lucía muy bonita, abrazó a Candy su pupila, quien consideraba que era muy jovencita para andar en esos lugares, alejándola del lugar.

-_Candy estos no son sitios para que dos chicos como ustedes estén solos_-

-_¡Ah por qué yo no y tú sí!_ –reclamó Candy

* * *

><p>La gran fogata central era una fiesta, todo el mundo bailaba felíz al compás de la música.<p>

Anthony le tendió la mano entonces a ella con galanura quien alegremente la aceptó y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de una melodía gitana. Entrelazando sus brazos y aplaudiendo tal como lo hacían las demás personas. Riendo, felices de estar juntos.

En un momento la gente hizo una ronda. Junto con Pierre y Dorothy entraron en ella cogidos de la mano y empezaron a girar. Candy sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño, esa sensación de felicidad era distinta a todas las que había vivido durante su niñez, era especial, no quería despertar.

Entre sus pensamientos y la gente, alcanzó a ver nuevamente a Stear felíz de la vida junto a la chica de los dulces, formando también parte de la ronda y se acordó de Archie a quien también buscó por el lugar, pero no lo halló hasta rato después, cuando entre los brazos de Anthony dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de músicos que en esos momentos tocaba una tonada romántica y lo vio. Estaba sentado con ellos bebiendo, visiblemente ebrio. Con la mirada puesta fijamente en ella.

Candy se sobresaltó, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba haciendo aquello, pero pensó que era mejor que Anthony no lo viera o sería desagradable, por lo que de ahí en adelante, durante todo el resto de la noche no hizo otra cosa más que prestarle atención solamente a él.

-_¡Archie, me besó, me besó!_- llegó corriendo Stear emocionado a contarle a su hermano sobre la chica de los culces- _¡y me ha dado su dirección para que vaya a visitarla! ¡oh mi dios si no fuera por su padre que ha llegado hubiera conseguido las llaves de su casa!, estoy seguro. Tenemos que venir más seguido_-

Archie no contestó nada, solo tomó otro largo trago de tequila hasta que logró vaciar toda la botella, para luego arrojarla al fuego.

-_¿Qué te pasó hermano? Estás completamente borracho, por qué has bebido así_- quiso saber Stear extrañado del comportamiento de su hermano.

-_Estoy bebiendo para olvidar, es mi manera de decirle adiós_- confesó.

Stear miró entonces hacia la dirección en que él estaba mirando y a unos cuantos metros, no muy lejos de allí vio a Candy sonriente bromear con Anthony, así lo entendió todo.

* * *

><p>El camino de regreso a casa les resultó muy ameno, Pierre se ofreció a llevarlos en su carruaje. Aunque eran las tres de la mañana los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban muy despiertos.<p>

Al llegar, Archie estaba tan ebrio que ni podía caminar por lo que Stear y Anthony tuvieron que entre los dos ayudarlo a bajar del coche, con la idea de arrastrarlo hasta la casa.

-_Es mejor que tomen caminos separados para que no los descubran_- recomendó Pierre

-_Lo haremos, muchas gracias Profesor_- dijo Stear

-_Yo los cuidaré no dejaré que les pase nada_- profirió Dorothy, quien estaba al lado de Candy.

-_Está bien, hasta mañana muchachos_- contentó el joven tutor, pero cuando ya iba a empezar su retirada recordó que se olvidaba de algo – _Dorothy, ven un ratito_- le llamó. Los chicos se detuvieron a mirar con atención.

Dorothy corrió de nuevo hacia el coche, contenta, desde donde Pierre sacó la cabeza, se agachó hacia donde estaba ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-_¡Awwww!_- exclamaron todos al unísono, enternecidos

-_Que duermas bien amor_- Añadió Pierre, poco después lo vieron hacerles de la mano por el camino mientras se alejaba en su carruaje por el sendero que llevaba a la mansión. Aún estaban muy lejos de la mansión como para que alguien de allí escuchara los cascos de los caballos pasar, por lo que anduvieron sin miedo hacia el camino del portal de las rosas, muy cerca de donde encontrarían la parte de la verja desvencijada por donde habían escapado horas antes, y que después se encargarían por mantener escondida camuflándola con hojas y maleza para que nadie reparara en ella.

-_Bien chicos, hasta aquí llegamos. Candy vendrá conmigo, ambas entraremos por la puerta del personal, es menos peligroso-_

- _¿y ustedes, como lo harán?-_ inquirió Candy preocupada.

-_No te preocupes Candy, usaremos de nuevo el pasadizo, nos llevará un poco de tiempo pero llegaremos arriba a salvo, ya lo verás. Tenemos a Archie en este Estado y no podemos exponernos a causar ruido. Ya verán que este zopenco mañana estará como nuevo y no recordará nada de lo que sucedió_- explicó Stear – _y Ah sí…lo sentimos Dorothy por causarte incomodidades_- añadió.

Dorothy hizo un ademán de que lo olvidaran con la mano, luego reparó en lo que Stear había comentado antes

-_¡Qué! ¿Sí existe el pasadizo?_- preguntó impactada, Los tres chicos sobrios se miraron y asintieron. Sin embargo, Dorothy al notar que se estaba saliendo de las indicaciones que eran lo más importante y que Archie ya estaba en la última, agregó – _Está bien después me cuentan, ahora sigan con mucho cuidado ¿ok?, caminen lo más sigilosamente posible a sus habitaciones y sea por lo que más quieran no permitan que la Tía Abuela se entere de que Archie llegó en ese estado_- sugirió.

-_Tendremos el mayor cuidado posible, hasta mañana chicas-_ se despidió Stear, volteándose para emprender el camino, pero Anthony no le imitó. Estaba parado contemplando a Candy, quien por la tristeza que reflejaba en sus ojos ansiaba también una romántica despedida.

Anthony pidió disculpas a su primo por dejarlo solo un momento con el peso del cuerpo de su hermano borracho y se acercó a su joven novia quien lo recibió con un abrazo.

Dorothy carraspeó, no quería ser inoportuna pero la debían marcharse – _Candy debemos irnos_ - le recordó, al tiempo que iba a verificar que no hubiera moros en la costa para poder entrar por la puerta trasera.

-_¡Anthony tenemos que irnos, date prisa_!- le mencionó a su vez Stear, pero al verlos tan juntos comprendió que eran un caso perdido por lo que decidió que era mejor avanzar por su cuenta para ganar tiempo al abrir la trampilla del pasaje secreto. Dejaría a su hermano tumbado en el suelo mientras se dedicaba a su labor.

Mientras tanto, una vez solos, Anthony y Candy se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos, mezcla de azul y verde en la clara madrugada.

Como por un imán ambos comenzaron a acercarse, Candy sabía que lo que más había estado anhelando durante la última semana por fin iba a suceder, lo descubrió en la mirada de Anthony. Cerrando los ojos sintió que sus alientos se mezclaban y sus labios se juntaban, fundiéndose en un tierno beso bajo la luz de la luna. Fue suave como el posar de una mariposa sobre una rosa. Ambos habían extrañado tanto la calidez de los labios del otro, que aquel mágico instante desde entonces se transformó para ellos en algo inolvidable.

-_Candy aún no te has ido y ya te estoy extrañando_- le confesó Anthony una vez que sus cabezas se separaron

-_… yo…yo creo que no podré dormir esta noche, esperando para verte mañana_- respondió ella a su vez con timidez, pero con el corazón latiéndole a rabiar de felicidad.

-_Te veré cuando amanezca princesa_- le sonrió Anthony comenzándose a alejar. Candy lo sabía él también estaba igual que ella de felíz. En medio de su nube de ensueño corrió hacia Dorothy para poder entrar a la mansión.

Todo el amor que se respiraba en el aire fue esfumado entonces por una sola persona que silenciosa y solitaria había observado aquella escena escondida entre las sombras de una de las ventanas del primer piso. Una lágrima de decepción y celos corrió por su mejilla, pero enseguida la enjugó. Eliza no quería que nadie pensara que era una persona débil y como tal nunca le había gustado perder.

-_Ya veremos cuanto les dura su romanc_e- amenazó.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas del Autor:<span>**

(1) Eleanor Baker: famosa actriz de Broadway (La mamá de Terry Grandchester)

_Continuará…¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Chapter VII: Una sentencia dolorosa

**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes del manga y la serie Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Compañía. Yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi romántica imaginación y para soñar que puedo cambiarles el final.

Hola amigas, aquí estoy de nuevo, mil disculpas por el retraso en la actualización pero el trabajo me ha tenido de cabeza en estos días. Aquí les dejo el capi siete, el octavo lo tengo casi listo y lo subiré a lo largo de la próxima semana. Les advierto que los siguientes tres capis van a ser un poco tristones pero todo vale la pena para que nuestra bella parejita alcance la felicidad al final.

Gracias por apoyarme y seguirme en esta idea que se me ocurrió. Un gran abrazo.

**Capítulo VII: Una sentencia dolorosa**

No había pasado mucho desde que se levantara cuando todo el alboroto comenzó. Si su corazón no hubiera temido tanto que aquello sucediera la sorpresa al confirmarlo habría sido mayor.

Sentada como estaba frente al espejo de su tocador peinando sus rizados cabellos, permaneció estática mientras escuchaba voces discutiendo en el pasillo al tiempo que miraba su asustado reflejo. Esperó a que se acercaran.

-_¡Ya deja de mentir Dorothy! No tiene caso, Mrs. Elroy ya lo sabe, ella misma lo comprobó_-

Candy pareció reconocer la voz del ama de llaves.

-_¡No es cierto, ustedes no tienen ninguna prueba, no pueden acusarnos!_- Dorothy se defendió

-¡_Eso lo decidirá la Señora, está visto que la chiquilla es una revoltosa, pero quién sabe a lo mejor no lo sería tanto si no recibiera malos ejemplos!_- le acusó la fastidiosa mujer directamente, sus apresurados pasos se escuchaban mientras avanzaba implacable hacia la habitación.

Candy giró en su silla hacia la puerta, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, a la espera de que se abriera. No hacía falta que le explicaran que sucedía, lo había comprendido todo. La tía abuela conocía de la escapada de la noche anterior. De algún modo se había enterado.

Cuando el ama de llaves ingresó, Candy valientemente se puso de pie.

-_¡No!_- trató de impedir Dorothy pero la mujer era más fuerte y rosbusta por lo que poniendo los brazos sobre los extremos del umbral de la puerta impidió que ella entrara también. Se dirigió directamente a Candy.

-_¡Srta. Candice baje, Mrs. Elroy quiere verla en su estudio_-

Candy supo que debía prepararse para algo grave y la mirada angustiada de Dorothy lo confirmó.

No tenía caso seguir discutiendo, el ama de llaves mal encarada después de dar el recado se retiró. Dorothy entonces se apresuró a ayudarle a poner el salto de cama sobre su bata de dormir para acompañarla abajo.

En el estudio, los demás convocados ya estaban presentes y en las mismas condiciones que ella, habían sido también sacados de sus camas. Stear y Anthony se encontraban frente a la tía abuela, quien se paseaba delante de ellos visiblemente enojada, como decidiendo que medidas tomar a continuación. Candy con cuidado se colocó al lado de Anthony, sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve momento llenas de temor, resignación y sobre todo amor. Una acción que no pasó para nada desapercibida para la Sra. Elroy.

_MRS. ELROY FLASHBACK_

-_¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo Eliza?_-

-_Completamente Tía abuela, yo me desperté en la madrugada porque tenía ganas de ir al sanitario y lo vi todo. Fue algo sorprendente_-

Una Eliza aún en pijamas se fingía preocupada mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su falda. La Sra. Elroy la observaba con desconfianza, dudando sin creer o no lo que le había dicho.

Eliza había interrumpido su sesión de relajación, algo casi sagrado para ella, puesto que acostumbraba los sábados temprano por la mañana, encerrarse en su estudio a leer el periódico tranquilamente mientras tomaba su café, más ese día su intempestiva bisnieta había llegado presurosa con la novedad de que tenía algo importante que contarle, mostrándose preocupada en todo momento por Anthony. Eso era justamente lo que le había obligado a prestarle atención.

-_No era mi intención incomodarla Tía Elroy yo sé que a esta horas usted la utiliza para tener un momento de privacidad, pero es que temo tanto por Anthony y lo que pueda pasarle al andar con Candy. Ella no es sincera, es una interesada oportunista. Temo que pueda ocurrirle algo malo estando con ella como en el día de la Cazería, lo recuerda Tía Elroy, fue horrible…o que alguien pueda hacerle daño, alguno de sus conocidos indigentes…tía abuela por favor cuídelo, es mi primo, hemos crecido juntos y yo lo quiero mucho…jamás me perdonaría que le pase algo y más aún estando en mi poder impedirlo. Candy no es buena compañía para é_l- suplicó Eliza casi lloriqueando-…_pero me temo que él está embrujado…algo le ha hecho ella para tenerlo a sus pies…anoche... los ví besandose y eso me lo confirmó-_

-_¡Es suficiente!_- interrumpió la señora Elroy, no quería seguir escuchando, estaba totalmente en contra de la supuesta relación de su nieto favorito con Candy -_Eliza iré a comprobar yo misma lo que he oído de tu boca, y ruega que sea cierto por que en caso de no serlo serás tú quien recibirá un duro castigo por difamación_- determinó implacable.

Furiosa se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus sobrinos a la espera de descubrir alguna prueba que indicara que hubieran pasado festejando hasta el amanecer, se encontraba terriblemente contrariada después de haber sido molestada en su momento de relax y aquello se había incrementado al enterarse de que las reglas de su casa estaban siendo quebrantadas a sus espaldas.

Una vez en el primer piso comenzó por revisar la primera habitación de la izquierda, que por curiosidades de la vida era la habitación de Archie, y lo que vio confirmó sus temores.

El lugar era un desastre, hedía fuertemente a alcohol porque Archie había vomitado en un rincón y completamente ebrio yacía boca abajo en la cama a medio desvestir, roncando como lirón en medio de un sueño profundo. Estaba durmiendo la borrachera.

-_¡Esto es intolerable!_- exclamó la Sra. Elroy llevándose una mano a la boca horrorizada. Eliza asomó la cabeza detrás de ella con curiosidad. Presintió entonces que esa mañana tendría una gran victoria.

-_¡Jack!_- gritó Mrs. Elroy llamando al mayordomo, éste subió enseguida.

-_Dígame Señora_- El hombre se impresionó del cuadro ante sus ojos.

-_Quiero que vayas al pueblo ahora mismo y averigües todo lo que puedas acerca de lo que estos jovencitos hicieron anoche_- ordenó la dama. El mayordomo asintió partiendo enseguida. Las noticias no tardaron en llegar.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Los tres jóvenes permanecían nerviosos parados frente a la Tía abuela, ya sabían por qué estaban allí, solo les quedaba resignarse a la implacable sentencia.

-_Creo que no hace falta que yo les indique el motivo por el cual les mandé a llamar_- la Sra. Elroy empezó el sermón- _porque ustedes mejor que nadie son conscientes de sus propias acciones, pero lastimosamente no de lo que la Sociedad pueda pensar de ellas y parece tampoco importarles_-

Los chicos escuchaban con atención.

- _En este momento todo Chicago debe estar enterándose de su escapada de anoche. Déjenme preguntarles ¿estuvo buena la fiesta?, se merecen un aplauso_- continuó con ironía -_El mayordomo acaba de regresar del pueblo y todo el mundo le comentó que los vio, ¡Cuatro jovencitos de la más importante familia de la ciudad buscando diversión de madrugada! ¡No tienen ni la menor idea de lo que puede pasarles al exponerse así! ¡No se dan cuenta de lo que con sus irresponsables comportamientos perjudican la reputación de nuestra honorable familia y quizá hasta de nuestros negocios! ¡Son unos insensatos, maleducados! De ahora en adelante se terminaron las fiestas, las reuniones, los parques de diversiones, los paseos hasta segunda orden, se merecen un castigo que recuerden, no pueden vivir aquí haciendo lo que se les venga en gana_-

Los chicos asustados recibían con estremecimientos cada grito que daba la Tía abuela.

- _Cuatro menores de edad visiblemente de abolengo divirtiéndose en compañía de una joven de largos cabellos castaños y un hombre, esa fue la información que recibimos de los pueblerinos, ¿me pregunto quien será esa joven de la que hablaban?- _la Sra. Elroy entonces detuvo su paseo y se dirigió a Dorothy, quien también estaba en el estudio, cerca de la puerta - _creo que no hace falta que investigue más_- dijo.

-_Mrs. Elroy…_- tartamudeó Dorothy nerviosa

- _Muchacha insana arrastrando a mis sobrinos nietos a tus inmundicias dime quién era el hombre que te acompañaba, quién es tu cómplice_- arremetió contra ella presionándola. Dorothy no sabía que decir. Era en vano refutarle, la Sra. Elroy estaba tan enojada que hasta la podía golpear.

-_¡Soy yo, soy yo! Dorothy estaba conmigo_- Una voz fuerte se pronunció detrás de ella. Era Pierre que gracias al cielo llegó en el momento preciso. Para entonces todos en la mansión ya estaban al tanto del problema y habían corrido al estudio para presenciar en caso de que ocurriera algo así.

Pierre se puso al lado de Dorothy, infundiéndole seguridad.

- _¡Usted Sr. Pierre!_-exclamó la Sra. Elroy sorprendida, retirándose un poco los lentes.

– _Así es señora, los chicos estaban con nosotros y puedo dar fe de que se comportaron bien, el caso de Archie es algo especial que se nos escapó de las manos_- trató de explicar Pierre con valentía pero la tía abuela lo interrumpió indignada.

-_ Déjeme ver Sr. Pierre si le entendí, ¿usted me está confesando que fue quien los sacó, que fue el mentor? ¡Sabe que esto puede costarle el puesto! ¡A los dos!_- se refirió a él y a Dorothy, quien lucía para esos momentos estaba aterrada. Pierre le sujetó la mano con valor e iba a hablar, estaba dispuesto a asumir la culpa pero la voz de Stear aunque cabizbaja sonó primero.

- _El profesor no tiene nada que ver en esto, nosotros salimos por nuestra propia voluntad, además lo hicimos aparte_- declaró.

-_¡Muy bien, así me gusta, que los propios culpables confiesen!-_ alentó la Tía abuela enojada abriendo los brazos –s_in embargo no van a lograr que redima de sus amiguitos toda la culpa, hoy recibirán el castigo que se merecen al igual que ustedes. Hablaré con los dos más tarde-_ añadió enseguida señalandolos a Pierre y a Dorothy.

Comenzó entonces a caminar de nuevo hacia a Stear, Anthony y Candy, observándolos a cada uno de cerca. El primero en que reparó fue en Stear que para mala suerte tenía la marca de la succión de un apasionado beso en el cuello. Un chupete.

La Tía Elroy se detuvo observando aquello con la boca abierta

-_¡Alistear!_- exclamó

-_¡Qué… qué pasa tía abuela!_- dijo éste asustado intentando taparse donde ella lo miraba con el cuello de la camisa del pijama.

-_¡Quién te hizo eso!_- gritó la Tía abuela desesperada, haciéndolo retroceder.

-_Yo…yo…_- tartamudeó Stear pero las palabras de los nervios no podían salir de su boca.

Candy y Anthony a su vez retrocedieron impresionados por la escena, instintivamente se tomaron de las manos.

-_¡Que tipo de ramera te hizo esto! ¡Dios! yo cuidándote tanto y esta es la forma en la que me pagas, que le voy a decir a tus padres_ – La Tía abuela se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la movió en negación. La estaba dando jaqueca – ¡_Y tu hermano, oh sí, ni se diga, el pobre Archie no puede ni pararse de lo ebrio que está!, pero de esto se van a enterar tus padres_-

-¡_Tía Abuela no por favor, tenga piedad, me internarán en una abadía para que me haga cura!_- rogó Stear, quien sabía que sus padres eran estrictos, pero la Sra. Elroy no le prestó atención porque ya había puesto su atención en otra cosa. En la unión de manos de Anthony y Candy. Los observó a los dos a los ojos, para que no se les escapara de ellos la verdad.

-_Ustedes dos_- comenzó - _había escuchado de sus andanzas pero me negaba a creerlo, sin embargo no dudaron en engañarme a mis espaldas, ¿no es verdad?-_

Nadie en la habitación dijo nada.

Entonces la mujer se acercó a Candy quien en esos momentos bajaba la mirada intimidada por su presencia.

- _Apuesto que tienes que ver en todo esto. Mis sobrinos jamás se habían comportado así antes de que llegaras tú con tus malos modales_- le acusó- _¡Dime qué quieres de Anthony ¿Dinero, para todas tus amistades del orfanato, es eso, acaso no te bastó con lograr ser adoptada en la familia? ¡Eres un malagradecida!_-

Candy asustada lo único que podía hacer era mover su cabeza en defensa. La mano de la Tía abuela cortó el aire en dirección a su mejilla pero otra la detuvo en el acto impidiendo la bofetada. Anthony con valentía se interpuso delante de ella protegiéndola.

-_¡No lo harás, no la golpearás!_- dijo Anthony terminante

-_¡Anthony que haces suéltame!_- exclamó la dama asombrada, se dio cuenta de que el chico se había vuelto más fuerte.

-_¡No permitiré que le hagas daño Tía abuela!_

La Sra. Elroy reconoció el mismo fuego en sus ojos que había visto meses atrás cuando se le enfrentara por primera vez en el jardín de las rosas también por defenderla, lamentó entonces el no haber parado todo a tiempo.

-_ Ella no es lo como tú dices, su alma es pura y bondadosa, desinteresada…_- Anthony continuó, miró a Candy perdiéndose unos segundos en sus verdes ojos que estaban llenos de agradecimiento y devoción hacia él. -_A…además no tuvo la culpa de nada_- tartamudeó un poco nervioso, recordó que estaba discutiendo con la tía abuela _- fui yo quien le pidió salir, quería festejar mi cumpleaños de una manera diferente y la quería a mi lado…porque... porque estoy enamorado de ella_- soltó ya sin poder contenerlo. Anthony no dudó en mirar a la Tía abuela para que se diera cuenta de que decía la verdad.

-_ Anthony…_- escuchó susurrar suavemente a Candy, él apretó más fuerte su mano en respuesta, dirigiéndole una mirada de valor para hacerle saber que el momento de confesar todo había llegado.

La tía abuela estaba estática después de oirlo - _Tú no sabes ni siquiera lo que es el amor_- profirió con desprecio.

- _Quizá es lo que piensas Tía abuela o que soy muy joven para amar_- Anthony no dudó en defender sus sentimientos - _Pero yo sé lo que siente mi corazón cada vez que la veo, cada vez que la tengo cerca, esa sensación de quererla tanto que sé que sería capaz de dar mi vida por ella, para mi eso es suficiente para confirmarme lo que siento_- declaró sin dejar de mirar a Candy. Ambos se sonrieron.

-_¡Basta!_- gritó la Tía abuela interrumpiendo el momento –_no estoy de acuerdo con esta relación, es inconcebible, no lo ves Anthony ella no es para ti. No está a tu nivel, jamás lo estará, quizá podemos borrar su estatus pero no su pasado, siempre lo llevará a cuestas y la gente la señalará-_

-_No me avergüenza mi pasado_- se defendió Candy enseguida con coraje -_si bien puedo ser una huérfana pero las personas que me criaron lo hicieron con mucho amor Sra. Elroy y me enseñaron buenos principios que es lo importante en la sociedad y yo las amo, ellas son mi verdadera familia-_

-_¡Cállate mocosa, nadie permitió que hables!_- gritó la Tía abuela.

-_¡A quién le importa el maldito estatus!_- Esta vez fue Anthony quien alzó la voz – _Usted Tía abuela a veces parece una mujer sin corazón, solo le importa el que dirán y sus nobles amigos, se olvida de que hay gente a su alrededor que posee sentimientos, personas a las que no les importa el dinero, que si bien saben que es importante no lo toman como prioridad, sino que viven el día a día por y para los que aman…_-

-_¡No me alces la voz Anthony, soy tu tía me tienes que respetar! Lo que hago y lo que te digo es por tu bien, ahora no lo ves pero con el tiempo lo entenderás. En estos momentos estás ciego, igual que Rosemary tu madre a tu edad cuando conoció al Capitán Brower, ese rufián. Cuántas veces no le repetí que no le convenía pero era necia, no quería ver y mira lo que sucedió, ese hombre nunca la quiso, se marchó sin importarle ella ni su hijo, yo tenía razón y a ti te va a pasar algo parecido_- sentenció

-_¡Eso no es cierto!_- protestó Anthony dolido, ese tema era muy delicado para él y era una carta que la Tía abuela había jugado. Ella lo sabía y sabía también como herir a la gente.

- _Mis padres sí se quisieron, y mi papá no me abandonó, está solo de viaje pero sé que va a regresar. Ellos intentaron luchar por su amor pero siempre hubo personas como tú que estuvieron en contra, hasta que lograron separarlos…pero eso no sucederá conmigo ni con Candy_-

- _Anthony eres casi un niño…_-empezó a decir la tía abuela un poco más suave para hacerle entender pero Anthony no iba a permitir que se le escapara lo que tenía que decir.

-_…Lo que sentimos es muy fuerte y vamos a llevarlo hasta el final, dentro de dos años solicitaré el permiso del abuelo William y pediré su mano-_ Anthony sostuvo las manos de Candy entre las suyas como sellando una promesa de amor, su sentimiento por ella era diáfano, genuino, ajeno a ese ambiente de calumnias y problemas. Candy sorprendida de sus planes le correspondió con una mirada de ilusión y agradecimiento. Pero aquello encendió más los ánimos de la tía abuela.

-_¡Eso sobre mi cadáver!_- sentenció furiosa- _¡No lo permitiré, ustedes dos juntos jamás tendrán mi bendición!_-

-_¡No me importa_!–la desafió Anthony ya también colérico- _¡Que pena que me da tu caso Tía abuela, que nadie te haya amado de verdad, que nunca hayas conocido lo que es el amor, por que sé que te casaste obligada con alguien que prefería estar con su mozas a estar a tu lado!_– Las palabras se le escaparon de la boca como el aire se le escapa a un gloo, una vez que las tuvo en la punta de la lengua ya no las pudo controlar.

La Sra. Elroy no podía creerlo. Qué era lo que Anthony había dicho. Aquello la había desarmado hiriéndola hasta el alma, aquello que era un secreto a voces, una de sus verdades más ocultas y él lo había pregonado delante de todos como si nada. Indignada levantó una mano y con fuerza lo abofeteó.

Candy dio un pequeño grito de horror llevándose las manos a la cara. La cachetada fue tan dura que dejó la marca de los dedos sobre la mejilla de Anthony.

Para estas alturas media docena de empleados y tutores ya se habían asomado a observar la escena.

A la tía abuela también le había dolido pegarle, amaba a ese chico con toda su alma pero de un tiempo a otro le sacaba canas verdes y no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando sus rebeliones.

-_ Eres un malagradecido, te he cuidado como una madre desde que eras pequeño y ahora me tratas así_ –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – _Nunca te había alzado la mano, pero ahora lo hice por tu bien, y es porque quiero lo mejor para ti como te dije antes aunque en estos momentos no lo creas, y por lo mismo es por lo que voy a enviarte lejos con el dolor de mi alma, ya lo decidí-_

Anthony levantó la vista perplejo. Le fue difícil procesar lo que había escuchado.

- _Qué dice Tía abuela _- fue Stear el primero que reaccionó después de la puñalada.

- _Lo que todos oyeron_- la Tía abuela levantó más la voz para hacerlo oficial ante todos- _Ahora que están por empezar la Preparatoria enviaré a Anthony a estudiar en un exclusivo internado en New York_-

Se escucharon exclamaciones de desaprobación. Candy horrorizada miró a Anthony llena de angustia, quien le devolvió una mirada apenada y asustada de lo que el futuro le podía deparar.

-_¡No!_- gritó adelantándose desesperada hasta la Tía abuela, con la esperanza de convencerla de que desistiera -_Por favor Señora Elroy tenga piedad, por favor no se lo puede llevar-_

Stear también saltó en defensa de su primo

– ¡_Por favor Tía abuela, no sea cruel, con un buen castigo será suficiente!-_

La Sra. Elroy no tomó ni en cuenta a Stear y solo oteó a Candy con desprecio como única respuesta, pero Candy no se daba por vencida. Lágrimas habían empezado a rodar por sus mejillas – _Por favor…yo sé que no le caigo bien, pero Anthony no tiene la culpa de ello, no lo castigue de esa manera por mi culpa, si quiere… yo me iré…- _suplicó.

-_No Candy…_- se escucharon las voces tristes de sus amigos. Candy continuó:

-_… Volveré al Hogar de Pony, renunciaré a todo esto que siempre me pareció un sueño… pero no lo separe a él del lugar donde creció, de su familia, de sus amigos…por favor_- En su desesperación osó halarle de la manga del vestido para tratar de persuadirla, a lo que la Sra. Elroy retrocedió con una mueca de repulsión.

-¡_Basta Candy_!- Anthony profirió con determinación desde donde estaba - _Es inútil, no cambiará su decisión, ella no tiene corazón_- tenía la mirada brillosa, por dentro las lágrimas luchaba por salir de la impotencia, de coraje, pero en todo momento la sostuvo sobre la tía abuela. No la bajó.

Unos brazos rodearon la cintura de Candy para alejarla, después se dio cuenta de que era Pierre junto con Dorothy quienes también lucían visiblemente afectados por todo. Dorothy movió la cabeza, estaba llorando.

Mientras tanto los obscuros ojos de la Sra. Elroy resplandecieron de coraje, una vez que escuchó la contestación de sobrino. No iba a permitir que el destino de su adorado niño, único hijo de Rosemary se le saliera del rumbo que ella creía correcto. Aún no había determinado su última palabra y tenía otra carta que jugar.

- _Muy bien, entonces aceleraré las cosas para que ya no tengas que tenerme cerca_– resolvió - _Hablaré con tu tío... digo con tu abuelo para confirmarle tu entrada al internado_- se corrigió nerviosa - _Empaca tus cosas, en cualquier momento te llamaré para partir_- dictaminó, después emprendió su salida de la oficina.

En ese momento Anthony sintió que le habían dado el golpe final, de forma cruel se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, su suerte estaba tirada, ya había sido planeada desde hacía tiempo a sus espaldas pero hipócritamente se lo habían ocultado. La preparación en los seminarios, eran solo como una antesala para lo que le obligarían a estudiar. No habría un lapso intermedio de tiempo antes de mudarse, en el que pudiera planear y ejecutar una huida con Candy. Su dulce amor. Sólo al mirarla recuperaba la confianza en sí mismo a la que se aferraba para no caer. Decidió que lucharía por ella, así fuera contra viento y marea, ya fuera en el futuro si no le quedaba más remedio, pero se inventaría alguna forma para escapar llevándosela lejos de ese mundo de opresión.

Mientras veía a la tía alejarse tan pedante e intocable comenzó a hiperventilar de la rabia sin darse cuenta, y apretó su mano sana en un puño mientras perdía la mirada en alguna parte del suelo. Se negaba a sí mismo que algo así le pudiera estar pasando, era difícil de creer, pero por sobre todo estaba lo que más le dolía…tener que separarse de su Candy y en tan poco tiempo.

-_Anthony…_- sollozó ella desconsolada.

-_Candy…_-susurró él acongojado, mientras ella se lanzaba a sus brazos y grandes lagrimones caían por sus mejillas.

- _Anthony no pueden hacernos esto, no pueden separarnos_- exclamó desesperada refugiándose contra su pecho, llorando a mares. Él escondió su rostro en su cabello, también estaba llorando. Después de un rato así le levantó lentamente la rcarita. Quería perderse en sus verdes esmeraldas una vez más, como un incentivo que le devolviera el valor, pero estaban tristes, indefensas, asustadas, dolidas. La cara de Candy reflejaba una profunda pena y tenía su respingada nariz roja por el llanto. A pesar de todo y aunque antes la había molestado por ello, a Anthony nunca le pareció más hermosa que en ese instante. Tomando un profundo respiro para poder hablar con firmeza se dirigió a ella:

- _Candy mi amor, mi pequeña llorona_- apoyó con ternura su frente en la de ella para tranquilizarla -_saldremos de esto como sea, no logrará su propósito, debemos ser fuertes, lo superaremos juntos. Sea lo que sea por lo que tengamos que pasar de ahora en adelante, te prometo que no pararé hasta que pueda encontrar de nuevo el camino a casa, hasta que pueda estar de nuevo junto a ti_-

Anthony recordó la vez de su destierro en el bosque, la vez de las palomas mensajeras, cuando él y un amigo habían amaestrado a las aves para mantenerlas como medio de comunicación y lo habían logrado, aquello entonces ayudó a disminuir su ansiedad por la lejanía de su amor pero esta vez tendrían muchísimos kilómetros de distancia de por medio. New York era una ciudad enorme y para él solo le parecería vacía y lúgubre sin ella. Se escaparía o inventaría algo, ya lo había decidido, pero volvería a su lado lo más pronto posible.

–_Debemos ser fuertes_– recalcó – _prométeme que lo serás preciosa, yo volveré por ti, solo espérame_-

Candy sollozaba no pudo retenerle la mirada y ésta se perdió en el vacío. Sabía que la Sra. Elroy no la quería pero esa vez su crueldad había superado cualquier límite. Le había dado con lo que más le dolía. Movió la cabeza en negación. Se sentía débil, había empezado a transpirar frío porque la presión se le estaba bajando. Sentía que no podía más. Él la sostuvo antes de que cayera. La apretó nuevamente contra su pecho y depositó en su labios un profundo beso, logrando hacerla volver en sí pero dejándola en un limbo oscuro, donde las malas noticias recibidas parecían lejanas e irreales.

-_No digas eso Anthony por favor, no te despidas, yo no podré soportar estar sin ti_- suspiró abrazándolo.

Por su parte Stear, que todo el rato del regaño permaneciera al lado de Anthony brindándole apoyo, había corrido tras la Tía abuela después de escuchar su veredicto final, para intentar hacerla detractar, al igual que Pierre, otros tutores y empleados que levantaron sus voces de protesta. El joven Anthony era querido en toda la mansión.

La decisión de la Sra. Elroy impactó a todos. Él era un chico bueno, la mayoría estaban seguros que fuera cual fuera su falta no era para merecer un castigo así. Hasta la propia Eliza que había presenciado toda la escena desde la puerta, escondida entre las demás personas estaba perturbada. Aunque odiaba a Candy y le dolía en el corazón conocer que Anthony la amaba, lo último que quería era que él se fuera lejos y aún no perdía la esperanza de conquistarlo. Por lo que trató de acercárse a la Tía abuela.

-_¡Tía abuela, Tía abuela bella por favor…!_- exclamó, fingiendo una dulce sonrisa tan impropia de ella - _…no se lleve a Anthony, él no se merece eso_- se atrevió a decir. La Sra. Elroy la miró con severidad.

-_¡Eliza Leagan!_- le alzó la voz delante de todos haciéndola enrojecer de la vergüenza hasta la punta del cabello – _me asombra que fácil cambias de opinión, hace poco no fuiste exactamente tú quien se aventuró en mi oficina para darme las quejas de todo esto, porque te parecía obsceno, pues ahora estos son los correctivos que tus primos deberán recibir por sus actos y no me interesa saber nada si estás en contra_- puntualizó, acto seguido continuó con su camino dejándola en ridículo y con la palabra en la boca.

Stear, Dorothy y Pierre que estaban más atrás lo escucharon todo, y cuando la castaña rojiza se volteó lentamente a la espera de que no muchos hubieran reparado en su papelón, se encontró con las miradas de ellos observándola fijamente.

- _Eliza que baja eres, eres de lo peor, peor que una rata_- le dijo Stear, mientras los otros sólo movían la cabeza con repudio hacia ella. Eliza se sintió cucaracha.

Pero en esos momentos alguien defendió la causa de la tía abuela.

- _No les preste atención Mrs. Elroy, usted está en lo correcto, debe poner mano dura al lidiar con la educación de esos jovencitos_- apoyó una dama ya mayor, una tutora. Pero otra voz sobresalió entre la multitud:

- _Mi estimada Mrs. Elroy, me temo que su decisión va muy en contra de los estándares educativos necesarios para el desarrollo integral de un estudiante_- manifestó Pierre tomándola suavemente del brazo para que le prestara atención. La Sra. Elroy miró su asimiento y luego a él indignada.

-_¡Cómo se atreve Sr. Pierre! Dios este día he sido ofendida de todas las maneras posibles_ - se quejó -¡_y de que me habla usted, de correcta educación si es solo un profesor de Historia!-_

-_¡Pierre es muy instruido y sabe de Pedagogía!_- la vocecita de Dorothy se escuchó en su defensa, luego ella misma salió de detrás de su amado y muy orgullosamente lo miró.

-_¡Cállate tú!_- exclamó enseguida la Sra. Elroy al darse cuenta de que era ella– _¡Tú También tienes culpa de que todo esto sucediera, por las malas influencias que le das a tu pupila!_-

-_¡Sra. Elroy! Le ruego más respeto para con Dorothy, es mi prometida_- vociferó el profesor Pierre indignado, tomando a Dorothy de la mano. La Sra. Elroy los observó incrédula. Meneó la cabeza en negación en respuesta, llevándose una mano a la frente para soportar tanta locura. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar donde pudiera pensar con claridad, mientras una docena de empleados entre curiosos y detractores iban detrás de ella.

Mientras tanto en el estudio Candy y Anthony seguían fundidos en un abrazo, consolándose silenciosamente el uno al otro, sintiendo que eran partes de un todo, que se pertenecían mutuamente.

Por ello no oyeron los pasos de los que se dirigían al estudio, y no notaron sus presencias hasta que los tuvieron encima. Ambos jovencitos se sobresaltaron.

El raro mayordomo presidía a un grupo de sirvientes, que los observaban con cara de sueño, cansancio y fastidio. Se notaba que habían sido obligados también a salir de sus camas y fuera lo que fuera que iban a hacer por sus expresiones se percibía que querían hacerlo rápido. Al mayordomo se lo veía especialmente nervioso por lo que tenía que decir, quizá porque adivinaba que no sería fácil cumplir la misión encomendada.

-_Por orden de Mrs. Elroy deben separarse_- dijo rápidamente

-_¿Qué?_- exclamó Candy pasmada, creyendo no haber escuchado bien

-_Ahora_- recalcó el mayordomo

Anthony miró a Candy asustado y ella le correspondió de igual forma, aún tenía asida su mano, se la apretó fuertemente.

-_¡Repito ahora, deben ir a sus respectivas habitaciones!_- indicó nuevamente el tipo ya enojado.

Anthony entonces intentando simular serenidad y la suficiente madurez para lidiar con asuntos así, tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas quien lo observaba angustiada y se las beso.

Candy sonrió entre lagrimas, en medio de su tristeza supo que el momento había llegado, ambos tenían que empezar a cumplir el castigo y su príncipe debía alejarse.

Con valentía él empezó a apartarse sin dejar de mirarla, lleno de melancolía, quería guardar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su rostro en su memoria, lo último que soltó fue su mano.

-_Anthony no..._- suplicó ella, intentando entonces acercarse, pero los sirvientes, subordinados del mayordomo se lo impidieron, estaban cumpliendo ordenes.

-_¡Anthony!_- le llamó ella en voz desesperada, y él volteó justo en el momento en que la renegada ama de llaves le halaba el brazo de forma grosera para evitar que hiciera una escena.

-_¡Suéltela_!- gritó Anthony exaltado, tratando de volver hacia el lugar pero no se lo permitieron. Era como estar detenido. Esto lo encendió de coraje aún más y empezó a protestar con furia, retorciéndose para que le quitaran las manos de encima –_¡Déjenme, Candy!_- gritó. Sus reclamos se convirtieron en forcejeos, por lo que fueron necesarios más empleados para controlar la situación, para poder controlarlos a ambos. Entre tanto Candy y Anthony lograron acercarse un poco y entrelazar sus manos pero fueron obligados enseguida a separarse.

Los gritos se convirtieron en desesperación, en temor de no volver a verse, desataron empujones, pero sin éxito porque sus opositores eran más y más fuertes.

-_¡Por favor, por favor no se lo lleven!- _suplicaba Candy a tal punto que tuvo refugiarse en los brazos de Dorothy y el consuelo de Pierre quienes volvieron junto a ella, asustados al escuchar los gritos, impresionados por todo ese acto de crueldad.

-_¡Quítenme las manos de encima!_-gritaba Anthony furioso una vez que era escoltado a su habitación -_¡Lo que están haciendo con nosotros es una injusticia, no nos pueden controlar, no pueden hacer lo que quieran con nuestras vidas, no somos juguetes!_-y añadió para que la Sra. Elroy lo escuchara desde alguna parte abajo -_¡Entiende Tía abuela, podrá intentar controlarnos pero no nuestros corazones, ni nuestros sentimientos, allí siempre seremos libres!_-

Al no obtener ninguna contestación, más que las miradas incomodas de algunos de los empleados Anthony tuvo un impulso de furia tan impropio en él, y se desquitó con todo lo que tenía encima de su escritorio, los muebles y los libros de las estanterías. El sonido de la destrucción llegó hasta las demás habitaciones del primer piso y la planta baja, donde la Sra. Elroy en la biblioteca había escuchado con frialdad las protestas de Anthony. Tenía su vista fijada en el fuego de la chimenea pensando en que todo lo que hacía por muy cruel que pareciera era por el bien de él, por su futuro, que algún día lo entendería y se lo iba a agradecer, aunque en el fondo había empezado a dudar de estar haciendo lo correcto. Su acción en si misma le parecía horripilante, pero ya estaba echa y no podía dar marcha atrás o las consecuencias repercutirían sobre ella, sus sobrinos le perderían el respeto al demostrarles su vulnerabilidad. Quizá Anthony la odiaría…su Anthony, pero como se repetía para estar tranquila, era por velar por lo mejor para él, como un día se lo había prometido a su madre Rosemary en su lecho de muerte.

Lentamente enjugó una silenciosa lágrima que yacía en su mejilla amparada por la oscuridad de la fría estancia. Detrás de ella alguien expresó su apoyo hacia su causa.

- _Pronto se le pasará, es sólo un arranque de rabia, Usted hace lo correcto abuela, está cumpliendo con el deber de velar por el bienestar de Anthony, y si para eso debe mostrarse implacable pues no dude en hacerlo, con el tiempo él verá los resultados y usted será dispensada de cualquier falta por tratarse de una buena causa_- comentó la Sra. Leagan quien para complemento de aquella mañana había llegado de visita junto a su esposo la noche anterior- _¿Tú que opinas querido?_- se refirió al Sr. Leagan.

Pero él solo permaneció silencioso de brazos cruzados, desde el lugar donde permanecía parado. Visiblemente no estaba de acuerdo con el asunto.

-_Sólo puedo ponerme en los zapatos del pobre chico, lo único que puedo decir es que pasar por situaciones así genera resentimientos. El sembrar vientos cosecha tempestades, pero esperemos que ese no sea el caso de Anthony_ - contestó con sinceridad.

- _Querido, está bien_- interrumpió la Sra. Leagan incomoda, dio gracias de que la Tía abuela no los estuviera mirando – _Usted no se preocupe abuela, está en lo correcto, no desmaye_- le apoyó.

Cuando Candy llegó a su habitación se desmoronó sobre la cama llorando. Los ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Anthony le alteraron más. Dorothy estaba a su lado tratando de consolarla pero no sabía bien que decir.

-_¡Quiero irme de aquí, quiero irme de aquí!_- repetía- _Ya no aguanto más esta opresión, esto es peor que una cárcel, esto es como una trampa revestida de una fachada hermosa. Quiero volver al hogar de Pony, donde podía estar tranquila, donde la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María jamás me impondrían el no amar-_

- _Candy…_-

- _Dorothy no pueden separarlo de mí, no lo voy a soportar_-mencionó Candy incorporándose y mirándola, como en busca de un consejo, de una palabra amable que la hiciera sentir mejor.

Dorothy se sentó al lado de ella y le despejó el cabello húmedo de su rostro, mientras Candy sollozaba, era tan pequeña para sufrir tanto.

- _Todo se arreglará pronto ya lo verás_- le dijo para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor pero la voz se le quebró a medio camino – _Si su amor es verdadero ustedes superarán esto, ya lo verán, no habrá nada que pueda detenerlos en su destino_- la abrazó brindándole consuelo y apoyo.

Pierre junto a Stear habían llegado y observaban desde la puerta, Dorothy les hizo una seña de silencio con la boca, estaba haciendo que Candy se calmara. Pero en eso un Archie todo confundido y atormentado por la resaca apareció.

- ¿_Qué es lo que está sucediendo?_ – se quejó confundido tocándose la cabeza, tenía un dolor que lo estaba mortificando - ¿_Escucharon los ruidos en el cuarto de Anthony?, está destrozando todo_-

Al escuchar aquello Candy levantó la cabeza que tenía apoyada en el hombro de Dorothy, y al verla Archie confirmó que algo andaba muy mal y que había metido la pata. Los demás lo miraron con una expresión de "gracias Archie, sí que la embarraste". Él sólo atinó a retroceder.

Pierre compadeciéndose del pobre muchacho caminó hacia él y le contó todo.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron lentamente mientras esperaban que la Tía abuela saliera de la reunión familiar que había convocado a última hora, teniendo la esperanza de que cambiara su veredicto final. Los asistentes eran los Señores Leagan, dos de sus tutores de mayor confianza, su secretario y George.<p>

Llegó un momento en que nadie decía nada, todo el mundo en la mansión estaba tenso, esperando la respuesta final. El resto de los chicos había sido castigado también por su falta, siendo confinados todos a sus habitaciones, para colmo empezó a llover a cántaros como un complemento para aquel día tan obscuro.

Para el anochecer, la reunión aun continuaba el silencio se apoderó del lugar en tal magnitud que casi podía escucharse el tic tac del gran reloj de pino de la sala marcando los segundos. Además había empezado a correr desde hacía unas horas el rumor de un telegrama enviado al Señor William, el jefe de la familia. De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse en la planta baja y todos supieron que una resolución fuera para bien o para mal estaba tomada.

Los chicos en sus habitaciones se pusieron sobre alerta, Pierre y Dorothy que estaban en la habitación cuidando a Candy solo se miraron. Candy dormía profundamente. Después de largos ratos de sufrir y llorar el sueño por fin la había vencido.

Dorothy condolida por su situación, por el gran afecto que le tenía y también porque era su trabajo velar por ella, se había quedado a su lado en todo momento, le había arropado para protegerla del frío y se había encargado de conseguir compresas de agua fría para ponerle en la frente al descubrir que le estaba subiendo fiebre debido a la fuerte impresión de los momentos vividos, tal como le ocurriera el día de la cacería, después del que permaneciera tres días guardando reposo.

Dorothy no era una experta para atender gente enferma, pero contaba con la suficiente práctica debido a sus hermanitos como para tomar el mando en una situación así. Pierre la observaba de lejos complacido y orgulloso de ella, pensando en que sería de esa misma forma cuando tuvieran sus propios niños.

Ella aunque cansada se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado brindándole su amor y apoyo, sin decir nada, sin criticarla pero manifestándole que siempre estaría allí para ella, un hombre que se había enfrentado a la temible Sra. Elroy Ardley para defenderla, demostrándole así que lo que decía sentir era amor verdadero. Él era el hombre de su vida. Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Ambos no habían sido despedidos porque eran buenos trabajadores, la Sra. Elroy al igual que todos en la mansión lo sabían. Dorothy era obediente y responsable y Pierre un excelente maestro y por que no decirlo el más influyente de los tutores en los jóvenes Ardley, aparte de que era hijo de unos nobles conocidos de ella.

No le convenía perderlos. Como castigo aparte de haber sido tildados de alcahuetes solamente les habían impuesto descontarles el sueldo entero de ese mes, cosa que consideraban injusta pero sabían que esos momentos tensos no eran los adecuados para reclamar, lo harían después de seguro, mientras tanto el coraje se lo guardaban dentro.

Y fueron ellos también los primeros en escuchar un sigiloso coche acercarse por el camino de entrada a la mansión para luego detenerse frente a la puerta principal, sabiendo que no se esperaba a nadie a esas horas.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Candy que ya había tenido suficiente por ese día se asomaron al ventanal.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	9. Chapter VIII: No me olvides

**DISCLAIMER:** La serie y el manga Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Compañía, no me pertenece. Yo solo tomo prestaditos a sus personajes para jugar a darles un final feliz.

Amigas aquí estoy de nuevo, casi no alcanzo a actualizar esta semana, pero promesas son promesas jejeje, aquí les dejo el siguiente capi, un poco tristón pero les prometo que muy pronto nuestra hermosa parejita alcanzará la felicidad =). Un gran abrazo y que tengan una linda semana.**  
><strong>

¡Gracias por leer!

**Capítulo VIII: No me olvides**

La habitación de Anthony estaba al otro lado del pasillo de la de Candy. Encerrado en ella como le ordenaron que permaneciera, se estaba devanado los sesos pensando en como ponerle una solución a todo ese condenado asunto, en idear una forma de escape lo más rápido posible pero todas resultaban un fracaso aún antes de experimentarlas, no encontraba ninguna en que no pudiera exponer a Candy y si huía solo aún tenía el factor del clima en contra.

El sosegado Sr. George le observaba cavilar meditabundo, sentado en un diván con las rodillas recogidas a la altura de su pecho y sus brazos colgándole vagamente sobre estas, mientras le acompañaba en la habitación. Había decidido ir a dialogar un poco con él después de huir de la reunión con la Sra. Elroy, con la excusa de que iba al baño. Esto le causó gracia a Anthony quien sonrió por primera vez en ese día recordando algo dolido sus anécdotas.

- _En el fondo ya me esperaba algo como esto George_ - le comentó - _toda mi vida tuve la secreta convicción de que terminaría estudiando en un lugar muy lejano_-

George meditó en lo que acababa de escuchar antes de contestar. Sabía que se conducía sobre terreno frágil al conversar con Anthony en esos momentos, cualquier comentario equivocado podría provocar una alteración o pérdida de confianza con el joven y eso no era lo que quería, no eran las indicaciones que le había ordenado el Sr. William quien ya se había pronunciado sobre la situación y quería que él velara por el bienestar del joven en todo momento.

- _Piense que si sale la oportunidad de ir a New York, a ese prestigioso colegio no debe desaprovecharla, se convertirá en un hombre exitoso en el futuro_- le comentó.

Anthony esbozó una media sonrisa de burla. Recordaba la ciudad de New York en uno de sus viajes de niño y que entonces le había parecido un lugar inmenso, deslumbrante.

Un lugar demasiado frío para sentirse en casa, demasiado atestado de gente para estar sin Candy. Anthony sabía muy bien por donde iba todo.

- _Ella no lo hace pensando en el éxito en mis estudios_- habló con firmeza refiriéndose a la tía abuela -_ lo hace para separarme de Candy y es una crueldad porque en el corazón no se manda. No la olvidaré solo porque ella lo desea… No la quiero olvidar, jamás lo haré_- Anthony le clavó una mirada desafiante, la misma que poco después sumió en un profundo abismo, en esos instantes incluso sus azules ojos parecían sombríos.

–_Sabe George_- continuó - _Siento como si me hubieran resquebrajado a la mitad, como si me estuvieran quitando una parte de mi corazón_-

George entonces entendió que el sentimiento del joven tan comentado aquel día no se trataba solo de un encaprichamiento como perjuraba la Sra. Elroy sino de genuino amor. Su forma de expresarse apasionada, sin importar dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos le recordó tanto a alguien que él conocía que de por sí ya se le parecía en físico y lo había notado, pero no imaginaba cuanto también en la forma de expresarse, en la fuerza interior. Así que se condolió con el joven y se decidió a darle todo su apoyo en lo que estuviera que venir.

Después de unos minutos conversando, alguien tocó la puerta.

-_Pase_- dijo Anthony un poco más repuesto. Vieron entonces una cabeza castaña rojiza de rizos largos asomarse.

-_Hola Anthony_- dijo Eliza sonriendo, con una visible fingida inocencia -_¿Estás ocupado?_- le preguntó y no esperó siquiera una contestación sino que ingresó.

Anthony bajo las piernas del diván sentándose correctamente, ya que tenía que soportar la visita de su prima y no podía dejar de comportarse como un caballero. Sin embargo la que pareció olvidarse de todo protocolo fue ella que caminó directamente hacia él lanzandosele prácticamente encima, rodeándole con sus brazos el cuello y sentándosele en las piernas. También le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Todo aquello George no vio con buenos ojos. Ella pareció notarlo pues le lanzó una mirada asesina dejándole saber que el estaba completamente fuera de lugar allí.

George era un buen entendedor, un hombre de pocas palabras, por lo que no hizo falta que se lo dijera en voz alta, simplemente pidió disculpas y se retiró, dejando solo a Anthony con ella.

-_¿Qué sucede, por qué esa carita?_- preguntó Eliza de forma cariñosa al notarlo inquieto, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Él con delicadeza le apartó la mano sosteniéndosela, al tiempo que lograba escaparse de su captura.

-_No debemos hacer esto_- opinó

-_¿Por qué?_- replicó ella como si nada, media acostada sobre el diván donde él la había dejado –_antes nos comportábamos así todo el tiempo y no te importaba_-

-_Sí pero las cosas han cambiado, antes éramos unos niños_- contestó él. Entonces Eliza lo encaró

-_¿Es por ella verdad? Ella te has alejado de mí-_ le reclamó dolida, acercándose. Anthony permaneció paciente e inmovible en el sitio donde estaba.

- _Candy no tiene la culpa de nada Eliza, yo he cambiado para ella, por deberle fidelidad, para merecerla…porque la amo_ – le explicó suavemente sin un dejo de malicia. Quería mucho a su prima y era cierto que hasta lo últimos años de la infancia habían sido muy unidos pero los tiempos cambiaban y entonces aquella alocada e inexperta atracción había pasado a ocupar el puesto que merecía de solamente afecto fraternal.

- _Qué dices Anthony…_- susurró Eliza golpeada por lo que había escuchado salir de sus labios, la confirmación de todas sus sospechas. Los ojos comenzaron a humedecérsele.

- _Lo que escuchaste Eliza, por eso deseo que tu también algún día puedas amar a alguien, y encontrar a esa persona que te ame de verdad_- le dijo con bondad, mientras ella bajaba la mirada, ocultando su sufrimiento, mientras su dolor inevitable y amenazaba con desbordarse como una marea a través de sus ojos, sin emabrgo tomó fuerzas para levantar cabeza.

- _Yo ya amo a alguien, y tú más que nadie lo sabes_- se defendió sin dejar de encararlo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijo a los ojos, como estudiando hasta que punto era cierta la sinceridad del otro en todas las palabras que se habían dicho.

Solo entones Anthony se dio cuenta de la magnitud del asunto, Eliza quizá sentía lo mismo que él por Candy, pero él nunca podría amarla porque su corazón ya estaba consagrado.

En esos momentos fueron interrumpidos por Stear y Archie quienes entraron a ver como estaba Anthony, quedándose algo sorprendidos al ver la escena. Anthony agradeció secretamente al cielo que hubiera sucedido. Entonces Eliza llena de coraje y de un nuevo resentimiento hacia Anthony aprovechó para escapar, pasando como un vendaval con la cabeza agachada en medio de los dos hermanos.

-_¡Hey, esta mujercita parece un huracán!_- expresó Archie para mofarla y cambió de tema, volviendo la atención hacia su rubio primo que era lo que más les importaba en esos momentos -_¿Cómo estás Anthony? Estábamos preocupados por ti, todo es tan extraño de repente, las cosas están de cabeza. Candy sigue con fiebre y aún no sabemos como fue que la tía abuela se enteró de la escapada-_

Stear miró hacia la puerta por donde se había escabullido Eliza, luego a su hermano y después otra vez hacia la puerta.

-_No querrán saberlo_- mencionó en voz baja y con coraje, por lo que no le oyeron.

Anthony haciendo a un lado todo preguntó por Candy, ella era lo que más le importaba y saberla enferma le llenaba de preocupación.

- _¿Qué le pasó a Candy? ¿Cómo está Candy? ¿Aún sigue castigada? ¿Le han hecho algo?_-

- _Solo está un poco indispuesta, le subió fiebre quizá debido a la impresión_- le contó Archie - _Dorothy la está cuidando, por lo que nos recomendó que la dejáramos descansar-_

-_¡Necesito verla!_- dijo Anthony decidido y preocupado dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero la entrada de la Sra. Elroy acompañada de un alto caballero enternado con apariencia de catedrático junto con unos jóvenes vestidos con uniformes en el cual llevaban bordado el escudo de un colegio lo detuvo.

Inconciente dio unos pasos atrás. Sus primos se pusieron a su lado. Los tres estaban sobrecogidos y alertas. Anthony pensó que a esas alturas podía esperar cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p>Candy en su habitación estaba sumida en un intranquilo sueño, la fiebre aún no había cedido del todo. De vez en cuando le daban estremecimientos, como si estuviera inmersa en una pesadilla.<p>

Dorothy permanecía a su lado observándola con preocupación, sufría por lo que le estaba pasando, justo entonces que había conseguido ser tan feliz. Sabía que Candy no tenía padres que pudieran defenderla en momentos como ese, pero se dijo que la tenía a ella, que la quería como si fuera una hermanita menor e iba a estar a su lado en lo que tuviera que pasar.

Pierre lo sabía y estaba con ella dándole aliento. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo, Dorothy le sonrió con agradecimiento.

En eso escucharon pasos bajar apresurados por la escalera. Pierre se levantó para ver de qué se trataba. Minutos antes habían visto a unos hombres con uniforme escolar bajarse de un coche y ser recibidos amablemente por la mismísima Sra. Elroy en la entrada. Pensaron entonces que las cosas sobre el internado iban en serio.

* * *

><p>En medio de la noche, Anthony iba a ser escoltado hacia el coche para tomar rumbo hacia la ciudad de New York. Su equipaje ya lo tenía listo por lo que no hubo más que cargarlo, dos empleados se encargaron de sus pesadas maletas y bajaron primero, mientras él tomaba las fuerzas necesarias para despedirse de sus primos.<p>

Ellos le habían contado sobre el cuadro de fiebre de Candy, por lo que decidió no despertarla, no quería hacer la situación más complicada, sobre todo sabiendo como le afectaría a ella, si él mismo por dentro estaba casi agonizando, pero no quería que su amada sufriera más. Era mejor partir en silencio, sin ser visto.

Sumamente triste pero decidido, ya con la capa puesta y listo para salir, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña nota que colocó sobre la mano de Stear, quien era la persona en quien más confiaba.

-_Por favor entrégasela_- le pidió. Stear casi no podía contener las lágrimas, se quitó sus anteojos para secarse los ojos y haló luego a su primo en un fuerte abrazo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda como señal de que deseaba que le fuera bien, a donde quiera que fuera.

- _Averiguaremos la dirección te lo prometo Anthony, y cuando lo logremos se lo diremos a Candy. Te iremos a visitar junto con ella, nadie podrá impedírnoslo_…- dijo para confortarlo pero la voz se le quebró antes de terminar.

- _No debí inmiscuir a Candy en todo esto_- dijo Anthony más para sí, con la mirada cabizbaja.

- _Candy se enamoró de ti Anthony, y no está arrepentida de nada. Lucha por ella_- le aconsejó Archie, acercándosele y dándole una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- _Cuídenla por favor_- pidió Anthony

- _Lo haremos, no dejaremos que nadie la toque ni le haga daño_- prometió Stear

- _Te extrañaremos Anthony_- dijo Archie. Los tres primos se fundieron en un abrazo de grupo, como lo hacían antes de jugar al futbol. Hasta que la voz de la Sra. Elroy se dejó oír desde abajo, en la sala.

-_¡Anthony!_- le llamó desde el inicio de la escalera.

Anthony supo que era el momento de decir adiós. Con el rostro húmedo, pero no avergonzado de ello, cogió la última de sus tres maletas. Les hizo un saludo levándose una mano extendida a la frente, como hacen los militares y los marinos, como haría su padre, el noble y arriesgado Capitán Brown, quien pasaba la mayor parte de sus días en altamar. Fue una señal de despedida, enseguida se dispuso a bajar.

Un montón de dudas, temores y sobre todo recuerdos lo asaltaron mientras seguía a la Tía Elroy a la puerta principal. Entonces dudó si estaba haciendo lo correcto en no despedirse de Candy, en no verla una vez más. No quería olvidar su rostro por nada del mundo.

Era seguro de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran verse de nuevo o en el peor de los casos ser la última vez.

Anthony se detuvo a mitad de la escalera. La Sra. Elroy en todo momento pendiente de sus pasos lo notó, pues lo temía.

-_Anthony…ni lo pienses_- le advirtió, pero él ya no la miraba sólo veía hacia el primer piso.

-_Quiero verla_- dijo - _necesito verla_-

-_¡No!_- la Tía abuela fue terminante, y justo esto fue el disparo que provocó que Anthony se revelara y emprendiera la carrera de nuevo hacia arriba, aunque fuera incongruente luchar contra Elroy Ardley cuando imponía sus órdenes ya que ella lamentablemente siempre tenía las de ganar.

-_¡Deténganlo!_-vociferó truncando sus propósitos. Los estudiantes fortachones del colegio de New York le cerraron el camino, a pesar de que él intentó con todas sus fuerzas luchar contra ellos, lastimosamente era más grandes.

-_¡Nooo!_- se quejó Anthony mientras era conducido hacia abajo contra su voluntad, casi a rastras.

-_¡Candy!_- gritó entonces -_¡Candy!-_ logrando traerla a ella de los abismales sueños en los cuales se hallaba.

Entre dormida y despierta escuchó su clamado como un eco lejano, hasta que poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad.

Se levantó asustada.

_-¡Anthony!_- exclamó, sentándose bruscamente en la cama. Dorothy y Pierre también estaban conmocionados por todo lo que empezara a suceder repentinamente.

Dorothy lo único que atinó a hacer en medio de su espasmo fue detener a Candy para evitar que en el estado que se encontraba junto con la situación nerviosa que estaba viviendo, terminara por rodar las escaleras presa de la debilidad y la desesperación.

-_Shhh…cálmate Candy por favor_- le pidió sosteniéndola, abrazándola para evitar que se levantara, tratando de calmarla y llorando también junto a ella.

Los gritos entonces comenzaron a escucharse ya no desde la sala sino en el jardín, aún a través de la torrencial lluvia que caía en esos momentos, supieron que Anthony ya había salido y era conducido al coche.

Candy que no dejaba de repetir su nombre logró soltarse del agarre de Dorothy y gateando sobre la cama se acercó al ventanal, lo abrió de par haciendo caso omiso de los regaños de su nana. Salió al balcón sin importarle el agua que entraba a raudales y la bañaba de cuerpo entero.

-_¡Anthony!_- gritó entonces al verlo con toda su fuerza, justo antes de que éste fuera obligado a subir al auto. Él levantó la cabeza hacia el balcón y sus miradas se encontraron por última vez, profesándose amor eterno, hablando silentes de la tristeza que sentían, conectadas por una fuerza secreta y superior como si fuera un candado.

Con solo un cruce de miradas se prometieron el uno al otro para siempre.

- _Anthony date prisa ordenó la Sra. Elroy ya desde el interior del coche-_ Candy pudo leer sus labios cuando sacó la cabeza por la ventana. Así lo obligaron a subir como un prisionero mientras ella observaba todo. El chico varonil y fuerte que ella adoraba pareciendo de repente tan frágil y vulnerable, pero no por esto sintió compasión sino que lo quería aún más. Por ello se decidió sin miramientos a protestar.

-_¡Suéltenlo, déjenlo, Anthony…Anthony!_- gritó impotente pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Pierre y Dorothy la sostuvieron, mientras veían como el automóvil arrancaba llevándose dentro al gran amor de su vida.

La condujeron entonces adentro, apartándola y apartándose de la lluvia fría, acercándola al calor del hogar. El ambiente era confortable y el fuego de la chimenea de la habitación brindaba un ambiente acogedor, especial pero ella parecía no disfrutarlo, se sentía destruida. Se tocó la frente y el cabello, sintió que le faltaba la respiración, se desmoronó en un rincón llorando, abrazándose las rodillas.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron como en un sueño tanto para Candy como para sus primos, todo era tan distinto sin Anthony, hasta la inmensa mansión parecía más vacía. Toda la alegría del hogar se había esfumado por lo ventanales, al igual que la de Candy.<p>

Era duro pensar en todo lo que estaban viviendo ella y Anthony, en la decisión que los había condenado así tan de repente.

Con preocupación la veían empezar a consumirse como una vela con el fuego, presa de sus nostalgias. Apenas comía y quería pasar encerrada en su habitación todo el tiempo, su vitalidad se estaba marchitando al igual que las rosas del jardín de Anthony con el golpe del Otoño.

Para las personas que la querían Candy era como un pajarito, sabían que si se la mantenía en cautiverio lucharía por encontrar la manera de escapar y en caso de no poder hacerlo no resistiría mucho tiempo.

Stear que era el que más lamentaba esa situación, se animó a entregarle la nota dejada por Anthony en la tarde del segundo día, cuando la encontró sola jugando con Klin, sentada en el césped del jardín cerca del portal de las rosas que ahora estaba árido.

-_Princesa_- dijo para llamar su atención y ella levantó la cabeza -_¿Será que puedo hacerte compañía un rato?_- preguntó tomando asiento a su lado.

-_Hola Stear_- saludó ella débilmente mientras acariciaba el pelaje de su mapache amigo. Stear se sintió nervioso, no sabía bien como dirigírsele conociendo por lo que estaba pasando, pero quería más que nada que ella supiera que era su amigo, un amigo verdadero que permanecería con ella por sobre todas las cosas, brindándole apoyo.

-_Las rosas se cayeron, ya no queda ninguna-_ comentó Candy con tristeza mirando hacia el desolado portal

-_Es normal, le están dando la bienvenida al invierno, pero cuando sea Marzo de nuevo florecerán_- dijo él mirando también hacia el lugar –_no seas como una de las rosas Candy, no te marchites-_ añadió acercándosele al oído y puso en sus manos entonces la cartita.

Ella la miró extrañada, no se lo esperaba, le dio vuelta al sobre en sus manos y el presentimiento que latía en su corazón se hizo realidad al leer su nombre del remitente.

Con premura se levantó y caminó unos pasos más allá para leerla con concentración, en privacidad.

_"Mi adorada Candy:_

_En el momento en que leas esta carta es muy probable que ya me encuentre a kilómetros de Lakewood, de ti… pero eso no quiere decir que mi corazón no esté a tu lado… Candy mi bien amada solo quería decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Convivir a tu lado estos últimos meses, bajo el mismo techo fue mágico, irreal, fue alcanzar uno de mis mayores sueños. Gracias a ti he logrado ser más felíz de lo que había sido en toda mi vida. _

_Haz cambiado mi mundo Candy para bien, me lo has enseñado a ver de una manera sencilla con los ojos del alma, me has hecho descubrir el amor._

_No me rendiré, voy a luchar por ti, por nuestras promesas, por el amor que me has dado. Regresaré, volveré a ti y nos iremos muy lejos donde nadie pueda alcanzarnos ni molestarnos… Te amo Candy… quizá nunca antes lo había expresado con tanta claridad, pero es mi más pura verdad, sólo espérame por favor amor…, te amo nunca lo olvides._

_Tuyo por siempre,_

_Anthony"_

Para cuando Candy terminó de leer la misiva tenía puesta una mano sobre su boca y no paraba de llorar, tuvo que ir hasta una banca de piedra que yacía en medio del césped y dejarse caer allí. Stear preocupado de verla sufrir tanto fue a sentarse a su lado, cuidadosamente pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia si, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-_Stear_- sollozó ella prendiéndose de su cuello, mientras él le sobaba la espalda diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que Anthony regresaría pronto. Una parte en lo recóndito de su corazón todavía la amaba y no quería verla sufrir.

Archie por su parte, se encontró con Candy al oscurecer, aprovechando el hecho de que la Tía abuela había salido de viaje poco después de Anthony y podía andar libremente por la casa a pesar de su castigo.

Al subir al primer piso notó la puerta de la habitación de la chica abierta y a oscuras. Le pareció algo extraño por lo que con mucho cuidado se asomó.

-_¿Candy?_- preguntó con cautela, no muy seguro de que estuviera allí, pero se equivocaba. La halló sentada en el asiento del alfeizar de la ventana, con la vista perdida en las estrellas que ya asomaban en el cielo. Ella al notarlo le dedicó una mirada fugaz, cabizbaja y siguió en lo que estaba haciendo.

- _Estoy pidiendo un deseo a las estrellas_- susurró en respuesta débilmente.

Él caminó hacia ella y se agachó para quedar casi a su misma altura. Le conmovía verla así, quería liberarla de ese sufrimiento, despertarla de ese letargo.

-_Candy preciosa_- le dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. La mirada de ella era vacía, acuosa, sin vivacidad, como si ya estuviera perdiendo su alma.

- _Reacciona gatita, la vida continúa, no puedes pasarla sufriendo siempre… sé que esto que pasó fue demasiado inesperado y a todos nos afecto, pero piensa que nadie alcanza la gloria sin sortear obstáculos, piensa que esto duro que estás pasando junto con Anthony sólo será un obstáculo para fortalecer su amor... y con el tiempo se resolverá. Sufrir preciosa, te hará más fuerte-_

Candy escuchó con atención sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que Archie le había dejado el camino hacia su corazón libre para su primo, admiró su lealtad.

Archie por su parte trataba en todo momento de parecer seguro y confiable ante ella, aunque al momento de dirigirle palabras dudara de si éstas fueran las adecuadas. Sólo quería que se sintiera mejor y hacerla sonreír.

- _Stear está investigando minuciosamente todo, ya sabes como admira a Sherlock Holmes, vas a ver que en un dos por tres nos tiene la información completa sobre el paradero de Anthony-_ añadió chasqueando los dedos - _y una vez que la tengamos nos escaparemos para ir a visitarlo a New York, nadie nos va a detener-_

Candy se contagió del ánimo que él intentaba infundirle y no pudo reprimir una débil sonrisa en medio de su tristeza, pero tampoco pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde brotara de sus ojos y cayera sobre su mano, la cual descansaba sobre su rodilla.

Archie lo notó, complacido de haber logrado su propósito. Conmovido por el resultado pensó que no todo estaba perdido, que Candy se repondría tarde o temprano, y de seguir así tal vez no se iría. Sin proponérselo también las ocultas esperanzas que conservaba escondidas sobre ella con él afloraron de nuevo.

Tomó la pequeña mano de la niña entre las suyas, donde había caído la lágrima y se la besó.

Candy que no se lo esperaba reaccionó por instinto retirándola rápidamente.

Cuando Archie vulnerable levantó la cabeza para mirarla, la vio bajar la cabeza avergonzada. Aún en medio de la creciente oscuridad supo que se había ruborizado.

En eso Stear entró al encontrar la puerta abierta.

-_¡Chicos traigo noticias!...-_ pero entonces se detuvo – _¡Pero que pasa aquí, por qué está tan oscuro!_- exclamó prendiendo la luz. Sabía que Candy estaba allí dentro con Archie, había escuchado sus voces desde el otro lado del pasillo, lo que no esperaba era encontrarlos a los dos en esa situación extraña. Sobre todo la de su hermano que estaba enculillado tan cerca de Candy.

-_Ehm…_- se excusó Archie consciente de los pensamientos ambiguos que generaba -_…yo estaba tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la gatita –_

Candy aprovechó su explicación para alejarse un poco. Lo último que quería era que Stear pudiera empezar a pensar mal.

Stear fingió que tosía para luego rascarse la caebeza y hacerse el desentendido, mientras Archie se incorporaba sin poder retener una sonrisa de burla en el rostro al ver la incomodidad de Candy, cuyo sonrojo iba en aumento. La chica le dirigió una mirada asesina en respuesta, provocando que Archie prorrumpiera a reír con ganas.

-_¡Oye te voy a matar!_- declaró levantándose para golpearlo con la mano -_¡Por qué haces que Stear piense cosas de mí!-_

Archie comenzó a correr divertido por la habitación mientras ella lo perseguía. Candy al principio estaba ciertamente enojada pero después terminó perdiendo el coraje, la agitación y movimiento corporal le ayudó un poco a olvidar su dolor y le perdonó la broma.

-_¡Ya basta, basta!_- expuso Stear apurado, pero como no le hacían caso tuvo que poner su voz más enérgica -_¡Hey, será que acaso no me oyeron cuando dije que traía buenas noticias!_- les recordó.

Candy fue entonces la primera en detenerse.

-_Qué pasa-_ preguntó con interés, sintiendo que su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar.

-_Bueno, conociendo mis dones de escapista…_- empezó a relatar Stear- _Hoy logré burlar un rato el castigo de la Tía abuela. Como el chofer el Sr. Thomas es mi amigo, le convencí de que me dijera el paradero de Anthony y de la Tía abuela, no se debatió mucho en contestar ya que está de nuestro lado. Lo que sí me costó un poco fue convencerlo de que me llevara hasta allá, pero después de aceptar una pequeña recompensa a cambio aceptó…-_

- _Espera un momento Stear_- interrumpió su hermano incrédulo -_¿Quieres decir que Anthony aún está en la ciudad, que no ha partido para New York?-_

-_Así es, lo he visto, están hospedados en un hotel en las afueras de la ciudad_-

-_¡Dices que aún está aquí!_- exclamó Archie impresionado dando un respingo -_eso quiere decir que la Tía abuela aún no está muy convencida de enviarlo lejos o me equivoco-_

Stear negó con la cabeza

- _Me temo que no será por mucho tiempo, posiblemente partan en el tren que sale hoy a las diez de la noche. Anthony le ha declarado la guerra a la Tía abuela, quizá ella esté allá por la razón que tú dices pero él está definitivamente renuente a cualquier diálogo de paz. No le habla, sólo le dirige miradas de odio y hoy por la tarde tuvieron un encontrón. la tía abuela le dio a escoger entre no ir al internado o dejar a Candy, y él le ha gritado a la cara que jamás lo haría, que preferiría morir...lo vi yo mismo con mis propios ojos a través de la ventana-_

Stear miró a Candy con compasión, quien lo observaba con las manos juntas cerca de su rostro presa de la emoción.

- _La Tía abuela entonces estalló llena de rabia y determinó que la partida sea hoy en el tren de las 22h00 – _continuó – _Añadió que nadie va a hacerla cambiar de opinión esta vez-_

_-¡Oh Dios!_- exclamó Candy sentándose sobre la cama para aguantar el impacto.

-_¡Rayos Stear, esas son buenas noticias!_- le reclamó Archie con sarcasmo al ver el rostro de preocupación de Candy.

- _A eso voy_- determinó Stear y metió una mano en su bolsillo, de donde extrajo un pequeño papel doblado que luego blandió en el aire – _Tengo la dirección del internado_-

Los chicos soltaron exclamaciones de alegría. Candy de un salto se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo. Su hermano solo lo observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción que decía "_lo hiciste"_. El investigador Stear había logrado devanar uno de los datos protegidos y ultra secretos de la tía abuela.

Mientras disfrutaba del abrazo recordó que debía hacerles acuerdo a la vez de algo.

-_Chicos si deseamos ir a ver a Anthony debemos darnos prisa, la estación del ferrocarril está lejos de aquí y ya son las siete y media-_

-_Tienes razón de aquí a las estación se hacen casi dos horas- _profirió Archie_ - ¡Andando, no podemos perder tiempo!_-

-_¡Vamos!_- animó Candy corriendo enseguida a buscar su abrigo.

* * *

><p>Los tres jóvenes vestidos con abrigos oscuros salieron sigilosamente de la mansión hasta el lugar donde estaba estacionado el coche familiar.<p>

De lejos vieron al Sr. Thomas, el chofer conversar animadamente con algunas personas cerca de la puerta del establo, desde donde se vía la luz prendida, probablemente se trataba de una amena reunión, una de esas que solían hacer los trabajadores

- _Espérenme aquí, iré a hablar con él_ - dijo Stear resuelto, estaba asumiendo la responsabilidad de conducirlos a su destino con seriedad, se acomodó el cuello del abrigo y se ajustó su chistera negra.

- _Suerte_- le deseo Candy, su corazón sufría mientras esperaba que el chofer les diera un sí por respuesta, siempre la fe es lo último que se pierde.

Como Stear no podía aparecerse frente a todo el mundo ya que se suponía que al igual que sus primos estaba castigado, se ingenió una manera de atraer al Sr. Thomas sin ser notado, con una clave que solo él entendería.

Con cuidado se apoyó cerca del final de una de las paredes de la mansión, que estaba cerca del establo, y comenzó a silbar como jilguerito. El Sr. Thomas enseguida reparó en el hecho, volteándose a mirar extrañado alrededor, como no logró nada en la oscuridad al descuido fue a investigar para ver si era verdad lo que sus oídos habían percibido. No tardó en encontrar a Stear quien no tardó en convencerlo de que los ayudara.

Tuvieron muchísima suerte de que el chofer aceptara llevarlos porque era amigo de ellos y se veía que les tenía aprecio, en especial a Candy, quien dijo que le recordaba a una de sus hijas. Esa vez no tuvieron que darle ninguna recompenza. Hizo volar el coche a lo largo de las calles de Chicago y por sus lindares pedregosos y desnivelados. En momentos así Candy agradecía la invención de los automóviles. Sentada en el centro del asiento trasero junto a cada uno de los hermanos Cornwell, permanecía muy ansiosa mientras deseaba llegar a tiempo a la estación.

* * *

><p>No se equivocaron en sus cálculos, al llegar ya eran las 21h30, por lo que tuvieron que bajarse rápidamente y empezar a correr. El lugar era enorme y debían buscar entre todos los trenes cual era el de destino New York.<p>

En medio del ajetreo. Stear tomó de la mano a Candy para direccionarla y evitar que se cayera. Archie los seguía detrás.

Los tres jovencitos solo detuvieron su carrera unos instantes para preguntarle a un anciano guardia el cual dormitaba en una banca, cuál era el andén del tren que buscaban.

El hombre que parecía estar más dormido que despierto frunció la boca al ver perturbado su descanso, se notaba que solo lo tenían en la empresa a la espera de que alcanzar su jubilación.

- _El andén del tren para New York es el No. 34 del lado este, hacia allá_- indicó señalándoles con el brazo en línea recta. Los chicos agradecieron y sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuraron hacia el lugar. Para entonces ya eran las 21h35.

-_¡Dónde está, no lo veo!_- exclamó Candy alterada.

-_¡Mi Dios este lugar es enorme!_- se quejó Archie.

-_¡Por qué no está el tren!_- clamó Stear al ver que en el andén no había ningún ferrocarril estacionado. – _Aún no es la hora de partida, no entiendo_- reflexionó respirando agitado, buscó por todas partes alrededor con la mirada y entonces encima de un poste halló un letrero con la respuesta. Decía 34-B.

-_¡Rayos es por el otro lado!_- vociferó con frustración dándose cuenta de que estaban en la vereda equivocada.

-_¿Qué?_- emitió Candy a débil voz sintiendo como todas sus esperanzas se caían al piso.

-_Claro el viejo dijo por el lado este, este debe ser el lado oeste. ¡Demonios!_- voceó Archie con coraje con toda la vitalidad de su juventud y pateó una tapilla de soda que yacía en el suelo.

-_Debe ser el del frente-_ opinó Stear viendo hacia aquel andén que parecía sumamente lejano.

-_¡Dios!_- expresó Candy con tristeza, mirando hacia el tren que estaba metros más allá, donde su Anthony ya debía estar sentado esperando el momento de partir.

El gran reloj central que pendía sobre el techo de la estación anunció el último cuarto de hora antes que dieran las 22h00. Acelerando los corazones de los tres.

-_¿Que hacemos?-_ le preguntó Archie a su hermano- _No hay manera de llegar a tiempo, no podemos darnos toda la vuelta-_

-_La manera más rápida de hacerlo es subiendo el paso a desnivel que está en el extremo sur. No se puede cruzar por los rieles, está prohibido-_ dijo Stear_._

Candy solo los miraba, sintiendo que sus voces cada vez más lejanas.

- _Está muy lejos así corramos será una pérdida de tiempo_- lamentó Archie poniéndose las manos en las rodillas, estaba terriblemente cansado.

- _¡Pues es mejor que no intentarlo!_- le gritó Stear ya perdiendo la paciencia - _¡Deja la flojera, actúa como hombre y camina, Anthony es nuestro primo no lo podemos dejar ir así!-_

Archie solamente le torció los ojos pero sabía que tenía razón y se dispuso a seguir sus órdenes, pero cuando ya se iban notaron que Candy no se movía, tenía la mirada puesta fijamente en el ferrocarril del frente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Los chicos percibieron su pena, contagiándolos. Sabían lo mal que debía sentirse en esos momentos. Ellos estaban perdiendo a su primo, su compañero de travesuras, pero ella a su gran amor.

La observaron pequeña y frágil como una muñequita de porcelana, con su vestido de seda beige debajo de su largo abrigo gris oscuro que se mecía con el viento, pero también notaron su altivo semblante como de una estatua de marfil, y sin que se lo esperaran la vieron aventurarse a realizar lo que no estaba permitido, algo peligroso… mortal. Se lanzó a atravesar las vías férreas. Era en realidad la manera más rápida de llegar al otro lado aunque ninguno se hubiera atrevido a sugerirlo.

-_¡Candy!_- gritaron los dos al unísono sin poder detenerla -_¡Dios mío!_-

Hubo también exclamaciones de horror de personas alrededor.

-_¡Santo cielo esa niña está orate!_-

Stear miró a su hermano con resignación, no tenían escapatoria, sabían lo que tenían que hacer y era ir con ella, no podían dejarla sola. Encogiéndose de hombros y guardándose por todos los medios sus peores temores en los bolsillos se lanzaron detrás. Hubo más exclamaciones de desaprobación.

A la final los Cornwell fueron más rápidos que Candy puesto que la alcanzaron fácilmente, aún cuando les llevaba ventaja.

- _Pero que están haciendo aquí, esto es peligroso_- les reclamó ella al verlos, irónicamente con preocupación, mientras pasaba con cuidado sobre los rieles con sus botas negras de tacón.

Stear exhaló con enfado.

- _Eso lo supimos desde un principio gatita, la que parece no entenderlo eres tú_- le dijo Archie dándole la mano para ayudarla.

Candy no les daba la cara, permanecía con cabizbaja. Se dieron cuenta entonces de que a pesar de la valentía y decisión que había tomado hacia pocos minutos, estaba llorando. Quizá en algún momento había reparado en la magnitud del riesgo que conllevaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Un gran tren pasó entonces a un costado trayendo consigo un ruido ensordecedor, por lo que tuvieron que levantar sus voces para que se les oyera.

-_¡No te íbamos a dejar sola Candy!_- gritó Stear - _¡Somos una familia!_-

-_¿No creíste que te íbamos a abandonar en esto mi arriesgada princesa, o sí_?- bromeó Archie

Ella sintió que los quería muchísimo, supo en esos momentos que su amistad era verdadera.

-_Gracias_- susurró, ellos le leyeron los labios. El gran tren aún no terminaba de pasar cuando otro apareció en la distancia por el lado contrario. Los atraparía en la mitad por unos instantes.

Los tres se inquietaron, atinando por abrazarse fuertemente, a la espera de que aquel aterrador momento pasara rápido.

- _No teman, los tres juntos somos una sola fuerza_-animó Stear con los ojos cerrados y la voz temblorosa al igual que los demás. Archie no pudo decir nada, solo abrió más sus brazos para abarcarlos mejor a su hermano y a Candy, sobre todo a ella quien estaba en el medio. Los hermanos hacían todo lo posible por protegerla.

- _Lo somos_- apoyó Candy respaldada en la seguridad del abrazo de los dos.

Los sentimientos que le invadieron en esos momentos fueron una mezcla de miedo, valor, emoción y más que nada un profundo alivio. Algo en su corazón le certificó que si estaba junto a sus amigos nada malo le podía pasar, ellos le demostraban el cariño de una verdadera familia capaz de arriesgarse por ella con el fin de conseguir su bienestar, la seguridad de sentirse querida, el calor de un hogar.

El tren pasó como una ráfaga de viento envolviéndolos en medio de una nube de vapor. Sonaron las campanas anunciando la llegada y lentamente se detuvo. Los tres primos se separaron comprobando que estaban bien. Para esto la otra locomotora un poco más corta que la anterior ya había partido dejándoles el espacio libre para subir hacia el andén 34 del lado Este.

-_¡Listo, vamos!-_ Dijo Archie, tomándola de la mano.

La vereda era alta y lograron subir no sin dificultad. Archie fue el primero en lograrlo para luego ayudarles a Candy y Stear. El vestido beige perla de Candy se manchó en el acto de suciedad, grasa y carbón, pero no le importó, para entonces ya eran las 21h50 y el tren para New York ya se estaba alistando para la salida.

Los tres se apresuraron entre la gente que despedía a sus familiares. Algunas personas se impresionaban cuando ellos pasaban después de haber visto lo que habían hecho.

_-¡Anthony!_- empezó a gritar entonces Candy con desesperación con la esperanza de que él la escuchara desde el tren y se asomara, los chicos le siguieron.

El sentimiento que demostraban llamaba la atención. Eran unos jóvenes arriesgados, visiblemente preocupados, sucios, buscando a alguien que iba en ese tren. La que más atraía miradas era Candy y no exactamente de admiración, sino de indignación o sorpresa al ver lo poco que le importaba seguir los patrones de comportamiento de una señorita de sociedad. Pero que podían hacer ellos más que tragarse las críticas ya que vivían en una ciudad conservadora e hipócrita.

Hubo alguien que hasta le cubrió los ojos a su niña con la mano para que no la viera a Candy, no sería cosa que en un futuro empezara a portarse así también.

-_¡Anthony por favor!_- dijo Candy deteniéndose con el corazón en la boca, ya las piernas no le respondían, sentía que no podía correr más. Archie y Stear que todavía mostraban resistencia lograron acercarse casi al inicio del tren mirando ventana a ventana para ver si lo hallaban pero sin dar resultados. También se sentían frustrados.

Con un dolor en el alma Candy sintió que había fracasaba en su intento de encontrarlo, de poder verlo una vez más.

* * *

><p>Desde su asiento en uno de los últimos vagones, Anthony abatido esperaba que la hora de la puesta en marcha llegara de una vez por todas. Le dolía la cabeza de pensar en todo el asunto.<p>

Le había cedido en el puesto de la ventana a George quien los acompañaría en el viaje, para evitar que el dolor de alejarse de la ciudad que amaba, donde tenía la mayoría de sus recuerdos, hiciera presa de forma incontrolable en él.

La tía abuela lo observaba impasible desde el asiento del frente, estudiándolo, como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, creyéndose omnipotente como de costumbre. Algo que Anthony detestaba. Gracias al cielo esa era una parte de él donde ella no tenía poder, al igual que en su corazón, y sabía que eso en el fondo le fastidiaba.

George quien había agilitado el trámite de la inscripción y matrícula de Anthony en el prestigioso colegio por ordenes de la Señora Elroy, se sentía incomodo del ambiente familiar tenso que se cernía en el lugar. Aunque el chico no estuviera enojado con él, como se lo había dicho, puesto que sabía que su trabajo era servir a la familia Ardley y además siempre estaría profundamente agradecido por haber salvado a Candy de unos rufianes en México. La niña se lo había contado dejándolo como un héroe, él no podía evitar sentir ternura por la parejita, tampoco no estar de su lado.

En un descuido de la Sra. Elroy, en el cual habían conversado, le había prometido ayudarlo, por lo cual Anthony se había calmando un poco. Le había dicho que sería el transmisor de su correspondencia con el abuelo William, a quien por cierto la tía abuela no le había contado toda la verdad,y lo creía engañado después de hablarle sobre la emoción de Anthony por aprender Ciencias Físicas y Matemáticas que era en realidad inexistente, además había bloqueado toda posible conexión de los chicos con el patriarca debido al castigo.

George que por entonces estaba en Chicago a diferencia de su Patrón para ayudarle en unos negocios a la Sra. Elroy, no sabía de que parte ponerse en un principio, si se volteaba totalmente del lado de Anthony comunicándole toda la verdad a su amo, las relaciones familiares una vez más se estropearían y conociendo la terquedad y el hinchado orgullo de la Sra. Elroy aquel negocio tan avanzado que estaban por concretar, en el que habían trabajado durante meses, por el cual su mismo amo había sacrificado parte de la libertad que tanto adoraba, se iría a la basura, ella era capaz de abandonarlo todo si el juego no iba como quería, Siempre había sido así.

Por todo ello George decidió esperar para jugar la última carta. El también era astuto, el tiempo trabajando para la honorable familia Ardley le había enseñado a ser así. Por ello se comunicó vía telégrafo con su amo contandole la situación y éste de acuerdo con él quedó en rescatar a Anthony de esa vil encrucijada, después de terminar el negocio que estaba por concretarse y beneficiaría a toda la familia. William Ardley una vez más no le había fallado, ni a él ni al hijo de Rosemary a quien había jurado con su vida proteger.

George en un descuido miró a Anthony y le guiñó el ojo. Anthony solo asintió con la cabeza levemente agradecido.

No había dejado de admirar y creer en su Abuelo ni por un momento, sabía que él y Dios lo salvarían tarde o temprano de todo eso. Por ese lado había conseguido una relativa calma, pero había otra cosa que no le abandonaba ni a sol ni a sombra, una preocupación que le mortificaba el alma. Saber que tendría que alejarse de Candy por un tiempo indefinido, cuando el estar a su lado era lo que más disfrutaba en el mundo. Tenía el corazón partido en dos.

Aquellos dos días alejado de ella, habían sido lo más largos de su vida, aún más que aquellos en que se la habían llevado a México y sufría por no conocer su paradero, aún más que la vez que la tía abuela había conseguido separarlos por primera vez enviándolo solo a la casa de la montaña. Cada minuto sin ella llenaba más el gran vaso de sus tristezas. ¿Cómo estaría ella, que haría en esos momentos, lo extrañaría, estaría igual de desconsolada que él?

Por momentos la pena era tan fuerte que le llenaba el pecho quitándole al aire, y debía cerrar los ojos para disimular cuando todo lo que quería era llorar y gritar. Más cuando levantaba la vista después de esos momentos se encontraba nuevamente con la mirada sarcástica de la Sra. Elroy y quería cometer un homicidio, no podía sentir más que repulsión hacia ella. Como podía ser tan inhumana, hacerles aquello, tratarlos como juguetes, manipulándolos a su antojo. Por ello simple y sencillamente le había declarado la guerra y la ley del hielo. Ya no tenía ninguna tía abuela.

Y en eso la campana empezó a sonar. Anthony sintió entonces como toda su esperanza se derrumbaba, la poca pero irreal que aún le quedaba en el alma de que a último momento ocurriera algo peculiar, un milagro que no les permitiera partir, quizá una falla en el tren, un desastre natural, o un repentino ataque de benevolencia de la tía abuela, en cualquiera de los casos siendo más probable que ocurrieran los dos primeros. Pero nada de aquello pasó, el terremoto que estaba esperando no llegó, y lentamente la locomotora empezó a humear y a ponerse en marcha.

Respiró profundamente tratando de poner su mente en blanco, de olvidarse de todo, se concentró entonces en la moneda que desde hacia rato tenía fuertemente apretada en su mano, la misma mano que hacia pocas horas habían liberado del yeso producto del día de la cacería.

La moneda era el recordatorio de la promesa que se habían hecho con Candy hacia casi dos meses atrás, el día de su primera cita.

_"No olvidaré nada de lo que vivimos amor, superaremos esto_" se dijo en la mente, volviendo a encerrarla en su puño.

La tía abuela lo miraba sin comprender, no entendía el por qué de esa extraña actitud y quería saberlo, pero si había algo de lo que estaba segura era de que tenía que ver con Candy, y una vez más se arrepintió de haberla aceptado en la familia.

-_No te olvidaré Candy, te lo prometo_- susurró, ya sin importarle si lo veían o no, se le escapó del alma al igual que el ferviente beso que depositó sobre la moneda.

Dos jovencitas de clase alta de un asiento aledaño, para quienes tampoco habían pasado desapercibidas ninguna de sus acciones, lanzaron suspiros de admiración.

-_¡Viste te dije que sufría por amor!_- se escuchó decirle la una a la otra.

-_¡Está precioso!-_

La tía abuela las miró y luego a su sobrino, le dio gracia aquello, se daba cuenta de que Anthony tenía todo para ser feliz e intereses en el amor no le faltarían, pero no podía entender como estaba desperdiciando la vida que tenía por delante, consagrándosela a una niña que consideraba insignificante, a Candy. a quien pesar de verla todos los días luchando, esmerándose con ahínco para convertirse en una señorita de sociedad, no la consideraba más que una pobre huerfanita. Se preguntaba que le había prendado de la chiquilla.

Anthony por su parte cerró los ojos, esperando que toda la tristeza que lo invadía se esfumara al igual que lo haría la ciudad que amaba en la lejanía una vez que tomara fuerza el tren.

Entonces George que en esos momentos miraba por la ventana pareció impresionarse de algo.

-_Qué le pasa George_- preguntó con frialdad la Sra. Elroy al notar su actitud inquieta como de niño ansioso.

-_¡Pero si son ellos!_- profirió, haciendo que Anthony prestara súbitamente atención.

La Sra. Elroy se removió de su asiento para acercarse más al ventanal. Anthony se levantó acercándose al cristal.

- _Son los jovencitos Stear, Archie y Candy, han venido a despedirle_- le dijo George.

El corazón de Anthony dio un brinco de emoción al verlos. Corrían desesperados detrás del vagón que por fin habían encontrado, moviendo las manos, gritando su nombre, diciéndole adiós.

-_¡Son ellos…Candy!_- exclamó, y de un repentino impulso decidió salir del vagón, en su emoción fue tropezando con la tía abuela, pateándole sin querer el tobillo. Ella se quejó.

-_¡A donde vas jovencito, regresa aquí te lo ordeno!_-

Pero él no le hizo caso, siguió corriendo hasta el final del vagón y luego atravesó el otro, buscando la puerta final, la única que por lo general siempre estaba abierta, sabía que las otras ya habían sido cerradas y le sería imposible escapar de una manera sana. Más una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, al igual que su corazón.

Se tropezó con un camarero en el camino haciendo que a este se le cayeran las tasas de café que llevaban, se disculpó fugazmente, pero no podía perder tiempo, a cada instante el tren ganaba velocidad.

-_¡Pero que jovencito más maleducado!-_ hubo quejas pero a él no le importó, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la parte trasera.

-_¡Oficial detenga a ese chico!_- pidió la Señora Elroy a un encargado, un hombre bigotón que andaba por el pasillo en esos momentos y había visto pasar corriendo al joven rubio al lado de él hacia unos segundos atrás como un vendaval.

-_Enseguida Madame_- asintió, ajustándose la gorra del uniforme, luego calmadamente hasta silbando se dirigió por la dirección que Anthony había tomado. La Tía abuelo bufó de la rabia.

-_¡Que ineficiencia!_- se quejó

Anthony logró su propósito, alcanzó la última puerta antes de que fuera muy tarde. Había un viejo cuidador, quizá el supervisor a un lado, pero al ver su desesperación no le dijo nada y le dejó pasar. Con la emoción a flor de piel salió al aire libre.

-_¡Candy!_- gritó entonces al verla, se acercándose al barandal. Ella aún corría detrás del tren al igual que sus primos. Ellos también eran importantes, pero ella era la dueña de su corazón.

-_¡Anthony!-_ gritaba al igual que Stear y Archie haciendo todo su esfuerzo, se veía cansada y muy triste, sucia pero igual de hermosa y estaba llorando.

-_¡Candy te amo!_- le gritó él conmovido sin más – _Volveré por ti amor, solo espérame…espérame por favor…no me olvides-_

-_¡No lo haré Anthony, jamás. Te esperaré cada día de mi vida hasta que regreses!_- le respondió ella, ya casi sin aliento.

Anthony tomó la cadenita que ella le había regalado entre sus manos y le dio un beso como sello de su promesa. Sus miradas entrelazadas, llorosas fueron lo último en perderse, una vez que no pudieron hacer más y el tren se alejó llevándose en el a la mitad de su corazón.

Desde la distancia le vieron mover la mano en señal de despedida y silbar de una forma clásica que él había inventado y que era el símbolo de alerta en las travesuras que hacían junto a sus primos, la que solo los habitantes más antiguos de la mansión sabían, ellos le respondieron de la misma forma. También estaban llorando.

Habían llegado sin darse cuenta al final de la estación. Un campo lúgubre y vació se extendía ante sus ojos. Los tres se quedaron un momento allí, manos de consuelo sobre los hombros del otro, mirando hacia la nada, a la oscuridad de la noche, a través del frío, ya solo les quedaba regresar a casa.

Candy entonces se debruzó de cuclillas llevándose las manos a la cara, mientras el dolor de la cruel realidad de la separación la golpeaba. Como podría sobrevivir sin estar a su lado, sin sentir sus abrazos, sin escuchar su risa ni su voz. Las lágrimas estaban ahogándola. Recordó el sueño que había tenido en el que él se alejaba comprendiéndolo como premonitorio, jamás le reclamó a la vida hacerla sufrir tanto como entonces.

Archie y Stear observándola dolidos se acercaron para consolarla pero sabían que cualquier cosa que dijeran sería inútil. Sabían en el fondo que sería también el inicio de su partida.

Candy no dijo nada durante el camino de vuelta a la mansión y en los días que siguieron que no fueron muchos se volvió como un alma en pena abandonándose a su soledad, hasta la tarde en que Annie Britter volvió a visitarla al enterarse de la crisis familiar.

Por unos momentos la vieron volver a brillar con su vitalidad habitual, recobrando su fuerza, su determinación, contagiando de alegría y color a todo lo que la rodeaba, pero una fría mañana de principios de invierno decidió partir. Empacó sus cosas, las pocas que había llevado desde el Hogar de Pony, cosas sencillas pero con gran valor sentimental; la ropa que con cariño y esfuerzo le habían regalado o cocido sus madres, vestidos sencillos pero cómodos. Los regalos que le habían hecho sus amigos que luego se habían convertido en sus primos, los de su mejor amiga, los de su gran amor, una dulce Candy que extrañamente había encontrado en el jardín sobreviviente del Otoño como señal de un ángel que estaba de parte de ella (pensó en la mamá de Anthony quien debía saber que el amor que sentía por él era verdadero) y sus recuerdos.

En silencio salió al frío ambiente del alba luego de dejar una carta sobre su cómoda. Se escondió detrás de un árbol esperando que la carreta que llevaba heno y paja para los caballos partiera y en silencio se sentó sin ser vista en la parte de atrás junto a Klin.

-_Pronto estaremos bien Klin, ya lo verás_-le dijo abrazándolo, el animalito pareció comprender.

Así empezó su camino de regreso al Hogar de Pony.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	10. Chapter IX: De regreso al Hogar de Pony

**DISCLAIMER: **La serie y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y compañía, yo solo tomo prestaditos a sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

Hola chicas como están, disculpen la tardanza, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi para endulzar la semana.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Val Rod, Vikiar, KiaraJareth, Dajannae8, Meiling55 por estar allí apoyándome, igualmente para todos los que les gusta este fanfic y lo leen aunque no dejan comentarios. Gracias x estar allí detrás. =)

Bueno respecto a este capi, me basé en uno de los episodios del anime cuando Candy vuelve al Hogar de Pony después de la tragedia de Anthony, por lo que conservé el nombre de algunos de los niños originales del orfanato.

Sin más bla, bla, bla les dejo con ustedes el capi nueve jejeje. Gracias por leer =)

**Capitulo IX: De regreso al Hogar de Pony**

El repentino alboroto de los niños fue lo que alertó a La Srta. Pony y a Sor María de la llegada de un visitante. Se apresuraron a asomarse a la ventana y descubrieron no sin sorprenderse que se trataba de Candy.

Con la intuición pedagógica que tenían producto de tantos años al servicio y cuidado de niños supieron al instante que le sucedía algo. A pesar de que la jovencita tratara de ocultarlo detrás de una sonrisa para no preocupar a los pequeños que le daban una calurosa bienvenida, algo andaba mal. Desde un principio notaron su tristeza.

Una vez que la algarabía de los niños se dispersó un poco, dejándola libre a Candy, ésta se acercó a ellas y no pudo disimular más su sufrimiento. Se arrojó en los brazos de la Srta. Pony y rompió a llorar.

-_¡Candy!_- exclamó la buena dama sorprendida y a la vez sumamente preocupada. Sor María quien estaba a un lado se acercó también alarmada por la pesadumbre de la niña.

-_¡Mi pequeña que te sucedió, se portaron mal contigo en la casa de los Ardley!_- preguntó acariciándole la cabeza que ella aún no levantaba del hombro de la Srta. Pony.

-_Srta. Pony, Hermana María lo alejaron de mí_- les contó entre sollozos.

-_¡Al joven Anthony!_- exclamaron las dos casi al unísono. Candy solo asintió.

- _El chico que querías tanto. Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido la crueldad de estas personas no tiene límites. Tranquila cariño, Dios se encargará de darles un castigo y de poner las cosas en su lugar a su debido tiempo, solo confía_- aconsejó la Srta. Pony sosteniéndole la pequeña cara pecosa entre las manos –_Ahora vamos adentro, te sentirás mejor_- añadió haciéndola pasar.

John, uno de los pequeñitos más amigos de Candy se acercó con cuidado de no molestar a la Hermana María.

-_¿Hermana qué le pasa a Candy? ¿Está bien? -_ Preguntó preocupado. La joven monja sonrió al ver su consideración.

-_Sí está bien, se repondrá. Por el momento solo se siente un poco mal pero eso es todo_- respondió con naturalidad, al fin y al cabo estaba refiriéndose a la verdad – _Ven John, ayúdame por favor a entrar el equipaje_- le pidió. El pequeño John siempre caballeroso con gusto aceptó.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la cocina, Candy en medio de su abatimiento le contó a sus madres con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido, indignándolas.<p>

- _Jamás debimos haber consentido que fueras allí. Por hacerte un bien solo terminamos causándote más daño-_ lamentó la Srta. Pony con enojo.

- _No, ustedes no tienen culpa de nada, sé que me aman y sé que quieren lo mejor para mí_ – dijo Candy muy seguradel amor de sus madres -_… Quizá todo esto ocurrió porque no está en el destino que Anthony y yo estemos juntos_- añadió con tristeza.

- _Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá Candy_- opinó la bondadosa Hermana María aconsejándola – _Ahora tienes que recuperarte pequeña y volver a sacar a flote toda esa maravillosa alegría que siempre te ha caracterizado. Nosotros estaremos aquí contigo en todo momento apoyándote_-

- _Muchas gracias_- Candy proclamó sinceramente, decidiendo terminar con su vaso de cocoa. Estaba sumamente abatida pero no podía dejar de reconocer que la bebida estaba deliciosa -_…yo intentaré estar mejor_- comentó sin dejar de mirar el vaso ya vacío.

Poco después, Candy subió por la vetusta escalera de madera que llevaba al primer piso, llevando su equipaje para instalarlo en su antigua habitación.

Al entrar, un sentimiento de calidez le invadió el alma. Fue como abrir una puerta a un túnel del tiempo, hacia fechas donde había sido realmente feliz, jugando con los niños del hogar todo el día, junto a Annie, su mejor amiga. La emoción fue tal que hasta casi podía escuchar sus voces, sus risas aún retumbando en la memoria de la recámara.

Estaba otra vez en aquel lugar sencillo que un sinnúmero de veces había extrañado, que para ella era mágico a pesar de parecer a simple vista tan insignificante.

Los muebles seguían iguales, en los mismos lugares en que los había dejado. Su cómoda de caoba seguía junto a la ventana, un poco más allá estaba su pequeño catre, al lado su gran ropero que tenía ya una de las puertas desencajada y enfrente el escritorio. Era un lugar que Candy siempre guardaría dentro de su corazón. Era el sitio donde había empezado a soñar.

Se sentó en el pequeño catre sosteniendo su maleta blanca con ribetes rojos encima de sus piernas. Le quitó el seguro y extrajo de ella primeramente una cajita de galletas que había conservado para guardar dentro sus tesoros, aquellas pequeñas cosas que consideraba de mayor valor sentimental.

Retiró la tapa con cuidado para observar una vez más lo que había dentro.

En el fondo de la caja de latón reposaban el prendedor del misterioso Príncipe de la Colina, un escapulario que le había obsequiado la Hermana María en su décimo cumpleaños, la moneda de la promesa hecha con Anthony el día de su primera cita, unas fotos de él que había tomado a hurtadillas de un álbum familiar de los Ardley que había encontrado de casualidad y sus cartas. Candy apreciaba cada una de ellas, en especial la última puesto que allí expresaba con claridad todo lo que sentía por ella. Decía que en verdad la amaba.

- _Anthony, amor mío…donde quiera que estés, espero que bien_- dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando fuertemente esa carta junto a su corazón, elevando secretamente una plegaria, pidiéndole a Dios que lo cuidara y lo librara de cualquier peligro o amenaza - _Yo… estaré bien, lograré ser fuerte para esperarte. No perderé la fe-_ se prometió a sí misma mientras una brillante lágrima iluminada por la luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana, caía presurosa por su mejilla.

Después de la partida de Anthony no había pasado un solo día en que no llorara por él.

Continuó desempacando y lo siguiente que sacó de la maleta fue un osito de felpa que asomó la cabeza entre la ropa. Era el que Anthony había ganado para ella en la feria la vez de la escapada nocturna. Lo observó con ternura. Recordó entonces haber visto a Anthony ya sin el yeso de su brazo, en el momento de la despedida en la estación de tren.

-_ Me alegra saber que ya estás sano amor _- le susurró al peluche como si le estuviera hablando a él, luego lo acercó a su rostro y le dio un besito en la nariz. Había leído de algo llamado Telepatía, en los libros que Stear estudiaba de la Biblioteca, que era la habilidad de comunicarse con otra persona a través de la mente. Fuera como fuera, sabía que el amor era la energía más poderosa, por lo que con fe esperó que tal vez aquel beso Anthony lo sintiera donde quiera que se encontrara.

* * *

><p>El hacer promesas es algo fácil pero cumplirlas es otra cosa. Candy no tardó en darse cuenta de ello. Estaba fallando en lo que les había prometido a sus madres y también a ella misma. El dolor del alma era algo que se le hacía difícil de controlar.<p>

A pesar de todo lo fuerte que intentaba ser, los recuerdos afloraban a ella sin proponérselo. A cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar, la acechaban y terminaban apresándola en un profundo dolor que tomaba todo su ser, su corazón, y le llenaba de lágrimas los ojos.

Iban y volvían como lo hacen las mareas, mientras la mente de Candy era como un barco a la deriva en medio de un océano de desesperanza.

En cualquier momento le atacaban las ganas de llorar; ya fuera en plena comida consiguiendo preocupar a todo el mundo, cuando hacía las tareas del hogar o cuando elaboraba las manualidades que luego ayudaba a vender en el pueblo para ayudar a la subsistencia del Hogar de Pony. Lo cierto era que casi todo alrededor se lo recordaba. Un símbolo, un estampado, un dibujo o el sonido del silbar de un pajarito, y de repente su presente estaba envuelto de nuevo en las dulces memorias del pasado, alejándola a un mundo ajeno a la realidad, mientras aquellos tiempos en que habían sucedido le parecían ya muy lejanos.

Pensar tanto a veces le causaba insomnio y por las mañanas se levantaba con un gran dolor en el pecho, agitada, llorosa. A menudo tenía pesadillas acerca de Anthony, en ellas lo perdía de diferentes maneras, desaparecía y no lo podía volver a encontrar o fallecía. La desesperación entonces era tal que casi le quitaba la respiración, por lo que agradecía profundamente cuando abría los ojos dándose cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Pero aún así le parecía irreal el no tenerlo a su lado, el que los hubieran separado de esa forma ella.

En esas ocasiones la almohada era su mejor confidente, se abrazada fuertemente a ella, al suave algodón y pasaba largas horas entre sumida entre lágrimas.

Todos los días le escribía a la dirección que Stear había conseguido pero esas cartas nunca recibían respuesta. Era penoso para todos verla correr esperanzada al buzón todas las mañanas y no encontrar ninguna misiva proveniente de la ciudad de New York para ella.

La Srta. Pony y la Hermana María se estaban acostumbrando ya a ver su cara de decepción, además conocían de sus malas noches, de las veces que lloraba a escondidas y estaban preocupadas por la forma en que podían incidir esto en su estado de salud, puesto que ya empezaba a lucir pálida, delgada y ojerosa. Decidieron entonces hablar con ella y aconsejarla más seriamente para que volviera a retomar las ganas de vivir y pudiera curarse pronto del alma. Candy les aseguró que pondría todo su esfuerzo para lograrlo esa vez, aunque lo que en realidad anhelaba por más que alguien se ofreciera a estar a su lado, era estar sola. Por ello buscaba refugiarse en la tranquilidad de su cuarto o en la altura de un árbol. Ignorando de esta manera sin premeditarlo a los niños que extrañaban a la revoltosa, alegre y cantarina amiga que servía de ejemplo a seguir. Se ganó así la burla de muchos de ellos que ya estaban hartándose de verla siempre triste y apartada, y los que no la conocían o no la recordaban por ser demasiado pequeños cuando ella había dejado el Hogar de Pony se sentían decepcionados (aunque a esa edad no supieran bien el significado de esa palabra) de que no fuera para nada la heroína de leyenda que los chicos mayores habían contado.

Obtuvo la antipatía de uno en especial. Un chico nuevo llamado Jimmy, quien por ser uno de los más grandes, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el orfanato ya había conseguido ser respetado y reconocido como el jefe. Dicho niño vio amenazado entonces su puesto con la llegada de Candy, aparte de que le enfadaba verla "_hacerse la sufrida_" como él mismo decía, decidiendo sin miramientos hacerle la vida imposible.

Le aventaba cosas, le ponía tachuelas en las sillas, se escondía en los rincones para hacerla asustar y luego salía corriendo, hasta que un día Candy se hartó y pensó en darle un buen halón de orejas como lección pero terminó descubriendo por parte de sus madres toda la verdad sobre él. Jimmy era un ser igual de sufrido que ella, había perdido a su madre hacía poco quedándose solo en el mundo.

-_Yo… yo lo vi llorar la otra noche en el patio_- comentó Candy reflexionando con pena sobre la situación.

"_No eres la única que sufre en el mundo_" le había gritado en una ocasión y tenía toda la razón. Candy sintió que su comportamiento había sido frívolo y egoísta al encerrarse en su dolor, sabiendo que tenía niños a su alrededor a los que servirles de ejemplo, a quienes debía cuidar. Cerró los ojos agradeciendo a Dios después de todo de que Anthony estuviera vivo y a salvo aunque fuera lejos de allí y hubiera la posibilidad de volver a verlo, por más remota que fuera, en cambio el pequeño Jimmy no tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver el rostro de su mamá nunca más. Candy se sintió muy triste por ello, y de allí en adelante se propuso no volver a juzgar a las personas sin conocer antes su historia.

Se dijo que tenía que conversar con Jimmy para dejarle saber que tenía su apoyo. Al día siguiente lo retó a aun duelo en el que el primero en subir a lo alto del Padre Árbol, conocedor de todos los secretos, ganaría la máxima jerarquía del Orfelinato.

Candy le dio ventaja para que corriera porque sabía que al final de todo iba a ganar, era mayor y veloz.

Los dos llegaron al lugar acordado y subieron con esfuerzo al tronco del roble. Pero Candy alcanzó la copa más rápido.

- _Me ganaste _- escuchó que el niño le decía con pesar desde unos metros más abajo, Candy le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a subir, supo que era el momento de conversar con él. Aplicó entonces toda la psicología infantil que se le daba tan natural para hacerle conocer que era su amiga, no un rival y así poder ganar su respeto. También le hizo entender que por más que se sintiera triste no estaba solo, que ella le entendía y que le brindaría una mano cuando la necesitara.

- _Ahora empiezo a entender por qué todos te admiran Candy_- le dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa, una vez que se hubo sentado a su lado en una alta rama.

El don mágico de Candy que hacía que todos los que la conocían la estimaran había funcionado una vez más.

La charla fue amena, para cuando bajaron porque la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María casi se infartan de verlos allí arriba, ya eran amigos y camaradas, aparte habían hecho un trato de que Candy sería la gran jefe y él el jefe suplente en caso de que ella por algún motivo o razón tuviera que ausentarse.

A partir de ese día volvió algo de paz al corazón de Candy y también empezó a nevar.

* * *

><p>Un día a principios de ese invierno después de recibir la correspondencia, Candy subió a su habitación a leer la enviada para ella.<p>

Dorothy le escribió contándole las últimas noticias de Lakewood, de que todos andaban de cabeza por una nueva fusión de compañías que había llegado a concretarse, constituyendo un nuevo triunfo para la familia Ardley pero una mayor responsabilidad para la Sra. Elroy, una de sus principales ejecutivas, quien en esos días lucía totalmente estresada y de mal carácter, también de cómo hacía falta su presencia en aquel lugar, que sin ella y Anthony parecía completamente marchito. Además le contó otra buena nueva, que se iba a casar pronto y no cabía de alegría,que todo le parecía un sueño, también le habló de cuanto la extrañaba y por último que ella y Pierre querían que fuera su madrina de bodas.

Candy estaba sumamente contenta por su amiga, porque había encontrado la felicidad que se merecía. La entendía perfectamente, sabía como debía estar de feliz y lamentaba no poder estar a su lado compartiendo esos momentos. Respecto a la petición no estaba segura de si aceptaría, no sabía si para entonces su corazón estaría lo suficiente preparado para presenciar un juramento de amor eterno cuando el de ella le había sido robado, pero se dijo que aún le quedarían dos meses para pensarlo por lo que decidió postergar el asunto.

Siguió entonces revisando la otra carta que estaba a su nombre y descubrió que era una invitación de Tom, su gran amigo quien había crecido junto a ella y Annie en el hogar y había tenido la suerte de ser adoptado por un adinerado hacendado bonachón. Tom la invitaba a un rodeo en su granja.

Candy pensó que era el motivo perfecto para divertirse un rato y olvidarse de las preocupaciones, enseguida tomó lápiz y papel para contestar su invitación, aceptando. Luego bajó contenta a decirles a sus madres y propuso llevar a todos los niños, quienes se emocionaron al oírla.

La Srta. Pony y la Hermana María al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero al observarla tan animada, tan predispuesta, ya que se ofreció a conseguir como llevarlos y todo, no pudieron decir que no. Estaban complacidas de verla recuperar su vitalidad habitual. Al final de cuentas accedieron.

* * *

><p>La reunión en la casa de Tom fue genial, las caritas de los niños rebosaban de alegría con cada uno de los números preparados por Tom y su padre. Hubo mucha comida, buena música y hasta payasos.<p>

Lo mejor para Candy fue cuando Tom le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa y ante sus ojos expectantes vio aparecer a Stear y a Archie de detrás de un árbol contentos de volver a verla.

Candy que no se lo esperaba, se emocionó y corrió a abrazarlos. Stear le sobó la cabeza con ternura y Archie le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonreír.

- _Te extrañamos gatita _- dijo sosteniéndole el pequeño rostro entre sus manos.

- _No sabes la alegría que nos da volver a verte Candy_- dijo Stear con sinceridad, admirando una vez más esos ojos verdes brillosos que tanto le gustaban.

- _Estaba preocupada por ustedes_- comentó Candy- _solos en la mansión a merced de crueldad de la tía abuela, pero me alegra saber que están bien chicos. Yo también los extrañé muchísimo-_

Los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar por el gran jardín de la casona de Tom mientras conversaban, llevando uno de cada brazo a Candy.

-_¿Y que has hecho todo este tiempo sin nosotros pequeña, te has portado bien?_- inquirió Archie

- _Claro que sí, quien me crees que soy-_ bromeó Candy

- _Como me hacía falta escuchar tu risa, no podíamos esperar a arreglar el auto para venir a verte-_ confesó Stear.

- _Sí, solo que este pelmazo no se apuraba_- acusó Archie pegándole una palmada de mofa en la nuca a su hermano.

-_¡Oye de que te quejas, si tú ni siquiera colaboraste!_- reclamó Stear enojándose, pero Candy enseguida intercedió par mediar.

-¡_Alto, alto!_- dijo en medio de los dos tratando de mantenerlos separados - _Chicos me alegro de que estén aquí en el pueblo, que tal si nos divertimos, ¿bien? –_

- _Ok_- acordaron ambos sonriéndole, felices de observar otra vez esa alegría contagiosa y de ver esas mejillas arreboladas.

- _Y bien… ¿Quién quiere bailar?_- preguntó Candy encogiéndose de hombros con timidez. Respuesta no le faltó porque sus dos paladines al mismo tiempo levantaron la mano empujándose el uno al otro.

-_¡Yo. Yo, yo!_-

Candy se rió con gracia. Ese día tuvo que turnarse para bailar con uno y otro, incluyendo a Tom el anfitrión, quien parecía un trompo al sonido de la música. Candy se divirtió tanto como hacia tiempo no recordaba, dejó a un lado todas sus penas y al atardecer terminó cansada pero con una grata sensación en el alma de haber vuelto a traer a tierra su espíritu joven y feliz.

Ya para finalizar la fiesta, Tom decidió dar su demostración del rodeo. Todo iba bien hasta entonces. Candy inclusive había sido capaz de soportar los comentarios indiferentes y machistas del papá de Tom acerca de la ausencia de Anthony, de cómo le haría bien conocer el mundo, mujeres y demás experiencias que le convertirían en un hombre a carta cabal. Tuvo que hacerse la fuerte, fingir que no le dolían sus palabras, disimular y mirar hacia otro lado para que su boca se guardara de protestar su desacuerdo.

Tom que sabía de la situación le había pedido disculpas sinceramente por la imprudencia de su padre. Ella solo le sonrió, asintiéndole con la cabeza, para que supiera que todo estaba bien.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar de tonalidad cuando se dio inicio a la demostración y vio a Tom montarse en un caballo salvaje para tratar de domarlo con su maestría. Entonces sin poder evitarlo la máquina de sus recuerdos empezó a funcionar, a asociarlo con Anthony, con el día en que resultó ganador del concurso del pueblo y con el día de la cacería donde había sufrido el accidente, en que dijera el doctor que se había salvado de milagro.

Sintió como el corazón se le comenzaba a acelerar debido a los nervios, mientras una angustia incontrolable le subía por el pecho, la opresión de pensar en aquello que podía haber pasado fue el límite, no pudo seguir mirando. Temía que algo ocurriera si lo seguía haciendo, temía ver a Anthony caer una vez más.

Se le escapó en un grito de los labios el nombre de su amado, provocando que todos voltearan a verla extrañados. Se sintió entonces avergonzada y se alejó corriendo del lugar.

Los chicos la llamaron preocupados al igual que los niños. Stear quiso ir detrás pero Tom que se había bajado del caballo lo detuvo.

- _Déjenla… debemos dejar que se aleje un rato, apuesto a que ella quiere estar sola en estos momentos_- Tom la conocía. No por nada se habían criado casi como hermanos.

Candy corrió y corrió hasta llegar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de ramas frondosas y acogedoras que le recordó al de la cima de su colina. Aquel roble centenario que todo lo sabía, donde ella solía llorar sus penas, pidiéndole secretamente un consejo aunque no le contestara, siempre el silencio de su soledad le daba una respuesta.

Candy lloró todo lo que se había estado guardando durante días, sabía que si seguía así terminaría por enfermar pero era inevitable no pensar en Anthony, en recordarlo, en rememorar sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos, en anhelarlo a su lado y no tenerlo, en las ganas de escuchar su voz.

Lloró por ese cruel castigo injusto al que les habían sometido, de impotencia por ser demasiado joven para poder hacer algo. Lloró hasta desahogarse, hasta sentirse mejor. Más calmada yacía entre sollozos abrazada a la corteza del árbol, cuando percibió a alguien detrás de ella. Pero apenas se volteaba cubriéndose los ojos de la luz del atardecer para identificar quien era, cuando reconoció una voz que llevaba tiempo en no oír.

- _¿Qué pasa Candy, por qué lloras?_-

-¿_Albert…?_- exclamó ella sorprendida de ver a su amigo, quien había sido su héroe salvador la vez en que había caído de la cascada. Sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró a él en busca de consuelo – _Oh Albert tanto tiempo sin verte... Es Anthony… se lo han llevado…se lo han llevado muy lejos_- le contó. Albert guardó silencio un momento mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- _Lo amas mucho verdad_- inquirió con suavidad

-_ Desde el día en que lo conocí_ – Candy no dudó en responder –_ y sé que él también me ama, debe estar sufriendo al igual que yo. No es justo_ – lloriqueó. Entonces él la tomó de los hombros para mirarla cara a cara.

- _No siempre la vida es justa Candy. Anthony te ha dado amor y ternura y esperanza..._ – le dijo calmadamente, como el buen consejero que era. Escuchar sus palabras le llenaba de paz a Candy -._.. ¿No crees que es justo que tú le devuelvas un poco de esa esperanza? -_

Candy lo observó sin comprender, entonces él le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

- _Cree en él pequeña, cree en ti y en el amor que se tienen, no puedes encerrarte en un mar de tristezas, en lugar de eso trata de encontrar el camino hacia él. No te rindas y trata de superar esta prueba. Si actúas con esfuerzo y valor el destino lo reconocerá y puede que hasta les permita estar juntos. Sé fuerte Candy_-

- _Albert..._- dijo ella abrazándose a él una vez más, agradecida de tenerlo como amigo, al tiempo que escuchaba unas voces llamarla.

- _Te buscan tus amigos, debo irme ya_- dijo Albert despidiéndose de ella.

- _Cuando te volveré a ver_- le preguntó Candy al verlo alejarse con su mochila de trotamundos a cuestas.

- _Cuando vuelvas a sonreír_- le gritó haciéndole de la mano sin voltear, al tiempo que se perdía de vista al bajar una colina.

- _Gracias Albert_- dijo ella en un susurro para sí, había logrado que se sintiera bien del todo –_Espero que a donde quiera que vayas todo te salga bien_ – le deseó.

Tom y Stear llegaron a verla.

- _Candy nos tenías muy preocupados, te estamos buscando desde hace casi una hora_- le reclamó Stear agitado colocándose las manos en las rodillas del cansancio.

- _Lo siento Candy, debí suponer que no te gustaría ver jinetes cabalgando sobre caballos salvajes_- se excusó Tom enseguida.

- _Tranquilo Tom, no es tu culpa que yo sea un manojo de nervios_- se disculpó ella poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro –_Tu fiesta ha estado de lo más genial_- le dijo con sinceridad y buen ánimo.

-_¿Te sientes bien?_- preguntó Stear, ella asintió animadamente

-_Volvamos a la fiesta ¿sí?_- propuso.

* * *

><p>Antes de irse Stear y Archie le comentaron que tenían planeado volver a Inglaterra, a estudiar. Candy se sintió adolorida al principio sabiendo que los perdería a ellos también, pero entonces le propusieron llevarla.<p>

- _Recuerda que ahora eres una Ardley_- le dijeron, haciéndole hincapié de que se tomará un tiempo para pensarlo, que igual regresarían por su respuesta dentro de un mes y medio. Ella dijo que lo meditaría, aunque sabía que en el fondo su amor por los niños del Hogar de Pony podía más y al final terminaría decidiendo no irse, por mucho que entonces le pareciera atractiva la idea de conocer aquel país lejano que solo en sus sueños había imaginado poder llegar.

Caminando hacia el auto que los llevaría de vuelta a Lakewood, charlaron un poco sobre Anthony, pero no tenían informaciones específicas sino solo vagos rumores, lo que escuchaban detrás de las puertas o de los sirvientes, o lo que conseguían sacarle al chofer después de algún soborno.

Que no se podía concentrar bien en las clases, que siempre le llamaban la atención, que ahora pertenecía al equipo de futbol. En fin la tía abuela estaba empeñada en guardar celosamente su secreto.

- _Pero si de algo estamos seguro es que él se encuentra bien, tenlo por hecho Candy, sé que algún día va a regresar_- le dijo Archie.

- _De todas maneras nosotros no desistimos en enviarle cartas. Con Archie hemos llegado a la conclusión de que se las confiscan y por eso no puede responder, pero continuaremos intentándolo, a lo mejor uno de estos días logramos comunicarnos_- comentó Stear con optimismo – _¿Y que hay de ti Candy, también le escribes? No desistas puede que las lea-_

-_No desistiré_- contestó ella con firmeza – _Jamás lo haré_-

- _Esa es mi Candy_- dijo Archie tomándole la mano antes de subir al auto - _Volveremos por ti gatita, pórtate bien hasta entonces-_

- _Adiós Candy_- dijo Stear luego de ingresar y sacar la cabeza por la ventana. Ella los despidió animada. En cuanto el carro desapareció por el camino sintió una opresión en el corazón. Pero se dijo que ya no lloraría más, sería fuerte como les había prometido a Albert, a la Srta. Pony y a la hermana María.

El futuro estaba en sus manos, lo que podía pasar ahora dependía de ella, así como el volver a encontrar a Anthony si este no podía hacerlo.

Pensó en que se las ingeniaría para ir a New York, reuniría del dinero que obtenía de las mesadas que le otorgaban sus madres por la colaboración en la elaboración de las manualidades, pero llegaría a New York así fuera lo último que hiciera, no importaba cuanto tiempo tardaba o si tenía que buscarlo en todos los colegios de la ciudad pero lo encontraría. No perdería la esperanza ni la fe. Sabía que así se podían mover montañas.

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaron y Candy volvió a acoplarse a la rutina del hogar de niños. Los días aunque todos iguales se le pasaban ocupados entre controlarles las tareas a los más pequeños, la ayuda en los quehaceres hogareños, la elaboración de manualidades y dulces para la venta y los deberes personales diarios.<p>

A menudo a sus madres no les agradaba que trabajara tanto pero ella insistía en ayudar, aunque en el fondo lo que la motivaba era mantener su mente alejada de Anthony y el dolor.

Cuando nevaba muy fuerte y no podían salir, se sentaba junto con los niños frente a la chimenea para contarles historias de príncipes y princesas, de reinos lejanos, de héroes legendarios, de hadas, brujas, duendes y dragones donde al final predominaba la bondad y el amor eterno, donde siempre había finales felices, nunca separación. Y en esas historias el protagonista siempre era él.

Al narrarlas sin proponérselo lo describía, en su apariencia física, en su forma de actuar, en sus maneras de proceder. Los niños ya se habían acostumbrado a ello.

Un tarde al anochecer les estaba contando la historia de la "Reina de las Nieves", aquella donde dos enamorados son obligados a separarse por un hechizo de una malvada reina con corazón de hielo, quien se lleva al apuesto joven a un castillo en los confines de la tierra, en las nieves eternas del Polo Norte.

Los niños la escuchaban con atención mientras contaba el cuento, haciendo mímicas y caras, cambiando las voces con cada personaje, atrapándolos completamente en la tensión del asunto. En un momento cuando estaba describiendo a la aterradora reina, inspirada íntegramente en el recuerdo de la tía abuela Ardley, en sus defectos más notorios e imperfecciones...

- _Sus ojos eran dos pedazos de noche oscura, sin vida, como pozos insondables…y sumamente crueles. Reflejarse en ellos era como ver a través de un cristal sombrío que te podía volver una estatua de escarcha…_-

Los pequeños oyentes estaban tan abstraídos en la historia que ninguno reparó en la falta de Jimmy y en las travesuras que podía hacer.

El diablillo aprovechó la mejor escena de suspenso para apagar la luz de súbito haciendo gritar a todo el mundo

-_¡Miren a la ventana, allí está es la Reina de las Nieves!_- gritó para colmo provocando que se desatara el pandemónium.

Hubo caída de sillas, empujones, pisoteos y no podía faltar el llanto. En vano Candy intentó calmarlos en la oscuridad pero nadie la escuchó, malhumorada fue hasta el interruptor y lo encendió de nuevo.

-_¡Jimmy!_- lo regaño - _¡Malcriado!_-

Pero este solo atinó por encogerse de hombros poniendo una cara de falso angelito, sin poder aguantarse la risa.

Candy calmó entonces a los pequeños que habían resultado heridos, y se dio cuenta al mirar el reloj que ya era tiempo de merendar e ir a dormir.

En las noches ella los arropaba y procuraba de vigilar que todo estuviera bien en las habitaciones.

Esa misma noche cuando se disponía a apagar la luz de la habitación de las niñas escuchó una burla:

- _Como siempre Millie tiene miedo de que venga el cuco y se la lleve jajaja, oye pequeña mocosa llorona, puede que en estos mismos momentos esté debajo de tu cama_- se mofó una de las niñas más grandes con respecto a una de las más pequeñas, quien aún le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

- _No es cierto_- se defendió la niñita con orgullo – _El cuco no existe, no existe_- al tiempo que se tapaba los oídos para no escucharlas, estaba a punto de llorar.

- _Ya basta niñas_- Candy interrumpió terminante –_Que ganan con hacer sentir mal a alguien menor que ustedes, no se crean las sabelotodo, ¿acaso nunca tuvieron miedo de algo cuando eran pequeñas?-_ las cuestionó. Ninguna de las niñas dijo nada, le tenían respeto.

- _Que tal tú Adri_- inquirió Candy señalando a la niña que había estado burlándose de Millie frente a las demás - _Sé que le tienes miedo a los payasos, por eso es que estuviste escondida en el baño durante casi toda la fiesta de Tom la última vez, por qué no les cuentas_- le desafió. Las otras niñas comenzaron enseguida a burlarse, y a la aludida solo le restó bajar la cabeza.

- _No te gusta que se burlen de ti ¿verdad?_- agregó Candy

- _Lo siento Srta. Candy_- dijo la niña arrepentida

- _Todos tenemos defectos y miedos Adri, no es bueno hablar de los demás sin reconocer los nuestros, ahora por qué mejor no le pides disculpas a Millie-_

Adri y sus amigas se acercaron hasta la cama de la pequeña y le ofrecieron disculpas.

-_ Lo sentimos mucho Millie, no lo volveremos a hacer-_

- _Disculpas aceptadas_- dijo Millie ya bien arropadita. Al descuido le brindó un guiño de ojo a Candy como agradecimiento.

Cuando ya todas se hubieron acostado, hubo apagado la luz y antes de salir, Candy se acercó a la camita de la pequeña Millie, quien le inspiraba una inmensa ternura. Por ser la más jovencita de las niñas, las mayores querían abusar de ella pero era valiente a pesar de todo y se les enfrentaba, le recordaba un poco a ella misma. Verificó que estuviera bien arropada y cuando ya se iba sintió una manito salir de debajo del edredón y agarrarle de la pijama.

-_Candy_- dijo en un susurró soñoliento para no despertar a las demás - ¿_De verdad no hay nada debajo de mi cama?_- preguntó con carita triste. Candy solo sonrió.

- _Si sirve para tranquilizarte, déjame revisar_-le dijo, Candy se agachó para demostrarle que no debía tener miedo.

- _No. Absolutamente nada, todo está seguro en Nunca Jamás_- le dijo sonriendo, refiriéndose a la tierra de los niños perdidos, lugar con el que le gustaba comparar el Hogar de Pony. La niña se alegró y le extendió los brazitos. Candy se acercó y correspondió el abrazo. Aprovechó entonces para arreglarle nuevamente el edredón para que no sintiera frío.

- _El príncipe volverá_- le dijo entonces la pequeña tomándola desprevenida.

- _Qué dijiste_-

– _El príncipe volverá por ti Candy. Lo he soñado, los vi juntos a los dos cerca de un lago muy bonito…y muy pegaditos_-

-_ Que dices_- Candy se puso roja, pero le causó gracia su comentario - _Ojalá los ángeles te oigan_- le susurró y Millie respondió con una sonrisa.

-_Que así sea_-

* * *

><p>El tiempo siguió su curso implacable y llegaron los primeros días de Diciembre, pronto sería Navidad. Por este motivo Candy junto a la Hermana María trabajaban con más ahínco en la preparación de dulces, puesto que por esas fechas recibían pedidos de las escuelas aledañas.<p>

Aquella fría mañana la Srta. Pony había acudido a una reunión organizada por el Alcalde del lugar, quien valoraba la labor que se hacía en el orfanato y la Hermana María había salido a comprar unos ingredientes faltantes, por lo que Candy se quedó por unas cuantas horas a cargo de todo.

-_¡Jefe!_- le escuchaba decir a Jimmy desde fuera de la ventana -_¡Míreme Jefe!_- puedo dar darme vueltas de cabeza y sin manos.

- _Eso es excelente, pero ten cuidado Jimmy por favor_- recomendó Candy viéndolo correr junto a los otros niños por el jardín. Movió la cabeza y siguió batiendo claras de huevo en un bol. Oir las risas de los chiquillos le alegraba la mañana.

Escuchó también el ruido de un carruaje acercarse por el camino cercano y un momento después lo vio pasar de largo, en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar quien podría ir allí, pero no pasaron muchos segundos de ello cuando algunos de los niños ingresaron en la cocina en tropel.

-Alguien viene en dirección hacia acá Candy, un hombre- le dijo Jhon

-_¿Un hombre?, que raro, no esperamos visitas_- dijo Candy limpiándose las manos en el delantal, mientras trataba de mirar por la ventana pero no alcanzó a ver nada.

-_¡Un tipo jefe y viene derechito hacia acá!_- entró gritando entonces Jimmy. Candy ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, que debía hacer, que debía brindarle al huésped si no estaba preparada.

Millie entonces le tocó la espalda haciendo que Candy volteara a mirarla.

-_Yo creo que es él Candy, es el príncipe que ha venido a buscarte_-

Candy la miró extrañada, que estaba diciendo, más no pudo evitar que una llama de esperanza se encendiera en su corazón y éste se comenzara a agitar.

Armándose de fe y valor salió a ver quien era.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

(Les prometo que Candy dejará de sufrir pronto)


	11. Chapter X: Una visita esperada

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de la serie y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y compañía, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para jugar a darles un final feliz.

Amigochaaas como están, yo aquí emocionadísima de seguir escribiendo esta historia, gracias por tdo el apoyo. A Val Rod, Carla, Dajanna8, Vikiar, Verenice Canedo, Flor, Aide22, Montse, Meiling55 y si se me escapa alguien disculpen, gracias por sus hermosos reviews son inspiración para mi. También para los que leen esto en chiquitón jejeje. Un gran abrazo. **  
><strong>

Vamos a hacer que haya valido la espera, aquí les dejo el capi 10.

**Capítulo X: Una visita esperada**

El corazón de Candy latía desbocado mientras se dirigía a la salida para ver quien era aquel visitante que llegaba de sorpresa.

Con las manos apretadas junto a su pecho, con una extraña corazonada de que algo mágico podía suceder ese día y sin perder ni un segundo la fe caminó hacia la clara y fría mañana de invierno...y entonces lo vio.

Poco a poco fue deteniendo su paso, preguntándose si era cierto lo que presenciaban sus ojos o sólo una mera ilusión.

Dicho individuo caminaba con paso firme en la nieve en dirección resuelta al orfanato. Llevaba un morral a cuestas y un abrigo con capucha para protegerse del frío. En cuanto reparó en ella, pareció impresionarse y se detuvo también. Solo unos cuantos metros los separaban.

Candy sintió que su corazón se le paralizaba un segundo, lo reconoció aún antes de que bajara la capucha y pudiera perderse de nuevo en esos azules ojos que tanto había extrañado, los mismos que se llenaron de lágrimas transformándose en un cielo lluvioso al verla.

Candy pensó por un momento que se encontraba de nuevo perdida en uno de esos sueños efímeros que solía tener, por los que con frustración al no poder realizarlos despertaba llorando en las mañanas. Pero el viento soplando en sus cabellos le hizo reaccionar, tenía que ser verdad.

-_Anthony…_- susurró ya sin poder contener más las lágrimas – _¡Anthony!_- repitió más fuerte y echó a correr a sus brazos gritando con felicidad y nostalgia su nombre.

- _Candy…_- leyó que los labios de él susurraban, mientras lanzaba a un lado su equipaje y corría también a su encuentro.

Sus cuerpos se encontraron en un efusivo abrazo, sus almas se fundieron. Había llegado el momento del reencuentro esperado, ya no habría más tristeza ni soledad, lo peor ya había pasado, ahora tenían de cerca el amanecer.

Anthony lleno de dicha la levantó en el aire y comenzó a girar con ella mientras reía. Su dulce niña, que había ocupado sus sueños tantas noches, a la que había extrañado como un loco estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos. Ese ángel que había encontrado un día de verano llorando en su jardín de rosas y que de repente se había convertido en la razón de su existir.

- _Candy…_-

- _Anthony…_-

Sus voces se confundían al igual que sus alientos, sus rostros bañados de lágrimas estaban cerca, sus emociones a flor de piel. Su regocijo fue trasladado a sus labios que se enfrascaron en una poderosa danza, presos de la desesperación, recorriendo cada uno el rostro del otro, sin ya importarles nada ni que hubiera público infantil impactado presente, lo único substancial era sentirse el uno al otro, demostrarse que ese momento que estaban viviendo era real.

-_ Te amo Candy, eres mi vida, mi todo, nunca más voy a permitir que te alejen de mi_- le susurró Anthony entre besos. Candy con emoción, asida fuertemente a él y con los ojos cerrados, rememoró aquella vez de su regreso de México, cuando sin aún saber exactamente como, después de un montón de peripecias y confusiones había encontrado el camino de regreso a Lakewood y él la había recibido en un abrazo como entonces, desbordándosele el amor que sentía y que en aquel tiempo guardaba en su corazón.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado, mucha agua había corrido debajo del puente y ambos se habían convertido en uno, porque sentían que se pertenecían el uno al otro aún en medio de su inocencia, como si fueran parte de un todo.

Candy hundía sus manos en aquel cabello rubio sedoso como el trigo que tanto adoraba, agradeciendo al cielo que él estuviera allí.

Hundidos en sus emociones como estaban, no se percataron de la llegada de un carruaje, o si lo oyeron le restaron importancia, pero no así las dos damas ocupantes que al bajar y encontrarse con esa escena casi se infartan.

-_¡Candy!_- exclamó la humilde directora del Hogar de Pony, teniendo que llamarla de nuevo porque la chica no prestaba atención. -_¡Candy!-_

La Hermana María lo único que hizo fue cubriese la boca y persignarse.

-_¡Candy!_- gritaron entonces todos a coro incluyendo los niños.

Los jóvenes enamorados en ese momento disminuyeron su euforia, se miraron a los ojos y lentamente voltearon a ver de que se trataba. Cuando Candy vio a sus dos madres observarla con caras de enojo, enrojeció hasta las orejas y puso una sonrisa de "_oh oh estoy en problemas_".

Anthony también estaba sonrojado más la tomó de la mano y esperó valiente para hacerle frente al regaño mientras las dos damas se acercaban.

- _Srta. Pony, Hermana María, él es mi Anthony_- les presentó Candy con dulzura para que comprendieran, mientras se secaba las mejillas mojadas por sus lágrimas de emoción.

- _Ya lo suponíamos_- confesó la Hermana María con seriedad – _Joven Anthony, nos alegra saber que se encuentra bien, un gusto en conocerlo-_

Anthony le estrechó la mano y luego a la Srta. Pony, a quien reconoció por la descripción que le había dado Candy en sus conversaciones.

- _El gusto es todo mío_- respondió – _Hermana María, Srta. Pony quiero agradecerles antes que nada por cuidar de Candy, ella es un ser maravilloso y en parte es gracias a ustedes y a los grandes valores que le inculcaron, yo ansiaba conocerlas y también este hogar_- dijo observando maravillado el lugar donde se respiraba un ambiente de paz y alegría para todo el que llegaba - _…El Hogar de Pony, el lugar donde mi amada creció_- concluyó.

Los ojos de la Srta. Pony se le pusieron brillosos, reconoció que las palabras del joven encerraban verdadero amor.

- _Y nosotros queremos agradecerle también por cuidarla todo este tiempo. Sabemos que usted influyó para que fuera adoptada en la familia Ardley, por lo que estaremos siempre en deuda con usted_- confesó

- _En deuda, ¿Qué dicen?, yo solo cumplía con mi deber de proteger a la persona que más quiero en el mundo_- contestó Anthony con sinceridad y sin tapujos, mirando a Candy que estaba a su lado asida de su brazo, contemplándolo encandilada también, sin poder creer que le estuviera declarando sus sentimientos a sus madres.

A las dos damas se les escapó una sonrisa bondadosa observando a la parejita, cuyo enamoramiento se les escapaba por los poros.

No podían dejar de pensar en que su pequeña Candy se estaba volviendo grande, y se alegraban del hecho de que hubiera encontrado un joven que le gustara de verdad y la quisiera de igual forma. Aunque en el fondo les doliera perderla.

Ambas mujeres desde ese momento empezaron a ver que Anthony era un chico amable, simpático, educado, galante y con un alma soñadora, además de que parecía amar de verdad a su niña, por lo que enseguida aunque no lo debatieran, lo aceptaron.

- _Nos alegra inmensamente que se hayan reencontrado y que el dolor de sus corazones por fin haya cesado_- les dijo la Hermana María con sinceridad.

La Srta. Pony reparó en el equipaje del joven que yacía en la nieve metros más allá.

- _Puedo ver que ha tenido usted un largo viaje joven Anthony, por favor acompáñenos adentro para conversar, está comenzando a hacer mucho frío aquí-_ propuso

- _Claro _- aceptó él animado, apresurándose a recogerlo y las siguió.

Candy iba un poco más adelante abrazada a la cintura de la Hermana María como una niña mimada buscando ser perdonada después de hacer una travesura, mientras la monja le daba palmaditas en la cabeza en forma de broma. De vez en cuando Candy volteaba a mirarlo, Anthony por su parte no la perdía de vista ni un momento.

Estaban felices por su sueño recién cumplido y una nueva esperanza nacía en sus corazones, no volver a separarse nunca más.

Los niños del Hogar entraron a su vez detrás de Anthony, observándolo con admiración e interés.

-_¡Es el príncipe -_

-_¡Wow!_-

Decían mientras lo seguían.

* * *

><p>Una vez dentro de la casa, Anthony yacía sentado cómodamente a la mesa de la cocina. Su abrigo estaba colgado en el perchero y su equipaje a un lado de su silla, aparte de eso estaba rodeado de un montón de platos de dulces, pasteles, panes y queso y la especialidad del Hogar de Pony, un gran batido de leche chocolatada.<p>

Anthony recibió todo con agradecimiento y agrado puesto que estaba hambriento, sobre todo la bebida ya que el chocolate en todas las formas de preparación era su postre favorito.

Las nobles damas lo contemplaban con simpatía mientras se terminaba a fondo todo el contenido del vaso.

Cuando terminó lo colocó sobre la mesa y se arrimó al respaldar de la silla. Sonrió. Se sentía satisfecho y con renovados ánimos.

- _Nos sentimos muy complacidas de tenerte aquí Anthony_- le dijo la Hermana María, quien fue la primera en tratarlo sin formalidades, como acostumbraba a hacer con todos los chicos del Hogar para infundirles confianza –_Candy ha estado muy triste todo este tiempo por tu ausencia. Ella te quiere mucho-_ le mencionó para que no se olvidara de tenerlo en cuenta.

Para la Hermana María y la Srta. Pony, Candy era su niña más querida por lo que no querían que resultara lastimada en un futuro en la relación que empezaba a formalizar, así que le pidieron una entrevista privada para conocer entre otras cosas su verdaderos sentimientos y su personalidad. Anthony sin ningún inconveniente aceptó.

Candy que en todo momento quería estar al lado de él tuvo que permanecer afuera por petición de sus madres. Pero decidió no perderse ningún punto del interrogatorio así tuviera que espiarlo.

- _Yo aún no sé como conseguí ese milagro_- confesó Anthony con naturalidad respecto a lo citado por la Hermana María - _...solo sé que ella es la razón de mi vida, que desde que la vi nada en mi volvió a ser igual, pues ella llenó todo con su encanto, con una luz especial… sé que lo que digo puede parecer extraño, pero mi sentimiento no puedo explicarlo bien con palabras, solo sé que lo siento al reflejarme en sus ojos, es como si tuviésemos una conexión de otra vida, algo astral, como si fuésemos almas gemelas…creo que estoy volviéndome loco_ - Anthony sonrió pensando en su niña _-Candy es la mitad que me faltaba-_

Detrás de la puerta a Candy se le escapó una pequeña exclamación de emoción al escuchar sus palabras, que para ellos no pasó desapercibida, sobre todo para Anthony que lo encontró gracioso.

- _Como lo amo _- Candy se dijo en voz bajita, sin percatarse que había unas caritas observándola detrás. Al voltearse y encontrarse con ellas se asustó.

- _¿Ustedes que están haciendo aquí?_- quiso saber

- _Sí que está rara jefe_- le dijo Jimmy preocupado

- _Sí está toda roja_- opinó una pequeña niñita rubia

- _¿Está enferma Señorita Candy?_- preguntó John, habían comenzado a llamarla así porque la querían y la veían con respeto por ser la mayor, como una profesora que les enseñaba cosas y cuidaba de ellos.

-_Eso no es enfermedad tonto, se llama Amor_- replicó la pequeña fortachona Adri después de darle una palmada en la nuca.

- _¡Hey alto alto!_- interfirió Candy – _niños por favor no pueden hacer ruido aquí, por favor vayan a jugar al patio, no estoy enferma, estoy bien_- les animó sacándolos del corredor.

- _Srta. Candy..._- le llamó entonces la pequeña Mili con su dedito, Candy se agachó para escucharla – _¿Nos dejará jugar con el príncipe más luego?_- preguntó con inocencia.

A Candy eso le pareció muy dulce.

- _Claro, cuando terminé de conversar con la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María les dejaré jugar con él, ahora ve con tus amigos, anda_- respondió.

- _¡Genial!_- exclamó la pequeña lléndose feliz de la vida a contarles a sus amigos.

Candy regresó rápidamente a su lugar de espionaje, juntando su cabeza a la puerta para poder escuchar.

La Srta. Pony, la Hermana María y Anthony seguían dentro con su conversación.

- _Anthony sabemos que ha recorrido grandes distancias por llegar hasta aquí, pero nos gustaría que nos contara la verdad… ¿Se fugó del internado?-_ quiso saber la Srta. Pony con preocupación, no quería tener ningún tipo de problemas con la adinerada y poderosa familia Ardley.

Anthony juntó las manos sobre la mesa, sabía desde un principio que eso era parte fundamental de lo que le iban a preguntar.

- _En realidad no_, _mi abuelo me permitió salir al ver que había sido enviado allí contra mi voluntad_- expuso

- _¿Entonces eso significa que en la mansión Ardley están al tanto de esto?_- indagó la directora.

Anthony guardó silencio antes de contestar, era algo que debía afrontar y quería en todo momento responder con sinceridad ante las tutoras de su amada, optó por decir la verdad.

-_ No lo saben_ – confesó mas decidió defenderse antes de que formaran conjeturas –_ ... pero a eso es a lo que quería llegar, no voy a volver a Lakewood al menos en un tiempo. No después de lo que nos hicieron a Candy y a mi. Es el último lugar en el mundo al que quiero volver…_- Anthony disminuyó la voz pensativo al pensar en ello, como el lugar que antes amaba se había convertido en algo reprochable para él – _El abuelo William que es el jefe de la familia está al tanto de esto. Se manifestó de acuerdo cuando se lo sugerí, permitiéndome quedarme por mi cuenta, pero sé que deberé volver cuando me llame, tengo una profunda deuda con él- confesó_

- _¿Quieres decir que planeas vivir solo de ahora en adelante?_- preguntó la Hermana María, visiblemente en desacuerdo.

- _Sí, quiero hacerlo por mí, quiero empezar una nueva vida por mi propia cuenta como mencioné antes, independizarme. Tengo mis ahorros, y gracias a Dios tengo salud y soy fuerte, siempre me ha gustado trabajar y ganas no me faltan. Antes de venir aquí visité a Tom y conversé con su padre, le comenté de mi situación y me contrató como ayudante de peón en la granja. Estoy muy agradecido con ellos_-

- _Joven Anthony, veo que desde ya ha planeado muy bien su futuro pero debe tener en cuenta que trabajar no es fácil, y mucho menos a su edad_- le recordó juiciosa la Srta. Pony.

- _Lo sé pero ganas de salir adelante no me faltan, confío que no tendré complicación en ganarme el pan de cada día. Me gustaría tener mis propios ingresos para así poder vivir por mi mismo y ser el dueño de mi propia vida _- repuso Anthony defendiendo sus convicciones -_…Ya no ser una persona a la que puedan manipular como la última vez_-

Al decir esto bajó la mirada con resentimiento recordando todo el dolor que les habían infringido a él y a Candy

–... _Y de esa manera también podré cuidar de Candy y hacerme cargo de ella. ¿Ustedes me lo permitirían?_-

Las dos madres se miraron. Afuera Candy aguzó el oído.

- _En ningún momento hemos tenido duda de que seas el adecuado para ella _- confesó la señorita Pony con una sonrisa para infundirle tranquilidad y por fin tuteándolo. Le había conmovido su manera de expresarse y de sentir – _Pero no estamos de acuerdo en que vivas solo, tienes solamente quince años, recuérdalo…-_

Candy se esforzó por escuchar, pegándose más a la madera, casi estaba comiéndose las uñas. Esperaba que le propusieran a Anthony algo que ansiaba oír.

-_ …Como tutoras responsables de la educación y enseñanza de jóvenes y niños estaríamos cometiendo una grave falta si te lo permitiéramos_ - continuó la bondadosa Srta. Pony - _por ello te proponemos que te hospedes aquí por lo pronto. ¿Está de acuerdo Hermana María?_- dijo la Srta. Pony hablando por ambas aún antes de consultarlo y sintiéndose sin saber porque un poco nerviosa, pues había algo en la personalidad del chico, en su sinceridad, que atrapaba y desarmaba a todo aquel que hablara con él.

- _Totalmente de acuerdo Srta. Pony, no tengo ningún reparo_- contestó Sor María

En ese momento un pequeño grito de felicidad se escuchó afuera, haciéndolo a Anthony sonreír aún más.

- _No sé como agradecerles_- expresó con sinceridad – _Yo ayudaré también en las tareas que se presenten en el hogar, por favor permítanmelo_-

- _No te preocupes hacemos nuestro deber, además con ver la sonrisa de felicidad de una jovencita que nos está escuchando en estos mismos momentos es suficiente_– manifestó la Hermana María observando la puerta que en esos momentos despacito se empezaba a abrir - _Ya puedes pasar Candy_- le llamó.

Candy entró con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, sin importarle haber sido descubierta en su pequeño truco y sin poder contener más la emoción le lanzó los brazos al cuello a Anthony, quien la recibió feliz en un abrazo.

- _¡Candy!_- objetó la directora en forma de regaño

- _¡Oops lo siento!_- se excusó Candy ruborizándose, separándose un poco de la silla de Anthony pero él la retuvo abrazada de la cintura.

- _Hay una cosa chicos que sí les vamos a pedir encarecidamente_- recordó decir entonces la Hermana María _– Necesitamos que se comporten en cuanto a sus demostraciones de afecto, recuerden ante todo que hay niños aquí a los que dar buen ejemplo, corrección a los que ustedes servirán de ejemplo_- recalcó señalándolos – _¿Entendido?-_

- _¡Entendido!-_ respondieron los dos enamorados

- _Bien chicos, no hay nada más que decir por hoy- _dijo la Srta. Pony levantándose de su asiento, dando por concluída la reunión_ - pero ah Anthony, antes que me olvide, me gustaría que más tarde me acompañes a la casa de Tom, necesito conversar con su papá sobre las reglas a las que te vas a someter en tu nuevo trabajo_- añadió

- _Se lo agradezco mucho Sta. Pony, estaré listo_- dijo él

- _Muy bien, ahora Candy, por favor muéstrale la habitación de huéspedes que a partir de ahora le pertenecerá_- indicó

- _Claro, enseguida_- contestó Candy feliz y con un poco de timidez lo tomó de la mano. Ambos se miraron con ternura. Como si estuvieran dentro de un sueño y temieran que en cualquier momento el otro pudiera desaparecer.

- _No la hagas llorar_- le mencionó la Hermana María al oído a Anthony antes de salir, haciéndolo en un segundo reaccionar.

- _Jamás_- repuso con seguridad y para ambas madres – _se los prometo_-

- _Confiamos que así será_- dijo la Srta. Pony con una sonrisa afable dándose la vuelta en dirección a la sala, igual que Sor María.

Los dos chicos se estaban quedando solos, con una grata sensación de vitoria en sus almas y sin poder contener más la emoción se fundieron en un intenso abrazo a espaldas de ellas. Anthony levantó a Candy del suelo haciéndola girar.

- _¡Ah ah que fue lo que dijimos!_-

En cuanto repararon, vieron que las dos señoras los estaban mirando nuevamente, ya fuera negando con la cabeza o con las manos, por lo que tuvieron que pedir disculpas.

- _Ven Anthony, te llevaré a tu nueva habitación_- dijo Candy cuando ya había pasado el momento, direccionándolo de la mano hacia arriba por las escaleras.

* * *

><p>- <em>Ya estamos aquí, al principio tal vez te sentirás un poco incómodo porque no es ni la mitad de grande de lo que era la tuya en Lakewood pero es acogedora<em>- dijo Candy al entrar, encogiéndose de hombros con timidez.

Anthony miraba el lugar admirando la construcción de madera, tan sencillo pero también agradable, todo el sitio irradiaba un calor de hogar como no había en la mansión, era el lugar donde creciera su amada.

- _Pronto no vas a poder olvidar este luga_r- agregó Candy sonriendo, volteándose hacia el armario para sacar algunos cobertores. Anthony entonces se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, ella podía sentir su respiración cerca de su nuca, erizándole la piel, cerró un momento los ojos mientras sacaba lo que buscaba. En cuanto cerró de nuevo la puerta del armario encontró que Anthony estaba arrimado a la otra parte del armario observándola con ternura, al tiempo que se entretenía con uno de sus risos.

- _No sabes cuanto te extrañé_- le susurró, haciéndola tragar en seco y que un escozor de nostalgia volviera a picar en sus ojos. Él lo notó porque empezó a acercarse, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos. Cubriendo enseguida con sus labios los suyos, con esa intensidad que ella tanto había extrañado, abstrayéndola al universo, haciendo que se le resbalaran de las manos las sábanas que cargaba.

No supo en que momento terminó el beso y comenzó el abrazo, solo que terminó asida fuertemente a él producto de la desesperación de tantos días anhelándose, como queriendo fundirse en uno solo.

-_¡Awwww!_-

Unas vocecitas a coro los hicieron reparar en que no estaban tan solos como pensaban. Al separarse rápidamente se encontraron con la sorpresa de que varios de los niños más pequeñitos habían ingresado al ver la puerta abierta. Candy pensó que tal vez no habían llegado allí por casualidad, sino mandados.

- _Srta. Candy se le cayeron las sábanas_- John muy gentilmente le recordó.

- _Sí ya vi_- Candy se agachó en un dos por tres y las recogió un poco molesta. A Anthony le causó risa su expresión incomoda y comenzó a reírse en chiquito, por lo que se ganó una buena palmada por parte de ella.

- _Ya, no te burles_- bromeó, haciéndolo reír más

-_ Príncipe, Príncipe, ¿como era el lugar donde vivías antes?_- aprovechó para curiosear Mili

- _¡Sí cuéntanos como era tu país lejano!_- inquirieron acercándose otros.

Anthony se sintió halagado y se agachó a la altura de ellos.

- _Verán, era un lugar inhóspito y árido, donde me tocó pelear contra ogros y dragones que amenazaban con atacar el pequeño pueblo que habitaba junto con mis amigos..._- empezó a relatarles con naturalidad

-_¡Ohhh!_- exclamaron los pequeños impresionados, convencidos de lo que contaba. Su carisma los había cautivado.

Candy le observaba detrás con los brazos cruzados, orgullosa de él, del chico que amaba.

-_¿Príncipe cómo te llamas?_- preguntó otra niñita

- _Anthony Brower Ardley para servirles_- contestó él haciendoles una reverencia, que a las niñas les encantó

-_ ¡Sir Anthony!_- repuso John con su voz ronquita

-_¡Sir Anthony!_- repitieron los demás. Hubo aplausos y risas graciosas, igual que apretones de mano y presentaciones.

- _Ah, así que aquí han estado aquí_- se escuchó decir a una vocecita un poco alejada del grupo, era Jimmy que estaba arrimado al marco de la puerta - _Así que es usted es el que ha hecho llorar a mi jefe todos estos días_- repuso acercándose para encarar a Anthony sin miramientos.

- _Anthony, él es Jimmy, Jimmy él es Anthony_- decidió presentarlos Candy asombrada de la actitud del niño.

- _Jimmy, Segundo Jefe en este Distrito_- corrigió el niño.

- _Un gusto Jimmy-_ dijo Anthony extendiéndole la mano, a lo que el niño al principio reacio terminó por aceptar.

- _Quiero que sepa que mi Jefe Mayor no está sola y que sí se atreve a hacerle algo tendrá a alguien que la defienda_- le expuso haciéndose el bravucón, ajustándose los pantalones como hacían los vaqueros.

- _Ya es suficiente Jimmy, ya entendió_- dijo Candy tapándole la boca y conduciéndolo hacia afuera, aunque Jimmy se quejaba – _Que tal si vamos todos a mostrarle la casa a Anthony, ¿que les parece?-_ ofreció

-_¡Sí!_- gritaron todos al unísono

Anthony los siguió detrás sonriente – _Vaya creo que ya tengo un nuevo rival_- le mencionó a Candy al oído antes de salir.

Ella solo volteó a verlo y movió la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Después de un rápido recorrido por las habitaciones de los niños, la de Candy, la sala, el comedor general y el baño, le enseñaron el invernadero, donde las madres cultivaban frutas, vegetales y hortalizas para el consumo del hogar y también enseñaban a los niños a cosechar. Por esos días habían empezado a extenderlo porque tenían pensado implementar un área para sembrar flores. A Anthony le encantó la idea, y prometió ayudar. Después lo llevaron hasta el pequeño establo donde dos caballos y una vaca pastaban descomplicados y tranquilos.<p>

Anthony se dio cuenta que los niños los trataban como mascotas y eso le agradó, él también amaba a su fiel corcel blanco y lo extrañaba, pero sabía que estaba en buenas manos al cuidado de los empleados de la caballeriza de la mansión, quienes se habían encargado de asistirlo después de que se fracturara la pata en el accidente.

Por último le condujeron hacia la colina de Pony, el lugar más esperado. Los niños se adelantaron corriendo, emocionados por mostrarle el Padre Árbol de quien le contaron sabía guardar secretos. Anthony y Candy los siguieron detrás tomados de las manos por el blanco paisaje, reparando en las huellas que hacían sus botas sobre la nieve, rozándose, sintiéndose tan íntimos y tan alegres de estar cerca.

En cuanto estaban por llegar a la cima, Candy lo haló del brazo riendo para que se apurara. El viento gélido soplaba con fuerza y enredaba los cabellos de ambos.

Al llegar Anthony se maravilló observando las inmediaciones, desde allí se extendía un inmenso y pulcro valle nevado cuyas copas de los arboles estaban cubiertas de escarcha.

- _Es hermoso_- opinó – _ansiaba tanto venir aquí, a tu lugar favorito_-

Ambos se quedaron mirando con amor. Con la certeza de sentirse correspondidos en sus afectos.

De repente Anthony sintió que quería hacer una locura de la emoción y en un impulso se aventuró a gritar

-_¡Candy te amo, cásate conmigo!_-

Su voz retumbó en las inmediaciones. Los niños más grandes que jugaban cerca de ellos se rieron y avivaron.

- _Anthony por favor_- se apresuró a decirle ella tomándolo del brazo, que iban a decir sus madres si lo escuchaban

- _Sabía que produciría eco_- dijo Anthony feliz y luego la miró, acariciándole la mejilla - _Lo ves mi princesa, cumplí la promesa que te hice el día de la cacería _- añadió

- _Y también la que me hiciste antes de partir_- agregó Candy, se acercó más a él y le tomó las manos entre las suyas que estaban igual de frías, mientras cerraba los ojos. Anthony entonces juntó su frente a la de ella.

-_¿Qué haces Candy?_- preguntó

- _Una pequeña oración de agradecimiento al cielo por permitirnos estar aquí juntos en este momento_- respondió ella con fe, sonriéndole con complicidad, luego levantó un poco sus manos entrelazadas hasta la altura de su rostro y besó la de él.

- _Candy mi pequeña, mi dulce amor_- expresó Anthony estrechándola en un profundo abrazo. Olvidándose los dos de todo y de todos.

Los niños más allá habían empezado una guerra de nieve que a ellos salpicó pero no les importó.

- ¡_Jefe ya déjese de arrumacos, se está perdiendo de la diversión!_-

Los dos chicos entonces dejaron su abrazo riendo por aquel comentario gracioso, iba a ser difícil quedarse solos, lo empezaban a comprender.

- _Ven amor, te enseñaré donde planté una Dulce Candy para sentirte más cerca de mí_- dijo Candy atreviéndose a llamarlo así por primera vez, no sin sentir timidez, mientras le halaba de la mano para direccionarlo hacia el lugar mencionado.

* * *

><p>- <em>Volveremos más tarde, por favor Candy cuídalos, no permitas que hagan travesuras, ni que rompan la tubería del daño como sucedió la última vez<em>- le pidió la Srta. Pony.

- _Eso fue un accidente_- se excusó Candy sonriendo para salir de problema – ..._pero no volverá a suceder_-

- _Sí estaban jugando a una expedición submarina, pero resulta que hubo agua de verdad_- comentó John a un lado de ella emocionado - _¡Fue lo máximo!_-

Candy se apresuró a ponerlo a John detrás de ella para que no siguiera metiendo la pata.

- _Espero que la próxima vez que realicen el juego no sea en el cuarto de baño_- repuso la Srta. Pony mirandola con censura a Candy

- _No se preocupe Srta. Pony puede ir tranquila, todo estará bajo control_- aseguró ella levantando el pulgar

- _Eso espero, además recuerda que tienes que ayudar a la Hermana María, ella está en estos momentos calificando las lecciones de sus alumnos_- indicó la directora

- _Pierda cuidado Srta. Pony, yo me encargaré de todo_- recalcó Candy con positivismo

- _Bien, bien_ – dijo la Srta. Pony arreglándose su sombrero - _vámonos Anthony antes de que se nos haga más tarde_-

El joven que ya esperaba afuera de la casa, se tomó un minuto más para entrar y despedirse de Candy, había escarcha en su gorro puesto que ya estaba empezando a nevar.

- _No me tardo Candy_- le dijo enamorado

- _No lo hagas_- bromeó ella en voz bajita acomodándole la bufanda, él se acercó, entonces Candy tuvo una fugaz idea que sin saber como se atrevió a sugerirle

- _Esta noche... conversaremos después de que todos se duerman_-

Anthony enseguida estuvo de acuerdo, antes de salir se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

- _Espero que oscurezca rápido. Volveré pronto amor_- le dijo contento, mientras se apresuraba corriendo a subirse al carruaje de la Srta. Pony

* * *

><p>Candy se enfrascó en las tareas que faltaba de hacer en el día, luego se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina que recién había limpiado y preparó algo de té para la Hermana María quien agradeció sus atenciones. Luego se preocupó de darles de merendar a los niños, y al anochecer cuando asomó la carita por la ventana, emocionada al ver que Anthony y la Srta. Pony regresaban, ya la casa estaba arreglada e impecable y los niños por acostarse.<p>

- _Huele a jazmín_- mencionó la directora en el recibidor al percibir el aroma

- _Es el desinfectante_- dijo Candy orgullosa de su trabajo, después de recibir el abrazo de Anthony

- _La casa casi brilla, has hecho un buen trabajo Candy, pero ahora por favor descansa_- le recomendó la Srta. Pony

- _Pero si no es nada_- manifestó Candy - _ahora vengan al comedor, la cena está servida_- añadió, conduciendo a Anthony de la mano.

La merienda estuvo animada, las madres platicaron sobre la seriedad del trabajo de Anthony y de la amabilidad del papá de Tom en medio de toda su seriedad de hombre de campo.

Candy llenaba de atenciones a Anthony, sirviéndole doble porción y hasta le llenó el vaso de jugo dos veces.

- _Está delicioso Candy_- le halagó él con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella intentaba comer aunque de los nervios había perdido el apetito.

-_¿Candy quieres hacer engordar a Anthony? Cuidado le haces atragantar_- Mencionó de broma la Hermana María, haciéndola sonrojar una vez más

- _No importa, si me atraganto que sea con algo hecho por tus manos_- le dijo Anthony de forma galante y Candy se rubizó aún más.

-_Gracias_- dijo bajando la mirada -_¡Oops! olvidé ver que están haciendo los niños, ya estaban poniéndose las pijama, disculpen_ – se excusó nerviosa para levantarse de la mesa, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando.

Pero antes de salir miró un momento hacia atrás a Anthony y vio que él también la estaba mirando. No hizo falta que le dijera con palabras que pensaba. Candy asintió levemente con la cabeza para asegurarle que su invitación seguía en pie.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_¡Gracias por leer!  
><em>

_Atte._

_Belén  
><em>


	12. Chapter XI: Por siempre los dos

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de la serie y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y compañía, si fueran míos hubieran tenido todos un final más específico y feliz jajaja. Este fanfic es una original creación sin fines de lucro.**  
><strong>

Hola amigaaaas, como están ya está cerquita el fin de semana, a divertirnos jejeje. Mil gracias especiales a Lupita1797, Brenda de Andrew, Dajanna8, Flor, Val Rod, Aidee2 y Vikiar por sus reviews y todo su apoyo, son geniales chicas. Un gran abrazo.

A continuación les dejo el capi 11 que es como me imagino hubiera sido la convivencia de Candy y Anthony si hubieran podido vivir juntos y tranquilos sin que nadie los moleste. Además seguí la indicación de la ficha técnica de nuestro bello guerito sobre sus gustos para escribir la parte de las zanahorias.

¡Gracias a todos por leer! =)

**Capítulo XI: Por siempre los dos**

Ya cambiada con sus ropas de dormir, Candy se ocupó de ver que los niños terminaran de asearse, hicieran sus oraciones y se acostaran. Las niñas como todas las noches pidieron que se les contara una historia, algo que ya se había vuelto una costumbre. Candy accedió sin protestar, aquella vez resultó más emocionante porque el príncipe tenía nombre y apellido, se encontraba hospedado en la casa y ellas ya lo conocían. En cuanto terminó las dejó durmiendo como angelitos.

- _La princesa ya no va a llorar_ - se dijo Candy con optimismo cerrando la puerta despacio.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde la cena, por lo que la mayoría de las luces ya estaban apagadas. Comprobó que la Hermana María ya se había acostado pues sus finos ronquidos se escuchaban hasta afuera de su habitación. La única que permanecía despierta era la Srta. Pony pero se encontraba encerrada en su despacho. El resplandor de las llamas de la chimenea que se reflejaba en el piso de madera y podía verse por debajo de la puerta lo indicaban. Seguramente se encontraba ordenando y firmando documentos como solía realizar hasta tarde en la noche, adivinó candy. Extrañamente la Srta. Pony era una mujer que no acostumbraba a trabajar temprano, sino que decía encontrar en la tranquilidad de la noche, concentración.

Candy pasó por su puerta sigilosamente, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido. Aunque el andar descalza de por sí se lo aseguraba, pero no se quería exponer.

Logró llegar entonces hasta la sala, donde no se equivocaba y la esperaba su amado, solo que cansado, por todas las emociones del día se había quedado dormido.

Con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, Anthony descansaba profundamente extendido cuan largo era en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Candy se ajustó su bata y se acercó para observarlo, despacio. El resplandor de las llamas iluminaba su hermoso rostro, como de un ángel o de un bello demonio que incitaba a pecar.

Extendió con cuidado su mano para tocarlo, quería despertarlo, pero estaba embelesada. Se le vino un deseo de tocar sus labios carnosos, que tanto le encantaban. Más no contó con que Anthony tenía sueño ligero, por lo que casi la hace morir del susto cuando abrió los ojos y atrapó su mano. Candy tuvo que ahogar un grito en su garganta, porque no quería echar a perderlo todo.

Anthony impresionado de verla tan cerca de él al despertarse, la atrajo del brazo hacia sí, haciéndola sentar a su lado. Tenía una mirada de interrogación en su rostro mezclada de emoción. La de ella en cambio estaba asustada, sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora de la impresión y su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración agitada. Anthony conmovido le colocó una mano encima del corazón, mientras con la otra le acariciaba el rostro. Candy cerró los ojos sintiendo como la calma volvía a ella lentamente.

- _Casi me matas_- le confesó

- _Lo siento princesa_- dijo él rodeándola con el brazo derecho para acercarla más a él.

- _Si se me hubiera escapado un grito, nos hubieran descubierto y ya de censuras tenemos suficiente, ¿no lo crees?_- opinó ella

- _Seré más cuidadoso para no hacerte asustar la próxima vez_- prometió él sonriéndole, a veces se mordía los labios al hacerlo, como en esa ocasión y eso le hacía a ella perder la cabeza.

Los ojos de Candy no podían evitar viajar se su boca hasta su fornido pecho, el cual asomaba un poco descubierto a través de su pijama negra.

- _Debemos tener cuidado, o nos condenarán de nuevo y ya no quiero separarme de ti_- le confesó cautelosa bajando la mirada. Él se acercó más, le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y le acarició nuevamente la mejilla.

- _Mi Candy_- susurró con ternura.

Candy entrelazó sus manos.

- _Esto me parece un sueño…todo lo que estamos viviendo. Temo en cualquier momento despertar y que te esfumes…_- confesó con el corazón.

- _Eso ya no va a volver a suceder, no te volveré a dejar sola princesa _- expresó él atrayéndola hacia sí y estrechándola en un cálido abrazo, mientras la cubría dentro de su manta y apoyaba su mejilla contra la frente de ella - _Yo… te extrañé como un loco, añoraba abrazarte, el estar lejos de ti me hacía sentir incompleto… te has vuelto parte de mi pequeña, siento que puedo perderlo todo pero no me importaría tanto como no tenerte…_-

Candy se separó un poquito para poder mirarlo, Anthony continuó su confesión

-_...Te has convertido en lo más valioso en mi vida Candy_-

Candy no supo que contestar, pero el brillo de su ojos le habló a Anthony de cuanto le amaba también. Ambos acercaron sus cabezas hasta que sus narices se toparon y juguetearon con ellas. Candy se rió bajito ganándose un beso por parte de él en su pequeña mano.

Escucharon dentro del estudio más allá, toser a la Srta. Pony, por lo que se aprestaron a guardar silencio. Candy le hizo una seña con un dedo en sus labios en forma juguetona, él le sonrió.

- _Bueno ahora sí, no más recuerdos tristes_ – indicó ella entrando ya más en confianza y acomodándose frente a él en el sofá – _cuéntame de tus hazañas en New York_- pidió

- _Bien…_- dijo él pensativo - _no fueron la gran cosa, aprendí mucho…pero también que no soy tan bueno en Física como pensaba_ – contó.

- _¿Que hay del fútbol? Les escuché a los chicos que pertenecías al equipo del colegio_- indagó Candy

- _Llegué a ser el Capitán_ – contestó Anthony sintiéndose visiblemente orgulloso – _definitivamente el fútbol es lo que más extraño -_

- _¿Y las clases?_- preguntó ella volviendo al tema anterior

- _No me iba tan bien, puesto que había una personita que no salía de mi cabeza y no me podía concentrar_- bromeó él, topándole la cabeza con él índice para molestarla, ella lo palmoteó fingiendo una sonrisa de resentimiento.

Los dos bajaron la mirada con cierta timidez. Les venía por ratos, en esos momentos por descubrir que sentían profundamente el uno del otro. Había llegado el turno de Anthony.

La miró de reojo y le pisó un pequeño pie con su pie desnudo.

- _¿Y usted Srta. Candy…qué hizo durante mi ausencia?_- preguntó

- _Ah bueno…yo me divertí mucho_- respondió ella bromeando con naturalidad

- _¿Ah sí?_ - dijo Anthony fingiendo enojo, halándola entonces en un abrazo.

Ambos se observaron sus rostros iluminados por el calor de las llamas. Candy dejó su sonrisa y tomó seriedad al perderse otra vez observando la boca de él, que adoraba besar.

- _En realidad la pasé mal, fueron días oscuros…_- le dijo la verdad, volteando su vista hacia la chimenea - _Era inconcebible ver como el mundo seguía girando con normalidad mientras tú ya no estabas conmigo_-

Anthony apoyó su frente en su cabeza escuchándola

-_…Pero gracias a Dios estaban mis amigos, ellos me ayudaron y apoyaron para no dejarme caer… Stear, Archie, Annie, los niños del Hogar, Tom, Albert…todos, a veces agradezco que mis padres me hayan dejado aquí porque de otra forma no los hubiera conocido_-

- _Amor…_- dijo Anthony conmovido, acariciándole el rostro, pero reparó en algo mencionado que le detuvo -_… Un momento, ¿Albert?_- agregó con curiosidad

- _Sí, es el amigo que conocí después de caer de la cascada, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?_- respondió Candy animada.

- _¡Oh, el hombre que te salvó!_- recordó Anthony, alejándose un poco incomodado. Guardó silencio pensativo mientras la escuchaba hablar

-_ Sí, yo estaba deprimida pero él me aconsejó recodándome que no todo estaba perdido y que no perdiera la fe… ¿Qué sucede?_- siguió ella, dándose cuenta de su actitud.

- _Acabo de recordar algo malo que hice… aquel día_- respondió él sin dejar de observar el fuego, ella supo al instante de que se trataba.

- _Yo era casi un niño Can… tenía miedo de perder lo que más quería en el mundo. El amor recién descubierto. Para entonces no sabía bien ni siquiera su significado, pero tú me lo hiciste descubrir… me hiciste crecer_- al hablarle había vuelto a mirarla a los ojos – _nunca te he pedido disculpas formalmente… yo preferiría morir antes que excederme de nuevo…_– continuó tomándole una mano y acercándola a su corazón, mas Candy le llevó un dedo a los labios. Movió la cabeza para que no siguiera, indicándole que era suficiente.

Si bien su bofetada le había sorprendido, el fuerte abrazo haciéndola levantar del suelo que le había dado aquella noche después de acompañarla hasta la puerta de su morada que era entonces el establo de la casa de los Leegan y de regalarle una flor especial con su nombre, le había hecho comprender sin palabras cuanto la necesitaba, en lo importante que se había vuelto para él. Su beso de buenas noches en la frente después de ello, prometiéndole que la vería al día siguiente, la pureza de sus ojos a la luz de la luna diciéndole del amor que le tenía y todas las buenas acciones que había realizado después, habían sellado completamente cualquier resentimiento. Sin embargo muy noblemente aceptó sus disculpas.

- _Ya no pensemos en el pasado, hemos atravesado tantas cosas y tenemos tanto por vivir…_- opinó Candy

Anthony no la dejó terminar porque se inclinó y le dio un profundo beso en la mejilla, ella cerró los ojos sintiéndolo cerca de ella, mimándola, protegiéndola.

- _Sabes, me alegra que tengas a ese Albert, algún día voy a darle las gracias por cuidar de ti _- le dijo con sinceridad, guardándose lo celos que había sentido al principio en el bolsillo.

- _Anthony dime la verdad…_- solicitó ella mientras él se ocupaba en arreglarle el flequillo de la frente, había decidido que era hora de preguntarle lo más importante – _¿Te irás? … sé que ellos no te permitirán estar aquí... y yo… debo estar preparada para cuando llegue ese momento_- añadió con dolor

- _Can ellos no saben que estoy aquí y no pienso dejar que lo descubran_- contestó él – _además tengo permiso de mi abuelo, no pueden imponerse contra la palabra de él. Él es la ley_- agregó sonriendo calidamente para calmarla, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros. Candy - _Ellos ya no podrán intentar separarnos amor mío, nos revelaremos, no podrán seguir tratándonos como niños-_

Candy bajó la mirada

-_¿Me prometes que no te irás?_- preguntó aún con cierta preocupación

- _Te lo prometo_ – respondió él con seguridad.

Candy le ofreció su dedo meñique y él lo entrelazó gustosamente con el suyo, tal como hicieran aquel día en que prometieron visitar juntos la colina de Pony.

-_ De ahora en adelante a cualquier lugar que vaya te llevaré conmigo_- señaló Anthony mirando con gratos ojos la unión de sus manos.

Candy sonrió con alegría, entregándose completamente a la confianza en él. Le abrazó fuerte, hasta que poco a poco ambos fueron separándose para mirarse a los ojos, provocando que sus rostros se acercaran en el acto y sus labios se juntaran como atraídos por un imán, como un sello a su pacto de amor.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas entre conversaciones sencillas y dulces, contándose anécdotas, haciendo bromas, formulando planes para el futuro y promesas sobre su amor, que desde ya pronosticaban eterno. Las caricias y besos no faltaron, se les vinieron naturales como un aluvión, profundizándose entre los dos, fundiéndolos en abrazos.

Anthony atrajo volvió a atraer el cuerpo de Candy hacia sí para cubrirlo mejor dentro de la manta y así poder protegerla del frio, además de sentirse más compenetrados en su ambiente de amor.

No se dieron cuenta en que momento el sueño los atrapó, puesto que el mundo se les había vuelto atemporal mientras estaban entregados a sus demostraciones de afecto, calmando por fin la desesperación de su larga separación.

Una mano sobre el hombro de Anthony le hizo despertar. Con asombro se percató que se habían quedado dormidos en plena sala y que la cabeza de su amada niña descansaba plácidamente sobre su pecho. Levantó entonces la mirada hacia la persona que lo había sacado de su sueño y no sin asombro vio que se trataba de la Srta. Pony. Pero ella en vez de condenarlos tenía una expresión de ternura en su rostro. Le hizo una seña con un dedo en la boca para que guardara silencio de no incomodar a Candy, quien lucía cansada cansada, y Anthony entendió.

Tomó con ternura a su bella durmiente entre sus brazos y haciendo suaves movimientos para no despertarla la llevó hasta la habitación. Una vez dentro, la depositó cuidadosamente en la cama y la arropó.

Solo en ese momento Candy pareció regresar de su letargo, y entre dormida y despierta, mirarlo. Momento que Anthony aprovechó para depositar el último pequeño beso de la noche sobre sus sonrosados labios

-_Hasta mañana princesa, duerme bien_- le susurró antes de retirarse, dejándola sumida en los más dulces sueños.

* * *

><p>Cuando Candy despertó con los rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de la ventana, creyó que todo lo vivido el día anterior había sido un sueño. En parte porque no recordaba bien como había llegado hasta su cuarto.<p>

Se sentó en la cama llevándose una mano al pecho para calmar la angustia que amenazaba por salir y aún soñolienta y algo temblorosa se levantó, temiendo que todo fuera irreal.

Más mientras se calzaba las pantuflas, escuchó una carreta que llegaba y voces provenientes del jardín a las que pareció reconocer. Enseguida se asomó a verificar de quienes se trataba.

Vio que uno era del señor Moore que cada cuatro días iba a vender paja y heno, alimento para las vacas y los caballos. La persona con la que conversaba en esos momentos permanecía fuera de su vista porque había entrado al establo llevando las provisiones. El señor Moore parecía mantener una animada conversación con él. Sosteniendo la blanca cortina de lino con una mano y sin abrir el vidrio, Candy esperó.

Su corazón entonces dio un vuelco de regocijo al observar una cabeza rubia salir a cargar la siguiente cantidad de suministros y cerrar el negocio con el vaquero.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y aún en pijama como estaba, tomó el primer abrigo que encontró sobre una silla y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Al salir encontró a Anthony bajando de la carreta un atado de paja, ayudado del señor Moore, se notaba que se había levantado muy temprano a trabajar, en su primer día como habitante del Hogar de Pony.

- _¡Candy!_- exclamó impresionado al verla, dejando el paquete sobre el suelo. El Señor Moore se levantó su sombrero en forma de saludo y ella amablemente le contestó, pero toda su atención estaba centrada en un solo individuo.

- _Buenos días Señorita, como ha pasado, me he encontrado hoy con la agradable sorpresa de que tienen un nuevo ayudante en la casa. Este vigoroso jovencito es un buen chico, lo he reconocido en lo que hemos hablado…_- escuchó decir al anciano vaquero, aunque en esos momentos estaba abstraída, perdida en los ojos de Anthony.

Con la alegría desbordándosele por los poros, y sin disimular más, corrió hacia su amado quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y saltó a su cintura para después aferrarse a su cuello. Ambos se fundieron en un remolino de abrazos y besos. Mientras el Sr. Moore reía y aplaudía, contento por la sorpresa de ver que la humilde y trabajadora Srta. Candy hubiera encontrado el amor.

* * *

><p>Todo el ambiente del Hogar de Pony parecía ser más dulce desde la llegada de Anthony y el florecimiento de su amor con Candy.<p>

Aún a pesar de que tenían trabajar cada día. Ella ayudando, cuidando y enseñando a los niños manualidades y él con las tareas de hombres de la casa o como empleado en la granja del Sr. Steve, mas no dejaban de irradiar alegría contagiando a todo aquel que estuviera alrededor.

La Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que el trabajo era más duro. La época más ajetreada del año en todo el mundo, no era la excepción en ese pequeño pueblo. Los ganaderos aprovechaban la masiva elaboración de dulces y pasteles en las panaderías para incrementar sus ventas de leche. El padre de Tom era uno de ellos. Además aprovechaba para vender pavos y gallinas, negocio en el cual también poco a poco estaba incursionando.

Anthony no la pasó tan bien al principio, las cosas no fueron tan sencillas como creyera. El ser un chico de casa influyó en su adaptación al trabajo. Se ganó unas buenas caídas y rasguños, ya fuera tratando de atrapar a los pollos o haciendo trabajos de carpintería, albañilería y cortando leña.

Candy por su parte ponía todo su esfuerzo en la elaboración de artesanías, dulces y tarjetas, que servirían luego para la venta en la iglesia o en un pequeño local que la Srta. Pony alquilaba para esas fechas en el centro del pueblo. Los niños le ayudaban y aportaban con ideas. El fin era conseguir ingresos para el orfanato y como era la época de unidad, las personas colaboraban más.

Ambos trabajaban duro cada uno por su lado y al caer la noche volvían a casa exhaustos, pero se tenían el uno al otro para contarse las cosas buenas y desventuras del día. Se ayudaban entre sí y se volvieron pilar fundamental el uno del otro.

Si bien Candy se levantaba regularmente de mañanita, para ayudar a preparar el desayuno y sacar agua, empezó a madrugar aún más, antes de que rayara el alba para ayudarle a ordeñar a Anthony las vacas del Hogar, porque consideraba que él ya tendría suficiente trabajo durante lo que restara del día en la granja de Tom.

Claro que a menudo, sobre todo durante las primeras veces, terminaron bromeando, riendo y corriendo alrededor de todo el establo, como en una ocasión en que Candy comenzó a mofársele de que tenía manos y actitudes delicadas de chico citadino y que por eso no podía ser un buen vaquero.

- _¿Me estás diciendo que te parezco muy delicado?_- le había preguntado Anthony sorprendido

- _Oh no, claro que no Sr. Brower, solo estoy diciendo que usted posee actitudes que un hombre de campo no tendría_- repuso ella con sarcasmo imitando finos modales de las chicas de sociedad -... _Esos hombres fuertes y musculosos..._– añadió con un suspiro mientras se miraba las uñas para molestarlo. Él lentamente se le comenzó a acercar

- _¡Así que quieres un fortachón!_- le retó

-_…Anthony que vas a hacer_- fingió sorprenderse ella desde su asiento

- _¡Yo te daré un fortachón!_- aseguró él intentando atraparla, pero ella gritó y enpezó a correr. Se enfrascaron en un animado juego de persecusión, en medio de los animales que los observaban extrañados. Candy le lanzaba paja u optaba por esconderse detrás de los pilares del establo. Pero él no desistió hasta alcanzarla y cuando lo logró, la abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

- _Así que los citadinos somos debiluchos_- le reclamó

-_¡Basta, basta era broma!_- rogó ella sonrojada, entre risitas nerviosas. El dejó las cosquillas más no de abrazarla, y terminó por depositar varios besitos en su mejilla. Era su niña amada, sentía que en todo momento quería mimarla y protegerla y que no podía resistir estar mucho tiempo alejado de ella.

-_ Creo que cambiaré de opinión_- acordó Candy aquella vez dejándose vencer en sus brazos.

Anthony aprendió rápido el oficio de la extracción de la leche y poco a poco se les fue volviendo a ambos una rutina. Empezaron a ver aquel trabajo con más seriedad, aparte de que aprovechaban ese momento en la mañana para conversar con intimidad, hasta que llegaba la hora del desayuno.

Anthony en cambio le daba una mano a ella en la elaboración de sus dulces por las noches, claro que sacaba buen partido de ello, porque aprovechaba para comer bastante. Le encantaba sobre todo el momento de decorar las tartas, porque era un pedazo de fruta para el pastel y otro para la boca. Motivo por el cual Candy siempre le reclamaba y al final terminaba poniéndolo a batir la crema o las claras de huevo.

La sagrada cocina del Hogar de Pony tampoco se salvó de las bromas de aquellos dos enamorados en sus locuras de juventud, como una vez en que Anthony le pusiera un poco de merengue a Candy en la nariz, diciéndole que así parecía una bella payasita, y ella decidiera vengarse poniéndole más en la cara cuando él se encontraba desprevenido. Aquello provocó que él intentara atraparla bordeando la mesa central en la cual Candy se escudara, y al no poder alcanzarla se lanzara velozmente por debajo agarrándola del tobillo y haciéndola gritar. Cosa que hizo que Candy de los nervios tomara el bote de harina y lo rociara con la blanca sustancia. Al ver como le había dejado toda la ropa embadurnada no pudo más que taparse la boca sin poder contener la risa. Él gozándose también del gracioso momento disfrutó en asirla en un abrazo, manchándola en el acto también y cubriéndole de harina las mejillas. Pero al ver su expresión tan chistosa no pudo reprimirse en robarle un beso. Ella lo empujó graciosa y él abrió los brazos sin comprender pero no por mucho porque resbaló en la resbalosa mezcla de merengue que se había regado en el linóleo y cayó de rabadilla. Ella intentando controlar la risa fue a ayudarlo, pero él bien listo aprovechó para halarla encima de él.

El mar de carcajadas de ambos solo terminó en cuanto posaron su vista en la cocina y comprobaron que estaba echa un chiquero.

El enfrascarse cada uno en sus labores, asumiendo las responsabilidades que estas traían y tratando de cumplirlas a cabalidad los hizo madurar. Ante sus ojos Candy contempló como Anthony iba cambiando en físico haciéndose más fuerte, pasando de niño a hombre, pero sin perder su alma tierna. Él por su parte maravillado observó el mágico proceso llamado pubertad por el que Candy se transformaba en una preciosa jovencita, cuyo temple de carácter le hacía parecer mayor de lo que era, y su personalidad amorosa y divertida cada día más le enamoraba, haciéndolo sentirse atraído hacia ella como por un imán.

Lo cierto era que volviendo a vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo y esta vez libres y enamorados les había hecho en parte madurar.

A veces, al atardecer, Candy prestaba la carreta vieja del Hogar de Pony que con esfuerzo el mismo Anthony junto con Tom habían logrado arreglar luego de encontrarla abandonada en un rincón del establo, para ir a verlo al término de su jornada laboral.

Tom que era el hijo del afamado hacendado, el Sr. Steve y Anthony eran de la misma edad. Si bien al principio no se llevaban bien, el tiempo les había convirtido en grandes amigos. Cosa que beneficiaba el trabajo que compartían haciéndolo ameno y llevadero.

Por eso no después de la primera vez que Tom vio la carita de niña enamorada de Candy, tímida, algo inusual en ella, mientras observaba a Anthony de lejos sin atreverse a interrumpirlos, y que éste al hacerle caso cuando se la señaló pareció sentirse abstraído del mundo tan solo por mirarla, supo que ambos estaban perdidos porque Cupido los había flechado, como desde hacia tiempo sospechaba, y bien fuerte.

Pero su impresión fue mayor cuando observó a Anthony caminar decidido hacia ella y tomarla en brazos, radiante de felicidad, encantado por la sorpresa. Entonces cayó en cuenta que no solo estaban enamorados sino que ya eran una pareja.

- _Oye cuida bien a mi hermana _- le había advertido antes de verlos partir, mas pronto se acostumbró a verlos juntos y a no sentirse incómodo con sus demostraciones de afecto, puesto que la chica a la que consideraba como una hermana menor había encontrado el amor. Es más disfrutaba en bromear con Anthony acerca de que había conseguido un milagro. Domar al demonio. Eso le enfurecía a ella.

-_ ¡Cállate Tom!_- se quejaba Candy persiguiéndolo hasta que lograba darle uno que otro golpe por tratar de avergonzarla frente a Anthony

- _¡Ay salvaje, todavía golpeas como hombre!_- le reclamaba él riendo, mientras ella se escudaba en los abrazos de Anthony.

- _¿Cómo la aguantas?_- solía preguntar Tom y Candy solía sacarle la lengua como respuesta

- _Por que la amo, ella está en mi corazón_- respondía Anthony tranquilamente. Ante las travesuras de esos dos solo movía la cabeza y optaba por llevársela abrazada.

El camino a casa, a pesar de estar a veinte minutos de allí, a los dos les parecía relativamente corto, sobre todo por que lo recorrían en medio de amenas conversaciones y besos.

* * *

><p>Había días también, en que a Candy le tocaba quedarse hasta el anochecer atendiendo el local que sus madres arrendaban para la venta de los dulces. Por lo general lo hacía la Hermana María, pero Candy comedida por naturaleza se había ofrecido voluntariamente para turnarse el oficio en agradecimiento por todos los cuidados que ellas le brindaban.<p>

Aquellas veces era Anthony quien la iba a recoger. Pacientemente la esperaba sentado en el barandal de la calle de enfrente. Así cuando ella salía no tenía necesidad de buscarlo, aunque en realidad no había que tener cuidado puesto que así hubiera muchas personas a su alrededor, él era lo único en que ella al salir centraba toda su atención.

Curiosamente siempre se sentía tan emocionada como la primera vez que lo encontrara.

Su silueta bajo la luz de la luna, su mirada intensa fijada en ella, hacía que el corazón le latiera al doble de velocidad normal y que su mente evocara a la tarde en que lo conociera en el jardín de las rosas.

Entonces Anthony iba hasta ella y le ayudaba a cerrar el portón que era un poco pesado, Candy no podía dejar de admirar su fuerza y el apuesto caballero en que se estaba convirtiendo.

- _Ya está princesa, ahora así vámonos-_ le decía ofreciéndole galantemente el brazo, a veces también la esperaba con algún cariñito, un dulce o una rosa adquirida en una de las florerías cercanas, que por cierto no era tan bonita como las que él solía cultivar, pero que igual llenaba de alegría su corazón porque sabía el amor que llevaba. Era tan detallista.

Así emprendían el camino de regreso a casa, abrazaditos para protegerse del frío.

Pronto todos los vecinos se acostumbraron a verlos juntos, como de costumbre Anthony también se los ganó con su gentileza. Si había algo en lo que todos en ese pequeño pueblo de las afueras de Chicago coincidían, es que eran una hermosa parejita.

Por esas épocas, también, ya bien entrado el invierno, Candy también le ayudó a perfeccionar sus técnicas de enlazado, en lo cual ella era una experta desde que tenía uso de razón.

- _Creo que aprendí a enlazar antes de caminar_- le comentó bromeando un día – _es algo que se da natural en mí_-

Fueron muchas tardes de risas viendo correr a Anthony tras los becerros que eran quienes les ayudaban a practicar, o en algunas ocasiones perseguido por los mismos. Esto hacía morir de la risa a Candy, mientras le veía al que consideraba el amor de su vida desesperarse y perder la paciencia ya que el lazo no se le daba bien.

Pero Candy tenía aptitudes para enseñar y sobre todo paciencia para con sus alumnos, en especial con él su alumno predilecto. Por lo que cariñosamente se ponía detrás suyo y rodeándolo de forma delicada, puesto que tenía ese extraño poder sobre ella que todavía le hacía sentir timidez a veces en su cercanía, le indicaba detalladamente en que posición debía colocar las manos, así como la postura de los brazos para hacer más simple y efectiva sus maniobras. De esta forma Anthony disfrutaba aprendiendo y no faltaron días en los que Candy terminó encerrada en sus abrazos, pero al final de cuentas aprendió.

Anthony por su parte le ayudó a ella a perder el miedo hacia los caballos que había adquirido desde el desastroso día de la cacería.

Sucedió una tarde en que iba a buscarlo llevándole el almuerzo y tuvo una gran sorpresa al encontrarlo montando en uno de los mejores ejemplares de la granja. Aunque lo hacía con su maestría habitual, pero igual Candy se asustó.

Anthony trató de explicarle que lo necesitaba para sus faenas de sembrado, pero ella pareció no entenderlo y se alteró aún más, casi entrando en pánico.

- _Candy estoy bien _-

- _¡Anthony por favor baja de allí, te puedes caer y lastimar, si me quieres baja ahora mismo!_- le suplicó renuente al borde de las lágrimas.

Entonces Anthony al ver que no iba a ceder decidió que era mejor cortar el problema de raíz. Pensó un momento que hacer y se le ocurrió una idea. Iba a demostrarle que tenía todo bajo control.

- _Voy a mostrarte algo _- le expuso, retrocedió un poco con el caballo e inclinó su cabeza hasta la oreja del equino pareciendo decirle algo. Fijó luego su mirada en el camino que se extendía ante él y empezó a acelerar.

Candy sintió que se le iba a bajar la presión, hasta la bolsa del almuerzo se le cayó de las manos y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos.

Anthony como un experto jinete, producto del amor que le tenía a la equitación, logró saltar con gallardía una pila de madera amontonada.

- _¡Sí! _- gritó con júbilo puesto que aparte de realizar su hazaña había logrado que un caballo de campo cooperara en ello, por lo que se sentía muy feliz - _¡Lo viste Can, lo logré no he perdido mis habilidades!_- comentó emocionado yendo hasta ella, pero entonces vio que se había acuclillado y estaba llorando. Conmovido, sintiéndose algo culpable le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir. Candy lo miró atestada de lágrimas.

-_ Ven, confía en mí_- le pidió de forma dulce.

Candy aceptó porque en realidad lo hacía, confiaba en él más que en nadie en el mundo, aunque el miedo cerniera sobre ella quería estar siempre a su lado.

Anthony la atrajo cerca de sí, subiéndola al lomo del caballo, pidiendo que se recostara en su pecho, ella se aferró fuertemente a él.

- _Lo hice para demostrarte que todo está bien. Seré más cuidadoso en adelante amor mío, ya no voy a dejarme caer_- le susurró suavemente Anthony al oído para calmarla, pero ella tenía el rostro hundido en su cuello, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. A pesar de la situación que no era nada agradable para su niña, Anthony disfrutaba en ese momento estar así.

Con cuidado asió fuerte las riendas del caballo y empezó a galopar, como en los viejos buenos tiempos, para que Candy recordara. Pronto el caballo empezó a correr, como en sus antiguos paseos vespertinos, cuando su amor recién estaba floreciendo y se sentían igual de libres que aquel viento que soplaba hacia el sur.

Candy en vez de relajarse, se tensó más. Anthony la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, teniendo que detener el caballo.

- _Amor..._- le llamó

- _¿Uhm?_- murmuró Candy aún sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, separándose un poco.

- _Ya paramos, ya puedes mirar_- articuló él.

Sólo en ese momento, Candy aún nerviosa logró mirarlo de frente. Anthony la veía con ternura.

-_ Lo ves, estamos bien, no nos pasó nada_- expresó

Candy después de observarle, de observarse y de observar alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaban en medio del hermoso jardín del Sr. Steve, bajo los árboles nevados, respiró profundo y empezó a calmarse.

Anthony aprovechó para secarle las mejillas heladas.

- _Yo…superaré mi miedo a los caballos…_- pronunció ella entre sollozos -_…no estoy loca, solo temo perderte_-

- _No me perderás_- repuso Anthony dulcemente – _yo jamás te abandonaré Candy, pase lo que pase, ya te lo dije una vez pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te va a ser fácil desprenderte de mí_- bromeó, haciéndola sonreír.

Candy tuvo un repentino impulso y le lanzó los brazos al cuello robándole un beso de los labios

- _¡Te amo!_- exclamó

Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa, y resultó, porque terminó provocando que aquella vivencia desencadenara una serie de besos y abrazos desesperados.

* * *

><p>Por último, no todo era color de rosa en su mundo de romance, también discutían. Como una memorable noche a la hora de cenar, cuando ya sentados a la mesa del comedor junto con los niños, se pasaban los pocillos para servirse sus porciones de comida.<p>

Mientras Candy ayudaba a los más pequeños a poner el alimento en sus platos, para que no regaran todo. El temerario Jimmy empezó a protestar por tener que comer brócoli en la sopa, ganándose un severo regaño.

- _¡Jimmy, no seas malagradecido, no sabes tú cuantas personas en el mundo sufren por hambre, entre ellos niños como tú, que darían cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar y poder comer lo que tu comes. Deberías agradecerle al Señor los alimentos que hoy nos ha dado!_-

-_ Si, Jefe pero es que…_- trató de excusarse el niño -._.soy alérgico al brócoli-_ soltó

- _¡Eso no es cierto!_- repuso Candy – _Ya me hubiera enterado, ¿como nunca lo has dicho?_-

- _Es que…es que…_- Jimmy no sabía que argumentar para salirse con la suya, entonces se valió de acusar a alguien más que estuviera haciendo lo mismo - _¡Mire ahí, Sir Anthony tampoco come las zanahorias!_- señaló.

"Sir Anthony" como se había ganado de sobrenombre de los niños, quienes los consideraban de verdad un caballero de leyendas o simplemente por caerles bien, estaba desprevenido comiendo su estofado al tiempo que hacia a un lado las que consideraba las peores hortalizas, cuando le cayó la acusación.

- _¿Anthony que haces?_- quiso saber Candy ya enfadada

- _Lo siento Candy es que no puedo comer zanahorias_- resolvió él

- _¿Y se puede saber por qué, no me digas que también tienes alergia o qué?_- protestó ella

- _No soy alérgico, es sólo que no me pasan_- confesó con sinceridad, de forma descomplicada. Acción que hizo enojar más a Candy, quien sentía que no estaban reconociendo su esfuerzo al cocinar.

- _¡Por qué no solamente dices que no quieres comer, acaso no te has dado cuenta de la cantidad de niños que hay aquí y que te ven como un ejemplo, la mayoría de ellos de ahora en adelante no va a querer comer legumbres por imitarte!_- reclamó

- _¡Candy yo no como zanahorias, no me puedes obligar!_- se defendió Anthony terminante, levantándole la voz y también levantándose del asiento

- _¡Pues que lástima que me da ello y si antes no lo hacías, pero aquí en el Hogar de Pony te las vas a comer!_- sentenció ella sin amilanarse y levantándose también.

- _No lo voy a hacer Candy, así te pares de cabeza_- refutó él cruzándose de brazos

- _¡Oh que bien, que engreído me resultaste, es bueno que me de cuenta a tiempo!_- repuso ella abriendo los suyos, para luego retirarse del comedor hecha una furia, mientras los niños observaban todo atentamente, asombrados.

- _¡Candy espera, no hemos terminado de hablar!_- gritó él, decidiendo ir tras ella.

Candy se refugió en la cocina, tenía los ojos brillantes de coraje, por lo que decidió ponerse a lavar los platos para entretenerse, para alejar su mente del motivo del conflicto y de la desazón de que no reconocieran su esmero, sobre todo la persona más importante para ella.

Repasando aquello, estaba enjuagando unos platos cuando se topó con uno que tenía plasmado un dibujo de un caballo blanco sobre la cerámica y no pudo evitar pensar otra vez en Anthony, recordando al fiel corcel que él tenía en Lakewood y rememorándose también al escalofriante día en que había sufrido el accidente, donde casi lo había perdido, sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Pensó que quizá estaba siendo muy dura e injusta con él… fue entonces que sintió unos brazos que entrelazaban su cintura y que ese alguien ponía un dulce beso en su mejilla.

- _Sé que pusiste tu mejor esfuerzo al preparar el almuerzo y yo no lo valoré como lo merecías. ¿Me perdonas?_- pidió suavemente, hablándole bajito al oído

Candy guardó silencio un momento, le encantaba sentirlo cerca, su fuerza, su aroma. Terminó por recostar su espalda en su pecho.

- _De acuerdo, pero prométeme que intentarás hacer una excepción en tus gustos con las zanahorias, son buenas para tu salud y tienen vitaminas_- convino

- _Ok, Ok, lo haré _- aseveró Anthony, volviendo a darle otro beso pero esta vez en el lado izquierdo de la frente –_ mi Pequeña princesa mandona, no quiero que estemos peleados…_-

A Candy le conmovió inmensamente aquello, le sonrió, bromeo con él picándole con el índice el estómago, haciéndole saber que todo estaba perdonado y un profundo abrazo lo corroboró.

Desde allí ya no volvieron a pensar en el pasado para acongojarse, se limitaron a soñar solo con el futuro el cual se vislumbraba lleno de esperanzas ante sus ojos. Ya no habría espacio para recuerdos tristes.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en Lakewood...<em>

- _¡Qué sucedió Qué!_- gritó la Señora Elroy alterada, alarmando a los presentes en su oficina, algunos decidieron salir y otros quedarse con curiosidad de saber que cosa trascendental estaba ocurriendo dentro de la prestigiosa familia.

- _Es la comunicación que recién llega del internado de New York Madame, notificándole la salida del Joven Anthony por permiso expreso de su abuelo _- le recordó cauteloso Jack quien de su habitual puesto de mayordomo había ascendido de cargo a Asistente de la Sra. Elroy Ardley, al ganarse su confianza.

- _¿Y dices que fecha tiene?_- preguntó la mujer mientras se paseaba enfadada por la habitación ideando como proceder.

-_ Tiene fecha de hace un mes mi Señora_- contestó algo nervioso el hombre

- _¡Demonios, déjame ver!_- dijo la mujer arrebatándole el papel de las manos antes de que se lo diera y ajustándose su monóculo para leerlo bien.

- _No puede ser posible, William hizo todo esto para contrariarme, tramitó todo sin avisarme, ni siquiera me consultó y hasta se atrevió a manipular la correspondencia para evitar que llegara a tiempo… debe estarse vengando_ - analizó estrujando llena de coraje el papel – _Debí haber supuesto desde un principio que se pondría de parte de Anthony, conociendo su carácter…-_

- _Madame no puede alterarse, después le viene la migraña y recuerde la cantidad de reuniones que tiene que presidir esta semana debido al nuevo convenio de sus empresas. Yo organizaré con algunos de mis empleados para que me ayuden a localizar al Joven Anthony, es muy probable que se encuentre hospedado en casa de alguna de sus amistades. Revisaremos su agenda y…_- comentaba el ahora meticuloso Asistente ya ideando todo un plan de búsqueda, hasta que su patrona lo hizo callar.

- _¡Te puedes callar, me estresas!_- le ordenó la Sra. Elroy contrariada. La cabeza dicho y hecho le comenzaba a doler, como ocurría siempre que las cosas no iban como ella deseaba. Tuvo que sostenerse el tabique de la nariz para poder pensar un momento con claridad, evitando que la ira lo hiciera en su lugar. Pensó que entre William y Anthony iban a acabar con ella. Si bien en el control del primero había desistido hacia mucho tiempo, el segundo no dejaba de sacarle canas verdes.

"_¿Dónde podría estar?"_ La Sra. Elroy tuvo una corazonada que le dio la respuesta.

- _No hace falta que lo busquen…_- agregó – _Ya sé donde está_-

- _¡Madame!_- comentó Jack impresionado junto a su joven secretaria que había escuchado atenta todo sin decir palabra y era la única de los empleados que permanecía valientemente allí después de que se encendiera más la rabieta.

-_…Pero aún no quiero que lo busquen. Yo les indicaré el momento adecuado_ – indicó la Sra. Elroy más calmada después de haber llegado aun visible acuerdo interior con sus ideas. En esos momentos tenía otra razón para estar sumamente indignada.

Las palabras de Jack le habían hecho caer en cuenta de la realidad. William Ardley nunca había estado de su lado. Ella sólo había sido parte de su simple juego de estrategias, manipulándola como si estuviera dentro de un tablero de ajedrez, aquello que tanto le encantaba jugar, por lo que toda su ira estaba enfocada en él.

-_…Primero tengo que hablar con William, esta vez me va a oír_- resolvió.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	13. Chapter XII: El mejor de los inviernos

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. Yo solo los tomo prestaditos unos momentos para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación sobre situaciones que hubieran podido vivir.**  
><strong>

Amigaaaas (os) aquí toy de nuevo jejeje. Gracias a Val Rod, Lupita1797, Ana y Brenda de Andrew por sus lindos comentarios, aprovecho para actualizar el siguiente capi de la historia, inspirado en parte en un hermoso y adorable fan art de Candy y Anthony jugando en la nieve que encontré en Deviantart, no sé si lo han visto. Lo cierto es que creaciones así de bonitas nos sirven de inspiración a los escritores amateur jajaja. Que bonito habría sido que la historia verdadera de los dos gueritos hubiera sido así. Pero nosotras (os) intentemos soñar un poco. A continuación el capítulo doce, vamos a viajar un ratito a Navidad en pleno agosto jejeje.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Capítulo XII: El mejor de los inviernos**

Candy se sentía libre como una paloma, feliz porque tenía un motivo para despertar alegre cada día. La dicha que le proporcionara Anthony al vivir a su lado, de manera sencilla y tranquila le llenaba el alma. El tenerlo cerca apoyándola le hacía pensar que era capaz de lograr todo lo que se propusiera. Sus palabras de amor le hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago y sus miradas intensas sobre ella, deseada, más mujer.

Desde hacía semanas Candy vivía en una luna azul. Todos en el Hogar de Pony lo sabían y si por si acaso alguna vez que la necesitaran la encontraban distraída, sabían que se hallaba pensando en Anthony.

Los niños aceptaron ese romance rápidamente y tal como lo predijeran la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María ambos sin proponérselo se convirtieron en modelos a seguir de ellos.

Los dos eran buenos chicos, en sus tiempos libres compartían sus conocimientos con los pequeños. Sabían que las madres ponían todo de sí para dirigir y dar clases las dos, tratando de dar una enseñanza de calidad en la improvisada escuela del Hogar de Pony, por eso ellos querían colaborar en lo que fuera para mejorar.

Candy optó por enseñarles manualidades, también a bordar y tejer, tal como le habían inculcado a ella y a Annie de pequeñitas (Annie de quien por cierto aún no había revelado su secreto a Anthony), mientras él a su vez ayudaba en clases de Geografía y Matemáticas, que se le daban bien y a veces les compartía habilidades interesantes, como en una ocasión en que les mostró como hacer nudos marineros, algo que con cariño recordaba le había enseñado su padre el Capitán Brower, de niño, y también con un poco preocupación notaba que a los pequeños les faltaba una clase que de verdad los motivara en sus dotes artísticas, que los alegrara, por lo que se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Una clase de Música.

Con sus ahorros, además ya faltando solo una semana para Navidad, decidió que era buen momento para hacerles un regalo adelantadito. Adquirió una caja de instrumentos musicales entre ellos: guitarras, flautas, panderetas y tambores, en el almacén de un amigo artesano del pueblo. Cuando parados junto al árbol de Navidad, como Anthony les había convocado, los niños descubrieron la sorpresa, armaron una algarabía de alegría.

Para Anthony no hubo nada más grato,que le llenara el corazón que ver sus caritas de felicidad y asombro.

Las madres y Candy no podían contener lágrimas de emoción al ver la nobleza de su acto. Candy corrió a encerrarlo en un abrazo para hacerle saber que estaba sumamente orgullosa de él, su amor.

- _Pero Anthony debiste gastar mucho dinero_- objetó la Srta. Pony

- _No se preocupe, el cuidar de los niños para mi es un placer, y si puedo hacer algo para ayudarles aún más, estaría encantado, no hay nada en el mundo que se pueda comparar a la felicidad de un niño _- respondió Anthony con sinceridad, con Candy abrazada dulcemente a su cintura – _Pienso reunir más dinero y comprar un piano en un futuro…_- añadió entonces planificando.

- _¡Oh por favor Anthony!, primero deja que te retribuyamos tu_ bondadosa _ colaboración de alguna forma_- pidió la Hermana María.

El joven miró la cara de amor de su chica a su lado, pensó por un momento en pedir su mano, pero supo que no sería factible en esos momentos. Así que propuso algo que tenía también en mente desde hacía días.

- _Está bien, que tal si me permiten impartir clases de Música _- propuso – _puedo compartirles a los niños todo lo que me han inculcado a mí mis maestros y lo que he aprendido en los lugares que he visitado…_-

La Srta. Pony lo miró con una sonrisa afectuosa

- _Nos encantaría _- contestó.

Candy junto con los niños estallaron en un exclamaciones de alegría y _"Sir Anthony"_, como le llamaban, fue rodeado en un mar de abrazos, que incluyó los de felicitaciones de las dos damas.

- _Joven Anthony, eres lo más parecido a un ángel que hemos visto en la Tierra_- le dijo sinceramente la Srta. Pony sosteniéndole el rostro entre las manos, el cual palmeó con ternura – _Y el chico perfecto para nuestra Candy. Nos sentimos muy felices de que esta vida los haya reunido _-

- _Muchas gracias_- expresó Anthony, y Candy convino que estaba totalmente de acuerdo inclinándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- _Te amo _- le dijo al oído. Ella tampoco podía estar más feliz.

* * *

><p>Los niños empezaron a acudir a clases de Música con normalidad, Anthony como su profesor ponía toda su paciencia y entusiasmo para enseñar. A Candy le encantaba observarlo de lejos mientras lo hacía, fascinando a sus pequeños alumnos como a ella con sus exposiciones.<p>

- _¿Quién te enseñó a tocar tan bien el piano, la guitarra y la gaita?_- quiso saber un día, acercándose a él para ayudarlo a ordenar el salón después de la clase.

- _Mis tutores desde que mi más tierna infancia, también solíamos practicar con mis primos la guitarra ni bien nos mudamos a Lakewood, recuerdo que hasta realizamos presentaciones en las reuniones familiares_ – comentó él riendo al tiempo que ordenaba el escritorio – _y la gaita… la gaita..._- trató de hacer memoria.

Candy lo observaba con interés, se abrazó ella misma sintiendo una oleada de emoción al acordarse de uno de sus dulces actos, tocando la gaita para ella junto a Stear y Archie como despedida por su viaje a México. Ella había escuchado con claridad su majestuoso retumbar en el eco de las montañas.

-_…La gaita la toco desde que tengo memoria…_- repuso Anthony un poco extrañado, guardó silencio mirando hacia la ventana, intentando recordar quien le había enseñado, curiosamente casi nunca reparaba en ello, más a su mente solo acudían imágenes borrosas de alguna vieja tarde junto a un chico rubio igual a él, quien por la edad no podía ser uno de sus tutores.

_"¿Quién era?"_ se preguntó con interés, tocándose la frente, cuando la voz ronquita de John interrumpió en la puerta llamándola a Candy y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- _¡Señorita... Señorita Candy, venga a ver esto, usted también Sir Anthony!_- pidió emocionado el niño.

Candy y Anthony se miraron con curiosidad y lo siguieron.

El niño los condujo hacia el patio, donde maravillados encontraron que habían elaborado un gracioso muñeco de nieve.

-_ ¡Es genial! _- exclamó Candy rodeándolo, emocionada con el espíritu de niña que aun vivía en ella.

- _¡Le falta una bufanda!_- opinó Anthony alegre, acto seguido, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para colocarlo luego alrededor del regordete cuello del muñeco -_¡..Y un pino!_ – añadió también emocionado.

- _¿Un pino?_ - preguntó Candy sonriendo, mientras lo veía ir por una ramita caída bajo un árbol cercano. La llevó hasta ellos y la partió en dos para después colocarla cerca de donde debían estar las orejas del monigote.

- _Es para que sea como su pelito _- añadió, haciéndolos reír.

Terminaron por colocarle un gorro en la cabeza y una de las tan detestadas zanahorias de Anthony como la nariz. Quedó perfecto.

Anthony lamentó que no viviera un camarógrafo cerca para tomar una fotografía grupal, por qué opinó que en realidad lo merecía.

Esa tarde terminó en medio de juegos, como las atrapadas, las escondidas y para complementar el deleite de todos, se suscitó una improvisada guerra de nieve.

Anthony y Candy se divertían como los dos jovencitos que eran, correteando y revolcándose en la parte más nevada, muertos de la risa. En un momento Candy se cayó quedando a merced del ataque de él, pero cuando Anthony llegó a su lado, dudó de aventarle o no una bola de nieve al verla tan dulce e indefensa. Entonces fue ella quien se aprovechó, lanzándole otra que tenía escondida.

- _¡Caíste!_- se burló riendo al tiempo que escapaba de allí a gatas.

-_ ¡Ya verás!_- amenazó Anthony juguetón, alcanzándola con facilidad de un pie y derribándola de nuevo.

Candy dio un pequeño grito pero él ya estaba encima de ella.

- _Shhh_ - le indicó tocándole la mejilla con su dedo índice, dejándole en su trazo algo de escarcha.

Ella guardó silencio perdiéndose en los intensos ojos azules del muchacho, que en esos momentos, desde el ángulo en que estaba, podía compararlos perfectamente con el color del cielo.

- _Si te mueves, solo un poco, te como a besos_ – le sentenció Anthony. Ella alzó las cejas simulando impresión y en un acto infantil hundió los labios tratando de impedírselo, movió entonces sin querer la cabeza hacia un lado.

- _Te lo advertí_- dijo él con una sonrisa tentadora y maliciosa

- _¡No!_- río ella cubriéndose la boca con las manos, y retorciéndose bajo su captura, no quería dejarse vencer en el juego, mientras Anthony cual vampiro simulaba que atacaba su cuello.

Candy le puso nieve en la cara como estrategia de escape y funcionó. Se dio a la fuga envuelta en carcajadas.

Ambos no sabían que las nobles damas los observaban con buenos ojos desde la ventana de la casa, orgullosas de ellos y orando profundamente para que nadie malintencionado los intentara separar.

* * *

><p>La Navidad llegó y para los niños fue maravillosa. El ambiente mágico de la época los envolvió a todos en un dulce sueño de amor y paz.<p>

Gracias al cielo nada faltó, las recaudaciones fueron buenas, los vecinos y amigos apoyaron en la compra de los productos que tan minuciosamente la Srta. Pony, La Hermana María y Candy elaboraban para después vender y en la donación de juguetes y ropa.

También Tom de regalo fabricó, haciendo gala de sus dotes de carpintería, un gran trineo que a todos encantó y con el cual de allí en adelante junto con Anthony, Candy, Jimmy y el resto de los niños, pasaron deslizándose colina abajo, amenizando así el resto de las tardes de invierno.

Candy por su parte elaboró una serie de tarjetitas para cada uno de ellos, cada una con una temática especial de acuerdo a la personalidad de cada quien, y se las entregó el día de Nochebuena.

Los niños consideraban estos pequeños detalles de valor incalculable, porque sabían que la importancia no estaba en lo material sino en el cariño que recibieran de las personas amadas.

Al anochecer de ese mismo día en el Hogar de Pony, como todos los años, se ofreció una velada de villancicos que contenía una pequeña obra teatral, en forma de agradecimiento para los benefactores y amigos.

La puesta en escena estaba dirigida por Anthony y Candy. Era la Cenicienta. La misma que terminó convertida en una verdadera comedia, al ocurrir cosas inesperadas, como la caída del telón y de uno de los protagonistas que sumió en carcajadas al mismo maestro de ceremonias, el propio Anthony, quien acabó por contagiar a todos los presente con sus risas. Pero al final todos acordaron que había sido una velada adorable.

Aquello fue una buena oportunidad además para que los niños dieran una grata impresión a sus futuros padres. Puesto que siempre el tercer domingo del primer mes del año solían concretarse más adopciones.

Una vez que la función terminó y ajenos a las conversaciones de adultos de los invitados y las anfitrionas del Hogar. Candy junto con Anthony llevaron a los niños detrás del improvisado escenario para repartirles dulces y caramelos, como señal de que la diversión de esa noche recién estaba comenzando.

Escuchar sus risas fue el mejor regalo para ambos enamorados que se miraron satisfechos de haber realizado un acto bueno. Anthony le tomó la mano a su amada y depositó en ella un tierno beso. Con las miradas se dijeron lo felices que se sentían de tenerse el uno al otro y de la esperanza de que esa fuera solo la primera de muchas Navidades juntos.

-_ Te amo _- le susurró Anthony moviendo la boca pero sin levantar la voz.

- _Yo también_- contestó ella de la misma manera con una gran sonrisa, pero abriendo los brazos en una forma teatral para luego llevarse las manos al corazón y observarlo con dulzura.

Esa inolvidable noche cuando los invitados se fueron y se quedaron solos los habitantes del Hogar de Pony, hubo juegos y villancicos hasta la hora de cenar, en la cual todos sentados a la mesa se tomaron de las manos y elevaron sus oraciones y buenos deseos al firmamento.

* * *

><p>Los días que siguieron dejaron un poco de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, como la adopción de algunos niños, entre ellos la pequeñita Milie, el tercer domingo del siguiente Enero. Lo que le partió el corazón a Candy, que se había encariñado mucho con ella. Más se armó de valor para no demostrar aflicción la tarde de su partida. No quería arruinarle para nada la alegría de tener a sus nuevos padres. Simplemente se abrazó a la pequeña fuerte cuando ésta fue a despedirse, y le deseo la mejor de las suertes y miles de bendiciones.<p>

- _La voy a extrañara mucho Srta. Candy_- dijo llorosa la niña, restregándose los ojos - _…y también a Sir Anthony, su príncipe bello_- añadió

- _Y nosotros a ti pequeña _- contestó Anthony agachándose al lado de Candy, para quedar más o menos a la altura de Milie – _No te olvides de venirnos a visitar, la princesa Candy y yo te estaremos esperando_-

Candy le ayudó a la niña a ponerse su pequeña mochila y trató de infundirle también pensamientos alegres.

- _Estaremos aquí orando por ti y deseándote mil bendiciones. Si algún día te sientes sola recuerda que tienes amigos en el Hogar de Pony, que siempre estaremos a tu lado. Te queremos Milli_e-

-_ ¡Milie amor, ya nos vamos!_- le llamaron entonces sus nuevos padres, quienes se encontraban unos metros más allá conversando con la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María.

La pequeñita les dio un último abrazo a los dos y corrió a despedirse de las que hasta entonces habían sido sus maestras y madres.

Candy con los brazos cruzados y arrimada al marco de la entrada, la vio decirles adiós, subir al automóvil y partir. Sus nuevos padres eran unos conocidos farmacéuticos que habían conseguido labrar fortuna a base de trabajo duro, por lo que se sentía en parte tranquila, sabía que la tratarían bien y sería feliz. Sin embargo sus lágrimas no lo entendían, no podía parar de llorar.

Anthony que estaba a su lado, se propuso confortarla mientras veía a los niños correr por el camino despidiéndola, también sintió pena.

-_ Algún día tú y yo tendremos muchos _- comentó, robándole una sonrisa. Candy fingió que le golpeaba el hombro pero terminó refugiándose en sus brazos.

Anthony era su pilar y su apoyo, desde el afortunado día en que el destino los había cruzado, se había convertido en la persona que siempre estaba allí para confortarla cuando lo necesitara, para darle ánimos, fuerza y valor.

Tal como ocurrió en los días que siguieron en que Candy contrajo un resfrío, debido a tantas tardes de aventuras y juegos helados, por el que le obligaron a guardar cama durante una semana completa para que su cuadro no degenerara en una posible bronquitis.

Él permaneció estoicamente a su lado, ayudándola, asistiéndola, recordándole a que hora debía tomar la medicina. Ella se convirtió en su prioridad después de volver del trabajo, porque aparte de su novia era su mejor amiga y no le gustaba verla enferma, pero ya que lo estaba quería que no permaneciera sola.

Le leía historias, le contaba anécdotas que le hacían reír, hasta llevó un día el juego de damas de la sala a su cama para distraerla. También aprendió a cocinar el tradicional consomé de pollo quita gripe bajo indicaciones de la Hermana María.

- _¿Qué tal?_- preguntó una tarde, mientras ella tomaba la última cucharada de sus manos. Candy saboreó el caldillo.

- _Esta bien...gracias_- musitó volviendo a recostarse algo débil en la almohada, sonriéndole con ternura. Se le escapó luego una risita que terminó en tos.

- _¿De qué te ríes?_- preguntó él

- _Es que me imaginé que cuidadoso y protector serás como padre algún día _- le contestó ella ya repuesta

- _"Seremos"__ unos excelentes padres para los trillizos que tendremos_- afirmó él recalcando en especial la primera palabra de su frase.

Candy volvió a reír poniéndose roja. Mientras el gracioso y pequeño Klint que permanecía junto a ellos como espectador y chaperón en la habitación, saltó hasta la cama y se acurrucó junto a su dueña.

- ¿_Que sucede Klint, estás celoso?_- indagó Anthony acariciándole la cabeza – _Tu también la amas, ¿verdad?, lo sé_- añadió de forma cariñosa dándole un pedacito de pan.

Candy observó con ternura que hasta el tímido Klint había caído bajo el efecto de los encantos de su príncipe, era algo inevitable.

- _Lo vas a transformar en un glotón_- objetó entretenida.

- _Claro que no, es solo que klint es un chico como yo, y los chicos necesitamos comer bastante_- repuso Anthony muy convencido

- _¡Oh sí!_- exclamó Candy con sarcasmo, mientras él se le acercaba divertido

- _Sí_ – recalcó de forma coqueta colocando un brazo a cada lado de ella y aproximándose a su boca.

- _Anthony que haces_- le detuvo ella con precaución – _No debes besarme, te puedo contagiar_-

- _No me importa_- respondió él sin cambiar el objetivo y comenzó a darle varios besitos hasta desencadenar uno más profundo que le demostró su necesidad y dulzura.

- _Así como los peces necesitan el agua para respirar, yo necesito de los labios de mi chica para vivir _- le susurró con la satisfacción de un enamorado. Retirándose para dejar el plato vacío en la cocina, pero no sin antes hacerle una venia teatral que la hizo reír en medio de su sonrojo.

Candy suspiró una vez que se quedó sola con klint.

- _Sí que lo amamos ¿verdad klint?_-

A pesar de todas las cosas, de las venturas y peripecias que pasaron en esos meses, de los temores secretos de Candy sobre que cualquier día volvieran por Anthony, del pesar de él por no estar cerca de sus primos y tener que guardar el secreto de su paradero con ellos. Los dos acordaron que aquella época en el Hogar de Pony fue el mejor invierno de sus vidas.

* * *

><p>Una noche, ya entrado Febrero, los dos volvían al Hogar de Pony después de cerrar el pequeño negocio que tenía gran demanda de tartas por el Día de San Valentín que se acercaba, haciendo planes sobre lo que harían en esa fecha que para suerte de ellos caería en sábado. Anthony le estaba proponiendo una romántica cena a la luz de las velas en uno de los restaurantes del pueblo, pero Candy insistía en que no gastara dinero porque lo único que deseaba era pasar todo ese día con él.<p>

En eso vieron a un viejo mendigo que solía rondar por las calles, no tenía un techo donde vivir sino que se refugiaba en asilos de caridad y comía de las sobras y de las limosnas que le regalaban en los negocios o los transeúntes. No tenía familia, contaban que era un emigrante y estaba demasiado anciano para que le dieran trabajo en algún lugar.

A Candy que poseía un corazón muy grande no le pasó desapercibida la expresión de preocupación de su rostro, además el verlo sentarse en un solitario rincón a contar unas pocas monedas, le confirmó su desazón. Indagó que tal vez estaba hambriento por no haber logrado ese día conseguir suficiente dinero para merendar.

- _Espérame aquí un momento _- le pidió a Anthony. Regresándose a la esquina donde el viejo se había apostado. Una vez que estuvo enfrente sacó de su canasta los tres pedazos de pasteles que era los que no había podido vender.

-_ Es pastel de acelga _- le dijo colocándoselos en las manos, ante la mirada asombrado e iluminada de agradecimiento del hombre.

- _Gracias mi niña _- contestó con voz temblorosa – ..._Dios la bendiga_-

Aquella bendición le salió del alma, ocasionando que los ojos de Candy se le llenaran de lágrimas. Ella nunca había tenido un abuelo. Solo el Sr. Ardley quien con gentileza la adoptara, pero a quien hasta la fecha no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. En el fondo Candy hubiera deseado tener uno a quien abrazar cuando se sintiera mal, alguien a quien mimar y cuidar.

Le brindó una sonrisa amable al anciano y ya se retiraba, cuando escuchó que le decía algo:

- _Mi niña aguarde un instante, tengo algo aquí para usted _- acto seguido buscó algo en el bolsillo de su rotozo pantalón que al extraerlo pareció brillar un segundo a la luz de la luna. Era una sortija.

- _¿De qué está hecho? _- preguntó Candy con curiosidad

- _Es acero puro mi niña, la protegerá de las malas vibras y la envidia, también del mal de ojo _- indicó muy seguro el anciano

- _Yo le agradezco, pero no lo puedo aceptar_- respondió Candy con sinceridad, pero el hombre insistió, inclinándose desde su lugar en el suelo para entregárselo en la palma de su mano.

- _Por favor, para usted será muy útil, ya verá _-

Anthony que había presenciado todo desde lejos, volvió al lado de Candy

- _¿Qué sucede?_- preguntó, mientras la abrazaba por los hombros

- _Nada, solo que tiene usted un ángel en la tierra _- contestó el agradecido señor

-_ Ya lo sé _- dijo Anthony divertido, contemplándola a Candy entretenida con la sortija –..._y algún día se convertirá en mi esposa_- recalcó muy orgulloso.

- _Anthony…_- exclamó entonces ella ruborizándose. Como era posible que a todo el mundo le anduviera diciendo esas cosas.

El hombre se río y aplaudió

-_ Cuídela muy bien muchacho _- le recomendó

- _Lo haré, hasta luego_- dijo Anthony, llevándose a Candy consigo

- _Adiós y gracias_ – repuso Candy al anciano. El hombre se despidió de ellos con la mano y enseguida se dedicó a comer.

- _¿Qué te obsequió?_- quiso saber Anthony, mientras se alejaban

-_ Es un anillo de acero _- contestó ella, colocándoselo en el dedo anular y levantando la mano frente a su rostro para observarlo mejor, al tiempo que se aferraba más del brazo de su amor -_ ¿No es bonito? _- le preguntó – _Dijo que me protegerá contra las malas energías _-

- _Por qué dejas que un extraño te regale un anillo, el único capaz de hacerlo debería ser yo_- refutó Anthony algo resentido.

- _¡Oh vamos, es solo un obsequio de agradecimiento, no estarás celoso!_ – indagó Candy con gracia

- _¿Celoso yo? ¡Que va!_- respondió él fingiendo indiferencia, pero entonces al mirar los ojos y la sonrisa pícara de Candy, que esperaba que confesara la verdad, se le vino una loca idea a la mente que podía ser su regalo perfecto para el Día de los enamorados.

- _Déjame ver el anillo_ - pidió, tomándole la mano y el mismo quitándoselo

- _¡Hey!_- se quejó Candy

- _Son puras patrañas, ¡mal de ojos!_- opinó con desdén mientras lo examinaba a la luz de los faroles

- _¡Ya dámelo, devuélvemelo!_- pidió Candy, adivinando que tendría que rogar para que lo hiciera.

- _Lo estoy estudiando, no sea cosa que tenga un hechizo malicioso que pueda afectar a mi chica_- la molestó él

- _¡Devuélvemelo Anthony!_- insistió ella, sonriendo sin poder creerlo, saltando para tratar de arrebatárselo de la mano, pero era más alto que ella - _¡Déjame que te atrape, ya verás!_- le amenazó, mientras él salía corriendo y ella detrás.

Los dos jovencitos jugueteaban libres y felices viviendo su historia de amor, ajenos al hecho de que podían estar siendo vigilados.

Una mano enguantada, cerró la cortina de un misterioso carruaje. Era hora de llevar la información al solicitante, después de días de seguirles minuciosamente los pasos.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	14. Chapter XIII: Una promesa eterna

**DISCLAIMER****:**Los personajes del anime y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki y Compañía, yo solo los tomo prestaditos, sin fines de lucro para jugar con ellos y dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación jajaja.**  
><strong>

Agradecimientos especiales a Flor a quien no le pude contestar en el capi anterior, a Val Rod, Lupita1797, Dajanna8, Brenda de Andrew y Vikiar. Amigas muchísimas gracias por los comentarios me hacen muy feliz y son inspiración para mi y también todos a los que les interesa esta historia.

Bueno, respecto a este capi, fue inspirado al escuchar la canción de _"Completamente Enamorados"_ de Chayanne junto con otro que actualizaré más adelante y en el vamos a empezar a tratar temas de adolescentes y sentimientos que me hubieran encantado ver florecer entre Anthony y Candy pero claro en la serie jamás los iban a poner jejeje. Mejor me dejo de tanta explicación y dejo que siga corriendo la historia.

Un gran abrazo a todos y ¡gracias leer! =)

**Capítulo XII:**** Una promesa eterna**

Últimamente a Candy le ocurrían cosas extrañas en su interior. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando y una oleada de sensaciones nuevas afloraban en su piel…en especial cuando ella y Anthony tenían momentos de pasión.

Aparte de la acostumbrada aceleración de su corazón, se le subían los colores al rostro, su respiración se agitaba y sentía mariposas revolotear en su bajo vientre, eso acompañado del sentimiento de culpa que le venía cuando se encontraba a solas, haciéndole pensar que estaba actuando mal.

Pero el apasionamiento que sentía por él era difícil de explicar, era algo que se fortalecía día a día, al igual que crecía su amor volviéndose cada vez más profundo. Entendió que el amor no era algo que solo pasara o menguara con el transcurrir de los días, sino que se arraigaba con el tiempo al ser verdadero y que había que cuidar como si se tratara de una planta o una rosa a la que a la larga le saldrían raíces.

Ella confiaba que su historia con Anthony fuera así, que durara para siempre. Creía en lo que su corazón sentía cuando él estaba con ella y cuando se refugiaba entre sus brazos, considerándose la chica más afortunada de la Tierra por haber encontrado a su príncipe de sueños.

Una mañana fue a buscarlo al establo para indicarle que ya estaba listo el desayuno pero no lo encontró allí ordenando el heno como pensaba, sino que le halló reparando el tejado del invernadero. Hacía un tiempo fresco, no demasiado frío, todo indicaba que al parecer ese año el invierno se iría temprano.

Al escuchar su llamado, Anthony descendió por la escalera manual de madera, alegre de verla. Con vigorosidad saltó los tres últimos escalones. Su ropa tenía muestras de haber estado realizando una dura labor desde muy temprano, estaba sucia del polvo encontrado en las alturas, sus cabellos también lucían un poco alborotados, pero aún así seguía irresistiblemente hermoso.

- ..._Venía a decirte que ya puse el desayuno en la mesa…_- empezó a explicar Candy pero no alcanzó terminar al ver que él se quitaba la camisa para cambiársela por otra que tenía separada junto a su morral con herramientas en el suelo. Sus ojos no pudieron dejar de viajar hasta sus recios pectorales y sus fuertes brazos forjados por el trabajo diario. Además el contraste del sol de alba que se filtraba a través de un gran ventanal, brillando en sus cabellos le otorgaban un efecto etéreo, casi irreal, que la dejó sin aliento.

Anthony con gracia notó su embelesamiento y le sonrió dulcemente, la adoraba e incontables veces ella también lo había dejado así.

- _Que sucede, parece que has visto un fantasma_- mencionó, acercándosele.

- _Yo… yo…venía a decirte…_- balbuceó Candy al tenerlo frente a frente, su cercanía le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Bajó tímidamente la mirada hasta su viejo delantal, con el cual había estado cocinando hasta hacia unos pocos minutos, mientras sentía como las rebeldes mariposas volvían a hacer presa de su estómago –._.. A ver dejáme ayudarte con esto, no puedes exponerte al frío de la mañana o te vas a enfermar…_- cambió de tema, hablando rápidamente, al tiempo que empezaba a acomodarle el cuello de la camisa limpia, intentando abrochar cada botón, aunque tenía las manos algo temblorosas. Él se las sostuvo, atrayéndola más cerca para robarle un beso, el primero de la mañana y que poco a poco fue tornándose profundo.

Candy se vio envuelta en su abrazo, aspirando el aroma de su transpiración, que curiosamente y por muy raro que pareciera no le era en nada detestable, es más hasta le parecía adorable porque sabía que era producto de su esfuerzo. La razón se debía sencillamente a que estaba perdida por él y lo amaba en cada parte de su ser.

Cuando el beso terminó, Anthony se estrechó fuerte a ella, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, aspirando a la vez el aroma frutal de su cabello. Candy se aferró a su espalda, aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de ese delicioso momento, mientras en sus oídos escuchaba el sonido de los pajaritos dándole la bienvenida al amanecer en el jardín.

- _Te amo Can_- susurró Anthony, dándole un beso en el hombro.

- _Lo sé _- repuso ella, de repente le habían dado ganas de bromear – _es inevitable_ – añadió separándose un poco, lo suficiente para darle un pequeño besito en la mejilla e inconscientemente trató de retirarse hacia atrás, más él la retuvo colocando una mano en su espalda.

- _No te vayas Candy _- le rogó con mirada enamorada - _hueles a frutas y galletas_ – comentó observándola de pies a cabeza, sosteniéndole los brazos – _Me dan ganas de comerte_ - bromeó

- _¡Anthony, que dices!_- exclamó ella llevándose una mano a la mejilla, sintiendo como sin poder evitarlo se empezaba a ruborizar.

Aquella inocente actitud hizo a Anthony reír, se había venido dando cuenta desde hacia días que su niña amada se incomodaba cuando las caricias entre ambos se tornaban profundas, por lo que con su espíritu bromista, no perdía oportunidad en molestarla con ello. Pero ante todo la respetaba y jamás le obligaba a nada, pues la quería como a nadie en el mundo.

- _Tengo que volver… dejé la estufa prendida_ – excusó Candy para poder escabullirse de allí. Los nervios le estaban matando, por lo que en su presurosa escapada no notó que había una tabla vieja en el suelo y tropezó, lastimándose la rodilla en el acto.

-_ ¡Auch!_- se quejó, teniendo que sentarse a un lado

-_ ¡Candy!_- exclamó Anthony corriendo hasta ella y agachándose para examinar que le había pasado.

- _¡Oh no_!- expresó Candy al ver que la tabla contenía un clavo, y el intenso dolor que sentía le confirmó aún antes de que se atreviera a verlo que se había hecho una buena herida.

Anthony delicadamente desenlazó las manos de ella que sostenían su rodilla y con cuidado atrajo su pierna hacia él, levantándole un poco el vestido para descubrir así la zona afectada. Se había hecho un corte en la rodilla.

- _Será mejor que te lleve al Doctor, el clavo estaba oxidado_- recomendó.

Candy que había sentido en el toque de Anthony como una descarga de electricidad que se extendiera por todo su cuerpo, incluso haciéndole olvidar las punzadas de dolor que le emitían la herida, aceptó sin protestar.

- _Ok, Ok iré al Doctor _- convino apresurada, necesitaba irse pronto de allí. Al ver que intentaba levantarse, Anthony le ayudó tomándola de la cintura. Candy lo miró una última vez antes de empezar a caminar cojita de vuelta a la casa, sin siquiera esperarlo.

Sus dudas y confusiones habían empezado un domingo, cuando en la misa de las primeras horas, el Sacerdote expusiera un sermón sobre el pecado de la lujuria y la fornicación. Aquello había caído profundo sobre la conciencia de Candy como un balde de agua fría, haciéndola sentir la culpabilidad que debió sentir Eva en el Jardín del Paraíso.

El discurso recaía directamente sobre las jóvenes parejas del pueblo, así como en las personas que creían en el amor libre o aquellas que tenían aventuras amorosas fuera de sus respectivos matrimonios.

Hubo murmullos y carraspeos de incomodidad en la Iglesia, personas mojigatas que hablaban de que aquellos serían condenados al infierno y por último no faltó una vecina chismosa que se atrevió a darles a Candy y a Anthony una mirada de censura. Candy entonces abochornada le había mirado de reojo a él al lado de ella, quien estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo más parecía centrar toda su atención en el discurso para disimular, pero eso sí, siempre con la cabeza en alto sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás.

Candy quería saber si estaba de acuerdo con lo que decían. Ella sabía el significado de los pecados mencionados pero hasta hacia algunos meses, antes de conocer a Anthony, les había restado importancia. Sin embargo en aquel dulce momento que estaba viviendo en el presente, ya conocía lo que era el deseo.

Por esta razón acudió a la pequeña biblioteca del Hogar de Pony, en un momento en que sus madres habían salido, para acceder a los _"libros prohibidos"_ que usaban de referencia para preparar las clases de los alumnos más grandes cuando llegaban a los cursos superiores y que guardaban en la parte alta de la estantería para que nadie los pudieran alcanzar. Como les contara Tom una vez a Annie y a ella, ya que según él, era el único que los había visto.

Candy no pensaba quedarse con la duda, así que se las ingenió para acercar la mesa a la estantería y colocar sobre ella una silla. Solo así e inclinándose, casi se cae, pero los acanzó.

Consiguió dos libros grandes y empolvados de muchas hojas que contenían información sobre los órganos sexuales masculino y femenino, el aparato reproductivo, los cambios físicos y hormonales en el cuerpo humano y en especial del acto sexual, que era lo que sucedería si las caricias entre ella y Anthony se intensificaban.

Candy se llevó los libros a su habitación, los estudió y cuando creyó que sabía lo suficiente de ellos los devolvió a su lugar. Así mismo sin ser vista, pero aún así dentro de la cabeza le quedaron algunas incógnitas, las referidas a la religión. Dudas que no se le iban a quitar hasta poder conversar con alguien que supiera ampliamente del tema en todas sus ramas.

* * *

><p>En el consultorio del Dr. Lennan, a Candy le dieron una medicina y le desinfectaron la herida. El Doctor tenía en esos tiempos una enfermera, le llamaban Rossy, era una mujer de unos 30 años, quien ya había estado casada pero por problemas en su matrimonio había decidido separarse, siendo señalada por el pueblo en un principio, porque no se veían bien entonces los divorcios, pero al ver su labor y dedicación natural a los pacientes del pueblo, su falta había sido casi olvidada. Rossy también tenía muchas metas, como la de ir a la ciudad a diplomarse en Enfermería.<p>

- _¿Quién te enseñó a curar Rossy?_- preguntó Candy con curiosidad

- _Mi madre, era enfermera y yo desde pequeña le servía de asistente junto con mis hermanitos_- respondió la mujer de forma sencilla

- _Su familia es muy unida y dedicada a la medicina, ¿No es así Rosalie?_- comentó el Dr. Lennan, quien ya le había dicho a Candy su receta médica y en esos momentos estaba ocupado escribiéndosela.

- _En parte tiene razón, dos de mis hermanos son doctores y tengo una hermana que se va a graduar de enfermera, ya solo faltó yo_- contestó Rossy alegremente, al tiempo que terminaba de ordenar la mesa de las medicinas y llevaba hasta la butaca, donde permanecía sentada Candy, gasas y algodón para vendarle la herida.

- _Espero que sigas al pie de la letra la receta Candy, no queremos que esa herida se infecte, ah y ten más cuidado en tus travesuras, mi revoltosa jovencita_- le recomendó el Dr. Lennan despeinándole la cabeza y entregándole la receta.

-_ Procuraré poner lo mejor de mí para que no vuelva a suceder_- dijo Candy animada

– _Eso espero, termina de atenderla Rosalie, ya regreso _- indicó el Dr. Lennan llamando a la enfermera por su nombre real.

-_ Claro Doctor, no se preocupe_ – recalcó ella, mientras el Doctor salía

- _¡Ay, eso dolió!_- se quejó Candy al sentir el ardor producido por el medicamento en el corte

- _Ya casi está, ya te estoy vendando pero tengo que ponerte la medicina antes de hacerlo_- le explicó Rossy

- _Pensé que con la pastilla de antes era suficiente_- opinó Candy ingenua

- _Eso era solo un antiinflamatorio_- contestó la enfermera – _pero dime, ¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste así?_- quiso saber con curiosidad. La conocía a Candy desde pequeña y sabía que era un vendaval.

- _Yo…estaba un poco nerviosa _- confesó Candy con cierta timidez.

- _¿Nerviosa?_- se extrañó la mujer, pero notó que Candy bajaba la cabeza, y con cuidado miraba hacia la puerta por si acaso esta se abriera.

Rossy recordó entonces que había alguien afuera esperándola, sentado en la sala de recepción. Un apuesto joven.

-_¡Oh entiendo!_- exclamó – _¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!_-

Vio como las mejillas de Candy se teñían de rubor.

-_ Es normal que a tu edad tu cuerpo empiece a experimentar sentimientos que parecen extraños, emociones nuevas provocadas por alguna persona especial _- comentó la enfermera

-_ Él y yo no hemos hecho nada…nada malo_- se apresuró a manifestar Candy antes de que pudiera llegar a hacer alguna conjetura

- _¿Quién está diciendo aquello?_- repuso Rossy – _Además el sentir excitación, es una de las mejores emociones del ser humano, es una indicación que estás VIVA_ – le expuso, recalcándole en especial la última palabra con la esperanza de que Candy lo entendiera y dejara de sentirse culpable.

- _Entonces… tú no piensas que es malo, ¿no lo condenas?...porque en la Iglesia dicen que voy a arder en el fuego del infierno_- musitó Candy

Rossy la miró con incredulidad

- _Si tú lo crees así_ – dijo levantando las cejas con indiferencia

- _¿Qué opinas tú desde ese punto?_- preguntó Candy

- _No estoy en contra de la lujuria Candy, ¿qué mujer no la ha sentido?_- opinó Rossy con sinceridad

-_…¿Y tener relaciones…tú sabes fuera del matrimonio?_- quiso saber Candy con un poco de vergüenza

-_ El acto sexual es la lo más bello y sublime que puede suceder entre un hombre y una mujer siempre y cuando haya amor verdadero de por medio_- concretó la mujer

Candy guardó silencio, sin preguntar nada más.

- _No te preocupes Candy, solo sigue tu conciencia, te dirá cuando estés lista_- añadió la enfermera para dejarla más tranquila.

Candy le sonrió por despejar sus dudas.

- _Muchas gracias_- expresó

* * *

><p>El día de San Valentín llegó. Anthony tuvo que arreglar unos pequeños trabajos pendientes en casa de Tom, pero se desocupó rápido, emocionado por pasar todo el día con Candy. Después de volver al Hogar de Pony y alistarse, esa vez le tocó buscarla. Le halló en la colina descansando, recostada en el gran trineo, disfrutando a la sombra del gran Padre Árbol de la tranquilidad de la mañana.<p>

Anthony se paró a su lado, tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible y tomando un poco de nieve entre sus manos hizo llover sobre ella pequeños trocitos de escarcha como si de polvo de estrellas se tratara.

Candy que parecía dormida pero había reconocido desde un principio su presencia y el aroma de su colonia, sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

- _Te estaba esperando…te tardaste_- le recordó, incorporándose despacio, observándolo con su bella mirada esmeralda.

Anthony maravillado con el encanto de su hada le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

- _¿A dónde quieres ir primero princesa? tenemos todo el pueblo y la ciudad para nosotros_- ofreció animadamente.

- _No importa donde vayamos, lo importante es que estemos juntos_- repuso ella con dulzura

- _Candy, amor mío..._ – expresó Anthony con ternura, acercándola a él y dándole un beso en la frente – _mi dulce pequeña, déjame cuidarte y protegerte, hacerme cargo de ti. Cásate conmigo_-

- _¡Lo dices de verdad!_- preguntó Candy alegre, mientras le entrelazaba lo brazos en el cuello. Si bien ya se lo había mencionado antes de broma en broma, era interesante escucharle formular su propuesta con claridad.

- _Nunca he propuesto algo más serio en mi vida _- repuso él. Perdido en sus ojos.

- _Pero somos muy jóvenes, menores de edad ¿Quién nos casaría?_- inquirió Candy con ilusión, siguiéndole el juego.

- _Encontraríamos la forma, pero nos perteneceríamos el uno al otro…_- Anthony le besó una de las manos. Candy juntó la otra mano a la suya y acercó su cara para entibiarlas con su aliento.

- _Sabes que te adoro más que a mi vida, y te seguiré a donde vayas_- le confesó

- _¡Candy eso es un sí!_- inquirió el emocionado

Ella asintió dulcemente

–_ Candy Candy _- dijo Anthony con pasión, levantándola en brazos, haciéndola girar y llenándole la cara de besitos - _eres la luz de mi vida, pase lo que pase siempre cuidaré de ti… te amo con toda mi alma…aunque sospecho que algún día aparecerá un rival con el que tendré que pelear por tu amor, pero no claudicaré, me le enfrentaré y pelearé por ti_–

-_ ¡Qué dices!_ – Se río Candy dándole un empujón y picándole el estómago con el dedo - _Eso no sucederá, porque yo ya te he entregado mi corazón y lo sabes_-

Anthony se tocó el estómago sonriendo, honrado de escucharla

- _Te tomo la palabra _- añadió

- _¡Ya Vámonos!_- animó Candy halándole del brazo para luego echar a correr, él fue tras ella.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al pueblo, tomados de la mano, muertos de risa por los planes graciosos que estaban haciendo en el camino y lo primero que vieron fue a un fotógrafo que en esos momentos acomodaba su cámara de fuelle, dispuesto a empezar su día de trabajo.<p>

Anthony se lo señaló a Candy y ella asintió emocionada.

- _Será mi primera fotografía _- le contó a Anthony al oído, mientras se colocaban en una escalinata antigua perteneciente a uno de los característicos y floridos portones de madera del pueblo, por indicaciones del fotógrafo.

- _Mejor aún, será la primera en que demuestres todo el amor que llevas dentro… y también la primera de nuestras muchas fotos juntos_- opinó Anthony echándose a reír.

- _¡Listos chicos, ahí vamos!_- indicó el fotógrafo. Ambos se prepararon, Anthony abrazó a Candy por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Para cuando el flash se disparó, los capturó en una imagen muy juntos y felices.

Candy recibió la fotografía en tonos sepia de parte del fotógrafo

- _Gracias_- profirió sonriendo con dulzura

- _Te ves preciosa_- comentó Anthony, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y acercándose a cancelarle al hombre, mientras ella cautivada, observaba entre sus manos uno de los que consideraría sus mayores tesoros de allí en adelante.

Su paseo continuó. Anthony le regaló un peluche y un globo de helio, el mismo que después soltaron en el malecón junto al río.

Candy mientras le veía elevarse mecido por el viento, juntó sus manos para realizar una pequeña oración en su interior. Para que desde el cielo cuidaran de su amor y no permitieran que nada pudiera separarlos. Anthony al verla tan concentrada, paradita en el barandal que daba nacimiento a la cerca, tan linda, con los ojos cerrados y el viento soplando en sus cabellos, decidió no interrumpirla, supo lo que estaba haciendo y después de unos minutos cuando la vio mirar al horizonte, se acercó despacio por su espalda y la abrazó, haciéndola sentir toda la ternura y protección que encontraba en su compañía. Candy agradeció una vez más al cielo por todo.

- _¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?_- preguntó feliz, bajándose de un brinco del pequeño muro.

- _Es una sorpresa_- contestó Anthony tomándola de la mano.

La llevó a un restaurant italiano con una adorable decoración campestre, que según sus comentarios recordaban mucho a las casas de la Toscana, y pidieron pizza.

- _¿Anthony conoces Italia?_- preguntó Candy entusiasmada. Le encantaban los relatos de viajes

- _Sí, recuerdo que fuimos con la tía abuela, mis primos y George en unas vacaciones…_- empezó a relatar Anthony divertido, pero entonces recayó en los recuerdos de todo el daño que la Sra. Elroy les había hecho, al sólo mencionar su nombre. Tomó seriedad y alejó de su mente aquellos lejanos momentos felices que en un principio evocara.

Candy entendió y extendió su mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar la de él en señal de apoyo, recordándole con una cálida sonrisa que si estaban juntos y decididos como en esos momentos nada malo les podía suceder. Anthony le brindó otra sonrisa agradecido.

Había un violinista en una mesa vecina, al que llamó. El músico muy alegremente se acercó a ellos y le dedicó a Candy una alegre y romántica melodía, fresca como la rebosante juventud de la "_bella ragazza"_ según dijo y después de recibir su propina, se retiró agradecido deseando sus mejores deseos para quienes consideró le recordaban a _"Romeo y Julieta"_.

Anthony y Candy se miraron con ternura. A veces cuando ella guardaba silencio, él la observaba y era en esos instantes que Candy hubiese dado lo que fuera por descifrar sus pensamientos, pero no siempre se atrevía a preguntar.

Llegó un momento en que las campanas de la iglesia sonaron llamando a la misa de la tarde, eran las cinco.

Candy notó entonces que Anthony se ponía un poco nervioso, inquieto. Lo miró sin comprender.

- _Candy ven conmigo, por favor_- pidió él, tomándola de la mano. Colocó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y salieron.

-_ ¿Adónde nos dirigimos?_- preguntó Candy ya en la calle, mientras él la dirigía apresurado por los caminos empedrados del pueblo.

- _Ya verás_- respondió.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de la Iglesia, la cual estaba atestada de gente, algunos entrando, otros saliendo u otros esperando mientras conversaban en grupos. Iba a haber una boda.

- _Anthony…pero no estamos invitados_- comentó Candy con timidez, mientras él la conducía en medio de los desconocidos, por suerte había tanta gente que casi no repararon en ellos. El propósito de Anthony no era que presenciaran la misa, al menos no entre los presentes como ella creía.

Decidido, pues en los últimos días había estado estudiando muy bien la iglesia, la condujo por una escalera lateral oscura, que no estaba muy lejos de la puerta principal. Candy estaba cada vez más sorprendida.

Llegaron hasta una vieja puerta que al atravesarla conducía a un altillo. Anthony la cerró con cuidado después de que ambos ingresaran.

Asombrada y abrazando su osito de peluche, Candy se acercó al balcón, desde donde cómodamente se podía observar toda el interior de la Iglesia y por ende la ceremonia en su plenitud.

Sumamente maravillada admiró la decoración, la música, y la confusión de voces de los invitados que engalanados e impacientes esperaban que comenzara la ceremonia. Desde la altura en la que Anthony y Candy se encontraban, lucían relativamente pequeños, como juguetes en una casa de muñecas.

-_¡Es maravilloso!_- exclamó Candy emocionada volteando a verle a Anthony – _Gracias amor_-

Anthony se acercó a ella con una mirada afable, poniéndole una mano sobre la espalda y se dispuso a mirar por el balcón también. Más Candy lo conocía bien a esas alturas y algo dentro de sí le decía que planeaba algo más.

La ceremonia dio inicio. Anthony se acomodó en el balcón a su lado para observarla bien, sus cuerpos permanecían cerca sintiendo el calor el uno del otro.

La boda aunque sencilla en comparación con las fastuosas de la sociedad de Chicago, fue pura e impecable, hermosa, sobre todo porque se notaba el amor verdadero que irradiaban los novios.

Los dos jovencitos camuflados permanecieron atentos en todo momento, imaginándose que eran ellos quienes se encontraban allí abajo frente al altar, y deseando que el día de su boda verdadera llegara pronto.

Todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que llegó la parte de los votos matrimoniales, fue cuando Candy sintió que la mano de Anthony buscaba temerosa la suya. La miró a los ojos, y la condujo hasta el centro del altillo. Desde donde igual la misa se escuchaba perfectamente. Cogió el osito de felpa que ella tenía y lo dejó sobre una silla en un rincón, para luego tomarle las dos manos.

Vino entonces el momento en que el novio debía recitar sus votos y para sorpresa de Candy, Anthony los empezó a repetir a su vez pero diciendo su nombre:

-Yo, Anthony Brower Ardley… te tomo a ti Candice White Ardley como esposa... y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas... en la salud y la enfermedad... todos los días de mi vida-

Para Candy la franqueza que vio en sus ojos, su seguridad al decir las palabras, le demostró que en ellas estaba franqueando su corazón. Pensó en ese instante que aquel era el juego más tierno de su vida. Más cuando fue el momento de colocar el anillo, se quedó sin habla al ver que Anthony extraía de su bolsillo una sortija preciosa y a simple vista muy costosa. Una joya de su madre, según le contó después.

Era de plata con incrustaciones de brillantes alrededor y en el centro una gran gema aguamarina, cuyo color le recordó enseguida el de los ojos del mismo Anthony.

Él la colocó delicadamente sobre su dedo anular, mientras Candy sentía como se le venían sus lágrimas rebeldes, a causa de la emoción.

Y llegó también el momento de hacer su propio juramento. No debía detenerse lo que ya habían empezado.

-..._Yo, Candice White Ardley… - _empezó a decir temblorosa_ - te tomo a ti Anthony Brower como esposo, para amarte y respetarte y serte fiel, en las alegrías y en las penas… en la salud y la enfermedad… durante todos los días de mi vida…_-

Al terminar tomó un profundo respiro y exhaló, los nervios le provocaban llorar y reír a la vez. A Anthony le enterneció su actitud mientras la veía secarse las mejillas, para él era la chica más hermosa que pudiera existir.

Candy recordó entonces que debía darle un anillo o alguna prenda que sirviera como tal, pero gracias al cielo sí cargaba uno. El obsequio de agradecimiento que le hiciera el mendigo por su bondad.

-_…Por el resto de mi vida_ – repitió mientras lo colocaba en el dedo de él -_…y lo que pueda haber más allá_- añadió sonriendo. Anthony le acarició la mejilla.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos. Serenos, enamorados, fieles a lo que sentían y se estaban prometiendo. Creyendo profundamente que su amor sería capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo que se les pudiera atravesar de allí en adelante, porque se sabían el uno para el otro, como si fueran parte de una sola cosa, cada uno la mitad de un todo y sus caminos desde un principio hubieran estado predestinados. Sabían que pasara lo que pasara no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Y pensando en estas cosas fue que escucharon la voz del sacerdote, dar su veredicto final:

-_ Yo los declaro marido y mujer… que lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre-_

Aquellas palabras les trajo de vuelta a la realidad de un golpe, asombrándoles, pues lo que en un principio pareciera un juego se había vuelto una promesa eterna.

Anthony estaba inmensamente feliz, sabía que Candy también había sentido la magia de su unión.

- _Puede besar a la novia_- se escuchó decir al Padre. Abajo hubo exclamaciones de júbilo, de alegría y el coro de la Iglesia empezó a cantar con sus voces angelicales.

Mientras arriba en ese pequeño altillo casi escondido, los labios de los dos jovencitos se encontraban, entrelazando sus corazones y sus almas para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>En Lakewood:<em>

- _¿Y bien, tenía o no tenía yo razón?_- quiso saber la temperamental Sra. Elroy

-_ Tuvo usted toda la razón como siempre Madame, no se equivocó en nada, su intuición es poderosa_ – halagó Jack, su otrora mayordomo ahora convertido en su mojigato asistente – _Los jóvenes están viviendo juntos en el orfanato llamado Hogar de Pony. Todo el mundo los conoce en los alrededores, por lo que van y vienen por allí como una pareja formal, demostrándose cariñitos_- continuó informando el hombre - _Cuando Usted lo ordene, se los enviará enseguida a buscar-_

La Sra. Elroy guardó silencio, al final después de todo sí había caído el peso de atormentarles la vida a esos dos chicos sobre su conciencia, en especial a su Anthony, a quien un día jurara proteger y en su intento solo fallara haciéndole daño.

Con los días de incertidumbre sobre su paradero y su lejanía había comprendido que lo mejor era dejarlo ser feliz y disfrutar de su juventud como debiera. Desde el cielo, tal como le dijera el doctor después del accidente, le habían brindado una oportunidad al dejárselo con vida, por lo que no era justo que ella buscara motivos para afligirle. Además aunque no quería verlos juntos a él y a Candy e hiciera todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para separar sus aguas, el río siempre volvía a su cauce. Era inútil decirles que no cuando en realidad se amaban y tenían toda la fuerza de su juventud para defender sus ideales.

Esto era lo que había debatido seriamente con William Ardley en las últimas reuniones, quien exponiéndole sus puntos de vista le había hecho entrar en razón, recordándole además que alguna vez en su juventud ella también había sentido algo igual de fuerte por alguien, un sentimiento que creía casi olvidado. No era como Anthony le sacara en cara una vez, sí había amado a alguien aunque no fuera su tío abuelo.

En fin después de muchas negociaciones acerca del destino de los dos jovencitos habían llegado a un acuerdo, en el que no se descuidaría la educación de ambos, pero ella terminaría por aceptar a Candy, dándole una oportunidad para conocerla bien poco a poco. William Ardley sabía que iba a acabar adorándola, era inevitable.

- _Bien, ha llegado la hora..._- pronunció la Sra. Elroy Ardley, al tiempo que observaba entre sus manos las dos órdenes de matrícula para el prestigioso colegio San Pablo de Inglaterra, uno de los mejores de Europa.


	15. Chapter XIV : Una decisión importante

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes del anime y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y compañia, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para divertirme y dar rienda suelta a mi inspiración. Esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro.**  
><strong>

Hola amigochas como están, que tal les está yendo el fin de semana, espero que super bien =). Gracias a Val Rod, Vikiar, Dajannae8, Ana, Sweeter Membrane, Flor y Lupita1797 por todo su apoyo, son chéveres chicas y también para todo aquel que lee este fic.

Aquí comparto con ustedes otro capi de esta historia que da vueltas y vueltas en mi imaginación. Está basado en el episodio del anime en que George va a recogerla a Candy al Hogar de Pony y a ella le da un ataque de negación... y tranquilas chicas no se apresuren que Candy y Anthony sí irán al colegio pero antes vamos a darle un tiempito más para que disfruten juntos su amor, tranquilos y sobre todo que estén..."solos" jejeje.

Cuidence mucho y un gran abrazo.**  
><strong>

¡Gracias por leer!

**Capítulo XIV: Una decisión importante**

-_¿Dónde están Candy y Anthony?_- preguntó extrañada la Srta. Pony mirando por la ventana de la sala, estaba atardeciendo.

- _Esos dos viven solo viven el uno por el otro_- comentó la Hermana María mientras recogía los libros de lectura que los niños habían dejado regados sobre los sillones – _Es como si fueran una sola cosa_ –

- _La juventud divino tesoro, ¿Verdad Hermana?, quien puede contra unos corazones enamorados_- opinó la Srta. Pony añorando sus lejanos años de adolescencia. Si bien desde su época a entonces los tiempos habían cambiado, los sentimientos no, eran iguales.

La Srta. Pony reconocía en la alegría de Candy la que ella había sentido alguna vez por su primer amor, y en las miradas de Anthony hacia la niña, el amor verdadero que le profesaba, al igual que las que le dirigiera su prometido antes de que la muerte se lo arrebatara debido a la guerra civil y ella prometiera serle fiel para siempre. La Srta. Pony se abrazó para no dejarse llevar por el frío de los recuerdos – _Solo espero que sepan comportarse…_- añadió para volver al tema que lo había empezado todo.

Habían notado desde hacia días un sutil cambio en Anthony y Candy. Era como si su relación se hubiera fortalecido o profundizado, era bien como decía la Hermana María como si fueran un solo ser en sus almas, como si existieran solo porque existía el otro. Siempre apoyándose, congeniando sus ideas, consultándose el uno al otro para tomar decisiones, como dos esposos. Habían visto sus miradas a la hora de la cena, sin concentrarse casi en la comida, como si hubieran aprendido un mensaje que fuera más allá de las palabras. Las emociones que sentían el uno por el otro en vez de menguar con el pasar del tiempo solo se atenuaban para volver a resurgir en un momento con más pasión.

Anthony hasta le había regalado un anillo muy costoso a simple vista, pero cuando ellas indagaron a que se debía él joven había defendido la causa como un simple obsequio para su novia, sin ningún motivo oculto en especial. Candy no había argumentado nada, simplemente se había limitado a bajar la cabeza y guardar silencio. Ellas esperaban que estuvieran al tanto de que no les permitirían que la relación pasara a mayores porque aún eran menores de edad.

Una noche también, los habían descubierto conversando en la habitación de Candy con la puerta a medio cerrar. Por lo que guardando silencio se habían aprestado a escuchar que sucedía en el interior antes de atreverse a entrar. Los chicos estaban charlando de cosas sutiles y simples, cosas de enamorados. Ambos reían, mientras Anthony alababa los risos del cabello de Candy y ella a su vez la linda sonrisa de él.

En cuanto las madres llamaron a la puerta y se asomaron, ellos se llevaron un buen susto, se sintieron también avergonzados. Más las dos damas al observar que todo permanecía en orden en la habitación y sobre todo que la ropa de cada uno estaba en su lugar, comprobaron que no se encontraban haciendo nada indebido sino únicamente sentados el uno cerca del otro. Candy estaba ya lista para dormir, por lo que permanecía metida dentro de las sábanas y Anthony estaba sentado en la cama al lado de ella, abrazándola, además por el libro que vieron sobre el edredón, parecía haberle estado leyendo una historia. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos chicos supo que decir.

- _Es hora de dormir_- había mencionado entonces la Srta. Pony, haciéndolos despedir inmediatamente. Anthony había recogido el libro y después de darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente a su amada y de despedirse de las dos señoras se había escabullido a su cuarto.

Las Hermanas conversaron esa noche directamente con Candy, diciéndole que no era correcto para una damita dejar entrar a un muchacho a su habitación estando sola, ya fuera allí en la que era su casa o en cualquier lugar del mundo. Candy había tratado de excusarse recalcando que no habían hecho nada malo, pero terminó por aceptar su falla y se disculpó, prometiendo que no iba a volver a suceder. "_Al menos no en el Hogar de Pony"_.

-_…No se por qué, pero confío en ambos, sé que son unos chicos buenos_- sostuvo la Hermana María, también recordando con extrañeza aquella situación que desde allí no había vuelto a suceder.

* * *

><p>Los besos cada vez se volvían más profundos, al igual que la velocidad de los latidos del corazón. Candy y Anthony cobijados bajo la sombra de los árboles, cómplices silenciosos de su romance, se proporcionaban tiernas caricias. Dejando la timidez a un lado, ya que ahora sentían que se pertenecían.<p>

Candy había dejado de lado sus dudas y empezaba a dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, entregándose en los brazos de su amado a la deriva de sus besos, a veces tiernos, a veces desesperados.

Más si bien sus momentos de pasión estaban progresando, aún no habían pasado a mayores, ninguno hasta el momento había atravesado el límite de lo prohibido, pero reconocían que era porque no tenían la privacidad suficiente. Había reglas que seguir en la casa y debían acogerse a ellas.

Cuando su apasionado beso terminó, ambos se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro, Candy miraba la hermosa boca roja de Anthony preguntándose donde había aprendido a besar así. Anthony por su parte le acomodaba el flequillo de su cabello y acariciaba su sonrojado rostro, sus respiraciones estaban algo agitadas y sus pechos subían y bajaban.

Candy colocó una mano sobre el de él, siguiendo la línea de sus omoplatos sobre la camisa y sus recios pectorales hasta llegar a su corazón, el cual latía desbocado, pensó que en todo el mundo no podía haber algo más dulce.

- _Uno de estos días me vas a matar - _ susurró Anthony, acercando su rostro al de ella, haciéndola reír.

- _En esta guerra moriremos juntos_- opinó Candy con dulzura, inclinándose y entrelazándole las manos en el cuello.

-_ Mi Candy _- dijo Anthony apoyando su frente en la de ella. Entonces escucharon un llamado que desinfló la burbuja de aquel mágico momento.

-_¡Srta. Candy! ¡Sir Anthony! ¿Dónde están?-_

Ambos se miraron con cara de decepción, supieron que era tiempo de volver a casa. Candy tomó a Anthony de la mano y corrieron hacia el Hogar de Pony.

-_¡Srta. Candy! ¡Sir Anthony!_- repitió la vocecita, era John quien estaba parado a la bajada de la colina buscándolos.

- _¿Qué sucede John?_- preguntó Candy - _Por qué tanto apuro_-

-_ ¡Ahí!_- repuso el niño señalando hacia la casa

Ellos se acercaron un poco más, lo suficiente para ver el automóvil de la familia Ardley que yacía detrás de unos arbustos. Ambos no pudieron evitar cruzar una mirada de temor.

- _¿Serán Stear y Archie?_- inquirió Candy con preocupación, sabía que al descubrir que Anthony se hospedaba allí querrían llevárselo.

- _No lo sé_ - replicó Anthony sin dejar de mirar a la casa - _Pero solo hay una manera de averiguarlo_-

Decidido empezó a caminar hacia allí, ya era hora de encarar al destino y no iba a huir por las ramas como un cobarde. Si estaban allí por él iba a decirles lo que pensaba.

- _¡Anthony!_- suplicó ella, se estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa, pero por la determinación que vio en los ojos de él, supo que no iba a detenerse, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que seguirle.

- _¡Anthony escúchame!_ – pidió, deteniéndole de la mano en la entrada de la casa y él la volteó a mirar, también su rostro denotaba preocupación, también temía lo peor - _si quieres yo te puedo esconder, nos inventaremos algo…_- le propuso.

- _Candy no quiero esconderme siempre, quiero que sepan que he estoy forjando mi propia vida y que quiero hacerlo a tu lado…_- empezó a explicarle él, tocándole la mejilla para tranquilizarla pero en eso la Hermana María asomó la cabeza por la puerta del estudio.

- _¡Oh, ahí están!_- exclamó – _Vengan por aquí niños, hay alguien que los ha venido a visitar_-

Sin tener más escapatoria, ambos tomaron fuerza después de respirar profundo. Anthony tomó de la mano fuertemente a Candy y se aprestaron a entrar.

Esperaban en sus peores temores encontrarse con la Tía abuela, sus asistentes, algún abogado o hasta algún policía inspector, pero en cambio sintieron un gran alivio cuando solo encontraron al buen George, el empleado del abuelo William, sentado en el sofá tomando una tasita de café.

- _¡Señoritos!-_ saludó cordialmente al verlos, mientras se ponía de pie.

-_¡George!_- saludaron los dos jóvenes con alegría, acercándose a darle la bienvenida. A ambos les caía bien. Candy recordaba con gracia haberlo creído un secuestrador una vez, pero en realidad era quien la había salvado de vivir en tierras lejanas y además Anthony le había contado todo lo que le ayudaba durante su estadía en New York, ayudándole a comunicarse con el abuelo William, por lo que ya se había ganado totalmente su respeto.

- _Me alegra saber que se encuentran bien chicos_ – dijo el hombre – _pero se preguntaran que hago aquí…_-

Anthony y Candy se miraron preparándose para cualquier cosa.

-_…La Sra. Elroy me mandó a verlos, dentro de dos semanas deberán ingresar al Colegio San Pablo de Inglaterra_- terminó por lanzar el bombazo, desarmándolos.

-_¡¿Qué?¡_- replicó Anthony

- _¿A los dos? ¿En dónde dijo?_- exclamó Candy impresionada

- _Sí como lo oyó, en Inglaterra, en Londres para ser exactos y sí a los dos_ – contestó George respondiendo a las preguntas. Los otrora cabizbajos jovencitos permanecían impactados.

- _Inglaterra, tan lejos…_- escucharon comentar a la Hermana María quien visiblemente estaba dolida. A ella y a la Srta. Pony George por lo visto les había comunicado primero la noticia.

- ..._Está al otro lado del océano..._- se lamentó Candy

- _¡Qué hay si nos rehusamos, la tía abuela no puede obligarnos, me quejaré con el abuelo William!_- anunció Anthony desafiante

-_ Es el mismo Sr. William quien decretó sus matrículas_– explicó con paciencia George – _sus primos ya se encuentran allá_ –

- _El abuelo…_- dijo Anthony sin poderlo creer –_ No puede ser, yo tengo permiso de estar aquí con Candy, él lo sabe y me lo permitió, ¡no puede retractarse ahora!-_

Candy sintió como poco a poco le empezaba a dar vueltas la cabeza mientras escuchaba la creciente discusión.

- _El Sr. William aceptó su salida siempre y cuando usted volviera cuando él lo llamara, recuérdelo_ – recalcó George.

Candy que hasta entonces había permanecido asida de la mano de Anthony, suavemente se soltó.

-_ Yo… yo no quiero ir a Londres, quiero quedarme aquí…_- lloriqueó, entrando en un repentino e infantil ataque de negación y sin poder resistirlo más salió corriendo de la habitación. Sin importarle los llamados de Anthony o las opiniones de la Hermana María y de la Srta. Pony.

- _¡Candy!_-

- _¡Pero Candy que haces, es por tu bien! _-

- _¡Te servirá conocer Londres mi niña, aprenderás bastante!_-

Candy corrió fuera de el casa, quería estar sola para poder llorar a su antojo. Una vez más iba a ser separada de las personas que amaba, los niños, sus madres. Los pequeños la vieron con preocupación y trataron de preguntarle que le pasaba más ella pasó delante de ellos sin detenerse, hasta llegar al viejo Padre Árbol, donde se refugió bajo su protección, pensando que tal vez una oración dicha desde allí podría filtrarse entre sus ramas, haciéndola más fácil llegar hasta el cielo, trayéndole en en su respuesta un poco de iluminación y asesoramiento respecto al camino que debería tomar en adelante con su vida.

Fue entonces que notó que no estaba sola después de todo en aquel paraje y que alguien la había seguido.

-_¡…Pero quién anda allí! _- preguntó con intriga, no veía a nadie, más había escuchado claramente sus pisadas sobre el pasto. Para esto nubes negras cubrían el cielo amenazando con soltar en cualquier momento un diluvio.

En vista de que no le contestaban, Candy empezó a rodear el árbol

- _¡Ajá te atrapé!_- gritó sorprendiendo a Jimmy, quien trataba de bromearla en esos momentos.

El pequeño al ver su mirada de reproche, se excusó arrugando su gorra entre sus manos

- _Jefe, lo que pasa es que estaba preocupado por usted, y no pude evitar oír lo que quieren hacerle a usted y a Sir Anthony, pero yo también soy un guerrero y no permitiré que se la lleven, no permitiré que se lleven a mi jefe_ – repuso el niño acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo. Aquello a Candy le conmovió el corazón, dio gracias porque a menudo se daba cuenta que hasta en los momentos en que se sentía más sola tenía a alguien a su lado apoyándola.

- _Gracias Jimmy_- expresó con ternura

Para entonces ya las primeras gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer y no tardó en desatarse un torrencial aguacero.

Candy llevó al niño hasta una pequeña entrada que había cerca de un árbol cercano para resguardarlo y resguardarse hasta que amainara la lluvia, más no contaba con que Jimmy estaba escondiendo un secreto desde el día anterior. En cuanto Candy le acercó para protegerlo del frío notó que hervía en fiebre.

-_ ¡Jimmy estás enfermo!_- exclamó asustada

- _No es nada Jefe, yo soy fuerte, además he pasado por cosas peores_ - manifestó el niño, aún cuando la sudoración en su frente y las ojeras bajo sus ojos indicaban lo contrario.

Candy le volvió a tocar la frente, volviéndose asustar, la fiebre estaba demasiado alta para tomarlo a la ligera.

- _Jimmy desde cuando te sientes mal_- quiso saber

- _Desde ayer por la mañana…_- empezaba a responder el niño pero no pudo terminar porque se le escapó un gemido a causa del frío que ya comenzaba a arreciar sobre sus ropas húmedas. El niño empezó a tiritar del frío, teniendo Candy que sostenerlo entre sus brazos

- _Jimmy que te pasa…_- sollozó, cayendo en cuenta entonces que lo que en realidad tenía, eran escalofríos. No sabía que hacer

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Candyyy! <em>- Anthony la llamaba tratando de aumentar lo que más podía su voz para que se escuchara a través de la tormenta. Parecía que el firmamento se iba a caer en pedazos.

-_ No puedo esperar más… iré a buscarla _- determinó. Todos estaban con el corazón en la boca en el portal del hogar.

-_ Joven Anthony por favor tenga cuidado_- pidió la Srta. Pony

- _¡Srta. Pony, Jimmy tampoco aparece!_- expresó preocupada la Hermana María

- _Deben estar juntos, yo ayudaré a buscarlos también_- propuso George, quitándose el saco, ya dispuesto a enfrentar la lluvia.

- _Gracias George, __¡Andando!_- animó Anthony

Los dos hombres se sumergieron en la tempestad para traer a los dos chicos sanos y salvos.

Grandes y atemorizantes rayos surcaban el cielo, haciéndoles a veces sobrecogerse, más Anthony no iba a darse por vencido, encontraría a Candy así fuera lo último que hiciera.

-_ ¡Candyyyy!_- gritó

Mientras tanto en el escondite del árbol, Candy había decidido que bajaría la colina por ayuda, ya que no podía ella misma llevar a Jimmy sola y ni pensar exponerlo a la lluvia. Fue cuando le pareció escuchar el llamado de su amor como un eco lejano en medio de la tempestad.

- _¡Anthony!_- exclamó esperanzada. Se había sacado su abrigo y lo había puesto sobre Jimmy para proporcionarle algo de calor, por lo que fuera lo que fuera que ella iba a hacer debía realizarlo rápido o el frío de principios de marzo la entumecería – _Resiste Jimmy, volveré por ti_- le dijo al niño antes de tomar un respiro y salir a la lluvia.

Luchando contra el viento que amenazaba con llevarla hacia atrás, empezó a bajar la colina, el viento traía el agua sobre su cara haciendo que fuera casi imposible ver, por lo que debía detenerse a cada rato, para no dar un paso en falso y caer. A Candy nunca en toda su vida le había parecido tan largo el camino de vuelta al hogar desde la Colina de Pony como hasta esa noche.

- _¡Anthonyyy!_- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que apareciera en medio de la neblinosa oscuridad, antes de que la desesperanza hiciera presa de ella en ese limbo oscuro. Totalmente empapada decidió seguir el camino apresurándose hasta que vio una silueta surgir entre la bruma. Era él.

- _¡Anthony!_-

-_¡Candy!_-

Ambos emocionados corrieron el uno hasta el otro para estrecharse en un desesperado abrazo.

-_¡Santo Dios estás bien! me tenías sumamente preocupado_- logró decirle él mientras le robaba varios besos.

Vieron a George también emerger entre las sombras y acercarse.

- _Me alegra saber que está bien Srta. Candy, pero ¿no estaba con usted un niño?…_- preguntó

-_ ¡No podemos esperar más!_- recalcó entonces Candy preocupada -_¡Jimmy está bajo un árbol en la colina y está enfermo-_

Sin esperar ninguna otra indicación los hombres se aventuraron enseguida hacia la cima de colina para traer sano y salvo al niño, más George en el trayecto detuvo a Anthony

- _Joven Anthony usted lleve a la señorita de vuelta a la casa, yo rescataré al pequeño_- indicó.

Anthony al voltearse a ver a Candy quien los seguía y estaba desprotegida de abrigo, supo que era lo mejor. Accedió y la condujo hacia la casa.

* * *

><p>- ¡<em>Me parece que ahí vienen!<em>- exclamó John emocionado señalando a la oscuridad. Todos aún permanecían en el portal, esperando por la llegada de George y Jimmy - _¡Sí ellos son!_- afirmó el niño

- _¡Por Dios!-_

_- ¡Gracias a Dios!_-

- _¡Que bien!_-

Una serie de exclamaciones de alivio se escucharon de parte de las señoras y los niños. Vieron entonces aparecer a George con Jimmy cargado entre sus brazos.

-_ El pequeño tiene una fiebre alta, debemos llevarlo adentro enseguida_ – recomendó al llegar hasta ellos.

-_ ¡Santo cielo!_- exclamó la Srta. Pony -_ venga por aquí Sr. George y mil gracias por su ayuda, disculpe_ - recalcó agradecida condiciendo al señor al interior de la casa.

Poco después los que permanecían afuera observaron pasmados que un relámpago casi cegador rompía las nubes con un ruido ensordecedor y una descarga de electricidad caía sobre uno de los árboles de la colina de Pony partiéndolo en dos. Los niños gritaron asustados y todos retrocedieron. Todo el mundo en el Hogar de Pony se quedó sin habla por algunos segundos, totalmente impactados.

- _Vieron…vieron eso…_- tartamudeó John

Hubo llantos de miedo, algunos corrieron adentro y no faltó algún alma inocente que también exclamó:

-_¡Eso fue increíble, que suceda otra vez!_-

-_ Vamos vamos, adentro todos, de prisa _- apuró la Hermana María, haciéndoles a todos los pequeños entrar, por como estaban las cosas era peligroso permanecer afuera.

Candy permanecía observando todo de lejos, abrazándose a sí misma, aunque tenía una toalla sobre sus hombros, mientras una sensación de culpabilidad la invadía.

_"…De haber estado en ese árbol todavía…"_ pensó, pero el enojo de la Hermana María la hizo prestarle atención.

- _¡Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho con tus actos de irresponsabilidad y rebeldía, si no hubieras escapado, Jimmy no se habría ido detrás de ti y no estaría así ahora, y lo que es peor…ese rayo podía haberles matado a los dos…cuando vas a madurar Candy!_- le regañó fuertemente.

- _Yo lo siento…_- exclamó Candy con sinceridad, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, no podía soportar seguir allí frente a la mirada de Anthony más allá sobre ella, confirmando que la Hermana tenía razón. Se retiró corriendo a su habitación.

- _¡Candy!-_ exclamó él yendo tras ella, siguiéndola por las escaleras, más Candy llegó primero al piso superior y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera entrar también.

- _¡Candy espera!-_

- _¡Vete!_- dijo ella –_Quiero estar sola_-

Todo le estaba mortificando desde su creciente culpabilidad con Jimmy hasta la decisión que Anthony y ella deberían tomar, y ante la insistencia de él decidió descargar todo su pesar en esto último.

- _Candy abre la puerta, por favor_- pidió él

- _Para qué, ¿Para que intentes convencerme de lo que propone George?, apuesto que ya llegaron a un acuerdo, y aceptaste ir a Europa, pude leerlo en tus ojos ¿no es así o me equivoco?-_

Anthony guardó silencio un momento, del otro lado de la puerta

-._..Es decisión de mi abuelo y me ha ayudado tanto, que no puedo revelarme contra sus órdenes_- confesó en voz baja, sintiendo que le estaba fallando

-_ Siempre lo supiste…_- recalcó Candy soportando su respuesta, estaba de espaldas a la puerta mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – _desde un principio supiste que te pediría algo así, era tu deber decírmelo_-

- _Amor, yo sabía que un día me llamaría pero no conocía bien su propósito… no te mentí Candy_ – Anthony se alejó un poco de la puerta, colocando sus manos en los marcos de cada lado – _mi amor por ti es lo más puro que tengo, no iba a exponerlo a falsedades y trucos yo no soy así, tú me conoces… ¡Vamos Candy!_-

Candy no contestaba, se debatía entre creerle o no, sí le habría sabría que no podría resistirse y terminaría entre sus brazos, más en esos momentos había cosas importantes que aclarar.

- _Así yo no quiera ir… ¿te irás?_- preguntó con la mirada perdida en el vacío, con verdadero temor esta vez de lo que podía oír.

- _No me iré sin ti, así signifique perder el apellido Ardley no te dejaré _- contestó él sin vacilar, entonces Candy tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que él no escuchara su llanto.

Se daba cuenta de que era capaz de arriesgarlo todo por ella, todo lo que tenía, y ella estaba siendo egoísta obligándole a permanecer a su lado aunque un mundo le esperaba allí afuera donde sabía que brillaría más titilante que una estrella. Sabía que él tenía también sueños en su interior aunque no se los dijera, y estaba poniéndolos a dormir viviendo en ese campo. Lo sabía cuando le veía trabajar en el invernadero tratando de crear nuevos tipos de flores o pidiendo consejos sobre fertilizantes para hacer que crecieran mejor los vegetales y más hermosas las plantas. Algo dentro de sí le decía que se perdería un notable científico si permanecía allí.

Candy se dejó caer lentamente hasta el suelo, donde se abrazó las rodillas. Ella no debía retenerlo atándolo a ella, debía dejarle ser libre y volar. Ese era el significado del verdadero amor, después de todo.

- _¿Candy…amor?_- preguntó él, al no escuchar una respuesta de su parte.

-_ ¡Quiero que te vayas!_- le gritó resuelta -_¡Vete de aquí, ahora!_-

Anthony se quedó confuso un momento, pues nunca la había visto así, mientras luchaba con sus sentimientos interiores, entre lo que debía o no hacer. Más entendía que debía ser un momento duro para Candy, mientras resolvía esa encrucijada en su vida, por esa razón y algo triste, hizo como ella quería y se retiró de allí.

-_¡Mujeres!_- refutó

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, cuando creía que las cosas se habían calmado, Candy bajó y se acercó al estudio de la Srta. Pony, donde con asombro descubrió que habían movido el sofá, el cual servía de cama ahora para Jimmy mientras le ponían compresas de agua fría sobre la frente y le daban medicinas a la espera de que le bajara la fiebre. De verdad se le veía mal.<p>

- _¡Candy que haces allí parada como boba, tráeme más agua fría, por favor!_- pidió la Hermana María quien en esos momentos más que enojada lucía preocupada

- _Sí, enseguida _- dijo Candy poniéndose manos a la obra en su labor

Las horas pasaron lentamente.

- _¿Qué dijo el Doctor? _- preguntó Candy aliviada, cuando a eso de la una de la mañana la fiebre del niño ya empezaba a bajar. El Dr. Lennan había realizado una fugaz visita en el rato en que ella había estado inmersa en su pataleta de niña inmadura, como bien le había dicho la Hermana María.

-_ Dijo que es una enfermedad viral pero que ya para pasado mañana estará mejor_- comentó la Srta. Pony, sirviendo un poco de café para las tres. La Hermana María se encontraba a su vez quitando el paño de la frente del niño y escurriéndolo en una bandeja.

- _Gracias por ayudarnos esta noche Candy_- ofreció la Srta. Pony

-_ De nada_- repuso Candy humildemente – _Estoy aquí para ayudar en lo que sea necesario_-

- ¿_Tú como estás Candy?_- quiso saber entonces la Hermana María

- _Mejor…_- respondió ella aunque un poco avergonzada por su mal comportamiento, debía reconocer que no siempre era un dechado de virtudes -_…yo quería disculparme con ustedes…por como me porté hoy…no pensé en nadie más que en mi…_- añadió bajando la mirada

- _Creo que la vida te ha enseñado esta noche sola la lección, ¿no es así Candy?_- opinó la directora.

Candy no aguantó más y se puso a llorar, sinceramente arrepentida

- _Yo lo siento mucho…jamás hubiera querido que esto sucediera, yo casi mato a Jimmy sin proponérmelo…si los dos hubiéramos estado en la colina bajo ese árbol…_-

La Srta. Pony se inclinó desde su sofá alcanzando la mano de ella, quien yacía sentada en un banquito cerca.

- _Ya no pienses en eso, solo piensa en que están bien e intenta controlarte antes de actuar solamente llevada por tus sentimientos _- aconsejó

La pequeña rubia asintió secándose las mejillas. Las únicas personas en el mundo que podían aconsejarla, viendo el lado positivo de las cosas y sin hacerla sentir totalmente mal eran ellas, sus madres, y no quería dejarlas.

- _Y respecto a la proposición de Lakewood, ¿Qué han decidido Anthony y tú?, mira que el Sr. George vuelve mañana_ – repuso la Hermana María detrás de ellas.

- _Aún no lo hemos conversado…bien _- confesó Candy cabizbaja, aquello le estaba mortificando - _¿Qué debo hacer, yo no quiero irme lejos de aquí, no quiero dejarlas a ustedes…Srta. Pony, Hermana María…tampoco quiero separarme de los niños, prometí cuidarlos…-_

- _¿Qué hay de Anthony…él quiere ir o no? _- preguntó la Srta. Pony

- _No lo sé…él me dice que no, pero yo sé que es lo mejor para él…debe estudiar y ser un hombre de mundo, tal como quiere su abuelo, que por cierto es una gran persona…_- Candy escondió la cara entre sus manos, sentía que la decisión a tomar iba a partirla en dos

- _Él no se irá sin ti Candy_- aseguró la Hermana María, y la Srta. Pony lo confirmó

- _Es cierto, es un chico decidido, y ¿eso es lo que tú quieres Candy… y además eso es en verdad lo que quieres para ti?...no deseas darte una oportunidad para conocer el mundo, aprender cosas nuevas, mejorar tu vida…-_ animó la Srta. Pony, soñando con días mejores para ella –_Después de todo el Sr. William Ardley, también es tu abuelo ahora y también quiere lo mejor para ti…quiere que progreses, algo que nosotros lastimosamente aquí en este pequeño pueblito no podemos darte…-_

- _Así es, deberías agradecer ese cariño para contigo, te está brindado una oportunidad…y además ve con buenos ojos su romance, eso es una buena señal para los dos_- agregó la monja – _te conocemos Candy, sabemos que estás pensando en dejar ir a Anthony anteponiendo su bien al tuyo y sabemos además que sufrirás un montón si lo haces_-

Candy se quedó perpleja, ellas sí que sabían leer en su interior.

- _Hermana María… Señorita Pony…_-

- _Confiamos en ti pequeña, haz lo que te dicte tu corazón_- agregó la amorosa directora.

Candy entonces miró a Jimmy quien para esas horas dormía apaciblemente y recordó lo descuidada que había sido con él y la preocupación que había sentido al verlo tan enfermo. Solo entonces empezó a tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de estudiar en el colegio San Pablo, mientras las palabras de la Srta. Pony, aún retumbaban en su cabeza. Que tal si lo que necesitaba para ser una dama de bien terminaba por aprenderlo allí…y quizá al volver a América podría hacerse cargo de los niños como era adecuado… y además como último punto y también el principal, estaba su Anthony, con quien se había jurado amor eterno y permanecer a su lado en la fortuna y la adversidad. Miró con amor, la sortija que yacía en su mano y que sus madres poco a poco se habían acostumbrado a verla usar, mientras tomaba una decisión.

- _Lo seguiré_- musitó

- _¿Qué dijiste Candy?-_

- _No te escuchamos bien_-

- _Que iré a Inglaterra_ – confirmó Candy levantándose – L_o haré en gratitud a ustedes por la oportunidad que me han dado al criarme adecuadamente para poder encontrar un buen hogar. Lo haré por el abuelo William en forma de agradecimiento por todas las oportunidades que me ha dado sin siquiera conocerme. Lo haré por Anthony, porque quiero lo mejor para él y sé que va a lograr ser un caballero de éxito, porque lo amo y lo seguiré a donde vaya…_ _y por último, lo haré por mí, porque quiero ser una persona de bien, una mujer instruida y poder regresar a ayudarlas un día_ –

La emoción brillaba en la mirada de las dos damas al ver hablar con tanta seguridad a la niña que habían criado.

-_ Qué así sea pequeña _- repuso la Sta. Pony sin poder contener las ganas de llorar, y las tres se encerraron en un abrazo. Eran una familia después de todo. Algo extraña pero que importaba si los verdaderos lazos de amor se forjan dentro del corazón.

Cuando Candy más calmada salió del estudio dispuesta a ir a dormir, no contaba con que Anthony le estaba esperando arrimado en la pared del corredor. Su mirada le dijo que había escuchado todo.

Se estaba haciendo una costumbre en el Hogar de Pony escuchar detrás de las puertas.

-_ Lo oíste todo_ – preguntó Candy en voz baja, aunque más bien era una aseveración.

Anthony entonces comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, Candy notó que sus ojos también estaban brillosos de emoción.

- _Gracias por amarme así _- le dijo suavemente, provocando que ella llorara de nuevo. Ambos se fundieron en un profundo abrazo y al besarse sus lágrimas se mezclaron, en una aseveración a su promesa de amor. Lo que les esperaba de allí en adelante era solo otra prueba en el camino, que a la final fortalecería más su relación. Pusieron toda su fe en ello.

Anthony tomó entonces en brazos a Candy, tal como había echo aquel lejano día en que la rescatara de una sombría habitación en Lakewood salvándola de imaginarios fantasmas y como un esposo a su esposa para llevarla hasta su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente...<em>

El despedirse de todos había sido duro, más ya había pasado y ahora se encontraban en el automóvil conducido por George de camino a la gran mansión. Afuera ya estaba oscureciendo.

Candy lucía nerviosa mientras arrugaba y desarrugaba un pañuelo de seda que llevaba entre sus manos y miraba por la ventana para tratar de distraerse. Anthony tomó una de sus enguantadas manos entre las suyas para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

Ella le sonrió.

Una vez más Anthony le dio un respingo a una de las rosas del sombrero muy a la moda contemporánea de las chicas de la ciudad que llevaba ella ese día.

- _Demasiado artificial _- había dicho arrugando la cara, haciéndola reír.

Si había algo que los aliviaba un poco era lo que George les dijera sobre que la tía abuela no se quedaría más que tres días allí por asuntos de negocios. Así el resto de las dos semanas la tendrían para ellos. Eso secretamente les emocionaba y a la vez lo ponía más nerviosos.

Sin embargo en esos momentos ambos se enfocaban principalmente en su próximo encuentro con la implacable Mrs. Elroy, quien seguramente tendría muchas cosas que decirles después de meses de no verles, más a ella y a todos los que se les atravesaran los enfrentarían porque estaban juntos.

Ambos se sonrieron.

Candy se acercó más a Anthony y se quitó su molesto sombrero rojo para recostar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él apoyó a su vez la suya sobre la de ella.

- _Duérmete amor mío, todo el susto pasará pronto... estaremos bien_- le dijo Anthony con ternura.

La ruta empezó entonces a hacerse más angosta, pasando por parajes conocidos y de repente el portal de rosas apareció a lo lejos. El automóvil había tomado el camino de entrada a la mansión de Lakewood.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	16. Chapter XV: Una mansión para los dos

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de la serie y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Toei Animation. Yo solo los tomo prestaditos por ratos para jugar y soñar que les doy un final feliz._

_¡Mil gracias a todas (os) las que siguen esta historia!**  
><strong>_

_A Val Rod, Dajannae8, Ana, Vikiar, Flor, Meiling, Jennifer Hernandez y los que están pendientes aunque no dejan comentarios. Gracias por seguirme en esta aventura._

_Disculpenme que no haya podido actualizar en un buen tiempo pero me han caído muchas responsabilidades estos días, más sigo con la ilusión de esta historia en mente y no la voy a abandonar jejeje =). _

_Respecto al siguiente capi, Candy y su Anthony ya están a punto de ir a estudiar a Londres por lo que procuran disfrutar al máximo de sus últimos días de sus vacaciones antes de emprender su viaje._

_Este es el otro capítulo que me inspiró la canción "Completamente enamorados" de Chayanne. Como me quedó un poco largo, tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. Un secreto... shhh... Vamos a acompañar en este y en el siguiente capi a estos dos jovencitos protagonistas en su despertar sexual ok jajaja, como les prometí... Algo que sin ofender a nadie me hubiese encantado ver en la historia original pero obviamente jamás lo iban a poner ;). También me sirvió de inspiración una escena que sale al final de la película del primer OVA de la serie lanzado en 1992 (no sé si la han visto) la parte del ending cuando los dos pasean a caballo solitos por el campo, no pude evitarlo, me pareció simplemente adorable...tenía que relatarla._

_Bueno ya no les molesto más escribiendo tanta palabrería y dejo con ustedes el siguiente capi del fic. ¡A leer! =D  
><em>

**Capítulo XV: Una mansión para dos**

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la mansión. Anthony Brower bajó primero para luego ayudar a su joven enamorada. En cuanto los dos tuvieron sus pies firmes en el suelo del inmenso jardín sintieron que estaban en un lugar hermoso pero extraño. Majestuoso pero frío, tan diferente a la calidez que se sentía en el Hogar de Pony.

Para Anthony solo habían bastado unos cuantos días para adaptarse a la vida campestre y unos meses allí para conocer el veradero significado de una familia. Ahora volvía a su antigua casa, que en realidad estaba llena de recuerdos tristes.

Candy por su parte, recordó los lejanos días cuando aquel caserón le parecía como salido de un sueño, como un palacio encantado e infranqueable, más para entonces de alguna forma había logrado entrar en él, vivir allí y hasta conseguir al príncipe. Sonaba gracioso pero era la verdad, comprobó que era cierto lo que decía el dicho que si uno desea algo con el corazón y mucha fe a veces se cumple. También por su parte sentía el ambiente de melancolía que se cernía en el ambiente, pero pensó también que para eso estaban ellos allí, para devolverle la alegría al lugar. Se encargarían de hacerlo.

Le apretó la mano a Anthony cálidamente para darle ánimos. Guiñándole el ojo para que supiera que todo estaba bien.

Ambos avanzaron detrás del buen George quien los direccionó en medio de los empleados que estaban apostados en dos filas laterales a la puerta brindándoles un protocolo de bienvenida.

Saludaron a George cuando cruzó, todo regio y ceremonial como el máximo asistente del abuelo Ardley que era, inclinando la cabeza levemente, devolviéndoles el saludo y esperando que los dos jovencitos detrás de él siguieran su estilo. Más en cuanto ellos tímidos y algo avergonzados, sabiendo que a esas alturas todos debían estar al tanto de sus historias, lo hicieron, fueron recibidos con un montón de vítores y aplausos, sorprendiéndolos. Se dieron cuenta que después de todo eran muy queridos. Les encantaba verlos juntos. Al único niño de la bondadosa Sra. Rosemary Ardley y la sencilla jovencita que se les había ganado el corazón.

Anthony y Candy envueltos en la algarabía, tuvieron que dar una serie de abrazos.

A Candy, Dorothy se le prendió del cuello largo rato

_-¡Candyyy!_- exclamó completamente feliz de ver de nuevo a su amiga, mientras la mayor de las mucamas la Sra. Rita le apretaba las sonrojadas mejillas

- _Mi niña hermosa, si ve como todo está bien. Del cielo siempre escriben recto sobre líneas torcidas. Estamos tan felices de tenerlos de nuevo aquí a usted y al joven Anthony_-

- ¡_Mi muchachón, cada vez está más fuerte!_- expresó la cocinera gordita a su vez, sosteniéndole a Anthony el rostro, mientras la delgada amiga de Dorothy se acercaba para besarle la mejilla, haciéndolo sentir extrañado. También estaban presentes algunos de sus maestros más amigos, como el de Historia del Arte, un señor un poco calvito y regordete llamado Mr. Scott que le dio la mano y Pierre, quien le abrazó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

_-¡Bienvenido Anthony, bienvenido!-_

Aprovechó además junto con Dorothy a su lado, para darles la noticia a los dos que hasta antes de su llegada había sido la más comentada en la mansión. Su unión en matrimonio que se llevaría a cabo la siguiente semana y ambos ilusionados, perdidamente enamorados como estaban les solicitaron que fuesen sus padrinos, a lo que ellos aceptaron enseguida de buena gana.

Era tan grato volver a ver a sus amigos y escuchar lo que tenían que contarles. Candy y Anthony se miraron con amor y complicidad. Tenían sonrisas en sus rostros a pesar de que ya les tocaba entrar a enfrentar la prueba mayor que era hablar con la Tía abuela...Respiraron profundo antes de hacerlo y se tomaron de las manos

- _Todo estará bien, solo confíen en ustedes mismos _- le recordó la Sra. Rita a Candy cerca del hombro, Dorothy también se puso a su lado

- _Y en su amor _- añadió para infundirle confianza a su amiga. Candy estuvo de acuerdo. Demostraría confianza, seguiría el consejo que siempre le decían sus madres. Tendría miedo solo a Dios.

Los chicos avanzaron solos, George se les había adelantado, desapareciendo dentro de la casa, pensaron que probablemente para en esos momentos ya se hallaba en el estudio con la tía abuela, que era a donde debían dirigirse.

Sus pasos resonaban en el vacío de la soledad de la mansión, puesto que sus primos como les habían dicho, ya se encontraban en Inglaterra desde hacia casi dos meses y la mayoría de los empleados estaba de vacaciones o se había reducido personal ya que la propiedad de Lakewood pronto se quedaría sola otra buena temporada.

Pronto llegaron frente a la puerta del estudio. Habían conversado mucho sobre ese momento y no iban a claudicar por nada del mundo respecto a lo que sentían, si presentaban objeciones. Nada que la Tía abuela propusiera para intentar separarlos esta vez funcionaría. Se quedaron un momento junto a la puerta para escuchar que decían adentro, pero no se oía nada. Ambos se miraron resignados, así no quisieran debían entrar.

Candy entonces señaló algo en medio de la camisa de él que le llamó la atención y cuando Anthony bajó la cabeza para ver de que se trataba, ella subió el dedo engañándolo y topando su rostro. Soltó entonces una pequeña risita traviesa, le había tomado el pelo. Anthony pensó que aún estando en esa situación tensa, seguía siendo tan linda como siempre, por eso mismo la adoraba. Aquel pequeño acto le devolvió la seguridad en sí mismo y recordó la promesa de que vencerían cualquier cosa siempre que estuvieran juntos.

Por fin ambos se armaron de valor y llamaron a la puerta.

- _Adelante _- se escuchó decir a la Sra. Elroy

La dama se quitó los anteojos y se acomodó mejor en su asiento del escritorio, juntando sus manos sobre la mesa, preparándose para asumir toda la tolerancia posible en cuanto los tuviera enfrente. Habían sido largos meses sin verlos. Suponía que tenían muchas cosas que contarle o explicarle.

George quien había estado platicando un poco con ella terminó por abrir el resto de la puerta para que ingresaran mientras él decidía salir, permitiéndole que conversaran en privado con la tía abuela. Los chicos entraron cautelosos y bien tomados de la mano. Aquello fue lo primero en que Elroy Ardley se fijó, afectando la emoción que en un principio sintiera por volver a verlos, más decidió tragarse lo que consideraba una insolencia. En sus tiempos, a esa edad a ella jamás le hubieran permitido esas cosas. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces tragándose el enfado, luego suspiró para volver a la calma. Comprendió que por lo visto estaban decididos a no abandonar su relación.

Sacando a flote toda su paciencia se puso a observarlos. Vio que ambos lucían más grandes, se notaba que los seis meses alejados habían surtido buenos efectos en ellos, en su desarrollo. Aunque ella hubiera jurado que pasaban penurias, sin embargo se veían lozanos, vitales y felices. Habían dejado atrás sus tiempos de niños para convertirse en dos bellos jóvenes.

- _Buenas tardes tía abuela-_ saludó Anthony por educación y con suma seriedad, sin bajarle la mirada.

- _Buenas tardes _- repitió Candy por su parte con timidez.

- _Buenas tardes_ - respondió cortante la Sra. Elroy, restándole importancia a los actos de valentía de ambos – _Por favor tomen asiento _- solicitó

Los dos enamorados se sentaron muy juntos en el sofá de la habitación. Atentos a lo que ella empezara a decir.

- _En primer lugar, me alegra saber que se encuentran bien_ – comentó la tía Elroy –… _ha sido un tiempo muy largo sin verles o saber de ustedes_- Al reparar en que los chicos no respondían ante sus palabras continuó –…_Como les decía es un alivio para mí, al igual que para todo el Clan Ardley que hayan vuelto, se los extrañaba… por otro lado, como deben imaginarse, he estado tras sus pasos, como la tutora responsable de su crianza que soy, verificando que estuvieran bien durante toda esta temporada, y debo reconocer que no han hecho nada aparte de su comportamiento natural de enamorados que sea digno de condena o censura...agradándome, incluso le pedí a George me trajera una comunicación escrita emitida por las mismas maestras del Hogar de Pony en el que se me notifica de su buen comportamiento en todo momento... y es por eso mismo... -_ Tomó fuerzas para continuar hablando_ - que quiero disculparme profundamente y agradecerles…por haberse comportado correctamente como los Ardley que son y no entregarse a cosas indebidas…-_

A Candy esas palabras le hicieron enrojecer, pero la tía Elroy no había terminado aún.

-…_Hubiera sido muy deshonroso para toda la familia que nos llegaran rumores de una situación comprometedora entre los dos_. _Ustedes comprendes a lo que me refiero _– indagó la tía abuela un poco sonrojada también, y ni se diga Candy, quien estaba sobrellevando en silencio junto con Anthony su lucha por realizar todas aquellas cosas.

La Sra. Elroy se levantó entonces venteándose con su abanico de seda para que no descubrieran su vulnerabilidad.

_- Aunque no me lo crean, pues deben pensar que soy una bruja…__me alegro de que estén aquí de regreso_ – confesó con sinceridad mientras los chicos guardaban silencio, y sin saber por qué, solo siguiendo lo que le dictaba el corazón, decidió absolverlos y excusarse ella misma -_…Sé que he sido muy dura con ustedes hasta el punto de hacerles daño…pero quiero que me... disculpen, a veces uno comete cosas horribles por tratar de proteger a las personas que ama. Anthony_…-agregó mirando con ternura a su sobrino nieto – _sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti…- _los sentimientos de la Sra. Elroy comenzaron a manifestarse a flor de piel como muy pocas veces sucedía, frente a los ojos asombrados de ellos y sin poder creerlo del todo le vieron empezar a derramar lágrimas. Al final sí era humana aquella mujer que parecía de madera.

Candy se conmovió con el hecho de que quisiera a su Anthony así, él que también había sufrido en la vida al perder a su madre y por la larga ausencia de su padre. Tanto que su mirada empezó a llenársele de lágrimas. Se removió en su asiento y le apretó la mano con más fuerza para incentivarlo a que le otorgara su perdón, aunque él lucía realmente resentido.

Anthony lo meditó había entendido la postura de Candy, ella tenía un corazón tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho pero los actos que cometiera la tía abuela en contra de los dos habían resultado en experiencias realmente dolorosas. No obstante se había ocupado de criarlo, de que no le faltara nada en su crecimiento, convirtiéndose así en la figura más cercana a una madre para él después de que la suya verdadera falleciera. Entonces lentamente llegó a una decisión. Anthony era agradecido. Para esto la tía abuela se debatía entre sollozos de culpa y arrepentimiento.

- _Tía abuela…tía abuela_ – repitió porque a la primera no le hizo caso - _…está bien, te perdono_-

_- ¿Lo dices en serio?_- expresó la Sra. Elroy con una sonrisa de alivio, cual niña absuelta de culpas. Anthony asintió y entonces por primera vez Candy se la imaginó como habría sido en su juventud, más o menos a la edad de ellos. Una chica con vitalidad y ojos vivaces, enérgica, no de mal corazón, pero arrogante y pedante como Eliza Leagan.

- _Gracias -_ añadió con sinceridad – _en los próximos días que pasemos aquí, trataré de expiar todas mis culpas y de volver a ganarme el respeto y confianza de ustedes…sobre todo contigo Candy…_ – recalcó sorprendiéndola – _Te he juzgado muy mal todo este tiempo y estoy muy arrepentida. Anthony está cambiando…madurando, creciendo maravillosamente como persona y en gran parte se debe a ti. Veo que tus sentimientos por él son sinceros…y sé que si Rosemary estuviera aquí también te amaría. Por lo que formalmente también te pido que me perdones-_

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, estaba atónita. Anthony estaba pendiente en todo momento de sus reacciones.

-_Yo…yo… la disculpo Tía abuela_- tartamudeó

- _Les agradezco por su consideración con esta anciana mujer que a veces se equivoca y ya en el ocaso de su existencia espera ver felices a sus nietos y demás familiares- _sollozó la Sra. Elroy _- por ello como les iba diciendo, en los pocos días que permanezca aquí antes de partir a Inglaterra pienso compensarles por las calamidades que tuvieron que pasar- _expresó caminando con las manos atrás hacia el ventanal mientras exponía sus planes. Candy y Anthony no cabían en sí de la dicha, se iría primero y tendrían la mansión solo para ellos. Casi no podían contener la felicidad a sus espaldas.

- _Tía abuela espera un momento_- interfirió Anthony emocionado _– ¿eso quiero decir que aceptas nuestro amor?_

_- Así es- _repuso la dama sin vacilaciones – _Más no quiero nada de comportamientos indecentes e inapropiados para jovencitos_- volvió a repetir turbándoles el abrazo que habían estado a punto de darse de la alegría –_no interferiré en su relación pero solo si me prometen comportarse como es debido. No quiero que por allí se empiecen a dar habladurías que puedan poner en riesgo la reputación de los Ardley siempre hemos sido una familia honorable y es mi deber y el suyo cuidar nuestro legado. Debemos ser impecables puesto que cualquier rumor que digan de nosotros puede aumentar o perjudicar nuestros negocios. ¿Está bien?-_

- _¡Está bien!_- acordaron ellos.

- _Bien, como George ya debe haberles comunicado, su barco partirá el próximo domingo, yo debo irme antes por unas reuniones que debo presidir en nuestras sedes europeas, pero se quedaran bajo el cuidado de él y espero que le respeten y le hagan caso u obedezcan en todo lo que les diga. También asistirán a clases intensivas con sus tutores durante estos cinco días restantes. Les servirá como preparación antes de ir a la Academia San Pablo. Empezarán desde mañana, eso es todo-_

_-No se preocupe tía abuela, seguiremos las ordenes al pie de la letra – _recalcó Anthony ya levantándose junto con Candy – _Gracias por entendernos_ – e impulsivo como era se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la enterneció.

- _Te extrañé tanto cariño_ – le dijo acomodándole los cabellos rubios. Contagiándose de su alegría, que le recordaba tanto a la de sus sobrinos... Rosemary y su entonces pequeño hermano W…, los veía reflejados en él. Luego de fundirse en un abrazo de afecto y perdón. Anthony volvió junto a Candy quien le esperaba más atrás para llevársela corriendo del brazo.

_-¡Gracias!_- gritó Candy con alegría

En cuanto los dos jovencitos salieron George volvió a entrar.

- _Se los ve felices_- comentó – _Veo que arregló la situación Madame-_

_- Así es George, por fin pude quitarme ese peso que cargaba sobre mi conciencia_- confesó profundamente aliviada consigo misma.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Vamos Candy, una carrera hasta el río!<em>- le animó Anthony una vez que salieron felices al jardín.

_-¡De acuerdo, te ganaré!-_ dijo ella echándose a correr enseguida sin esperar a que él cantara el momento de partida, sacándole ventaja.

-_¡Hey tramposa!_- Anthony corrió tras ella hasta alcanzarla de la cintura, haciéndole dar vueltas. Sus risas resonaban en el aire junto al canto de las aves.

_-¡Las rosas! Ya deben estar floreciendo ¡vamos Candy!-_ recordó también emocionado_  
><em>

_-¡Claro!-_ dijo ella entre risas dejándose conducir de la mano hacia el portal. Él a veces era como un vendaval pero la tenía totalmente apasionada.

La felicidad de ambos volvió a animar el apagado ambiente de la casa contagiando pronto a todos sus ocupantes.

Los dos podían pasar todo el rato que quisieran juntos cuando no tenían tareas que hacer y verse a cualquier hora si estaba dentro del horario permitido, la única condición que les imponía la Tía abuela era nada de demostraciones públicas de afecto, no iba de acuerdo a los modales de la sociedad y además los consideraba muy jóvenes aún.

Así que debían contentarse con tomarse de las manos, caminar cogidos del brazo o sentarse muy juntitos para conversar en intimidad. Lo máximo que Anthony podía hacer era a darle un beso en la frente o en la cabeza en algunos descuidados momentos furtivos, porque sentía que no podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de Candy. La tía abuela lo había visto un par de veces pero no se atrevió a refutarle nada. Eran adolescentes después de todo, lo que intentaran inculcarles por la fuerza no lo iban a entender.

_-¿No cree que está siendo demasiado permisiva Tía abuela?_- opinó la Sra. Leegan, esa misma tarde en que había llegado de visita. Mientras los veían jugar alegremente a ellos al béisbol junto con Dorothy, Pierre y algunos de los empleados.

- _Claro que no Teresa. Yo intenté alejarlos pero a la final lo único que conseguí fue extrañarlos_- respondió la Sra. Elroy pasivamente. Su alma estaba tranquila por que tenía a Anthony nuevamente cerca y por que le veía feliz. Era como si viera sonreír a su hermano a través de él y a los hijos de éste, a sus primeros sobrinos, con quienes el destino no había sido fácil.

Anthony era el legado de Rosemary, su niño, al que ella un día había prometido amar y cuidar.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Jaque mate!<em>-

_-¡No es justo, pero yo iba bien!_-

-_Lo siento son las reglas del juego_-

-_Ya verás cuando aprenda bien a jugar, te voy a ganar_- se quejó Candy fingiendo resentimiento al verse perder en el ajedrez, la tercera vez esa tarde por Anthony quien no paraba de reír al ver sus pucheros.

-_Ya veo que no será de utilidad para mí entrenarte mucho en esto_- añadió él inclinándose sobre la mesa y apretándole la mejilla en un gesto de cariño.

_-¡Candice!_- llamó enseguida la tía abuela quien estaba metros más atrás tomando el té junto con una de las tutoras en su mesa veraniega de jardín.

Los jóvenes se sintieron un poco intimidados, por un momento habían olvidado que estaban bajo su supervisión.

_-¿Si tía abuela?_- preguntó Candy con cuidado

-_Acércate por favor_- pidió la dama.

Candy se levantó cautelosa y obedeció mientras Anthony no la perdía de vista.

- _Párate recta _- pidió la señora cuando la tuvo enfrente, algo incomodada. Ella y la tutora la estaban examinando, por lo que no sabía bien como actuar y que hacer con las manos – _No te toques la falda_-

-_Uhm…Es una hegmosa jovencita_- opinó Madeimoselle Babette quien era la amable maestra encargada de enseñarle francés - _Pero le fagta algo de glamour… estoy segura que cuando crezca tendrá muchos pretengdientes_ – la elogió, haciéndola sonreír y sonrojar a Candy

-_No hace falta, yo ya tengo uno y lo adoro_- comentó descomplicada y con sinceridad, tocándose la cabeza.

-_Candy_- le recordó la tía abuela alzando una mano en señal de que era suficiente.

-_¡Oops lo siento!_- se excusó Candy

-_Sí tiene razón Mademoiselle Babette es bonita pero hay que pulirla más_ – confesó la Sra. Elroy sorprendiéndola, la había halagado.

-_En París hay variedad de moda para jovencitas y aquí en Chicago hay bastantes tiendas francesas_- sugirió la profesora

-_No se diga más. Candice alístate, saldremos a la ciudad de compras. Pronto irás a Inglaterra y yo no me iré de aquí hasta ver que luzcas como una damita. En el colegio ya se encargarán del resto y espero que lo aprendas a cabalidad- _decretó de repente la Sra. Elroy

-_Lo haré tía abuela, téngalo por seguro_- dijo Candy emocionada y sin poder evitárselo le dio un espontaneo abrazo que hizo reír a Mademoiselle Babette – _¡Pero Candice, Candy!_- objetó la tía abuela, agradándole en el fondo aquel gesto aunque le parecía inapropiado.

-¡_Iré a alistarme, gracias Tía abuela!_-

-_Esa chiquilla es una traviesa_- comentó la Sra. Elroy sonriendo, mientras la veía entrar apresurada en la casa.

-_Tag vez pego no podemos negar que encantadora_- opinó la profesora.

* * *

><p>La Sra. Elroy fue junto con Candy de compras. Era la primera vez que la niña tenía una oportunidad así y se sentía maravillada. Todos las respetaban al pasar y las atendían como a reinas. Sobre todo cuando la tía abuela pedía que le mostrasen a ella las últimas tendencias de moda juvenil. Las dependientas de las tiendas encantadas le sacaban enseguida mil y un vestidos de todos los colores, así como un montón de zapatos y sombreros a juego, también bolsos y carteras, dejándola prácticamente sin habla. Con la ayuda de la Sra. Elroy y una modista consiguieron armas varios buenos conjuntos que le hacían lucir como princesa. También le compró ropa interior para señorita y sus primeros maquillajes.<p>

-_Vas a conquistar a muchísimos chicos_- comentó una de las vendedoras guiñándole el ojo al salir. Candy solo sonrió. Se sentía increíble, importante. Se imaginaba el rostro impactado de Anthony cuando la viera usando esos vestidos y no podía evitar sonrojarse.

-_Sé como te sientes Candy_- expresó la tía abuela interrumpiendo sus pensamientos cuando iban en el coche de vuelta a la mansión –_A veces confundida porque tu cuerpo está cambiando y por todos los sentimientos que empiezas a descubrir... más ahora que tienes a tu primer amor en tu corazón-_

Candy sorprendida no supo que decir

_-Si…-_

-_Yo también pasé por esa edad y nunca la voy a olvida_r- agregó la Sra. Elroy con un poco de nostalgia, hacia tiempo que no hablaba con alguien de ello. La última había sido la Sra. Leegan en su juventud para aconsejarla, cuando ambas habían tenido la misma conversación – _Más yo tenía a mis padres en ese entonces para apoyarme…sé que tu caso es diferente Candy, pero ahora que formas parte de los Ardley quiero que cambie esa situación, y espero que te sientas a gusto en casa y en confianza para preguntar o saber cualquier inquietud que tengas al respecto. Todos estos cambios son normales. Te están transformando en una mujer_-

-_Muchas gracias tía abuela…_- reconoció Candy tímidamente – _yo no sé si podré reponerle todo lo que ha hecho hoy por mí…-_

-_No quiero que lo hagas_- contestó la señora – _no hace falta eres una sobrina nieta más y era mi deber hacerlo-_

Candy bajó la mirada, jamás hubiera imaginado que ella y la tía abuela pudieran llegar un día a conversar así.

-_Lo amas mucho ¿verdad?_- agregó una vez más sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

_-¿Ah?-_

-_A Anthony…se puede ver en la forma en que lo miras-_

_-Sí, con toda mi alma- _repuso Candy sin vacilaciones. Se hizo un silencio entre las dos, únicamente discordado por el ruido de los cascos de los caballos mientras el coche avanzaba. Entonces la tía abuela agregó

-_Por favor, no le hagas daño_-

Candy al principio no entendió

- _Sea lo que sea que pueda pasar en el futuro, no lastimes su corazón…- _expuso sin premeditarlo_  
><em>

_-…Jamás… lo haré Señora_- tartamudeó Candy, aquello le había agarrado de sorpresa, por qué lo pensaría. El coche se detuvo en esos momentos frente a la mansión.

-_Muy bien, te lo estoy confiando, recuerda esa promesa_- añadió la dama antes de bajar. Candy pensó un poco en sus palabras. Sería que acaso consideraba que ella en un futuro podría transformarse en una rompecorazones. Le causó gracia, sin embargo se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

* * *

><p>-<em>Y después…fuimos a la sección de cosméticos, no pensé que me permitiría comprar maquillajes pero en cuanto vio que estaba observando una cajita de sombras, ella mismo fue hasta el recibidor donde estaba la dependienta y ordenó que la empaquetaran…-<em> le contaba Candy esa noche en su habitación a una sorprendida Dorothy, mientras le ayudaba a secarse el cabello húmedo después de que ella tomara un baño.

-_No lo puedo creer_-

-_Yo tampoco, parece irreal_- confesó Candy

-_Me alegro tanto por ti Candy, de que las cosas con la Madame se hayan solucionado, después de todo ahora eres su nieta y parece que en el fondo te empieza a reconocer como tal-_

_-Espero que sí- _suspiró Candy esperanzada

-_Bueno, ahora a ponerse la pijama que ya es hora de dormir, mañana deberás levantarte temprano para recibir tus clases de nivelación_- le recordó su amiga y nana.

-_Ok_- acordó Candy levantándose para ayudar a Dorothy a que le pudiera poner el camisón.

_-¿Y qué estuvo haciendo Anthony durante mi ausencia?-_ quiso saber mientras estiraba los brazos para que la tela pudiera resbalar por ellos. Dorothy iba a contestar, pero la voz del aludido lo hizo antes que ella.

-_Esperarte y pensar en ti_-

Ambas lo vieron asomarse sonriendo por la puerta, que solo entonces notaron estaba entreabierta. Dieron un grito de sorpresa y vergüenza. Dorothy se puso delante de Candy para cubrirla, aunque Candy habría jurado que ya había logrado ver su ropa interior.

_-¡Señorito que hace aquí, no es un lugar para un caballero!_-

-_Lo siento… yo no sabía…-_ trató de excusarse Anthony un poco sonrojado y con mirada pícara, mientras luchaba por contener una risita – _…Solo quería verla y desearle buenas noches_-

-_Buenas noches amor_- respondió Candy cariñosamente detrás de Dorothy, reconociendo la valentía de su actitud. Anthony se la quedó mirando un momento embelesado, como si fuera la cosa más bonita del mundo, diciéndole sin palabras cuanto anhelaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

-_Bien ya lo hizo ahora salga por favor_- recordó Dorothy seriamente

-_Está bien, buenas noches señoritas_- Anthony se inclinó ante ellas como un caballero y se retiró lentamente con las manos en la espalda, después de haber invadido por sorpresa el cuarto de su amada.

* * *

><p>Candy se despertó antes de que amaneciera aún cuando yacía en esa cama tan cómoda, creyendo que aún vivía en el Hogar de Pony. Se levantó despacio y puso los pies sobre el frío linóleo, quería salir al balcón, a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se preguntaba si quizá a Anthony le había pasado lo mismo que a ella. Si tenía también su reloj vital ya acostumbrado a un horario. Salió al aire libre cuando aún estaba oscuro y aspiró profundamente, estirando los brazos con un bostezo, luego miró hacia la ventana de Anthony unos cuantos metros más allá de la de ella y notó que también estaba abierta y la luz del cuarto encendida. Tal como lo había adivinado.<p>

_-¡Anthony!- _le llamó fuerte para ver si se asomaba, más era demasiado arriesgado porque alguien podía oír, entonces trató de imitar su silbido para ver si lo reconocía, pero él no salió. Haciendo un mohín de decepción Candy volvió adentro y se dejó caer sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada. La vida en Lakewood era cómoda pero aburrida, no tendría nada que hacer en esos momentos más que volver a la cama hasta que amaneciera realmente y para eso faltaban aún como dos horas.

Volvió a despertarse poco después cuando sintió que algo le rozaba el rostro y cuando su mano lo esquivo se dio cuenta de que era una rosa. Abrió los ojos sorprendida para encontrarse con los de Anthony cerca de ella.

-¡_An…!_- logró exclamar apenas, cuando la emoción les hizo fundirse a ambos en un abrazo – _¿pero que haces aquí? Es peligroso…pueden descubrirnos…-_ le susurró

-_Lo sé, pero también es un buen momento para estar juntos_- repuso él besando una de sus pequeñas manos – _¿Te gustaría ver el amanecer conmigo?-_

-_¡Me encantaría!_- contestó ella feliz incorporándose de rodillas sobre la cama mientras él se levantaba a su vez del borde donde había estado apoyado y ambos se abrazaron de nuevo.

Al sostener la cabeza de Candy entre sus manos, Anthony empezó a besarla, apropiándose totalmente de sus labios, olvidando del lugar donde estaban y de los comprometedor que podría llegar a ser el asunto. Pero ambos habían estado a la espera de hacerlo de nuevo, habían pasado ya dos días en medio de su comportamiento formal, reprimidos cuando se necesitaban como el aire para respirar.

-_Te amo_- le recordó Candy muy cerca de su boca, mientras ambos apoyaban su frente en la del otro y sentían la fricción de sus pechos debajo de sus ropas de dormir.

-_Creo…que es mejor que salga_- dopinó Anthony con la respiración algo agitada, observando ese punto de unión entre los dos – _Te esperaré afuera_…- añadió un poco nervioso rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

- _En diez minutos estaré lista_- repuso ella antes de verlo salir. Entonces se miró la bata, hacia el lugar donde él la había mirado y se abrazó ella misma sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

Tal como se lo había prometido en diez minutos estuvo lista y bajó. Él la estaba esperando sentado en la baranda de la escalera de la entrada, aprovechando que todavía no había nadie por los alrededores. En cuanto la vio le sonrió y le extendió la mano con galanura, ella la tomó con confianza.

Ambos fueron conversando hasta el establo. Aun estaban un poco cohibidos por lo que pasara más temprano, pero siempre conscientes de que se amaban y felices por estar juntos. Anthony totalmente enamorado quería protegerla de todo, cuidarla. Visitaron entonces al fiel corcel blanco de él que pareció emocionarse al verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-_Yo también te extrañé viejo amigo_- le dijo Anthony acariciándole la cabeza y la crin. Comprobaron que su pata ya estaba bien. Habían hecho un buen trabajo los empleados de la caballeriza cuidándolo. Candy le acarició el lomo enternecida por la escena

_-¿Quieres montar?_- le preguntó Anthony y ella asintió.

La subió al caballo y él se sentó detrás tomando las riendas. Galoparon por lo verdes prados de los vastos jardines de la mansión mientras poco a poco el cielo iba cambiando de tonalidades al amanecer. Luego Anthony le pidió que se sujetara y empezó a correr. Juntos se sentían viento, libres como las aves.

Llegaron hasta la pequeña colina favorita de Anthony y decidieron descansar, aprovecharon también para dejar pastar al caballo tranquilamente. Candy avanzó un poco y tomó asiento sobre la fina hierba embriagándose con el maravilloso paisaje de los alrededores de Lakewood que tanto había extrañado. El cristalino río frente a ellos reflejando el color de las nubes, el inmenso bosque que se extendía más allá y las lejanas montañas con sus nieves eternas en el horizonte. Le daban ganas de gritar para que sus nombres se confundieran en el eco y así lo hizo en una explosión de alegría del alma. Anthony que también disfrutaba de la belleza de la naturaleza, se acercó al ver su regocijo y se sentó junto a ella. Candy estaba riendo.

-_Estoy muy feliz de que estemos aquí, de vuelta los dos_- confesó ella tomándole despacio la mano.

-_Mi corazón también está lleno de alegría al igual que estos parajes por el amor que tú has encendido en mí_- Anthony le acarició suavemente la mejilla y le arregló el flequillo del cabello que había despeinado la brisa – _ya ha pasado más de un año desde que nuestros destinos se juntaron…-_ comentó _-…recuerdo la primera vez que te encontré en el jardín de rosas, me pareciste entonces tan pequeña, tan dulce e indefensa…aunque no me la creas no pude sacarte de mi cabeza en días, cada cosa tierna que veía me recordaba a ti-_ confesó haciéndola sonreír

-_Sí, recuerdo ese día, ha pasado tanto… al encontrarte creí que eras un ángel o algo así, transformaste al aparecer toda mi tristeza en luz… recuerdo además que pensaba que jamás llegarías a fijarte en mí_- confesó a su vez ella

-_Y quien diría que ahora estamos así...y te has transformado en el amor de mi vida – _añadió Anthony acercando su rostro al de ella y compartieron un beso de amor.

-_Sabes Anthony, anhelo que estemos así para toda la vida…hasta que seamos viejitos…_- comentó ella encogiéndose y abrazándose las piernas, reparando en que un día las caricias y demostraciones de afecto habían pasado a ser tan natural entre ellos, entonces un pez travieso hizo su aparición en la corriente del río, saltando sobre sus aguas en una pirueta. Impresionándolos en el acto.

_-¡Wow!-_ exclamaron

_-¡Una trucha!- _señaló Candy. Luego vieron otra más allá y se levantaron para observar más de cerca.

_-¡Ven Anthony!-_ dijo Candy dirigiéndose colina abajo, él la siguió. Corrieron como caballos desbocados hasta llegar a la orilla, donde el sonido de los latidos de sus corazones por la emoción parecía confundirse con el sonido del agua.

-_¡Que pena que no trajimos la caña de pescar, conseguiríamos unos grandes!_- lamentó Anthony

_-¡Tendríamos un festín!_ – manifestó ella y comenzó a jugar – _haríamos una fogata y las cocinaríamos aquí mismo, podríamos imaginar que esta es nuestra casa… _– dijo señalando con los brazos la extensión del lugar – _nuestro dormitorio sería aquí debajo de este árbol y la cocina acá junto a esa roca_ - comenzó a correr de un lado al otro indicando donde estarían las posibles lugares de la casa ficticia –

_-¿Qué decías del dormitorio Candy?_ – comenzó a bromearla Anthony, para esto ella se paró sobre una roca que estaba junto al río.

_-…y este sería el sitio perfecto para la lavandería…_- comenzó a decir pero al poco tiempo perdió él equilibrio teniendo él que lanzarse a agarrarla, evitando que se golpeara al caer.

_-¡Candy!-_

De una u otra forma los dos fueron a dar al agua. Candy dio un pequeño grito al verse empapada y él abrió la boca soportando la desazón de la mojada mañanera. Pero entonces se quedaron mirando, todos destilando agua y sorprendidos que no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas. Los juegos continuaron cuando ella empezó a echarle agua.

-_Ah sí_- se quejó Anthony derribándola entonces en un abrazo. Sus risas inundaron el lugar. En esos momentos no se podía saber quienes eran más dichosos, si ellos o los peces.

La plenitud de la mañana los descubrió mientras descansaban recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras la tibia calidez del sol se encargaba de secar sus ropas.

Anthony descansaba tranquilamente con la cabeza apoyada sobre la enagua de Candy, mientras ella entretenida había conseguido elaborarse una corona de pequeñas flores silvestres y en esos momentos ya iba por una pulsera.

-_Florecita ven aquí_- bromeó él. Ella mirándole con gracia, se ocupó en despejarle la frente y se inclinó para darle un beso, luego se movió para acostarse a su lado, donde él la rodeó con el brazo. Estaban escasos de ropa esperando que éstas secaran. Candy solo en enagua y combinación, y él con los pantalones arremangados y la camisa entreabierta.

Juntó su frente a la de ella y jugueteó rozando su nariz con la suya. Se sentía tan complementado de sentirla cerca. Ella era su mundo. Antes ni en sus más remotos sueños hubiera imaginado hasta que punto podía llegar a sentirse enamorado un día, pero ella había aparecido cambiando su historia y ahora solo vivía por y para ella, pensaba también que era capaz de enfrentarse a quien fuera o de hacer cosas imposibles tan solo si se lo pidiera. Vivía esa etapa en que el perderse en la profundidad de sus vivaces ojos esmeraldas era el aliciente suficiente para motivarle sus días.

Delicadamente delineó con su índice el perfil de Candy pasando por sus cejas y el relieve de su respingada nariz. Ella cerró los ojos ante su sutil toque. Tampoco había pensado nunca llegar a sentirse un día tan compenetrada con alguien, a pertenecerle con el alma. Sonrió por su caricia dejando escapar una risita y trató de esconder tímidamente su cara en medio de los dos. Se volteó en el acto hasta quedar totalmente frente a él. Anthony observando maravillado sus coqueterías de niña se acomodó también más cerca de ella, momento que Candy aprovechó para juguetear con su pie desnudo entre los suyos, logrando que él quisiera besarla de nuevo, a lo que ella respondió con una broma, volteando la cara, provocando que Anthony divertido decidiera hacerle cosquillas en las costillas por tentarlo y luego intentar escabullirse. Candy se retorció de la risa suplicándole que parara hasta que él dejó de hacerlo y le dio un besito en el cuello disparando chispas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, recordándole que la reclamaba como de su propiedad…Mirándose con deseo, Anthony atrajo el cuerpo de Candy hacia sí haciendo que quedara encima de él, donde esta vez fue ella quien se maravilló contemplando esos bellos ojos color de cielo que tanto adoraba…por primera vez reparó en las pupilas de estos que eran como dos abismos oceánicos, profundos, y estaban bordeados por un ligero margen verdoso alrededor. Tal como le pasara a él le ocurrió, que sin poder resistirse inclinó su rostro para regalarle uno de sus tiernos besos. De un tiempo allá se había vuelto tan desinhibida que ella misma se sorprendía.

Sus cuerpos en ese estado se sentían tan naturales, tan sensuales, tan íntimos.

Una brisa se cernió por el lugar haciendo volar hojas sobre ellos. Candy entonces levantó la cabeza para disfrutarla mejor, llenando de aire sus pulmones. Anthony desde donde estaba disfrutó de una vista magnifica de ella contra el cielo que se extendía celeste, lejano e inmenso sobre sus cabezas. Ella al ver su embelesamiento, con dulzura le sonrió.

-_Eres mi ángel_- la elogió extasiado, más ella no tuvo tiempo de responder porque en ese mismo momento le pareció escuchar algo y su mirada se fijó atenta en el camino hacia la mansión.

-_¡Es el lechero!_- señaló, abriendo sus grandes ojos, alarmada.

-_¡Hora de irnos!_- reconoció Anthony incorporándose. Ella se le quitó rápidamente de encima y enseguida ambos corrieron en busca de sus ropas y zapatos que yacían extendidos o colgadas en las ramas de los árboles cercanos. Se los colocaron como pudieron, luego se dieron a la carrera.

Que llegara el lechero era una indicación de que en la mansión ya todos se comenzaban a levantarse. Para eso eran ya algo más de las 7 de la mañana.

Apresurados decidieron entrar por la puerta trasera. Anthony tomó a Candy de la mano apresurado. Si los descubrían sería su fin. No podían perder la confianza de la tía abuela que tanto habían luchado en alcanzar. No podían arriesgarse a ser encontrados por ella misma o algunos de sus empleados informantes. Claro que sí tomaron desprevenidos a los de la cocina.

_-¡Joven Anthony!-_

_-¡Señorita_!-

Pero ellos eran diferentes. Los apoyaban aunque no lo dijeran.

_-¡Buenos días!-_ respondieron ambos animados al tiempo que pasaban de largo, escaleras arriba sin detenerse.

Los empleados se miraron entre ellos con complicidad y solamente movieron la cabeza alegres de ver la felicidad de los jovencitos de la casa, que tenían una linda edad para enamorarse.

Sin claudicar y con esfuerzo, los dos llegaron al primer piso sin ser vistos. Agradecían en el fondo que el antiguo mayordomo Jack ahora trabajaba en calidad de secretario para la tía abuela y en esos momentos se encontraba en Europa atendiendo sus asuntos, porque esa era una rata a la que nada se le escapaba y probablemente de haber estado allí les hubieran atrapado.

Antes de irse cada uno por las direcciones opuestas del corredor que les tocaba tomar. Anthony haló suavemente una vez más a Candy para darle el último beso de la mañana.

-_Te veré después amor mío_- le dijo sonriente aunque su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación de la carrera.

-_Hasta más tarde_- respondió ella sintiendo su corazón bailar.

* * *

><p>Las horas siguientes de aquel día por más que quisieron volver a estar juntos les fue imposible por que cada uno debió enfrascarse en sus obligaciones como la tía abuela les había recomendado. Candy se dedicó de lleno sus clases de nivelación de las materias que más problemas le daban como Matemáticas e Idiomas, mientras que Anthony por su parte al repaso de Ciencias Químicas. Más éste de cuando en cuando en sus ratos libres pasaba a propósito frente a la puerta de la Biblioteca donde ella estudiaba junto a sus tutores, silbando para atraer su atención o bien decidía bordear el jardín para observarla por la ventana, con cuidado eso sí de no ser pillado por los maestros o lanzaba guijarros al cristal para hacerle saber que estaba allí afuera esperándola. A Candy todo aquello le desconcentraba y mandaba su imaginación a volar en plena clase produciéndole ansiedad por estar a su lado, pero también en el fondo le infundía una secreta tranquilidad de sentirse segura porque él estaba allí para ella y le daba fuerzas para continuar y esmerarse por ser mejor en las cosas que le traían dificultad.<p>

Esa noche que sería la última de la tía abuela en la mansión antes de su viaje a Europa antes que ellos. Candy escuchó una conversación sin querer cuando volvía a su habitación de la cocina después de tomar un vaso de leche para antes de dormir. Pasó por el estudio donde notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y dentro se escuchaban hablar a la tía Elroy y a George. Iba a pasar de largo restándole importancia pero en un momento le pareció oír nombrar a Anthony y allí sí se detuvo y se acercó. Tenía que saber que sucedía, a pesar de que había hecho la firme proposición de no volver a espiar tras las puertas o escuchar detrás de paredes por que era un muy mal hábito.

_-¿Cuándo te enteraste George?_- interrogó la Sra. Elroy

-_Hoy por la tarde Señora, tengo contactos en el Hotel Palace que me avisaron. El Capitán Brower llegará allí mañana para quedarse durante una semana _– contestó George haciendo que Candy afuera tuviera que taparse la boca de la impresión. Se referían al papá de Anthony.

-_Y así que ha enviado esta carta por que desea ver a su hijo_- expuso con sarcasmo la tía abuela meciendo el sobre en sus manos que luego lanzó sobre el escritorio - _¡No quiero ni leer esta misiva es un desperdicio de tiempo!-_

-_Entonces, ¿no desea que el joven se entere de esto?_ – preguntó George

-_Es mejor_- respondió la tía abuela – _por favor no le cuentes nada, no quiero que una vez más se haga ilusiones que a la final se vuelvan efímeras cuando no pueda venir a verle. Ya ha ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Así que si está en Chicago es mejor que pase sin pena ni gloria…responde a esa misiva comunicándole que Anthony no se encuentra en la ciudad_ – concluyó, mientras afuera a Candy se le ocurría una idea.

Se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto y de que la tía abuela no quería ver lastimado a Anthony pero reconocía también que su decisión no era la más adecuada porque él merecía ver a su padre. No podían negarle ese derecho. Se decía así misma que el Capitán Brower no podía ser tan irresponsable al quedarle mal a su hijo, que tal vez aquellas veces en que faltó a las citas debió ser porque ocurriera algo importante, lo que era natural ya que se trataba de un hombre con un alto cargo en la compañía naviera donde laboraba. Anthony le había contado sobre él, como era y de las pocas veces que lo veía aunque sabía que lo apreciaba.

Ella debía lograr que se reunieran así tuviera que ser a escondidas.

Por ello una vez que estuvo en su cuarto, tomó esfero y papel y comenzó a escribirle una carta en respuesta contándole que Anthony estaría gustoso de volver a verlo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, con la excusa de querer comprar un obsequio para la tía abuela antes de partir, Candy le suplicó al chofer que le llevara hasta la tienda del prestigioso hotel Palace del centro de la ciudad. El chofer al principio se extraño de que quisiera comprar en aquel sitio, pero ella insistió en que era el único lugar donde podía conseguir algo adecuado. Aunque estaba realmente extrañado no le preguntó nada más e hizo tal cual ella indicase.<p>

Al llegar, Candy se bajó rápidamente, pidió que se la esperara y luego corrió adentro a la recepción para entregar la carta. Antes preguntó el número de habitación donde el Capitán se encontraba diciendo que era su sobrina y poniendo su sonrisa más angelical, conmovió a la recepcionista que terminó por acceder a darle el dato. Entonces Candy escribió el número de habitación en el sobre como dirección del destinatario y se lo pasó a la empleada pidiéndole que de favor no se olvidara de entregarlo.

En cuando salió, el cochero se extrañó aún más de ver que volvía sin nada después de tanta insistencia.

-_Pero Señorita ¿qué pasó?-_ preguntó

-_Oh, nada es simplemente que no tenían nada que me gustara, podemos ir a otra tienda _– repuso sonriendo con inocencia mientras se recostaba cómoda en el respaldar del asiento trasero del carro, confiada de que estaba realizando una buena acción.

Esa misma tarde cuando ya estaba esperando la contestación de la misiva, y secretamente cuestionándose si había hecho bien o mal en interferir en aquel asunto familiar, se dio la prevista partida de la tía abuela en medio del disimulo de su ansiedad.

- _Primero iré a Escocia a arreglar algunos asuntos y luego a Inglaterra donde residiré junto a mi equipo de trabajo varios meses…_- expresó la tía abuela inclinando la cabeza en forma de despedida. Anthony y Candy hicieron una reverencia a su vez cada uno. La mujer se acercó a les topó a ambos las mejillas en un gesto de cariño _–…Entonces nos veremos de nuevo…espero que se porten bien niños y le obedezcan a George en todo. Quedan bajo su estricto cuidado_- Les sonrió con alegría sincera, para ambos parecía tan increíble cuanto había cambiado.

_-¡Lo haremos!_- repusieron los dos

La dama ya iba a subirse al carruaje puesto que no era partidaria de usar el automóvil, cuando Anthony miró a Candy y ella pareció confirmarle que lo que pensaba hacer era lo correcto. Así que corrió hasta ella.

-_Tía abuela espera_- dijo sorprendiéndola y cuando conmovida la dama se volteó la encerró en un abrazo – _Que tengas un buen viaje- _le deseó el muchacho

-_Mi muchachito_-expresó ella acariciándole la mejilla – Pórtate bien y pon lo mejor de ti en el colegio, haz que me sienta orgullosa- le recordó.

-_No te defraudaré_- Replicó Anthony

-_Confío en ti, sé que puedo partir tranquila_-

Luego ayudada del mismo Anthony subió al carruaje y la vieron despedirse agitando su pañuelo desde la ventana mientras se alejaba.

Solo entonces los dos jovencitos se miraron con complicidad, ahora sí empezaban sus verdaderos días de vacaciones.

_-¡Ah Ah! Ni lo piensen, los estaré vigilando muy seriamente_- les llamó la atención George detrás, quien desde ya prevenido empezaba a tener cuidado de sus actos. Los dos no pudieron evitar sonreír, sabían que estaba de su lado también, más no hasta que punto podía ser permisivo.

* * *

><p>Un poco más tarde se encontraban arreglando el jardín de rosas junto al señor Whitman, cambiando de lugar los grandes maceteros, limpiando o plantando una nuevas variedades de colores distintos recién traídas de la ciudad.<p>

Candy lo veía a Anthony embebido en sus labores y empecinado. Sabía cuanto había extrañado ese lugar, cuidar del jardín de su madre por lo que voluntariamente se ofreció a ayudar aún sin saber mucho sobre jardinería porque quería formar parte, aunque fuera un poquito de su dicha.

- _Las plantas son como seres humanos, chicos…entienden el lenguaje del amor que se les brinda y el que se cierne a su alrededor_- compartió uno de sus pensamientos el anciano jardinero, mientras terminaba de acomodar una rosa amarilla en un pequeño macetero en medio de los dos jóvenes que le observaban con atención, al tiempo que limpiaba las hojas y de paso le rociaba con fertilizante - _En cuanto esta señorita se desarrolle bien, la cambiaremos de lugar a su propia parcela de tierra…_ - comentó -…_ah bueno como les decía, las flores y plantas se desarrollan mejor si son bien cuidadas…ellas sienten las buenas vibraciones y el amor…_ _pero creo que por ese lado con ustedes no habrá problemas_ – río abiertamente el bonachón anciano después de guiñarles el ojo.

Ya todo el mundo lo sabía, y las bromas eran algo a lo que se debían acostumbrar. Anthony y Candy se estaban mirando cuando escucharon un nuevo carruaje acercarse por el camino de la mansión.

-_Quién será, no esperábamos visitas hoy_- comentó Anthony intrigado acercándose más al camino para ver mejor. Entonces el carruaje pasó veloz frente a ellos hacia la entrada principal de la mansión. A Anthony perplejo le pareció reconocer el perfil del hombre que viajaba allí, y sin más se echó a correr de vuelta a la casa. Candy le siguió enseguida

_-¡Anthony espérame!_ - Pidió

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, su misterioso ocupante bajó, llevaba en su brazo una leva y un bastón con cabecilla de plata.

_-¡Oh mi Dios, Capitán Brower_!- exclamó al momento el ama de llaves asombrada al salir a ver de quien se trataba el nuevo visitante. Confirmándole a Anthony la verdad. Era su padre.

_-¡Cómo está Sonia!-_ saludó el hombre con voz serena y amable, el ama de llaves no supo que contestar ante la tranquilidad del hombre flemático. Estaba claro que se encontraba allí por un propósito

-_Ehm... Madame Elroy no se encuentra en casa, ella viajó_ – trató de explicar, llevándose las manos a la cintura para aparentar la máxima inflexibilidad posible.

-_Da la casualidad_ que _no vengo por ella_ – argumentó el gentilhombre muy directamente. Sabía que no era bienvenido en la mansión, así que no pensaba darle vueltas al asunto. Fue en eso que Anthony interrumpió la conversa

_-¿Papá?-_

Asombrado, el caballero alto de cabello grisáceo se volteó hacia él que permanecía unos cuantos metros más allá, y detrás una decena de empleados curiosos que habían salido de todas las partes de la casa para contemplar la escena, a la expectativa de que algo conmovedor ocurriera como si se tratara de un drama teatral.

-_¡Anthony!-_ musitó el caballero reconociendo a su hijo, mientras Anthony daba unos pasos adelante - _¡Dios mío has crecido tanto!_ – La impresión de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo se reflejaba en su semblante y en los mismos ojos azules como los de Anthony que se le pusieron brillosos.

Para estas alturas la mitad de los presentes curiosos ya estaba llorando incluyendo Candy que luchaba por contener sus sollozos.

-_Papá, por qué tardaste tanto_- reprochó Anthony yendo a darle un abrazo. La emoción era tan fuerte que todo el mundo guardó silencio mientras presenciaban aquel reencuentro inesperado, que hasta parecía irreal.

-_Mi muchacho es grande y fuerte_- dijo el señor con lágrimas en los ojos dándole unas palmaditas en las mejillas a su hijo y después le sostuvo de los brazos – _Discúlpame Anthony por no haber podido venir antes… pero nunca me olvidé de ti, siempre te tengo presento en mi vida aunque no nos veamos muy seguido-_

_-Está bien, estoy feliz de verte. Estás hoy aquí conmigo y eso es lo importante_- contestó Anthony. La misericordia de sus palabras le recordaba tanto al carácter de su madre, su amada e inolvidable Rosemary, que el Capitán no se contuvo y le dio otro abrazo a su hijo, quien le perdonaba sus ausencias.

Un momento después, cansados de tanto sentimentalismo terminaron ellos mismo riéndose al verse las caras por lo graciosos que debían parecer al demostrarse tan sensibles. El Capitán desordenó el cabello de su hijo en una expresión de cariño. Solía recibir cada una de las cartas que le enviaba aunque no fueran muy a menudo y procuraba contestarlas aunque temía que la señora Elroy pudiera confiscarlas.

-_Sé que no quieren que te vea. Cada vez que estoy en la ciudad y envío un mensajero a preguntar por ti, me dicen que estás de viaje o viviendo en Europa_-

Anthony no contestó nada, tenía coraje porque sabía que era cierto. La tía abuela solía retenerle las cartas, a tal punto que tuvo un día que llegar a ponerse de acuerdo con el cartero para que pudiera entregarle las suyas en sus manos personalmente.

La tía abuela le había jurado odio eterno a su padre después de que su madre falleciera, atribuyéndole además la causa debido a su desatención para con ella por sus viajes.

-_Pero entonces ¿cómo supiste que de verdad me encontraba aquí?_- quiso saber Anthony

-_Por una informante obvio, una bella jovencita… sé que es bella por su manera de escribir. Me refiero a Candy, ¿Quién es?_- respondió el marino animado, alzando la cabeza para buscarla con la mirada entre los presentes a quien pudiera encajar con lo que su imaginación pensaba de ella. No la conocía todavía pero sentía como si lo hiciera, puesto que Anthony le había conversado también del amor que empezaba a sentir en sus cartas –_Estoy ansioso por conocerla, quiero ver a la niña que te ha robado el corazón_- añadió.

Los empleados alentaron a Candy para que se revelara, entonces ella humilde y tímida levantó la mano, con temor a decepcionar.

_-¡Oh, eres tú! Eres realmente más bonita de lo que pensé_- halagó con sinceridad haciéndole ruborizar. Entonces Anthony con el alma llena de amor y orgullo por ella, caminó con paso firme hasta su lado. Agradecerle era poco de todo lo que quería.

Candy un poco cautelosa se preparó para lo que podía suceder, más el envió su mente a volar cuando sin detenerse a pensarlo le plantó un profundo beso en los labios delante de todos. Era su primera demostración de afecto en público. A su alrededor hubo suspiros y exclamaciones de alegría y emoción. Eran los amigos que estaban a su alrededor, apoyándolos en su juvenil relación.

Candy totalmente colorada escondió el rostro en el cuello de Anthony por la vergüenza, mientras él no podía dejar de reír y sentía que el corazón le latía de prisa. Más tomó uno de sus dorados risos y lo colocó con cuidado detrás de su orejita. Candy entonces levantó la cabeza y su mirada hacia él reflejaba una mezcla de pena, reproche y picardía.

-_Ella es mi todo papá_ –repuso Anthony contándole al capitán Brower mientras sostenía a Candy de la mano y luego tomaba su pequeña cintura entre sus brazos y la levantaba haciéndola girar y reír –…_Es mi estrella…_-

-_Anthony por favor jejeje_ – argumentó Candy modestamente mientras se sostenía de sus hombros, él amagó soltarla robándole un pequeño grito, pero la sostuvo antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo. El Sr. Brower observó alegre las bromas entre la parejita de enamorados.

-_Un gusto conocerla Señorita Candy_- mencionó el Capitán acercándose

-_Oh, el placer es mío_ – respondió ella con vitalidad dándole la mano. Luego el Capitán complacido se dirigió a su primogénito con nostalgia, quien tenía a su novia abrazada de la cintura.

-_Vaya Anthony, no te he visto en casi dos años y cuando regreso ya tienes un gran amor…uhm, al parecer tenemos mucho que conversar los tres_- opinó

-_¡Por qué no pasan a tomar una tasita de té!_- sugirió entonces la cocinera de buena gana

_-¡Sí, por favor!-_corearon el resto de mucamas

_-¡Vamos papá, por favor acepta!-_ insistió Anthony

-_Sí Sr. Brower_- animó Candy juntando sus manitos. Entonces el caballero que al principio estaba renuente se dejó convencer. Después de todo sentía como si ahora tuviera dos hijos.

_-¡Oh está bien!_- exclamó gracioso como si le hubiera dolido el aceptar la propuesta.

Los chicos se alegraron, iban junto a él, uno a cada lado contándole de sus aventuras en los últimos meses en el Hogar de Pony. El Señor no entendía muy bien que habían ido a hacer tan lejos y mucho menos cuando los dos emocionados le platicaban a la vez, hasta que se encontraron cara a cara con George quien como silencioso vigilante permanecía frente a la puerta para evitar el paso de quien no había sido invitado. La antipática del ama de llaves salió detrás, le había ido a avisar de su visita.

_-¡George!_- exclamó sin embargo el marinero, sin perder su buen humor, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo que no hubiera visto en años, sin importarle la cara de policía mal pagado que en esos momentos tenía el mismo George.

_-Cómo está Sr. Brower_- le respondió tajante, más por educación que por saludo y con suma seriedad indagó sin reparos - _¿Qué le trae por acá?-_

_-Creo que no hay necesidad ni de decirlo- _respondió el marino abriendo los brazos y mirando a Anthony quien estaba a un costado – _Vine a ver a mi hijo_- añadió en forma burlesca puesto que era obvio.

George tuvo que tragarse las palabras que quería decir al observar el rostro de interrogación de Anthony.

-_La Madame no se encuentra- _notificó con suma seriedad – _y está demás decir que ella es la única persona que puede autorizarle a entrar a esta casa-_

_-¡George!-_ exclamó Anthony indignado, no podía creer que le estuviera hablando así a su padre. Candy le detuvo del brazo para que se calmara, pero él delicadamente le retiró la mano y dio un paso al frente – _Yo también soy el dueño de esta casa y exijo respeto para mi progenitor y también que se me otorgue tiempo para verlo- _A su reclamo George no supo que contestar, le miró con cansancio, no podía ponerse en contra de él cuando también era una parte de Rosemary Ardley y también lo apreciaba. Más en esos momentos intervino el propio Capitán para apaciguar los ánimos.

-_No hace falta que te preocupes George, no voy a violentar las leyes de tu patrona, pero deseo que se me permita durante lo días que voy a estar en Chicago, sacar a pasear a Anthony y a su bella novia-_

Aquella era una petición que George no podía negar y le parecía adecuada, por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo.

El Capitán salió con los chicos esa misma tarde, los llevó a una hermosa cafetería ampliamente conocida por sus años de tradición, donde felices entre dulces y pasteles le pusieron al tanto de las anécdotas más memorables de los últimos meses y le explicaron por fin como era que habían ido a vivir en el Hogar de Pony. Le elaboraron un resumen de recuerdos desde el día en que se conocieran, como Anthony había intercedido para que Candy pasara a formar parte de la familia, su fastuosa presentación en sociedad, el accidente del caballo que por poco había sido mortal, los inicios de su romance, su obligada separación y por fin su reencuentro en medio de la nieve, por último también le contaron sobre sus vivencias en la divertida casa orfanato y Anthony añadió las buenas costumbres que había aprendido allí.

El Capitán Brower escuchó con atención todo cuanto hablaron, logrando tomarle cariño a aquel lugar que no conocía y sobre todo a Candy, en quien descubrió una animosidad, una fuerza interior y una alegría hacia muchísimo tiempo no vista por él. Era una chica alegre y juguetona, capaz de envolver a todos con su mágica forma de ser y entendió enseguida el por qué su hijo estaba tan deslumbrado por ella.

Una vez terminaron de tomar el té, fueron a pasear por la ciudad, a recorrer uno de sus principales parques, donde llevándolos a cada uno del brazo les conversó sobre sus hazañas en altamar y trató de infundirles consejos para que no corrieran por la vida y disfrutaran al máximo su juventud de forma sana. También les dio aliento por la nueva vida que estaban por comenzar al ir a estudiar a Londres, porque sabía que en el fondo se sentían nerviosos aunque no lo dijeran, ya que es normal temer a lo desconocido. Recordándoles que sería una experiencia enriquecedora que los mejoraría como seres humanos y los chicos apreciaron sus sabios consejos.

* * *

><p>-<em>Te tiene loco verdad<em>-

_-No sabes hasta que punto… jamás me imaginé llegar a querer a alguien así-_

Anthony conversaba con su padre al caer la tarde. Estaban sentados en el banco del jardín de rosas en el que Anthony siempre solía conversar con Candy.

-_Hay veces en que me recuerdas tanto a tu madre_ – confesó el capitán – _algún gesto, alguna sonrisa. Posees el mismo brillo que tenía en sus ojos cuando tocaba el tema del amor… te veo y la imagino sonriendo en alguna parte_- argumentó mirando el cielo infinito con sus nubes de tonalidades doradas y violetas –_Ella se le parece un poco ¿no es así?_- añadió, refiriéndose a Candy – _creo que en la vivacidad de su mirada, en el color de sus ojos-_

Anthony sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre sus piernas. Era una de las primeras cosas que había notado en ella, cautivándolo.

-_Parece que su relación va muy en serio_ – comentó además el capitán simulando indiferencia, para tratar de penetrar más en el asunto, para ver que se le escapaba a su hijo confesar.

- _Más de lo que crees, estamos casados_- argumentó Anthony con sinceridad, haciéndolo alarmar.

_-¡Cómo!- _creyó escuchar mal el Sr. Brower abriendo los ojos como platos. Anthony comenzó a reír después de darle el susto

-_Estamos comprometidos_- corrigió tratando de arreglarlo

_-Sí…supongo..._- opinó su padre ya más calmado, aceptaba su relación pero reconocía que eran demasiado jóvenes para pensar en formalizar tanto el asunto – _Vi el anillo que le obsequié a tu madre en su dedo-_

_-¿No te incomoda que se lo haya dado, verdad_?- preguntó Anthony

_-No, por supuesto que no. Un día te iba a sugerir que se lo dieras a la persona que de verdad llegaras a amar…pero te me adelantaste…es una joya muy bonita para confinarse a estar guardada -_ meditó

Anthony le observó un momento en silencio, pensó que de perfil sí se parecía a él después de todo. Había pasado tanto tiempos sin verlo que hasta había olvidado en parte su rostro.

_-¿Amabas mucho a mamá?- _quiso saber. Quería que él asegurara con sus propias palabras que no era cierto lo que pensaba su tía abuela.

-_Con toda mi alma_- el Capitán Brower no dudó en responder – _lastimosamente mi carrera es algo que no puede sujetarse a los regímenes de una emblemática y acaudalada familia_-

_-La familia les obligo a separarse – _comprendió Anthony

-_Sí_- musitó el señor Brower contestando las preguntas de su hijo con sinceridad, no iba a mentirle – _Por eso tú no dejes que nadie te imponga lo que no sientes. Recuerda que eres dueño de tu propia vida y tus actos-_

_-Me lo repito cada día- _confesó Anthony conforme consigo mismo

- _Lo sé_ - repuso su papá recordando todo lo que le habían charlado junto con Candy sobre su lucha y determinación por salir del internado de New York y seguir su propio camino –... _y por eso estoy orgulloso de ti muchacho_ – agregó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda de afecto

-_Cuéntame una cosa más_- pidió Anthony, complacido de estar pasando esos gratos momentos con su padre casi siempre ausente - _¿Por qué tienes enemistad con George?-_

La pregunta no tomó por sorpresa al marino, quien sabía que tarde o temprano la formularía pues si en el fondo era como él, curioso, no iba a quedarse con esa duda.

-_Verás…_-comenzó a explicarle meditabundo – _George ha laborado para los Ardley desde que era muy joven, tan joven como tú, por lo tanto conocía a Rosemary tu madre de casi toda la vida, le había visto crecer e inevitablemente con el pasar de los años terminó enamorándose de ella. Ambos fueron el primer amor el uno del otro… sin embargo el tiempo pasó y el destino se encargó de unir los lazos y cruzar los caminos que creía adecuados, fue así que ella y yo nos conocimos, nos perdimos el uno por el otro y al final naciste tú-_

_-Oh ya veo- _Anthony opinó – _supongo que todo esto devastó a George quien para mala suerte tenía que verlos a menudo por trabajar para la familia-_

-_Él nunca lo aceptó, aún cuando yo tenía consideraciones para con él, porque sabía que después de todo era un intimo amigo de tu madre y conocía lo mucho que significaba para ella y su pequeño hermano Bert…ya no recuerdo bien como se llamaba_-

Al escuchar esta última parte Anthony sintió una corazonada. Su madre si tenía un hermano después de todo, como pensaba contarle a Candy el día de la cacería, aunque no estaba en esos momentos del todo seguro. Todo lo que tenía de él eran unos dos o tres recuerdos borrosos de tardes al caer sol jugando en los jardines o enseñándole a tocar la gaita o a cabalgar. Era quien el sospechaba que podría ser el _"Príncipe de la Colina_" que su Candy tan celosamente admiraba y guardaba dentro de su corazón. Un misterio que se estaba revelando antes sus ojos y debía descubrir. No solo un producto de su imaginación.

-…_George nunca lo aceptó, siempre se presentó como mi rival, aquel que quería quitarme a Rosemary_- continuó rememorando el Capitán y Anthony decidió escucharle atentamente todo lo que tenía que decir, ya pensaría en otras cosas después.

_-Dices que ambos fueron primer amor…-_

-_Sí, aunque se debe reconocer que muchas veces que el primero no garantiza que sea el definitivo_- añadió el Capitán - _...eso es algo que George nunca entendió...siempre se reclamó haberla perdido -  
><em>

_-¿Lo dices por mí y por Candy?- _buscó saber Anthony sin reparos

- _No, lo digo por Rose y George_ – A Anthony le agradó escuchar de boca de su padre el diminutivo con el que se refería a su madre. Por una vez imaginó como habría sido en su juventud cuando estaba enamorado de ella –_No lo sé...quizá si es que él hubiera sido más seguro de sí mismo en esos momentos, si no hubiera dejado que las diferencias sociales pesaran entre ellos, las cosas serían diferentes ahora - _reconoció con algo de melancolía_ - talvez entonces tú y yo no estaríamos aquí ahora-  
><em>

_-Entonces, ¿reconoces que ella lo quería un poco? - _Anthony indagó, era de hombres reconocer logros y derrotas._  
><em>

-_En efecto, aunque me amaba una parte de ella nunca lo olvido... el corazón de una mujer es un baúl de secretos..._ _Te digo esto también... por que sí amas de verdad a la muñequita pecosa tanto como dices, así pasen en el futuro cientos de calamidades, no la debes soltar. Anthony es probable que pasen muchas cosas en los años que les falta por madurar, que te aparezcan muchísimos rivales…pero si la amas, la cuidarás y pelearás si es necesario…pero no la dejes ir, aunque sea tu padre y no me agrada en el fondo ponerte este ejemplo...no quiero que te pase como a George y tengas que vivir para siempre con el fantasma de un amor truncado en tu corazón-_

_-No lo haré papá, ya lo verás…por que ella es mi corazón- _acordó Anthony. Los dos chocaron entonces sus manos en un apretón como grandes amigos, dando por finalizada aquella conversación.

El Capitán Brower se quedaría en la ciudad solamente una semana más antes de emprender un nuevo viaje en la Compañía naviera para la que trabajaba, pero durante su estancia procuró pasar todo el tiempo que podía junto a Anthony y acordaron visitarse todos los días.

* * *

><p>-<em>Y después fuimos a remar al lago…si hubieras visto Dorothy la cantidad de niños jugando allí en la orilla, y escuchado sus risas…fue un cuadro encantador, hasta me recordó al Hogar de Pony<em>-

Candy en su habitación, acompañada de Anthony y Dorothy conversaba sobre los sucesos del día.

-_Y hablando del hogar, ¿Les has escrito a tus maestras?-_ preguntó Dorothy

_-¡Siempre, ahora mismo tengo ganas de redactarles una carta de diez páginas!-_ recalcó Candy feliz de la vida. Ese día había sido especial en todos los sentidos. Había conocido a su suegro y había congeniado con ella, hasta había aceptado que lo llamara "_papá_" y eso era una suerte.

-_Lo hace pasando un día_- comentó Anthony, quien estaba recostado sobre la cama entretenido en curiosear el pequeño cofre de tesoros que Candy tenía entonces a la mano, donde en esos momentos iba a guardar los tickets de las entradas a la función de teatro a la que habrían de asistir al día siguiente y colocaba también allí dentro con cuidado su anillo de compromiso.

-_Claro que sí, y tú también debes empezar a escribirles, los niños deben estar extrañándote _– le regañó ella fingiendo altivez y madurez, dándole un aire que le hacía lucir graciosa. Anthony lo disfrutó.

-_Por qué guardas esto aquí_- opinó sobre las entradas

_-Así se me hará más fácil recordarlas mañana... ¡Oye suelta eso. No!_ – bromeó dándole una palmadita en la mano para que dejara de travesear el baúl.

_-¡Qué cosas tan bonitas me cuentas!-_ Comentó Dorothy centrada en los temas principales de la conversación, con los codos puestos sobre la cama donde admiraba al igual que Anthony los tesoros de Candy que no eran más que cosas sencillas pero con gran valor sentimental para ella, aparte del anillo, claro.

- _Aún recuerdo como una noche en la mansión de los Leegan conversábamos como ahora y descubrimos el cuadro del príncipe en el desván ¿Te acuerdas?_- comentó Dorothy inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras pondría sobrealerta a Anthony y provocarían en su interior una fría explosión de celos.

_-¡Es Cierto!-_ exclamó entonces Candy emocionándose y enderezándose de un brinco en la cama

-_Era igualito a Anthony que hasta lo confundí con él, pero un poco mayor_ – siguió comentando Dorothy, mientras Candy le rogaba

-_Dorothy por favor, tú sabes donde está ese cuadro, tengo que verlo – _Se veía que el solo recuerdo la apasionaba. Anthony se sentó entonces sobre la cama guardando seriedad. Era intuitivo y sabía perfectamente a quien se referían. Al pariente suyo desaparecido con su misma apariencia…Se enfadó y se propuso develar de una vez por todas quien era ese condenado fantasma. Empezaría por consultarle a George, quien conocía hasta los últimos secretos de la mansión.

Dorothy codeó entonces a Candy recordándole que debía moderarse ya que él se encontraba presente. Ella se volteó a verlo con cautela, reparando en que había metido la pata.

_-¿Anthony estás bien?- _requirió saber, más le vio levantarse muy digno y serio. Notó que su mirada escondía un toque de resentimiento. Las dos le observaron levantarse en silencio.

–_Buenas noches señoritas-_ les dijo y acto seguido, salió cerrando fuertemente la puerta

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_¡GrAcIaS x LeeR._

_Actualizaré pronto el siguiente capi._

_Belén_


	17. Chapter XVI: La última noche en América

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes del manga y el anime Candy candy no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para jugar un ratito con ellos a que les doy un final feliiiizzz jajaja.  
><em>

_¡Chicas como están! Aquí les dejó el último capi antes de pasar a la segunda parte de esta historia, pensaba que me saldría más corto, pero a la final quedó igual de largo que el anterior._

_Bueno, respecto a las escenas que vienen a continuación, son un poco intensas porque detallan las emociones que se empiezan a sentir en la adolescencia cuando se tienen las hormonas a flor de piel. He tratado de crearlas lo más suaves e inocentes posibles, como me hubiera gustado que Anthony y Candy mutuamente se descubrieran...pensaba también publicar este capi el domingo como motivo del cumpleaños de nuestro bello guerito, pero se me hizo dificil...de todas formas digamos que este es mi pequeño regalo para él atrasadito.  
><em>

_¡Cuidence mucho amigaaas y mil gracias por leer!  
><em>

**Capítulo XVI: Nuestra última noche en América**

- _Anthony ¿Estás ahí?_- Su voz resonó como un eco en las paredes de aquel lugar sombrío. Candy empujó la puerta que estaba entreabierta y ésta con un crujido que hablaba de los años que tenía la mansión, empezó a abrirse lentamente.

Con curiosidad oteó en el interior dominado por las telarañas y el polvo. No sin sobresaltarse un poco se halló cara a cara con las viejas estatuas de soldados y armaduras que constituían una de las cosas más extrañas y grotescas de la mansión y le aterrorizaban. Cayó en cuenta entonces de que se encontraba en la misma habitación en que le había encerrado Eliza la noche de su primera fiesta en Lakewood, donde conociera por fin a Anthony.

Pensaba en salir rápidamente del lugar pero en eso escuchó la voz ronquita de él nombrándola, haciendo que se detuviera interesada y le vio al momento salir de entre las sombras.

-_Estoy aquí Candy, no te asustes…ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos juntos en este sitio...¿ recuerdas? - _argumentó paseándose por la habitación, observando el lugar que cumplía la función de desván. Su mirada reflejaba un toque de sensualidad y misterio. Candy pensó que se traía algo entre manos, el tiempo pasado a su lado había enseñado a conocerlo muy bien.

-_Sí…como olvidarlo_- rememoró ella observando por todo el sitio, un lugar de descanso de cientos de artículos viejos. Era uno de los últimos cuartos de la Torre Sur de la mansión. Reparó entonces en que nunca supo a ciencia cierta si todo eso de la historia del fantasma era o no real, por lo que tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma para evitar sentir un escalofrío.

-_George me dijo que estabas aquí…-_ explicó para cambiar el tema - …_pero cómo así decidiste venir aquí-_ quiso saber, algo no le cerraba

-_De vez en cuando es bueno explorar_- contestó él con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

Candy pensó que al fin y al cabo sí se parecía en algo a su primo Stear, de quien estaba segura habría estado encantado de poder ser él el que tuviera el privilegio de explorar. Los genes familiares eran poderosos.

-_Bien, en ese caso te ayudaré a descubrir reliquias importantes_- repuso Candy poniéndose a disfrutar del asunto y manos a la obra de la actividad en cuestión. A Anthony le agradó su actitud y por su parte se dedicó tratar de abrir un gran baúl negro.

_-Can…por favor, me alcanzas ese alicate- _pidió, señalándole hacia una mesa cercana. Candy fue hasta allí de buena gana y lo tomó, pero al hacerlo reparó en un bello cuadro que yacía arrimado a una silla cercana, arrancándole suspiros. La pintura era de Romeo y Julieta compartiendo un tierno beso de amor antes de que él escapara por el balcón. Anthony la vio acercarse embelesada a tomarlo. Sabía que no podría resistirse.

_-¡Cómo es posible que hayan dejado abandonado así _algo tan hermoso_!-_ opinó, aunque conocía el carácter conservador de la tía abuela por lo que no tardó en imaginar que había sido ella misma quien ordenara confinarlo allí, al considerarlo un acto impropio e indecente de mostrarse en público. Candy lo levantó entre sus manos para observarlo mejor pero entonces descubrió otro mucho más grande que detrás y el reparar en el le dejó sin aliento por varios segundos.

-_¡No puede ser…pero si es él!_- masculló impresionada. Anthony comenzó a acercarse lentamente interesado, mientras ella permanecía parada en el mismo lugar con la mirada perdida frente al retrato del arcano "_Príncipe de la Colina"._

Después de años volvía a ver su rostro, el que casi no recordaba. Sus tupidas cejas, su nariz perfilada, su mirada profunda. Se dio cuenta de que si bien se parecía a Anthony eran bastante diferentes en sus facciones. El Príncipe era un poco más alto y su cabello más oscuro. El tiempo se había encargado de guardar su recuerdo en su corazón por lo que le reconoció al instante. En la imagen llevaba además el Kilt y la gaita, se dio cuenta además de que su sonrisa enigmática le recordaba tanto a alguien... aunque en esos momentos no sabía bien a quien.

_- ¿Es la persona que tanto buscabas?-_ quiso saber Anthony interrumpiendo sus pensamientos detrás de ella, muy cerca, haciéndola sobresaltar

_- ¿Quién es?-_ interrogó mortificada. Sabía que a Anthony le disgustaba que sintiera esa admiración po él, pero aún así no podía apartar su mirada de la pintura. Lo había extrañado tanto, había anhelado tanto volver a ver al príncipe de sus sueños. El cuadro anterior que encontrara en la casa de la familia Leegan había tenido obligada que dejarlo en su partida. Sin embargo, las palabras que pronunció Anthony molesto la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad

_-¡Es mi tío Candy, mi tío William que ahora vive en Dinamarca debido a su trabajo!...tuve que prácticamente sobornar a George para que me dijera esa información_- expresó con impaciencia, dejándola asombrada. Por fin conocía quien era en realidad el famoso Príncipe -¿_Qué harás si regresa algún día y lo ves?_ – Añadió con coraje _-¿Lanzarte en sus brazos?- _Su corriente de celos no le hacía medir sus palabras.

_-¡Anthony…que dices! me estás ofendiendo_ – reclamó ella sintiéndose triste.

_-¡No lo niegues Candy, sé que toda la vida te ha gustado y lo sigue haciendo!… y yo que soy entonces en tu vida, dímelo de una vez…¿Un espectro bajo su sombra?-_ le encaró

_-¡Eres malo, eso es lo que eres_!- le lanzó ella sintiéndose indefensa bajo su ataque – _Me trajiste aquí a propósito para que lo viera… ¿Qué buscas…confundirme?-_

- _Quiero que lo veas y decidas si te sigue gustando o no… yo no puedo competir contra un fantasma_- replicó Anthony resentido, saliendo del lugar.

_-¡Anthony!_- le llamó ella pero no regresó.

El resto del día la pasó esquivando, se concentró en sus tareas, en sus deportes ignorándola casi por completo, aún cuando ella se moría por explicarle que no pensaba más en el Príncipe desde que lo conociera, porque ahora todo su mundo era él.

Esa noche debían asistir a la función de teatro a la que el Capitán Brower les había invitado y por la que puntualmente pasó a recogerlos, pero como Anthony se empeñaba en no hablarle, Candy decidió invitar también a Dorothy para que le hiciera compañía. Iba a comprarle con sus ahorros un boleto en las ventanillas del teatro, pero el señor Brower al enterarse muy caballeroso no se lo permitió, ofreciendo en cambio pagarle todo él.

Dorothy estaba muy emocionada porque nunca antes había asistido a una obra y mucho menos estado dentro de un teatro tan lujoso. Candy para quien era su tercera obra desde que viviera en casa de los Ardley, estaba igual de contenta, le dijo que lo tomara como un pequeño regalo adelantado por su boda. Tener a su amiga a su lado le permitía olvidar por ratos la desazón de su discusión con Anthony. Más una vez que se atenuaron las luces dando paso a que se abriera el telón, volvió a su mente la incomodidad del asunto y los gratos recuerdos de las anteriores funciones en las cuales en medio de risas y bromas junto con Stear y Archie y sus suaves flirteos con el mismo Anthony les habían transformado en postales inolvidables de su memoria.

Con la mirada fija en el escenario, mientras observaba a un atractivo joven disfrazado de Romeo actuar pero no ponía atención en sus palabras, rememoró una vez en ese mismo palco, en sus primeras salidas como una miembro más de los Ardley y antes de que Anthony se animara a declararle su amor, como éste le había cogido la mano en la oscuridad haciéndole estremecer el corazón.

Una lágrima, producto del abatimiento que sintiera durante el día, resbaló de sus ojos y notó al momento que Anthony la observaba un poco más allá. Vio su rostro apenas iluminado por las luces del escenario, haciéndola pensar que estaba consciente de ser el causante del problema y aún así le restaba importancia, por lo que empezó a sentir un profundo enfado. También tenía su orgullo y debía darlo a valer. Estaba resentida además por lo que le había dicho. Acaso no confiaba en ella.

La función transcurrió sin percances y fue preciosa en cuanto a música, ambientación y demás, pero Candy no pudo disfrutarla del todo por la incomodidad de tener que estar ignorando a Anthony.

- _Debe ser muy duro ser la novia de un actor reconocido y tener que lidiar con todas sus admiradoras_- comentó Dorothy, a quien el actor había fascinado, al salir del teatro, mientras veían al artista mencionado rodeado de un montón de personas, la mayoría de ellas admiradoras que le entregaban ramos de flores, chocolates y hasta cartas.

- _Sí…debe ser complicado, supongo_- opinó Candy sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, pensando que las cosas con su propio enamorado, aunque no fuera famoso ya eran lo suficiente difíciles.

_- Bueno…no importa, igual nosotras ya tenemos a nuestros Romeos_- agregó Dorothy alegremente para animarla, aunque no lo consiguió del todo.

Luego el Capitán Brower los llevó a cenar a un agradable restaurante, donde ordenó grandes copas de helado para festejar a Dorothy por sus próximas nupcias. La joven no sabía como agradecerle al padre de Anthony por su amabilidad para con ella, más el marinero modestamente se excusó diciendo que no tenía porqué hacerlo, ya que los amigos o amigas de "sus hijos", incluyendo a su nuera en aquella denominación, eran amigos también de él.

La susodicha novia no podía sentirse más feliz, tampoco paraba de conversar, soñar y de contar sobre sus planes para el futuro. Candy contenta le escuchaba hablar, estaba contenta por su amiga y le hubiera encantado poder compartir esa alegría con Anthony, más él se esmeró todo el rato por permanecer distante. Caminando alejado de ellos, simulando seriedad y desanimo, o como en aquellos mismos momentos, sin levantar la vista del plato mientras comía. Evitando mirarla a los ojos y Candy se daba cuenta.

Decidida, clavó su mirada en él, que se encontraba sentado junto a su padre enfrente a ellas, para obligarlo a prestarle atención, pero se hizo el desentendido optando por dirigirse en sus conversaciones unicamente a su progenitor o a Dorothy.

Todos a su alrededor notaban que estaban enojados por el aire tenso que se cernía entre los dos, pues se sentía una niebla fría sobre su ya acostumbrado cálido ambiente de amor.

* * *

><p>Antes de irse a dormir, el joven Brower estaba dándole vueltas al asunto en su habitación, pensando si en realidad no estaba formulando una tormenta en un vaso de agua en todo lo referente a la situación. Igual Candy estaba con él y su joven y apuesto tío a miles de kilómetros de distancia y sin una fecha definida de regreso… Él en cambio se moría de ganas de verla, de sentirla entre sus brazos, de decirle lo hermosa que lucía en la gala de esa noche con su vestido azul que imaginó estaba quitándose en esos mismos momentos en su propio cuarto.<p>

Anthony se ruborizó paseándose de un lado al otro hasta llegar a la conclusión definitiva de que debía pedirle disculpas por haberse portado grosero con ella.

Decidido salió al pasillo en dirección a la alcoba de su princesa, más mientras caminaba vio bajar a dos empleados conversando que afortunadamente no llegaron a notarlo y oyó sin querer lo que trataban

- _Que curiosos caprichos de la señorita, hacer que limpien y acomoden en su habitación aquel cuadro viejo, por tantos años guardado…-_

Anthony no pudo seguir escuchando más. Sintió como otra vez la ola de celos que anteriormente había conseguido aplacar volvía a surgir en el horizonte. No podía ser posible que ella llegara hasta ese punto, que tan lejos su loca admiración por su tío podía llegar. No lo concebía, no lo podía tolerar. Sintiendo que le empezaba a doler la cabeza después de tan pesado día, se obligó a volver a su habitación.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño, pensando el uno en el otro.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Candy no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando esa situación. Había logrado poner en orden sus pensamientos en alguna hora de la madrugada, por lo que decidida salió a buscarlo al jardín, donde sabía que estaba para encararlo. Las cosas debían solucionarse de una vez por todas.<p>

Adivinaba que lo encontraría regando o cultivando sus rosas, como acostumbraba a primeras horas y su intuición no le falló.

Anthony la vio llegar pero estaba tan molesto que no le dio importancia y continuó realizando sus labores, sentado en el suelo con la camisa arremangada y las manos llenos de tierra. El astro rey reflejaba halos dorados sobre su cabello y perlaba de gotas de sudor su frente. A él no le importaba ensuciarse, ni que el trabajo fuera laborioso con tal de realizar lo que le gustaba. Era sencillo para ser un chico de sociedad, y por eso Candy lo adoraba y reconocía como el total dueño de su corazón... En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los sentimientos de coraje que tuviera en un principio para con él fueron derrotados por el amor que sentía y se le acercó despacio, soñando con poder entablar una conversación sin riesgo a más discusiones.

Anthony se secó el rostro con la manga y continuó sin dirigirle la palabra o siquiera saludarla, mientras Candy un poco dolida tomaba asiento a su lado, sin saber como comenzar. El tenerlo cerca así de enfadado la cohibía y además el admirar que cuando estaba sucio lucía más hermoso, la atontaba, podía notar la fuerza que poseían sus músculos debajo de su camisa al plantar las rosas. Reconocía que los días de trabajo en el Hogar de Pony le habían favorecido, convirtiéndolo en un joven vigoroso y atlético a carta cabal.

-_Ant…_ - murmuró pero él no se inmutó - _…buenos días_- No obtuvo respuesta. Con paciencia Candy continuó - _He decidido conservar el cuadro… de Romeo y Julieta_…- aclaró al final.

Solo entonces Anthony pareció dudar por un segundo, dándose cuenta secretamente de su error cometido al prejusgarla. Ella notó su vacilar, pero el orgullo mostrado por él entonces, obligándose a permanecer concentrado en sus labores, terminó por volver a hacerla enojar. Se sintió como una completa tonta por estarse rebajando a pesar del que más indicado para disculparse era él.

-_Sabes, te estás comportando como un grosero olvidando que son nuestros últimos días de vacaciones, quien sabe como será cuando vayamos al colegio, quizá no tengamos tanto tiempo para vernos….- _le sacó en cara pero Anthony no respondió nada, estaba confundido.

Candy por su parte sentía que iba a volverla loca. Había veces cuando no podía pensar con claridad al tenerlo cerca, más no por eso estaba dispuesta a tolerarle irreverencias, por lo que antes de levantarse, al ver que su intento de conversación no llegaría a ningún punto, decidió decirle unas cuantas verdades, las primeras que le vinieran a la mente y el alma.

-¡_Mírame, Anthony mírame!- _exigió con desesperación, logrando obtener po fin su atención – ¡_Cómo voy a amarlo si ni siquiera lo conozco y cuando estoy tan enamorada de ti!_... _Ni siquiera debería estar aquí ahora tratando de pedirte disculpas cuando eres tú el que debería dármelas a mí, más lo hago porque eres importante en mi vida…lo que más quiero en el mundo y me da mucha pena que no sepas apreciarlo_- concluyó con lágrimas en los ojos disponiéndose a marcharse, más fue en ese momento que Anthony reaccionó, deteniéndola impulsivo del brazo, impidiéndolo. Ella al principio no comprendió más el pose de los tibios labios de él sobre los suyos se encargaron de explicarle el resto, logrando calmar cualquier desazón o rencor. Era la manera de Anthony de expresarle disculpas sin palabras.

Anthony al ver la cara de muñequita que tanto amaba triste, no pudo seguir conteniéndose más, se ablandó, mandando a la basura todo su orgullo y malentendidos. Terminó por besarla con desesperación como recompensa a tantas horas de sinsabores. Le manchó el rostro en el acto por la suciedad de la tierra en sus manos que empezó a confundirse con sus lágrimas, enterneciéndolo y avivando aún más su fuego interior.

-_Lo siento Candy, lo siento mi amor, soy un idiota…_temo tanto perderte_…_- le susurraba con la respiración agitada, mientras cubría de besos toda su cara, sorbiendo sus lágrimas. Terminando recostados en el suelo los dos, presos de la pasión.

Anthony sentía en esos momentos que Candy era como una jugosa fruta a la que era adicto, de la que quería probar todo hasta su néctar. La niña indefensa que un día encontrara en el portal de rosas y le inspirara ternura, se había transformado ante sus ojos en una bella mariposa capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza y despertar sus instintos sexuales. Se sentía extasiado, embriagado en su fragancia, en la forma en que ella se le aferraba a sí.

-_Te amo tanto Candy…eres lo más valioso que tengo en la vida..._- le susurró cerca de la boca, mientras permanecía sobre ella como un conquistador, haciéndola sentir un baile de luciérnagas dentro de su estómago. Candy se abandonó a sus abrazos, a los besos que ponía en su cuello, y así normal como el agua de un río que corre por su cauce las caricias más profundas empezaron a surgir entre los dos y cuando la fuerza de la razón les hizo detenerse, la mano traviesa y delatora de Anthony reposaba ya sobre el púber pecho de Candy.

Escuchar como se le escapaban algunos gemidos fue el detonante que le había hecho a Anthony detener sus manifestaciones de afecto, dándose cuenta entonces de que estaba yendo muy deprisa y llegando muy lejos. Sin embargo, permaneció un ratito más cerca de Candy, disfrutando de su inocencia, de su terso rubor y con ternura colocó otro beso sobre su cara, en la partecita en medio de su nariz y su boca.

- _Te adoro _- le recordó, ayudándola a sentarse nuevamente. Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, apoyando la frente el uno en el otro, hasta que poco a poco repararon en las manchas que las caricias habían dejado sobre sus ropas, en especial el vestido de Candy que debido al lodo del suelo terminó siendo un desastre. Se dieron cuenta entonces, asombrados y un poco avergonzados que ya habían pasado a segunda base. El torbellino de amor y lujuria del cual acababan de salir les había dejado en claro su peligrosidad. En adelante debían empezar a cuidarse de que las ansias por la pasión no fueran más fuertes que la razón e hiciera presa con facilidad de ellos.

_-Mi vestido_... _no puedo volver así a la casa o todos pensarán mal- _Lamentó ella_,_ mientras veía con gracia como Anthony se ponía rojo al ver estampada la perfecta huella de su mano sobre la superior de su vestido de tela color blanco marfil.

Anthony lucía nervioso. Si bien estaba era consciente de que el buen George era algo permisivo y no les prohibía tener privacidad o estar juntos, en buenos términos claro. Tampoco debían provocarlo, ganándose un buen castigo, ante todo sabían que era un tipo conservador y de buenos principios, y lo más importante, que en esos momentos estaba al mando.

- _Debo lavarme _- reconoció Candy

- _Vamos al establo, allí hay agua y nadie te verá_ _mientras lo haces_-sugirió él

- _Está bien_- acordó ella y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia allí.

* * *

><p>- <em>Tal vez se arruine el vestido…pero es la única manera<em>- confesó Candy, una vez que estuvieron cobijados en la tranquilidad del establo, inmersos en la media oscuridad.

Anthony caminó hasta el interruptor para encender la luz. Ya habían sido demasiadas tentaciones para tan pocas horas del día, puesto que aún ni terminaba de elevarse completamente el sol en el cielo. Además sentía que si seguían inmersos entre las sombras las ganas de verla sin ropa empezarían a cernirse cada vez más fuertes sobre él, provocándole estragos en su adolescente humanidad.

- _Debo verme terrible_- opinó Candy haciendo uno de sus clásicos mohínes y después soltando una pequeña risita. No importaba en que situación estuviera o lo comprometedora que podía llegar a ser ésta. Ella siempre trataba de verle algo bueno al asunto. Anthony le observaba con agrado, mantniendose prudentemente alejado.

Respecto a la mancha de su pecho, Candy no le culpaba ni condenaba nada. Las cosas se habían dado naturales porque los dos habían querido, si ella no hubiera estado de acuerdo lo habría detenido, pero no, ella también lo quería y se encontraba inmensamente feliz de estar descubriendo todo ese montón de emociones junto a él. Anthony lo comprendió al reflejarse en su diáfana mirada.

_-¡Tengo una idea!_- propuso Candy divertida –_Diré que me resbalé y caí al lago cuando estábamos jugando- _

Anthony sonrió, adoraba su ingenio

- _Eso ya sucedió el otro día_- le recordó con gracia

- _Sí, pero nadie lo sabe…además fue en el río_- corrigió ella _-¡Vamos tú me apoyarás!- _le animó

- _De acuerdo _-

- _Bien, ahora empecemos. Estoy lista. Échame agua_- solicitó, dejándolo por un momento perplejo. Quería que la ayude. Más bien dispuesto fue hasta donde tenían el depósito de agua y llenó un balde que luego llevó hasta el centro del establodonde esperaba Candy. Dejó caer primero un poco de agua entre sus manos para que pudiera lavarse el rostro.

- _Me va a dar pena mojarte_- le confesó a media voz, mientras le miraba cautivado. La alegría, la forma descomplicada de ver la vida de ella le atraían como un imán. Sentía que era como un narcótico, que no podía estar mucho tiempo separado de su lado, sin besarla, sin tocarla.

_- Listo - _señaló Candy cuando su cara estuvo otra vez limpia. No sin sentir incomodidad puesto que el agua estaba fría se dio la vuelta para continuarcon el siguiente paso – _Cuando quieras_- le animó para que él empezara a dejar caer agua sobre su espalda y su cuerpo ya que su vestido se le había ensuciado por ambas partes

-_Ok_- contestó él llenado una jarra de agua, Candy apretó los dientes preparándose. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciendola estremecer cuando el agua empezó a correr por ella.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó Anthony

-_Sí_- confirmó Candy para que él prosiguiera. Entonces con delicadeza y para su asombro comenzó también a ayudarla quitándose esas manchas. Empezó por la de su espalda, donde ella no alcanzaba, frotándola con ayuda del agua para disolver el lodo. Candy acomodó su cabello de lado para no incomodar y que pudiera hacerlo mejor. Ese día había decidido dejarlo suelto, únicamente adornado por unas delicadas binchas a los costados.

Seducido por su níveo cuello y por el diseño del escote de su nuevo vestido de señorita que le permitía mostrar más piel que los anteriores, no pudo evitar acercarse y depositar un beso en la suave curvatura de su cuello, provocándole cosquillas, se acercó mucho a ella en el acto, sin importarle si se le humedecía la ropa en el acto.

_-¿Qué haces, te vas a mojar?-_ advirtió Candy

- _No importa_- repuso él descomplicado mientras verificaba que la mancha entre su espalda y en el nacimiento de su cadera hubiesen desaparecido.

Candy bajó la mirada tímida, sintiendo la fuerza de sus manos, luego vio que una de estas se colocaba protectora sobre su cintura mientras con la otra seguía prodigándole agua. Cerró los ojos ilusionada, dichosa, advirtiendo la tibia respiración de él cerca de su rostro. Sabía cuanto la deseaba y encontraba hermoso poder causar todos esos efectos en él.

Tratando de quitarse todas esas ideas sensuales que le giraban en la cabeza, intentó concentrarse en retirar la marca perfecta que había en esos momentos sobre su pecho. Más notó que la mano de Anthony empezaba a subir suavemente desde su vientre hasta posarse sobre las de ella, avivando más lujuria y más mariposas. Sintió como se arrimaba a su espalda y entonces no pudo más. Ella también necesitaba sus caricias, también deseaba explorar. Con cuidado ladeó su rostro hasta encontrarse con los labios de él que ansiosos la esperaban, desatando así un apasionado ósculo devorador, diferente a los que siempre compartían, que les hizo olvidar de todo.

Candy dejándose vencer por la pasión, dejó caer sus brazos que eran la última barrera que separaba su amor inocente del carnal, permitiendo que él la tocara de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días transcurrieron presurosos en medio de su restaurada burbuja de romance, con el apasionado secreto que ahora compartían.<p>

Tenían la mansión entera bajo sus dominios, ambos jugueteaban por los corredores, salones y jardines felices de la vida, inundando con su alegría el ambiente. George pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pendiente de sus propios asuntos que casi ni los molestaba. Lo único que les exigía era que no olvidasen sus tareas y eso sí destinaba informantes entre los empleados para que los vigilasen y al final del día le dieran las principales noticias de cómo se habían comportado.

Por ello los chicos procuraban ser cuidadosos y lo más sigilosos posibles en sus movimientos. No podían exponer la confianza que tanto les había costado ganar otra vez y George después de todo creía en ellos. Lo que no tenía ni idea era de lo que ocurría cuando ambos se encontraban solos, cuando buscaban no ser vistos por nadie y se escondían para besarse desesperados en algún rincón oscuro, presurosos pues estaban conscientes de estar penetrando en lo prohibido y completamente ansiosos de sentirse el uno al otro, de querer volverse uno.

Las caricias iban y venían, cada vez más profundas y cuando ocurría se olvidaban por unos instantes del mundo, se abstraían de la realidad en una dimensión donde solo mandaba las ganas de proporcionarle placer a sus cuerpos. No había nada más excitante y dulce que sentir sus sexos apretados debajo de la ropa.

Era la curiosidad de ambos por explorarse, por descubrirse, la adicción que empezaban a tener por experimentar el remolino de cosquillas de placer en su interior. Un juego que comenzaba con miradas seductoras o un gesto y terminaba por fundirlos en la más viva pasión.

Candy se abandonaba entonces a sus fuertes brazos que le encerraban o terminaban por arrimarla a alguna pared y a los deliciosos besos que colocaba en su cuello haciéndola casi perder la razón. Anthony por su parte disfrutaba embriagándose en su aroma, extasiado en sentir la delicadeza de su piel tan tersa como la seda y que buscaba por todos los medios de ir descubriendo poco a poco cada vez más. Quería ser el primero que pusiera besos sobre ella en lugares que no hubiera imaginado y por qué no, el último. Su cercanía le hacía perder la cabeza y pensar en el roce de sus cuerpos era como subir al cielo y volver a bajar.

* * *

><p>- <em>Se siente extraño pero a la vez placentero-<em> le confesó Candy un poco tímida una noche, mientras ambos estaban echados de espaldas en el jardín de la mansión disfrutando cielo nocturno y de sus infinitas estrellas. Era algo que últimamente hacían para aprovechar y contarse lo que habían echo en el día _-…Que bueno que tú también lo sientas_- Candy añadió. Anthony tomó una de sus manos y depositó en ella un beso.

Entre los dos no había secretos, se contaban todo, se aconsejaban como la pareja de esposos que jugaban a ser y se volvían los mejores amigos al momento de conversar de temas con los que con nadie más se atrevían a hablar. La sexualidad era uno de ellos.

- _A veces pienso Candy…que la fisionomía humana es tan perfecta, que el hombre y la mujer fueron diseñados para que pudieran acoplarse el uno en el otro_- compartió Anthony mientras sentía que la brisa de la noche y la azul inmensidad refrescaba y despejaba todos sus sentidos. Candy se movió para estar más cerca de él.

- _Debe ser maravilloso volverse uno_- comentó captando el interés del joven _–…pero también debe doler mucho_- agregó

- _No, si la persona con la que estás procede con cuidado_- opinó él, más Candy no quedó muy convencida.

_- Pero aún así me parece tan irreal que una parte del cuerpo masculino pueda caber dentro de la mujer, por un orificio tan pequeño…y además engendrar un niño_- agregó ella, recordando unas tardes atrás cuando los dos a hurtadillas muy de mañanita habían ido a hurgar a la biblioteca de Lakewood para conseguir información, encontrando unos cuantos libros bien explícitos que se habían puesto luego a estudiar - _También están los periodos de fertilidad e infertilidad, me pregunto cuanto tiempo habrán pasado los doctores estudiando las actitudes y el cuerpo de la mujer para descubrirlo_- añadió además, exponiendo otra de sus dudas.

- _La mujer es la obra maestra más perfecta de la creación de Dios_- opinó Anthony acariciando la mano de ella entre las suyas - _Yo en cambio me pregunto…que tan fuerte se sentirá esa sensación de la que todos hablan al terminar el acto sexual_- manifestó

- _El orgasmo_- resaltó Candy, mencionando aquella palabra que se le había grabado, incorporándose un poco de lado, pendiente de él.

-_ Sí_ - Anthony afirmó

Candy guardó rato en silencio, mientras cavilaba en sus enredados sentimientos.

_- Yo también me pregunto...¿qué se sentirá?-_ Se animó entonces a decir, armándose de valor respecto a la cuestión que hacia días rondaba en su cabeza y sorprendiéndolo totalmente - _¿Te gustaría hacerlo?_-

_-¡Candy!...Candy por favor…no pienses que yo…no quiero que te sientas presionada por nada, el día que tú quieras y realmente estés segura, yo estaré listo y dispuesto también, ¿está bien?- _argumentó algo nervioso_  
><em>

Candy enternecida por sus palabras, le sonrió y volvió a recostarse tranquila a su lado para dejarle saber que efectivamente todo estaba bien. Anthony le pasó un brazo por los hombros, para atraerla más cerca de sí. Ambos permanecieron un rato sin decir nada, meditando en las decisiones que la vida les haría tomar de allí en adelante.

- _¿Crees que las actividades del colegio nos dejen tiempo para vernos?_- inquirió ella

- _Ya veremos como nos las arreglamos, lo importante es que vamos a estar juntos en ese lugar_- recordó él con ternura, despejando como siempre sus dudas y temores. Ambos se miraron y juguetearon con sus narices. En el acto, Anthony sin premeditarlo colocó su mano sobre el vientre de ella y Candy al repararlo, no se la retiró, al contrario le acarició su velludo brazo, dándose bríos para soltar lo que estaba pensando.

_-…Que tal si lo experimentamos antes de irnos a Londres…_- propuso en voz baja una vez más, impresionándolo

_-¡Candy!-_ musitó Anthony asombrado. Creía haber oído mal o estar soñando. Candy al ver su estupefacción, se puso de roja como tomate y enseguida intentó retractarse.

- _Olvida que dije eso _-

_-¡Nada me haría más feliz en el mundo!_- se apresuró a decir él, no quería que se sintiera mal, tampoco que se arrepintiera. Candy lo miró entonces con ternura.

- _Si estás lista yo también lo estaré… como te lo dije_- repuso él, juntando su frente a la suya, ante todo no quería que se sintiera presionada.

Candy cerró los ojos luchando entre todas las buenas costumbres que había aprendido en su corta vida y las nuevas sensaciones de su cuerpo…pero sentirlo cerca, escuchar su tranquila respiración, era la magia más poderosa, la atraía como un planeta con su fuerza de gravedad y quería pertenecerle, porque como presa de un hechizo sentía que no podía vivir sin él. Lucharía contra el miedo que le producía también en el fondo que se diera aquel encuentro porque sabía que era una oportunidad para fortalecer su amor.

-_Debe ser antes del domingo…_- expresó entonces incorporándose hasta quedar sentada, alejándose un tanto de él – _la noche del sábado_- agregó un poco nerviosa. Anthony quedando de rodillas frente a ella estuvo de acuerdo

_- Será nuestra última noche en América_- contempló – _de esa forma nunca la olvidaremos-_

-_¡Promesa!-_ convino Candy entonces, ofreciendo su dedito meñique en señal de pacto, no debían retractarse de lo que iban a hacer.

-_Promesa_- acordó él y lo entrelazó

* * *

><p>Faltaban solamente cuatro días para partir y los preparativos para el viaje ya empezaban a realizarse. Los empleados les ayudaban a los chicos a empacar sus cosas y detalles como la confección de los uniformes no podían hacerse esperar. El de Anthony ya estaba listo y hasta empacado pero Candy tuvo que pasar dos tardes junto a la costurera porque al suyo debían dársele algunos retoques, ya fuera ajustarle en la cintura, plisarle la falda, dejarle más suelto el talle ya que le estaba creciendo el busto, entre otras cosas.<p>

El lugar que la costurera, una de las mejores de todo Chicago y amiga de la Sra. Elroy elegía para trabajar era la sala. Anthony entonces disfrutaba de sentarse en el sillón mientras fingía que leía algún libro pero lo que en realidad le entretenía era contemplar a Candy con su rostro de aburrida mientras debía soportar aquellas tediosas sesiones, donde parecía una muñeca de mostrador encima de un banquillo a la merced de la costurera quien se ocupaba en perfeccionar hasta los últimos detalles de la vestimenta. La señora Elroy Ardley aparte de cancelarle por adelantado la mano de obra, le había solicitado encarecidamente que tuviera atención especial en el confeccionado de ese uniforme y ella no la pensaba decepcionar, haría que Candy luciera como una de las chicas más atractiva de ese colegio, aunque fuera lo úlltimo que hiciera. Era una profesional decidida.

-_Esto será una obra de arte_- se decía la mujer para sí misma mientras trabajaba, poniendo un alfiler por aquí sujetando tela y otro por allá, pidiéndole a Candy que sosteniera los hilos y las tijeras o que se mantuviera quieta. A menudo la retaba, era un poco cascarrabias _-¡Señorita Candice no se mueva!-_

"_Digna amiga de la Tía abuela"_ Candy pensaba, resignándose a aguantar el aburrimiento. Anthony notándolo, caminó hacia el piano donde amenamente decidió encargarse de alegrar el ambiente tocando algunas melodías.

_-¡Alce el brazo!_- le pedía la mujer a Candy en esos momentos y la interpretación la sorprendió. Candy le sonrió a él que la estaba mirando. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para ella. La dama también se dio cuenta

– _¡Basta de distracción! señorita por favor coopere_- recalcó, pasándole un trozo de tela para que lo sostuviera. Las notas musicales de Anthony se hicieron entonces más rápidas e intensas, como si quisiera decirle por medio de la melodía a la mujer que dejara a la razón de su existir en paz.

A la costurera le pareció grosero y no hizo nada por ocultar su malestar

-_¡Ese chico me desconcentra, por Dios!_-

Candy dejó escapar una risita teniendo que cubrirse la boca con la mano. Miró hacia donde estaba Anthony orgullosa de su travesura y en ese momento él le atrapó con la mirada como quería, encerrándola en un abrazo inmaterial como el que deseaba darle, haciéndole participe de la sensualidad que ella despertaba en él, y sus notas al momento se volvieron apasionadas, románticas.

- _¡Pero..qué…!_-la modista entonces se quejó y notó entonces el juego de miradas de los dos. Estaban embelesados el uno por el otro _-¡Santo cielo, debí suponerlo antes!- _masculló fastidiada _–¡La juventud de ahora crece tan rápido!-_

Anthony sin importarle nada se levantó y fue hasta Candy, quien lo esperaba a la expectativa de lo que iría a hacer a continuación

_-¿Por qué no le hace un vestido de novia?_- sugirió en cuanto estuvo frente a ella

_-¿Qué dice joven Anthony?_-

-_Es mejor que se lo vaya preparando...porque se va a casar conmigo_- completó él totalmente enamorado, mientras tomaba a su princesa de la cintura, la bajaba del taburete, haciéndola girar, provocándole mil y un risas.

La dama lo único que pudo hacer al respecto fue mover la cabeza, estaban perdidos en aquella aventura llamada Amor, que más daba.

Ambos jovencitos comenzaron a bailar por la sala, girando divertidos embebidos el uno en el otro, tal como sucedería dos días después en la fiesta posterior a la boda de Dorothy, en la que por momentos parecían olvidarse de todos y creer que el mundo que habitaban les pertenecía solo a los dos. No habían olvidado en ningún momento que aquella sería también su gran noche.

- _Sí que están enamorados_- susurraba alguien por allí entre los concurrentes, mientras los veían bailar por todo el gran salón, el cual con permiso de la tía abuela y como un regalo de bodas para el profesor Pierre y Dorothy, había permitido usar de recepción para la celebración. Claro George estaba al mando de todo y pendiente de que nada se saliera de control.

- _Así parece, me atrevo a decir que si no fueran tan jóvenes ellos serían los siguientes_- opinó el anciano jardinero, el señor Whitman con un vaso de ponche en la mano, brindando por los dos, bendiciendo su amor para que durara hasta el matrimonio _– Son como Romeo y Julieta_- bromeó, riendo. La mayoría de los invitados, quienes eran sus amigos o empleados del lugar, opinaban igual.

Candy se estaba divirtiendo, había bailado con Anthony casi todas las piezas y sentía que aún tenía mucha energía para dar. Esa noche caerían rendidos pensaba, pero aún así no podía evitar anhelar que las últimas horas fueran especiales, aún más que en esos momentos. Subestimaba que tan cansada o comprometedora una relación sexual podía llegar a ser. Se había repetido mil veces a lo largo del día para sí misma que debía estar tranquila tratando de apaciguar los nervios que le producía pensar en ello, lo quería pero en el fondo también tenía miedo, más a esas alturas le costaba admitirlo. Anthony estaba realmente ilusionado, lo veía en sus ojos, su intensa alegría también le confesaba nerviosismo y advertía en el fondo hasta cierta impaciencia, un par de veces le había sorprendido alguna esquiva mirada hacia el reloj principal.

También se recordó otro punto que tenía a favor... que aquel día era perfecto para llevar el plan a cabo, puesto que no correría ningún peligro en su organismo de quedar embarazada. Había hecho bien los cálculos y él los había corroborado…el solo hecho de pensar en alguna posibilidad de quedarlo le causaba escalofríos.

-_Señor Brower, como que pronto va a tener que costear otra boda_- comentó la tutora de Gramática al papá de Anthony quien desde su mesa observaba a su hijo y a su joven prometida como desde ya decía él, bailar abrazados una canción romántica, confirmando así que eran la segunda pareja más enamorada del salón.

- _Creo que sí_ _y por como van las cosas no me sorprendería que me hagan abuelo muy pronto_– opinó echándose a reír a carcajadas, sobre todo después de ver la cara de sorpresa de su tierna nuera quien se ruborizara hasta la médula al oír su comentario – _Creo que dentro de pocos años estaré asistiendo a la de ellos_- añadió. El Capitán Brower tenía un buen humor bromista que sacaba a relucir una vez que se sentía en confianza como en esos momentos.

_- Papá, por favor_- dijo Anthony. Los chicos se miraron con complicidad y confundidos, el comentario les había caído como una señal para que recordaran la seriedad del asunto, más ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar vuelta atrás en su decisión.

Recordaron las emociones que habían sentido al estar frente al altar horas antes, uno a cada lado de Dorothy y Pierre, representando las funciones de padrinos. La emoción de ver a sus grandes amigos jurarse amor eterno y comprender que pasaban a etapa de sus vidas, donde ya no vivirían cada uno por su cuenta sino que se tendrían el uno al otro como apoyo en todas las circunstancias.

Dorothy, linda en su vestido blanco con florecitas de encaje incrustadas en la tela y su largo cabello marrón cayendo como cascada en su espalda, estaba nerviosa al empezar a recitar sus votos, tartamudeó un poco al principio pero luego colocó toda su confianza en Pierre que lucía guapísimo, galante e impecable en su frac negro, quien era su pilar y su fortaleza y lo seguiría siendo por el resto de la vida.

Candy recordaba las miradas que Anthony le dirigiera en aquellos momentos, dentro de las cuales ya casi podía leer, hablándole de lo que ella significaba para él, de la promesa secreta que tenían y que por nada del mundo dejaría caer. Ella corroboró aquellos sentimientos como mutuos, brindándole dulces sonrisas, sin poder evitar emocionarse un poco y que se le humedecieran los ojos, le veía parado detrás del novio de la ceremonia, también sumamente elegante en su smoking negro con un rosa blanca en el bolsillo, tan joven pero a la vez tan importante en su vida. Se enternecía de solo pensar en todo lo que significaba para ella desde el día en que tuviera la dicha de conocerlo, después de todo lo que habían pasado y lo que habían llegado a ser hasta entonces. Algunos presentes creían que la emoción de Candy se debía a estar presenciando aquel sublime momento, otros sospechaban la situación entre ella y el joven Brower. Lo que no sabían bien era la conexión que sentían ambos, lo bello que era imaginarse que esa boda en realidad era de los dos. Más alguno que otro gesto de cariño escondido, algún guiño de ojo o algún besito volado que sobre todo él dejó escapar, no dejó lugar a ninguna duda.

* * *

><p>Las horas transcurrieron lentas hasta que la fiesta empezara a amainar y los invitados poco a poco se fueran retirando. George cuidó de que todo fuera hasta determinada hora. Para las dos a.m. ya el salón debía estar desocupado, tal como les había hecho saber secretamente a los organizadores, y como la mayoría eran gente sencilla, se retiraron a seguir celebrando por su cuenta. Como de costumbre el lugar escogido fue la casa del bonachón Sr. Whitman, quien a esa hora de la madrugada y un poco pasado de copas aun tenía mucha energía. Su esposa, sus hijos y sus nietos quienes también estaban invitados a la fiesta aceptaron encantados, eran conocidos en todo el pueblo como fiesteros.<p>

Uno de los últimos en irse fue el Capitán Brower quien debía partir de la ciudad a primeras horas de rayar el día.

- _Pero papá estarás exhausto para cuando amanezca_- le recordó Anthony preocupado

- _No te preocupes Anthony, estoy acostumbrado a esto, si hubieras visto las fiestas que organizábamos en la Marina, y las que suelen realizar en la Compañía naviera_- se rió el Capitán

- _¡Papá!_- expresó Anthony sin poder creerlo moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo. A Candy también le pareció divertido.

- _Así es, algún día les llevaré a alguna_- añadió el Capitán y acto seguido tomó la delicada manito de Candy y depositó en ella un beso, haciéndola pensar que entendía de donde Anthony había sacado toda su galanura – _Mi_ _preciosa señorita, ha sido un gusto para mi conocerla, no sabe la inmensa felicidad que me brindó en estos pocos días al permitirme pasar junto con mi hijo por su bondadosa acción y la que siento dentro de mi al saber que Anthony la tiene a su lado…-_

Candy se sonrojó tocándose la mejilla, modesta

- _No se preocupe Señor Brower, yo adoro a su Anthony y me encanta que hayan podido reunirse de nuevo, no podría sentirme más feliz tampoco- _confesó con los ojos brillosos, mientras Anthony que le miraba más atrás

- _Gracias por todo _- expresó el señor Brower acercándose y dándole un último beso en la frente con bondad. Candy que nunca había tenido un padre no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida y que una lágrima se resbalara de sus ojos.

Luego el Capitán se dirigió a su hijo para despedirse de él

– _Pórtate bien guerrero, quizá pasen meses, pero nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo_- Le dio un profundo y fuerte abrazo que pareció durar varios minutos, mientras a Candy llorando se le estremecía el corazón al ver tan hermosa escena.

- _Te escribiré cada semana…te extrañaré papá_-

- _Y yo también a ti…no olvides mi dirección, está bien-_

Anthony negó con la cabeza

- _Pórtate bien campeón_- agregó por último el Capitán Brower revolviéndole la cabeza con cariño , después se dio la vuelta y subió al coche.

- _Recuerden…_- manifestó sacando la cabeza por la ventana mientras el coche empezaba a andar- _no claudiquen en luchar por lo que quieren, nada es imposible si lo intentan y recuerden a donde quiera que vayan que siempre tendrán un apoyo en mí-_

_-¡Lo haremos, adiós papá!- _gritó Anthony corriendo tras el coche mientras éste ganaba velocidad

_-¡Adiós Papá!- _gritó Candy a su vez yendo junto a él, agitando las manos. El capitán Brower se despidió moviendo la mano también, y a la luz de la luna de esa madrugada a Candy le pareció ver que también lloraba, luego en silencio se colocó el sombrero con solemnidad como el elegante caballero que era y su carruaje se alejó por el camino del gran jardín.

Candy entonces asió delicadamente la mano de Anthony a su lado, quien sabía que al momento estaba dolido y cuando miró en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Con ternura entonces se inclinó y le dio un besito en los labios, recordándole que estaba a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. Anthony le sostuvo de la cintura agradecido.

En ese instante Candy estuvo segura de cuanto quería pertenecerle, y estaba llegando el momento, se estaban quedando solos. Anthony le interrogó con la mirada a la expectativa de que confirmara que seguían adelante con el plan y ella asintió. Le tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia la casa.

* * *

><p>Habían quedado que iría a su habitación en una hora, cuando ya todo estuviese tranquilo.<p>

La mucama que se había encargado de preparar que Candy tomara un baño y se acostase estaba también media ebria y hacia ya mas de media hora que se había retirado a seguir festejando.

Candy llevaba la cuenta de que faltaban cada vez menos minutos para la cita mientras se paseaba hecha un manojo de nervios de un lado al otro por la habitación y se preocupaba de que la ventana estuviera bien cerrada, después de haberla abierto por tercera vez para verificar la hora en el gran reloj de la torre sur.

"_Para que Anthony no se resfríe cuando se quite la ropa"_ pensó en su interior al sentarse frente al espejo, en su tualet y viéndose enrojecer. Apoyó entonces sus codos en la cómoda, hundiendo su cara entre las manos. Qué iba a hacer.

Poco después cuando pasó su minuto de debilidad, suspiró y recuperando la compostura se sentó derecha frente al espejo, se acomodó el salto de cama púrpura satín que tenía encima de su pijama rosa y adoptó más seriedad, estaba bonita después de todo, pensó. Comenzó a cepillar su largo y sedoso cabello que había cuidado de no mojar y olía frutas. Sabía que a Anthony le fascinaba cuando lo dejaba suelto y lo imaginó pasando sus dedos a través de el, induciéndole de nuevo el revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago. Candy sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, se los guardaría para después. Volviendo a erguirse trató de recuperar la tranquilidad y en el acto tomó una botella de perfume la cual estaba más allí de adorno porque nunca la usaba y apretó la borla sobre sí sin pensarlo, provocándole tos al aspirar el fuerte aroma.

_-¡Rayos!-_ se quejó. Incómoda enseguida intentó retirarse con un pañuelo la fragancia y fue entonces cuando escuchó unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta.

_-¿Quién es?-_ exclamó pasmada, aunque ya lo sabía

- _Soy yo Candy, ábreme_- respondió Anthony en voz baja. Con valor ella se levantó y fue a abrir.

Allí estaba él, hermoso y galante, con el cabello rubio algo húmedo porque también se había bañado, unos pantalones de algodón negros para dormir, una sencilla camisa blanca entreabierta y descalzo para no hacer ruido. La observó simpático, deleitándose en su rubor, haciéndole bajar la mirada. Entonces le entregó algo que traía oculto a sus espaldas. Una Dulce Candy que la enterneció.

- _Gracias _- musitó tímidamente dejándolo pasar y aspirando su aroma, volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras él. Anthony a su lado dirigió su mano también a la manija, rosando en el acto la de ella para ponerle seguro.

_- Debemos asegurarnos de que nadie llegue a entrar_- repuso hablándole de cerquita, ella estaba embobada mirándolo, Anthony entonces aprovechó para acercarse más hasta depositar un suave beso sobre su pelo _-¿A que hueles?_- le preguntó notando el curioso pero delicioso aroma, más Candy nerviosa en esos instantes huyó de él como un ratón asustado.

- _Voy a poner la rosa en agua- _excusó con voz temblorosa, corriendo hacia su pequeño baño donde llenó de agua un delicado florero que tenía para luego colocarlo con la flor sobre la cómoda. Entonces vio que Anthony observaba a través de la ventana, sosteniendo la cortina con una mano. Bello y misterioso, esperando por ella, pensó.

En cuanto notó que había regresado, sus ojos vacilaron, supo que estaba nervioso también y se sintió más tranquila. Bueno, esa noche sería para los dos, así que debían relajarse.

_- ¿Qué crees que Dorothy y Pierre estén haciendo en estos momentos?_- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, con cierta coquetería para empezar a avivar la situación.

- _Lo mismo que vamos a hacer tú y yo ahora_- ruso él con sensualidad, caminando hacia ella.

Candy con ilusión comenzó a desamarrar su bata, la que dejó luego caer hasta el suelo, quedando en pijamas ante él. Vio la emoción reflejada en sus azules ojos con su premeditado acto y secretamente se alegró al anotarse un punto en su misión de empezar a volverlo loco esa noche.

Aunque su pijama de niña era matapasión, compuesta de pantalón y blusa abotonada, a Anthony no podía parecerle más atractiva y hermosa. Acercándose a ella que le observaba con timidez y algo de temor la encerró en un tierno abrazo besando delicadamente su nariz y su frente, aspirando el aroma frutal de su cabello.

- _Te amo Candy…no voy a hacerte daño_- le recordó. Se percató de que ella estuviera tranquila, acariciándole el rostro y la barbilla y luego la cargó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, donde la depositó con suavidad, más él travieso se lanzó a su lado, recostándose cerca, haciéndola reír.

Candy empezó a delinear delicadamente su perfil, mientras él la miraba con inmenso amor.

- _Tus ojos Candy, me hipnotizan_- le dijo. Ella recordó que una vez le había contado que le recordaban a los de su madre y sintió aún más amor por él, porque también estaba solo y necesitaba igual amor que ella.

_- ¿Me va a doler?- _le preguntó en voz queda

- _No si te lo hago despacio_- contestó él, creyendo fielmente en todo lo que los libros le habían enseñado. Candy confió en él. Entonces comenzaron a besarse.

Candy dejó viajar su mente por sus recuerdos, al día en que lo conoció en el portal de las rosas, a la emocionante vez en que le volvió a ver durante su primer baile, a la tarde en que cabalgaran juntos por las inmediaciones de Lakewood sintiéndose libres como el viento y él le había confesado que le gustaba…casi hasta podía escuchar ese lejano eco de sus palabras dentro de su memoria. A la mañana que ella a su vez le gritó que también le quería, sintiéndose después avergonzada por lo que había tenido que salir corriendo y al día de la cacería cuando empezara todo, después de que ella se confesara por su temor de perderlo… Ese temor que casi le había atravesado partiéndole en dos como un rayo y que nunca jamás deseaba volver a sentir. Apasionada le pasó al momento los brazos por el cuello, avivando el beso y Anthony contagiado de su furor, lo intensificó. Llegaron a un punto en que tuvieron que separarse porque se les dificultaba respirar.

_- ¿Estás bien amor?_- preguntó Anthony

- _Sí_- afirmó Candy agitada, se alejó entonces un poco, arrimándose al respaldar de la cama, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tomando valor para realizar lo siguiente que pretendía hacer, mientras Anthony arrodillado sobre la cama estaba a la expectativa del movimiento de sus manos. Ella las llevó hasta su blusa, que poco a poco empezó a desabotonar.

-_Candy…_-

-_No soy tan desarrollada como Eliza, pero también tengo lo mío_- argumentó al terminar, recordando como la antedicha utilizaba sus encantos para manipular a los hombres, incluyendo a él una vez, mientras un fino camino de piel se dejaba ver por su torso hasta su ombligo. Anthony la abrazó inmediatamente

- _Para mí eres la chica más hermosa del mundo, no me importa Eliza ni nadie…solo tú- _expresó apasionado. Ella no se movió, entonces lentamente él empezó a descubrirla y despojarla de la ropa mientras no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Iban a verse desnudos por primera vez.

Cuando la blusa de Candy cayó sobre la cama, ésta inmediatamente intentó cubrirse toda arrebolada pero para esto, él ya le había visto y su sonrisa expresaba una profunda ternura como si ella fuese en verdad lo más bello de la Tierra y él estuviese inmensamente dichoso de tenerla, como si aquel momento lo hubiese ansiado toda la vida. También estaba sonrojado y eso a Candy le agradó.

_- No te cubras_- pidió, tocándole los brazos que ella había colocado sobre su pecho, logrando que los retirara y lo abrazara de nuevo, colocándose más cerca de él, fundiéndose de nuevo en un beso que empezó pudoroso por la presente situación pero fue subiendo de nivel mientras él la recostaba de vuelta lentamente sobre el colchón posicionándose entre sus piernas.

Entonces subiendo las manos desde su plano vientre, disfrutando de sentir su delicada piel, su fina cintura, llegó hasta sus senos que le recordaban a los botones de rosas al abrirse, delicados para ser el que los tocara por primera vez.

Candy cerró los ojos sintiendo sus caricias, dejándose llevar, su cuerpo reccionaba favorablemente a sus estímulos. Entonces el cambió su boca por sus manos en todos los lugares que antes había recorrido. Candy suspiró fijando su vista en el techo y en la finas cortinas de su dosel, luchando por echar a un lado todo su pudor y el fuego que le quemaba las mejillas…más él le hacía sentir tan bien, sus acciones le provocaban cosquillas que amenazaban con convertirse en gran placer, placer que ambos buscaban sentir.

Con dulzura acarició la cabeza de él, que la miró inundado por la pasión. Ella entonces le rosó la boca con su dedo índice y empezó a dibujar suavemente una ruta invisible desde su barbilla, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar al primer botón de su camisa, que con la ayuda de él mismo empezó a desabotonar.

Anthony se quitó rápidamente la camisa para quedar los dos en las mismas condiciones y volvió a colocársele encima. Aunque todavía no se volvían uno como perseguían, desde ya sentía que le pertenecía y no quería separarse de ella.

En cuanto lo tuvo sobre sí, Candy se deleitó contemplando su torso desnudo. Acariciando sus recios hombros, la firmeza de sus músculos, admirando su fuerza y cuando nuevamente la abrazó, no pudo evitar besar y mordisquear la parte superior de su hombro, haciéndole gemir. Cosa que le causó gracia.

-_Shhh…_- él le recordó que debía hacer silencio. Sabían que George había caído rendido ante el sueño a eso de las dos y media de la mañana, una vez que todos los invitados se fueran, pero era mejor no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alertar a los empleados , a los pocos que ya dormían en la planta baja y funcionaban de guardias, como él les había designado, de un comportamiento indecoroso entre los dos. Lo que menos querían era a un George con cara de policía mal pagado regañándolos y censurándolos en esos momentos de intimidad.

_-¡Oopss, cierto!_- exclamó ella cubriéndose la boca por lo que casi había echo. Él sonriendo, bromeó que iba a atacarle el cuello como un vampiro haciendo gruñidos y provocándole retorcerse entre risas que procuraba fueran lo más bajitas posibles, hasta escapar de su agarre y poder colocarse encima de él. Anthony sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar la observó extasiado, mientras ella tomaba el control.

- _Ahora estás totalmente bajo mi poder Anthony Brower_- le sentenció, mientras se sentaba sobre él jugueteando con sus cabellos, los cuales acomodó encima de su pecho para cubrirlo en parte.

- _Te doy permiso para hacer conmigo lo que quieras_- le animó él. Candy bien dispuesta, se inclinó sobre él y tal como hiciera con ella, comenzó a repartir besitos por todo su pecho, acariciando sus omóplatos, mordisqueando suavemente sus pezones, haciéndole saber cuanto lo amaba.

Él por su parte hizo otro tanto, empezando a tocarla también lentamente. Candy desde ese punto le brindaba una vista magnifica de su semi desnudez.

Candy cerró los ojos a merced de sus caricias, sintiéndose encerrada en ellas que le habían tomado por sorpresa, disfrutando de sentir a Anthony por todo su cuerpo.

Él terminó enredando sus manos en su cabello, tal como ella quería, acariciando su cuello, su rostro, el mismo que de repente le parecía tan pequeño entre sus manos, perdiéndose en su verde mirada llena de deseo, de inocencia robada que Candy le brindara al abrir los ojos de nuevo. No soportó más y deseó besarla. Se abalanzó sobre ella apretándola más a él. Besando su níveo cuello de ambos lados, su cara, su pecho, recostándola otra vez en la cama, donde retozaron dando vueltas, deteniéndose únicamente cuando terminaron al filo, justo a punto de caer, causándoles risas.

Candy tomó una almohada y lo golpeó con ella haciéndolo reír aún más, luego recogió el edredón que había caído al suelo producto del remolino de la pasión y volvió a subirse a la cama. Anthony sentado sobre sus piernas la recibió nuevamente en sus brazos, acomodándose en el lado correcto, completamente feliz de tenerla junto a él. Depositando besos en sus mejillas y jugueteando con sus cabellos.

- _Eres lo más valioso que tengo Candy_- susurró despacio, acariciando de nuevo la piel de su vientre como solicitándole que permiso para continuar. Candy dejando caer sus brazos a los lados, le rosó sin querer en su humanidad robándole un gemido que la hizo sobresaltar.

_- Estoy bien_- expuso Anthony al notar su mirada de inquietud.

Candy recordó que toda la fuente de placer para los hombres se encontraba precisamente allí, en esa parte entre sus piernas que le daba verguenza nombrar... más ella quería proporcionarle también el mismo placer que él le estaba brindando a ella, por lo que guardándose los tapujos le preguntó:

_- ¿Puedo tocarte?-_

_- Eres libre de explorar donde quieras- _respondió él sin complicaciones. Entonces Candy incentivada también en parte por la curiosidad, empezó a introducir con cuidado su mano dentro de su pantalón, mientras él hacía lo mismo en el de ella.

Ambos procuraron acercarse más, recostados de frente como se encontraban, sintiendo sus respiraciones acelerarse al igual que los latidos de sus corazones y sus gemidos confundirse al hurgar cada uno en la intimidad del otro.

_- ¡Candy detente!_- suplicó él en un momento, con la voz casi entrecortada. Candy obedeció enseguida. Poco después, un poco más repuesto él se posicionó sobre ella.

Agitada como se encontraba, Candy se dijo que el momento decisivo estaba llegando y se abandonó a lo que le iba a hacer.

Excitado, Anthony comenzó a besarla nuevamente, más los nervios esta vez se apoderaron de ella impidiéndola concentrarse, atacándole el temor. Recordó entonces el Hogar de Pony, las verdes colinas que se erigían más allá donde solía jugar en su temprana niñez, a su madres y maestras y las enseñanzas aprendidas allí... Cuando Anthony dirigió las manos a su pantalón rosa para bajarlo, la escuchó sollozar, obligándolo a detenerse.

_-¿Que sucede Can?-_

_-No puedo…lo siento…- _confesó llorando – Aún n_o estoy lista…-_

Candy se atenía a las consecuencias que podía acarrear su cobradía en una situación así. No sabía que actitud iba a tomar él, tenía todo el derecho a enojarse y lo sabía, quizá la violaría, jugando con fuego, le había permitido llegar muy lejos, más lejos de lo permitido y ahora cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la meta se echaba para atrás como una cobarde, por lo que cerró los ojos ateniéndose a cualquier consecuencia. Pasaron unos instantes y lo que no esperaba fue la reacción de comprensión de Anthony, que enseguida la cobijó entre sus brazos, besándole la cabeza, comprendiéndola.

- _No te obligaré a nada Candy… jamás voy a hacerte daño, cuando quieras que suceda, sucederá_-

Abrazándolo también Candy lloró aún más, agradecida por entenderla...Más el último beso que pensaron darse, dio paso a uno más y luego al siguiente, provocando que sus cuerpos se juntaran completamente y el sentir sus pechos desnudos en pleno contacto les disparó chispas de electricidad por todo el cuerpo, dejándolos sin aliento. Entonces Anthony asió a Candy de la fina cintura y sin poder contenerlo más restregó con firmeza su sexo con el de ella aún debajo de la ropa, sorprendiéndola y excitándola al máximo.

La emoción para los dos fue tan fuerte que llegó en esos momentos barriéndolo todo como una gran ola abrazando a la playa, una onda de placer profunda que les elevó a las nubes.

Candy con la vista nublada producto del éxtasis le vio caer sobre ella en la misma situación, apretándola fuertemente contra sí, expresó un jadeo y luego se quedó quieto.

Cuando todo pasó, se sentía extraña, todo había sucedido tan rápido que le parecía estar soñando. Aunque no habían tenido sexo real supo que habían tenido un orgasmo, _"un orgasmo virginal_" pensó con gracia, sintiendo ternura por el chico que yacía debruzado sobre ella.

_-¿Anthony?-_ preguntó. El levantó lentamente su rostro, también lucia exhausto después de experimentar aquella sensación tan fuerte.

- _Candy…- _suspiró besando su frente, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos – _gracias por todo amor mío_-

- _Te amo_- le recordó ella con la voz un poco temblorosa, no tenía nada que agradecer.

- _Y yo a ti _- repuso él _-…y ahora... ahora tengo que ir al baño_- recordó con incomodidad, levantándose rápidamente para ir hacia allí. Candy miró entonces abajo hacia sus pantalones que eran la única prenda que la tapaba, los cuales yacían húmedos y no sabía exactamente por los fluidos de quien. Suspirando se dejó caer sobre la almohada, las cosas no habían resultado tan sencillas como parecían. Pensó entonces que después de que saliera Anthony del baño, iría ella.

* * *

><p>- <em>Quiero que sepas que lo que pasó anoche, no cambiará nada las cosas entre nosotros…es un secreto que guardaremos entre los dos<em>- dijo Anthony aquel soleado día mientras estaban sentados en una banca del puerto mirando el mar. Sobre sus cabezas volaban bandanas de gaviotas que parecían juguetear con la brisa marina.

- _No me arrepiento de lo que sucedió, me alegra que hayamos tenido esta experiencia los dos _– comentó Candy a su vez_ – siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y me alegra que en mi vida todas esas primeras cosas tengan que ver contigo- _confesó, cautivándolo. Anthony confundió sus ojos azules con el mar, abstrayéndose en su inmensidad.

- _Llegará el día en que estés lista… prometo respetarte mientras lo consigues- _agregó. Candy sentía que no podía amarlo más.

- _Gracias amor_-

-_¡Joven Anthony, Señorita Candy!_- escucharon gritar entonces a George, quien debía estarles buscando desesperadamente puesto que eran consientes de que hacia un buen rato que se le habían desaparecido.

- _No hagamos sufrir más al pobre George, vamos con él_- dijo Anthony guiñándole el ojo, haciéndola sonreír y tomados de la mano bajaron las escaleras que separaban el pequeño parque del muelle. Vieron a George que los esperaba abajo con cara de enfado. Era hora de abordar.

Candy siempre guardaría en su memoria cuando leyó el gigantesco rótulo del buque que la llevaría hacia una nueva etapa en su vida: MAURITANIA.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>_ A Val Rod, Dajannae8, Sakura Chan, Lupita1797, Ana, Vikiar, Flor...entre otras más muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo y actualizaré pronto. Un gran abrazo. =).  
><em>**

**_Atte  
><em>**

**_Belén  
><em>**


	18. Chapter XVII: Cruzando el mar

**DISCLAIMER:**** _Los personajes del anime y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestaditos para jugar un ratito con ellos e imaginar que les doy a Candy y a Anthony un final feliz._**

**_¡Amigas como están! yo aquí contenta de poder escribirles y compartir mis ideas con ustedes. Realmente adoro esta serie y siento que nunca me voy a aburrir de ella...a veces me pongo a pensar que quizá Kyoko Mizuki, la escritora, decidió dejar un final tan abierto para que cada fans de Candy pudiera soñar a su mejor parecer...bien pues este es mi sueño (aunque haya decidido cambiar la verdadera historia desde la mitad) y les agradezco por acompañarme a lo largo de el =), gracias por todas sus opiniones y reviews._**

**_A Meiling55, Val Rod, Dajannae8, Lupita1797, Montse, Ana, Yury, Flor, MariaG, Vikiar y todos los que siguen esta historia, un gran abrazo, se les quiere =)_**

**_Bien este capítulo se me vino a la mente no se por qué un día que estaba viendo televisión jejeje y me ayudó también un fan art que encontré por allí de Terry y Candy conversando en el barco...Sí aquí por fin hace su aparición el malcriadito que muchas esperaban jejeje. Otra cosita, los personajes de los primos antipáticos que describo más abajo los inspiré en dos amistades de Neal y Eliza que se muestran en la serie; el chico gordito que le ayuda a Neal junto con otro a molestar a Candy antes de que Terry aparezca para defenderla y la chica que se pone de parte de Eliza después de que Candy le de una bofetada por leer sin permiso sus cartas e insultar al Hogar de Pony, ¿los recuerdan?... me llamaron la atención porque tenían el mismo color de cabello y pensé en darles un lugar en la historia._**

**_Bueno amigas no las canso más, ahora sí ¡A leer! =)_**

**Capítulo XVII: Cruzando el mar**

Los gritos de algarabía, júbilo, buenos deseos y hasta en algunos casos tristeza del centenar de personas que acudieron a despedir a sus seres queridos que partían a bordo del Mauritania, aquel inmenso barco con destino a Europa, esa bonita mañana de finales de Marzo, poco a poco comenzaron a quedar atrás mientras la colosal nave avanzaba alejándose del puerto.

Candy permaneció junto a Anthony en silencio, al tiempo que observaba como las siluetas en el muelle se volvían cada vez más pequeñas y los rostros irreconocibles.

Dejó escapar un suspiro sin querer. Aunque ahora tenía grandes expectativas acerca de la nueva vida que estaba próxima a abrirse ante sus ojos y de las oportunidades que ésta en un futuro le traería, en el fondo aún había algo de miedo y recelo. Por otra parte también sentía tristeza por dejar América, así como a sus maestras y los niños del Hogar de Pony… Sabía que transcurriría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera regresar.

_-¿Triste?-_ preguntó Anthony extrañado de su prolongado silencio.

- _Un poquito…es que pensaba en la Srta. Pony, la Hermana María y los niños, en que de seguro pasarán años antes de que pueda volver a verlos _- respondió Candy con sinceridad mientras trataba de esconder las ganas de llorar. Anthony se dio cuenta enseguida y la cobijó en un abrazo.

- _El tiempo pasará rápido amor mío, ya verás como parecerá volar una vez que estemos en el colegio y cuando nos demos cuenta llegarán las vacaciones y podremos regresar… ¿Qué opinas... te gustaría volver a Estados Unidos en vacaciones?-_ le animó él acariciándole con ternura la mejilla.

_-¡Lo dices en serio!_- exclamó Candy emocionada –_Pensaba hacerlo, pero tú…tú… ¿serías capaz de acompañarme?-_

_- A donde quiera que vayas- _resolvió Anthony sonriendo_ - además ellos ahora son mi familia también–_

Candy agradecida se aferró fuertemente a su pecho, lo adoraba, siempre sabía decir las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado. Cerrando los ojos aspiró profundo el aroma de la colonia que tanto adoraba y ya hasta había llegado a considerar como una parte de su ser. Le resultaba tan fácil abrazarlo ahora. Atrás habían quedado los días en que la timidez los apresaba a ambos desde que sus corazones se volvieran uno solo.

- _Sabes, por mucho temor que me cause esta nueva etapa que estamos por comenzar, será más llevadera porque estoy contigo y voy a vivirla a tu lado-_comentó Candy. Anthony conmovido puso un delicado beso sobre su frente.

- _Atravesaremos cualquier cosa si estamos juntos mi amor-_ recalcó hablándole de cerca y bajito, apoyando su frente en la de ella y acariciando sus brazos, haciendo que el brillo de su mirada subyugara la de ella.

- _Sí… cualquier cosa_- afirmó Candy sintiéndose de repente sonrojada y avergonzada al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

A Anthony le pasó lo mismo. Había tenido aquello dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde que se levantara y al tenerla y sentirla tan cerca, una hincada de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo… Esa desde ya inolvidable noche antes de la partida, uno de sus más grandes sueños había estado a punto de volverse realidad.

Tuvieron que separarse prudentemente, el recuerdo de su casi primera relación sexual aun se encontraba flotando entre ellos, martirizándolos de forma constante.

La situación no había podido culminarse debido a la petición de Candy, quien estaba consciente también de lo difícil que le resultaría a Anthony de allí en adelante mantenerse lo suficientemente alejado de su cuerpo, que tendría que luchar fuerte contra sus intensos sentimientos para poder respetar su pedido de espera y aquello le hacía sentir un tanto culpable.

Él por su parte aunque empezaba a resultarle algo duro el acuerdo, estaba dispuesto, tal como se lo diera a conocer y esperaría paciente, no la defraudaría infringiendo ningún tipo de presión.

Sin embargo ambos no podían evitar sentirse tan íntimos, rememoraban el choque de sus pieles como un momento sublime, mágico y aquello mismo les hacía pensar que se pertenecían, aunque el pudor les provocara cohibirse.

Anthony se arrimó a la baranda, subiendo el pie al muro de base de ésta, necesitaba pensar con claridad o mejor dicho despejar su mente de carnales pensamientos, ahora que la cubierta poco a poco empezaba a quedar despejada de gente.

Candy se acercó despacio, prudente, hasta tomarle de forma delicada la mano, recordándole que no dejaría de lado sus promesas.

- _Yo…procuraré madurar pronto- _aseguró

Anthony entendió a que se refería al reflejarse en su vivaz verde mirada tan diáfana como las aguas del mismo océano durante el día y no pudiendo evitarlo le haló del brazo hacia él para sentirla suya una vez más, colocando un apasionado beso sobre su mejilla.

- _Te adoro _- dijo abrazándola luego por la espalda mientras ambos se dedicaban a mirar las ya lejanas costas americanas _-…Pronto llegaremos amor_-

* * *

><p>El viaje no le estaba resultando tan aburrido a Candy como en un principio pensara. No era tampoco tan tedioso como sus amigos, los empleados de la mansión de Lakewood, los que habían tenido oportunidad de viajar alguna vez, le contaran. Era su primera vez a bordo de un barco, y aunque debía reconocer que las horas después de abordarlo se había sentido indispuesta debido al mareo que le provocara el constante vaivén de la nave sobre las aguas, luego de un descanso en su camarote recomendado por George y por Anthony su energía había regresado casi completamente a su cuerpo.<p>

Le agradecía a Anthony ante todo el haberla acompañado sosteniendo su mano, sentado en un borde la cama, haciéndole conversa mientras ella se reponía, leyendo con ella el grupo de cartas de buenos deseos que sus amigos del Hogar de Pony y Lakewood, incluyendo a Tom y su padre, y a Pierre y Dorothy, los flamantes novios, quienes les habían entregado o echo llegar antes de partir.

Candy le había animado para que saliera a disfrutar del aire puro, no quería arruinarle su primer día de viaje, pero Anthony se había rehusado procurando estar la mayor parte de la tarde a su lado.

_- No puedo dejar a mi esposita sola en momentos como este-_

_- Pues la esposita solo quiere que su esposito la pase bien- _había repuesto ella, sin importarle ya que estuviera presente en la habitación el buen George escuchando sus juegos.

- _Pues ese esposo no se sentirá tranquilo hasta saber que su esposita se encuentra bien_- opinó Anthony comenzando a hacerle cosquillas, provocando que ella se retorciera de risa en la cama.

-_Jajajaja ¡Basta Anthony por favor, te lo ruego!_-

_- Está bien- _dijo él

_-¡Ay esposo mío!_- suspiró ella flácida sobre la cama, al tiempo que Anthony se inclinaba para darle un beso.

_- Joven Anthony ya es hora de almorzar, además es hora de que a Srta. Candy descanse un poco_- indicó George en el momento carraspeando disimuladamente y levantándose, luego dirigiéndose a Candy agregó – _le traeremos su almuerzo al camarote señorita pero procure dormir, se sentirá mejor_- le recomendó amablemente, se notaba que la estimaba.

- _Lo haré_- acordó Candy obediente, mientras Anthony la arropaba y no olvidaba besar su frente antes de salir

_- No hagas travesuras sin mí, ok_-

Ella negó con la cabeza riendo.

En cuanto se quedó sola, llamó a Clint quien se encontraba en esos momentos dormitando en un acicalado canasto debajo de la cama. Al escucharla el pequeño coati corrió a subirse a la cama dándole lamiditas de cariño. Candy lo abrazó y procuró seguir a cabalidad el consejo de George.

Más tarde, después de descansar unas horas se sintió casi totalmente repuesta. George tenía razón.

* * *

><p>Las cosas comenzaron a volverse entretenidas esa misma noche.<p>

Candy sin notarlo, pronto se acostumbró al movimiento del barco y poco antes de la cena disfrutó de su primer paseo en cubierta del brazo de su amado.

Era maravilloso observar el horizonte y la gran inmensidad, donde el cielo parecía fundirse con el mar y el sol ocultarse dentro de las aguas que Candy entendió en parte por qué el papá de Anthony amaba tanto su profesión, y se lo dejó saber

- _A veces creo que mi papá y el mar son la misma cosa, no puede vivir mucho tiempo alejado de el_- comentó Anthony acerca de ello

La música encendida de violines y piano provenientes del salón comedor les distrajo de su conversación, recordándoles también que era hora de la cena. Entretenidos habían estado caminando por cualquier parte sin rumbo fijo hasta que habían llegado a dar justamente allí.

_-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Candy_

- _Las siete y veinte_- respondió Anthony revisando el reloj de bolsillo que su padre le obsequiara –_George ya debe estarnos esperando, dijo que lo busquemos en la mesa junto al gran ventanal del salón. ¡Vamos!-_ agregó conduciéndola de la mano.

Tal como Anthony suponía lo encontraron allí.

- _Buenas noches George _- saludó Anthony y Candy le siguió

- _Señoritos, los estaba esperando_- expresó el leal asistente del abuelo William, algo sorprendido - _por favor siéntense - _añadió levantándose para acomodar la silla de Candy. Anthony también ayudó.

_- Por un momento pensé que no iban a venir, estuve a punto de solicitar que se les llevara comida a su camarotes- _argumentó George una vez que todos tomaron asiento.

_- No crea que íbamos a dejarlo comiendo solito- _comentó Candy cariñosamente tocándole el brazo, mientras él con el otro le hacía señas al camarero, quien se acercó amablemente a atenderlos.

La comida fue deliciosa al igual que la encantadora música de los violines flotando en el ambiente. Los músicos eran magníficos, le hacían sentir a Candy abstraída. Todo en el interior del buque era elegante y había sido arreglado minuciosamente, la decoración estilo victoriana era preciosa. Candy maravillada, se sentía como si estuviera en un palacio flotante y lo mejor era que tenía a su príncipe a su lado que la cuidaba con tanto cariño y devoción como si se tratara de una de sus delicadas rosas.

Tan feliz como las mismas letras de las canciones de amor que sonaban, totalmente enamorada no dudaba en participarle su alegría a Anthony quien estaba sentado frente a ella, contento a su vez de poder dedicarle todas aquellas melodías.

Poco antes de que terminara la velada que constó de varias presentaciones con diferentes artistas, se dio paso a la realización de una tómbola, para lo cual a cada uno de los presentes se les había entregado un número. El premio era una pulserita de oro y plata con incrustaciones de brillantes, valorado en diez mil dólares.

- _Esta delicada joya lucirá preciosa en la muñeca de la feliz dama ganadora o constituirá un presente ideal para que el afortunado caballero ofrezca a su mujer amada_- comentó el animador, ingresando su mano en el ánfora que contenía los papelitos para extraer de entre ellos al ganador.

Anthony y Candy se sonrieron tomados de la mano por encima de la mesa. Ninguno de los dos se había ganado nada en la vida más que el privilegio de encontrarse el uno al otro, más para ellos eso les bastaba. George atento al sorteo, desvió un momento su mirada para observarlos y su actitud de embelesamiento mutuo le enterneció. Su alma se sentía contenta y en paz al saber que el joven Anthony, hijo de su Rosemary, su inolvidable amor, era correspondido ampliamente en sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, en el ambiente reinaba la expectativa y el redoble de tambores de la música de suspenso. Hubo algarabía en una de las mesas cercanas, la cual estaba repleta de jovencitos, hasta que el animador por fin cantó el número premiado…que para sorpresa de Candy era el mismo que sostenía entre sus manos.

_-¡El 75, por favor que se acerque el 75!- _animó el presentador para que la persona afortunada se acercara a la tarima.

-_¡Soy yo…gané!_- les contó Candy emocionada a George y a Anthony, sin poder todavía creerlo.

_-¡Señorita que suerte!-_ expresó George

_-¡Oh amor!_- exclamó Anthony incorporándose de la mesa al igual que ella para felicitarle.

Respirando profundamente, Candy tomó valor y se acercó al estrado. Sin embargo al pasar frente a la mesa de los jovencitos escuchó susurros y también algunas críticas.

_-¡Qué suertuda!_- comentó una chica

- _Es bonita_- opinó un chico

- _Dicen que son pareja_- musitó alguien más

- _¡Cómo pueden ser! ¿y el adulto que anda con ellos lo permite?, ¡Qué desvergüenza!-_

Candy supo que habían reparado en su abrazo con Anthony, intentó no mirar de reojo e ignorarlos.

En cuanto llegó al frente el presentador, éste le dio la bienvenida y hubo numerosos aplausos, luego el sujeto le preguntó su nombre y ella se inclinó un poco para decírselo al oído.

_-¡Candice White Andrew!- _cantó el animador – _¡Es nuestra bella jovencita ganadora!- _luego hizo la entrega de la caja con el premio en las manos del propio Capitán, presente en el acto, quien fue el que procedió a colocarle la pulsera

- _De una joya para otra joya_- le elogió haciéndola sonrojar y sonreír.

Otra vez hubo una marea de aplausos incluyendo los silbidos y vítores de júbilo de Anthony y George quienes la esperaban contentos.

* * *

><p>- <em>Es increíble<em> – dijo Candy observando la pulsera que brillaba en su muñeca, conversando con Anthony y George una vez que estuvieron en su camarote – _Había algo en mi interior que me decía que yo me la podía ganar_- confesó mirando a Anthony quien se hallaba a su lado. Este tuvo que hacer un secreto esfuerzo para quitar la mirada de su boca

- _Creo que eso se llama fe, amor_- comentó tomándole la misma mano enjoyada y besándola.

- _Le luce preciosa señorita_- opinó George

- _Gracias…pero no me la voy a quedar_- añadió Candy retirándosela lentamente para volver a colocarla en su caja

_- ¿Qué?_- preguntó Anthony sin entender

- _El dinero que cuesta servirá para ayudar a los niños del Hogar de Pony… ellos la necesitan más que yo-_

George no dijo nada y asintió. Admiraba su buen corazón a pesar de ser tan joven. Anthony tampoco dijo nada, Candy y él estaban negociando una bonificación mensual para el orfanato con el abuelo William pero mientras el patriarca lo aceptaba creía que aquello era una buena opción.

Ambos habían invertido parte de sus ahorros en el Hogar pero sabían que la ayuda que allí necesitaban no era temporal sino constante.

Candy acomodó la cajita y la entregó a George

- _George por favor encárgate de venderla y que el dinero llegue con la Señorita Pony_- pidió

- _Así lo haré Señorita, descuide _- afirmó el asistente y Anthony le dio un beso en la mejilla admirado por su actitud altruista. Los dos se quedaron mirando con amor.

* * *

><p>El Mauritania seguía a todo vapor. Debía pisar tierra inglesa en cuatro días más.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se levantó temprano y decidió salir a caminar para respirar un poco de aire puro, llevando consigo a Clint a quien sentía que últimamente no le estaba dedicando el tiempo suficiente. Imaginó que para esos momentos George y Anthony todavía debían estar durmiendo pero no fue al camarote de ellos para despertarlos, necesitaba un tiempo a solas porque le gustaba sentirse libre e independiente.

Observar el mar en su inmensidad le traía momentos de paz consigo misma y el ambiente festivo que había alrededor la contagiaba de alegría, por lo que no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo. Estar a bordo de aquel barco era estupendo. Siempre se estaban dando presentaciones de músicos, malabaristas y otros artistas y ya estaba al tanto de que habría fiesta durante todas las noches del viaje. A ratos todo le parecía emocionante.

Pensó en como le hubiera gustado en compartir sus alegrías con Annie su mejor amiga, pero ella para entonces ya se encontraba estudiando en el San Pablo, colegio en el cual había convencido a sus padres de matricularla una vez que se enterara de que su adorado Archie iba a estudiar allí. Le había contado además por cartas lo emocionada que estaba por su próxima llegada.

Esto le relajaba a Candy, pensar en que a la final no se sentiría sola a pesar de estar en un mundo desconocido, así éste fuera inhóspito, porque estaría junto a su mejor amiga, sus primos y su gran amor. Se repitió entonces que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Iba a tomarlo todo con calma y se iba a divertir…nada podía salir mal.

El curioso cuadro que formaban la simpática jovencita y su pequeño mapache llamaron la atención de un joven pintor quien interesado, no dudó en acercarse y solicitarle a Candy que le permitiera retratarla.

_-¡Modelo yo!-_ había expresado ella sin poder creérselo, haciéndolo reír.

- _Por favor_- pidió el artista quien la encontraba muy tierna con su gracioso sombrero veraniego a rayas y flores rojas – _solo debes sentarte allí frente a mi lienzo y permanecer quieta-_

- _¿Tú que dices Clint?- _jugó Candy a preguntarle a su mascota _- uhm… está bien_- acordó al final

La maestría del artista al elaborar el retrato le trajo buena racha, atrayendo al menos una docena de espectadores que se colocaron a sus alrededores para ser partícipes de su destreza en medio de una serie de comentarios a favor.

_-¡Es increíble!-_

_-¡Qué arte!-_

_-¡Ay yo quiero uno!-_

_-¡Yo también!_-

Por su inocencia y buena disposición al dejarse dibujar y la buena suerte que le trajera, el artista obsequió a Candy el retrato, quien lo recibió contenta. Su segundo obsequio a bordo de su primer viaje. Pensó que debía ser una buena señal.

Ataviada con Clint en un brazo y el retrato en el otro, se dispuso ir a enseñárselos a Anthony y a George. El tiempo se le había pasado volando, a esas alturas hacia rato que había pasado la hora del desayuno y debían estar buscándola.

Pero en eso mientras bajaba por una angosta escotilla detrás de un caballero, casi choca con un joven que en su lugar iba subiendo. Ella intentó moverse por un lado pero él inconscientemente se movió para el mismo lugar, y aquello sucedió una vez más sin querer. Candy aunque se sintió incómoda no le dio mucha importancia al hecho hasta que vio sus ojos azules profundos como el mismo océano, que en un instante mágico la impresionaron.

Entonces él divertido le dijo

_-¿Bailamos?-_

Candy abrió grandemente los ojos, sorprendida y se escabulló enseguida por un costado, en cuanto llegó abajo se dio cuenta de que se le habían subido los colores al rostro. Ni ella mismo entendía que le pasaba. Disimulando, volteó a mirar y notó que él seguía en lo alto de la escalera parado observándola, entonces abrazando a Clint decidió apresurar el paso, un poco más alejada dejándose vencer nuevamente por la curiosidad, volteó a ver si seguía allí pero el atractivo joven ya había desaparecido.

Candy movió la cabeza, debía pensar solo en Anthony.

Más tarde, mientras almorzaban en el elegante comedor y no paraba de contarles acerca de su temprana aventura y de la maestría del pintor, tanto que Anthony le hizo prometer que el próximo paseo matutino que diera lo haría con él, un refinado caballero se presentó a la mesa para saludar, principalmente a George.

- _¡Pero que pequeño es el mundo, si es el Señor George Brooke!_- exclamó

_-¡Sr. Montgomery!_- profirió George sorprendido levantándose a darle la mano, los chicos hicieron igual

_-¿Cómo está todo en Lakewood, cómo se encuentra Mrs. Elroy?-_

Por como empezaba la conversación, Anthony y Candy notaron que se trataba de un viejo conocido de la familia.

- _Excelente, la Señora ha decidido radicarse en Europa por un tiempo y aquí les llevo a sus niños- _conversó George, haciendo que la atención se centrara en ellos. Platicaron durante un rato en privado, poniéndole George al tanto de la situación que los llevaba allí, el caballero escuchó todo con atención y entonces pareció reconocer a Anthony.

_-¿No me digas que eres el hijo de Rosemary?- _preguntó impresionado dirigiéndose a él

_- El mismo- _confirmó Anthony sorprendido de escuchar nombrar a su mamá

- _Soy el Sr. Montgomery_- se presentó el tipo - _Es increíble como has crecido y te pareces tanto a ella, la última vez que te vi tenias poco menos de diez años – _añadió estrechándole la mano fuertemente – _No sé si lo recuerdes, fue en la reunión de cumpleaños de tu tía abuela, fui allí con mi esposa…-_

_- Lo siento no, no recuerdo – _repuso Anthony un poco extrañado por tanta efusividad pero sin dejar de ser amable. Candy miraba todo con curiosidad

- _Vaya…qué rápido pasa el tiempo, sabes George y yo éramos buenos amigos de tu mamá de jóvenes… me gustaría tanto que conocieras también a mi hijo y a mi sobrina, son casi de tu misma edad- _continuó el caballero animado, volteándose para llamarlos _-¡Christian, Audrey vengan aquí!-_

Entonces no solo dos sino un grupo de jovencitos que desde hacia rato había estado bailando y conversando en medio del salón se acercó a ellos. Candy reconoció que eran los mismos que habían estado criticándola la noche anterior.

- _Dime papá _- preguntó de mala gana un muchacho regordete de cabellos rubios rojizos y gafas, a su lado venía un amigo un chico moreno impecablemente bien vestido quien por su caminar vacilón con las manos en los bolsillos se adivinaba a simple vista que era un casanova y atrás de ellos venían dos jovencitas, una bajita y otra alta que parecían estar más embebidas en sus conversaciones que en lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Candy alcanzó a escuchar una pequeña parte de su plática.

-_¡Es un idiota, un antisocial, no sé ni por qué me preocupé en saludarlo!-_

- _No merece tus atenciones Audrey, por muy apuesto que sea, es un cretino-_

- _Pero ya verá cuando estemos en el colegio será para mi solo un cero a la izquierda _-

_- Niños apresúrense, por favor-_ solicitó el caballero con impaciencia, puesto que no quería que dieran una mala impresión a sus amigos.

Fue en eso que los ojos ambas chicas se posaron sobre Anthony impresionadas, haciéndola sentir a Candy muy incómoda.

Aún antes de que se pararan juntos se podía adivinar fácilmente quienes eran los dos primos. La chica más bajita junto con el chico regordete, tenían el mismo color de cabello. Ambos dieron un paso al frente colocándose al lado del elegante caballero, quién continuó:

_- Chicos tengo el agrado de presentarles al Sr. George y a sus pupilos, el joven Anthony Brower y su prima la Srta. Candice White-_

_- Mi prometida- _corrigió Anthony entonces, mientras le daba la mano a ambas, haciéndola a Candy sonrojar y a ellas desinflar.

Candy al igual que Anthony los saludó a todos a pesar de las insensibles miradas menospreciativas de las chicas y del grosero agarre del tal Christian quien la miró de forma algo lasciva.

- _Mis chicos también estudian en el San Pablo, solo que estábamos vacacionando en Estados Unidos, si van a ser compañeros es bueno que se lleven bien desde ahora_ – animó el caballero - _¿les importaría si cenamos con ustedes?-_

_- Para nada- _argumentó George

- _Estupendo _– acordó el Sr. Montgomery _-¡Camarero!-_

El camarero se encargó de unir dos mesas. En la primera se sentaron el Sr. Montgomery junto a su esposa, una bonita y distinguida señora y George para platicar sobre asuntos de mayores y la otra fue destinada para los seis jovencitos.

Los primos Montgomery presentaron a sus amigos. El chico moreno era francés, se llamaba Daniel y era hijo de unos amigos cercanos del capitán del Mauritania, quien además por lo que dejó saber, le encantaban las fiestas. Tenía 16 años.

La otra chica era esbelta de cabellos castaños y largos que le caían en cascada hasta la cintura, muy amigable en su forma de ser y muy elocuente a diferencia de los primitos a quienes se advertía antipáticos y mordaces. Se llamaba Kimberly, pero le decían de cariño Kiki y tenía 14 años, mientras que Audrey y Christian, 13 y 15 respectivamente.

Aunque todos bordeaban casi la misma edad, eran diferentes sus formas de pensar pero aún así las conversaciones resultaron entretenidas, más en medio de ello Candy no pudo evitar notar una afinidad de Anthony con Kiki. Confirmando con pesar para sí que sonreía a menudo con las cosas que ésta decía.

Kiki era bonita y efusiva al hablar, su vivacidad relucía por sus poros, constituía un peligro para ella.

En cuanto terminó el almuerzo se pusieron de acuerdo entre todos para reunirse esa noche a la hora del baile. Anthony aceptó por amabilidad y Candy porque no le quedaba más. Era eso o pasar la noche encerrada aburrida en el camarote.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, después de la cena, el dicho baile se encendió y Candy dio gracias porque por fin acabara la conversación que hasta entonces estaban teniendo en que los diferentes puntos de vista de los cuatro amigos contrastaban tanto con los del sencillo mundo en el que a ella le gustaba vivir. En eso un visible pretendiente de Audrey se acercó a la mesa para invitarla a bailar y ésta accedió sin reparos, mientras Christian en cambio optó por dirigirse a saludar y conversar con un grupo de jóvenes del que poco antes había salido el mismo pretendiente de su prima. Poco después se enterarían por información de George que todos aquellos eran también estudiantes del colegio San Pablo que retornaban de sus vacaciones de invierno.<p>

La música seguía cada vez más alegre, contagiosa y Anthony en un momento sacó a bailar a Candy haciéndola olvidar por un buen rato todas sus inquietudes.

- _Te ves hermosa_ – le halagó perdiéndose en sus ojos mientras se movían al ritmo de un vals, arrebatándole todo el coraje que sentía. Por un momento Candy deseó que estuviesen solos así en otro lugar, porque quizá allí si estaría dispuesta a que pasara lo que algún día tendría que pasar.

Más con el inicio de otra melodía se acercó el galante joven francés para pedirle permiso a Anthony de que le dejara bailar con ella. Candy no sabía como excusarse pero Anthony por gentileza hacia sus nuevas amistades no se negó. Candy aunque quería tampoco lo hizo para no mostrarse como una maleducada. Entonces junto a su nueva pareja de baile trató de mostrarse lo más agradable posible aunque entre vuelta y vuelta no dejaba de mirar el rumbo que Anthony había tomado.

Él iba en dirección a la mesa, a sentarse a esperar, pero a medio camino la exuberante Kiki lo alcanzó, le habló algo animadamente y Candy estuvo segura de que le propuso ella misma bailar, era desinhibida.

Por su parte, Daniel no dejaba de hacerle conversa aunque ella permaneciera indiferente, vagamente le escuchaba hablar sobre las calles de París pero solo asentía o fingía estar interesada a ratos para que no se sintiera mal, pero su mente estaba algunos metros más allá pendiente de lo que hicieran Anthony y Kiki. Fue así hasta un momento en el que Daniel decidió acercarla impulsivamente más a él para capturar de ella toda la atención que le resultara tan esquiva.

- _Las chicas americanas me vuelven loco_- murmuró sorprendiéndola y desagradándole, al punto que se vio obligada, casi sin disimularlo a soltarle un pisotón.

- _Permiso no me siento bien_- dictaminó implacable, levantándose un poco la falda de su largo vestido, dispuesta a retirarse del salón, sin embargo al pasar al lado de Anthony y Kiki quienes para esos momentos estaban conversando cerca de la puerta disfrutando del aire fresco que provenía del mar, los escuchó:

- _No puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad?... Es por eso que tu apellido me resultaba conocido… Eres hijo del Capitán Brower, él es amigo de mi abuelo_- comentaba maravillada la castaña.

_-¡Y yo no puedo creer que tú seas la nieta del Capitán de este barco!-_ exclamó a su vez Anthony y en esos momentos la que no pudo creer tampoco que pequeño era el mundo, fue Candy que después de detenerse a mirarlos, movió la cabeza y prosiguió su camino echa un vendaval. Anthony la notó y la llamó pero ella no se detuvo. El martirio de los celos dolía.

_-¡Candy!_- Anthony la siguió hasta el camarote pero ella llegó primero y cerró la puerta, sentándose en la cama cruzada de brazos. Como no le echó seguro, él entró.

_- Can… que sucede_- preguntó al verla enojada

- _Nada _- contestó Candy bajando la mirada y caminando hacia el tocador para servirse un poco de agua

_-¿Estás segura?- _inquirió él quien reconocía ese fuego en sus ojos que advirtiera él mismo en los suyos frente al espejo cuando sentía que alguien podía interponerse entre los dos, por lo que se acercó despacio a ella quien continuaba de espaldas tomando agua aunque no tuviera ganas y con cuidado se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre la piel de su hombro, allí donde su vestido no la cubría. Candy dio un pequeño respingo y se alejó de él.

- _Estaba esperando a que dejaras de bailar con ese francés_- comentó Anthony, mientras ella a unos cuantos pasos le miraba resentida

- _Claro, mientras te divertías con Kiki-_

_- Sabía que era eso- _acertó él para sí, bajando la cabeza para tratar de disimular una sonrisa

- _No es gracioso_- indicó ella, alejándose otra vez hacia la cama

- _No, no lo es… pero es divertido verte celosa, porque eso demuestra que me quieres_- argumentó él con sinceridad, haciéndola detenerse a medio camino.

- _No estoy celosa _- musitó, mientras esperaba a que él se acercara.

- _No, no lo estás_- bromeó Anthony, llegando hasta ella y acomodándole uno de los risos que caía por el borde de su frente – _Te diré algo_…- le susurró al oído – …_Ella no me gusta, su abuelo es conocido de mi padre nada más, la única mujer en el mundo para mí eres tú...te amo Señorita Candy, te amo con todo mi corazón- _añadió galante rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos disfrutando de su contacto, confiar en su amor le infundía tranquilidad, acarició los brazos de él haciéndole saber que lo había perdonado y un profundo beso nacido de los corazones de ambos dio por terminado aquel inconveniente.

_-¿Quieres volver a la fiesta?_- propuso entonces Anthony

- _No, está bien por hoy para mí, me gustaría descansar_-

- _Bien…en ese caso, debo ir a despedirme…no tiene caso de que continúe en esa fiesta sin ti- _argumentó él

A Candy le enternecieron sus palabras y le dio un último abrazo antes de que saliera.

_- Buenas noches_-

_- Descansa mi amor-_

Una vez que se quedó sola, Candy se dispuso a contestar las cartas de sus amigos y a escribir otra para sus madres en el Hogar de Pony. Le parecía gracioso descubrir que también podía ponerse celosa…pero no era un juego lo que sentía en su interior. De solo pensar en Kiki, quería arrastrarla de los cabellos porque notaba que le gustaba Anthony y no buscaba por todos los medios la forma de metérsele por los ojos.

_-¡Quién se puede llamar Kiki!_- exclamó al aire, recostándose después fastidiada sobre el escritorio mientras la cabeza le empezaba a doler.

No debía dudar de Anthony puesto que sabía que la amaba. Aunque tal vez aquella muchacha le llamara la atención, ella era la única para él como le decía, podía verlo en sus ojos que conocía tan bien. No le mentían, podía notar su adoración… y pensar en esos azules ojos, le llevó a recordar otros un poco más oscuros que había tenido la suerte de encontrar aquel mismo día, esa tibia mañana soleada... y sintió otra vez esa extraña emoción en su interior… La forma en como aquel joven le había mirado demostraba también admiración. Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que ella también era bonita y podía despertar pasiones. Pensar en ello le puso feliz.

* * *

><p>El viaje continuaba imperturbable y el tercer día llegó. Esta vez Anthony había sido invitado por sus nuevos amigos a jugar ajedrez por lo que después de dar un paseo juntos por la mañana le había prácticamente pedido permiso a Candy para asistir a dicha reunión, causándole gracia, sin embargo le encantaba que confiara de esa forma en ella, le hacía sentir que estaban más compenetrados, como si fueran una pareja de esposos en realidad.<p>

- _Claro que puedes ir _- otorgó Candy alegremente acercándose de manera coqueta a acomodarle el cuello de la camisa sobre su suéter _– Solo no hagas nada indebido, está bien_-

- _No lo haré…te adoro_- le dijo él, dándole un sonoro beso en la frente, últimamente se portaba más protector con ella, su amor había pasado a un nivel más profundo.

Luego de dejarla en cubierta, cerca de la entrada que dirigía a los dormitorios, Candy fue a ver que estaba haciendo George pero lo encontró embebido a su vez en una reunión de caballeros, en medio de los cuales distinguió al señor Montgomery, por lo que optó por no molestar y en lugar de ello decidió ir por un libro y también por Clint. Era hora de sacarlo a pasear.

_-¿Te gusta tomar el sol Clint?_- le preguntó a su animalito que dormitaba cerca de su pecho mientras ella le acariciaba el pelaje. Candy estaba recostada en una silla playera mientras leía. Todo estaba tranquilo e iba bien, hasta que pasó una elegante y perfumada dama de sombrero emplumado quien también llevaba consigo una mascota, un gordo gato persa que al ver a Clint empezó a espelucarse y enseñar los colmillos.

_-¡Oh Dios mío!-_ Candy exclamó al ver que Clint hacía lo mismo pero para protegerse. Entonces el gato saltó de los brazos de la asustada señora para darle caza. Al pobre Clint no le quedó más remedio que escapar

_-¡Clint!_- gritó Candy sin otra opción que echar a correr tras de el.

_-¡Mustafá!_- exclamó la señora a su vez.

Los animales no se detenían y Clint estaba realmente asustado, Candy intentó cogerlo sin éxito. Temía que en un ataque desesperado pudiera lanzarse al mar. Por lo que aumentó la velocidad sin medir quien podía cruzarse de repente en su camino. Un infortunado camarero fue el primero, quien al intentar esquivarla de forma rápida terminó en el suelo con todo y charola y media docena de platos rotos esparcidos por el suelo.

- _Lo siento_- se disculpó Candy con sinceridad pero sin detenerse, debía seguir con su misión, levantándose un poco la falda del vestido para correr mejor, esquivando personas y saltando bancos de ser necesario. Notó en un momento que algunos de los presentes las estaban observando y para mala suerte el chico atractivo que encontrara el día anterior estaba entre ellos. Candy le vio voltearse cerca de la baranda desde donde estaba observando el mar para mirarla extrañado. En ese momento ella estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al pisar una parte de suelo mojado, patinó y gracias al cielo no se fue de bruces porque halló algo en lo cual apoyarse. Un carrito de comidas que para mala suerte terminó del impacto volteado y por lo tanto toda la comida regada por el suelo al igual que sobre el uniforme del camarero encargado de llevarlo.

_-¡Oh santo cielo lo siento tanto! déjeme ayudarle_- trató de excusarse Candy pero el camarero lo único que quería era que se mantuviera a veinte mil leguas de distancia.

_-¡No no no, señorita, no lo arruine más!_- suplicó con sarcasmo

_-¡Qué es lo que está pasando aquí!_- vociferó el Capitán, al ver a los dos jóvenes todos sucios y en el suelo. En ese momento un preocupado George quien debía al igual que el resto del grupo de caballeros haber presenciado todo, se acercó después de gritar el nombre de su protegida para apaciguar los ánimos e interceder por ella de ser necesario.

- _Discúlpela, señor Capitán por favor, yo le puedo explicar-_

- _Lo siento_- se disculpó Candy una vez más, sumamente avergonzada y sintiéndose culpable. En medio de ello pudo ver a Clint unos metros más atrás, a salvo encima de una de las bancas, mirándola con carita aun de asustado. Candy le regañó sin palabras por preocuparla así y por ser tan inquieto, mientras a su lado George le explicaba al Capitán sobre la exótica mascota que ella poseía desde pequeñita y la importancia sentimental que tenía para con ella. Éste después de reconocerla como la jovencita que ganara el premio de la tómbola, la disculpaba oteándola con censura pero a la vez con un dejo de ternura, porque como el mismo se le escapara después, le recordaba en algo a su adorada nieta. Claro que a Candy no le hizo mucha gracia.

* * *

><p>- <em>No puedo creerlo ¿eso sucedió? ¡Que vergüenza!- <em>declaró Audrey durante la ya acostumbrada reunión después de la cena, mientras jugueteaba con la cola de caballo de su sedoso pelo – _Yo no tendría cara para darle al Capitán jajaja-_

Los amigos la imitaron uniéndose a las carcajadas. Candy supo que se estaban burlando de ella y lo peor era que ni siquiera les había relatado lo sucedido, por lo que entendió que el chisme pronto se había expandido por todo el barco.

- _Y todo por un simple mapache_- agregó despectivamente Christian, al tiempo que se arreglaba sus gafas

- _¡No es un mapache, es un coatí!_- corrigió Candy ya enfadada, ya no quería seguir allí con ellos

_-¡Es lo mismo!_- insistió el chico

_-¡No lo es!_- defendió Candy y Anthony tuvo que intervenir

_-¡Ya basta! ¡Tú, le debes una disculpa a mi novia por haberle gritado!-_

_-¡Uy!- _se mofó el regordete envalentonándose con sus amigos, pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando Anthony le agarró del cuello de la camisa con fuerza.

_-¡Anthony qué te sucede, no seas salvaje, suéltalo_!- solicitó Audrey defendiendo a su primo, tratando de que lo dejara. Kiki también se acercó.

_-¡Paren!_- gritó Candy más atrás_, _pensó que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo, estaba harta de ellos –_De nada sirve seguir discutiendo con alguien como tú que no tiene sentido del afecto ni el cariño_- le recalcó al muchacho malcriado y enseguida decidió retirarse.

-_Candy..._- musitó Anthony viéndola irse, y soltó al regordete como si de basura se tratara. Decidiendo ir tras su chica, haciendo caso omiso a las felicitaciones que el propio supuesto amigo de Christian le diera por su valentía.

_-¡Mis respetos Anthony, este idiota ya se lo merecía, a mi también me tiene cansado!-_

Candy corrió en direcciona a su camarote mientras sentía a Anthony llamarla detrás. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficiente alejados del salón comedor se detuvo y se sentó a esperarlo en una banca.

-_Can..._- dijo después de encontrarla, llamándola por el diminutivo que él mismo le había puesto y fue a sentarse al lado de ella. Candy estaba enfadada.

- _Tienes razón, son unos idiotas, pero gracias al cielo ya no nos queda más que día y medio para seguir soportándolos, una vez que estemos en el San Pablo no los tomaremos en cuenta_- sugirió Anthony, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí para confortarla.

- _No debes pelearte por mi culpa_- comentó Candy, más él se mostró decidido

- _Quien ofende a mi dama, me ofende a mí-_

A Candy le agradaron sus palabras y bajó la mirada, necesitaba tomar fuerzas para añadir lo siguiente, por lo desanimada que se sentía.

_- No deberías tener una novia con tan pocos modales como yo-_

_- Nunca digas eso Candy- _dijo el tomándole la cara entre las manos – _Escúchame bien, no te menosprecies_ por favor, e_res lo mas bello que tengo en la vida, me tienes completamente loco, a tal punto que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera si tú me lo pidieras, con tal de verte feliz… lo sabes… te amo- _susurró. Anthony se acercó a su boca para empezar un beso delicado, apacible como acostumbraba. Para Candy sus labios eran tan cálidos y suaves, la abstraían de la realidad haciéndola olvidarse por segundos de todo, a su lado desaparecían los problemas.

- _Yo también te adoro Anthony… nunca voy a cansarme de decírtelo_ - aseveró ella regalándole una de sus más angelicales sonrisas para después volver a perderse en el roce de sus labios.

Pasaron juntos esa noche en cubierta conversando, haciendo planes sobre el futuro y las horas transcurrieron rápidamente mientras miraban las estrellas, Anthony le comentó acerca de la forma en que se guiaban los marinos a través de ellas según le contara su padre y los dos recordaron también leyendas sobre el océano como el fuego de San Lorenzo, el avistamiento de sirenas, los monstruos marinos o los barcos fantasmas, las cuales por muy temibles que fueran como estaban juntos no lo parecían tanto, por último tocaron el tema de las tragedias marítimas

- _Podría morir con tal de salvarte-_

_- No digas eso…deja de bromear-_

_- Lo digo en serio-_

_- Pues yo le digo Señorito Brower que si este barco se hundiera y no le permitieran a los hombres subir a los botes salvavidas o si llegara a pasarte algo…yo preferiría morir también-_

Anthony sonrió ante la forma inocente en que Candy lo aseguraba. Se habían acomodado en el banco el uno frente al otro. Con ternura él le tomó uno de los rubios rizos.

- _Te gusta tomarte el papel de Julieta en serio_- dijo sonriendo.

- _Ya hablando en serio, a veces me pongo a pensar que a bordo de los barcos que se hunden deben haber parejas tan enamoradas como nosotros_- comentó Candy con un dejo de pena

-_ Es muy probable... el amor está en todos lados_- opinó Anthony- _ esas parejas de las que hablas, si no sobreviven deben ir a la eternidad juntos, allá donde estarán a salvo de todo-_

Candy le observó hablar con los ojos brillosos, ya que aquel tema la conmovía inmensamente, Anthony continuó

- _Ninguna persona que ame de verdad puede dejar de ir al cielo _- compartió sus pensamientos - ..._Debe ser un lugar reservado para quienes hayan experimentado el verdadero amor_- añadió mirando hacia la infinita y estrellada bóveda celeste

Candy suspiró. Era tan hermoso conversar con él y escuchar sus opiniones, pero era mejor cambiar de tema

- _Pero bueno ya dejemos de pensar en todas esas cosas_ - mencionó haciendo un puchero de temor que a Anthony le dio ganas de abrazarla

- _Ven aquí amor_- expresó atrayéndola hacia así, tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola reír. La acunó en sus brazos para protegerla del frío y permanecieron así acurrucados muy juntitos hasta que empezaron a clarear las primeras luces del día.

* * *

><p>El último día de viaje para los dos fue relativamente corto puesto que debido al cansancio del desvelo pasaron durmiendo en sus camarotes hasta tarde. No obstante, estuvieron listos para asistir a la fiesta de despedida que se llevó a cabo en la noche. Inglaterra estaba ya a unas cuantas millas de distancia y tocarían tierra según informaran los marineros pocas horas después del amanecer.<p>

El festejo además tenía un motivo más especial, ya que se ofrecería un homenaje al Capitán que se retiraba en ese viaje.

Candy y Anthony acordaron permanecer todo el momento juntos, aunque lo que menos querían era verles la cara de nuevo a los antipáticos primos Montgomery reconocían que no querían perderse la fiesta del capitán porque les caía muy bien.

Durante la fiesta, lo que al principio fue llevadero aún a pesar de las críticas que ambos notaban se cernían sobre ellos por llegar y sentarse en una mesa los dos solos, se volvió casi insoportable para Candy cuando el grupo de chicos estudiantes del San Pablo se acercaron a invitar a Anthony a jugar una partida de billar, a lo que él después de mirarla solicitándole aprobación que le fue concedida se alejó de ella y así permanecería gran parte de la noche.

A pesar de todo los chismes o desacreditaciones por parte de los Montgomery por su supuesto mal comportamiento se veía a simple vista de que Anthony no dejaba de ser popular. Es más en medio de la alegría del juego fue presentado por sus nuevos amigos a algunas jóvenes a las cuales se les notaba lo ansiosas y emocionadas que se encontraban por conocerlo.

Candy de lejos intuyendo que sería una larga velada, se levantó de su asiento y después de tomar al descuido varios dulces de la mesa fue a unirse a George quien se encontraba con otras personas adultas, quienes no la rechazaron y la acogieron con amabilidad ensus conversaciones, entre ellos se encontraba el Capitán.

Una o dos horas después, ya cansada y algo mareada después de haber bebido champagne especialmente para soportar los celos que le producía ver rodeado a Anthony de jovencitas que no dejaban de solicitarle que bailara con ellas o de entregarle papelitos con las direcciones de sus hogares para que le escribiera, decidió salir a tomar aire fresco porque el de aquel salón lo sentía pesado.

Aunque más de dos veces, Anthony se había acercado a su mesa a solicitarle que se uniera al grupo, ella se había denegado, porque allí se encontraba Kiki y ella no podía evitar que se le notara la aversión que le tenía, por lo confió en que la mejor opción era mantenerse alejada y así lo hizo.

Iba a dar casi la media noche, cuando al salir al pasillo exterior del buque se vio envuelta por una densa bruma. Se ajustó mejor su chal para protegerse del viento y se acercó a la baranda para observar las oscuras aguas. El ambiente parecía sacado de un sueño.

Nunca había estado ebria, tampoco lo estaba en esos momentos, pero intuía que aquel mareo que sentía, que le hacía parecer que las cosas se agrandaban y se alejaban por ratos, se debía a la cantidad de alcohol en su sangre. No estaba acostumbrada a beber por lo que el efecto le estaba funcionando rápido… y aquello trajo en ella un profundo estado de meditación, que le llevó a acordarse de cosas que la deprimían y le hacían poner triste como el pensar en que le llevaría mucho tiempo y sacrificio llegar a ser la refinada chica ideal para Anthony, el temor que algún día se aburriera de ella o que siempre habría alguien que la mirara por encima del hombro o se burlara de su condición. Aunque esto último le importaba poco, no quería que él fuera señalado por estar con ella.

Él no podía dejar de ser popular, era algo innato en él. Era tan amable y agradable que la gente lo seguía como moscas a la miel. Era un líder, era imposible conocerlo y no quererlo… El saber eso junto con los celos que sentía por todas esa chicas que lo pretendían, le estaba mortificando.

Debía reconocer que esa noche estaba deprimida, se sentía sola. Quería que las horas pasaran volando para llegar a Inglaterra y ver a Stear, Archie y Annie, los extrañaba tanto.

Cerró los ojos mientras la fría brisa marina barría con fuerza por el corredor, meciendo en el acto la tela de sus vestidos y sus cabellos, deseando que se llevara consigo en su azote su melancolía, la pena por todo lo que dejaba atrás y también el temor por las cosas desconocidas por venir. Era humana y sentía miedo y por eso en medio de la oscuridad deseo con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento hacer un amigo.

Fue poco después de eso cuando al voltear sin querer a mirar a un costado del extenso pasillo, divisó la silueta de alguien a quien también le entretenía mirar el mar como a ella y que estaba solo a unos metros más allá.

Al mirarlo detenidamente le pareció por un momento que era Anthony, pero aquello era imposible porque sabía que Anthony se encontraba adentro en la fiesta. Así que con cuidado para verlo bien, comenzó a acercarse.

La persona tenía en efecto casi la misma contextura de Anthony pero era más alto, además su cabello era largo y oscuro y también se dio cuenta asombrada de que estaba llorando porque le vio cercarse una lágrima.

Fue entonces por un fugaz instante que sintió un dejavú, algo inexplicable, como si ya supiera que aquello iba a pasar tarde o temprano, esa escena en su vida.

Solo entonces vio bien al chico e impresionada al reconocerlo, retrocedió un paso. Se trataba del dueño de los ojos hermosos y penetrantes que habían estado dándole vuelta en la cabeza a lo largo de los últimos días y del que había deseado de forma secreta convertirse en su amiga, aún sabiendo que estaba con Anthony y que aquello podría ser visto mal. No obstante en esos momentos él se encontraba allí tan cerca de ella...

Quería hablarle pero se sintió cobarde de pronto y pensó que era mejor huir antes de que la viera, sin embargo el viento travieso actuó primero arrancándole la bufanda de lino y llevándola justamente a los pies de él.

Ironía del destino o no, Candy se apresuró a recogerla, pensando en pedir disculpas por la perturbación pero él al notar lo que ocurría se agachó primero y la levantó. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo en ese momento produciendo un efecto casi hipnotizador. Los dos fueron incorporándose lentamente y entonces él le devolvió la bufanda, rompiendo el hechizo.

-_Gracias_- murmuró Candy. El joven siguió observándola por un momento como queriendo decirle algo pero a la final desistió.

-_No es nada_- musitó y se retiró nuevamente al puesto que antes había abandonado. Su voz era varonil y profunda.

Candy notó en el acto que su cautivadora mirada aún seguía un poco brillante por lo que pensó que debía estar sufriendo y le conmovió, más era consciente de que no tenía nada que hacer allí, por lo que en silencio inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a retirarse

- _Disculpe_-

Pero a medio camino escuchó con sorpresa su nombre

_-¿Candy?-_

Lo había pronunciado él. Se volteó a mirarlo extrañada, como era posible que lo supiera.

_- ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?-_ preguntó. Él se encogió de hombros descomplicado.

-_Un señor te lo gritó ayer cuando se te escapó el mapache_-

Candy supo que se refería a George y recordó avergonzada la embarazosa situación

- _No es un mapache…_- recalcó acercándose a la baranda junto a él

_-…Es un coatí_- acordaron ambos al mismo tiempo. A Candy le pareció gracioso.

_- ¿En dónde lo conseguiste?_- quiso saber el muchacho

- _No lo sé, no lo recuerdo_- contestó ella con franqueza _-…lo tengo desde pequeña-_

_- Es una mascota interesante – _opinó él. Candy se sintió de repente animada, sin saber por qué empezaba a entrar en confianza

- _Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?_ – inquirió

El pensó un momento antes de contestar pero luego recordó que el viaje estaba por terminar y que probablemente podría ser la última vez que la viera. Después de todo y a pesar de las penurias que le habían acompañado durante el trayecto, no era tan mala idea hacer amistad con alguien en ese barco.

- _Terrence_- respondió – _pero me dicen Terry_-

-_Terry…es un nombre particular al igual que el mío_- reconoció Candy

- _Y dime Candy… ¿viajas sola?_-

- _En realidad no, el Señor George viaja conmigo_- contestó ella haciendo visible alusión al hombre que él había visto.

- _Ah sí, es tu niñero_ – sonrió él recordando la forma como éste salió corriendo preocupado tras ella cuando sucedió la escapada del mapache

- _No es mi niñero_ – se defendió Candy –_Estoy solo un tiempo bajo su supervisión_- corrigió, haciéndolo reír. Tenía una risa contagiosa. Candy se alegró en el interior de que ya no se sintiera tan mal como al principio

_-¿Eres una especie de rea o algo así?- bromeó_

_-¡Claro que no!_- protestó Candy

- Porque si lo eres mejor me voy antes de que intentes asesinarme- se mofó él. Candy sintió ganas de darle un manotón de reproche aunque no lo conociera bien

- _En realidad soy mansa como una paloma_ – indicó poniendo la cabeza altiva y mirando hacia el frente – _si es que no me molestan, claro_- agregó

Él se acercó un poco más, interesado, sin llegar a faltarle el respeto, hasta que sus brazos apostados sobre la baranda se rozaron ocasionando una chispa de electricidad. Candy se apartó un poquito más no se alejó.

- _Es interesante saberlo_ – opinó Terry –_y dime ¿De dónde vienes?-_

_- De Chicago y tú-_

_- De New York-_

_- Uhm…- _Candy escuchó el nombre de aquella ciudad que le traía amargos recuerdos, pero haciendo a un lado aquello continuó – _Y dígame Señor Terry ¿qué le trae a Inglaterra, si se puede saber?_-

_- Voy a estudiar_- respondió él - _¿y tú?-_

_- También…-_

Ambos guardaron un momento silencio mirando el mar oscuro y tenebroso, hasta que ella se animó a preguntar

_-¿…y por qué estabas triste?_- tanteando el terreno delicadamente. Él la observó extrañado decidiendo entonces bromearla con lo primero que había reparado en ella al verla y que se estaba absteniendo de comentar desde hacia rato

_-¿Por qué eres tan pecosa?-_ argumentó señalándola

_-¿Qué?-_ exclamó Candy sorprendida

_-¿Por qué eres tan curiosa niña?-_ repuso él riendo. Se preguntaba de dónde había salido

- _Oye trato de interesarme por las nuevas amistades que hago-_

_- ¿Me consideras entonces un amigo…?_- quiso saber él interesado, sonriendo de una forma deslumbrante que la dejó un poco atontada

-…_Llevamos conversando más de quince minutos, supongo que sí lo somos-_ masculló Candy un poco cohibida

- _Tal vez tengas razón_ – expresó él

En eso se vio la silueta de un elegante joven salir al corredor visiblemente buscando a alguien y se apostó a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Terry al principio no le prestó mucha importancia pero entonces vio a Candy inquietarse, esforzándose por reconocer de quien se trataba a través de la bruma. Poco después escucharon su voz.

_-¡Candy!- _la llamaba

-_¡Anthony! Es Anthony…debo irme-_ dijo ella un tanto nerviosa. No quería que su novio pensara mal. Terry la observó con curiosidad.

_- ¿Te vas así sin más?-_

_- Sí, es que él es mi…disculpa- _iba a explicarle pero después pensó en que no venía al caso, sin embargo cuando ya se iba algo la retuvo, necesitaba darle un consejo - _Una cosa más…sea cual sea la razón por la que estás triste…si tratas de pensar solo en ello la tormenta no te dejará ver brillar el sol detrás de las nubes- _comentó

Terry le observó sin decir nada

- _Fue un gusto haber hablado contigo_ – mencionó Candy de corazón y se retiró al encuentro de su galán.

Anthony se encontraba preocupado, la había buscado por toda la fiesta, temiendo que pudiera haber juzgado mal su comportamiento y en aquellos momentos estuviera ofendida.

_-¡Candy!-_

- _Aquí estoy _- respondió ella emergiendo de la neblina para calmarle el corazón. Anthony en un acto espontáneo la abrazó.

_-¿Dónde estabas?-_

- _Solo paseando un poco…sabía que si permanecía un rato afuera, tú vendrías a buscarme_- comentó bromista, sintiéndose tan a gusto y protegida entre sus brazos.

- _Candy_- suspiró él –_siento que esta noche no te he dado el lugar que te mereces. Prometo no volver a dejarte sola en lo que resta de la noche_-

- _Está bien, te tomó la palabra_- acordó ella. Anthony le dio en acuerdo un pequeño beso en los labios

- _Mi princesa_- dijo lleno de alegría, le tomó de la mano y le hizo girar como en un baile al ritmo de la música que provenía de adentro, causándole risas. Candy era su tesoro más preciado, el que agradecía cada día haber encontrado.

Después de detenerse permanecieron un rato más abrazados, disfrutando de la calma de su última noche de viaje y mientras Anthony acariciaba y besaba los rubios cabellos de su amada, notó que no estaban solos en ese corredor como creía. Solo entonces reparó en ese alguien que los observaba de lejos… un muchacho al igual que él que lo miraba de forma rencorosa, lo que a Anthony le pareció extraño, sin embargo aquella situación no duró mucho puesto que el misterioso individuo a simple vista arrogante, emprendió la retirada.

Anthony intrigado miró a Candy pero ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados abrazada a su pecho mientras respiraba apaciblemente. No dudaba de ella.

Despacio depositó un beso entre sus cabellos, lo único que quería era protegerla de todo y de todos los que quisieran causarle algún mal, incluyendo patanes que quisieran molestarla, como creyó que era aquel que acababa de irse.

Lo que entonces no sabía ni imaginaba, era que aquella era la primera vez que se cruzaba con quien se convertiría en su más grande archirrival.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	19. Chapter XVIII: Conociendo el San Pablo

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de la serie y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para jugar un rato con ellos y dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación =)**  
><strong>_

_Amigaaaas, como están, disculpen mi demora pero ando un poco de cabeza con un nuevo trabajo y un nuevo jefe loco al que adaptarme, claro que siempre con mi historia en mente y sin perder oportunidad de sentarme a escribir cada vez que puedo. Nadie me va a quitar las ganas de soñar jejeje =). Muchísimas gracias amigas por todo su apoyo y sus expectativas, hacen que esta aventura de compartir ideas sea emocionante =). _

_A Li Granchester, Meiling55, Val Rod, Cyt, Dajannae8, Carla Grandchester, Lupita1797,Patty, Vikiar, MaryG y Ana, un gran abrazo y también para todos los que siguen este fic.**  
><strong>_

_Bueno, ahora respecto a la trama, a partir del capi de hoy empezamos con la vida de colegio de nuestros protas, digamos que empieza la segunda parte de la historia. En este capítulo también hace su aprición Patty, quien hoy me enteré que nació el mismo día que yo jajaja, el 19 de Junio que coincidencia, osea que en parte debemos parecernos, no sé jajaja. Bueno ya no les distraigo más, ahora sí_

_ ¡A leer! jejeje_

**Capítulo XVIII: Conociendo el San Pablo**

Después de cinco largos días de viaje, el Mauritania por fin tocó tierras inglesas. Una Candy emocionada después de ver a sus primos saltando y saludándola alegremente desde el puerto, tomó de la mano a su enamorado y bajó con él casi corriendo las escaleras, al máximo que podían movilizarse en medio del montón de gente.

_-¡Candy, Anthony!_- gritaban Stear y Archie ondeando las manos en el aire, apresurándose hacia ellos entre la multitud para darles una calurosa bienvenida.

_-¡Muchachos!_- gritó Anthony

_-¡Stear, Archie!-_ exclamó Candy sumamente feliz en cuanto estuvieron cerca.

La felicidad que sentían cada vez que recibían una de sus cartas durante su periodo de separación, no se comparaba en nada con la de verlos en realidad. Olvidándose de todo, la pandilla se fundió en alegres abrazos.

_-¡Chicos que genial verlos de nuevo!_- replicó Stear casi llorando de la emoción y abrazándolos

- _Pero si no han cambiado nada-_ expresó Candy

- _Ustedes tampoco…¡Candyyy!-_ agregó Stear abrazándola con cariño y haciéndola reír

- _¡Anthony condenado chacal, a los tiempos!_- saludó Archie chocando las manos con su primo – y _Gatita, estás preciosa_ – añadió elogiandola a Candy y besando su mano

- _Cuidado con mi chica_- bromeó Anthony, simulando cuadrarse para una lucha, haciendoles reír y burlarse de su acitud de Romeo

_- Chicos, han sido muchos días sin ustedes, nos han hecho mucha falta- _confesó Candy a su vez con sinceridad mientras Anthony le pasaba el brazo por los hombros

_-¡Este encuentro hay que celebrarlo!-_ propuso Stear entusiasmado y acto seguido sacó de su bolsillo una pistola de juguete, que por cierto asustó a algunas personas por allí, e intentó disparar al aire pero el artefacto solo hizo un sonido de descomposición – _Vaya, se supone que deberían haber salido serpentinas_- se lamentó rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza por la frustración.

- _No te preocupes hermanito, tus inventos siempre fallan_- le animó Archie intentando hacerse el condescendiente, pero más por burla que por cualquier otra cosa.

- _Tal vez lo averió la humedad, no te desanimes_- opinó en cambio Candy

- _No lo entiendo, juraría que en la mañana funcionaba a la perfección_- comentó el joven inventor apenado observando el orificio de la pistola de cerca y alejó la cara justo a tiempo de que las tardías cintas festivas reventaran en el aire asustándolo. Las carcajadas fueron generales.

- _No te frustres Stear, son solo pequeñas fallas, ya funcionarán si les hechas un vistazo luego_- le avivó Candy para infundirle confianza. El joven tomó en cuenta su consejo y enseguida recuperó su buena disposición. Le solicitó enotnces que para ese fin de semana que ya estaba cerca, lo acompañara en la reparación y prueba de sus experimentos y además le comentó que tenía planeado enseñarle todos los proyectos que aún tenía en mente.

_- Serás como mi bella asistente Candy, ¿que dices?-_

_- Stear vas a aburrirla- _replicó su hermano – _Gatita no le prestes atención_-

- _Sí, no le vas a dejar tiempo para mí_- bromeó Anthony.

Candy, a quien Stear se había llevado a un lado para tratar de convencerla, se volteó hacia ellos para indicarles con la mirada que se moderaran y dejaran de molestar a su primo, pero en eso se acercó George para interrumpir el asunto.

_- Estimados jóvenes, muy buenos días. ¿Están listos para volver al colegio?-_

_-¡George!_ – exclamaron los hermanos Cornwell saludándolo

_-¿Cómo están?-_ respondió George amablemente haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza y agregó – _ya pueden ir subiendo todos al coche, partiremos en diez minutos-_

-_¡No, no quiero regresar al colegio tan pronto!_- se quejó Stear

_- Pero si no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí_- renegó Archie mirando hacia el carruaje que hacia menos de media hora los había trasladado a él y a su hermano allí.

_- Es muy pronto, déjenos pasear un poco_- pidió Stear, pero en ese momento George ya se encontraba supervisando de que subieran el equipaje dentro del coche. Entonces Anthony convocó a reunión y todos juntaron sus cabezas.

- _Bien pandilla, una vez que estemos dentro del carruaje debemos convencerlo de que nos deje ir a pasear ya que no siempre se está por primera vez en Inglaterra-_

_-Y no siempre tenemos estas oportunidades- _agregó Stear, al tiempo que su hermano le daba un palmada en la cabeza para que se callara y dejara escuchar el plan._  
><em>

_- ¡Jóvenes ya está listo, por favor suban!_- solicitó el cochero.

Los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo fingiendo que en esos momentos no les quedaba más que obedecer. Conversando de forma animada se dirigieron hacia el carruaje, más cuando Candy estaba a punto de subir recordó algo que le hizo voltear a buscar entre la gente o mejor dicho recordó a alguien a quien educadamente deseaba decir adiós.

No fue tan difícil encontrarle entre la multitud como en un principio creía, puesto que esa persona estaba apoyada en una baranda del muelle observando el mar, tranquilo, no a mucha distancia de allí. Él pareció sentirse observado porque no mucho después de esto volteó y en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella de nuevo le retuvo la mirada fijamente.

Candy se sintió feliz sin saber por qué, contenta de enterarse que seguía bien y ya no lucía triste. Recordando su amistad le sonrió.

_-¡No, dije que no! no me van a convencer, no pediré anchoas en el restaurante, los caballeros no comen esas cosas, que va a pensar de mi la gente_- se excusó Archie decidido

_-¡Archie no seas aguafiestas, Anthony ya aceptó!_- repuso Stear, luego se acercó a Candy, interrumpiendo completamente el momento, justo cuando aquel chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules había dado muestras de querer acercarse.

_- ¿Qué… qué sucede?_- tartamudeó ella un poco inquieta

- _Can… ¿Tú que opinas, si nos apoyas, verdad?_- preguntó Stear, acercándose muy cariñosamente, acción que constituía una estrategia para convencerla. Ella lo miró desentendida.

- _George nos va a llevar a comer pizza amor_- aclaró Anthony mirándola con ternura, cosa que a ella le hizo enrojecer y sentir culpabilidad por haber estado pendiente de otro chico, aún estando tan cerca de él. Bajó la cabeza para no sentirse más vil.

Los chicos vieron su azoro y comenzaron a molestar a Anthony por ser el causante, en especial Archie que intentó aplicarle una llave, pero no contó con que Anthony se la respondiera y terminó con los brazos doblados a su espalda.

-¡_Oye no, basta salvaje! me vas a arrugar la ropa_- se quejó, provocando que los demás estallaran en risas. Archie siempre vivía preocupado de lucir bien.

- _Bueno tribu, es hora de subir_- indicó por fin Stear, asumiendo una repentina responsabilidad, recordando que era el mayor del grupo y debía poner el ejemplo – _vamos preciosa_ – le dijo con cariño a Candy para conducirla hacia el coche, mientras ella miraba de nuevo hacia el extremo lateral izquierdo del muelle donde había visto antes al chico, pero el montón de personas pasando de un lado al otro le impidieron volver a divisar su objetivo. En cambio Stear que era alto sí notó al misterioso joven que les observaba de lejos... causándole desconfianza a la primera impresión.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Wow, que hermoso es Londres!<em> – exclamó Candy al pasar cerca de la Abadía de Westminster y luego al observar el brillo de las aguas del río Támesis iluminadas por el sol. Después de la pizza, George había accedido a concederles un rápido paseo por las calles de Londres.

_-¡Espectacular!_- exclamó Anthony sentado junto a la ventana, enfrente de ella. Considerando que no había brillo más mágico en el universo que el que se escondía dentro de los ojos de su niña amada.

Candy cada vez que se sorprendía siendo observada por él, parecía olvidarse por un momento de todo, al sentirse abrazada por su inmenso amor.

_- ¡Woah, el Big Ben!_- exclamó impresionado Stear, quien iba sentado al lado de ella, mientras señalaba el mítico edificio, en cuanto lo divisaron a la distancia, al empezar a cruzar el London Bridge.

_-¡Es más bello de lo que creía!- _comentó Candy llena de emoción

_- Y eso que no has visto aún las dulcerías o el British Museum_- les comentó Stear. Los tres parecían niños, deslumbrados por todo lo que veían.

_- ¡Un día vamos a subirlo!-_ le propuso Anthony a Candy, refiriendose al Big Ben, recordándole sus días de aventuras en Chicago.

- _¡Hecho!-_ acordó Candy feliz, inclinándose en el asiento para que él pudiera estrechar su mano.

- _Por qué será que todos parecen pequeños niños_- profirió Archie con sorna, quien parecía estar muy acostumbrado al ambiente londinense, tanto que a esas alturas hasta le restaba importancia – _Sobre todo mi hermanito y habiendo ya vivido tres meses aquí-_

_-¡Cierra el pico Archie, tú sabes muy bien que casi nunca salimos!-_

_-¿Cómo es eso?-_ preguntó Candy con interés, no podía creer que viviendo allí no lo hicieran

- _Es verdad, el colegio es una prisión con aulas y pupitres_ – les contó el inventor a sus dos primos

_-¿Tan estrictos son? _– quiso saber Anthony que anteriormente había escuchado algo al respecto de ello

- _Es una cárcel-_ confirmó al fin Archie

- _Corrección jóvenes, es un lugar donde educan con severamente, bajo estrictos estándares de calidad que les traerán beneficios para su futuro_- indicó George, quien iba sentado al lado de Stear y frente a Archie, dejándolos callados por un momento. Estaba de parte de la educación en el San Pablo.

_- Chicos alégrense, al menos nos tendremos los cuatro para apoyarnos… hasta los momentos malos serán más llevaderos porque estaremos entre amigos_- opinó Candy en voz baja para dar aliento. Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y se acercaron para juntar sus manos con la de ella como una promesa fraterna.

- _Bueno eso sí, de eso no nos podemos quejar, las amistades que tenemos allí son las mejores o si no pregúntenle a Archie, quien es tan íntimo de Annie Britter-_

El aludido quedó boquiabierto ante la acusación.

_-¡En serio!_- exclamó Candy sin disimular su emoción, sabía cuanto a su mejor amiga le gustaba él.

- _Pero…_- Archie alcanzó nervioso a balbucear

- _Quiero que me lo cuenten todo_- solicitó Candy con alegría, sin tapujos. Ansiaba también volver a ver a Annie.

- _Es solo una cuestión pasajera…Ann y yo solo somos buenos amigos_- se excusó Archie con tranquilidad, sin tomar en cuenta que sus propias palabras delataron la confianza que existía en su relación.

_-¡Ann!_ – lo bromearon sus tres primos, logrando que se ruborizara un poco

_- Paren, está bien-_

_- Archie, es tu primera novia formal, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo!-_ propuso Anthony

- _Que no lo es, ya les dije que no es formal _– defendió Archie quien no quería dar su brazo a torcer

_-Sí… tanto que los fines de semana se pasan juntos y hasta su padre la confió en sus manos_ – agregó Stear con sarcasmo –_Ya confiésalo Archie, el Sr. Britter habló contigo para que protegieras a su niña-_

_-¿Eso es cierto? – _quiso saber Candy interesada, porque al parecer las cosas entre ellos de parte de la familia de Annie iban en serio.

_- ¿Qué padre hace eso?_- inquirió George entonces inmiscuyéndose en la conversación, algo escandalizado.

_-¡El Sr. Britter_!- respondieron todos al unísono y continuaron con la plática.

En medio de eso, el pequeño Clint que engreído en la falda de su dueña, iba casi dormido cuando se sobresaltó al pasar el carruaje por un gran desnivel del suelo, teniendo Candy que acariciarle el lomo para infundirle calma. Su corazoncito le latía como tambor.

- _Me olvidaba decirle Srta. Candice_ – se pronunció entonces George – _que en el colegio no permiten animales por lo que pasaremos antes por el zoológico de la ciudad para buscarle un refugio a Clint_-

_- No…-_ exclamó Candy asustada – _Clint no necesita un nuevo hogar, me tiene a mí. Está conmigo desde que tengo memoria, no voy a permitir que me separen de él_- declaró preocupada. La noticia inesperada le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Sabiendo que debía mostrar toda su fuerza de oposición, abrazó tiernamente a su animalito. Los chicos enseguida se pusieron de parte de ella.

_-¡No puede hacer eso!-_ profirió Archie

- _Son reglas del colegio Sr. Archie, usted las conoce mejor que yo-_ expuso George sin perder ni un ápice de paciencia.

-_¡No pueden separar a Clint de Candy, eso sería muy cruel!_- protestó Stear

- _Pero son órdenes del Sr. William_-

- _Él no pediría algo así- _determinó Anthony con seriedad, sorprendiéndolos, a simple vista era el líder del grupo, una palabra pronunciada por él tenía autoridad – _Es una persona noble de buen corazón y aprecia la naturaleza y los animales…lo sé por sus cartas_- agregó pensativo

_- Él sólo quiere que sus estancias en el Real Colegio San Pablo sea de lo más llevaderas_- repuso George

_- Pues no se separará a Clint de Candy, mis primos y yo ya buscaremos la forma de esconderlo y de buscarle un refugio apropiado, el colegio por lo que sé es muy grande, confío en que no habrá problemas_- añadió Anthony de buena gana, optimista y resuelto – _¿Qué opinan muchachos?-_

_- Estamos de acuerdo- _opinaron todos

- _Ya lo ve George, si el abuelo William pregunta, dígale que fue una decisión unánime_- Anthony solicitó

- _Y si quiere podemos entrevistarnos con él_- acordó Stear

- _Sí, yo hace tiempo que me siento en el deber de agradecerle personalmente por todas las cosas maravillosas que ha permitido que sucedan en mi vida. Él ha hecho mucho por mí_- expuso Candy con sinceridad

- _Es más, sabemos que debe estar en Londres, la tía abuela lo mencionó en una de sus últimas cartas_ – comentó Archie - _¡Vamos ahora mismo!_- incitó

_-¡Un momento, un momento…!_- se apresuró a explicar George – _el Sr. William al momento ya no se encuentra en la ciudad, esta mañana según su itinerario acordado, debió partir rumbo a la residencia de Escocia, a su encuentro con la Sra. Elroy. Ya debe encontrarse en camino-_

George se mostró lo más terminante posible que podía ser en su información aunque no tuviera del todo confirmado aquel dato. Tenía órdenes estrictas de no dejar que nadie importunara la tranquilidad de su patrón, además de una verdad que esconder y desde ya presentía que si no dejaba claras las reglas con esos jovencitos, pronto querrían burlarlo.

Los chicos se desinflaron al escuchar la noticia de que el abuelo ya se había marchado.

_-¡Vaya, siempre está ocupado!_ – lamentó Stear

_-Debemos concordar con él una reunión uno de estos días_- propuso Anthony - _Qué me dice George, él es su Jefe inmediato, ¿Podría acomodar un rincón en su agenda para nosotros?-_

- _Ehm…_- George titubeó sin saber que responder, mientras cuatro caras juveniles le observaban a la expectativa

_-¡Sí, por favor!-_

_- Anda George-_

Más cuando el fiel asistente del Sr. William empezaba a abrir la boca para pronunciarse, se escuchó el ruido de un automóvil acercándose a toda velocidad para rebasarlos, situación que obligó en el acto al cochero a realizar una maniobra brusca y ladearse a una vereda del camino.

Todos dentro del carruaje tuvieron que ver de donde se sujetaban durante la maniobra, para no caer.

_-¿Pero quién es ese maleducado?_- quiso saber Archie ofendido

-_Ya vi ese carro anteriormente, es más podría hasta asegurar que nos ha venido siguiendo_- comentó Stear al parecer dándose cuenta de algo relevante, mientras se asomaba por la ventana, apoyándose en la falda de Candy para comprobar que era el mismo vehículo que creía.

-_¡Exacto, tenía razón, poseo memoria fotográfica!_- confirmó, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo

Cuando Candy tuvo su turno de observar, su corazón estuvo a punto de dar un vuelco del sobresalto. Vio al conductor a través del espejo retrovisor del automóvil justo cuando se volteaba para brindarles una alevosa sonrisa de victoria, antes de acelerar cual vendaval y alejarse, haciendo sonar el claxon como triunfo. Era el mismo chico misterioso del barco.

Sería posible acaso que los hubiera ido siguiendo como decía Stear, que los hubiera seguido por ella. Candy descartó esas alocadas ideas con un movimiento de cabeza, que cosas extrañas se le ocurrían cuando ni siquiera le conocía realmente.

El fuerte ruido de la bocina del automóvil asustó en esos momentos a los caballos por lo que el cochero decidió que parar era la acción más recomendable, sin embargo tuvo que hacer un movimiento brusco para ello y la carroza se bamboleó. El nervioso Clint durante el acto intentó darse a la escapada aterrado, aruñando con sus uñas sin querer a su dueña.

_-¡Ay mi brazo!_- se quejó Candy

Los chicos lograron detener a Clint a tiempo, antes de que saltara por la ventana y Stear lo sostuvo sobándole la pancita hasta que dejó de temblar

- _Ya está bien muchacho, ya pasó- _le dijo_  
><em>

_- ¿Qué le pasa a ese salvaje, quién demonios es?_- gruñó Anthony enfadado respecto al causante de todo aquello.

George asomó entonces el cuerpo rápidamente del coche para ver de quien se trataba

- _Pero sí es el Sr. Grandchester_- comentó

_-¿Quién?_- quiso saber Stear de mal humor

- _Pertenece a una de las familias más nobles de Inglaterra_- añadió George

- _Pues a mí me da igual, a ese condenado patán alguien debe de enseñarle modales_- protestó Archie con coraje, al tiempo, su primo Anthony ya había encontrado otro motivo por el cual alarmarse

_- ¿Estás bien amor?_- le preguntó a Candy, quien se sostenía el brazo intentando esconder que se encontraba un poco adolorida

- _No es nada_- contestó con una suave sonrisa, tratando de no prestar demasiada atención al rayón y las pequeñas pústulas sanguíneas que empezaban a brotar en su nívea piel. Anthony le sostuvo el brazo preocupado.

- _Debemos pasar por una farmacia_-

- _No hace falta, es un rasguño pequeño, estaré bien_- repuso ella hablándole con dulzura, le parecían muy tiernas todas sus atenciones pero en esos momentos creía que no eran necesarias. Además debía reconocer que también se sentía un poco incómoda por estar pensando en esos momentos en otras cosas.

"_Un noble"_ se decía para sí impresionada, sin dejar de meditar acerca del extraño joven de cabello largo… trató de repetirse que quizá le llamaba la atención porque nunca antes había visto uno. Era después de todo algo particular ..._"¿Qué título poseera?"..._

- _También estudia en el San Pablo, por lo que no me extraña que vaya en la misma dirección_ – siguió comentando George – _tal vez hasta tengan que compartir las mismas clases, si no me equivoco debe tener más o menos su edad_-

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos al oír aquello, el mundo así estuviera en otro país no dejaba de parecerle algunas veces tan pequeño y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

_-¡Qué! ¡Yo compañero de ese loco, faltaba más!-_ se indignó Archie cruzándose de brazos, apoyado en el respaldar del asiento.

- _Pues que considere que ya se ganó unos enemigos_- sentenció Anthony implacable, sin dejar de mirar a Candy y su lastimado brazo.

* * *

><p><em>- Buenas tardes, llegan a tiempo jóvenes Andrew, aún les falta media hora para su entrevista con la Hermana Grey, la Directora. Mientras tanto pueden esperar tranquilamente sentados en las bancas del pasillo frente a su oficina<em>- manifestó una monja delgada, de mediana de edad, de ceño algo fruncido por naturaleza, mientras abría la puerta de rejas de la entrada para darles la bienvenida al Colegio – _Ustedes señores Cornwell pueden regresar a sus clases. Las que perdieron hoy serán recuperadas con tareas que les asignarán sus maestros-_

_-¡Oh no!- _se quejó Stear, pero Archie rápidamente le dio una palmada en la nuca para que se callara, ya cuando la monja volteaba a verlo por considerar su reclamo como una falta de respeto.

_-Sí Hermana Sofía, enseguida nos retiramos_- Archie hizo una caballerosa reverencia y Stear le siguió quitándose la boina, dispuestos a retirarse, más cuando la monja se volteó no perdieron oportunidad de hacerles algunas señas recordatorias a sus primos.

Stear les señaló un árbol que consideraba era el más adecuado y seguro para dejar a Clint y Archie en cambio movió los labios para decirles algo sin palabras

"_Bienvenidos a la cárcel_", luego sonrió por la broma y se alejó junto a su hermano. Anthony y Candy se miraron, no obstante siguieron fingiendo poner atención a las indicaciones que les daba la religiosa, con la esperanza de que terminaran pronto ya que no sabían a ciencia cierta cuanto sería capaz de aguantar Clint prendido al cuello de Candy, cual bufanda.

Al principio Anthony no estuvo de acuerdo con aquella empresa para lograr ingresar a Clint al Colegio, por considerarla muy comprometedora en caso de ser descubierta, pero la insistencia de Candy y las varias pruebas a espacio abierto que realizaron entre la gente, que en realidad se creyó el juego, terminaron por hacerle aceptar. Al igual que su Candy, esperaba que el personal del colegio también se lo creyera.

- _Les repito, las luces se apagan a las nueve de la noche, después de esa hora ningún estudiante puede estar deambulando en los pasillos, peor en el jardín…_- la Hermana Sofía continuaba con su repertorio, el cual se sabía de memoria, hasta que detuvo sus indicaciones de repente, al reparar en algo – _tampoco están permitidas las modas extrañas…uhm esa es una bufanda muy particular_- opinó acercando su mano al cuello de Candy para tocar el pelaje coati. Candy palideció por un segundo sin apartarle la mirada.

- _Es una bufanda de coatí verdadero-_ se apresuró a aclarar entonces Anthony interponiéndose al disimulo entre la monja y Candy – _están muy de moda en América, si es de su agrado Hermana Sofía en nuestro próximo viaje, prometemos traerle una-_ ofreció de buena gana. Clint obediente como le habían ordenado no protestó, ni siquiera se movió. La monja sorprendida por la amabilidad y carisma del chico, no refutó nada y pronto vio su curiosidad satisfecha.

- _Eres muy amable, pero no gracias - _se excusó_ - bien andando jóvenes, pasen_-

- _Oh enseguida vamos Hermana, se nos olvidó decirle algo al cochero_- replicó Candy amablemente, indicándole que se acercarían a hablar con él solo un ratito a través de la cerca. La dama no notó nada raro en ello así que accedió a darle permiso

- _Bien pero una vez que terminen entran enseguida_- masculló retirándose a seguir cumpliendo con sus obligaciones.

Ni bien se quedaron solos, Anthony agradeció al cochero y pronto le vieron partir junto con George. Entonces, cuando estuvieron solamente rodeados por la tranquilidad del jardín, despertaron despacio a Clint quien estaba soñoliento después de su trance y corrieron apresurados hacia el alejado árbol que Stear les había sugerido.

No hubo necesidad de subir a Clint a las ramas puesto que como si él mismo lo presintiera, al escuchar los sonidos de los pajaritos que anidaban en la alta copa, supo que su nuevo hábitat estaba cerca y en determinado momento saltó de los brazos de su dueña para trepar por el grueso tronco.

_-¡Clint!-_ exclamó Candy pero éste no le hizo caso, al parecer estaba ocupado haciendo nuevos amigos porque poco después le vio perseguir una ardilla en las alturas.

- _Creo que Clint sabe muy bien lo que quiere_- comentó Anthony parándose al lado de ella y rodeándola con el brazo

- _Parece ser un buen lugar-_ opinó Candy admirando la frondosidad del gran roble y mirando hacia el lugar donde Clint había desaparecido. Anthony notó en el fondo que trataba de esconder su preocupación por lo que decidió subir a inspeccionar

_-Ya vengo_-

_-¿Qué vas a hacer, a dónde vas?-_ preguntó ella asombrada

_- Voy a echar un vistazo, espérame aquí_-

_-¡Anthony ten cuidado!_- le recordó ella, pero vio que el joven empezaba a subir y luego alcanzaba sin complicaciones las ramas más altas. Sonrió al ver su destreza, entonces dejó su maleta en el suelo junto a la de él y decidió subir también.

- _Lo puedo ver Can, está aquí, al parecer ha encontrado un nuevo refugio_- comentó Anthony señalando un hueco en el tronco donde Clint yacía acurrucado, había elegido su nuevo hogar

_-¡Quiero ver!-_ expresó Candy alegremente llegando a su lado en un dos por tres, Anthony no se sorprendió de que no se contuviera las ganas. Era una maestra escalando árboles, una de las actividades que más le gustaba hacer desde que tenía uso de razón. Él se movió un poco en la rama para que pudiera sentarse a su lado

_-¡Awww!-_ profirió con ternura al ver a su pequeño mapache acostado en una cama de hojas _-¡Clint!-_ le llamó y su amiguito volteó a verla con sus grandes ojos azabaches – _Aquí estarás bien, vendré a verte a menudo… te quiero Clint- _expresó con ternura, con un inmenso cariño que le brotaban del corazón._  
><em>

El coatí emitió un chillido como recíproca respuesta y después de un momento volvió a recostar su cabecita, estaba cansado del viaje y solo quería dormir.

_- Parece que desea que le dejemos descansar_- susurró Anthony y ella se llevó un dedo a los labios sonriendo en señal de silencio y complicidad

- _Muy cierto_- correspondió, orgullosa de que su enamorado ya supiera entender las señales al igual que ella, de su mascota

- _Sabes, todavía me pregunto cómo es que eres tan rápida y ágil para trepar a los árboles_- comentó el joven Brower tomando entre sus manos un rizo del cabello de su amada – _Cómo es que eres tan mágica_-

- _Es algo natural en mí_- expuso ella con coquetería – _y también soy una buena profesora, te tengo bien entrenado en esto_- añadió riendo. Anthony le dio un besito en la mejilla, justo un minuto antes de que el gran reloj central del colegio empezara su repicar de campanas, anunciando una nueva hora de estudio.

_- Vida de colegio _- lamentó Anthony y Candy estuvo de acuerdo, la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

En cuanto llegaron al suelo recordaron que el tiempo de espera por la entrevista casi había terminado y tuvieron que apresurarse. Sus zapatos resonaban en los pasillos mientras corrían tomados de la mano entre risas. En un momento Anthony se detuvo bruscamente, dejando su equipaje en el suelo y extendió los brazos para hacerla tropezar. Candy emitió un pequeño grito pero él la sostuvo entre sus brazos sosteniéndola desde la espalda, como si se tratara de la pose final de un baile romántico. Había funcionado su estrategia.

Logrando que ella se perdiera en su mirada la incorporó y la atrajo hacia sí como llevándola dentro de la misma pieza, hasta el asiento que estaba frente a la oficina de Dirección, con la puerta frente a ellos.

Cuando estuvieron sentados el uno muy cerquita del otro, la abrazó manteniéndola cálida junto a él.

_- Espero que siempre pueda ser así _- comentó Candy, soñando que después de todo las reglas del San Pablo no fueran tan estrictas como todos decían – _¿Crees que nos impedirán vernos?-_

_- Creo que mantienen separados a los chicos de las chicas…pero sí es así encontraremos una manera de comunicarnos, acordaremos algún escondido sitio, a determinada hora, algún buzón secreto, tal como hacíamos antes, ¿Lo recuerdas?-_

Candy asintió observándolo con ternura, mientras disfrutaba de la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas. Observó entonces el hermoso anillo que yacía en su dedo, símbolo de su promesa de amor eterno y dulcemente lo besó, haciendolo emocionar a Anthony

_- Ni bien entro y no veo ya la hora de salir de aquí… en cuanto terminemos el colegio nos casaremos de verdad. Seremos casi adultos y ya nadie podrá detenernos_- le susurró, tenía bien definido sus planes en mente _–…Y si se oponen en la familia por nuestra edad, hasta podemos hacerlo en secreto, únicamente les enviaremos una postal días después contándoles acerca de nuestra feliz ceremonia-_

Fue entonces que Candy se acordó otra vez de algo mortificante que había estado intentando guardarse e ignorar todo el día.

_- ¿Una postal?...¿como las que prometió enviarte desde Irlanda, Kiki?- _las palabras le salieron sin pensar, prestando atención a lo que sentía su fuego interior y no su cabeza, tomándolo a Anthony por sorpresa. Lo quería por sobre todas las cosas y por lo mismo no podía evitar el sentirse celosa – _Demoraste mucho tiempo en despedirte de ella-_

_- Mi amor, otra vez esos celos, demoré porque estaba despidiéndome de mis nuevos amigos… tú sabes que eres la única chica para mí-_

Candy escuchó sus palabras, no obstante no podía sacar de su cabeza la escena de Kiki sacándose de su escote un papelito que tenía preparado con su dirección y entregándoselo, expresándole de forma coqueta: "_Escríbeme_"

_- ¿Les vas a escribir a todos o solo a ella?-_

_-¡Vamos Candy!-_

_-¡Anthony Brower, escúchame bien, voy a confiscarte esas cartas si te las encuentro!- _le amenazó decidida. Anthony no podía evitar adorarla más cuando se ponía celosa, le encantaba ver su semblante serio y que se ponía un poco roja al estar enojada. La abrazó atrayéndola más hacia sí.

_-¿Por qué ese plan, mi amor?-_

_-Cómo que por qué- _repuso ella con un puchero, ya vencida ante la cercanía de él – _Porque eres mío y de nadie más-_

Anthony sintió ganas de besarla y ella correspondía a esos sentimientos. Sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente e iban a llegar a su objetivo, de no ser porque la puerta de la Dirección se abrió en esos momentos y salió una monja algo bajita que los encontró infraganti. La Hermana tosió en el acto a propósito, sobresaltándolos.

_-¿Anthony Brower y Candice White Andrew? - _Preguntó. Ellos asintieron un poco avergonzados

-_Soy la Hermana Margaret, por favor vengan conmigo- _

La joven monja los condujo hasta adentro de la Dirección, donde tal como lo imaginaban, detrás de un gran escritorio les esperaba una robusta mujer con cara de muy pocos amigos

- _Niños, la Hermana Grey_- les presentó la otrora amable monja, dejándolos frente a ella

- _Así que ustedes son los otros jovencitos Andrew_- dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a ellos – _déjenme decirles que su honorable familia se ha educado en nuestra prestigiosa institución durante generaciones, por lo que nos sentimos honrados una vez más con su presencia, esperamos que todo el conocimiento que adquieran aquí sea de lo mas provechoso para sus futuros y les permita cosechar éxitos- _La religiosa que en aquellos momentos les estaba brindando una amable bienvenida reparó entonces en las manos entrelazadas sin querer, por un acto espontáneo entre Candy y Anthony y enseguida le cambió el semblante. No hubo falta de que se pronunciara porque ellos enseguida se dieron cuenta de lo que pensaba. Supieron que habían cometido un error

– _¡Pero qué significa esto! –_

La Hermana Margaret que había regresado para estar presente trató enseguida de interceder por ellos, pero la Directora no se lo permitió

_- ¡Margaret!, esperaba que pusiera al tanto a los estudiantes nuevos de las reglas del colegio, pero ya veo que no lo ha hecho. Debió haberles indicado que una de las principales cosas que están estrictamente prohibidas son las relaciones amorosas entre alumnos y alumnas. Aquí se viene a estudiar_- sentenció, alzándole un poco la voz a la monja amable y jovencita, que cabizbaja se disculpó.

Anthony y Candy debieron soltarse las manos por ética, más él no pensó en ningún momento en quedarse callado ante aquella situación, por lo que decidido dio un paso adelante mientras Candy sorprendida permanecía a la expectativa de lo que iba a decir

- _Discúlpeme estimada Directora, pero me temo que aquello es algo que nos va a ser difícil cumplir a Candy y a mí-_

- _Qué está diciendo joven Brower_…- expresó la Directora asombrada

- _Es que los dos somos pareja_- Anthony les explicó entonces de la manera más natural a las dos monjas

_-¡Qué!_- exclamó la Hermana Grey ante lo que consideraba un tremendo descaro

- _Joven Brower, teníamos entendido que los dos eran solo primos_- apresuró a decir la Hermana Margaret nerviosa, no quería que la Hermana Grey se enojara y les enseñara su peor lado.

Anthony miró a Candy con dulzura y sin estar un solo ápice aminorado ante la situación, ella le devolvió la misma mirada un poco avergonzada.

- _Estamos comprometidos_- confesó

- _Esto es lo más descabellado que he oído últimamente, los niños no se comprometen_- vociferó la Hermana Grey sosteniéndose el tabique de la nariz, ya que amenazaba con venirsele un fuerte dolor de cabeza, más intentaba no perder la paciencia, estaba hablando con dos Andrew – _Le comunicaré de esta situación a la Sra. Elroy, ¡Hermana Margaret tráigame el número!- _sentenció levantando el auricular de un teléfono dorado de grandes orejas, mientras que la otra religiosa al recibir la orden fue a sacar enseguida de uno de los armarios, una gruesa agenda que abrió sobre el escritorio.

- _Pero ella ya lo sabe_- corrigió Candy haciéndolas detenerse en el acto, después al ver la mirada furiosa de la madre superiora tuvo que taparse la boca al darse cuenta de que no debía haberlo mencionado

-_Hermana Grey, por favor tome asiento, los jovencitos se retirarán ahora, los pondré al tanto de las reglas del colegio y no las violentarán no se preocupe- _apuró a decir la Hermana Margaret colocándose detrás de los chicos para sacarlos pronto de allí

_- Eso espero, porque créanme no tendré contemplaciones en cuanto a castigos si me entero que se comportan en forma indebida, así sean hijos de la realeza_- finalizó con la voz encendida – _Ahora pueden irse a sus habitaciones, pero no olviden que los estaré vigilando muy de cerca…-_

Ante tal amenaza los chicos al igual que la Hermana no esperaron una segunda indicación para salir

- _No debieron decir aquello, deben ser más prudentes_- les regañó la Hermana Margaret en el pasillo

- _Lo siento Hermana Margaret, pero creí que era mejor desde un principio dejar las cosas claras y decir la verdad_- defendió Anthony. La religiosa movió la cabeza, no tenía ningún caso discutir con adolescentes cegados por sus hormonas

- _De cualquier forma, ya oyeron a la Hermana Grey, las demostraciones de afecto están prohibidas dentro del Colegio…así que les sugiero que sean prudentes_-

_- ¿Eso quiere decir Hermana que usted no condena nuestra situación?-_ expresó Candy emocionada

- _No estoy en contra del amor, de ninguna forma, pero hay reglas y debemos cumplirlas_- recalcó la monja, los jóvenes le sonrieron agradecidos – _Bien, ahora vayan a sus habitaciones a desempacar. En la puerta de sus respectivos edificios díganles al portero o portera asignado, sus nombres y enseguida les conducirá a su alcoba. No olviden las clases son de lunes a viernes desde las 8h30 a 15h00, con un intermedio para el almuerzo a las 13h00. Los días sábados tienen clases hasta el medio día referente a las artes o deportes que decidan tomar, mientras que el día domingo es de descanso obligatorio y para que se pongan al corriente en tareas atrasadas. A las siete de la noche siempre se sirve la merienda, así que deben estar puntuales en el comedor… y ah casi lo olvido, mañana recuerden pasar por la oficina de Secretaría porque les proporcionaré unas hojas impresas con el resto de las reglas a seguir de Colegio-_

Todo esto les habló la monja mientras los conducía por un pasillo oscuro hasta la salida del Edificio Directivo. Anthony y Candy asombrados por su elocuente manera de hablar, asintieron. Una vez fuera la Hermana Margaret les indicó cuales eran los inmuebles destinados para los chicos y las chicas.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Ehh merienda de viernes!-<em> se escuchó exclamar a alguien alegre, llegando a sentarse a una de las mesas de los chicos

-_Tengo hambre_- se escuchó también

- _Por qué tienen que ser tan vulgares y gritones_- se quejó una chica de cabello castaño y lacio con un gran moño azul coronando su cabeza que yacía aburrida sentada a la mesa de las chicas, apoyando su mejilla en su mano.

- _Porque son hombres y los hombres no son gente, solo son animales disfrazados de gente_- opinó otra que se creía muy intelectual sentada al frente de ella, al tiempo que en la parte de los chicos se comenzaba a escuchar el grito a coro de

_-¡Sábado, sábado!-_

Al lado de las anteriores chicas, en una mesa que habían colocado adjunta se encontraban otras jóvenes que no dejaban de parlotear sobre vanalidades y difamar

_-¡Oh, wow Audrey, es tan bonito! puedes usarlo durante el festival de Mayo que ya se acerca, de seguro serás la envidia de todas- _alabó alguien_  
><em>

- _Lo sé, es seda fina importada de Asia_- se vanaglorió con coquetería la dueña del fino chal que causaba tal admiración

_- Pues yo tengo varios así, incluso mejores, cuando mi papi viaja por Europa siempre me trae uno de cada país que visita_- comentó una arrogante Eliza Leegan que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse sorprender y mucho menos opacar por nadie

-_¿En serio?-_ comentaron algunas de sus ingenuas amigas

- _Claro que sí, los tengo en todos los colores_-

_- Exageras_- se aventuró a decir Audrey que era igual de presumida que ella

_- ¿Te atreves a decirme mentirosa?-_

En eso se abrió la puerta y entraron un grupo de chicos maleducados y busca problemas, entre ellos iba un muy campante y fresco Neal Leegan. Su hermana al verlo frunció la cara, no estaba de acuerdo con las amistades con las que se juntaba pero respetaba su espacio. Su descontento en cambio, no se comparó en nada con la actitud que demostró Audrey Montgomery al ver también entre ellos al gordinflón de su primo, a tal punto agachó enseguida la cabeza para que no la viera

_-¡Oh por Dios trágame tierra, que nadie sepa que es mi primo!- _exclamó justo cuando Christian se dirigió a su grupo de amigas, al notar que los estaban mirando, para lanzarles un sonoro beso

_-¡Aquí estoy muñecas, cuál de ustedes será mi chica este año, ah!-_

Ellas hicieron muecas de repulsión

-_¡Qué asco!-_

_- Qué horror, ya llevo casi tres meses aquí y aún no veo a ningún hombre que valga la pena- _comentó Eliza comiendo un trocito de pan de la canasta que ponían en medio de cada mesa como aperitivo – _Por eso estoy a la espera de que llegue mi Anthony, él sí es diferente-_

_- ¿Anthony?-_ inquirió Audrey entonces con curiosidad, al tiempo que se colocaba su fino chal sobre sus hombros - _ya he escuchado ese nombre antes_- Eliza puso atención pero justo en eso se volvió a abrir la puerta. Los que ingresaron esta vez fueron los hermanos Cornwell. Al ver la mesa de Eliza saludaron educados con una inclinación de cabeza, ella les contestó igual pero sin demostrar ni una chispa de emoción a diferencia de sus amigas que no dejaban de brindarles miraditas furtivas y de secretearse

_-¡Oh por Dios, ahí están tus primos Eliza, son tan apuestos!-_

_- Sobre todo el de la media melena, ¿se llama Archibald, verdad?-_

_- A mí me encanta el de lentes, dicen que es muy inteligente, ¿es cierto?-_ expresó la chica intelectual acercándose con interés, aunque sabía que no estaba en el grupo de las populares por glamurosa sino porque la necesitaban para copiarle los deberes y sacar buenas calificaciones, era astuta y siempre encontraba la oportunidad de sacarle alguna ventaja al asunto.

- _¿Archibald? ¿Stear? Que malos gustos tienen, solo son unos idiotas, créanme_- contó Eliza mientras los veía alejarse, no sin que antes Archie dedicara una mirada y una sonrisa a una chica sentada solitaria unas cuantas más allá, Annie Britter.

_- Sea por Dios, Archibald está perdido_ _por Britter, tenían razón_- comentó la chica del moño

_-Pero que le ve_- dijo otra con menosprecio

- _Es una insípida, una antisocial_- dijo otra, aún sabiendo que Annie en cualquier momento, al no estar tan lejos, podría escucharlas

- _Y qué se espera si es amiga de Candy Candy, y prefiere juntarse con ella que conmigo. Créanme a pesar de ser de alta alcurnia se condena, en definitiva está loca- _comentó Eliza

_- Espera un momento, ¿dijiste Candy?-_ interrumpió Audrey, que recién ese día estaba conociendo a Eliza y todos los nombres que mencionaba le resultaban muy conocidos, a esas alturas estaba ya convencida de que no podía existir tanta casualidad,

- _Sí, ¿por qué?-_ se extrañó la chica Leegan

_-¿Y el joven de quien hablabas enantes no es un tal Anthony Brower?-_

_-¡Sí!-_ casi gritó Eliza sintiendo que de repente, corría peligro de salírsele el corazón _-¿Los conoces?-_

_-¡Claro, viajamos juntos en el mismo barco desde América!-_

_- Eso quiere decir que ya están aquí- _Eliza se sorprendió, sabía que probablemente ya debían venir en camino pero nadie le había confirmado, lo había intuido por las cartas recibidas de la Tía abuela y se sentía nerviosa de repente.

- _Por supuesto, lo último que supimos de ellos con mis amigos antes de despedirnos al desembarcar, era de que vendrían directo hacia acá- _contó Audrey

- _Anthony…_- suspiró Eliza, notando que se empezaba a ruborizar de la emoción

- _Eliza, por fin vamos a conocer a tu príncipe- _alguien opinó con ternura_  
><em>

Pero entonces Audrey lanzó algo para lo que la aludida no estaba preparada

_-Un momento, ¿por qué te gusta si está con otra?-_

A Eliza aquello le cayó como balde de agua helada, al principio creyó que no era cierto lo que estaba escuchando

_- ¿A qué te refieres?-_

_- Sí Audrey, explícate_- apoyaron las amigas

-_Pues que él está con Candy, son pareja, en el Mauritania todo el mundo se dio cuenta de ello-_

Las chicas se asombraron, puesto que Eliza se había ocupado de hablar por adelantado muy mal de Candy entre sus conocidos y ensalzar las virtudes de Anthony, al punto de hacerles llegar a creer que era su enamorado en realidad. Las chicas la miraron con lástima, haciéndola pasar un mal momento. Llegó entonces la parte de la negación.

- _No es cierto, él no puede todavía quererla, no puede estar llevando esto a la formalidad, era solo una ilusión pasajera, nada más_- pronunció casi llorando como la niña mimada que era y que no estaba acostumbrada a perder – _él es mío, siempre lo ha sido- _

Audrey hizo una expresión de quemeimportismo, si no quería aceptarlo era su problema

* * *

><p>Candy llegó primero a la puerta del comedor, y ojeó con cuidado por la puerta entreabierta, podía ver que las camareras ya empezaban a servir la comida y un ambiente de algarabía se sentía en el lugar, pero decidió no entrar hasta que llegara Anthony. No pasó mucho de ello cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse corriendo y supo por instinto que era él.<p>

Su mirada se iluminó al verlo, estaba agitado pero igual de lindo

- _Amor…_- le dijo agotado, teniendo que colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas por el cansancio – _se me hizo tarde y este lugar es tan inmenso, lo siento-_

_- No te preocupes, todo está bien…además a mí también se me hizo tarde – _expuso ella con una pequeña sonrisita traviesa, después de morderse la lengüita aceptando su error. Se acercó entonces a él para arreglarle el cuello de la camisa encima del suéter y aprovechó para darle un escondido besito en la media oscuridad del pasillo

-_ Que pena que no podamos sentarnos juntos, creo que desde ahora empezaré a amar las horas de la comida, tan solo porque podré verte_- dijo él, hablándole de cerca

- _Ya nos ingeniaremos algo, encontraremos la manera de estar juntos_- le animó Candy y Anthony confiaba en ello, por lo que sin más le ofreció galantemente su brazo

_- ¿Vamos?-_

_- Vamos-_

* * *

><p>En cuanto la puerta se abrió, los estudiantes ya estaban cenando y no esperaban ver aquello, a una parejita de chicos nuevos en total rebeldía contra el sistema educativo. Anthony y Candy entraron descomplicados tomados del brazo, ante el asombro de la mayoría.<p>

-_¡No puede ser!- _exclamó una chica

_-Están locos, se van a ganar un buen castigo_- expresó uno de los estudiantes más aplicados que pasó frente a ellos en compañía de otro amigo

_- ¿Él es Anthony?, es tan apuesto…tan caballero…-_ exclamó una de las amigas de Eliza, al ver que acompañaba a su novia hasta la mesa de Annie Britter, quien Eliza había confirmado que era su amiga. Saludaba y luego se retiraba al encuentro de sus primos, cuando estos lo llamaron.

Las chicas tampoco podían dejar de admirar las finas ropas de Candy, quien lucía hermosa, como toda una chica de sociedad, muy en contraste a como Eliza les había contado

_-Y ella es Candy, es muy linda-_

A Eliza después de ver aquello, estaban que se la llevaban los demonios. No podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo. Anthony ni siquiera había mirado a su mesa, pues en todo momento había estado pendiente de lo que le dijera Candy, y su manera de tratarla, de llevarla del brazo, de acomodarle la silla para que se sentara, incluso el leve rozar de uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos antes de despedirse de ella, delataban lo perdido que se encontraba. Eliza era observadora…Se sintió burlada, por ser la única enamorada en su imaginaria historia de amor e inclusive por sus padres que se lo habían ocultado sabiendo de sus sentimientos, ahora entendía la actitud de su mamá toda fría y dándole vueltas al asunto hasta cambiar de tema cuando ella le preguntaba por él en sus cartas.

Pero no se iba a quedar allí para verles coquetear a Anthony y a Candy de mesa a mesa, se levantó impulsiva como siempre, tirando su servilleta de tela, sin importar que esta cayera en la comida. Repentinamente había perdido el apetito y decidió irse a su habitación para planear su venganza.

* * *

><p>No mucho después de que Candy volviera a su nueva habitación de colegiala, a la que se estaba tratando de acostumbrar y se dispusiera a terminar de ordenar sus cosas, algunas de ellas yacían esparcidas encima de la dura cama, escuchó unos golpecitos discretos en su puerta.<p>

Con curiosidad se dirigió a ver quien era, puesto que le parecía curioso recibir visitas a esa hora. Al principio creyó que podría ser Annie puesto que no habían terminado de ponerse al día en todo lo que se tenían que contar, pero se equivocaba, ya que al abrir la puerta encontró a una chica de cabello corto y anteojos que no conocía.

- _Hola_- saludó la chica amablemente, se podía distinguir a simple vista que era algo tímida pero hacia un gran esfuerzo en esos momentos por ser sociable

- _Hola que_ _tal_- respondió Candy con gentileza – ¿_Quién eres tú?_

_- Me llamo Patricia O'Brien y soy tu vecina-_

_- ¡Qué bien!- _expresó Candy abriendo totalmente la puerta para que pudiera pasar –_Yo soy Candice White, pero puedes con gusto llamarme Candy_- dijo dándole la mano – _me encantaría que podamos ser amigas…una llega a sentirse algo sola en un colegio tan grande- opinó _con sinceridad haciendo como que miraba alrededor, provocándole gracia a la jovencita con su actitud desenvuelta y haciéndola sentir en confianza

- _Eres tan amable como pensé_- comentó –_yo…no tengo muchas amigas aquí y también me siento sola…oye, ¿es cierto que vienes de América?-_

_- Así es, de Chicago para ser exacta- _respondió Candy y enseguida acordándose de que debía ofrecer hospitalidad a su nueva vecina le convido galletas que tenía en un tarrito _-¿Quieres?-_

_-Gracias- _dijo la chica tomando solo una por educación y comiéndola con sumo cuidado de no ensuciar el piso_  
><em>

- _Por favor siéntate - _pidió Candy_  
><em>

_- Vaya…está a miles de kilómetros de distancia…al otro lado del océano, yo a duras penas conozco la costa- _comentó la Patty sin disimular su admiración - _yo nací en Irlanda y vivía allá con mis papás y mi abuela hasta que empecé el colegio, lo extraño demasiado.._.- comentó con nostalgia, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí para deprimirse, por lo que procuró que la conversación con su nueva amiga siguiera siendo de lo más amena - _debes haber disfrutado mucho tu viaje-_

- _En realidad fue algo pesado- confesó Candy – fue casi una semana completa de solo ver agua, solo agua y más agua alrededor_- expuso extendiendo los brazos como para asemejar el mar, al tiempo de que se encargaba de terminar de doblar su ropa y guardarla en el cajón de la cómoda

_-¿Y no te mareaste?, dicen que los barcos marean-_

-_La verdad sí jajaja, los primeros días pensé que me iba a desvanecer junto a mis ganas de vomitar_- comentó Candy riendo y haciéndola sonreír –_Si supieras como Anthony se burló de mi por ello-_

- _Eres tan sincera y natural no te pareces en nada al resto de chicas de aquí, todas son groseras y pedantes_-

- _Odiosas-_ corrigió Candy –_sí, en todo lugar hay de esas, solo que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a vivir con ellas-_ opinó abriendo el guardarropas donde yacían colgados sus uniformes

_-¿Y el joven al que te refieres es a aquel que te acompañó esta noche hasta el comedor?…es muy lindo y se ve que le gustas mucho- _se aventuró a comentar Patricia, era un chica curiosa

_-Sí, tienes razón- _respondió Candy meditándolo totalmente de acuerdo, si tan solo Patricia supiera cuanto pensar en él le quitaba la respiración.

En eso se escuchó el silbido de un pito en el pasillo, era el anuncio de que era hora de acostarse

_-La guardia_- dijo levantándose alerta – _es la primera señal de que debemos prepararnos ir a dormir, te veré mañana, por si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré a lado_- le sonrió amigablemente antes de salir

-_Hasta mañana Patty_- le despidió Candy, contenta de haber logrado hacer una nueva amistad.

* * *

><p>Candy entró apresurada en el aula, por desgracia era su primer día de clases y se había quedado dormida, pero respiró hondo, dándole gracias al cielo de no encontrar ningún profesor presente. Caminó rápido hasta ocupar uno de los pupitres vacíos. En ello un presentimiento de miradas sobre sí, le hizo voltear y entonces se encontró con la fría cara de Eliza quien le observaba sin disimulo y con visible enojo desde la parte de atrás del salón, donde yacía reunida con su grupo de amigas.<p>

Candy desde un principio había estado consciente de que con probabilidad le tocaría recibir clases con ella y por desgracia había acertado, sin embargo estaba dispuesta en todo momento a ser amable con ella, aunque entendía que Eliza no pensaba igual.

Sin mucho esfuerzo comprendió que en esos momentos estaban hablando mal de ella, pero trató de disimular que no le importaba, no iba a dejarse vencer.

Pronto llegó la maestra del día que no era otra que la misma monja delgada que conocieran junto a Anthony la tarde anterior al recibirlos, la Hermana Sofía, quien enseguida le llamó adelante para presentarla.

Las chicas que habían corrido a ocupar sus puestos escucharon con atención.

_- Ella es Candice White Andrew, viene de Estados Unidos y será su nueva compañera, espero que le den un recibimiento hospitalario, ¿algunas palabras que quieras decir Candice?-_

- _No…que me siento muy bien de estar aquí y que espero que podamos ser amigas y llevarnos bien_- contestó Candy que había sido tomada desprevenida, sintiéndose algo nerviosa, era una reacción natural.

-¡_Oh sí como no!_- escuchó una mofa mientras se iba a sentar y sabía muy bien de donde provenía, pero procuró no prestar atención mas que a lo que se dijera en la clase

_-También tenemos a Audrey Montgomery, la mayoría ya la conoce pero quizá hay algunas que no la conozcan, ella es alumna nuestra desde primer año solo que se encontraba de vacaciones en América-_

_-¡Oh!-_ exclamó la aludida acercándose al frente con vanidad, para ser presentada. Aunque Candy no la conocía bien, los pocos días a bordo del Mauritania le habían proporcionado una idea bastante clara de cómo era, por lo que no le extrañaba para nada que a esas alturas fuese amiga de Eliza.

La clase transcurrió entretenida en medio de reflexiones y consejos de vida compartidos por la Hermana, la materia se llamaba "_Introducción a las Artes"_ pero más bien se le asemejó a una clase de Psicología.

_- Por favor la Presidenta del curso, no se olvide de proporcionarle a las alumnas nuevas el itinerario de las actividades culturales para que puedan escoger_- indicó la religiosa antes de salir del aula

Mientras Candy recogía sus libros, vio que Patricia O'Brien desde su banca en las filas delanteras de la clase, le saludaba con amabilidad y alegremente le contestó moviendo una mano, recordó entonces que Annie le había contado que los sábados le tocaba prácticas de Golf, que era el deporte que había elegido y sabía muy bien que la razón más que por atracción a esa disciplina se debía a la presencia de un joven galante y buen mozo que ella conocía y que también había optado por lo mismo con anterioridad. Archie, su ahora primo.

A veces, en cuanto a las materias de arte o deportes, los maestros decidían juntar a los alumnos y alumnas para incentivar buenas convivencias y era en esos casos que Archie y Annie aprovechaban para conversar a gusto, ella mismo le había platicado.

- _Aquí tienes_- dijo una chica de cabello rubio y anteojos redondos entregándole un folleto en la mano, mientras Candy se levantaba, era la chica intelectual – _En cada columna están detalladas las categorías en cuanto a actividades culturales, arte o disciplina deportiva que decidas elegir, asistir es obligatorio y suma puntos para las materias en las que consigas bajas calificaciones a final del curso_- le explicó – _tómate tu tiempo para elegir, pero para el próximo sábado ya debes tener una respuesta-_

_-Gracias-_ dijo Candy y en eso escuchó tronar la fastidiosa voz de Eliza

-_¡Regina que haces, aléjate de allí o se te va a contagiar la peste!_- vociferó, mientras la chica la miraba con impaciencia

- _Eliza sabes muy bien que soy la Presidenta de la clase, ya deja de molestar- _Después de decir esto, la chica se alejó para entregarle otro folleto a Audrey_,_ Candy por su parte intentó salir pero Eliza se apresuró a cortarle el paso, sorprendiéndola

_- ¿Qué haces Eliza?-_

_- Así que tenemos la desgracia de volver a vernos "Candy"- _subrayó su nombre en forma de burla y las que estaban detrás de ella se rieron

-_Que nombre más peculiar_- escuchó decir

- _Me gusta mi nombre_- declaró Candy e intentó abrirse paso fastidiada

- _Sí, huye como ratón, eso es lo que saben hacer todas las chicas de tu calaña, o no "sirvientita_"-

Candy se volteó a verla sin poder creer hasta donde llegaba su odio

-_¿Qué?_- murmuraron algunas voces

- _Así es, Candy no era más que una sirvienta en mi casa cuando consiguió por medio de artimañas entrar en mi honorable familia, mancillando con ello su nombre-_

- _Eliza que estás diciendo-_ dijo Candy adolorida

Patty O'Brien asustada miraba de lejos

- _Vamos cuéntales a todas que eres en realidad una huerfanita de un hogar en las colinas de las afueras de Chicago y ¡también una robanovios!_- gritó con ira

_-¡Eso no es cierto!_- se defendió Candy

- _Claro que sí, te aprovechaste de tu condición para engañar a Anthony e ingresarle por los ojos-_

_- Eliza cálmate, vámonos_- le decían las amistades, entre ellas Audrey, pero la pelirroja estaba iracunda, reclamándole a Candy todas las cosas que había guardado por decir

-_No sabes lo que dices- _manifestó Candy

-_Claro que lo sé, sé que Anthony casi muere por tu culpa, casi lo matas y aún así tienes el descaro de andar con él, ¡por qué no lo dejas en paz, eres un ave de mal agüero y tarde o temprano lo lastimarás, tu suerte lo hará, te odio!- _le lanzó en cara antes de irse, dejándola abatida.

No quería recordar lo del día del accidente, era una de las cosas que por todos los medios trataba de olvidar, el hecho de que Anthony se hubiera alejado del grupo para estar a solas con ella casi había terminado en una fatalidad, rememoró sus gritos y su angustia, su desesperación al verlo inconsciente en el suelo sin reaccionar, le dolía de solo pensarlo y un escalofrío le invadía desde la columna vertebral de imaginar lo que podía haber ocurrido. Candy movió la cabeza y salió corriendo de allí. Tenía que respirar aire puro que le permitiera pensar con claridad.

Patty observó todo aquello escondida desde un rincón y se sintió triste, pero no se atrevió a acercarse. Candy estaba siendo tachada de alguien indeseable por lo que no era recomendable juntarse con ella.

* * *

><p>Azorada, Candy salió al jardín y buscó la sombra de un árbol para cobijarse, quería estar un momento a solas, no iba a hacer caso de los augurios tontos que le dijera Eliza y si bien había conseguido hacerla sentir mal con sus insultos, no iba a demostrárselo, no era una chica que se dejara abatir fácilmente, tenía fuerza interior y sabía anteponer su alegría y buen ánimo ante las situaciones adversas.<p>

Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de respirar profundo, esperando que la fresca brisa calmara su corazón agitado de pena y coraje y le devolviera la paz interior. Trató de no prestar atención a las voces y algarabía de los estudiantes que inundaban el ambiente con sus conversaciones o a las expresiones alegres de un grupo de muchachos que jugaba fútbol soccer en medio del jardín… solo quería relajarse, conseguir un poco de tranquilidad y cuando aquello lentamente empezó a funcionar, agradeció también con toda su alma de que las cosas no hubieran salido mal en la desgracia que Eliza había evocado. Miró al cielo y recordó que no estaba sola, que tenía a sus amigos y que junto a ellos sería capaz de superar todos sus problemas.

Metros más allá un joven moreno codeó a otro para que viera a la joven solitaria. Como no cargaba en esos momentos sus anteojos no podía observarla con claridad, pero podía distinguir su silueta en cualquier parte

- _Es ella _- confirmó el joven rubio que estaba a su lado y que desde un principio se había detenido al verla. Con preocupación le entregó el balón que sostenía entre las manos, para acercarse corriendo donde ella. Supo que algo le había pasaso.

Candy continuaba con los ojos cerrados, insegura en el interior de si querer estar allí o a kilómetros de distancia, era tan solo el primer día pero ya divisaba una serie de sinsabores a los que le tocaría enfrentarse y en el fondo sentía temor pero se obligaba ella misma a ser fuerte. Fue entonces que una sombra se paró frente a ella cubriéndole la luz del sol y haciéndola reaccionar.

Con pereza abrió los ojos protegiéndolos del sol y al ver quien era sonrió con ternura. Su príncipe siempre aparecía en el momento indicado. Anthony le extendió la mano y ella sin dudarlo la tomó. El trayecto desde el suelo mientras le ayudaba a levantar, hasta quedar totalmente de pie frente a él, le pareció vivirlo en medio de un sueño, mientras estaba perdida en el hechizo de su mirada.

Anthony le regaló entonces una flor que había cortado del jardín, una campanilla, maravillándola al instante con el detalle

-_No es una rosa como las de nuestro jardín, amor, pero es igual de bella que tú y por eso mereces tenerla_-

Candy en una reacción natural le acarició el rostro por agradecimiento, por ser tan lindo, sin saber que un poco lejos de allí su acción provocaba almas escandalizadas

_-¡No es posible!-_

_-¡Que descarada!-_

_-¡Cómo se atreve, como la odio!-_ chilló Eliza

Y su asombro se corroboró cuando vieron a Anthony Brower inclinarse y sin ninguna precaución o preocupación, darle un beso en la frente a su amada.

-_¿Estás bien?-_ le preguntó preocupado. Candy asintió

-_Ahora sí lo estoy-_

Hubo risas y vítores de parte de sus nuevos amigos que lo celebraron cuando se la llevó abrazada para alejarla de allí.

- _Están yendo en contra de todo_- exclamó impactada la presidenta del curso, Regina

-_ Yo opino que debemos notificarlo ahora mismo a la Hermana Grey_- propuso la chica del moño

- _No podemos hacer eso, quedaríamos como unas chismosas-_ se apresuró a decir lo que opinaba, Audrey

- _Los chicos también lo vieron-_ defendió su punto de vista la chica anterior

- _Pero ellos son hombres y amigos, entre ellos se encubren las cosas_- agregó Audrey para hacerla entrar en razón

_-¿Tú que opinas Eliza?... ¿Eliza?- _

En cuanto la buscaron la susodicha había desaparecido, decidiendo ir a descargar toda su furia en soledad, sirviéndose de la tranquilidad del corredor estudiantil a la media tarde, como mudo testigo para sus rabietas y su desesperación.

Estaba fallando y no se lo podía permitir. Candy estaba ganando, se estaba llevando lo que más quería, quizá lo único que de verdad quería en el mundo. Era duro reconocerlo.

Ofuscada pateó el piso varias veces y lloró, ajena al sigilo de un joven que la observaba en silencio arrimado a una pared.

En cuanto se calmó y comenzó a realizar sus ejercicios de respiración, inhalando y exhalando profundo para poder recuperar la compostura, se dio cuenta no sin sobresaltarse de su extraña presencia.

El joven era bien parecido, y a pesar del coraje que Eliza sintió al verse sorprendida, no pudo dejar de notar que era atractivo, alto, fornido y… sensual, sí, porque no había otra palabra, su pose descomplicada, sus brazos y pies cruzados, su sedoso cabello oscuro y largo, sus ojos azules vivaces e incluso su sonrisa ladina y media torcida que hablaba de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de su peculiar número de desesperación, lo demostraba. Su largo gabán negro sobre el uniforme indicaba que gustaba de ir contra las reglas y el cigarrillo casi consumido en una de sus manos, algo estrictamente prohibido en el colegio, gritaba que era un rebelde.

La mirada de Eliza viajó de pies a cabeza sobre el joven, sorprendiéndose ella misma repentinamente impresionada, sin embargo cuando el individuo tuvo la osadía de guiñarle un ojo con coquetería al ver su embelesamiento, se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo más que burlarse de ella y le torció los ojos con rabia antes de salir.

_-Patán_- se dijo para sus adentros

* * *

><p>Patty O'Brien se dirigía tranquilamente a su habitación esa noche después de la cena, llevando sobras de comida en una bolsa de papel que había pedido a escondidas a la cocinera para una pequeña mascota que mantenía oculta a pesar de las reglas del colegio. Un inocente amigo, su pequeño secreto. Cuando se vio sorprendida por un grupo de chicas que la esperaban cerca de la puerta de su habitación.<p>

La jovencita rápidamente escondió la bolsa a su espalda, sintiéndose un poco intimidada. Una de ellas era Eliza Leegan, quien en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el colegio ya tenía fama de ser estirada y malévola

- _Patricia O'Brien, ven conmigo_- le ordenó sin reparos

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuará...<em>**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	20. Chapter XIX: Caminos predestinados

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la serie Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para jugar un ratito con ellos.  
><strong>

****_Amigas como están, regresé, disculpenme por perderme un buen tiempo pero gracias al cielo ya volvió a mi la inspiración que el stress y la rutina diaria por unos momentos me había quitado._

_A Meiling55, Carla Grandcheste, Dayannae8,Val Rod, Maria G, Vikiar, Serena Candy Andrew Graham y todas las personas que aunque no dejan comentarios siguen esta historia, gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura y por todo el apoyo. Un gran abrazo._**  
><strong>

_Con ustedes les dejo el capi 19**  
><strong>_

**Capítulo XIX****: Caminos predestinados**

La mañana del primer domingo en el colegio, Candy se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar las fuertes campanadas de la torre del reloj central, que anunciaban que faltaba tan solo cuarto de hora para que dieran las ocho y comenzara la misa dominical, a la cual era obligatoria asistir para todos los estudiantes.

Sus primos le habían hablado de este anuncio, que era más un recordatorio para los alumnos dormilones a los cuales se les pegaban las sábanas.

_-¡Oh no!-_ expresó haciendo volar sábanas y almohadas, y saltando de la cama para apresurarse a tomar entre sus manos el despertador orejero que yacía sobre su escritorio y confirmaba tal como sospechaba que se había olvidado de encenderlo la noche anterior.

_-¡Qué cabeza de chorlito eres Candy, nunca cambias!_- se regaño a sí misma, como era posible que fuera su primera misa en el colegio y ya empezara metiendo la pata. No lo pensó más y enseguida corrió al armario para sacar el uniforme blanco de diario que gracias al cielo ya tenía listo para ponerse y empezó a vestirse en un santiamén. No quería llegar retrasada.

Patricia O'Brien, su vecina había sido muy amable la tarde anterior al llamar a su puerta y explicarle que una cosa primordial era vestirlo impecablemente en las misas.

Candy le agradeció internamente a ella y también el haber sido precavida porque en menos de diez minutos ya estaba vestida y presentable. Era una chica práctica y descomplicada.

Los jardines para entonces estaban llenos de alumnos que en medio de conversaciones y algarabía se dirigían a la capilla del colegio.

Candy bajó animada a unirse a ellos, pero cuando puso un pie en el jardín se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que todos vestían de negro. Llevaban el uniforme de gala y al reparar como se fijaban en ella, que la miraban como bicho raro y hasta la señalaban, cayó en cuenta de la cruel realidad. Se había equivocado de vestuario.

Avergonzada y sin saber que hacer, miró hacia el gran reloj de la torre pero ya era demasiado tarde para volver a cambiarse, los que llegaban atrasados a la misa eran castigados y no asistir era aún peor, porque bajaban puntos en conducta y en las calificaciones de materias al azar al final de cada trimestre. No podía arriesgarse a ello puesto que recién estaba tratando de adaptarse a sus nuevos profesores y a unas metodologías que auguraban ser duras.

En vano intentó buscar a alguien que vistiera igual a ella por los alrededores, pero no había. Era la única.

En su búsqueda, sus ojos se toparon con el antipático grupito que lideraba Eliza, quienes no dejaban de criticarla abiertamente aún a sabiendas de que las estaba mirando.

Para colmo de males debían formarse por curso para entrar a la iglesia por lo que de una vez Candy tuvo que ir descartando la posibilidad de sentarse en una de las partes más alejadas y oscuras de la iglesia para no ser vista.

Transcurrían los minutos y sentía en la formación decenas de miradas sobre ella que le hacían sentir incómoda, más, al fin y al cabo decidió tomar una actitud muy digna. Respiró profundo y se enderezó, no iba a dejar que esa situación la amilanase, se dijo que más daba, si no tenía otra opción que asistir así a la iglesia, así lo haría, pero no iba a demostrarles a nadie azoro.

Sin embargo sí hubo algo que le afectó un poco y eso fue ver a Patty, a quien ya consideraba su amiga, cerca del grupo de Eliza y vestida correctamente. Por las risas de Eliza supo que ella la había engañado a propósito.

Candy decepcionada por su falsa amistad, solo atinó a mover la cabeza en forma negativa y fue allí que notó un dejo de tristeza los ojos de Patty, que intentaba por todos los medios de no darle la cara consciente de su culpabilidad.

Lo peor fue cuando Eliza dándose cuenta de todo se le acercó sin preámbulos para felicitarla, justo enfrente de Candy.

-_Buen trabajo Patty, me parece que no serás una perdedora más, en este colegio_ – le dijo sin dejar de mirar con fastidio a Candy pero ésta simuló como que no le importaba. Más en cuanto vio de reojo que Eliza volvía muy airosa hasta donde sus amigas, contenta por su exitoso plan. Se sintió triste por haber sido timada tan cruelmente, entonces tuvo ganas de reclamarle a Patricia

_-¿Por qué?_- le susurró sin poder entenderlo

Patty le leyó los labios y visiblemente dolida y con ganas de llorar decidió salir corriendo de allí.

Mientras tanto los comentarios iban y venían por el aire de las personas que pasaban alrededor de Candy, algunos crueles, otros condescendientes

_-¡Qué horror, que le pasó!-_

_-¿Acaso no estaba al tanto de que día es hoy?-_

_-Tal vez le pasó algo a su uniforme- _

_-¡Esa chica está orate!-_

_-¡Qué vergüenza, es la única con el uniforme de diario en todo el colegio!-_

_-Pobrecita, como es nueva, no ha de saber bien las reglas…-_

Eliza en el centro de sus amigas, como líder del grupo, se cruzó de brazos satisfecha y observó a Candy con desprecio de pies a cabeza.

-_Pobre_- repitió una chica de larga cabellera negra llamada Luisa – _En cuanto la Madre Superiora la vea se va a ganar un buen regaño_-

Candy tuvo que tragar en seco y decidió continuar su camino por su propia cuenta, no le importaba si iba contra las reglas pero no pensaba quedarse allí escuchando las burlas de nadie, para ello debió armarse de una coraza, evitando conmocionarse por las cosas que escuchaba a su paso. Sabía del carácter de la Rectora, ella misma lo había comprobado.

-¡Hey Candy, a dónde vas, regresa. No puedes ir sola a la iglesia, tienes que ir junto con el resto del curso!- indicó Regina, la presidenta pero Candy hizo caso omiso de su comentario

_-Así es Candy chicas, como lo ven. Le encanta hacer este tipo de ridículos_- comentó entonces Eliza para mofa de sus amistades, tratando de hacerla sentir más mal.

Candy decidió apresurar el paso y alejarse rápido, no las aguantaba y poco le faltaba para explotar. Abrazó fuerte su libro de cantos religiosos que les exigían llevar y pasó como un vendaval por su lado, ya no miraría a nadie, lo único que quería era llegar a la capilla.

-_Awwww_- se burlaron las amigas de Eliza al verla pasar y ésta aún tenía ganas de mortificarla por lo que no dudó en mencionar, algo que sabía la heriría fácilmente

_-¡Ja! ridícula Candy, que crees que pensará Anthony cuando te vea _así- comentó y empezó a reírse con ganas. Lo que no sabía es que el aludido podía estar cerca.

-_Pensaré que aún así, sigue siendo la chica más hermosa del colegio_- contestó enseguida Anthony pasando en medio de ellas junto a sus primos, arrancando más de un suspiro. No se habían percatado de que justamente venían por el corredor tras ellas.

-_Con permiso señoritas_- Stear aprovechó para guiñarle el ojo a una de ellas.

La mirada de Candy se iluminó al verlos, sobre todo a Anthony, que en ese momento aparecía asemejándose a un verdadero príncipe encantado para salvarla de ese atroz momento. Se había detenido en seco en medio de su escape al escuchar su voz.

Anthony se acercó a ella observándola con ternura, le encantaba como le lucía el uniforme. Candy bajó la mirada avergonzada en cuanto lo tuvo frente a sí. Tenía ganas de llorar, más él con dulzura le alzó la barbilla

-_Te ves preciosa mi amor, no tienes por qué estar avergonzada_- Candy le miró fijamente, los ojos de él a la luz de la mañana eran cristalinos como el agua de una laguna. No sabía como pero estaba convencida de que decía la verdad. Anthony le veía con esa mirada de enamorado que ella tanto adoraba encontrar.

Por unos instantes tuvo ganas de mandar todo al diablo y colgársele al cuello para llorar abiertamente en su hombro, pero pesaban las reglas por encima de ellos y ambos estaban conscientes de que no las podían romper. Una lágrima escapó traicionera por su mejilla y él con suavidad la limpió con el dorso de su mano, formulando después un comentario que la hizo sonreír y sonrojar a la vez

–_si supieras las ganas que tengo de besarte ahora-_

Candy comenzó a reír y tuvo que esconderse en su pecho hasta que sus primos comenzaron a bromearlos

-_Muy bien tortolitos, ya fue suficiente, hora de ir a la iglesia o llegaremos tarde_- indicó Archie poniéndole una mano en la nuca a su hermano y a Anthony para dirigirlos a la capilla, mientras Anthony a su vez se llevaba abrazada a Candy, a quien ya le había regresado el buen humor

-_Pero es inconcebible_- comentó la chica presidenta del curso boquiabierta – _Están yendo contra las reglas, si esto sigue así yo voy a denunciar_- opinó.

_-¡Qué descarados!-_ comentó Luisa, mientras Audrey solo movía la cabeza en desaprobación.

Eliza por su parte, a la que sus primos ni siquiera habían tomado en cuenta, pateó fuertemente el suelo, como en sus acostumbradas rabietas y se dirigió presurosa a la capilla sin siquiera esperarlas.

_-¡Oye Eliza!_...-

* * *

><p>Para cuando la misa empezó, hombres y mujeres ya ocupaban sus respectivas hileras de asientos. Para esto de tanto en tanto, Candy volteaba con disimulo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Anthony y sus primos y cuando descubría que Anthony también estaba pendiente de ella se ponía muy feliz, Annie Britter se encontraba al lado de ella. Ambas seguían siendo las mismas mejores amigas de siempre, como lo eran desde que tenían memoria.<p>

Annie a quien ya no le importaba que la empiecen a criticar por ser amiga de Candy, no le había dado importancia a su vestuario en ningún momento, es más le había tratado con normalidad desde un principio, recordándole así la promesa de fraternidad que tenían desde que eran muy niñas y de brindarse mutuo apoyo. Ambas valoraban su amistad y eran como hermanas.

Esa era una de las cosas que Candy agradecía a menudo a la vida, que a pesar de los periodos de distanciamiento siempre les había permitido permanecer juntas a través del tiempo.

-_Candy modérate_- le llamó la atención en voz baja Annie, sacándola de la burbuja sentimental en la que estaba cayendo otra vez en ese día por Anthony – _si sigues así todos se darán cuenta de tu secreto-_

-_Oops tienes razón Annie, voy a intentar no mirar…_- dijo Candy un poco avergonzada y a la vez contenta cual niña traviesa, cosa que se le olvidó después de un rato porque al momento de los canticos el disimulo entre Anthony y ella era casi inexistente. Ambos no dejaban de verse, de hacerse señas y cariñitos. Tanto que Annie al notarlo la codeó para que se enderezara y pusiera atención al frente, en el altar, pero enseguida Candy le indicó que mirara también hacia donde estaban los muchachos porque Archie quería decirle algo. Solo entonces Annie con cuidado decidió mirar y no esperaba que éste bromista, muy seductoramente le lanzara un beso volado. Annie se puso nerviosa y de todos los colores y no volvió a mirar. Al notar que Candy se estaba riendo muy graciosamente, solo optó por decirle una cosa en chiquito

-_Te voy a matar Candy-_

El sacerdote pidió entonces a todo el alumnado que se sentasen para comenzar con el sermón, más en esos momentos el ruido de las puertas al abrirse súbitamente de par en par y la entrada de la luz inundando el ambiente oscuro de la capilla, distrajo a todo el mundo. Alguien ingresaba a interrumpir la sagrada celebración.

_-¡Pero qué es esta insolencia!-_ protestó la Madre superiora levantándose enseguida de su asiento, dirigiéndose al causante del suceso y señalándolo.

En medio de un montón de voces alarmadas y sorprendidas, Candy siguió la dirección de la mano acusadora de la directora hasta descubrir con sorpresa de quien se trataba.

_-¡Joven Grandchester como siempre atrasado, y causando revuelo, es que acaso no le da vergüenza resultar tan mal ejemplo para su compañeros!- _

Para Candy aquel apellido le pareció resonar extrañamente como eco en la cúpula de la iglesia.

-_Vergüenza o pena sentiría Hermana Grey si fuera uno de esos opresores que chantajean con perjudicar el rendimiento estudiantil a cambio de cortar la libertad de elección de asistir a un lugar o no… ¿le resulta conocido el caso Hermana?_- inquirió sin tapujos el rebelde más temido por todos, del que abundaban las leyendas en el colegio.

Terry Grandchester hizo su entrada triunfal caminando desafiante hasta el centro de la capilla como si se tratara de su propia casa y como si el regaño de la Directora no le importara en lo más mínimo. Pareció buscar por unos instantes con la mirada a alguien entre los asistentes y luego con gran osadía cuando estuvo frente a la honorable monja se atrevió a contradecirla.

_-¡Qué horror, que irrespeto para la sagrada casa!_- se quejó la honorable monja abanicándose con la hoja de actividades de la misa _-¡Qué es lo que pretende, es mejor no hubiera venido como acostumbra, su sola presencia obscurece el lugar!_-

-_Mi estimada Madre Superiora, para empezar, déjeme decirle que yo no he venido aquí a rezar- _contraatacó Terry

_-¿Ah no, y entonces a que vino?- _inquirió la Hermana Grey indignada

_-A dormir- _respondió descomplicado

Hubo risas por lo bajito y la Hermana Margarita que estaba también presente ayudando en la ceremonia, se persignó.

_-¡Santo Cielo!-_

_-Hermanas de que se espantan, miro a mi alrededor a un montón de chicos rezando, fingiendo honestidad y modestia cuando me pregunto en que estarán pensando realmente- _opinó el castaño joven

_-¡Rufián, retírese en este mismo momento de la morada de Dios!- _dictaminó el sacerdote enfureciéndose, quien ya era ancianito.

Pero con una indiferencia única como si estuvieran hablando con otra persona que no fuera con él, Terry Grandchester apoyó una pierna en actitud desafiante en una banca semi vacía mientras una sonrisa burlona y malévola cruzaba su rostro. Los jóvenes que estaban a su alrededor se apartaron automáticamente, temerosos, como si llevara consigo alguna enfermedad contagiosa o estuviese armado.

-_Qué puedo hacer señores si por desgracia estudio bajo su régimen opresor_- manifestó sin esbozar ni una pizca de duda en sus palabras

_-¡Está diciendo que está contra las reglas de nuestra prestigiosa institución!_- inquirió el anciano Padre sin poder creerlo

_-¡Qué inaudito!- _exclamó la Madre Superiora

_-¡Así es, por qué callar, estoy seguro que gran parte de los presentes están de acuerdo pero por cobardía no se atreven a dejarlo en claro_- y diciendo esto miró alrededor intimidando a sus compañeros- _si uno asiste aunque sea retrasado recibe un castigo y si no asiste el resultado se refleja en el boletín de calificaciones trimestral…¡Ya basta_!- gritó levantando el puño y logrando vítores de apoyo

_-¡Basta usted, insolente, viene aquí a interrumpir la sagrada ceremonia y a alterar los ánimos de sus compañeros compartiendo sus ideas descabellada y anarquistas. Una persona tan insana como usted no merece estar en presencia de Dios, ¡salga ahora mismo!_- vociferó la Madre Superiora

-_No me diga y apuesto que quiere que me dirija en estos mismos momentos a la oficina del Rectorado, es clásico_- añadió Terry con sarcasmo

_-¡Usted y yo tendremos una conversación muy seria después, ni crea que va a salir tan airoso de esta jovencito!_- amenazó la directora pero solo le hizo reír al aludido con más ganas, causa por la el cura se puso iracundo.

_-¡Bastaaa!_- gritó impresionando a los presentes. Además de un hombre entregado a la religión era un caballero y no iba a permitir que se le siguiera faltando el respeto a las religiosas, ni al estudiantado presente ni mucho menos a la sagrada iglesia, por lo que sacando toda la fuerza que le permitía su ancianidad, le regañó alzándole la voz.

_-¡Usted es un sinvergüenza, ha bebido y aún así se atreve a entrar a la casa de Dios, le ordeno que se retire ahora mismo o me encargaré de que lo expulsen!-_

_-Sus amenazas no van a asustarme Sr. Sacerdote, es mayor la probabilidad que usted sea retirado de su puesto de que eso pase y lo sabe- _contraatacó Terry

_-¡Si no sale ahora mismo yo me encargaré de hacerlo con mis propias manos, patán!_- el curita estaba tan enojado y decidido que la joven Hermana Margaret tuvo que intervenir para detenerlo. No eran adecuadas esas exaltaciones a su edad

-_Padre por favor no se exalte_- rogó

-_Jajaja, está bien saldré pero solo porque no quiero que les de un infartó_- se burló Terry y sin hacerse de rogar más se inclinó en una venia para todos sus admiradores y adversarios.

_-¡Gente como usted encontrará su castigo si no es en esta tierra, en el infierno!-_ gritó con furia el sacerdote

-_Oh sí mi estimado Padre, pues en ese caso creo que nos encontraremos también por allá_- le contestó resuelto provocando más risitas escondidas que a él en el fondo le agradaron –_Nos vemos_, _felices plegarias_- añadió para todos y habiendo expresado ya todo lo que tenía que decir emprendió la retirada.

Candy no podía dejar de observar a ese rebelde, su osadía, su manera de expresarse, inclusive sus movimientos determinados y arrogantes llamaban la atención. Era tan diferente al chico sensible que le pareció conocer a bordo del Mauritania.

Se dio cuenta de que era una de esas personas que aparentaba no temerle a nada, un idealista de esos capaz de ir al patíbulo por defender sus ideales. Entendió también entonces que los chismes sobre su reputación que circulaban en los pasillos y que en un principio le resultaron exagerados, eran totalmente ciertos.

Con su abrigo negro al hombro, Terry Grandchester caminó imponente hacia la salida dejando a su paso un ambiente tenso y escandaloso. Su actitud le recordó a Candy lo que había escuchado sobre su estirpe y no pudo evitar preguntarse en su mente si todos los nobles se comportarían del mismo modo.

Estaba desprevenida observándolo en un estado que no sabía ciencia cierta si era de admiración o aberración cuando al pasar por su banca, por un pequeño instante, solo unos segundos, él fijó su mirada en ella haciéndola contener el aliento… mientras sus ojos azules zafiros parecían destellar con un brillo de complicidad y sin disimulo alguno le hizo un guiño.

"_Me reconoció…se acuerda de mi"_ le dijo su yo interior a Candy entusiasmado sin saber por qué, mientras lo único que atinaba era a bajar la mirada y poco después sentía que empezaba a ponerse roja.

Que tenía ese chico que era capaz de desplegar sentimientos en ella. La intimidaba.

* * *

><p>La noticia del bochorno de la chica nueva al equivocarse de uniforme corrió como pólvora entre el alumnado pero para disgusto de Eliza no tuvo el impacto que esperaba puesto que el rescate por parte de su príncipe encantado, quien poco a poco por su esmero, su dedicación en los estudios, así como su compañerismo y liderazgo empezaba a ganarse el aprecio y respeto de sus profesores, y de quienes lo rodeaban, no hizo mas que surtir un efecto contrario para sus propósitos. En vez de hundirla terminó por darle popularidad.<p>

Aquel hecho fue acrecentado además por el creciente rumor de que ella mismo había decidido usar la vestimenta inadecuada ese domingo. Algunas chicas creían que para llamar la atención, lo cual fue un éxito rotundo ya que no había nadie más vestida así, mientras que otras lo veían como un acto de rebeldía en contra del sistema estudiantil, debido a sus costumbres americanas. Esta última teoría les parecía muy probable a sus compañeras de curso, quienes en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndola no podían haber pasado por alto su carácter divertido, espontáneo y lleno de vitalidad, que por cierto no intentaba para nada esconder. Como cuando recibía una carta de su antiguo hogar y a pesar de que la mayoría en un principio hablaba mal de el, se alegraba como una niña pequeña, poniéndose a dar saltitos de emoción y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas o cuando comía todo en el almuerzo, aún cuando en la reglas de etiqueta no era bien visto dejar el plato completamente vacío.

Por todo eso, su comportamiento les parecía muy inusual al haber sido educadas en ambientes estrictos llenos de buenas costumbres y modales de sociedad. Pero no podían dejar de apreciar y vislumbrar ese halo especial que había en Candy, quien se presentaba ante ellas con una brisa fresca, alguien con una actitud diferente y descomplicada, que parecía no tener prisa por vivir o importarle el futuro, ni tampoco que le regañasen los profesores o hablaran mal a sus espaldas, sino que disfrutaba de vivir cada momento. Una persona que a simple vista se notaba transparente y confiable, no llena de poses o hipócrita como la mayoría de la sociedad. Por ello la creían muy capaz de haber actuado así y por lo tanto se transformaba en un digno ejemplo a seguir.

Y el otro punto que le sumaba popularidad era el interés que Anthony Brower, el heredero de los Ardley, una de las familias más poderosas y ricas de Norteamérica, demostraba por ella. Anthony quien desde la primera prueba deportiva logró formar parte del equipo de futbol del colegio y empezó a vislumbrarse como un potencial aspirante para ser el próximo capitán, parecía adorarla y eso la convertía también centro de envidia y admiración. Y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Eliza por desprestigiarla criticando sus modales o de inventar chismes y habladurías sobre su persona, inevitablemente se empezó a poner de moda entre las chicas el ser lo mas natural posibles para atraer a chicos como él.

De pronto muchas alumnas querían ser como ella, empezaron a copiar su forma de vestir de los días domingo después de misa, cuando no tenían clases, a usar sus acostumbradas cintas de colores para el cabello y sus coletas. Todo con tal de sentirse más identificadas con su ideología de vida y hasta lamentaban no haber tenido o ansiaban llegar a tener una experiencia de vida de campo con la finalidad de parecerles más interesantes al sexo opuesto.

Fue así como para extrañeza de Candy, estudiante de segundo año de secundaria, del anonimato saltó a la fama al volverse todo un personaje en el colegio o porque no decirlo la chica más popular. Entonces no sin asombro empezó a verse rodeada de atenciones. Muchas alumnas intentaban volverse sus amigas y se enteró que tenía una creciente legión de seguidoras en los primeros cursos.

Le invitaban a todas las fiestas y reuniones, le pedían que perteneciera a los diferentes grupos estudiantiles por lo que tuvo que meditar con tiempo para elegir la actividad cultural adecuada a la que quería unirse, decidiéndose al final por Literatura, porque en aquellos momentos de soledad de su vida le había surgido el amor a los libros. Mientras tanto, para los chicos se volvió deseada, comenzaron a mandarle cartas y regalitos con la esperanza de conquistarla, les parecía exótica, diferente y hermosa.

-_Esto ya no me está gustando_- expresó Anthony en forma de broma, un sábado por la tarde en el jardín – _siento que tienes detrás de mí una hilera de pretendientes que están esperando que en cualquier momento caiga para tener una oportunidad contigo-_

_-Qué dices- _se rio Candy_ – sabes que te quiero solo a ti- _le dijo dándole un suave codazo. Estaba sentada a su lado en una de las mesas veraniegas conversando también con sus primos.

-_Debemos reconocer Candy que tu popularidad es impresionante y sigue en aumento_- comentó Stear

-_Así es gatita, todo el mundo habla de ti_- confirmó Stear

-_Si…_- dijo Candy meditándolo con un suspiro -…_pero puras cosas inventadas- _y con ello rememoró el ya sinnúmero de rumores que corrían sobre su persona, algunos buenos y otros malos. Estos últimos se encargaba de crearlos casi exclusivamente Eliza y algunos eran tan insensatos y desesperados que daban hasta risa como aquel que el Hogar de Pony además de orfanato era una carnicería y Candy desde pequeña se había encargado de matar animales para posteriormente venderlos fileteados.

-_Candy, a pesar de tu pasado oficio de carnicera, un poco antihigiénico…uhhh, ¡Eres genial!, tienes un gran futuro por delante, no lo olvides_- recordó que se acercó a decirle una delicada y refinada niña de primer curso junto a un grupito de amigas un día, en señal de apoyo, dejándola a ella tratando de procesar lo que había oído. Luego miró a Annie que se encontraba conversando a su lado como exigiendo una explicación, pero ésta solo había atinado a encogerse de hombros. Candy entendió que se trataba de otro de los chismes de la hija de los Leagan y cada vez estaba más segura de que Eliza se estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

><p>-<em>Eliza te tiene envidia, simplemente no le hagas caso<em>- opinó Stear un domingo mientras descansaban junto a Anthony, Archie y Annie en el césped del jardín. Los sábados por la tarde y los domingos eran los únicos días en que chicos y chicas podían socializar abiertamente, aunque por lo bajo aún siguieran bajo supervisión.

-_No lo entiendo, si ella lo tiene todo, ¿por qué lo hace?_- se cuestionó Candy

-_Fácil, por que no tiene tu alegría de vivir, tu fortaleza y ese carisma capaz de conquistar hasta el corazón más vil_- dio una respuesta resuelto Anthony, al tiempo que se acostaba en el suelo y apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de ella –_ Eliza es insípida- _concluyó

Candy le acarició sus dorados cabellos y la frente con dulzura, sintiéndose elogiada al oír sus palabras.

_-Quizá la razón seas tú- le _dijo en voz baja y aunque él no tomó en serio su comentario, ella sabía que era cierto.

Si bien había sido sujeto gratuito del odio de Eliza Leagan desde que la conociera, sabía que ésta jamás le perdonaría el haberse atravesado en su camino con Anthony.

Aunque alguna vez había conversado con él sobre el asunto y este le había asegurado que jamás habían tenido historia, Candy era consciente de que se conocían de toda la vida y que el tiempo vivido de Eliza junto a él debía guardar decenas de secretos llenos de ilusión. Era tan fácil enamorarse de en aquel punto sentía a veces que ella misma la envidiaba, por haber compartido tanto junto a él.

Y finalmente, a pesar de todo no era una robanovios como Eliza le decía, al menos no se consideraba así. Su romance con Anthony había surgido muy natural como las aguas de los ríos que enfocan sus cauces hacia el mar. Había sido un hechizo directo desde la primera vez que se habían encontrado, desde la primera vez que se perdieron en la mirada del otro, desde el primer día que sus manos se rozaron. Aquello fue como una ventisca que avivo una pequeña chispa de pasión y que pronto se transformó en llama.

Candy sentía que lo amaba con locura, que había llegado a un punto en que se había transformado en parte de su vida de tal forma que no podría vivir sin él. La forma de actuar de Anthony, tan atenta y romántica con ella, hacía que cada vez el amor que sentía dentro de su pecho se encendiera más. Era algo difícil de explicar… lo necesitaba como un motor para poder funcionar, como aire para respirar.

A menudo fantaseaba en clases soñando con que llegara el fin de semana para poder encontrarse de nuevo, y rememoraba como dentro de una burbuja, enamorada, los detalles amorosos que le daba, sus caricias y sus besos. No en vano se ganó regaños de sus maestras.

Eliza algunos pupitres más atrás siempre la observaba con desprecio, probablemente sospechaba a donde iban los pensamientos de Candy y por su parte no desmayó en sus intentos de hacerle la vida imposible, es más hasta se esmeró, tomándose su grito de guerra tan en serio al punto de hacer tretas realmente crueles.

Como aquella invención del origen de Candy que trató de esparcir, de que sus padres eran asesinos, delincuentes prófugos que la habían abandonado en el orfanato por estar huyendo de la policía. Claro que aquel chisme resultó demasiado exagerado y hasta insulso, además de que se notaba que era una medida desesperada para desprestigiarla.

-_Un momento… ¿me dices que sus padres eran asesinos?_..._es ilógico, de ser así jamás podría haber sido adoptada por los Ardley-_ opinó incrédula Audrey quien conocía de la importancia de la familia Ardley en toda Norteamérica.

-_Es cierto. Discúlpanos Eliza pero esas son patrañas, nadie con un pasado tan oscuro podría se aceptada en una buena familia de sociedad_- apoyó Regina, la presidenta del curso.

_-¡Pero es verdad lo que digo!_- defendió Eliza -_ustedes no saben todo lo que esa mosquita muerta ha hecho con tal de pertenecer a la familia. Empezó coqueteándole a Anthony y luego siguió con Archie y con Stear, los engatusó fingiéndose una niña buena pero en realidad sus fines son malévolos…_- comentó con cizaña pero las chicas solo movieron la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, sabían que todo eso no podía ser cierto.

Por su parte Candy a esas alturas era como si se hubiera bañado a esas alturas en aceite, cuando ya iba a cumplirse casi un mes de su estadía allí, podía decirse que hasta se estaba acostumbrando a las tonterías de Eliza y había decidido no dejarse abatir por todo lo que lanzaba para que sus ataques rebotaran en su ser como en un espejo, causándole a la acusadora aún más enfado.

Eliza dejó a un lado por un tiempo los falsos rumores y pasó a las acciones concretas, a aplicar otros métodos horripilantes como el ponerle insectos dentro de su pupitre, primero una oruga, luego un grillo y después un saltamontes. Pero Candy si bien al principio se sobresaltaba al encontrarlos, el mismo hecho de crecer en el campo le había armado de valor para perderles el miedo a los bichos.

Sus compañeras asombradas le veían tomarlos con cuidado para depositarlos luego en la ventana con la finalidad de que escaparan.

Como no funcionó su plan A optó por tomar otro y comenzó a hacerla quedar mal en las clases, contradiciéndole cuando tenía que dar su opinión sobre algo o dándose cuenta de los más mínimos errores que cometiera cuando era su turno de pasar al pizarrón, para cantarlo a los cuatro vientos, haciéndola quedar mal.

Como ocurrió una vez durante la clase de Matemáticas, cuando la maestra sacó a Candy al pizarrón a resolver un ejercicio, y Eliza se encargó de hacer notar que se había equivocado al terminar el ejercicio. Logrando hacerla pasar vergüenza delante de todas. Candy tuvo que permanecer de pie hasta resolverlo pero de los nervios no le salía, por lo que la retaron. Aquel día Eliza se sintió victoriosa.

Más Candy era un chica de retos y se propuso firmemente mejorar para acallarlas. A partir de allí empezó a revisar libros de álgebra que encontrara en la biblioteca y por lo tanto a pasar largas horas allí estudiando.

A veces Annie quien también estaba baja en sus calificaciones de esa materia por andar solo pensando y preocupada de Archibald Cornwell, la acompañaba y juntas se ponían a realizar las tareas. Bien dice el dicho que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y lo ponían en práctica al repartirse cada una la mitad de los ejercicios para terminar más rápido.

Fue en una de esas tardes cuando encontraron de casualidad a Terry Grandchester en la parte de atrás del lugar, en uno de los lados más alejados. El corazón de Candy dio un brinco, al ser la primera que con sorpresa lo vio.

Estaba recostado en una silla, acomodado, con los pies sobre la mesa en actitud de fresco descanso, mientras su cabellera oscura, larga y brillante caía por detrás del respaldar de la silla. El afamado rebelde parecía estar concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo y para asombro de Candy, se encontraba leyendo.

"_Si gusta de la lectura no puede ser tan malo como todos pintan_" se dijo para sus adentros, sin saber bien porque le contentaba un poco el saberlo.

-_Candy encontré un libro que nos puede servir_- venía diciendo Annie pero ella le hizo rápidamente una seña de silencio llevándose un dedo a los labios. Luego le señaló lo que le tenía tan impresionada.

_-¡Oh por Dios!_- exclamó Annie con un dejo de temor y recelo -_vámonos de aquí_- le pidió llevándose a su amiga del brazo – _Probablemente está dormido pero es mejor que no nos vea, debemos ser prudentes-_ como siempre temerosa Annie.

-¿_Por qué todo el mundo le tiene miedo?, no creo que sea tan malo como lo pintan-_ manifestó Candy dándole su fiel opinión a su amiga, mientras caminaban hacia el jardín. Terry Grandchester tenía una pésima reputación en el San Pablo pero Candy pensaba que no era una mala persona, lo sentía así.

-_No es un tipo de bien_- expuso Annie _–Candy acaso no has oído todas las cosas que se cuentan…_-

-_A lo mejor son patrañas, dímelo a mí que sufro esa situación en carne propia todos los días- _le defendió Candy encogiéndose de hombros – _tal vez es solo un perseguido al igual que yo_-

Annie la miró con suma extrañeza

-_Dicen que es molestoso y mordaz, además de que le gusta la bebida y fuma como chimenea-_

_-Debes estar exagerando- _se río Candy pero Annie continuó

_-Dicen que es un holgazán pero aún así tiene buenas calificaciones, siempre hace lo que le da la gana y nadie se atreve a ponerle un hasta aquí, ni siquiera los mismos maestros o superiores y eso se debe a que su padre tiene hartísimo dinero y es uno de los principales accionistas del colegio… cuentan que es un pedante que se cree autosuficiente, por ello no tiene casi amigos y además para colmo es muy coqueto…-_

Candy la escuchaba con atención, mientras pensaba que la conversación resultaba interesante

-…_Ha salido con un montón de chicas pero no se queda con ninguna, a lo mucho llega a durar en una relación unas cuantas semanas. Es decir, seduce e ilusiona a sus víctimas y luego se va, simplemente se aburre. Al parecer nadie es lo bastante especial para él…y lo peor es que a esas pobres almas desgraciadas no les va nada bien después de eso… La última se llamaba Ericka y cuando su padre se enteró la abofeteó delante de todos y la retiró del colegio…comentan que era una estudiante ejemplar hasta que lo conoció-_

Oír todo aquello a Candy le dejó un mal sabor de boca

_-¿Tanto así?- _preguntó ingenuamente y Annie asintió como respuesta

-_Pero después de todo a quien le importa-_ agregó la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándose de lleno a los ejercicios algebraicos que tenían que resolver.

Estudiar en la biblioteca se repitió para ellas, en especial para Candy casi todos los días de esa semana, ya que en la siguiente habría lecciones y no se podía dar el lujo de fallar. No cuando su boletín de calificaciones al igual que el de sus primos irían a parar a fin de mes directamente a manos de la Tía abuela y el Tío abuelo William. No quería que se llevasen un mal concepto de ella. La materia no era uno de sus fuertes y lo reconocía, debía esforzarse.

Llegó la tarde del viernes y a esas alturas se encontraba visiblemente cansada y agobiada de las tareas que se le acumularan debido a su especial dedicación a las Matemáticas. Para entonces la soledad y el silencio de la Biblioteca empezaron a hacérsele muy grandes, a envolverla, provocándole cabecearse o hasta ver cosas irreales como el notar la profunda mirada de Terry Grandchester clavada sobre la de ella…

Candy movió la cabeza, tomó sus cosas y decidió salir de allí. Si debía dormirse en algún lugar, sería en su habitación, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta un jovencito llegó a la biblioteca buscando a alguien de un lado al otro, hasta que reparó en ella.

-_Disculpa, ¿tú eres Candy verdad?_- le preguntó. Era uno de los estudiantes de primer año.

-_Sí, ¿Quién eres tú?_- quiso saber Candy interesada

-_Me llamo Sergio, y Anthony Brower me dio esto para que ti_- el niño entonces sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña carta y ella sonrió

-_Como en los viejos tiempos_- se dijo y le agradeció

-_Vaya Anthony no mentía, eres una hermosa pecosa_- la elogió el pilluelo antes de salir, a Candy le dio gracia mientras le veía alejarse corriendo, y enseguida con emoción abrió la carta y la leyó:

"_Cómo estás amor,_

_No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos…los días parecen eternos cuando estamos separados. Cada día voy a clase, trató de concentrarme en las materias pero en el fondo estoy pensando en ti, porque vives adentro de mi corazón… si supieras, me encuentro anhelando siempre que llegue el fin de semana para que podamos reunirnos con tranquilidad… hay veces que quisiera saltarme a las reglas, si importar lo que todos piensen y atravesar el gran jardín que separa nuestros edificios para poder verte…sobre todo cuando entrenamos al aire libre, es una opción muy tentadora jejeje… pero no conveniente para los dos. Lo que más quiero es cuidarte, no quiero que nadie piense mal de ti._

_Pero ahora, permíteme verte aunque sea por un corto momento…Si estás de acuerdo, te espero en la parte oeste en los límites del segundo jardín, detrás del tercer viejo arce, a las cinco._

_Te adoro_

_Tu Anthony_"

Con dulzura, Candy guardó la misiva en su bolsillo y salió contenta al jardín.

El gran reloj de la torre central indicaba tal como lo imaginaba que solo faltaba cuarto de hora para su encuentro por lo que se apresuró.

Los jardines eran inmensos y le tomó casi diez minutos en llegar hasta llegar al lugar indicado, el cual conocían gracias a una inocente recomendación de Stear, quien un día, buscando probar uno de sus inventos, se había perdido y había llegado a parar allí.

"_Es un lugar perfecto para esconderse o abstraerse del mundo"_ había comentado, creándoles a ellos, dos almas enamoradas, la ilusión de que pudiera ser un lugar secreto propicio para un encuentro, donde nadie con tontas reglas se atreviera a molestarlos.

Candy llegó con cinco minutos de anticipación pero Anthony ya estaba allí, arrimado al tronco del árbol esperándola. Llevaba puesto el calentador y el buso deportivo porque recién salía del entrenamiento de futbol. Vestimenta que resaltaba su vigoroso cuerpo de adolescente. Candy no pudo dejar de admirarlo y un puñado de emoción, parecida a la tristeza cayó profundo en su interior gritando que era amor. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en cuanto lo había extrañado.

El le respondió con una sonrisa en cuanto la vio. Los dos se apresuraron enseguida el uno hacia el otro.

-_Cómo estás amor_- fue el saludo de él, sus cristalinos ojos no mentían, demostraban lo emocionado que estaba por verla

-_Bien… pero ahora estoy mejor_- confesó Candy riendo y Anthony no se contuvo y besó su mejilla.

-_No sabes cuanto te he extrañado_- le susurró, tomando con delicadeza su mano, como si se tratara de una creación de porcelana, quería cuidarla y protegerla de todo. Con galanura depositó un beso en su muñeca, allí en el extremo de su mano donde las venas empiezan a latir, haciéndola sonrojar.

-_Yo también te he extrañado…luces muy bien- _le confesó algo nerviosa

_-En serio y eso que no estoy en mis mejores fachas_- bromeó él ladeando el flequillo de su cabello en esa acción natural que ella adoraba. Candy le acarició la mejilla con ternura y él al verla sonreír tan dulcemente no pudo reprimirse más y se le abalanzó para robarle otro beso.

-_La amo Srta. White_ – expresó abrazándola y levantándola del suelo para hacerla girar, provocando que se le cayeran los libros que llevaba en las manos. Candy dio un pequeño gritito de alegría aferrada entre sus brazos –_Corrección Candice White… Brower- _recalcó dejándola suavemente en el suelo.

-_Y yo a usted Sr. Brower_- contestó ella

Anthony tomó sus manos rosando con sus dedos el anillo símbolo de su amor eterno que ella jamás se quitaba y se acercó para tomar un pequeño beso de sus labios.

-_Uhm…_- dijo saboreándolo con una sonrisa y aún con los ojos cerrados – _ya extrañaba esto_- dijo haciéndola reír y el sonrío de verla hacerlo.

Ella amaba su carita de niño travieso. Aún a pesar de la confianza que se tenían, había veces que se sentían tímidos el uno al otro y se sonrojaban. Eran dos adolescentes que se amaban de verdad.

Cuando dejaron de tomarse las manos empezaron a recoger las cosas que se habían caído

-_Qué es esto… ¡Matemáticas!_- exclamó Anthony curioseando el grueso libro de biblioteca con el que Candy estaba trabajando – _no sabía que te apasionara tanto el álgebra_ – le dijo de forma coqueta mientras ella recogía cerca de él rápidamente algunas hojas de ejercicios que yacían esparcidas por el suelo

-_En realidad no es así pero tengo una prueba el martes y no estoy muy bien que digamos…_- empezó a contarle Candy pero en eso apareció Stear, se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

-_Que hay tortolitos_– les saludó –_lo siento por interrumpir…hola Candy, que tal te va, ya te extrañábamos…_-

-_Hola Stear, yo igual a ustedes_- respondió ella con sinceridad abrazando el libro que tenía entre las manos, mientras Anthony le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Stear entonces se dirigió a su primo

-_Anthony el entrenador ya está por decidir las fechas para la elección, está en el coliseo junto al resto del equipo, tú tienes que estar presente también, Archie ya está allá_-

Anthony miró enseguida a Candy como pidiéndole permiso pero ella asintió comprensiva. Tanto Archie como Anthony formaban parte del equipo de futbol por lo que debían estar presentes para las actividades que ello requiriera. Stear por su parte aún no pertenecía pero estaba estudiando la posibilidad debido a la insistencia de sus primos quienes veían su potencial.

-_No hay problema, ve_- dijo Candy sin complicación

-_Pero aún no terminamos de hablar, ¿necesitas ayuda en esa materia?, porque si quieres te puedo enseñar_- ofreció Anthony

_-¡En serio!_- exclamó ella contenta

- _Pero claro amor, lo haré encantado…¿te parece el domingo?-_

_- Es perfecto-_ acordó ella

- _A las dos-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_-Un momento, ¿Necesitan estudiar?-_ se entrometió Stear – _Yo sé de un lugar donde pueden hacerlo tranquilos- _

Anthony y Candy le prestaron atención, luego se miraron y se sonrieron.

* * *

><p>La tarde del domingo llegó y después del almuerzo, Candy preparó todos sus útiles necesarios en un bolso para ir a estudiar junto a Anthony. Casi se le hace tarde como de costumbre pero logró llegar al lugar donde Stear les había indicado, al viejo laboratorio de ciencias ubicado en el edificio central del colegio, el cual estaba en remodelación. Obviamente como era día de descanso estaba casi vacio pero aun así acordaron con que Stear haría de guardia para que nadie entrara.<p>

_-Aquí es, nadie los molestará, ahora concéntrense- _les había recomendado al hacerlos pasar. El lugar no era muy grande y estaba casi vacio porque habían mudado todo al nuevo laboratorio de los muchachos, por lo que el edificio de allí estaba siendo restaurado con la finalidad de albergar más aulas y mientras tanto servía para refugio de inspiración y taller privado de experimentos de un joven y apasionado inventor.

Una vez que Stear los dejó solos en la habitación semi oscura, Candy comenzó a observar el lugar. Anthony pasó por su lado tocándole el brazo y sonriéndole para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien y enseguida se encargó de abrir las ventanas para dejar entrar la claridad. Candy procedió a tomar asiento.

El lugar a pesar de estar en desuso hacia buen tiempo no estaba lleno de polvo, se veía que Stear lo había limpiado un poco con anterioridad. Candy reparó en algunos montículos de chatarra y artefactos arrumados en un rincón que seguramente constituían los materiales con los que Stear trabajaba en su creaciones y luego su atención se desvió a los mensajes escritos por estudiantes de otros tiempos que yacían en la bancas. Comenzó entonces a imaginar como habría sido el lugar al estar en pleno funcionamiento y lleno de estudiantes. Leyó un nombre de un chico y una chica encerrados en un corazón junta a una fecha de cinco años atrás y le enterneció. Se preguntó entonces donde estarían los protagonistas después de ese tiempo, como serían y si seguirían juntos y también se preguntó que pasaría con Anthony y ella en cinco años más, imagino que para entonces tal vez estarían casados. Quería creer que sí.

Dejó de fantasear en cuanto Anthony tomó asiento a su lado y empezó a abrir los libros.

_-¿Cómo lograste convencerlo?_- le preguntó señalando hacia la puerta, refiriéndose a Stear y su excelente disposición por ayudarlos.

-_Fue fácil me ofrecí para ser conejillo de indias en sus experimentos hasta fines de mes_- le contó con sinceridad Anthony

-_Pobrecito, no debiste esclavizarte_- respondió Candy mirándolo con ternura, al saber que lo había hecho por ella

-_No hay problema, tal vez sea divertido, servirá para desestresarme de la rutina_-

-_Te ayudaré, compartiremos esa responsabilidad_- Candy animada acordó y aunque Anthony no hubiese querido por considerar que algunas de las invenciones de su primo podían resultar peligrosas, estaba decidida y sabía que no habría forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión

-_Está bien princesa, compartiremos esa penitencia- _bromeó Anthony

Contenta por haber conseguido que aceptara, se acercó más a él y empezó a abrir sus libros

_-¿Por donde empezamos?_- preguntó Anthony y ella le mostró los ejercicios en los cuales había fallado.

Anthony con paciencia y dedicación empezó a explicarle las cosas que no entendía. Gracias a Dios era un as en las Matemáticas y se le daba muy fácil hacerse entender, aparte de que contaba con la paciencia necesaria de un buen profesor. Candy recordó porque los niños en el Hogar de Pony lo adoraban.

-_Los polinomios se pueden sumar y restar agrupando los términos y simplificando los monomios semejantes…-_

Candy le escuchaba y trataba de enfocar toda su atención en lo que decía, en los ejercicios que resolvía. Deseaba comprender todo rápido, no quería quedarle mal a su amor y que pensara que no era lista. Sin embargo por momentos toda su concentración se iba a la basura cuando fijaba sus ojos en su rosada boca y en la forma en que movía sus bonitos labios al hablar, los mismos que anhelaba volver a besar después de tantos días o en los gestos que sin querer realizaba… en las formas de su cara, en sus cejas, en la línea de su grácil nariz, en su atractiva y varonil barbilla o lo que era más peligroso… en la azul profundidad de sus ojos.

-_Si nos encontramos con una incógnita dentro de la ecuación… Candy, ¿Me estás atendiendo?- _Anthony le preguntó al notarla distraída

-_Oh…sí, sí, claro…_- se apresuró a decir ella tomando el lápiz entre su mano y haciéndolo girar nerviosa mientras fijaba la vista en el papel. Su inocente sonrojo le delató a Anthony del embeleso del cual ya se había dado cuenta y sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Se acercó más a ella que sabía que estaba un poco avergonzada y como si nada hubiera pasado se empecinó en explicarle aún con más paciencia. Esta vez Candy si atendió y unos cuantos minutos después ya resolvía sola sus primeros ejercicios largos.

Anthony la supervisaba en silencio orgulloso y también completamente enamorado. Contemplaba al ángel que había vuelto su mundo de cabeza y le había dado una razón para existir. La niña de sus sueños, a quien adoraba con todo su corazón. A veces ella levantaba la cabeza en medio de la resolución de su tarea y le sonreía.

Interesado por ver como iba se acercó desde su asiento un poco más hacia ella.

-_Vas bien_- le aseguró

-_Genial_- respondió ella y siguió con su ejercicio. Anthony entonces comenzó despacio a juguetear con uno de sus risos y acariciar con cariño el flequillo de su frente.

Candy sonrió con ternura, le encantaba tenerlo a su lado, sentir su tibia respiración cerca de la suya. Cerró los ojos cuando empezó a notar que se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que sintió sus labios posarse ladrones en su mejilla.

-¡_Hey, así no me voy a poder concentrar!_- le dijo en forma de broma

-_Lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo_- le contestó él de forma conquistadora. Candy le miró con falsa censura y suspiró, luego siguió en su asunto.

Anthony empezaba a juguetear de nuevo con su cabello cuando escucharon voces detrás de la puerta, Stear estaba al parecer discutiendo con alguien. Ambos se alarmaron. Sería comprometedor para los tres que los llegasen a encontrar allí.

-_Tranquila, quédate aquí y termina el ejercicio, yo iré a ver que sucede_-

Anthony se acercó despacio a la puerta y juntó a la madera su oído para descubrir de quien se trataba y pareció no fallar en hacerlo porque poco después Candy le vio abrirla y salir.

Solo entonces que pudo atisbar un pequeño pedazo de cielo gris se dio cuenta de que la tarde se había oscurecido y que amenazaba con llover.

Candy dudó si permanecer allí como Anthony le había indicado o salir a ver de quien se trataba. Pero cuando escuchó un fuerte trueno romper la pasividad de la tarde, no lo dudó más y de un brinco se decidió ir a curiosear que pasaba. Para su sorpresa al fisgonear por la puerta entreabierta, vio que el que estaba allí era Archie, pero se notaba cansado y también que no estaba para nada de buen humor.

-_Debías estar en el partido a esta hora, las pruebas empezarán ni bien termine. No sabes la que he tenido que hacer,_ _tuve que inventar una excusa diciendo que estabas enfermo y convencer al entrenador de que te de otra oportunidad en caso de que no te presentes, pero todavía no me da una respuesta._ _¡Esto no es un juego Anthony!, trabajamos duro para lograr ser parte del equipo_- refutó

-_En ningún momento he dicho que lo sea ni me he ido contra las reglas_- se defendió Anthony

-_Por lo mismo no puedes fallar ahora, debemos demostrar seriedad si queremos subir y tú estás inscrito para la elección y es más con probabilidades de obtener el título. Es que no te das cuenta de todos los que te estamos apoyando en esto… me he dado la vuelta a casi toda el colegio buscándote -_

_-Ya lo sé pero como te expliqué no podía dejarla sola, no cuando me necesitaba…-_

Candy escuchó la conversación y atando cabos se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de ella, entonces se decidió a salir

_-¿Elección de qué?_ – cuestionó

-_Candy…_- expresó Anthony sorprendido

Candy miró a Archie y a Stear en busca de respuesta pero el primero solo guardó silencio y el segundo solo atinó a bajar la cabeza.

-_Es acerca de lo que estaban hablando el otro día, díganme de que es-_ pidió

-_Hoy es la elección del nuevo capitán del equipo de futbol_- contestó Archie malhumorado. Candy miró Anthony sin poder creerlo.

-_Por qué no me lo dijiste…Anthony ese es uno de tus sueños_- le encaró

-_Candy…todo fue tan repentino, el Capitán actual renunció de la noche a la mañana…-_

-_No tenías que haber gastado el tiempo hoy conmigo, deberías estar ahora en la reunión aún tienes tiempo_- le interrumpió ella, pero Anthony fue terminante

-_No. tú eres más importante que un partido de fútbol_- respondió seriamente. Candy no pudo refutar nada a eso. Los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio por unos momentos.

-_Regresaré al partido, hasta luego Candy_- dijo Archie con desgano

-_Yo… te acompañaré_- añadió Stear yendo detrás de su hermano para salir de la escena, comprendía que era mejor dejarlos solos.

-_Anthony… yo… lo siento_- expresó Candy bajando la mirada

-_No tienes porqué disculparte, lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario_-

-_Debiste contármelo. Estabas tan emocionado por lograr formar parte del equipo y sé que una de tus mayores aspiraciones es llegar a ser el Capitán como lo eras en tu anterior escuela_-

-_Candy si te lo hubiera dicho, no hubieras permitido que te ayudara y habría sido perjudicial para ti. ¿Es que acaso no es eso lo que nos prometimos?, apoyarnos el uno al otro en las buenas y en las malas. Y es eso lo que estoy haciendo, no pienso dejarte sola cuando más me necesites_-

Los ojos de Candy empezaron a humedecerse. El con sus actos le demostraba cuanto la amaba y la desarmaba.

-_Yo también, estaré allí, siempre que me necesites- le dijo sin poder contenerse más y lanzándole los brazos al cuello_ – _te amo_- le susurró escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-_Mi pequeña Candy, mi dulce amor, nunca te dejaré sola_- susurró él a su vez mientras acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos.

Un trueno casi rompiendo el cielo los sorprendió en su abrazo y enseguida gruesas gotas de lluvia se cernieron sobre ellos.

-_Debemos volver-_ aconsejó Anthony. Candy asintió de acuerdo y se apresuró a recoger sus cuadernos. Anthony se preocupó de dejar todo cerrado, intacto, como su nadie hubiera estado allí, luego se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso a ella antes de salir

-_Te llevaré hasta el frente del dormitorio de las chicas_- le dijo, acariciándole el rostro que aún notaba algo triste y luego la tomó de la mano _-¿Lista?-_ le preguntó.

_-Sí_- confirmó Candy y entonces ambos se aventuraron en una carrera bajo la torrencial lluvia hasta cruzar al otro lado del inmenso jardín.

Ya casi estaban por llegar y la parte alta del edificio de las chicas se empezaba a divisar entre la bruma cuando escucharon la voz de Stear llamándolos.

_-¡Anthonyyy, Candyyy!-_ lo vieron acercarse corriendo hasta ellos

–_Sabía que los encontraría por aquí, mi instinto no falla_- dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas y llenando sus pulmones de aire por el esfuerzo. Estaba empapado al igual que ellos – _Anthony tengo buenas noticias, las pruebas se suspendieron por la lluvia, se realizarán el próximo martes_- soltó por fin. Candy dio un pequeño grito de felicidad y empezó a dar brinquitos

–_No faltes esta vez loco_- le recomendó Stear a su primo

-_No lo haré_- respondió Anthony y luego se volteó hacia su novia que irradiaba felicidad

-_Lo ves, las personas que obran bien siempre tienen una segunda oportunidad_- dijo Candy acariciándole la mejilla

-_Daré lo mejor de mí y pondré todo mi esfuerzo, te lo prometo Candy_- contestó él mirándola con amor, tomando su mano y depositando en su palma un beso.

-_Yo también, el martes será nuestro gran día_- le animó ella. En eso escucharon un pito que era indicación que el guardián había empezado a cuidar de que nadie del alumnado se quedara afuera en esa torrencial lluvia.

-_Anthony debemos irnos_- le recordó Stear preocupado

Era el momento de despedirse, Anthony y Candy se miraron tiernamente una vez más y dando rienda suelta a sus instintos se fundieron en un abrazo ya sin importarles la presencia de Stear y juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado, demandante, hambriento y sobre todo mojado porque en medio de sus cuerpos destilaba el agua pero aún así no era suficiente para apagar el amor.

-_Me las ingeniaré para verte esta semana_- dijo Anthony con la respiración agitada, juntando su cabeza a la de ella cuando el beso terminó.

-_Contaré cada hora hasta verte de nuevo_- respondió ella aún con los ojos cerrados

-_Tortolitos es hora_- les recordó Stear

Anthony y Candy se separaron lentamente mientras el lazo unido de sus manos era lo último que se rompía. No tenían ganas de despedirse pero era necesario.

Anthony le lanzó un besito antes de alejarse corriendo, mientras Candy sentía como se le hacía un nudo en el corazón porque recién se iba y ya lo estaba extrañando. Como añoraba los días ya lejanos en que ambos convivían juntos en el Hogar de Pony. Eran lindos recuerdos que formaban parte de su historia. Candy sintiendo que su apasionamiento estaba a flor de piel se dirigió hacia el dormitorio femenino campante y dichosa. Más poco antes de llegar reparó en que llevaba aún puesto el abrigo de él.

-_Oh no_- se dijo y se apresuró a quitárselo, pero no tenía donde esconderlo y no podía deshacerse de él. No tenía otra opción que entrar con él mostrándose totalmente indiferente.

La Hermana Margaret fue a la primera que encontró en el pasillo y quien a simple vista se sorprendió de verla en ese estado

-_Buenas tardes Hermana Margar_et- le saludó con una sonrisita de estar en aprietos, mientras escondía el abrigo detrás de su espalda

-_Buenas noches dirá Candy_- corrigió la monjita haciéndole caer en cuenta que ya eran más de las seis y media de la tarde –_que son esas fachas Candy, basta de hacer travesuras vete a tomar un baño y de allí a dormir que mañana empieza otra semana de trabajo_-

-_Sí Hermana Margaret, enseguida_- respondió Candy esquivándola y corriendo enseguida escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Para mala suerte estaban Eliza y su grupo en una parte del pasillo conversando y comiendo dulces y cuando la vieron automáticamente comenzaron a burlarse de ella, pero Candy con una actitud muy digna pasó por el lado de ellas

-_Que horror_-

-_Que deplorable estado_-

La mirada de Eliza sarcástica y condenatoria primero se clavó sobre ella y luego cambio de repente a una de furia asesina al ver la prenda mojada que Candy llevaba en la mano y que a propósito no había echo nada por esconder. Eliza conocía muy bien el abrigo de Anthony y comprendió que había pasado toda la tarde con él.

_-¡Aaahhh!-_ gritó con desesperación, alarmando a sus amigas, después de que Candy cerrara la puerta _-¡cómo odio a esa mosca muerta!-_

* * *

><p>Horas después Candy se encontraba tranquila en su habitación peinando su cabello, después de haber tomado un tibio baño tranquilizante y reparador.<p>

La vida le hacía pensar en muchas cosas, una de ellas en lo afortunada que era al haber encontrado en su camino tan buenos amigos y en la suerte que la bendijera al haber sido adoptada por la familia Ardley. De repente al reparar en toda esa transición desde su sencilla infancia hasta convertirse en una señorita de sociedad le pareció que había pasado como en un sueño. Había encontrado al príncipe azul que tanto anhelaba, del que se enamoró con dulce inocencia a primera vista y no falló al adivinar que poseía un alma noble, gentil y pura. Y ahora que lo tenía a su lado, que habían pasado por tantas cosas, no quería separarse nunca de él nunca más y le agradecía infinitamente al destino por haberlos juntados.

Creía con firmeza que el universo conspiraba para reunir a las personas predestinadas a amarse, que movía sus ruedas de cristal dentro de sus mágico andar para unir vidas, y se alegraba de que ese fuera su caso y el de Anthony. Candy observó con ternura la chaqueta deportiva que él le había prestado y aspiró el aroma de su colonia, cerrando los ojos. Estaba segura de que Anthony era su destino.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que ocurriría en el futuro pero se sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz de saber que lo viviría junto a él.

Fue allí cuando se encontraba en medio de sus secretas y profundas cavilaciones, cuando escuchó el ruido de un cristal quebrándose, probablemente de una de las ventanas del recibidor y el ajetreo que vino después. Entonces con curiosidad al igual que todo el mundo, decidió salir a ver de qué se trataba.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Belén_


	21. Chapter XX: Tentaciones peligrosas

**DISCLAIMER: **_El manga y la serie de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad original de Kyoko Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo tomo pretados sus personajes para jugar un ratito con ellos. Aclaro que si fueran míos Candy se habría quedado con Anthony y habrían vivido felices para siempre._

¡_Amigaaaas, hola aquí estoy de nuevo! mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar la historia antes, pero he tenido ciertos problemas en el trabajo que ya poco a poco voy superando. _

_A Vikiar, Mimi, Cyt, Dayannae8, Lupita1797, Meiling55, Aide22, Jessmust7, Samaggy, Daniela Bower y todos los que siguen esta historia, les doy muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Un gran abrazo_

_A continuación les dejo el siguiente capi, en el que he cruzado algunos de los sucesos originales de la serie con otros de mi imaginación de lo que talvez podría haber sucedido de continuar Anthony dentro de la historia. Con ustedes el capítulo XX =)_

**Capítulo XX: Tentaciones peligrosas**

Un gran alboroto se suscitó en el recibidor del edificio de las chicas. El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose les alertó de que algo extraño sucedía.

Con curiosidad Candy salió al pasillo tal como lo hacía todo el mundo y a mitad de camino encontró a Annie conversando con Patricia O'Brien en una esquina por lo que se acercó a saludarlas, pero Patty que aún se sentía culpable en su presencia por haber actuado de manera deplorable con anterioridad, enseguida bajó la cabeza, pidió permiso y se alejó. A Annie le pareció extraño su comportamiento pues no sabía el meollo del asunto porque Candy no se la había contado, pero no dijo nada y se abstuvo de comentar. Candy tampoco le iba a decir porque no era una persona rencorosa y a esas alturas consideraba que ya le había dado vuelta a la página sobre dicho asunto.

-¿_Qué está sucediendo Annie, a qué se debe todo el alboroto?_- preguntó con curiosidad mientras se inclinaba en puntas de pie para ver si alcanzaba a ver algo entre el tumulto de chicas que se amontonaban a la entrada.

-_Es Terry Grandchester…_ – Annie se apresuró a contarle -_rompió uno de los ventanales y se metió a nuestro edificio, ¡es un descarado! y ahora mismo está discutiendo con la Hermana Margareth_-

Candy impresionada de escuchar aquello, llevó enseguida del brazo a su amiga hacia donde estaba la multitud para presenciar más de cerca el problema.

-_Ya enviaron a llamar a la Hermana Grey, esto se va a poner peor_- le susurró Annie al oído mientras veían la discusión

-_¡Terry porqué no puedes ser un chico normal, por qué siempre tienes que estar causando problemas! ¡Sabes que este es un dormitorio femenino, no puedes estar aquí!..._- reclamaba la joven Hermana haciendo uso primero de toda su paciencia y tolerancia.

El aludido, el temido y apuesto rebelde de sedosa cabellera oscura frente a ella, la escrutaba sarcástico con su mirada de lince mientras esperaba que terminara de hablar.

Candy pensó en lo nocivo que debía ser para la salud recibir una de esas miradas.

-_Todo lo que me dice Hermana ya lo sé, pero no me importa en lo absoluto. Sería muy aburrido ser igual al resto del rebaño… temeroso y sublevado, ¿no lo cree? y sin libertad de poder expresar pensamientos o ser yo mismo, por lo que con mucho gusto prefiero seguir siendo la oveja negra del lugar como me llaman y sin interesarme un bledo lo que piensen_- arrojó ya malhumorado al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos desafiante y permanecía bien arrimado como estaba a uno de los pilares del recibidor, en un acto de malcriadez total, mostrándose indiferente a los reclamos de la religiosa que le exigía su inmediata retirada del lugar.

_-¡Terry Grandchester tienes que irte ahora mismo y no lo repetiré dos veces!…_- exigió la Hermana mostrándose mas enérgica.

-_Bla bla bla…_- se atrevió a contradecirla y mofarla Terry simulando con sus manos lo mucho que parloteaba y los murmullos de indignación de las jóvenes se hicieron más fuertes

-¡_Eres un maleducado insolente y has estado bebiendo!_- acusó la monja ya exasperada. El rebelde se encogió de hombros porque el insulto no le llegó en lo más mínimo y respecto a lo segundo solo sonrió con sorna pero no lo negó.

_-¿Qué…quiere que la convide?_- le preguntó en forma burlona, provocando algunas risitas escondidas entre algunas de sus admiradoras

-¡_Cuando no, siempre tiene que haber plebe que se sienta a gusto con estas vulgaridades!_ – criticó Eliza haciéndose la ofendida mientras se volteaba hacia la multitud para intentar descubrir quienes habían sido las responsables. Orgullosa ella misma de sentirse un dechado de virtudes – _¡Como pueden estar de acuerdo con la actitud de ese patán,_ _es un sinvergüenza!_- comentó a sus amigas, moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. A Terry no le pasó desapercibido aquel comentario.

-_Vamos Margaret, acaso nunca se dio el gusto de aventurarse en lo prohibido…-_ continuó para la monja, esta vez atreviéndose a hablarle de frente como si se tratara de cualquier mujer, haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente _- simplemente tuve curiosidad de entrar a ver…_- y en eso desvió su mirada hacia Eliza que se encontraba con su grupito entre las primeras filas de la aglomeración. Si ella tenía tan mal concepto de él, le iba a dar razones para que siguiera odiándolo, por lo que sin reparos empezó a contemplarla de arriba abajo con lascivia, de forma descarada, al punto en que ésta se ruborizó, recordando que estaba en pijamas y se cubrió el pecho con sus brazos instintivamente, sintiéndose muy avergonzada

–_Los ojos están hechos para deleitarse admirando cosas provocativas y hermosas…_ - añadió Terry a su conversación

_-¡Es suficiente, te vas de aquí ahora mismo a tu habitación!_- gritó la Hermana Margareth ya fuera de sus casillas, ofendida por el comportamiento del joven y señalando hacia la puerta

_-Está bien Hermana no se enoje…no me diga, y apuesto que mañana informará de todo a la Hermana Grey, ¡Que temor me causa!_ – refirió con sarcasmo mientras con desgano dejaba el pilar en el que estaba arrimado

-_¡De eso no lo dudes…la puerta te está esperando!_- concluyó seriamente la monja

El muchacho hizo una mueca y comenzó a caminar descomplicado hacia la puerta pero antes de salir volteó a despedirse de su público ante al cual había brindado otra de sus acostumbradas funciones.

-_Que tengan buenas noches señoritas, pero antes déjenme decirles que todas juntas aquí encerradas se me asemejan a un exótico grupo de fieras enjauladas. Verlas ha sido más divertido que ir al zoológico_- bromeó lográndose las pifiadas o abucheos de la mayoría, cosa que no le hizo más que reír con ganas.

Candy en medio de las presentes no podía creer que fuera tan caradura pero se veía tan seguro y desenvuelto, de frente al público sin que nada le importara, como si fuese un gran actor y por un fugaz momento, demasiado breve para reparar si fue real o no, los ojos azules profundos de él parecieron reparar en ella y su sonrisa burlona hacerse dulce pero a la final Candy sacudió la cabeza y enseguida desechó la idea creyendo que su mente la traicionaba.

Terry por último, antes de abrir la puerta volvió a referirse a la Hermana Margareth

-_¡Ah casi lo olvidaba! No se preocupe por el vidrio Hermana, mi padre se encargará de pagarlo todo, como lo hace siempre. ¡Hasta la vista!_- agregó despidiéndose con la mano pero sin voltear a mirar.

Era como un huracán. Se fue tal como había llegado, dejándolas en un extremo estado de exaltación y no pasó mucho de ello cuando apareció la Directora apresurada y alarmada, aún amarrándose el cinturón del hábito, se notaba que se había vestido de apuro, porque probablemente antes de que le avisaran del problema estaba lista para ir a dormir.

_-¿Qué pasó, donde está el rufián?_- preguntó indignada pero la Hermana Margareth solo suspiró, sintiendo que pronto le vendría un dolor de cabeza

-¡_Muy bien, no hay nada más que ver aquí, a dormir todas!_- regañó la Hermana Grey haciendo dispersarse a la muchedumbre.

-_Que locura Candy, ese Grandchester es tan patán y quien diría que es el hijo de uno de los más grandes nobles ingleses_- comentó Annie mientras las dos subían entre el resto de las chicas a sus respectivas habitaciones

-_Mañana la noticia correrá como pólvora entre todo el alumnado…-_ comentó una chica de tercer año llamada Amber, conocida por su vitalidad y alegría, detrás de ellas, quien había escuchado su conversación - _¡será solo una leyenda más para Terry Grandchester_!- expresó con admiración

Aquella frase dejó pensando un rato a Candy incluso después de que se despidiera de Annie y entrara a su habitación. Se preguntaba que problema tendría Terry que le hacía comportarse de aquella forma, por qué debía haberlo. Cuál era el motivo de su rebeldía contra el mundo…por qué parecía no importarle vivir ganándose castigos, sin interesarle conseguir enemigos o ser odiado. Sentía que su comportamiento era una coraza detrás de la que escondía una faceta que casi nunca dejaba ver y que ella por suerte había tenido oportunidad de apreciar una sola vez e intuía también que aquel dolor escondido, era también la causa de su tristeza aquella noche que se hacía cada vez más lejana… en el Mauritania.

Aunque no se lo dijera a nadie y como parte de un misterio difícil de explicar, desde la primera vez que lo viera, Terry Grandchester le pareció una persona enigmática e interesante, como un acertijo o un rompecabezas difícil de resolver. Pensaba que quizá necesitaba amigos que le entendieran o quizás… alguien especial que estuviera a su lado cuando lo necesitara… tal vez un gran amor.

Inmersa en esas conjeturas se encontraba cuando al entrar a su cuarto no se percató de la sombra que estaba junto a la ventana que comenzaba a acercarse a ella y al encender la luz, confusa porque no recordaba haberla apagado, casi se le sale el corazón y tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando se encontró en presencia de una señora mayorcita que no conocía

_-¡Sorpresa!_- gritó la anciana - _¡Qué emoción volver a verte Patty!-_

-¿…_Patty ha dicho?_- contestó Candy aún asustada por la impresión

-_Sí, Patty, mi nieta. ¿Es que no eres tú mi nieta?_ – preguntó la ancianita ajustándose los anteojos y mirándola mejor. Entonces Candy se dio cuenta de que tenía una cara dulce – _No, no eres tú, creo que me equivoqué de cuarto, que torpe soy- _expresó la señora de buen humor, burlándose de sí misma_._

_-No hay problema, Patty es mi vecina, la llevaré con ella- _ofreció Candy con amabilidad

_-¿Lo harías?, muchísimas gracias_- ofreció la anciana y Candy, con cuidado de no ser vistas, la dirigió hacia la habitación contigua.

* * *

><p>La abuela se llamaba Martha y su presencia trajo un soplo de alegría, aventuras y diversión a las cotidianas actividades de Candy y Patty y sin querer afianzó otra vez una amistad entre las dos que parecía perdida.<p>

Ambas chicas pasaron dos días fuera de lo común escondiendo a la traviesa nueva alumna un poco pasadita en años. Al principio Patty estaba muy nerviosa y llena de miedo de que las descubrieran, pero pronto con el buen humor de Candy y su disposición de ayudarlas se calmó un poco y entró en confianza.

Juntas las tres casi engañan a Eliza haciéndole creer que Candy era una experta tocando violín y disfrutaron de tardes de relatos después de las clases, compartiendo experiencias y también escuchando a la sabia abuela quien era de un carácter divertido, extrovertido y jovial muy parecido al de Candy. También les ayudó en sus estudios por lo que Candy se lució esa semana obteniendo muy buenas notas. Empezando por Matemáticas, materia en la cual había recibido la ayuda de su Anthony previamente.

El martes fue la lección tan esperada y para sorpresa de todos fue oral por lo que una a una, todas las estudiantes del curso tuvieron que pasar a resolver algún ejercicio al azar al gran pizarrón. Y cuando le tocó el turno a Candy, con mucha confianza y seguridad logró resolverlo rápidamente, logrando la nota máxima, impresionando a todos y dejando a Eliza boquiabierta.

_-Felicitaciones Candy, se nota que has estado estudiando mucho y tu esfuerzo ha dado frutos. Señoritas todas deben seguir el ejemplo de Candy, quien se merece un gran aplauso-_

La mayoría de las compañeras del curso, a quien Candy les caía super bien la ovacionaron pero no así Eliza y su grupo quienes buscaron la manera de cuestionar la veracidad de su éxito.

-_No puede ser cierto, estaba pésima la semana pasada. Debe haber otro truco como el del asunto del violín_- objetó Eliza llena de rabia, no podía soportar que los profesores pusieran a Candy de ejemplo – _prefiero consumir veneno antes que considerarla como un modelo a seguir_- le comentó a sus amistades.

La clase terminó y las alumnas salieron para dirigirse a su próximo salón. Sin embargo a mitad de camino, Candy notó que le faltaba su cuaderno de anotaciones, lo había olvidado en el cajón de su pupitre en el aula, por lo que dio media vuelta y regresó. Para mala suerte, lo hizo justo a tiempo para oír una curiosa conversación sobre ella.

-_No entiendo por qué es motivo de tanta admiración, ¿Qué es lo que le ven?_- comentó Eliza paseándose por el salón

-_Candy ha sido un símbolo de rebeldía desde que llegó, posee un aire fresco y descomplicado tan característico de su país, tan americano, viene de un sitio donde en los colegios las relaciones sentimentales entre jóvenes de nuestra edad no son tan condenadas como aquí, por ello no le importa disimular sus sentimientos hacia su novio. Como decía es como un símbolo de mujer moderna_- opinó Regina la presidenta del curso pero Eliza enseguida se ocupó de corregirla

-_Estás equivocada Regina, Candy nunca pisó un colegio en su vida antes de venir aquí, era solo una insignificante sirvienta hasta que mi honorable tío abuelo tuvo la desfachatez de adoptarla_- refutó cruzándose de brazos con coraje, visiblemente fastidiada con el tema pero las chicas siguieron platicando.

-_Entonces ¿Anthony Brower es de verdad su novio…ya está confirmado?_- preguntó con curiosidad Luisa, la mejor amiga de Eliza

-_Claro que sí, eso es un secreto a voces, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta, solo que lo esconden muy bien. Acaso no han visto el anillo que ella siempre lleva en su mano, es una joya preciosa y dicen que él se la regaló- _compartió Audrey quien conocía a la aludida desde su viaje en el barco

-_Es cierto, el que sea pareja de Brower es un gran punto a favor. Le hace ser admirada por todas y deseada por los chicos…hasta Terry Grandchester la mira_- opinó Violeta, otra de las amigas

-¡_Tienes toda la razón, creí que era la única que lo había notado!_- afirmó emocionada Regina

_-¡No puede ser, es increíble, este mundo debe estar al revés! ¿Candy super popular? ¡Por Dios, esto no puede ser verdad, debe tratarse de una pesadilla…- _comentó fingiéndose aterrorizada Eliza

_-¡Vamos Eliza, ya supéralo!_- le aconsejó Audrey y la conversación iba y venía pero afuera, cerca de la puerta, la propia protagonista de ella yacía impresionada de todo lo que había oído, en especial lo último, lo relacionado a…

"_Terry… Grandchester_"…

Con una mano sobre la boca, Candy no lo podía creer. A ella también le parecía irreal, sobre todo porque el aludido no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde que bajaran del trasatlántico y de eso hacía ya casi mes y medio, a tal punto que Candy había llegado a pensar que no era de su agrado. Pero ahora que escuchaba a Eliza y sus amigas todo era diferente y empezaban a tener sentido unas suposiciones que había intentado pasar por alto. También había notado las miradas de Terry fijas sobre ella y ahora entendía que no eran producto de su imaginación.

Sin saber por qué, le había dolido un poco al principio el hecho de que Terry pareciera no acordarse de ella ni mucho menos tomarla en cuenta cuando lo veía pasar por lo pasillos, pero ahora estaba segura de que todo aquello era una fingida indiferencia.

"…_Pero aún así ¿por qué no me habla?"_ se preguntaba. Candy estaba consciente de que tenía enamorado y estaba comprometida, pero no podía evitar tener ganas de ser su amiga, de comprender al ser incomprendido, de indagar en su alma solitaria y empezar a descubrir sus misterios.

"_¡Qué me pasa!" _Se reclamó internamente, había veces en que ni ella misma se entendía y esa era una de las tantas. Con una emoción contenida que se le hacía extraña de sentir, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo alejándose del salón, olvidando lo que había ido a hacer y rememorando en lugar de ello, las veces que Terry Grandchester podía haberse mostrado atento con ella, que les hacía pensar que estuviese interesado en su persona a Eliza y sus amigas.

Recordó que una vez lo había encontrado de casualidad al voltear una de las esquinas del pasillo del edificio central cuando iba en dirección el auditorio. Era uno de sus primeros días en el colegio y junto con Annie se dirigían apresuradas a presenciar una obra que allí se estaba realizando. Esa vez casi habían chocado y se quedaron frente a frente por unos instantes mientras sus miradas se entrelazaban, evocando la primera vez que se habían visto en el barco. Candy sintió que por unos segundos su corazón dejó de latir hasta que Annie la haló para ponerla de nuevo en la dirección correcta. Después se lo agradeció, pero para entonces Annie ya no recordaba a que se refería porque ni siquiera le había prestado atención al asunto cuando ocurrió.

Candy rememoró otro día. Una mañana de sábado a la salida del Club de Literatura al que pertenecía, cuando reunida conversando con unas de sus compañeras, había reparado en la mirada fija de él en ella. Terry esa vez estaba sentado tranquilamente a la sombra de los árboles del jardín, con una pierna apoyada encima de la banca y al parecer había estado fumando hacia poco como por ahí comentaron.

En un principio Candy creyó que se equivocaba al creer que la estaba mirando y hasta volteó hacia atrás para comprobar si no se trataba de otra persona pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie. Estupefacta, trató de disimular en todo momento que le causaba importancia, aún cuando esa mirada intensa le producía un mar de sensaciones confusas. Esa fue la primera vez que notó un comportamiento especial del joven Grandchester hacia ella.

Situaciones parecidas se volvieron a repetir en varias ocasiones, sin embargo la indiferencia que ostentaba Terry cuando ella pasaba cerca suyo junto con sus amigos la desarmaba, al punto de no saber en realidad que es lo que sentía por ella, si era atracción o quizá antipatía. Después de todo Candy no era tan experta en estas cosas, solo había tenido un único y gran amor en sus cortos años de vida y además Terrence era un chico muy difícil de entender. Por ello trataba de no prestar demasiada atención, ni tomarse en serio esos momentos en que sentía que su mirada de fuego la perseguía a todas partes.

Otro día, ya de la última semana, Candy llegó temprano al comedor a la hora del almuerzo y decidió guardarles puesto en la mesa a Annie y a Patty, porque se habían retrasado por ir al tocador. Esa vez vio pasar a Terry de lejos en dirección a las mesas de enfrente de la sección de los chicos, más al reparar en ella y al ver que estaba sola, por un momento pareció dudar de lo que debía hacer y sorprendida Candy juró que quiso acercarse a decirle algo, no obstante tuvo que quedarse con la incógnita porque justo en ese rato aparecieron de nuevo Annie y Patty para sentarse junto a ella, pero Candy alcanzó a notar un atisbo de decepción en la mirada azul zafiro de Terry que decidió dejarlo y continuar su camino.

Fue raro pero le frustró de sobremanera en esa ocasión el no haber podido descubrir que era lo que tenia que decirle. Aquello la inquietaba y le hacia sentir nerviosa.

Por último Candy recordó lo ocurrido en la biblioteca unos cuantos días atrás. La vez que recibió la nota de Anthony pidiendo que se encontraran.

Con anterioridad ya lo había visto a Terry allí, por lo que creía que le gustaba la Literatura como a ella, aunque Annie bromeara diciendo que solo iba a dormir. Sin embargo esa tarde no solo comprobó que en realidad poseía pasión por dicho arte sino que ella también le interesaba.

Sin querer al tomar un libro le vio al otro lado del estante y lo notó tan sorprendido como ella de encontrarla allí. Esa vez estaban solos y ya no había nadie en plan de aparecer para interrumpir las cosas que tenían que decirse.

A ella que poco antes de eso había estado cabeceándose y bostezando debido al cansancio del arduo estudio, se le quitó el sueño de sopetón y un tanto sonrojada empezó a caminar hacia el mostrador de la bibliotecaria para prestar el libro que había encontrado, fingiendo la máxima rectitud y tranquilidad posible para que él no se diera cuenta de cuanto la turbaba. Terry también empezó a caminar al otro lado del estante pero Candy sentía que con la plena finalidad de alcanzarla. Más ella logró salir primero hacia la recepción, y ya cuando estaba en la fila hacia el escritorio de la dependienta percibió su presencia detrás, pero adoptando entonces su actitud más digna decidió que no voltearía a mirar. Después de todo ella era una chica comprometida y a esas alturas él debía saberlo, no era conveniente que los viesen hablando a los dos y mucho menos a solas. Candy intentó no hacerle caso a los nervios y tratar de disminuir lo latidos de su corazón que se volvían cada vez más intensos al sentir como él se acercaba más a ella.

No pudiendo soportar más esa intromisión en su espacio personal, lo miró de reojo un instante, algo sonrojada y notó que estaba muy cerca de su hombro, estudiándola y también curioseando el título del libro que llevaba entre sus manos. En eso la bibliotecaria hizo sonar la campanita que tenia en su escritorio, indicándole que era su turno y sin decirle nada a Terry, Candy avanzó dejándolo atrás.

Está bien, ya volviendo a la realidad debía reconocer que sí pasaba algo, aquello fue la prueba más contundente. Más aún así había algo que no le cerraba y era como Eliza se había dado cuenta, si en los momentos vividos con Terry que le parecían más comprometedores, ella no había estado presente. ¿Sería posible que Terry hubiera sido demasiado obvio en su manera de actuar o que hubiera ocurrido aparte otra cosa que ella no supiera y que la involucrara?

_-¡Candy!_-

Iba concentrada pensando en el asunto hasta que vio a Annie acercarse corriendo hacia ella

-_Candy, sabía que debías estar aquí, no tuve tiempo de decirte que yo tomé tu cuaderno…aquí está_- le contó la morena, devolviéndoselo.

-_Ah…sí_ – musitó Candy mirando sus apuntes de matemáticas entre sus manos, por un momento hasta había olvidado que eran la causa por la que había regresado al salón _-…los estaba buscando_-

Intentó parecer lo mas fresca posible para que su mejor amiga no se diera cuenta de la gran incógnita que pasaba por su cabeza.

* * *

><p>-<em>Bueno ya ha llegado la hora de que me vaya. Ha sido un gusto compartir con ustedes unos cuantos amenos días colegio. Las voy a extrañar chicas, también el lugar y los grandes jardines… pero no a esa pequeña bruja de Eliza Leegan, que niña más antipática…-<em> esbozó la abuela Martha en su frase de despedida _– personas así solo consiguen amargar el estado de ánimo de los demás y hacer las actividades diarias más pesadas, por ello me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que fui al estudiar en casa y tener mis propios tutores. Agradezco a mis padres que en paz descansen por esa oportunidad que me dieron y por poner todo su esfuerzo en lograr que aprendiera… pero ni todo el esmero de ellos pudo proporcionarme una cosa… y eso fue tener una amistad tan sana y sincera como la tuya Candy_- añadió con ternura la abuela y a Candy le lagrimearon un poco los ojos.

-_A mí también me hubiera encantado tener una abuela como usted_- le dijo abriendo los brazos para acercarse a abrazarla-_ La extrañaremos mucho_-

La abuela la recibió con ternura y luego le extendió los brazos a Patty quien también se encontraba en esos momentos en la habitación de Candy, que era el lugar donde la abuela se había hospedado durante esos dos días. Patty fue hasta ella y las tres se fundieron en un abrazo

-_Jejeje de ser jovencita yo, las tres habríamos sido un grupo muy divertido_- bromeó la bonachona anciana haciéndolas sonreír

-¡_Vamos es hora, en estos momentos debe de estar despejado el pasillo…yo iré primero!_- apresuró a decir Candy quien por la hora del día intuía que las monjitas ya se habían retirado a almorzar, porque ellas lo hacían antes que los alumnos. Despacio abrió la puerta y se aventuró por el pasillo. Patty y la abuela Martha la siguieron detrás. Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y la llevaron hasta los pasillos que conducían al jardín, donde Martha podía pasar tranquilamente como una visitante extraviada en busca de su nieta.

-_Cuídate Patty, cuídate Candy, hagan que su estadía aquí valga la pena, yo les escribiré seguido…- _se despidió entonces la abuela

-_Que tengas un buen viaje abuela, te amo_- dijo Patty

–_Yo también pequeña_- la abuela sonrió y repentinamente pareció recordar algo -_ah…y casi se me pasa, salúdenme al apuesto muchacho que rompió la ventana para ayudarme a entrar-_

Ambas chicas se quedaron estáticas y extrañadas de oír aquello

_-¿A quién te refieres abuela?_- preguntó Patty

-_A Denny…Derry- _corrigió la abuela_- el chico alto de ojos cautivadores…vaya, no había así en mis tiempos_- reparó sonriendo la abuela

_-¿Terry?_- preguntó Candy sin poder creerlo. Sentía que el universo se lo ponía hasta en la sopa.

_-¡Exacto! Sí, Terry ese mismo_- confirmó Martha – _él me ayudó_-

-_Lo escucho y no lo creo_- opinó Patricia

-_Hizo una buena obra…_- musitó Candy para sí y luego compartió lo que pensaba con su amiga – _no puede ser tan mala persona-_

Estaban en eso cuando escucharon a alguien acercarse y corrieron a esconderse detrás de un ancho pilar desde donde presenciaron la escena del encuentro de la abuela con la mismísima Hermana Grey, quien de forma amable la saludó y obviamente le indicó que no eran horarios de visitas.

-_Es muy astuta_- le comentó Candy a Patty en su escondite

-_Sí, la verdad mi abuela es todo lo contrario a mí, se parece más a ti Candy…mírala ya la convenció_- señaló Patty, al tiempo que veían a Martha empezar a alejarse con la Directora pero eso sí tomándose su tiempo para mirar hacia atrás, donde ellas estaban y hacerles un guiño. La operación había tenido éxito y Candy y Patty chocaron sus palmas en una expresión de alegría.

* * *

><p>Después de las últimas clases de la tarde, Candy regresó a su habitación algo cansada. Había tenido muchas emociones por un día por lo que planeaba acostarse temprano.<p>

Se asomó con pereza a la ventana, observando el cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecer y se maravilló con la hermosa caída del sol en el horizonte que le ponía en el corazón un sentimiento sublime y le hacía respirar un aire repleto de paz.

Candy llenó sus pulmones con el aire de la tarde y luego descansó sus codos en el alfeizar de la ventana, apoyando su mentón entre sus manos. Sin querer evocó aquellas tardes románticas en Lakewood cuando junto con Anthony empezaron a descubrir lo que era amar. Él era su único y verdadero amor, lo sabía. En cambio lo que sentía por Terry debía reconocer era confuso pero no era amor, era atracción, una emoción que se volvía cada vez más peligrosa.

No entendía por qué le llamaba tanto la atención si sabía que estaba enamorada de Anthony. Quizá era porque le creía el segundo chico que se fijaba en ella después de su novio, al no estar consciente del efecto que causaba en los demás ni reparar en todos los corazones que con su naturalidad había enamorado incluso antes de ser muy popular. Así era ella, pecaba a veces de ingenua, de exceso de candidez.

Tratando de quitarse ideas locas de la cabeza, se dijo que debía empezar a portarse como una señorita madura y mandar a volar ideas locas, no quería que esos últimos rumores de Eliza y sus amigas llegaran a oídos de Anthony, él no merecía algo así, era un chico bueno, le era fiel y sobre todo la amaba, y ella también lo amaba con cada parte de sus ser. Ya pondría más en duda sus sentimientos.

-_Anthony…_- esbozó con un suspiró que se llevó el viento mientras trataba de observar con detenimiento al otro lado del jardín para ver si lograba ver algo fuera del edificio de los chicos. Recordó que a esa hora ya las pruebas deportivas debían haber terminado y sentía curiosidad por saber cual era el resultado y como estaría.

No pasó mucho tiempo de que pensara eso y cuando había vuelto a distraerse observando las nubes color rosa y violeta, se escuchó el sonido de un petardo explotar al otro lado del jardín, rompiendo el silencio de la tarde y luego otro seguido por el lanzamiento de bengalas. Un repentino sentimiento de emoción le invadió a Candy quien se incorporó de su posición y prestó más atención a lo que los chicos clamaban. De lejos los vio salir en multitud gritando hurras y ovaciones. Habían elegido al nuevo Capitán del equipo de futbol.

Con una corazonada salió corriendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la terraza. Otras chicas ya lo estaban haciendo. Se encontró con Annie en el pasillo.

_-¡Candy al parecer ya eligieron al Capitán!_- le contó ésta con entusiasmada

_-¡Vamos a ver!_- replicó Candy tomándola de la mano y subieron rápidamente las escaleras.

Ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde por lo que ya no podían andar deambulando por el jardín, así que la única opción era subir a las terrazas a ver que acontecía.

Al llegar arriba ya había varias chicas aglomeradas observando el acontecimiento mientras abajo la caravana de jovencitos entusiasmados seguía movilizándose por el jardín en dirección al auditorio del edificio central donde seria proclamado el nuevo Capitán en presencia de los directivos del plantel.

Candy era plenamente consciente de que Anthony tenía las aptitudes tanto técnicas o físicas, así como el liderazgo y responsabilidad suficientes para desempeñar el cargo, que por cierto ya había tenido antes en su otro colegio, pero también tenía en cuenta los factores que poseía en contra como la falta de antigüedad en la institución y también que era muy joven en comparación a los que antes habían sido designados. Los Capitanes del San Pablo por lo general siempre cursaban los años más altos y Anthony recién estaba en primero de Preparatoria. Sin embargo como el mismo decía, nunca sabría de lo que sería capaz si no se arriesgaba y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Candy sabía lo mucho que ansiaba obtener ese puesto pues se lo había contado y ella le había prometido estar a su lado apoyándolo en su lucha por conseguirlo tuviera éxito o no.

En esos momentos esa emoción, esa corazonada que le vibraba el alma le indicaba que tal vez él podía haber logrado su propósito. Era esa confianza llamada fe.

Con cuidado y sumamente ansiosa se acercó a la baranda de la azotea para observar la caravana, la cual clamaba a un solo vítor:

_-¡Primero sí pudo, primero sí pudo!-_

Candy entendió que se referían al primer curso de secundaria y luego observó que en mediollevaban en hombros a alguien, al nuevo líder y su esperanza se transformó en júbilo al reconocer la cabeza rubia del agasajado.

_-¡Es Browe_r!- gritó alguien y enseguida Candy sintió como un montón de rostros se volteaban de inmediato hacia ella. Entre esos los de Eliza y sus amigas quienes la escrutaban con desprecio.

_-¡Candy!_- exclamó entonces Amber con alegría, quien gracias a su largavistas era la que había dado la buena nueva y espontáneamente se acercó a abrazarla, acción que imitaron otras de sus compañeras que la apreciaban como manera de felicitarla.

_-¡Regina a donde vas!_- preguntó Eliza horrorizada a la Presidenta del curso, a quien consideraba una de sus mejores amigas. Sin embargo ésta, a la que Candy no le caía mal y que no tenía tan mal corazón no le hizo caso en lo más mínimo y se unió a las felicitaciones.

-_¡Es genial Candy, eres la novia del nuevo Capitán y eso es tan honorable como ser la Primera Dama!_- le dijo amablemente y con sinceridad _-¡Felicidades!-_

-_Gracias Regina, gracias chicas_- expresó Candy un poco sonrojada, a las compañeras alrededor que tenían buenos deseos para con ella. Entendía que el logro obtenido por Anthony en adelante no solo repercutiría en la vida de él sino fuertemente en la suya propia, ratificándola ahora sí como una de las chicas más populares del colegio.

Envidias nuevas o antiguas surgían o volvían a relucir en su derredor mientras ella lo único que ansiaba en esos momentos era contemplar la felicidad reflejada en la cara de Anthony y abrazarlo, quien imaginaba debía para entonces estar refulgente de dicha.

-_Candy…_- sintió la mano de apoyo de su amiga Annie en la suya, quien estaba emocionada al igual que ella.

_-Lo logró…-_ le susurró Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose en el fondo muy orgullosa de su Anthony que había alcanzado otra de sus metas _-…lo hizo_-

* * *

><p>Las alumnas no pudieron ser participes del festejo del equipo de futbol hasta el día siguiente cuando al descuido de sus profesores se escabulleron a los alrededores de la cancha a observar el entrenamiento. El primero con el nuevo capitán. Quien era especial por demostrar ser maduro y experto y tener el temple de gran líder a pesar de haber ingresado recientemente al colegio y de tener pocos años.<p>

Candy con algunas compañeras de su curso, habían presenciado también un poco de este entrenamiento en su camino a clase de Catequesis y por unos instantes casi había caído presa de la euforia que compartían sus amigas en su delirio por los jugadores del equipo y sobre todo al ver a Anthony que indudablemente ahora era el centro de atención.

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, perdiéndose el uno en el otro y fue mágico, claro que debieron disimular aunque la mayoría de las personas que conocía o había escuchado de su secreto se dieron cuenta, porque les era imposible negarlo, allí estaban escondidos entre ellos los sentimientos, flotando en el aire, etéreos, atemporales, con complicidad para los dos. A Anthony tuvo que tocarle el hombro Archie para que volviera a la realidad y se concentrara nuevamente en el partido y a Candy que estaba prácticamente embelesada atrapada en su hechizo, producto en parte de la añoranza por los días que habían pasado sin estar cerca y de todo el brillo de él, se la llevó Annie del brazo recordándole que ya había llamado la profesora para entrar a clase y que debían apurarse, y ella no había ni oído.

Candy tuvo que dejar de lado ese día sus románticas fantasías para una vez más verse atrapada entre enseñanzas, cuadernos y tareas mientras el amor que tenía lo sentía perenne en el corazón. Las horas transcurrieron lentas justo como sucede cuando se requiere que pasen rápido y al anochecer estaba cansada después de haber vivido otro rutinario día.

Al llegar a su habitación bostezó y se estiró lo más que pudo para quitarse la pereza, había conseguido terminar todas sus tareas inclusive aquellas en las que estaba atrasada y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Solo quería desvestirse y acostarse a dormir, pero antes de empezar a hacerlo, escuchó unos golpecitos en su puerta y fue a abrir.

Era Patty quien esperaba entrar demostrando un poco de nerviosismo e impaciencia

_-¡Que hay Patty!_ – saludó Candy - ¿_Estás bien?_- preguntó interesada

-_¿Puedo pasar?_- esbozó Patty en su contestación

-_Claro_- dijo Candy haciéndose a un lado para que entrara

Solo cuando Patty se hubo cerciorado de que la puerta estaba cerrada decidió sacar de su bolsillo un misterioso sobre blanco que con mucho recelo había cuidado durante todo el día desde el momento en que lo había recibido.

-_Candy tengo esto para ti_- dijo –_me lo entregó un simpático chico de anteojos al salir de misa. ¡Sabía mi nombre!_- Patty exclamó sonriendo emocionada y se sonrojó al recordarlo.

_-¡Debe ser Stear!- _intuyó Candy tomando el sobre y abriéndolo llena de curiosidad

-_Sí, él_- confirmó Patty con timidez, mientras veía a su amiga leer la misiva, poner cara de extrañeza y girarla de un lado al otro porque al parecer estaba escrita en chino _– ¿Sucede algo?-_

-_Sí…Patty ¿será que me puedes ayudar a entenderla?_- le pidió Candy sintiéndose un poco torpe y haciendo un mohín gracioso sacando la lengüita –_Creo que es el Código Morse_- Confiaba en que Patty de seguro tendría la respuesta puesto que era un diccionario viviente.

-_Claro, con gusto_- se apresuró a decir Patricia, tomando el papel y ajustándose los anteojos, para enseguida sorprenderse al leerlo _– ¡El código de luces!- _confirmó –_Tienes razón es el Código Morse,_ _un método muy utilizado en el Ejército. Mira aquí abajo en la nota, señala una hora…siete y media-_

_-¡Ya casi es!- _exclamó Candy mirando hacia el reloj despertador que tenía en su escritorio y luego con expectativa hacia la ventana

No pasó mucho de esto cuando ambas se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo al ver una luz blanca encenderse y titilar desde una de las ventanas de los dormitorios de los chicos, y entendieron enseguida que la transmisión de la señal había comenzado.

_-¿Qué dice Patty, por favor?_- rogó Candy

Patty algo nerviosa y emocionada por formar parte de esa nueva mini aventura se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y comenzó a descifrar el mensaje secreto.

_-…Fes…tejo…Festejo-_ tartamudeó

_-¿Festejo?_- repitió Candy asombrada

-_Festejo_- confirmó Patty y continuó - _…Chocolate….Anthony…Capitán…-_

_-¡Oh entiendo!, deben estar haciendo una reunión para celebrar la victoria de Anthony- _analizó Candy entusiasmada, justo entonces vieron la luz titilar de un lado al otro, como si alguien estuviese forcejeando para arrebatar la linterna de las manos del que la manejaba. Luego los remitentes volvieron a retomar el mensaje y enseguida las chicas pusieron suma atención.

_-dice- _leyó Patricia buscando en la hoja las claves adecuadas _- Te…amo…Candy…Anthony.-_

-_Anthony dice te amo… ¡awww!_- Candy se enterneció hasta la médula al comprender el mensaje –_Yo también…–_suspiró _- ¡Qué más dice Patty, por favor!_- le suplicó a su amiga, Patty solo sonrió, movió la cabeza y siguió con su interpretación. La linterna volvió a titilar hacia un lado como volviendo a las manos de sus intérprete original.

-_ …Clint muy bien_-

-_¡Mi Clint está bien, es genial!_- Candy recordó que la castaña no lo había visto aún a su Coatí así que decidió que pronto se lo daría a conocer– _Es mi mascota, uno de estos días te lo presentaré_- le explicó.

Patty siguió viendo el parpadear de las luces pensando en su interior en quien sería el joven que estaba manejando la linterna, imaginando que tal vez era el mismo que le había entregado la carta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Esa tarde la había tomado desprevenida y lo más raro de todo y también lo mejor era que sabía su nombre. Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, continuó con la última parte del mensaje.

-…_Por favor…ven aquí ahora_-

_-¿Quieren que vaya ahora?_- preguntó Candy sorprendida hasta que vio lentamente la luz apagarse – _Bueno en ese caso… iré_- contestó resuelta. Patty se quedó boquiabierta, mientras veía a su rubia amiga agacharse a buscar algo debajo de su cama que visiblemente tenía ya con tiempo preparado para usar, una larga cuerda y sin saber que decirle la vio caminar hasta el balconcillo y lanzarla con maestría haciéndola enganchar al instante en la rama de un árbol cercano.

_-Listo, está bien sujeta, resistirá_- afirmó, luego acordándose de Patty se volteó hacia ella _-¿Vienes?_- le ofreció con cordialidad

_-¿Al dormitorio de los chicos? Ni Dios quiera_- Patricia O'Brien se persignó, pensando que su nueva amiga estaba más loca de lo que creía.

_-No son unos chicos cualquiera, son mis primos- _Candyle animó

_-Candy estás loca, si te llegan a descubrir estarás en un gran lío_- Patty recordó. Candy sonrió, le daba gracia la preocupación de la chica, le recordaba en parte a Annie cuando salía en defensa de los buenos modales y comportamientos cual madre cuidadosa.

_-Tendré cuidado_- aseveró –_Te traeré algo, si sales deja cerrando la puerta por favor-_ le recordó y acto seguido, miró hacia la profundidad de los árboles, inhaló consiguiendo valentía y se lanzó hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p>-¿<em>Estás seguro de que ya vio el mensaje?<em>- preguntó Anthony con ansiedad

-_Deben haberlo hecho, las vi paradas junto a la ventana hace cinco minutos_- contestó Stear

-_Un momento ¿las viste?_- preguntó Archie confundido, porque recién se enteraba de que había alguien más con Candy en la habitación.

-_Sí, las vi por el telescopio, Candy está con Patty, su amiga_-

_-¡Patty!-_ exclamó asombrado Archibald de la confianza con la que su hermano había pronunciado el diminutivo y le guiñó el ojo a Anthony quien también sonrió – _Vaya al parecer a mi hermanito le empieza a interesar una chica, por fin se está volviendo hombre_- bromeó

_-¡Cállate Archie!_- protestó el joven inventor sintiéndose un poco ofendido _- ¡recuerda que soy mayor que tú, pequeña sabandija!_-

_-¡Un momento!-_ Anthony reaccionó - _¿Por el telescopio?-_ preguntó extrañado

-_Sí, a veces pero muy pocas veces sirve para otros fines aparte de las investigaciones…_- explicó Stear pero como Anthony aún le miraba en exigencia de una explicación, trató de suavizar las cosa y se apresuró a decir _-¡Oh!… pero no creas que lo hago para espiar a Candy, es mi prima y yo la cuido y la respeto_-

Anthony solo asintió pero sin bajar la mirada inquisidora

_-¡Ah más te vale!_- agregó Archie, aprovechando para darle una palmada rápida en la nuca en son de broma que le hizo a Stear perseguirlo por el balcón con coraje. Mientras tanto Anthony aprovechó la inmadurez de sus primos para dar un vistazo por el mencionado telescopio que yacía arrumado en esos momentos en un lado del lugar y lo direccionó enseguida hacia la ventana de su amor.

_-No está ella_- pensó en voz alta, preocupado– _Quizá no fue buena idea que le pidiésemos venir, podemos meterla en problemas. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que yo fuese hasta allá_-

-_Cálmate Anthony, Candy vendrá, lo presiento_- opinó Stear viendo las cavilaciones de su primo, y su voz de ángel fue certera porque poco después de ello, su pronóstico se volvía realidad.

Escucharon algo moverse entre los árboles cercanos y enseguida apareció ante ellos cual hada o como una ninfa del bosque, Candy fresca y tranquila como una auténtica versión femenina de Tarzán de la Selva. Movilizarse entre los árboles era uno de sus más especiales dones.

Anthony apenas había terminado de observar por el telescopio cuando fue sorprendido por su presencia haciéndolo contener el aliento. La joven les sonrió desde la rama donde se había apostado, lista para saltar hasta el balcón y en un acto reflejo, para evitar que se hiciera daño al descender, Anthony se lanzó a atraparla, por lo que los dos terminaron rodando inevitablemente por el suelo en una caída desastrosa. Los hermanos Cornwell se apresuraron a ayudarlos.

_-¿Chicos, están bien?- _preguntó Archie

-_La próxima vez colocaremos almohadones por precaución_- ofreció Stear.

Aún a pesar del penoso aterrizaje, Candy no podía contener la risa, en el impacto quedó encima de Anthony. Su risa cantarina era bella música para los oídos del muchacho, que se recostó otra vez en el suelo contagiado por su alegría.

_-¿Anthony estás bien, no te hiciste daño?_- le preguntó un tanto preocupada

-Sí, _estoy bien, solo un poco adolorido porque pesas una barbaridad_- fingió haciendo una mueca de dolor, provocando que ella pusiera una sonrisa traviesa y le diera un manotón en el hombro

-_Que malo_- se quejó, e intentó incorporarse pero él la retuvo cerca de él y la encerró en un abrazo

-_Como te he echado de menos mi amor_—le susurró al oído y besó sus cabellos, habían sido casi tres días sin verla.

Candy adoraba sentirlo tan cerca, así como la tibieza de su aliento contra ella.

-_Yo también… como una loca_- le confesó perdiendo su mirada en el celeste de sus ojos y en sus tentadores labios -_ que te dio por atraparme así, crees acaso que soy una pelota de futbol_- le regañó entonces en forma de broma

-_No podía dejar que mi princesa se hiciera daño_- respondió él sin un ápice de duda, conmoviéndola por su dulce gesto y logrando que ella lo abrazara nuevamente.

_-¡Felicidades amor!-_ le expresó con alegría referente a su triunfo. La ternura irradiaba entre los dos.

_-¡Eh, oigan tórtolos, mejor entren, no se olviden que la reunión es acá adentro!_- voceó Stear.

Candy se paró primero llena de vitalidad y felicidad para luego tenderle la mano a Anthony para ayudarlo a levantar también. Entre besitos furtivos los dos enamorados hicieron caso e ingresaron a la habitación de sus primos.

Para cuando Candy puso un pie dentro se sorprendió de la amplitud del dormitorio masculino en comparación con el suyo o el de sus amigas. Aunque sabía se debía en parte a que era una habitación doble, ya que los dos hermanaos Cornwell la compartían. Luego de darle un rápido vistazo sus ojos se alegraron al toparse con el pequeño banquete improvisado que yacía tendido sobre la mesa, la gran jarra de chocolate caliente lista para ser bebida junto con una cesta de deliciosos panecillos. Su estómago gruñó inconscientemente, manifestándole que tenía hambre. En su afán por terminar sus tareas atrasadas lo más pronto posible para pasar el fin de semana tranquila en compañía de sus amigos y de su amor, hasta se había saltado la hora de la cena.

-_Señorita, caballeros, por favor tomen asiento el banquete está por comenzar-_ pidió Stear invitándola a que se sentara y con la mano abierta mostró la mesa, Candy pensó que en esos momentos parecía todo un administrador de restaurante dispuesto a dar a conocer y dejar que disfrutasen lo mejor de su local.

Anthony como todo un caballero la escoltó hasta la silla y la ayudó a acomodarse, luego tomó asiento a su lado. La mesa era redonda por lo que quedaban en perfecta armonía los cuatro.

_-¡Bien, ahora sí, al ataque!_- animó Archie y todos casi al mismo tiempo metieron mano a la canasta de panecillos. Entre risas, bromas y relatos de las anécdotas de los últimos días los jóvenes comenzaron a disfrutar del improvisado festín.

En un momento, por estar en la risotada y en el impulso de darle un empujón a Archie por estarse mofando de sus errores al momento de dar las pruebas de la elección, Anthony sin querer derramó el azúcar sobre la mesa, por lo que se levantó a buscar algo con que limpiar.

_-¡Es el amor que te tiene así de torpe!_- se burló Archie mientras lo veía pasar hacia el cuarto de baño, riéndosele abiertamente hasta que su hermano le regañó.

-_Archie modula tu voz, recuerda que la naturaleza de nuestra reunión es secreta_ – le recordó Stear en voz baja – _nadie debe enterarse de que estamos los cuatro aquí o nos irá peor que bombo en fiesta. Imagínate si llegamos a despertar al ogro de al lado, aún no sabemos que tan chismoso pueda ser_-

_-¿Quién vive al lado?_- se aventuró a preguntar Candy con curiosidad

_-No quisieras saberlo_ – contestó Archie – _Uno de los tipos más insufribles de todo el colegio, por no decir el peor_-

-_Terrence Grandchester_- concretó Stear para sorpresa de Candy – _el sujeto ese que casi hace salir al cochero del camino el día que ustedes llegaron a Londres y que también armó el alboroto en la primera misa del mes_-

-_Terry_- susurró Candy preocupada

_-¿Lo conoces Candy?_- inquirió Archie sorprendido

-_Eh… sí, lo he visto un par de veces-_ respondió ella un tanto desprevenida

_-Pues será mejor que te mantengas alejada de él, no es una buena persona. Cuando lo veas apártate. ¡Es un patá_n!- No dudó en recomendó Archie, con tal determinación que hacía pensar que era más bien una orden que una sugerencia.

-_Él tiene razón Candy, tú eres una señorita y él puede sobrepasarse, no sabemos como dije de que sea capaz pero si tenemos en cuenta de que el tipo no es de fiar_- y ante la mirada atenta de la chica comenzó a contarle el inconveniente que había tenido el día anterior con Archie.

-_Fue en realidad algo estúpido_- contó el aludido lo que en realidad había ocurrido – _Yo tenía sueño y por equivocación erré de habitación y casi entro en la suya. El muy cobarde iba saliendo justo entonces y me golpeó a sangre fría sin darme siquiera tiempo de explicar. Por mala suerte iba pasando uno de los delegados de clase en esos momentos, quien junto a otros de sus compañeros evitaron que se forme la pelea. Yo estaba furioso, Juro que iba a matarlo…pero tarde o temprano me vengaré_- Archie al hablar mostró un brillo vengativo en los ojos, que demostraba que no estaría tranquilo hasta cumplir con lo dicho.

Candy estimaba a su primo pero debía reconocer que Terry era mucho más alto y fornido por lo que de seguro llevaría las de ganar en el enfrentamiento, por lo que de por sí ya se preocupaba por él.

_-Ten cuidado Archie, por favor_- le recomendó, pero él ni le prestó atención a su comentario, repleto de coraje.

_-¡No le tengo miedo a ese imbécil, quién se cree que es!-_ vociferó

-_No creía que fuera así_- admitió Candy para sus adentros, escuchando los comentarios desacreditadores hacia Terry que hacían sus primos y ella que hasta entonces había considerado que aquel rebelde tenía buen corazón.

-_Para mí que el tipo tiene graves problemas existenciales_- opinó Stear recurriendo a un poco de Psicología para analizar el asunto –_es demasiado problemático para ser normal_- opinó

_-¡Es un maldito misántropo!_- declaró a su vez Archie

_-¿Mi…qué?-_ preguntó Candy confundida

-_Misántropo _– se encargó de repetir Stear – _quiere decir un ermitaño o un desadaptado, alguien que no se acostumbra a ningún sitio o siente antipatía por todo y por todos, que no se relaciona con casi nadie-_

_-¡Ese tipo es un patán!_- concluyó Archie arrimándose al respaldar de la silla – _por eso nadie lo aguanta_-

-_Solo se junta de vez en cuando con algunos grandulones problemáticos iguales a él para intentar sembrar juntos terror y cuando eso sucede es un caos_- contó Stear

Candy estaba impresionada por todo lo que escuchaba.

"_Un misántropo_" reparó en su interior, palabra que luego buscaría en el diccionario y encontraría como el antónimo de filantropía, como podía ser real. Como era posible que el chico enigmático y melancólico que había conocido a bordo del barco, con quien había entablado una breve pero amena conversación y le había parecido entonces tan amable al pasarle el pañuelo que se le volara con el viento, se comportara de esa manera en el colegio, causando recelo y temor alrededor. El mundo sin duda era un lugar de misterios y Terrence era parte de ellos. Aunque Candy no lo conocía bien, le entretenía cada cosa que escuchaba de él, fuera buena o mala porque le permitía formar conjeturas acerca de su personalidad, eran pistas con las que quería averiguar cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, cual era la verdadera forma de ser que intentaba ocultar detrás de su máscara.

Anthony volvió con una franela y una escobilla de mano con la que limpió el desastre que yacía sobre la mesa, luego en una acto galante e improvisado, se acercó por el respaldar de la silla de Candy donde ella pensativa mordisqueaba un pedazo de panecillo y desplegó con destreza sobre su falda una servilleta para evitar que con las migajas ensuciaran su uniforme.

_-¡Oh gracias!_- exclamó ella sorprendida y halagada. Los detalles de Anthony eran tan tiernos y gentiles, caballerosos como el mismo, que hacía de todo para protegerla o complacerla. Candy lo contempló maravillada mientras le veía volver a sentarse a su lado derecho, tomar dos panecillos de entre los que quedaban en la cesta y servirle uno en su plato y otro en el de él. Así como se encargaba de llenar su tasa nuevamente de chocolate. Siempre pendiente de ella, siempre atento.

La velada continuó amena y divertida, después de la comida Stear quiso hacerles una demostración de sus últimos inventos, unos zapatos y guantes con fuerza de succión que le permitían caminar por las paredes. Impresionantes al principio pero desastrosos al final cuando la batería se les terminó a medio talle y Stear por poco y se mata al caer desde el techo. Candy y su dos primos tuvieron que ahogar un grito mientras le veían aterrizar desparramado por suerte encima de la cama.

-_De verdad, que a veces me avergüenza que sea mi hermano-_ confesó Archie haciéndolos reír a todos.

De la fuerza del golpe se desprendió una foto de debajo del colchón que quedó tirada en el suelo y fue Candy quien la notó y la recogió.

_-¡Es Eleanor Baker!_- exclamó, al darse cuenta que se trataba de la actriz, una de las más bonitas y prestigiosas de Broadway.

Stear y Archie les comentaron que eran fanáticos de ella y su trabajo y les mostraron además su colección de fotografías que conservaban debajo del colchón para evitar que se las confiscaran en las requisas estudiantiles. También le ofrecieron tomar alguna de una caja donde guardaban más, sueltas. Candy notó que dentro habían también mezcladas algunas fotos familiares por lo que con atención las comenzó a ver. Observó algunas de Stear y Archie cuando eran niños y le parecieron muy tiernas, de la tía abuela de joven, descubriendo que extrañamente que aún en sus duras facciones era bonita y hasta de George, en los tiempos en que recién había entrado a trabajar para la familia, muy guapo en sus tiempos mozos. Pero la que sin lugar a dudas le llamó más la atención y maravilló fue un retrato de Anthony unos cuantos años atrás, donde lucía angelical y super tierno.

_-¡Awww!_- exclamó maravillada

_-¿Qué es eso? Déjame ver_- pidió Anthony al notar las miraditas divertidas que ella le enviaba después de observar la fotografía. Candy bromista le enseñó apenas y él sonrojándose amagó ir a quitársela, pero ella sonriente se escudó detrás de la amplia espalda de Stear

_-¡Pero que hacían con esa foto, es la que me tomaron una semana después de que superara la varicela!-_ reclamó él a quien aquella imagen le traía no muy buenos recuerdos

-_Jajaja claro como nos burlamos de eso, sobre todo cuando la tía abuela te la obligó a tomar porque había llegado a la ciudad uno de los mejores fotógrafos de Italia…como era que se llamaba…Fetuccini_- bromeó Archie

-_Es cierto, como íbamos a deshacernos de ella_- corroboró Stear para quien aquella más que una foto era un recuerdo

-_Para mí luces lindo, y muy sanito, no te veo ninguna costra_-objetó Candy quien ya se había encariñado con la fotografía _-¿Qué edad tenías doce, trece años?_- preguntó sosteniéndola en alto para verla mejor

-_Doce_- confirmó él a media sonrisa y acercándose, pidiéndole con un gesto con la mano que se la entregara.

_- ¡No, es mía!_- respondió Candy poniendo la foto detrás de ella, fuera del alcance de él para evitar que se la quitara. Anthony empezó a juguetear con ella quien muy bien lo esquivaba. Hasta que en un momento la tomó por la cintura haciéndole ahogar un pequeño grito, pero ella mismo se tapó la boca a tiempo, espantada de casi haber metido la pata. Anthony le dio un besito en el cuello por su inocente acción.

_-¿Por qué te gusta? Vas a soñar pesadillas con ella_- le dijo en broma

-_No importa, en ese caso serán las pesadillas más hermosas que haya tenido_- respondió ella con sinceridad, volteándose hasta quedar frente a él y mirándolo con amor.

_-¡Oh no!-_ exclamaron los chicos al ver que Anthony estaba a punto de apropiarse de sus labios pero fue entonces que el sonido de unos pasos en el corredor los alertó. Iban en dirección del cuarto.

Los cuatro jóvenes guardaron silencio y enseguida se aprestaron a ponerse a salvo en caso de ser necesario. Se apresuraron a apagar las luces y a hacer el menor ruido posible pero ya era tarde, escucharon la conocida voz de la Hermana Sofía quien era sumamente estricta, no en vano era la mano derecha de la Directora y encargarse de vigilar y hacer cumplir las reglas del colegio era su especialidad.

_-¡Cómo es posible que se atrevan a desacatar las reglas de la institución! El toque de queda es obligatorio para todos los estudiantes sin exceptuar_- le comentó a alguien, probablemente algún supervisor que habría ido con la queja.

Al mencionar el toque de queda la religiosa se refería al mandato estipulado en las leyes del San Pablo desde sus inicios hacia casi cien años de que a partir de las 21h00 era declarada la hora de irse a dormir y por lo tanto no se permitía a ningún estudiante deambular por los pasillos, afuera en los jardines o continuar con las luces encendidas o peor aún hacer reuniones nocturnas en las habitaciones. Los supervisores o religiosas a las que les tocaba hacer la guardia, debían ver que esta disposición se cumpliera.

Aún asustada, Candy reparó en que habían transcurrido dos horas desde que empezara la reunión, como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no se habían dado cuenta porque estaban tan entretenidos en sus conversaciones que habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

Al ver que ya no habría escapatoria, Stear y Archie rápidamente condujeron a sus primos hasta la habitación contigua, la de Archie.

-_Quédense aquí y ocúltense hasta segundo aviso, haremos de todo para entretenerlos_- aseguró Archibald, al tiempo que se escuchaban golpes demandantes en la puerta

_-¡Alistear y Archibald Cornwell, abran ahora mismo!- _vociferó la religiosa

Con cara de condenado a punto de recibir su castigo, Stear fue a abrir la puerta lentamente. Trató de suavizar su expresión en el acto para no parecer tan asustado y simular la máxima inocencia posible.

-_¡Hermana Sofía, pero que gusto verla! ¿Cómo así por aquí?- _soltó mientras sentía como las piernas le temblaban de los nervios.

-_¿Qué qué hago aquí? Déjese de sandeces y déjeme pasar-_ refutó la religiosa, había sido una mala elección de frases por parte de Stear. Su hermano se golpeó la frente detrás de la monja en un gesto que le hacía saber cuanto había metido la pata.

-¡_Qué hacen ustedes levantados a esta hora, violentando las leyes del colegio es lo que digo yo!_- inquirió la delgada monja

-_Verá mi estimada Hermana, mi hermano y yo estamos estudiando para nuestros exámenes…_- se acercó Archie, aplicando toda su galantería y amabilidad para explicarle, pero ella no le dejó terminar porque no le convencía el cuento.

-¡_Exámenes! Eso es ilógico, las evaluaciones no empiezan hasta dentro de un mes_- les recordó

-_Sí…sí tiene razón, pero lo que no sabe es que mi hermano y yo tenemos la costumbre de repasar todo con varios días de anterioridad para poder dominar completamente los temas _– se atrevió a explicar amablemente Stear – _nuestros tutores en América eran muy estrictos y nos inculcaron eso_-

– _¿En serio y entonces me pueden decir el por qué de las cuatro tasas de chocolate sobre la mesa? -_ preguntó la monja a quien la última excusa le había parecido creíble pero no del todo cierta.

_-¡Oh eso! …eso jajaja_ – comentó Archie de forma nerviosa y miró a su hermano en busca de que inventara otra buena excusa al respecto

_-Las cuatro tasas son nuestras_…- declaró Stear, haciendo que Sor Sofía abriera los ojos sorprendida – _dos para cada uno –_continuó – _desde que éramos pequeños nuestra madre nos daba dos tasas antes de dormir, ¿no es así Archie?_- presionó

-_Oh sí, sí _– corroboró Archie, a quien no se le daba muy bien mentir –_además nos decía que le hacía bien al cerebro, que nos ayudaba a pensar…_-

_-¿El chocolate?-_ preguntó impresionada la Hermana Sofía

- _Sí, el chocolate_- afirmó Stear con seriedad, observando con extrañeza a su hermano, al que se le ocurría cada cosa.

Mientras tanto en el otro cuarto, Anthony y Candy después de buscar desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderse y de comprobar que el armario era demasiado pequeño y que debajo de la cama era un sitio de revisión segura, optaron por ocultarse detrás de la cortina de la habitación, justo entre el alfeizar y la ventana

-_Muy bien, ya me cansé de escuchar tonterías, quiero ver a quien o a quienes ocultan en la otra habitación_- requirió la Hermana y la suaves protestas de ambos jóvenes fueron casi omitidas, la monja le hizo una seña al Supervisor para que entrara y este asintió. Pálidos Stear y Archie observaron como empezaban a inspeccionar la habitación, temerosos por sus primos.

Ambos hermanos no querían pensar siquiera en el castigo que recibirían todos si los llegaban a encontrar, puesto que sería triple por desobedecer las reglas, organizar una reunión de amigos en la habitación incluyendo una chica y por mentir también. Además les preocupaba el castigo que pudieran darle a Candy, quien sin lugar a dudas llevaría la peor parte por atreverse a ingresar al dormitorio de los chicos. Las reglas eran más duras con las chicas y probablemente lo que ganaría sería la expulsión. Los chicos lo sabían por lo que nerviosos intentaron por todos los medios de apaciguar los ánimos del interrogatorio pero sin que diera buenos resultados.

En la otra habitación, Anthony y Candy abrazados y temerosos desde su desesperado escondite, esperaron a que la monja con su colaborador inspeccionaran el lugar, ya hechos a la suerte de que si los encontraban no les quedaría más que afrontar los hechos y dar la cara con valentía.

En absoluto silencio, solamente interrumpido por el cantar nocturno de los grillos, escucharon los pasos de la religiosa dentro de la habitación, la imaginaron observando todo de manera minuciosa como le caracterizaba

-_Observe debajo de la cama_- le ordenó al Supervisor mientras le escuchaban abrir la puerta del armario

-_Aquí no hay nada Hermana_- dijo el hombre – _el cuarto está vacío-_

La monja no respondió por lo que Candy y Anthony supusieron que estaba dudando.

Candy tenía miedo, si los encontraban de seguro pensarían enseguida lo peor, sabía que se armaría tal escándalo que llegaría a todos los rincones del colegio y como si fuera poco serían con probabilidad expulsados. No quería ni imaginarse lo que dirían el honorable abuelo William y la Tía Abuela, eran capaces de creer que ella había influenciado mal a Anthony.

Anthony por su parte, la sintió temblar entre sus brazos y la acercó más a sí. Ella acarició esos brazos recios de él que la protegían y ladeó la cabeza un poco para esconderla en su pecho, alistándose por si llegaba el momento decisivo. Solo en su abrazo se sentía segura, si estaba con él era capaz de luchar contra todo.

_-¿Lo ve Hermana?_- le escucharon atreverse decir a Archie –_Cómo duda de nosotros_- se quejó

-_Cómo cree que haríamos algo para faltar a las leyes y enseñanzas de esta prestigiosa Academia que tanto admiramos y por la que damos lo mejor cada día_- apoyó Stear de manera humilde

-_Bueno…por esta vez voy a pasar por alto esta desobediencia al toque de queda, en vista de que este desvelo se debió al estudio pero espero que sea la última vez, porque la próxima no seré condescendiente…y ahora apaguen todas las luces de inmediato y a dormir_- puntualizó la religiosa

-_Entendido Hermana Sofía, gracias-_

_-Hasta mañana_-

Los hermanos Cornwell la despidieron, soltando aliviados el aire retenido en sus pulmones una vez que le vieron salir junto al Supervisor cerrando la puerta.

-_No salvamos por un pelo_- reconoció Stear

Mientras tanto en el otro cuarto, ni bien escucharon irse a la monja, Anthony y Candy dejaron su escondite y él enseguida la acompañó al balcón. Era mejor que Candy estuviera a salvo de los guardianes que a esa hora ya empezaban a hacer las rondas por el jardín.

-_Lo hicimos amor, hemos sobrevivido para contarlo_- le dijo Candy aliviada y feliz, al tiempo que él acortaba la distancia entre los dos y le acariciaba la mejilla, mirándola con pasión.

-_Daría lo que fuera para que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos_- le manifestó en un susurro –_no sabes cuanta falta me haces-_

_-Tú también- _se aventuró a decirCandy inclinándose hacia él juguetona para conseguir que la atrapara en otro de sus besos, pero Anthony apenas pudo sostenerla de los brazos cuando se escuchó el pito del guardián a lo lejos indicándole que era la hora de dejarla partir, por lo que tuvo que guardarse desencantado todas las caricias que ansiaba darle.

-_Es mejor que regreses a la habitación, no quiero que te pase nada malo…yo no debí exponerte, no sé que me pasó, lo siento-_

Candy lo calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios mirándolo tiernamente

-_No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, yo quise venir a verlos_- declaró

Anthony se maravilló con el brillo de sus ojos a la luz de la luna

-¿_De dónde has salido, mi ángel?_- preguntó impresionado aún incrédulo de que fuera real.

-_De alguna parte remota de tus sueños_- bromeó ella de forma coqueta siguiéndole el juego y sus pequeñas risas tintinearon como un sonido mágico en medio de la clara noche

-_Uno de estos días te voy a raptar y te voy a llevar lejos- _agregó Anthony

_-Eso es lo que más quiero_- Candy no dudó en responder, incitando el fuego entre los dos, logrando que él acortara por fin la pequeña distancia que le faltaba y le robara un cálido beso de sus labios que primero empezó con suavidad y luego se volvió demandante. Sin embargo, Anthony estaba consciente en todo momento de que debía dejarla ir, por ello él mismo rompió el beso para luego apretarla fuerte contra su corazón.

-_Te amo Candy_- le dijo en un susurro sintiendo como el alma se le desbordaba a través de esa frase. Podía parecer cursi pero era la realidad. Anthony sentía todo su pecho invadido por ese profundo sentimiento que ella le inspiraba, un amor que en vez de aminorarse con el tiempo se volvía curiosamente cada día más fuerte.

Quizá era en parte las dificultades que los acosaban, como el no poder verse seguido, el tener que disimular lo que sentían porque supuestamente estaba prohibido en el colegio que surgieran relaciones amorosas entre los alumnos (aunque nadie hacía caso de eso pero lo aparentaban) y el extrañarse tanto debido a todo ello, que contribuían significativamente al asunto.

Ambos se quedaron por unos minutos abrazados el uno al otro en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido de los latidos de sus corazones mientras estos se mezclaban en una sincronizada sinfonía.

Liberada de los brazos de Anthony y mirándole como si no se quisiera ir, Candy, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se subió ágil y veloz cual princesa selvática primero al barandal del balcón haciendo equilibrio y de allí salto sin complicaciones a la rama más cercana del árbol que estaba junto al dormitorio de sus primos. Allí se detuvo a despedirse de él.

_-Mi bella Amazona_- la elogió Anthony realmente maravillado, aunque sabía cuanto amaba ella los árboles, no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-_Hasta mañana mi dulce príncipe_- respondió ella sonriendo _despídeme de los chicos también por favor-_ añadió, aprestándose para irse pero entonces sintió que en voz queda Anthony la llamaba

-_¡Can espera!... ¿podría devolverte la visita mañana?_- solicitó, algo temeroso de parecer maleducado o aprovechado. Candy que no se esperaba esa petición no supo que decir, solo se limitó a asentir.

-_Sí claro, solo ten cuidado al venir_- le recomendó y sonriendo le guiñó el ojo antes de partir, para que supiera que lo estaría esperando. Anthony sonrió también en respuesta, lleno de felicidad, a partir de ese momento contaría las horas para que llegara la noche siguiente.

* * *

><p>Solo una vez que Candy estuvo en su habitación, resguardada por el silencio y la oscuridad, recapacitó en la magnitud de lo que había aceptado y en lo comprometedora que podría ponerse su improvisada cita del día siguiente. Sin embargo mirando la foto de su amor que sacó con cuidado en esos momentos de su bolsillo, se dijo que no tendría miedo y que estaba lista para que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Mirándose al espejo de su cómoda, se puso una mano sobre su pecho donde sintió sus latidos aún apresurados. Se dijo que todo saldría bien para tranquilizarse y lograr que se esfumara el rubor que le había subido a su rostro. Aspiró y exhaló profundamente y luego suspiró.<p>

Sin que ella supiera, en una habitación exactamente del otro lado del jardín, un joven también se debatía en medio de encontrados sentimientos pero estos referentes a los celos que hacían presa de él sin que pudiera remediarlo.

Pocos minutos antes había estado intentando relajarse en la soledad de su cuarto de los problemas familiares que le aquejaban, mientras meditaba en por qué la vida a veces parecía tan injusta con él. Quizá en ello radicaba su búsqueda de la soledad, con la que había creado una coraza.

Esa tarde había visto a su padre después de dos largos meses y no exactamente de manera cordial sino obligada porque éste había tenido que presentarse personalmente a una reunión con la Directora después de su última fechoría, a cancelar los daños ocasionados en el ventanal del edificio de las chicas y como ya era costumbre en cada una de sus esporádicas visitas habían terminado discutiendo por su mal comportamiento, sin que siquiera el Lord le diera tiempo de explicarle sus motivos o razones de por qué actuaba así. Pero era un caso perdido para su hijo que ya hacía bastante tiempo había prescindido de intentar comunicarse con él.

Sin embargo su alma guardaba resentimientos, dolores escondidos que a veces se hinchaban en su pecho y trataban de aflorar en sus momentos vacíos como aquel, llenándole los ojos de ganas de llorar.

Primero su madre, de la que él le había separado cuando era niño privándole de esa figura de apoyo tan fundamental al crecer, de ese afecto que ninguna nana había podido darle, convirtiéndola en su mente tan solo en recuerdos que se habrían vuelto casi efímeros sino fuera porque aquella dama había retomado un día la comunicación con él cuando cumpliera ocho años y ya tenía uso de razón, mediante cartas. Grande había sido su sorpresa al recibir su misiva encima de la mesita de noche una mañana al levantarse, y creyó que en parte Lord Grandchester le comprendía cuando no le prohibió seguir recibiendo la correspondencia.

También recordaba con afecto aquel ya muy lejano día cuando su padre se había sentado a hablar con él después de uno de sus tan acostumbrados largos viajes, cuando tenía 10 años y le había explicado que su trabajo no le permitía ser el padre perfecto, disculpándose con él por su tantos días de lejanía, pero que prometía estar a su lado siempre pasara lo que pasara y apoyarlo por qué según él era lo más importante en su vida.

Ingenuo había sido al creer ciegamente en él puesto que no tardó más que año y medio en contraer matrimonio nuevamente y formar otra familia de la que pasó a formar automáticamente segundo plano. Pareciendo olvidarse de él.

En el presente sus otros hijos ocupaban toda su atención y tiempo, mientras él sentía que ya no tenía voz y voto dentro de esa familia, por lo que prefería permanecer lejos, ya fuera de viaje o en ese frío internado en el que se encontraba en esos momentos más a gusto que en ese hogar tan superficial y vacío donde reinaba su antipática madrastra quien de por sí lo odiaba y aquel sentimiento era reciproco porque él tampoco soportaba su presencia.

Para esas alturas Terry sentía que ya no tenía padre ni madre (porque esta última también lo había despreciado), ni familia. Sentía que ahora era un huérfano más del mundo y que estaba solo con su futuro frente a él, el cual debía moldear a su antojo tomando las decisiones correctas. Probablemente se iría lejos sin decirle a nadie una vez que terminara el colegio. Muy lejos, pensaba que China era un buen lugar.

Eran decenas de pensamientos y recuerdos que le llenaban de rabia que daban vueltas en su cabeza mientras acostado en su cama intentaba calmarse y jugaba con una pequeña navaja, bamboleándola y haciéndola girar entre sus dedos dispuesto a degustar de una manzana que empezó a partir en pedacitos.

Fue en eso que sin querer escuchó unos susurros extraños en la habitación contigua, alarmándolo de que algo inusual sucedía y despacio se había asomado a ver, justo a tiempo para presenciar una melosa despedida en la que la protagonista era una jovencita rubia que últimamente rondaba mucho dentro de sus sueños.

El saber que no era suya de por si le atormentaba, y el confirmar que era de otro hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Con desilusión y despecho Terrence, el noble joven inglés se alejó de la ventana pensativo y lleno de coraje y solo poco después al sentir un molesto dolor en la palma de su mano, reparó en el hecho de que la había cortado sin querer al apretar demasiado la navaja.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_Atte _

_Belén_


	22. Chapter XXI: Secretos al descubierto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del amanga y el anime Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos humildemente para jugar con ellos jejeje =).**

_**¡Hola amigaaaas, como están! yo contenta de poderles escribir de nuevo. He tenido un montón de trabajo que hacer por lo que se me hizo imposible actualizar con anterioridad, aparte de compartir mis aportes para la Guerra Florida. Que hermoso evento y que hermoso abril jejeje, pero ahora ha llegado mayo y hay que darle cobertura al festival del San Pablo por lo que voy a dedicarme más tiempo para actualizar. Hoy subo un capítulo nuevo pero mañana compartiré otro recién salidito del horno jejeje. **_

_**A todas (os) los que leen esta historia les envío un abrazo especial y muchas gracias por todos sus review, me dan ideas y me sirven de inspiración para continuar. A Meiling55, Daniela Brower, Lupita1797, Maria1972, Cyt, Dajannae8, Sandra83, mary-vampire, JessMust7,Daniela Ardley, Cielo Azul, Adriana y Lara, muchismas gracias por todo su apoyo. Son geniales chicas =)**_

**_Bien respecto al capi de hoy, sigo basandome en sucesos originales de la historia, solo que me gusta imaginarlos como hubieran sucedido si nuestro Anthony hubiera estado allí. Ya no les canso más, ¡muchísimaaas gracias por leer!_  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXI: Secretos al descubierto**

_"Hubo una vez en la Inglaterra del siglo X una historia de amor que traspasaría las barreras del tiempo. Un caballero de la mesa redonda enamorado de una princesa irlandesa. Cuenta la leyenda que sus destinos estaban predestinados a unirse, como escrito en las estrellas...Sus nombres eran… Tristán e Isolda."_

Después de una breve introducción hecha por Audrey Montgomery, el rojo telón del auditorio se abrió lentamente, acompañado de una pequeña cantidad de aplausos provenientes de las pocas miembros restantes de los clubes de Literatura y de Drama femeninos que junto con profesor que les dirigía en su sencilla obra, estaban sentadas en las bancas del Auditorio.

Recién empezaba Mayo y se acercaba uno de los eventos más importantes del colegio y cada grupo cultural debía realizar alguna exposición o presentación para que el resto del alumnado pudiera disfrutar. Ese año por primera vez se habían unido los dos clubes mencionados con motivo de hacer algo especial.

Optaron por llevar a cabo una función de teatro, adaptando una hermosa leyenda Arturiana tradicional del país a un guión escrito por las mismas integrantes.

La que había sugerido la trama de la obra había sido Audrey, inspirada en una ópera que había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar en Alemania durante sus vacaciones del año anterior. Tema que después de ser sometido a votación obtuvo la aprobación de la mayoría. Por lo cual la chica se encontraba tan emocionada que hasta se había ofrecido voluntariamente a corregir el guión, editándolo con las frases que le parecieran más convenientes. El profesor al mando se mostró de acuerdo enseguida con la idea, creyendo firmemente que aquello sería una buena forma de incentivar al alumnado a unirse al grupo y además de demostrar que sus integrantes eran capaces de escribir buenas obras, explorando así sus talentos.

Sir Angelo Swarkosky aparte de profesor de Literatura del Honorable y prestigioso Colegio San Pablo de Inglaterra era uno de los maestros más reconocidos en todo Londres e incluso había sido distinguido con una mención de honor por parte de la propia Reina, designándolo como Caballero. Era un hombre de mediana edad, alto y delgado, de carácter flemático, tan típico en los ingleses y un tanto femeninamente amanerado por haber crecido en una familia de seis hijos donde él era el único varón, además del menor. Sin embargo se caracterizaba por ser una persona extremadamente profesional, por lo que era requerida su presencia en varias instituciones educativas, además de en tutorías particulares y al final de cuentas tenía tanta prosperidad en su vida que había cosechado una fortuna capaz de mantenerlo sin tener que trabajar por el resto de sus días. No obstante seguía dedicado al campo de la enseñanza porque aparte de ser su profesión era para él como un hobbie.

Por ello desde una de las butacas de la primera fila se encargaba de dirigir de buen ánimo a sus alumnas durante su ensayo. Tenían el salón prestado ese viernes, durante dos horas.

_-!Ay no, ustedes están matando mi obra!-_ lloriqueó Audrey interrumpiendo una escena a la mitad al perder la paciencia. Fue entonces que Amber Smith quien estaba de pie sobre el tablado y había sido frustrada en su concentración, saltó.

_-¡Ya me tienes harta con eso, tu idea no sería nada si el profesor Angelo no la hubiera aprobado, no te creas la dueña de todo la obra!_- protestó cansada de la actitud engreída de Audrey, demostrando que además de ser una de las chicas más bonitas del colegio era además una experta en discusiones.

_-¡Niñas, niñas, basta!_- clamó el profesor y luego elevó su mirada a las alturas _- ¿Por qué tengo que trabajar solo con chicas?- _lamentó - _Dejen de pelear por favor y mejor en lugar de eso transformen sus ánimos en algo productivo, que valga la pena, esfuércense e introdúzcanse en sus papeles, denle realmente vida a sus personajes, imagínense que están viviendo la historia.._.- ensalzó con las manos para tratar de contagiarlas de entusiasmo y cuando lo logró en la mayoría de ellas, procedió con las debidas críticas, con la finalidad de hacerlas mejorar.

_-Tú Amber, procura girar con más delicadeza, recuerda que eres una heroína de leyenda y no una bailarina amateu_r- le recordó a la espontanea chica castaña que completamente feliz de haber conseguido el papel principal, revoloteaba como una mariposa por el escenario, a veces exagerando el carácter apasionado de su personaje, Isolda. Como era la más extrovertida del Club, además de la más llamativa, coqueta y desarrollada, se había ganado el protagónico a la primera.

_-Oh profesor, yo pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien dándole más energía a mi actuación_- excusó preocupada

_-Sí, sí, sí_ - repitió el maestro- _energía o no energía, recuerda querida que esto es un teatro y no el patio de tu casa_- puntualizó. Él siempre pensaba que a veces algo de crueldad era bueno en miras de hacer mejorar a sus alumnos y cuando era momento de dar opiniones era implacable.

El comentario provocó que Audrey que estaba sentada al piano (porque aparte de ser supervisora de la obra también era la encargada de la ambientación musical) se burlara enseguida. Más no fue por mucho, porque el profesor Angelo, a quien no le gustaban las mofas entre compañeros, escuchó y decidió que sería el próximo objeto de sus críticas.

_-Por otra parte, tú Audrey tienes tanta energía como un colibrí muerto, siento decírtelo pero es la verdad querida_- determinó, dejando a la aludida boquiabierta por la inesperada opinión, y sintiéndose ofendida no dudó en expresar lo que sentía

-_¡Si mi interpretación no tiene gracia en parte es su culpa profesor!- _se defendió

_-¡Cómo!-_

_-¡Sí! - _enfatizó la aniñada chica con desespero_ - ¡por qué tenía que darme el papel del rey Marke_!- se quejó levantándose del banquillo del piano, protestando por su papel secundario. El del prometido de Isolda.

_-¡Yo también estoy inconforme profesor! ¡Yo debería ser Isolda!_ - se apresuró a reclamar entonces Violeta, otra de las amigas del grupo de Audrey y Eliza dando un paso adelante, quien también se creía muy bonita y tenía el papel de Bregania, la doncella de Isolda. Ambas chicas pertenecían al Club de Drama por lo que se consideraban de los más aptas para desempeñar los roles más importantes.

_-¡Claro que no, Isolda debería ser yo, esta fue mi idea!_- le contradijo enseguida Audrey

_-¡Basta niñas, Basta! ¡Por Dios! ¿es que acaso no saben que las grandes actrices han salido de pequeños papeles?_- intervino el maestro

_-…Es cierto, dicen que ese fue el caso de Eleanor Baker…-_ susurró alguien por un lado, una de las chicas del Club de Literatura, que era la encargada de la coordinación del vestuario. Haciendo referencia a una de las actrices de moda.

El profesor rodeado de un conjunto de adolescentes inconformes sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a estallar un repentino dolor de cabeza, por lo que obviando todas las quejas ordenó proseguir con el ensayo.

_-¡Bien, se acabó, todo el mundo a sus puestos, vamos a continuar!- _

Candy observaba todo en silencio y un poco alejada mientras esperaba que llegara su momento de actuar. En realidad ella era la encargada de hacer los dulces para la exhibición, que se brindarían como obsequio junto con las tarjetas de recuerdo en el stand de inscripciones del Club. Le habían elegido para el trabajo debido a su amplia experiencia elaborándolos para la venta en su pueblito natal, pero ese día como había faltado la chica que le daba vida a Tristán, el galán de la historia, por estar enferma del estómago, le habían puesto en su reemplazo. Sin embargo intentaba sacarle algo divertido a la situación como siempre y hasta el momento se estaba entreteniendo con las situaciones locas que ocurrían.

Las chicas corrieron a sus puestos después de escuchar la orden del profesor y el telón de nuevo se volvió a cerrar.

_-¡Niñas por favor, pónganle pasión al asunto, estamos dramatizando una importante leyenda inglesa, una obra significativa de la edad media y del Romanticismo y sobre todo una hermosa historia de amor, porque recuerden que antes de Romeo y Julieta existieron Tristán e Isolda!- _voceó el profesor… mientras tanto se escucharon unas risas escondidas provenientes de la parte de atrás del auditorio, la cual creían que estaba vacía.

Era una burla por la forma en que el profesor se había expresado, de manera tan afeminada.

_-¿Quién está allí? -_ preguntó extrañado el educador volteándose para ver hacia las butacas más alejadas de donde provenían los ruidos de voces.

La encargada de la iluminación no perdió el tiempo y enseguida encendió las luces, descubriendo en el acto in fragantis a los autores al final de la sala.

_-¡Debí imaginarlo, como siempre, los revoltosos del San Pablo!_- expresó con desaire y desprecio Sir Angelo.

Para sorpresa de todas, no habían estado actuando ante un salón vacio como creyeran, puesto que el temido y atractivo Terrence Grandchester junto a uno de sus pocos amigos, un grandulón de ascendencia italiana que daba miedo y era además defensa del equipo de futbol, llamado Fabricio Maccini , llevaban ya buen rato camuflados entre las sombras, de lo más frescos, divirtiéndose a costillas de las ocurrencias de las inexpertas chicas.

_-¡Ahhh, Fabricio está aquí, vino por verme a mí!-_gritó Amber aplaudiendo y dando saltitos de emoción detrás del telón mientras con cuidado se acercaba a curiosear por la rendija que unía las dos partes de la gruesa tela.

_-Un momento, ¿cómo es posible que lo sepa, si se supone que estos ensayos son privados?- _Expresó entonces Audrey, quien los consideraba a ambos de lo último y la acusó _-¡Tú le dijiste_!-

_-Y si es así, ¿qué?-_ se defendió Amber poniendo los brazos en jarras, sin un ápice de miedo. Ya era la segunda vez que discutían en el día.

_-¡Ay no, y está con el pesado de Granchester!-_ exclamó Violeta fisgoneando también a través de la rendija y disolviendo el apretado momento.

Fue al oír esta parte que Candy empezó a hiperventilar. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, contando hasta 10 pero no logró finalizar con su propósito porque de pronto el telón se abrió nuevamente dejándolas a la intemperie, de cara a las luces y a los espectadores… En el asalto de los nervios que sin saber bien por qué le provocaban aquel rebelde, no había escuchado el anuncio de que iban a entrar a escena.

Tan pronto logró acostumbrar su mirada a la nueva luminosidad, logró distinguir claramente a los que estaban en los asientos alejados y se topó con esos ojos azules profundos que tanto admiraba fijos sobre ella.

Allí estaba él, peligrosamente atractivo como de costumbre, reclinado sobre el asiento y con los pies puestos sobre el respaldar de la butaca delantera, en un acto de rebeldía y descomplicación total. Más en cuanto reparó en que ella también lo miraba, se enderezó para prestar más atención.

Aquello fue una completa desconcentración para la pobre Candy que repentinamente olvidó sus líneas y hasta comenzó a confundir la historia, dejando de lado el papel que estaba interpretando y poniéndose a pensar en lo que debió haber sentido Isolda al mirar a los ojos a Tristán por lo cual dejó de considerarlo un enemigo y lo transformó en su amante… y sus mente también desvarió por otras historias…como en el por qué la Reina Guinevere se involucró con el caballero Lancelot cuando tenía su esposo el Rey Arturo o en el qué habría pasado de Julieta haberle dado una oportunidad a Paris…Demasiada Literatura empezó a darle vueltas en su cabecita haciéndola sentir de repente mareada.

Un silencio se hizo a su alrededor pero no porque los demás se dieran cuenta de la situación como por unos instantes temió, sino porque era su turno de actuar y no hacía nada.

-_Candy…psss…Candy…es tu parte_- escuchó que alguien le decía, haciéndola volver a la realidad. Hubo más risitas desde la parte de atrás y supo que Terry se estaba burlando de ella porque probablemente estaba plenamente consciente del condenado poder que ejercía sobre su persona y que ni ella mismo sabía por qué. Por lo que sintió coraje y roja como estaba en esos momentos por ser el centro de atención no solo de él sino de todo el mundo decidió volcar toda su ira en su interpretación. No iba a dejarse humillar.

Ella no entendía porque sentía esos nervios cada vez que lo veía, capaces de hacerla hasta titubear, que tipo de influencia tenía sobre ella… la rubia movió la cabeza para concentrarse.

Tocaba interpretar la escena en que Tristán debía enfrentarse a otro caballero llamado Melot a causa de Isolda.

-¡_En…en guardia!_- amenazó…algo nerviosa de por sí, lanzándose enseguida al ataque de la chica que hacía de Melot. La contrincante era muy atlética por lo que la lucha con espadas de madera fue de lo más interesante y divertida.

Candy aunque no era deportista como ella, ni tan alta, ni tenía su imponente físico, era ingeniosa y también ágil y fuerte, por lo que fue todo un espectáculo verla pelear, pasar debajo de una mesa para defenderse y luego subirse a la misma para desde allí atacar. Una adrenalina la invadió metiéndose realmente en el papel, inclusive el hecho de sentirme en la mira la hacia mejorar. La diversión fue generalizada y en el momento en que su personaje fue herido (porque lastimosamente la escena terminaba con un Tristán herido de muerte)… se escuchó su exclamación lastimera:

_-¡Oh…!-_ mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago y se dejaba caer sentada, en un gesto sobreactuado… las carcajadas ya eran generalizadas. Inclusive a la versión femenina de Melot le causaba gracia el asunto…entonces Candy aprovechó y como lo hiciera Tristán terminó hundiendo en su contrincante la espada, matándolo en el acto.

Fue entonces que todo el improvisado público estalló en aplausos.

_-¡Excelente, excelente! _– Elogió el maestro parándose para ir al escenario – _esa es la pasión que yo quería ver… ¿Candice de verdad que no quieres reconsiderar actuar en la obra?-_

El montón de niñas estaban emocionadas y muchas apoyaron esa petición haciéndola sentir a Candy, aunque era modesta, orgullosa de sí misma.

_-Sí Candy por favor…-_

_-¡Tú puedes!-_

_-No…no gracias profesor, estoy contenta el trabajo que se me ha designado a hacer- _contestó con sinceridad ella al tiempo que respiraba entrecortado por el esfuerzo

-_Es una verdadera lástima, porque me gustó bastante tu actuación_ – reconoció el maestro –_por otra parte tu Jennifer…_ - y se volteó para referirse a la otra chica _-…debes recordar que estás interpretando una escena épica, una batalla final, no jugando a los mosqueteros con tus amigas…- _hubo risas burlonas en la parte de atrás pero el profesor no se inmutó –_en cuanto a ti Candy, la única objeción que tengo que ponerte es que cuando amenaces a alguien lo hagas con fuerza, con seriedad, con energía…porque estás retándolo no invitándole a jugar un partido de ajedrez – _más risotadas no se hicieron esperar

_-¡De acuerdo, es suficiente!_ – dijo Sir Angelo ya enfadado volteándose hacia los intrusos - _¡Se puede saber qué es lo que les parece tan gracioso jóvenes!...empecemos por usted Sr. Grandchester, puede empezar contándonos ¡así nos reímos todos!_ – le encaró. Dejándolas a las chicas a la expectativa de cual sería la respuesta, en especial a Candy.

Terry lo único que hizo fue responder con una sonrisa ante el llamado de atención pero el profesor aún no daba por terminado el asunto – _O quizá, ya que está aquí disfrutando de este espectáculo sin haber sido invitado, podría compartirnos lo que ha entendido o piensa de la obra…-_

Esta vez Terry no iba a quedarse callado. Por unos breves segundos miró a Candy antes de responder.

-_Mi sincera opinión…-_ soltó al fin al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos – _es que todas las historias de amor son absurdas al igual que sus protagonistas, una pérdida de tiempo…porque amar es para tontos- _

Era su criterio, tan crudos y simples como la mirada de desprecio que brindó solo para Candy y que para la misma no pasó nada desapercibida.

-_En serio, que bueno que no todos piensan como usted Sr. Grandchester sino este mundo estaría perdido_ – fue la opinión del profesor, haciéndoles reír a las alumnas –_ahora si nos disculpan, es hora de que regresen a sus clases o me veré obligado a comunicarle de estos a sus maestros, así que andando…les recomiendo que obedezcan_- agregó mientras se volteaba de nuevo hacia su grupo.

Fabricio que ya contaba con 17 años y aún seguía cursando primero de Preparatorio codeó a Terry preocupado para hacerle saber que era conveniente acatar las órdenes. Al menos en su caso, pues sabía que una denuncia por mal comportamiento o fuga de clases repercutiría directamente en sus calificaciones. Terry con fastidio y de mala gana aceptó. Él no temía lo que pudiera pasarle en las materias, le daba igual, sin embargo Fabricio era su amigo después de todo, así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Pensó mirando el escenario que las tímidas y candorosas chicas ya podrían respirar con calma porque los diablos iban de salida, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino porque no pensaba irse sin expresar antes una última frase que se le vino a la mente de repente, la cual dedicó secretamente a la pecosa jovencita rubia que al disimulo aún estaba pendiente de él.

_-"¡Líbrame, oh Señor, de los celos; es el monstruo de ojo verde que se burla de la carne que se alimenta!"-_ expresó a viva voz, abriendo los brazos en forma teatral y sorprendiendo a la mayoría de las presentes que ya lo consideraban excluido del sitio. Luego hizo una venia de galantería a las chicas, en especial a sus admiradoras y sin más se retiró del lugar.

A Candy por su parte todo aquello le llegó como un disparo porque comprendió parte del mensaje al instante, aún sin saber de quien era la cita… _"Celos", _esa parte de la frase le quedó retumbando en la memoria, pensó que quizá él la había visto con Anthony la noche anterior puesto que eran vecinos con él… y sin saber por qué, aún cuando no se conocían bien ni eran nada el uno para el otro como para que fuera lógico que la opinión de alguno hiciera daño, sintió que le daba coraje y ganas de llorar.

El profesor por otro lado se quedó perplejo al escuchar la cita

_-¡Eso fue Shakespeare!_ –reparó impresionado

* * *

><p>La clase terminó y las alumnas poco a poco regresaron a sus respectivas aulas. Se escuchaban animadas porque ya era viernes por la tarde, último día de clases de las materias regulares puesto que el fin de semana era reservado para las asignaturas artísticas o lo deportes y solo se estudiaba hasta el mediodía. El tiempo que sobraba en cambio lo tenían para estudiar libremente o hacer vida social al igual que el día domingo que se respetaba para el descanso, solo exceptuando por la misa matinal a la que era obligatorio asistir.<p>

Por ello crecía la emoción y ansiedad de que dieran las seis de la tarde y se terminara el día, aún cuando faltaban todavía cuatro largas horas. El ambiente que se respiraba además era festivo, eran los primeros días de mayo y en todo el colegio no se dejaba de hablar u organizar los preparativos para el festival que tendría lugar la siguiente semana.

Candy caminaba de vuelta a su salón de alguna forma herida…resentida y lo peor era que no se trataba de algo justificable. No entendía porque le importaba lo que ese aristócrata rebelde y engreído hiciera o dejara de hacer, pero sí de algo estaba segura era de que había recitado esa frase singular por ella, para ofenderla de algún modo y hacerla sentir mal… lo había visto en su mirada…

"_¿Monstruo de ojo verde?" _pensó analizando, mortificándola aún más… ¿no sería por ella?… más había mencionado otra cosa, lo más contundente_…"Celos…" _Sí, si estaba celoso de ella no podía pensar que era un monstruo. Candy se llevó la mano a la sien mientras seguía por el pasillo. Sin duda alguna Terry Grandchester la confundía.

No obstante no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer ni mucho menos que él se enterara de que en ella repercutían sus acciones por lo que se propuso a partir de allí simplemente no volver a tomarlo en cuenta… lo malo era que aún a pesar de ello no podía dejar de pensarlo ni de intrigarle el haber notado que llevara la mano izquierda vendada por una herida.

"_¿Qué le habrá pasado?" _se decía para sí misma aunque era probable que hubiera sido en una de sus múltiples peleas.

A veces a Candy como a todo el mundo le era muy fácil proponerse cosas pero muy diferente el poder hacerlas….

La siguiente clase que tocaba era Historia y duraba hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Candy con buena disposición trató de poner toda su atención en el maestro y en la materia expuesta pero una vez más sin poder evitarlo aquel rebelde malcriado volvió a inmiscuirse en su mente…en vano Candy evitó tratar de imaginárselo como Napoléon Bonaparte en medio de sus hazañas… con el vestuario de la época y sobre su fiel caballo. Imponente y temerario como era. Al tiempo que media ida escuchaba hablar de las batallas de la Revolución Francesa.

_-¿Candy?...psss ¡Candy!-_ otro zumbido. La aludida todavía pensativa apenas volvió la cabeza hacia un costado. Era Patty desde la banca contigua a la de ella, que trataba de llamar su atención al notarla totalmente distraída. La chica de anteojos le hizo una seña con la mirada para que escuchara al profesor que en cualquier momento de seguir así podía retarla.

Candy lo comprendió y le agradeció, más a esas alturas ya estaba segura de que al salir del salón no recordaría casi nada de lo que se había tratado en clases por estar con su mente muy lejos de allí, junto al dueño de unos ojos crueles azules zafiros que la embobaban y el retumbo en su memoria de la frase que había pronunciado.

Con curiosidad y recordando que su amiga era como un diccionario viviente porque sabía de muchas cosas, decidió escribirle una pequeña nota en un pedazo de hoja de cuaderno que luego le pasó, a escondidas del profesor. Allí le consultaba acerca de si sabía de quien o de donde era dicha frase

La castaña de anteojos tomó el papelito algo incómoda por considerar que estaba faltando a las normas de la clase pero enseguida se acomodó en su asiento y lo leyó para enseguida sonreír al encontrarlo interesante

"_Sí la conozco, es de la obra "Otelo" de William Shakespeare"_

Le respondió en otro papelito.

Contenta por empezar a desentrañar el asunto, Candy le contestó con otra notita, esta vez diciéndole:

"_Gracias"_

Al culminar la hora, salió corriendo rumbo a la Biblioteca, muy consciente de que solo tenía treinta minutos de receso antes de que empezara la otra asignatura…

_-¿Candy, a dónde vas?- preguntó Patty_

_-Ya regreso-_ contestó ella dejando a su amiga atrás, no hacía falta que llevara compañía para buscar dicho libro. Era un asunto que le correspondía solo a ella… debía tenerlo entre sus manos para echarle una ojeada.

Al entrar al edificio, Candy caminó despacio porque ahí no se permitía correr hasta la sección de Literatura Universal y pasando su dedo índice por los tomos mientras leía cuidadosamente los títulos y los autores encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Tomo el libro entre sus manos pero antes de abrirlos observó a los lados inconscientemente, para que nadie la estuviera mirando. Recordó que habían sido dos las veces que le había encontrado a Terry por allí y no quería que esta vez fuera así, no era conveniente.

Candy leyó el resumen que estaba en el tomo y efectivamente Otelo se trataba de un héroe temerario, un general del ejército veneciano, diferente por su piel oscura, que se deja llevar por los celos y terminaba asesinando a su esposa y luego suicidándose él. La pecosa sintió escalofríos y dejó el tomo en su lugar, la historia era algo problemática y sombría al igual que Terry, no hacía falta leerla porque sentía que de hacerlo sería como dar un paso más hacia él como él quería…pero ella ya tenía su vida formada, en orden. Tenía un novio que la adoraba y que no se merecía una infidelidad de su parte o un acto bajo, así fuera solo de pensamiento.

Candy entonces volvió a llenar su mente de la tierna mirada de Anthony, esos otros ojos azules que aunque fueran de una tonalidad más baja, le hacían perder completamente la cabeza. El joven que con su dulce amor y sus tiernos actos había logrado enamorarla poco a poco hasta convertirse en lo más profundo y valioso que tenía en la vida. Su verdadero amor.

"_La persona por la que yo estaría dispuesta a morir"_ se dijo suspirando mientras decidía alejarse de allí, de la tentación... un remolino de nervios y ansiedad entonces volvió a hacer presa de su estómago como había estado sucediendo paulatinamente a lo largo del día. Un recordatorio de que esa noche tenía una cita con él que podía desencadenar en algo muy importante.

No podía negarlo, tenía miedo pero aún así de darse el caso estaría preparada porque en el fondo también lo quería…ambos serían precavidos y tomarían todas las precauciones para no ser descubiertos, siendo sigilosos, tratando de no hacer ruido como habían planeado. Si llegaba el momento ansiado debía ser especial, procederían con cuidado mientras se entregaran al amor.

Mientras se dirigía de nuevo al salón de clases, Candy movió la cabeza para alejar de ella ideas pecaminosas, ante todo no debía olvidar que se encontraba en un colegio religioso…y apunto de violentar las reglas una vez más.

Sin embargo, cargándose de positivismo como era natural en ella se dijo que todo iba a salir bien y que ya nada debía afectarle, ni hacerle dar coraje, ni provocarle confusiones porque tenía que estar radiante al anochecer para su encuentro con Anthony.

Mientras tanto en el curso se suscitaba una discusión:

-_Patty creímos que eras más inteligente pero ahora vemos que eres ¡del grupo de Candy!-_ replicó Eliza a la tímida chica de anteojos en la sala de estar del edificio femenino como si fuera algo que diera miedo. Movió la cabeza intentando no creerlo -_ la broma del violín fue de muy mal gusto_- le recordó

-_Ya no me importan lo que digan, ustedes no me quieren en su grupo porque me aprecian sino para que les cargue sus libros, sus sombrillas o sus carteras y ya me harté de eso_- respondió Patty enojada por fin, armándose de valentía y sacando a flote todo lo que tenía que decir

-_Eso no es cierto, Patty como crees_ – repuso la pelirroja con hipocresía –_nosotros te consideramos una muy buena amiga y lo que nos preocupa es verte relacionada con ese tipo de gente tan baja como lo es Candy…lo hacemos por tu bien, porque es lo mejor para ti-_ agregó simulando una compasión que se veía de lo más fingida.

_-Ya no voy a seguir tus juegos Eliza_ – concluyó Patricia dejando boquiabierta a la aludida y trató de retirarse. En eso ingresó Regina, repartiendo la correspondencia y comenzó a llamar a las beneficiarias por apellido

_-Smith…-_

_-McGregor…-_

_-Chang…-_

Una a una las chicas iban acerándose a retirarlas

-_Montgomery...-_

_-¡Yo!- _exclamó Audrey de forma teatral y como siempre gustando de ser el centro de atención se acercó luciendo todo su garbo para retirar sus cartas

-_Leegan…_- Regina prosiguió

_-¡Aquí!-_ dijo ésta un tanto malhumorada y recibió la carta sonriéndole a Audrey con hipocresía. Era una falsa amistad la que compartían. Las dos eran competencia y Eliza lo sabía, reconocía incluso que le hubiese detestado de no ser porque necesitaba aliadas en su guerra.

_-O'Brien…-_ continuó la presidenta y Patty se acercó a retirar su misiva, pero entonces mencionaron a Candy

_-Andrew…-_

_-Será que puedo retirarla yo también, se la daré en cuanto llegue_- inquirió Patty con timidez

-_Claro Patty, no hay problema_ – respondió Regina entregándole también el sobre, aunque tenían el reglamento que cada quien debía recibir su propia correspondencia, pero confiaba en la chica quien era una de las mejores alumnas del curso y de las más disciplinadas. Luego prosiguió con su labor.

Lastimosamente Patty no tuvo durante mucho tiempo el sobre de Candy en sus manos porque de forma infame y desprevenida este le fue arrebatado en un descuido por Eliza.

_-¡Eliza devuélveme eso, no es tuyo!_- exclamó Patty indignada pero vio que Eliza tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, quería molestar.

_-Así que una cartita para Candy… ¡oh pero si es del Hogar de Pony!-_ exclamó haciendo un puchero con sarcasmo _-¿… qué dirá?-_

Audrey se acercó a ella con malicia, interesada en ver lo que sucedía

_-¿Qué dices Audrey, nos atrevemos a echarle un vistazo?, creo que nos vamos a divertir hoy_- le animó Eliza a su supuesta amiga

_-¡Oh, no te atreves Eliza, eso no es tuyo, respeta!_- refutó entonces Patty ya fuera de sus casillas, desconociéndose ella misma en el poder de su enojo. Sin embargo Eliza haciéndole caso omiso a sus reclamos abrió el pequeño sobre y luego le esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa a la chica preocupada, como retándole a que podía ahora hacer.

Patricia no podía creer hasta que punto llegaba su bajeza

Luego Eliza y Audrey procedieron a leer la carta en voz alta con curiosidad

"_Querida Candy:_

_No sabes cuanto te echamos de menos… esperamos que estés bien…"_

Eliza simuló que le daban náuseas

-_Allá es donde esa fracasada debería volver_ – le comentó en voz queda a Audrey y continuó leyendo

"_...La Hermana María y yo junto con los niños elevamos oraciones todas las noches por ti y estamos contentos por las noticias que nos dejaste saber en tu última carta…"_

_-Uhm…- _Eliza y Audrey se miraron porque al parecer venía algo interesante

"…_fue una sorpresa conocer que…"_

_-¡Eliza basta, devuélveme ahora mismo esa carta, le pertenece a Candy!, a ella no le va a gustar cuando llegue encontrarse con esto…-_ atacó Patricia, pero justo en eso entró Candy

- ¿_Que no me va a gustar qué Patty…?_- preguntó desganada, estaba hecha un mar de confusiones y no tenía ánimos para soportar una más.

_-Candy…_- la mirada de angustia de Patty le confirmó que algo grave sucedía y entonces se fijó en Eliza que estaba un poco más atrás de ella, mirándola de forma burlona con su acostumbrada maldad. Entonces Candy con un escalofrió que le recorrió la espina dorsal vio el sobre abierto que tenía entre sus manos y reconoció al punto la letra de la Señorita Pony.

_-¡Dámelo!_- fue la orden que le dio lanzándose hacia ella con rabia, pero Eliza la esquivó y fue a apostarse detrás de una gran mesa de estudio como escudo

_-¡Eliza Leegan te he aguantado muchas cosas pero has llegado al límite, ésta no te la voy a soportar. Dame esa carta ahora mismo…es la última vez que lo repito…-_ le amenazó Candy implacable

-_Qué te sucede Candy, si te pones así de alterada es porque tienes algo que esconder_- le encaró

_-¡Ese no es tu problema, dámelo!-_ le gritó lanzándose otra vez a atraparla pero en esta ocasión la pelirroja corrió a protegerse detrás de un sofá. Su naturaleza curiosa le negaba a abandonar una información a medias, quería seguir leyendo la carta incentivada por la misma desesperación de Candy que le decía que algo importante podía estar detallado allí o quizá ser noticias de su Anthony, que era lo que más le motivaba.

-_Oh, escriben dentro del sobre_ – dijo simulando pena, después de reparar en ello…con toda la intención de fastidiarla, disfrutando de ver como su enemiga se desesperaba - …_que de mal gusto_, pero _no me extraña, viniendo del lugar de donde eres_- criticó con desprecio.

_-¡Te voy a matar!-_ le gritó esta vez Candy perdiendo todos los estribos y subiéndose encima del sofá para saltar al otro lado con la intención de alcanzarla. Eliza dio un pequeño grito y corrió hasta protegerse detrás de Audrey, quien protestó. Aunque la odiosa pelirroja se hacía la bravucona, era una total cobarde.

Audrey por su parte sin tener más remedio tuve que dar la cara a Candy, mientras detrás Eliza terminaba de darle un fugaz vistazo a la misiva como quería

-¡_Quítate Audrey!- advirtió Candy_

_-¡Candy debes calmarte, estás muy alterada!- _le contestó la otra rubia, mientras Eliza seguía leyendo

"…_Nos alegra saber que Annie estudia también contigo (¿Annie"?_ pensó Eliza prestando más atención al escrito) _…porque desde pequeñas fueron tan unidas, casi hermanas… nuestras oraciones también son para ella. Estamos orgullosas de ustedes porque el cielo las recompensó por ser niñas buenas permitiéndoles ser adoptadas por nobles familias….ahora ella es una"Britter y tú una Andrew"_

La cara de impresión de Eliza fue única, se quedó aturdida tapándose la boca con la mano mientras procesaba la información leída _–¡Oh mi Dios, Annie Britter es adoptada!…-_ pronunció sin poder creerlo y horrorizada como si fuera algo terrorífico – _¡creció en el Hogar de Pony al igual que tú!- _

Eliza y Audrey gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero entonces Candy aprovechó su momento de conmoción para lograr lo que desde hacia rato quería hacer y era voltearle la cara de una gran bofetada a Eliza.

Hubo exclamaciones de impresión alrededor.

_-¡Eres una imbécil, nunca te lo había dicho pero ya estoy cansada de tus estupideces Eliza, esta vez has llegado muy lejos!_- le gritó Candy con frustración. Eliza se quedó helada después de recibir la cachetada mientras lágrimas de impotencia afloraban en sus ojos y de no ser por Audrey que se interpuso entre las dos como intermediaria nuevamente, Candy le hubiera atacado en la otra mejilla.

_-¡Ya verás mugrosa de porquería, la Hermana Grey se va a enterar de esto!-_ sollozó con rabia Eliza al tiempo que se sobaba la enrojecida mejilla

_-¡Claro que se va a enterar Eliza, pero por mis propias palabras y conocerá lo que tú hiciste primero!_ – una voz que no se esperaban se escuchó en la habitación. Era la Hermana Margareth quien ingresaba después de presenciar la última parte de la escena desde el umbral de la puerta en silencio - _¡Acaso en tu casa no te enseñaron que es de muy mala educación leer cartas ajenas o tomar lo que no es tuyo…esto es definitivamente una vergüenza!_- le regañó la joven monja

_-…pero Hermana_- lloriqueó Eliza que se sentía aminorada porque sabía que estaba llevando las de perder -…_esa no es la cuestión, ¡Candy me pegó!-_

_-¡Y te lo tienes merecido!- _expresó la Hermana Margareth, desarmando a la Leagan que no esperaba recibir esa rotunda respuesta _-¡Es más, yo te hubiera pegado más fuerte!-_ agregó para sorpresa de Candy, quien aún exaltada entonces respiró profundo y le expresó su agradecimiento con una sonrisa de alivio.

-_Candy, ven conmigo_ – le solicitó la religiosa y Candy la siguió afuera de la sala

Aunque Patty quería salir también, el hecho de que no la llamaran le hizo permanecer en la estancia sintiéndose incómoda, al tiempo que las miradas curiosas de las demás chicas se fijaban en ella a la espera de que diera una buena explicación acerca de la bomba que acababa de explotar, la insólita revelación de Eliza sobre Annie Britter, un chime que poco a poco ya empezaba a expandirse.

_-¿En serio Britter es adoptada?-_

_-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo lo sabías?-_

_-¿Por qué nunca contaste nada?-_

_-Yo no sé nada, de verdad no lo sé_- excusó la joven al montón de preguntas que empezaron a formularle, pero en eso Eliza pasó con rabia a su lado de ella sin importarle si la empujaba o no en el acto.

_-¡Quítate!-_ masculló con desprecio y luego se volteó hacia ella un instante solo para amenazarle, haciéndole sentir miedo

-¡_Esto no se va a quedar así, tu amiguita ya lo verá!-_

* * *

><p><em>-¿Candy que sucedió?, yo iba pasando en dirección al aula donde me toca dar clases y escuché todo el alboroto<em>- reclamó la Hermana Margareth en el pasillo

_- Lo siento Hermana, ¿usted también escuchó todo?_ – se disculpó Candy consciente de su mal comportamiento pero a la vez sumamente preocupada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La joven monja asintió

_-Por desgracia sí Candy, alcancé a enterarme de más de lo que me hubiera gustado escuchar_- reconoció – _sin embargo confío en ti, en tu buen juicio y sé que sabrás sobrellevar la situación de la manera adecuada…_-

-_Hermana Margareth yo no sé que hacer…Annie va a quedar destrozada…Eliza no se va a callar_- pronunció Candy angustiada pero la religiosa le habló con voz serena para tratar de calmarla

-_Candy, toda verdad por muy bien que esté encubierta tarde o temprano termina por salir a la luz…tal vez esta no era la mejor forma pero iba a llegar el momento y no es tu culpa…ahora está en ti y en tu responsabilidad como amiga ir primero con Annie y hablarle de esto. No debes dejar que se entere por los demás…que se entere por ti- _recalcó

Candy le escuchaba mirando al piso, preocupada, en eso algunas alumnas de primer año de una de las aulas cercanas del pasillo, salieron al escuchar sus voces

_-¡Hermana Margareth, hermana Margareth, ya tenemos listos los proyectos! _– le dijeron con entusiasmo. La monja tenía a cargo la materia de Ciencias Naturales en esos cursos y con su buen carácter y excelente Pedagogía motivaba a sus alumnas a aprender.

-_Enseguida voy niñas, por favor espérenme en el aula- _indicó, luego se volvió para finalizar su conversación con Candy_ –aprovecha estos momentos de hora libre y ve a buscarla, explícale todo, le costará saberlo en un principio pero ya verás como con el tiempo se le pasará- _

La monja se despidió de Candy para ingresar a dar su clase y mientras esta cabizbaja caminaba de vuelta hacia la sala de estar pensando en como proceder a continuación, escuchó a Patty llamándola y corriendo por el pasillo hacia ella.

_-¡Candy, Candy es urgente… Eliza ha ido a buscar a Annie, debemos hacer algo!- _le contó

_-¡Oh no!-_ expresó Candy y salió corriendo enseguida en dirección a los jardines -¡_Vamos Patty, debemos encontrarla!-_

* * *

><p>La lengua viperina de Eliza fue rápida y poco después de que Candy saliera de la sala de estar por petición de la Hermana Margareth, llena de coraje y rencor había decidido llevar a cabo la primera parte de su venganza. Se dirigió de inmediato al Club de Arte del cual era miembro e informó a todas del secreto recién descubierto, lo cual se transformó en noticia, principalmente porque lo hizo de forma estratégica ya que sabía que la jefa del club al igual que ella era una de las peores chismosas de todo el colegio. Como esperaba el rumor comenzó a regarse como una chispa en una hilera de pólvora.<p>

Por otra parte en la búsqueda de Annie, por suerte Candy conocía el camino por donde ella siempre solía volver del campo de golf, así que dirigió a Patty hacia allá tomando un atajo del cual le habían hablado sus primos… para su alegría la hazaña dio buenos resultados y se encontraron con la pelinegra a mitad de camino. Ella traía el saco con los palos de golf al hombro y las mejillas sonrosadas por la actividad física del entrenamiento especial de su Club porque al igual que en el de Literatura de Candy y en el de Arte al que pertenecía Patty, tenían actividades especiales por cumplir durante todo ese mes.

Annie lucía ese día radiante y llevaba en sus ojos un brillo de ilusión. Sus amigas sabían que toda su devoción por el deporte radicaba en un motivo muy especial que tenía nombre y apellido al igual que unos hermosos ojos color miel y un porte elegante, quien por cierto también pertenecía a dicho club.

_-¿Chicas que pasa?-_ les preguntó de buen humor al verlas llegar todas agitadas y nerviosas.

Candy miró a Patty primero como tomando fuerza y valor para hablar y luego tomó del brazo a Annie para dirigirla a un lugar menos expuesto cerca de allí.

-_Ven Annie, tenemos que hablar_- profirió

_-Chicas en serio están extrañas, ¿qué sucede?-_ insistió Annie Britter al ver la cara de pena de Patty

-_Es que…. -_Candy comenzó tartamudeando, no muy segura de cómo proseguir _-…Eliza lo descubrió todo…-_

Annie se sobresaltó al escucharla, como toda persona que esconde algo grande. Abrió los ojos de par en par asustada como a la espera de que Candy le confirmara sus peores sospechas, y lamentablemente así fue.

-_No…_- musitó dando un paso atrás sabiendo a lo que se refería, su peor temor, su mayor deshonra _-¿todo?-_

Candy lastimosamente asintió…y entonces vinieron las dudas

_-¿Tú se lo dijiste?..._-Annie atacó – _Candy eres mi mejor amiga, ¡cómo se te pudo haber escapado!_- reclamó al borde de las lágrimas

-_Annie no es como piensas…-Candy trató de explicar –Eliza violentó mi correspondencia y leyó alguna alusión al asunto de la Señorita Pony…fue algo inesperado, lo siento_- Candy trató de consolar a su amiga que a esas alturas ya estaba llorando, temblando temerosa.

Annie miró a Patty quien también ya lo sabía y permanecía cabizbaja sin saber que decir al igual que ella

-_Mi vida está arruinada_…- soltó por fin - …_yo jamás podré volver a dar la cara ante nadie, ¡Oh por Dios, si Archie se entera!_- cubriéndose la boca Annie empezó a llorar a lágrima viva

-_Annie vamos, no hay nada que no se pueda superar – _empezó a decir Candy tratando de acercarse para abrazarla pero la chica se retiró, más aún así Candy continuó hablándole_ -…si él te quiere de verdad, como sé que lo hace, no le importará, comprenderá todo…Annie tu y yo no tenemos la culpa de esto, no elegimos ser huérfanas … y tuvimos mucha suerte de encontrar personas que nos acogieran como tu familia y ahora la mía_- Fue fuerte, dolió decirlo en un principio pero era la verdad, ya no había por qué esconderla, lo mejor era encarar de una vez por todas el problema -…_Todo va a pasar y se solucionará, ya lo verás_- agregó para tranquilizarla, pero Annie reaccionó de forma inesperada

_-¡Candy cállate, estoy harta de todo tu positivismo, es absurdo!_ – le cortó, dejándole saber que cualquier cosa que le dijera en esos momentos no serviría de nada - _¡Cómo dejaste que esto pasara, ese secreto era toda mi vida y tú lo sabías, debiste ser más cuidadosa, pensé que podía confiar en ti pero ahora sé que no puedo hacerlo en nadie…- _concluyó Annie con ganas de salir corriendo pero unos sorpresivos aplausos la interrumpieron.

Era Eliza quien acompañada de sus frívolas amigas Audrey, Luisa y Violeta llegaban a entretenerse con la escena.

Solo al verlas Candy supo que querían burlarse.

_-¡Sí, así es como se merece que la trates… es una traidora, mala amiga!-_ le avivó Eliza a Annie con cizaña, mientras la señalaba a Candy con la lima de uñas que tenía en la mano.

Annie las miraba con desconcierto a las dos.

_-¡Eliza lárgate de aquí!_ – le advirtió Candy

_-¡Y si no quiero que vas a hacer ¿golpearme de nuevo?! _– le encaró furiosa mientras sus amigas tenían que sostenerla _-¡Candy desgraciada mugrosa, no te metas conmigo porque te aseguro que te va a ir muy mal…yo también conozco varios secretos tuyos que puedo develar!- _amenazó

Candy tragó en seco, pensó por un momento que quizá sabía de su desobediencia al toque de queda de la última noche…sin embargo decidió no mostrarle miedo, no iba a darle ese gusto.

_-No tengo nada que temer Eliza, no me asustan tus amenazas_- respondió

_-¡Oh sí, claro que lo tienes!_ – arremetió Eliza dándole más coraje el que se hiciera la valiente y se mostrara siempre tan pura - _¡Por qué no empiezas diciéndole que fuiste tú quien descuidó la carta dejándola a la intemperie para que todo el mundo la pudiera leer!-_

_-¡Eso no es cierto!-_ gritó Candy indignada

_-¡Eso no es verdad Eliza!_- apoyó Patty también asombrada de la bajeza de la pelirroja, pero ésta emocionada en su maldad recién empezaba su juego

_-…O por qué no le cuentas de lo mucho que le coqueteabas a Archie durante la ausencia de Anthony_- prosiguió, esta vez dejando boquiabiertas la mayoría de las presentes, incluyendo a Annie, a quien se le hizo difícil procesar lo que decía

_-Apuesto que no se lo has dicho, ¿verdad Candy? _– agregó Eliza, dando en el clavo para que se sintiera mal porque si bien era cierto que ella nunca había hecho nada para buscar a Archie en sentido romántico, éste en aquellos días sí se desbordaba en atenciones para con ella e inclusive una noche hasta se le declaró.

Annie leyó la verdad en el silencio de Candy puesto que la conocía de toda la vida y fue como si la apuñalaran en el corazón.

_-¡Oh que terrible, la huerfanita traicionada por la otra huerfanita!_- bromeó Luisa y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso porque Annie no aguantó más y salió corriendo, no estaba dispuesta a soportar más humillaciones.

_-¡Corre Annie Hogar de Pony, corre!_ – alentó Eliza para molestar -¡_Podrás intentar huir pero no por eso el mundo va a olvidar tu origen!-_ gritó poniéndose las manos alrededor de la boca con la intención de que la escuchara y bien.

Candy ofuscada salió detrás de su amiga dándole en el acto un empujón a Eliza que la hubiera enviado al suelo de no haber sido sostenida por sus insufribles amigas.

_-¡Ésta grosera!_- se quejó Violeta

-_¡Maldita huérfana!_- musitó Eliza con renovado odio

-_De razón que se entendían tan bien las dos_ – opinó Audrey

Patty las miró con repulsión sin poder creer hasta donde eran capaces de llegar, pero antes de que repararan en ella prefirió salir corriendo detrás de sus amigas

_-¡Candy, Annie espérenme!-_

* * *

><p>Annie desde pequeña había sido atlética en medio de su delgadez y ágil como una gacela al momento de correr, aptitud con la que le sacaba ventajas en momentos como ese. Dejándola atrás aunque Candy hiciera su mejor esfuerzo. Annie corrió hacia la zona boscosa.<p>

Candy la perdió de vista por un momento y recordó lo buena que era para esconderse, pero ella también poseía una nítida visión felina y con un poco de esfuerzo alcanzó a ver el lugar que eligiera como refugio. Se acercó con cuidado de no incomodar y por la pequeña cavidad de la roca que servía como entrada, la vio sentada en el suelo llorando, abrazándose las piernas.

-_Ann-_ dijo en voz baja acercándose a la pequeña cueva junto al lago. La chica adentro se sobresaltó al verse descubierta más fue terminante en su resolución

-_Vete Candy, no quiero hablar contigo_-

-_Annie de nada sirve que le des la espalda a los problemas…si quieres podemos decírselo juntas a los chicos _– propuso Candy con su gran bondad, pero Annie estaba herida

_-¡Vete Candy, me traicionaste y en el mejor momento de mi vida. Vete, aléjate de aquí!-_

Candy consciente de que nada de lo que dijera serviría para hacerla salir de allí, decidió idear un plan B, al tiempo que se alejaba pensativa del lugar, justo en eso llegó Patty, casi sin aire por el esfuerzo de correr detrás.

_-¿Candy qué sucedió?-_ preguntó preocupada y la pecosa fue franca

_-Creo debo llamar a los chicos_- comentó. Patty supo que se refería a sus primos –_Debo ser yo la que les diga la verdad…ahora es mi responsabilidad_- argumentó

* * *

><p><em>-¡Con permiso, permiso!-<em> un pequeño jovencito de los de primer curso se escabulló velozmente en medio de los pasillos de Preparatoria

_-¡Oye tú niño, mira por donde caminas!-_ le advirtió un malhumorado grandulón de esos del equipo de fútbol cuando sin querer casi choca con él. Más el pequeño Sergio aprovechó su aún baja estatura para escabullirse y seguir bien direccionado hacia donde tenía que llegar, haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza y fresco como si no incomodase o sorprendiese a nadie con su apuro.

_- ¡Cuarto/segundo! ¿Dónde es Cuarto/segundo?-_ se detuvo solo para preguntar a un chico que parecía amable en el camino la sección que buscaba.

_-Al fondo a la izquierda_- le señaló el muchacho algo sorprendido, a una de las últimas puertas del pasillo la cual por suerte estaba abierta.

El Colegio San Pablo era tan grande que para cada curso habíaa de trece a quince secciones y la que entonces Sergio buscaba era la segunda de cuarto año.

Al llegar a la puerta el niño aunque cansado, irguió el pecho y decidido entró al salón de clase. Agradeció que por suerte en esos momentos estaban cambiando de hora por lo que no se encontraba el profesor o de otra forma no hubiera podido pasar.

_-¡Oye tú a dónde vas!-_ alguien gritó, enseguida los demás repararon en él y hubo objeciones y burlas.

_-¡Y este enano qué se ha creído!_- comentó el idiota regordete de Christian, el primo de la rubia Audrey quien para colmo ni era de ese curso y estaba allí conversando con los amigos, más el niño ni se inmutó y siguió de largo hasta las primeras filas. Hasta donde dos jóvenes, uno rubio y otro de lentes estaban analizando un ejercicio de química. Bueno, en realidad el segundo parecía más concentrado.

_-__¿__Cuál es la masa en gramos de una molécula de amoniaco, NH tres?-_ preguntó ajustándose los lentes y rascándose la cabeza, era la décima pregunta a contestar de las cincuenta del temario que tenían que responder para presentar previo a próximas evaluaciones y lo estaban resolviendo aplicando el dicho de que dos cabezas pensaban mejor que una…solo que por momentos esa otra cabeza se abstraía como en ese rato –_Hey Anthony, ¿me estás oyendo?- _preguntó Stear a su primo, el cual en esos momentos jugueteaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Su mente para entonces estaba lejos de allí, junto a una bella niña rubia de ojos verdes y boca de corazón

-_Quiero verla_- reconoció al fin – _a esta hora ya deben haber terminado el ensayo- _añadió desviando su mirada enamorada a través de la ventana a las rosas del jardín, las cuales se mecían vivaces al viento y le recordaban a ella …y tantas cosas vividas. Como anhelaba que llegara rápido la noche para que pudieran estar solos y tenerla entre sus brazos…

Para cuando volvió a centrar su atención en su primo Stear vio que este le observaba con una expresión de burla en la cara, a punto de reírse

_-Estás perdido hermano_- opinó moviendo la cabeza, ganándose un empujón de broma por parte de él.

Lo que no sabía es que sus deseos de verle no tardarían en volverse realidad porque en eso llegó ante ellos el muchachito con un mensaje para decirles.

-_Anthony…_- dijo en cuanto se paró frente a su pupitre y el joven capitán sorprendido se enderezó para escucharlo

_-¡Sergio, que sorpresa!, ¿que haces por aquí?-_

Para Sergio, Anthony aparte de su amigo era un ejemplo a seguir, le admiraba tanto como lo estimaba, por ello no dudó en ayudarle a Candy con el recado, cuando ésta le pidió el favor después de llamar a la ventana del laboratorio de ciencias donde él estaba estudiando. Sabía además que era su pareja porque ya había servido de intermediario entre los dos con anterioridad….aunque por otra parte también ayudó el dinero para las golosinas que le ofreciera la chica como paga.

_-Tu chica, la bonita pecosa, dice que necesita reunirse contigo en el jardín central urgente, que si es posible que lleves a Stear y a Archie-_

Tanto Anthony como Stear se alarmaron, sabían que Candy no iba a arriesgarse a hacer una cosa así de no ser realmente importante

-_Gracias Sergio_- le agradeció Anthony con amabilidad ya intrigado e inquieto – _Ha sucedido algo, ¡vamos Stear!-_ animó

* * *

><p>El clima tan típico en Londres empezó a variar mientras gruesos nubarrones cargados de agua oscurecían el cielo amenazando con diluviar en cualquier momento.<p>

-_Candy, qué hacemos, va llover y no podemos dejar a Annie allí_- comentó Patty preocupada

_-Esperemos tan solo un momento, ellos vendrán, yo lo sé_- dijo Candy con fe mientras alternaba su mirada entre el camino hacia el bosque donde se veía perfectamente la entrada de la cueva y del otro lado el edificio de los chicos por donde sus primos y su amor debían aparecer.

Candy reparó entonces en su amiga, era una chica buena que no faltaba a clases y sin embargo estaba allí acompañándola, no era justo que ella lo permitiera sin decir nada

-_Patty, no te preocupes, debes volver a clase, yo encontraré la manera de solucionar esto, ya lo verás_- le dijo con su habitual buen ánimo

Patricia la miró indecisa sobre lo que debía hacer, Candy le había demostrado ser tan buena amiga en tan poco tiempo que se sentía en una gran deuda con ella… se quitó los lentes un momento para restregarse los ojos mientras decidía pero entonces notó que alguien se acercaba corriendo y los nervios comenzaron a surgirle atroces cuando a través de su miopía, distinguió quien era… el bonito inventor.

Candy le había hablado de él al contarle de sus aventuras en América y le había prometido presentárselo incluso para que fuera su pareja en el baile del festival, cosa que ella había dejado en claro que aceptaba salir con él solo si todo se daba con naturalidad, logrando que Candy se riera ya en algunas ocasiones por la turbación que le causaba a Patty el ponerse a pensar en el asunto.

_-¡Chicas!_ – Saludó Stear llegando hasta ellas, haciendo notar enseguida su inquietud _-¡Candy que pasó!_ _Vine tan rápido como pude, Anthony ya viene fue a buscar a Archie…- _entonces al repararen Patty su mirada de preocupación se volvió un poco más dulce e hizo una inclinación de cabeza que a ella le hizo levemente sonrojar, él lo percibió cautivándole el gesto

-_Creo que no he tenido la oportunidad de presentarlos como se debe –_ aprovechó para decir Candy, en el fondo complacida de observar el brillo de atracción entre los dos. Sin más parsimonia prosiguió –_Patty él es Alistear, más conocido como Stear_ _y Stear ella es Patricia, también conocida como Patty-_

_-Es un placer- _expresó el joven_, _acercándose con cuidado hasta tomar la mano de ella para depositar un beso, dejándola a la linda gordita sorprendida y sin habla_. _Stear también se sonrojó un poco pensando por un momento que quizá se había excedido. Quien le mandaba a seguir los modales de galanura de su hermano…pero al ver que la chica le sonría de dulce forma toda su duda se alejó

_-Igualmente- _contestó Patty bajando con timidez la mirada. Entonces Stear se obligó a si mismo a prestar más atención a su prima o de otra forma pensó terminaría en el mismo estado que Anthony en un futuro no muy lejano.

_-¿Qué pasó?-_ le repitió volviendo hacia ella

-_No sé por donde empezar…-_ comenzó a relatarle Candy con preocupación.

* * *

><p>Un deportista pero elegante Archie iba saliendo de los camerinos después de ducharse y cambiarse el uniforme de Educación Física por el de diario cuando sin esperárselo comenzó a ser objeto de burlas y mofas.<p>

_-¡Eh, oye Archie no sabíamos que te gustaba tanto lo provincial!- _

_-¡Oye sí que te lo tenías bien guardado!_-

Al principio no entendió, orgulloso como era decidió no hacer caso, necesitaba ir a descansar a su habitación un rato después del entrenamiento de golf, pero en el camino las sátiras siguieron volviéndose perennes hasta que llegó el momento en que no lo soportó más. Un amigo de Neal fue el inoportuno que terminó por sacarlo de sus casillas

-_Archie como te va con la huerfanita, ¿Acaso ya te dijo que sí?-_

Fue todo, Archibald Cornwell dejando salir a la fiera que llevaba dentro arremetió contra él tomándolo del cuello y estampándolo en la pared para lograr que confesara.

_-¡De qué diablos estás hablando!- quiso _saber sin preámbulos, por un momento pensó que la burla hacía alusión a Candy y se extrañaba puesto que desde hacia ya tiempo solo la veía como una amiga y el comportamiento entre los dos era casi fraternal.

Entonces salió Neal de su propia habitación para terminar despejar sus dudas y darle las últimas noticias

-_Vaya primito, no puedo creer que tú también vayas a deshonrar a la familia cuando ya con Anthony teníamos suficiente… dime, ¿es cierto que te lo escondió o ya lo sabías y nunca nos lo dijiste?_- preguntó Neal con sorna y Archie soltando al otro ya iba a por él para exigirle una respuesta cuando Anthony llegó y todos los que estaban alrededor observando curiosos la escena por respeto decidieron apartarse

-_Que tal Anthony_- saludó Neal con hipocresía éste apenas le contestó Tenía muy presente todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar a Candy en el pasado como para tratarlo con amabilidad, si ya lo soportaba era solo por ser un familiar.

_-Archie tienes que venir conmigo_- dijo ignorándolo a Neal y tomando a su otro primo del brazo

-_Sí, es mejor_- recalcó Archie alejándose pero dándole una mirada asesina a su trigueño primo.

* * *

><p>No mucho después, llegaron por fin a los jardines donde los esperaba Candy.<p>

Poco antes ella le había contado toda la verdad a Stear pero él a diferencia de condenarla como ella esperaba se había mostrado comprensivo sin juzgarla e incluso se había ofrecido a ir a tratar de convencerla a Annie de salir del escondite cuando empezó a lloviznar… y en medio de su angustia Candy no podía negar la gracia y ternura que le había causado el ver la reacción de Patty cuando Stear le propuso que le acompañara a traerla de vuelta a Annie. La chica con los ojitos llenos de emoción había aceptado.

Les vio irse a los dos apresurados y entretenidos conversando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Annie, olvidándose incluso de que en esos momentos se estaban saltando las clases.

Ella por lo pronto debía permanecer allí mientras esperaba a los chicos. Sintiendo un poco el frío que empezaba a hacer, se abrazó a sí misma, hasta que los vio aparecer.

_-¡Amor qué sucedió, estás bien!_- fue el saludó de Anthony quien se acercó a ella apresurado, mirándola y tocándole delicadamente los brazos, comprobando que estaba bien. Archie llegó pronto a su lado.

-_Sí chicos, el problema no es conmigo…es con Annie_…- empezó a decir con cuidado

_-¡Con Annie! ¡Qué le pasó a Annie!- _se inquietó enseguida Archie mirando a hacia los lados para ver si la veía pero Anthony le detuvo, primero debían terminar de escuchar a Candy

_-…No sé como contarles esto… Annie tenía un secreto que no debía haberse develado nunca pero que hoy ha salido a la luz…yo…conozco a Annie de mucho antes de conocerlos a ustedes…_- Candy continuó con sumo cuidado para que entendieran cada palabra que estaba diciendo, mientras ellos escuchaban con atención -…_la conozco de toda la vida…porque creció en el Hogar de Pony junto a mí_ – puntualizó a la espera de ver sus reacciones pero parecían incrédulos de lo que oían así que se los confirmó -…_Annie es huérfana igual que yo…nos encontraron el mismo día a ambas-_

Candy bajó la mirada, hubo varios segundos de incomodidad mientras los chicos procesaban lo que se acaba de revelar. Aquello parecía increíble, en especial por las actitudes tan refinadas de Annie quien a simple vista parecía haber nacido en cuna de oro.

_-¡Cómo puede ser!-_ expresó Archie confundido, no porque menospreciara los orígenes de las dos chicas sino porque le parecía todo tan repentino tan irreal _-¡Esto es tan loco, tan inconsistente…tengo que encontrarla!-_ determinó, vio entonces que a lo lejos Stear le silbaba y movía el brazo. Indicándole la entrada a la pequeña cueva de rocas, supo que Annie se encontraba allí, así que sin más se dirigió corriendo hacia el sitio. Dejándolos a Anthony y a Candy solos.

_-Candy, cómo es posible_- Fue el reclamo de Anthony sin poder creer que hubiese sido capaz de guardarse tan grande información. Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato sin decirse nada mientras la lluvia se hacia más intensa alrededor.

_-Anthony lo siento, Annie es mi amiga, le hice una promesa al igual que a sus padres, no podía traicionarla_- explicó ella sintiéndose abatida, Anthony no contestó, Candy le conocía bien y reconoció algo de resentimiento en su semblante. Como si condenara que de habérselo dicho se hubiera evitado todo el problema

-¡_Vamos, debemos ayudarlos!-_ dijo sin esperar a que ella alegara nada más, dirigiéndose inmediatamente donde sus primos, quería olvidarse de todo el embrollo aunque no sería fácil.

* * *

><p><em>-Annie por favor sal, ya sabemos todo y no te condenamos, somos tus amigos<em>- repetía Stear desde la entrada de la grieta donde permanecía junto a Patty tratando de convencer a Annie de que saliera

_-Annie debes salir, ya comenzó a llover a cántaros, te vas a enfermar_- le recomendó Patty pero sin obtener resultados

_-Los que se van a enfermar son ustedes si siguen insistiendo, regresen a sus clases y déjenme sola…por favor_- suplicó la entristecida chica desde dentro pero se le quebró la voz a mitad de la frase

Stear miró a Patty encogiéndose de hombros, estaban preocupados por su amiga pero no sabían que hacer.

Archie decidió intervenir en esos momentos acercándose hacia la grieta. Anthony y Candy llegaron un poco después a tiempo para ver la escena.

-_Annie corazón…soy yo-_ empezó Archie, haciendo que la chica reaccionara al instante –_Por favor sal de allí o te resfriarás-_

_-¿Archie?-_ preguntó Annie angustiada. Él era la única persona con la que deseaba hablar más sentía que no podía mirarle a la cara ahora que se conocía su verdad –_Vete por favor, te mentí siempre te mentí_- le dijo llorando

_-No me iré de aquí hasta que salgas, permaneceré aquí a tu lado_- respondió él con calma y resuelto

Anthony comprendió que era mejor dejarlos solos por lo que les hizo señas al grupo para emprender la retirada y todos aceptaron. Sabían que Archie era el único que podía disuadirla.

Annie pudo notar que los dejaban solos, a partir de allí la conversación entre los dos fluyó más simple

-_Archie lo siento_…-pidió ella

_-No tienes nada de que disculparte Annie, no has hecho nada malo- _repuso él

_-Claro que sí, no soy digna de ti…- _alegó la chica abrazándose las piernas

-_Qué dices Ann, yo soy quien no es realmente digno de ser objeto de atenciones de una chica tan hermosa como tú…-_

Esto hizo que Annie levantara la cabeza y pudiera mirarlo sin miedo

-…_Lo que quiero decir es que no me importa de donde vengas o donde te criaste porque lo único que quiero es estar contigo_…- él continuó – _claro sí tú me lo permites…-_

-_Archie…_- exclamó ella sin poder creer que estuviera escuchando por fin su dulce declaración, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo al igual que la lluvia aunque con menos intensidad, pero esta vez eran de felicidad. Archie lo notó y esto le dio más fuerzas para continuar

_-…Y si me dices que sí de una vez, daremos la cara al resto juntos, en esto y en todo lo que tenga que venir-_

_-¿Lo dices en serio?_- Annie no podía ser más feliz creía que estaba dentro de un sueño.

_-Jamás he hablado más en serio en mi vida_- reconoció Archie, era la pura verdad.

Para Annie todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas y continuaba estaba ocurriendo le parecía tan imaginario…en esos momentos él se le estaba declarando, lo que ella tanto había soñado, esperado…y pensar que por unos minutos había hasta considerado en la posibilidad de pedirles a sus padres que la retirasen del colegio pero ahora ya no quería ir a ningún lugar donde no estuviera Archibald Cornwell.

Sin ya detenerse a pensarlo más se levantó, decidiéndose a salir

-_Ven aquí corazón, ven_- le animó él esperándola con los brazos abiertos

-_Archie_– lloriqueó ella y corrió a perderse en su abrazo

-_Sí que me asustaste pequeña traviesa, pero que lugar tan complicado para esconderse…-_ le reprochó en broma – _¿yo no cabía ahí dentro, cómo iba a sacarte?_

Ella solo escuchaba sus palabras mientras lloraba aferrada a su pecho, sintiendo poco a poco el calor de su protección.

_-No te dejes llevar por lo que hagan o digan las personas superficiales, tú tienes gente que de verdad te quiere, a las que les agradas por ser como eres…nos tienes a nosotros tus amigos para lo que sea…_- Archie continuó alentándola mientras le acariciaba el cabello –_No temas todo estará bien_-

-_Archie te quiero_ – se animó a decir ella mientras levantaba la cabeza

_-Y yo a ti mi amor_- el apuesto chico le acarició entonces las mejillas secando sus lágrimas y lentamente, con mucho cuidado fue acercando su rostro al de ella hasta depositar en sus labios su primer beso de amor.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Así que por fin aparecieron! ¡Ya era hora! Tres chicos y tres chicas solos, yo me comenzaba a preocupar<em>- comentó Sor Sofía paseándose por la oficina del Rectorado enfadada. Temibles sospechas se habían despertado en su interior al recibir esa tarde notificaciones de distintos maestros diciéndole que los seis chicos habían faltado a sus clases. Para colmo la Hermana Grey no se encontraba por tener una importante reunión en otro establecimiento y le había dejado a cargo por ser su mano derecha. Lo único malo es que Sor Sofía no entendía porque ocurrían este tipo de complicaciones cuando ella se encontraba al mando. _-¡Otra vez el grupo Ardley, están empezando a darme dolores de cabeza!, me pregunto cuál de ellos será el eje o el motor por el cual se moviliza el resto- _agregó analizándolo.

-_Los jóvenes ya están aquí Hermana Sofía ¿los hago pasar?-_ preguntó entonces la Hermana Margareth entrando

_-Hágalos pasar- _determinó la Supervisora mientras por lo bajo seguía criticando junto con otras religiosas que estaban presentes _-… lo peor es que esta vez arrastraron con ellos a Annie Britter y Patricia O'Brien dos alumnas de intachable comportamiento…-_

En eso los seis jóvenes empapados y culpables fueron entrando de uno a uno.

_-Espero que tengan una razón convincente para evitar el castigo severo que merecen por violentar las reglas del colegio- _les dijo sin rodeos Sor Sofía cruzando los brazos_. _

-_Hermana Sofía, creo que yo puedo explicar lo que sucedió. Verá, Eliza Leegan…- _intervino la Hermana Margareth pero Sor Sofía interrumpió

_-Con todo respeto Hermana Margareth no le he pedido su opinión…permita que los alumnos expresen lo que tengan que decir-_

Los chicos se miraron y consultaron entre ellos indecisos por donde comenzar, decidieron que Anthony iba a hablar pero ocurrió algo que ninguno se esperaba…la misma Annie decidió tomar la palabra

-_Yo soy la que tiene que decir la verdad…_-intervino dando un paso adelante, se volteó un poco para darles una sonrisa de agradecimiento a sus amigos que en todo momento habían estado con ella. En esos instantes se sentía más valiente, decidida, los tenía a su lado y tenía a su novio al que adoraba con todo su corazón, se sentía más fuerte, entonces despacio comenzó a relatarle a las monjas las causas que la llevaron a querer alejarse de todo y de sus amigos a buscarla

-…_Ellos se preocuparon por mí, no tienen la culpa de nada…yo me sentí muy mal después de que todo salió a la luz pero de ahora en adelante voy a aceptar las cosas tal cual son…aunque no tuve padres en un principio, crecí rodeada de gente que me dio mucho amor y me hicieron una persona de bien…ya no voy a ocultar más quien soy_-

Los chicos sonrieron de escucharla hablar y Archie a escondidas le apretó la mano en apoyo sintiéndose orgulloso de ella.

_-Está bien, está bien, entendemos Srta. Britter_- asintió la Hermana Sofía sin poder negar que era una noticia que les había impactado a todos por lo que no era necesario repetirla –_Notificaremos a sus padres de lo ocurrido para que se sienta mejor-_

_-¡Oh no hace falta Hermana Sofía, me gustaría decírselos personalmente- _aclaró la aludida –_pero de todas maneras muchas gracias-_

La Supervisora le sonrió con comprensión

-_Bien en vista de que no se encuentra en estos momentos la Hermana Grey y me ha dejado a cargo, determino que vuelvan todos a sus habitaciones, se les absolverá el castigo de haber faltado a clases esta vez debido a su acción de amistad_- Los chicos se alegraron al escuchar el veredicto y hubo aplausos, chocadas de mano y saltitos de alegría –…_pero espero que esto no vuelva a suceder, saltarse las horas de estudio es algo que no podemos permitir_ – recalcó con severidad– _bien,_ _en cuanto a usted Srta. Britter, en vista de que ha tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes en un solo día le sugiero que pase la noche en la enfermería, la Hermana Margareth que es una profesional en lo que respecta a la Salud se quedará a su cuidado y usted Sr. Cornwell…_ - añadió refiriéndose a Archie ya que había sido el héroe – _tenga la bondad de escoltarla_-

_-¡Pero claro, será un honor!-_ expresó él asombrado pero casi sin poder disimular su alegría, enseguida galantemente pero con un poquito de timidez le ofreció el brazo a la chica y ella emocionada lo aceptó. Fue una clara señal de enamoramiento pero nadie dijo nada y si acaso las religiosas lo notaron, después de lo que había pasado Annie ya nadie tenía ánimos de regañarla, así que se hicieron de la vista gorda.

-_Una cosa más_ – repuso la hermana Sofía recordando algo _-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Eliza Leegan tenga algo que ver en todo esto?-_preguntó. Candy y Patty se miraron inseguras de hablar o no –_miren que si la aludida es responsable será castigada con todo el peso de las leyes del Colegio San Pablo y le será prohibido asistir al Festival de Mayo…¿alguien tiene algo que decir?-_

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, no estaban al tanto de cómo había empezado el asunto. La Hermana Sofía no bajó la mirada y continuó analizando a los escrutados hasta que se fijó en Candy quien era la que parecía más incomodada

-_Candice ¿tiene algo que decir al respecto?-_

Candy lo dudó porque no era una mala persona y sabía que Eliza estaba muy ilusionada con el baile del festival como todas las chicas incluyéndola a ella y que además sería terrible para la familia escuchar una noticia de peleas con castigos entre los propios miembros, sobre todo entre ella y Eliza, más ahora que la Tía abuela había consentido su bendición para con ella y Anthony, así que decidió guardarse el rencor y olvidarlo todo. Ya vería la manera de enfrentársele si volvía a salirle con alguno de sus trucos.

-_No, Hermana_- respondió

_-Bien ahora sí, todos a sus respectivos edificios, asunto terminado- _profirió la Hermana Sofía y los jóvenes agradecidos se disculparon y se retiraron de la oficina seguidos de Sor Margareth.

_-¿Annie estás bien?- _le preguntó Candy a su amiga una vez estuvieron afuera del Rectorado. Casi no habían tenido tiempo de hablar desde que los habían encontrado y llevado allí. Pero el asentimiento de ella y su sonrisita ilusionada terminó por confirmarle que sí.

Candy entonces pareció preguntarle discreta algo con la mirada que Annie asintió sumamente feliz aún del brazo de Archie, quien en esos momentos se encontraba también despidiéndose de sus primos para ir rumbo a la Enfermería. Candy se emocionó por ello llevándose las manos a la boca y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

_-Bueno niños, es hora de que regresen a sus habitaciones, pronto será la cena y después la hora de dormir, espero que descansen, se repongan para empezar con buenos ánimos el día de mañana_- aconsejó la bondadosa Hermana Margareth, el grupo le agradeció. A continuación se despidieron prometiendo que irían a visitar a Annie por la mañana.

Enternecidos todos los vieron alejarse a ella y a Archie muy juntitos siguiendo a la Hermana Margareth, se veían felices de estar juntos, de tenerse el uno al otro. Aunque todos sospechaban que se querían solo hasta ese momento entendieron que la parejita se había consolidado.

-_Bueno yo también debo irme…_-intervino entonces Patty – _debo apresurarme a copiar la tarea de la última clase-_

Candy miró a su amiga, en todo el trajín se le había olvidado que su intachable amiga hacia decidido acompañarles sin importarle por primera vez faltar a las reglas.

_-¡Oh tan pronto!- _se le escapó a Stear delatando su propio interés, haciéndoles reír a los otros. Patty se sonrojó -…_Es decir, claro que lo entendemos Patty pero este fin de semana quizá podamos reunirnos…para estudiar…reunirnos todos _– alegó tratando de corregirlo, sonrojado ya él también por lo que hubo más risas. Sus primos estaban disfrutando de su nerviosismo en su indirecta para invitar a salir a su nueva amiga.

_-Claro, me encantaría_- respondió Patty

_-¡Perfecto!_- se alegró Stear algo nervioso pero sintiéndose realizado, sabía que al principio su timidez le haría difícil el relacionarse con la chica que le gustaba pero confiaba en que con pronto las cosas cambiarían y llegarían a sentirse plenamente en confianza las dos, porque ella parecía corresponderle.

-_Patty disculpa por lo que te hice pasar hoy día, no era mi intención meterte en problemas-_ Candy aprovechó dando un paso adelante para conversar con su amiga

_-Pero si no ha sido ninguna molestia…_ _ya le faltaba un poco de aventura y emoción a mi vida-_ confesó Patricia sonriente mientras los chicos la miraban

-_Te acompañaré hasta la puerta del edificio de las chicas_- se apresuró a decir Stear sorprendiéndola

-_Oh…claro- _aceptó ella – _te veo después Candy_- se despidió haciéndoles de la manito tanto a ella como a Anthony a quien no conocía muy bien.

-_Hasta mañana_- chicos agregó Stear

Anthony y Candy se quedaron solos mientras los veían alejarse a los dos castaños conversando alegremente hacia la salida, entrando en confianza poco a poco.

Entonces se miraron el uno al otro pero ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio. El incomodo momento solo era interrumpido por los sonidos de algunos lejanos pasos que se escuchaban en las oficinas aledañas.

Candy no sabía que decirle. Se suponía que él era la persona en quien más confiaba y le había guardado un secreto de esa magnitud. Entendía que estuviese algo incomodado con ella… Pensaba decírselo, sí, pero a su debido tiempo y no de forma tan inesperada como había ocurrido…o en último de los casos casi ni había reparado en ello porque se suponía que debía ser un secreto para toda la vida… pero ahora las cosas ya se habían dado.

Al fin fue él quien sin bajar la mirada de reproche habló

_-¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que acaba de suceder?, quizá las cosas no se hubieran salido tanto de control si hace tiempo hubieras decidido contármelo… de haberlo sabido habríamos tomado precauciones entre los dos, la hubiéramos protegido mejor…pero no, mañana Annie tendrá que salir a dar la cara y enfrentará a los chismes de todo el colegio-_

-_Pero para eso estaremos nosotros, para darle apoyo moral_- profirió Candy preocupada. Entendía su enojo, le había asustado mucho además a él y a sus primos, les había sacado de clases para darles la noticia urgente, poniéndolos nerviosos _-Lo siento…-_repuso cabizbaja, a esas alturas Annie ya no era el problema sino ella por no haber confiado en él….y para colmo había sucedido junto entonces, justo el día en que tendrían su cita especial…Anthony también lo tenía presente.

_-Sé que desapruebas mi actitud y yo lo entiendo…-_continuó -_si quieres cancelar lo de esta noche lo comprenderé- _

Aún en medio de su enfado, Anthony se reconocía vulnerable ante ella, hiciera lo que hiciera sus enojos no podrían durar mucho porque estaba perdidamente enamorado. La contempló silenciosa mientras se sentía culpable, con el uniforme mojado y los cabellos húmedos que se le pegaban al rostro por la lluvia, que le hacían de alguna forma verse más bonita y no pudo evitar sentir unas inmensas ganas de protegerla, de llevársela de allí corriendo hacia un lugar donde no importaran las apariencias ni el que dirán, donde pudiera amarla libre sin importar la edad que tenían, como ella se merecía.

Candy para esto estornudó, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones y enseguida se restregó la nariz. Había sido un día lleno de líos y confusiones y a esas alturas ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Lo único que quería era que las cosas se arreglaran de una vez.

Anthony lo entendió al ver su carita de pena, entonces no se contuvo más y le acarició la mejilla.

_-Hablaremos después de eso –_resolvió diciéndole en voz baja con ternura _–ahora debes ir a cambiarte_-

_-Corrección, debemos-_ objetó ella con una sonrisa haciéndolo sonreír también. En eso escucharon abrirse una puerta pero no tuvieron tiempo de esconderse porque la Hermana Margareth los encontró en pleno pasillo.

_-¿Ustedes todavía aquí?-_ les preguntó. Los jovencitos en un pestañear se alejaron el uno del otro.

-_En este momento nos retirábamos Hermana, gracias por todo_ – expresó Anthony agradeciéndole por toda su gestión.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Cómo crees que se encuentre Annie ahora?<em>- preguntó Patty a Candy mientras terminaba de tejer la bufanda que tenía que presentar como muestra para la clase de Manualidades del sía siguiente. Estaban conversando en la habitación de la rubia hasta que llegara la hora de dormir.

-_Definitivamente bien, muy bien_ – opinó Candy meditándolo muy convencida, mientras acostada en la cama como estaba, jugueteaba con una bola de papel que había hecho con una hoja arrancada de cuaderno y la lanzaba al aire, tal como tenía costumbre hacer su amigo Tom del Hogar de Pony cuando necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas –_Está con Archie_- añadió con algo de desgano.

A diferencia de Annie, su gran amiga que a lo mejor en esos momentos estaba viviendo en una nube rosa junto a su gran amor aun supervisada por la Hermana Margareth… ella no podía dejar de pensar en Anthony que estaba resentido con ella…pero se ponía a recordar la forma tierna en que le había tocado el rostro antes de despedirse diciéndole que luego terminarían de hablar, de alguna forma le hacía pensar que las cosas entre ellos no estaban tan mal después de todo.

_-Candy…-_Patty hizo una pausa para preguntarle a su amiga algo con curiosidad – _¿Tú crees que Annie y Archie ya son novios?-_

Candy asintió con una sonrisita de felicidad

_-¡Oh por Dios, no lo puedo creer!-_ Patty exclamó con emoción. Candy tuvo que incorporarse recordándole con señas que debía hablar en voz baja porque ya casi era la hora de ir a dormir y empezaría el toque de queda. La tímida chica se cubrió la boca consciente de que casi había metido la pata. Candy solo sonrió

-_Así es, ya solo faltan Stear y tú –_ añadió bromeando y le guiñó el ojo

_-¡Por Dios que dices!-_ se sonrojó Patty avergonzada en su silla

_-¡Vamos! existe química entre los dos, harían una linda pareja-_ argumentó mientras se levantaba a observar por la ventana porque le había parecido escuchar unos ruidos afuera

_-¿Tú lo crees?-_ se animó por fin a preguntar la tímida chica reconociendo que el guapo inventor también le interesaba

-_Sí_- recalcó Candy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Patty no entendió en un principio por qué pero luego cuando abrió el ventanal y vio ingresar rápidamente al apuesto joven rubio que siempre la acompañaba lo entendió todo e impresionada se levantó de un respingo

_-Buenas noches_- saludó Anthony con amabilidad – _Candy,_ _Srta. Patricia_- e hizo una inclinación de cabeza, ajeno a las miradas de interrogación que le profería la segunda joven a su amiga

Patty se sentía un poco incomoda, su mejor amiga permitía entrar chicos a su cuarto.

-_Creo que no los he presentado a ustedes dos tampoco_- recordó Candy. Enseguida tocándole el hombro a su novio

-_Mucho gusto, soy Anthony-_ dijo animadamente él ofreciéndole la mano a Patty

-_Brower_- terminó ella, sin dejar de mirarlo asombrada. Claro que lo conocía, quien no, si era el emblemático Capitán del equipo de futbol –_Yo…creo que mejor me retiro a mi habitación a dormir_- opinó, no quería importunar –_Hasta luego chicos-_

_-¿En serio no quieres quedarte un rato más?-_ preguntó Candy preocupada

-_No, en serio, recordé que tengo algo que hacer_- repuso Patty recogiendo sus cosas. Tenía un debate dentro de sí misma sobre su amistad y su moralidad. Se disculpó con Anthony inclinando la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Candy al verla decidida le acompañó.

-_Oye, no haremos nada malo_- le dijo en voz baja adivinando su turbación

-_Está bien_- contestó la chica nerviosa y sonrojada –_ese es tu asunto…solo ten cuidado-_ le recomendó

-_Lo tendré_- aseguró Candy, luego se despidió de su amiga y cerró la puerta… con seguro.


	23. Chapter XXII: Líos y confusiones

**Disclaimer****: ****Los personajes del manga y la serie Candy Candy no me pert****enecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos en alma para jugar que invento historias con ellos =)**

_**Amigaaas como están, aquí estoy de nuevo. Lo prometido es deuda jejeje, así que les dejo un nuevo capítulo, muchisimas gracias por seguirme en esta historia. **_

_**Respecto al capítulo...ADVERTENCIA jejeje, contiene una escena un poquito subida de tono entre nuestros protagonistas. Por cierto, les comparto un tema que me inspira para crear esta historia, porque aparte de su verdadero significado que es preciosooo (ya verán cuanda la entiendan), describe a la perfección los sentimientos de Anthony hacia Candy  
><strong>_

_** watch?v=fjDojEOiMcE**_

_**Les pongo el link para que lo escuchen. Es realmente hermosa  
><strong>_

**_Que tengan una bonita semana. Un gran abrazo_  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXII:**** Líos y confusiones**

Candy se alejó de la puerta algo abochornada por la reacción de Patty al ver entrar a Anthony a su habitación, pero él si se dio cuenta no se inmutó.

Entonces el ambiente de amistad que pocos minutos antes reinaba en la habitación a la luz del gran cirio que tenía sobre la cómoda, se transformó en uno romántico al quedarse con él a solas.

Miró a Anthony quien parecía entretenido observando los retratos que también tenía sobre la cómoda, donde cada uno contaba una historia.

En el primero se encontraban los dos junto a Stear y Archie. La fotografía había sido tomada por George a los dos días de que Candy llegara a vivir a la mansión Ardley. Candy recordaba con gracia que Stear había sorprendido a todos con su entonces último invento: una cámara fotográfica portátil, lo malo fue que aquella imagen fue la única que tomó antes de que se averiara, más era un recuerdo inolvidable porque en ella Archie había salido haciendo muecas, Stear serio pero poniéndole unos cuernos con su mano en la cabeza del hermano y por último Anthony había sido captado distraído mientras la miraba con amor, dichoso de que por fin la tenía a su lado, todo mientras ella era la única que sonreía feliz ante la cámara.

Candy siempre que observaba aquel retrato sonreía y esa vez Anthony lo hizo también.

Otro retrato era solo de ellos dos, la foto que había sido tomada el Día de San Valentín durante aquel paseo inolvidable, en aquellos dulces días cuando vivían en el Hogar de Pony. Un día que nunca olvidarían porque habían pactado su promesa eterna.

Y la última era la de él cuando estaba más jovencito junto a un ramo de rosas que ella había obtenido entre broma y broma en la última reunión con sus primos. Candy sonrió de solo recordarlo al haberle logrado quitar la foto aún cuando él estaba renuente.

Lo contempló entonces allí parado admirando las imágenes, perdido también entre memorias, hermoso como era, muy sencillo a pesar de ser ya toda una personalidad en el lugar. Maduro, fuerte, decidido. El hombre en quien ella siempre podría confiar y con el que quería pasar toda la vida. Bendijo el poder tenerlo allí junto a ella tratando de no imaginarse los tristes y desoladores que habrían sido los días de no ser así.

Al notarse observado, Anthony le sonrió de manera sutil con su mirada diáfana. Otra vez sus ojos eran ese mar en calma en los que ella disfrutaba perderse.

Caminó entonces hasta tomar asiento sobre la cama pacientemente a la espera de que la conversación que debían sostener empezara.

-_Tengo tu abrigo_…- manifestó ella por tener algo que decir, refiriéndose al que él le había prestado una noche semanas atrás, cuando al volver a los respectivos dormitorios después de haber estado estudiando juntos, una fría lluvia les había atrapado –_Te recordaré que lo lleves antes de que salgas_- añadió tratando de romper el hielo.

-_Está bien_- repuso él sin complicaciones después de mirar el abrigo que yacía colgado sobre el respaldar de la silla del escritorio. Un silencio incómodo volvió a hacerse presentes entre ambos. Candy sintió que se aceleraba el corazón. Tenía la garganta seca antes de volver a hablar por lo que tuvo que carraspear _–Creo…que tenemos que hablar- _aceptó por fin

_-Sí- _reconoció él desganado sin darle más vueltas al asunto, apoyando sus brazos sobre las piernas y juntando las manos, estaba cansado de todo ese problema que les había arruinado la tarde y de la tensión que había surgido entre los dos por esa causa, quería ponerle punto final.

Candy caminó entonces hasta quedar enfrente de él

-_Yo_…- empezó a tratar de explicar – _yo_…- pero entonces Anthony en un impulso la tomó por la cintura y delicado pero con firmeza la atrajo hacia sí, hasta abrazarse a ella. Candy sorprendida por la acción repentina solo atinó a acariciarle los finos cabellos.

Anthony permaneció así un momento aferrado a su cintura dichoso de por fin poder estar con ella. La adoraba más que a nada en el mundo y no le gustaba que tuviesen discusiones, quería que vivieran tranquilos con su amor siempre… Pasado el momento Anthony levantó el rostro lentamente para ver que ella lo observaba con ternura, por lo que con suavidad hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas, donde ambos se fundieron en un profundo abrazo.

Candy se sentía tan feliz de sentir nuevamente su calidez, después de haberla sometido a tanto frio durante las últimas horas con su seriedad.

-_Te adoro, lo sabes_– le dijo en voz baja con ganas de llorar mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el recio hombro de él, había estado tan asustada y nerviosa durante toda la tarde que en esos momentos aquellas emociones guardadas pugnaban por salir al tenerlo a su lado, más debían aclarar ciertas cosas por lo que prosiguió – …_pero debes de entender que siempre habrá algo que no te pueda contar…como los secretos de mis amigas, a las cuales les debo lealtad o mis asuntos personales pero no debes preocuparte porque tú siempre serás mi gran amor_- le explicó y ahora sí sus palabras fluían con claridad.

Anthony le escuchaba mientras se deleitaba aspirando el aroma frutal de su cabello que tanto le encantaba y acariciaba suavemente su espalda

-_No te pido que me lo cuentes todo, solo que confíes en mí_- le pidió. Ambos dejaron el abrazo para quedar frente a frente -_La confianza es lo segundo más importante en una relación de pareja después del amor_- Anthony continuó, juntando su cabeza a la de ella, donde sus narices se topaban y sus tibios alientos se confundían – _no peleemos más, por favor_ – suplicó.

-_Confío en ti…-_Candy le reiteró _– eres mi vida-_

Ambos volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo pero esta vez casi desesperado. Un acuerdo de reconciliación que hablaba de lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro, de lo mucho que se necesitaban.

En eso se escuchó la voz de la Hermana Elena interrumpiendo el momento. Era una monja gordita encargada de hacer las rondas nocturnas en los dormitorios de las chicas. Iba por el pasillo en esos momentos haciendo sonar una campanita. La señal de que era hora de dormir o el _"toque de queda" _como decían en broma los alumnos.

-_¡Hora de dormir niñas, todas a la cama!-_

Candy dio un respingo

-_Espérame un ratito_- pidió levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta. Anthony tomó precaución y se ubicó cerca de la ventana por si acaso tuviese que salir de urgencia pero vio que su Candy le guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa de confianza y se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios indicándole silencio antes de abrir la puerta.

Asombrado la vio salir a cruzar algunas palabras con la monja y algunas de las estudiantes que todavía estaban en esos momentos por el pasillo. La escuchó bromear, reírse y luego despedirse. Después la vio entrar otra vez sigilosa, cerrando nuevamente con seguro.

-_Bien, ahora ya no hay moros en la costa, podemos conversar tranquilos_- confirmó en voz baja volviendo hacia él. Anthony entendió su estrategia si lograba hacer que confiara la Inspectora en que se iba a dormir, ya no la molestarían. Anthony no dejaba de impresionarse de verla hacer ese tipo de cosas pero ella solo argumentaba que el amor le daba alas.

-_Es que acaso nada te asusta_- le preguntó maravillado. Ella pasó de largo hasta tomar asiento en la cama

-_Bueno sí, hay algo que me asusta… perderte a ti_- respondió con sinceridad. Sorprendiéndolo una vez más con la guardia baja como aquella vez en el rosedal cuando le confesó que lo quería.

Anthony se acercó a ella y se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura mientras Candy lo observaba con curiosidad pareciéndole graciosa la actitud

-_Anthony que haces_-

Entonces él tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la besó

_-Nunca me cansaré de decirte todo lo que significas para mí- _le confesó en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos y juntaba el dorso de la mano de ella a su propia mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar _- Me gustaría que estemos juntos, así como ahora… enamorados, hasta viejitos…quisiera poder cuidarte y protegerte siempre como a una de las rosas del jardín de mi madre_ – añadió arreglándole el flequillo del cabello con ternura –_eres lo más valioso que tengo en la vida Candy_-

A ella el verlo en esa posición como rendido ante su ser, le hacía ruborizar y no pudo evitar una vez más encandilarse en esa mirada serena recordando por todo lo que habían pasado desde la primera vez que se vieran en el portal de las rosas, cuando había saltado de sus sueños para volverse una ilusión, más tarde un amigo y luego en su gran amor. Pensó por un instante en lo desgarrador que hubiese sido perderlo pero gracias al cielo estaba allí con ella. No podía imaginarse una vida sin él porque era su pilar, su fortaleza, su razón de sentirse completa, de despertar alegre cada día. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y en un impulso se abalanzó en los brazos de él quien la recibió aferrándola a sí, cubriendo de besos su rostro y levantándola para hacerla girar

_-Te amo- _susurró ella en su oído

_-Candy, mi pequeña princesa, mi esposita, mi todo_- le repetía haciéndola reír, luego cuando se detuvieron ella se cubrió la boca recordando que debían guardar silencio e hizo un mohín gracioso reconociendo que estuvo a punto de meter la pata. Anthony la miraba con amor sin romper el abrazo. Los latidos acelerados de los dos parecían estar sincronizados al igual que sus respiraciones.

Candy que todavía le tenía los brazos al cuello, despacio fue deslizándolos por sus hombros sintiendo en sus manos sus recios pectorales dándose cuenta de cuanto había cambiado desde los tiempos de sus recuerdos hasta allí. Anthony le vio bajar la mirada y distinguió con claridad su sonrojo aún cuando estaban a media oscuridad, haciéndola ver más adorable. Estaba seguro además de que inevitablemente ella también podía sentir su cercanía al igual que él en sus partes íntimas.

Se separaron entonces un poco y él lentamente desentrelazó las manos de su cintura. Al notarlo Candy le retuvo una entre las suyas en forma juguetona

-_No sé que he hecho para merecerme estar a tu lado, solo sé que es el mejor regalo que he recibido en la vida-_ susurró él acercándosele al oído, provocándole cosquillas en su cuello y en el estómago.

En esos momentos en que estaban tan íntimos, como si sus cuerpos reclamaran la cercanía, como si anhelaran volverse uno, curiosamente una ráfaga de viento que se coló por la ventana apagó de sopetón la vela, dejándolos a oscuras, solo iluminados por los tenues rayos de luna y la luz de uno de los faroles cercanos del jardín.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos la vela apagada y luego sus rostros en medio de la oscuridad, era el momento en que debían decidir si proseguir o finalizar con las demostraciones de amor… y si elegían seguir, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Era como si el destino quisiese ponerlos a prueba.

Estaban conscientes de la peligrosidad de su cercanía, cuando la más leve insinuación de cualquiera de los dos podría desencadenar en un encuentro apasionado.

Candy juiciosa fue la primera que se apartó. Un tanto nerviosa caminó de nuevo hacia la cama

_-Ha llegado el momento ¿verdad?-_ preguntó volteándose hacia él mientras sus ojos claros a la luz de la luna reflejaban el miedo que sentía.

_-No, si no quieres_ – respondió él con sinceridad al verla temerosa – _Can no voy a obligarte a nada, quiero que cuando suceda sea especial-_

Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa respirando aliviada y Anthony entonces se sintió un poco incómodo

_-Tal vez yo…deba irme- _expuso algo nervioso tomando su abrigo, no quería que Candy pensara mal, que solo estaba allí para eso.

-_Pero ¿tan rápido? – _Preguntó ella apresurándose a levantarse_ -ni siquiera hemos conversado…_ _no te vayas aún, quédate un ratito más_ – le pidió.

Imposible de no complacerla en sus deseos, si la quería tanto, Anthony volvió a dejar el abrigo donde estaba.

-_Está bien, me quedaré hasta que te duermas_- acordó

_-¡Genial!-_ expresó Candy contenta metiéndose de un salto en la cama como la chica alegre que era –_Ven…será como en los viejos tiempos_- le pidió extendiéndole los brazos, recordando las noches en el Hogar de Pony en que se quedaba a su lado hasta hacerla dormir. Él fue junto a ella y se recostó a un costado, encargándose de arroparla.

Candy entonces se aproximó a su regazo al tiempo que él la rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo. Una posición cómoda para empezar a relatarse los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Hablaron de sus vidas, Anthony empezó contándole sobre la agenda del mes del equipo de futbol, de cómo estuvo el último entrenamiento, de que uno de los jugadores se retiraba por motivo de mudarse a otra ciudad y que por lo tanto debían encontrarle un suplente por lo que las pruebas para ello se realizarían el día siguiente que era sábado. Candy en cambio le platicó de las materias que se les hacían difíciles, de sus calificaciones, del ensayo de la obra de teatro de ella reemplazando a una de las protagonistas, de los dulces que pensaba elaborar para el Festival de Mayo y demás cosas de enamorados. Estuvieron tan entretenidos charlando el uno con el otro que el tiempo se les pasó volando y cuando menos lo percibieron ambos se quedaron sumamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>El ulular de un búho en un árbol cercano le hizo despertar a Candy de su sueño profundo. Restregándose la cara vio a Anthony a su lado durmiendo con placidez y supo que tenía que averiguar la hora que era. Probablemente ya avanzada la madrugada.<p>

Tratando de incomodar lo menos posible se incorporó a medias extendiendo su brazo hacia la mesita de noche donde tenía el reloj despertador y se espabiló de súbito al verificar que iban a dar las cuatro de la mañana. Su pequeña exclamación despertó sin querer a Anthony, quien aún soñoliento quedó impresionado de encontrarla tan cerca, con su cuerpo casi sobre él.

-_Candy…- _expresó confundido

_-An…Anthony_- balbuceó ella algo nerviosa y apenada de despertarlo así

Anthony pensó entonces que era bella aún cuando recién se levantaba con su carita de sueño…el tenerla así junto a él, el percibir el delicado perfume floral que usaba que ya era característico en ella, el sentir la suavidad de su piel y el tibio calor de su pecho junto al suyo hacían que se despertaran sus hormonas, que se dispararan todas sus fantasías, todas las ganas que tenía de amarla hasta el delirio, por lo que siguiendo sus instintos enamorados y sin detenerse ni siquiera a pensar en la hora que era, se incorporó suavemente hacia ella hasta apropiarse de sus labios, porque ya no aguantaba más…la sintió temblar entre sus brazos por la sorpresa pero lentamente con tiernas caricias fue calmándola para hacerle saber que todo iba a salir bien… con Candy no existía tiempo ni espacio solo magia, una magia que surgía del interior de ella, de su corazón y lo envolvía…

Sin romper el beso, Anthony le tomó la cara entre las manos direccionándola con lentitud para hacerla acostar, hasta dejarla debajo de él.

Candy invadida de los besos que le proporcionaba, recordó su mirada de fuego un instante antes de que la atrapara entre sus brazos, notar esa intensidad fue como un preámbulo para lo que vendría después. No obstante su acción la desarmó haciendo que no pudiera pensar con claridad más que para abandonarse a su entrega.

Las caricias empezaron suaves pero poco a poco se volvieron demandantes. Había tanto deseo contenido entre ambos, tanta tensión sexual amenazando con explotar y ese momento estaba llegando.

A Candy se le nublaba la mente al sentir los cálidos labios de Anthony recorriéndole el cuello mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba la mejilla haciéndola suspirar y con la otra trataba de sobrepasar la barrera de los botones superiores de su pijama.

Ella disfrutaba hundiendo sus dedos en su rubio cabello que para entonces estaba más largo, despeinándolo o acariciándole su recia espalda. Sintiendo el delicioso peso de él sobre sí.

Ambos se detuvieron un rato en medio de la pasión que los consumía para tomar aire. Momento en que Anthony aprovechó para quitarse la camiseta, pasándola por encima de su cabeza.

Candy lo contempló entonces maravillada, era hermoso tanto en cuerpo como en alma. El príncipe ideal de cualquier chica pero gracias al cielo solo suyo…con manos temblorosas empezó a acariciar tímidamente sus fuertes pectorales, esta vez desnudos, podía notarse las largas horas de entrenamiento en su cambio físico… a Anthony se le escapó un gemido al sentir su tacto que a ella la hizo sonrojar aún más de lo que ya estaba y para él esto no pasó desapercibido haciendo que quisiera más de ella como si estuviera poseído de pasión. La volvió a besar y esta vez con más intensidad hasta que ella borró todo de su mente para solo sentirlo a él.

Las sensaciones intensas que Candy estaba viviendo le embotaban los sentidos, era como si Anthony fuese un mago y tuviera el poder de despertarla para que su cuerpo reaccionara a los mimos de él. Contagiada de su furor pasó los brazos por debajo de los suyos, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Para Anthony tenerla así era como un sueño hecho realidad, quería que descubrieran ese tipo de amor juntos, que fueran solo el uno para el otro para siempre…cuantas ganas tenía de hacerle el amor.

_-Me vuelves loco Candy…te amo-_

Con la respiración agitada juntó su frente a la suya para mirarla con ternura y pasión, comprobando que estuviera bien. Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos presos de emoción y deseo, reclamando volverse uno.

Candy cerró los ojos mientras sentía como el pulgar de él delineaba su boca que tantas veces había besado esa noche y proseguía deslizando su mano hasta detenerla sobre su corazón.

El pecho de Candy subía y bajaba sentía que su corazón latía desbocado siendo él el culpable de estarlo provocando. El chico le sonrió con dulzura y le acarició los cabellos al sentir los tiernos latidos tan cerca de su mano. Estaba consciente de que palpitaban así por él y eso le llenaba de dicha porque le confirmaban cuanto lo amaba. Anthony entonces también tomó una de las pequeñas manos de ella y la colocó sobre su pecho, quería que sintiera que asimismo era suyo, que la amaba con toda el alma.

Candy sonrió al sentir los latidos mientras él volvía a acortar la distancia entre los dos pero esta vez pidiéndole permiso con besos suaves para avanzar.

Candy soltó así lentamente la mano de él que había retenido junto a su pecho, permitiéndole aventurarse dentro de su blusa para que la pudiera tocar.

La pasión entre los dos se hizo entonces más demandante, los gemidos aunque controlados para no hacer ruido iban en aumento, los besos eran casi desesperados mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una sensual danza, los abrazos se volvían más profundos y las caricias más atrevidas. La excitación era inmensa, jugaba con ellos en sus sexos exigiéndoles conseguir más el uno del otro.

Candy la percibía crecer en su bajo vientre como el aletear de cientos de mariposas, causándole placer… mientras se sentía como una masa que él moldeaba con sus manos al tiempo que cubría de besos su pecho, su abdomen. Estuvo a punto de desfallecer en sus brazos como en la última noche en Lakewood hasta que le vio empezar a desbrochar apresurado los botones de su pijama incluyendo el del pantalón. Solo ahí se dio cuenta de que las cosas en realidad iban en serio y entonces como aquella otra vez empezó a invadirla el miedo, el temor a lo que pudiera suceder después, más no quería que pensara que era una cobarde por lo que trató de continuar sin decir nada, intentando concentrarse, pero la angustia la invadía.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar pero lo único que consiguió fue empezar a desvariar, a recordar de nuevo las enseñanzas de pureza y castidad que le enseñaran sus madres en el Hogar de Pony, los sermones acerca del pecado de la lujuria que escuchaba en Catequesis y su condena en el segundo círculo del infierno que se mencionaba en la literatura de Dante, donde indudablemente si era cierto, ella iba a arder… Rostros y figuras se confundían en su mente, memorias y frases de las conjeturas antes mencionadas, provocándole escalofríos…y en medio de ello sin poder evitarlo llegó un momento en que imaginó que aquellos brazos fuertes que la sostenían no eran los de Anthony, que los labios que besaba eran diferentes, imaginó también que aquellos cabellos tan suaves que estrujaba entre sus dedos se volvían más largos y oscuros y que al retener su rostro entre sus manos para mirar sus ojos ya nos los encontraba a éstos claros y azules como de cielo de verano sino en cambio en un azul profundo como de un mar tempestuoso, iguales al mismo rebelde que los poseía…entonces Candy se asustó, supo que no podía proseguir, no cuando era capaz de fantasear con Terry Grandchester en la cama con ella aún estando con Anthony.

_-¡No, detente! ¡Para por favor para!-_ le suplicó separándose un poco y cubriéndose la parte de la blusa que le había quedado entreabierta, se sentó entonces en la cama ofuscada mientras él la miraba aún agitado sin entender –_Lo siento_- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –…_no puedo, no aún…entiéndeme por favor- _

Anthony trató de calmarse, pensó que tal vez se le había ido la mano presionándole a hacer algo para lo que todavía no estaba preparada, sin embargo había llegado un punto en que había sentido el deseo de ella igual de vivo que le había animado a proseguir, por eso no lo comprendía del todo, no entendía lo que había pasado. Simplemente asintió sintiéndose burlado mientras se paraba y tomaba sus zapatos y el resto de su ropa.

Candy no sabía que decirle mientras le observaba vestirse visiblemente malhumorado, ya era la segunda vez que se lo hacía. No tenía excusas. Ella misma lo reconocía. Era en realidad una cobarde.

-_Anthony espera_- le pidió en un sollozo pero él sin mirarla caminó decidido hacia el balcón

_-Está bien, de todas formas ya tenía que irme, hasta luego Candy- _expresó en tono desanimado antes de salir

Ella supo que había echado las cosas a perder de nuevo mientras lo veía partir. Se reprochó entonces el haberse puesto a jugar si no era capaz de terminar. Se sintió una basura, alguien despreciable, traicionera y sucia que no se entendía ni a si misma, ni lo que quería y jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás.

Jamás deseó hacerle daño a él sin embargo con ironía pensó que esto era lo que mejor hacía últimamente. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas la acongojaran y recostándose nuevamente abrazada a su almohada donde había quedado impregnado el aroma de él, lloró largamente hasta que se desahogó quedándose dormida.

* * *

><p>Era temprano por la mañana, el día recién estaba empezando. Se lo podía adivinar por los tibios rayos del sol que se reflejaban intensos en los vitrales del edificio central del colegio donde se encontraban las oficinas administrativas, el Rectorado y el Auditorio en el cual se desarrollaban las presentaciones más importantes.<p>

Candy se encontraba allí sintiendo una angustia intensa dentro de su pecho y sin saber por qué. Había un vacío dentro de ella que le decía que estaba perdiendo algo, que algo estaba haciendo mal. Confundida empezó a subir las grandes escaleras principales sin saber aún bien donde iba ni por qué el lugar le parecía tan solitario.

Entonces algo le hizo detenerse en el descansillo de la escalera, el ruido de unos pasos, una presencia que le dejó saber que no estaba sola en ese sitio y que le hizo volver a mirar para atrás.

En ese momento se sorprendió de verlo parado allí abajo, a varios metros de ella, a aquel chico que podía ponerla nerviosa sin conocer bien la razón. Aquella tentación hecha hombre de la cual no quería mencionar el nombre para no sentirse más involucrada. Estaba ahí cruzado de brazos, elegante y misterioso como siempre, con el largo abrigo rojo que solía usar las tardes que hacía frío y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo mientras la observaba fijamente… con algo que no sabía distinguir bien si era odio, deseo…o amor.

Le incitaba averiguarlo, más optó por hacer lo que creía correcto y era alejarse inmediatamente de allí, aún a sabiendas de que pendiente de sus pasos como él se encontraba, saldría corriendo detrás de ella.

Pero no iba a demostrarle temor aún siendo consciente de que con probabilidad la alcanzaría, así que se lanzó a hacerlo y él a perseguirla, comenzando un juego como el del gato y el ratón solo que sin reglas específicamente claras.

Candy intentaba llegar al primer piso para buscar un lugar donde esconderse, pero las escaleras extrañamente le parecían más largas, interminables, al punto que terminaban por doblarse en un espiral que antes no existía.

En medio de su asombro ella apenas se detuvo a mirarlo mientras el subía los escalones presuroso detrás de ella, sin perderla de vista, con el solo objetivo de alcanzarla.

Candy no quería dejarse atrapar, sentía que si lo hacía estaría perdida….o tal vez en el fondo sí lo deseaba….

El ruido de unas risa a su alrededor en el salón de clases le hizo despertar. Asombrada entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida con los codos apoyados en el pupitre y la cabeza entre sus manos en plena clase de Manualidades. No lo podía esconder, estaba mal dormida y aquello mismo le provocaba desvariar.

La maestra no se encontraba en esos momentos porque había ido al sanitario. Tiempo que las demás alumnas habían aprovechado para hacer vida social y ella para cerrar los ojos aunque fuera un ratito.

-_Dicen que cuando sueñas con un chico es porque este está o se durmió pensando en ti_- escuchó a Patricia comentarle a Annie al lado de ella.

-_Pues yo creo que si lo sueñas por primera vez, es que te empieza a gustar…dímelo a mi que me sucedió con Archie-_ se atrevió a confesarle a Patty entre risitas tímidas. La chica que el día anterior había llorado a mares y que ese día seguía siendo noticia en todo el colegio por causa de un secreto revelado, ese día en vez de estar triste como todos esperaban, irradiaba alegría y se debía a una poderosísima razón, estaba enamorada.

Las monjas le habían pedido que se quedar en cama hasta el medio día pero ella había insistido en asistir a las clases sabatinas con normalidad porque había decidido enfrentar el impacto del rumor de una vez por todas, sintiéndose preparada para hacerlo. Su galante novio había ido a recogerla para escoltarla luego al salón de clases y ni que decirlo, aquello fue otra sensación cuando las demás jóvenes lo vieron. Al punto que si el día anterior había sido motivo de lástima o pena, esa mañana se volvió una de las más envidiadas de todo el plantel. Pero ajena a lo que dijeran o hablaran de ella, Annie estaba optando por seguir siendo la misma, modesta y tranquila.

_-¿Candy estás bien?_- quiso saber en un momento preocupada, reparando en su intensa somnolencia.

Patty en cambio la miró con recelo por qué sabía la razón de su mala noche, pero Candy no dijo nada, solo se limitó a bajar la mirada, consciente de que había violentado varias reglas del colegio juntas en una sola noche al haber estado tan cerca de que sucediera algo muy grande entre Anthony y ella, pero que al final había quedado en nada por su misma culpa…y aquí asomaba ese sentimiento de culpabilidad de nuevo, mortificándola. El mismo que no la había dejado dormir las pocas horas que faltaban para el amanecer… se preguntó que concepto tendría Anthony en esos momentos sobre ella.

-_No lo sé…-_ respondió con sinceridad ante la pregunta de Annie, de repente ni ella misma parecía conocerse, todo era un remolino de confusión dentro suyo respecto a sentimientos. Decidió entonces refrescar su mente mirando un rato hacia la ventana, hacia los inmensos jardines donde se escuchaba la algarabía de los estudiantes que ya estaban saliendo de clases para comenzar a disfrutar del fin de semana y metros más allá en el campus, el silbato del entrenador de futbol dirigiendo la práctica. Candy lo imaginó a Anthony en esos momentos en pleno entrenamiento, poniendo lo mejor de sí, demostrando por qué era el líder del equipo y empezó a añorarlo de nuevo así como a sus tiernos besos y caricias que la hacían estremecer.

Fue en eso que algo inesperado ocurrió. La despampanante Amber Smith se hizo presente en el umbral de la puerta del aula con una noticia de último momento

_-¡Chicas, chicas, a que no saben lo que está ocurriendo en el campus…Brower y Grandchester están a punto de enfrascarse en una colosal pelea, ¡vamos!-_ animó. Hubo enseguida una serie de exclamaciones de sorpresa mientras la mayoría del curso se arremolinaba hacia la puerta queriendo salir en estampida a curiosear.

Candy por su parte se obligó a respirar profundo para tratar de mantener la calma después de que al escuchar la noticia sintiera como que se le detenía el corazón por unos instantes. Se levantó pensativa decidiendo que hacer a continuación mientras sus amigas la observaban preocupadas. Entonces impulsiva como era, sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó el salón hasta la puerta de emergencia para profesores que estaba junto al pizarrón, la misma que conectaba hacia un laboratorio aledaño desde donde el cual podía salir por la ventana con tranquilidad, evitándose así la pérdida de tiempo para usar la puerta de su salón, atestada de niñas.

Annie y Patty trataron de recordarle que eso no estaba bien, de disuadirla porque de encontrarla las monjas se llevaría un tremendo castigo por ingresar al otro salón sin permiso. Sin embargo se dieron cuenta de que nada de lo que dijeran la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión por lo que decidieron seguirla rápidamente cerrando de nuevo la pequeña puerta de emergencia detrás de ellas, ya que por sobre todas las cosas eran amigas en las buenas y en las malas.

* * *

><p>Todo sucedió de forma repentina. El entrenamiento transcurría con normalidad entre ejercicios de calentamiento y coordinación. El aspirante a nuevo integrante los estaba realizando a cabalidad, pasando además todas las pruebas físicas que se le ponían, demostrando así que era hábil y capaz. Contaba además con la suerte de haber sido invitado por el propio Capitán a formar parte del equipo ya que éste en los muchos años que tenía de conocerlo había notado en él esa pasión escondida por el Futbol que la mayoría de las veces relegaba por darse tiempo para sus inventos.<p>

Al principio Stear Cornwell como todo estudiante modesto estaba indeciso de aceptar la propuesta, pero ante las insistencias de su hermano y su primo se decidió a arriesgarse, pero más por obtener una experiencia nueva que lo sacara de la rutina que por amor al deporte. Lo cierto era que estaba superando las evaluaciones exitosamente.

Al dar las once el entrenador sonó el silbato indicando que terminaba esa actividad para dar paso al ejercicio aplicativo, un partido simulado que servía para definir estrategias o reparar en falencias de lo jugadores con la finalidad de corregirlas. Para esto se dividía al equipo en dos partes mientras él y Anthony como líderes de equipo iban seleccionando a los jugadores que querían para su lado.

El equipo del colegio San Pablo tenía 18 jugadores por regla, incluyendo los de la banca, por lo que al dividirlos en dos selecciones, estas quedaban compuestas por 9 integrantes cada una.

Con lo que no contaron era que el catarro de Josh Maxwell, uno de los mejores delanteros se empeorara con el transcurrir de las horas. Anthony lo había notado desde un principio antes de empezar a entrenar e incluso preocupado como era por sus compañeros de equipo le había sugerido tomarse el día libre por indisposición de salud, ofreciéndose él mismo a explicarle al entrenador, más el chico insistiendo que se encontraba bien le había argumentado que no se preocupara, que podía continuar. Sin embargo al llegar la hora de lo más importante del entrenamiento se encontraba con un cuadro alérgico deplorable del cual debía recuperarse porque en menos de una semana tendrían el primer partido de la temporada. Un amistoso con un equipo de otro de los colegios más prestigiosos de la ciudad, encuentro previo al Campeonato intercolegial que empezaba a finales de mes, por todo ello Mayo en el colegio era un mes muy agitado.

Anthony como Capitán lo sabía y estaba al tanto de toda la responsabilidad que recaía sobre sus hombros al liderar al equipo de futbol del San Pablo, quienes a lo largo de la historia de la institución que ya contaba con doscientos años, habían conseguido muchísimos trofeos. Más no se iba a amilanar, haría que las cosas funcionaran bien aunque fuera lo último que hiciera y ese era el ánimo que les infundía a sus compañeros incentivándolos a dar lo mejor de si para conseguir el objetivo: la victoria.

Reconociendo que era lo mejor para la salud de Maxwell, tanto el entrenador como Anthony permitieron que se retirara a descansar, pero el entrenamiento debía seguir por lo que comenzaron a preguntarse a quien podían poner solo esa tarde en su reemplazo. Había varios jovencitos, en su mayoría de los de primero que soñaban con llegar a ser parte del equipo al llegar a los cursos superiores, observándolos entrenar y ofreciéndose voluntarios para reemplazar al joven indispuesto. Mas el propio entrenador ya tenía para como sustituto a alguien en mente. Un antisocial chico que para entonces estaba dormitando acostado en una banca no muy alejada, a la sombra de los arboles.

-¡_Oye Grandchester ven aquí, has algo productivo!- _le gritó después de hacer sonar el silbato largamente con toda la intención de espabilarlo. Consiguiendo que se sentara y respondiera de mala gana _-¡vamos no seas holgazán un poco de actividad física te hará bien!- _le aconsejó a modo de broma para que se animara a jugar.

Por alguna razón, Terry no protestó. El entrenador Franco era uno de los pocos profesores o mejor dicho el único con el que tenia un poco de confianza y amistad. Quizá porque sin cuestionarlo aun a pesar de su basto historial de castigos y mal comportamiento no se había puesto a juzgarlo como los demás y en cambio había tenido fe en él al considerar que poseía potencial para los deportes e inclusive le había propuesto varias veces formar parte del equipo, lo cual él mismo no había aceptado.

El entrenador había notado sus habilidades desde hacia ya mucho tiempo reconociendo que si se esforzaba un poco podía llegar a ser un gran atleta. Por ejemplo era uno de los más fuertes de su curso, el que tenía más resistencia, podía pasar el ejercicio del pasamano en un dos por tres, a veces practicaba fisicoculturismo o box golpeando el gran saco de arena del gimnasio para desestresarse, era ágil y certero, un líder en la clase de esgrima (las pocas veces que asistía) y además cuando se trataba de correr, era insuperablemente veloz. El Sr. Franco como así le llamaban, reconocía en el joven revoltoso un enorme talento que podía explotar a plenitud de no ser por esa condenada actitud de rebeldía contra el mundo que siempre le acompañaba. Recordaba la vez en que le había pedido que se uniera al equipo y tajante le había contestado

-_Créame profesor que si me apasionara un deporte lo demostraría pero por desgracia todo lo que enseñan aquí me aburre…además yo no soy militar para seguir entrenamientos_- le escuchó decir con su mordaz sinceridad, descomplicado.

-_Pues deberías practicar una actividad física porque esta a la larga te hará olvidar un poco de tus problemas y desestresarte, conseguirías además un ritmo de vida más sano- _no dudó en aconsejarle él. Sabia que las autoridades del colegio hacía tiempo que habían pasado a considerarlo un caso perdido sin indagar en las verdaderas causas que lo aquejaban u obligaban a portarse así. Él estaba seguro en cambio por las pistas que Terry le daba las pocas veces en que conversaban, en las cuales el muchacho dejaba de lado un poco la coraza con la que siempre se revestía, de que eran problemas en el hogar así como falta de afecto.

Esa vez sin hacerse de rogar el Sr. Franco le vio caminar hasta unirse al bando de él para completar el jugador que faltaba. Entonces silbó otra vez el pito dando por iniciado el partido.

Las cosas iban bien hasta que tuvo que ausentarse unos minutos por una consulta que le hiciera el Padre Sebastián, el Supervisor encargado del alumnado masculino, dejando al joven Capitán a cargo.

Anthony Brower no confiaba para nada en Terrence Grandchester y lo miraba con recelo mientras se movían por la cancha de futbol. No era santo de su devoción y tampoco lo consideraba una buena persona, puesto que había comprobado desde el primer día que era un patán al hacerlos casi accidentar a él, a sus primos y a su amor al sacarlos del camino cuando se dirigían al colegio. Haciendo quizá alarde del coche nuevo que tenía, probablemente un regalo de su padre que según todos sabían era un importante noble inglés.

Anthony no se encontraba ese día en sus completos cabales de concentración por no poder dejar de pensar en Candy y en lo que pudiera ir mal entre los dos. A esas horas de la mañana recapacitaba en que tal vez el había perdido el control sobrepasándose, asustándola y a ahora trataba de idear el mejor método para pedirle disculpas. Estaba enojado con todos y consigo mismo. Inevitablemente se le pasaba aquello por la cabeza cuando en un instante vio a Terrence jugarle una emboscada a Stear o así lo supuso, al patearle la canilla en su afán de arrebatarle el balón. Sin poder creerlo vio a su primo rodar y revolcarse por el suelo preso del dolor. Fue cuando entonces Anthony tomó las riendas del problema y lo encaró

_-¡Cual es tu problema Grandchester, estar acostumbrado a hacer y deshacer sin que nadie te ponga un control y abusas de los que crees más débiles, mídete conmigo, con alguien que te pueda hacer frente!-_le gritó enfurecido abriendo los brazos y Terry respondió lanzando al suelo el pañuelo que llevaba forrado alrededor de la mano.

_-¡Cuando quieras Brower. No te tengo miedo!-_ respondió. Ya llevaba suficiente coraje guardado hacia él por dentro.

* * *

><p>Escaparse por la ventana tuvo sus ventajas, e hizo que Candy, Annie y Patty pudieran llegar primero a presenciar la singular escena.<p>

_-¡Vamos, ven intenta darme tu mejor golpe!-_ le animaba el irreverente joven castaño al rubio Capitán sonriéndole con malicia mientras el resto de compañeros se aglomeraba alrededor ya fuera para detenerlos, por morbo o por curiosidad.

Anthony desafiante intentó lanzarse hacia él pero sus primos y algunos amigos lo detuvieron. Estaba de por sí amargado por todo lo que sucedía en su vida personal y no ese día no iba a permitir las alevosías de nadie, mucho menos de Terrence Grandchester a quien de por sí no soportaba

_-¡Cálmate Anthony, no puede perder el control!-_ le aconsejó Stear repuesto, pero todavía un tanto adolorido

_-¡Claro no te convendría eres el Capitán del equipo y no vale que pierdas los estribos a causa de un salvaje rufián, que solo busca causar problemas-_ recomendó Archie con ira mientras miraba al aludido

_-¡Qué te pasa Brower!, ¿es que acaso no puedes defenderte solo sino que necesitas escudarte de los gallinas de tus parientes para hacerle frente a tus problemas?-_ le incitó Terry burlándose, logrando que Anthony cual toro embravecido forcejeara con más fuerza para soltarse y atacarlo pero entonces un grito de angustia inesperado irrumpió en el aire, dejándolos a todos asombrados.

_-¡Noooo!-_ era la voz de una chica y como un escalofrío en medio de la sangre hirviendo que sentía correrle dentro de las venas, Anthony supo que era Candy. Deteniéndose en seco porque no debía estar allí en ese momento, la vio acercarse corriendo desesperada hacia él, detrás de ella venían sus otras amigas.

Candy sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho mientras atravesaba el jardín hacia la cancha de futbol. Recibir la noticia de que Anthony y Terry estaban por enfrentarse fue como ver materializado sus peores temores, no quería que sucediera y temía en el fondo por Anthony aunque sabía que era vigoroso y fuerte pero Terry era tempestuoso, un experto en todo tipo peleas y no quería que por nada del mundo se atreviera a hacerle daño.

Los demás miembros del equipo de futbol sorprendidos de ver a una chica con tanta naturalidad inmiscuirse en su territorio se hicieron a un lado para darle paso, para que pudiera llegar donde Anthony.

_-¡Detente, no lo hagas por favor!-_ le suplicó llegando hasta él y tomándole la cara entre sus manos para calmarlo. Anthony se sentía confundido de que estuviera allí.

_-¡Pero Candy que estás haciendo aquí!_- le miró por un instante como si hubiera perdido la razón. Todo lo que habían pasado en las ultimas horas entre los dos le había estado mortificando, dándole vueltas en la cabeza, amargándole, poniéndole de mal humor y ahora ella violentaba todas las reglas para llegar hasta él.

_-¡Cálmate, solo no lo mires, no le prestes atención!_- le recomendó Candy en voz baja solo para que él la pudiera escuchar, intentando tranquilizarlo, tratando de calmar esa ira que un minuto antes había estado a punto de explotar como una olla en ebullición – _No te conviene pelearte, notificarán a la tía abuela y al abuelo William de este y tal vez nuestro anterior problema, además estás empezando en este puesto, tienes que mostrar paciencia, serenidad…-_

Anthony le tomó de los brazos, si bien agradecía su actitud lo único que quería era sacarla de allí porque no era el lugar adecuado para una chica. Pero entonces el enemigo que había estado siguiendo de cerca toda la escena no tardó en hacerse escuchar

-_¡Pero es el colmo, al parecer tan solo no te basta con tus parientes sino que también necesitas traer a tu "noviecita" para que te defienda, dime que se siente ser escoltado por una mujer!_- vociferó mordaz mientras en la tonalidad de su voz se advertía un dejo de ira.

_-¡Será mejor que te calles Grandchester, si me contengo para darte la paliza que te mereces es por respeto a ella y al resto de mis compañeros pero este es un asunto pendiente que queda entre nosotros, será mejor que te cuides!-_ Anthony le amenazó enérgico mientras tomaba de la mano a Candy en un encierro fuerte y seguro y optaba por llevársela lejos de ese lugar. Anthony no reparó mucho en el hecho de que acababa de reconocer ante todos los presentes que tenía en realidad algo con Candy. Noticia que desilusionó a varios de los admiradores de ella pero en especial a uno.

Terry que rió con sorna en un principio ante la advertencia, se le borró un momento después por completo la sonrisa del rostro ya que sin poder hacer nada observó como Anthony posesivo se llevaba a la chica que le gustaba, demostrando derechos sobre ella como si fuera su mujer, por lo que sanguíneo e impulsivo como era no dudó en gritar lo primero que el coraje hizo que se le viniera a la mente

_-¡Hey pecosa aquí, mírame!-_ mofó abriendo los brazos para molestarlos a ambos pero sobre todo a ella, a quien sabía que no le era indiferente porque en más de una ocasión la había atrapado contemplándolo y sabia que respondía perfectamente a sus juegos así no quisiera - _¡yo soy tu hombre no ese cretino descolorido!_- agregó dejándolos a los dos jóvenes amantes de una pieza. Candy por no poder creer lo que había dicho y Anthony porque le había faltado el respeto a ella.

Sin poder controlarlo, Candy vio como Anthony se volteaba y furioso iba hacia él, en medio de una algarabía de voces

_-¡Te voy a matar imbécil!-_

Cubriéndose la boca sintió una vez más que el corazón se le detenía, oró para que las cosas no terminarán tan mal y por suerte sus suplicas fueron escuchadas porque en esos momentos el entrenador que volvía se acercó corriendo preocupado, haciendo sonar nuevamente su silbato justo a tiempo para impedir la pelea

_-¡Hey basta, basta! ¡Qué es esto, los dejo solos un rato y cuando regreso se están matando!- _les reprochó

Una vez más los integrantes de cada lado se habían encargado de detener a los dos enemigos, aunque alcanzaron a darse unas buenas trompadas.

-_Brower que te pasa_- quiso saber el entrenador al verlo todo agitado. Notó que los dos jóvenes tenían la boca sangrante por los golpes.

-_¡No me importa lo que piensen, no voy a seguir en la cancha de juego mientras ese tipo esté presente!_- Anthony contestó, señalando en el acto iracundo a Terry, quien le observaba riendo con malicia mientras se limpiaba el rastro de sangre en la comisura de la boca que uno de los golpes le habían dejado _– él y yo somos enemigos personales-_

El profesor miró extrañado al uno y al otro sin comprender lo que había sucedido, mucho menos porque había chicas presentes en el acto y estaban llegando más.

-_¡Cuídate Grandchester, no olvidaré está ofensa, te estaré vigilando!_- Anthony amenazó antes de irse. Candy aún asustada pero al fin respirando con un poco de alivio le tomó del brazo y lo acompañó

_-¿Qué hiciste ahora Grandchester?_- preguntó entonces el profesor volviéndose hacia Terry, haciendo gala de su gran paciencia, pero Terry furioso hecho un vendaval después de verla a ella irse con él, se soltó de los brazos de quienes todavía lo retenían y recogiendo su abrigo del suelo que había dejado junto a un árbol decidió alejarse de allí.

El profesor al ver el ambiente de confusión que había y ante la falta de jugadores decidió que era mejor finalizar el entrenamiento y dejarles descansar

_-¡Atención, se suspende el entrenamiento por el día de hoy, queda postergado para mañana. Les ruego descansar para volver con las energías recargadas!_- anunció

Los jugadores poco a poco empezaron a dispersarse, algunos contentos por tener para disfrutar más tiempo libre y otros algo decepcionados por la suspensión del ejercicio. Dos jovencitas que habían estado observando angustiadas entre el público aprovecharon el momento para acercarse a dos de los chicos.

Archie entonces le estaba ayudando a su hermano a apoyarse en sus hombros para caminar hacia la enfermería en busca de linimento para disminuir la hinchazón que de seguro se le produciría en la pantorrilla con el pasar de la tarde

_-¿Archie estás bien?-_ preguntó Annie inquieta. El chico al verla se le iluminó la cara

_-Si amor, pero creo que Stear no mucho-_ agregó mirando al susodicho quien en esos momentos se agachaba con dificultad a amarrarse los cordones de sus zapatos que en algún momento de la caída se le habían desatado

_-¡Stear!-_ exclamó entonces Patty apenada. El joven al ver que ella estaba allí le sonrió con dulzura

_-¡Hola Patty!-_ le saludó amenamente y luego le contó –_creo que después de esto he decidido quedarme no más haciendo mis otras actividades, definitivamente esto del futbol no es para mí-_ reconoció

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué sucede Candy? No debiste haber ido allá, fue a exponerte a que ese infame te falte el respeto…pero no se lo voy a permitir<em>- comentó Anthony lleno de coraje mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro en la oscuridad proporcionaba que le daban los árboles a la entrada de atrás del edificio de las chicas. Un lugar lo suficiente privado para conversar un rato los dos solos.

-_Quédate quieto, vamos_ – le pidió ella, tomando su pañuelo para limpiarle suavemente la herida de la boca, un golpe le había partido parte de su bonito labio inferior. Al sentir la tela sobre la herida el chico dio un inconsciente respingo hacia atrás e hizo una mueca que a ella le dio ternura después de todo _-Anthony estás bien y eso es lo más importante, él puede decir lo que quiera pero tú y yo estamos más lejos de eso_- agregó para calmarlo, hablándole en voz baja, tranquila, tal como había hecho en el campo de juego pero esta vez poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros – _te amo y eso es lo que importa_– le recordó - _…no pelees más por favor_ –

Ambos jóvenes decidieron entonces olvidar todo incluyendo los sucesos fallidos de esa madrugada, intentaron besarse pero como no era conveniente por el estado de Anthony, decidieron fundirse en un profundo abrazo que dio por terminado aquel día toda la marea de líos. Después quedaron con la frente apoyada el uno en el otro sintiendo la calidez de sus respiraciones.

-_Discúlpame princesa por lo de anoche, creo que me sobrepasé…-_ él fue el primero que habló pero Candy negó con la cabeza

-_No hiciste nada que yo no te hubiera permitido. Está bien_-

Anthony entonces la abrazó de nuevo fuertemente en respuesta

-_Tengo tanto miedo de perderte…_- le escuchó ella susurrar, mientras con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro meditaba en que a Terry si se le había pasado la mano con sus agravios. Meditó en que tal vez no era lo que ella pensaba, que el chico del barco que había visto tal vez era solo producto de su imaginación, por lo que decidió cambiar totalmente su actitud para con él y si por alguna razón o circunstancia volvía a atravesársele su recuerdo en su mente lo obligaría a salir de allí fuera como fuera.

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche en una cantina, dos colegiales fugados mataban la rutina entre billar y alcohol<p>

-_No crees que se te fue la mano hoy loco_- opinó el chico más alto y robusto

-_Lo peor de todo es que fue sin querer Fabricio_- reconoció Terry – _no fue mi intención patear a ese muchacho de anteojos en ningún momento, pero tenía los zapatos desamarrados y justo se enredó cuando estábamos pugnando por obtener el balón_- explicó

-_Ésta bien amigo, yo te creo_- respondió el grandulón pero había otra cosa que no le cerraba y a Terry le tomó por sorpresa su pregunta al tiempo que bebía el último trago de su vaso de ajenjo – _y respecto a lo de Brower…te gusta su chica ¿no es verdad?-_

A Terry le supo más amargo el trago de lo que ya era

-_No tiene caso hablar de eso_- dijo dubitativo, por alguna extraña causa aquello en algo dolía

-_Sabes que creo, que estás obsesionado con ella_- comentó el italiano mientras se inclinaba para dar su jugada en el billar. Terry reconoció que podía tener razón, el no era un hombre de esos que se andaba por las ramas, estaba acostumbrado a tener a todas las chicas que había querido pero por desgracia Candice White estaba fuera de su alcance.

–_Se nota hermano que piensas bastante en ella_- añadió al verlo pensativo, notándosele que ya empezaba a hacer efecto el licor – _debes tener cuidado de que esta situación no se agrave o estarás perdido_- Fabricio aún cuando era uno de los más corpulentos del colegio y temido, era sensato, tal como lo había demostrado esa tarde al separar a su amigo de la pelea rápidamente para evitar que terminara ganándose un nuevo castigo

_-No sabes lo que dices…_- repuso Terrence tomando asiento en una silla y subiendo la pierna en el, con la mirada azul zafiro perdida en alguna extraña lejanía – _podría tenerla si quisiera_…- agregó

-_En serio, ¿le hacemos a una apuesta?_- Fabricio le animó. Terry sonrió en respuesta

Los jóvenes no se habían dado cuenta que detrás de ellos, no muy alejados había otros chicos camuflados del colegio quienes al igual que ellos, disfrutaban de la vida nocturna. Entre esos hubo uno al que le llamó de sobremanera la atención su conversación.

Con una gabardina y sombrero negro para no ser descubierto. Neal Leagan les hizo señas a sus amigos del grupo de que estaban Grandchester y Maccinni allí, por lo que decidieron salir sigilosos hacia otro bar para no ser vistos o correr el riesgo de ser delatados, pero entre eso Neal se llevó consigo la satisfacción haber escuchado algo que le podía interesar saber a su hermanita….

Terry mientras tanto consideró en hacer lo que Fabricio le proponía por un momento. Le gustaban los retos. Sin embargo había algo dentro de él que no lo dejaba, que no le permitía proceder con Candy al igual que con cualquier otra mujer. Quizá era la ternura que veía en sus ojos…esa bondad por la cual jamás le haría daño….sabía que era prohibida para él y por el mismo hecho de que no podía tenerla, le atraía más.

Reconocía que se había fijado en ella desde la primera vez que la viera en el barco, no desde su breve conversación en la cubierta sino desde aquella vez en que casi tropezaran en la escalera…se reclamó el ser un sentimental camuflado, al igual que su madre, por acordarse de esas cosas que tal vez ni la propia protagonista recordaba…pero la situación era así…. y aunque él era conocido como un chico sin corazón, capaz de no amar a nadie en realidad…sentía que por fin había encontrado a una persona especial.

_-Arggg…¡por qué elegiste este trago tan amargo!-_ se quejó Fabricio sintiendo el escozor en su garganta provocado por el licor verde que Terry esa noche había conseguido, el cual después según decían producía alucinaciones.

_-…Porque me recuerda a sus ojos_- su respuesta fue simple.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	24. XXIII: Las maldades de Neal y Eliza

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los perso****najes del manga y el anime Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos un ratito.**

**Hola amigas cómo están, discúlpenme otra vez la demora pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo, aprovechando que mis jefes no está en la oficina para adelantar un poquito esta historia que me ronda en la cabeza todos los días jejeje pero que a veces no tengo tiempo de actualizar =), sin embargo no voy a dejarla y les prometo que tendrá un final feliz. Ya me encuentro trabajando en el siguiente capi para publicarlo con prontitud.  
><strong>

**Agradezco a Miss Brower, Flo, Aide22, Daniela Bower, Vikiar, G Brown, Verito, adrinag1, JessMust7, Lupita1797, Larah, Daniela Ardley, Normiux Larenth Grandchester y a todos quienes siguen este fic. Muchas gracias por dejarme saber sus opiniones y por todo el apoyo, un gran abrazo, son una gran inspiración para mí.**

**Pero bueno yendo de lleno a la trama del capítulo, intenté interiorizar un poco en los sentimientos de aquellos personajes tan complejos como son los Hermanos Leagan, además de que seguimos junto con los chicos en los preparativos para la gran fiesta del Festival de Mayo, dentro de la cual situé un acontecimiento que sucede en la historia original pero que traté de hacerlo ver de una forma más realista y un poco más oscura, quizá como hubiese actuado Neal de tener una vida real. ADVERTENCIA: es una escena un poco violenta con la que no espero ofender a nadie, quizá se asusten un poquito pero a la final todo saldrá bien.  
><strong>

**Bueno amigas ya no las canso más, dejo con ustedes el Capítulo 23.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Capítulo XXIII:** **Las maldades de Eliza y Neal**

Tres jovencitas presurosas cruzaron el jardín desde la capilla del colegio con dirección a los salones de clase. En medio de sus entusiastas conversaciones con compañeras de otros cursos a la salida de la misa dominical, habían olvidado la convocatoria a reunión que les hiciera su profesora dirigente de curso para ultimar detalles sobre el Festival de Mayo, el cual se realizaría todo ese fin de semana. Ellas al igual que el resto del estudiantado, estaban tan emocionadas charlando sobre el baile que tendría ese mismo viernes que habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

-_No puedo más, siento que me voy a caer en cualquier momento_- se quejó Patty con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo mientras Annie la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a seguir

-_Vamos Patty ya falta poco, nos desmayes_- le alentó. Desde hacia unos cuantos días al verse correspondida en sus sentimientos por Archie, era un derroche de felicidad y optimismo.

-_¡Ya casi llegamos chicas, este es el atajo que me enseñaron Anthony y Stear!- _le_s _animó Candy, quien poco antes había sugerido usar aquel sendero casi intransitado del colegio, recordando con ternura la tarde a principios del mes de abril que pasaran estudiando ella y Anthony, la cual había terminado en un escape similar.

Las tres amigas tuvieron que bordear el edificio central y bajar por unas escalinatas antiguas de piedra, ya cerca de la residencia de las chicas, más cuando estaban por llegar se encontraron con alguien inesperado.

Candy fue la primera que detuvo la improvisada maratón al verlo, sintiendo que el corazón se paralizaba por fracciones de segundo porque sabía que esa vez ya no habría escapatoria y tendría que enfrentársele.

Arrimado en la pared cerca de la entrada estaba Terry Grandchester, cruzado de brazos como acostumbraba. Peligroso pero atrayente. Esperando.

Annie y Patty al instante retrocedieron pero Candy permaneció estática, sabía que demostrarle que la intimidaba no le conduciría a nada, además de que sería como darle un punto más a favor a su crecido ego, cosa que no haría. Él estaba acostumbrado a que medio mundo le temiera pero ese no iba a ser el caso en esa situación.

-_Chicas debemos llegar al salón, recuérdenlo_- les instó con seriedad a sus amigas para que demostraran firmeza, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a él ni un instante, tal como lo hacía con ella.

Las chicas apretaron los labios, bajaron las miradas y cruzaron enfrente de él rápidamente. Tantas historias malas sobre su persona habían calado hondo en ellas y a esas alturas estaban convencidas de que era un completo rufián, aún sin antes haberlo tratado. Candy no se quedó atrás, siguió detrás de ellas con la frente en alto mientras recordaba con resentimiento su comportamiento peleonero e irrespetuoso del día anterior tanto para ella como para Anthony, así como las frases de burlas indirectas que le había venido recitando últimamente, por lo que desde ya consideraba que no merecía la pena prestarle atención ni mucho menos ser su amiga.

_-¡Vaya! al parecer después de todo tenía razón, no eres lo que pensaba…eres igual al resto de las otras chicas_- fueron sus primeras palabras al despegarse de la pared cuando ella pasó a su lado. Candy se detuvo y lentamente se volvió a mirar solo para comprobar que él tenía la vista fija en ella, supo que era tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

_-¡Candy vamos!-_ le recordó Annie algo nerviosa junto a Patty ya en el umbral de la puerta. Estaban a un solo paso de entrar y Candy estaba consciente de ello, sabía que de no inmutarse por la alusión podía evitarse cualquier discurso en vano, pero decidió en ese momento no hacerlo.

-_Sigan ustedes chicas_- les dijo sin mirarlas – _yo iré enseguida_-

Annie y Patty sabían que su amiga era obstinada y decidida por lo que se marcharon sin poner más reparos. Los dos rebeldes se quedaron entonces solos para por fin tener la oportunidad de hablar.

Candy se sentía invadida por un shock repentito por tener que enfrentarse de improviso a él, sentía que las piernas le temblaban más se obligó a parecer valiente.

_-Tú no me conoces_- le dijo para empezar al tiempo que lo veía escrutarla profundamente con esos intensos ojos azules que la hacían sentir nerviosa. Con esa seriedad tan característica en él que le hacía parecer malhumorado siempre. Su melena castaña se mecía con el viento y por primera vez se dio cuenta que se reflejaba en ella un halo rubio oscuro cuando le iluminaba el sol. Candy no notó cuanto frío hacía hasta que estuvieron frente a frente y el tiempo mientras tanto parecía empezar a correr lento, irreal.

-_Tus actos definen tu personalidad, te muestran tal cual eres y tal como yo veo…vanidosa, conformista e hipócrita_- Terry le reiteró sin reparos, acercándosele seductor como era, con su forma felina, hablándole de cerquita en voz baja para que entendiera claramente, al punto de hacerla retroceder. Quería conseguir ese efecto de intimidación en ella y lo estaba logrando. Quería restregarle en la cara lo coqueta que era con él aunque aparentara pureza y fidelidad delante de su pareja. Candy lo miraba sin poder creer que fuera tan descarado al estarla insultando tan abiertamente.

_-¡Cómo te atreves, no tienes derecho a opinar sobre mí!-_ protestó indignada sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro por la turbación y el coraje

Terry mostró su sonrisa retorcida tan característica empezando a disfrutar de la discusión, mientras tanto ella continuó

-_Si vamos a comenzar por eso, tú tampoco eres lo que yo creía en un principio- _decidió atacarle

_-¡Ah sí!, esto se pone bueno, me interesa saber esa parte_ – contestó él con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos- _¡Vamos dime que es lo que piensas de mí!_- luego se colocó una mano detrás del oído para fingir que la escuchaba mejor

A pesar de que Candy sabía que se estaba burlando de ella no iba a quedarse con el hueso atravesado en la garganta de todo lo que tenía que decirle

_-¡Pensé que eras un buen chico!-_ añadió. Al escuchar esto Terry se río, pero a ella no le dio importancia y siguió -…_pero veo que en realidad eres un patán, engreído y egocéntrico-_

Terry se carcajeó con más ganas, sobre todo al verla ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba por el enfado, y en el fondo aquello también le ocasionó ternura por lo que poco a poco fue ablandando su comportamiento.

-_Vamos, pequeña pecosa di que soy un monstruo y te ahorrarás la labia_- le dijo acercándosele de nuevo y tomándole esta vez la barbilla suavemente, haciendo que ella le retirara la mano con arrebato. De verdad estaba logrando que le empezara a odiar. Candy no dejaba de preguntarse donde estaba el chico lindo y carismático que había conocido a bordo del barco, parecía entonces que solo había sido un producto de su imaginación.

-_Sabes que al fruncirte así se te notan más las pecas sobre tu naricita respingona_- le comentó en forma de burla y aquello la hizo enojar peor, era increíble que fuera tan confianzudo

_-¡Y si es así que! Me gustan mis pecas!-_ le encaró

-_Bien, entonces voy a empezar a decirte "Mona Pecosa"-_

_-¡Quéeee!-_ Candy no podía caber más en su irritación

_-¡Claro! He Visto tus paseos por los árboles, sobre todo en las noches-_ le recordó él guiñándoles el ojo, haciendo que ella tuviera que cubrirse el rostro con las manos al reconocerse descubierta

_-¡Eres un mocoso atrevido!- _Le insultó reponiéndose, por no saber que más decirle

-_Fiuuuu… me la dejaste suave_ – Terry silbó

_-¡No me vuelvas a hablar, no te quiero volver a ver, no quiero ser tu amiga, quiero que te mantengas a 100 metros de distancia!-_ le gritó Candy exasperada, nunca nadie la había humillado tanto y en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera en casa de los Leagan.

_-¡En serio, que sentencia tan terrible!-_ se mofó él– _y no me digas, ahora vas a correr a contarle de esto a tu peor es nada, a ese rubio insulso que se cree mucho porque es Capitán del equipo de futbol-_

_-¡No te metas con Anthony, él es una magnífica persona, no es como tú!-_ refutó ella

_-¡En serio!, eso no fue lo que me pareció ayer durante la pelea, no vi más que un fanfarrón debilucho, no creo que resistiría más de dos contiendas- _Terry le encaró

-_No sabes lo que dices, Anthony es mejor que tú en todos los aspectos, te puede derrotar cuando sea, además es un gran ser humano no como tú,¡ él tiene un gran corazón!-_ Candy defendió con rabia a su enamorado, para cuando terminó tenía lágrimas en los ojos –_No tienes derecho a hablar mal de él-_

-_Ja! No sé de donde has sacado esa idea equivocada del "Derecho", por si no lo sabes existe la"libertad de expresión" y yo puedo hablar de quien me de la gana_- contradijo él

-¡_Pues yo no te voy a escuchar, ya me cansé!_- decidió ella tapándose los oídos con las manos en una acción de defensa algo infantil pero eficaz, sin embargo a Terry no le gustaba perder y por ello no dudó en acercársele y alzarle la voz para hacerse oír

_-¡Estás resentida porque lo golpee, pero déjame decirte que eso no fue nada, la próxima vez que se mete conmigo le irá mucho peor!-_

_-¡No me vengas a amenazar. Él se puede medir contigo cuantas veces quieras y no perderá, es más puede dejar patas arriba a 10 cretinos más iguales a ti!_- Vociferó Candy empujándolo. Terry solo se moría de la risa

-_Ya veremos cual de los dos tiene razón en la próxima pelea_- desafió

-_No habrá una próxima pelea_- determinó ella resuelta y se volteó dispuesta a alejarse, ya no valía la pena seguir perdiendo su tiempo allí

_-¡Ah no!, ¿y quien eres tú, su mamita para decidir por él?!-_ le gritó Terry para capturar su atención, pero ella ya estaba resuelta a ignorarlo. Sabía todas la cualidades que tenía su Anthony, lo fuerte, varonil y apasionado que era por lo que no le hizo el menor caso a sus comentarios. Tomó aire respirando profundo para volver a retomar la calma y prosiguió su marcha, no obstante se volteó en cuanto llegó a la puerta

-…_Soy una persona que lo ama y que no va a dejar que gente como tú le haga daño_- le respondió con calma y entonces fue Terry quien comenzó a morirse de coraje.

_-¡Eso está por verse!_- voceó – _¡Así como he de presenciar cuando lo dejes y decidas venir a mí!-_

Candy no podía concebir lo que escuchaba, solo movió la cabeza con desaprobación, convenciéndose de que en definitiva Terry Grandchester era un caso perdido, sin más optó por alejarse del lugar.

Terry se quedó con una sonrisa algo amarga en los labios, al final cuando el había forzado la situación para tener la última palabra, sentía que aquella discusión que recién acababan de sostener solo lo alejaba más de ella y eso era lo que no quería.

-…_Y yo te estaré esperando…_- añadió para sí

* * *

><p>-<em>Aún no he decidido si llevar mi cabello recogido en un tocado para que luzca mejor el escote de mi vestido o si arreglármelo en unos tirabuzones, de uno u otro modo luciré preciosa<em> – comentaba Audrey en el curso, alabándose a sí misma mientras se contemplaba en su espejo de mano

-_No, no lo creo…-_ argumentó Eliza y cuando la rubia se volteó a mirarla con asombro pues supuestamente era su amiga, corrigió – _No creo que los tirabuzones te luzcan tan bien como a mí-_ se vanaglorió haciendo alarde de algo en ella que ya era su marca personal, las otras sonrieron.

Estaban en pleno salón de clase, pero como era domingo, no les importaba estar rodeadas de una decena de revistas de moda ya que debían elegir los modelos de vestidos a comprar o las tendencias a lucir para llevar el día del baile por lo que se encontraban algo ansiosas, a la espera de que llegara la maestra dirigente a pronunciarse sobre las actividades del Festival de Mayo. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese tema en esos días era motivo de interés y causante de emoción.

-_Ya no puedo esperar para lucir mi hermoso vestido de seda nuevo, mi mamá me lo hizo elaborar por uno de los mejores modistas de París_…- comentó Eliza

_-¡Oh Eliza tienes tanta suerte, de seguro que ese día vas a lucir maravillosa!_- expresó Violeta alabándola, tal como a la despiadada pelirroja le agradaba, y por eso mismo le permitía ser parte del grupo

_-¿Quién creen que sea el Espíritu de la Flor este año?-_ preguntó Luisa, la mejor amiga de Eliza refiriéndose al titulo que se la daba durante el festival a la chica más agraciada y linda del colegio, era un sinónimo como de Reina del Baile

En eso Candy ingresó al salón hecha un vendaval, estaba que se la llevaban los demonios, como podías ser posible que Terry Grandchester que casi ni se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra unos días atrás le hubiera dicho todas aquellas cosas esa mañana, discutiendo con ella tan feo. Sonrojada y totalmente enojada caminó directo a su pupitre sin detenerse a mirar a nadie o prestar atención a la conversaciones frívolas que se cernían alrededor, y se dejó caer en el.

La Hermana Sofía entró justo después casi pisándole los talones por fin a dar las esperadas indicaciones, haciendo que todas de repente guardaran un forzado silencio aprestándose a escuchar.

Más Candy tenía la cabeza en otro lado, en esos momentos sentía que no quería volver a ver a Terry de verdad. Tenía coraje consigo misma y pena por haberse engañado, ya que él al parecer no era ni la sombra de lo que había imaginado sino solamente un problemático insoportable de quien no valía la pena ser amiga.

-_Estar a la moda es una obligación para toda chica de sociedad, yo por ejemplo tengo centenares de vestidos de fiesta en casa, pero le pedí uno nuevo a mis padres para la ocasión, tengo un estilo que cuidar…-_conversaba Audrey a sus estiradas amistades.

_-Tienes razón Audrey la moda es obligación para toda chica pero siempre habrá excepciones_- profirió Luisa haciendo alusión a Candy quien se encontraba a pocos metros de ellas

-_Claro hay quienes aunque se vistan de seda igual mal quedan_- opinó Eliza cruzándose de brazos con toda la intención de hacerla sentir mal, pero Candy procuró no darle importancia. Era más relevante el asunto que pasaba por su cabeza.

Estaba consciente de que Anthony no era ningún debilucho como Terry le había llamado y que podía enfrentársele en cualquier momento, sin embargo dentro de ella, no quería que eso sucediera, que ambos volvieran a pelearse…aunque por desgracia estaba segura que después de su infortunada conversación de esa mañana con el rebelde, éste no buscaría otra cosa más que hacerle la vida imposible a su amor…

Suspiró frotándose las sienes, quería descubrir la forma de alejar a Anthony de ese odio personal que sentía hacia el aristócrata malcriado porque no quería volver a verlo lastimado y porque no decirlo tampoco a Terry, por muy mal que ahora le cayera. Pero su Anthony…su Anthony era la causa más grande por la que velar, él que siempre la protegía y se mostraba pendiente de estuviera bien. Ya era tiempo de retribuirle todos esos cuidados y mimos.

_-¡Candy…Candy!_- el llamado insistente de Annie la regresó de la lejanía donde se había extraviado debido a sus cavilaciones

-_¿Candy estás bien?-_ preguntó Patty algo preocupada

-_Eh sí…que pasa_- contestó despejándose el aturdimiento, asombrada

_-¡La Hermana Sofía acaba de mencionar tu nombre como "Espíritu de la Flor"!-_ respondió Annie emocionada

_-¿A mí?-_

_-¡Sí, dijo que todas las chicas que cumplen años en Mayo lo serán, Candy es genial!-_ opinó alegremente Patty.

La designación de _"Espíritu de la Flor_ era el sueño de todas las chicas en el San Pablo. Quienes tenían la suerte de ser elegidas eran tratadas de forma especial durante el día del baile, desfilaban como princesas en una carroza llena de flores con muchachos como sus escoltas. Era un honor muy especial.

Candy pensó con ilusión en Anthony que fijó su fecha de cumpleaños en ese mes, cuan agradecida estaba con su dulce amor por tantas cosas maravillosas que ocurrían en su vida gracia a él y pensó en cómo recibiría la noticia, se imaginó su rostro sonriente contemplándola con amor, al punto que comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estómago sin darse cuenta, se prometió entonces demostrarle ese día lo bonita que podía ser y que ya era casi toda una dama, digna de estar a su lado… Como deseaba que llegara el viernes, aquella fecha tan esperada donde disminuían las reglas, para poder bailar con él y estar todo el día a su lado, libremente sin nadie que los censurase o molestase, tan tranquila entre sus brazos.

_-¡¿Candy?!-_ con coraje Eliza no podía concebir que su peor rival hubiese sido elegida para ser princesa del baile y ella no – _debe haber un error_-

-¡_Wow que suerte! Chicas se imaginan, Candy ha sido designada Espíritu de la Flor y es además la novia del Capitán del equipo de Futbol, juntos van a ser la sensación…la pareja más bonita de toda la fiesta_- comentó de forma inocente Regina la Presidenta, acercándose un rato al grupo de las estiradas para anotar los nombres de las que quisieran inscribirse en los concursos o diferentes actividades que se realizarían durante el Festival. Pero para Eliza aquel comentario despertó un grito de guerra dentro de su cabeza, no podía permitir que Candy fuera la más hermosa o la más deseada de la fiesta, eso solo pasaría sobre su cadáver.

_-Bien señoritas, las que ya terminaron de anotarse para las diferentes actividades pueden retirarse. Les deseo un bonito día y les aconsejo que_ _descansen. Una ajetreada semana nos espera_- concluyó la Hermana Sofía sonriendo con complicidad y ni bien se retiró la algarabía en el aula no pudo contenerse más, todas estaban emocionadas y no dejaban de hablar de vestidos, de peinados o de galanes, sabían de por sí que la semana que llegaba iba a ser de poca actividad porque todos en el colegio iban a estar ocupados en la preparación de la festividad, esto incluía tanto a alumnos, como a profesores o empleados ya que el plantel debía estar impecable porque ese día también acudían padres de familia e invitados.

_-Candy, ya hablando con seriedad, ¿en realidad estás bien? ¿Ese patán te hizo algo?_- Annie quiso saber

-_No chicas, no se preocupen, no pasó nada_- contestó ella –estoy bien, era solo un pequeño asunto que debía saldar con ese rufián-

-_Menos mal, estuvimos a punto de llamar a la Hermana Gray para que te salvara de cualquier cosa_- mencionó Patty con seriedad pero aliviada al fin y contenta de que su amiga estuviese a salvo. Annie la miró con extrañeza a Candy como si no se tragara del todo la historia, pero al final encogiéndose de hombros decidió pasar a tocarles un tema que sí era de gran interés

_-Bien chicas, ahora que todo ya pasó, vamos arriba, podemos mirar los catálogos de moda que me envió mi tía. Ella vive aquí en Londres y se ofreció a conseguirme el vestido que elija para la fiesta. Si a una de las dos le gusta un algún diseño no hay problema, podemos encargárselo, es amiga de los mejores sastres de las grandes casas de modas de la ciudad y no se preocupes por el dinero, me lo reconocen después-_ expresó la dulce pelinegra de buen ánimo

_-¡En serio Annie, gracias!-_ expresó Patty emocionada, aunque tenía un vestido de fiesta entre su ropa, aquel día tan esperado quería lucir especialmente grandiosa, sobre todo a los ojos de cierto chico de anteojos que le tenía ilusionada.

-_Estoy segura que encontraremos lo adecuado para lucir preciosas ese día, sobre todo tu Candy que debes estar deslumbrante para bailar con Anthony, ¡vamos!_- Annie animó

-_Ok_- Candy sonrió graciosa aceptando la propuesta, además ya que ese día se podía invitar a quien se quisiera también, tenía planeado en escribirle una carta al tío abuelo William para que asistiera, pensando en que esa fecha era perfecta para conocerle y agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por ella, por ser su benefactor.

Las tres amigas alegremente se encaminaron enseguida hacia el piso de las habitaciones. Sin saber que las envidiosas de Eliza y compañía, tenían las miradas fijas sobre ellas.

* * *

><p>Eliza no podía creer ni entender porque Candy era el centro de atención de todo el mundo, al principio como una de sus peores pesadillas pensó que aquello era una moda pasajera pero con el tiempo la fama de ella se iba afianzando haciéndole una cosa inconcebible de sostener… sin embargo lo que más le dolía era de que todos la relacionaran siempre con Anthony y aquello se había intensificado en las últimas horas debido a la pelea que el mencionado había sostenido con el temible Terrence Grandchester por defenderla, aceptando así que tenía una relación con ella que habían tratado inútilmente de mantener oculta desde que pisaran el suelo del colegio.<p>

Eliza sentía que le hervía la sangre de los celos. Cada día odiaba más a Candy al considerarla una usurpadora que le había quitado todo lo que le correspondía a ella por derecho. Sobre todo lo que más quería, que era a él.

Y ahora como cereza en el pastel era escogida para recibir el trato más especial durante el Festival, algo que ella se moría por tener y sobre todo porque estaría junto a Anthony, el chico más deseado del colegio por lo que desde ya se auguraba que sería la más admirada de la fiesta…con coraje y lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos Eliza imaginaba como sería cuando llegara el momento en que ambos bailaran el vals principal en el centro del salón, y ella indudablemente agonizaría entonces porque siempre había soñado con ser ella la que viviera ese hermoso momento junto a Anthony.

"_Pero no lo voy a permitir Candy, no voy a dejar que te salgas tan fácilmente con la tuya" _se decía internamente, mientras caminaba junto a sus amigas por el jardín sumida en sus pensamientos.

-_Candy tiene mucha suerte_- escuchó entonces mencionar a Violeta suspirando –_tiene a un chico guapísimo y popular que la ama por lo que es, sin importarle nada…como me gustaría encontrar también a alguien así-_

Luisa y Audrey estuvieron de acuerdo y por lo bajo se quejaron por no tener tampoco esa suerte. Eliza por su parte decidió ir poco a poco quedándose atrás. De pronto sentía que ya no quería pasear con ellas, porque debía hacer otra cosa más importante. Algo que se le ocurrió de forma repentina al escuchar los cercanos silbidos del pito del entrenador de futbol.

-_Annie también tiene suerte, consiguió a Archibald Cornwell que está como quiere_…- opinó Luisa

_-Pues yo creo que está mejor el otro, el hermano, como es que se llama el de lentes, ah ya Alistear, tiene un no se qué que atrae_…- comentó Audrey sonriendo al reparar en ello – _¡Eliza_ _que afortunada eres al tener tan maravillosos primos!…_- añadió volteándose hacia la aludida o al menos hacia el lugar vacio donde hacia poco había estado porque ésta a veces cuando no se sentía bien por algo, acostumbraba a desaparecer -¿Eliza?- preguntó asombrada.

_-¿Cómo lo hace, parece que hiciera magia o algo así?_- opinó Violeta

_-¡Ja! ¡Magia negra será!-_ corrigió Audrey cruzándose de brazos

* * *

><p>Como hipnotizada, sin medir exactamente la magnitud de lo que iba a hacer, Eliza caminó en dirección al campo de futbol.<p>

Sentía que perdía la cabeza al pensar en Anthony. Tanto tiempo lo había amado en silencio, desde muchísimo tiempo antes que Candy y de repente apareció ella para espantarle todos los sueños que desde niña había construido.

Nadie conocía con exactitud cuán grande era el sentimiento que tenía hacia él o con cuanto amor atesoraba todos los dulces recuerdos de los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Nadie sabía tampoco de todas las noches que había pasado llorando aferrada a su almohada adolorida por saber que lo estaba perdiendo, porque ella se lo estaba quitando.

Cuanto había sufrido al reconocer que su príncipe rubio ya no era el mismo de antes, que en algún momento del tiempo se había ido el dulce chico que solía leerle historias de niña, el muchacho amable que le enseñó a montar a caballo o a patinar sobre hielo cuando tenía 10 o aquel que con delicadeza le curó el gran raspón que se hiciera en la rodilla un día al caerse de la bicicleta, aquel que siempre la defendía cuando Archie o Stear peleaban con ella, quien solía escuchar sus problemas para después aconsejarla y también el que había estado segura que iba a regalarle su primer beso el día de su doceavo cumpleaños después de entregarle un obsequio, un brazalete de plata que hasta la fecha nunca se quitaba (y aquel mágico momento hubiera sucedido de no ser por la interrupción de la tía abuela en la sala de estar para llamarlos al comedor, al notar que se encontraban solos)… pero ahora él había cambiado, era frío con ella, amable pero lejano, las cosas ya no eran las mismas así ella se esforzara por socializar con él. Por más que buscara ya no encontraba en sus ojos aquella ilusión que antes le surgía cada vez que la veía.

Como Eliza deseaba que existiese una máquina del tiempo para regresar a aquellos lejanos días. Poco tiempo antes de que Candy Blanca apareciera para echarlo todo a perder. Aunque pocos lo creyeran por la coraza con la que siempre se cubría, ella también tenía sentimientos, tenía un corazón que latía con pasión y estaba enamorada… y el hecho de no ser correspondida la desgarraba.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba parada frente a la cancha observando al equipo entrenar, fijando su mirada nostálgica solo en aquel que le importaba, por quien sufría tanto en silencio. Lo vio jugar, moverse con destreza cuando se apropiaba del balón, disfrutó de verlo dando indicaciones siempre a los otros como el gran líder que era, con el sudor perlando su vigoroso cuerpo por el intenso esfuerzo físico y los cabellos finos brillándole con el sol.

Estaba extasiada, maravillada observando a su ángel a tal punto que no notó que algunos de los jugadores reparaban extrañados en ella y peor aún que la pelota se escapaba en un momento producto de un tiro erróneo e iba directo hacia ella. Solo un grito de advertencia le alertó poco antes del impacto.

_-¡Hey cuidado!-_

A duras penas alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos, sin embargo el golpe fue tan fuerte que la envió de sopetón al suelo en medio de su grito agudo.

_-¡Eliza!_- entonces le escuchó gritar preocupado a él al reparar en ella y desde el piso aún con los ojos cerrados, adolorida y segura de que se le iban a hacer moretones en los brazos pensó que después de todo había valido la pena que aquello sucediera con tal de llamar su atención.

Lo sintió correr hacia ella asustado, agacharse hasta donde estaba y tomarla entre sus brazos para comprobar que no se hubiera hecho daño.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ le preguntó con preocupación y ella abrió lentamente entonces los ojos para mirarlo embelesada, ya hacía buen tiempo que no estaban así de cerca

-_Sí…gracias_- contestó en voz baja.

Anthony se sintió aliviado pero también un poco incómodo y enseguida procurando tener mucho cuidado le ayudó a levantar

_-Gracias a Dios estás a salvo pero pudo haber sido peor, este no es lugar para una chica, menos aún para pasear ¿que estabas haciendo?-_ le regañó mientras le ayudaba a sacudirse el polvo de la ropa y los brazos, protector como era. Ella por su parte solo acertaba a mirarlo con amor, sin embargo en un momento él sin querer al revisar sus brazos rozó uno de sus golpes provocando que viera estrellas de dolor.

_-¡Auch!-_ se quejó

-_Sí te lastimaste_- replicó Anthony y luego le hizo señas con la mano al entrenador pidiéndole tiempo fuera _-¡Disculpen, tengo que llevar a mi prima a la Enfermería!_- excusó

Le concedieron el permiso y mientras se retiraban un poco de silbidos se escuchaban en el ambiente. Algunos de mofa celebrándole a él una nueva conquista y otros de halagos hacia ella quien aún a pesar de ser malhumorada, malintencionada y chismosa era una chica muy atractiva.

_-Anthony…no es para tanto, estoy bien_- le aseguró –_solo necesito descansar un rato, me duele un poco la cabeza_- exageró con un propósito. Anthony se mostró de acuerdo. La acompañó hasta una banca un poco alejada de la cancha de futbol, donde se pudieron sentar un rato, tranquilos. Caballerosamente él le ayudó a tomar asiento.

-_Gracias por cuidarme Anthony_- expresó Eliza con una dulzura fingida

-_No es necesario que me agradezcas, eres mi prima, así no quisieras cuidaría de ti_ – respondió él con firmeza haciéndole bajar la mirada

-_Siempre ha sido así desde que éramos niños, siempre has estado pendiente de mí- _

Anthony solo sonrió

_-Eres mi sangre_-

Eliza tomó entonces fuerza y valor para brindarle una mirada intensa coqueteándole con los ojos

_-Sabes que también me preocupo mucho por ti, que eres muy importante para mí-_

Anthony asintió sin saber que más decir, sospechaba por donde iba el asunto, por lo que buscó la manera más sutil de excusarse para volver al entrenamiento

_-Lo sé, bueno debes descansar un poco, yo debo volver…-_

Entonces ella hizo algo que lo desarmó

-_Shhh…_- le dijo acercándose y poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios con sensualidad -…_ya sé lo que vas a decir…te vas a excusar con eso de que tienes que volver a entrenar…que es muy importante para ti y para el equipo en miras de estar bien preparados para cuando empiece el Campeonato…_-Anthony se asombró de que aún tuviera ese don de leer tan bien en él al punto de expresarle con palabras casi sus propios pensamientos con claridad -_Pero yo también tengo cosas importantes que decirte y creo que me merezco un pequeño espacio de tu tiempo_ – continuó poniéndole su mirada más dulce. Sacando a flote a la mujer serena y hasta podría decirse tierna, que solo ante él dejaba ver. Anthony entonces se obligó a esperar un poco. Era consciente de la antipatía que sentía ella hacia Candy y había cosas que le había hecho o permitido con la única finalidad de denigrarla que no podía olvidar, por no contar las que solo sospechaba. Todo aquello había contribuido también para alejarlo de ella.

-_Te extraño…-_ logró soltar al fin Eliza – _extraño aquellos tiempos en que pasábamos la mayoría de los fines de semana juntos… jugando_… _riéndonos, cuando todo entre los dos era tan natural_- despacio entre su confesión la pelirroja fue acercando su mano hasta encontrar la de él encima de la banca. Haciendo que Anthony con diplomacia lentamente la retirara

-_Los tiempos cambian Eliza_- respondió Anthony con seriedad – _las personas también, éramos niños en ese entonces_-

Eliza aprovechó que mencionara aquella parte para sonriente echar su larga y brillante cabellera hacia atrás dejando a la vista su níveo y elegante cuello, se recostó entonces en el respaldar de la banca y con descuido se ajustó la blusa para que se notara más el nacimiento de su escote, para Anthony no pasó desapercibida aquella actitud, era hombre. Estaba como afirmándole con su cuerpo que lo él que decía era verdad

-_Tienes razón al decir que hemos cambiado…pero los sentimientos siguen iguales_- Eliza mencionó bajando la mirada como tímida niña buena, fingiéndose triste y comenzó a mirarse las uñas. Anthony no sabía que decirle. Entonces ella volvió a clavarle la mirada y esta vez de forma seductora, apasionada, una invitación sin palabras para que le hiciera lo que quisiera…pero él debía detenerse, tenía que poner un freno, no podía caer en la tentación, no debía dejarse manipular por su prima.

-_Eliza, yo lo siento…debo irme, se me hace tarde_- concluyó levantándose, llenándola a ella de coraje al punto que una vez más no pudo medir sus palabras

_-¡Cobarde!-_ le gritó, haciéndolo detener en seco, de verdad que Eliza siempre lo sorprendía _-¡Nunca te la puedes sacar de la cabeza, siempre tienes que serle tan fiel a esa maldita perra que no se lo merece!-_

_-¡Eliza cuida lo que dices, ella es la mujer que amo y no voy a hacer nada para dañarla!-_ le contestó Anthony con severidad volteándose hacia ella, dejándola de una pieza al escuchar aquella afirmación de sus labios, lo había exasperado–..._Ni estoy dispuesto a tocar a otra mujer que no sea ella…Candy por mucho es mejor persona que tu, eso no lo dudes…¿es lo que querías oír?, bien ahora puedes regresar por donde viniste_-

Anthony no dijo nada más y tomó el camino de regreso al entrenamiento dejándola con lágrimas en los ojos

_-Te arrepentirás de esto Anthony Brower, te lo aseguro_- se dijo para sí mientras secaba sus mojadas mejillas. Luego tratando de recuperar la calma se levantó para caminar de vuelta a la sección de las chicas. Iba taciturna y triste, las esperanzas se le habían esfumado por completo y ahora se sentía humillada, rechazada, olvidada. De golpe entendía que había dejado de significar algo especial para la persona que tanto amaba. No se percató en que momento empezó a sollozar y sin proponérselo comenzó también a correr, quería huir de todo, desechar los sentimientos que tenía pero lastimosamente para ello debía arrancarse el corazón. Sabía que en esa situación solo podía refugiarse en una persona, la única que la entendería, su hermano Neal.

Sabía donde solía reunirse con sus amigos en sus tiempos libres, por lo que corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a la parte oeste del jardín para pedirle un favor.

Neal estaba perdiendo el tiempo con su grupo, intercambiando entre ellos artículos prohibidos en el colegio, como cigarrillos, licor y revistas para adultos, cuando asombrado la vio llegar corriendo y llorando hacia él.

_-¡Neal!_- lloriqueó desconsolada, abrazándolo

-_Pero Eliza, qué te pasa_ – le preguntó él sumamente preocupado. Los amigos se apartaron un poco rascándose la cabeza, extrañados.

_-A…Anthony…-_ apenas ella pudo balbucear

_-¿Anthony? ¿Te hizo algo, es eso?-_

-_No…es Candy_ – Eliza movió la cabeza entre lágrimas – _esa maldita bruja lo tiene hechizado, no puedo soportarlo, quiero que vuelva a ser el de antes…la odio, no puedo soportar que todo le salga bien aunque no se lo merezca, quisiera que desapareciera-_

-_Hermanita no te preocupes, sé de algo que te va a alegrar. He hecho una trampa sensacional cerca del lugar donde la pecosa va a alimentar a ese horrible mapache que tiene, es un gran hoyo donde caerá de seguro uno de estos días. No podrá salir fácilmente y disfrutaremos de dejarla allí varias horas, ya que por ese lugar no pasa casi nadie_-

Eliza le sonrió sintiéndose un poco mejor, confirmándole que le había agradado la idea. Entonces con voz mal calmada pero decidida y con una mirada llena de malicia le pidió:

-_Tengo una idea mejor…atácala, dile a tus amigos que te ayuden, no tengas piedad de ella, dale a esa mugrosa una lección que no olvide, sólo ¡Elimínala…destrúyela por favor…destrúyela!-_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el moreno chico esperaba escondido detrás de los arbustos a que el curso de su hermana saliera para llevar a cabo su malévolo plan.<p>

Dieron las nueve y el cambio de hora llegó, las alumnas del Noveno curso, tercera sección salieron de clases de Francés para dirigirse al salón de Música donde tendrían aquella otra materia durante dos horas.

Neal estaba atento a cada rostro juvenil femenino que pasara. Vio primero a su hermana quien sabía perfectamente el lugar donde se había escondido y ésta le hizo un guiño como indicación de que debían seguir adelante con el plan.

Candy salió casi al final, acompañada de sus dos amigas inseparables.

-_De verdad que no me lo esperaba, aún me siento temblar de los nervios –_ expresó una sonrojada y emocionada Patty

-_Fue un momento tan bonito, a todo el mundo le enterneció la escena, fue realmente un detalle hermoso-_ alabó Annie

-_Sabía que Stear se decidiría tarde o temprano…se ve que lo tienes de cabeza Patty, en definitiva serán una hermosa pareja. Es un excelente chico y me alegro que encuentre a una persona como tú_ – confesó Candy a su amiga, haciendo que a ésta se le humedecieran los ojos producto de escucharla y de toda la emoción recién vivida

_-Gracias Candy_- le dijo con sinceridad

-_No hay de que Patty, creo que al final Annie y yo estamos tan emocionadas con esto al igual que tú jajaja_- Candy sonrió alegre y vivaz como siempre compartiendo su opinión con sus amigas, sin saber que en esos momentos estaba en la mira del pérfido Neal, quien desde ya la consideraba un blanco fácil para su fraguado ataque.

Candy mientras tanto ajena a todo aquello, pensaba en lo galante que le había parecido el encontrar a su primo Stear a primera hora de la mañana a la salida del edificio de las chicas, esperando ansioso a que todas salieran rumbo a la clase de Catequesis, la primera del día, con la finalidad de ver a Patty y hablarle aunque fuera un ratito, con la intención de pedirle que fuera su pareja en el baile. Haciendo su gesto aún más adorable al tener escondida a sus espaldas un ramo de violetas hurtadas de los mismos jardines del colegio para entregarle.

Patty se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, como ella mismo lo había reconocido. No lo esperaba, la impresión fue inmensa y fue en aumento cuando él pronunció su nombre de manera tan tierna en cuanto ella iba pasando cerca de él…Patty tampoco olvidaría lo que dijo después cuando ella se detuvo, ni su tono de voz, tan varonil y decidido

"_Patty necesito hablar contigo…_"

-_Aún sigo temblando chicas, no sé como pude decirle que sí-_ Patty sonreía nerviosa. Las tres amigas iban comentando alegres sobre el asunto y suspirando cuando alguien de repente las interrumpió.

_-¡Hola Candy!-_ se presentó Neal de improviso saludándola con amabilidad. Algo que les sorprendió a las tres. Sobre todo porque les pareció que había salido de la nada.

_-Que tal Neal-_ contestó Candy en tono frío, sentía desconfianza ya que lo conocía muy bien y la última cualidad que poseía si es que la tenía era la amabilidad. De lo que menos tenía ganas era de hablar con él, sin embargo era una persona educada. Podría caerle mal pero no por eso iba a dejar de responder el saludo

_-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece Neal?-_ le preguntó yendo directo al grano, no creía en tanta gentileza de su parte.

-_Calma, calma, es que acaso no puedo pasar por aquí a saludar a mi primita_- fingió Neal hipócritamente mientras comenzaba a rodearla y mirarla como si se tratase de un buitre. Casi no podía ocultar las ansias ardientes que tenía en las venas por llevar a cabo su maquinado plan. Habían pasado más de tres días esperando con sus amigos que ella cayera en la trampa que habían creado en el jardín pero no sabía si por intuición de ella misma o por contrariedades del destino, se las había arreglado para no pasar por allí aunque tuviera que ir a ese tramo obligatoriamente para alimentar a su salvaje mapache. Neal se sentía en el fondo decepcionado, temiendo que sus cálculos al hacerla hubiesen fallado aún cuando tenía la plena certeza de que ella siempre tomaba ese camino. Por ello decidido se propuso llevarla allí aunque fuera engañada o a rastras.

Con sus amigos la dejarían allí dentro de ese alejado hoyo unas buenas horas para que escarmentara y se bajara de la nube de colores en la que últimamente le estaba tocando vivir. Algo que por sus condiciones normales jamás hubiera logrado… Sonrió con perversidad al deducir en que probablemente cuando la encontraran estaría afónica de tanto gritar, y que aquellos que la salvaran quizá serían los guardias nocturnos. Pensó también con gracia en lo bien que se la pasaría con unos dulces amiguitos (dicho de forma sarcástica) que él con sus propias manos se había encargado de conseguir y colocar allí para hacer más completa la trampa. Unos asquerosos bichos.

La trampa había sido ideada para uso permanente y desde un principio Neal les había hecho partícipes a sus amigos de quien sería la persona en estrenarla.

_-Necesito enseñarte algo, por favor ven conmigo-_ pidió. Candy dudó mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de medir la intensidad de lo que escondía. Le había escuchado pronunciar un "Por favor", una frase que ella creía inexistente en su vocabulario – _Vamos, será solo un momento, necesito que me des tu opinión sobre una cosa, un proyecto que estoy haciendo_-

-¿_Por qué yo y no tu hermana, Neal?-_

-_Por que tú eres una persona sincera Candy_- añadió con seguridad, pareciendo él mismo estar de acuerdo con que Eliza no lo era – _Vamos Candy, será solo un momento, por favor- _insistió tratando de convencerla

_-Está bien_- creyendo que lo que decía era verdad y también pensando incrédulamente que tal vez Neal poco a poco empezaba a aceptarla como una miembro más de la familia, por lo que era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar, Candy aceptó.

-_¡Can!_- Annie le llamó, diciéndole con la mirada que tuviera cuidado, sabía como eran los Leagan. No eran de confiar. Candy solo asintió

-_No se preocupen chicas_- contestó amablemente -_ustedes sigan, yo las alcanzaré en un momento-_

Annie y Patty accedieron, pero con duda se alejaron del lugar

_-Ven_- le indicó entonces Neal a Candy, y se echó a caminar haciendo que ella lo siguiera

Después de andar durante más de cinco minutos sin decirse palabra alguna, él adelante y ella detrás siguiéndole, Candy notó que pasaba algo extraño, para esto se dio cuenta de que se estaban yendo a una parte alejada del jardín. Casi por el camino que ella solía tomar cuando se daba sus escapadas para visitar a Clint en su casita del árbol

_-A donde vamos Neal_- preguntó deteniéndose en seco

-_Ya estamos cerca_- profirió éste entre dientes, malhumorado. Candy se dio cuenta de que en lo referente a estudios le había engañado puesto que ningún proyecto estudiantil podía armarse al aire libre en tal parte del colegio, así que decidió no moverse de allí hasta que le dijera la verdad _– No pienso dar un paso más, dime que está sucediendo_- exigió, entonces Neal se volteó hacia ella, tenía reflejado nuevamente ese odio tan característico en sus ojos que con fuerzas había tratado de esconder.

Aún antes de que se lo dijera, Candy entendió que todo había sido un engaño y que estaba en problemas. Reconociéndose asustada empezó a retroceder, pero él fue más rápido y la agarró del brazo enseguida para no dejarla escapar

-_¡Qué haces, me estás lastimando!-_ Candy gritó tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre de su muñeca

_-¡No irás a ninguna parte zarrapastrosa! Te tengo ahorita justo como quería-_

_-¡Eres un cobarde, mentiroso, suéltame ya!_ – Candy requirió pero una sonrisa burlona fue toda la contestación de Neal, que enseguida tomando toda la fuerza de sus impulsos empezó a correr halándola de la mano hacia el espesor de los árboles aunque ella se esforzaba con todos sus bríos por liberarse. Sin embargo el tiempo había pasado y ahora el canalla de Neal se había vuelto más fuerte por lo que indudablemente le venció.

Ni bien estuvieron cobijados por la sombra de los árboles la soltó pero no fue por mucho tiempo porque apenas ella se quiso echar a correr adivinando que se traía alguna maldad entre manos, Neal silbó a su pandilla para que apareciera deteniéndola en el acto. Entre ellos estaba Christian, el regordete odioso primo de Audrey.

Solo entonces cuando Candy vio a todo el grupo reunido allí, se aterró de verdad. Aparte de Neal que era el líder y de Cristian estaban dos muchachos más que no conocía pero que tenían igual pinta de malos que ellos con miradas de lascivia y malicia hacia ella, algo que le provocó escalofríos.

_-¡A donde crees que vas chiquita!-_

_-Este juego recién empieza_-

Candy se alteró cuando sintió que los amigos de Neal la tomaban por los brazos impidiéndole escapar.

_-¡Neal infeliz, eres un cobarde, déjame ir_!- le reclamó pero el aludido se carcajeó disfrutando del momento

_-¡No, hasta que me supliques y me pidas disculpas por todos los malos ratos que me has hecho pasar desde que tuve la mala suerte de conocerte!-_ contestó él, acercándosele mientras se le burlaba hasta tomarle la barbilla con la mano, momento que Candy astuta aprovechó para patearle con todas sus fuerzas en plena entrepierna. Neal se dobló de dolor ante la vista y paciencia de todos sus secuaces, mientras algunos de estos se le reían.

_-¡Maldita perra, te enseñaré lo que es bueno!-_ farfulló enfurecido después de los pocos minutos que le tomó en algo reponerse y sin medir sus acciones se fue con todo su peso contra ella, recostándola en el acto, teniendo sus compañeros que abrirse. Candy derribada, pataleó y se zarandeó como pudo para liberarse de él, su sola cercanía le producía asco, repulsión, pero él buscaba por todos los medios someterla, humillarla.

_-¡Ahora sí pequeña huérfana, empieza a suplicar, implórame!-_ le incitó mientras se ocupaba de sostenerla por la cintura sin importarle los golpes y manotones que ella le propinara con toda su furia

_-¡Jamás, eso ni lo sueñes imbécil!-_

A Neal le dio más coraje su insulto ya que de repente le hizo recordar todas aquellas vergonzosas peleas en las que le había dejado muy mal en su propia casa frente a todos, donde después inevitablemente terminaba siendo la burla de los empleados a causa de sus derrotas. Rencoroso e impulsivo como era le rodeó con sus manos el delicado cuello de niña y empezó a apretarlo primero levemente, pero luego aumentando la intensidad hasta cortarle la respiración.

Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control y él mismo o sus amigos se daban cuenta, lo que había empezado con una discusión se estaba tornando en una batalla campal y sobre todo desigual, pero en esos momentos Neal se encontraba demasiado fuera de sí como para detenerse a recapacitarlo a cabalidad.

No quería dar tregua en su ataque, Candy poco a poco por la falta de oxigeno empezó a disminuir su fuerza y a balbucear, su rostro se tornó rojo granate por todo el esfuerzo, mientras su atacante disfrutaba glorioso de aquel momento. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, lentamente soltó sus manos hasta verla exhausta volver a la normalidad respirando agitadamente y con los ojos llorosos. Por un momento se conmovió de que estuviera en ese estado, ocurrió algo extraño en su interior, como si ocultos sentimientos que se había empeñado por todos los medios de negar o esconder clamasen por brotar. Se dio cuenta una vez más de lo hermosa que era, porque siempre lo había hecho pero por el mismo motivo de que se llevaban tal mal los dos y del visible desprecio que ella sentía por él, le hacía tenerle más coraje.

_-¡Oh, No te pongas así Candy, era solo una broma!_- se atrevió todavía más a mofarse con sarcasmo, porque no iba a exponer su debilidad ante sus conocidos.

Candy llena de rabia le escupió en la cara por toda respuesta y aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso porque Neal sin medirse la abofeteó de forma tan fuerte que quedaron ceñidas como rojas marcas sus dedos en la delicada mejilla de la chica. Se dijo para sí que la sometería a él así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Sus manos al instante parecieron cobrar vida propia al igual que sus instintos porque sin detenerse empezó a forcejear por abrirle la blusa. Candy se vio entonces sorprendida y totalmente asustada

_-¡Qué vas a hacer!-_

_-¡Quiero verte!-_ fue la firme respuesta de él _-¡Muchachos ayúdenme!_- Dos de sus canallas amigos obedecieron sujetándola y halándole del cabello para inmovilizarla. Candy sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse, no era una chica débil pero la situación ya se había salido hacia mucho rato de control por lo que llegó un punto en que indefensa empezó a gritar por ayuda

_-¡Cállate mugrosa o te va a ir peor!- _le amenazó Neal tapándole la boca con premura – ¡_Así grites o vociferes no te servirá de nada, aquí nadie te oirá, y tampoco está aquí tu noviecito, el imbécil de mi primo para defenderte!-_ un rencor guardado se advertía en su voz, probablemente de las peleas que había sostenido con Anthony en Chicago antes de partir a Europa, las cuales se habían suscitado en su mayor parte por causa por ella.

-_Oye Neal no crees que se te está pasando la mano_- opinó entonces uno de los amigos que había permanecido alejado desde que llegaran de todo aquello

_-¡Cállate Erick, si no estás de acuerdo puedes largarte en este mismo momento, pero eso sí cuídate de abrir la boca o caeremos sobre ti!_- le amenazó. El chico no esperó un minuto más y se fue corriendo, era solo un novato que buscaba notoriedad al rodearse de amigos populares pero en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que aquellos no valían para nada la pena.

_-¡Cretino!-_ musitó Neal, luego volvió a fijar la vista sobre su objetivo, Candy, su más preciado trofeo, a quien uno de sus compinches le había logrado ya tapar la boca con un pañuelo. Tenerla así amordazada debajo de él para alguien sádico como Neal era su mayor victoria.

Candy le miró con rencor desde su cautividad mientras una dolorosa lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Neal no pudo evitar perderse por un momento en esos ojos verdes cristalinos que a pesar de toda su congoja aún permanecían desafiantes y en el fondo solo logró admirarla más por su fuerza interior, por lo que con suavidad acarició su mejilla pero ella se retorció con repulsión ante aquello

-_Vamos corazón colabora y todo esto será más rápido_- le aconsejó Christian al oído notándosele la excitación también en la voz.

Neal por unos instantes dudó si proseguir o no, ya había conseguido darle un buen susto pero ahora sus otros amigos lo miraban expectantes porque querían terminar lo que habían comenzado. Entonces reuniendo todo su valor quiso terminar de romper la blusa de Candy, sin importarle notar en el acto que a causa de sus iniciales forcejeos le había causado unos profundos y feos rasguños en la parte superior de su pecho.

Fue en ese rato que sintieron una voz extraña cercana a ellos

_-¡Hey tú maldito engendro, deja a esa chica y enfréntate con alguien de tu tamaño!-_

Asombrados y sorprendidos buscaron hacia todos lados de donde venía la voz de aquel que los había descubierto y cuando Neal levantó la mirada ya era muy tarde porque un rápido latigazo con una fusta para azotar caballos cruzó el aire y llegó a dar de lleno en su mejilla izquierda marcándola como brasa de fuego.

Asustados el restante dúo de cobardes se apartó de la pobre victima al tiempo que veían al temido de Terrence Grandchester saltar de uno de los árboles cercanos para enfrentarse sin miramiento a ellos y aunque trataron se hacerse los valientes, de demostrar sus mejores aptitudes para pelear solo eran escuálidos o regordetes, Terry era fornido, por mucho más ágil y fuerte, además de que todos sabían que había sido entrenado por alguien que en sus tiempos fue un militar, su propio padre.

Sin piedad, el temido rebelde se encargó de darle una paliza a todos que nunca olvidarían.

Puñetazos y patadas iban y venían mientras Candy aprovechaba todo aquello para sobrecogerse y apartarse, tratando de cubrirse con lo que quedaba de su blusa, al tiempo que sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sin poder levantarse se arrastro sentada como estaba hasta quedar a buen recaudo cerca de la sombra de un árbol.

Neal trató de huir cual rata cuando ya todos los demás lo habían hecho pero Terry lo alcanzo sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa

_-¡A donde crees que vas sanguijuela!-_

_-Ya déjame, déjame, estoy herido, me has herido que no lo ves-_ Neal sumamente adolorido y preocupado por su "bello" rostro en el cual de seguro le quedaría una cicatriz, terminó suplicando, irónicamente tal como quería que hiciera Candy

-_Eres un desgraciado cobarde, ni siquiera puedes dar una buena pelea-_ dijo Terry escupiendo a su costado, porque lo que le causaba era repugnancia. Era denigrante tener que enfrentarse a alguien como él. Entonces por pura diversión y porque en realidad se lo merecía, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago tan fuerte que le hizo caer arrodillado sobrecogido por el dolor.

_-Eso es para que aprendas a respetar una mujer, pobre de aquella que tuvo la mala suerte de traerte al mundo-_

La rata de Neal maldijo algo entre dientes y como pudo se levantó para huir cojeando de allí porque el golpe de Candy también empezaba a causarle estragos.

Luego una vez que se quedaron solos Terry exhaló exhausto y asqueado de semejantes sujetos y dejando caer a un lado la fusta, corrió hacia donde estaba ella

-_Pequeña pecosa ¿estás bien?-_ le preguntó preocupado, agachándose y tomándola entre sus brazos.

Candy se había recostado en el suelo sintiéndose muy débil además de que el dolor de cabeza por los tirones del cabello la estaba matando

-_Terry…-_ fue todo lo que pudo decir, empezando a sentir que estaba como dentro de un sueño, al verle esa mirada azul penetrante que rogaba porque ella le confirmara que se encontraba bien. Le había llamado "_Pequeña pecosa_" , eso significaba que recordaba su efímera conversación en el barco. Sin poder evitarlo su corazón se llenó de una profunda alegría, porque allí frente a ella estaba el chico amable y dulce que ella había conocido en primer lugar. Pero la felicidad le duró poco porque de pronto todo a su alrededor empezó a volverse oscuro y los sonidos a hacérsele lejanos, fue entonces cuando se desmayó.

_-¿Candy, Candy me escuchas?-_

Terry notó que estaba sangrando por las heridas, preocupado la tomó en brazos y la llevó rápidamente a la Enfermería.

* * *

><p>A la bondadosa Hermana Margareth quien era la encargada del Departamento Médico se le resbaló una tetera que llevaba entre las manos de la impresión al ver entrar al ermitaño muchacho con una Candy desmayada en sus brazos<p>

-¡_Oh Santo Dios, pero que es lo que sucedió Terry!_- exclamó sumamente preocupada

-_Después prometo darle todas las explicaciones Hermana pero ahora ella necesita ayuda, por favor atiéndala-_le pidió, se le notaba angustiado aunque lo trataba de disimular

La joven monja se acercó a la enferma y preocupada tocó su frente, Candy estaba volando en fiebre y con los ojos cerrados en voz baja se quejaba, con asombro descubrió que tenía algunos leves rasguños en la cara y que además estaba herida.

-_Iré por compresas de agua fría y algo para curar esas heridas, por favor Terry ubícala en una de las camas, enseguida vuelvo_- indicó la Hermana nerviosa mientras se apresuraba a la bodega de los medicamentos.

Terry pasó a uno de los cuartos del Departamento médico donde había varias camas, eligió para ella una junto a la ventana para que cuando se sintiera mejor pudiera observar el jardín.

Con delicadeza y cuidado la colocó lentamente sobre el lecho, en todo momento protector y caballero. No entendía como podía haber canallas tan cobardes y viles para violentar a jovencitas indefensas, él no había presenciado toda la pelea, simplemente había llegado a descansar a su árbol favorito pero se había topado con la singular escena, ya cuando Neal tenía toda la intención de deshacerse de la ropa de Candy. Él entonces gracias al cielo había estado allí para impedirlo pero no quería ni imaginarse en lo que le podría haber pasado de no llegar a tiempo.

Terry la contempló por un momento mientras ella se debatía silenciosamente en medio de un delirante sueño en el que aparentaba estar sufriendo. Con cuidado le limpió un lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. De pronto le parecía tan joven e inocente que le dieron unas inmensas ganas de protegerla de todo lo malo que pudiera pasarle. El corazón se le encogía de verla así, se sentía extraño, no sabía con exactitud lo que estaba pasando en su interior, solo que al estar con ella el león que llevaba dentro se aplacaba a momentos sacando a flote su lado más tierno y romántico.

Candy por su parte desvariaba en medio de su letargo, comenzó a confundir cosas y en algún momento soñó que estaba en un magnifico baile con Anthony, llevando uno de los hermosos vestidos de fiesta que había contemplado en las revistas de moda de Annie. Los dos bailaban uno en brazos del otro como si no existiese nadie más alrededor que ellos y su profundo amor. Pero entonces de repente la música paraba y su Anthony guardaba silencio, solo la miraba con amor y tristeza, después le acariciaba la mejilla y para su asombro se iba, teniendo ella que correr detrás de él, llamándole.

Sosteniéndose las largas faldas del vestido, salía al jardín justo a tiempo de presenciar sin poder creerlo que estaban subiendo su equipaje a un coche, y con horror se dio cuenta de que quienes lo hacían eran los mismos jóvenes intelectuales que había visto la noche en que él partiera obligado al internado de New York. Estaban allí y vestían el mismo uniforme. Angustiada volvió a sentir aquella misma desesperación de esos días, al comprender que habían vuelto para llevárselo, que la separarían otra vez de él. Trató de acercarse pero se lo impidieron, formando una barrera a unos cuantos metros de él.

_-¡Anthony!-_ le llamaba a viva voz con un intenso dolor saliéndole del alma, pero él solo volteó una vez para dirigirle una mirada de pena antes de subirse al vehículo

_-…No te vayas por favor no me dejes_-

Aquello fue lo que Terry escuchó mientras permanecía recostado pensativo en uno de los sillones de visita de la Enfermería, mirándola al tiempo esperaba a que la Hermana volviera, ideando la manera más adecuada de contarle todo lo sucedido. Más en cuanto la escuchó decir aquello dejó enseguida el lugar donde estaba para acercarse a ella interesado hasta delicadamente tomar su mano, creyendo que se refería a él pero entonces le oyó decir otra palabra que lo detuvo en el lugar.

-_Anthony…_- ella clamaba el nombre de su enemigo. Sintiéndose un poco apesadumbrado Terry comprendió que era él a quien necesitaba ella allí en esos momentos, después de todo era a su enamorado, por lo que pensando que no tenía nada que hacer en el lugar, decidió que era mejor retirarse ni bien la monja volviera, pero para su sorpresa Candy le retuvo la mano y entonces reparó en que sus párpados suavemente empezaban a temblar y sus largas pestañas a moverse sutiles como las alas de una mariposa, su dulce tormento estaba despertando.

Todo se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado para Candy, todas la vivencias en ese sueño loco e irreal, lo primero que le pareció ver fue a Anthony junto a ella sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas. Observándola junto a su dulce sonrisa que siempre le infundía calma y paz.

_-¿Anthony?-_ pero poco a poco su vista se empezó a aclarar hasta descubrir que aquellos ojos hermosos que la observaban eran más oscuros que los de él, entonces con un sobresalto cayó en cuenta de que era Terry, trató de incorporarse en la cama enseguida pero lo único que logró fue soltar un gemido ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo, teniendo que volverse a recostar.

-_Te…Grandchester_- le dijo con respeto sintiéndose algo desconfiada y a la vez también mareada, recordando de pronto la magnitud de su discusión del día anterior – _¿qué está haciendo aquí?-_

-¡_Vaya! Es esa tu forma de agradecer el que te haya salvado_- expresó él sin contemplaciones, cruzándose de brazos.

Al parecer estaba malhumorado "Como siempre" ella pensó. Entonces procuró suavizar primero su actitud

-_Gracias_- le dijo de corazón, para enseguida percatarse de que la blusa de su uniforme estaba casi hecha trizas y sin botones, dejando a la vista su combinación de ropa interior. La pobre enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo de la vergüenza e intentó cubrirse como pudo con los brazos pero Terry caballeroso se quitó su chaqueta roja que tanto adoraba por ser uno de los recuerdos de su padre y la cubrió con ella, con cuidado. Era bonito tenerla tan cerca, pero a la vez no se podía sacar de la cabeza los celos que había sentido al escucharla mencionar a Anthony.

-_No te preocupes, es lo que haría por cualquier chica en peligro, pero debes de tener cuidado con esos granujas, evita caer en sus trampas, no te fíes de ellos y no andes sola, no permitas que te molesten_- Le recomendó. Candy asintió con lágrimas en lo ojos por lo que estaba haciendo él y también recordando todo lo que había pasado.

-_Yo nunca creí que Neal fuera tan miserable para tratar de hacer algo así_- reconoció

-_Pues es hora de que te vayas dando cuenta la clase de parientes que tienes, por que lo son ¿o no?-_ Terry había escuchado rumores de los orígenes de Candy pero no acostumbraba a dar crédito a las habladurías hasta comprobarlas por él mismo

-_No lo son_- confirmó ella – _algún día te he de contar_-

Candy haciendo caso omiso a la demanda de su cuerpo intentó incorporarse nuevamente, teniendo él que apresurarse a ayudarla

-_Eres terca si estás adolorida debes permanecer acostada_-

-_Las cosas no han sido tan graves, si no le doy tanta importancia pronto estaré me_j_or_- opinó ella convencida mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de él hasta quedar sentada. Terry entonces comenzó a admirar la seguridad que poseía en sí misma. La vio frotarse la cara secándose las lágrimas como para despejar todo mal pensamiento o alejar cualquier recuerdo aciagp para luego expresar con una sonrisa dulce

_-Ya me siento mejor_- expresó con su habitual manera de anteponer siempre su buen humor ante las adversidades. Por un momento Terry no supo que decir, por primera vez era testigo en vivo de esa magia con la que cautivaba a todos a su alrededor.

Ella notó que la estaba mirando

_-Por favor no le cuentes a nadie_- aprovechó para pedirle

-_De que hablas, aparte de todo lo que te hicieron y estuvieron a punto ¿los quieres encubrir?_- preguntó Terry extrañado

-_Tú no entiendes, algo de esta magnitud no puede estallar dentro de la familia o se echaría todo a perder justo ahora_- Candy sabía que se estaba comportando como una cobarde pero por lo pronto era el único camino. Si se llegaba a saber en el Rectorado la noticia de lo recién sucedido, Neal probablemente sería expulsado, Eliza de seguro intervendría culpándola a ella ante todo el Clan Ardley, acusándola de provocadora o algo así y obviamente todos se pondrían de parte de él que era uno de sus miembros legítimos, sobre todo la Tía abuela quien hacia pocos meses recién había conseguido aceptarla por lo que debía conservar su mejor imagen ante ella y no causar problemas… o de lo contrario sucedería de nuevo lo que más temía, el que la alejaran de Anthony otra vez como en su sueño –_Terry por favor_ – insistió – _deja que yo le cuente a la Hermana Margareth lo sucedido-_

En eso la joven religiosa como si la hubieran invocado regresó, traía medicamentos en un cesto con lo que procuraría bajar la fiebre que presentaba Candy y además curarle los grandes rasguños que presentaba cerca del cuello

-_Ya estoy de nuevo aquí, que bien veo que ya se han hecho amigos, eso es excelente_- opinó la monja colocando la cesta en una mesita aledaña a la cama donde estaba Candy y preparando las gasas con alcohol para desinfectar las heridas.

Candy y Terry solo se miraron cabizbajos a la espera de que la Hermana empezara a preguntar por lo que había sucedido

-_Terry se portó como todo un héroe al traerte aquí cargada y lastimada Candy, ahora será posible que me cuenten que fue lo que sucedió_- inquirió la Hermana sentándose en una silla frente a Candy para empezar a curarla, la pecosa le sonrió un instante agradecida a su salvador pero enseguida arrugó la cara al sentir el escozor que le provocó el alcohol sobre las heridas, por su parte Terry que se había sonrojado un poco después de escuchar los elogios de la religiosa, no dijo nada a la espera de que fuera la misma Candy quien empezara a hablar

_-Estaba corriendo y me caí…colina abajo_- Candy mintió – _mi uniforme se enredó en una rama y se rompió, además me rasguñé. Terry me encontró inconsciente y me trajo aquí-_

_-¡Santo cielo Candy, que horror, debes tener más cuidado Candy!-_ objetó la religiosa regañándola – _debes ser cuidadosa y comportarte como una señorita…solo mírate como has quedado, además está volando en fiebre, así no puedes asistir a clases, por lo que permanecerás toda la tarde aquí- _

Candy sin prestar atención al discurso solo miraba a Terry apelando por su complicidad, mientras éste permanecía a unos cuantos metros de ellos observando la escena imperturbable. Hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar

-_Le aconsejo Hermana Margareth que vigile bien las ventanas y las entradas o de lo contrario esta "tierna" señorita que vemos aquí se le escapará por las ramas de los árboles cual mono, tratando de hacerle la competencia a Tarzán_- comentó recuperando su pesado sentido del humor, haciendo que Candy abriera indignada la boca por la insolencia. A Terry le causaban gracia sus gestos que la hacían parecer más joven de lo que era por lo que empezó a reír de buena gana con su reacción.

-_Terry tú nunca cambias_- opinó la Hermana Margareth moviendo la cabeza a pesar de que no entendía porque se refería a Candy así, sin embargo reconocía que a veces sus comentarios eran graciosos como el de entonces.

-_Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me retire_-opinó él –_con permiso señoritas-_

-_Terry, espera_- se apresuró a decir Candy - _tu chaqueta_- le recordó empezando a quitársela pero él la detuvo

-_Está bien puedes dármela otro día_- convino

-_Gracias…una vez más_ -repuso entonces ella sonriéndole de forma afable _-¿amigos?-_ le preguntó. La Hermana Margareth observó la peculiar escena con curiosidad, sobre todo por el joven rebelde. Este permaneció sin contestar unos segundos, pero luego esbozó una de sus adorables sonrisas retorcidas y un guiño de sus ojos fue su contestación.

Candy entendiendo el mensaje se alegró.

* * *

><p>Después de una larga jornada de prácticas, el equipo de futbol hizo una pausa en su entrenamiento para la hora de lunch. Un partido amistoso previo al inicio del Campeonato Intercolegial tendría lugar dentro de tres días como una antesala del Festival de Mayo, por lo que les quedaba poco tiempo para perfeccionar las falencias que tuviesen en el juego o armar estrategias. Debían entrenar arduamente para desempeñar un buen papel y poder dejar en alto el nombre del colegio.<p>

Anthony aunque no se lo confesaba a nadie se sentía algo presionado, no quería decepcionar a nadie. Estaban puestos lo sueños de todo el plantel en el equipo, los de los chicos que anhelaban formar parte de el, también estaba la confianza de los Directivos y Profesores de que continuarían cuidando del prestigio ganado en las últimas décadas a través de las historias de campeonatos juveniles, que hablaba de que eran una de los mejores colegios de todo Londres no solo en cuanto a métodos de enseñanza sino también por la buena calidad de deporte que enseñaban. Por otro lado también estaba la fe de sus amigos incondicionales y primos quienes siempre estaban allí apoyándolo así no se tratara de sus mejores días y sobre todo estaba el amor de ella, de su Candy quien creía en él ciegamente y quien le daba fuerzas cada día para continuar.

No les podía fallar, sabía la magnitud de la responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros y no se arrepentía de haberla aceptado. El esfuerzo físico y la adrenalina eran ahora parte natural de su rutina diaria y también parte de lo que amaba hacer. Estaba poniendo lo mejor de sí e incentivando a su equipo a dar lo mejor también. Irían a la guerra bien equipados para dar batalla y si se trataba de caer, morirían peleando. Pero confiaba en que al final de la temporada tendrían favorables resultados. Podía notarlo en el buen nivel del desempeño que mostraba el equipo además de que algo en su corazón se lo decía.

No obstante lo que más le dolía era verse obligado a estar separado de Candy para buscar concentración por órdenes del entrenador, pero tenía fe de que todo tendría una recompensa al final. Pensaba en ello cuando extrañado vio acercarse a un chico de otro curso, uno de los aspirantes a ingresar al equipo, buscándolo a él para contarle algo importante que había pasado y al escucharlo no pudo dar crédito a sus palabras, no quería.

-_Sentimos decirle esto Capitán Brower pero es la verdad, varios alumnos vieron pasar a Terry Grandchester con Candice White en brazos en dirección a la Enfermería…al parecer ella está herida_- el muchacho reiteró

Anthony asustado creyó lo peor al oír mencionar el nombre de Terry, a quien consideraba ya el más desvergonzado de los rufianes, si Candy había estado cerca de él o con él nada bueno podía pasarle, así que pidiendo permiso se retiró a buscarla desesperado con un escalofrío corriéndole entre las venas mezclado con un fuego ardiente que venía de su pecho, del coraje provocado por los celos. Ella era lo que más quería.

Se juró que si el inglés le había puesto un dedo encima iba a matarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	25. XXIV: Una venganza con consecuencias

**DISCLAIMER:****Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Son Propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation. Yo solo los tomo prestaditos por diversión jejejeje =)**

_Amigaaaasss! ¿cómo están? volvíiii jejeje, mil disculpas por hacerlas esperar con esta historia, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi y mañana subo el siguiente en recompensa. _

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas las que leen esta historia, sus reviews, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí. A Daniela Andley, Meiling55, JessMust7, Paola, Miss Brower, Vikiar, Lara Here, MjCastro, Karime, Flor, Mary, Verito, Gatita Andrew, Carla Cullen de Hale, MissyCooper1 son cheverísimas chicas, las quiero._

_También a todas las lectoras que me siguen en "UNA CANCIÓN PARA ALBERT", sí se que las tengo en vilo desde Navidad pero les prometo publicar ese capítulo final lo más pronto posible, pero ya que hablamos de eso, me gustaría hacerles una pequeña encuesta amigas... ¿Cuál de estas dos canciones les gusta más: "When I look at you" de Miley Cyrus o "Lo digo de corazón" de Karina, se que son dos generos diferentes pero las dos me encantan y aun no se por cual decidirme por lo que me gustaría que compartieran conmigo en los reviews su opinión sobre la que le vendría mejor como una dedicación de Candy para Albert. Muchas gracias =)_

_Bueno, ahora sí, respecto a esta historia, en este capitulo nuestro guerito bello llevado por el dolor, impulsivo y sanguineo como es. se va a comportar un poquito mal pero les pido que no lo jusguen hasta entender bien el por que de su comportamiento._

_Por otra parte sigo basandome en sucesos ocurridos en el anime, claro que no son igualitos, pero más o menos siguen en la misma línea imaginando como habría sido la historia en el colegio de estar el personaje de Anthony también incluído en esa etapa._

_Bueno amigas, ya no las canso más con tanta labia. Ahora sí con ustedes dejo el capi 24_

_¡A leer!_

**Capítulo XXIV: Una venganza con consecuencias**

Anthony corrió desaforado hacia el Departamento Médico, subiendo de tres en tres la escalinata principal al llegar y sin vacilaciones se apresuró a entrar.

Por un pasillo cercano caminaba meditativo un alto y castaño joven sin poder apartar su mente de una intrépida jovencita rubia ni de las razones que le estaban llevando a mantener en secreto una verdad que a él le resultaba imperdonable. Se preguntaba por qué Candy se empecinaba en no delatar a Neal Leagan cuando ese patán se merecía los peores castigos o por que no decirlo la expulsión del plantel.

Para Terry la excusa de ella de que no quería causar problemas en la familia no tenía fundamento cuando era su vida la que había sido puesta en riesgo…Candy no era así, no era una cobarde, él estaba seguro de ello porque ya venía observándola en secreto durante bastante tiempo, por lo que estaba seguro de que debía haber algo más, otra razón por la que se comportara de esa manera, pero no sabía cual era.

Pensaba en ello cuando las puertas del final del pasillo se abrieron bruscamente de par en par, dándole paso a Anthony Brower quien a simple vista lucía furioso y para variar tenía fija su vista en él.

_-¡Tú!-_ le señaló yendo directamente contra él. Si Anthony en un principio había tenido sus dudas sobre lo que le contara el muchacho informante, había decidido ir allí por sí mismo a cerciorarse de que decía la verdad pero entonces al ver salir a Granchester le confirmaba sus temores-¡_Infeliz dónde está ella, qué le hiciste!-_ le reclamó sujetándolo por el cuello pero Terry enseguida se lo quitó de encima derribándolo contra la pared de un empujón.

_-¡No me vengas con alevosías Brower, imbécil, si no vivieras tan pendiente de tu vanidad y de buscar la perfección ante todos, cuidarías mejor de tu noviecita a la que hoy salvé de la que pudo ser la experiencia más traumática de su vida!-_

_-¡De qué diablos hablas ella es mi vida!-_ inquirió Anthony luchando contra sí mismo por contenerse mientras algunos de sus amigos que lo habían seguido optaban por sostenerlo

-_¡Pues eso no es lo que parecía hoy en la mañana cuando tuvo que enfrentarse sola a Neal Leagan y su banda!-_

Terry estaba tan enfadado para entonces teniendo que darle explicaciones y lo que era peor portándose tolerante, lo que no acostumbraba a hacer con su enemigo que no le importó la promesa que con anterioridad le hiciera a Candy en la Enfermería y reveló sin dudarlo ni un segundo el nombre del canalla que había sido el ideario de todo el problema – _¿Ese nombre acaso te suena?_ – añadió para molestarlo al notar las dudas e impresión surcar por el rostro de Anthony, pues él sí sabía que se trataba de un familiar suyo

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?-_ Anthony no podía creerlo

_-Si no me crees es tu maldito problema_- dijo Terry terminante mientras se empezaba a alejar –_yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí-_ sin embargo se detuvo para recordarle algo más – _eso sí, yo de ti no descuidaría a Candy, ella no se merece que la relegues a segundo lugar en tu "ocupada" vida_- le indicó con un toque de sarcasmo dejándolo al rubio joven dubitativo, confundido e incrédulo con todo lo que le había contado.

Sin esperarlo más Anthony caminó hacia el cuarto de la Enfermería donde debía estar Candy. Sus amistades lo acompañaron hasta allí nomás, entendiendo que era mejor dejarlo solo.

Anthony sentía el corazón latiéndole a rabiar dentro del pecho temiendo que algo muy malo le hubiese pasado. Dobló por el pasillo que llevaba hacia dicha habitación justo a tiempo de ver salir a la Hermana Margareth con una bandeja con compresas para disminuir la fiebre y se escondió, entendiendo que esa era su oportunidad para entrar. Si estaban solos sería mejor porque podrían conversar tranquilos, así que se acercó con cuidado a la puerta cuando ya no había moros en la costa para ojear lo que sucedía adentro y lo que allí vio le detuvo el corazón.

Candy descansaba indefensa cual bella durmiente en uno de los catres pero se notaba que algo le había ocurrido pues tenía el cabello revuelto y signos de haber llorado en su rostro por lo que de inmediato se decidió a entrar y fue hasta ella, comprobando que estaba profundamente dormida.

_-¿Candy?_- la llamó pero no le despertó, lucía muy cansada. Anthony entonces le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Era su amor y por nada del mundo podía permitir que algo malo le pasase. Notó con preocupación que tenía una fiebre elevada y solo entonces reparó en la chaqueta roja que llevaba puesta al retirar un poco la sábana con la que había sido arropada. Era de Terry, la reconoció de inmediato con algo de disgusto pero observándola con cuidado a ella notó que algo se asomaba en su tersa piel, justo en el nacimiento de sus senos y entonces con cuidado, abrió un poco la chaqueta para encontrarse con el horror de que tenía la blusa rasgada y una herida en el pecho. Una expresión de espanto se formó en su rostro entendiendo de golpe lo que había estado a punto de pasar. El fuego de la ira empezó al instante a arder con más intensidad dentro de sus venas, al tiempo que una lágrima de impotencia resbalaba por su mejilla al sentirse culpable por no haber estado allí para defenderla y recordaba como si fuera un eco dentro de su cabeza las palabras que le había contado Grandchester, su archienemigo.

"_Fue Neal Leagan y su banda ¿Lo conoces?" _

Aquello se le hacía tan difícil de creer. No comprendía como podía haber tanto odio dentro de su propia familia por lo que lleno de furia e indignación, sintiéndose como despertaba la fiera que llevaba dentro, se levantó respirando agitadamente y decidió ir a aclarar cuentas con su primo de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Neal Leagan aunque adolorido después de la pelea reciente que había tenido con Terry en la que había salido como de costumbre mal parado, se vio obligado a asistir normalmente a sus horas de clase. Por temor de tener que rendirle cuentas a algún Supervisor por reportarse enfermo debido a sus heridas que se notaban con claridad que habían sido adquiridas durante una pelea. No era tonto, sabía que una cosa llevaría a la otra y que de nada le servía acusar a Grandchester como su agresor porque este no se callaría y terminaría cantando a los cuatro vientos su agresión para con Candy. La cual de seguro le valdría a él la suspensión o peor aún, la expulsión del colegio.<p>

Por ello a pesar de tener que soportar las miradas de reojo sorprendidas de sus compañeros al verlo todo mallugado, sucio, despeinado y además cubrirse la mitad de la cara con un pañuelo para ocultar la herida que Terry le había hecho con la fusta, se obligó él mismo a permanecer indiferente allí, al menos hasta que terminaran las materias más relevantes y pudiera acudir a la Enfermería secretamente.

_-¡Qué me miras!-_ le encaró al compañero que se sentaba delante de él, el cual en un momento volteó a ver que pasaba cuando le sintió quejarse ya que el estómago le dolía fuertemente al moverse. El chico solo esbozó una mueca de lástima por él y continuó atendiendo las clases.

En esos momentos Neal agradecía que se encontraran recibiendo Química, materia que la daba un profesor anciano que más que incentivar al estudio hacía dormir en clase, pero de repente toda su relativa calma se fue al piso en cuanto vio entrar hecho un energúmeno, sin importarle interrumpir la clase, al ausente Anthony, quien tenía permiso de faltar por pertenecer al equipo de futbol al igual que el resto integrantes que iban en dicho curso. Asustado, Neal supo cuando el rubio clavó su mirada asesina en la suya que estaba allí por él, entendió que de alguna forma se había enterado de la verdad.

-_Joven Brower que hace aquí, ¿no debería estar entrenando_?- preguntó el profesor sorprendido, quien también amaba el deporte, pero Anthony no contestó porque ya tenía fijado su objetivo.

Neal Leagan cobarde como era, instintivamente optó por levantarse y esto fue una mala idea porque no hizo más que confirmarle a Anthony la culpabilidad que ocultaba. Enfurecido caminó decidido hasta él, asombrando a todo el mundo. A su alrededor los compañeros se abrieron intuyendo lo que iba a suceder.

_-Anthony espera yo te puedo explicar- _

Sin miramientos ni esperas aún a pesar de que Neal temblaba como una hoja tratando de cubrirse con los brazos, lo tomó del cuello para estrellarlo en la pared, reclamándole por su cobardía

_-¡Qué me vas a explicar, el por qué quisiste violarla!-_

Implacable y descargando toda su rabia le asestó un puñetazo que lo envió directo al suelo, donde después continuó golpeándolo fuera de sí. Neal intentó defenderse pero fue inútil, Anthony era más fuerte que él.

Hubo exclamaciones alrededor, ruido de bancas que se movían, el veterano profesor corrió a donde el Supervisor a pedir ayuda junto con el presidente del curso y no faltaron las barras dándole ánimos a Anthony para que acabara con él por parte de aquellos a los que les caía mal Neal y mas aun después de enterarse del meollo del asunto.

Pero Anthony no oía nada, lo único que quería era venganza

_-¡Anthony basta, lo vas a matar!-_ le hizo ver Stear, mientras Archie que acababa de llegar de la cancha después de enterarse de los rumores de lo sucedido se encargaba de sujetarlo.

_-Cálmate Anthony-_ le sugirió al tiempo que el aludido con la respiración agitada se daba cuenta del estado deplorable en el que había dejado a su primo.

Neal sangraba por la nariz y la boca, tenía el rostro casi desfigurado por el latigazo de Terry de un lado y los ojos morados e hinchados, además del cuerpo lleno de moretones por las dos golpizas.

_-Ya no más por favor_- clamó

_-¡Maldito, debería matarte!-_ le lanzó Anthony

_-No le hice nada_- balbuceó Neal refiriéndose a Candy, con lo que su inflamada boca le permitía hablar –_solo quería asustarla pero las cosas se me salieron de las manos-_

Archie y Stear lo miraron con repugnancia, no podían entender como una escoria así podía ser miembro de su familia.

_-¡Mientes, eres un canalla infeliz!-_ reclamó Anthony zamarreándolo del cuello de la camisa

_-¡Es la verdad, no le hice nad_a!- replicó Neal -_además no quería hacerlo, fue idea de Eliza, ella me lo pidió…- _confesó

Anthony se quedó helado

_-…es mi hermana, no podía negarme_- lloriqueó Neal cual guiñapo en el piso

Anthony se pasó una mano amargado por el cabello, sentía que le dolía la cabeza con tanto problema y mientras se levantaba recordó las palabras que él le había alcanzado a oír después de su infortunada plática en el jardín en su último encuentro.

"_Te arrepentirás Anthony Brower, te arrepentirás"_

Tambaleándose, se abrió paso entre los presentes y decidió salir de allí, necesitaba aire fresco para despejar su mente, mas una vez que estuvo afuera caminando en el jardín, notando que el coraje no se le esfumaba, escuchó las risas lejanas de unas chicas y supo que debía ir a buscar a Eliza.

* * *

><p>La campana sonó indicación de que una hora de clase terminaba y empezaba otra.<p>

Un grupo de jovencitas esperaban sentadas en una pequeña glorieta cercana al Salón de Música que el resto de sus compañeras de curso terminaran de dar una prueba que tenían ese día en dicha materia, la presentación de flauta individual y salieran para dirigirse a su aula habitual.

-_Pero que descarada que es esa Candy, faltar a clases las dos horas…-_ comentó Luisa indignada mientras se cruzaba de brazos– _No le importó ni siquiera que hoy fuera la prueba…si hubiera sabido que iba a faltar yo también lo hubiera hecho, así podría acceder a la de Recuperación la próxima vez_- lamentándose por la mala nota que había obtenido por no tener buena afinidad con aquel instrumento musical.

-_No creas que todo es color de rosa, eso le restará varios puntos en la prueba de recuperación_- opinó Audrey, ocupada en esos momentos de cepillar su largo y dorado cabello con un pequeño cepillo que siempre llevaba consigo en su bolsillo a todas partes.

Eliza por su parte, sonrió de forma malévola mientras seguía limándose la uñas, arrimada a uno de los pilares de la glorieta. La ausencia de Candy a la clase le daba la satisfacción y certeza de que todo había salido según lo planeado.

-_Es natural que no haya asistido, debe estar escondida por allí con Brower dándose un montón de besitos_- comentó Violeta a su vez, simulando de forma graciosa dicha acción, mientras sentada en uno de los banquitos que había en el lugar tocaba feliz el "Himno a la alegría", disfrutando de la rotunda A que había obtenido interpretándolo frente a toda la clase, además de una felicitación por tener un alma muy dulce. Pero en eso la silueta una sombra proyectada en el piso de la entrada del lugar le hizo guardar silencio.

-_No lo creo…_- dijo Audrey de forma algo temblorosa. Pues con sorpresa al igual que el resto de las chicas vieron llegar a Anthony enojado y visiblemente cansado por todo el esfuerzo físico del día. El sudor perlaba su cuerpo y tenía cara de muy pocos amigos, haciéndolas poner nerviosas a todas. Pero él tenía en la mira a una sola y no le importaba nadie más alrededor. Las chicas notaron aquello y se corrieron hacia un lado mientras él iba donde Eliza que al verlo palideció.

-_A…Anthony_- exclamó tratando de escapar, intuyendo que algo malo había sucedido, pero él fue rápido y se interpuso ante ella.

-_Querías que te odiara verdad…eso es lo que buscabas_- expresó en voz baja sumamente dolido, aún sin poder creer que fuera ella la mentora de algo tan espeluznante.

-_¡Qué te han dicho, te han mentido!_- trató de ocultar ella lloriqueando mientras intentaba nuevamente huir pero él la sostuvo firmemente del brazo hasta el punto de hacerle doler

_-¡Ay!-_ se quejó

_-Esto se acabó Eliza, ya no voy a caer en tus trampas, ¡necesitas alguien que te enseñe que las personas no son solo juguetes que puedes manejar a tu antojo, sin importarte causarles dolor!-_ Anthony estaba furioso y la llevó contra el pilar alzándole la voz y encerrándola con su brazos para que no pudiera escapar

Las chicas asombradas se dieron cuenta de que no tenían nada que hacer allí y fueron saliendo una a una para esperar afuera mientras ellos terminaran la discusión, aun ante las miradas asustadas y de súplica de cuando en cuando de Eliza porque la ayudaran, pues el Anthony que tenia frente a ella la asustaba, le daba miedo.

-_Por favor…me lastimas-_ le suplicó. Eliza no había percibido la gravedad del asunto hasta que notó aquel odio en sus ojos indicando que algo inevitablemente se había perdido. Su ángel se había convertido en demonio.

_-¡No pensaste en el dolor que le podías causar a Candy cuando ideaste que Neal y sus secuaces la atacarán!-_ le replicó exaltado

_-¡No es cierto, son calumnias!_- Ella también le gritó, para esas alturas ya estaba llorando

_-¡Estás mintiendo…eres una persona vil. No vez lo que has hecho, has matado hasta el último sentimiento noble que tenía hacia ti!-_

Eliza entonces se puso fuera de sí

_-¡No lo entiendes, todo lo hice por ti, lo hice por ti, porque te amo y no te das cuenta, eres un grandísimo idiota!- _le lanzó a la cara gritándole exaltada al tiempo que descargaba su rencor contenido golpeándole en el pecho. Algo que no hizo más que terminar de sacar a Anthony de sus casillas.

-¿_Amor dices?, te enseñaré lo que es amor y lo que no_- determinó, tomándola del brazo y llevándosela hasta el rincón más oscuro del lugar.

_-¡Suéltame, que vas a hacer!-_ Eliza clamó indignada pero Anthony sin considerarla la arrimó a otro poste donde lleno de coraje y para asombro de ella misma empezó a manosearla a la fuerza, todo esto mientras sus amigas boquiabiertas entendían que ahora sí las cosas habían pasando a mayores.

_-Iré a llamar a la Supervisora_- decidió Audrey y salió corriendo del lugar

Eliza mientras tanto, enfurecida trató de liberarse empujándolo pero el situó sus labios en su cuello apretándola fuertemente entre su cuerpo y la pared, con las manos tan ceñidas en su cintura al punto que le dolía.

_-¡Déjame que estás haciendo, me lastimas imbécil!- _protestó mientras le golpeaba los hombros con las palmas de las manos pero entonces él le agarró el rostro con una mano para obligarla a mirarlo y de una manera nada sutil se apropió de su boca para callarla o hacerla hablar con más ganas después de eso. No fue en ningún momento delicado como Eliza hubiese querido, su beso fue brusco casi al punto de cortarle la respiración, libidinoso porque no era amor, era solo lujuria y venganza, al punto de hacerla sentir sucia. Anthony en esos momentos no pensaba con claridad, estaba fuera de sí, dominado por la ira, lo único en que se enfocaba era en que ella sintiera lo mismo que le había hecho sufrir a Candy. Humillación.

La sintió temblar entre sus brazos, retorcerse, luchar como una paloma atrapada como presa en las fauces de un felino. Sus lágrimas avergonzadas corrían entre sus dedos mientras él se encargaba con su lengua de explorar dentro de su boca y con su entrepierna de ceñirse más a ella para que pudiera sentirlo en todos lados.

Eliza por primera vez pudo constatar la magnitud de la fuerza de Anthony, la fogosidad de su pasión, aquello le nubló la vista y aún sin quererlo le hizo ver estrellas detrás de sus ojos provocando que de forma irremediable dejara de forcejear y terminara abandonándose en sus brazos. Era su primer beso después de todo.

Anthony sintió aquel cambio en ella y se dijo entonces que era suficiente, no quería empeorar las cosas, así que la dejó.

_-Tú no sabes lo que es el amor_- determinó al soltarla.

Eliza se abrazó a sí misma, dejándose caer hasta el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, se sentía humillada, abusada, pero lo que más dolía era que había sido él quien le hiciera sentir así. Anthony se dio cuenta entonces de la magnitud de lo que había hecho y empezó a retroceder, entendiendo que era tiempo de irse de allí.

Luisa y Violeta se acercaron rápidamente a tratar de consolar a su amiga pero fue inútil

_-¡Eres un bruto Brower!-_ le sentenció Luisa mirándolo con odio, pero lo único que Anthony hizo fue mirarlas con lástima y se fue sin despedirse, tan hostil como había llegado, dejándola sumida a Eliza en una profunda desolación, quien no podía creer que se hubiera comportado de esa manera con ella y además con dolor entendía que a partir de allí su sueño se rompía en mil pedazos porque ahora sí lo había perdido y no habría vuelta atrás.

-_Eliza…-_ profirió Violeta con cuidado, intentando tomarla del brazo para ayudar a levantar pero ella se lo retiró bruscamente

_-¡Déjenme!-_ gritó deprimida, sentía que había caído a un hoyo profundo donde nadie la podía ayudar.

Anthony por su parte corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de allí. De repente cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y se asustó de su propio comportamiento, parecía desconocerse mientras en su cabeza no dejaba de reprocharse una y otra vez que se la había pasado la mano con Eliza. Pero también estaba aquel sentimiento de venganza que había sido más poderoso en él, aquel rencor ahora saciado que le había llevado a cometer todas esas atrocidades.

Desaforado, tratando de escapar de sí mismo corrió hasta un oscuro pasadizo que conectaba los jardines del área femenina con el área central, y se arrimó a una de las paredes del túnel respirando agitado. Su alma era un lio de confusiones en esos momentos, tan densas como la misma oscuridad que se cernía ante él. Una vez más se había dejado vencer por su carácter apasionado haciéndole cometer una locura, en la cual había para bien o mal traicionado a la persona que más quería.

Y se sentía culpable porque a pesar de haberlo empezado todo como una venganza, reconocía que irremediablemente llegado un punto él también había caído preso en el encanto de Eliza, que con su comportamiento final también le había atrapado.

No podía apartar de su mente, esa forma de vencerse en sus brazos dulce que le había hecho recordar por un fugaz segundo a Candy, haciéndole dudar y sentir inseguro. Aquello le hizo suavizar su acción perdiéndose por un momento de verdad en esos voluptuosos labios que se ofrecían a él como su conquistador, entregándole su alma, trayéndole a la mente recuerdos difusos de una pasión pasada que creía extinguida pero que solo entonces entendía lo mucho que ella en cambio la guardaba en su corazón. Y aquel sentimiento fue tan poderoso que debió obligarse con toda su fuerza de voluntad a alejarse de ella. Era la pura verdad sobre lo que había pasado, no hacía falta engañarse, había intentado herir a Eliza pero ella había ganado.

Se reconoció entonces culpable y miserable por haber sido capaz de traicionar de esa forma vil a la persona por la que su vida tenía sentido…decidiendo que debía ir a verla para confesarle su pecado, pasara lo que pasara, pues su conciencia no se iba a quedar tranquila ocultándole una verdad así. Candy merecía saberlo.

Anthony miró hacia la claridad al final del túnel, la cual conducía a los otros jardines que le llevarían a la Enfermería, una luz que le recordaba a su Candy, su salvación de aquella oscuridad. Solo ella con su perdón lo podía salvar.

* * *

><p>La tarde estaba transcurriendo y Candy una vez despierta se sentía aburrida de estar sola en el cuarto de la Enfermería, donde la Hermana Margareth le había recomendado guardar reposo. No recordaba ya cual era el número de la siesta de la que acababa de despertar porque ya habían sido muchas durante ese día.<p>

Ya se sentía mejor, la fiebre ya le había bajado y el dolor de cabeza poco a poco estaba disminuyendo por lo que ella mismo confiaba que para el anochecer estaría completamente repuesta.

Se incorporó en la cama cubriéndose bien con la chaqueta de Terry que le era de mucha utilidad, tomándose un minuto para recapacitar con seriedad en lo que había pasado al tiempo que su mente se despejaba del sueño, pero fue entonces que vio que la puerta del dispensario se abría y a Anthony ingresar.

Vio para su sorpresa que estaba todo exaltado y transpirado, como si aparte de estar entrenando hubiese hacia poco estado librando una gran pelea, sin embargo eso no le importó. Su masculinidad, su vigorosidad la atraía al punto de no poder pensar con claridad cuando lo tenía en frente. Esa atracción nata era el más puro y verdadero amor.

Él se mostró aliviado de encontrarla despierta, mientras ella en cambio emocionada no pudo contenerse las ganas de echarse en sus brazos.

_-¡Anthony!-_ exclamó contenta extendiéndole los brazos, él por su parte no se dio a esperar y fue corriendo a su llamado. Respirando reconfortado al tenerla resguardada en su abrazo. Había tenido tanto miedo de que la hubiesen lastimado.

-¿_Estás bien preciosa?, ya no vas a estar más sola, te lo prometo_ - le susurró mientras la sentía llorar desahogándose junto a su pecho – _lo siento, lo siento mucho por no haber llegado antes_- Anthony tomó entonces el rostro de ella entre sus manos mirándola a los ojos para que viera la preocupación que compartía en ellos –_Candy eres lo más importante para mí, no soportaría si alguien te llegara a hacer daño-_

Candy se preguntó que tanto sabía acerca de lo que había ocurrido pero no quería arruinar aquel momento con penosos recuerdos, por lo que se dejó llevar, solo quería sentirlo a él, estar con él. En eso, a través de sus ojos llorosos fue testigo de cómo gruesas lágrimas empezaban a resbalar también de la mirada de Anthony, asombrándola y a la vez enterneciéndola. Entonces él se derrumbó, inesperadamente se dejó caer arrodillado hasta colocar su cabeza en su falda acongojado, impresionándola.

Era tan inusitado tenerlo así debruzado ante ella, mostrándose vulnerable ante su persona, como si ella fuese lo más importante en su mundo, que hizo que los colores se le subieran al rostro. Le había visto llorar muy pocas veces y era una de las sensaciones más cautivantes del mundo, sentir sus dulces lágrimas entre sus manos.

-_Estoy bien…todo ya pasó y gracias a Dios no ocurrió nada grave-_ le recalcó con voz temblorosa conmovida por su tristeza y también preocupada por él – _amor, ¿que sucede?_- quiso saber, acariciándole el dorado cabello con ternura. El silencio se hizo un momento entre ellos, estaban tan compenetrados que el uno sentía en la propia carne la tristeza del otro.

_-Te fallé Candy…en todos los sentidos, no pude salvarte, no pude estar allí cuando me necesitabas_- confesó por fin él

-_No importa ya, estoy bien_- repuso ella con tranquilidad pero Anthony movió la cabeza con aflicción, tenía algo más que confesarle y era el momento.

–_Candy perdóname por favor, yo me volví loco cuando me enteré de todo esto, me excedí y no pensé bien en lo que hacía, actué sin premeditar al punto que ni yo mismo me reconozco…no soy el hombre que tú te mereces_-

-_Pero que dices_- respondió Candy extrañada, levantándole con cuidado la cara – _esa opinión la decidiré yo de ser el caso, pero no veo el por qué de eso, hasta ahora sigues siendo mi principito azul, la persona que me hace más feliz, a quien más quiero, no tengo nada de que reclamarte_- recalcó acariciándole las mejillas con dulzura. Él besó fervientemente su mano agradeciéndole que fuera tan comprensiva pero aún así el remordimiento que llevaba dentro no lo dejaba en paz y no lo haría hasta que confesara toda la verdad. Con algo de desazón le abrochó los botones de la roja chaqueta de Terry para que no tuviera frío, afectándole por dentro en secreto el que fuera su enemigo y no él quien hubiera estado junto a ella en los duros momentos para salvarla.

-_No es lo que crees_- apresuró a decir Candy para evitar cualquier malentendido acerca de la chaqueta

-_No te preocupes, lo sé todo y no puedo más que agradecerle a él por haber cuidado de ti_- contestó Anthony refiriéndose a Terry –_siempre estaré en deuda con él por esto-_

Candy se sintió un poco incómoda por tocar ese punto pero no dijo nada solo le volvió a acariciar la mejilla

_-¿Que es lo que me tienes que contar amor?, sea lo que sea yo te escucharé-_ indagó con su dulce voz para cambiar de asunto

-_He actuado de una forma terrible, de una forma que no te mereces_- confesó Anthony haciéndosele difícil sostenerle la mirada.

-_Pero Anthony de que estás hablando…lo que sea puedes decírmelo, recuerdas que acordamos confiar plenamente el uno en el otro_- le recordó ella con paciencia, haciendo gala de su inmensa bondad.

Él se incorporó un poco entonces, reteniéndola de los brazos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para contarle lo que acababa de hacer pero en eso se escucharon ruidos en el pasillo indicándoles que alguien se acercaba, todo era cuestión de que quien fuera volteara la esquina y entrara en el dispensario para encontrarse con la singular escena de ellos dos juntos y llorosos, lo cual sin lugar a dudas daría de que hablar y caldeadas las cosas como Anthony sabía que se pondrían en cualquier momento, era mejor no provocar.

Candy le vio ponerse nervioso, un poco más de lo que ya estaba y entendió que era mejor despedirse por lo pronto.

-_Alguien viene, es mejor que nos separemos_- sugirió como leyéndole el pensamiento. Anthony se sintió decepcionado por la interrupción pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

-_Hablaremos después, si todo sale bien te buscaré en la noche_- le dijo levantándose y besándole la frente

-_Está bien-_ acordó Candy aún sin saber por qué, ya que se había propuesto no volver a tener ese tipo de visitas secretas con él después de lo acontecida la última vez. Eran adolescentes y la carne era débil por lo que no debían intentar tentar al destino.

Candy le vio preocupado como estaba, acercarse rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir voltearse un instante a verla

–_Ante todo Candy, pase lo que pase…recuerda que te amo_- fueron sus palabras antes de que se perdiera de vista.

Ella se quedó sumamente intrigada e intranquila, ¿qué era aquello de lo que tanto tenían que hablar, qué era lo que Anthony le iba a contar, qué le hacia sentir tan culpable?...fuera lo que fuera en medio de una su preocupación una intuición aciaga dentro de sí le decía que lo sabría pronto de una u otra forma.

-_Pero Candy, qué haces levantada pequeña, debes recostarte, hasta hace poco te dolía la cabeza y la fiebre recién bajó_- le llamó la atención la Hermana Margareth al entrar en la habitación y encontrarla sentada hundida en sus pensamientos. Traía comida y ropa limpia en un canasto para que ella se cambiara.

-_Oh, lo siento Hermana_– respondió Candy levantándose de un brinco y yéndola a ayudar -_verá, ya estoy mejor_- confesó y era la verdad, mientras tomaba las cosas y las ponía a buen recaudo. Sin embargo la joven monja la escrutó cruzándose de brazos

_-Candy hablé de tu problema con la Hermana Grey, tuve que decir una mentira piadosa para evitar que en tu estado te castigase, le dije que estabas atrasada a tu clase de Música e intentaste tomar un atajo para llegar lo más rápido posible al salón pero te caíste en el acto, por lo está de acuerdo con darte un día de permiso más en tu habitación para que puedas descansar, pero eso sí… decidió restarte unos cuantos puntos en Conducta después de reparar sobre la forma en que te habías lastimado, porque para ella no es usual en el comportamiento de una señorita de buenos modales-_ comentó con seriedad la joven monja – _Ten en cuenta esto, no sea cosa que nos equivoquemos después-_ le advirtió en contra de una metedura de pata, advirtiéndole en caso de ser interrogadas

Candy esbozó una fingida mueca de aflicción por toda respuesta, que hizo sonreír a la Hermana Margareth con suspicacia, luego se sentó frente a ella mientras la veía poco a poco empezar a comer. La monja era una mujer intuitiva y tenía más años que Candy por lo que podía darse cuenta con claridad que en el fondo la chica ocultaba algo que no quería decir.

_-Sabes Candy, por un lado te admiro_ – confesó –_eres una muchacha valiente, decidida y tienes un noble corazón, como el otro día cuando no delataste a Eliza Leagan en el Rectorado a pesar de que fue ella quien divulgó el secreto de Annie Britter por todo el colegio…pero por otra parte me preocupa que esa bondad tuya te pueda ocasionar problemas_-

Candy entendió que ella no se creía su versión de la historia por lo que no se atrevió a decir nada. Ella no era una cobarde, es más quería delatar a Neal a los cuatro vientos de que era un vil canalla miserable pero intuía que de saberse el hecho acarrearía grandes problemas familiares y el Clan Ardley se merecía respeto, sobre todo por haberla acogido en su seno.

_-Candy_- le llamó la Hermana Margareth al verla dubitativa -_¿Hay acaso algo adicional que desees contar?_

Candy recordó entonces otra vez el misterioso asunto de Anthony y decidió que ante todo él era lo que más importaba, y no podía poner en riesgo la dicha de estar allí en ese colegio junto a él, así que resuelta negó la pregunta con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Fue dada de alta esa misma tarde al oscurecer cuando estaban terminando las clases. La Hermana Margareth fue la encargada de dirigirla por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Candy iba detrás de ella observando la frondosa vegetación del jardín por el costado del pasillo, pensando en que la vida era una aventura al final de cuentas, así algunas veces le pasaran peripecias pero ella debía seguir siendo más fuerte, no debía dejarse vencer. Ahora tenía una familia, un gran amor, debía estar agradecida por ello y conformarse, era mejor que no poseer nada por lo que decidió callar las cosas.<p>

No se sintió muy diferente una vez que se quedó sola en su cuarto. En el silencio sus pensamientos aumentaban sin que los pudiera controlar, se tomó un rato para meditar en todo lo que estaba pasando, en todo lo ocurrido ese día. Tuvo que sentarse en la silla de su escritorio mientras apoyaba los codos en el y su frente en sus manos. Aún sentía pequeñas punzadas en la cabeza cuando mucho se movía, y estaba un poco nerviosa y débil. Sentía que en esos momentos sus movimientos eran torpes, algo temblorosos, efectos que le habían quedado debido a que se le bajara la presión, según lo dicho por la Hermana Margareth. De cualquier forma esperaba descansar bien esa noche para estar completamente repuesta al día siguiente, el cual era una fecha especial para ella. Su cumpleaños. El día que le había regalado su Anthony.

Sintiendo que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos debido a todos los dulces recuerdos que se agolpaban en su cabeza gracias a él, se recostó sobre sus brazos encima del escritorio para comenzar a llorar, expulsando de sí todo el miedo que había acallado durante ese día. Toda la frustración, la humillación, el coraje que sentía hacia el canalla de Neal y su grupo, además del agobio por una preocupación que quería hacer presa de ella ya que Anthony se había enterado de lo sucedido y temía que hubiese hecho alguna locura.

Las palabras de él le retumbaban como un profundo vacío dentro de su ser al decir que se le había pasado la mano. También temía que pudiera degenerarse un problema más grande puesto que ella se había encargado de negarlo todo. Oró en su interior para que no empeorara toda la situación y poder conocer pronto que era lo que Anthony le tenía que decir… y en medio de todo eso estaba Terry, quien se había portado caballeroso y valiente al defenderla, tal como ella intuía que él era en realidad y no se había equivocado. No podía negar lo segura que se había sentido entre sus fuertes brazos mientras la llevaba cargada hasta la Enfermería y la calidez que le brindaba su mirada, se estaba confundiendo y lo reconocía. ¿Qué era lo que empezaba a sentir por él, que era esa emoción que crecía desde su interior?

Aquel mismo sentimiento la asustaba y le hacía sentir culpable porque no quería hacerle daño a Anthony, no quería lastimarlo, él siempre lo daba todo por ella y no se merecía que estuviese dudando así.

No midió con exactitud cuanto tiempo pasó así en esa posición, hasta que pudo calmar en algo su congoja y cuando se levantó en medio de la oscuridad porque aún no se atrevía a encender la luz, tomó la chaqueta que Terry le prestara después del incidente, que había dejado junto con la bolsa de los remedios y de su uniforme malogrado a un lado del escritorio.

Aquella prenda que no había podido evitar oler porque contenía el aroma de él, un sensual toque a madera y cítricos que la seducía y la cual también se había preocupado de doblar cuidadosamente para entregársela al día siguiente. La colocó con delicadeza encima de su cama para quedarse observándola con atención. Como si con ello fuera capaz de descubrir algo más de su dueño, de ese ser misterioso que la atraía o de los sentimientos complicados que despertaba en ella… y fue cuando como una ironía del destino, escuchó el galopar de un caballo por los alrededores en esa noche fría cuando los truenos en el cielo anunciaban que en cualquier momento iba a llover.

Al principio sintió un malestar al recordar el accidente de Anthony por lo que se acercó de inmediato a la ventana para averiguar quien era la persona irreflexiva que se atrevía a cabalgar con ese temporal pero su corazón de inmediato tuvo también un presentimiento, quien más podía ser… tenía que ser él.

Y allí afuera gracias a la iluminación que proporcionaban los relámpagos lo vio, cabalgaba por los alrededores imponente, hasta que fue acercándose a esa parte del jardín la que estaba cerca de su dormitorio. Llevaba su cabello al viento y lucía salvaje e indomable como dueño de la misma oscuridad.

Su corazón que comenzara a latir apresurado unos minutos antes al notar su presencia se disparó desbocado cuando el fijó su mirada hacia su ventana, descubriéndola.

El encuentro de sus miradas fue como un choque eléctrico, profundo, tan poderoso como un rayo que para entonces cayó en la lejanía. Candy entendió que Terry estaba allí para verla y con timidez de forma inconsciente dejó caer la blanca cortina que sostenía con una mano, arrimándose a la pared avergonzada, emocionada y temerosa. Esa noche comprendió que estaba frente a una encrucijada.

Escuchó el relinchar del caballo como a la espera de que ella se asomara de nuevo pero entonces también se escucharon unos inoportunos golpes en su puerta. Haciéndole inmediatamente abrir los ojos, justo a tiempo para apartarse de la tentación.

_-¡Candy, Candy estás allí!-_

_-¿Cómo estás? ¡Abre por favor!-_

Eran Annie y Patty, que estaban preocupadas por ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza Candy se apresuró hacia la puerta para abrir, pero antes de eso miró un segundo hacia la ventana pero solo escuchó al caballo resoplar y una vez más emprender su camino porque Terry probablemente había entendido que ella no iba se iba a asomar más. Sintiendo un vació en su interior pero decidió olvidar el asunto y encender la luz para después refugiarse en sus amigas.

_-¡Chicas!_- expresó cuando las vio, intentando ser fuerte aunque todo en su rostro indicaba cuanto había estado llorando, ellas lo percibieron al instante y como buenas amigas la recibieron en sus brazos cuando toda su fuerza se quebró.

* * *

><p><em>-Chicas por favor no le cuenten de esto a nadie, tuve que decirle todas esas mentiras a la Hermana Margareth pero lo hice por la razón de la que les hablé. No es momento de causarle más problemas a los Ardley…las cosas se enturbiarían y nos perjudicarían a Anthony y a mí… sé que si fuera por los Leagan harían de todo para separarme de él y no podría soportarlo<em>- Candy fijó su mirada en el vacío en medio de su confesión. No le había resultado muy fácil después de todo sincerarse con sus amigas sobre la verdad de lo sucedido pero confiaba plenamente en ellas y además necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, porque todo ese problema guardado en su interior no hacía más que agobiarla.

Las dos amigas por un momento se miraron con algo de temor, sabían algo que Candy no, pero no creían que era el momento adecuado para decírselo

-_Jamás creímos en eso de que te habías caído como nos informaron por ahí-_ comentó Annie con la mirada cabizbaja –_nadie mejor que yo sabe lo experta que eres jugando en las colinas-_

A Candy le pareció muy tierno de su parte y le sonrió, Annie le correspondió con otra sonrisa

-_Ese Neal es un canalla pero no te preocupes, todas las personas malas caen por su propio peso y lo importante es que estás bien amiga_- le dijo Annie cogiéndole la mano y Candy agradeció sus palabras de aliento.

-_Cuando él se acercó y después no regresabas temimos lo peor, pero no podíamos excusarnos con el profesor de Música que es tan pedante o hubiera creído que evitábamos de alguna forma dar la lección_ _de flauta_- expresó Patty

-_Es cierto, la suerte es que debido a tu indisposición de salud, te darán una segunda oportunidad la próxima semana_- le contó Annie -_Tendrás más tiempo para ensayar la canción que vayas a interpretar en la flauta_-

-_¡Me esforzaré!_- convino Canndy con optimismo y entonces se le ocurrió preguntar _-…¿y dijeron algo en el curso sobre mi ausencia?-_

-_Bueno, en realidad cuando comenzó la clase se notaba más pero ya casi para terminar cuando ocurrió lo de Eliza nadie tuvo cabeza para nadie más_- contó Patty con inocencia, haciendo que Annie la mirara con ganas de matarla

_-Patty…-_

_-¿Lo de Eliza?-_ preguntó Candy con interés y luego miró a Annie que no sabía que hacer

-_Ehm…chicas, amigas quiero expresarles hoy lo mucho que significan para mí_- se levantó de pronto Patricia diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para cambiar de conversación, entendiendo que había metido la pata. Candy la observó sin entender pero aún le interesaba el otro asunto, así que volvió a mirar a Annie pero Patty continuó

-…_Yo…yo nunca tuve amigas como ustedes, siempre fui una niña muy solitaria y encontrarlas a las dos aquí en este colegio que en un principio consideraba uno de los peores castigos para mí…ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado…_- lo dijo con el corazón haciendo que de verdad las dos en un momento le prestaran la debida atención -…_y por eso he decido mostrarles a mi mayor tesoro…-_ la jovencita de anteojos continuó, su mirada lucía un poco brillosa por la confesión pero sabía que al compartirles ese pequeño secreto que ella cuidaba con todo su corazón lograría distraerles de verdad de todo -_ya vuelvo_- indicó emocionada y salió de la habitación feliz, creyendo que de verdad había conseguido capturar todo el interés.

Más cuando estuvieron solas Candy volvió a centrarse en Annie

_-Hay algo que me están escondiendo_- declaró, observando como la pelinegra se ponía nerviosa _-¿De qué se trata?...-_inquirió y algo en su interior asoció las pistas que le había proporcionado el mismo Anthony en la tarde _-…¿Tiene que ver con él, verdad?-_

Al bajar la mirada, Annie le confirmó sus sospechas

-_Candy…en realidad, no sé si lo que dicen sea cierto, todavía nadie lo ha confirmado pero…-_

No pudo completar su frase porque entonces una fuerte llamada de atención por parte de la Hermana Grey se escuchó en el pasillo, asustándolas

_-¡Patricia O'Brien!-_ le escucharon tronar, haciéndolas levantar al instante. Ambas amigas se precipitaron a la puerta a ver lo que pasaba.

Encontraron entonces a Patty llorando en pleno pasillo agachada mientras se ocupaba de recoger algo en una cajita de zapatos que al parecer se había caído de sus manos, y para asombro vieron que era una pequeña tortuga.

_-¡Usted sabe perfectamente que está terminantemente prohibido poseer animales de cualquier tipo dentro de la Institución! ¡Está yendo contra las reglas del colegio y me asombra, usted una señorita de comportamiento intachable hasta ahora!-_

Patty no podía más con el dolor y la vergüenza, mientras una docena de cabezas curiosas se agolpaban a las salidas de sus habitaciones a presenciar la singular escena.

A Candy no le importó nada y corrió hacia su amiga para ayudarla, abrazándola en el acto.

_-¡Candy!-_ lloró Patty en su hombro – _yo solo quería presentarles a Julie, mi pequeño tesoro-_

_-¡Oh Patty!-_

_-¡Candice White Ardley, qué cree que está haciendo, le aconsejo que no se entrometa en esto o de lo contrario consideraré en suspenderle el permiso por salud que tenía por el día de mañana!-_ indicó la Rectora, pero Candy se llenó de valor para enfrentarla

-_Hermana Grey por favor tenga corazón, es solo una pequeña mascota-_

_-¡Mascota, como puede llamarse macota a una sucia tortuga, mañana mismo se desharán de ella o no responderé sobre los castigos!-_ vociferó terminante la monja e iba a empezar a sentenciar el castigo de Patty pero una vez más Candy le interrumpió y ésta vez la rabia también asomaba en sus ojos

_-¡Hermana Grey usted no lo entiende, esa sucia tortuga como usted la llama es una de las cosas más valiosas que tiene Patty en la vida, como puede ser tan cruel para pedirle que se deshaga así de ella, como se puede servir a Dios si no se piensa en el daño que se puede causar a otros…-_

_-¡Candice White Ardley!_- la rectora enfureció y fue muy clara al pronunciar su nombra _-¡¿está usted cuestionando mi profesión y métodos de enseñanza?!-_

Candy sintió que la cabeza le volvía a dar vueltas, ya había tenido suficientes emociones fuertes por ese día. Pero aún a pesar de que se sentía débil tuvo el suficiente valor para elevar la cabeza y dar una respuesta decidida

_-Sí-_

La Hermana Grey estaba indignada, la Hermana Margareth que acudió al lugar al enterarse de todo el embrollo, trató de abanicarla para que no se sobresaltase con unas tareas de las estudiantes que tenía en las manos. Pero la monja enrojecida la observaba a Candy con ojos saltones. Cuando en eso llegó apresurada también la Hermana Sofía

_-¡Hermana Grey, Hermana Grey, la necesitamos urgente!-_ requirió visiblemente preocupada

_-¡Qué sucede Hermana Sofía, no me interrumpa en esos momentos!-_

-_Necesitamos de su presencia en el Rectorado, el Padre Sebastián ha reportado una calamidad ocurrida en el sector de los varones-_

_-¡Qué pasa Hermana, hable, hable!-_

_-Es el joven Brower, dicen que ha golpeado hasta casi matar a un alumno-_

Todas las espectadoras incluyendo Candy enmudecieron ante la confesión de la religiosa. Si la noticia era dada por el Padre Sebastián quien era el Director de la sección masculina no había lugar a dudas de lo ocurrido.

_-¡Santo Dios!- _expresó la Hermana Grey elevando la vista al cielo y persignándose –_Vamos al Rectorado ahora mismo y quiero a los implicados presentes- _dictaminó volteándose solo un segundo ante las anteriores acusadas – _Este problema lo solucionaremos después, Hermana Margareth encárguese de la tortuga-_

-_Sí, Hermana Grey-_ asintió la monjita un poco nerviosa, tomando la cajita con el quelonio de manos de una llorosa Patty quien se la entregó con cuidado

_-No deje que muera por favor_- le suplicó

-_No, no dejaremos que muera no te preocupes-_ indicó la monjita pero entonces repararon en la palidez inusitada de Candy

_-¿Candy?-_ preguntó Annie acercándose a ellas preocupada y oír su nombre fue para la aludida como un estremecimiento para hacerla reaccionar después de lo escuchado de labios de la Hermana Sofía, porque sin mirar a nadie y haciendo caso omiso del montón de cuchicheos que giraban alrededor, algunos teniéndola de tema principal a ella, salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia el Rectorado.

_-¡Oh Dios Candy espera!-_ fue la indicación de la Hermana Margareth pero ella no la escuchó.

El camino se le hizo larguísimo. Estaba preocupada por Anthony, no sabia a quien había golpeado pero intuía que no era a Terry porque lo había visto hacia poco muy campante, pero aparte de esto con dolor entendía que esto le generaría un buen castigo del que no se podría salvar.

Se sorprendió de ver a sus primos a la salida del Rectorado que lucían igual de consternados que ella. Miradas de angustia cruzaron por sus rostros al verla. Pero antes de que pudieran responder a lo que los ojos de Candy preguntaban le escucharon vociferar a la Rectora desde adentro.

_-¡Quiero a todos el Clan Ardley aquí ahora!-_

Poco después sobrecogidos, le vieron salir a la Hermana Sofía, quien no tuvo que buscar mucho porque les vio a los tres parados allí

-_¡Qué bien, los tres! _– reparó- _Entren ahora y permanezcan en silencio_- les recomendó –_iré por Eliza Leagan-_

Los tres chicos extrañados pasaron y los ojos de Candy se humedecieron al ver a Anthony adentro, lucía igual de demacrado que como lo viera en la tarde aún a pesar de que se había cambiado pero entonces se le veían con más claridad los rasguños desesperados y moretones que le había causado su contrincante al tratar de defenderse. Él también le dedicó una mirada de tristeza cuando la vio

_-¡Otra vez los Ardley, se dan cuenta que ya es la segunda vez en menos de un mes que causan problemas!_ _Eso sin contar los rumores que se escuchan en los pasillos_- comenzó la Hermana Grey escrutando a todos y cada uno –_y en esta ocasión para sorpresa mía y de todo el colegio el Sr. Brower a quien considerábamos un ejemplo de virtud se ha comportado como un salvaje al atacar sin piedad a su propio primo al punto de dejarlo casi inconsciente…_- todos escucharon bajando la cabeza, nadie dijo nada mientras la rectora continuaba - _no tiene idea acaso de la infracción que ha cometido joven Brower. Espero que nos de una buena explicación respecto a su comportamiento-_

Sus primos le miraron de reojo al acusado, quien con el rostro altivo aún a pesar de ser culpable no daba muestras de intimidación alguna, solo le habían visto flaquear unos instantes al entrar, en cuanto él había fijado su mirada en Candy.

Archie y Stear estaban preocupados, sabían que Anthony estaba en un gran aprieto y que en esos momentos todo estaba en juego incluyendo su propio título de Capitán del equipo o su expulsión del plantel.

_-Sería mejor que se le preguntara a él mismo lo que trató de hacer-_ respondió Anthony en tono frío

-_Téngalo por seguro que se le llamaría al joven Leagan a esta audiencia, si no estuviera postrado en una cama en el estado que usted le dejó_- recalcó la temperamental Hermana Grey empezando a pasearse por el salón, escrutándolo como un investigador a punto de desentrañar un nuevo caso –_Además Joven Brower tenemos indicios de otra grave fechoría realizada hoy por usted que es algo intolerable y si llegamos a corroborar que es cierta procederemos con todo el rigor demandado en las leyes del colegio. Lo sentimos mucho pero en esta institución nadie tiene corona y créame lamentamos mucho que el que nos haya decepcionado haya sido precisamente usted, quien por lo general es una persona auto controlada, además el ejemplo a seguir de la mayorías de jóvenes en esta institución_–

Candy escuchaba todo estupefacta, comprendiendo que los problemas en que se había metido Anthony eran realmente graves y un presentimiento innegable en su corazón le decía que esa audiencia no iba a terminar nada bien. Se lo quedó mirando con atención y notó al punto el nerviosismo casi imperceptible que había en él que luchaba por todos los medios de no dejar mostrar, sin embargo ella lo conocía y se dio cuenta de que aquella última mención era lo que más le había afectado. ¿Que era la otra cosa que había hecho?, se preguntó

En eso la puerta se volvió a abrir dando paso de nuevo a la Hermana Sofía, quien esta vez venía acompañada de Eliza que lucía cabizbaja y deprimida y se notaba claramente que había estado llorando mucho durante toda la tarde.

-_Muy bien, parece que ya estamos todos_- procedió entonces la Hermana Grey indicándoles con una mano a todos lo chicos para que se parasen uno al lado del otro frente a ella – _Me gustaría que me expliquen porque hay tanta discordia dentro de una misma familia, desde que llegaron no han hecho otra cosa más que sacarnos canas verdes. "El Grupo Ardley" ¡ya temo de escuchar ese apellido!-_

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, todos permanecían en silencio

-_Cuál es la falla, no lo entiendo, son adinerados, poderosos, vienen de una estirpe de alcurnia que ha durado siglos y tienen todo lo que quisieran, pero aún así no pueden llevarse bien entre ustedes a pesar de ser familia. Eso no solo va contra la moralidad del colegio sino contra las leyes de Dios_- les sermoneó indignada la anciana monja -_No lo comprendo y repito ¿Cuál es la falla?-_

Eliza creía saber en esos momentos quien era la responsable de todo y no dudó en fijar su mirada malévola en Candy, haciéndola sentir incómoda y dando pie a levantar sospechas delante de la Hermana Grey quien también la quedó observando

-_No quiero ni pensar que el accidente de la señorita White tiene algo que ver en esto, menos aun después de que pusiera una excusa totalmente opuesta al asunto_- expresó la monja acercándose a la aludida para investigarla – _porque la mentira es otro de los delitos de gravedad en este colegio-_ le recordó. Candy sentía cierto recelo y temor pero gracias a su confianza interior pudo mantenerle la mirada en alto _–¿tiene algo de que retractarse o compartirnos Srta. White?-_ indagó, pero Candy solo negó con la cabeza, no sabía que hacer, miró unos segundos a Anthony quien a su vez lucia un poco decepcionado por su silencio

_-Yo...-_ empezó a balbucear nerviosa ante la mirada escrutante de la Rectora y de lo que Anthony pudiera pensar, más él entendió que a lo mejor ella había dado su excusa antes de que él se metiera en problemas por lo que en esos momentos no podía retroceder. Así que tomó la palabra para evitar que la monja la siguiera molestando.

_-Asumo las consecuencias de mis actos sé que me excedí y falté a las reglas del colegio sin medir las consecuencias, traicionando la confianza que las autoridades estudiantiles habían puesto en mí…-_ expresó mirando a los directivos presentes que lo atendían interesados, aún asombrados de que fuera él el causante de todo el embrollo –…_pero aún así no me arrepiento de nada, porque lo hice en defensa de alguien que amo-_ continuó dejándolos boquiabiertos

_-¡Qué está diciendo jovencito, ¿se está refiriendo al Amor?!, le recuerdo que las relaciones amorosas de todo tipo están terminantemente prohibidas en este colegio-_ se ocupó de recordarle de forma muy poco grata la Hermana Grey pero Anthony hizo caso omiso de esto y continuó sin disminuir su altivez, se le vino a la mente entonces un mañana en Lakewood ya hacia meses cuando había tenido que enfrentarse a la frialdad y severidad de su tía abuela

–_Es normal que no entiendan el por qué de mi pérdida de los estribos, quizá porque no saben lo doloroso que es que lastimen a alguien que aman con todo su corazón, la impotencia por no poder hacer nada por ello, la desesperación. Ni haber llegado a ese punto entre la locura y la razón cuando ya no se puede pensar con claridad, sino solamente en encontrar la manera de que los autores paguen por el daño hecho, por querer hacer desesperadamente justicia con las propias manos como esos desgraciados se merecen…no estoy arrepentido de mis actos como les dije, si se volviera a dar el caso, lo haría de nuevo-_

Todos guardaron silencio en la sala, haciendo notar que las palabras de Anthony les habían dado que pensar. El supervisor de los varones carraspeó y la Hermana Grey le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza, pero no podían negar que una vez más el joven Brower les había impresionado con la fuerza de su espíritu y el apasionado ímpetu de su adolescencia.

Entonces la Rectora decidió indagar por otra parte para resolver con mayor prontitud el problema.

-_Srta. Leagan tiene usted algo que argumentar al respecto, porque según los rumores que corren por el colegio y que han llegado a mis oídos usted también se ha visto afectada de alguna forma por el comportamiento del Sr. Brower. ¿Es eso cierto o no?-_

Eliza que por un momento se había quedado contemplando a Anthony sin poder esconder el dolor del desamor que sentía por dentro en su mirada, se vio sorprendida con la pregunta, sin embargo sintió en esos momentos que no tenía fuerza para ninguna confrontación más

-_No, no sé de que hablan, yo no tengo nada que argumentar_- expresó con melancolía para asombro de todos. La Hermana Grey siguió paseándose frente a ellos analizando esa respuesta.

-_Bien, puede retirarse_- le indicó después de una corta pausa, y en el semblante de Eliza quien lucía demasiado cabizbaja y triste se reflejó una expresión de alivio. Podía verse a leguas de distancia que estaba totalmente incomoda con toda la situación y que lo único que quería era salir corriendo.

Candy que estaba sumamente intrigada por el problema del que se hablaba que estaba relacionándole a ella con Anthony, se dio cuenta de aquello y sobre todo de las miradas esquivas que compartía con él. No le fue desapercibido tampoco el brillo de tristeza en los húmedos ojos de ella al momento de retirarse ni de la fría y escondida preocupación en los de él. Afectada se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

-_Señorita White_- fue aludida por última vez sacándola un momento de aquellos pensamientos, era el supervisor, el Padre Sebastián quien le preguntaba –_Necesitamos saber la verdad, ¿fue atacada por el joven Leagan de alguna manera? Téngalo por seguro que de demostrarse un comportamiento ofensivo e indebido por parte de él para con usted, una dama, se procederá a separar a dicho alumno inmediatamente de la institución-_

Los Cornwell se rascaron la cabeza, impresionados de la magnitud de las cosas. Candy por su parte estaba convencida de que si lo confesaba estallaría un gran problema familiar

-_Fue una broma que se tornó muy seria, intentó asustarme…yo huí de él y me caí- _mintió bajando la mirada, sintiéndose la persona más falsa del mundo y que no podía volver a levantar la cabeza por temor a lo que Anthony estuviera pensando de ella

Los directivos entonces se juntaron para deliberar, mirando de cuando en cuando a los acusados hasta que llegaron a una conclusión

-_Hemos llegado a un consenso-_ indicó el Padre –_en vista de que no podemos tener contemplaciones de ningún tipo con los alumnos de este institución y sobre todo porque las acciones efectuadas hoy por ambas partes son indeseables bajo cualquier circunstancia, hemos decidido que ambos merecen un castigo. Neal Leagan permanecerá una semana completa encerrado en el cuarto de castigo ni bien pueda levantarse, y usted Sr. Brower será confinado también al mismo lugar a partir de ahora y durante cinco días, no podrá asistir por lo tanto a las festividades del colegio…-_

Hubo exclamaciones de desacuerdo sobre todo por parte de los chicos quienes temían por la fecha del primer encuentro deportivo previo al inicio del Campeonato intercolegial

-Pero Padre no puede hacer eso, lo necesitamos el partido es pasado mañana- reclamó Archie

-_Sr. Cornwell quien le dio permiso para que hable, aun no he terminado-_ repuso enseguida el Padre Sebastián con severidad y prosiguió refiriéndose a Anthony – _se le dará permiso únicamente por el día del encuentro, pero terminado éste deberá volver inmediatamente a cumplir su castigo-_

La impresión de todos los presentes fue general. Candy sintió un golpe de impotencia en el pecho. Todos sus inocentes sueños de felicidad para vivir juntos ese esperado día se le desvanecieron en un instante. Sin embargo la preocupación por él era más fuerte que su decepción. No podían castigarlo a él y por su culpa, porque haberse metido en problemas por defenderla a ella.

Anthony resignado aceptó su castigo y se preparó para seguir a las monjas hasta el cuarto de confinamiento. Mientras los chicos intentaban disuadir de su decisión al anciano sacerdote sin éxito

-_Agradezcan que no se le separó del título de Capitán, y háganse a la idea de que no voy a cambiar de opinión así insistan, es la decisión final-_

En cuanto la puerta del rectorado se abrió una multitud de jóvenes curiosos y asombrados se apartó haciéndose los disimulados pero habían escuchado todo. Candy lo único que optó fue por seguirlos a él y a las monjas, necesitaba hablar con él aunque fuera una vez.

-_Candy que haces_- objetó la Hermana Margareth, quien era la que iba al último dándose cuenta de su intención –_no puedes ir para la sección de castigos sin autorización de los Directivos-_

-_Por favor Hermana Margareth, permítamelo solo por esta vez. Necesito hablar con él, por favor_- le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos sufriendo por su amor.

Mientras tanto muy cerca de allí, un galante joven castaño con mirada triste y decepcionada observaba aquella escena semioculto detrás de uno de los pilares del recibidor. Ya estaba al tanto de todo. Pero aún así sintió un profundo desconsuelo al ver la desesperación de ella por ese que él tanto detestaba. Decidió entonces que era mejor alejarse para no hacerse más daño él mismo porque a pesar de que su razón sabía que ella le pertenecía a ese otro, no podía evitar que todavía existiese una esperanza dentro de su corazón.

* * *

><p>Ya era casi la medianoche cuando Candy bajo la custodia de la Hermana Margareth cruzó el pasillo oscuro, únicamente alumbradas por la tenue luz de un cirio con dirección al cuarto de castigos.<p>

-_Que quede claro Candy que permito esto solo porque de buena voluntad te ofreciste a solucionar el problema de la tortuga de la Srta. O'brien_- musitó en voz baja pero bien clara la joven monja más para tratarse de convencer por enésima vez más a sí misma del supuesto motivo por el que se lo permitía, aunque en realidad lo único que buscaba era ver bien a esa tierna parejita, porque les tenía aprecio y no les parecía justo los problemas que por otros tenían que pasar -…_además porque me dijiste la verdad, pero que estas peticiones de permiso no se vuelvan costumbre_- añadió. Había accedido también a las tristes súplicas de Candy con la única condición de que le contara la verdad sobre lo ocurrido.

Candy bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada por haber tenido que retractarse ante ella de su mentira como un mérito para que le permitiera ver a Anthony. Sabía que a ella le tocaba guardia nocturna durante esa semana y era algo que había que aprovechar.

_-Por favor Hermana Margareth no le diga a nadie lo que le conté-_ le pidió cabizbaja

_-No hace falta que me lo repitas Candy, ya me explicaste las razones, además sé guardar secretos_- reiteró la religiosa

_-Respecto a la tortuguita, no se preocupe no la voy a defraudar, mañana mismo me encargaré de poner a Julie a buen recaudo, conozco lugares del jardín donde puede vivir apaciblemente-_

-_Si tienes alguna complicación con ello, indícaselo al señor portero, él te ayudará_- le recordó la religiosa. Candy solo asintió de forma humilde

La monjita la miró con censura y prosiguió su camino, mientras ella le seguía. Pronto llegaron hasta un estrecho corredor que conducía hasta la habitación que buscaban y a medida que se acercaban al final, los latidos del corazón de Candy se iban acelerando, hasta que la Hermana confirmó en cuanto se pararon frente a la puerta de una habitación que no conocía

_-Hemos llegado-_

La puerta tenía una rendija en la parte superior con pequeños barrotes, lo suficiente útiles para que el estudiante castigado pudiese conversar o recibir alguna cosa de sus carceleros.

Candy se inquietó y se acercó enseguida a la puerta, tratando de ver adentro pero apenas podía divisar una pequeña sección del cuarto gracias a los rayos de luna que se filtraban por una ventana como claraboya que había sido colocada en el bajo tejado, el resto era obscuridad, acompañada a sazón con el ruido de los grillos y del continuo caer de gotas de agua en algún grifo mal cerrado

"_Que lugar tan frío y lúgubre"_ se dijo impresionada, preocupándose aún más por el estado de Anthony por lo que inclinándose de puntillas para poder espiar mejor no vaciló en llamarlo.

_-Anthony…-_

El joven rubio estaba en esos momentos sentado en el estrecho catre que servía de cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos sobre sus rodillas recogidas mientras triste y pensativo reparaba en la magnitud de su comportamiento aquel día, lo que le había valido su primer castigo severo en esa institución o porque no decirlo de toda su vida estudiantil. Pero a pesar de todo no se sentía culpable, es más aún sentía un profundo coraje dentro de sus venas hacia Neal, sin importarle que éste fuera su primo, se juró que si volvía a ponerle una mano encima a Candy acabaría con él… y en segundo lugar estaba ella, reinando en sus pensamientos, en su ímpetu no había reparado en lo que podía suceder después y ahora estaba condenado a no estar junto a ella al día siguiente que era su cumpleaños, una fecha tan especial y además a perderse el baile de Mayo que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El día que tanto habían soñado para estar juntos y tranquilos así como para divertirse junto a sus primos y las amigas de estos, pero ahora todos los planes hechos se rompían en mil pedazos y debían irse por el caño.

Anthony desesperanzado apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos. Le daba vueltas por tantas emociones fuertes vividas en un solo día, pero no le prestaba mucha importancia a ello porque lo que más le dolía era tener que estar separado de Candy durante tantos días y perderse el poder contemplarla en el festival como "Espíritu de la Flor". Sabía que luciría arrebatadoramente hermosa y él no podría estar allí a su lado, aquello le mortificaba, por lo que empezó a devanarse los sesos ideando un plan para escaparse del aposento aunque fuera únicamente por unas cuantas horas ese día con tal de estar un ratito con ella a escondidas… Reparaba en esto cuando escuchó su vocecita devolviéndole completamente a la realidad y disparándole el corazón en picada-

_-¡Candy!_- exclamó sorprendido y desesperado, apresurándose de inmediato hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la carita tierna y pecosa de ella preocupada buscando saber que él estaba bien. En esos instantes Anthony deseó tener una fuerza extraordinaria para romper esa puerta y poder estrecharla en un profundo abrazo.

_-Amor_- dijo ella con ternura extendiéndole los brazos a través de los barrotes con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas. El se dejó encerrar en ellos mientras los cubría de besos

-_Amor mío que haces aquí a estas horas, es muy arriesgado y peligroso, te podrían descubrir_- él también se preocupaba de sobremanera por ella, le acarició el cabello y el rostro mientras esperaba por una respuesta

-_Estoy bien, tengo el permiso de la Hermana Margareth pero es secreto, debo irme pronto, pero necesitaba saber que estás bien, te traje sábanas limpias-_ Candy procedió a sacar del bolso que había llevado consigo una sábana y una manta bien dobladitas que se las pasó en medio de los rejas que gracias al cielo no eran muy estrechas y también sacó dos manzanas y una pera que luego le entregó – _también te traje esto de comer, no quiero que pases hambre-_

_-Candy…-_ Anthony se sorprendió de sus consideraciones aceptando las cosas y fue entonces él quien tuvo ganas de llorar –_mi princesa no sé como agradecértelo-_

-_No hace falta, lo hago porque te amo y quiero que siempre lo tengas presente, los días pasaran pronto y volveremos a estar juntos. Ya verás_-

_-Can-_ Anthony tuvo que arrimarse más a la puerta para intentar abrazarla aunque sabia que era imposible, pero solo quería sentirla cerca –_te adoro más que a mi vida, por favor perdóname-_ le suplicó.

La Hermana Margareth les observaba de lejos pero al ver que comenzaban a intimar entre ellos optó por voltear a mirar hacia otro lado para dejarles más privacidad, de todas formas no podía alejarse mucho ya que el cirio lo tenía ella.

Anthony estaba acongojado, en esos momentos frente a ella sí se sintió culpable de sus actos en lo respectivo a Eliza. Sentía que le había faltado en honra a la lealtad de Candy, y no podía seguir guardándoselo dentro, debía decirle la verdad

-_Yo me propasé con Eliza así como lo hice con Neal. Siento que te he fallado Candy pero estaba ciego, loco de ira y muy preocupado de que pudieran haberte hecho daño-_

Candy le escuchó tranquilamente sin embargo sintió un escozor de celos al escucharlo hablar de ello. Quería saber que era lo que había sucedido con Eliza y porque había ese halo de incomodidad y complicidad brillando entre ambos. No conocía todavía los pormenores pero lo intuía así como lo mal que se sentiría después de enterarse, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema en esa ocasión, posponiéndolo para más adelante cuando él ya hubiese salido de allí.

-_Esta bien ya no te preocupes por eso, lo único que vale la pena es saber que estás bien, yo intentaré venir a verte, me las ingeniaré, no importa si tengo que desafiar a todo_- aquellas palabras de valentía desarmaron a Anthony llegándole al corazón, haciendo que la admirara aún más –_sé que todo lo hiciste por mí y terminaste metiéndote en problemas, yo también debo disculparme contigo. No soporto que tengas que pasar estos malos momentos por mi causa-_

_-Mi Candy_- repitió Anthony acariciándole las mejillas tiernamente – _no podré acompañarte en el baile pero quiero que sin importar eso, vayas y te diviertas-_

_-No me interesa ese baile si no vas a estar tú ahí, ya vendrán muchos más_- respondió ella con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros, aparentando que le daba igual pero él sabia que no era cierto

-_Sé que estabas muy ilusionada por asistir, por favor no dejes de hacerlo por mi causa_- le rogó él -_Los chicos me contaron que fuiste elegida para ser Espíritu de las Flor y que vas a desfilar en una carroza, de seguro serás la más hermosa de todas…-_

Candy bajó la mirada apenada, aunque esos sueños le parecían vanales no podía deja de dolerle un poquito el haberlos perdido demasiado pronto.

-_No debes estar triste, mañana es tu cumpleaños mi princesa, debes estar feliz, radiante, alumbrando todo a tu alrededor como lo haces siempre. Es un día muy especial. Un año desde que me di cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado de ti-_

Candy entonces comenzó a llorar al escucharlo

-_No, no llores mi princesa, sonríe como acostumbras para que con tu risa me des fuerzas para soportar todo esto…_- Él fue bajando la voz a medida que terminaba la frase y también se le quebró, las lágrimas de ella le habían vencido. Candy sollozó –_Prométeme que estarás bien mañana mi amor, yo estaré contigo en cada cosa que hagas acompañándote con mis pensamientos, y prométeme también que asistirás al baile el viernes-_

Candy cerró los ojos un momento reuniendo toda la fuerza de su interior y asintió, mientras él sintió alivio de tener esa repuesta, solo quería felicidad para ella.

-_Ellos querrán verme deprimida o que no vaya al festival pero no les voy a dar ese gusto_- Candy le dijo sonriendo, alejando las lágrimas y él sonrió también sin soltarle el rostro y juntó su cabeza contra los barrotes, quería traspasarlos, quería estar con ella, Candy hizo lo mismo mientras sus manos se entrelazaban -_Esto es solo un obstáculo más, estaremos bien_- le susurró recordándole a su vez otra promesa que juntos se habían hecho hacia mucho tiempo, haciéndole latir con mayor fuerza el corazón –_somos fuertes_-

Automáticamente sus almas entusiasmadas quisieron encontrarse, estaban desesperadas, querían sentirse fundida la una en la otra. Con pasión y como pudieron compartieron un beso a través de los barrotes, no querían separarse, estaban enamorados, por dentro eran la mitad de un todo, estaban conectados, sentían profundamente como si fuera suya la tristeza del otro.

-_Candy ya es hora_- llamó entonces la Hermana Margareth quien sin querer al voltearse fue testigo de la singular escena poniéndose roja como un tomate y teniendo que santiguarse.

_-Debo irme_- dijo Candy entonces a su amado, conmoviéndose hasta la médula con la mirada de pena que él le brindó. La necesitaba tanto y ella podía sentirlo.

-_Gracias mi amor_- le contestó él mientras en el brillo de sus bellos ojos podía notarse la intensidad de su emoción

-_Volveré_- le reiteró ella poniendo su mejor esfuerzo para poder alejarse de allí– _Adiós-_

-_Adiós_- le respondió él

Les costó mucho soltar sus manos y hasta el final cuando ella ya se iba, Candy le pudo ver con el brazo estirado, ansiándola, como esperando a que regresara, con una mirada que la acosaría después en sueños durante toda esa noche y que se le quedaría grabada a fuego en el alma por el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	26. XXV: Un cumpleaños particular

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes del anime y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ****Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos un rato para jugar con ellos a que les doy finales dignos.**

_Amigaaasss aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles este otro capi que les prometí. __¡Mil gracias por leer!_

**Capítulo XXV****: Un cumpleaños particular**

Después de una noche de afiebrados sueños tormentosos. Candy se despertó al sentir que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación, asustándose al darse cuenta un poco aturdida de que ya estaba bien entrada la mañana y que por lo tanto se había quedado dormida. Ofuscada se sentó en la cama llevándose las manos a las sienes pero entonces reparó en los rasguños que tenía en los brazos y recordó al instante que tenía un día de permiso especial y desafortunadamente el por qué. Un sentimiento de sinsabor le volvió a surgir en la boca del estómago mientras con desgano se levantaba a abrir la puerta ante los insistentes llamados.

-_Ya voy, ya voy_- mencionó, tratando de arreglarse rápidamente la pijama y un poco sus desordenados cabellos de chica recién levantada, pero entonces al abrir se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al descubrir las caras de alegría de sus amigas

_-¡Sorpresa!-_ gritaron Annie y Patty al verla, poniéndole un montón de obsequios en las manos y abrazándola

_-¡Oh mi Dios!_- Candy exclamó asombrada

-_Y aún hay más_- agregó Patty con una dulce sonrisa sacando de detrás de su espalda un paquete inmenso – _este llegó hoy por correspondencia, creo que es parte de los Ardley-_

_-¡No lo puedo creer!_- dijo Candy llevándose las manos a las mejillas, estaba boquiabierta, no sabía que decir

- _Estos son de los chicos, me dijeron para reunirnos en la tarde un ratito a la hora del almuerzo_- comentó Annie señalándole dos bolsitas de tamaño mediano que ya yacían en los brazos de Candy _– y esta bolsa de acá contiene un montón de notas de buenos deseos y felicitaciones que recolectamos de las chicas del curso y también de algunos de tus admiradores que encontramos por allí en el pasillo_- añadió refiriéndose a una que ella tenía en la mano. Candy se sorprendió causándole algo de gracia el término

-_Todos ya saben la verdad acerca de que Neal te estaba molestando y no te culpan que trataras de esconder la verdad porque es justificable que tuvieras miedo, piensan que a lo mejor te estaba amenazando, más él sí debería cuidarse porque se ha ganado bastantes enemigos por allí_- Annie le contó mientras se dirigía a la cama a tomar asiento, llevando otro paquete consigo a cuestas. Candy la siguió y volvió a meterse en la cama.

Entonces Patty aprovechó para solicitarle algo amablemente

-_Candy puedo ver a Julie, por favor_- pidió, sacando a flote toda la ansiedad que trataba de esconder

-_Por supuesto Patty. Está en la cajita de zapatos sobre el escritorio, le puse los trocitos de verdura que me entregaste ayer-_

La jovencita de anteojos caminó hacia su mascota y la tomó con suma ternura entre sus brazos, como si fuera un bebé – _Te extrañé Julie_- dijo

Fue una escena realmente conmovedora sobre todo sabiendo que debían separarse ella y su animalito ese mismo día

-_No te preocupes Patty. Mantengo mi promesa, hoy mismo la llevaré a un lugar seguro_- le recordó Candy

_-Lo sé Candy, confió en ti-_ respondió Patty agradecida

Annie se sintió sobrecogida por la situación y volvió a cambiar el tema para evitar que un halo de tristeza la cubriera a las tres, centró su atención para esto otra vez en Candy.

-_Candy es una suerte es que puedas descansar a media semana_- comentó bromeando con una sonrisa _-¿No es así Patty, que opinas, que suerte tiene no?-_

_-Sí, ese definitivamente es el mejor regalo_- concordó Patricia recuperando su buen humor y yendo a sentarse con la tortuguita junto a ellas -_Gracias a Dios el profesor de Matemáticas no fue por lo que pedimos permiso a la Supervisora para venir a verte un ratito-_

Candy suspiró. No podía negar que sí había descansado bien pero aún así el mal sabor de saber donde estaba Anthony, le aquejaba.

-_Después de todo me sirvió de algo todo el problema de ayer_- confesó bajando la mirada, mientras se cubría mejor con su bata de cama el pecho del frío. Las chicas entonces notaron las heridas que tenía que ya empezaban a cicatrizar

_-¡Oh, Candy!_- se le escapó a Annie

_-No se preocupen, estoy bien_- respondió ella – _ya no me duelen_-

-_Debes dejar que sanen bien o de lo contrario te podrían quedar cicatrices_- le recomendó Patty

-_Lo sé, tendré cuidado-_

_-Me encargaré de ayudarte a cubrirlas con maquillaje, te prometo que no se notarán_- acordó Annie

_-Está bien- _acordó Candy, sin poder evitar sentirse aún desanimada, era algo que no podía evitar

Las chicas lo notaron entendiendo que de pronto el baile había dejado de tener un significado especial para ella y pensaron que era mejor volver a cambiar de tema, Annie fue la primera que se aventuró

_-…Por qué no abres mejor los regalos-_

_-Sí te ayudaremos, si quieres- _convino Patty

Entre las tres se pusieron a desenvolver cosas y dentro de las cajas maravilladas encontraron un perfume muy fino, obsequio de Archie. Un libro de Julio Verne, regalo de Stear. Un brazalete bisutería de fantasía pero muy delicada, de parte de Annie, y una caja llena de unos bombones deliciosos, obsequio de Patty, los cuales gustosas empezaron a degustar. Eso sin contar el montón de mensajes de amistad de sus compañeros que entre las tres se repartieron a leer, muriéndose de la risa con algunos.

-_Chicas todo está precioso, y los bombones riquísimos, muchísimas gracias por todo, debo agradecerles también a los chicos por sus lindos detalles y a las compañeras del curso-_ expresó Candy emocionada

-_Pero aún falta uno especial_- indicó Annie, agachándose y entregándole el último paquete, uno grande que tenía hasta entonces separado a los pies de la cama –_Me lo entregó Archie, es de parte de Anthony_-

Candy lo tomó entonces temerosa entre sus manos y empezó a desenvolverlo con cuidado para encontrarse con que era un hermoso oso de felpa blanco que sostenía cariñosamente un ramo de rosas blancas, rojas y amarillas entre sus manos, junto a un corazón que decía _"Te amo"._ Candy se imaginó la voz de él diciéndoselo al oído mientras fijaba su vista en las rosas, el símbolo eterno de su amor y sin poder evitarlo la tristeza y frustración acudió a su pecho como un aluvión y se quebró a llorar.

_-Candy…él está bien_- dijeron las chicas para tratar de consolarla

-_Así es, no se ha escuchado de nadie que no saliera vivo del cuarto de castigos-_

-_Está allí por mi culpa_- reconoció Candy entre sollozos

-_No es la culpa de nadie, a no ser del idiota de Neal que bien que se tiene merecido todo lo que le pasó_- añadió Annie sobándole la espalda para darle aliento

-_Fue una gran sorpresa el castigo de él para todo el colegio, nadie se lo esperaba…- _comentó Patty por no contarle que había sido un shock entre todo el alumnado femenino – _todos y sobre todo los del equipo de futbol estaban muy preocupados por él, pero fue de gran alivio saber que le permitirán jugar en el partido de mañana-_

-_Así es, no todo está perdido, conocemos a Anthony y sabemos que es fuerte, no va a dejar que nada de esto le afecte y dará lo mejor de sí mañana en la cancha. Lo mejor es que estaremos allí para alentarlo-_ animó Annie haciéndolas sonreír a ambas aunque Candy en su interior seguía deprimida porque se moría de ganas de verlo – _Y ahora vamos, que aún te falta este tremendo regalo por abrir-_ añadió pasándole el más grande que estaba a un lado de la cama, el cual consistía en una caja rectangular con un fino membrete de una reconocida casa de modas que hacía pensar que se trataba de alguna delicada prenda de vestir, y que en el medio contenía una hermosa nota en la que se leía el apellido Ardley.

Candy con curiosidad tiró de los lazos formados por los listones de regalo que tenía el paquete y procedió a abrir la tapa encontrándose con un maravilloso vestido de satín y chiffon, color rosa de novia, con adornos de diminutas flores escarchadas. Las chicas se maravillaron al verlo, en especial Candy. Al tocarlo era tan suave y bello como salido de un sueño.

-_Dicen que el Sr. George lo trajo de mañanita en su carruaje, es maravilloso Candy_- comentó Annie

La rubia pecosa lo alzó entre sus manos, el corte era precioso, estilo princesa y caía hasta el suelo, además poseía un modesto escote en v que le haría resaltar sus atributos de adolescente y un delicado chal de color tornasol.

Dentro de la caja Candy también encontró una nota, era de la Tía abuela:

"_Estimada Candice_

_De parte de todos los Ardley aprovecho para felicitarte en tu día. Muchos éxitos y bendiciones en todo lo que te propongas, estamos orgullosos de tus progresos. Continúa así._

_Con cariño_

_Mrs. Elroy Ardley"_

_Candy _respiró profundo después de leer la nota, sintiendo que nunca había estado más segura hasta entonces de haber hecho lo correcto. De allí en adelante empezaría a hacerle caso siempre a su intuición.

La tía abuela y el abuelo William confiaban en ella y era un punto a favor que no podía perder.

_-¡Wow es bellísimo!, lucirás preciosa el día de la fiesta_- opinó Patty

_-No chicas_- repuso Candy determinada volviendo a colocar el vestido dentro de la caja –_no iré-_

_-¡Queeé!-_

_-¡Qué dices!-_

-_Lo que oyeron amigas, no sería justo que yo fuese a divertirme al baile mientras Anthony está encerrado en el cuarto de castigo-_

_-Pero Candy, no puedes dejar de ir, la fiesta no va a ser lo mismo sin ti_- le rogó Annie –_Además estamos seguras que Anthony querría que fueras-_

-_Él lo quiere, sí, pero yo no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable_- Candy estaba deprimida, se sentía tan afectada por todo que a cada momento le venían ganas de llorar, se encontraba muy sensible.

En esos momentos la tortuguita de Patty bostezó entre sus brazos como si de un pequeño bebé se tratase, acongojando esta vez a su dueña.

-_Lo siento chicas, yo en cambio no puedo dejar de ser una llorona_- se excusó limpiándose los ojos debajo de las gafas, un poco avergonzada –_Candy discúlpame, he sido tan desconsiderada al importunarte con mi problema aún sabiendo que tú estás lidiando con el de Anthony que es mucho mayor_- sollozó

_-¡Oh Patty no te pongas así, no me molestas para nada, yo quiero ayudarte y haré lo que te prometí, llevaré a Julie a un lugar donde esté a salvo y pueda tener una larga vida-_ le alentó Candy reponiéndose para fortalecer a su amiga, pidiéndole tomar a la pequeña mascota entre sus brazos. Patty se la pasó con cuidado –_Me visto y voy, planeo estar de vuelta antes del almuerzo, no quiero que ninguno de los directivos note mi ausencia-_

_-¿Pero a dónde vas?- _quiso saber Annie

_-Al zoológico- _indicó decidida

-_Candy es muy peligroso, te pueden descubrir_- opinó Patty preocupada

-_No se preocupen, si de escapar se trata soy mejor que Harry Houdini_- les molestó Candy refiriéndose a un mago que admiraban los chicos, haciendo gala de los dones naturales que sabía muy bien que ella misma poseía.

-¡Oh Candy, no sé como agradecértelo!- dijo Patricia

Candy por su parte solo sonrió.

* * *

><p>Después de tomar un refrigerio en la cocina del colegio, donde ese día tenía un trato especial por estar enfermita, Candy salió a los jardines con su bolso, como si se dirigiera a una hora de clase normalmente, solo que dentro de el no llevaba libros sino un pequeño quelonio que era el tesoro más preciado de una de sus mejores amigas.<p>

Disimuladamente y de forma rápida, buscó ocultarse entre los árboles con mucho cuidado de no ser vista hasta llegar al muro del colegio del lado en que la calle en el exterior no era muy transitada. No escatimó entonces ni un segundo en subirse a la rama de un árbol cercano para poder brincar sobre la pared y posteriormente pasar al otro lado.

_-¡Sí!-_ exclamó apretando los puños, orgullosa de no haber perdido sus habilidades cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo ya en la calle, apresurándose después de acomodarse un largo abrigo sobre uniforme para no ser vista por ningún transeúnte o lo que era peor por algún guardia de la institución que pudiese reconocerla.

Mientras intentaba parar un taxi ojeaba el croquis de la ciudad que le habían facilitado Stear y Archie el primer día que se reunieran todos en Londres

-_Vaya, el camino al zoológico es largo…._- se dijo para sí misma decepcionada, entendiendo que visiblemente ir y regresar le tomaría más tiempo que el planificado. Sin embargo fue en esto que un taxista sin importarle que quizá era una niña para andar sola por las calles, detuvo el carruaje para llevarla.

Lo que sucedió después fue peculiar, el señor al llegar a dejarla a la salida del zoológico parecía algo nervioso por no decir asustado, tanto que hasta no le cobró **(1)**. Candy se preguntó si algo dentro de lo que le había conversado lo había interpretado mal, después de que él le preguntara que como así siendo tan joven andaba a esas horas sola en la calle cuando debía estar en el colegio. Al final no hubo caso de seguir reparando en ello puesto que el tipo se marchó casi a toda velocidad sin detenerse a ver las señas que ella le hacía para recordarle la paga. Candy se encogió de hombros.

_-La gente aquí en Londres sí que es rara, que curioso ¿será que intuyó que era mi cumpleaños y no me cobró el viaje? O tal vez fue deslumbrado por mis encantos jajaja_- dijo riendo mimándose un poco ella misma –_ni modo tal vez como me decían la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María, sea producto de mi magia interior jejeje_- se dijo encogiéndose de hombros y echándose el cabello hacia atrás de forma coqueta con reanimados bríos y un renovado buen humor. Se dirigió entonces al interior del zoológico para preguntarle a un guardia con quien podría hablar para encargarle a Julie.

-_Disculpe señor, buenos días_- saludó. Era un hombre gordito de bigote y uniforme azul que se encargaba de cuidar que los visitantes del lugar no alimentaran a los animales o hicieran algún desorden. Al verla el tipo levantó la cara con interés

_-Buenos días Señorita, en que la puedo ayudar_-

Candy entonces hurgó dentro de su bolso y sacó a la tortuga

-_Quisiera saber con quien debo conversar para que puedan aceptar a esta tortuguita aquí, ella necesita un hogar o de lo contrario la pobrecita morirá. Donde yo vivo no nos permiten tenerla y sé que aquí en el zoológico será bien cuidada, por eso me arriesgué a escaparme de clases y vine, por favor señor, ¿sería posible que pudieran ayudarme?–_ rogó, exponiéndole todas las ideas al hilo, en tropel para que no se le escapara ninguna.

-_Oh claro, claro, estamos para eso_- respondió el guardia un poco aturdido – _el cuidador con el que puede hablar se encuentra en esa garita_- indicó señalando a una pequeña casita de guardianía que se veía a lo lejos

-_Gracias_- correspondió Candy dirigiéndose allá enseguida.

* * *

><p>Sonoras risas resonaban dentro de la pequeña caseta.<p>

_-No debí brindarte café, te ha afectado_- por no decir empeorado, bromeó un joven alto y rubio de cabellos largos, parándose de la mesa donde estaba sentado, para dejar la jarra con café bien cargado a buen recaudo de su adolescente invitado.

-_Es que debiste verle la cara a todos esos papanatas, salieron despavoridos como ratas de alcantarilla. Como no me voy a burlar de ellos cuando los vea_- comentó de buen genio el amigo quien por lo general ante la mayoría de personas que trataban con él siempre lucía amargado pero que cuando entraba en confianza o se sentía feliz, su sonrisa era más radiante que la luz del sol.

-_Pareciera como que la palabra "peleas" fuera tu apellido_- bromeó el joven alto mientras lavaba la tasa en la que recientemente había terminado de beber.

-_Sé que como me dices debo evitar meterme en problemas pero aunque parezca mentira a veces no los busco…_- confesó el otro joven pensativo _-…como en esta ocasión. Pero no puedo ver tanta injusticia en las personas, no si está en mis manos el impedirla…esos cretinos querían mancillarla…-_

_-¿Te refieres a ella, a la chica que te gusta de la que me constaste?_ – preguntó el rubio volviendo a tomar asiento a la mesa, enfrente de él pero esta vez trayendo un paquete grande de galletas para comer.

Aunque Terry no le había confesado en sí la magnitud de lo que sentía por ella, reconocía que su amigo era intuitivo y a esas alturas ya se había dado cuenta. Extravió su mirada en el vacio durante unos segundos, apoyando su brazo sobre la rodilla de la pierna que tenía subida en la silla, donde se encontraba sentado. Ofuscado por el dilema en que se hallaba se pasó una mano por la cabeza, deteniéndola en la nuca donde nacía su hermosa y larga cabellera castaña.

-_No sé lo que me pasa, tal vez sí me estoy volviendo loco_- confesó – _creo ver un halo de esperanza donde no lo hay, donde sé que es imposible…ella ama a otro, un engreído que no soporto, que no la deja ni a sol ni sombra…-_

-_Oye te diré algo_- le recomendó Albert después de haberse comido la cuarta galleta –_sí la quieres lucha por ella, no sabrás que podría suceder si no lo intentas, si la ves dudar es señal de que allí hay una oportunidad, no la dejes ir tan fácilmente -_

-_Tienes razón, no me daré por vencido, a la final ella tendrá que elegir entre uno de los dos_- Terry argumentó decidido sin poder evitar después sonreír– _no sé lo que me ha hecho, de verdad no lo entiendo, es como si me hubiera lanzado un hechizo, he pasado tanto tiempo observándola en silencio, admirándome de su manera de ser, de comportarse con los demás y de esa forma de no tenerle miedo a nada, de dar siempre lo mejor de sí aun ante la adversidad, que creo que este sentimiento para mi desgracia se está transformando en algo fuerte…-_

-_Vaya de esa forma con la que hablas, me hacen dar ganas de conocer a esa hermosa chica, tan especial que con su espontaneidad y rebeldía fue capaz de conquistar hasta el temible de Terrence Grandchester_- el joven expresó medio en broma y medio en serio porque a esas alturas sí quería conocer de verdad a la chica. Su interés se había despertado gracias a las descripciones contadas por Terry que le recordaban mucho a alguien.

En medio de la conversación los dos amigos vieron una sombra acercarse a la puerta de la cabaña.

-_Alguien quiere algo_- dijo el rubio levantándose enseguida para ver de quien se trataba – _probablemente es uno de los visitantes del parque, ya vuelvo_- indicó, justo antes de que se escuchara el llamado a la puerta.

Terrence permaneció tranquilamente en su silla comiéndose el resto de las galletas hasta que escuchó las exclamaciones de sorpresa afuera tanto de su amigo como de la persona que le estaba buscando. Y casi se atraganta cuando reconoció de quien se trataba la última voz.

_-¡Oh por Dios, Albert!-_

_-¡Candy, eres tú, que sorpresa!-_

Afuera dos amigos que no se habían visto en bastante tiempo se volvían a encontrar y se daban un fuerte abrazo

-_¡Hoy más que he nada comprendo porque dicen que a veces es tan pequeño el mundo!-_ comentó la chica alegremente –_jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarte aquí en Londres. ¡Es genial! Y estás tan cambiado- _observó, impresionada de verlo sin barba porque lucía tan joven

_-Te dije que no era tan viejo_- Albert sonrió.

Mientras tanto dentro de la cabaña, Terry sumamente interesado y sigiloso se acercó a la pequeña ventana para comprobar con sus propios ojos que aquella voz sí era de quien sospechaba y no era una falla de sus sentidos producto de tantas horas anhelándola. Con el corazón latiéndole de prisa constató que efectivamente era ella y agachado para no ser descubierto la observó sonreír con los cabellos dorados brillándole en el sol mientras conversaba con su amigo a quien había resultado conocer. El también pensó en cuan chiquito era el mundo después de todo y por un momento se sintió celoso preguntándose en que circunstancias se habían conocido esos dos, pero se obligó a guardarse ese sentimiento dentro del bolsillo.

_-Digo lo mismo_- continuó Albert ante las expresiones de Candy -_es maravilloso volver a verte y ¿como estás, qué es de tu vida, cómo así en Londres? ¿Estás estudiando?, conozco ese uniforme…un momento, ¿no es del colegio San Pablo?-_

Candy asintió rápidamente como niña buena

-_Esto es perfecto, justo ahora estoy conversando adentro con un amigo que también estudia allí, por favor ven que te lo presento, aunque quizá ya lo conozcas. Se llama Terry Grandchester-_

Al escuchar su nombre Terry se arrimó de golpe a la pared cerca de la puerta a la que había llegado para escuchar mejor. Que iba a hacer, se sentía nervioso aunque le costaba reconocerlo. Había estado pensando en ella toda la mañana y el destino la había llevado hasta allí. Era algo fantástico.

Mientras tanto afuera, al principio Candy iba a aceptar la propuesta de Albert de pasar un rato a servirse un refrigerio dentro de la cabaña pero al escuchar el nombre de su amigo palideció.

_-¿Terry dices…?_- inquirió temerosa

-_Así es, ahora que lo pienso sus personalidades se parecen mucho, creo que se llevarán bien-_ animó Albert entusiasmado dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta que hacía poco había cerrado

-_Albert no…espera…-_ intentó decir ella

Mientras tanto, adentro Terry la había escuchado vacilar en su respuesta desanimándolo. Sabía que la atraía, que sus métodos de seducción no fallaban pero olvidaba que era una chica comprometida y con profundas convicciones éticas. Era prohibida para él, pero eso era lo que no terminaba de entender. Sin embargo, en medio de todo esto su ego no combinaba con el rechazo por lo que en un ímpetu repentino decidió que era mejor que en esa ocasión no se encontraran, era mejor no verla, así no se haría más daño y no se complicarían más las cosas, por lo que empezó a buscar desesperadamente una salida alterna por donde escapar y para cuando Albert abrió la puerta, la caseta ya estaba vacía, porque veloz como un gato se había escabullido por la puerta trasera.

_-¿Terry?-_ preguntó extrañado

Candy que también nerviosa se había acercado a la puerta, sintió alivio al enterarse que no estaba, le causaba cobardía tener que enfrentarlo, porque despertaba sentimientos confusos dentro de ella, le hacía sentir extraña.

_-Tal vez salió a comprar algo_- excusó Albert pensativo

-_No te preocupes Albert, en realidad solo estoy aquí de pasadita, no puedo quedarme mucho o en el colegio notarán mi ausencia_- le dejó saber Candy con una sonrisa – _solo vine para encontrarle un hogar a la pequeña Julie porque allá no la podemos tener y sé que si la dejo contigo va a estar en buenas manos_- con cuidado sacó entonces a la pequeña tortuga de su bolso para entregársela –_Él es Albert, Julie, saluda_- le dijo a la tortuguita haciéndole mover la patita

_-¡Oh que hermosa!-_ exclamó Albert –_no hay problema pequeña, el zoológico Blue River es un lugar abierto para cualquier animal que necesite refugio, aquí la haremos sentir como si estuviera en casa, _no te preocupes-

_-¡Muchísimas gracias Albert!, es increíble, una bendición haber podido encontrarte de nuevo y aquí, tan lejos de América-_ Candy expresó emocionada abrazándolo en un impulso de espontaneidad – _esto ha sido el mejor regalo para mí en este día tan especial-_

_-¿Día especial, por qué?-_ inquirió él, acariciándole la cabeza

-_Porque es mi cumpleaños_- respondió ella con algo de timidez, mientras se separaba

_-¡Candy es genial! Deberíamos celebrarlo, que lástima que no tienes tiempo, pero ya sé…tengo algo para ti_- indicó él buscando algo en su bolsillo – _aquí tienes, son pases gratis para que vengas cuando quieras con tus amigos-_

_-¡Oh Albert, muchas gracias, me encanta! No puedo esperar para venir aquí con Anthony y los chicos, les diré para el próximo "Quinto domingo" que es el día en que nos permiten salir-_ le comentó

_-Cierto, tu Anthony, ¿como te va con él?-_ Albert quiso saber interesado, recordando la tristeza de ella durante su último encuentro, cuando sufría a llaga viva la separación de éste.

-_Bien Albert, está conmigo aquí en Londres, vamos juntos en el mismo colegio. Lo adoro, si supieras tengo tantas cosas que contarte, seguí tus consejos como me dijiste y no perdí las esperanzas y la vida nos volvió a reunir, son muy feliz-_ le contó con sinceridad

_-Me alegro tanto Candy, eres una niña buena y te mereces lo mejor. Les deseo lo mejor a ti y a Anthony, que siempre reine la felicidad entre ustedes_- le deseó de corazón Albert

-_Bueno en realidad, no todo es felicidad para nosotros siempre_- expresó ella bajando la cabeza y pateando el suelo con algo de desgano – _a veces suceden cosas inesperadas que nos hacen infelices_- mostró entonces la tristeza que trataba de ocultar mientras se acercaba a la baranda de los flamencos que estaba cerca y apoyaba sus brazos sobre ella. Albert se acercó para dialogar viendo que visiblemente necesitaba ser escuchada.

–_Por ejemplo, justo ahora que deberíamos estar emocionados y contentos porque la fiesta por el aniversario del colegio es el viernes,_ _no vamos a poder estar juntos porque él está castigado y lo peor es que fue de algún modo por causa mía… es una larga historia_- Albert no hizo más preguntas porque notó que a ella se le hacía difícil hablar

_-Te entiendo Candy a veces suceden cosas inesperadas que nos arruinan planes por completo pero debemos ser fuertes y saber afrontarlas_- le aconsejó sin obligarla a contarle más si no quería

-_Yo deseaba que aquel día fuese tan especial…-_ suspiró ella con la mirada perdida en las exóticas aves que se veían tan tranquilas, ajenas a los problemas del mundo exterior –_Albert me hubiese gustado tanto invitarte, es más aún estoy a tiempo si deseas ir pero_…-

_-…Pero tú no tienes ganas de ir ¿verdad?-_ concluyó la frase él. Candy negó con la cabeza en confirmación

-_La verdad aun no sé si vaya a asistir o no_- confesó desanimada. Albert hizo una mueca

-_Entonces si no vas, no veo motivo por el que yo deba ir-_ resolvió – _pero te aconsejo que no te aflijas y disfrutes de la fiesta, la vida es muy corta para vivirla con preocupaciones y tú eres tan jovencita, no es el fin del mundo y Anthony está bien, ya pasarán esos días de castigo y vendrán muchas fiestas más, ya verás_- dijo sosteniéndole un mechón de cabello con ternura

-_¡Albert eres genial!_- le respondió ella con sinceridad y le estiró los brazos fraternalmente para darle otro abrazo

-_Oh oh cuidado que aquí está Julie- _le recordó él haciéndola reír

_-¡Ah sí, oops! jajaja-_

Ambos rieron como dos alegres niños

-_Ya se me está haciendo tarde, debo volver. Cuídate mucho Albert, te vendré a visitar a menudo_- le prometió ella mientras empezaba a alejarse.

-_Está bien, mira que te tomaré la palabra. ¡Cuídate mucho pequeña!-_ se despidió él y se quedó parado allí mientras la veía irse, admirando la alegría y vitalidad que poseía siendo tan joven. Luego se acordó de Terry y de su misteriosa desaparición, pero luego fue atando cabos. Él le había conversado acerca de una chica rubia de hermosa sonrisa y una vivacidad asombrosa que para variar estaba comprometida con alguien más. Ella en cambio se había mostrado nerviosa cuando él iba a presentárselo, quizá porque ya lo conocía. Es más quien no iba a conocer a Terry si era el problemático del colegio. No le tuvo que seguir dando vueltas al asunto porque enseguida lo comprendió todo.

_-¡Oh rayos!-_ exclamó sorprendido, entendiendo que les había estado dando aliento a los dos por separado y también que allí entre los tres chicos se cocía algo enredado que esperaba que no llegase a estallar alguna vez.

Terry que había estado siguiendo de cerca toda la conversación entre Albert y Candy escondido detrás de un ancho árbol, decidió seguirla cuando ella salió del zoológico. Después de todo era una chica sola y no quería que nadie se atreviera a hacerle daño.

La vio caminar apresurada y subirse al primer taxi que encontró. Él dejó a un lado la discreción una vez que ella ya no podía verle y velozmente paró el siguiente que coche que taxi y se subió

_-¡Siga a ese coche!_- le ordenó enseguida al chofer quien al principio estaba un poco escéptico por tener que hacerle una carrera a un adolescente que no sabía si a la final podría cancelarle pero accedió sin darle más vueltas al asunto después de ver la suma en monedas que Terry colocó sobre la palma de su mano. Al joven Grandchester gracias a Dios el dinero era algo que le sobraba pero a él lo que le importaba entonces era seguirle la pista a su objetivo. El tipo parpadeó varias veces viendo el dinero cuya cantidad le servía para mantenerse perfectamente durante una semana y de inmediato agitó los caballos acatando el mandato, sin saber que jamás hubiera dudado ni un segundo de saber que transportaba en su carruaje al hijo del más alto noble inglés.

Después de un recorrido extenso por las calles de Londres, el carruaje de Candy por fin se detuvo por petición de ella aún a unas cuadras lejos del Colegio San Pablo.

_-Déjeme aquí por favor-_ le solicitó al cochero, quien a diferencia del anterior si le cobró el pasaje y luego muy amablemente le tomó de la mano para ayudarle a bajar

-_Servida señorita_- le dijo levantándose el sombrero de copa en forma de saludo de despedida para después proseguir con su camino. Candy sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y luego se dirigió a lo que se había propuesto hacer antes de regresar al colegio. Entró primero a una tienda de víveres.

A unos cuantos metros de allí, otro coche paró y un joven vigoroso se bajó de un salto, cruzando la calle con mucha cautela y cuidado de no ser visto para acercarse a espiar por la ventana de dicha tienda a la simpática jovencita de cabellos dorados que le robaba la atención.

-_Y deme también un poco de estas_- le vio pedir amablemente a la tendera unas manzanas rojas y otras verdes, mientras se inclinaba en puntillas para alcanzar mejor el mostrador.

-_Pequeña pecosa traviesa, para quien estarás comprando eso…-_ se preguntó en voz baja mientras suponía el por qué de la adquisición cuando tenían alimento de sobra en el colegio. Candy se movió más allá y él intentó concentrarse mejor para ver que más compraba pero un golpe inesperado de un bastón en su brazo derecho le hizo asustar sorprendiéndolo en el acto. Lleno de coraje descubrió que la responsable era una ancianita quien por lo visto estaba muy malhumorada.

_-¡Ay señora!-_ se quejó con coraje

_-¡Muchacho maleducado, déjame pasar, interrumpiendo el paso de las personas que van apuradas!_- le regañó

_-¡Dé que está hablando no lo hacía a propósito!-_

_-¡Y todavía más respondón!- _

La indignación de la abuela iba en aumento y ya estaba llamando la atención de los clientes incluyendo la de Candy que volteó en un momento la cabeza para enterarse de que pasaba pero en eso la tendera la llamó para entregarle la bolsa de sus compras por lo que no pudo ver nada. Cuando salió ya Terry se había ido y lo único que alcanzó a escuchar mientras cruzaba la puerta fue a la ancianita hablar con el tendero

_-¡Estos jóvenes están peores cada día, a dónde va a llegar este mundo en un futuro, en mis tiempos…-_

Candy hizo una mueca por el comentario pero siguió de largo su camino fresca y campante, aún tenía otras cositas que comprar que pensaba darle a Anthony ese mismo día, ya se las iba a ingeniar para llegar al cuarto de castigo sin ser vista.

El viento londinense se cernía sobre ella y revoloteaba en su cabello pero la tibia luz de sol que brillaba en lo alto reflejándose como destellos de oro entre los árboles de los recintos aledaños, calentaba lo suficiente como para hacer agradable el día, mientras ella disfrutaba de su paseo comiendo una apetitosa manzana que era tan dulce como lo que sentía por Anthony dentro de su corazón.

En eso sin darse cuenta pasó por las vitrinas de un almacén de artesanías y vio algo que le llamó la atención por lo que se detuvo a observarlo. Era una armónica de madera como las que tocaba su amigo Tom en el Hogar de Pony. El corazón se le inundó con hermosos recuerdos de su infancia que había transcurrido al ritmo de ese pequeño instrumento. La armónica con ese sonido soñador y alegre que inspira buenos sentimientos y evoca a la libertad. Se le vino entonces a la mente la imagen de alguien quien tenía un alma que le recordaba a ese instrumento y con quien desde ya tenía una deuda de gratitud de por vida.

Mirando su reflejo de chica confundida en la vitrina tomó una decisión y entró a local a comprarla, pensando en que sería un buen regalo de agradecimiento.

-_Pero esta pecosa que pretende hacer, gastarse todos sus ahorros en un día. ¡Mujeres!_ _Por qué tendrán que ser compradoras impulsivas-_ comentó Terry para sí mismo, sin poder ocultar que se divertía espiándola desde detrás de un poste cercano.

A los diez minutos la vio salir con el rostro sonriente y una bolsita más en la mano, sintiéndose realizada de que las cosas le estuviesen saliendo tal como lo tenía planeado. Y aquella sesión la repitió en dos locales más, en uno en que entró a adquirir golosinas y chocolates para compartir con sus amigas y en otro que era una panadería para comprar biscochos, panes y dulces.

El lugar era grande y por unos momentos Terry temió perderla de vista por lo que tuvo que entrar, buscándola con la mirada. Aun estaban a unas cuantas cuadras del colegio, él tenía años allí y se conocía esas calles colindantes como la palma de sus manos gracias a todas sus escapadas, pero ella tan solo llevaba unos meses en Londres y que él supiera esa era su primera o una de sus primeras huídas. No quería ni pensar en que podía pasar si se perdía, no quería que ocurriera por lo que era "_mejor prevenir que lamentar",_ se dijo interiormente para tratar de esconder cuanto le preocupaba.

Con la vista la encontró entre el montón de clientes y vio que se acercaba a una de las cajas donde la asistenta le esperaba para despacharle su pedido pero también le vio meterse la mano al bolsillo y sacar unas cuantas monedas para contarlas, luego le vio mover la cabeza y con decepción tener que dejar una rosquilla de crema porque al parecer no le alcanzaba.

Terry se volteó entonces hacia dos jóvenes dependientas que desde hacia rato había notado que de reojo lo miraban y les compró esa rosquilla.

Cuando Candy ya iba de salida cargada con sus compras en las dos manos, una de esas chicas corrió hasta ella

_-¡Señorita espere, por favor!- _

Candy se volteó extrañada, porque pensaba que ya tenía todo y había recibido bien el cambio.

_-¿Sí?-_ preguntó

_-Se le olvida esto_ - le dijo la chica extendiéndole una bolsa de papel. Candy la tomó con curiosidad y se sorprendió al ver lo que era.

-_Pero esto…yo no lo pedí_- se excusó – _le dije a la cajera que no podía pagarlo…-_

-_No hace falta, su novio se lo compró_- le indicó la dependienta mirándola extrañada como si no pudiese concebir como una chica tan simple pudiese despertar pasiones en un chico tan atractivo como el joven que no hacía mucho había hablado con ella.

-_No sé de que me está hablando_- expresó Candy sin entender, su único novio era aquel que en esos mismos momentos estaba encerrado en los calabozos del colegio, por lo que sufría – _yo no puedo aceptarlo, se debe estar confundiendo-_

-_Claro que no, el chico está allí…- _empezó a decir la mujer intentando señalarlo pero el misterioso comprador ya había desaparecido hacia rato - _Ese chico alto y guapo, estaba allí…-_ trató de decir la mujer pero Candy aprovechó para seguir rápido su camino

_-Con permiso-_

Trató de no dar importancia al asunto aunque le había resultado de lo más extraño, sin embargo ya cerca de llegar al colegio y a medida que las calles se iban reduciendo a callejones y haciéndose más restringidas, sintió inevitablemente la presencia de alguien que la seguía y se asustó.

A pesar de que Terry era escurridizo y no se dejaba ver, ella decidió apresurar el paso e incluso correr cuando ya estaba cerca de llegar, acción que le causó gracia a él sobre todo cuando le vio aventar las cosas apurada al otro lado del muro del colegio y luego ella misma con la agilidad de un habitante de la selva, escalar primero la pared y luego sostenerse de las ramas de un árbol cercano para poder bajar tranquilamente por ellas hasta el suelo.

Terry solamente se río saliendo de su escondite. Diciéndose que esa pequeña pecosa era un vendaval, preguntándose quien podría con ella.

Mientras tanto, Candy sintiéndose a salvo dentro de las instalaciones del San Pablo, en una parte alejada del jardín, intentó esconder todas las frutas y bocadillos que había comprado dentro de su mochila para poder ingresar al edificio de las chicas sin levantar sospechas.

De esta manera, y mostrándose muy segura y despreocupada para que nadie reparara mucho en ella, logró regresar a salvo a su habitación, donde rápidamente sentándose sobre su cama se dedicó a clasificar lo que había adquirido.

* * *

><p>Un ambiente de música y fiesta resonaba en el patio. En esos momentos el curso de Candy, Annie, Patty y Eliza estaba practicando junto con otros los valses y coreografías que se efectuarían la tarde del festival que era dentro de dos días.<p>

Annie quien había sido designada para manejar el gramófono esa vez fue la primera en notar una actividad inusual en los tejados del edificio aledaño y asustada perdió completamente en unos segundos la noción de lo que estaba haciendo al ver que erase trataba de su mejor amiga Candy desplazándose peligrosamente en medio de las tejas y los aleros por algunos momentos haciendo equilibrio mientras intentaba llegar lo más rápido posible al otro lado sin ser vista, probablemente con la intención de dirigirse al cuarto de castigos que estaba por allí para ver a Anthony.

Su despiste fue reparado por todas las presentes, sobre todo por Eliza quien de por sí estaba amargada y ya que no iba a ser _"Espíritu de la Flor"_ como quería, tenía planeado deslumbrar a todos con sus habilidades para la danza, en especial a Anthony quien le había herido en lo más profundo de su ser.

_-¡Annie Britter como puedes ser tan despistada, este baile no es un juego, es importante!_- le reclamó con más ínfulas que la misma profesora

En eso Patty quien estaba allí practicando también, palideció al seguir intuitivamente la mirada de Annie que de cuando en cuando dirigía hacia el tejado y se conmocionó al ver a Candy subiendo por el dificultoso techo empinado, por lo que sin proponérselo se llevó una mano a la boca, haciendo que las otras también empezaran a voltearse notando algo raro, pero entonces Annie que había sido la primera en presenciar el asunto y recordando la infinidad de veces que Candy a lo largo de la vida le había salvado o ayudado en sus problemas, decidió hacer algo totalmente fuera de lo común para salvar la situación. Se puso a cantar un pedazo de "La Traviatta" en tono agudo, haciendo gala de una voz de soprano que se tenía bien guardada y funcionó su plan a la perfección porque dejó a todas impresionadas y extrañadas con su disparate.

_-¿Pero quien te ha dicho que tienes derecho de cantar?-_ objetó Eliza

_-¿Y a esta que le dio?-_ comentó Luisa a su vez en tono despectivo

-_Esa canción no tiene nada que ver aquí-_ opinó Violeta

–_Que fuera de lugar y tan loco_ – dijo burlándose Audrey – _vaya, desde que anda con Cornwell se cree toda una estrella y se da esas ínfulas-_

_-¡Ja! amiga de Candy tenía que ser_- criticó Eliza cruzándose de brazos con una expresión de fastidio debido al disparate

Sin embargo hubo también quienes la felicitaron, como la profesora de danza y Regina que corrieron hasta donde estaba ella para proponerle si deseaba participar en alguno de los números a presentar ese día.

_-¡Wow Srta. Britter, eso fue impresionante, no sabíamos que era bendecida con ese don, ¡que extraordinario timbre de voz!-_ expresó la profesora, mientras Annie se ponía roja como un tomate

_-Eso es cierto Annie, estuvo increíble, por si acaso no deseas formar parte de alguno de los actos o ¿no has pensado en unirte al coro del colegio?-_ la presidenta preguntó

Mientras tanto solo Patty que había entendido desde un principio todo lo que sucedía miró con disimulo hacia los tejados cercanos y con alivio se dio cuenta que Candy ya había logrado pasar al otro lado.

* * *

><p>No sin dificultad, una vez que estuvo encaminada en el lado correcto, Candy se dirigió apresurada hacia la parte de las celdas de castigo.<p>

Dentro de una de ellas, un joven rubio desanimado sentía el peso del lento transcurrir de las horas alejado de sus amigos y de su gran amor. Pensaba en cuan diferente era ese castigo de aquel en que le confinara la tía abuela a la casa del bosque hacia poco más de un año atrás, donde a pesar de todo tenía comodidades y un vasto terreno para recorrer alrededor si quería, pero en cambio en aquel lugar estaba confinado, sin poder moverse a ninguna parte que no fuera al baño o a el pequeño armario donde se guardaban sabanas limpias y toallas en caso de necesitarlas.

Anthony reconocía que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos pero lo que más le dolía era estar separado en esos momentos de Candy, en ese día que para ella era tan especial. En esos momentos, en medio de sus cavilaciones tuvo compasión por los reos de las cárceles del mundo que vivían en peores situaciones que esa, con condenas que probablemente les torturaban el alma todos lo días al estar lejos de las personas que amaban.

Se sobó los brazos para protegerse del frío que daba más fuerte en esas alturas, caminando de un lado al otro aturdido entre el sentimiento de frustración de no poder estar con ella y las expectativas del partido del día siguiente, tratando de enfocarse bien en sus estrategias, ya que no había podido entrenar ese día y aún así confiaba en poder desempeñar al día siguiente un buen papel, ya que no podía dejar que todo aquello le afectara, porque eso sería como darles un logro a sus enemigos… Debía concentrarse.

Fue en eso que escuchó unos golpecitos sobre el ventanal de la buhardilla y con sorpresa al voltear a ver de que se trataba se encontró de cara a la niña de su sueños, quien le miraba con el rostro sonriente y lleno de dulzura a través de la ventana.

_-¡Candy!_- exclamó sorprendido, yendo inmediatamente a tomar un desvencijado banquito que había en el lugar para luego subirse en el y poder abrir el ventanal.

-_Hola amor, como estás, te dije que volvería-_ le recordó ella con alegría, haciéndole sentir más enamorado que nunca

_-¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí, cómo llegaste? Esto es muy peligroso-_ expresó sin poder disimular su asombro

_-Eso es lo de menos, no fue tan difícil_- contestó ella con su sonrisa de niña buena que lo alumbraba todo –_Te vine a traer esto para que comas_- añadió entregándole una cesta llena de biscochos, dulces, golosinas, frutas y bebidas.

-_Can pero por qué yo debería darte obsequios, hoy es tu cumpleaños_- objetó él

_-Anthony tú me diste un cumpleaños, el mejor regalo para mí es despertarme cada día y saber que tú existes en mi vida_- confesó ella, haciendo que los ojos de él brillaran de emoción

-_Y que estés tú aquí es el mejor regalo para mí_- respondió entonces él con el corazón en la mano intentando inclinarse lo más que podía en busca de un beso. Candy tuvo que agacharse con dificultad por lo que sus labios apenas se pudieron rozar. En eso escucharon sonidos de pasos por el corredor, alguien caminaba en dirección hacia allí. Ambos nerviosos entendieron que tenían que despedirse.

_-Alguien viene, debes irte pronto, no quiero que también te castiguen_- indicó él mirándola con anhelo sin querer separarse de ella, pero no quedándole otra opción.

-_No te preocupes tendré cuidado, estaré mañana en el partido apoyándote, todo saldrá bien ya lo verás-_

Anthony tomó el dorso de su mano y acarició con él su propia mejilla, dichoso de tenerla en su mundo, de que fuera real.

-_Prométeme que irás al baile- _le pidió

Candy guardó silencio ante la reiterada petición de él pero aceptó, mientras los pasos en el pasillo se volvían más cercanos y un silbido despreocupado se dejaba oír. La guardia se acercaba.

-_Debo irme_- indicó ella y él puso un último beso lleno de ferviente devoción en su mano antes de dejarla partir.

Luego cerró rápidamente la ventana, puso el viejo banco en su lugar y escondió la canasta en una esquina debajo de unas mantas, justo antes de que uno de los curas apareciera por la ventanilla de la celda

-_Buenas tardes_- profirió Anthony antes de que le saludaran, aún algo agitado después de dejar todo en orden rápidamente.

-_Buenas tardes joven Brower_- contestó el cura -_el Padre Sebastián ha dispuesto que se le entregue su uniforme deportivo para el día de mañana-_

* * *

><p>Al regresar a su habitación ya estaba atardeciendo y su cumpleaños y día libre de Candy ya estaba llegando a su fin. No había podido reunirse con sus primos como ellos querían pero estaba segura de que Annie y Patty les habían explicado el por qué de su empresa.<p>

Sumida en sus pensamientos, en lo que a Anthony le acababa de prometer aunque realmente se sentía desanimada al respecto y embelesada también por la luz del ocaso que le recordaba tanto a él, llegó a ese lado del jardín desde donde se podía ver la ciudad. Una pequeña loma en la que no había reparado mucho por saber que también le encantaba a otra persona que por lo general acostumbraba a estar por allí, como si se tratase de su propiedad privada. No había notado hasta entonces en lo mucho que aquel lugar le recordaba a su lejana Colina de Pony donde había crecido.

"_Una segunda Colina de Pony"_, pensó para sus adentros, dejándose maravillar por la brisa de la tarde que jugueteaba con su uniforme y su cabello, luego avanzó hacia los árboles cercanos, con la esperanza de encontrarse con ese alguien que aún le costaba un tanto mencionar, aprovechando para entregarle la chaqueta que le había prestado.

_-¡Terry, estás ahí!_- preguntó con la esperanza de estuviese por ahí pero no hubo respuesta en un principio. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a llamar. Nadie respondió a no ser el eco de su propia voz retumbando en la naturaleza, por lo desanimada se disponía a retirarse pero en eso alguien le topó con un dedo el brazo haciéndola sobresaltar.

_-¡Que te pasa, por qué te asustas así!_- comentó él con sorna pasando por su lado y subiendo con vigorosidad a la rama de su árbol favorito, notándose que tenía harta experiencia en la cuestión al igual que ella. Candy se frotó los brazos, un poco nerviosa ocultando su emoción por verlo y además que le había causado gracia su manera de aparecer.

_-¿Qué pasó, te comió la lengua el ratón? Te escucho_- le animó él sonriéndole con diversión

-_Yo vine… a entregarte esto-_ vaciló un poco al hablar, mientras buscaba dentro de su bolso la chaqueta roja intentado no dar a notar mucho el temblor de sus manos –_ahí va_- le indicó lanzándosela, Terry la atrapó en el acto con unos reflejos impecables.

-_Graaacias_- expresó de forma teatral – _¿eso es todo?_- Candy se sentía intimidada. Asintió, empezando a retirarse pero entonces recordó bien para lo que había ido allí, aparte de por lo anterior y que él con su magnetismo le estaba haciendo olvidar.

-_Ah y vine también a darte esto_- indicó sacando algo más de dentro de su bolso. Con sorpresa Terry vio que se trataba de una armónica de madera, probablemente lo que había comprado en la tienda de artesanías y bajó con curiosidad a verla.

-_Esta es mi forma de agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí, ten_- dijo ella, tomando con timidez su mano y colocándole el instrumento en ella, haciendo que él pudiera perderse durante un instante en sus ojos verdes cristalinos –_espero que la aprendas a tocar, la música te ayudará a sobrellevar los problemas y a alejarte de los vicios-_ le animó sonriendo, refiriéndose obviamente al cigarrillo y el alcohol que él acostumbraba a consumir

-_Bueno eso es todo, hasta luego_- añadió sin esperar una respuesta de él, al ver que estudiaba la armónica en sus manos. Terry la vio alejarse llena de vivacidad como siempre, bajando la pequeña colina privada en que él acostumbraba descansar y sopló la armónica divertido como agradecimiento. Ella escuchándole, volteó apenas y sonrió.

_-Pequeña pecosa entrometida_- musitó Terry sonriendo también.

* * *

><p>La algarabía y emoción de un montón de adolescentes y maestros de dos diferentes colegios rezumbaba en el coliseo del San Pablo, entre banderines, globos y serpentinas con las colores de cada plantel.<p>

El partido ya casi llegaba al final del segundo tiempo y ambos equipos estaban empatados 1-1. Los jóvenes jugadores ponían lo mejor de sí para dejar en alto el nombre de su respectiva institución, sin rendirse hasta el último momento por conseguir una victoria en aquel partido que era el entretelón para el Campeonato Estudiantil y el cual mostraría ante las grandes autoridades deportivas de la ciudad el buen desempeño de los equipos.

Había sido un encuentro lleno de emoción y ambos lados habían demostrado un excelente desempeño, pero los chicos no se conformaban con eso y querían una victoria.

Los minutos pasaban y las cosas no se decidían, por lo que los ánimos empezaron a caldearse entre sudor y adrenalina adolescente, olvidándose que se trataba solo de un partido amistoso cuando por allí se buscaron problemas unos a otros, teniendo que detenerse el encuentro deportivo durante unos minutos para que el árbitro solucionara el inconveniente.

Anthony les hacía por su parte señas a sus compañeros para que mantuvieran la cordura, tal como en la charla de aliento que les había dado antes de que empezara el partido, intuyendo que las cosas empezarían a salirse de control de llegar el caso, pero ellos debían mantener la cabeza fría y la concentración.

Sin embargo una vez reanudado y faltando ya tan solo diez minutos ocurrió otra falta.

El Capitán del equipo contrario que era un defensa se ensañó con él, derribándolo intencionalmente en un momento en que ambos peleaban la pelota al acercarse Anthony peligrosamente al arco de ellos.

Hubo un descontento general por parte de los alumnos del San Pablo y el árbitro pitó indicando falta, por lo que se generó un tiro penal a favor del equipo afectado.

Con rabia en los ojos Anthony se levantó, intentando no perder la compostura, reponiéndose de la caída y preparándose para efectuar el tiro, mientras la barrera contraria se preparaba para intentar detenerlo. Los integrantes del equipo del San Pablo le animaron y la barra gritaba su apellido haciéndole emocionar, acariciando su ego y aumentando su adrenalina y ganas de triunfar, pero en medio de todo aquello había solo una cosa más importante dentro de su corazón que era el motor que le impulsaba a seguir y luchar, y esa era ella.

La buscó con la mirada entre el publico y le halló sentada en las primeras filas junto a Annie y Patricia, sus amigas, la vio gritar su nombre haciéndole sonreír. No podía fallar.

Le indicaron que había llegado el tiempo de posicionarse en el respectivo lugar y él con una confianza renovada se dirigió hasta allí.

Desde la tribuna, Candy también sintió en su momento que se le detenía el corazón por varios segundos al notar la mirada de él puesta sobre ella, y conteniendo la respiración se aprestó a presenciar la jugada decisiva que se venía, orando con toda su alma para que le saliera bien.

Anthony se concentró en un punto en el arco donde colocó su mirada desafiante, más allá de la barrera de jóvenes del equipo contrario, más allá de los gritos y vítores del público, más allá de la gente que actuaba con mala intención y que le deseaban mal y se visualizó solo en el campo, solo en el arco y él.

Y llegó el momento en que el arbitro pitó indicando que era el momento, por lo que tensó los músculos, templó sus nervios y pateó la pelota al vacío con toda su potencia en contra de la gravedad, la cual superó la barrera y se coló entre los jugadores yendo de lleno hacia la meta donde el portero no pudo retenerla al resbalársele entre las manos.

El grito fue general, la tribuna del San Pablo saltó, hubo miles de abrazos y lluvias de confites, y todo había sucedido a poquísimos minutos de que terminara el encuentro. Hasta al alternativo del profesor de Literatura Sir Angelo Swarkosky se le salieron unas lagrimitas de la emoción y la nada demostrativa de la Hermana Grey también lo celebró

_-¡Bien!-_ dijo apretando los puños, disimulando no perder la compostura. La alegría era general y no había nada que hacer. Mientras los chicos celebraban casi se completaron los minutos restantes.

Candy estaba contenta de verlo a Anthony feliz en su ambiente, haciendo lo que más le gustaba que era el deporte, dejando todos los problemas de lado y brillando intensamente como esa estrella luminosa y deslumbrante que era, como el sol de la mañana, y en medio de todo eso grande fue su sorpresa al ver que él se dirigió hacia la tribuna donde estaba ella, la señaló y le lanzó un besito, haciéndola sonrojar hasta la médula y que fuera una vez más el foco de atención de medio colegio y también la envidia de muchas de sus compañeras.

_-¡Candy, está loco por ti!-_ la molestaron sus amigas, mientras ella se tocaba la mejillas algo abochornada pero sumamente feliz, debía reconocerlo, era cierto.

Mientras tanto sonó el silbato dando por terminado el partido.

* * *

><p>Terry que se había alejado de tanta algarabía después de terminado el partido, reposaba tranquilamente en su árbol habitual, lejos de la multitud que ensalzaba la victoria de Brower recordándole una vez más que poseía lo que a él más le interesaba, el corazón de ella…<p>

Fue en eso que escuchó el llanto de alguien que se acercaba corriendo por las inmediaciones. Era una chica, por lo que con interés se acomodó mejor sobre su rama para ver de quien se trataba.

Eliza Leagan corrió tan fuerte como le permitían sus piernas para alejarse del coliseo, un lugar que de pronto se le volvió indeseado después de presenciar la demostración de amor que Anthony le hiciera a Candy delante de todos, la cual le resquebrajaba el corazón porque él era el dueño de sus historias, también su único amor. La persona que había amado toda la vida y que ahora parecía no registrarla. Ni siquiera por el hecho de que ese día se había arreglado con esmero logrando lucir realmente radiante, con la finalidad de que se fijara en ella aunque fuera por una vez y recordara el sabor de sus labios con emoción, tal como lo hacía ella al reparar en ese beso que ya llevaba dos noches sin dejarla dormir.

Se sentía a la final tal triste y desanimada que no vio bien donde pisaba y terminó por caer en la trampa de su propio hermano, quien aún seguía guardando reposo después de la paliza que le propinara Anthony.

Se llevó un buen susto al resbalar por aquel gran hoyo que había estado cubierto por ramas y hojas secas para que cualquier iluso cayera en él, profiriendo un grito agudo.

_-¡Ay no, condenado Neal!-_ lamentó sintiéndose frustrada, tratando por todos los medios de salir del lugar, pero las paredes del hueco estaban húmedas por las últimas lluvias y en ellas se había formado un moho resbaloso que le impedía llegar muy lejos sin caer de nuevo _-¡Oh no, ayuda por favor, ayuda!- clamó_

Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas porque Terry caballeroso como era fue a su rescate

-_Pero que hace una señorita tan linda en ese hoyo, quieres decirme como fue que llegaste hasta allí_- fue lo primero que le dijo sin perder la oportunidad de burlársele un poco. Eliza al notar que se trataba de la oveja negra del colegio arrugó la nariz fingiéndose muy digna

_-¡A ti que te importa, como te atreves a dirigirme la palabra y más aún a tratarme de "tú"!-_

-_Bueno-_ repuso Terry encogiéndose de hombros sin complicaciones –_puedes quedarte allí todo el tiempo que quieras, que de seguro ha de ser mucho, yo me voy_- repuso dándose la vuelta – _Creo que no es una chica para mí_- se dijo para sí, mientras ella reparaba en que sus palabras tenían mucha razón porque en esos momentos todo el mundo debía estar festejando lo del partido de futbol y probablemente nadie se dirigiría por esos lados hasta el día siguiente cuando para colmo era el Festival de Mayo

_-¡Espera, espera por favor!- _le pidió pero Terry seguía caminando esperando a que suplicara un poco antes de decidirse a volver pero entonces escuchó otro grito escalofriante por parte de ella haciéndolo regresar de inmediato.

Con horror Eliza se dio cuenta de quienes o mejor dicho qué eran los supuestos _"amigos"_ que Neal había dicho poner en la trampa para hacerla más espantosa, cuando sintió algo con muchas patas deslizarse encima de sus zapatos y casi se desmaya al descubrir que era un gran ciempiés y lo peor que había decenas de ellos más allá que también amenazaban con acercársele.

_-¡Ayúdame por favor!-_ gritó desesperada, entonces Terry muy paciente se agachó un poco para ofrecerle la mano que ella temblorosa tomó enseguida. Entonces con fuerza y firmeza él la levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con un solo brazo, quedando los dos abrazados en el acto debido al terror de ella.

Por unos instantes Terry Grandchester sintió ternura por la chica pelirroja que yacía abrazada a su pecho llorando desconsoladamente porque sentía que había sufrido demasiadas humillaciones por un solo día.

-_Oye está bien, ya pasó_- le consoló, acariciándole con suavidad el terso cabello, notando que olía a rosas al igual que ella.

Eliza entonces se alejó de un respingo asustada. Qué estaba haciendo. No podía demostrar debilidad ante él, se dijo y comenzó a alejarse automáticamente.

_-¡Hey, eso es todo, te salvo y ni siquiera me das las gracias!-_ objetó él, mientras ella se detenía por sí sola porque tenía razón otra vez

-_Muchas gracias_- dijo volteándose hacia él con cierta timidez, permaneciendo allí parada a la espera de que él se acercara sin saber por qué. Terry no perdió la oportunidad y tal como quería se acercó a socializar un poco.

-_Soy Terry Grandchester_- se presentó con formalidad dándole la mano disfrutando de unos ojos color chocolate que por lo general siempre lucían arrogantes pero que asustados se veían hermosos. Ya la había visto antes pero jamás habían hablado por considerarla demasiado pedante y creída.

_-Eliza Leagan_- respondió ella estrechándole la mano, mientras Terry la llevaba con delicadeza hacia sus labios y colocaba sobre su dorso un beso.

-_Es un placer_-

Fue en ese instante que ella cayó presa de su hechizo, de su sensualidad. Deslumbrada por esos ojos zafiros brillantes logró olvidarse por unos momentos por completo de Anthony, como si él fuese una droga o una anestesia para su dolor y quiso saber desde entonces más de él, sin tener idea que luego de aquella magia también le iba a ser difícil escapar.

* * *

><p>Totalmente ilusionada pero también entristecida porque después de todo el festejo, su amado debía volver a cumplir con su castigo, Candy volvió a su habitación a alistarse para dormir, llevando consigo el recuerdo de Anthony cargado en hombros por sus compañeros mientras se dirigían a cenar en compañía del entrenador.<p>

Al día siguiente sería la fiesta tan esperada y no podrían estar juntos. Con nostalgia sentándose encima de la cama miró el precioso vestido que yacía colgado en el perchero cerca del armario, listo para ser usado al amanecer, tal como se lo había prometido a él aún a pesar de su deprimido corazón. Entonces reparó también en el gran paquete de regalo que había recibido con el correo esa mañana y que por toda la emoción de las vísperas del partido todavía no había abierto. Era de parte del abuelo William.

Suspirando, Candy rompió el papel de regalo y con asombro descubrió que era una maleta pero lo más impresionante de todo fue lo que encontró dentro de ella… Unos disfraces de hombre y mujer de la época medieval con unos antifaces.

-_Romeo y Julieta_- se dijo sonriendo mientras se le cruzaba por la mente de pronto una gran idea…-_Después de todo, tal vez sí vaya a ese baile-_

_**Notas:**_

_**(1)**__Véase el Capítulo 40, titulado "Se puede entrar y salir libremente" donde se exponen las razones de dicho caso jajaja_

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	27. XXVI: Entre fiesta, celos y dudas

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes del manga y el anime de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation. Yo solo los tomo prestaditos para crear con ellos románticas historias.**

_¡Amigaaaas volví! Cómo están chicas, disculpen la tardanza, he pasado días algo ajetreados pero no pienso dejar de lado esta historia hasta terminarla. Qué rápido se ha pasado el año, pensé en publicar este capi en Mayo para que concordara con la fecha del Festival del Colegio San Pablo pero ya estamos Septiembre, los meses se me han pasado volando. _

_Bueno, para continuar jejeje, quiero agradecerles por dejarme tan lindos reviews, son pura inspiración para mí. A Daniela Andley, Meiling55, JessMust7, Paola, Miss Brower, Vikiar, Lara Here, mjcastro, Karime, Flor, Mary, Verito, Gatita Andrew, Carla Cullen de Hale, MissyCooper1, Mary, Aide22, dulcecandy.42, Majo, chicas son geniales. Un gran abrazo para todas.  
><em>

_A continuación les dejo el capítulo 26. _

_ADVERTENCIA: Tiene algunas escenas para adolescentes un poquito subiditas de tono pero espero no ofender a nadie jejeje. Bien, ahora sí amigas _

_¡A leer!  
><em>

**Capítulo XXVI:**** Entre fiesta, celos y dudas**

Unos apagados sollozos en la habitación contrastaban con el alegre ambiente de fiesta que se percibía en el aire esa mañana porque el ansiado Festival de Mayo había llegado.

Se sentía emoción e impaciencia en los corredores, una serie de jovencitos y jovencitas con sus mejores galas paseaban de un lado al otro felices de la vida de sentirse aunque fuera por un solo día fuera de las acostumbradas reglas del colegio y de poder relacionarse con las amistades que quisieran.

Afuera en los jardines todo era una algarabía, había globos, serpentinas, stands de exposiciones y demostraciones artísticas puesto que ese día también había una Casa abierta en la que los invitados del alumnado podían asistir.

El auditorio estaba lleno a reventar. La presentación del coro del colegio se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos, luego vendrían números de danza, un concurso de baile, después otro de declamación, luego la Orquesta Sinfónica del Colegio daría un pequeño concierto y a las cinco de la tarde, para cerrar el Festival se realizaría la puesta en escena de los clubes de Drama y Literatura, para lo cual el grupo de jovencitas participantes desde hacia días se habían estado preparando para tener listo todo, entre vestuario, maquillaje, accesorios para que la obra resultara perfecta.

Pero un poco lejos de allí, volviendo a los dormitorios femeninos, en uno de ellos, acostada en la cama donde se había dejado caer presa de la desdicha, se encontraba llorando una chica pellirroja.

_-¡Eliza por favor, es la enésima vez que lloras!-_ protestó exasperada Audrey volteándose hacia ella. Esa mañana la rubia al igual que sus amigas lucía deslumbrante, llevaba un llamativo y escotado vestido de satín azul marino y un hermoso tocado floral.

_-¡Audrey ten más cuidado, te pude pinchar!-_ le reclamó Violeta quien lucía a su vez un hermoso vestido de seda con el mismo color de su nombre y su largo cabello lacio y negro al viento acompañado de un bello listón de una tonalidad más suave. Ella en esos momentos le estaba ayudando a Audrey a sujetar con imperdibles el lazo perfecto que requería su vestido en la parte trasera de la cintura.

_-¡Oh disculpa Violet!-_ excusó Audrey enseguida. Más Luisa que estaba a su vez sentada en el canapé frente a la cama de Eliza limándose las uñas, corroboró la primera objeción dada por sus amigas.

-_Es cierto Eliza, si continuas llorando se te va a correr la mascarilla de nuevo y voy a tener que retocar todo tu maquillaje una vez más_- opinó tranquilamente al tiempo que se sacudía el ligero polvo de sus uñas que había caído sobre la larga falda nacarada de su elegante vestido color celeste pastel.

-_Lo siento chicas_- expresó la aludida, levantando apenas la cabeza de la almohada _– es que soy tan infeliz, es tan triste…yo soñaba con esto, con una fiesta así mucho antes de venir aquí. Incluso desde que vivíamos en América y estaba aun en los planes de mi tía abuela enviarnos a estudiar a Europa… soñaba con pasar una velada así al lado de Anthony, sin que no nos importara nadie más, solo él y yo_- confesó entre sollozos

_-¡Oh Eliza!-_ exclamó sintiendo pena Violeta

_-¡Por favor Eliza ya supéralo, Brower ya tiene muchos meses con Candy!-_ profirió Audrey sin disimular que estaba fastidiada con el tema.

_-¡Por eso mismo!_- declaró Eliza lloriqueando -_¡No fue justo que esa mugrosa apareciera de la nada para quitármelo, destruyendo todo lo que existía entre nosotros!_-

-_Calma Liz, mira que vas a arruinar tu vestido y está precioso_- le recordó Luisa condoliéndose pero Audrey que por estar en esos días difíciles justo en aquella fecha tan importante, estaba de mal genio, fue mordaz.

_-¿Tanto que piensas en él pero es que acaso ya se te olvida como se comportó contigo la última vez?-_

Entre todas entonces se hizo un incómodo silencio, Luisa se hizo la que miraba hacia otro lado y Violeta nerviosa fingió que se apresuraba a buscar alguna cosa en la cómoda.

Eliza que aún en contra de las recomendaciones de sus amigas permanecía boca abajo en la cama sin importarle arrugar su exuberante vestido color melón con detalles de amarillo. Se tomó un tiempo para ahogar sus sollozos antes de contestar, mientras sus largos tirabuzones le cubrían el rostro pálido y deprimido y para asombro de las demás sus palabras como nunca sonaron amables.

-_Por favor…no le cuenten a nadie sobre eso…me duele. Con todo lo que sucedió es suficiente_- Eliza estaba consciente de que en los últimos días aquello era un tema de conversación entre el alumnado femenino pero al final toda la información que circulaba era solo rumores diversos que se habían suscitado después de que Audrey, Violeta y Luisa dieran la voz de alarma a las autoridades. La pura verdad hasta ese momento permanecía solo entre ellas – _Guárdenme ese secreto, por favor-_ añadió.

Por primera vez en su vida Eliza Leagan estaba lo suficientemente adolorida como para no pensar en hacer daño a nadie ni de sacar provecho con una situación como esa. Se debía a que aquello no había sido cualquier ofensa, sino que se trataba de una herida de amor. Aunque sabía que en esos momentos no tenía oportunidad de acercarse a Anthony, no perdía la esperanza. No quería arriesgarse a perderlo del todo.

-_Está bien Eliza, lo haremos_- manifestó Violeta de buen genio inclinándose hacia ella y tomándole una mano en señal de apoyo. Eliza se sintió aturdida pero agradeció el gesto al ver su cara comprensiva al igual que las del resto.

En eso la música en algún lugar del jardín se encendió con fuerza y las chicas se emocionaron.

_-¡Ah que emoción ya quiero bajar!_- exclamó Violeta emocionada dando saltitos

_-Debemos apresurarnos_- opinó Luisa – _¿Eliza vienes?-_ preguntó mientras como las demás se apresuraba a recoger los complementos de su atuendo, alistándose para salir.

-_Adelántense ustedes_ – expresó ella sentándose fatigada en la cama pero ya un poco repuesta –_yo iré enseguida_-

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas algo preocupadas pero no dijeron nada, solo salieron.

Una vez sola, Eliza Leagan se levantó de la cama, alisó la falda de su atuendo y caminó hacia el tocador donde al observar su reflejo notó que tenía la vista algo hinchada de tanto llorar y lucia demacrada. Se impresionó ella misma de su estado conviniendo en que debía calmarse de forma urgente. Ya habían sido suficientes lágrimas derramadas por ese día, pero aún en medio de eso pensaba como tanto sufrimiento podía ser causado tan solo por un nombre y apellido….ANTHONY BROWER…

Suspirando tomó uno de sus pañuelos tissue y comenzó a arreglarse.

* * *

><p>El trío de amigas de Eliza iban pavoneándose por el pasillo, muy confiadas de ser de las chicas más bellas y mejores arregladas del colegio, cosa que corroboraban gracias al estudiantado alrededor que no dejaban de admirar o elogiar y señalar sus vestidos con emoción al verlas pasar. Esto les otorgaba a las tres una sensación de éxito y poder que les hacía elevar el ego hasta las nubes, aunque era algo normal para ellas porque aparte de ser adineradas eran muy populares.<p>

Esa mañana podía decirse que todo iba bien en su mundo banal hasta que llegaron a una parte del corredor en que ya no fueron tomadas en cuenta de la misma forma, debido a las expectativas por alguien más.

Intrigadas las tres se apresuraron hasta la puerta de una habitación que tenía media docena de alumnas curiosas en el umbral. No necesitaban saber de quién se trataba pues todos la conocían. Era la alcoba de Candy y todo el movimiento se debía a que la estaban viendo terminar de arreglarse ya que era una de los "Espíritus de la Flor" o princesas de la fiesta y por lo tanto cualquier acto que hiciera en el día acapararía toda la atención, al igual que el resto de las chicas que tenían la suerte de haber sido favorecidas con la misma denominación.

Junto a Candy se encontraban sus inseparables amigas, Annie que lucía un precioso vestido con toques de rosa y blanco, que en ese rato estaba ayudándole a retocar el maquillaje y Patty, quien llevaba un vestido verde oliva modesto pero elegante y que no dejaba de dar vueltas, danzando por la habitación, feliz de la vida, notándose a millas lo emocionada que estaba. Por último para sorpresa de las chicas, se encontraba también junto a ellas la revoltosa de Amber Smith, quien le estaba dando una mano también a Candy al arreglarse el cabello en hermosos bucles.

-_Lo ves. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado al ir a entregar los bocaditos al Club de Drama, casi ensucias tu vestido y eso sí hubiese sido atroz_- escucharon que le regañaba a la pecosa, quien era la encargada de la elaboración de los recuerdos que se darían después de la obra de "_Tristán e Isolda"_, la cual como estaba planeado, se estrenaría al atardecer y de la cual también la misma Amber era protagonista, pero parecía ni preocuparse.

-_Es que necesitaba dejar listo todo en manos de la encargada de una vez_- argumentó Candy refiriéndose a la chica que Audrey, quien era la directora de la obra, había delegado para que se encargara de supervisar todo, en vez de hacerlo ella misma como correspondía. Lo cierto es que Candy tenía sus propios planes bien definidos para ese día y no iba a permitir que se los estropeasen.

Amber no contestó nada ante su excusa pero en lugar de eso, empezó a contemplarse en el gran espejo de la cómoda, siempre pendiente de lucir perfecta. Ella a su vez lucía un despampanante vestido rojo pasión, estilo princesa con un prominente escote, que demostraba lo segura que se sentía de sí misma y que de seguro escandalizaría a más de una monjita al verlo, pero era precavida y por lo mismo se había ataviado con un chal de tul en tono rosa pálido para disimular.

_-Vaya, pero si es de reconocer que estás haciendo un trabajo magnífico Amber_- expresó Audrey con sarcasmo avanzando entre las estudiantes, que al ver que era ella junto a sus inseparables amigas, se apartaron enseguida para darles paso.

_-¡Audrey!-_ exclamó a su vez Amber de forma exagerada como si estuviese realmente impresionada de que apareciese por allí –_Que grato verte, es un gusto-_ fingió

-_Cómo están chicas_- saludó amablemente Candy volteándose hacia ellas sorprendida también por la visita.

-_Que tal Candy y lo mismo digo para ustedes chicas_- el saludo de Audrey fue frío sin tomar en cuenta casi para nada al resto, mientras en su mirada se adivinaba un brillo de envidia que no disimulaba al mirar de arriba abajo el impecable y maravilloso vestido color rosa de novia de Candy con sus accesorios. Sus amigas también se comportaban igual observando los atuendos de Annie, Patty y Amber y ni siquiera saludaron al entrar, solo esbozaron una sonrisa sarcástica y odiosa.

_-Te ves muy bien Candy_- le halagó Audrey con oculta hipocresía, más como una bruja a punto de lanzar un hechizo que como una amiga o compañera –_ese vestido de verdad te luce… de seguro Brower estaría encantado de bailar contigo toda la tarde, que pena lo de su situación_- argumentó con la finalidad de incomodarla y lo logró porque aún dentro de la emoción de Candy, consiguió picarle en algo el alma. Candy no pudo contestar en esos momentos nada pero la tristeza mezclada con el sentimiento de culpabilidad se notó en sus ojos.

Luisa a quien tampoco le caía muy bien Candy sonrió ante la treta de Audrey, mientras que Violeta las miraba a las dos asombrada sin entenderlas, a veces reconocía que aunque eran sus amigas le impresionaban sus bajezas y comprendió entonces por donde iban.

Audrey Montgomery era vanidosa y siempre le gustaba ser el centro de la atención, por lo tanto no soportaba que alguien le hiciera la competencia. Por eso aunque no sentía el mismo grado de antipatía que tenía Eliza hacia Candy, decidió hacer algo por primera vez para herirla y sacarla del camino, sin importarle si traicionaba con esto el pacto de amistad que tenía con su grupo. Era un ser volátil y actuaba siempre siguiendo sus impulsos, que no eran nada buenos cuando se mezclaban con la envidia.

_-…Pero no te preocupes, él saldrá pronto…solo que es una gran lástima que tenga que perderse el festival siendo el Capitán del equipo de futbol, pero la verdad porque hay que reconocerla, es que debía pagar de alguna manera por lo que le hizo a Eliza- _lanzó y al ver que en el rostro de Candy se reflejaba enseguida una instantánea confusión, se llevó una mano a la boca como sorprendida de haber metido la pata, mientras Luisa intentaba contener una sonrisita de burla.

_-¿Qué?- _preguntó Candy en un hilo de voz pero Amber actuó rápido y de inmediato les pidió que salieran, ya dejando totalmente de lado su parte amable.

_-¡Muy bien ya es suficiente, pueden irse con sus cizañas por donde vinieron que bastante estrés tenemos a diario para soportarlas hoy en este gran día, brujas!-_

Las tres chicas abrieron sus bocas indignadas

-_!Eres una grosera Smith!_- le acusó Luisa

_-¡No me digas, y tú una arpía al igual que tus amiguitas, ahora fuera de aquí!_- indicó Amber perdiendo toda la paciencia que le quedaba y señalando la puerta

_-No tienes ni que decirlo dos veces, cualquier lugar donde tú estés me da alergia_- indicó Audrey con desdén emprendiendo la retirada

_-¡Sí lárgate con tu ponzoña a otra parte, que aquí nadie te quiere!-_ gritó Amber mientras las veía salir _–¡y tú también pigmea!_- agregó refiriéndose a Violeta, que era la más joven y por ende más bajita de las amigas de Eliza. Violeta muy autocontrolada, no respondió nada, solo la miró y movió la cabeza.

-_Qué desgracia convivir a diario con gente así_- dijo antes de cruzar la puerta

Entonces Amber, Candy, Annie y Patty decidieron que era mejor seguir con sus arreglos en privacidad para evitar otro tipo de encuentros con gente indeseable, así que les pidieron disculpas a las demás compañeras curiosas, la mayoría de ellas jovencitas de primer curso que admiraban a Candy y eran sus amigas, para cerrar la puerta.

-_Uff…son de lo peor_- masculló Amber refiriéndose a las otras cuatro del grupo adversario que eran en definitiva insoportables.

-_¿Candy estás bien?- _preguntó Annie entonces, quien durante todo el tiempo de _intromisión_ de las malas había preferido mantenerse al margen al igual que Patty

-_Sí…-_ contestó Candy pensativa en voz baja, pero no era cierto. Había tenido que sentarse minutos antes. En su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación. Había escuchado rumores en los pasillos acerca del comportamiento indebido de Anthony en los últimos dos días, sin embargo había intentado prestarles la menor atención posible ya que pensaba que era suficiente con toda la vergüenza que él estaba teniendo que pasar más el castigo que le habían impuesto y todo por defender su honor, algo que ella misma se recriminaba. Sin embargo otra vez estaban frente a ella esas murmuraciones y lo peor era que la mencionaban con claridad a Eliza. Eso le enfermaba.

Qué era lo que había ocurrido, le daba miedo saberlo pero era necesario. Los temibles celos empezaban como nunca a hacer presa de ella.

-_Candy_- le dijo entonces Amber para llamar su atención, de manera objetiva – _no me digas que vas a hacer caso de buenas a primeras a lo dicho por aquel trío de brujas. Ponte a pensar a profundidad, ¿De verdad crees que él te traicionaría?-_

Candy no respondió pero tenía ganas de llorar

-_No creo que hiciera nada para lastimarte. Se ve que te adora_- Patty con timidez se atrevió a dar su opinión para calmar los ánimos. Candy le agradeció con una sonrisa algo triste.

_-Por qué no se lo preguntas a él directamente antes de hacer conjeturas, es lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos casos. Ir directo a la fuente de información y si es sincero contigo te dirá la verdad_- recomendó Amber caminando despreocupada de nuevo hacia el tocador, a coger el cepillo que poco antes había dejado y continuar con su labor en el hermoso cabello dorado de Candy. Suspiró – _si supieran cuantas veces me han inventado chismes a mi y a Fabrizzio, pero no han podido afectarnos porque nuestra relación es más fuerte…_- contó refiriéndose al grandulón, amigo de Terry Grandchester. Candy lo recordó

_-Vamos ahora cambia esa cara amiguita que arruinas toda mi maravillosa creación_ – continuó Amber, bromeando acerca del tocado hermoso que ya estaba terminando – _hoy no puedes estar triste, es la fiesta que tanto hemos estado esperando y va a ser también un día muy especial para ti. Eres un "Espíritu de la Flor" y dentro de media hora vas a estar en un carro alegórico bellísimo abriendo el festival. Hoy puedes darte todo el lujo de brillar y de ser feliz_- añadió

-_Es cierto lo que dice Amber, Candy_- resaltó Annie entusiasmada – _hoy no puedes dejar que nada te afecte. Debes disfrutar al máximo y sonreír-_

_-Gracias chicas, seguiré sus consejos, me tranquilizaré y no haré conjeturas hasta saber toda la verdad de los labios de Anthony- _concretó Candy reponiéndose, al tiempo que se veía al espejo y se descubría realmente hermosa.

* * *

><p>Fuegos artificiales y redoble de tambores dieron paso al inicio del Festival de Mayo. Candy con su acostumbrado buen humor y ganas de no dejarse vencer, decidió hacer a un lado la preocupación profunda que le causaran los comentarios de las amigas de Eliza hasta poder comprobar las cosas por sí misma.<p>

Al salir a la algarabía de los jardines y unirse al grupo de chicas y chicos que iban a ser parte del desfile, todas sus inquietudes se esfumaron por un rato al tiempo que se dejaba envolver de la emoción del momento. Era la primera vez que tenía oportunidad de participar de una celebración así, por lo que se empecinó en disfrutarla al máximo.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de amistades que tenía gracias a su don de gente, además de admiradores y seguidoras. Allí cayó por fin en cuenta de lo popular que era.

El desfile estuvo precioso desde que empezó hasta que terminó. Se abrió con la banda de guerra del colegio, cuyos integrantes con sus uniformes rojos con blanco, sus trompetas, sus xilófonos y sus tambores contagiaron de alegría y júbilo al público y detrás de ellos diez carros alegóricos hermosamente ataviados de decoraciones florales, frutales y paisajísticas, elaboradas de forma minuciosa con un montón de cartones, cartulinas, balsas y papeles, se movilizaron por la avenida principal de los enormes jardines en medio de una explosión musical y una lluvia de confetis con serpentinas que caían de las improvisadas tribunas, dispuestas a los lados para el alumnado espectador.

Los temas de los carros fueron variados, el primero que abrió la parada fue _"Oda a la música" _y en el se movilizaban los integrantes de la Orquesta sinfónica del colegio. El segundo se refería a los años de vida de la institución llamado "_Historia del San Pablo"_ y en el viajaban alumnos modelando los diseños de uniformes usados en el plantel a través de las décadas, que eran numerosas o haciendo gala de trofeos ganados en diferentes disciplinas deportivas como Futbol, Basquetbol, Tenis y Natación que hablaban de un pasado de gloria institucional al igual que en el presente, sin olvidar recalcar en especial la anécdota histórica de ser el primer colegio mixto de la ciudad de Londres. El tercer carro alegórico en cambio tenía por denominación "_La llegada de la primavera_" y era una carroza llena de diversas flores en el que viajaban las chicas designadas como "_Espíritus de la Flor"_ o princesas de la fiesta, quienes lucían inmensamente felices y se sentían bendecidas por haber obtenido aquel ansiado nombramiento. Ellas por lo tanto tenían privilegios durante todo el festejo.

Aunque Candy era una chica sencilla, no pudo evitar que el entusiasmo de sus compañeras de carruaje la contagiara y envolviera, dejándose deslumbrar por la emoción del momento. Sin embargo de vez en cuando mientras saludaba al público, en especial a aquellos que gritaban su nombre para captar un poquito de su atención, se tomaba unos instantes para mirar hacia la torre de castigos que se levantaba más allá de los jardines, donde estaba castigado su Anthony en esos momentos, en vez de estar disfrutando de la celebración junto a ella y desde donde seguro estaba observando todo a los lejos. Sentía entonces un escozor de tristeza dentro de su corazón que enseguida intentaba de disimular.

Los otros carruajes alegóricos tenían por temas las tres estaciones restantes: invierno, verano y otoño y los cuatro elementos: tierra, aire, agua y fuego. En cada uno habían trabajado un grupo de alumnos por semanas y el resultado fueron unas obras de arte dignas de conservar aunque fuese en fotografías para las futuras generaciones.

En cuanto terminó el desfile que fue la primera gran atracción del día, los estudiantes se dispersaron a recrearse con las diversas actividades que había por todo el colegio. Exposiciones o presentaciones artísticas de los diferentes clubes y como era Casa abierta también, ese día se pudo presenciar más de un emotivo reencuentro entre los estudiantes y sus familiares.

También casi al terminar la mañana, se prendió el baile en el gran salón, al cual Candy ya reunida con Annie, Patty y sus primos, formando un grupo rebosante de alegría, ingresaron.

Era una mascarada, por lo tanto por allí y por allá se veían un montón de sombreros de plumas, de cono, antifaces, mallas, pelucas y todo el mundo estaba alegre como flotando en medio de una explosión de color de randas y tules.

_-¡Candy de verdad que hoy luces extraordinariamente preciosa!_- Stear le elogió en un momento en que ella captaba aunque no se lo propusiera la atención de toda esa parte del salón donde se encontraban.

-_Gracias Stear, pero lo dices porque eres mi primo_- respondió Candy sin poder evitar reírse un poquito con modestia por el cumplido.

_-Es en serio y el montón de buitres alrededor de ti lo corrobora_- bromeó Stear en su autodefensa y de forma inocente añadió – _Es más estoy seguro de que si Anthony estuviera aquí no te dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra ni un minuto-_

Fue entonces que Annie con el mayor disimulo se acercó a él y lo pellizcó por no tener tino al recordárselo, cuando ella y Patty habían estado intentando todo el día de que no pensara mucho en el asunto.

_-¡Auch!-_ se quejó el joven inventor mirándola sin entender el porque de la actitud, más enseguida Archie intervino para salvar la situación. Para él tampoco había pasado desapercibido el halo de tristeza que cruzara por la mirada de Candy al escuchar mencionar a su ausente primo.

-_Qué tal si vamos a bailar todos, ¡la música está genial!_- animó, conduciendo a Candy al centro de la pista del brazo, mientras el otro se lo ofrecía galantemente a su dama, quien le miró con censura de broma, pero al final sonrió y aceptó.

_-¡Cornwell, que suerte tienes mi hermano!-_ no faltó por ahí alguien que al ver aquello alabara al elegante y atractivo menor de los Cornwell por su divina suerte con las chicas.

Mientras tanto detrás de ellos unos felices Stear y Patty los siguieron ilusionados en medio de su coquetería.

_-¡Hey chicas miren a Stear y a Patty, se ve que disfrutan al máximo estar juntos!-_ observó Archie al darse la vuelta para ver donde se habían quedado.

_-¡Uyyy!-_ bromearon Annie y Candy, haciendo sonrojar a la parejita de anteojos como tomate, pero con buenas intenciones porque ellos también estaban felices de que ambos se entendieran, sobre todo porque sabían que eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Candy se sintió feliz en ese momento por su primo, el inventor, ya que hasta hacia poco era el único del grupo al que le faltaba encontrar un amor. Patty por su parte, era una maravillosa persona quien también se merecía lo mejor, por lo que verlos juntos era magnífico.

-_Chicos, creo que ya armamos la parejita_- concluyó emocionada haciendo sonreír al resto.

Un poco más allá, ocurrían otros asuntos. Una enojada y resentida Eliza, observaba cruzada de brazos como Candy era el centro de atención de la mayoría en la pista, así como había tenido que soportar toda la mañana comentarios de que era la más exitosa de todas las Princesas de la Fiesta y de que todos se desvivieran por saludarla o se esmeraran por obtener aunque fuera unos segundos de conversación con ella. Para Eliza era sencillamente insoportable, más cuando ella se encontraba allí parada sin que nadie se le acercase siquiera a invitarla a bailar.

Lo que no sabía es que su amargura la tenía estampada en el rostro y se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, lo que repelía a cualquier pretendiente.

También, no muy lejos de allí en el umbral de la puerta del salón apareció alguien para quien era inusual asistir a ese tipo de eventos por considerarlos un acto masivo de frivolidad... El rebelde que muchos odiaban y admiraban. El intocable e indomable Terry Grandchester, descendiente de la nobleza inglesa. Iba vestido de caballero antiguo, un mosquetero y en sus manos sostenía el ancho sombrero de plumas al igual que el antifaz que pensaba colocarse cuando fuese tiempo de bailar para que nadie reparase mucho en él... Eso si la encontraba a ella claro estaba.

Desde el principio, en que Eliza lo vio, notó que buscaba a alguien. Por un momento todo su abatimiento se nubló al verlo entrar y eclipsar con su gallardía al resto de estudiantes debiluchos alrededor. Alto, fornido y hermoso como era, se lo veía interesado en la fiesta e incluso algo nervioso.

De haber sido otra ocasión en que no se encontrara tan afligida por las acciones de Anthony, ella con su carácter extrovertido estaba segura de que no hubiese perdido la oportunidad de acercársele e incluso de invitarlo al disimulo a bailar, pero en esos momentos se sentía adolorida internamente y aquello le permitía pensar u observar todo alrededor con paciencia y claridad. Así que en vez de ir hacia él, se quedó quieta mientras lo veía sonreír victorioso al hallar a quien estaba buscando y dirigirse tenaz y seguro hacia la pista de baile, donde esa persona se encontraba.

* * *

><p>Estaba por sonar un nuevo vals en el que con el transcurrir de la música, los bailarines debían hacer cambio de parejas, por lo tanto chicos y chicas estaban apresurados colocándose unos frente a otros, tomando las posiciones adecuadas.<p>

Amber Smith con su fortachón italiano Fabrizzio, Audrey Montgomery junto al Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Patricia O'Brien frente a Alistear Cornwell, muy emocionada mientras este le guiñaba el ojo. Annie Britter frente a su amor Archibald Cornwell y Candy frente a un chico apuesto muy amable dos cursos superior, que no sabía cómo se llamaba.

_-¿Eliza no quieres bailar?-_ le preguntó Luisa a su amiga viendo que todavía había espacio en medio del salón y chicos disponibles alrededor que querían bailar pero todavía no se decidían por la pareja adecuada, más la respuesta que encontró fue una rotunda negativa.

_-No Luisa, estoy bien así- _

_-Bueno- _contestó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros y corriendo a la pista. Para su suerte el caballero que le tocó fue nada menos ni nada más que Terry, a quien Eliza llevaba rato observando de lejos llegando a la frustrante conclusión de que no era otra que Candy a la que buscaba.

-¿_Pero que es lo que tiene esa zarrapastrosa que atrae a medio mundo?-_ se decía para sí con coraje. Mientras tanto, el vals empezaba a sonar. La pista se volvía una explosión de color, todos giraban y danzaban como en un ensueño rebosante de diversión. Las parejas de baile disfrutaban de ese momento especial para conversar un poco; los enamorados para intimar y los que no eran amigos para conocerse.

El chico con el que bailaba Candy era muy atento y caballero. Candy lo había visto algunas veces en los patios, de lejos, sin detenerse a prestarle mucha atención pero sí sabía que formaba parte del equipo de Natación. Era alto, de cabello castaño claro y corto, tenía una sonrisa bonachona y se llamaba Julian según le contó, se manifestó entonces como otro admirador suyo. Sin embargo Candy no tenía corazón ni ojos para nadie más que no fuera su dulce príncipe que en esos momentos estaba encerrado en una torre, como un personaje de cuentos. Atrás había dejado las dudas generadas por los chismes, puesto que en esas duras circunstancias reconocía cuanto lo añoraba, cuanto le hacía falta tenerlo a su lado.

Se decía esto en su interior cuando sin querer desvió su mirada hacia otras personas que bailaban y con un espasmo de asombro descubrió entre ellos a Terry, quien la miraba con disimulo al final de la pista. Aunque llevaba un antifaz procurando pasar desapercibido se notaba a leguas que era él. Escasamente había otro chico con su porte gallardo y su atractiva cabellera castaña en todo el colegio.

Su corazón se aceleró un poco, al darse cuenta de él estaba coqueteándole y buscando una reacción en ella pero no era momento de flirteos, ella era una chica comprometida, debía madurar. Procuró recordarse eso todo el tiempo que duró la música mientras intentaba mantener todo el autocontrol posible.

Más llegó el momento del cambio de parejas y Terry incitado por la fingida indiferencia que de pronto advertía en Candy, aunque no le tocaba por mucho bailar con ella, decidió hacer algo indebido, saltándose las reglas como de costumbre. Aprovechando que había que dar un giro al ritmo de la música, se abrió paso entre las parejas que tenía al lado para llegar cerca de Candy y empujar al chico con el que le tocaba bailar, poniéndose en su lugar él.

_-¡Epa que pasa!_- se quejó el muchacho que era bajito, quien del empujón tuvo que hacer equilibrio para sostenerse y no caer.

_-Lo siento hermano, pero fuera de aquí_- dijo Terry terminante, sin poder evitar perderse en la mirada verde de Candy que brillaba a la luz del salón como joya preciosa.

El muchacho no refutó nada al ver de quien se trataba. Era inútil, solo se rascó la cabeza haciéndose a un lado para no estorbar a los demás que continuaban bailando, y exclamó apesadumbrado

_-¡Y ahora con quien bailo!-_

Candy se sintió algo incómoda por la actitud de Terry siempre dominante, sin respetar a nadie. Siempre en pro de conseguir a toda costa lo que él quería, y en esos momentos estaba frente a ella comportándose igual, obligándola a bajar la mirada con timidez porque estaba poniéndola en una encrucijada al exigirle responder a sus deseos. No obstante, fue la delicadeza con la que tomó sus manos la que la hizo olvidar de todo, haciéndola volver a mirarlo. Había algo suave en él, algo tierno… cuando estaba con ella… y esa tarde Candy lo descubrió en sus ojos. Con firmeza pero sin demostrar grosería sino galanura, la atrajo hacia sí y la condujo al ritmo de la música, demostrándole también que era un experto en el baile y a ella aunque no quisiera reconocerlo le encantó.

_-¿Te han dicho que luces preciosa hoy Pecosa?_- preguntó en un momento, en que ambos sin poder evitarlo estaban perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

_-…Sí-_ respondió Candy en voz baja de forma tonta, sin saber muy bien que decía. No entendía que clase de hechizo estaba lanzando sobre ella. Terry sonrió de forma deslumbrante al ver la expresión de su cara.

-_Eres muy franca_- observó -_…pero aún así me gusta bailar contigo, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido_-

_-¿En serio? Me sorprende que digas eso, pensé que no te agradaban este tipo de reuniones, es más pensé que ni siquiera te gustaba bailar_- observó Candy

_-En parte es cierto-_ contestó él haciendo una mueca de aceptación mientras lo analizaba – _Pero eso varía cuando encuentro un motivo que me haga desear estar en la fiesta_- añadió observándola directamente a los ojos, despertando en ella los nervios que pugnaba por mantener bajo control.

El notó su turbación y su duda reflejadas en su bonito rostro de jovencita, quizá fue por ello que decidió atreverse a acortar por fin la distancia entre los dos. Para entonces ya tenía inevitablemente la vista fija en esos rojos labios que le recordaban tanto a las cerezas frescas y que ansiaba probar.

La confesión de Terry y la manera suave y seductora en que la atrajo hacia sí cuando la música terminó hasta dejarla muy cerca suyo, le hizo reaccionar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Estaba siguiendo su juego tal como el quería, jugando con fuego y se podía quemar. Así que movió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse una vez más solo en Anthony, él era todo lo que importaba, así que decidiéndolo repentinamente optó por adelantar su plan del día que tenía reservado para media hora más tarde.

_-Discúlpame, debo irme_- dijo soltándose de sus manos, después d observar el reloj del salón. Eran poco más de la una de la tarde.

_-¿Qué eres Cenicienta?_- preguntó Terry decepcionado al ver en lo que ella centraba su atención

_-No pero tengo unas cosas que hacer_- determinó Candy con sencillez mientras se alejaba de allí y echaba a correr.

* * *

><p>Candy enseguida se dirigió hacia la parte boscosa del jardín donde había dejado oculta la maleta con los disfraces que le había obsequiado el abuelo Williams por su cumpleaños y rápidamente la tomó. Estaba cerca del edificio administrativo que tenía la sección de los castigos.<p>

Aunque sabía que a esa hora no había casi nadie a los alrededores porque estaba empezando el almuerzo y ya debían estar sirviéndolo, decidió apresurarse porque era mejor prevenir que lamentar y no quería que nadie aparte de Anthony la descubriera en su arriesgada misión. Luego haciendo gala de su ingenio, de su habilidad nata para subir arboles y escalar, acompañando por su equilibrio, llegó hasta el tejado del edificio, el cual había escalado dos días antes y con cuidado pero eso sí, llena de emoción, subió hasta la ventana de la celda donde estaba encerrado Anthony y despacio dio unos golpecitos en el cristal, el cual estaba tan polvoso que tuvo que soplar el vidrio para poder mirar hacia adentro.

Anthony yacía sentado en la cama con el uniforme del colegio y los zapatos puestos, lucía aburrido mientras pensaba y se entretenía lanzando al aire una moneda de una libra y volviéndola a atrapar.

En realidad aparte de sentirse culpable de sus malos actos y frustrado por no poder participar en el festival, contaba las horas para poder salir de allí y volver a reunirse con sus primos y con Candy…su Candy… a quien había visto esa mañana unos escasos momentos durante el desfile y lucía preciosa. Rememoraba con ternura aquel instante al distinguir su agraciada figura encima de la carroza de flores luciendo como un hada, imaginando su rostro sonriente de cerca, porque suponía debía estarlo y deseando tanto tenerla entre sus brazos que hubiese cambiado con gusto un día de su vida con tal de poder hacerlo. Pero no era posible y suspirando volvía a su resignación. Aún le faltaba cumplir día y medio de castigo.

De repente sentado allí en esa cama, recordó también que tenía otra moneda guardada en su bolsillo, una de un centavo que siempre llevaba consigo por tener un significado muy especial, porque le recordaba a ella. Sacándola la observó durante unos segundos, en los que bastó para evocarla con toda la fuerza de su corazón y sus deseos se materializaron enseguida de forma mágica al sentir los golpecitos en el cristal.

No lo podía creer, levantándose inmediatamente corrió hacia la ventana para abrirla de par en par.

No contaba con la emoción que iba a sentir al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de su niña amada, igual ilusionada de verlo.

-_¡Candy…pero que haces aquí, esto es un sueño!_- apenas pudo argumentar puesto que en un impulso prácticamente la cargo para bajarla de allí, sin dejarle tiempo a explicar nada puesto que afiebrado de amor empezó a cubrirla de besos. Candy solo reía ante sus efusivas demostraciones de afecto

_-Te prometí que volvería_- le dijo en un momento, sosteniendo el rostro de él entre sus manos – _no creíste que iba a dejar a mi amor encerrado y solo aquí en este lugar tan lúgubre el día del baile, ¿o sí?-_

Anthony la conocía, ella era así arriesgada, rebelde, intuyó en algún momento que sería capaz de hacerlo pero no pensó que se atrevería a realizarlo, sobre todo después de los recientes problemas que habían ocurrido. Pero allí estaba con él, luciendo preciosa, mágica, etérea, un _Espíritu de la Flor_ al que no le importaba burlar o saltarse todas las reglas por estar a su lado y aquello le demostraba cuanto lo amaba. Era una prueba de amor verdadero. Se le hizo inevitable sentirse extasiado.

-_Te amo…de verdad te amo_- le confesó antes de atraparla en un profundo abrazo que le hablaba de cuanto agradecía de que estuviese allí y sobre todo que servía para cerciorarse de que aquel momento fuera real, pero las pequeñas manos de ella acariciando su cabello y su espalda se lo comprobaron. Junto a Candy, Anthony se sentía en el cielo.

Cuando terminó el abrazo sus miradas azul contra verde se encontraron apasionadas al igual que sus naturalezas dando paso a un beso lleno de fuego que les encendió hasta el alma. Y dejándose llevar, no midieron sus pasos, cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían caído encima de la cama mientras los ósculos y las caricias no se detenían.

Fue en medio de todo ese remolino de pasión que a Candy también se le vinieron a la mente aquellos rumores llenos de cizaña que tanto le herían y que había olvidado por unos momentos al verlo de nuevo a él. Aquello le hizo detenerse. Su repentina frialdad extrañó a Anthony, que al notar que era el único que seguía con el juego se detuvo también.

-_Oh mi amor, lo siento tanto, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, creo que se me fue me fue la mano otra vez_- se disculpó incorporándose de rodillas en la cama mientras se despejaba el cabello de la frente, intentando volver a la normalidad.

-_Está bien…no es eso_- contestó ella al tiempo que se alejaba de él para sentarse apoyada al respaldar de la cama y se cruzaba de brazos incómoda sin saber como empezar con lo que tenía que decir

_-¿No?-_ preguntó Anthony sin entender – _¿entonces que es…?-_

_-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?- _le encaró ella

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para la petición de Candy, lo único que atinó fue a intentar mirar hacia otro lado mientras esperaba lo siguiente que ella iba a pedir.

_-…Cuéntame que tanto tiene de cierto todas esas cosas que dicen de Eliza y de ti_-

Anthony supo que no tenía escapatoria, debía hablar aun cuando tenía miedo de con ello lastimarla. Sentado al borde de la cama con las manos juntas entre las piernas mientras pensaba como comenzar decidió pararse y caminar hacia el ventanal para armarse de valor y empezar.

_-…Yo… actué de forma miserable, estaba tan desesperado con lo que te había ocurrido que no sabía bien lo que hacía, la ira hizo presa de mí, me cegó, haciendo que lo único que quisiese fuera venganza y el nombre de ella apareció entre los culpables…-_

Candy lo escuchaba atentamente mientras temía que en cualquier momento le confesara la peor, la forma en que él se había sobrepasado con ella. Temía que sus celos que pugnaban por salir pudiesen aflorar incontrolables. El corazón le latía con un retumbo doloroso y profundo.

_-…La encontré y la agredí, no lo niego, la humillé, la insulté…pero luego me sentí arrepentido, por haber dejado que el dolor fuera más fuerte que mi propia conciencia... No puedo soportar que se metan con las personas que amo- _Anthony era terminante y sincero al hablar, tal como lo había sido el día en que expuso las razones de sus actos frente al Consejo del Colegio –... _mucho menos con la razón de mi vida-_ y al decir esto volteó apenas a mirarla con tristeza, se advertía en él todo el sufrimiento que aquello le causaba. Candy que estaba a punto de llorar, no se contuvo más y corrió a abrazarlo. Se aferró a su espalda pues él seguía de frente hacia la ventana.

-_Me tienes aquí Candy a tu merced...- _le escuchó decir_- me he comportado mal con todos y contigo, te fallé, puedes proceder conmigo como quieras… si decides alejarte, lo entenderé princesa pero no por eso te dejaré de amar… es más, mientras más te alejes, mi amor se volverá más fuerte, porque eres lo más importante para mí y eso no va a cambiar_ – Aunque Anthony era fuerte, mientras decía esto lloraba sin atreverse a mirarla mientras ella lo hacía también aferrada a su espalda.

_-Ya no te cuestionaré más, tú también eres lo más importante para mi. No necesito saber nada más- _Candy le dejó saber, entonces Anthony se volteó hacia ella tan sorprendido de escucharla como el lejano día en que escuchó su tímida declaración en el jardín de las rosas y una vez más le pareció increíble tenerla allí junto a él y que entre los dos se hubiera desencadenado un amor así.

-_Gracias…gracias Can por confiar en mí, por amarme así_- dijo acariciándole el rostro

-_Te adoro Anthony como a mi vida-_ ella se perdió en esos ojos azul océano mágicos que parecían variarle de color según el estado de ánimo y que tanta influencia tenían sobre ella, que así fuera en la tempestad más oscura siempre sabían regresarla a la calma. En un acto espontáneo, dejó aun lado todo e inclinándose de puntillas, juntó sus labios contra los de él.

Anthony en un principio no se movió, creía no merecer ese beso, sin embargo la suave presión que ejercía ella terminó por hechizarlo como de costumbre, logrando que quisiera más de ella, como un hombre sediento en busca de líquido vital. Tomó su pequeña cara pecosa entre sus manos para atraerla más a él mientras profundizaba el beso, dejando que la pasión volviera a invadirlo y que pronto saltara a hacer presa nuevamente de ambos.

El tiempo empezó a transcurrir lento, inexistente, aletargado por las caricias, por la sensación maravillosa de sentir sus cuerpos juntos, de perderse el uno en el aroma del otro, por sus manos entrelazadas. Sabían que la cama era un lugar peligroso y comprometedor pero ya no importaba, ya no había colegio, ni baile, ni celda de castigo, solo existía el amor flotando encima de ellos, a través de sus cuerpos, envolviéndolos.

Anthony adoraba el cabello dorado de Candy, así como fundir sus manos en él, también el aroma frutal que despedía, embriagándolo, haciendo que se sintiera ansias de ella, una sensación parecida a la hambruna y que quisiera más, cada vez más. Sus labios resbalaron deseosos por el inmaculado cuello de ella, por esa blanca piel que disfrutaba de acariciar con sus dedos por ser tan suave como la seda, y siguieron su curso hasta sus hombros, descubriéndolos, dejando el chal a un lado para hacer que las finas mangas de su vestido resbalaran por sus brazos, sucumbiendo a sus besos.

Candy disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados de sus caricias, de sentir el peso de él encima suyo, que no era incómodo pero sí abrazador, establecía sobre ella una sensación de conquista y le encantaba saberse suya. Adoraba sentir sus finos cabellos entre sus manos y verse reflejada en su mirada llena de pasión. Si bien se había enamorado a primera vista de ese chico, jamás hubiese imaginado la magnitud de los sentimientos que un día iba a despertar en ella, lo mucho que lo amaba y que aquel amor en lugar de extinguirse se fortalecía día a día, con las experiencias, con los altibajos de la vida. Sentía a Anthony Brower dentro de ella aún sin que la hubiese penetrado de forma corporal, era algo místico, profundo, como si fuese parte de su ser, como si fuera parte de su alma.

El libido y la lujuria, la ternura y la pasión iban en aumento haciendo que de seguir a aquel ritmo muy pronto no pudieran controlarse, pero Anthony responsable como era, lo tenía todo muy claro en su mente, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para detenerse, para hacer a un lado su deseo ahora que tenía a Candy entre sus brazos casi desfallecida entre sus caricias, se alejó.

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_ esta vez fue ella la que agitada preguntó

-_Lo siento_- respondió él con la mirada brillante, admirándola por ser tan hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero enseguida bajó la cabeza. El estar con ella así, en esa situación le hacían sentirse más culpable, como un demonio haciendo pecar a un ángel. No podía estar con ella en esos momentos, no cuando se sentía culpable por haber procedido de forma tan vil con Eliza y de haber sentido cosas que no debía.

Candy no lo entendía, lo escrutaba en silencio, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos pero aún así se alejaba. Estaban solos, esta vez ella se sentía segura para hacerlo, para llevar su amor a otra etapa. Había elegido una hora apropiada para ir a verlo en la que sabía que no había ningún guardia rondando por tratarse de la hora del almuerzo, pero ahora él paraba.

-_¿Es que no me deseas?-_ preguntó algo abochornada mientras sostenía su vestido con las manos y bajaba la mirada, sabía que era arriesgado saberlo pero lo necesitaba.

-_Claro que sí…Candy…te deseo más que a nada...pero debo cuidarte_- Anthony no podía creer que le estuviese haciendo eso, sometiéndolo a esa prueba justo entonces cuando él quería controlarse –..._quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial. No quiero poseerte aquí como un prisionero en este cuarto sucio y viejo, tú te mereces todo lo mejor del mundo mi amor_- recalcó acariciándole el rostro, logrando que ella levantara la vista de nuevo para dedicarle una mirada de ternura y sonriera.

Tomando la mano con que la acariciaba, Candy la llevó hasta sus labios y la besó en agradecimiento. Luego recuperando su clásico humor de niña buena se arregló el vestido e incorporó para empezar a ejecutar el plan que tenía preparado.

-_¡Bueno, debemos cambiar los ánimos, es hora de que nos alistemos para ir a la fiesta!_- expresó

Anthony le sonrió sin entender

_-Seré breve, ¿Quiere ir conmigo a divertirse en el Festival de Mayo, Señor Brower?-_ preguntó

-_Me encantaría pero cómo…no es posible_- replicó él a la espera de que lo sorprendiera como acostumbraba hacer

_-¡Ah, eso déjelo en manos de la gran Candy!-_ resolvió ella actuando con el entusiasmo de una asistente de mago en medio de un show – _Ella hará cosas que sus propios ojos se negarán a creer_- y dirigiéndose hacia un lado de la ventana, donde había dejado caer la maleta que llevaba consigo por la efusividad del recibimiento de Anthony, la tomó entre sus manos y caminó de vuelta hacia donde él, para abrirla frente a sus ojos _-¿Te gustaría ser mi Romeo hoy en la fiesta?-_

Anthony se quedó boquiabierto al ver el contenido. Eran dos disfraces uno de hombre y otro de mujer. No sabía de donde los había sacado pero eran perfectos.

_-¡Oh sí, mi amor, eres increíble!-_ exclamó, levantándose emocionado para poder abrazarla

_-Pues tenemos que darnos prisa, toma el tuyo, arregla la cama para que parezca que estás durmiendo y cámbiate. Yo me pondré el disfraz de Julieta, me cambiaré en el baño, no tardaré_ – le indicó mientras Anthony la miraba encandilado sin poder creer que fuese tan especial – _Ah pero eso sí, ayúdame por favor con este cierre_- pidió, refiriéndose al que tenía el vestido que llevaba puesto en la espalda y que en la mañana al arreglarse Annie y Patty le habían ayudado a subir.

Anthony despacio le asistió con eso, soñando mientras lo bajaba con que fuese así mismo con su vestido de novia, en su noche de bodas. Le rozó delicadamente la espalda en el acto y ella sonrió, luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño a cambiarse. Una vez solo Anthony suspiró, cogiéndose el cabello, tratando de apartar otra vez el deseo que ella había vuelto a encender en él. De verdad iba a volverlo loco.

* * *

><p>-<em>Chicos, ¿alguien ha visto a Candy?<em>- preguntó extrañada Annie porque ya estaba pasando la hora del almuerzo y no volvía.

-_La última vez que la vi, estaba bailando con Terry Grandchester_ - comentó Patty

_-Pero Terry se fue hace rato_- observó Annie

_-¡Oh si ese rufián se ha atrevido a hacerle algo, juro que_…- empezó Archie a sulfurarse pero Stear lo calmó

_-Cálmate Archie, no creo que Grandchester se atreviera a hacerle nada, podrá ser un patán pero no creo que sea de esos que anda haciéndole daño a las damas por allí-_

_-Tú que sabes-_ respondió Archie mal humorado

Poco después de esto vieron aparecer a una parejita muy contentos de la mano, se veía que eran enamorados a distancia por los mimos y cuidados que se tenían el uno con el otro. No les dieron importancia en un principio pero en cuanto estos se detuvieron osadamente frente a su mesa, captaron toda su atención.

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_ replicó Archie

_-Es que acaso no me has extrañado viejo chacal_- bromeó el extraño muchacho, delatándose enseguida con su voz

_-¡Oh por Dios! _-Todos exclamaron emocionados al reconocer a Anthony mientras Candy que era la chica disfrazada junto a él, les hizo señas para que guardaran la compostura para disimular. Les hizo también una mueca de alegría por lo gracioso de la situación y les guiñó el ojo.

Los chicos enseguida les invitaron a sentarse y les trajeron unos platos de comida, habían sido tantos días sin que el grupo completo pudiera juntarse a disfrutar de una animada conversación, que aquella pequeña reunión se tornó muy especial. Estaban contentos todos.

Candy les contó a los chicos sobre el regalo recibido por el tío abuelo y de su alocado plan de sacar camuflado a Anthony, los dos para entonces habían decidido hacerse pasar por estudiantes de intercambio y sus interpretaciones eran tan naturales y buenas dentro de esas vestimentas que nadie los reconoció ni reparó casi en ellos, ni siquiera la Hermana Gray que pasó en un momento por allí.

Todo iba bien hasta que la amargada de Eliza que durante todo el día había estado de reojo al pendiente de la buena suerte de sus primos que a diferencia de ella sí se divertían, reparó en los dos por estar muy unidos al grupo y ser supuestamente unos desconocidos.

Intrigada, llegado el momento oportuno, Eliza se acercó a conocer de quienes se trataba, en especial el joven, puesto que a simple vista le había parecido sumamente atractivo e incluso con su corazón enamorado le había recordado a Anthony. Aprovechó para esto que la chica con la que bailaba, otra pelirroja igual a ella que no se le despegaba casi en ningún momento había ido por un poco de ponche en compañía de Patty O'Brien.

-_Hola que tal_- saludó entonces al joven que esperaba a un lado de la pista a que volviera su dama, dialogando hasta mientras con su primo Stear.

Anthony que estaba de espaldas dudó un momento en voltearse al escuchar esa voz pero Stear le sonrió con confiabilidad para hacerle saber que tenía todo bajó control.

_-¿Cómo estás Eliza?_- le saludó él primero, amablemente –_te presento a mi amigo Maurice, es francés-_

_-¡Francés!- _analizó Eliza, haciendo notar con coquetería cuan interesante le parecía. Anthony no era muy bueno actuando pero esa tarde debía fingir serlo, así que soportando las ganas de reírse se inclinó para besarle la mano.

-_Madeimoselle_- expresó. Eliza hizo una venia con la cabeza para contestar el saludo, sonrojándose por un breve instante pero enseguida recuperando la compostura. Era muy especial para ella que toda la galanura de él le recordara tanto a Anthony.

_-¿Y de qué parte de Francia eres?_- inquirió

_-Toulouse- _indicó el chico

_-¡Oh en serio! Creo que sí conozco, con mis padres pasamos allí un verano de mi infancia_- comentó. Anthony o Maurice, no pudo más que intentar sonreír detrás de su antifaz.

-_Eres un chico callado_- objetó Eliza – _de cualquier manera voy a darte el honor de que compartas conmigo esta pieza de baile, así que vamos_-

Stear no pudo más que carraspear sintiéndose incómodo por la forma de ser atrevida de su prima y miró a Anthony con complicidad dejándole saber que ya el resto de lo que podía suceder estaba en sus manos. Pero justo entonces por obra del cielo, la bella Julieta regresó mirando con interés la escena.

_-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mon amour est revenu ici, __et je dois vous __laisser- _Anthony se disculpó. Eliza se quedó mirándole incrédula.

-_Dice que volvió su amor y tiene que irse_- tradujo Stear

-_Entendí perfectamente Stear_- Eliza respondió malhumorada, mientras veía a la parejita de extranjeros dirigirse animados al centro del salón para hacer suya la pista de baile. Hasta ellos lucían tan dichosos y ella no lo podía soportar. Los siguió con la mirada.

-_Discúlpame Eliza, debo ir por Patty_- excusó también Stear retirándose, su prima solo le sonrió con desprecio, sí que estaba pasándosela mal, tenía para como dolor de barriga y ningún joven la había invitado a bailar en todo el día. Pensó por un momento que era mejor retirarse, sin embargo decidió antes echar un último vistazo a la singular parejita, que aún sin ser conocidos irradiaban muchísimo carisma por todo el salón, si se reparaba con atención en ellos...Había algo que no le cerraba y lo quería descubrir...Con intuición, observó atentamente y notó entonces algo particular al verlos girar y sonreír, sobre todo en la chica. Había visto esa sonrisa en algún lado, por un segundo no supo bien en donde, pero entonces de improviso todo ocupó su lugar dentro de su cabeza... Era la sonrisa de Candy…la chica pelirroja era Candy. Recordó al instante también, la forma de bajar la mirada del chico al despedirse de ella, del tal Maurice…esa mirada azul… que era la que ella amaba. Su corazón dio un respingo de impotencia y se sintió burlada.

Eran ellos sin lugar a duda, Anthony y Candy. No podía concebir cuan desvergonzados y caraduras eran para estar allí divirtiéndose en contra de los mandatos de las autoridades y sobre todo mientras ella sufría en silencio a causa de la humillación y rechazo de él y su pobre hermano se encontraba en esos momentos todavía en cama guardando reposo después de soportar una golpiza de su parte.

Se dijo que debía actuar rápido y desenmascararlos de alguna forma, así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a buscar a alguna autoridad para decírselo, sin embargo no obtuvo la suerte que esperaba y no encontró a la Hermana Gray que era la Rectora por ningún lado, puesto que en esos momentos como por ahí le dijeron, estaba en la celebración privada del Consejo Directivo y de los profesores del plantel. En su lugar a la única que encontró por allí fue a la Hermana Margareth, quien había sido designada junto con unos cuantos maestros más a mantener el orden en el Festival, pero ella para su desgracia no era santo de su devoción y el sentimiento era recíproco.

-_Hermana Margareth quizá no me crea lo que le voy a decir, pero tengo pruebas contundentes de que Candy ha convencido a Anthony Brower de que se escape de su celda de castigo y en estos momentos están los dos juntos, con identidades falsas divirtiéndose en el baile_- se arriesgó a contar, más la joven monja la miró incrédula como si se tratase nuevamente de otro de sus berrinches.

-_Deberías divertirte como dices, tú también en lugar de estar esparciendo rumores y creando conjeturas absurdas. Candy es una buena chica_- defendió la religiosa–_ahora si me disculpas tengo que seguir supervisando el lugar- _

Eliza llena de coraje quiso protestar pero entonces un grupo de chicas se acercó a preguntarle algo a la Hermana haciéndosele imposible continuar, así que decidió tomar las riendas de su propósito sola e ir a descubrirlos. Iba a armarles un escándalo para dejarlos en vergüenza delante de todo el mundo y con ello caería también la Hermana Margareth por su ineptitud y descuido al hacer su trabajo. Supuso que mataría a los tres pájaros de un tiro y se entusiasmó por ello. Apresuró de nuevo sus pasos al salón de baile, llevando el ansiado sabor de la venganza en los labios.

Más Candy por pura intuición femenina, después de compartir unas cuatro piezas de baile con Anthony, calculó que era hora de que él volviera a la habitación de confinamiento, si no quería meterlo en más en problemas. Así que tomando medidas que pudieran evadirla de cualquier sospecha, les pidió a sus amigas que la encubrieran

-_Chicas por favor, si alguien pregunta por mí díganle que me dolía la cabeza y que me retiré temprano a mi habitación a descansar-_

_-Claro Candy, descuida- _respondió la pelinegra de buen ánimo y Patty asintió.

* * *

><p>Para cuando Eliza volvió a entrar al gran salón ya no había ni sombra de la parejita extranjera, aún cuando buscó por todos lados con la mirada y hasta preguntó alrededor pero curiosamente nadie los conocía. Eso era otro punto a su favor que concretaba sus teorías. Quiso desenmascarar a sus primos de una sola vez por cómplices pero concluyó en que no serviría de nada si no estaban presentes las pruebas, de otra forma quedaría como una neurótica loca, así que se enfocó mejor en encontrar a Anthony y a Candy.<p>

Salió del salón hacia el jardín y buscó por los alrededores pero no los veía por ninguna parte. Buscó en la feria de ciencias, entre la multitud que se aglomeraba alrededor de los stands de las exposiciones pero no los halló. Pasó también por el tramo de la venta de dulces pero no había ni sombra de ellos. Se dirigió luego hacia el teatro que en esos momentos ya llevaba a cabo la obra de _"Tristán e Isolda_" que había sido ensayada durante semanas y no halló entre las cabezas de espectadores a ninguna que se les pareciera a las condenadas pelucas que los dos fugitivos estaban usando. Más sí se topó sin querer con Terry Grandchester, quien presenciaba con indiferencia la obra desde el primer asiento de la última fila, como escapando al aburrimiento de no tener nada más que hacer.

Él se había volteado al oír que alguien entraba en la sala a mitad de la obra. Su mirada de sorpresa al verla se cruzó entonces con la de ella durante escasos segundos, lo suficientes para que se saludaran y luego prosiguieran cada uno en sus asuntos.

"_Pobre, tan desdichado como yo_" se dijo Eliza internamente puesto que ese día se había dado cuenta también de cuánto le interesaba Candy.

Él era un joven hermoso y la atraía, no lo podía negar, aún con todo su historial oscuro dentro del colegio, sin embargo ella tenía en esos momentos su cabeza tan ocupada en otras cosas que ni siquiera se había preocupado de flirtear. Tenía que vengarse de Anthony y Candy y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Dio vueltas una vez más por los jardines buscándolos mientras sentía como las esperanzas poco a poco empezaban a abandonarla pero entonces al pasar por una parte donde los arbustos eran frondosos le pareció escuchar voces y risas donde se suponía que no debía haber nadie, así que con cuidado de no ser descubierta se acercó a investigar, y allí en medio de los matorrales los vio a Romeo y Julieta o mejor dicho a Maurice y a la pelirroja o Anthony y Candy jugar y dar vueltas, gozando de estar metidos dentro de sus personajes falsos… y luego sin que pudiera hacer nada, vio como él la detenía a Candy para robarle un beso… Se quedó durante unos instantes extraviada en la escena, en la forma apasionada en que él se apropiaba de los labios de ella, mientras el desamor y los celos caían como lava hirviendo dentro de su alma, al igual que las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Anthony y Candy sin saberse observados dejaron a un lado sus papeles y se quitaron las pelucas y los vestuarios y con ellos también dejaron de lado sus inhibiciones. Se ayudaron el uno al otro así mismo a vestirse con las ropas que llevaban con anterioridad y que habían dejado escondidas en la maleta, sin perder la oportunidad de demostrarse su amor de cuando en cuando. Su felicidad ese día fue plena, jamás olvidarían aquella travesura de amor que les llevó a arriesgar por un momento todo con tal de estar juntos, sería una aventura que conservarían en sus corazones.

Los dos esa noche añorarían verse bailando compenetrados el uno en los brazos del otro, sus manos entrelazadas al girar y sus risas confundiéndose con el sonido de la música, mientras sentían que se pertenecían el uno al otro como si estuviesen atados por un hechizo. La habían pasado tan bien que no querían separarse, se habían divertido como no recordaban desde sus tiempos en Lakewood y el Hogar de Pony, como los dos pajarillos libres que eran pero sobre todo dichosos de tenerse el uno al otro y así deseaban que fuera por siempre. Siempre los dos en las buenas y en las malas. Era su promesa.

Eliza como silenciosa espectadora y muerta de celos, los vio fundirse el uno en brazos del otro, sin importarles siquiera si estaban en ropa interior o no.

Después de compartir un largo y profundo beso, Anthony y Candy decidieron que era el momento de despedirse para no tener problemas.

-_¿Estás seguro amor de que podrás regresar allá arriba sin mí?_- preguntó ella con ganas de bromear mientras miraba hacia la parte de las celdas de castigo del edificio que tenían detrás.

_-Princesa no olvides que por algo soy fanático del personaje de "Tarzán de los monos"_- respondió Anthony sonriéndole, al tiempo que terminaba de abrocharse la camisa del uniforme

-_Ok, confío en ti_- resolvió Candy mientras le ayudaba a arreglar el cuello de la prenda. Ella también se cambió el traje de Julieta por el glamuroso vestido de _Espíritu de la Flor_ que llevaba al principio y Anthony le ayudó a colocárselo.

-_Gracias por todo amor mío_- profirió él una vez estuvieron listos -_nunca voy a olvidar este día, fue de las mejores fiestas a la que he asistido en mi vida... solo superada por aquella en que te vi por segunda vez-_

-_Eres tan tierno_- expresó Candy acariciándole la mejilla para luego volver a rodearlo con sus brazos. Ambos se abrazaron de la forma tan tierna en que solían hacerlo, ella aferrándose a su pecho y Anthony recostando su cabeza suavemente en la de ella.

-_Ya quiero que termine el día, así podrás volver a ser libre de nuev_o- opinó Candy _-Contaré las horas para que aquello se haga realidad_- agregó con fervor_. _Él le tomó el rostro con delicadeza por la barbilla, para poder perderse en sus ojos que brillaban con ilusión.

_-Te amo-_ le recordó robándole una sonrisa

_-Yo también...- _respondió ella, inclinándose en puntas de pie para decírselo al oído, dándole después un besito en la mejilla_ -¡Ahora vamos!, es tiempo de regresar. Pronto para que nadie sospeche de la escapada_- le recomendó, animándole con las manos para que se alejara. El empezó a hacerlo pero sin querer soltarle la mano porque aunque sonaba cursi no quería separarse de ella.

_-Te veré mañana mi Princesa, adiós-_

_-Hasta mañana amor_- contestó Candy en voz baja ilusionada mientras le veía después darse vuelta y empezar a correr atravesando el campo con su cuerpo atlético. Se dijo para sí una vez más que adoraba a ese chico. Se quedó un momento parada allí observándolo o mejor dicho admirándolo, hasta que se perdió de vista completamente. Entonces se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse de la fría brisa de la tarde que soplaba a su alrededor y recién empezaba a notar, mientras empezaba a caminar apresurada a sus aposentos para arreglarse un poco antes de bajar de nuevo al festival para la culminación de los festejos. No podía darle pistas a nadie de que había faltado a las reglas.

Eliza se sintió desarmada al espiar a Anthony en plena acción con Candy. Descubrir su naturaleza apasionada en el romance y que no fuera con ella le enfermó. Con pesar reconoció que era todo. Había perdido.

* * *

><p>-<em>Quiero felicitarlos a todos por tan maravillosa organización del festival que hemos tenido hoy. Algo que no habría sido posible sin la esmerada participación de cada uno de los clubes del colegio-<em>

Era el anochecer y la Hermana Gray se encontraba dando su clásico discurso de clausura de la ceremonia que solía compartir todos los años frente a la tradicional "_Fogata de los deseos" _que se acostumbraba a realizar, en la que los alumnos lanzaban cartitas o notas ya fuera con secretos, pesares, pecados que quisiesen olvidar o en el lado positivo con buenos deseos que anhelaban que se realizasen, la esperanza para ello era un factor importante. Aquel acto había sido idea de las primeras generaciones del colegio y se había convertido en una tradición.

Esos momentos eran de algarabía y los aplausos no se hacían esperar. En eso, el Padre Sebastián que era el máximo Supervisor del área de los varones apareció en una esquina seguido de Anthony Brower y entonces los vitores fueron generalizados. Aquello indicaba que el castigo había sido levantando y que por lo tanto el Capitán del Equipo de Futbol volvía a sus funciones estudiantiles normalmente, por ello los miembros del equipo que lo apreciaban por su enorme don de gente se abalanzaron hacia él para recibirlo. Anthony agradeció las muestras de aprecio, tanto de sus compañeros y amigos como del resto de estudiantes del colegio.

La Hermana Gray observó la escena con agrado. No tenía ninguna duda de que Brower era un buen chico pero por desgracia su temperamento sanguíneo y apasionado tendía a convertirlo en vulnerable por momentos. Reconocía que solo era un adolescente y como todo ser humano tenía su derecho a equivocarse para después aprender la lección, pero la profunda ira era un pecado inaceptable que podía llevar a cometer actos terribles. Por eso ella estaba en su deber de imponer un castigo en bien de erradicar ese temible proceder dentro del colegio y había procedido así con él. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, estaba segura de que ya fuera Brower o cualquier otro alumno más al que se le debiera aplicar el castigo, en el futuro le agradecería por haberle enseñado correcta disciplina y buen comportamiento.

Sintiéndose aliviada le vio a Anthony, que era un estudiante estrella mientras se encaminaba a reunirse con sus primos los Cornwell, quienes al recibirlo llenos de efusividad, le abrazaron. Anthony también le dedicó una reverencia a Candice White su otra prima y según se rumoraba, además su prometida, como él mismo había tenido la oportunidad de reconocer el primer día de clases durante la entrevista con los Directivos. Los observó con atención y no había lugar a dudas, entre ambos jovencitos existía algo más que una simple complicidad fraterna, era algo más intenso que irradiaba entre ambos cuando se miraban y se notaba a distancia.

Las relaciones amorosas entre alumnos era algo que no estaba permitido en el plantel, aunque estaba consciente de que había estudiantes que no cumplían esa regla, pero al fin y al cabo era una norma y ella en su función debía hacerla valer. Se dijo que si había perdonado cualquier insolencia respecto al asunto por parte de Brower y su prima el primer día, por tratarse de jovencitos empezando de cero, en un nuevo colegio, en otro continente, no estaba dispuesta a seguir tolerando insolencias por lo que se mantendría al corriente, vigilándoles de cerca de ser necesario.

Centrando su concentración en otros asuntos, carraspeó y continuó con el discurso por el micrófono.

_-...Como seguía diciendo, este día ha sido muy especial y me complace informar que por primera vez hemos podido reunir a todos los estudiantes durante el Festival. He sido informada de que hasta Terrence Grandchester que no acostumbra a asistir a este tipo de eventos, se encuentra presente_...- la Madre Superiora no perdió la oportunidad entonces de loar un poco al hijo del principal benefactor de la institución -_Por lo tanto en pro de lograr una mejor integración y compañerismo pido que se le dé un fuerte aplauso_. _Ahora joven Grandchester, para concluir, nos encantaría que pasara aquí al frente y nos compartiese en pocas palabras lo que le pareció el Festival_- solicitó animada pero no obtuvo respuesta

Algunos de los estudiantes hicieron caso, otros no, otros lo hicieron pero extrañados del hecho y otros con total indiferencia, mientras la Madre continuaba hablando

_-¿Terry...Terry Grandchester?_- volvió a preguntar sin tener éxito, ya que el aludido no se dejaba ver por ningún lado de la multitud, entonces la Hermana Gray observó con coraje también al joven supervisor que le había proporcionado la errada información y que lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue encogerse de hombros.

Los estudiantes se voltearon también entre ellos para ver si Terry estaba por allí pero la única respuesta que encontraron fue el silencio. No estaba.

* * *

><p>Escuchar unos sollozos cerca de la espesura del jardín donde se encontraba le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en el lugar como creía. Él había elegido ese lugar para descansar en busca de paz pero al final alguien más en busca de desahogo también lo había encontrado.<p>

Protegido entre las ramas lo que le daba una ventaja de no ser visto de forma fácil, Terry se asomó para descubrir de quien se trataba y no se asombró de ver a la pelirroja Leagan, sentada en una banca aledaña llorando a lágrima viva.

_-Al menos una pelirroja verdadera_- se dijo en burla haciendo alusión a la treta de Candy que desde el primer momento había descubierto y sin pensarlo mucho, se bajó del árbol de un brinco para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

_-¿Qué te sucede niña, se puede saber?-_ fue su saludo sin miramientos, mientras aparecía ante ella de improviso y con su forma despreocupada apoyaba el pie encima de la banca, interesado por saber de los propios labios de la chica que era lo que le tenía en ese estado.

Eliza sorprendida al verlo, lo único que pudo atinar fue a bajar la mirada.

-_Vamos, dime, ¿Qué haces llorando en esta solitaria y olvidada banca del colegio?-_ le preguntó. A pesar de ser un temido antisocial como la mayor parte del colegio opinaba, el tono de su voz era amable y su mirada también, sin embargo, en ese rato ella se encontraba tan afligida que no lo valoró

_-¡Eso no te importa!_- respondió terminante mientras se ocupaba de secarse el rostro con un fino pañuelo que tenía bordado su honorable apellido.

_-¡Está bien, no tienes por qué ser grosera, solo intentaba ser amable, pero al fin y al cabo a quien le interesan tus problemas!_- Terry reclamó ya con coraje por su modo de contestar, dándose la vuelta para alejarse de allí, pero entonces ella rápidamente lo meditó. Él tenía razón. Esa maldita actitud arraigada en ella de no pensar mucho las cosas antes de decirlas al tener la cabeza sulfurada, había hecho que varias personas le repelieran. Ese era un aspecto que ella misma reconocía que debía cambiar.

_-¡Espera, no te vayas!-_ le pidió, después de todo sí necesitaba de forma urgente alguien con quien hablar en esos momentos.

Terry al escuchar el llamado, esbozó sin ser visto una de sus seductoras medias sonrisas de triunfo y despacio, cruzándose de brazos, se volteó hacia ella mirándola de forma arrogante esperando que le diera una razón para volver.

Eliza no dijo nada, solo se apartó un poco en la banca indicándole con su gesto que podía ir a sentarse junto a ella. Poco a poco fue calmándose, mostrándose dispuesta a conversar si él quería escuchar. Por todo le mostró una sonrisa que intentaba por todos los medios de parecer amable, algo que ella no acostumbraba mucho a hacer.

A la final aquello atrajo a Terry, que caminó de vuelta despacio, estudiándola para dejarse caer sentado a su lado. Entonces mientras los dos aún no se atrevían a decirse nada, mientras tomaban las ideas necesarias para empezar a hablar, él sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña botella para licor que siempre llevaba consigo y que en esa ocasión estaba llena de vodka. La botellita era algo que había logrado hurtarle del dormitorio a su padre y conservaba como una reliquia, por ello sin importarle o no estar en presencia de ella bebió dos grandes tragos.

Eliza lo miraba de reojo asustada y asombrada de que pudiera ingresar al colegio tan fácilmente todas aquellas bebidas prohibidas y las autoridades no se dieran cuenta. Su impresión se incrementó cuando luego de eso hurgó dentro del bolsillo interno de su gabán negro y sacó de allí una caja de cigarrillos, de donde tomó uno y lo encendió.

_-¿Gustas?-_ le convidó al verle la expresión, pero la pelirroja solo pudo ruborizarse en respuesta y negó con la cabeza.

-_Tú te lo pierdes_- opinó Terry dándole una buena bocanada al cigarrillo y luego soltando el humo poco a poco en puñados para impresionarla, logrando captar toda su atención - _en mi opinión deberías olvidarlo- _aprovechó para decirle entonces, al verla más tranquila -_lo que te hace sufrir no te conviene_- le recordó

_-¿Qué sabes tú de eso_?- reclamó Eliza sintiéndose un poco ofendida, entonces optó por sacar a relucir otra cosa que le interesaba saber _-...cuando tú también te mueres por ella, ¡por la rubia tonta de Candy!-_ le lanzó a la cara, prácticamente abofeteándolo.

Ella lo sabía, conocía su secreto. Terry se inquietó pensando en que los otros ya empezaban a darse cuenta.

_-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?- _quiso saber molesto.

-_Nadie, pero se nota a millas de distancia- _respondió ella con simplicidad

_-Al igual que lo que sientes tú por tu primo_- contraatacó Terry, haciéndola sentir mal.

Eliza tuvo que bajar la mirada, le dolía que se lo recordasen. Aunque quería desahogarse, al final no se sentía preparada después de todo para tocar el tema. Por sus mejillas resbalaron silenciosas lágrimas, mientras Terry la miraba con una mezcla de compasión y entretenimiento. Aun cuando él mismo se sentía triste por sus propios motivos, su naturaleza burlona y sarcástica se manifestaba por si sola.

Su mente entonces volvió a repasar los hechos de una media hora atrás, cuando después de buscar como un idiota durante un buen rato a Candy entre los asistentes después de quedar extasiado por haber tenido el privilegio de bailar con ella, había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarla de la forma en que menos lo esperaba o mejor dicho la desgracia de estar justo del lado del jardín en el momento preciso que la impredecible rubia pecosa y su eterno enamorado habían escogido para demostrarse afecto.

Al recordarlo, Terry sentía como que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, mezcla de repulsión, decepción y de celos y ni para que decirlo de la chica que tenía en esos momentos junto a él. Desde su escondite en las frondosas ramas del árbol, le había visto llegar sigilosa, de seguro siguiéndolos a Romeo y Julieta, hasta esconderse para espiarlos detrás de un arbusto. La había visto temblar de impotencia entonces y empezar a llorar en silencio presa de la frustración e inclusive permanecer allí para presenciar el desenlace de la escena incluso cuando él asqueado y resignado se retiró. Pensó que debía tratarse de una chica masoquista pero entonces recordó también que antes de irse le pareció haber presenciado el instante exacto en que a ella se le partió el corazón, por eso conmovido decidió no seguir molestándola, aunque no conocía bien su historia, la intuía. Ella era prima de Brower pero además estaba enamorada de él.

Terry no podía entender que era lo que le veían a esa "_sabandija rubia_" como en secreto le decía, quien aparte de tener el título de Capitán del equipo de Futbol, que por cierto él pensaba que a lo mejor hasta lo habría conseguido por medio de coima por ser de la boba aristocracia americana no era más que un tipo aburrido, egocéntrico y engreído. Las mujeres debían estar locas.

_-Oye está bien, ya seca esas lágrimas, vamos que me estás desesperando- _le dijo con seriedad –_toma_- le ofreció entonces un nuevo pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo al ver que el de ella estaba mojado y Eliza lo aceptó sorprendida y agradecida.

Mientras se secaba las lágrimas, Terry continuó fumando su cigarrillo como si nada pero mirándola de vez en cuando de reojo.

Eliza por su parte lo estudiaba con incredulidad, no podía creer que el chico más temible de la escuela estuviese siendo amable con ella pero sobre todo se sorprendía de sí misma por conversar con él con tanta naturalidad aún a sabiendas que esto podía influir en su reputación. Era extraño pero había sin duda una causa poderosa y ese era el poder de atracción de Terry que ella ya empezaba a reconocer como irremediable. Él era un hombre deslumbrante sin proponérselo, misterioso, que casi no se abría para nadie, pero cuando sucedía y para ello debía encontrar una buena razón, podía ser muy amable, encantador y hasta bondadoso. Además de que ninguna joven cuerda podía no extraviarse aunque fuera por unos instantes contemplándolo, en su adolescente humanidad que de por si ya era hermosa y que se adivinaba en todo su esplendor cuando llegase a la madurez.

Terrence era cautivante desde su forma de hablar, de proferir con esa voz sensual y profunda hasta en su manera de andar segura y descomplicada, y por ello atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel aún sabiendo como era. Ella desde ya se reconocía una de sus víctimas. No iba a negarlo.

En un momento Terry se dio cuenta del exhaustivo estudio al que estaba siendo sometido por parte de ella que no perdió la oportunidad de bromearla.

-_Oye, ya sé que te agrado pero al menos podrías disimular_- profirió para molestarla haciéndola sonrojar hasta la médula – _además te diré que no son mi tipo las chicas lloronas y aniñadas_- recalcó

_-¡Qué dices!_-Eliza abrió la boca indignada pero al verlo carcajearse de forma tan alegre y mirarla con una sonrisa dulce llena de esos dientes blancos perfectos como niño bueno aunque no siempre lo fuera, no pudo más que olvidarse de todo el resto de cosas que le quería decir, de algún modo su compañía en esos duros momentos la hacía sentir bien, al punto por pensar en esto logró distinguir también un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas resaltado por el brillo del sol del atardecer –_Yo no soy llorona…y tampoco aniñada…_-expresó lentamente, luego para sorpresa de él le quitó de forma rápida y en un descuido el cigarrillo que aún tenía en su mano y sin detenerse a pensarlo, le dio una profunda fumada para impresionarlo.

Y logró hacerlo porque durante unos segundos él no pudo despegar la vista de ella, ni en su forma de sentarse ladeándose en la banca mientras cruzaba las piernas jugueteando con su larga cabellera al mirarlo, aun cuando después de su improvisado acto empezara a atragantarse. Era una chica sexy y atrevida, a la que no le importaba tomar riesgos, él empezaba a comprenderlo.

-_No te atrevas a reírte_- protestó Eliza adivinando la reacción de él mientras trataba de reponerse sin darle la cara

-_Lo siento pero es inevitable niña, eres graciosa como un payasito aún cuando no te lo propongas_- contestó Terry divertido

_-¡Eres un grosero!-_ reclamó Eliza, que lo que menos necesitaba en ese rato era que se burlasen de ella, había tratado de empezar un flirteo y las cosas no habían resultado favorables.

-_Lo sé, siempre me lo dicen_- se pavoneó Terry con fingido orgullo

_-¡Ah sí, te jactas de ser muy experto en este asunto pero déjame decirte que yo solo necesito un poco de práctica y asunto arreglado!_- exclamó Eliza con coraje al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, apoyando su espalda en la banca como toda una chica engreída.

_-¡En serio! Pues me ofrezco a enseñarte si quieres_- ofreció él entretenido, acercándose a ella, al tiempo que con cuidado aprovechaba para sacar de su bolsillo nuevamente la pequeña botella de licor.

Él y el licor, era algo que para Eliza en ese momento le resultaba muy tentador. Recordó que con frecuencia los mayores recurrían a la bebida como método de escape para evadir sus graves problemas y penas, como incluso lo hacía su padre en secreto después de discutir con su madre. "_Una forma de evadir la dura realidad_" era lo que el bonachón Sr. Leagan le había comentado una tarde de su tierna infancia, cuando ella le había preguntado para que servía beber aquellos líquidos prohibidos como su madre decía.

Eliza ya en la realidad lo miró durante un segundo a Terry y a la botella. Todavía se sentía deprimida y cabizbaja y aún cuando la compañía de él resultaba agradable en cierta forma, no podía evitar que el dolor que sentía en el alma menguara por momentos pero regresara recargado poco después. Así que sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho sucumbió a sus arrebatos, quitándole en un momento la botella de las manos para beber un gran trago de vodka, licor que nunca había probado, que enseguida le quemó la garganta, haciéndole dar vueltas la cabeza.

-_Ten cuidado_- le advirtió Terry y al ver que ella seguía con los ojos cerrados asimilando la nueva sensación le explicó con calma mientras le ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo en el respaldar del asiento y retiraba la botella de sus manos –_es así al principio pero terminas por acostumbrarte-_

Un tanto cansada, aturdida por todas las emociones y situaciones sostenidas durante el día, aparte de las que en esos momentos estaba viviendo. Eliza abrió los ojos para fijar de nuevo su intensa mirada en él, que la contemplaba expectante.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente ella se despertó con un molesto malestar que nunca antes había sentido. La cabeza le dolía y tenía unas perennes ganas de vomitar. Tal era su estado patético que ni siquiera recordaba como era que había llegado a parar a su habitación en la noche.<p>

Sus amigas que fue a las primeras que vio ese día, al verla tan indispuesta no perdieron la oportunidad de bombardearla a preguntas acerca del motivo.

_-¿Pero qué les pasa?_- se quejó ella al punto incomodada.

-¡_Oh vamos Eliza, no te niegues a contárnoslo todo, somos tus amigas, necesitamos saberlo de tu propia boca antes de por los demás!-_ insistió Violeta ansiosa, casi rogándole

_-No entiendo, ¿hablar de qué?-_ Eliza se sentía confundida al principio pero entonces haciendo un esfuerzo para coordinar bien sus ideas y recordar, se le vinieron imágenes difusas a la mente, en las cuales estaban solo Terry y ella cobijados por la oscuridad de la noche y la frondosidad de los árboles del San Pablo.

Recordó como un sueño lejano las luces amarillas de los faroles de kerosene del jardín que parecían difuminarse en su memoria igual que su pérdida de la razón la noche anterior.

Habían estado conversando con Terry durante horas más el tiempo parecía haberse pasado volando. Habían conversado de sus vidas, de sus temores y anhelos y en medio de ello, el vodka rondando entre ambos había hecho presa de ellos, emborrachándolos.

Eliza reconocía haberse sentido bien en algún momento de la velada y hasta divertido, era a causa de esto que surgía el recuerdo más bochornoso e impuro que hasta la fecha tuviera en su corta vida, a causa de la pérdida de control de sus actos, al igual que su acompañante.

Rememoró entonces la mirada de fuego de él un instante antes de que la arrimara a una de las paredes del edificio de las chicas, después de ofrecerse a acompañarla y colocara sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo, lo siguiente que podía recordar era haber sentido puro aire dentro de su boca sin contar que pronto Terry con la intensidad de sus besos iba a dejarla completamente sin aliento.

El ataque de sus labios la había desarmado, embriagándola más que el propio vodka, y ella se había dejado llevar. Había respondido descubriendo a plenitud su faceta de mujer apasionada en toda su intensidad.

Entregándose a sus caricias dejó salir un poco de todo es amor reprimido que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando por su persona anhelada en su interior. Se mostró tal cual era, sin poses, extrovertida, desenfrenada, se aprovechó de la situación al igual que Terry con ella y lo disfrutó. Lo encerró en sus brazos, hundió sus manos en su sedosa y frondosa cabellera castaña tal como él mismo lo hizo en la suya y explorando más de su sensualidad, le mordisqueó lo labios y le dejó marcas en el cuello con sus besos.

Terry que era un Casanova por naturaleza pero que en esos momentos estaba en el mismo estado físico que ella, se deleitó con la situación procurando responderle a su inexperta pero fogosa pasión de la misma manera.

_-…No puede ser, ¿aquello sucedió de verdad?- _Eliza quiso saber preocupada, aunque era más que obvio la afirmativa respuesta

_-¡Oh por supuesto que sí! Y es más todas en el dormitorio lo vieron, es por eso que te preguntamos, ¿Cómo fue?_- inquirió Luisa emocionada

Eliza sintió de pronto como los colores se le subían al rostro, quiso en esos instantes que se la tragara la tierra. Los rumores a esas alturas ya debían estar por todas partes y era normal puesto que Terry aunque rebelde y detestado por muchos, era todo un personaje en el colegio, super popular.

No había escapatoria, debía darse fuerza, valor y salir a enfrentar esos rumores a la cara. Quizá en los pasillos del colegio se topara con las estudiantes chismosas y trasnochadoras que gustaban de quedarse despiertas hasta tarde para ser testigos de los actos impuros de otros. Irónicamente se sintió burlada por el destino, ella que siempre buscaba insertar a Candy en medio de chismes con la finalidad de dañarle la reputación, ahora se veía envuelta de manera incontrolable en esa misma situación.

Pero para su suerte las cosas no fueron lo que esperaba y lo notó desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en el corredor, cuando su mundo de pronto empezó a cambiar para mejor.

Más allá del rechazo total que suponía iba a surgir hacia ella por parte de todos, encontró que en lugar de ello su popularidad iba en aumento y que muchísimos estudiantes pugnaban por acercarse a ella con admiración, los chicos le propinaban más atención mientras las chicas la rodeaban para felicitarla o pedirle consejos. Cosa que le fascinó. De repente sin querer o planearlo se volvió la chica más popular del colegio San Pablo y se sentía en la gloria. Tenía seguidores al igual que Candy, pero se dijo con orgullo que ella era mejor e iba a demostrarlo, por lo que recuperando a totalidad su compostura, su ánimo volvió a su estado natural. Arrogante.

* * *

><p>-<em>Candy, se te ve muy feliz hoy<em>- reparó Annie al ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de su amiga

-_Sí Annie, estoy tan feliz de que Anthony ya haya terminado de cumplir su castigo, no sabes cuanto lo extrañaba_- Candy comentó con sinceridad mientras se frotaba los brazos, abrazándose ella misma mientras lo añoraba. Se sentía más enamorada que nunca. Tenía los recuerdos recién vividos el día anterior dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Su confesión fue de corazón pero no contaba con lastimar con ésta a cierto joven que en esos momentos venía en dirección contraria a la de ellas, bajando la escalera principal por la que ellas iban a subir a las aulas del primer piso.

Terry alcanzó a escuchar sin querer a lo que se referían y al encontrarse con ella le brindó una mirada que Candy no supo descifra bien, mezcla de resentimiento y reproche.

Había algo más que una simple amistad flotando entre ambos, algo que no se podía negar porque estaba allí, algo que había nacido con el lenguaje de los gestos y la miradas que solo entendían ellos dos. Un flirteo frustrado, como una historia que quería nacer pero que se había truncado en el camino, porque no se le había dado el valor suficiente para que se volviera importante, Terry sentía lo mismo y le dolía que ella lo supiera y no le importase.

_-…Hola_- trató de decirle Candy dubitativa a causa de la actitud de él por lo que su voz le salió tan bajita que Terry apenas pudo oírla y pasó de largo sin detenerse a prestarle más atención.

Candy se sintió mal por el rechazo y Annie se dio cuenta pero prudentemente no preguntó nada. Su perspicacia le había llevado a notar hacía días ese aire de complicidad que existía entre su amiga y el rebelde del colegio.

Candy con la mirada baja continuó en silencio su camino junto a ella hacia la planta alta. Annie miraba de reojo a Candy pero esta parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos más no así para acercarse a los balcones del pasillo que daban al patio interno del edificio, con la intención de divisar al individuo especial que recién acababa de encontrar mientras éste lo cruzaba para dirigirse a la salida. Era sábado y los cursos tenían clases solamente hasta el medio día, de ahí para el resto consistía en reuniones de los diferentes clubes culturales o deportivos por lo que en algunos edificios coincidían los chicos y las chicas.

Annie y Candy se dirigían a sus talleres de _Historia del Arte_, materia en la que tenían ese día que realizar trabajos en grupo acerca de la época del Renacimiento. Annie que recién tomaba la materia debía ponerse al día, por lo que iba ocupada revisando el haber llevado correctamente todos sus materiales y tareas, mientras en su lugar Candy parecía más preocupada de saber de que clase había salido Terry Grandchester.

Candy consideraba a Terry un buen amigo. Si bien era cierto que era misterioso y sombrío y que la mayoría de veces se portaba inaccesible casi con todo el mundo, ella había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar que era una buena persona y lo apreciaba. De alguna manera sentía un gran cariño por él y no le gustaba que estuviesen peleados.

Terry que caminaba por el patio seguro y sin prisa, había calculado por la dirección tomada por la chica que en esos momentos estaría caminando al igual que él cerca de los balcones del primer piso y por qué no observándolo. Intuyéndolo se volteó a observar al disimulo hacia arriba solo para comprobar que su rubia tentación iba siguiéndolo con la mirada. Volteándose nuevamente se sintió exitoso debido al hecho y una chispa de travesura se encendió en su mente, la cual combinada con sus celos generó un deseo de venganza instantáneo que para su suerte se materializó al ver que su última conquista venía en camino.

* * *

><p>Eliza no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo ese día, de improviso se sentía poderosa, una mujer nueva después de lo acontecido la noche anterior, increíble…pero había solo un pequeño detalle que la llenaba de dudas, el como reaccionaría Terry cuando se encontrasen de nuevo, es más se sentía nerviosa de pensar en como sería ese encuentro. No sabía si estaba preparada para verlo aún pero las casualidades de la vida fueron caprichosas con ella esa mañana poniéndoselo de frente.<p>

Los dos se encontraron a pedir de boca en el patio del Edificio Central mientras ella se dirigía a sus clases y él iba saliendo. Ambos ralentizaron su caminar mientras se quedaban viendo el uno al otro como estudiando como acercarse. Eliza fue la primera que se detuvo, mientras sus amigas de grupo se hacían a un lado para dejar que se saludaran.

Eliza permaneció en silencio, fascinada mientras le veía avanzar a Terry hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos, con esa elegancia innata, varonil, esa naturaleza amenazante que seducía a cualquiera.

"_¡Oh por Dios!"_ pensó nerviosa, mientras sentía que le temblaban las piernas

Para él no pasó inadvertido la expresión de niña pasmada de la cara de ella, al punto de causarle risa o que las actividades de los estudiantes alrededor de ellos parecían haberse detenido solo por estar pendientes de sus actos, por lo que buen actor como era del teatro de la vida, se dijo que no los iba a decepcionar. Así que cuando pasó al lado de Eliza, minutos que después recordaría en cámara lenta como parte de una función teatral de la cual era espectador todo el colegio, incluyendo la única que le interesaba, le tomó la barbilla a la pelirroja en un gesto desvergonzado de cariño y le lanzó un besito, declarando ante todos con ello que entre ambos existía un idilio y siguió de largo, guiñándole un ojo. Hubo gritos de emoción alrededor y saltitos por parte de las admiradoras de Eliza, mientras ella sonrojada sonreía sin poder creer que él hubiese hecho aquello delante de todos, a partir de allí sabía que los rumores de un romance empezarían a esparcirse como pólvora al quemarse por todo el plantel. No se equivocó.

Desde arriba junto a un montón de chicas que se habían apostado a su lado para ver la escena, Candy extrañada lo presenció todo, como un impacto que no esperaba. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Eliza después de eso, fue algo que no se le borraría de la mente el resto del día. Annie como buena amiga, intuyó que aquello a Candy le había afectado por lo que la haló del brazo para alejarla del balcón e ingresar a clases.

-_Ven Candy, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer_- le recordó

* * *

><p>Con un sinsabor de boca Terry se alejó del lugar de la escenificación de su última escena, meditando si lo que acababa de hacer había sido lo correcto. Candice White a esas alturas ya debía estar al tanto de lo ocurrido o en proceso de saberlo y sabía que con ello abría una brecha entre los dos que sería luego difícil de cerrar.<p>

Pensaba en ello mientras caminaba sin rumbo cierto por uno de los pasillos externos junto al jardín del colegio y escuchaba sin prestar atención las voces alegres de algunos estudiantes que se acercaban por el lado lateral. No contó con que aquellos fueran integrantes del equipo de futbol, entre ellos Brower.

Las sonrisas de los otros se borraron al verlo, más Anthony al notar su presencia le dirigió una mirada afable y se dirigió hacia él con amabilidad. A la final tenia con él una deuda de honor por haber protegido a su chica en su ausencia.

Algunos de los jugadores lo miraron a Terry con desprecio pero él en ningún momento se amilanó o bajó la guardia, simplemente se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que su rubio contrincante escupiera lo que tuviera que decir

-_Adelántense muchachos, yo iré enseguida_- indicó Anthony y el resto siguió su camino.

Terry pensó que así era mejor, que despachara al resto de sus ovejas, de esa manera si se producía alguna pelea entre ambos, no sería desigual.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Brower?_- fue su frío saludo pero Anthony muy inteligentemente ignoró su actitud

-_Cómo estás Grandchester. Yo no había tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias por defender y ayudar a Candy la otra vez. Voy a estar en eterna deuda contigo debido a ese asunto_- expresó con sinceridad

Terry no contestó nada pero se quedó estudiando durante algunos segundos a su adversario, tratando de calibrar hasta que punto era sincero. Anthony pudo percibir por su parte también su actitud de desconfianza.

-_Créeme no estoy aquí para pelear sino para arreglar nuestras diferencias de una vez por todas, que tal si olvidamos nuestros antiguos conflictos y comenzamos a llevarnos bien… sé que eres amigo de ella y si lo eres, también eres mi amigo_ – diciendo esto, Anthony le extendió la mano _-¿Qué dices…amigos?_- le propuso pero Terry solo lo observó con desprecio sin hacer el menor movimiento para corresponderle el gesto y a la final Anthony tuvo que retractarse.

_-¿Estás tratando de decir que te quieres congraciar conmigo por ser amigo de ella, para no quedarle mal?_- no escatimó en preguntarle con mordacidad – _Te diré algo Brower, es mejor dejar las cosas como están. No puede existir la amistad entre dos personas que van por el mismo objetivo. Sabes a lo que me refiero_- resolvió llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, para después pasar de forma descomplicada por su lado.

_-¿Me estás amenazando?_- preguntó Anthony que había entendido con claridad el mensaje, mientras permanecía estático en el mismo lugar lleno de coraje y tratando de controlarlo

_-Tómalo como quieras_ – dejó Terry saber detrás de él – _pero yo en lugar tuyo la cuidaría- _y añadió en voz baja antes de irse- _porque estaré esperando el menor descuido tuyo para ganarme su corazón…-_

_-¡Oye Grandchester, eso es lo que crees!- _se volteó Anthony a encararlo_- me importan un bledo tus amenazas, puedes meterte con quien sea pero a ella no la tocarás, me escuchas bien, porque no lo permitiré. La defenderé por encima de todo y contra quién sea, ¡Defenderé su amor aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, entiendes!- _Anthony le gritó, pero Terry que ya se estaba alejando decidió ignorarlo, no volvió ni regresó a mirar, solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa en respuesta, al igual que la mano en señal de despedida, continuando con su camino.

Anthony estaba furioso, apretó con fuerza sus puños hasta que sus cortas uñas alcanzaron a dejar marcas en sus manos. No perdería a Candy, lo que existía entre ellos dos no era un juego o un simple deseo o capricho como lo era para Terry. El amor entre ellos era algo sublime fortalecido por el tiempo, algo que él se había prometido cuidar y no permitiría que nadie le arrebatase. Pelearía de ser necesario.

Terry por su parte no había hablado impulsivamente como en otras ocasiones. Encontrarse a Brower no había servido más que para hacerle dar cuenta de que era lo que quería en su interior y era a ella. Aunque se negara a aceptarlo no podía sacársela de la mente ni del corazón. Arriesgaría todo por esa duda que descubrió en su mirada durante el vals que compartieron, ese brillo de esperanza que le animaba a seguir. Aún cuando estaba empezando una estrategia nueva, esperaría por Candy hasta que llegara el momento adecuado, sabría jugar.

* * *

><p>Candy había escuchado las clases sabatinas sin poder concentrarse, una porque Eliza y su grupito de amigas insoportables no paraban de cuchichear y reírse en la parte de atrás del salón a causa de la escena ocurrida a primeras horas con Terry. Eliza se vanagloriaba de su suerte haciéndose parecer más insoportable.<p>

Varias veces la Hermana Sofía quien dirigía la clase les llamó la atención pero el hecho de que ella estuviese con una fuerte gripe y se sintiera por ende mal, no le permitía ser tan enérgica como acostumbraba y además el estar elaborando una tarea en grupos de a cuatro no ayudaba tampoco las cosas.

La otra razón y más complicada aún, era que lo que ella misma sentía, algo que debía ser inadmisible contando su suertuda situación sentimental al tener a Anthony, que era un chico casi perfecto y sumamente lindo y bueno con ella, pero estaba allí y no lo podía negar…sentía envidia… o acaso ¿eran celos?. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía, por qué de repente Terry se comportaba con tanta confianza con Eliza? Cuando ni siquiera sabía que eran amigos.

Eliza y sus amigas eran cuidadosas, sabían que estaba prohibido hablar sobre relaciones amorosas en el colegio, aunque a escondidas muchísimos las llevaran a la práctica, y fingían acogerse a las reglas guardándose los grandes detalles en secreteos. Por lo que la información que llegaba a oídos de Candy no era completa y eso le incomodaba. Le estaba dando vueltas todo en la cabeza turbándola. Había veces en que no se entendía ni ella misma ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿porque no podía conformarse con lo que tenía y quería más?, había veces en que no comprendía ni a su propio corazón.

Seguía en ese mismo estado a la hora del almuerzo cuando se suscitó un pequeño alboroto a la entrada del comedor, justo cuando Eliza y sus amigas iban ingresando.

_-¿Y ahora que sucede?-_ preguntó Annie a su lado en la mesa, mirando la escena con aburrimiento, al igual que ella estaba harta de Eliza y su egocentrismo de ese día.

-_Sin duda debe ser por lo que se ha estado hablando tanto hoy_- comentó Patty sin darle importancia, mas ocupada en darle vueltas con su tenedor a su espagueti que en lo que se suscitaba.

_-¡Tú ya lo sabías durante toda la clase y no nos lo dijiste!- _le acusó Annie medio en broma, medio en serio pero Candy enseguida interrumpió solicitándole ansiosa que contara todo

_-¿De qué se trata Patty?- _

Entonces las tres se acercaron más para conversar en secreto

_-Son Eliza y Grandchester, dicen que desde anoche son pareja_-

Cuando Candy escuchó aquello se le heló la sangre. Aunque lo intuía esperaba que aquello no fuera real, en el fondo sintió pena por Terry porque no merecía estar con alguien como ella. Eliza era mala.

_-¿Cómo puede ser? No es posible_- se le salió una negación sincera que para Annie una vez más no pasó inadvertida y Candy al ver que ella la observaba con interés por saber su verdad, enseguida trató de disimular

–_Patty, en serio, es que me parece irreal, porque los dos son tan diferentes-_ trató de corregir

–_Pues yo creo que en realidad ambos son tal para cual_- opinó Patricia con una mueca de quemeimportismo – _el carácter de los dos es parecido, es más yo diría que hasta cierto punto pueden resultar ser el uno para el otro_-

Candy reparó en ello, ciertamente había que reconocerlo, ambos eran impulsivos, temperamentales, egocéntricos y hasta un punto engreídos. Aunque costaba admitirlo su amiga en parte tenía razón.

-_Pero que argumentan para decir eso, ¿acaso hay pruebas de ello?-_ inquirió Annie sin dejar de notar el malestar de Candy –_Sabemos que Eliza es una mentirosa y este no sería el primer chisme que inventa_- agregó para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga

-_Es verdad, pero varias chicas en el dormitorio los vieron besándose anoche después de la fiesta_- Patty compartió

Candy con algo de tristeza miró hacia donde estaba Eliza, quien lucía radiante rodeada de sus numerosas amistades, como una abeja reina en medio de su propio panal y entendió que el rumor debía ser cierto. Si estaba junto a Terry desde allí empezaba su reinado de terror.

_-¡Wow él es un noble, tiene el título de Duque al igual que su padre!-_ escuchó exclamar a alguien refiriéndose a Terry, pero no prestó atención de quien era, porque estaba ocupada observando a Eliza que parecía tener su amor propio elevado hasta las nubes, sin poder entender como era posible que él estuviera con ella o que la hubiese elegido.

Le vio entonces a la pelirroja dirigirse casi modelando a la mesa _"selecta"_ donde acostumbraba a sentarse siempre con sus amigas, muy segura de estar atrayendo la atención de todos, mientras en su rostro llevaba pintada una mirada de autosuficiencia y una sonrisa de triunfo, como si proclamara a gritos:

"_Desde ahora llámenme Duquesa Eliza"_

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_¡Mil gracias por leer!_

_Atte_

_Belén_


	28. XXVII: Asuntos personales

**DISCLAIMER:** **_Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos un rato para jugar con ellos._**

**_¡Amigas lindas como están! Aquí estoy de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Disculpen la demora, de verdad le agradezco inmensamente a todas (os) y cada una (o) de las que leen este fic, así como por todo su apoyo y sus hermosos reviews. También a las personas que los siguen o están pendientes de el aunque no me dejan comentarios. De verdad, es algo muy especial para mí y se los agradezco de corazón._**

**_Bien, en este capi vamos a profundizar un poco en los sentimientos de Anthony y Candy, vamos a hacer un viaje a su interior para entenderlos mejor con sus dudas e inseguridades, también vamos a presenciar algunos de los altibajos que se dan en su relación de pareja, como en cualquier otra, a medida que transcurre el tiempo en el colegio._**

**_También trataremos el tema de los "Quintos domingos". Esas fechas que aunque en el anime solo mencionaron una vez, bastó para hacernos saber que eran días muy especiales para los estudiantes._**

**_Ya me encuentro trabajando en el siguiente capítulo que planeo subir en el transcurso de la próxima semana, en el cual abordaremos a Terry, el punto de discordia para estos dos gueritos._**

**_Espero que estén todas (os) super bien. Les envío un grandísimo abrazo._**

**_Con ustedes ek capítulo 27._**

**Capitulo XXVII:**** Asuntos personales**

Un apurado y preocupado Neal Leagan ingresó al comedor a la hora del almuerzo y se dirigió directamente a sus primos, dejando del lado ya el hecho que les hiciera distanciarse semanas atrás.

-_Ahí viene Neal_- comentó Stear a su hermano codeándolo al disimulo, extrañado por el imprevisto

-_¡Ese infeliz, como puede ser tan caradura!_- exclamó Archie al levantar la vista de su plato y ver que su detestable primo se acercaba a ellos, por lo que respirando profundamente para mantener la calma, intentó sacar a flote toda su paciencia como hacía su hermano en esos casos para tolerar el momento.

_-¡Muchachos, muchachos como están, oigan necesito su ayuda!-_ les requirió el trigueño muchacho sin preámbulos al llegar a su mesa. Se notaba agitado, como si todo el peso de una incontrolable situación hubiese caído repentinamente sobre él.

Los Cornwell que estaban al tanto de la forma infame con la que había procedido con Candy, no podían creer que se atreviera a dirigirles la palabra. No podían por lo tanto disimular el mirarlo con odio y aversión.

-_Qué es lo que quieres Neal, escúpelo de una vez_- le increpó Archie, prefiriendo mirar al frente para que no se le dañara el apetito mientras continuaba ingiriendo su sopa.

Neal por su parte, se inclinó llevándose las manos a las rodillas para tomar aire antes de poder continuar, tenia la mirada angustiada y la frente perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo de haber corrido.

_-…Es Eliza_ - contó al fin - _se ha descontrolado a totalidad-_

A los hermanos que no se esperaban aquello, casi les dio risa.

_-…Y recién te das cuenta-_ Archie concluyó la frase con mordacidad, haciendo que Stear se atragantara por la gracia que le dio y tuviese enseguida que beber agua, más Neal no se inmutó por el comentario y prosiguió, se le veía sumamente preocupado

–_Tienen que ayudarme, tienen que hablarle, anda con el peor delincuente de la escuela, Terrence Granchester y no me hace caso, no quiere oírme para nada-_

-_Pues déjame decirte "estimado" primo que ese ya no es nuestro problema. Como ambos son miserables, sin lugar a dudas deben entenderse_- Archie respondió sin poder disimular su antipatía

Neal tragó grueso intentando controlarse tras el insulto, más sabía que necesitaba de la ayuda de ambos hermanos por lo que debía guardarse su dignidad en el bolsillo si en esos momentos deseaba obtener algo. Era un asunto delicado ya que la reputación de su única hermana estaba en juego.

_-Se supone que Eliza y yo debemos contar con el apoyo de ustedes aquí en el colegio, por algo somos familia_ – objetó de forma calmada pero terminante _–… es por eso que la tía abuela nos envió a estudiar todos juntos acá a Europa, porque contaba con que seríamos un equipo cuando se diera algún tipo de problema-_

El oír esto hizo que Archie terminara por perder los estribos, al ver el tamaño de su hipocresía. Sin contenerse más el elegante joven se levantó a encararlo.

_-¡Pero de que tipo de protección me hablas, tú infame sinvergüenza que esperaste a que nos descuidáramos para tratar de aprovecharte de Candy!_- le restregó en la cara, amenazante, cosa que hizo retroceder enseguida a Neal, alarmado.

-…_Esto… no se va a quedar así, notificaré de sus actitudes a la tía Elroy_- contraatacó Neal tartamudeando asustado, pero Archie no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia.

_-¡Hazlo vamos, corre a refugiarte tras sus faldas como el gran canalla que eres y ahora esfúmate de nuestra vista si no quieres ganarte otra paliza!-_

El trigueño que hacía poco había sido dado de alta del Departamento Médico pero que aún se estaba recuperando de los golpes y moretones que le había dejado su pelea con Anthony, no se atrevió a pedir nada más y huyó de allí asustado.

-_Toda una asquerosa rata cobarde_- le comentó Archie a su hermano enojado, volviéndose a arreglar las mangas de la camisa que en el furor del problema, sin querer se había arremangado dispuesto a luchar, mientras le veía correr a Neal alejándose de allí _-Igual de despreciable que su hermana…- _Pensó en voz alta, pero eso le hizo reparar también en lo que Neal les había ido a contar

_-¿Será cierto lo de Eliza y Grandchester?_- se preguntó extrañado volteándose a ver a Stear, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo el asunto pero eso sí dispuesto a defender a su hermano si lo ameritaba, para saber que opinaba. Más el joven inventor simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-_Dios los crea y ellos se juntan_- fue lo único que supo decir. Un refrán que solía mencionar su padre. El buen señor Cornwell.

* * *

><p>La noticia del romance entre Eliza y Terry corrió como pólvora por todo el colegio, llegando a cada rincón y fue tema de conversación en boca de todos durante varios días. Fue toda una novedad, algo impresionante el ver al más rebelde del plantel interesarse por una chica que era todo lo opuesto a él, por no decir la más estirada del colegio. Nadie entendía que era lo que le había visto. Eliza Leagan era tan diferente de sus anteriores conquistas, que si bien se trataban de jóvenes adineradas y hermosas, eran dulces y carismáticas pero ella en cambio era lo contrario. A esas alturas ¿quién no la conocía o había escuchado hablar de su carácter? Todo el mundo sabía que era antipática y odiosa, una bruja completa al igual que el resto de sus amigas en el grupo que lideraba.<p>

Mientras más pasaban los días el asunto se volvía más interesante. La mayoría del alumnado por lo bajito estaba pendiente de ellos quisieran o no, los chismes que generaban seguían viento en popa y se comenzaron a suscitar hasta apuestas de cuanto durarían. La mayoría creía que no pasarían la barrera de las dos semanas, algo casi inconcebible para Terry, un experto en romances pasajeros, pero la cosa cambió de color cuando efectivamente transcurrido ese tiempo se dieron cuenta de que ambos seguían juntos.

En lo personal, para Terrence, él mismo se sorprendió alguna vez al darse cuenta de esto último. Si bien tenía claro en su mente sus planes y propósitos para sus actos cuando empezó con su romance con Eliza; los mismos que de a poco estaba logrando, como acercarse a la familia Ardley, hacerle la vida imposible al hijo más querido, Brower y principalmente, conquistar a Candy, no contaba con que iba a encontrar en la caprichosa pelirroja algo que de verdad le gustara. Una de esas cualidades era su capacidad para escuchar sin interrumpir las veces en que conversaban. Podía franquearse con ella sobre sus problemas o temores sin necesidad de tener que contenerse. Descubrió también con asombro que ella era igual de fogosa que él en cuanto a demostraciones de afecto se trataba, además de desinhibida, algo que sus muchas anteriores parejas, no. Eliza en conclusión parecía esmerarse en sorprenderlo y a él le fascinaba que lo hiciesen.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, Eliza Leagan también lo confundía. A veces peleaban, luego volvían y llegó un punto en que se dio cuenta de que de forma inevitable se estaba volviendo adicto a sus caricias y a su manera de tratarlo, lo cual era perjudicial para ambos, lo reconocía pero no podía evitar seguir cayendo en esa tentación de experimentar. Fue por ello que una noche después de pasarse de copas decidió hacerle una visita privada en su habitación para ver que tan verdadero era su amor por ella y también el que ella demostraba por él y una vez más no se arrepintió de sus acciones, porque Eliza en vez de mostrarse asustada al verlo irrumpir en su balcón sigiloso como un malhechor pidiéndole posada, le dejó pasar. Terry vio la timidez y la duda reflejarse por un instante en sus ojos al detenerse él frente a ella pero aquel fugaz halo de inseguridad se transformó inmediatamente en decisión. Algo que le indicó que estaba lista. El procedió entonces con cuidado, la sintió temblar al apropiarse de sus labios más no retroceder, una carta abierta para avanzar. Fue así como ambos se entregaron por primera vez en medio de la oscuridad.

Lo más extraño para Terry después de esto fue empezar a sentirse atrapado en su propio juego. Él que era una persona carente de afecto parecía encontrar de pronto de verdad una compañera, aunque por mucho no fuera perfecta pero que de buena o mala manera estaba junto a él. La chica había que reconocerlo, era caprichosa, vanidosa, estirada, no obstante cuando estaba a su lado, intentaba por todos lo medios de maravillarlo sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás que en su mayoría eran contradictores, pues a ella solo le interesaba él y punto.

Sin embargo Terry se equivocaba al creer que Eliza tenía buen corazón o al considerarla tan diferente de su hermano Neal, de quien ella perjuraba estar desligada y al que él detestaba. No sabía que su enamorada siempre llevaba una máscara de falsedad cubriéndola, haciéndola parecer indefensa.

Eliza por su parte, no se complicaba con el papel que le tocaba desempeñar, además de que no le resultaba para nada desagradable. Ajena al cariño que empezaba a despertar poco a poco en Terry, desde un principio decidió jugar muy bien sus naipes. No era tonta y sabía que lo que le movía a él estaba distante de ser algo profundo puesto que no era un ave de un solo nido, más ella tenía sus propios intereses que permanecían en su mente muy claros. Uno de ellos era causarle celos a Anthony, picarle en el alma donde intuía que existía aún escondida una pequeña chispa de lo que un día fuera su amor por ella. Un amor que Candy Blanca había logrado extinguir al aparecer. De solo pensarlo la chica pelirroja se llenaba de rabia pero esto le servía para fortalecerla e incentivarla a actuar mejor según a sus planes.

Para ella no había mejor recompensa que ver la cara de malhumor y desaprobación del joven Brower al verla pasar bien agarrada del brazo de su galán o que fuese testigo de sus demostraciones de afecto, algo que a Terry no le importaba esconder ni a ella disimular. En la mayoría de las veces hasta lo hacían a propósito, él para demostrar que seguía importándole un comino las reglas del colegio y ella para aparte de incomodar a Anthony, seguir captando toda la atención a su alrededor y dando de que hablar.

Eliza intuía que Anthony y Terry se detestaban y pensaba equivocadamente que en parte se debía a ella. Anthony, por sentir que empezaba a perderla y Terry porque conocía que entre ella y su primo existía una historia.

Otra de las razones que le incentivaba a jugar era la ola de popularidad que todo esto traía. Ser la novia del chico malo de la escuela tenía sus ventajas, lograba ser respetada, admirada, deseada por todo el mundo, le otorgaba poder. Algo que amaba sentir y no podía desperdiciar porque pensaba desde ya emplear en un futuro. De repente Candy había pasado a estar en segundo plano, ahora ella era la chica más popular. Era la reina. Por ello se empeñaba con ahínco en aprender trucos de seducción para mantener a su galán bien atado, su _"primer novio"_ como decía con ternura, al chico que en realidad era el instrumento de sus estrategias.

Uno ejemplo de sus tácticas fue cuando un día durante las primeras semanas de su relación, con astucia y utilizando sus encantos así como algo de dinero logró sobornar al nerd jovenzuelo, recién graduado que efectuaba como pasante de bibliotecario para que le permitiera acceder a los libros prohibidos del colegio, aquellos que contenían los temas de Anatomía y Educación Sexual a los que solamente los profesores podían. Había que recordar que el San Pablo era un colegio religioso muy conservador por lo que aquellos eran temas de cuidado para los estudiantes. También entablando negocios con el mismo joven y junto a sus amigas, con quienes revisaba los libros, logró que le consiguiera con sus contactos algunas publicaciones sobre las artes amatorias y el Kamasutra, por las cuales tuvo que cancelar una buena suma de dinero esperanzada de aprender en ellos tácticas que en su romance presente o en los futuros que intuía vendrían le sirvieran.

Eliza decidió no arrepentirse en ningún momento por sus acciones tomadas. Ganas de experimentar, eso es lo que despertaba Terry en ella con sus besos y sus caricias, por eso cuando llegó el momento decisivo con él ya estaba perfectamente enterada del calendario menstrual de una mujer como para no sentirse preocupada frente a su primera relación sexual. A esas alturas se consideraba toda una mujer madura. Había pasado por días en que se sintiera tan triste, tan desubicada que nada parecía importarle por lo que no tomó con mucha seriedad el asunto hasta que se vio envuelta en el, más para su sorpresa la ternura que le demostró Terry en esos momentos aparte de dirigirla como buen maestro por los caminos de la pasión, la desarmó. Contrarrestaba con toda la brutalidad o perversión que había imaginado de él en esas situaciones, para la que se había preparado pero que no encontró. Aquello la cautivó por completo… hasta ir envolviéndola lentamente en su propio juego.

Como bien intuía Eliza, Anthony estaba al tanto de esto y no se sentía a gusto. Él también era un joven de la edad de Terrence Grandchester, con el mismo vigor y ganas intensas de vivir por lo que podía reconocer inevitablemente los signos del deseo de él por su prima, algo que adicionado a la naturaleza fogosa de Eliza, le dejaba seguro de que ya había pasado a mayores.

Lo peor era que se trataba de su peor enemigo e intuía que Eliza actuaba así para hacerlo sentir culpable o para incomodarlo causándole celos. No iba a negar que en un principio si le había afectado la noticia pero no de la forma en que ella esperaba, sino por el hecho de que era su prima y la quería, aún a pesar de los malos roces que hubiesen tenido últimamente. Eliza era parte de su sangre y su alma de bondadosa le decía que debía de cuidarla y protegerla tanto como su cariño fraternal se lo permitiera. Todos los momentos felices que habían pasado juntos de pequeños eran algo que no se podía borrar y que conservaba como gratos recuerdos en el corazón, como memorias de una parte de su vida ya dejada atrás. Por todo eso en el fondo aunque quisiera, no la podía odiar pero tampoco podía verla como ella quería. No obstante, había algo de lo que estaba bien seguro y era que se merecía estar con alguien mejor. En su opinión, Terrence Grandchester, aunque adinerado o de la nobleza, era solo un patán, aunque prefería cien mil veces que estuviera al lado de ella que merodeando a su amada Candy.

Candy por su lado, observaba todo en silencio, No sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba, por ratos no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Ver a Terry con Eliza no le gustaba, pero en realidad el hecho de saber que estaba con otra era lo que más le dolía. Se decía que estaba siendo egoísta y eso le hacía sentir peor porque iba en contra de sus preceptos, de los valores que aprendidos en su niñez con sus madres. Tal vez el mundo superficial en el que por obligación convivía, un aire malo que amenazaba con afectarla, sí había logrado cambiarla después de todo como un lejano día le dijera su amigo Tom al encontrarla de nuevo en la mansión Ardley, quizá estaba dejando atrás su verdadero yo para convertirse en otra chica frívola más del montón. Lo cierto es aunque que trataba por todos los medios de concentrarse en otras cosas, en cosas importantes como sus estudios o su propia relación para alejar el mal sabor de boca que le causaba el ver a la nueva flamante pareja tan juntos y felices, pero le resultaba difícil.

Pero había algo peor. Sentir la frialdad de Terry que parecía esconder dentro un deseo de lastimarla de forma psicológica por venganza, por esa atracción frustrada entre ambos que nunca llegó a florecer.

Él no perdía la oportunidad de exhibirse junto a Eliza cada vez que ella andaba cerca, o de hacerle caricias y mimos con la plena finalidad de que los viera. Era incómodo. La hacía sentir mal aunque no lo reconociera. En el fondo Candy empezó a entender que tal vez las chicas sí tenían razón y Terry y Eliza eran iguales, el uno para el otro, malintencionados y crueles… Por ello, de forma natural empezó a aborrecer más a Eliza, quien no conforme con tener la costumbre de hacerle siempre la vida de cuadritos, ahora se metía en la vida de Terry, su amigo y lo alejaba de la de ella. Era condenable que siquiera lo considerase en su situación pero no quería que fuese de ella.

Candy tenía un cariño especial por Terry basado en el hecho de que sabía era un chico con problemas, aunque no supiera exactamente cuáles, pero que aún a pesar de eso poseía un buen corazón. Él la había ayudado en una ocasión, le había salvado de que le hicieran daño, estaría debido a ello de por vida en deuda con él, así que deseaba por lo tanto que fuesen buenos amigos, alguien en quien pudiese confiar para desahogarse de los pesares que llevaba dentro, pero por desgracia Terry ya había encontrado a alguien más para ello y otras cosas más, era su peor enemiga, Eliza.

Terry le gustaba, era inútil negarlo. Era una atracción que había surgido en medio de las miradas, aún cuando su corazón le perteneciera a otra persona. Era inevitable, Terry aparte de ser un joven de porte gallardo, buen mozo, poseía una personalidad deslumbrante pero lo que más le atraía era que había sido el segundo chico en mostrar verdadero interés por ella, quien gran parte de su vida se considerara a sí misma como un patito feo del cual solo su Anthony con su alma de príncipe había podido enamorarse, opinión creada en gran parte gracias a los viles comentarios de aquellos que buscaban siempre hacerla sentir mal. Por ello el interés mostrado por el chico rebelde hacia ella, le había reafirmado que en realidad era bonita, lo suficiente para deslumbrar si se lo proponía, resultando ser aquello un aire refrescante que logró subirle la autoestima, haciéndola sentir muy bien. Pero ella no podía retenerlo solo por eso, en un primer plano, ella era una chica comprometida y estaba consciente de eso. Lo gustaba mucho Terry sí, pero amaba a otro. Eso lo tenía claro. Terry se le estaba transformando en una obsesión de la que debía librarse antes de que le fuera perjudicial. En cambio, el amor que sentía hacia Anthony era algo fortalecido a través del tiempo, algo que iba mucho más allá que una simple atracción, era algo profundo que no quería perder. No podía por lo tanto exigir nada, Terry también se merecía amar y ser amado. Ella era egoísta, lo reconocía. Se avergonzaba a veces de sus propios sentimientos. Todas estas conclusiones la mortificaban a menudo, haciéndola sentir como rata. Más gracias a Dios tenía a esa otra persona a quien le había jurado amor eterno, a quien había prometido entregarse en cuerpo y alma, solo le bastaba estar a su lado para olvidarse de todo. Ese joven rubio de mirada pacífica y amable, con un corazón de oro que le había robado el de ella hacia mucho tiempo. Alguien que con amor y paciencia siempre le enseñaba a ver el lado bueno de las cosas y a ser mejor.

Decidió entonces un día en ya no dejar que nada le afectase, en dejar a un lado a los ahora antipáticos e insoportables de Terry y Eliza y solo enfocarse en Anthony, su verdadero amor.

Y así los meses empezaron a transcurrir tranquilos para Anthony y ella, en medio de cuadernos, libros, tareas, hasta terminar amoldándose perfectamente al estricto sistema del prestigioso Colegio San Pablo, a esa estricta vida, al igual que sus primos, aunque en un principio se les hiciera pesado.

Día a día pusieron lo mejor de sí esmerándose en sus estudios como se habían prometido, sonriéndole a la vida porque estaban enamorados y anhelando siempre que llegara el sábado por la tarde y el domingo, que eran los días en que podían reunirse con mayor libertad.

El campeonato de futbol intercolegial siguió viento en popa desde un inicio con resultados favorables por parte del San Pablo, hubo rivales muy difíciles pero los jugadores se esforzaron al máximo, no se consiguieron todas las victorias pero las veces que cayeron lo hicieron peleando como verdaderos héroes y aquello al finalizar los meses que duró la competencia tuvo su recompensa puesto que se alzaron con la copa de manera indiscutible. El nuevo Capitán había logrado hacer al final de cuentas lo esperado, levantar al equipo y direccionarlo hacia el triunfo.

Se dieron muchísimos homenajes por ello ya para finalizar el año lectivo, que algunos de los integrantes del equipo hubiesen disfrutado más de no ser porque les tocaba asistir en los siguientes días al colegio de verano, el cual quedaba en Escocia para igualarse en las materias no vistas o no aprobadas durante los tres meses que duraban las vacaciones. Entre ellos estaba el mismo Capitán y su primo Archibald.

-_He de reconocer que me divertí _– confesó Archie una tarde a Anthony y a su hermano mientras empacaban las cosas para ir a Escocia – _Espero que el próximo año sea igual, debemos repetir esa victoria_- alentó

_-¡Te equivocas, no será igual…será mucho mejor!-_ corrigió Anthony riendo y estrechándole la mano. Eran adolescentes llenos de energía y sueños por cumplir.

A Archie, Stear, Anthony, Candy y Annie les tocó estudiar ese verano. Los tres últimos fueron los que debieron ver más materias por haber ingresado a mitades del año escolar, mientras que los hermanos que ingresaron un poco antes, debieron recuperar solo unas cuantas. Patty también los acompañó aunque no estaba obligada a hacerlo pero ya que también era un complejo vacacional para los alumnos que por algún motivo no podían volver con sus familias, decidió unirse a ellos para ayudarlos. A esas alturas los seis eran un grupo y además entre ellos habían encontrado el amor.

* * *

><p>Candy no olvidaría el día en que contempló por primera vez las verdes colinas de Escocia. Estaba sumamente emocionada. Era un nuevo país visitado en menos de un año, otras costumbres, otra cultura. Su corazón se sentía encantado mientras observaba los fríos parajes a través de la ventana del tren que la conducía junto a sus amigos al colegio de verano.<p>

Aunque el viaje fue tedioso de casi dos días vía terrestre, la recompensa que tuvieron fue grata al descender del auto que los transportaba a los seis al amanecer y poder encontrarse de cara a la aurora que anunciaba un nuevo y soleado día en una campiña hermosa. Era la extensión del Colegio San Pablo de Inglaterra que más parecía un complejo turístico que una institución educativa y resultó ser a la final un lugar muy diferente, divertido y acogedor en comparación a una segunda "_cárcel_" como habían imaginado.

_-¡Es un sitio precioso!-_ se le escapó en un suspiro a Candy, el momento era perfecto y ella se sentía completamente feliz de poder compartirlo con sus amigos y su gran amor. Anthony le tomó la mano mirándola con dulzura en respuesta.

_-¡Qué maravilla!-_ exclamó Annie

_-¿Seguro que es el colegio de verano?_- dudó Stear

_-Pues sí, es aquí donde no dejó el chofer_- Anthony les recordó refiriéndose al transporte que les proporcionara el mismo colegio.

-_Es aquí chicos_- confirmó Patty, quien aunque no había estado allí antes, por soler pasar las vacaciones con su familia, lo reconocía por todo lo que le habían contado, además de las fotografías –_No nos engañaron cuando dijeron que era hermoso_- comentó extasiada con la vista del paisaje.

A los pies de la pequeña colina donde estaban se extendía un hermoso lago que brillaba con los reflejos del sol, de aguas cristalinas como espejo y frente a él se encontraban las residencias que servían de alojo a los estudiantes. Todas de fachadas impecables pero pintorescas. Un lugar no apto para deprimirse sin lugar a dudas.

_-Creo que va a encantarme estar aquí_- opinó el galante Archie, olvidándose por un momento de la formalidad y bostezando por el cansancio del viaje mientras se acercaba al borde de la colina para contemplar a sus anchas el panorama y abría los brazos en un gesto natural para desperezarse, un momento después añadió –_solo que me pregunto… ¿por donde debemos bajar?- _

Fue entonces que su hermano mayor decidió que era el momento apropiado para gastarle una broma

_-¡Pues por aquí hermanito, estamos de vacaciones!_- exclamó tomándolo de la manga del abrigo y echándose a correr cuesta abajo llevándoselo consigo aunque no estuviese preparado. Una pequeña lección para quitarle la presunción que hizo reír a todo el mundo.

_-¡Oye loco para!_- gritaba Archie viéndose de repente descendiendo la colina sin poder detenerse, como un caballo desbocado.

_-¡Archie!-_ gritó Annie preocupada y se lanzó detrás de él, haciendo que ni Patty ni Candy pudieran parar de reírse. Entonces la pequeña pecosa miró a su novio quien también se estaba divirtiendo y la expresión pícara en sus ojos le confirmó que era su turno.

_-¿Lista?_- le preguntó Anthony, Candy asintió alegremente, entonces la tomó de la mano y ella con la otra tomó la de Patty, para luego juntos botarse cuesta abajo detrás de los demás, mientras sus risas juveniles retumbaban por todo el campo.

La colina era considerable pero no peligrosa y alrededor había muchas más. En ese lugar parecía haberlo todo, naturaleza, amigos, recreación, menos reglas, la cosa hubiese sido perfecta de no ser por un unos detalles… unas partes buenas y unas malas. Entre las malas, que Eliza y Neal también asistieron al campo vacacional, mientras que las buenas fueron que casi no se hablaron con ellos durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí.

De repente los hermanos Leagan habían pasado a ser como extraños, aunque perteneciesen a la misma familia. Esto dejaba otro punto malo que era el ambiente tenso que se sentía cuando estaban cerca y también que Terry que por esos tiempos parecía no poder vivir separado de Eliza, se había vuelto como su sombra, aún cuando él y Neal se detestaban al grado de no poder verse ni a dos metros de distancia y eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

Terry también tenía materias pendientes pero se notaba que estaba allí también disfrutando al aprovechar la oportunidad de estar en otra sede y que por ello el control por parte de las autoridades del colegio disminuyese. Fue así que lo vieron varias veces saltándose las reglas. No asistiendo a clases, huyendo de noche, frecuentando bares o lo más común, agarrándose a los besos apasionados con Eliza cobijados por la sombra de los árboles.

Candy fue testigo sin querer de una de esas demostraciones de afecto una tarde, sin tener más opción que detenerse un momento a observarlos, sintiéndose como se le hacía un nudo en la boca del estómago. En esa ocasión después de procesar su impresión se dio cuenta del nacimiento de su envidia para con Eliza, porque a ella le hubiese gustado estar en su lugar aunque fuera un instante... Por eso bajando la mirada y moviendo la cabeza, decidió que lo mejor era alejarse corriendo de allí, hasta llegar a un lugar donde estuviese a salvo de la tentación o los celos. Necesitaba refugiarse en esa persona que siempre estaba allí para ella.

Gracias al cielo la encontró no muy lejos, colina abajo, jugando cerca del lago al futbol con sus primos y otros compañeros. Lucía alegre y despreocupado, derrochando energía como siempre con su espíritu deportista mientras sus cabellos de oro brillaban con los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde. Era bello y tenía un corazón muy grande, quizá demasiado para ella. Avergonzada de sí misma y con el remordimiento a flor de piel, Candy empezó a acercarse despacio para no incomodar, más él notó su presencia enseguida.

_-¡Can!-_ se sorprendió, los chicos al verla también la saludaron. Anthony entonces le dio un pase de pelota a Stear y se acercó corriendo a ella. Él siempre incondicional, siempre pendiente de ella, siempre dispuesto si para algo lo necesitaba. Candy sintió una opresión en el pecho por la culpa de desear por momentos a otro y a sus ojos acudieron las ganas de llorar, por eso una vez que lo tuvo cerca por toda respuesta lo único que pudo hacer fue refugiarse en sus brazos.

Esto a Anthony le conmovió poniéndose a disfrutar del abrazo.

_-¿A qué se debe esto mi amor?-_ le preguntó con ternura un rato después, mientras la sostenía aferrada a sí.

_-Es que sentí la necesidad de decirte cuanto te quiero-_ contestó ella con la cabeza escondida en su pecho para que él no notara sus lágrimas.

Anthony le acarició suavemente la espalda para infundirle serenidad y aprovechó para depositar un tierno beso en su cabeza

-_Yo también te amo mi dulce Candy_- le escuchó decir haciéndola estremecer, pero lo más lindo fue en la posición en la que estaba, poder escuchar los latidos del emocionado corazón de él.

El resto del verano transcurrió sin complicaciones una vez que Candy decidió enfocarse en su mundo y aceptar con plenitud que Anthony era su vida y nada más. De allí todas las aventuras y momentos felices vividos junto con sus primos, sus amigas y su amor transformaron en inolvidables. Fue una época preciosa, aunque tuviesen la mayoría que estudiar arduo, pero el apoyo que se brindaban entre todos hacía llevadera y hasta entretenida la situación.

Se reunían para estudiar y cuando no tenían nada que hacer, salían al centro de la ciudad o a explorar los alrededores, hacían picnics al aire libre o se refugiaban en la residencia escocesa de los Ardley que para sus suertes no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Era una propiedad inmensa, hermosa y elegante como todo lo que llevaba el apellido Ardley. Los chicos que no sabían de su existencia hasta entonces, se llevaron una gran impresión cuando el buen George que una vez fue a visitarlos, los llevó. El grupo entonces hizo de ésta un lugar de reunión.

Juntos los seis amigos, casi nunca se aburrían, siempre encontraban algo que hacer. Esos cortos meses sirvieron para unirlos más a todos y para cuando les tocó volver a Londres ya eran inseparables.

Tres días después de regresar a Inglaterra, lo suficientes para que los estudiantes del San Pablo volvieran a poner en orden sus vidas, el nuevo año escolar empezó. Un poco más complicado y difícil que el anterior pero nada que con esfuerzo y empeño no se pudiera superar.

Los chicos por ello desde un principio se pusieron a estudiar con ahínco para no tener que pasar otro verano recuperando materias.

En cuanto al deporte, al terminar el primer trimestre, empezaron los entrenamientos previos del equipo de futbol para pelear por el campeonato de ese año. Había buenas expectativas y ánimos por parte de todos, jugadores y alumnado en general. Todos esperaban que se consiguiera la victoria para que la copa se quedara en casa.

Anthony que seguía siendo el líder, era el más entusiasta de todos y desde el inicio no dejaba de pensar en estrategias deportivas para conseguir ganar la nueva copa. Solo que no contaba con la inesperada actuación del destino.

Un día jugando un partido amistoso con un equipo de otro colegio mientras pelaba el balón frente al atacante, sufrió una falta que le ocasionó una lesión en la rodilla por la cual tuvo que ser enyesado. Aparte el médico le recomendó reposo y nada de actividad física hasta que estuviese totalmente recuperado, pero aquella por desgracia era un proceso que duraría meses. Anthony entendió la responsabilidad que ello conllevaba por eso, haciendo un gran esfuerzo al dejar de lado su propia voluntad, tuvo que tomar una importante decisión. El equipo necesitaba entrenamiento arduo si querían estar en condiciones aptas para ganar los partidos y lastimosamente él por lo pronto no podía ser participe de ellos, tampoco podían esperarlo porque eran momentos decisivos, así que optó por lo más sensato, dimitir.

Hubo malestar general y tristeza pero no había otra salida. Él mismo frente a sus compañeros se encargó de designar al nuevo Capitán, evaluando sus aptitudes y buen desempeño, alguien que liderara bien al grupo en su retiro. La elección cayó sobre Fabrizzio Maccini, el grandulón estudiante italiano que inspiraba respeto solo con verlo.

Anthony sabía que quedaban en buenas manos con él y se fue tranquilo, guardándose dentro la melancolía que todo aquello le causaba al igual que al resto de sus compañeros.

Sin poder evitarlo pasó algunos días algo deprimido, más el tener a su lado a Candy, que a veces parecía una bella y natural mini enfermera, compensaba aquellos momentos tristes. Candy aunque no pasara todo el tiempo con él debido a los deberes y normas que tenían que cumplir, se preocupaba por su salud y trataba de cuidarlo en lo que más podía. Estaba pendiente de que siguiera bien los tratamientos, de que tomara sus medicinas, de que se alimentara bien. Sin saberlo empezaba a revelarse ante él como la madre protectora y dedicada que sería algún día con sus hijos.

Como ya no podía jugar, si es que quería volver a hacerlo en un futuro, tenía que seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones médicas, aún después de que le quitaran el yeso y lo bueno es que así tenía más tiempo para pasar con ella. La joven rubia con su alegría le hacía olvidar las preocupaciones y el pesar que le causaba el no poder desestresarse por medio del deporte como le gustaba.

Fue así que Anthony luego recordaría aquella época como una de las más especiales de su vida, cuando su romance tomó estabilidad y se solidificó, sin ya no tener que esconderlo ante el mundo.

Empezaron a pasar todos los fines de semana juntos, estudiando o paseando por los jardines mientras platicaban, les agradaba recostarse en el césped en los lugares alejados disfrutando con tranquilidad el uno de la compañía del otro.

Anthony solía entonces descansar la cabeza en la falda de ella, mientras Candy empezaba a contarle historias o anécdotas de su infancia en el Hogar de Pony, un sitio que ambos extrañaban mucho. Ella acariciaba su frente y su cabello haciendo que su mente se despejara de todo y sintiera que en el universo solo existían los dos. Anthony entonces cerraba los ojos y el resto del mundo desaparecía. En su lugar todo parecía apacible, perfecto, porque ella estaba a su lado.

Para Candy también las cosas fueron favorables. En aquella época, al estar pendiente de Anthony pudo relegar al fin todas sus dudas y encaprichamientos de adolescente inmadura al fondo de su alma y simplemente se dejó llevar por el curso del amor que el destino le tenía trazado. Sus sentimientos por su "_Príncipe de las rosas_" como le llamaba secretamente en su diario, volvieron a ser muy claros y concretos, aún cuando aquel fantasma de la tentación que se había prohibido nombrar rondaba inevitablemente por allí y saliera a colación de vez en cuando en medio de conversaciones. Ya que el hecho de que hubiese pasado a ser parte de los intocables al igual que la antipática mujer que tenía como pareja no lo eximía de seguir siendo todo un personaje en el colegio. Solo que ahora Eliza siempre se encontraba en medio de esas historias.

Las pocas veces que se permitía pensar en ello, le parecía algo pesaroso, aún a sabiendas de que aquel romance no era de cuentos de hadas como gracias al cielo era el suyo y que en cambió era complicado, hasta a veces tempestuoso o que nadie entendía bien como era que estaban durando, porque Candy sabía que Eliza no era una buena persona e intuía que tarde o temprano terminaría haciendo algo que lastimaría a Terry.

* * *

><p>-<em>Terry y Eliza rompen y vuelven como si fueran un boomerang<em>- comentó Annie una noche de sábado, en que gracias a las súplicas de ella junto a sus dos amigas a la Hermana Margareth, que tenía a su cargo la guardia esa semana, se les había concedido hacer una pijamada. El cuarto elegido para ello había sido el de Candy.

-_Es cierto después de todo ya van a cumplir cinco meses_- añadió Patty

-¡Es solo sexo!- determinó Amber Smith, quien era la invitada de honor por ser la nueva _"Primera Dama"_. Ella no acostumbraba a guardarse sus pensamientos y hablaba con sinceridad aunque ésta doliera _-…Es simple, no hay otra explicación-_

_-¡Qué dices Amber!-_ las chicas se escandalizaron, Patty se puso roja, Candy sin embargo no dijo nada, solo prefirió escuchar. Amber era más madura que ellas.

-_Así es, como todos en el colegio lo saben… Terry es apasionado, intenso-_ Amber continuó dando su punto de vista – _Él no se iba a quedar junto a ella, así porque así si no le hubiese entregado algo más…Nunca lo hace_- contó

Annie se llevó las manos a la boca impresionada

_-Chicas en serio ¿Ustedes creen que Eliza ya no es virgen?-_

Patty se santiguó, considerando que aquello a esa edad, era un acto penado por Dios.

_-¡Por supuesto que no!_- concluyó Amber asombrada de que ellas no lo entendieran. También era una de las personas que detestaba a Eliza – _Eliza es una perra y con P mayúscula. Ellos ya pasaron a segunda base hace tiempo-_

Las tres amigas se miraron impresionadas entre sí.

_-¿Chicas que les pasa? Las veo ofuscadas_- añadió Amber – _No me digan que nunca tocan temas sexuales con sus novios_- inquirió sorprendida

_-¡No, ni Dios quiera!_- respingó, Patty asustada, como si lo oído hubiera sido un sacrilegio

_-…La verdad, no_- Annie se animó a contestar

-_Vamos Annie, no seas mojigata, los hombres son hombres y siempre tienen necesidades, ¿es que acaso no has notado alguna vez que Archibald se excite?_- preguntó la atractiva chica con picardía. Annie enrojeció hasta la médula y un poco más cuando notó todos los ojos puestos sobre ella.

_-No…me he fijado…-_ contestó dubitativa pero sin permitir que le sacaran más información

-_Niña si es cierto debes ser más observadora, pero bueno, si aún no se ha demostrado así contigo, uno de estos días lo hará_- opinó Amber para luego centrarse en Patty

_-¡Ah no, a mí no me pregunten…Stear es muy respetuoso y caballero, es más no hace mucho se animó a pedirme formalmente que fuera su novia…recién estamos comenzando!-_ se apresuró a replicar, haciendo que todas sonrieran ante su nerviosismo

-_Cálmate Patty que no es nada malo, algún día todas veremos aquello como algo muy natural_- siguió Amber y por último se dirigió a Candy-_¿Y tú Candy? No nos digas que Brower nunca te ha propuesto o insinuado nada-_

Candy se puso también un poco nerviosa, hablar de su vida íntima no se le daba fácil y tampoco se sentía con ganas de conversarle a nadie sus cosas, se guardaba únicamente en el corazón que con Anthony había estado a punto de hacer el amor tres veces.

-_Prefiero abstenerme de comentarios_- indicó, más Amber la observó con desconfianza puesto que intuía que estaba fingiendo. La castaña suspiró al final pensando en que todas sus amigas eran unas santurronas mojigatas, diferentes de ella, aunque aún así las apreciaba.

-_Pues yo solo digo que quien prueba de lo prohibido ya no puede echarse para atrás_- opinó.

Candy sintió como aquello iba dirigido claramente para ella por lo que decidió vengarse un poco y también optó por indagar

_-Y en tu caso Amber, ¿Qué hay respecto a ti y Fabrizzio, ya pasaron también a "segunda base" los dos?-_ quiso saber con picardía

-_Uhm…-_ la nueva chica más poular, por ser la novia del flamante estrenado Capitán, meditó antes de contestar _-…Yo también me abstengo de comentarios_- concluyó haciendo que todas estallaran en risas. Acción que se repitió en varias ocasiones hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Más Candy mantuvo en su mente latente durante las siguientes semanas la mayoría de las conversaciones tocadas durante esa reunión.

Ella sí sabía bien de que se hablaba. Notaba siempre los signos de excitación en Anthony. Había sentido varias veces ese mismo deseo devorador como una hoguera crecer dentro de ella y correrle dentro de las venas al igual que a él cuando se besaban solo que ambos habían sabido detenerse a tiempo…porque ella no se sentía preparada para dar el siguiente paso y él lo notaba.

A partir de allí Candy empezó a tomar el asunto con más seriedad.

Un día necesitando conversar sobre el tema, se animó a preguntarle algo a Annie como quien no quería la cosa

-_Annie ¿Qué piensas sobre la sexualidad?-_

La pelinegra se puso seria al contestar, se incomodaba un poco cuando escuchaba mencionar aquello porque al igual que Patty era una joven de valores convencionales bien arraigados.

-_En realidad ese es un tema que para mi no es fácil tratar, Archie y yo casi no lo tocamos, somos muy jóvenes e inexpertos para hacerlo pero principalmente está el hecho de que yo no me siento preparada…y ni podría pensar en llevar a cabo el "acto prohibido que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer" por ahora …_- Annie dudó antes de continuar, estaba algo avergonzada – _…aquello conlleva riesgos, podría ocurrir algo inesperado, podría quedar embarazada, imagínate que haría yo con un bebé, sería expulsada del colegio y además discriminada por la sociedad, también deshonraría y decepcionaría a mis padres que han puesto todas sus esperanzas en mí-_

Annie confesó todas aquellas dudas que le asaltaban al pensar en el tema, con preocupación. Candy admiró en ese instante a su amiga porque supo que no traicionaría sus principios y meditó sobre lo que le había dicho concluyendo que tenía razón. Se dio cuenta a la vez completamente, que ella tampoco se sentía lista para una posible relación sexual por lo que concluyó en que debía empezar a evitar que sus situaciones románticas se volvieran comprometedoras.

Anthony era apasionado por naturaleza y ella sabía que él soñaba con que pasara aquello aunque no se lo dijera. Podía intuirlo. Sentía a menudo como luchaba con ese deseo contenido que pugnaba por salir cuando la besaba, porque buscaba profundizar el contacto, sus caricias se volvían más demandantes como queriendo grabarlas a fuego en su piel, como reclamándola de su propiedad, ansiando que ella quisiera entregarse a él. No obstante, ya no era la misma niña inexperta de Chicago a la que descubrir la sexualidad le parecía algo emocionante sin medir las consecuencias. Poco a poco estaba madurando, aprendiendo a diferenciar la tentación de lo peligroso. Tenía bien en cuenta a esas alturas el sentido de la responsabilidad que eso conllevaba.

Sin embargo las decisiones en su cabecita se complicaron aún más un día en que alguien en el aula de clase mencionó un chisme sobre alguien que había abortado. Candy se impresionó tanto, que tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos. Ese era uno de los temas prohibidos en el colegio.

Fue un rumor repentino que pronto se esparció como el agua, la protagonista era una estudiante de último año que había sido expulsada de forma repentina e inesperada sin conocerse bien las razones. La chica era buena alumna lo que hacía el caso más extraño pero las causas se las habían reservado exclusivamente las autoridades sin explicarles nada al alumnado o a sus amistades. Es más a los maestros se les notaba que no era de agrado que se tocara el problema. Así que empezaron a desatarse una serie de posibles razones que viajaban en voz baja entre los estudiantes que iban desde que ella se había casado en secreto en uno de los añorados _"Quintos Domingos_" (los únicos días libres que tenían cada cierto tiempo para poder salir del colegio cárcel a la ciudad), hasta que habían descubierto que estaba embarazada y que el posible padre de la criatura era un profesor sustituto, pero la hipótesis que más peso tenía era de que había abortado en uno de los baños del colegio y una de las hermanas supervisoras de la sección Preparatoria la había descubierto, incluso existían testigos ocultas que decían haber visto las evidencias junto a la monja. El hecho parecía hallar justificación al recordar el estado pálido y demacrado en que la chica había partido del San Pablo. Por ello la mayoría concluía que esto último era lo real.

Cierto o falso, era difícil de entender como aquello le había ocurrido a una estudiante ejemplar y sobre todo a mediados de año lectivo justo cuando estaba a punto de egresar. La causa debía haber sido un delito muy grave al punto de se considerado imperdonable e indigno del colegio.

Candy sintió que la traumó un poco el asunto, no quería escuchar hablar más sobre el tema vetado, le producía escalofríos el solo pensar que aquella chica podía haberse inducido ella misma de alguna forma la venida de ese bebé antes de tiempo, debido a que fuera un embarazo no deseado. Consideraba aquello como un crimen. Ella también tenía fieles creencias religiosas y llevaba en su corazón las enseñanzas que le profesaran sus madres en el Hogar de Pony, por todo eso no veía justificable la acción. Si era cierto lo sucedido, no era algo aceptable.

Tal vez no había sido planeada la situación pero la chica había consentido en dar el primer paso, aún sabiendo las probabilidades que tenia de concebir un nuevo ser… era culpable… Por otra parte se ponía pensar en los temores de la chica, quizá los mismos mencionados por Annie, que la llevaron a arrinconarse entre la espada y la pared. Candy de solo pensarlo se sentía mal. Aquello volvía hacerle reparar en su tensión sexual con Anthony. Ella no quería pasar por algo similar y tampoco quería meterlo en problemas a él. Por ello consciente o sin proponérselo, empezó a cohibirse y controlarse al máximo en los momentos que tenían a solas.

Al disimulo le animaba a hacer más actividades en grupo, prácticamente le obligaba a reunirse con sus primos y sus amigas cuando podían estar solos o proponía actividades en las que pudiesen participar con varios amigos, aún cuando sabía cuanto significaban para Anthony sus encuentros porque la amaba. De lo que no estaba al tanto, era que Anthony se daba perfecta cuenta de todo y que notaba su repentina incomodidad cuando estaba con él. La conocía demasiado bien como para percibirlo.

Se sintió por ello triste y resentido en más de una ocasión, pero ella no parecía percibir esa melancólica mirada que de cuando en cuando intentaban esconder sus ojos.

Con el pasar de los días y a medida que las cosas seguían así, comenzaron a aflorar entre los dos pequeñas discordias que luego se transformaron en discusiones.

* * *

><p>Había unos días en especial cuando era más difícil de controlar los sentimientos de pasión o frialdad. Era en los "Quintos Domingos". Esas fechas que durante un tiempo a Candy le quitaban hasta el sueño con la emoción de que llegaran, de repente se habían transformado en motivo de nerviosismo por no saber como controlar a Anthony y sobre todo como controlarse ella misma. Debía reconocer que también lo deseaba a rabiar, como lo había hecho desde el primer día en que lo conociera, cuando aún ni sabía el nombre de aquel sentimiento.<p>

Uno de aquellos domingos llegó a finales de Noviembre de ese año cuando faltaba poco para que empezaran las vacaciones de Navidad. En esa ocasión junto con Stear y Archie fueron llevados a visitar a la tía abuela en su caserón de Londres. Mansión que hasta la fecha ellos dos no habían tenido oportunidad de conocer a diferencia de sus primos, ya que en los tres quintos domingos anteriores que habían pasado desde que llegaran, habían optado por realizar otras actividades.

Al pensar en ello, Candy y Anthony recordaban no con agrado como durante el primer de ellos que cayó el último día de Mayo, cuando ya estaban listos para partir en el carruaje hacia la mansión, al igual que sus primos, Eliza y Neal habían decidido lanzarle a Candy sátiras y consignas indicándole que ella no pertenecía realmente a la familia, y aparte Eliza había protestado por llevar al pequeño Clint con ellos, alegando que era una falta de respeto para todos y que además ella era alérgica. Todo ello había enojado furiosamente a Anthony, al punto de decidir tomar de la mano a su amada y llevársela de allí ante el espasmo y asombro de todos, sin importarle cuantas veces los llamaran a ambos para que volvieran. Una vez estuvieron alejados del resto, Anthony le había propuesto a Candy ir a pasear por la ciudad y ella que en otros momentos se sintiera mal había respondido que sí emocionada, así que ambos habían tomado un taxi e ido a recorrer los parques más emblemáticos de Londres felices de la vida junto con la mascota que la joven pecosa tanto adoraba. Los tres luciendo tiernos y dichosos como si fuesen un matrimonio con un bebé.

Anthony adoraba contemplarla a Candy cuando sacaba a flote todo su lado protector y maternal. Cuando ella se daba cuenta, sus mejillas se arrebolan, él adoraba eso, así como ver sus rizos dorados mecidos por el viento, se imaginaba con ilusión que seguiría siendo su amor tan profundo cuando estuvieran casados con hijos.

Otra de aquellos domingos fue a finales de Junio, ese día optaron por hacer algo diferente a visitar el caserón de Londres. Junto con Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty decidieron ir a pasear por el río Támesis, a diferencia de los hermanos Leagan quienes sí fueron a descansar a la mansión, aún cuando la tía abuela se encontraba de viaje de negocios. En aquella ocasión el buen George acompañó al grupo en su aventura de chaperón.

En cambio, durante el último domingo que había tenido lugar al finalizar Septiembre, se reunieron todos por fin con la tía abuela, el grupo de los seis y los detestables hermanos Leagan. La fecha coincidía con el cumpleaños de Anthony por lo que se celebró una pequeña reunión en su honor en una elegante cafetería del centro de la ciudad. El desaire trataron de ponerlo Eliza y Neal al inventar excusas para irse enseguida, cosa que Anthony no le importó porque no hacían falta para nada. Es más intuía que los hermanos también estaban conscientes de que no eran bienvenidos.

En aquella ocasión, Neal dijo que tenía que reunirse con sus amigos mientras que Eliza había pregonado a los cuatro vientos que iría de paseo con Terry a conocer a suegro, el honorable Duque de Grandchester. Candy meditó en lo formales que se estaban poniendo las cosas entre esos dos pero decidió concentrarse plenamente en su enamorado que era el agasajado, lo primordial.

Para Anthony aquel día fue muy especial por poder compartirlo con sus mejores amigos, su tía abuela y George. Las personas que estaban presentes eran sus seres queridos, no hacía falta nadie más. Pero también estaba feliz en secreto por otra razón. Era su primer aniversario junto a Candy.

Ella a su vez se sintió completa de poder compartir su felicidad aquel día, de verlo bromear y reír junto a sus primos, sin poder evitar imaginar que triste y desolada hubiese sido su vida si aquel accidente que también tuviera lugar un año atrás lo hubiese separado de ella.

Con ese dolor que compungía su alma cada vez que ella le permitía salir, que se acrecentaba cuando mezclaba las dudas que tenía a veces cuando se dejaba llevar por la tentación de pensar en otra persona y terminaba sintiéndose culpable, fue testigo cuando se apagaron las luces para que Anthony soplara las velas del pastel mientras pedía sus tres deseos, en que él concentrándose un momento antes de hacerlo, la miró.

Fue un momento para guardar en la memoria. En medio de la oscuridad, él parecía enigmático, irreal, un amante de otro mundo, demasiado perfecto que estaba allí solo para ella… Su mirada entrelazada con la suya le dejaba saber que su mayor deseo en sí era tenerla a ella misma. Aquella concepción cayó profunda dentro de su alma. Él la amaba de verdad.

Era ilógico sentirse por ratos inconforme cuando a su lado lo tenía todo.

Un minuto después se encendieron las luces y fue cuando Anthony notó sorprendido que esas esmeraldas vidriosas que tanto amaba estaban cubiertas por las lágrimas.

Más ahora había llegado el cuarto quinto domingo, el último del año. Ese día la mansión Ardley se preparó para darles la bienvenida. Era un caserón hermoso de tipo victoriano, con inmensos jardines y fuentes, majestuoso como todas las propiedades de la familia, solo que unas tres veces más grande que la de Chicago o Escocia. Por eso, aparte de constituir un hogar era usada como un centro de negocios para el Clan, como la misma Elroy Ardley lo decía.

Ella misma fue además la encargada de recibirlos esa mañana en persona junto a Teresa Leagan, quien se encontraba de visita en Londres.

El auto con Anthony, Candy, Archie y Stear llegó primero seguido de un segundo con Neal y Eliza, quienes esa vez optaron en todo momento por ignorarlos.

Uno a uno los jóvenes fueron saliendo y colocándose uno al lado del otro en hilera, para presentarse educadamente frente a la matriarca.

_-¡Mamita_!- Eliza fue la primera que se atrevió a romper el silencio, de emoción al ver a su progenitora

_-¡Mamá!-_ Neal le siguió al ver a la señora Leagan, pero ella lamebotas como siempre, continuó impasible en su puesto a lado de su honorable tía, limitándose únicamente a lanzarles un pequeño beso como saludo para después hacerles señas de que guardaran silencio y compostura porque Elroy Ardley iba a hablar.

La matriarca complacida al ver que se encontraban juntos todos sus sobrinos nietos comenzó con su discurso de bienvenida, nombrándolos a uno por uno

_-Anthony, Archibald, Alistear, Neal, Eliza, Candy, me alegra inmensamente tenerlos aquí presentes. Estoy al tanto de sus buenas calificaciones en el colegio y no me resta más que felicitarlos, decirles que tanto el bisabuelo William como yo estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes. Su desempeño ha demostrado que cada día se transforman un poco más en los exitosos jóvenes que serán en el futuro- _profirió con amabilidad – _ahora por favor, pasen, esta es su casa, espero que se sientan cómodos como en la mansión de Chicago. Bienvenidos queridos sobrinos míos-_

Los chicos aplaudieron de forma unánime y luego en un acto inesperado para la señora, fueron hasta ella y la abrazaron en un gesto espontáneo de cariño que a la anciana hizo emocionar.

-_Mis niños_- exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos

Mientras tanto los Leagan corrieron a su vez a los brazos de su madre.

Candy observaba la escena de la tía abuela junto a sus tres paladines algo insegura de si acercarse ella también o no. Más la Sra. Elroy al notarla, le extendió también los brazos. La pecosa no lo dudó más y corrió a su encuentro. Sus primos vieron con suma ternura la escena.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la casa, en cambio ocurrían otras cosas. Los empleados se encontraban nerviosos y presionados debido a las visitas que ese día les tocaba atender. Los jóvenes patrones llegaban allí solo unas cuatro veces al año y debía brindárseles la mejor atención posible. Para esto la persona encargada, era alguien conocido por todos los Ardley. El ahora flamante asistente de la tía abuela, otrora mayordomo en la mansión de Lakewood, el inconfundible Jack.<p>

_-¡Apúrense, apúrense, esos bocadillos debieron estar listos hace minutos!_- Jack suspiró por falta de paciencia - _¡Esto es una prueba de la ineficiencia que existe en el personal de la mansión. Si la cosas no salen tal lo planeado hoy, conversaré seriamente con la Sra. Elroy para que haga una limpieza exhaustiva del empleados ineptos!_- En eso se dio cuenta al oír ruido en el recibidor que ya los jovencitos estaban entrando _-¡Oh Dios mío ya están aquí!, debemos apurarnos, Eugenne toma esa charola y párate aquí, estate atenta para cuando entren. Cassiano trae el charol de los dulces de manjar también_- el tipo tenia los nervios a flor de piel, era perfeccionista y siempre buscaba ser elogiado en su trabajo, aún más ahora que había ascendido de cargo, solo que no se daba cuenta de que con su comportamiento a menudo terminaba por afectar la buena disposición de los demás –_Una buena bienvenida es una parte importante en una reunión, fundamental, por eso debemos lucirnos. ¡Esos bocadillos de champagne!, le dije a la cocinera que no son apropiados para adolescentes que eran preferibles los de chocolate pero ya no tiene caso…-_ continuó criticando los dulces aunque en realidad estaban deliciosos, la señora cocinera lo miró con cara de matarlo y retiró el plato que los contenía de la charola.

Jack lucía estresado pero recuperó en un instante toda su formalidad cuando los jóvenes Ardley entraron en tropel en la antesala donde ellos se encontraban y lo primero en que fijaron sus ojos fue en los bocadillos a los que atacaron sin miramientos.

_-¡Comida!_- gritó entusiasmado Stear y todos le siguieron -_Hola Jack-_ agregó al verlo, hablando con la boca llena y dándole unas palmaditas al susodicho en la espalda para luego seguir de largo a la sala donde la tía abuela los esperaba

_-¡Qué bien bocadillos, ya estaba muriéndome de hambre!_- agregó Archie, tomando una porción – _Ah hola Jack_- dijo saludándolo, pasando de largo también

-_Que tal_- profirió el hombre disgustado ante la mala educación de los muchachos pero con una sonrisa fingida en la cara

_-¡Qué hay Jack, a los tiempos!_- le saludó entonces Anthony estrechándole la mano, que parecía ser el único que reparó primero en las personas que yacían presentes antes que en comer. Jack apreció su formalidad, pensó que al parecer era el único educado en la familia.

-_Me da gusto verlo Sr. Brower, los empleados y yo aquí presentes estamos contentos de tenerlo aquí junto a sus primos hoy día_- profirió

En eso Candy que se había quedado un poco más atrás que Anthony, se maravilló de ver la mesa y a los empleados con los charoles. Al chico rubio le causó gracia y ternura su infantil actitud.

_-¡Wow, esto es el paraíso, uhm… están deliciosos, gracias!_- indicó saboreando uno y tomando varios al igual que sus primos. Anthony la ayudó – _¡Hola Jack!_- le saludó también animada

_-¿Cómo está señorita Candice?- _el alternativo Asistente le devolvió el saludo

-_Muy bien, gracias_- respondió ella alegre mientras se dirigía al salón junto a su enamorado.

Un poco más atrás entró Neal, que lucía amargado y tomó varios bocadillos sin siquiera dignarse saludar a nadie. Como recordándoles a todos que les pagaban por servirle a él. Pero la más odiosa fue Eliza, quien vio los cupcakes y antes de tomar alguno preguntó de que estaban hechos y al saber la respuesta expresó una mueca de repulsión para después seguir de largo.

Una vez que todos los jovencitos habían pasado al salón, los charoles quedaron casi vacíos y Jack por fin pudo soltar la respiración que durante todo el rato había contenido. El vendaval causado por la muchachada hasta lo había despeinado. Una joven mucama que estaba junto a él lo miraba con ganas de reírse.

_-¿Y tú que me ves Samira?_- le espetó _-¡Párate recta que no estás en una fiesta, intenta demostrar siempre un poco de glamour aunque no lo tengas!-_ le retó, necesitaba desquitarse con alguien _-…No han cambiado, no han cambiado en nada_- comentó para sus adentros.

* * *

><p>En la sala, los jóvenes junto a la Tía abuela y la Sra. Leagan tuvieron una reunión, donde fueron felicitados nuevamente por sus logros estudiantiles.<p>

-_Bien está demás decirles que durante el curso anterior me hicieron sentir orgullosa. Espero de todo corazón que ese buen desempeño se mantenga durante todo este año lectivo_. _Ahora por qué no me cuentan algo de sus vidas, que tal les va y cierto, casi lo olvido, ¿cómo es eso de que se suscitó una pelea entre ustedes? George recibió una notificación de algo por el estilo_- quiso saber intrigada la tía abuela, quien por estar ocupada en sus asuntos de negocios casi no había tenido tiempo de percatarse de las noticias estudiantiles de los jóvenes, delegando para ese oficio a George.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí algo incómodos, si bien el ambiente entre ellos se volvía tenso cuando Neal o Eliza estaban cerca. Habían hablado previamente con George pidiéndoles de favor que les encubriera el secreto. Ya que no querían darle un gran disgusto a la tía abuela que podría afectar su salud o terminar por perturbar de nuevo la relación entre Anthony y Candy.

George como los estimaba había aceptado pero estaba al tanto del asunto en su totalidad y los mantenía a todos bien vigilados, en especial a Neal a quien tenía en capilla y por el que desde ya había desarrollado antipatía.

-_Oh no fue nada tía abuela, solo unas pequeñas desavenencias, discusiones juveniles_- se apresuró a explicar Stear, la tía abuela lo miró con censura pero al considerar que él lo estaba diciendo, en quien confiaba plenamente por creerlo el más responsable y sensato de todos, aparte de ser el mayor, decidió aceptar lo expuesto y no preguntó más.

Todos respiraron aliviados aunque no por eso el ambiente hostil entre ellos disminuyó. A casi nadie le caían bien los hermanos Leagan pero en especial a Anthony que no soportaba verlos ni en pintura.

Neal quien era el principal objeto de odio del rubio, se sentía nervioso e intentaba no mirar a nadie, esperando que la reunión acabara, consiente de que si el poder de las miradas matase, él desgraciadamente estaría bajo siete metros de tierra.

Eliza también tuvo que permanecer cabizbaja todo el rato sin poder sostenerle la mirada a Anthony, no por que la intimidara como a su hermano. Sino porque la confundía estar cerca de él, ya que no entendía como incluso después de que la había ofendido de aquella forma tan vergonzosa, aun pudiese seguir queriéndolo. A menudo se decía que quizá lo que necesitaba era arrancarse el corazón.

Candy por otro lado también se sentía afectada, porque sabía que todos esos problemas se debían a ella, también quería que la reunión acabara para salir corriendo de allí, pero Anthony a su lado en algún momento leyó su mirada de angustia y amoroso como en todo momento era con ella, le tomó la mano suavemente para hacerla sentir segura, entonces Candy sintió que pasara lo que pasara él extendía sus alas de protección sobre ella y olvidó cualquier sinsabor sintiéndose amada.

La tía abuela empezó a llamarlos uno por uno. Primero llamó a Anthony el líder de todos, a quien felicitó por su excelente desempeño de Capitán del equipo de futbol y le pidió que se cuidara la salud porque estaba orgullosa de su desempeño deportivo. Le obsequió entonces un regalo redondo que al abrirlo Anthony perplejo descubrió que era un balón autografiado.

_-¡Es el balón usado en la final de los Juegos Olímpicos de 1908! _– Exclamó refiriéndose al objeto que era como una reliquia, ya que con él la selección de Inglaterra había obtenido su primera medalla de oro en Futbol _-¡No lo puedo creer, gracias Tía abuela, eres lo máximo!_- agregó emocionado sin contenerse para abrazarla.

_-¡Oh no es nada, te lo mereces!- _respondió la matriarca quien adoraba los gestos de cariño de su nieto favorito.

Anthony volvió sentarse en el sofá junto a sus primos, quienes querían ver curiosos el regalo y en un momento de alegría empezó a hacerles una pequeña demostración de sus habilidades, sosteniendo el balón con la cabeza y cabeceando sin dejarlo caer. A esas alturas estaba completamente repuesto y había vuelto a ser el mismo joven vigoroso de siempre. Los muchachos empezaron a animarlo, pero la tía abuela que se había distraído unos momentos conversando con Teresa Leagan se asustó pensando en que podían romper alguno de sus adornos valiosos de la Dinastía Min. Así que enseguida objetó:

-_Anthony querido, por favor, te agradecería si continuas con tus hábiles demostraciones en el jardín_-

Anthony sonriendo y feliz como un niño con juguete nuevo obedeció. Para esto había notado algunas cabecitas curiosas asomarse a la puerta entreabierta de la sala. Eran los hijitos de las mucamas, quienes sabían de la presencia del balón memorable en la casa.

_-¿Ya se lo entregó? – _

_-Sí, ya lo ha abierto_- les oyó murmurar en voz baja y por eso mismo como premio a sus expectativas decidió salir a jugar con ellos.

Mientras tanto, la tía abuela seguía llamando a los demás para entregar los regalos, Candy estuvo pendiente a través de la ventana, de la salida de Anthony salir al jardín y le enterneció el verlo rodeado por los niños. Aún con el suelo mojado por las últimas lluvias y el lodo incomodando las cosas, las habilidades de Anthony para el futbol seguían siendo magníficas. Se notaba plenamente que ya estaba recuperado de su lesión, sin embargo había optado por no regresar al equipo del colegio para centrarse más en sus estudios, puesto que al igual que sus primos desde ya quería empezar a prepararse para la Universidad.

Entre tanto, la tía abuela entregó a Stear un catalejo del siglo pasado, que al inventor le maravilló. Un juego de finas corbatas de distintas tonalidades a Archie, quien apreció bastante el regalo ya que hacia poco había adquirido nuevos ternos formales para salir con Annie, mientras que Eliza recibió en su lugar una caja llena de accesorios lujosos para el cabello que le fascinaron y Neal a su vez un libro best seller sobre psicología adolescente que lo decepcionó pero igual agradeció, aprovechando el momento para retirarse de una vez a una de las habitaciones a descansar.

Finalmente, Candy que aún seguía observando a Anthony distraída cuando la tía abuela le llamó, recibió al final un delicado chal de seda color rosa con un fino bordado en sus extremos, de una reconocida casa francesa.

_-Lucirás maravillosa_- le dijo Stear parándose al lado de ella, una vez que ésta había agradecido y se lo estaba poniendo sobre su vestido blanco de florecitas rojas y rosadas con el que por casualidad hacia juego. Eliza aunque su regalo era más bonito que el de ella, sintió envidia.

-_Pero si le queda horrible_- se atrevió a criticar sin consideración alguna

Candy que estaba acostumbrada a sus desplantes, intentó hacerle caso omiso, no valía la pena. A Stear no le hizo para nada gracia el comentario y expresó su opinión

–_Eliza a estas alturas deberías saber que la belleza más importante es la que se lleva en el corazón…y que lástima nos da que tú no la tengas primita-_

_-Es cierto, nadie te pidió tu opinión Eliza_- se adelantó también Archie defendiendo a Candy y luego se volteó hacia la aludida –_No es cierto gatita, luces hermosa_- añadió para que no sintiera mal.

-_Ustedes están mal de la cabeza-_ Eliza argumentó, riéndose con burla y se levantó para ir hacia donde estaban su madre y la tía abuela, quienes por suerte no se percataron de la discusión.

Candy por su parte no se dejó afectar, no le importaban en lo más mínimo sus opiniones maliciosas, ya se había acostumbrado a convivir con ellas. Además se sentía maravillada con el regalo y no pensaba dejar de usarlo.

-_No se preocupen chicos si hubiese querido dejarme afectar por los comentarios de Eliza ya lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo_- expresó con su alma alegre y una sonrisa.

-_Nos parece muy bien Can_- indicaron sus primos, chocándole la mano. Más en eso escucharon a la Señora Leagan comentar algo, levantando a propósito la voz.

_-¡Es cierto Tía querida, Eliza está saliendo con un futuro Duque!, para todos en la familia fue una sorpresa pero a la final aceptamos la relación, sé de buenas fuentes que el joven Grandchester es un buen chico- _

Los hermanos Cornwell tuvieron que contener la risa y las expresiones de burla, notaban que de verdad la señora Leagan estaba mal informada. Pero a Candy no le causó gracia el asunto en lo absoluto, se daba cuenta de que los Leagan habían aceptado a Terry al enterarse de su título de nobleza y de la fortuna que poseía, dejando de lado su pasado oscuro. Le pareció algo vil para Terry porque intuía dentro de su corazón que Eliza no lo quería de verdad.

_-Pues sí es así, bienvenido sea a la familia_- expresó la matriarca dando el consentimiento a la relación

_-¡Oh gracias tía, muchas gracias!-_ exclamó Eliza con las mejillas arreboladas fingiendo candidez y la abrazó.

-_Creo que tengo ganas de conocer a ese joven_- comentó la tía abuela a la señora Leagan

-_Y lo conocerá muy pronto querida tía, ahora Eliza prepárate porque saldremos de compras, debes estar hermosa para tu Duque_- le dijo Teresa a su hija.

A Candy no le gustaba enterarse de las cosas de Terry y Eliza pero así quisiera evitarlo, tarde o temprano alguien las terminaba mencionando porque inevitablemente eran parte de su diario vivir. Solo le faltaba acostumbrarse a ello.

Volteándose a mirar hacia la ventana, Candy meditó en que ella tenía su propia historia mágica, aunque su testaruda inmadurez a veces no se lo dejara ver con claridad…

Como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, Anthony que se divertía afuera jugando con los pequeños se detuvo para mirar hacia donde ella estaba. Sus almas como desde un inicio se conectaban como por una fuerza magnética que siempre necesitaba que el uno estuviese cerca del otro.

Él con sus cabellos dorados que brillaban con el sol, su rostro y figura de ángel guerrero y esa mirada azul por la que ella siempre se embelesaba, era su perdición. Para Candy su propio corazón le gritaba que era suya.

Anthony levantándose la gorra galantemente como saludo, le hizo una seña con la manito para que saliera a jugar con él, a lo que Candy aceptó asintiendo emocionada enseguida. Sin decir nada, al ver que sus primos y el resto de los presentes estaban ensimismados en sus conversaciones, se apresuró a los jardines dispuesta a dar un buen juego en el pequeño partido que se estaba llevando a cabo. Ya estaba harta de la aburrida reunión, que le recordaba a las antiguas tertulias obligadas a las que tenían que asistir en Lakewood y de tantas conversaciones banales, quería divertirse. Sin embargo cuando iba corriendo por el pasillo oscuro que llevaba a la salida, notó asombrada que los pequeños iban ingresando en grupo, conversando tranquilamente entre ellos mientras llevaban el balón consigo y algunos iban dando saltitos.

Candy se extrañó, pero al salir se encontró a Anthony esperándola paciente cerca de la puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados y sonreía mientras la veía acercarse. Ese día llevaba puesto un abrigo negro que le hacía lucir más corpulento y atractivo. También pudo notar que estaba más alto.

Candy sonrió en cuanto estuvo frente a él sin entender por qué había decidido terminar de pronto el juego, pero Anthony en respuesta solo le ofreció la mano, lo había visto morderse un segundo antes los labios de forma traviesa. Era un gesto adorable que ella consideraba muy sexy y tentador pero siempre se lo había reservado para ella.

Tomó emocionada su mano y entonces Anthony divertido echó a correr, llevándola consigo, adentrándola en los jardines.

_-¡Ahhh, a dónde vamos!-_ gritó ella riendo

_-¡Ya verás es una sorpresa!_- contestó él

Siguieron corriendo colina abajo, los jardines eran extensos, pasaron por una avenida romántica de setos que ya pronto estarían cubiertos de escarcha después de las primeras nevadas, pero no se detuvieron. Aún en medio de la excitación de la corrida y la emoción que llevaba en el pecho, Candy podía apreciar el aroma a pino y eucalipto que se cernía en el ambiente, refrescando sus pulmones.

Dieron una vuelta al final de la avenida y tomaron un pequeño camino que conducía a un pequeño parque apartado de la mansión, escondido entre arbustos.

Dichos arbustos, parecían pequeños al principio pero luego de forma súbita y para sorpresa de los que se aventuraban a ingresar por allí, se transformaban en grandes paredes de una simetría casi perfecta, cuya única explicación es que hubieron sido hechas por el hombre.

Ambos siguiendo los senderos entre éstas, dieron vueltas, doblaron esquinas hasta que ella descubriendo el significado de aquellos curiosos caminos estrechos que proferían un ambiente fantástico, se detuvo.

-_Es un laberinto_- comprendió _-¡Es increíble!-_

Anthony sonrío, a él también le emocionaba estar con ella en ese lugar casi irreal.

-_Me emocioné en cuanto supe de este lugar_- comenzó a contarle mientras la conducía de la mano hasta un pequeño claro que tenía una hermosa pileta con una estatua de un querubín tocando un arpa en medio, probablemente era el centro del laberinto - _los niños me hablaron de el y pude contemplarlo en toda su magnitud al subirme a uno de los árboles más altos, de los que están subiendo la colina_– Candy pensó que había sido en el momento en que ella se distrajera de admirarlo, cuando en la reunión la llamara la tía abuela. Anthony continuó, riendo

–_Fue gracioso, se asombraron de mi habilidad para subir árboles y me preguntaron dónde lo había aprendido. No saben que tengo conmigo a la mejor maestra-_ diciendo esto se detuvo frente a ella, tomándole con cariño, un mechón de su flequillo.

-_Pero como saldremos_- preguntó ella interesada, sin poder escaparse del hechizo de sus ojos

-_No te preocupes, descubrí la salida mientras lo miraba desde las alturas_- respondió él bajando el tono de voz y acortando la distancia que los separaba.

Candy casi había olvidado la facilidad e inteligencia nata que él tenía para resolver laberintos y todo tipo de acertijos. De forma natural dio un paso hacia atrás lo que le pareció a Anthony una actitud tentadora dentro del juego y acrecentó su deseo

–_Aunque no tendríamos que hacerlo… aún_- agregó y en un impulso, sin poder controlarse más, la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y juntó sus labios a los de ella, arrimándola en el acto con su fogosidad a la pared de arbustos más cercana. Su beso fue apasionado, ansioso, demandante, borró todo el frío que se sentía en el ambiente haciendo que se encendiera un fuego interno entre los dos. Un fuego provocado por su pasión adolescente.

Por algunos instantes Candy se sintió perdida, solo atinaba a seguirle en el juego, a mover sus labios contra los de él tan cálidos, embriagadores y suaves, mientras sentía las dulces caricias de Anthony en su rostro o en su cabello.

Anthony se sentía extasiado al sentir a Candy entre sus brazos, la cercanía de su cuerpo lo volvía loco, un solo roce accidental y prohibido o el constante juego cómplice de sus miradas avivaba la hoguera que llevaba en su interior. Ella era su vicio y su roja boca el trofeo más grande por el que podía matar o morir.

Después de unos minutos de caricias y besos embriagadores se detuvieron sonrojados por falta de aire, sus manos yacían entrelazadas y sus mejillas encendidas.

-…_Creo que… deberíamos volver_- indicó Candy, sacando seriedad sin saber de donde.

Anthony con la respiración agitada, mordiéndose los labios pero sin perder de vista los de ella, se apoyó con su brazo en la pared a su lado. Verla así arrebolada y tímida era todo un premio para sus fantasías. Le parecía que era aún más bonita, y sus instintos masculinos le hacían querer más de ella, como una sed insaciable. De forma indudable Candy lo tenía perdido, completamente enamorado.

Suavemente, con su cuerpo tan próximo al de ella como estaba, comenzó a acariciar su carita de muñeca, sin poder evitar besar su mejilla, solo que esta vez Candy se retiró.

-_No Anthony_- fue su clara respuesta. Él se detuvo sin entender el repentino cambio, pero ya no insistió.

-_Esta bien, no hay problema_- repuso. Intuyó que tal vez se sentía presionada por lo que adoptando madurez en el asunto, se enderezó, aceptando la decisión de ella y le ofreció el brazo para que salieran de allí como si nada hubiese pasado _-¿Vamos?-_

Candy lo observó durante unos segundos tratando de adivinar si algo, con su manera de comportarse le había afectado, pero a la final aceptó la invitación, tomando su brazo. Juntos salieron del laberinto, que no les pareció tan extenso y complicado como en un principio, sin decir una palabra, pues un incómodo silencio se había extendido entre ambos.

Sus primos los encontraron más adelante y ambos fingieron estar paseando inocentemente por los alrededores. La tarde transcurrió tranquila hasta que llegó el momento de volver. Ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el asunto, tratando de sobrellevar la situación con normalidad, más el rechazo estaba hecho y Anthony con el pasar de las horas lo empezó a sentir con mayor claridad, por ellos sus escasos diálogos a cualquier cosa que ella le comentara, inconscientemente se limitaron a respuestas básicas, como un mecanismo de autodefensa. Aquello hizo sentir mal a Candy que permaneció taciturna durante todo el camino de vuelta al colegio esa noche.

No obstante antes de ir a dormir, rememorando los hechos, se estremeció sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, recordando lo sucedido porque ella también había sentido el deseo a flor de piel, es más aún lo sentía latente y a la vez la invadió un halo de tristeza y preocupación, porque notaba también que su romance estaba teniendo problemas.

Por ello tocando su anillo de compromiso, el que siempre llevaba consigo, adornando su mano, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas se arreglaran al día siguiente y que al final sus temores e inseguridades no terminasen por dañar su relación.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Anthony tampoco pudo dormir, se daba vueltas en su cama pensando en que estaba haciendo mal con Candy. Se recriminó el mismo, el ser impertinente y no respetar su espacio, intuyó que tal vez se sentía presionada a hacer algo que no quería y desde ya debía buscar la forma de pedirle disculpas. Debía ser paciente y esperarla. La amaba con toda su alma y no quería ni buscaba hacerle daño.<p>

Estos pensamientos agolpaban su cabeza, cuando vencido de cansancio al final se durmió. Solo que sus sueños no fueron reparadores como esperaba.

De pronto se encontró en un sitio extraño, un lugar oscuro, brumoso, demasiado extenso y solitario para ser real. Caminó sin saber hacia donde hasta encontrarse de cara al terminar una pared de ladrillos grises con una inmensa vitrina, en cuyo interior se observaba una bella sala con el fuego de una chimenea crepitando en su interior. Era un ambiente navideño, un ambiente confortable de un hogar. En un extremo de ella notó que se encontraba la tía abuela con sus primos conversando alegremente. Él se acercó al cristal para ver mejor, pero en eso sobre su mano puesta en la vitrina otra mano más pequeña y delicada se posó a través del vidrio. El siguió con su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la propietaria y con emoción descubrió a su niña amada, que lo miraba con dulzura, sonriendo. Llevaba el mismo traje rojo de Julieta con el que casi había logrado volverlo loco el día del Festival de Mayo pero sin la peluca, con su cabello rubio natural que le caía como cascada sobre sus hombros.

Anthony la contempló maravillado. Le hizo entonces señas de sí podía entrar y ella asintió contenta, moviendo la cabeza como niña chiquita, enseguida comenzó a buscar una puerta a un costado pero no había, en su lugar, la pared no parecía terminar, parecía perderse en la distancia y la oscuridad.

Anthony comenzó a desesperarse, quería entrar, quería estar junto a ella, pero no podía, quería atravesar el cristal e ir a su lado.

Las cosas se complicaron en cuanto vio una sombra enmascarada acercarse. Era un sujeto alto con un sombrero tricornio antiguo y una capa oscura. Anthony tuvo un mal presentimiento, no supo como pero aún antes de que develara su rostro y apareciera a la vista su mirada burlona y oscura cabellera, intuyó de quien se trataba.

El coraje comenzó a hervirle en las venas al ver que se acercaba a ella, pero lo que más le desconcertó fue la mirada de tristeza que le brindó Candy a él, mientras el intruso se atrevía a ponerle una mano en la cintura y atraerla hacia sí, era como si se estuviese despidiendo, como sí la fuese a perder.

_-¡Suéltala!_- gritó con toda su furia golpeando el vidrio, pero Terry Grandchester no se inmutó, es más su mirada denotaba desafío y ante el asombro de él se atrevió a hacer algo inesperado que le heló la sangre. Tomó el rostro bonito de su chica con entera confianza, quien no dijo o hizo nada para librarse de él, obligándola así a mirarlo a los ojos, a compartir con él una mirada de intensidad para luego apropiarse de sus labios.

Anthony sintió como el mundo se le derrumbaba, se sintió impotente, como si le hubiese hecho una herida. No iba a digerir el sabor de la derrota, no, iba a pelear por ella. Su rabia fue tanta que traspasó más allá de sus sueños.

_-¡Noooo!-_ gritó con ira y golpeó con toda su fuerza el cristal hasta que su puño logró romperlo en mil pedazos.

Fue entonces que se despertó de súbito y quedó sentado en medio de la cama. Estaba bañado en sudor y se sentía afiebrado. Se levantó el cabello que se le había pegado a la frente y se restregó el rostro tratando de alejar de su mente las vividas imágenes de su pesadilla, pero aún seguían frescas en su memoria. Dio gracias de que todo fuera un sueño, pero no por ello se le fue la preocupación.

Agobiado se acostó de nuevo y fijó su mirada en el techo de la habitación, pensando. ¿Qué significaba ese sueño?, su madre al igual que su tía siempre confiaban en que aquellas manifestaciones del subconsciente tenían un significado. Se dio cuenta de que en algún lugar de su mente, las amenazas estúpidas de Terrence seguían presentes pero lo que más le dolía era el alejamiento que sentía en Candy….entonces recordó algo más de la pesadilla que le revolvió el estómago. La mirada de complicidad que habían compartido ella y Grandchester antes del beso…. No era tan irreal después de todo. Era algo que había visto en algún lado, algo que les había visto efectivamente a los dos.

-_¿Qué nos está pasando Candy, que nos está pasando…?_- susurró, con la respiración agitada mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

><p>La semana siguiente al último quinto domingo de ese año transcurría con normalidad. Los estudiantes después de las emociones vividas ese fin de semana, volvieron a sus clases con renovados ánimos que eran a su vez realzados por el mágico ambiente navideño que desde ya se respiraba, siendo el mejor regalo que con ello venían dos semanas completas de vacaciones que todos ansiaban por disfrutar.<p>

_-¿Qué haré durante todos esos días?-_

_-Pues yo iré a Francia a visitar unos parientes-_

-_Y yo a Irlanda, tengo unas ganas de conocer por allá, les dije a mis padres que me llevaran y estuvieron de acuerdo, son tan atentos conmigo-_

Ese era el tipo de conversaciones que se oían a diario en los pasillos y que esa tarde Candy caminando en dirección a la biblioteca sin querer escuchó. Era un grupo de chicas con los típicos planes de viajes y demás temas a realizar durante esos días que llegarían a mediados de mes.

Ella por su parte también estaba emocionada porque podría compartir otra vez una época feliz y divertida junto a sus primos y su gran amor…Anthony, su amor al que tenía que cuidar y también al que debía una disculpa por su cuestionable comportamiento de las últimas semanas. Por ello reparando en que se acercaba el horario de cierre de la biblioteca se apresuró a buscarlo.

Sabía que se encontraría allí por sus primos, quienes se lo habían comentando. Anthony estaba haciendo un trabajo en grupo para la clase de Física, en el cual se hallaba metido hasta las narices, por eso ya no se reunía clandestinamente con ellos en el recreo como de costumbre y se empeñaba en ir a la biblioteca a estudiar al finalizar las clases.

-_Es que de ese trabajo depende nuestra nota trimestral_- Stear le explicó una vez para tratar de borrar cualquier sospecha que en ella se pudiera suscitar, pero la respuesta de Candy fue sencilla

-_Ah sí, ¿entonces por qué ustedes no se complican?_- no se creía del todo la historia, le parecía intuitivamente que era excusa de Anthony para no encontrarse con ella, sobre todo porque sus habilidades para la Física así como para los deportes, eran natas. Candy no dijo nada más pero las miradas dudosas de los hermanos Cornwell le confirmaron el secreto que encubrían al proteger a su primo.

Ella sabía que Anthony aún seguía resentido por el comportamiento nervioso que sin querer ella había demostrado durante su último encuentro, lo cual había tomado como un rechazo sin notar el temor que se cernían en su interior.

De eso ya había transcurrido casi una semana y la cosa se le estaba haciendo tediosa, sobre todo porque ella no creía que fuese para tanto y apenas los dos habían cruzado palabra durante esos cinco días. Sin embargo, como ya era viernes, Candy tenía un plan para pedirle disculpas, de una vez por todas.

La Biblioteca era uno de los lugares donde podían concurrir abiertamente chicos y chicas, aunque fuera solo para estudiar porque no era bien visto que se relacionasen en público. Para controlar esto había un Supervisor que por lo general siempre estaba junto a los bibliotecarios o ayudantes controlando que las normas en el lugar se cumplieran.

Por ello Candy al llegar, después de dar un rápido vistazo dentro para comprobar que Anthony de verdad se encontraba, se dispuso a esperar afuera hasta que saliera, ya eran casis las cinco y media, hora de cerrar.

Él, secretamente también estaba pendiente de ella. Conocía por sus primos que iría a verlo, por lo que estudiando como estaba, se había preocupado de situarse estratégicamente en una mesa desde donde se pudiese observar bien las puertas, para poder verla en cuanto se asomara.

A él también le estaba martirizando esos días de separación. Al principio había pensado en disculparse él mismo pero al analizar las cosas, concluyó en que en realidad no había hecho nada malo porque no había intentado forzarla a nada. Es más, ella le hacía daño con sus actitudes, que parecían enfriarse cada vez más al igual que la estación del año que atravesaban.

Pero lo peor era que no eran las primeras veces que se portaba así. Se lo había venido haciendo en diferentes ocasiones sin que él se atreviera a decirle nada, solo que a esas alturas ya empezaba a temer que su amor se pudiese estar apagando, y por último, como cereza del pastel, estaban presentes los celos que sentía a causa de Terry, que no eran del todo infundados puesto que no era ciego y había notado algún comportamiento especial en ambos cuando estaban cerca.

Por todo esto, decidió tomarse su espacio unos días para poder pensar con claridad, pero eso sí sin dejar de vigilarlos a los dos o de pedirles a sus primos que le informaran de cualquier suceso sospechoso que notaran, aún sin detenerse a profundizarles sobre el asunto. Más no se enteró de nada comprometedor. Terry y Candy gracias al cielo, seguían con sus vidas, cada uno por su camino. Esto le infundió alivio aunque su resentimiento tardó en alejarse unos días más. A veces, su amor propio parecía expresarse por sí solo. Era humano.

Sin embargo, su corazón saltó de emoción esa tarde en cuanto vio la adorable figurita de ella aparecer en el umbral de la puerta y su hermosa carita de niña pecosa preocupada por encontrarlo. La había extrañado tanto que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hacerse el disimulado y bajar la vista a los cuadernos para que ella no notara que ya la había visto. Siguió haciéndose el que escribía hasta que con el rabillo del ojo notó que Candy ya había salido.

Intuyendo que estaría esperándolo afuera, decidió no hacerla esperar, así que luego de unos cinco minutos contados, tomó sus libros y salió, pero se sorprendió en un principio al no encontrarla. Le pareció muy extraño al haber fallado en su intuición y comenzó a caminar despacio un poco entristecido hasta que escuchó un silbido peculiar, una señal especial inventada por el mismo al jugar con sus primos y que aparte de ellos, solo la conocía bien ella.

Anthony entonces, con una sonrisa en la cara se volteó y la encontró saliendo de una puerta estrecha que conducía a una vieja bodega llena de cachivaches de obras estudiantiles pasadas y de muebles desvencijados, a la cual se accedía bajando por unas escaleras y la cual también constituía en una salida secreta a los patios, que pocos conocían. Ellos eran de esos cuantos.

Anthony al disimulo, cuidando de que nadie los viese se acercó rápidamente a conversar con ella, entrando en la galería contigua y cerrando la puerta

-_Candy… pero qué haces aquí…es arriesgado…-_ empezó a decirle en susurros, más ella como respuesta, lo único que hizo fue colocarle su dedo índice sobre los labios, mirándolo con ternura, mientras colocaba entre sus manos una carta redactada por ella misma en la que le contaba los acontecimientos de los últimos días. A veces cuando estaban muy ocupados o tenían muchas tareas se comunicaban así.

_-Es que he tenido últimamente tantas ganas de verte que apenas pude medirme hoy, al encontrar la oportunidad_- confesó de forma juguetona y coqueta, encogiéndose de hombros –_Quería tanto hablar contigo, han pasado muchos días y no hemos podido platicar como lo hacemos siempre- _

Era cierto, aquellos días alejados le habían hecho comprender con claridad cuan importante era él en su vida, en todas las formas y a aceptar que su relación estaba madurando y por ende pasando a diferentes etapas. Ella lo amaba y si tenía que sacrificarse y vencer sus miedos por no perderlo a él, estaba dispuesta. Se había prometido ser valiente y asumir lo que tuviese que pasar de darse el caso. No quería que él le faltase en ningún momento de su vida.

_-Lo siento, es que he estado ocupado, nos han enviado muchas tareas-_ respondió Anthony bajando la mirada, sin poder evitar recordar el por qué de la situación.

_-Estoy al tanto-_ dijo ella- _es por eso que venía a invitarte a asistir al Club de Literatura mañana por la tarde, en la glorieta del jardín oriental a las seis. Se tratará sobre los poetas románticos del siglo pasado y también se leerán poemas emblemáticos. La reunión es para cualquier amante de la poesía- _

-_Suena interesante_- Anthony opinó, valorado por sobre todo el que ella quisiese pasar tiempo con él.

-_Me encantaría que fuésemos juntos_, así te podrás desestresar un poco- añadió Candy

-_Ok, estoy seguro de que me encantará_- Anthony profirió y ella dio un saltito de alegría – _¿te parece si nos encontramos en nuestro lugar de siempre, cuarto para las seis?- _preguntó él, refiriéndose al viejo árbol en las lindes del jardín nororiental donde siempre solían encontrarse.

_-¡Por supuesto, estaré puntual!_- respondió Candy contenta, que él hubiese accedido significaba que estaban reconciliados. Por ello en un acto espontáneo e impulsivo, se inclinó de puntillas, pasándole los brazos al cuello para depositarle un besito en los labios. Sorprendiéndolo. Pero el ósculo no fue corto como Anthony creyera en un principio, puesto que Candy un momento después permanecía cerca de sus labios con sus bellos ojos cerrados, a la espera de que él profundizara el beso, como respetuosamente lo hizo.

_-Lo amo Sr. Brower_- le recordó entonces en un susurro que él pensó que era por demás sensual, descoordinándolo por completo, al punto en que se le cayeron las cosas por casi no poder contener su necesidad de querer abrazarla.

Al suceder aquello, los dos rompieron la cercanía y automáticamente se agacharon a recoger los libros.

_-Lo siento_- expresó Candy apenada, pensando que aquello había sido producto de su torpeza

_-No te preocupes princesa, solo se me resbalaron-_ dijo él

Candy le sonrió y continuó ayudándole a recoger la serie de apuntes y hojas llenas de ejercicios esparcidas por el suelo, más entre todas ellas hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Era otra carta que Anthony guardaba dentro de uno de sus libros, una misiva que yacía en su propio sobre, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el nombre del remitente: _Kimberly Collins_. No tuvo que leer dos veces para saber de quien se trataba. Había escuchado ese nombre durante todo el trayecto desde América al Viejo mundo. Era "Kiki", la coqueta nieta del retirado Capitán del Mauritania.

Cuando Anthony notó que Candy tenía ese sobre entre sus manos se preocupó de lo que pudiera pensar.

-_Candy…-_

_-Es curioso, pensé que nunca más escucharía o menos leería este nombre- _opinó ella sin poder disimular el malestar que le había causado.

_-Can es solo una amiga, ya habíamos hablado de esto_-

Candy estiró la mano para devolverle la carta no de muy buena gana y no perdió la oportunidad de recordarle lo que habían acordado en aquella ocasión

_-Tú prometiste que ya no le escribirías-_

-_Y lo estaba cumpliendo, pero amor las cosas se volvieron a dar sin proponérmelo…_- Anthony trataba de explicarle pero la expresión de coraje en la cara de ella le decía que no estaba funcionando -…_Créeme no hagas conjeturas antes de saber la verdad, entro los dos no sucede nada. Ella es solo una amiga, nada más_- repitió, consciente de que tanteaba en terreno vulnerable- _Tú eres la única chica para mí_-

Candy le escuchaba sin decir nada, sintiéndose ahora ella ofendida, herida. Lastimada por la persona en quien más confiaba.

_-…Mentiste_- susurró, como si lo dijera para sus adentros, despertando de pronto de una fantasía demasiado perfecta.

_-¡Candy que dices!_- Anthony empezó a exasperarse, pero ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia

_-¡Desde cuando te escribe!_- preguntó levantando la voz. Anthony exhaló mirando el suelo antes de contestar

_-¡Desde cuando Anthony!_- insistió ella con determinación, prefería saber la verdad aunque doliera.

_-Seis meses_- confesó él

_-Perfecto…eso es medio año de engaño_- agregó ella saboreando el sabor de su primera decepción

_-¡Oh vamos Candy, no es para tanto!-_ Él trató de tomarle el brazo pero ella lo retiró con brusquedad. Entonces sacó del fuero interno de él aquella cosa que se estaba reservando reclamarle para cuando tuviese más pruebas

–_No te hagas la santa, no soy el único que ha ocultado algo, que es lo que hay o hubo de ti con Terry_- le encaró

Para Candy aquello fue como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría. Lo miró estupefacta sin saber que responder, fue un golpe respondido con otro golpe. Él había estado al tanto de todo durante todo el tiempo sin decirle nada para restregárselo en la cara en el momento adecuado. En esos momentos no solo se sintió traicionada, sino también burlada e insultada de que él pensara que lo había engañado. Candy solo atinó a mover la cabeza sin poder creer que él hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo así y decidió alejarse rápidamente de ese lugar.

_-¡Candy, mi amor espera!-_ suplicó el entonces, reconociendo que había metido la pata, trató de ir tras ella más con los cuatro libros que llevaba más los cuadernos se le volvía dificultoso y terminó por desertar en cuanto la vio empezar a correr por el pasillo.

Anthony se lamentó. Una vez más las cosas se habían echado a perder, no obstante se prometió que buscaría la forma de arreglarlas porque ella, así pelearan era su vida. Entendió que esta vez se le había pasado la mano… no tenía las pruebas suficientes para culparla pero aún así lo había hecho, pero entonces también reparó en las recriminaciones que ella con justificación le había hecho. Con gracia comparó a su Candy con un pequeño vendaval que se volvía huracán cuando estaba celosa, pero aún así la adoraba.

* * *

><p>Para Candy lo que le estaba pasando con Anthony le parecía tan irreal, su relación con él era tan hermosa, tan mágica, los dos habían aprendido a comprenderse tan bien el uno al otro que resultaba difícil concebir que pudieran suscitarse ese tipo de problemas.<p>

Por ello se sentía resentida e impotente, porque no sabía bien como enfrentarse a él en esas situaciones. Ella mismo reconocía que cuando se ponía celosa no podía pensar con claridad y a veces terminaba por soltar frases de las que después se arrepentía. Los celos, ese condenado sentimiento que martirizaba el alma, como Terry Grandchester había dicho una vez para molestarla.

Y allí estaba la otra parte del asunto, él le había insinuado de forma abierta que ella había tenido algo con Terry, lo cual no era cierto, porque aunque ella misma reconociera varias veces haber ansiado sucumbir a la tentación, sabía que así se hubiese presentado la oportunidad no lo habría hecho por respeto a él y a su relación. Por eso, era algo que no le pensaba perdonar a Anthony tan fácilmente.

Esa noche mientras paseaba por su habitación tratando de ordenar sus ideas, sonrió con ironía al recordarlo en medio de su enojo, sentándose en el acojinado alfeizar de la ventana para tratar de pensar con claridad sobre lo que debía hacer en adelante y llegó a la conclusión de que después de todo una delas cosas que le había dolido más era que Anthony la desenmascarara cuando ella no era perfecta. De ser así no existirían aquellos extraños recuerdos de coqueteos frustrados entre el incontrolable rebelde del colegio y ella, capaces de hacer estremecer… Anthony tenía razón, ella era tan culpable como él…. Pero ya estaba, Terry era un asunto muerto. Desde esa noche se prometió a conciencia dejar de pensar en absoluto en él.

Reparó después de eso en que le daba vueltas la cabeza y debía descansar, pero lo peor es que también tenía que ponerse a estudiar porque la próxima semana empezaban los exámenes trimestrales, así que respirando profundo luego de darse un ligero masaje en las sienes para disminuir la tensión y tratar de relajarse (un tip que había aprendido de Annie), se levantó del ventanal y se dirigió al escritorio, donde tenía esparcidos sus apuntes de Química y sus libros que había abierto con la intención de revisarlos pero desde hacia media hora no había tocado.

En vano se dio cuenta de que era inútil tratar de concentrarse, cuando su mente y sus celos trabajaban a velocidad tratando de descubrir las pistas y causas de las correspondencias secretas de Anthony, quien no había cumplido su palabra y solo había lanzado una promesa más al viento.

La tal Kiki se tramaba algo, ella lo intuía, así Anthony perjurara que fueran solo amigos. Había algo en su refinada caligrafía, la cual se notaba que era esmerada para impresionar, algo escondido en el detalle cuidadoso de los sobres en los que le enviaba las cartas, quizá era el ligero perfume que contenían, que la delataban. Candy no era tonta, si bien era traviesa y desordenada, también era perspicaz, por algo a Stear le encantaba jugar a los detectives con ella. No obstante, había ocasiones en que aquel don no le resultaba muy halagador, como en esos casos, cuando con ello podía lastimar su propio corazón.

Kiki gustaba de Anthony, lo supo desde el día en que la conoció en el barco, por la manera de mirarlo o de buscar entablar conversación con él. Aquello era normal por un lado, era el efecto natural que Anthony solía causar en las chicas por ser atractivo. Era de esos jóvenes que jamás desapercibido, le costaba reconocerlo, pero no por eso era justificable que diera alas a flirteos.

Al fin de cuentas y después de mucho pensar, cuando el sueño ya empezaba a atacarla y no había tenido mucho éxito en lo que trataba de estudiar, Candy decidió que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en la relación, además de que no quería que nadie la molestara o le tocara el tema y por ende tampoco deseaba verlo a él, mientras tanto. No cuando la herida en su confianza todavía estuviera fresca.

* * *

><p>A Anthony por su parte, no le fue muy bien en esos días. Al día siguiente, acudió puntual a la cita acordada esperanzado en que para entonces el enojo a ella ya se le hubiera pasado pero como intuía, Candy no asistió. Con el pasar de la siguiente semana las cosas empeoraron al ir la ley de hielo de ella en aumento, al punto de desesperarlo. Quería verla pero se escondía, los papeles se revirtieron entonces nuevamente y ahora era ella quien no asistía a las reuniones escondidas durante el recreo. Anthony empezó a escribirle más seguido notas, a mandárselas junto con recados con sus primos pero a ella parecían no importarle.<p>

De pronto se había vuelto sumamente ocupada y ya no tenía tiempo ni para su familia y amigos. Le envió luego largas cartas con su pequeño amigo que le ayudaba de mensajero, Sergio, pero ella las leía más no enviaba respuesta. Pero la peor tortura para él era verla de lejos, en el territorio de las chicas o pasar formada en medio de la fila de su curso, siguiendo a alguna religiosa maestra. A veces como si fuese una contestación al llamado del alma, sus miradas se cruzaban, la de ella nerviosa y algo temerosa de que él pudiese ser descubierto y la de él oculta, arcana entre los árboles, emocionada de contemplarla que pedía a gritos un encuentro con ella.

En otras ocasiones fingía no tomarlo en cuenta, aunque no le salía muy bien, se hacía la que conversaba con sus amigas alrededor, como cuando él la observaba de lejos en el comedor, sin poder acercarse a su lado por violentar las reglas. En definitiva la distancia que ella ponía de por medio era más grande e infranqueable que la que separaba la sección masculina de la femenina en el San Pablo.

Pasaron cinco largos días en esos ires y venires, omitiendo que el inicio de las vacaciones de Navidad estaba cada vez más cerca y que así fuese difícil la situación, sería una etapa que tendrían que convivir juntos.

Para él era muy triste saber que habían planeado con tanta ilusión diferentes actividades para esas fechas, soñando con divertirse los dos, libres, alejados de esos muros que resguardaban el colegio cárcel pero ahora todo se había complicado. Sin embargo no perdía las esperanzas de que entonces todo se arreglase de una vez por todas y él pondría todo de sí para reconquistarla de nuevo, para lograr la reconciliación que tanto deseaba, pues aunque Candy lo dudara, era ella y nadie más.

Ya no dudaría de su amor, ni trataría de sacarle en cara cosas de las que no estaba seguro. Al final de cuentas, Terrence Granchester estaba junto a Eliza y él esperaba que siguiera así. Candy era su vida y sin ella no había nada.

Un día se había prometido protegerla, amarla y cuidarla y conservaba su palabra de hombre. A pesar de tener tan solo dieciséis años, de ser muy joven o de no haber tenido otras relaciones amorosas que le sumaran más experiencia, sentía que lo que tenía con Candy era algo predestinado, algo astral, como si hubiese nacido para encontrarse a ella en el mundo, era lo que le decía el corazón y por eso no se lo entregaría a nadie más. Un juramento que se llevaría a la tumba.

* * *

><p>-<em>Candy ¿Qué les has hecho a Anthony? Anda como zombie por allí, se lo ve muy afligido y no deja de preguntar por ti<em>- Annie le comentó la tarde del viernes siguiente al salir de clases.

_-…Son problemas personales_- Candy vaciló un poco al responder

-_Oh Can, pero si toda pareja los tiene_- opinó Annie comprensiva. Aunque ya todo el colegio se había dado cuenta de ello durante el transcurrir de los días, era la primera que se atrevía a cuestionárselo abiertamente por lo que comprendió que su amiga se sintiera un poco incómoda _– No pienses que solo les ocurre a ustedes, aún no nos has visto discutir a Archie y a mí, somos terribles_- añadió para hacerla sentir mejor

-_Anne, por favor… quisiera no hablar de ello_- Candy pidió y propuso otro tema que le parecía más importante en el momento –_recuerda que mañana tenemos el último exámen, el de Historia del Arte, ¿tú ya te sabes todo? Yo necesito urgente concentrarme y estudiar. Aún no puedo memorizar bien los años comprendidos entre cada periodo…-_

-_Está bien Candy, si no quieres hablar del tema te comprendo, pero avísame cuando quieras hacerlo, para eso estamos las amigas_- le recordó la pelinegra

-_Muchas gracias Annie, en serio_- respondió Candy. Era grato saber que aunque a veces se sintiera insegura y sola, gracias al cielo tenía a su mejor amiga en quien confiar.

_-¿Vienes?-_ preguntó Annie sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras seguía a sus compañeras de curso y Candy se iba quedando detrás. La última hora de clases había terminado y las alumnas se dirigían a sus aposentos a asearse para después bajar a comer o retirarse a dormir.

Candy aún no sentía ganas de entrar, necesitaba dar un paseo para distraer su mente

-_Sigue nomás Annie, yo necesito leer un poco_- dijo – _no tardaré_-

Candy necesitaba de un pequeño paseo para distraer un poco su mente.

-_Está bien_- Annie movió la cabeza al ver alejarse a su amiga toda triste, sin embargo optó por entrar. Debía estudiar y arreglar sus útiles escolares para las clases sabatinas.

* * *

><p>Candy se encontraba en una solitaria banca de los jardines repasando en su cuaderno sus apuntes sobre la época Barroca, admirando a la vez la maestría de sus principales exponentes a través de las ilustraciones de uno de sus libros, cuando sintió de pronto que no estaba tan sola en el lugar como creía.<p>

Al levantar la mirada, como en un dejavú, vio que Anthony iba subiendo por una pequeña colina que había cerca del lugar, acercándose determinado en dirección a ella. Aquello le tomó desprevenida, cuando aún no se le pasaba el enojo, por lo que pensó primero en huir pero al meditarlo un poco se dijo que sería la actitud más infantil que pudiese escoger, que además tampoco serviría de nada porque Anthony sin duda la perseguiría, estaba segura. Así que haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol decidió permanecer allí a esperarlo para que pronunciara lo que tuviera que decir.

Por un momento su porte gallardo y su mirada intensa, mientras se acercaba en la nieve que ya lo habría cubierto todo, la hicieron vacilar respecto a su fría posición. Le recordó tanto entonces aquella vez en que lo volviera a ver después de su penosa separación en Chicago, la emoción que había sentido en ese reencuentro pero más que nada cuanto lo había extrañado al estar lejos. Como si se hubiese llevado con él una parte de su corazón.

_-Candy_- expresó por fin Anthony deteniéndose frente a ella que no respondió durante unos instantes, pero luego se obligó a ser fuerte

-_Anthony… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-_ preguntó con seriedad sintiéndose algo incómoda, preocupada de que alguien pudiera verlos y terminara acusándolos por encontrarse.

_-Necesitaba verte, debo hablar contigo_- contestó él sin vacilar

_-Estás en territorio femenino, si llegan a vernos nos castigarán a ambos-_ ella le recordó

-_No me importa, el problema entre los dos es más relevante_- argumentó él, nada iba a hacerlo desistir de la razón que lo había llevado allí.

Justo entonces se escucharon voces cercanas, alguien se acercaba al lugar. Candy de un respingo se levantó de la banca para tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo así a un lugar más apartado y seguro.

Llegaron a la parte trasera de los laboratorios de la sección femenina, por donde existía un viejo huerto creado por las mismas estudiantes que con el tiempo había entrado en desuso, por lo mismo casi nadie iba por allí.

El ambiente se sentía tranquilo, había mucho silencio alrededor que parecía intensificarse a causa del frío.

Candy aprovechó para sentarse en un pequeño muro que separaba aquel huerto del jardín, en la parte en la cual gracias a la protección del cobertizo, la nieve no lo había alcanzado y se arrimó a la pared con los brazos cruzados en parte por enojo y también para protegerse del aire gélido.

-_Está bien, escucho-_ prosiguió retomando la plática, tolerante

Anthony tomó asiento frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla. Pensaba que si bien lucía tierna cuando lloraba, enojada se la veía arrebatadoramente hermosa. Se moría de ganas por extender su mano y tocarla, por acariciar sus suaves mejillas o estrecharla entre sus brazos. Quería volver a sentir su corazón latiendo junto al suyo emocionado, más la frigidez que ponía en las esmeraldas que tanto amaba de su mirada lo separaban de ella como si se tratase de un muro de concreto.

-_Candy, por qué te portas así, no me has dado siquiera la oportunidad de explicarte lo de Kiki_- empezó Anthony en tono conciliador – _Entre ella y yo no existe nada más que una simple amistad, Su abuelo es marino igual que mi padre. Ellos están trabajando para la White Star Line, la misma compañía naviera. Si bien el Capitán Collins se retiró en el viaje que hicimos en el Mauritania, le ofrecieron el cargo de Jefe de Operaciones temporal en las oficinas de Liverpool por su basta experiencia. Él y mi papá son amigos y Kiki no hace más que informarme, de mantenerme al tanto de cómo se encuentra mi padre o en que ruta de viaje anda…_- Anthony bajó la mirada nostálgica mientras le contaba, se notaba a leguas de distancia que extrañaba la figura paterna en su vida. Candy le escuchó atenta sin interrumpir pero al final terminó por bajar también la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada por sus escenas infantiles de celos, reconociendo que se había pasado también.

-_Lo ves amor, las cosas no eran tan graves_- le dijo él divertido, al ver su reacción y gesto de niña arrepentida – _si me hubieses dado la oportunidad de exponerlo antes, nos hubiésemos ahorrado una serie de malos ratos_-

Candy no decía nada porque estaba abochornada, su mirada triste lo decía todo

_-Para mí Candy, tú eres la chica más linda del mundo, la niña de mis ojos, la única que me hace latir el corazón a toda máquina_- diciendo esto le tomó una mano y se la llevó hasta el lado izquierdo de su pecho, hasta su corazón – _¿puedes sentirlo?, late así por ti, es lo que causas princesa-_

A Candy le dio gracia y ternura sentir el adorable palpitar emocionado en la palma de su mano que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y sonreír. Las lágrimas para entonces pugnaban por salir de su mirada, mezcla de la tranquilidad que volvía a su alma por saber que Anthony no tenía a otra y también por su patético comportamiento a causa de los nervios que la anterior duda le producía. Además se sentía culpable por ponerse a reclamarle cosas aun ella misma no era un ejemplo de virtud absoluta. Sus flirteos con Terry lo comprobaban.

_-Yo también te debo una disculpa Anthony…_- dijo al fin, remordida por la inmadurez que había tenido por ilusionarse con otro cuando tenía el partido perfecto a su lado. Sin embargo ya hacía algunos meses había dejado eso y todo por él _–…Perdóname por darte a pensar cosas acerca de Terry y de mí. Él y yo intentamos ser amigos durante un tiempo, pero no funcionó. Es bueno saber que está con Eliza y que ambos son felices_- añadió secándose las lágrimas.

Él aceptó sus disculpas y se enterneció ante su reacción, con suavidad le acarició la mejilla, limpiándole el último vestigio de sus lágrimas. Ella levantó de nuevo lentamente su mirada, solo para perderse dentro de esos ojos azules que la deslumbraban siempre.

-_Respecto a mis celos… debes saber que si me comporto así es porque te quiero_- se atrevió a confesar ella en voz baja, su orgullo siempre tenía las de ganar al final

-_No sabes como me alegra saber eso mi amor, no me gusta estar separado de ti_- Anthony contento, acortó la distancia lo suficiente para apoyar su frente contra la suya en un romántico gesto – _No nos peleemos más, por favor, por favor_- le repitió de forma tan dulce que casi le hizo derretir

_-Está bien, reconozco que me excedí, que saqué conclusiones de la situación demasiado pronto, de verdad lo siento Anthony…te amo…-_

Al oír aquello, Anthony la abrazó de inmediato temiendo que pasara el momento

-_Te adoro_- le dijo al oído, despacio para después besar su hombro y perderse en el aroma frutal de su hermoso cabello. Candy hizo lo mismo, aspirando su colonia depositó un beso en el nacimiento de su cuello, escapándosele así el remordimiento y menguando su dolor para empezar a sentirse mejor. Solo bastaba una caricia o un toque de su mago para que todo en su mundo volviera a la calma.

Cuando ambos se separaron, se quedaron mirando de cerca y entonces comenzaron a reír. Eran tantas cosas las que habían pasado en tan solo un año de relación pero a la final sus reconciliaciones eran dulces.

El despejó de la frente de Candy el cabello que el viento invernal le había alborotado sobre su rostro, después le dio un pequeño besito en su nariz respingona

_-Debo volver a la sección de varones amor mío, o si no pensarán que me he escapado o algo así-_

-_A mí también a estas alturas ya deben estar buscándome_- reparó ella empezando a ordenar sus cosas, él le ayudó, a esas alturas la luz del sol ya se estaba escondiendo

_-¿Qué estás estudiando?-_ quiso saber él

-_Historia del Arte, es que tengo examen mañana-_

_-Pues mucha suerte_- añadió él sonriendo

-_Gracias_- respondió Candy igual, sentía como a esas alturas las tristeza iba desapareciendo lentamente para dejar paso a un sentimiento de confort y felicidad, como el que se tiene después de confesarse ante un sacerdote y expiar todos sus pecados.

Anthony se levantó primero

-_Muero porque sea lunes, que ya empieza la próxima semana, ¡cómo he añorado que lleguen las vacaciones!-_

_-Anthony_…-dijo ella entonces, meditando en algo que sabía que si no exponía en ese momento no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo después

_-¿Si?-_

-_Solo una cosa más… prométeme que vas a cambiar esa relación tan cercana que tienes con Kimberly…- _aunque fuera pesado volver a retomar el asunto y lo vio a él elevar los ojos al cielo claramente incomodado, era necesario - …_no te pido que dejes de ser su amigo pero sí que detalles los puntos y límites de esa amistad_- concluyó poniendo su mejor esfuerzo para demostrarse madura y seria. Anthony a la final, terminó por asentir, no podía negar que le causaba ternura su preocupación.

-_Está bien, tú ganas, no tienes de que preocuparte. Esa correspondencia será regulada_- le dijo de buen animo

-_Gracias_- expresó ella por su consideración, mientras volvía a recoger sus libros que en última instancia había colocado otra vez en el muro, pero también fue para bajar la mirada.

Anthony que tenía los brazos cruzados al sentirla distante, de repente cambió de posición y se acercó a ella.

Candy pensó primero que iba a ayudarle a cargar los libros aunque eran pocos pero no contó con que lo que él buscaba, eran sus labios. Impulsivo como era, le sorprendió una vez más inclinándose para robarle un beso, que aún a pesar de la posición algo incómoda en la que se encontraban, ella sentada y él de pie, resultó ser muy intenso.

Anthony reclamó su boca como para recordarle que le pertenecía, que ella era al final de cuentas suya en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos agitados.

_-Necesitaba volver a probar tus labios_- dijo él _– …te veré mañana princesa_-

Candy aún algo abstraída después de la demostración de amor, solo atinó a asentir. Se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba y descendía por la colina, sintiendo de repente el vacio que le dejaba no sentir su calor, pensó que uno de esos días iba a volverla loca porque en definitiva no podía vivir sin él.

* * *

><p>El gran día al final llegó, todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados. Cientos de caras felices se veían en los pasillos y montones de buenos deseos por motivo de las festividades se escuchaban en todas partes. La Navidad se respiraba en el aire cubriéndolo todo de alegría y paz, algo que se hacía más dulce con los villancicos que se ponían en los gramófonos y las decoraciones selectas que había por todo el lugar.<p>

George llegó a recogerlos puntual a las 9 am como habían acordado. Los jóvenes Ardley y sus invitados se apresuraron para ocupar su puesto en el carruaje. El cochero les ayudó con las maletas. En aquella ocasión la tía abuela les había enviado el coche más amplio y lujoso.

Neal Legan fue el primero que llegó a instalarse pero al ver que Anthony se acercaba de la mano de Candy y que de seguro viajarían en la parte posterior junto con él, decidió cambiarse adelante aunque no le hiciera gracia ir en el puesto al lado del cochero, pero era preferible pues una sola mirada asesina de Anthony bastaba para hacerle tener en cuenta de que si se daba el caso de perder la paciencia con él, no tendría consideraciones.

El joven rubio por su parte, antes de subir al coche tuvo un momento a solas con Candy, quien esa mañana ella lucía radiante, con su cabello suelto al viento, su abrigo rojo y su carita de muñeca sonrojada a pesar del frío por la cercanía de él, estando en un lugar público. A la salida del colegio, donde después de todo ya no existían las reglas de distancia entre chicos y chicas.

Por eso, él con ternura tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y las frotó contra su aliento para entibiarlas. A ella le pareció una acción muy tierna que le hizo reír. Sentía que así Anthony hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con él.

-_Estoy impaciente por empezar a realizar todas las actividades que hemos planeado. Más tarde desenterraré el viejo trineo de mi tío, del que me habló George para que podamos deslizarlo por los jardines. Nos divertiremos mucho, ya lo verás-_

_-¿Tú tío, cuál tío? – _Preguntó ella con curiosidad_ - ¿el de Dinamarca?-_

-_Sí…_- Anthony que había tocado de forma estratégica el tema, recordando una anterior pelea que había terminado de forma muy especial entre ambos, no perdió entonces la oportunidad de molestarla _-…El que se parece mucho a mí-_ agregó mirándola fijamente, fingiendo que iba a empezar a ponerse celoso otra vez, más no se esperaba que su broma se revirtiera y que de repente empezaría a sentir celos de verdad a causa de otra persona.

Ambos seguían bromeando perdidos en su mundo por lo que no advirtieron en que momento la otra pareja se acercó, solo repararon en ellos cuando los tuvieron enfrente.

_-¡Hola chicos!, ¿cómo han estado?_- Eliza les saludó con renovada hipocresía, como si de repente ya no le importara en lo más mínimo todo lo ocurrido durante meses por sus infamias. El estar junto a Terry le hacía sentir más segura, poderosa, como dueña del mundo _-¿Emocionados por emprender el viaje? Nosotros también, estamos impacientes por salir de aquí a disfrutar…de la libertad_- añadió jugueteando con los botones de la chaqueta de su enamorado con notoria coquetería

-_Cómo están, Brower,… Srta. Candice…-_ expresó a su vez Terrence haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, como una reverencia, después de clavar su mirada en Candy y de casi haber acariciado con su voz profunda su nombre completo al final.

Para Candy no pasó desapercibido aquello y tampoco la forma en que se la quedó mirando, aún cuando se encontraba Anthony presente, fue una mezcla admiración y embeleso, que aún con su condición sentimental, Candy creyó muy sincera, como si quisiera decirle muchas cosas. Terry era un "_descarado por naturaleza_", como solía decir Annie y esa mañana lo dio a notar abiertamente.

-_Que tal_- fue la fría respuesta de Anthony, quien en ningún momento le bajó la mirada a Terry, es más hasta parecía desafiarlo a que diese un paso para acercarse a ella y entonces se las vería con él.

-_Sí que tal…-_ Candy también saludó a su lado, porque después de todo el ser cortés no quitaba lo valiente. Más a Terry parecía no importarle la actitud de Anthony y continuaba centrando su atención en ella, logrando que por una fracción de segundo cayera presa de su hechizo, del cual reaccionó en un respingo al sentir la mano de Anthony en su cintura, acercándola más a sí porque quizá también se había dado cuenta de la situación. Candy se sintió entonces abochornada

-¿…_Se imaginan lo contenta que debe estar la tía abuela por saber que va a tener en casa a todos sus nietos juntos con sus respectivas parejas durante dos semanas? ¡Va a ser increíble, estoy segura que vamos a divertirnos mucho!…_- Eliza seguía comentado

Anthony y Candy que la conocían bien, sabían de su nivel de maldad y por eso aquella amabilidad les resultaba atemorizante. Eliza no era una persona en quien se podía confiar, a menos que se quisiera terminar apuñalado después. Era un ser tan falso como el mismo diablo.

Candy que de por sí no esperaba verlos, el escuchar lo comentado le dejó perpleja, los dos iban a pasar vacaciones con ellos, sí que iban a ser unos largos y complejos días.

-_Disculpen…creo que me estoy olvidando de algo_- excusó para retirarse de allí, en parte porque era cierto y también porque sentía como inevitablemente comenzaba a ponerse roja lo que no convenía para nada en aquel momento. Mientras los dos galanes miraban interesados como se alejaba.

Aquello fue notado claramente por Eliza y le incentivó a odiarla aún más.

* * *

><p>Que era lo que ocurría, como era posible que pudiera ponerse roja así, a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo. La jovencita rubia se sentía abochornada y extraña por lo que en un impulso resolvió que lo mejor era alejarse corriendo, deseaba estar sola por un rato hasta poder calmarse. La noticia del resto de invitados a la mansión le había caído de sorpresa.<p>

Por una parte estaba el hecho que le diera como patada en el estómago al saber que debían soportar a Eliza y su hermano (a quien de por sí ya había visto de reojo, acomodado en el coche) y por otra parte estaba la presencia de Terry, quien todavía la ponía nerviosa sin saber por qué. Lo peor es que Anthony y él no se soportaban y desde ya aun antes de partir, se sentía el ambiente tenso entre ambos, con augurio a complicarse después.

En ese momento lo único que quiso fue estar con su mejor y más incondicional amigo. En cuanto estuvo en las lindes del jardín nororiental, donde yacía un árbol del cual había hecho su casa, le llamó

_-¡Clint, dónde estás pequeño!-_

Y el travieso coati emocionado de escuchar su voz bajó veloz cual flecha de las ramas, hasta saltar ya cerca de llegar al suelo, a sus brazos.

_-¡Ese es mi chiquito!-_ dijo ella acariciándolo con ternura. Estar con él le traía tanta paz - ..._creo que van a ser unas largas semanas Clint…muy largas_- expresó con un suspiro.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

_¡MiL GrAcIaS PoR LeeR!_

_Atte_

_Belén =)_


	29. XXVIII:Vacaciones Navideñas

**DISCLAIMER: **_**L****a historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, es idea original de K. Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation. Yo solo la tomo prestadita para arreglarla un poco según los hechos que me hubiese gustado que pasaran y también porque adoro locamente al personaje de Anthony Brower, el príncipe de las rosas.**_

_**Hola amigas, cómo están? =). Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, un adelantito de mi regalo de Navidad. Espero que en estas fechas tan especiales, la pasen super bien con sus familias y los seres que aman, les deseo mucha paz y prosperidad.**_

_**También aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior y también a los suscriptores, así como a todos los que aunque calladitos están pendientes de esta historia. Son muy especiales para mí.**_

_** A Annie, dulcecandy.42,Vikiar, Prinskasu-Chan,m2m2005,Sonice0714, Meiling55, Aide22, Stear's Girl, Flor, Eva Mora Hernandez, Vikiar, Arlix, Mafer Brower, gracias amigas, son geniales =)**_

_**Bien, ahora respecto al capi. Si bien en el anterior tratamos sobre inseguridades y problemas de la adolescencia, en este vamos a acompañar a los protagonistas en sus entretenidas vacaciones del colegio, correspondientes a esta hermosa época (estuve investigando sobre los feriados en Reino Unido para hacerlo verídico y me enteré que en estas fechas les dan a los estudiantes dos semanas de vacaciones), donde convivirarán junto a sus amigos y rivales diferentes situaciones.  
><strong>_

_**¡Gracias por leer, un gran abrazoooo! =)**_

**Capitulo XXVIII:**** Vacaciones navideñas**

_-¡Candy!-_ exclamó Anthony extrañado por el comportamiento de su novia al verla salir corriendo e iba a ir tras de ella de no ser por Stear que se acercó a él en ese momento entusiasmado por confidenciarle algo.

-_Anthony no sabes, acabo de conocer a la abuelita de Patty, es una señora muy amable. Creo que le caí bien, hubieses visto su expresión de asombro cuando de broma le pedí de una vez la mano de su nieta, casi se cae para atrás jajaja…fue muy divertido, quizás fui algo apresurado pero es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando..._- Stear hablaba alegremente mientras limpiaba sus gafas sin ver bien quienes se encontraban presentes también en el lugar – _Nunca pensé que diría esto pero voy a desear que pasen rápido estos días al igual que la Navidad, ¡como voy a extrañar a Patty!…_-

En eso al colocarse de nuevo los anteojos se sorprendió al ver que las dos sombras adicionales que distinguía en el sitio no eran las de Archie y Annie como creía, sino Terry y Eliza. Se asombró porque tampoco los esperaba, sobre todo porque creía que el grupo no era del agrado de los dos.

_-Eh…hola-_ saludó sin embargo

-_Qué tal Stear_- contestó Eliza con una de sus clásicas sonrisas fingidas que no llegaban más que a muecas. Terminó entonces por completar el tema que había estado mencionando anteriormente.

-_Como decía, será divertido… bueno, para algunos_- observó, en especial para Stear y tomando de la mano a Terry lo dirigió hacia el carruaje.

Stear entendió a la perfección la indirecta, pero era un alivio que no fuera una persona rencorosa, así que no le dio importancia, más para lo que sí necesitaba una explicación era sobre el qué hacían ellos dos allí. De eso, Anthony se encargó de ponerlo al tanto.

* * *

><p>Las cosas no eran siempre perfectas entre Terry y Eliza. A menudo discutían y a veces por cosas muy simples que degeneraban grandes peleas, como en esa misma ocasión después de subir al carruaje, cuando Terry hiciera una crítica respecto a la conducta falsa de ella. No le gustaba que se comportase así.<p>

_-"Van a ser unos días horribles, solo espero que pases pronto"_- había expuesto ella con fastidio

_-"Es extraño, no era eso lo que decían hace un momento"_- había opinado él, y esa había sido la gota que derramara el vaso

_-¡No es justo que te pongas del lado de ellos!-_

_-¡Quién dice que lo estoy haciendo!-_

_-¡Deberías comprenderme y apoyarme!-_

_-Y lo intento, pero a veces me resulta difícil entenderte…-_

Después de haberse exaltado y levantado las voces ambos se quedaron mirando mutuamente, frente a frente, estudiándose, como midiendo la peligrosidad el uno del otro.

Terry entonces se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz, intentando calmarse. Por lo general era él quien más maduro ponía fin a esas disputas de pareja. Contribuía para ello que la voz de Eliza cuando gritaba se volvía más chillona de lo normal, al punto de hacerle doler la cabeza, por lo que prefería evitarlo.

-…_Simplemente no entiendo por qué parecías estar tan emocionada la semana anterior en venir con ellos y ahora te quejas, pero lo más extraño que me parece de todo, es el hecho de que les sonrías y luego a sus espaldas hables mal de ellos-_

_-¡Qué me estás tratando de decir Terrence Grandchester, que soy una cínica, una hipócrita!- _

La mirad impasible y burlona de él, escrutándola intentando descifrar que planes se traía, fue como una respuesta, lo que le causó más coraje

_-¡Y tú que eres, ¿un modelo de virtud? Oh sí, el ermitaño, el holgazán, el insufrible!-_ agregó con sarcasmo para lastimarlo, sin medirse, más Terry tomó la ofensa de forma despreocupada.

_-Ni modo, así me quieren_-contestó cruzándose de brazos y arrimándose totalmente al respaldar del asiento, más le recordó con seriedad –…_y aún así decidiste involucrarte conmigo._

En esos momentos ante la intensidad de su mirada azul, Eliza terminó por sucumbir

_-¡Vamos bebé! Tú sabes que no me gusta que peleemos… yo en el fondo quiero mucho a mis primos, crecí con ellos, pero los desconozco desde que apareció en nuestras vidas Candy, ella los alejó de mi lado, esa mosquita muerta tiene la culpa de todo lo malo que les pasa a los Ardley- _excusó pasándose a su lado. A la final no le gustaba estar enojada con él puesto que lo necesitaba a su lado. Si bien en un principio el ligarse a él lo había hecho por conveniencia, con el pasar del tiempo se había vuelto parte indispensable de su vida, su compañero, su amante –…_No me agrada que ella esté cerca de ti…es una loba_-agregó entonces con un puchero, poniendo de excusas los celos para su pésimo comportamiento y acortando la distancia entre ambos, intentado quitarle del todo el enojo. A Terry le dio gracia escucharle decir lo último. No podía negar que le agradaba cuando le coqueteaba así pero no por eso concordaba muchas veces con sus acciones ni podía pasarlas por alto.

_-En serio, pues a mi me parece una chica muy dulce- _objetó enseguida él

_-Pues te equivocas_- contradijo ella, esta vez poniéndose celosa de verdad de que él estuviera defendiéndola

-¿_Estás segura de que no eres igual a tu hermano?…- _le sacó entonces en cara Terry sin preámbulos, directo como era_ -…porque él es un ser muy… despreciable_- argumentó hablándole bajito cerca de la boca y exagerando la palabra _"muy"_ para molestarla. Terry detestaba a Neal y eso era algo de lo que todo el mundo tenía conocimiento.

A Eliza no le agradó para nada el comentario. Como de costumbre la mordacidad de él ayudó a que las cosas entre los dos volvieran a caldearse.

Él castaño sonrió en cuanto le vio cambiarle la expresión de la cara a enojo. Le encantaba hacerla enfadar a propósito o jugarle bromas, aunque sabía a plenitud que esto no era del agrado de ella, que no era tolerante.

Ese día, sin embargo, las cosas no pasaron a mayores puesto que Archie ingresó al carruaje junto con Annie. Los dos habían sido notificados por George previamente de la presencia de la controversial pareja, así que para ellos no fue una sorpresa verlos.

-_Buenos días_- saludó Archie con desgano, quien no podía tragar a Terry después de los encuentros conflictivos que habían tenido en el pasado

-_Buenos días, hola Eliza, que tal_- Annie profirió a su vez con amabilidad, sentándose al lado de Archie, enfrente a ellos. Annie también se sentía incómoda por la presencia de los dos, pero era una joven educada y sabía disimular.

Entre los cuatro se hizo un silencio denso, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, lo que dio a notar a Terry con claridad que no eran bienvenidos, más en ningún momento les bajó la mirada o dio indicios de sentirse afectado. Tajante como era, optó por hacer algo que tal vez les incomodaría pero que también expresaba su quemeimportismo por la situación. Rodeó con su brazo derecho a Eliza que estaba junto a él, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y la acercó para depositar un beso sobre su frente. Aquello le dio renovado valor a la chica, porque no se lo esperaba.

La pequeña estrategia funcionó puesto que Annie y Archie intercambiaron miradas, decidiendo enfocarse al fin en sus cosas.

El menor de los Cornwell y la única heredera Britter eran una pareja estable, si bien tenían unos cuantos meses más de relación a diferencia de Terry y Eliza, había muy buena comunicación entre ellos y confianza, algo que los fortalecía y reforzaba su relación por las vías del corazón y no solo por la parte pasional o del cuerpo.

Una muestra de ello fue cuando Annie feliz de viajar con él, emocionada empezó a conversarle sobre la suerte que había tenido al permitirle sus tíos londinenses pasar las vacaciones en la mansión Ardley, mientras Archie le escuchaba atento con ternura y se sentía igual de dichoso de poder pasar unos días tranquilos, lejos de las tan estrictas normas del colegio, con ella.

Candy y Anthony volvieron en eso e ingresaron al carruaje. Annie al ver que Candy traía a Clint en sus brazos pensó que era mejor que Anthony se sentara a su lado, así en caso de que el animalito se asustara y quisiera escaparse, como le contaron que había ocurrido la última vez, él podía atraparlo o en último de los casos salir corriendo a alcanzarlo con esa agilidad que poseía, por eso se pasó al asiento del frente para dejarles espacio.

_-¡Oh no!-_ exclamó Eliza al ver a Clint –_ ¡ese animal!_- profirió con desprecio

Anthony la observó con fastidio esperando que no ocurriera lo de aquella vez del quinto domingo, la última ocasión en que habían intentado viajar a todos juntos.

_-Tranquila, ese coatí no te va a hacer nada_- le dijo Terry con calma. Candy le agradeció con una mirada amable por su consideración al denominar correctamente a su pequeño Clint. Eliza lo notó y entonces se arrimó más a él, torciéndole los ojos, para dejarle en claro que era de su propiedad.

A Archie por su parte le desagradó que Annie tuviera que cambiarse al asiento de enfrente, ya que quería pasar la hora que duraba el viaje hasta la mansión a su lado, así que miró con coraje a la pareja de intrusos que tenía enfrente.

El carruaje, en la parte posterior tenía dos asientos con capacidad para tres personas, los cuales estaban ubicados frente a frente. En esa ocasión, en uno de ellos, se encontraban Archie, Anthony y Candy, quien llevaba a Clint en sus faldas y en el otro Terry, Eliza y Annie, mientras que en la parte de adelante había puesto para dos personas más aparte del chofer, los cuales en esos momentos ya estaban reservados para George y Neal, es decir que todos los asientos del carruaje se encontraban completos pero faltaba Stear, por lo que Archie aun cuando pareciera descortés no dudó en expresar su incomodidad.

_-Eliza, Grandchester, me van a disculpar pero al parecer ya nadie cabe más aquí y todavía falta mi hermano…_ - profirió con seriedad mientras se inclinaba para adelante, apoyando los brazos sobre sus piernas.

_-¡Oh no te preocupes!, no hay ningún inconveniente, ya habíamos pensado en eso_- respondió enseguida la chica Leagan con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se incorporaba de su asiento para sentarse ante el asombro de todos en el regazo de Terry, quien la recibió sin complicaciones – _¡problema resuelto!-_ la pelirroja agregó.

No hace falta decir que algunos se sintieron algo incomodados por considerar que aquel comportamiento era exhibicionista e indebido, como Annie, quien por causa de ello, pasaría sonrojada todo el camino.

Stear no tardó mucho en llegar y también se sorprendió al verlos a Terry y Eliza tan acaramelados, no obstante se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en el espacio que quedaba, el de al lado de Anthony y Candy, mientras Archibald se pasó al frente junto a su Annie.

Así el viaje arrancó.

* * *

><p>Fue un trayecto un poco pesado por la presencia de Eliza y Terry que no pararon de besarse o hacerse mimos durante todo el camino, incomodando a los demás. Al parecer el recato no era algo conocido para ellos.<p>

Sin embargo llegó un momento en que cada quien mediante esfuerzo trató de ignorarlos y enfocarse en sus asuntos. Por ejemplo Stear que estaba por desgracia frente a ellos, se puso a apuntar en una libreta que siempre cargaba en su bolsillo, planes para nuevos inventos. Por su parte Archie y Annie se centraron en sus propias conversaciones, terminando por desconectarse de todo para centrarse solamente en su mundo de amor. Mientras tanto Anthony y Candy también platicaban y de cuando en cuando charlaban a su vez con Stear. El inventor entonces no perdía la oportunidad de explicarle a su primo en su método científico sobre sus proyectos, ya que lo consideraba su confidente y también porque era el único que le entendía en lo referente a sus creaciones.

Candy por otro lado trataba de no mirarlos a Terry y Eliza, de no tomarlos en cuenta, más aquello era imposible por una razón. Sentía incredulidad ante la desvergüenza de Terry, quien no tenia consideración en atreverse a mirarla cuando notaba que Anthony estaba entretenido dialogando con Stear.

Ella ya no sabía que pensar, si lo que él buscaba era darle celos, demostraba en realidad que era una persona vil. En los meses que había pasado junto a Eliza se había vuelto más pedante e insoportable, llegando de verdad a caerle mal. De lo que no estaba al tanto, era que a él en cambio le parecía que todos esos meses en los que ambos no se habían acercado, incluso ni cruzado palabra, ella había crecido, volviéndose más hermosa. Por eso la admiración que despertó en su interior fue tan natural y notoria. La encontraba deslumbrante, preciosa.

Los sentimientos de ambos, del uno hacia el otro eran confusos, casi insostenibles. Tanto que Candy agradeció al cielo cuando el viaje terminó y ni bien el carruaje se detuvo, abrió la puerta para salir rápido de allí.

* * *

><p>El comportamiento de Terry y Eliza no varió ni cuando estuvieron en territorio Ardley, ni aunque las reglas impuestas por la tía abuela fueran tan o más recatadas que las del colegio. Ambos se ingeniaban métodos para burlarlas, para pasársela bien sin ser vistos. Para variar, su romance en la mansión era el tema de moda.<p>

La familia veía con buenos ojos que Eliza se relacionara con Terry al conocer su procedencia noble y más aún, después de que el Duque de Grandchester escribiera una carta de buenos deseos por las festividades a la tía abuela, ganándose su voluntad por completo y dando paso al consentimiento de la relación entre su sobrina nieta y el hijo.

Terry por lo tanto, desde un principio fue tratado de forma especial en la mansión, una consideración que retribuyó portándose galante y educado con la tía abuela, logrando encantarla, por lo que pasó a ser considerado enseguida como invitado de honor, otorgándosele voz y voto en las actividades a realizarse cada día, siendo sus sugerencias por lo tanto plenamente aceptadas por ella y George, cuando las hacía, pero jamás solicitó o dijo algo que pudiese ser tomado por los demás como un abuso de poder. Al final de cuentas, los chicos empezaron a notar que convivir con el rebelde no era tan pesado como creían, hecho que se afianzaría con el pasar de la semana.

* * *

><p>Aquellos fueron días entretenidos. Ya no había la odiosa rutina del colegio para seguir. Podían levantarse o acostarse tarde sin que nadie se los impidiera, se pasaban jugando libres y felices hasta el anochecer.<p>

Había grandes desayunos, deliciosos almuerzos y banquetes, paseos a caballo o caminatas al atardecer y de noche en cambio, se encendían fogatas, donde junto con los empleados ingleses quienes eran amables y parecían siempre estar dispuestos a colaborar para que ellos se entretuvieran por órdenes de la tía abuela, se contaban historias de miedo o leyendas citadinas.

Pero sobre todo era el espíritu de la Navidad que se extendía sobre todo, cubriendo el aire de amor, paz, alegría y perdón, que influía de buena forma en sus ánimos. Aquello que se advertía por doquier, en los rostros de felicidad de los niños, en los villancicos que se entonaban en las calles, en el montón de adornos navideños que cubrían las avenidas de la ciudad y las casas, en la unidad de las familias y hasta en la blanca nieve que contaba una historia de casi dos mil años sobre el nacimiento del Salvador del mundo.

Candy se sentía enternecida, siempre había amado esas fechas, pues sentía que esa magia que lo cubría todo, también llegaba hasta su corazón. Que mejor época para unas pequeñas vacaciones.

La alegría era algo que parecía alcanzarlos a todos, hasta Eliza lucía feliz. Se entendía también que el amor de Terry la hacía dichosa.

Él por su parte, también se veía contento de estar vacacionando en el lugar. Así, por primera vez Candy pudo observar en vivo y directo lo agradable que era cuando dejaba de lado sus problemas y la máscara de dureza con la que siempre solía cubrirse. Secretamente deseo verlo así siempre, con la misma sonrisa que ponía cuando jugaba al béisbol y corría a través del jardín, sin importarle tener que deslizarse en el suelo, porque así era cuando decidía sacar al niño que llevaba en su interior.

En resumen, todos disfrutaban de ese tiempo de descanso en esa enorme pero acogedora mansión, al punto de parecerles el lugar más un complejo vacacional que una casa.

Todos, exceptuando Neal Leagan, quien el segundo día no pudo aguantar más la discriminación que le prodigaban todos y decidió irse a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en casa de unos amigos. Los Montgomery.

* * *

><p>La primera semana continuó transcurriendo interesante, mientras los chicos se organizaban y planeaban entre ellos las aventuras que llevarían a cabo cada día, por ello durante el tercer día, Terry propuso ir al Hipódromo de Epsom Downs, uno de sus lugares favoritos, opción que fue aceptada enseguida por la tía abuela, al considerar que el asistir sería algo enriquecedor para sus sobrinos y como era de costumbre desde que llegaran a Londres, le pidió a George que los acompañara de chaperón.<p>

A él a veces le daba dolor de cabeza estar rodeado de tantos adolescentes pero no podía refutar, eran gajes del oficio.

_-Es un lugar donde puedes gritar todo lo que quieras para desestresarse. A mi papá le encanta_- le comentó Annie a Candy al ir entrando al hipódromo. Iban un poco más alejadas del resto del grupo, tomadas del brazo, mientras platicaban animadamente sobre cosas de chicas o de sus compañeros del colegio.

Para Candy era la primera vez que ponía un pie dentro de un lugar así por lo que todo parecía llamarle la atención y procuraba explorar bien con la mirada cada parte del sitio.

_-¡Eso es excelente Annie porque hace tiempo quiero gritar a todo pulmón!-_ le comentó entonces divertida y abriendo los brazos a su mejor amiga, quien solo sonrió.

Dentro del recinto, George que estaba al mando del grupo se encargó de comprar los boletos para pasar a las gradas. Anthony, Archie y Stear se agolparon para ver las carteleras donde yacían expuestos los horarios de las carreras, los nombres de los caballos que competirían y de los jinetes participantes. Parecían unos niños entusiasmados con un juego. Tenían tiempo que no pisaban un hipódromo. George se acercó a ellos mientras un encargado les comentaba sobre las características de los equinos y les recomendaba por cuales apostar.

Los chicos estaban verificando entre sí, si tenían consigo la cantidad de dinero suficiente que iban apostar. Una cantidad molesta por ser la primera vez. Más en eso pasó Terry Grandchester cerca, del brazo de Eliza, aparentando tener más seriedad y aplomo que los demás, pareciendo de forma asombrosa, mayor. Se notaba que actuar era una de las cosas que se le daba bien y Eliza le seguía en el juego.

Sin mostrar una pizca de amilanamiento, Terry se acercó a un grupo de caballeros de sociedad, hombres de mediana edad y ancianos, miembros de algún club que se reunían para apostar y se puso a platicar despreocupadamente con ellos, de forma muy natural. Para entonces ya no parecía un muchacho solo de diecisiete años, sino ser todo un hombre de unos veintidós. Luego de conversar un rato con el grupo de caballeros, se excusó diciendo que debía retirarse. Los hombres elogiaron a su vez la belleza de Eliza, de quien Terry había dicho, era su prometida. Eliza por su parte, estando a su lado, se creía magnánima. Por eso era que juntos se creían intocables.

_-¡Ya lo tengo, veinte libras esterlinas a Royal King, un pura sangre negro azabache, español!-_ dijo el joven Grandchester con una sonrisa triunfal, acercándose a donde se encontraba George

_-¿Está seguro?-_ preguntó el asistente para confirmar antes de realizar la apuesta

-_Completamente. Una "apuesta exacta"-_ indicó Terry con firmeza. No era novato en el asunto. Era hijo de un noble inglés, apasionado por la vida militar y los deportes ecuestres. No era para menos que tuviese harta experiencia asistiendo a carreras en hipódromos y quien podía asegurar que fingiendo la edad y haciéndose pasar también por adulto, de una u otra forma para que le dejaran participar en las apuestas.

Al elegir el tipo de jugada, se arriesgó a calcular que caballos llegarían en primero y segundo lugar, autorizándole a George así, hacer uso del dinero que le había entregado para la cuestión.

-_Muy bien Joven Grandchester_- acordó el asistente dirigiéndose a la ventanilla para formalizar la partida que Terry por ser menor de edad no podía realizar por sí mismo, mientras que el castaño con boleto en mano se dirigía tranquilamente llevando del brazo a su dama hacia las gradas, haciendo gala de la elegancia nata que poseía pero que a menudo desperdiciaba con sus malos comportamientos.

-_De verdad, aunque mi padre ama esto, te digo la verdad, yo no le encuentro el sentido de emoción_- confesó Annie a Candy en algún momento

-_Descuida Anne, mira como la gente está animada, le encontraremos el sentido que dices, en cualquier momento-_ animó la chica rubia, despejando gracias a ello sus pensamientos, que habían estado ocupados en analizar la manera de actuar del chico inglés_ -¡Ven, vamos a observar como están las cosas adentro!_- animó, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo aún decidiendo por quienes apostar.

Cuando estuvo cerca de Anthony, Candy se colocó junto a él, que al verla, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo en una acción de protección y cariño.

-_Creo que me gustaría participar en una de esas carreras, podría desempeñarme bien… Tal vez uno de estos días decida inscribirme_- le comentó en voz baja en son de broma para hacerla asustar

_-¡Hey, no hablas en serio ¿verdad?, no bromees así!_- refutó Candy preocupada poniendo carita triste. Anthony al descubierto, empezó a reír y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un besito en la frente.

_-Claro que bromeo, no haré nada en lo que tú no estés de acuerdo- _profirió con su forma de ser adorable. Solo así ella sonrió.

Mientras tanto el encargado seguía charlando el resto del grupo sobre las características de los caballos favoritos para ganar las competencias

-…_El siguiente caballo del que les voy a hablar viene directamente de los Estados Unidos de América, del rancho Steve, una propiedad muy grande en Illinois, en las afueras de la ciudad de Chicago. Es un ejemplar ágil y lleno de energía, su nombre es Pony Flash…_-

Al escuchar esto, Candy dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y alegría.

_-¡El rancho Steve¡- _Anthony y Annie exclamaron al unísono, también impresionados. Sentía que era impresionante a veces, cuán pequeño era el mundo

-_Es el rancho de Tom_- les explicó entonces Anthony a sus primos quienes parecían confundidos sin entender la emoción del momento.

_-¡Es genial!, Tom debe haber trabajado mucho para prepararlo, seguro de que su caballo haría un gran papel-_ llegó a la conclusión Candy, comentándole a su amiga al tiempo que daba saltitos de alegría, al recordar al chico mencionado que era como su hermano y el de Annie también.

_-Eso quiere decir que es un caballo paisano_- opinó Stear haciendo sonreír a todos

A George que había vuelto a acercarse luego de realizar la primera apuesta, también le agradó la noticia del lugar de procedencia del equino, solo Archie fue quien permaneció un poco serio

_-¿Cuál es ese Tom?-_ indagó alarmado ante tanta felicidad de Annie, él casi no recordaba quién era. Al notar sus celos, las dos chicas rieron con más ganas.

Anthony iba a comenzar a explicarle que él era el joven con el que se había liado a golpes un día debido al accidente de la leche en Lakewood, que luego se volvió su amigo durante sus días de reclusión en la mansión del bosque por órdenes de la tía abuela y que también le había ayudado a su vez a concursar en el rodeo y tiempo después además le facilitó trabajo en su rancho, junto con su padre, el Sr. Steve, en la feliz época que vivió en el Hogar de Pony junto a Candy, pero las chicas se le adelantaron.

_-¡Es nuestro hermano!-_ gritaron contentas

* * *

><p>Un disparo marcó el inicio de la competencia, 24 caballos veloces como viento empezaron a correr hasta cubrir una distancia de 1400 metros y sobre ellos los jinetes concentrados en busca de la meta, en la mira de un público que avivaba con euforia.<p>

_-¡Ahhh ahí van, que emoción!-_ exclamó Candy aplaudiendo, emocionada como niña pequeña – _Annie, ¿crees que gane Pony Flash?- _preguntó a su amiga

-_Espero que sí-_ respondió la pelinegra sin lucir muy convencida, aunque los chicos ya habían apostado. Entonces un tercero se hizo presente en la conversación, aun sin ser invitado, alguien que estaba ubicado unas bancas más atrás de ellas,.

_-Es más fácil que los burros vuelen antes de que esa vaca pueda ganar la carrera- _intervino dando su opinión.

Cuando ellas se voltearon sorprendidas al escuchar aquel comentario, encontraron a Terry que sonreía de forma maliciosa.

-_Es más, sería una suerte si logra pasar la meta_- añadió el rebelde para molestarlas, disfrutando de llevarles la contraria.

Annie pensó que la mejor opción era ignorarlo pero Candy decidió no quedarse callada.

-_Para su información es de muy mala educación inmiscuirse en conversaciones ajenas_- le confrontó tratando de sacar a flote los modales de alcurnia que había aprendido desde que pasara a ser una Ardley, por no decirle _"no te metas en lo que no te importa"._ Más gracias a su mirada de rabia, Terry lo entendió. El castaño comenzó a reír de buena gana y aquello pareció una burla.

_-¿En realidad crees que puede ganar?-_ preguntó con escepticismo – _¿Acaso no lo has visto bien? pareciera como que en América solo se preocuparon de sobrealimentarlo y no de prepararlo bien, me pregunto si todos los ranchos de allá serán así. Dejan mucho que desear- _

Candy se sintió indignada ante la opinión

_-¡Retira lo dicho!-_

_-¡Claro que no!-_

-¡_Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi patria. Ese caballo, el número cuatro es tan vigoroso como cualquiera de los demás en competición. No tienes derecho a criticarlo y mucho menos a los hacendados de mi país!_- Candy le gritó levantándose de su asiento, sin importarle que algunas personas a su alrededor la quedaran viendo. Annie le haló del brazo para que volviera a sentarse, muerta de la vergüenza.

_-¿El número cuatro?-_respondió Terry con ironía, a quien le daba gracia verla enojada – _Para tu información ese es Royal King, el favorito para ganar la carrera_- le corrigió – _Ahora, ¿tú ves al séptimo, sí ese caballo manchado y gordito?_ – Agregó, señalándoselo – _pues ahí tienes a tu Pony Flash-_

Candy no podía creerlo, le apuró a Annie para que revisara en el programa que les habían obsequiado al entrar sobre la carrera y descubrieron con pesar que Terry tenía la razón. Candy se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada.

_-¿Lo ves? ¡Oh! _- se le burló el castaño en la cara, mientras la chica intentaba conservar la dignidad y no mirarlo. Cualquiera se equivocaba pero ella no pensaba en reconocerlo, en esos momentos estaba llena de coraje.

–_Es más creo que las pecas que tiene se parecen a las tuyas cuando te enojas_- agregó entonces Terry para terminar de molestarla y allí si fue cuando Candy estalló

_-¡Mocoso atrevido!_ – le gritó volteándose con rapidez a encararlo, cosa que le hizo reír a él abiertamente.

_-¡Pecosa peleona!-_

_-¡Engreído!-_

_-Muy bien es suficiente_- indicó Annie a su vez levantándose para alejar a su amiga de allí, ella también estaba roja por sentir la mirada de disgusto de algunas personas ante sus comportamientos.

_-¡Es un idiota, no lo soporto!_- exclamó Candy mientras caminaban a la salida. Annie que le daba toda la razón a Candy y que reconocía que Terry había comenzado la pelea, se volteó un instante para observarlo pero entonces notó que él tenía una expresión divertida en su cara mientras la veía a su amiga alejarse. La chica reconoció de forma inconsciente aquella emoción, era una chispa de ilusión.

_-¡Nunca se puede estar de a buenas con él, siempre tiene que salir con algo para arruinarlo todo!_- Candy seguía quejándose aun ya afuera de la sección de las gradas, hasta que Annie dijo algo que la hizo detener a raya.

_-Creo que le gustas_- opinó, fue una conclusión rápida pero tenía mucho sentido

-_¡Que has dicho Annie!_- la rubia inquirió como si su amiga hubiese expresado algo asombroso, imposible.

-_No lo sé, me da esa impresión, de otra forma no buscaría siempre molestarte, me parece que lo hace para llamar tu atención_- opinó la chica haciendo meditar a Candy que con timidez y disimulo miró de nuevo hacia atrás por detrás de su amiga, para ver si todavía en la tribuna podía alcanzar a ver a Terry. Lo dicho le sorprendió de sobremanera porque ella creía que si bien aquella atracción intuida por Annie, había existido alguna vez, era ya algo muerto, por lo que le emocionó que no fuera así, debía reconocerlo, aun cuando sabia que no estaba actuando bien.

Sí logró ver a Terry como buscaba, más la escena que observó en un principio no fue grata. Vio también a Eliza quien minutos antes había ido al tocador, regresar y rodearle con los brazos desde el respaldar del asiento.

-_Amor ya vámonos, estoy aburrida_- le vieron quejarse a la pelirroja con un puchero, sin embargo él mantuvo la vista seria, fija en la carrera. No estaba dispuesto a salir de allí solo para complacerla.

-_Te advertí lo que conllevaba venir aquí y aceptaste, ahora si estás aburrida no es mi problema-_ fue tajante. Ella se ofendió y se apartó automáticamente cruzándose de brazos. Dio una patada al suelo de coraje, entonces no dijo nada más y salió de allí.

Annie y Candy no alcanzaron a escuchar la discusión pero por las expresiones de ambos entendieron que hubo un desacuerdo. Eliza pasó junto a ellas furiosa torciéndoles los ojos.

_-¡Qué están mirando!- _les encaró

A Candy le dio gracia el desplante, no era por nada pero se lo merecía, ella quien era la mujer más voluntariosa del mundo. Se dio cuenta también, con gusto, de que Terry a pesar de estar con ella no había dejado en el fondo de ser él mismo.

-_Es extraño, Eliza a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrada a sus desplantes_- comentó Candy mientras la veían alejarse en dirección al carruaje, donde probablemente esperaría hasta que terminasen las competencias acordadas por ver. Annie solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

Un minuto después anunciaron por micrófono el final de la carrera y a los ejemplares y jinetes ganadores. Ellas corrieron de vuelta a la tribuna con curiosidad y con decepción se enteraron de que Pony Flash efectivamente había perdido, quedando en cuarto lugar, sin embargo al ver el júbilo de George, que pocas veces perdía la compostura, entendieron que habían acertado en una de las apuestas.

-_¡Una jugada exacta bien hecha señor Grandchester, felicitaciones!_- reconoció dándole la mano

-_Gracias_- contestó Terry con su acostumbrado orgullo, sabedor desde un principio que podía ganar, por ello no le importó las miradas de coraje de los chicos que se habían sentado unas filas más adelante para concentrarse en la competición, quienes no comentaron nada ni lo felicitaron, decidiendo en lugar de ello poner atención en sus propias apuestas, también realizadas a través de George para las siguientes largadas.

A Terry no le importaba un comino sus actitudes. Era autosuficiente, no le interesaba lo que pensaran los demás de él. Sabía el poder que poseía. Candy lo comprendió esa tarde.

* * *

><p>Esa noche a Candy se le hizo difícil conciliar el sueño y eso que su cama dela mansión Ardley de Inglaterra era más grande, acicalada, acolchonada y cómoda que su habitual en Lakewood, sí así podía decirse. Era una habitación inmensa como para una princesa. Tanto lujo no dejaba de sorprenderla pero aún así en medio de tanta suntuosidad tenía insomnio porque su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.<p>

"_¿Seguirá Anthony escribiéndose con la tal Kiki?" _

Era uno de los temas que no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza, así diera vuelta y vueltas en el lecho tratando de acomodarse entre los suaves edredones. Quería creer que no, quería confiar en sus palabras, en lo que le había prometido el día de su reconciliación en el colegio y también esa tarde después de la cena cuando se quedaran un rato solitos frente al fuego de la chimenea de la sala.

"_Cuando te dije que te entregaba mi corazón era en serio, me siento atado a ti como por un eslabón, no puede existir en mi vida nadie más…" _le había dicho. Su voz había sonado segura, sedosa, tan sensual como el beso que le diera después, tomando suavemente su barbilla y acercando su rostro al suyo.

_-No merezco a Anthony-_ se dijo entonces ella misma en voz alta, después de recordarlo. _"Yo no soporto que me hagan nada y sin embargo a veces me comporto tan mal…" _pensó.

Al llegar a ese punto tuvo que volver a meditar sobre otro asunto que tampoco la dejaba en paz. La atracción que sentía por Terry.

"Anthony no se merece esto…" se repetía internamente. "_Soy una egoísta, solo yo quiero hacer o deshacer cosas a sus espaldas, pero a él lo quiero solo para mí. No quiero que sea de nadie más"_

Qué le estaba pasando, de un momento a otro ni ella se reconocía, hasta a veces se asustaba de sí misma, ¿Era acaso la sociedad que la estaba cambiando, la estaba volviendo tan superficial según su esquema?. Eso la llevaba a centrarse en su segundo problema. Terry…. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él? ¿Que era esa emoción banal que despertaba en su alma?

Atareada Candy se incorporó en la cama mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente y la despejaba de los cabellos de su flequillo. Solo entonces, al separarse de los cobertores, notó la intensidad del frío que hacía afuera, la cual parecía incrementarse con el ruido que hacía el viento al golpear en los cristales del ventanal antiguo.

A un lado de la cama, un pequeñín que yacía en una canasta decorada con listones rosa y celeste pastel, la cual le servía como cama, emitió un leve gemido al estremecerse debido al ruido. Candy se asomó por el borde de la cama para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-_Clint…_- le llamó, su amiguito siempre parecía entenderla - _¿Estás despierto?...está nevando afuera…_-le dijo, se había dado cuenta de ello al notarlo a través de las transparentes cortinas -…_tú tampoco puedes dormir, ¿verdad?-_ añadió. Su pequeña mascota le contestó con un suave ronroneo y una carita triste, al igual que la propia sonrisa melancólica que se dibujó en la boca de ella, después de acariciarle la cabeza.

_-¡Por qué la adolescencia será tan difícil!_- expresó para sí, dejándose caer vencida, con los brazos abiertos, una vez más sobre la cama.

No fue mucho después de eso, que en un dos por tres la tranquilidad que reinaba en la habitación por ser pasada la media noche, se quebró de pronto, después de un fuerte remesón de la ventisca en la ventana. Hecho que hizo a Clint levantarse de un brinco espantado, como movido por un resorte y escapar incontrolablemente de la habitación.

_-¡Oh no, Clint!_- apenas pudo exclamar Candy pero el coatí veloz ya había escapado por la puerta entreabierta

_-¡Por Dios si lo ve la tía abuela me prohibirá tenerlo. ¡Clint!_- Candy se quejó en voz alta, tomando apresuradamente su salto de cama, calzándose las pantuflas para salir corriendo enseguida por los pasillos tras él.

La mascota aterrada huyó por el pasillo que yacía alumbrado a media luz, haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de su dueña como aquel lejano día en que se escapara en el Mauritania, haciéndole pasar después vergüenza al atraparlo. Como tal día, el animalito buscó un lugar que consideró seguro para refugiarse, la primera puerta abierta que encontró.

_-¡Clint!_- le llamó Candy una vez más en voz baja pero persistente para que el mapache pudiera oírla pero el animalito haciéndole caso omiso igual entró. Lo peor es que la casa era tan grande que aún cuando llevaba ya tres días viviendo allí, no conocía del todo bien de quien era cada habitación y el haber andado tan ocupada en sus propios asuntos o pendiente únicamente de divertirse, había ayudado en eso. Por lo que al llegar frente a la puerta de la que había invadido Clint, al no saber quien se alojaba allí, no se atrevió a tocar. Candy igual estaba consciente de que fuese quien fuese, pasaría de todas formas tremenda vergüenza al tener que pedir disculpas por la peculiar situación.

De las habitaciones de los chicos solo conocía cual era la de Anthony, que desde donde ella estaba en esos momentos, se encontraba en el extremo del lado contrario del pasillo y la de Annie que estaba junto a la de ella. Candy entonces se lamentó que Clint no hubiese corrido hacia el otro lado porque le hubiese resultado fácil, explicarles a ellos.

Indecisa de si llamar o no a la puerta que estaba emparejada, se quedó con la mano estirada porque justo en ese momento salió el residente de la habitación topándose de cara con ella y para su irónica suerte no se trataba de otro más que de Terry, quién estaba secándose el cabello húmedo luego de tomar un baño y se asombró al igual que ella de verla allí. Para variar, a Candy le tomó unos segundos reaccionar después de quedarse perpleja, ya que lo único que el joven inglés llevaba encima era su pantalón de dormir.

_-¡Pecosa!_- expresó sorprendido

Candy enseguida se cubrió los ojos, abochornada

_-Yo no vi nada_ –argumentó

_-No exageres que no estoy desnudo_- replicó él

_-Yo…yo lo siento… no era mi intención molestar_…- Candy trató de disculparse roja como un tomate, ya sin importarle que le hubiese llamado con el apodo que tanto detestaba. Trató de desviar la mirada de sus bíceps y abdomen perfectos, era delgado pero musculoso, se notaba que Terry hacía ejercicio en sus tiempos libres porque tenía el cuerpo de una estatua de Dios griego. Era demasiado bochornosa la situación, además de comprometedora para una chica.

Para Terry no pasó desapercibido su sonrojo, el cual le pareció adorable y no pudo evitar contemplarla durante unos segundos, tan delicada y angelical dentro de su bata rosa que acentuaba su femenino cuerpo adolescente, haciéndola lucir también sensual. Todo un deleite para sus ojos.

Candy notó la intensidad de su mirada y se sonrojó aún más, al punto de sentir que no podía darle la cara, solo quería salir corriendo de allí…pero antes de darse a la fuga recordó la causa importante que le había llevado hasta ese lugar.

_-Creo que en tu cuarto hay algo que me pertenece_- argumentó armándose de valor

_-Ya lo sé_- respondió él cruzándose de brazos expectante, entretenido en intimidarla – _Oye sé que te intereso pero ¿has llegado hasta el punto de mandarme espías?-_ bromeó con ella, abriendo lo que restaba de la puerta para poder mostrarle a Clint que yacía unos metros detrás de él, bien ocupado comiendo un pan que él le había dado.

Candy se sintió aliviada de verlo y en un impulso, sin importarle nada entró a tomarlo en tus brazos para sacarlo de allí de una vez. Pero entonces al voltearse de nuevo y quedar frente a Terry, se dio cuenta de que había actuado de forma indebida. Al reaccionar comprendió que ya estaba dentro de la habitación y aquello era incorrecto. No era el comportamiento adecuado de una señorita, menos de una de sociedad. Una jovencita decente jamás entraba al cuarto de un hombre, peor aun en la mitad de la noche. Candy supo que si alguien se llegaba a enterar de ello estaría perdida.

-_Yo lo siento…lo siento…-_ se disculpó rápidamente tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Terry. A él aquella inocente actitud y temerosa le resultaba muy provocativa, le hacía sentirse como un león a punto de cazar a su presa. La rosada boca de ella era un blanco fácil.

Candy le vio fijar su mirada en sus labios y se puso nerviosa. Por ello antes de exponerse a que pudiese suscitarse algo más, le esquivó con rapidez y ni bien pudo alcanzar la puerta, se volteó a agradecerle el que hubiese cuidado al coati y se fue corriendo.

Una vez solo y después de cerrar la puerta con seguro para evitar futuras interrupciones durante su descanso. Terry se llevó la mano a la cabeza con un suspiro. Qué era lo que por unos momentos había deseado hacer. Cómo era posible que esa simple chiquilla ingenua despertase tantas emociones y sentimientos en él.

* * *

><p>Cuando Candy regresó a su habitación después de lo ocurrido se sentía sumamente abochornada y acalorada, por lo que le tomó un buen rato dormirse una vez que puso la cabeza en la almohada. Su encuentro inesperado con Terry la dejó aún más confusa que antes, tanto así que al caer en las alas de la inconsciencia no supo diferenciar si aquella vergonzosa casualidad había sido real o solo producto de su imaginación.<p>

Las horas se pasaron volando hasta el amanecer. Los pálidos rayos del sol invernal que se colaron a través de la ventana dándole a su habitación un ambiente de etérea pulcritud.

El sonido del galopar de un caballo le espabiló. Se asombró entonces de que alguien anduviera cabalgando tan temprano ya que como norma de la casa, tenían prohibido hacerlo sin supervisión después del accidente de Anthony. Por lo que se levantó con curiosidad y fue hacia la ventana, más no pudo ver a nadie, aún cuando escuchaba el andar del caballo cerca…No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para intuir de quien se trataba. Solo había una persona en esa casa capaz de desobedecer de forma tan descarada las reglas.

Así que se dirigió enseguida al armario, tomó el primer atuendo sport que encontró, una blusa blanca manga larga abotonada, unos pantaloncillos cafés, prenda que ya se estaba poniendo de moda entre las damas de la época, y un abrigo. No esperó a que su mucama asignada viniera a ayudarle a arreglarse, ella odiaba eso porque podía hacerlo muy bien sola. Lo había hecho desde niña. Peinó sus rebeldes rizos dorados, se lavó los dientes y cuando estuvo lista bajó, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie porque todavía no era tiempo de desayunar.

Afuera en los grandes jardines, caminando tranquila sin la presencia incómoda de nadie, siguió el sonido que le había llamado la atención al despertar, hasta llegar cerca de las caballerizas, donde se escondió con cuidado detrás de un robusto árbol y allí encontró a Terry, quien lucía apacible y despreocupado, dándole de comer zanahorias a un caballo, que era por cierto el más reacio de todos, uno ejemplar negro al que todos le tenían cuidado por creerlo traicionero, ya que no se fiaba de cualquiera.

Candy pensó que ese era el mundo de Terry, que estaba haciendo algo que de verdad le gustaba, la equitación y los caballos, sintió que había descubierto otra parte de su persona, como una pieza más de un rompecabezas. Una pieza que formaba parte de esa otra mayor que no dejaba ver siempre pero que ella sabía que estaba allí. Su ternura.

-_Buen chico_- le escuchó decir a Terry al arisco caballo, después de que se comiera la última de las hortalizas. El equino en agradecimiento inclinó la cabeza para que él la acariciara y Terry sonrió.

Candy contenta pensó en que se lo veía bello, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante como la misma nieve, pero en eso sucedió algo inesperado, que le heló la sangre. Escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

_-¡Candy!-_

Era Anthony.

Asustada no supo como reaccionar, lo último que vio antes de arrimarse de espaldas asustada al tronco del árbol, fue a Terry ponerse alerta, tal vez había sentido que estaba siendo observado o tal vez porque al oír decir su nombre, intuyó que ella podía estar cerca. De cualquier forma, no era conveniente que la encontrase allí. No lo era conveniente para nadie. Así que tomando aire y a la cuenta de tres, emprendió la carrera sin voltearse a mirar para atrás, aunque sabía que era probable que los chasquidos de sus botas en la nieve ya la hubiesen delatado.

Más allá, lo suficientemente lejos de las caballerizas encontró al joven rubio esperándola, quien sonrió al verla con esa expresión tan diáfana que solo él poseía. Un ángel hermoso pensó. Entonces mientras disminuía su velocidad para acercarse a él, el sentimiento de culpa la atacó.

No sabía si el comportarse así había sido producto quizá de todo ese remolino de emociones vividas la noche anterior que aún seguía vigente en ella, pero lo cierto es que Anthony era ajeno a la obsesión que sentía por Terry y no se merecía aquello. Tenía un corazón de oro y no merecía ser lastimado.

-_Te vi paseando desde la ventana, yo también me levanté temprano hoy preciosa_- le contó animado en cuanto ella estuvo cerca, mientras Candy ya con lágrimas en los ojos terminó de acortar la distancia lanzándole los brazos al cuello y aferrándose a él como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

-_Que sucede mi amor_- preguntó asombrado pero abrazándola también, más ella solo movió la cabeza sin soltarse de él.

_-…Es que me sorprendió verte aquí…Te amo-_

-_Yo también te amo_- respondió él acariciándole el cabello, llenándose de ternura y sintiéndose dichoso de tenerla.

* * *

><p>La nieve se extendía majestuosa, vistiendo de blanco todo alrededor. El invierno se mostraba en toda su magnitud siendo uno de los más fuertes de los últimos años, sin embargo esto para un grupo de jovencitos soñadores no importaba, porque era la excusa perfecta para divertirse al máximo.<p>

_-¡Ahhhh, auxiliooo!-_

_-¡Te atraparé! Jajaja-_

Los gritos y risas de Annie y Archie corriendo felices por allí eran opacados por el ruido de un nuevo invento de Stear

_-Es una máquina para hacer bolas de nieve_- explicaba mientras Anthony y Candy con interés le atendían – _Lo probaré. Está casi listo, ya ha calentado lo suficiente_- añadió mientras el aparato que tenía la forma de una caja mediana de metal oscura, con un tubo en el centro que terminaba en un agujero, cual si fuera un cañón y que yacía colocado sobre una mesa que se habían tomado la molestia de sacar al jardín, zumbaba y retumbaba, indicando que estaba fabricando algo en su interior.

-_Anthony por favor, has lo que te pedí_- le recordó Stear. El chico rubio asintió y tomando un bate de beisbol que había a un lado de la mesa, se colocó a un costado, adoptando la posición y concentración de un bateador en un juego. Candy siguió de cerca el experimento.

_-¡Ahora!-_ profirió por fin Stear llegado el momento y un segundo después el artefacto soltó una bola de nieve perfecta, que Anthony interceptó en el aire bateándola con precisión.

Candy presenció aquello maravillada y con asombro pero pronto su expresión cambió y tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca de la impresión.

_-Bueno, la finalidad de esta máquina, aparte de constituir un implemento divertido para las épocas de vacaciones de invierno también podría llegar a considerarse como un método antiestrés…-_ comentó Stear sintiéndose orgulloso de su creación, sin darse cuenta del alcance que la bola de nieve había tenido, que unos metros más atrás había ido a estrellarse justo sobre la cabeza de Jack, el asistente de la tía abuela, aturdiéndolo.

Anthony que no lo había hecho de forma intencional también se impresionó teniendo que toser al disimulo tratando aguantarse la risa. El mayordomo desde lejos se veía furioso y no dejaba de hacerles señas murmurándoles consignas

_-…Pero este tipo de situaciones son inesperadas… ¡Muchachos corramos!-_ el inventor dio la voz de alarma al notar lo ocurrido y los demás los siguieron de inmediato.

Huyendo llegaron hasta el lago el cual yacía completamente congelado, transformándose así en una pista de patinaje natural.

_-¿Creen que ya estemos a salvo?-_ preguntó entonces el muchacho de lentes apoyándose en sus rodillas debido al cansancio de la huída

-_Sí, ya no nos sigue_- confirmó Candy

-_Creo que lo dejamos atrás hace buen rato_- añadió Anthony. Cansados de atravesar los grandes jardines, repararon asombrados en el paisaje gélido y etéreo que se extendía en el lugar donde estaban, donde la nieve era resaltada por un velo de neblina, dándole al pequeño bosque de los alrededores un aire de magia y misterio.

El ruido de unas risas, abajo en el lago les sacó un instante después de su embeleso y al acercarse se dieron cuenta de que eran Terry y Eliza que patinaban cerca de la orilla.

_-¡Me vas a hacer caer!-_ reclamaba ella

_-Sujétate bien, no es difícil, confía en mí-_ decía él, mientras la tomaba de las dos manos y la dirigía por el centro de la pista, para que perdiera el miedo.

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso, Eliza no sabía patinar?-_ preguntó entonces Stear extrañado

_-Claro que sí…yo mismo le enseñé_- corroboró Anthony un poco molesto al ver el comportamiento de su prima pero pronto lo olvidó. Sin embargo, Candy a su lado no pudo dejar de observarlo con interés.

_-…Fue hace mucho tiempo_- añadió él enseguida, para que su pequeña rubia no pensara mal, no quería meter la pata de nuevo, pero gracias al cielo en esos momentos aparecieron los hijos de una de las mucamas, una niña y un niño de unos 10 y 7 años respectivamente, llevando consigo una cesta con patines de hielo de diferentes tallas. Sus nombres eran Carlota y Dennis.

_-¡Genial!-_ expresó Stear emocionado, agachándose enseguida a buscar unos de su talla – _Muchachos, ¿se animan?-_ les preguntó a sus primos para que se unieran, pero antes de aceptar Candy y Anthony decidieron observar un momento que sucedía en la pista con los primeros patinadores.

_-¡Hey Terry!-_ le vieron saludar entonces al niño, quien en el corto tiempo que llevaba el grupo allí, había logrado lo que pocos, entablar una buena amistad con el más inaccesible de todos.

_-¡Que hay Dennis!_- le respondió el castaño con despreocupación chocando con el pequeño los puños en señal de saludo.

-_Por fin logré que mi mamá me diera permiso para jugar toda la tarde_- le contó el niño, notándose que para él era un logro de relevancia.

-¡_En serio, que bien, pues entonces hay que aprovechar_!- observó Terry y añadió siguiendo la emoción del niño -¡_Te retó a una carrera!-_

_-¡Hecho!- _respondió el pequeño con alegría y ya equipado como estaba, enseguida se colocó al lado de Terry en posición de arranque. Eliza en ese momento trató de objetar sobre el comportamiento de su novio, ya que se estaba aburriendo

-_Amor, el niño tiene hermana…recuérdalo, ¿Qué hay de nosotros, te vas a poner a jugar y a dejarme sola?-_

_-será solo un momento_- respondió Terry sin hacerle caso y continuó poniendo todo de su concentración en lo que iba a hacer – _En sus marcas, listos, ¡fueraaa!-_

Un segundo después ambos amigos estaban cruzando de volada hasta el otro extremo de la pista. Eliza lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzarse de brazos fastidiada. Detestaba cuando Terry se portaba así, mostrando toda su bondad. Cien veces lo prefería de malo.

La pequeña carrera fue entretenida, incluso cuando poco antes de llegar a la meta, él mismo a pesar de ser el promotor se fue directo al suelo, al tropezar con una pequeña piedra que había caído en el hielo. El pequeño se carcajeó ante el suceso.

-_Felicitaciones Dennis, tu ganas, diste una buena pelea_- le felicitó Terry desde el suelo

-_Lo mismo para ti, eres un excelente rival_- le felicitó el niño y en ese instante, Eliza fingiéndose como una patinadora novata, se acercó

-_Me recuerdas mucho a un amiguito que tengo en Escocia, tiene más o menos tu edad…es casi como mi hermano… un verdadero hermano menor-_ añadió Terry sobándole la cabeza al Dennis con cariño, lamentándose en el fondo que los que tenía en la vida real, eran insoportables.

-_Oh mi estimado nene, disculpa que me entrometa en la conversa, pero allí está tu hermana esperándote, creo que quiere jugar contigo_- les interrumpió Eliza, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión de fastidio que no podía esconder en su cara, sobre todo para Dennis.

_-¡No, si no quiero!-_ fue la firme respuesta grosera del muchachito. Eliza entonces abrió la boca indignada dispuesta a refutarle pero Terry la detuvo, sosteniéndola con suavidad el brazo, haciendo gala de una paciencia que no demostraba con todo el mundo

-_Está bien Eliza, es solo un juego, cálmate, igual tenemos harto tiempo para estar juntos. Por un momento a solas no te vas a morir_- bromeó pasando por su lado para colocarse junto al niño, que a su vez soltó una carcajada

_-¡Pido la revancha!_ – dijo entonces Terry

-¡No hay ningún problema!- reparó Dennis, contento de tener otra carrera, posicionándose en el punto de partida, pero eso sí no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Eliza en un descuido de Terry. La pelirroja sintió ganas de matar al muchachito

_-Parece que Eliza tiene un nuevo enemigo_- le comentó unos metros más allá Candy a Anthony con gracia

-_No pensé que diría esto, pero está bien que la fastidie un poco, se lo merece_- contestó Anthony con toda la sinceridad posible. Por lo general no era rencoroso ni se expresaba así de la gente, por lo que a Candy le dio gracia escucharlo proferir esa sentencia, haciéndole reír un poco. No perdió la oportunidad de molestarlo a su vez dándole un empujoncito con la cadera, que le hizo al rubio descruzar los brazos, adoptando una actitud más amena, la misma que había tenido toda la mañana y que se le había borrado después de ver a sus peores enemigos.

_-¡Chicos anímense, el hielo está macizo, perfecto!-_ les insistió Stear, mientras daba vueltas alegremente por la pista natural, simulando un trencito con Carlota, la hermana de Dennis detrás, quien también les animó

_-¡Sí vengan, no saben lo que se pierden!-_

_-¡Está bien, quiero hacerlo!-_ confesó al fin Candy entusiasmada _-¡Nunca lo he hecho, pero lo intentaré!-_

_-Candy ten cuidado_- Anthony trató de recordarle pero al verle la resplandeciente sonrisa mientras la veía agacharse a la canasta que contenía los patines, tomar unos de su talla y sentarse en la vereda que daba al lago congelado a colocárselos supo que nada de lo que quisiera argumentar para que no lo hiciera, la detendría. Se quedó por un momento sin saber que hacer. Él no quería ir… no quería estar cerca de quienes consideraba sus enemigos, pero tampoco iba a dejarla sola con Terrence Grandchester rondando cerca.

Por su parte, Candy movida por su espíritu juguetón y aunque tambaleándose algo patuleca, logro llegar hasta donde Stear y Carlota y acoplarse perfectamente a la dinámica.

_-¡Eso es!-_ dijo Stear –_Ahora sujétate bien Candy y síguenos, primero un pie y luego el otro-_ empezó a darle indicaciones mientras comenzaban a moverse por toda la pista. Stear era un buen patinador desde niño. A Candy ya se lo habían dicho pero era la primera vez que lo comprobaba y la impresionó. Debía reconocer que los primos Ardley tenían habilidades para los deportes, así fuera en diferentes disciplinas.

Pocos minutos después mientras reía ante las ocurrencias del inventor, sintió unas manos que se cernían en torno a su cintura, conocía esa manera de tocar a la perfección, así como el modelo de guantes que solía cargar su dueño.

_-¡Anthony!_- expresó sorprendida -_pensé que no te nos ibas a unir_-

Anthony solo se encogió de hombros con una cálida sonrisa como respuesta.

_-Es que tengo que cuidarte_- añadió en voz baja, cerca de su oído. A Candy le hizo estremecer esa actitud aunque también le pareció entraño oír aquello, pero decidió concentrarse en el juego y dejarlo de lado.

Seguían los dos junto con Charlotte divertidos en fila india siguiendo al conductor de ese imaginario tren que era Stear, hasta que Candy perdió el equilibrio al dar una vuelta y casi se cae, pero Anthony con sus buenos reflejos resultó rápido y la atrapó en el aire antes de que se lastimara, solo que poco después de eso debido al peso de sus cuerpos, ambos no pudieron sostenerse en pie y fueron a dar al suelo.

_-Lo siento amor_- se disculpó ella con sinceridad, aunque sin evitar reír

-_No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás bien_- respondió él, incorporándose y tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a levantar, pero sin darse cuenta que metros más allá otro joven, repentinamente de mal humor, estaba pendiente de ellos. Lo había estado de reojo desde que ingresaran al hielo.

En cuanto Anthony vio la mirada insidiosa de Grandchester puesta sobre ellos, sintió que quería partirle la cara. Candy también notó el ambiente tenso que empezaba a suscitarse y se puso nerviosa.

Del otro lado, Eliza también reparó en la situación y creyendo equivocadamente con su ego absurdo, que el odio que sentía Anthony hacia Terry se debía a ella, no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse provocativamente hacia su enamorado para abrazarlo por la espalda. Terry también aprovechó aquello, volteándose para devolverle el cariño, dándole un beso, aunque en clara insinuación para la otra pareja.

Un grito de júbilo por parte de Stear por suerte interrumpió el momento.

_-¡Esto es grandioso, he tenido una visión!-_ exclamó, mientras la niñita a su lado se detenía a mirarlo con curiosidad, Candy y Anthony entonces le prestaron atención

– _Si tan solo se le pudiera agregar algo de velocidad a estos instrumentos, se crearían nuevas disciplinas en el Deporte y quizá esto se convertiría en uno de los métodos de diversión más exitosos-_ se explayó en sus pensamientos aunque nadie le entendiera, refiriéndose a los patines, uno de los cuales tenia en la mano – _propulsión a chorro, eso es…será el método que usen en el futuro para las carreras…"Patinaje con propulsión a chorro"… debo anotarlo- _añadió perdido en sus ideas mientras salía de la pista.

A sus primos le pareció divertido, además les hizo olvidar por un momento de lo anterior. Stear era como un libro abierto, lleno de capítulos graciosos y geniales, e intuían que en un futuro llegaría a ser un gran científico o ingeniero, esperaban que sí.

-_Vámonos Candy-_ aprovechó para decir entonces Anthony y sacar a su amor de allí, Candy le siguió sin objetar, tampoco quería continuar cerca de la otra susodicha parejita.

* * *

><p><em>-No soporto a Grandchester<em>- confesó por fin Anthony, mientras caminaban de regreso a la mansión. Candy solo escuchó sin decir nada, durante todo el camino solo se había limitado a acompañarlo en silencio sin ser capaz de interrumpir su visible contrariedad.

-_Él no es sincero, hay razones que lo mueven-_ Anthony añadió ensimismado. Ella reparaba en que era la primera vez que se atrevía a conversarle de ello, aunque su antipatía hacia Terry era algo que a leguas se notaba.

_-…Simplemente ignorémoslo_- opinó, pensando que era lo mejor

Pero entonces Anthony se detuvo adoptando una actitud de seriedad frente a ella, quien solo pudo contemplarlo sin entender

-_Candy, por favor…prométeme que te mantendrás lejos de él_- le pidió con preocupación mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros, demostrándole que el asunto para él era algo muy serio -…_prométemelo-_

-…_Ok…_- repuso no muy convencida, le parecía muy extraño. Si bien Terry no era un dechado de virtud y quien lo tuviera de amigo debía estar consciente de eso, tampoco creía que fuera para tanto. No obstante, Anthony se veía disgustado y realmente seguro en lo que profería.

-_Gracias_- le dijo con alivio, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente, luego cambiando su enojo por buen ánimo, le sonrió para darle la mano –_Vamos- _

Ella asintió.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el garaje en cuanto llegaron a la mansión, donde se encontraba guardado en un rincón un antiguo pero resistente trineo.

-_Lo llevaremos a la colina del este, vas a ver como se desliza, es espectacular_- comentó él quitándole de encima la manta que lo cubría y observándolo por un momento – _George no mentía, sigue igual…ha sido tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi_- añadió, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia para luego comenzar a empujarlo hacia afuera. Candy le ayudó después a arrastrarlo y entre risas lo subieron a una empinada y extensa loma que había no muy lejos de allí, donde empezaba el bosque propiedad de la familia.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar en la cima que consideraron lo suficientemente despejado y adecuado para empezar a deslizarlo, ambos se sentaron en el pequeño vehículo, uno detrás del otro, listos para empezar la travesía.

_-¿Lista? Sujétate fuerte_- Anthony le pidió entonces mientras tomaba la riendas del menudo vehículo y con el pie lo empujaba hacia delante. Ella que iba detrás de él, se sujetó mejor de su cintura, sintiendo la emoción que empezaba a correrle por sus venas, la cual se avivó dentro de su corazón que empezó a latir con fuerza cuando estaban cerca del borde y que por fin estalló en adrenalina pura dentro de su interior cuando se deslizaron cuesta abajo, en medio de gritos, llenos de júbilo.

Tardes como aquella eran las que Candy guardaría siempre en la memoria.

Los más o menos diez minutos que les tomó descender la loma se le hicieron demasiado cortos y durante esos momentos deslizándose en la nieve, teniendo el privilegio de abrazarlo a Anthony, pensó una vez más en lo dichosa que era de tenerlo a su lado. Riendo, compartiendo experiencias con ella, iluminando con su sonrisa su vida, haciendo siempre su mundo feliz. No podía imaginarse una vida sin él. No se lo permitía.

_-¡Eso estuvo genial!-_ exclamó Anthony sumamente contento en cuanto el trineo frenó al llegar abajo. Su empresa había tenido éxito y el viaje había salido tal cual lo había planeado

_-¡Fue increíble, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo!-_ sugirió ella

_-¡Por supuesto!-_ agregó él volteándose a verla mientras reían y luego se acomodó en el trineo para quedar sentado frente a ella. Candy recordó entonces que llevaba en el bolsillo un gracioso gorro tejido, de borla, que había comprado en uno de sus últimos paseos al centro de la ciudad, pensando en él, así que decidió que era el momento oportuno para dárselo y sin miramientos se lo colocó para protegerlo del frío, pensando en que sí tenía buen gusto y él sí lucía bien y no ridículo como Annie creyera.

_-¿Y esto?_- preguntó sorprendido

-_Te ves muy tierno_- dijo ella

-_Parece un gorro de dormir_- observó él sosteniendo la borla que le parecía graciosa – _Como los que usa Stear_- añadió

_-No es cierto…-_ objetó Candy haciendo un puchero de resentimiento

_-Pero no dije que no lo usaría, si es un regalo de mi princesa será todo un honor para mí llevarlo-_ bromeó él entonces, tomando sus manitas entre las suyas y depositando un beso en cada una de ellas. Las frotó para que no tuviera frío, aún a pesar de los guantes _–Gracias- _agregó. Candy le contempló con ternura.

-_De nada_-

Un momento después, Anthony le ayudó a levantarse para empezar a halar de nuevo el trineo.

_-¡Me encantó! ¿Era de tu tío dices?_- ella no se contuvo las ganas de preguntar después de recordarlo, mientras caminaba junto a él.

-_Sí, George ha sabido conservarlo muy bien…yo no veía este trineo desde mis épocas de infancia junto a mi madre…- _

Candy notó que al contarle lo último la voz de Anthony se entristecía.

Él la miró de reojo un momento, reparando en ese halo especial que ella tenía que le recordaba tanto a su progenitora, Rosemary Brower. Tal vez era esa dulzura nata o esa fuerza de espíritu, junto a ese inmenso amor por la vida que llevaba en su interior, que quizá se trataba también de ese mismo lazo que lo unía a ella de manera astral… pero escondiendo sus emociones, intentó cambiar de tema enseguida

_-Era el juguete favorito de mi tío William, tanto que pidió llevárselo con él el día en que partió de América-_

_-¿Continúa viviendo en Dinamarca?- _quiso saber Candy

_-Sí, según lo que George me contó, se unió al Ejército de ese país, un oficio que le compromete todas sus actividades y le mantiene ocupado, hasta para tener tiempo de contestar cartas, así sean de su familia… y al parecer no tiene previsto volver por lo pronto. Si embargo, presiento que George no me dice toda la verdad, como que me está ocultando algo. Al igual que la tía abuela, pareciera como si ni a George ni a ella les gustara hablar mucho de él…o de su vida-_ Anthony analizó dubitativo. Ella era la primera persona a la que le conversaba de ello –…_pero investigaré que hay detrás de ese asunto y lo descubriré- _indicó resuelto

Candy conocía su naturaleza perseverante y decidida y en ningún momento dudó de que lo consiguiera.

_-Quizá solo están enojados con él por algo que hizo_- opinó ella –_tal vez es un rebelde-_

-_Otro tipo como Granchester, no por favor_- se burló Anthony, haciéndola reír

_-¿Le escribirás?-_

_-Claro tengo planeado enviarle una misiva en Navidad, espero que no se haya olvidado de mí –_

-_Como podría hacerlo, teniendo un sobrino tan lindo_- bromeó ella inclinándose para pellizcarle con suavidad la mejilla, engriéndolo como a los niños chiquitos. El la abrazó por la cintura sonriendo por el gesto

-_También le contaré de ti_…-

Candy se ruborizó un poco al escuchar eso, debiendo bajar la mirada. No podía olvidar que Anthony había sentido celos alguna vez de él, luego de que se diera cuenta de que era su _"Príncipe de la colina_", pero Anthony ya arrepentido de ello, continuó mimándola y sosteniéndole con ternura uno de los mechones de su cabello.

_-…Le diré que te transformaste en la persona más importante en mi vida desde el día que te conocí…-_

A Candy se le iluminó la mirada al oír aquello, al parecer Anthony ya no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor

_-Además necesitaremos su bendición el día en que nos unamos en sagrado matrimonio verdadero_ – le escuchó añadir despreocupado, haciendo que ella impulsivamente se lanzara a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Esta vez él la detuvo junto a él, olvidándose del trineo y encerrándola en sus brazos

_-Esta vez no escaparás señorita tentación-_ objetó bromeando, mientras Candy se sentía tan segura y confortada en su abrazo.

_-No quiero hacerlo_…- le animó entonces al separarse un poco pero sin romper la cercanía, incentivándolo de forma coqueta para que Anthony atacará su boca en un apasionado beso.

Anthony se sintió en la gloria. Que ella le permitiera aquello significaba que todo volvía a estar bien entre ambos.

_-Te adoro Candy_- le dijo extasiado, sin poder evitar sentir que sus cuerpos quemaban al contacto aún debajo del montón de ropa que llevaban puesta –…_adoro tu cuerpo, tu boca, adoro sentirte mía…_- añadió con los ojos entrecerrados antes de besarla de nuevo, pero en eso Candy de forma inexplicable empezó a notar sin saber porqué que no estaban tan solos en el sitio como creían y sus intuiciones no eran erradas puesto que al descuido desvió su mirada hacia los árboles cercanos y descubrió al intruso que los observaba a escondidas, haciéndole casi dar un vuelco a su corazón de la impresión.

Escondido en la floresta se encontraba Terry, observándolos con descaro, sin un mínimo de consideración y con visible enojo.

A Candy se le hizo imposible continuar con el coqueteo pero tampoco quería que Anthony se diera cuenta de su presencia o las cosas se pondrían color de hormiga. Para variar Terry no fue muy cuidadoso en su escondite y en un descuido pisó una rama en el suelo, que al romperse delató de su presencia en el lugar. Anthony enseguida, instintivamente se volteó de quien se trataba. En ese momento Candy sintió que por poco y le daba un paro cardiaco, así que en una acción precipitada fingió que se había atragantado y empezó a toser.

_-¿Mi amor, estás bien?-_ Anthony le preguntó preocupado. Candy fingiéndose agitada pero sin levantar la mirada asintió. Volvía a sentirse aliviada por haber conseguido captar toda su atención.

_-…Oh sí…cif, cof, sí, es solo que me atraganté- _

-_Tal vez debamos volver a casa_- opinó él, a lo que ella estuvo de acuerdo tratando de centrarse solo él para evitar que desviara su mirada también hacia la arboleda.

Terry continuó un rato más allí impasible pero después de ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía ella, mientras se ocupaba de abrazar a su Anthony, decidió retirarse pero no sin perderse de dedicarle una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

-_Me gusta que estemos así amor, que no nos dejemos llevar por los problemas y los superemos_ – le dijo Anthony romántico, deshaciendo el abrazo para poder acariciarle las mejillas, luego apoyó su frente en la suya con ternura, haciéndola sin querer de algún modo sentir culpable – _cualquier cosa que te incomode déjamela saber, es muy importante la confianza entre los dos_- añadió. Candy solo asintió mostrándose de acuerdo pero su mirada se notaba nerviosa y triste.

* * *

><p>Candy no entendía que era lo que le movía a Terry como Anthony le había dicho o qué era lo que sentía por ella, por qué parecía andar tan pendiente de sus pasos o ponerse celoso cuando la veía muy cerca de Anthony. Era todo un enigma, un misterio sin resolver, sin embargo seguía intentando no pensar en él más de la cuenta. No quería que esa tentación que flotaba entre los dos se volviera un problema. Ella debía hacer lo correcto y eso era alejarlo de su vida, no permitirle entrar en ella.<p>

Más no sabía a plenitud que lo que él deseaba era todo lo contrario y por el momento se conformaba aunque fuera con verla de lejos, como esa misma noche desde la terraza de la mansión, mientras patinaba feliz junto a Anthony, su enamorado, en el lago iluminado por la luz de la luna, que colindaba en uno de los extremos del jardín. Tan ajena y prohibida a sus anhelos, pero confiando en que llegaría el momento propicio para actuar y al fin los dos pudiesen acercarse.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará….<em>

_**Nota:** Para las Terrytianas el siguiente capítulo hablaremos más acerca de Terry, recuerden que las vacaciones aún no terminan._


	30. XXIX: El novio de Eliza

**DISCLAIMER****:****_La verdadera historia de Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Toei Animation. Yo solo me permito jugar un momentito a que puedo cambiarle el final porque el original no me gusta =p jajaja_**

_**Hola amigas bellas, aquí estoy de nuevo y como lo prometido es deuda, les traigo el siguiente capítulo, un poquito más largo que el anterior, en el cual abordaremos a Terry con su forma de actuar y los problemas que lo aquejan, también nos enteraremos un poco sobre lo que siente por la pecosa, su dulce tormento. Usé como referencia hechos que ocurrieron en el anime para no dejar de lado la historia original.**_

_**La música en la que me inspiré para escribir esta parte es el villancico de Navidad Carol of the bells, que se caracteriza por ser tan bello como misterioso y sombrío, y que me en parte recuerda al rebelde del San Pablo, un personaje que se me hace muy difícil de describir por su complejidad pero que igual encanta, así como mi maravilloso Anthony.**_

_**Aquí les dejo un link para que puedan oírlo:**_

_**watch?v=sCabI3MdV9g**_

_**Les agradezco a todas (os) por seguir esta historia, por dejarme reviews y decirme lo que opinan o darme sus sugerencias, me ayuda mucho para la inspiración.**_

_**Aprovecho también para desearles de nuevo ¡FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD! por si en la semana que viene por estar ocupada no puedo hacerlo y también un divino Año Nuevo lleno de prosperidad y de amor. Un gran abrazo y muchísimas gracias por leer.**_

**Capitulo XXIX:**** El novio de Eliza**

Cuando Candy se levantó a la mañana siguiente era como si abajo en la sala hubiese una fiesta. La música tan temprano la sacó de su sueño, por lo que decidió bajar a investigar de qué se trataba.

_-Yo quiero escuchar un vals de Strauss_- requirió Annie

_-Sería preferible una ópera_- comentó Stear no muy convencido de la sugerencia de su amiga y un segundo después se escuchaba en toda la sala dicha música con las respectivas estrofas cantadas por los intérpretes.

_-¡Oh mi Dios, por Dios!-_ fue la expresión de asombro de la chica ante el suceso. Entonces Stear satisfecho de su demostración volvió a girar la manecilla de la pequeña caja de madera de donde había sacado la música para apagarla.

_-Le llamó el Stearófono_- agregó orgulloso de su nuevo invento –_Este objeto que ves aquí, contiene dentro de el un mecanismo complejo capaz de guardar voces, música o cualquier sonido a su alrededor una vez encendido. Algo muy útil para la humanidad. Dejando a un lado los fonógrafos y gramófonos habituales, este artilugio es sencillo y fácil de usar, así como cómodo para transportar debido a su menudo tamaño-_ expuso

_-El nombre es gracioso_- opinó Annie con sinceridad, al reparar en que se derivaba de la abreviatura del propio del joven inventor y también por tener algo que decir ante tamaña exposición.

_-Y no es para menos, el nombre de un artilugio siempre tiene que ser como una marca personal de su creador…que en este caso soy yo. Verás Anne, unos cuantos retoques más y estará listo para revolucionar la historia de la humanidad, será un invento para la posteridad_- añadió con optimismo y vehemencia y para demostrar que lo que decía era verdad volvió a encender el aparato un momento, entonces casi enseguida salió a relucir la voz de ella exclamando

"_Oh mi Dios, por Dios"_

Su frase anteriormente dicha se escuchaba nítida y clara, había quedado grabada en el aparato. Annie de la impresión tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca, sorprendida como una niña ante algo maravilloso. A ella le gustaba la música aunque casi nunca lo comentaba con nadie y aquello le parecía algo espectacular, increíble.

-_Se ve que eres optimista y eso es bueno_- otra voz se hizo presente en el lugar entonces, tomándolos por sorpresa – _y también se ve que es un buen invento geniesito, deberías patentarlo-_ Terry como de costumbre apareció sin ser invitado y ya que era el huésped de honor de la casa, decidió instalarse.

_-…Gracias…-_ contestó Stear extrañado por su amabilidad pero al castaño que en esos momentos ya estaba entretenido echando un vistazo al mini bar que tenía la tía abuela en la sala, pareció darle igual. Se entretuvo tomando una botella ancha de vino, que contenía en una cavidad en su interior un adorno de una parejita de muñecos bailando de la edad medieval

-_La música siempre será un símbolo de inspiración para la humanidad_- añadió entonces más para sus adentros que para conversarles, sin embargo la frase les llegó asombrándolos, al dejarles saber que en su interior se escondía alguien con pensamientos interesantes aparte del oscuro cuervo que siempre aparentaba ser.

Sin importarle si lo estaban mirando o no, Terry tomó una copa y se sirvió un sorbo

-_Uhm…cosecha de 1900, no está mal_- opinó. Reconocer el añejamiento de los licores era otra de las cosas que había aprendido de su padre, en quien no le gustaba mucho pensar.

Annie sintiéndose un poco incómoda mientras Terry caminaba por la sala buscando que hacer, intentó centrar su atención en Stear

_-A mi me gustan los gramófonos_- le contó –_podría estar manejándolos todo el día sin aburrirme, en serio-_ sonrió al revelar su secreto

-_Es lindo saberlo cuñadita, puede que llegue un día en que aquello sea un oficio bien visto, y por que no, que una mujer pueda desempeñarlo a plenitud. La persona que se encarga de poner la música en una fiesta o en un evento social es muy importante_- opinó Stear

_-Gracias Stear_- contestó Annie aliviada de que no hubiese menospreciado uno de sus más locos sueños.

Y para realzar lo dicho por Stear, Terry que había estado escuchando todo, enseguida empezó a tocar una alegre polka en el piano, demostrando que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la opinión y que le parecía que ese gusto por la música en una chica era admirable.

Annie sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, no podía negar que esos dos locos la habían hecho reír.

La interpretación de Terry fue magistral y enseguida los envolvió dejándolos maravillados y sorprendidos. Stear aprovechó el momento para probar su invento otra vez pidiéndole a Annie con señas que permaneciera en silencio para no arruinar la grabación musical. En eso apareció Candy en la puerta, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Terry sentado al piano, ejecutando una melodía con la maestría de un profesional era algo que no se esperaba.

Intuyendo que no era lo mejor estar allí, decidió dar media vuelta e irse antes de que alguien la viera, pero para su mala suerte Annie reparó en ella de inmediato y le hizo señas con la mano alegremente para que se acercara. Poco antes de que Terry terminara su ejecución.

_-Eso fue excelente Grandchester, no sabíamos que poseyeras esa habilidad-_ comentó Stear asombrado al tiempo que apagaba la grabación y luego la retrocedía para escucharla de nuevo. Se oía a la perfección.

Terry se encogió de hombros sin un gramo de modestia pero después de eso reparó en la recién llegada.

-_También sé bailar_- opinó entonces con sinceridad sin dejar de mirarla con embeleso y ante la perplejidad de todos, mientras su propia interpretación volvía a sonar, se levantó del asiento del piano para dirigirse hasta ella que no sabía donde meterse y le extendió la mano

_-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?_- preguntó de forma galante, a lo que Candy para no parecer una aguafiestas delante de sus amigos, no le quedó más que aceptar. Fue así que con la habilidad de un buen maestro, Terry la dirigió por toda la sala al ritmo de la alegre música, entre brincos y vueltas divertidos, haciéndola inevitablemente sonreír.

Annie cruzada de brazos estaba pasmada ante el descaro de Terry que ya casi no podía disimular la atracción que sentía por su amiga, sin embargo Stear que estaba a su lado todavía parecía no darse cuenta

-_Eso que ves allí cuñadita es el éxito de mi invento-_ añadió convencido

En cuanto la música paró, Candy y Terry también se detuvieron. Ella estaba sonrojada y él agitado pero igual de felices, tanto así que no notaron que sus manos seguían entrelazadas hasta varios segundos después, hasta que decidieron alejarse el uno del otro algo tímidos justo antes de que Anthony y Archie entraran también en la sala y la mirada del primero recayera directamente sobre ellos.

_-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-_ Anthony quiso saber, pero nadie pudo responderle enseguida, se percibió la tensión al instante.

-_Estábamos probando mi nuevo invento primito_- Stear explicó para salvar las cosas y entonces como coincidencia del destino, el pequeño aparato empezó a vibrar incontrolablemente sobre la mesa hasta que unas cuantas tuercas salieron volando y el humo de un cortocircuito indicó que se había averiado _-¡Ay no!_- se quejó topándose la frente.

El hecho sirvió de distracción para la mayoría, pero no así para Anthony, quien no le quitó de encima la mirada inquisitiva a Terry y éste a su vez, descomplicado, al pasar por su lado con las manos en los bolsillos, le devolvió una desafiante.

* * *

><p><em>-Anthony es en serio, solo estábamos probando mi invento, nada fue intencional-<em> trataba de explicarle más tarde Stear a su primo que parecía tenerlo en vigilia, mientras paseaban por la ciudad.

-_Está bien Stear_- acordó el joven rubio colocándole una mano sobre el hombro –_pero hazme un favor, no involucres a la chica que amo en tus experimentos, gracias_- argumentó. No había duda, estaba enfadado y no había nada que hacer.

_-Bien, estimados jóvenes, ya estamos en el centro_- comenzó a exponer George de repente, como si fuera guía turístico, aunque ya todos lo sabían. Era el sexto día en la residencia y esa tarde habían elegido por votación un paseo por la ciudad. En esos momentos se encontraban en un parque céntrico.

-_Ahora en vista de que no se ha llegado a un acuerdo de un lugar en común que deseen visitar, he llegado a la conclusión con el permiso de la Sra. Elroy, por supuesto, de que nos dividamos en grupos según afinidades y nos encontremos aquí dentro de un par horas, ¿les parece?-_ agregó George.

Hubo diversas exclamaciones

_-¡Entonces podemos ir al parque de diversiones!-_

_-¡Genial! - exclamaron Candy y Annie_

_-¿Genial?-_ objetó Eliza con sarcasmo y fastidio – _como puede parecerles buena idea algo tan burdo como asistir a una feria_- para ella era algo atroz. Las dos amigas se miraron entre ellas, les daba coraje que la pelirroja siempre estuviera buscando la manera de llevarles la contraria en todo. Tenía ese don especial de caerle mal a todo el mundo.

_-¡Es un día perfecto para ir de compras! ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo?-_ agregó Eliza alzando los brazos feliz, con la finalidad de molestarlas.

Ya que George había tocado el punto, los chicos también decidieron dar su opinión.

-_Por nuestra parte, con anticipación decidimos ir a dar un vistazo cultural al Museo Británico, hay algunas exposiciones interesantes que queremos observar_- expresó Stear, como el mayor y más responsable del grupo– _Nos servirá en un futuro para nuestros estudios universitarios-_

Archie y Anthony, aunque no estaban del todo de acuerdo lo corroboraron. Había que tener en cuenta que la tía abuela también se los había pedido de favor.

-_¡Pero, sí queremos ir a la feria después!-_ añadió entonces el inventor, haciéndolas a las chicas sonreír con complicidad. Desde un principio sabían que no les iba a fallar.

_-¡Nosotras sí queremos ir a la feria!-_ se aventuró a corroborar Annie, a quien ya a esas alturas le importaba un comino lo que pensaron los demás. Candy sonrió ante la imprevista reacción de rebeldía de su amiga que rompía con los esquemas de su carácter tranquilo habitual.

Annie una vez que había expresado lo que sentía se sintió más tranquila y le devolvió la sonrisa a su mejor amiga. Gracias a ella estaba aprendiendo a ser una chica fuerte.

_-Bien-_ dijo George, aceptando las opiniones de los jovencitos _– ¿Y usted que opina Señor Grandchester?-_ agregó

Terry los observó un instante a todos analizando el caso antes de contestar. Su elección natural hubiese sido ir al parque de diversiones junto con Candy, sin embargo eso resultaría extraño y sospechoso a la vista de todos, en especial para el rubio quien después de lo ocurrido por la mañana parecía vigilar cada uno de sus pasos. Por otro lado, estaba la opción de acompañar a Eliza, su frívola novia, quien había tenido unas ansias de comprar abrumadoras durante toda la semana y amenazaba esa tarde con desatarse. Verla probarse un montón de ropa sin decidirse rápido por cual, no era para nada lo que quería hacer, y por ultimo estaba la opción de unirse al grupo de los tres primos, al "_Grupo de los cerebritos_" pensó sin mucha gracia, aunque terminó por reconocer que era la mejor elección.

_-Como sea_- respondió entonces

– _En ese caso, quedamos así: Eliza, Candy y Annie irán de compras junto con Eugenne, quien las acompañará, mientras que el resto, es decir nosotros, asistiremos al museo y después no reuniremos con ellas en la feria del parque de diversiones, a las seis de la tarde para ser exactos-_ determinó el asistente consultando su elegante reloj de bolsillo _– ¿correcto?-_

_-Correcto_- contestó Alistear

_-¡Siiií!-_ respondieron Candy y Annie

_-Está bien_- acordó Eliza de mal humor

_-Ok_- dijo Archie, restándole importancia al asunto

_-De acuerdo_- concordó Anthony

Y Terry solo asintió

_-Perfecto tendremos un niñero_- agregó luego por lo bajito de mal humor, comentándole a Stear, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

* * *

><p>Eugenne era la mucama de más confianza de la tía abuela Elroy, una mujer de mediana edad amable, viuda también y además la madre de los encantadores Dennys y Carlota. No fue para nada desagradable ir a pasear en su compañía. Era una persona accesible y muy conversona y si bien era hermosa en sus cuarenta años, con su porte espigado, su frondoso cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos verdes, se notaba también por su elegancia y desenvoltura natural que había causado envidia en muchas jóvenes, en sus tiempos de adolescencia.<p>

Por eso no era una novedad para ella las vanidades de la juventud y con su experiencia y buena disposición ese día aportó con innumerables tips de belleza y consejos durante la sesión de compras. Al punto de que hasta Eliza quedó encantada con su compañía y para alegría de Candy y Annie accedió a acompañarlas además a una librería después de eso.

Todo estaba saliendo bien y el día parecía que iba a terminar perfecto, de no ser por una conversación privada que sin querer Eliza, al darse un tiempo entre tantas tiendas, ropa, artículos y vestidores que tenía todavía por visitar, decidió escuchar. Sucedió en cuanto salían de un local para ingresar a otro en un concurrido boulevard, no muy lejos de donde estaba instalada la feria a la que querían ir.

_-¿Cómo van las cosas con Anthony?_- Annie le preguntó a Candy

_-Bien, ya estamos bien_- contestó la jovencita rubia, no muy convencida, tratando de ocultar lo serio que él se había comportado durante el resto del día después de presenciar la peculiar escena de esa mañana y no era para más. Candy se sentía abochornada, consciente de que cualquiera hubiera pensado mal. Aquel mal momento seguía fresco en su memoria.

-_En mi opinión, no está del todo mal que le des un poco de celos_-opinó entonces la pelinegra analizando las situación _-¿Acaso no fue él quien empezó toda la crisis al cartearse con esa chica llamada Kiki?-_

Fue en ese momento que Eliza, quien iba detrás de ellas haciéndose la disimulada pero atenta a cada una de sus palabras, mientras cargaba las pequeñas bolsas de compras que el pobre del chofer y Eugenne que venían un poco más atrás de ella ya no podían llevar, tuvo que abrir la boca de la impresión y cubrírsela con su enguantada mano. El escuchar mencionar a Anthony había encendido su chispa de curiosidad pero no contaba con lo que se iba a enterar. Lo que acababa de escuchar no lo podía creer después de haberlo ansiado tanto... Algo que pudiese generar un signo de discordia. Era sin lugar a dudas un punto a su favor. Un comodín que había estado esperando para su juego.

Aunque en el fondo un acercamiento entre Anthony y la tal chica que decían la perjudicara a ella también. Sin embargo, lo prefería al lado de otra que en brazos de Candy, su peor enemiga.

_-Sí y no…-_ argumentó Candy, respondiéndole a su amiga. Había una parte de la historia que no le había contado, reservándosela para ella. Su propia parte, sin embargo, la otra, la concerniente a Anthony, no podía negar que le afectaba de tan solo ponerse a pensar en ella _– me prometió ya no volver a hacerlo y en caso de que ocurriese, compartir conmigo las cartas_- Candy se ponía cabizbaja al hablar del tema, por lo que Annie notándolo decidió cambiar de conversación.

_-Está bien, esperemos que las cosas vayan bien, ustedes se quieren mucho y hacen una hermosa pareja…-_

-_Gracias Annie-_

Eliza no necesitó escuchar más, poco a poco se fue quedando rezagada del grupo para ponerse a idear la mejor manera en que usaría aquella información.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el museo, un grupo de jóvenes no parecía muy entretenido con su experiencia cultural, hecho que se acrecentó más después de que George se encontrara a las puertas del lugar con un conocido de años de la familia Ardley y se pusieran a platicar.<p>

_-¡Señor Brooke, pero que honor encontrarle por estos rumbos!_- le saludó el caballero

_-¡Señor Montgomery, pero que casualidad!, el honor es todo mío_- George respondió amablemente mientras no perdía la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a la pequeña placa que el hombre llevaba prendida en el pecho, en la parte izquierda de su saco. La cual lo denotaba como parte del personal del lugar –_Oh, veo que usted labora aquí-_

Al igual que aquel lejano día en el Mauritania George y Anthony volvían a encontrar al socio de la Sra. Elroy, quien era el padre Christian Montgomery, uno de los insufribles amigos de Neal y tío de Audrey, una de las mejores amigas de Eliza.

-_Así es mi estimado George, ya llevo aquí 10 años en el Área Administrativa_- expresó el señor con orgullo por su distinguido empleo –…_siempre trabajando en pro de fomentar la cultura en nuestra querida ciudad, por eso es un gusto tenerlos de visitantes aquí el día de hoy_- añadió

_-Muchas gracias Señor Montgomery- _contestó George_- aprovecho para presentarles a los hermanos Cornwell: Alistear y Archibald, también sobrinos nietos de Mrs. Elroy y al joven Duque Terrence Grandchester, amigo de la familia- _agregó

-_Oh mucho gusto_- expresó el caballero, dándole amablemente la mano a cada uno y se detuvo al llegar a Anthony, haciendo especial énfasis en él - _Veo también que su pupilo lo acompaña hoy_ – le dijo a George, que sonrió ante la referencia, pareciéndole agradable aunque no fuera cierta y enseguida el hombre añadió -_Joven Brower_- saludándole también al chico y extendiéndole la mano

_-¿Cómo está?-_ respondió Anthony el saludo, aunque no compartiendo su alegría. No podía olvidar que su hijo era igual de granuja que su propio primo y también había formado parte del ataque a su novia, según testigos. No obstante, su correcta educación no le permitía ser menos amable con él, pensando que no tenía la culpa del comportamiento actual del regordete Christian.

-_Excelente, gracias al cielo_ – contestó el señor y añadió en forma de broma _–al parecer igual que usted Joven Brower, permítame decirle que ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vi y he escuchado también por mis niños acerca de sus grandes proezas en el San Pablo, sé que allí es toda una celebridad-_

-_No es para tanto_- objetó el vigoroso muchacho con modestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y a su lado Stear se contenía para no reírse.

_-¿Y cómo está su chica, la hermosa niña de ojos verdes?-_ el caballero preguntó. A Anthony no le sorprendió su cuestión pues durante el viaje en el Mauritania, cada vez que lo encontraban, Candy estaba siempre a su lado… ya que en aquellos días los dos eran inseparables.

_-Muy bien_ – respondió Anthony – _la cuido con mi vida-_

_-¡Eso es fantástico!-_ expresó el señor con su acostumbrado buen humor y entusiasmo y luego se refirió a George – _Es asombroso que demuestre esa madurez a su edad, Ja! me recuerda a mi cuando conocí a mi esposa – _y añadió_- Se nota que es el hijo de Rosemary-_

_-Sí, no tengo quejas del Joven Anthony_- observó George con su respectiva calma. Luego el señor Montgomery se dirigió de nuevo a Anthony, ésta vez para contarle algo

-…_No me extraña por eso, que usted causara tal impacto en la jovencita nieta del Capitán, que en cuanto nos bajamos del buque no paraba de mencionarlo-_

El resto de los muchachos que hacia ratos se había dispersado por la galería de la entrada, al oír aquello gracias a la sonora voz del socio, lo miraron de reojo. Anthony se sonrojó un poco pero no dio muestras de variación en su formalidad

-_Le agradezco el cumplido señor, pero déjeme decirle que soy hombre de una sola mujer- _expuso

El señor Montgomery solo asintió sorprendido una vez más por la personalidad del chico.

-_Es un gran muchacho, un gran muchacho, siga así_- observó y luego por fin se dirigió completamente a George para empezar a hablar sobre otros temas

_-Pueden ir avanzando, yo les alcanzaré al rato_- les indicó George al grupo y los muchachos ya cansados del diálogo, siguieron sin objetar

_-¿Y cómo está Mrs. Elroy, ya está residiendo aquí en Londres?-_

_-Sí desde hace varios meses-_

_-Entonces coordinaremos con mi esposa para ir a visitarla, hay muchas cosas de las que debemos conversar_- fue entre las últimas cosas que le escucharon decir al señor, variando después la conversación a asuntos políticos y comerciales que amenazaban ponerse tensos junto con las delgadas relaciones diplomáticas de algunos países del mundo en esos días.

* * *

><p>La mayoría del grupo encontraba el lugar un poco aburrido, a excepción de uno. Alistear Cornwell, quien andaba tan emocionado visitando cada exhibición, que poco le faltaba para ir por ahí dando saltitos como un niño pequeño en medio de una juguetería.<p>

_-¡Wooooh!-_ exclamó con impresión al ingresar en una galería y encontrarse de cara con una extensa pared llena de magníficas pinturas que enseñaban los tipos de embarcaciones navales antiguas hasta sus días.

_-Estamos en la sección de Historia Naval-_ observó Anthony perdiendo su mirada nostálgica en los cuadros y sobre todo en el mar que los representaba. El mar que le hacía recordar a su siempre ausente padre.

Archie al darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de Anthony se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

_-Gracias Archie_- contestó el rubio

_-Veo que les atrae la Historia naval_- observó Terry algo aburrido echando rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor

-_Mi padre es marino en servicio activo-_ Anthony contó, sin dejar de mirar una de las pinturas, en la cual un mar azul y un día soleado eran el escenario de navegación para la "_Emperatriz del Japón_", uno de los barcos más populares y famosos de aquellos tiempos. Tenía ya varios meses que no veía al Capitán Brower y debido al estado nómada de éste, siempre navegando, casi nunca podía escribirle.

_-Es el Capitán de un buque para ser más específicos- _añadió Archie con ganas de discutir –_Así que más respeto_-

Terry solo sonrió con menosprecio, las amenazas para él eran insignificantes cuando sabía que tenía las de ganar en el caso de que tuvieran que enfrentarse en una pelea. Era más alto, más ágil y fuerte que el menor de los Cornwell.

_-¡Muchachos tienen que ver esto!-_ agregó Stear entonces para desviar el tema de conversación hacia un cuadro de imagen bélica que representaba con maestría el hundimiento de uno de los más majestuosos barcos históricos, durante un enfrentamiento bélico en las aguas del Atlántico -_¿Han escuchado de los vientos de guerra que se avecinan?_- añadió con interés, aunque no era un tema muy agradable para platicar. Un conflicto que estaba todavía en los albores pero que desde ya era inminente para el mundo _- ¿Creen ustedes que Inglaterra participe también?_-preguntó con temor y pesar de que sucediera

-_Con lo cobardes y flemáticos que son sus habitantes, no me extrañaría que de hacerlo terminara por rendirse ante el enemigo _- opinó Archie con fastidio, menospreciando con su orgullo americano al país que lo acogía claramente para ofender al rebelde, quien no escatimó en contestar

_-¡Inglaterra jamás se doblegará!_- expresó levantando la voz, con orgullo –_¡Eso es para cobardes, algo normal en los norteamericanos!_-

_-¡Qué has dicho, repítelo!_- le amenazó Archibald, herido en su ego patriótico a punto de caerle encima y enmendar la injuria a golpes. Tanto que Stear tuvo que colocarse en medio para actuar como pacificador.

-_¡Eh eh calma chavales, que les ocurre!, estábamos solo conversando-_

_-¡Yo respondo si me provocan!_- desafió Terry

_-¡Pues yo te voy a enseñar a respetar a una nación, cretino!-_ gritó Archie y su hermano tuvo que poner todo de sí para sostenerlo porque estaba furioso. Pero de repente la voz de Anthony, quien hasta entonces había permanecido apartado a todo lo suscitado debido a su melancolía, se levantó sobre todas las demás, en forma imponente.

_-¡Basta!-_

Gritó dejándolos a todos sorprendidos y luego se dirigió hacia su primo menor

-_Vamos Archibald, no vale la pena que te pongas a discutir con él_- dijo sin quitarle la mirada de odio de encima a Terry, aunque consciente de que en esos momentos no era conveniente que pelease con nadie puesto que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Terry que estaba algunos metros más allá se contuvo de seguir la pelea, en parte porque no alcanzó a escuchar lo dicho por él a Archie y también porque Stear conciliador en todo momento intervino actuando rápido

_-Ok, está bien, está bien, separémonos, es lo mejor. Ustedes se van por allá y nosotros por acá y luego nos encontramos en la plaza como acordamos en una hora-_ propuso

-_Bien-_ Anthony se mostró de acuerdo y mirando con mala cara a Terry al igual que hizo su primo, se alejaron por uno de los pasillos del museo

Una vez que los dos desaparecieron, Stear cayó en cuenta que debía soportar hacer equipo con Terry durante la hora faltante y no sabía siquiera como dirigirse a él sin que empezara a portarse pesado, pero por suerte fue Terry que inicio la conversación, observándolo con desconfianza e incredulidad

_-¿Quién te ha dicho que voy a hacerte caso? Si quiero iré por allá_- le indicó Terry con acidez

-_Como quieras, pero deberías agradecer que te he salvado_- opinó el joven inventor acomodándose sus lentes, pero Terry empezó a reírse con ganas

-_Jajajaja, no me hagas reír, tu primo y tu hermanito no son rivales para mí, me he liado con tipos mayores, más musculosos y que me han doblado la altura y he salido ileso. No pueden enfrentarse a mí o saldrán perdiendo_- le advirtió muy claramente con ganas de intimidarlo

-_Ok…_- tartamudeó Stear impresionado de la agresividad que de repente y de forma tan fácil exponía, aun cuando rato antes hubiese estado bien _-¿Siempre te comportas de forma tan volátil?- _se atrevió a preguntar puesto que era un chico valiente

_-¿Y tú, siempre te comportas como un Santo redentor?-_ indagó Terry con sarcasmo, respondiéndole con otra pregunta, mientras comenzaba a avanzar sin esperarlo. Su gabán negro y su largo cabello se movían en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo, asemejándose al igual que con su comportamiento a algún ave de rapiña oscura.

-_O…oye espera… por esa parte de allá ya anduvimos, nos falta ahora la sección de "Historia Natural"_…- se apresuró a recordarle Stear siguiéndolo aunque el castaño parecía no tomarlo en absoluto en cuenta, pero en eso ocurrió algo inesperado, pasó por los cielos un avión sorprendiéndolos.

_-¡Es un biplano!-_ exclamó Stear apresurándose a la salida más cercana a los jardines del lugar para poder observarlo a plenitud. El avión que parecía pertenecer al ejército y estar probando unas maniobras, dio unas cuantas vueltas por el sector y luego se alejó, entonces para su sorpresa Stear vio que Terry había salido porque le había llamado la atención también.

_-Es un Flete Modelo 17_- comentó, asombrándolo a Stear, que luego de eso empezó a creer que también compartía el gusto por la aviación.

_-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?-_

_-Mi padre fue militar durante años, sabe de estas cosas-_

_-¡Que bien!-_ exclamó el joven inventor con sinceridad, ahora entendía el porque de su comportamiento tan gélido a veces. Crecer bajo las reglas de un militar no debía ser nada fácil. El rebelde continuó:

-_Además tengo la suerte de haber visto uno de verdad-_

_-! En serio, donde!-_ solicitó de favor Stear entusiasmado, necesitaba que le indicara el lugar para ir, pero Terry sin complicaciones, no tuvo reparos en contarle

-_En mi casa de Escocia, mi padre tiene uno durmiendo en su hangar-_

Stear no lo podía creer, los aviones le fascinaban, eran el sueño de su vida y de repente conocía a alguien que poseía uno, era fascinante. Un montón de preguntas se le venían a la mente, debía saber más. Terry por su parte a quien el incidente del avión le había hecho volver a recobrar el buen ánimo, accedió a responderle mientras caminaban de regreso al interior del museo, por la parte en que sí les faltaba ver.

_-¡Es genial!-_ repitió Stear

-_Sí, ya lo creo_- contestó el rebelde

* * *

><p>La librería tenía un estilo antiguo y acogedor y en el Candy deambulaba aliviada de salir un poco del ambiente de vanidad que la había rodeado durante toda la tarde. Si bien disfrutaba de comprarse ropa o de lucir bonita como toda chica, consideraba que también había otras cosas más importantes que solo pensar en ello. A diferencia de Eliza, a quien todo eso le parecía ideal.<p>

En cambio para ella, llegaba un punto en que todo ese aire superficial la asfixiaba, así que buscaba momentos como ese para desintoxicarse, bien podía decirse, de tanta frivolidad.

Mientras paseaba por los pasillos chequeando los títulos de los libros en las estanterías y de repente tomando alguno entre sus manos para ojearlo un poco, sentía como poco a poco volvía a estar en paz consigo misma, con su propia esencia, con la que estaba lejos de todos los estereotipos de la alta sociedad. Ya había para entonces también elegido dos ejemplares para llevar y leer antes de dormir. Novelas románticas que le hacían emocionar el corazón.

De pronto Annie se acercó a consultarle algo, entusiasmada, sacándola de su paz y tranquilidad

_-¡Candy, necesito que me ayudes! ¿Cuál de estos dos libros crees que es mejor?_- preguntó la chica que cuando le tocaba decidirse por una opción entre dos cosas que le gustaban, solía tomarse un buen tiempo para elegir

_-¿"Cumbres Borrascosas" del Emily Bronte u "Orgullo y prejuicio" de Jane Austen?-_

A Candy le fascinaba el primer libro y le tenía un cariño especial ya que lo había leído en la época en que Anthony y ella comenzaran su noviazgo. En el se contaba la historia de una chica egoísta atrapada por dos amores. Uno, un joven galante y refinado y el otro de un gitano rebelde, indomable y cruel. Reconocía de pronto con pesar por qué entonces le gustaba más que la primera vez que lo leyera, porque muy en el fondo se sentía algo identificada con dicha historia.

_-¿Candy?-_ le llamó su amiga, al ver que se había quedado suspensa en el vacío, para hacerla reaccionar

_-¡Orgullo y Prejuicio!_- gritó entonces Candy con desesperación, recomendándole la otra opción con un ánimo que no era normal en ella

_-…Está bien-_ contestó Annie extrañada, disponiéndose a llevar el libro sugerido a la caja, pero entonces vio otro en una estantería y se emocionó al tomarlo

- _¿Y este, "Jane Eyre" de Charlotte Bronte?-_ preguntó. Candy suspiró, allí iban de nuevo. Decidió alejarse un poco para que su amiga decidiera y fue cuando pasó cerca de la ventana que escuchó el sonido melodioso y alegre de una armónica tocar desde el exterior. Aquello cautivó su atención por lo que sin detenerse a pensarlo, curiosa como era, decidió salir a ver.

En el exterior había una pequeña muestra artística. Unos gitanos se la habían ingeniado para colocar un teatro en miniatura donde hacía bailar marionetas y narraban historias para los niños transeúntes que se detuvieran a observar. A Candy le pareció algo muy tierno, sobre todo en aquella época navideña. Por ello, al verlo, sin lugar a dudas caminó hasta allí.

Lo que no contaba era con que al apartarse las pocas personas que se encontraban en esos momentos presenciando la sencilla obra, se iba a encontrar a alguien que no esperaba ver hasta rato después caída la tarde.

Terry.

Era el dueño de aquella dulce interpretación, una melodía que sonaba a historia medieval, magia y leyendas de princesas y dragones, tal como la que se estaba representando con los títeres en ese rato.

En cuanto él le clavó la mirada supo que su armónica tocaba solo para ella. La armónica que ella le había regalado…Fue algo inexplicable, pero su alma lo entendió y aquello sirvió como un magnetismo para atraerla hacia él. Como una hipnosis realizada por un flautista encantado de esos de los cuentos.

Terry había logrado el objetivo que se propusiera al verla por la ventana varios minutos atrás. Buscar la forma de atraerla porque se moría por estar a solas un momento con ella, por conversar como no habían hecho en tanto tiempo. Los meses la habían cambiado, le habían favorecido haciéndola mas bella y él lo notaba en silencio. Lo estaba volviendo loco con sus miradas a escondidas. Por ello tomó la armónica que siempre llevaba en los bolsillos desde que ella se la obsequiara y se había ofrecido a ponerle la música a la presentación del titiritero.

Estaban cerca, la melodía servía de fondo a la obra, haciéndole sonreír a Candy tan tiernamente como a los pequeños que estaban alrededor, cuando Annie y Eugenne aparecieron por detrás sobresaltándola, mientras más allá le veía bajar a Terry la mirada desilusionado.

_-¡Candy aquí tengo los dos libros de Louis May Alcott que pediste!_- comentó Annie alegremente, mientras ella enseguida tenía que ponerse a disimular, evitando que se le notara el nerviosismo. Annie al igual que Eugenne, enseguida se dieron cuenta de la particular escena pero lo supieron esconder muy bien. La intensidad con la que se estaban mirando instantes antes los dos rebeldes no era algo que podía pasar desapercibido.

_-Vaya pero que puntualidad, el primero en llegar de todos los chicos-_ observó la mucama como si nada, pensando que era una cualidad favorable en un hombre y luego agregó para ellas mismas _-¡Que lindo toca! Se ve que tiene un buen corazón o de otra forma no le saldría una melodía tan dulce, además se nota que está enamorado-_

Al escucharle decir esto, el corazón de Candy casi se detiene. No podía creer que eso pudiese ser verdad, menos aún que fuera por ella… pero entonces llegó también Eliza para recordarle que era un hombre prohibido y lo peor fue que había notado las miradas de complicidad entre ambos, por lo que el inglés al reconocerle los inequívocos celos en su mirada color miel, muy precavido comenzó a interpretar la "_Para Eliza_" de Beethoven, para recordarle que seguía siendo suyo.

_-Es increíble, toca de oído_- se escuchó decir a los espectadores encantados.

_-Es…perfecto, no había muchachos así en mis tiempos_- alguien más comentó por allí. Una ancianita en la que había despertado pasión.

Eliza entonces se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para causar la envidia de las espectadoras y dejar bien en claro que él estaba con ella, tampoco perdió la oportunidad de torcerle los ojos a Candy

-_Amor, quería enseñarte el hermoso vestido que compré para la Ópera, elegí uno que combina con el color de tus ojos_- le contó con coquetería, de forma melosa -_ya quiero que sea mañana por la noche_-

-_De seguro lucirás bien_- fue la fría respuesta de él, que se sentía incómodo de que Candy estuviese presenciando esa escena.

Candy al ver aquello supo que no tenia nada que hacer allí. Si bien Terry y ella no eran nada, tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar que tratara de infundirle celos con su noviecita, no iba a dejarse afectar por ese tipo de inmadureces y en una acción muy natural se dio vuelta y rápidamente se fue de allí. Prefería esperar dentro del coche que presenciar aquello.

_-¿Qué le sucede?-_ quiso saber la mucama pero Annie no supo que decirle. Por ello se dijo en el interior que luego se ocuparía de regañar a su amiga por ser cada vez más notoria con respecto a lo de Terry. Aparte de que aquello era algo inconcebible.

Annie meditaba sobre esto cuando Stear saltó de detrás de un poste cercano, haciéndolas asustar a ella y Eugenne como era su propósito

_-¡Stear te voy a matar!-_ le amenazó la pelinegra mientras su cuñado reía a carcajadas

Poco después el resto faltante de los chicos llegó a escena, acompañados por George. Archie se puso junto a Annie, rodeándola con su brazo y Anthony aprovechó para preguntarle por Candy, extrañado de no encontrarla allí

_-¿Y Can?-_

_-Creo que decidió esperar en el carruaje_- contestó Annie

Anthony entonces observó a Terry y Eliza más allá en su eterna luna de miel con desconfianza, esperando que no hubiesen tenido nada que ver.

Mientras tanto oyeron vociferar a George;

-_Bien, ¡listos, nos vamos a la feria!_-

* * *

><p>Después de un final de tarde perfecto en que se subieron a varios juegos mecánicos y merendaron dulces, batidos, golosinas y hot dogs. Estos últimos por recomendación de Anthony y Candy, a quienes les encantaban, los siete jóvenes terminaron rendidos, cansados de una velada tan entretenida.<p>

Para regresar a la mansión se dispusieron de dos vehículos, tal como había ocurrido para movilizarlos al centro de la ciudad. En el primero viajaría la mayoría del grupo y en el segundo George y Eugenne que ese día cumplían la función de chaperones en compañía de uno de los jóvenes, el que no alcanzara asiento. Más en ésta ocasión Anthony pidió viajar junto con Candy solos, es decir solicitó el carruaje que correspondía a los tutores porque sentía que no podía permanecer en el mismo vehículo junto con las ratas de Terry y Eliza. George que estaba al tanto de la enemistad sostenida entre todos ellos, no se dio a rogar y aceptó, pero eso sí, cuidando de enviar con ellos a alguien para que los vigilase y esto recaía inevitable en Stear, quien por ser el único sin pareja allí, por ende también le tocaba viajar en el segundo auto.

-_Por favor les pido que no se comporten melosos en mi presencia o me harán indigestar_- el joven inventor bromeó refiriéndose a la hermosa pareja que hacían sus queridos primos. A Candy y Anthony les causó gracia su petición y acordaron portarse bien. Lo bueno fue que el inventor se encontraba tan cansado que no tardó en quedarse dormido. Esa tarde en el parque de diversiones le habían visto a menudo observando las máquinas, quizá tratando de descifrar como era que funcionaban.

Más en cuanto el joven cayó en las alas de Morfeo, el silencio se instaló entre los dos rubios que permanecían alejados, sentados uno frente al otro. Candy intuía que Anthony todavía seguía celoso debido a lo de la mañana pero no sabía como proferir para pedirle disculpas, todas las explicaciones que ella se había preocupado de decirle durante el resto del día parecía no haberlas tomado en cuenta

-_Anthony…_- se decidió a hablar entonces, tanteando primero el terreno que pisaba mientras él la observaba fijamente en medio de la creciente oscuridad -…_sé que sigues enojado por lo de esta mañana…solo quería decirte que fue sin querer… Terry y yo no somos ni siquiera amigos…- _confesó y era verdad, ya no podía decirse que en realidad lo fueran.

_-Te creo_- expresó Anthony pero sin modificar su expresión de frialdad –_así no quisiera, igual te creería…porque lo que siente el corazón no es algo que pueda comprender la cabeza ni la memoria…- _su voz se advertía algo triste al igual que su mirada. Estaba resentido pero aún así la amaba y no perdía la oportunidad de demostrárselo, Candy al comprenderlo sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón.

-_Así llegáramos a separarnos o termináramos de una manera muy dura, no te podría odiar…porque formas parte de mí-_ continuó. Su mirada la desarmaba al igual que lo que decía. Ella lo que menos quería era separarse de él, le dolía de tan solo pensarlo, le daba escalofríos. Él se había convertido en un pilar para ella al punto que no podía ni siquiera imaginarse de lo lúgubre y vacía que sería su vida sin poder estar a su lado. Anthony le era tan primordial como lo habían sido sus madres en algún momento de la vida…era su compañero, su mejor amigo, la persona que más quería en el mundo. Por eso de solo oír mencionar aquello le dieron ganas de llorar.

_-…No quiero separarme de ti…_- pronunció en voz baja con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos _–…nunca… por favor no digas eso_- le suplicó, y ya sin poder contenerse más, de espíritu espontáneo como era, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

La sorpresiva situación alejó todo el resentimiento en él que aunque al principio la recibió con estupefacción y forzada tranquilidad, terminó por cobijarla ardorosamente en sus brazos, disfrutando de su ternura y de la forma en que ella le prodigaba caricias, bañando su rostro con sus finas lágrimas.

-_Te adoro y soy tuya… siempre y a donde quiera que te encuentres, jamás lo olvides…-_ le dijo en voz queda para que solo él pudiera oírlo.

Para Anthony con los ojos cerrados, escuchar aquello fue como música para sus oídos. De haber tenido el poder hubiese deseado que aquel momento fuera eterno, para sentirla siempre tan cerca de él, murmurándole aquellas palabras bellas al oído y contemplándolo en silencio como intuía que estaba haciendo, por ello permaneció quieto durante unos momentos a la espera de que ella se acercase más.

Candy tampoco podía estar enojada por mucho tiempo con él. Era su perdición. Lo llevaba en el alma, grabado como a una marca, sabia que siempre sería así. Era su ángel. Con ternura después de acariciar su mejilla, empezó a delinear de forma juguetona con su dedo, su perfil. Era un sueño de hombre, no solo en apariencia sino también en su interior, cualquier chica podía enamorarse de él, incluso por unos segundos comprendió a la tal Kiki, porque era algo que no se podía evitar. Su forma amable y galante de ser se quedaba en la retina de quienes le trataban, haciéndole inolvidable.

Anthony aprovechó un momento su traviesa cercanía y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, con suavidad la tomó de la cintura para sentarla a su lado y acomodarla en su regazo. Candy se quedó quieta, sintiéndose completa y feliz como una niña pequeña en brazos de su protector.

Un segundo después antes de continuar en su burbuja de amor, los dos se percataron de que Stear apenas unos metros más allá siguiera durmiendo sin ser incomodado, pero parecía no haber problema porque roncaba tranquilamente. De todas maneras cuidaron de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Candy se tapó la boca para no reír, mientras Anthony le sonreía con complicidad, los dos quedaron el uno al lado del otro semi acostados en el asiento del coche y totalmente compenetrados. Anthony tomó su pequeña mano y la comparó entre las suyas, luego besó cada uno de sus dedos. Candy recordó embelesada la noche después de su primera cita, cuando habían viajado los dos solos en el carruaje de regreso a casa, el uno frente del otro igual que entonces, conversando de tantas cosas y habían decretado como recuerdo de ese día, dos moneditas de centavos como amuletos, los mismos que todavía conservaban entre sus cosas más preciadas. Rememoró también como en aquellas épocas soñaba en que sus encuentros terminaran de la misma manera que lo que vivían en ese momento y se sintió tan dichosa.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros y compartieron un pequeño beso.

-_Solo te pido que confíes en mí. La confianza es una de las cosas más importantes para una pareja. Yo prometo no fallarte y respetar cada una de tus decisiones u opiniones, tal como te lo prometí un día en la iglesia_- le recordó Anthony su ofrenda eterna, mientras bordeaba con su dedo índice la piedra del anillo de compromiso en la mano de ella, que Candy procuraba nunca quitarse, porque que era el símbolo del juramento más importante que había hecho en su vida.

-_Yo confío_- corroboró con devoción

Anthony se sintió en el fondo aliviado, como si aquel momento compensara los tantos otros de sufrimiento que había tenido por los problemas en la relación durante las últimas semanas. Juntó su rostro al suyo, quería quedarse así, cerca de ella durante un buen rato… de esa forma, sin complicaciones, simplemente con su corazón latiendo junto al de ella, anhelando que el viaje de vuelta a la casa durara más de lo que debía.

Cuando se enamoró no sabia de lo complejo que era llevar una relación pero lo fue aprendiendo con el tiempo, entendiendo que llevaba una gran responsabilidad para que funcionara muy aparte de los maravillosos momentos.

Un desnivel en el camino hizo que el carruaje se estremeciera, despertándose así Stear, quien en medio de su somnolencia reparó en que los dos rubios estaban juntos, muy juntos

-_Verán que no están cumpliendo con lo que me prometieron_- objetó a forma de reproche para molestarles haciéndolos reír. Anthony entonces de broma, le lanzó una bola de papel que hizo con la parte del boleto de feria que aún conservaba en su bolsillo

_-¡Ya calla y vuelve a dormir!-_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el otro auto, donde viajaban los demás, Eliza observaba en el asiento de enfrente a su primo Archie y a Annie conversar animados en su propio mundo, ignorándolos a todos, y a George y a Eugenne, uno frente al otro un poco más allá platicar sobre temas serios referentes a la sociedad, pero de repente empezó a sentirse extraña.<p>

-_Amor, creo que me estoy empezando a sentir mal_- le comentó a Terry, quien iba a su lado con la mirada perdida en la ventana, contemplando los fríos parajes de la noche, pensando en quien sabía qué.

_-¿Qué te ocurre?-_ preguntó él, prestándole atención

_-Tengo ganas de vomitar_- se quejó ella

_-¿Indigestión?-_ preguntó Terry con mirada burlona

-_No lo sé_- lloriqueó Eliza arrimándose más a él para esconder su pelirroja cabeza en el pecho de él

-_Está bien, tranquila_- agregó Terry condescendiente, acomodándose para rodearla con su brazo – _intenta dormir un rato y pensar en otra cosa, te sentirás mejor_- le recomendó jugueteando con pereza con los cabellos de la parte superior de su cabeza, en una de sus raras muestras de cariño, mientras cerraba los ojos también. Eliza siguió su consejo y se durmió durante el resto del viaje, sin embargo se despertó una media hora más tarde cuando estaban ya cerca de llegar porque ahora le aquejaba un fuerte dolor de barriga. Se llevó la mano a la frente y asustada supo que también le subiría fiebre.

_-¡Demonios!_- se dijo para sí, comprendiendo que el hot dog que se comiera le había hecho daño. _"Maldita Candy y sus sugerencias"_ pensó. Notó entonces que Terry al igual que Archie y Annie se habían quedado dormidos y solo Eugenne y George permanecían despiertos platicando y riendo en voz baja para no molestar. A la luz de la luna y en medio de su somnolencia a Eliza le pareció reconocer que había un brillo en la mirada de los dos. Se gustaban, por lo que para variar y distraerse de su malestar decidió prestar atención a su conversación.

_-Fue una casualidad encontrarnos a Robert Montgomery, no ha perdido su actitud jovial y divertida de adolescente_- comentó George refiriéndose al socio, amigo de la familia. Eliza se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del tío de una de sus mejores amigas _–Recuerdo que lo encontré también a bordo del Mauritania cuando vinimos, era muy amigo del Capitán. Venía de América junto a su hijo y su sobrina, también estudiantes del Colegio San Pablo, quienes congeniaron enseguida con el Joven Anthony y la Señorita Candice, junto con la nieta del Capitán, una adorable chiquilla.-_

-_Me imagino que se formó otro grupo de adolescentes a bordo de ese buque al que te tocó cuidar, ¿no es así?_- indagó Eugenne, a quien le hacía gracia y le causaba dulzura la forma protectora en que sin ser el niñero, George siempre estaba pendiente de todos los nietos de la Sra. Ardley.

_-Ufff…sí_- respondió el buen asistente riendo

Para Eliza fue suficiente, no necesitaba oír nada más. Sabía que las conclusiones de ellos eran equivocadas acerca de los Montgomery y la buena amistad surgida entre todos, incluyendo a la tan mencionada Kimberly Collins, puesto que la propia Audrey se lo había contado. Sin embargo sacaría partido de lo escuchado en el momento que considerara más adecuado.

* * *

><p>Esa noche ya tranquila por estar totalmente reconciliada con su Anthony. Candy aprovechaba su paz para embeberse en la lectura.<p>

En su cama hasta quedarse dormida, se encontraba leyendo _"Mujercitas_", la tierna obra de Louise May Alcott, preguntándose como habría sido su vida de tener varias hermanas, cuando de casualidad, la que le había dado la vida, su también mejor amiga, irrumpió en la habitación haciéndola sobresaltar.

_-¡Annie!-_ solo entonces Candy se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de ponerle seguro a la puerta, prometiéndose ser más cuidadosa en eso.

_-¡Candy necesito hablar contigo, no puedo dormir!_- la otra chica declaró - _Quiero contarte algo sobre Archie que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza-_

_-Claro, está bien Anne, ven siéntate, escucho_- respondió Candy, incorporándose en la cama, dejando a un lado su libro y cruzando las piernas.

Annie entonces fue hasta allí. Lucia realmente ofuscada y nerviosa, no dejaba de jugar con los dedos de su mano e inclusive estaba algo sonrojada por lo que dudó un momento antes de hablar.

-…_Creo que él… está comenzando a dar muestras de lo que nos contó Amber en la pijamada_- confesó. Candy que no se esperaba aquello tuvo que taparse un momento la boca impresionada, pero en parte para disimular las ganas de reírse que le dieron

_-¡Por qué sonríes, no ves que esto es serio!_- protestó Annie sonrojándose aun más de lo que ya estaba y tomando una almohada para amagar golpearle.

-_Lo siento Annie, es que en serio no me lo esperaba_- respondió Candy intentando mostrar más seriedad.

_-Él siempre ha sido muy respetuoso conmigo, le encanta pasear de la mano y es muy cuidadoso en sus muestras de afecto. No le gusta ser exhibicionista, siempre espera el momento adecuado para que estemos solos y aún así se contiene por ser considerado conmigo…- _Annie explicó

Candy solo escuchaba con expectación mientras su amiga continuaba

-…_Pero hoy se comportó diferente cuando subimos a la Noria_ **(1**_**)**__… cuando estábamos en la parte más alta, me atrajo hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo y me dio un…un beso francés_- al soltarlo la tímida Annie enrojeció como tomate hasta la punta del cabello.

_-¡Annie en serio!_ – exclamó Candy asombrada pero al ver que su amiga parecía algo asustada trató enseguida de tranquilizarla –_No te asustes, es normal, eso es una muestra de su naturaleza apasionada, la que por lo que me cuentas había estado tardando en mostrar, pero no te preocupes, recuerda que tú siempre vas a tener el control en lo que quieras que suceda y él porque te quiere va a respetar tu decisión, pero debes dejarle en claro lo que te gusta y lo que no-_le aconsejó. Annie asintió más tranquila

_-También me dijo que me amaba, sabes_ – la chica sonrió bajando la mirada ilusionada, al recordarlo –_fue esta noche después de acompañarme a la puerta de mi cuarto…Candy no sé que voy a hacer, nunca me había sentido así, él me hace sentir diferente, despierta instintos en mí que nunca antes había sentido… me hace sentir única, especial. ¡Lo amo, de verdad lo amo!_- declaró

-_Estás descubriendo la pasión amiga_ – le contó Candy, recordando con emoción para ella misma cuando había pasado por ese momento con Anthony –_es algo maravilloso, increíble pero también debes tener cuidado, no debes dejar que se te salga de control, sobre todo si no estás lista_- le recordó, sobre todo para que no pasara malos ratos ni se los hiciera pasar a Archie, como ya en algunas ocasiones ella se los venía haciendo pasar a Anthony.

-_Tendré en cuenta tus palabras Can, te quiero mucho amiga_- dijo Annie y le dio un abrazo en forma de agradecimiento.

-_Yo igual Anne, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo si tienes alguna duda, yo en mi corta experiencia te puedo ayudar_- expresó Candy con modestia, haciéndola sonreír – _y sabes que también, ¡ya me dio hambre!_- agregó – _por qué no vamos a la cocina y nos preparamos un sándwich-_

-_Sí tienes razón, yo con todo lo de hoy ni merendé_- Annie apoyó.

Candy tomó su bata, se puso sus pantuflas y luego ambas tratando de no hacer mucho ruido se aventuraron escaleras abajo en medio de la oscuridad puesto que a esa hora ya todo el mundo se había acostado.

A Candy le dio la locura y en un impulso cuando ya le faltaba por bajar unos ocho escalones, se aventuró a resbalarse sentada por el pasamanos, un truco que había aprendido gracias a los chicos en sus primeros inolvidables días en Lakewood. Annie se rió moviendo la cabeza, pensando que su mejor amiga era incorregible.

Después de eso, sigilosas se acercaron a la cocina, pero notaron entonces, no sin sorprenderse, que no eran las únicas despiertas como creían, ya que dentro se escuchaban rumores y aun debajo de la puerta se advertían las luces de las lámparas a gas, prendidas.

-_Candy vámonos_- sugirió Annie en voz baja

-_Espera un momento_- Candy argumentó porque le parecía haber reconocido una de esas voces, acercándose más a la puerta hasta apoyar su oído detrás de la madera para escuchar mejor

-_¡Candy!-_ le volvió a llamar Annie con insistencia en voz baja pero ella solo le hizo una seña para que esperara con la mano.

Adentro se oía el desliz de unas fichas sobre la mesa así como una conversación.

_-Póker de ases, te gané-_

_-No me conformo, pido otra partida-_

-_Habrá que hacer cuentas primero, veamos con esta, ya me debes una hamburguesa con papas más malteada toda la semana que viene. No entiendes, no me puedes ganar en esto, soy un experto-_

-_Es solo suerte-_

_-Y también años de experiencia-_

_-¿Dónde lo aprendiste?-_

La otra voz calló durante unos momentos, quizá pensando un poco antes de contestar

_-…Mi padre me enseñó cuando era niño…-_

Fue todo, Candy no se aguantó más la curiosidad e ingresó para sorpresa de Annie, que aún avergonzada no tuvo más que seguirla. Dentro Stear y Terry también se vieron sorprendidos.

_-¡Chicas, pero que hacen levantadas a estas horas!_- expresó el joven de lentes

-_Buenas noches_- dijo la chica

_-¿Qué es, fiesta de pijamas?-_ profirió Terry con acidez por la intromisión

_-¿Qué es, una reunión de bohemios?-_ respondió Candy con sarcasmo, pasando de largo hasta la alacena

_-Buenas… noches_- saludó Annie algo incómoda

_-Que tal_- respondió Stear y Terry solo movió la mano con desgano

_-¡Perfecto, una reunión de póker de madrugada, esto es genial!_ – Exclamó entonces Stear emocionado, después de ocurrírsele la idea –_Candy tú también eres buena en esto, por qué no te nos unes_- sugirió

-_En realidad, solo vinimos aquí por un bocadillo_ – la rubia se apresuró a decir pero Terry no perdió la oportunidad de molestarla

-_Qué pasa, tienes miedo-_

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-¿Entonces?-_

Candy se lo quedó mirando un momento, calculando el grado del rival que tenía frente a sus ojos y luego decidida se dirigió al inventor

_-¡Stear reparte esa baraja!-_

_-¡Bien!_- repuso el chico, poniéndose manos a la obra

Annie la miró sin comprender, pero Candy solo pudo encogerse de hombros, que iba a hacer, no iba a bajarle la guardia a Terry y la decisión ya estaba dada, había que jugar.

_-No saben lo buena que es en esto, en Lakewood siempre nos daba unas palizas a mi hermano y a mi_- contó con gracia Stear. Terry solo podía ansiar comprobar aquello, mirándola con diversión, mientras Candy tomaba asiento a un lado de ambos en la mesa redonda, después de poner un plato con sándwich para ella y otro para su amiga enfrente.

-_También puedes unírtenos Anne, que dices_- animó Stear

_-Pero no sé jugar-_

_- No importa te enseñamos-_

-_De acuerdo_- la chica se dispuso a tomar asiento, pero no sin antes escrutar a Terry, quien no le inspiraba para nada confianza pero para él, ella era indiferente, simplemente bajó los pies que tenia puestos sobre la silla en su clásica actitud descomplicada favorita, para que pudiera sentarse.

-_Ok empecemos_- profirió Stear después de repartir los naipes a cada uno. Los cuatro se embebieron entonces en un juego de concentración durante unos minutos hasta que después de haber perdido Annie y Stear, Terry estaba a punto de dar la estocada final, sólo que Candy tuvo en aquella ocasión la última palabra.

_-¡Te gané!_- le indicó justo antes de que él reclamara las fichas apostadas, colocando la mano sobre las de él para impedir que se las llevara. En ese instante los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Él realmente sorprendido, puesto que ella había demostrado una serenidad durante toda la partida digna de un profesional, una actitud que jamás hubiese levantado sospechas que tenía las de ganar. Definitivamente no dejaba de sorprenderlo y Candy en cambio se sintió repentinamente nerviosa, al verse reflejada en esos ojos azules profundos que iluminaban además las luces de las lámparas, pero sobre todo porque sin querer le había tocado las manos, por lo que para no incomodarlo, enseguida las retiró. Terry se dio cuenta de esto e igual le acercó las fichas a su lado.

-_¡Bravo Candy!_- expresó entonces Annie,

-_¡Sí, bravo Candy!_- expresó Stear aplaudiéndola

Candy que había bajado un instante la mirada algo ruborizada, se sintió orgullosa y sonrió. Ella también tenía derecho a burlarse de Terry si quería.

-_Tengo una idea para hacer el juego más interesante_- profirió entonces Terry con ganas de fastidiarla – _que tal si jugamos con prendas como penitencia, yo empezaré con la primera por haber perdido en esta partida_ – agregó quitándose enseguida el suéter que llevaba puesto, para quedarse en una fina camiseta que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo, mostrando perfectamente su recio y escultural pecho de joven atlético. El acto sorprendió a todos pero más cuando en claro afán de molestar a la pecosa añadió mirándola con burla –Mira lo que has provocado Candy, apuesto a que ahora estás conforme-

Candy no dijo nada pero se sintió ofendida porque le pareció una falta de respeto. Supo por qué lo hacía, era además de una grosería el hacerle alusión a la noche, un par de días atrás en que buscando a Clint sin querer había entrado en su habitación, más cuando le había pedido disculpas. Miró a sus amigos incomodada y decidió levantarse

-_Permiso_- pidió, retirándose

_-¡Candy!-_ Annie se levantó también y salió tras ella

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?_- le reclamó Stear entonces a Terry, a quien también aquello le había parecido maleducado, sobre todo cuando ya comenzaba a caerle bien. Terry se encogió de hombros

-_Quería molestarla_- confesó sin complicarse

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno, se sentía un ambiente tenso entre los jugadores de naipes de la noche anterior. Candy en todo momento parecía ignorar a Terry al punto de ni siquiera querer mirarlo, mientras él en cambio sentía unas grandes ganas de molestarla de nuevo, mientras que Stear y Annie notaban todo aquello perplejos. Stear sin comprender bien la situación y Annie sintiéndose algo culpable por tener conocimiento de la atracción que existía entre ambos y ser cómplice sin querer de su acercamiento. Ella en cambio no podía darle cara a Anthony a quien consideraba un buen amigo y no creía justo que a sus espaldas pudiese darse algo que si se avivaba le perjudicaría.<p>

Anthony por su parte notaba que Candy estaba algo malhumorada pero no sabía por qué o con quien, sin embargo con su afinada intuición y sobre todo, siguiendo la frialdad de las miradas de ella, recayó en que el culpable tal vez podría ser Terry, quien por ratos los miraba a ambos de forma burlona y jamás disimulaba su antipatía hacia él. Anthony era un joven valiente, sabia que en cualquier momento podía romperse ese delicado hilo de tolerancia que existía entre ellos por respeto a la casa que los acogía y a la tía abuela, pero estaba preparado de ser el caso.

El apasionado y elegante Archie en cambio, desde su lado de la mesa solo podía notar ese ambiente de discordia entre los dos muchachos que se hacia cada vez más grave. Al punto de pensar que no le extrañaría en que en cualquier momento ambos se abalanzasen el uno contra el otro tumbando todo en la mesa como en una pelea de fieras.

Eliza era la única de las chicas que no notaba la tensión, en parte porque aún estaba convaleciente de los vómitos, la fiebre y los escalofríos que había sufrido la noche anterior, producto de la intoxicación de comer algo en mal estado, como le había diagnosticado el prestigioso doctor de cabecera de la tía abuela vía telefónica al escuchar los síntomas y también porque con su naturaleza de víbora se encontraba concentrada en sus propias ideas, las cuales consistían en gran parte en darles un golpe a Anthony y Candy esa misma noche que sería la ópera.

Justo como si fuese un radar, la tía abuela sacó a mencionar el asunto.

-_Mis estimados niños, como sabemos hoy es la función de la ópera al anochecer, por lo que les sugiero que estén listos a eso de las seis, en especial las chicas que tardan un poco más en arreglarse. Yo como ya saben no podré asistir acompañándolos como me gustaría por ser justamente hoy la celebración del trigésimo aniversario de las empresas Ardley con la Cámara de Comercio Londinense, pero la buena y responsable Eugenne me reemplazará. Además aprovecho para comentar que para tan especial celebración de hoy para el Clan Ardley, le he pedido a dos de mis queridos nietos que me acompañen_- al decir esto, se sorprendió la mayoría, en especial Candy, Annie y Eliza que con pesar intuían quienes serían

-_Anthony y Archibald, ¿están preparados para más tarde verdad?-_

-_Así es tía abuela, será todo un honor acompañarla_- respondió Archie con formalidad, en el fondo no quería ir pero estaba resignado. Anthony solo miró a Candy a su lado, sujetándole la mano por debajo de la mesa al ver su carita de tristeza y decepción.

Momentos previos al desayuno la tía abuela los había llamado a la estancia para solicitarles que la acompañasen, ya que consideraba sería una experiencia enriquecedora para los dos futuros empresarios de la familia, además de que necesitaba que algunos de sus seres queridos estén en el evento y el abuelo Williams que era el principal no podía hacerse presente por su delicado estado de salud, por lo que los chicos no tuvieron como negarse.

_-Y espero que usted Sr. George que ayer se encontró con el Sr. Montgomery no haya perdido la oportunidad de volver a recordarle la invitación_- agregó Mrs. Elroy

-_Por supuesto que se la recordé Mrs. Elroy y el señor Montgomery confirmó su asistencia_- respondió George

Entonces fue el momento repentino de Eliza de actuar, ya que no tendría otra oportunidad esa noche.

-_Mi amiga Audrey, siempre dice que para su tío, nosotros los Ardley somos de sus amistades predilectas_- comentó- _así como la familia del Capitán Collins, quien comandaba ese barco cuando Anthony y Candy vinieron de América… _–

Al oír mencionar sus nombres los mencionados chicos alzaron la mirada comprendiendo que Eliza los citaba con alguna mala intensión

–_Por cierto Anthony, me había olvidado de decirte que Kiki siempre te envía saludos en todas las cartas que le escribe a Audrey. Parece que te tiene una gran estima, siempre dice que extraña las veladas que pasaron juntos en el Mauritania_- la pelirroja mordaz, agregó

Candy sintió entonces como si le hubieran picado con una aguja en el alma. Anthony se quedó perplejo con la mayoría de miradas puestas sobre él.

_-Solo somos amigos_- explicó, pero Candy igual sintió unas necesidades impetuosas de salir de allí. Las cosas no eran tan simples como había creído y la supuesta amistad de Anthony con la nieta del viejo Capitán, era algo que sabían varios desde hacia tiempo. Algo de lo que ella había sido la última en enterarse, por lo que esta vez sin permiso, se levantó y dejó el comedor.

_-Lo siento_- se excusó entonces Anthony, lanzando su servilleta sobre la mesa con coraje para levantarse e ir tras ella. Una vez más las cosas se habían echado a perder.

_-¡Bueno, ya que todo el mundo deja la mesa sin avisar, un desvergonzado signo de mala educación, es de suponer que ya terminaron de desayunar!-_vociferó la tía abuela indignada por la afrenta hecha ante la sagrada hora del día, los chicos se miraron boquiabiertos entre ellos comprendiendo que iban a pagar los platos rotos _-¡Samira, por favor levante la mesa, se suspende el desayuno!-_

Hubo exclamaciones de protesta, algunos sí se sentían hambrientos como Stear que tuvo que apresurarse para engullir todo, aunque en un momento llegaron a quitarle la tasa de café de las manos, la cual no soltó fácilmente sin antes pelearla.

El único que no pareció inmutarse fue Terry que todo el rato había estado pendiente de Candy y de su actitud en respuesta al escuchar la alusión mencionada por Eliza a su enamorado y aprovechó el momento de la confusión para retirarse a averiguar que sucedía entre los rubios.

-_Mrs. Elroy, no cree que está siendo un poco dura con los jóvenes_- comentó entonces el condescendiente George pero la matriarca fue terminante

_-¡No, los buenos modales son y serán algo que se debe respetar y poner en práctica siempre, ya sea ahora o dentro de cien años! ¡Ellos son unos maleducados y deben aprender una lección!-_

Eliza que en esos momentos se dirigía a su habitación, tuvo que pasar junto a ellos que estaban cerca de la escalera

-_Permiso_- profirió educadamente pero cuando ya iba por el tercer escalón la tía abuela la llamó

– _¡Jovencita!-_

_-Sí tía abuela-_ preguntó Eliza, volteándose a verla temerosa

-_Espero que usted siga al pie de la letra las indicaciones dadas por el Doctor y hoy se dedique a descansar y a tomar las medicinas_-

-_Claro tía abuela_- respondió Eliza como una fingida sonrisa de niña buena –_seguiré todo al pie de la letra para estar totalmente repuesta para la noche-_

Pero entonces la tía abuela profirió algo que la desarmó

_-Pero como para la noche, no comprendo. Estás enferma Eliza y esta noche permanecerás en cama guardando reposo-_

_-¡¿Qué?! Pero…- _para Eliza aquello fue como un balde de agua fría _-¿…y la Ópera?- _preguntó con la voz temblándole

-_No habrá Ópera para ti esta vez, eso es lo que deberías haber pensado antes de ponerte a comer cualquier cosa sin pensar en tu salud_- resolvió la tía abuela terminante – _¡Tu salud es primero, niña!-_

_-¡No me puede hacer esto, no!- _gritó la chica como el mundo se le estuviese viniendo abajo.

No lo podía creer, conocía a la tía abuela de toda la vida, sabia que nada en la Tierra iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Así que no le quedó más que retirarse a su cuarto a llorar.

No podía creer el colmo de su mala suerte. Todos, la noche anterior habían comido lo mismo y a nadie le había hecho daño, solo a ella que era extremadamente delicada en comparación a los otros…y todo por culpa de Candy que lo había sugerido. Era como si le hubiese lanzado una maldición exclusiva a ella. La pecosa con sus ideas estúpidas que todo el mundo aceptaba y ella como tonta esa vez las había seguido.

_-¡Maldita Candy, como te odio, pero me las vas a pagar una por una todas las que me has hecho en esta vida!_- gritó pataleando, mientras sacaba del armario con rabia el vestido de noche nuevo que tenía guardado para esa tan esperada ocasión y lo arrugaba para después lanzarlo lo más lejos que podía de su vista, porque ya no podría usarlo. El bello vestido azul de seda que había esperado lucir para causar la envidia de todo el mundo junto a su apuesto galán, quien por cierto ahora tendría que ir solo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, por otro lado, Anthony tuvo que correr a alcanzar a Candy en los blancos jardines.<p>

_-¡Candy!_- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y ella ante el ímpetu de su llamado se detuvo porque necesitaba una explicación, requería escucharla de sus labios para intentar calmarse, aunque a esas alturas ya estuviese llorando. Anthony entonces fue hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

_-Por favor no te dejes llevar por las artimañas Eliza, solo quiere hacernos daño, por favor…_- le suplicó – _apuesto que se lo inventó_-

-_Solo quiero saber la verdad…dime la verdad Anthony_- Candy le pidió entre sollozos – _yo sé que ella gusta de ti pero tú… a ti…¿Te gusta?-_ se atrevió a preguntar por fin

-_No-_ fue la rotunda respuesta de él, al tiempo que se ocupaba en secarle las frías lágrimas –_Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, pero no me importará repetírtelo una vez más, no existe otra mujer para mí más que tu_-

Candy cerró los ojos al escuchar aquello, dejando que la respuesta se resbalara en su alma como un bálsamo sanador y las últimas lágrimas cayeran de sus largas pestañas.

_-Por favor confía en mi Can, es solo una amistad…por favor confía en mí-_ Anthony le recordó y su voz pareció transformarse en eco dentro de su cabeza. Candy quería creer que decía la verdad. Más tranquila asintió y ambos se fundieron en otro abrazo tranquilizador en el que permanecieron un buen rato, sin saber que más decirse. Solamente escuchando los latidos de sus corazones.

Rato después cuando el silencio fue interrumpido por el canto de pajaritos en los árboles cercanos. Candy se atrevió a levantar la mirada para perderse durante unos segundos en la apenada de él y con dulzura, así como algo avergonzada por la escena que le acababa de hacer, se paró de puntillas porque era más alto que ella para dejarle un besito en su hermosa boca.

-_Te extrañaré hoy_- le dijo ya calmada, restregándose las mejillas que sentía heladas por el frío y su propio llanto.

-_Yo también como un loco. No me esperaba aquella petición de la tía abuela, fue algo súbito que nos agarró de sorpresa a Archie y a mí_-

-_No se le puede decir no a la tía abuela_ – le recordó Candy comprendiendo, mientras le cerraba el cuello de la camisa para protegerlo del frío, ya que en su desesperación por salir detrás de ella se había olvidado de ponerse un abrigo.

-_Pero te prometo que estaré pensando en ti toda la noche, mi dulce Candy_ – indicó él juntando su rostro al suyo.

Ninguno de los dos notó que no solo las aves esa mañana fueron testigos de su reconciliación, sino que había alguien más observando de lejos. Terry, que había querido presenciar el desenlace aún consciente que de que si terminaba bien iba a sentirse mal, como entonces.

* * *

><p>La correspondencia les fue entregada esa tarde después del almuerzo, debido a que la tía abuela seguía aún algo enojada con todos. A esa hora en que algunos ya estaban más pendientes de alistarse para los eventos de esa noche, pero que a otros como a Stear, Candy y Terry les importaba un comino.<p>

-_La correspondencia, señores_- indicó Samira al entrar al playroom. Era una joven mucama que pronto se había ganado el respeto y confianza de los habitantes de la casa.

_-¡Genial!-_ exclamó Stear, levantándose de la alfombra donde estaba sentado, jugando al dominó en la mesita de la sala con Terry, y yendo a recibirla.

Candy entonces apartó por un leve instante la mirada de su libro, solo para ver que Terry desde el sofá mientras arreglaba una de las fichas del juego, le miraba de forma resentida.

-_Gracias Samira_- Repuso Stear con amabilidad y la chica se fue sonriendo y un poco sonrojada, ya que no pasaba para ella desapercibida lo lindo que era el joven inventor.

-_Ok, ok_ – dijo volteándose hacia ellos y leyendo los destinatarios de las cartas –_Estas dos son para Annie, estas tres para Eliza, esta de aquí para Archie, y esta para Candy_-

_-¡Para mí!-_ se alegró la chica, levantándose de un salto para recibirla _-¡Es del Hogar de Pony, yupi!_- exclamó en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, poniéndose a dar saltitos de alegría, sin importarle que Terry más allá la estuviese mirando de forma impasible.

"_Qué amargado" _pensó,

_-¿Cómo y para mi ninguna?-_ le escuchó decir a Stear al tiempo que ella se ponía a revisar lo que decía la suya, más notó entonces que debajo de su misiva había otra, con el sobre casi pegado al suyo. Así que separándolas leyó:

"_Para: T. Grandchester_

_De: G. Storni"_

-_Es para Terry_- musitó. Él al oír su nombre levantó inmediatamente la mirada del juego, por fin algo parecía sacarlo de su apatía. Candy se dio cuenta de ello y se apresuró a entregarle la misiva, notando que este con egoísmo casi se la arrebataba de las manos y se detenía durante varios segundos a leer el nombre del remitente, para luego salir de allí de inmediato sin darles explicaciones, tal vez para leerla en soledad.

A Candy le pareció muy extraño pero en cambio Stear ni siquiera se dio cuenta

_-¡Aquí está!-_ dijo sacando sobre mediano debajo de las demás cartas – _Mi revista mensual sobre invenciones modernas-_

* * *

><p><em>-Bien chicos, ¿Ya están todos?<em>- preguntó la elegante y hermosa Eugenne que lucía radiante esa noche, al tiempo que ultimaba todo para partir a la ópera, antes de subirse al asiento delantero del carruaje junto al chofer. Stear, Annie y Candy ya estaban listos.

-_Faltan Eliza y Terry_…- empezó a decir Candy con desgano, pero en eso apareció el aludido

_-¡Eliza no vendrá, está enferma!_- indicó ingresando al carruaje luciendo contrariado y tomó asiento junto a ella, donde había espacio vacio.

_-Bien, entonces nadie más. Listo nos vamos_- decretó Eugenne cerrando la puerta.

Terry lucía especialmente apuesto esa noche y lo sabía. Se había recogido su largo cabello oscuro en una media cola y su gabán oscuro encima de su impecable smoking le daba una apariencia de galán de Broadway. Candy pensó que de seguro venía de donde Eliza, con quien debía haber pasado el final de la tarde pero procuró no darle importancia. Más una frase de él la sacó de su indiferencia

_-Luces hermosa hoy_- le alabó con caballerosidad, tomándola por sorpresa

-_Gra…gracias_- musitó ella en respuesta y dudó unos segundos antes de contestar -…_tú también_-

El resto del camino transcurrió en un ambiente extraño mientras se sentían algo tímidos los dos el uno al lado del otro. Sin embargo Candy se puso feliz después de recibir halago y mirando su carita hermosa reflejada en el cristal de la ventana, se dijo que su vestido nuevo color marfil no le había fallado, o que tal vez era su dulce perfume o las encantadores florecitas que Eugenne se había encargado de poner en su tocado.

La Ópera no estaba muy lejos de allí y pronto se rompió el hielo entre los cuatro, gracias a la cordialidad y buen humor de Stear, por lo que en medio de hilarantes conversaciones el camino pareció hacerse más corto de los menos de veinte minutos que duraba.

En cuanto los chicos bajaron se dieron cuenta de que sería realmente una presentación de lujo, inclusive más fastuosa que las presentaciones llevadas a cabo en América. Gran parte de la sociedad de Londres se congregaba allí siempre.

Impresionada de aquello Candy estaba leyendo el título de la obra que iba a representarse, sin notar que los demás ya estaban entrando, hasta que Terry le llamó, ofreciéndole su brazo para que ingresaran. Ella algo dubitativa pero con agradecimiento aceptó.

Stear y Annie iban más adelante tan embebidos en medio de una chistosa plática sobre anécdotas de Archie y él cuando eran niños, que los habían relegado a los dos atrás. Sin poder creerlo, Candy cayó en cuenta de que sería pareja de Terry esa noche.

El trayecto que caminaron desde la entrada hasta ocupar sus asientos dentro del teatro pareció durarle más de lo normal. Andar así del brazo de él se sentía extraño, más cuando el silencio se cernía sobre ambos, parecía cómplice, comprometedor, como si tuviesen muchas cosas por decirse pero no supieran por cual empezar.

Aparte, Terry con su natural elegancia que resultaba muy especial para esos eventos, capturaba las miradas de las mujeres alrededor, sin límite de edad, ya fueran niñas, jóvenes o adultas. Las primeras porque al verlo lo consideraban como el chico ideal, a las segundas porque las deslumbraba con su naturaleza seductora y al tercer grupo le atraía porque aparte de apuesto poseía un halo singular que lo hacia parecer formal y más maduro de lo que en realidad era, algo que les atraía como moscas a la miel. Pero Candy que esa noche tuvo la suerte de ir de su brazo, ganándose así las miradas de envidia y desprecio de muchas, pensaba que todo ese famoso hechizo se centraba en su particular sonrisa ganadora, un arma que usaba para seducir y la cual era recomendable evitar.

Aún con este factor de hombre coqueto que pesaba en su contra, Terry se comportó educado y caballero todo el rato, e inclusive llegado el momento le abrió la puerta que daba al palco para que ella ingresara primero. Candy le agradeció impresionada y cuando se volteó al disimulo a verlo se dio cuenta en que estaba pendiente de ella. Aquello le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago durante un breve instante, aun cuando sabía que ello en esa situación era un sentimiento prohibido.

La obra comenzó sin ninguna irregularidad. El palco perteneciente a la familia Ardley ofrecía una vista magnifica del teatro que les permitió embeberse en la presentación como si formasen parte de ella. Era una Ópera clásica adaptada, _"Eco y Narciso", _que la historia de una ninfa del bosque, a la que el supremo Dios Zeus persuadió de entretener a su esposa Hera, con charlas incesantes, para que ésta no pudiese espiarlo en sus deslices, por lo que Hera al enterarse la castigó condenándola a repetir únicamente la sílaba final de cada palabra que oyera. No obstante, esto no impidió que se enamorara de un joven demasiado bello, el cual no podía amarla por ya estar enamorado de sí mismo.

Era una historia rara de la mitología griega si uno se ponía a compararla con la realidad pero en extremo hermosa, no podía negarse. Candy de cuando en cuando volteaba en medio de la oscuridad a ver a Terry, quien parecía ser el más concentrado de todos. Como si la obra para él tuviese vida propia. No podía entonces, dejar de pensar tampoco en la misiva misteriosa que había recibido esa tarde que parecía haberle preocupado tanto. Más esa noche estaba de buen humor y era un sol. El sol que deslumbraba a su paso cuando alguna chica estaba cerca, pero aparte a los que llegaban a conocerlo a fondo por la calidez de su alma. Era amable y gracioso cuando se lo proponía, hasta podría decirse tierno, cuando dejaba salir a ese ser encantador que casi siempre mantenía encerrado en su interior y que ella no se equivocaba al creer que existía. Esa ocasión se había comportado sociable, había conversado y bromeado con ellos como si fuese un miembro más del grupo. Parecía como si recién se hubiese despejado el eclipse que cubría su corazón.

Candy no podía negarlo, estaba impresionada.

Llegó un momento en que la música de la obra se hizo más estridente y apareció en escena un personaje perturbador y misterioso. La muerte. Quien rondaba a Narciso para llevárselo al averno. Solo en ese rato Terry pareció salir de imperturbabilidad y acercarse más hacia el palco. Candy pendiente de él lo notó. La escena pareció llamarle la atención.

La obra continuó espectacular, aunque después de la muerte del protagonista se puso triste, ya que _Eco _de tristeza por la pérdida de su amor no correspondido languideció hasta no quedar de ella más que su propia voz, cual repetición de los sonidos para siempre.

En cuanto terminó y encendieron las luces, algunos como Annie ya tenían un pañuelo en mano y habían dejado caer algunas lagrimitas.

Poco después de esto, en medio de la ovación, los aplausos y la venia de los protagonistas, Terry aprovechó para adelantarse al grupo.

_-Los espero abajo_- le indicó a Stear que le pareció inusual el comportamiento pero pensando que tenía sus razones no objetó nada y continuó tranquilamente disfrutando del final del espectáculo, más casi una hora después cuando ya estaban por irse Terry no aparecía y hasta Eugenne ya estaba preocupada, pero el que sí apareció para sorpresa de todos fue George.

-_Me escapé de la reunión y vine a verlos_- les dijo sonriente, se veía contento de haber podido reunirse con ellos, en especial con Eugenne y ya todos empezaban a darse cuenta de que existía química entre los dos –_Los jóvenes se van a hospedar por esta noche junto con la Sra. Elroy en el mismo hotel de la reunión ya que ésta va a terminar de madrugada-_contó

-_Ya veo_- observó Eugenne

En eso vieron que un elegante caballero robusto con sombrero de copa que descendía las escaleras junto con su esposa, se detenía a saludarlos

_-¡Señor Brooke!_- observó

_-¡Mr. Mcfly, que gusto de verlo!_- George contempló. Se trataba de otro gran amigo de la familia, quien lo conocía por su excelente labor de años con el Clan Ardley y quien no dudó en preguntar por Mrs. Elroy y dejar sus saludos. Entonces mientras se daba la conversación, Eugenne le solicitó a Stear de favor si podría acompañarle a buscar a Terry pero enseguida Candy se ofreció a hacerlo en su lugar. Las ganas de saber donde se había metido Terry le movían más que el propio cansancio

_-¿Está segura señorita Candice?-_ preguntó Eugenne

-_Sí-_ afirmó Candy –_No te preocupes Eugenne estaremos bien, regresaremos enseguida y traeremos al malcriado sano y salvo-_ le dijo bromeando, guiñándole el ojo.

-_Ok, por favor cuídense y regresen pronto_- les pidió la mucama sonriendo

Los chicos le consultaron a Annie si quería acompañarlos pero ella se excusó diciéndoles que estaba cansada y que los esperaría en el carruaje. Así que sin esperar más, animados los dos primos, se pusieron manos a la obra.

Por otro lado, a Eugenne le sirvió permanecer allí junto a George puesto que conoció a personas interesantes

_-¿Y esta hermosa dama, es su esposa?-_ el caballero le preguntó a George, a lo que él sonriendo y mirándola a ella con picardía, lo negó. De repente en su forma de actuar, de comportarse parecía un adolescente ilusionado y no lo podía esconder

_-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eugenne Miller y trabajo para Mrs. Elroy_- se presentó entonces Eugenne saludándoles muy segura, después de brindarle a George una mirada de complicidad.

* * *

><p>Stear y Candy regresaron al palco para ver si de pronto Terry había regresado allí al no encontrarlos en la planta baja, pero no había nadie. Estaba vacío al igual que ya todas las butacas del teatro.<p>

_-¡Dónde se habrá metido este hombre!-_ exclamó Stear ya impacientándose. Volvieron a bajar, los buscaron en la galería entre la gente pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Stear fue hasta el baño de varones pero no lo encontró. De pronto Candy tuvo una idea, vio algunos colaboradores de la misma obra, entrando y saliendo con parte de la escenografía por un pasillo que daba seguramente al lugar donde comenzaban los camerinos de los actores.

_-¿Y si vamos a echar un vistazo por allá?-_ sugirió con una corazonada, además de que era el último lugar donde les faltaba por buscar

_-¿Tú crees?-_ preguntó Stear

-_No tenemos nada que perder_- ella argumentó

-_Bien, andando_-

Al entrar al sitio, algunos los quedaron viendo, ya fuera por ser extraños al grupo de teatro, muy jovencitos o incluso atractivos. Sobre todo Candy, que esa noche estaba tan hermosa que parecía una muñequita de porcelana ante la mirada de cualquiera.

-_Ya me estoy sintiendo incómodo_- objetó Stear en un momento, cuando un chico de los de la coreografía pasó cerca de ella diciéndole algo al oído pero ella ni se inmutó y con mucha seguridad prosiguió su camino, continuando con su búsqueda, la que muy pronto obtuvo una victoria

_-¡Allí está!_- exclamó señalando al joven perdido, quien ajeno al revuelo que había causado en quienes lo buscaban, estaba de lo más campante dialogando con un sujeto, que para variar era el que interpretaba el personaje de la muerte en la obra.

_-¡Oye Terry, ya tenemos que irnos!_- le gritó entonces Stear con coraje y al reparar el castaño en ellos, los miró con mala cara, teniendo que despedirse obligatoriamente de su amigo, pero antes Candy vio que el sujeto se sacaba algo del bolsillo, algo que parecía ser un sobre y se lo entregaba. Les vio chocar las manos después como despedida y Terry avanzó hacia ellos.

_-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?_- le reclamó Stear, más Terry pasó del largo malhumorado sin detenerse a explicarles nada

_-¡Cierren la boca y vámonos!-_ argumentó. Era un sol a veces pero también un vendaval cuando lo decidía. Con lástima Candy eso pensó.

_-Tamaña bipolaridad_- dijo Stear

* * *

><p>Un poco después, antes de subir al carruaje, cuando ya George se había despedido de los conocidos. Candy vio un alboroto que se cernía unos metros más allá de donde ellos se encontraban aparcados. Era un grupo de fanáticas alborotadas solicitándole autógrafos a uno de los actores. El amigo de Terry para ser más precisos.<p>

Entonces no perdió la oportunidad de preguntarle al asistente, que siempre estaba al día con todos los temas de actualidad y de la sociedad en general, de quien se trataba.

_-¿Quién es el George?-_

_-¡Oh, pero si se trata de Giorgio Storni!_– George le comentó después de observar con detenimiento la escena – _Es uno de los actores de ópera actualmente más famoso, antes trabajaba en Broadway pero decidió dar el salto a este otro género más sofisticado, he allí el por qué de su fama-_

_-Entiendo_- dijo Candy. Lo que no comprendía y quería saber era de dónde lo conocía Terry, ya que parecía ser tan buen amigo de él.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Chicas, se dan cuenta de que no está la tía abuela y no volverá por esta noche, eso significa que no tenemos reglas que seguir por ahora!-<em> avivó Stear, quien ya estaba pensando en probar otro de sus nuevos inventos en plena sala para entonces, solo que Annie les recordó

-_Pero está George, no olviden eso-_

Candy y Stear solo rieron al disimulo por la alusión

_-George está con Eugenne, Anne… eso quiere decir que no está George-_ Candy le explicó haciéndola a su amiga sonreír al fin

-_Ok, que quieren hacer_- preguntó así la chica, animada

_-¡Juguemos a algo!-_ propuso Candy

_-¡Las escondidas, les parece!_- propuso Annie

_-¡Genial!-_ exclamó Stear entusiasmado

-_Deberíamos decirle a Terry, no creen_- argumentó Candy, pero Annie arrugó la cara

-_No sabemos donde está desde que llegó, además no quiso hablarnos durante todo el camino de regreso-_

-_Es cierto, no importa_- argumentó Stear quien también estaba un poco resentido por el comportamiento repentino de Terry, a quien ya consideraba un amigo.

-_Bueno_- acordó Candy consciente de que era verdad y decidió enfocarse mejor en el juego –_entonces, ¿Quién busca?- _preguntó

_-Pensemos un número del uno al cinco cada uno y lo mostramos al mismo tiempo con los dedos de la mano. El que saque el número menor busca_- planteó Stear y las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo

Realizaron el sorteo y mientras que Annie y Stear pensaron en un tres, Candy sacó un dos, lo que la dejó como buscadora a ella misma.

_-Ok, contaré hasta cien y luego comenzaré a buscar, escóndanse bien. No se valen las habitaciones ni los jardines_- indicó Candy. Siempre jugaban a las escondidas con las mismas reglas en Lakewood.

Minutos después, una vez terminado el conteo reglamentario, se dispuso a buscarlos, pero la mansión era grande y estimó que no le llevaría menos de diez minutos encontrar a alguien, aún así se dispuso de buen animo a llevar a cabo el juego.

Se encontraba caminando por el recibidor, atenta al menor ruido cuando le pareció escuchar algo, unas leves pisadas provenientes del playroom y sin pensarlo más, con sigilo se dirigió hacia allí para sorprender al que fuera de sus dos amigos. Ingresó sin hacer ruido, abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado. La sala estaba a oscuras, únicamente iluminada por la pálida luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las cortinas transparentes, mecidas por el viento ya que se encontraban los ventanales abiertos.

Candy se sorprendió de que hubiesen desobedecido la norma de no salir a los jardines. Nunca lo hacían, por lo que decidió prestar más atención al lugar, estaba segura de que había escuchado a alguien allí, fue entonces que vio algo que le llamó la atención. Una carta extendida sobre la mesa con una fotografía encima y despacio se acercó a revisarla. Era de una mujer muy hermosa…pero su rostro era conocido… era Eleanor Baker, la actriz.

Asombrada Candy observó mejor la fotografía contra los rayos de luna porque le pareció distinguir sobre ella algo. Pensó en primera instancia que la foto sería de Stear o quizá de Archie, quienes eran sus fanáticos, aunque al último no lo habían visto durante toda la tarde y no sabía en que momento podía haberla llevado allí… pero entonces un autógrafo sobre ella, la dejó perpleja. La firma tenía un frase adicional que decía "_Con amor…mamá"_

_-¿Mamá?-_ se preguntó Candy confundida pero luego al voltear la foto todas sus dudas fueron despejadas. Lo que encontró detrás le heló la sangre.

"_Para mi hijo Terry con amor, de su madre que lo quiere mucho. Espero que estés bien mi ángel"_

Eran las palabras escritas por la misma dueña de la fotografía, la afamada actriz de Broadway por la que todos los hombres se morían. Candy no lo podía creer, solo entonces reparó en el parecido que ella tenía con Terry.

"_Tiene su boca… sus mismos ojos azules"_ comprendió y entonces rápidamente para terminar de una vez por develar el misterio, aún sabiendo lo peligroso que era, tomó la carta entre sus manos para darle un rápido vistazo. La curiosidad mató al gato pero el gato murió sabiendo, ya no había marcha atrás y no se iba a ir de allí sin develar el misterio o la acosaría toda la vida.

En la misiva entendió que estaban peleados. Era una carta de disculpas. Había ocurrido algo entre ambos que los había separado, algo grave que le había hecho volver a Terry a Londres sin despedirse, quizá esa misma razón por la que ella lo había visto llorar a solas en la cubierta del barco. Ahora entendía, el amigo actor probablemente le había entregado la carta, porque conocía a su madre. Las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar. Uno de los misterios de Terrence Grandchester caía y era más profundo de lo que ella se había podido imaginar.

Un aroma a humo le delató muy tarde que él estaba cerca, cuando ya no tenía tiempo de escapar.

Para cuando Terry entró del jardín, donde había salido un momento a fumar, se impactó de encontrarla allí y sobre todo con la carta y la foto en las manos. Candy no supo que decir.

-_Yo…lo siento_- excusó, pero entonces su mirada de niña asustada después de haber cometido un acto indebido le llenó a él de coraje, por lo que sin medir las consecuencias se abalanzó sobre ella llevándosela contra la pared, arrimándola.

_-¡Qué has hecho, que leíste!_- le reclamó

_-¡Suéltame, me haces daño!-_ replicó Candy asustada

_-¡Contéstame!_- insistió él -¡_Quién te dijo que tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos!-_

_-¡Fue de casualidad, yo no pensaba espiarte, pensé que los chicos…!-_ intentó explicar pero él no la dejó terminar

_-¡Pensaste qué!-_ le reclamó _-¡Te diré lo que eres, no eres más que una chica pecosa y entrometida que siempre está asomando las narices donde nadie la llama!-_

Candy entonces se sintió ofendida y también se llenó de coraje, fuera lo que fuera él no tenía derecho de tratarla así.

_-¡Ah sí, pues tú eres un mocoso maleducado y atrevido con aires de grandeza…!- _le replicó

-_No me hagas reír_- se burló Terry con desprecio, sin soltarla, pero ella no había terminado

_-…Aparte eres un ser cruel que gusta de esconder sus sentimientos, quizá tan solo para no sentirse débil e inseguro _– terminó de decirle ya con ganas de llorar

_-¡Tú no sabes nada de mi vida chiquilla, no te atrevas a opinar!-_ le sacó él en cara, aprovechando para acercar la de suya más a la de ella, que desafiante, en ningún momento le bajó la mirada. Era pequeña bien decía él, pero valiente y eso nadie se lo quitaba.

Para Candy el reflejarse en esa mirada azul, esos zafiros iracundos, a veces de fuego u otras, tan gélidos, le dio la pauta para terminar de decir lo que pensaba.

-_Ya deja de negar tu amor Terry…-_

Por un instante él pareció palidecer, al sentirse al descubierto, más Candy continuó

_-…Ese amor que sientes por la mujer que te dio la vida e intentas esconder disfrazándolo de odio y desquitándote con todo el que se atraviesa a tu paso-_

Terry de la ira al escuchar aquello, golpeó con la fuerza de su puño la pared un poco más allá de ella, quien de un grito se separó aterrada pero él la volvió a atrapar con la finalidad de amenazarla, imposibilitándola de nuevo entre la pared y su cuerpo

_-¡Escúchame bien, no quiero que le cuentes a nadie de esto, nadie se debe de enterar, me entiendes!-_

Candy le miraba asustada, temblando entre sus brazos, sin poderle sostener la mirada, sin poder responder

_-¡Promételo_!- le insistió zamarreándola desesperado. Una lágrima cayó de la mirada de ella que por respuesta solo pudo asentir. Entonces obligándose a tranquilizarse un poco, Terry empezó a aplacar su ira, notando que le estaba apretando muchos los brazos al punto en que con probabilidad le dejaría marcas en su blanca piel que se le verían al día siguiente, por lo que avergonzado por su comportamiento disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre.

A Candy le tomó unos minutos recuperarse del terror recién vivido, empezó a respirar profundo para conseguir calmarse lo suficiente para poder salir de nuevo sin llamar la atención a cualquiera que se cruzase por su camino. No obstante, fue ese el momento exacto en que dentro de Terry, que aún se encontraba ofuscado por la emoción reciente, se incitó esa frustración que en algún momento había sentido por no tenerla y comenzó a advertir entonces que su anterior furia despertaba la libido en él.

Aún cerca de ella, más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca, la vio respirar de forma agitada, con el pecho subiendo y bajándole, las mejillas encendidas y la mirada esmeralda llorosa. Sus graciosas pecas parecían relucir más a la luz de la luna y sus provocativos labios lucir más rojos, cual dos cerezas que invitaban a ser probadas. A darles pequeños y provocadores mordiscos. Quería besarla. Lo anhelaba desde hacia mucho tiempo. Besarla hasta calmar su insaciable sed y que ambos terminaran en el suelo. Quería hacerle olvidar por completo el nombre del otro, hasta grabar el suyo propio en su sedosa piel.

Candy en medio de su ofuscación se sintió extraña, notó el grado de gravedad de lo que estaba por ocurrir e intentó moverse pero Terry la retuvo firmemente del brazo. Sus miradas en ese punto se cruzaron otra vez como dos espadas al chocar

_-Suéltame_- le pidió entonces ella resuelta. Solo allí, Terry reparó en la locura que había estado a punto de cometer y se llevó la mano a los ojos para restregárselos, mientras intentaba controlar todo ese remolino de emociones y sentimientos que ella despertaba en él.

_-Vete de aquí_- le ordenó, en un tono que parecía más una súplica que una orden y ella no lo dudó ni un segundo más, salió corriendo, confundida, asustada. No obstante al llegar a la puerta y abrirla se detuvo un instante, lo que tardó en voltearse a verlo. Él permanecía parado en el mismo sitio mirando el suelo, donde yacía la carta y la fotografía de su madre que en su ímpetu había dejado caer y que ella adivinaba recogería después

-_Solo quiero decirte que a mi me hubiese gustado tener una madre. No sabes la suerte que tienes Terry Grandchester, aprovecha que la tienes viva_- le dijo para finalizar, con palabras que sabía eran inoportunas pero le salieron del corazón, luego se marchó cerrando la puerta, dejándolo de nuevo a Terry en la más completa oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Stear y Annie conversaban confundidos en la sala principal acerca de dónde se encontraba Candy. No podían entender por qué parecía haberlos dejado como tontos y desaparecido en pleno juego, pues después de un buen rato, escondidos, empezaron a sospechar que en lugar de ella buscarlos terminarían por buscarla a ella.<p>

Pero poco después de eso, asombrados la vieron pasar hecha un mar de lágrimas. Le llamaron pero no volteó sino que siguió de largo en dirección hacia las escaleras, a su habitación.

No había nada que hacer, ese era el tipo de sucesos particulares que solían suceder en cualquier casa Ardley.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, recibieron la desalentadora noticia de que Terry se había ido. La tía abuela se sintió molesta al regresar y enterarse. No obstante una misiva personal dejada para ella por él, exponiéndole en forma clara las complicaciones familiares e imprevistos que se le habían presentado a última hora, así como agradeciéndole su excelente hospitalidad, hizo que la tía abuela lo perdonara sin poner muchas objeciones y las cosas prosiguieran en la mansión como si nada.<p>

Para algunos, a quienes Terry les caía muy mal, aquello se dio como una bendición de Navidad. Por ejemplo a Anthony, al ya no tener que soportar en esas fechas tan maravillosas a su peor enemigo, que con su coquetería descarada hacia Candy, su novia, ya le tenía al borde de la cólera; mientras que para otros resultó algo triste y decepcionante, como para Eliza que no podía entender el por qué de su decisión tan repentina y todavía sin contársela, o al propio Stear, que para bien o para mal Terry le caía muy bien o en último de los casos, para Candy, que con el transcurrir de los días que faltaban de las vacaciones se dio cuenta de cuanto se extrañaban su locuras, sus comentarios burlones o su música estridente al amanecer.

Sabía que lo que exponía Terry en sus cartas de explicaciones era verdad, sí tenía problemas familiares por arreglar, más entendía con pensar que él se había ido en parte también por su culpa, por no haber sabido ella respetado su espacio y se sentía culpable. Pensaba que una gran brecha se había abierto entre ellos sin que ya hubiese nada que la pudiera reparar.

Más, la mañana de Navidad trajo sorpresas y una de ellas fueron los obsequios que envió el propio de Terry para todos. Los llevó su chofer en su ausencia.

A la tía abuela un perfume fino y costoso, a Eliza un enorme ramos de narcisos con una nota donde le pedía disculpas, a Annie un diario donde podía escribir sus historias, a Archie un juego de corbatas que aunque le costara reconocer, eran de buen gusto, a Anthony un suéter que nunca en su vida se pondría, a Stear un rompecabezas de quinientas piezas y por último a Candy un libro de Louise May Alcott, su autora favorita.

_-"Una chica anticuada"-_ se sorprendió al abrir el obsequio y leer el título. No se había leído aún esa obra y le encantó el gesto. Candy recordó que él debía haber estado atento al nombre de la autora cuando Annie se lo mencionara en voz alta el día de la feria al salir de la librería. Se dio cuenta de que Terry era detallista y eso expresaba muy bien de él.

A Anthony no le hizo mucha gracia que recibiera el regalo

-_Pero si te dio uno a ti también_- le recordó ella con gracia

-_Es diferente, esto lo hace por diplomacia_- contestó Anthony sosteniendo la caja del suéter entre sus manos

-_Estás celoso_- le replicó Candy con su acostumbrado buen humor, que no dejaba enturbiar muchas veces, ni hasta en los días más grises.

_-Puede que sí, es cierto_- confesó él sin problemas – _sí estoy celoso, esposita_- lo admitió, acercándola hacia sí para darle un beso en la frente que a ella le hizo sonreír.

-_Me duele un poco que prefieras más su regalo al mío_- agregó entonces Anthony de broma, poniendo carita de pena para lograr conmoverla. Una estrategia que siempre le funcionaba ya que a ella le daban ganas de abrazarlo

_-¡Qué dices, si adoré tu obsequio!-_ defendió, refiriéndose al enorme oso de peluche que él le había dado, que en esos momentos yacía encima de su cama, adornándola –_Pero mi mejor regalo en definitiva eres tú_- agregó ella con coquetería, acortando la distancia entre ambos para rodearlo con sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado, pasar otras navidades junto a su ángel protector.

La correspondencia también llegó ese día y con alegría Candy recibió noticias de sus madres, de los niños del Hogar contándoles sus aventuras, algunas en garabatos porque recién los más pequeños estaban aprendiendo a leer y escribir, pero aún así le demostraban así cuanto la querían, llenándola de ternura, que Candy se propuso responderles a todos y cada uno. También recibió otra misiva de Dorothy y Pierre quienes ese año celebraban las fiestas felices junto a su primer bebé, que a esas alturas ya estaba grande y hermosa. Candy y Anthony la leyeron juntos frente a la chimenea, emocionándose con cada cosa que les contaban.

-_Así seremos tu y yo algún día, una familia feliz_- comentó él mirándola con amor y Candy deseó con toda su alma que así fuera.

_-¿Y que hay de tu correspondencia amor, ya la revisaste?-_ preguntó con naturalidad, sin ninguna ápice de mala intención, más cuando Anthony empezó a leer los remitentes, la mayoría de las cartas eran de sus amigos del equipo de futbol deseándole buenos deseos para el Nuevo año o solicitándole que volviera a ser el Capitán, también había varias de amistades del colegio, entre ellos, chicas que lo admiraban pero a las cuales Candy conocía. Sin embargo de entre todas ellas saltó una en particular que era imposible que pasase desapercibida. Su sobre contenía flores estampadas en la superficie y además poseía aroma. Era de Kimberly Collins.

Candy podía distinguir el escandaloso perfume que usaba, demasiado fuerte para su gusto, a millas de distancia. Él se sintió mal de que ella tuviera que ver la misiva. La mirada pesarosa que le dio se lo corroboró, a la vez que parecía decirle que no tenía la culpa de ello. Kiki era persistente y le seguía escribiendo aun cuando él le dejara en claro que le quería tan solo como a una amiga.

_-¿Quieres que la leamos juntos?-_ Anthony preguntó entonces –_debe ser una carta navideña, de buenos deseos, al igual que las demás_- se apresuró a decir

_-Está bien, quizá más tarde…confío en ti_- Candy acordó sin dejar de sentirse incómoda por tener que recurrir a aquello, pero guardándose de disimular que esa correspondencia aunque ahora esporádica, realmente le afectaba. Intentó enfocar su concentración en otras cosas, en asuntos más importantes y eso le llevó a fijar la vista en la última de las cartas del pilar, llegadas para Anthony.

_-¡Mira amor, esta es de tu padre, el Capitán Brower!_- exclamó con alegría, entregándosela.

Anthony se emocionó al escuchar el nombre de su padre y la recibió con manos algo temblorosas, para enseguida abrirla y empezar a leerla. Añoraba tanto las conversaciones con su padre y sus consejos. Solo esperaba que en esos momentos estuviera en tierra firme, tranquilo, tomándose unos días de descanso. Siempre oraba a Dios que lo cuidara y le llevara a buen puerto.

_-¡Está en Niza, en la Riviera Francesa!-_ exclamó Anthony feliz – _dice que espera que el verano siguiente podamos reunirnos. Va a quedarse allí hasta finales de mes y te envía muchos saludos. Voy a responderle, contándole que estamos bien y recordarle que el año que viene será solo uno menos para la cuenta regresiva de nuestro casamiento-_ comentó quiñándole el ojo. Candy sonrió, mientras con ternura lo veía ponerse a escribir. Decidió en eso, que hasta mientras, para no interrumpirle la inspiración, ella ejercitaría su imaginación al echarle un vistazo a su nuevo libro, el cual despertaba todo su interés, pero no contaba con que en medio de sus páginas se encontraba una pequeña nota lista para que ella la encontrase, la misma que cayó en su falda al zamarrear el libro. Puesto que no confiaba del todo en Terry e intuía que era capaz de esconder algo en medio de las hojas. No se equivocaba.

Candy se apresuró a recoger entonces el papelito antes de que Anthony pudiera darse cuenta y al disimulo lo abrió dentro del mismo libro. No obstante, al ojearlo, durante unos segundos se quedó perpleja, tratando de asimilar lo que allí leía. La nota era tan breve que solo contenía una única pero clara palabra que significaba mucho.

"_GRACIAS"_

Candy sonrió a la final, complacida. Aquello le traía esperanzas de que Terry hubiese podido arreglar las cosas de algún modo con su mamá y haber hecho las pases con ella, pero de entre todo lo que más le emocionaba era de saber que la enemistad entre ellos por fin pudiese haberse solucionado

Era gracioso por otra parte, ver como Stear y Archie se morían por la dichosa actriz, sin saber que convivían casi a diario con el propio hijo de ésta al tenerlo de compañero de colegio y hasta hacia poco como inquilino de su propia casa. Más secretos eran secretos y la promesa hecha a Terry, Candy la iba a guardar hasta el momento en que él mismo decidiese revelarlo todos.

Un comentario de la tía abuela le sacó entonces del análisis en sus pensamientos.

-_Terrence Grandchester es realmente un joven encantador. Me sentiría halagada si decide pasar las próximas vacaciones de Pascua con nosotros_- expuso

_-¡En serio tía abuela, se lo pediré! ¡Mil gracias!-_ expresó enseguida Eliza con emoción, quien a esas alturas ya no estaba enfadada con la tía abuela, después de reconocer que la misma noche de la Ópera, en que se le prohibió ir, todavía se sentía mal.

Candy solo escuchó callada dicha resolución. No podía imaginarse unas nuevas vacaciones compartiendo bajo el mismo techo junto a Terry, después de cómo estaban terminando esas, aunque igual para ello faltaran meses…

Por lo pronto, tenia algo más importante en que pensar y era en que ocurriría cuando se volvieran a ver.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará..<em>

**_Notas:_**

_**(1) Noria:**__Artilugio de feria consistente en una gran rueda con asientos que gira verticalmente. Ferris Wheel en inglés o Rueda Moscovita en Ecuador_.


	31. XXX: Actividades de Primavera

**DISCLAIMER: El anime y el manga de Candy candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo tomo sus personajes prestaditos para jugar con ellos.**

_Hola amigas bellas, Feliz año! =). Quiero agradecerles a todas por su apoyo en este fic. Sus reviews, sus opiniones y sugerencias son muy importantes para mí._

_A Majo, Dulce María, Verónica Brower, Resplandor de la Luna, Abi de Brower, Ross (si me olvido de alguna disculpen) son geniales chicas y también todas aquellas (os) que aunque no me dejan comentarios están pendientes de esta historia. Un gran abrazo._

_Bien, el capítulo de hoy está referido a las situaciones vacacionales (a veces divertidas y otras veces caóticas) que viven nuestros protagonistas en la época de Pascua, para esto me tomé mi tiempo de investigar en la web sobre los feriados que gozan los estudiantes en Reino Unido y me enteré que tienen dos semanas libres en lo que acá diríamos el periodo de Semana Santa. También investigué sobre un lugar turístico e histórico muy bonito para citarlo y además me enteré que en Londres llueve mucho en Primavera... Resultan super interesantes las cosas que uno aprende para poder construir historias jejeje._

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo 30 de este fanfic, ya casi entramos a la tercera parte._

**Capítulo XXX: ****Actividades de Primavera**

El hecho de que Terry hiciera las pases con su madre se empezó a notar al mes de que volvieran a reanudarse las clases en el colegio. Un renovado buen ánimo en él se notaba así se lo observara de lejos. Al principio aquello parecía ser atribuido al nuevo año que empezaba, que llenaba de fe los corazones optimistas, como ocurría en la mayoría de los alumnos, sin embargo Candy que conocía su carácter y había presenciado sus diferentes tonalidades intuyó a que se debía dicho cambio, aún antes de que el secreto saliera a la luz.

La verdad estalló como una bomba a mediados de Marzo, justo en medio de la semana de las primeras evaluaciones, cuando los alumnos después de rendir exámenes tenían más tiempo libre para dedicarse a estudiar.

Primero empezó con un rumor en los pasillos que luego fue tomando fuerza. Terry Grandchester era hijo de una actriz, de una artista famosa, de nada menos que Eleanor Baker, la deslumbrante y galardonada estrella de Broadway.

Eliza, como pareja de él, una de las primeras en descubrirlo, fue la encargada de poner a todas al tanto en el salón de clases. Sucedió un lunes por la mañana antes de que empezaran las clases. Se paró delante de sus amigas y alzando la voz para que el resto de compañeras oyera, comentó que tenía una noticia importante que darles. Algo que había descubierto con sorpresa el día anterior y que iba a impresionar a todas.

_-Si supieran_…- comenzó_- no quería decírmelo, pero yo lo intuí porque encontré una foto de él de pequeño junto ella en uno de sus libros, es más investigué antes de estar segura y cuando le dije que ya lo sabía se quedó de piedra, impávido. Por supuesto cuando yo lo descubrí casi me muero también de la impresión, …me dije "Es que esto puede ser verdad. ¡Mi suegra es una estrella de Broadway!_". _Entienden lo que les estoy diciendo, ¡Terry es hijo de Eleanor Baker!- _Eliza contó orgullosa llevándose las manos al pecho, exaltando lo que acababa de revelar como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo y tuvo éxito en lo que quería pues medio curso se quedó boquiabierto y después se abalanzó sobre ella para saber más sobre el asunto.

Solo Candy, Annie y Patty permanecieron en sus asientos, aunque las dos últimas también asombradas.

_-¿Escuchan lo que está diciendo Eliza, le creen?_- preguntó Patty sin convencerse aun si lo que se decía era verdad o solo otra patraña de la pelirroja Leagan para llamar la atención.

-_No lo sé, es algo inusual…increíble_- opinó Annie extrañada _-¿Tú que opinas Candy?-_ le preguntó a su amiga, pero ésta en vez de mirar siquiera al tumulto de chicas reunido más atrás, se recostó en su banca con desgano

-_No lo sé, ni me importa_- indicó. Entonces Annie la miró sospechando algo

-_Tú ya lo sabias, ¿verdad?_- inquirió. Era la única razón para que mostrara tal quemeimportismo, se notaba con claridad y ésta vez a Annie en el fondo no le agradó que se lo hubiera guardado, porque al fin y al cabo eran amigas y aunque no se lo hubieran comentado a nadie, la primicia sobre dicha noticia debía haber sido de ellas.

Oportunamente el maestro de Ciencias Naturales llegó en ese momento y no se volvió a tocar el tema hasta la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

><p>Con la novedad, la fama de Eliza volvió a estar en auge. Su popularidad subió como la espuma volviendo a ser la chica más envidiada y deseada del colegio aunque una separación con Terry se percibía a la distancia, así se empeñara en negarlo.<p>

Candy supo que se debía a la ventilación del chisme, pues no creía que él estuviese de acuerdo con eso.

Fue irónico que debido a ello, él también de personaje popular sin proponérselo, pasó a ser el total centro de atención de todo el colegio. En el pasillo lo saludaban alumnos que ni conocía que se atrevían a hablarle o a querer darle la mano, otros que jamás en su vida se le habían acercado por temor o ya fuera porque lo repelían y muchas de las chicas le coqueteaban de forma descarada, prácticamente ofreciéndosele ante sus ojos, aprovechando también su notorio distanciamiento con su enamorada para tener una oportunidad con él.

A Terry le parecía gracioso en medio de su humor oscuro, que de repente todos empezaran a tratarle bien, a querer ser sus amigos y a rendirle pleitesía por el simple hecho de ser cercano a una estrella de Broadway. Tanta hipocresía junta le daba hasta risa por lo ridículo que le resultaba y le causaba náuseas.

Por esas épocas cuanto gusto se dio en despreciar a esa gente que no valía la pena.

Para Candy en cambio, ya ajena a todas aquellas circunstancias que traía consigo la extrema popularidad, al pasar a ser de vuelta una chica normal. Aquel primer trimestre de 1913 fue muy tranquilo. Decidió enfocarse de lleno en sus estudios, en sus amigos y cuidar de su gran amor.

Las cosas con Anthony se habían arreglado y era mejor el ya no estar en la mira de todos, puesto que les permitía disfrutar mejor de su romance y tener más privacidad.

Esos meses en que se preocupaban solo de las tareas y de quererse, en que se pasaban los fines de semana estudiando juntos, y de lunes a viernes se reunían a escondidas junto al resto del grupo en la hora del almuerzo o se mandaban cartas a través del buzón secreto, fue una época muy dulce.

Las vacaciones de Pascua llegaron a inicios de la primavera. La tía abuela les envío una invitación al igual que a Stear, a Archie y a las chicas, pues sabía que eran un grupo muy unido. La cual aceptaron enseguida de buen gusto. Siempre tenían la opción de escoger entre aceptar pasar los días de asueto en la mansión de Londres o realizar algún viaje, pero últimamente los jóvenes Ardley habían optado por estar cerca de la matriarca, porque debían cuidar su salud y además porque sabían que los extrañaba.

-_Bien, ya tenemos todo, bocadillos, panecillos, palomitas, helados, dulces de fresa, frutas confitadas, chocolates, bombones al licor, turrones, galletas, malvaviscos, goma de mascar, nueces, aceitunas… ¿coles de Bruselas? …¡Brócoli!... ¡Quien pidió esto!_- objetó Stear sacudiendo la lista en mano, casi se había infartado al terminar de leerla. Hubo risitas escondidas a su alrededor. Era alérgico a dichos vegetales y claramente alguien los había incluido en la lista para molestarlo. Lo que no era bueno en vista de que la mucama Samira ya había hecho las compras de las golosinas para las dos semanas de vacaciones y en esos momentos se las había entregado _-¡Pero quién hizo esta lista!_- refutó, sospechando de su hermano menor, quien a duras penas contenía las ganas de carcajearse.

-_Está bien, está bien, por qué no revisamos ahora el itinerario_- sugirió Annie cambiando el tema, para no dejar que descubrieran a Archie.

_-¡Sí, el itinerario!_- animó el resto de chicas emocionadas

-_El itinerario es importante_- argumentó Anthony algo molesto al recordar las últimas vacaciones navideñas – _así no llegará gente a última hora a sugerirnos cosas que no queremos hacer_-

Sus primos a su lado no dijeron nada, pero sabían por qué y por quienes lo refería.

-_Bien_- la tímida Patty que tenía otra lista en sus manos, después de sonreír, empezó a leer – _Primera semana, Primer día: Excursión al Jardín Botánico; Segundo día: Parque de diversiones…-_ al llegar a esta parte hubo exclamaciones de emoción

_-¡Sí!_-

La mayoría se emocionaba por eso

-_Tercer día…- _Patty continuó _-… Paseo por el río Támesis y visita a las iglesias; Cuarto día: Picnic campestre y por la noche habrá función de teatro…-_

Y la agenda seguía, era divertida, había sido planeada con esmero tomando en cuenta los gustos de todos. Respetando eso sí, siempre el domingo, día en que la tía abuela les exigía asistir a misa para expiar sus pecados puesto que consideraba que era de sobrecogimiento y la importancia era mayor con el motivo de acercarse el tiempo de Pascua. Condición que todos respetaron.

Mrs. Elroy se portaba bien con ellos, otorgándoles la suficiente libertad porque confiaba en sus buenos comportamientos, algo que ellos mismo como los jóvenes educados que eran, apreciaban, proponiéndose no fallarle. Era mejor disfrutar en buenos términos de aquellos días de felicidad.

Anthony y Candy se quedaron mirando con amor y se sonrieron. La primera actividad, la del Jardín Botánico había sido idea de los dos.

* * *

><p>La excursión a los Jardines de Kew se llevó a cabo esa misma tarde, después de que todos se instalaran en sus respectivas habitaciones y como sorpresa la tía abuela se ofreció en aquella ocasión a acompañarlos. Algo que les pareció genial, ya que muy pocas veces hacía actividades con ellos. La matriarca ese día se encontraba de muy buen humor. Alegre por la llegada de sus sobrinos nietos.<p>

El lugar era soberbio, más de 100 hectáreas que albergaban una diversidad asombrosa de especies de plantas. Toda una oda a la flora y fauna de la humanidad y a la ciencia de la Botánica.

Todos estaban maravillados.

_-Sí tan solo se pudiese vivir aquí_- susurró Candy en un momento admirando la inmensidad del lugar y Anthony que estaba a su lado y era el más emocionado del grupo puesto que le apasionaba la Botánica, la miró con amor, porque a ella también le deslumbraba aquello

_-¿Vamos?_- le preguntó ofreciéndole la mano y ella antes de tomarla reconoció ese brillo de travesura en sus ojos. Sonriéndole la tomó y entonces ambos se internaron corriendo por los senderos llenos de vegetación, ajenos a las indicaciones de cuidado que le oyeran exclamar más atrás a la tía abuela. Eran como dos jóvenes exploradores en un mundo por descubrir.

Candy sosteniéndose su sombrero primaveral y sin soltar su mano le siguió en la pequeña aventura, tal como estaba dispuesta a hacerlo toda la vida. A su alrededor veía cientos de hermosas flores. Era como estar en un lugar encantado.

Llegaron hasta un puente colgante de madera que cruzaron con cuidado y que los llevó hasta un invernadero donde se cultivaban variedades de rosas, cuyos ejemplares eran magníficos.

Candy y Anthony quedaron extasiados ante el espectáculo de color que tenían ante sus ojos.

_-¡Son maravillosas, que ejemplares tan divinos!-_ alabó él, pasando por cada uno de los grupos de rosas, emocionado como un niño ante toda una colección de sus juguetes favoritos.

Candy lo seguía de cerca, contemplándolo. Cuando se ponía tan embebido en algo que le interesaba, adoptada una seriedad que le hacía lucir mayor. A ella le parecía entonces más adorable. Con dulzura lo visualizaba en un futuro como un Biólogo, o un profesor especializado en Botánica.

_-¡Candy mira!-_ le llamó en un momento para que se fijara en unos botones tan blancos como la nieve. Ella se acercó con curiosidad a ver mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, rodeando su cintura.

Anthony colocó su brazo sobre el de ella con ternura. Se sentía completo cuando la tenía cerca. Como si su joven corazón fuese una extensión más de su propio cuerpo.

_-¡Oh mi Dios, se parecen tanto a las "Dulce Candy"!-_ le escuchó decir, disfrutando de su cristalina risa.

En efecto aquellas rosas eran similares de lejos pero los botones eran diferentes. Las "_Dulce Candy_" parecían ser una clase de rosas que solo se daba en Lakewood, él se había encargado de cultivarlas con harto trabajo para luego obsequiárselas a ella en símbolo de amor, dándole su nombre...

-_Pero no son iguales, las "Dulce Candy" son únicas- _aclaró la chica mirándolo a los ojos, caminando más cerca del rosedal. Anthony se perdió por unos instantes en esa cristalina mirada y no pudo contenerse de acercarse y acariciarle la mejilla. La adoraba, al punto de estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Sabía que era un privilegio tenerla a su lado y por lo mismo la cuidaba con su propia vida. Casi se olvida también que se encontraban en un lugar público y que la tía abuela andaba cerca, quería besarla y si no hubiera sido por la entrada oportuna de la misma en la habitación junto a Archie, quien lucía algo aburrido al tener que conducirla del brazo, no hubiese tenido tiempo de detenerse, ganándose con ello una buena reprimenda. Sin embargo la tía abuela era una mujer con mucha experiencia y le notó vacilar nervioso en su presencia, mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de parecer lo más disimulado posible aunque el fuego de su mirada tardara un poco más en desaparecer.

La tía abuela los observó a los dos con censura. Si bien consentía la relación, les había dejado en claro desde un principio las reglas a seguir y que era primordial el respeto. Con la mirada les dijo lo decepcionada que se iba a sentir de que no las cumplieran a cabalidad.

Anthony y Candy se miraron con timidez, reconociendo que era mejor mantener la distancia.

La matriarca se les acercó inquisitiva. Candy le hizo una pequeña reverencia fuera de lugar, en forma de saludo, lo que solo concluyó por dejar en claro su nerviosismo, pero la dama muy educada pareció no inmutarse y en lugar de ello se dirigió a su apasionado sobrino:

_-¿Anthony, me acompañas?-_ pidió para alejarlo un rato de allí y de la tentación. El joven rubio no pudo negarse y con amabilidad le ofreció el brazo, de esta manera la Sra. Elroy lo tendría de acompañante por el resto de los jardines.

Como se citara antes era una mujer con basta experiencia, ellos no eran los primeros jovencitos fogosos con los que trataba en la familia, tenia en claro el alboroto de las hormonas que sucedía a esa edad, además de que la primavera era una estación propicia para alborotar el romance en el aire y sobre todo porque ella mismo en sus tiempos había sido así.

Candy se quedó un minuto observando mientras la mujer se alejaba con su querido príncipe. Cayendo en cuenta de lo tan notorios que debían estarse comportando para que la tía abuela reparase en ellos y avergonzada se dijo para si misma que tomaría más precaución de allí en adelante.

_-¡Por fin libre!_- el comentario de Archie cuando la buena dama y Anthony estuvieron lo suficiente lejos le hizo reaccionar. El elegante joven le guiñó el ojo para que no comentara nada sobre su expresión _–secreto gatita_- le pidió de buen humor, al tiempo que se apresuraba para volver al lado de su Annie.

Candy suspiró en cuanto se quedó sola y continuó su paseo por el lugar.

* * *

><p><em>-Así como les digo, lo protagonistas de esa novela son problemáticos, discutían más que Terry y Eliza cuando estaban juntos<em>- comentó Annie a sus amigas, haciendo una ligera broma, en medio del resumen del último libro que se leyera.

-_Pues creo que ya volvieron_- mencionó Patty, mientras las tres ingresaban al Mariposario, el cual parecía un lugar mágico con cientos de hadas volando alrededor_–Lo contaron en el curso antes de venir, dijeron que por fin las cosas ya se habían arreglado entre ellos-_

Poco después de eso, desde la ventana del lugar vieron primero un automóvil perteneciente a la familia Ardley detenerse frente al inmueble y luego con asombro, como si hubiesen sido llamados por vía telepática, observaron bajar a la flamante pareja antes mencionada e ingresar del brazo muy juntos y serenos al sitio.

Candy que hasta entonces había preferido solo escuchar las noticias sin opinar, se sorprendió que estuviesen allí. De Neal sabían que había preferido irse a pasar esa corta temporada con los Montgomery y hasta último momento creían que Eliza también, pero eso demostraba lo contrario. Iban a reunirse con ellos.

Le escuchó a Eliza darle las indicaciones necesarias al chofer para que llevara su equipaje y el de Terry a la mansión y aquello confirmó sus sospechas. De nuevo tendrían que convivir con ambos en la casa, serían unos días demasiado largos para los cuales no se sentía preparada. Debía reconocerlo, a los dos juntos no los soportaba. Se sintió algo cabizbaja.

-_Pero sí ya parecen un matrimonio_- comentó Patty con mirada de estupefacción

En ese momento, Annie al ver el ligero cambio de ánimo en Candy, se le acercó y le preguntó al disimulo

-_Can, ¿esto de algún modo te afecta? Porque si es as, podemos irnos a otro lado-_

_-No Anne, está bien, por qué habría de afectarme- _Candy fue terminante en su respuesta. No le agradaba que Annie pensara que ocurrían cosas entre Terry y ella, por lo que al primer descuido, disimuladamente decidió alejarse del grupo y continuar con la excursión sola.

No obstante, no llegó muy lejos ya que al doblar una esquina, se encontró casi de frente con la tía abuela, quien iba saliendo de una estancia aledaña, la cual era como una pequeña sala rodeada de vegetación, un lugar para que los visitantes que estuvieran cansados se pudiesen relajar un rato.

_-¡Candy!-_ exclamó la dama asombrada _-¿A dónde te diriges tan apresurada?-_

_-¡Tía abuela!_- dijo Candy a su vez asustada, pero no respondió. La Sra. Elroy notó enseguida su incomodidad e iba a hacer alusión a ella, de no ser porque por una entrada Eliza y Terry se hicieron presentes

_-¡Tía Elroy!-_ expresó la pelirroja yendo a abrazarla con emoción, pero era difícil de descifrar es si lo hacía con sinceridad o no _-¡Qué emoción me da verla, la he extrañado tanto!-_

_-Qué gusto me da verte Eliza y saber que te encuentras bien. Sabes que eres bienvenida siempre en el hogar, al igual que tu galante novio. Sr. Grandchester, es todo un placer tenerlo de nuevo con nosotros_- expresó la matriarca, saludando a los recién llegados

-_El placer de poder volver a gozar de su hospitalidad y de pasar tiempo con ustedes es todo mío. Estoy encantado de verla de nuevo Sra. Elroy, es usted muy amable_- profirió Terry, besando la mano de la dama en respuesta. Se notaba a millas de distancia de que Terry le caía bien a la tía abuela.

Candy que no deseaba estar allí pero lastimosamente lo estaba, no le quedó más que armarse de valor, ignorando la mala actitud de Eliza hacia su persona y saludar también.

_-Cómo están, Eliza, Terrence-_

La pelirroja solo le contestó con una mueca de antipatía, pero Terry en su lugar, tomó su mano y la besó como el caballero que era. Solo que ese fino toque disparó pequeñas corrientes de electricidad por los cuerpos de ambos, al igual que su cruce de sus miradas.

El recordar como habían terminado las cosas la última vez a Candy le hizo retirar la mano rápidamente sin importarle parecer grosera, pero quería dejarle en claro a Terry que no se sentía a gusto en su presencia. Él por su parte, ya estaba buscando el rato adecuado para poder hablar con ella.

-_Me encantaría que me acompañen a tomar el té en la cafetería, a no ser que ustedes deseen recorrer primero el lugar_- comentó la Sra. Elroy moviendo con elegancia la mano

_-Oh no, no tenemos prisa, nos encantará acompañarla tía abuela-_ profirió Eliza, enseguida tomándola del brazo

_-En ese caso, podemos adelantarnos, los demás irán enseguida. Ya son casi las cinco_- indicó la dama, al tiempo que comenzaban a dirigirse hacia el salón de te.

Candy aprovechó entonces para quedarse rezagada y tomar otra dirección. Se dijo que si llegaban a preguntarle donde se había metido diría con toda la inocencia del mundo que había ido en busca de los demás. Llegó así, de nuevo a la parte del Mariposario, la cual no había podido disfrutar por emprender su fallida misión de huir.

Esta vez se encontraba sola ella en el sitio, pero no por eso dejó de aprovechar el observarlo a su totalidad. Metros más allá detrás de los ventanales de malla, podía ver a los chicos aún entretenidos por la sección del invernadero. Se dijo que estaría pendiente de ellos y en el momento en que salieran, se les uniría también.

Sin complicarse, se puso a disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad que el ambiente inspiraba hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más detrás de ella y se volteó sobresaltada

_-¡Terry!-_ exclamó

El muchacho había intentado entrar al Mariposario despacio sin hacer ruido, pero la intuición de ella le había alertado de su presencia y ahora se entretenía viéndola sorprendida, con una expresión cercana al cariño. Ella lo notó pero decidió no tomarle importancia

_-¿Cómo estás Candy?-_ profirió Terry en respuesta

_-Bien…-_ respondió ella algo indecisa -_¿y tú que estás haciendo aquí, no deberías estar con Eliza y la tía abuela?-_

_-Sí… pero me escapé, al igual que tú. Nadie puede imponerme lo que debo o no hacer- _Terry era sincero, era una oveja negra y no había nadie quien lo cambie. Ella solo asintió, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para una conversación que no quería fluir.

-_Gracias_- dijo él entonces, desarmándola

_-…¿Por qué?-_

_-Tú sabes el por qué…- _respondió él mirando al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos. Iba a empezar a hablar de algo que no le era fácil_ – si no fuera por ti, no podría haber abierto a tiempo los ojos la noche de la Ópera… y haber aceptado las disculpas de mi madre…gracias a lo que me gritaste como una entrometida pude recapacitar y hacer las pases con ella_- A Terry no se le daba bien hablar de sus asuntos personales, pero Candy tenía algo que inspiraba confianza, quizá era esa capacidad de escuchar a las personas sin interrumpirles, esa modalidad de ser una buena consejera y a simple vista buena amiga. Era una chica muy especial por donde se viera.

-_De nada_- respondió ella con sencillez, pero sin sostenerle la mirada.

Aunque él estaba intentando volver a entablar amistad, la sentía distante y fría y no lo podía soportar, mucho menos cuando sabia que era a causa de su violento comportamiento. Por un momento se sintió atascado mientras ella se daba la vuelta y sin más se empezaba a alejar, entonces su carácter fogoso le indicó que la debía detener. Candy se sorprendió cuando sintió que la asía del brazo.

_-Candy espera…creo que te debo unas disculpas_- profirió preocupado, ella lo miró primero y luego a su agarre, él la soltó enseguida para que no pensara que estaba faltándole el respeto –_En aquella ocasión me comporté como un idiota, un imbécil que no media lo que hacía, estaba tan enojado con mi madre y conmigo mismo… Las cosas no salieron bien cuando la fui a visitar la última vez en América, ella no quiso recibirme por temor a ofender a su nueva familia…y yo juré cortar toda relación con ella, no volver a verla ni hablarle… pero luego me envió una carta con su amigo Giorgio Storni, aprovechando que venía de gira por Europa, pidiéndome perdón…no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, pero a la final es mi única madre y debo cuidarla…-_

Candy escuchó todo sin opinar hasta que Terry terminó. Sintió entonces compasión y ternura por él, porque por fin dejaba caer la máscara de tristeza y frustración que tenía incrustada en su alma desde que lo conociera y se mostraba ante ella tal cual era. Entendió también que aquella era la razón por la cual lo había encontrado llorando en cubierta la noche en que se hablaran por primera vez en el Mauritania, de la cual a la fecha había transcurrido mucho tiempo. Se alegró de corazón de que por fin estuviese pasando ese capitulo, dejando atrás el rencor, para dar paso a una nueva etapa de su vida.

-_Ella y yo, nos reuniremos en el verano, ya lo estamos planeando- _concluyó Terry

-_Me alegra mucho, de verdad_- expresó Candy.

En ese momento los dos se sonrieron con cordialidad. Por fin el ambiente tenso en medio de ambos pareció empezar a caer.

-…_Ehm…más tarde con Eliza y los hijos de Eugenne: Dennis y Charlotte vamos a ir a pasear a caballo, ¿quieres venir? – _preguntó entonces él por tener algo que decirle, mientras se le notaba algo nervioso. Candy lo miró extrañada _-¡Oh pero por favor no me malinterpretes!, puedes llevar al insípido de Brower si así lo deseas- _se apresuró a aclarar para no asustarla

_-Gracias Terry, pero la verdad es que no me gustan ya caballos…-_respondió Candy en voz baja como si al pronunciarlo meditara en ello, como si recordase entonces algo que quisiese olvidar -…_ y prefiero ver a Anthony también alejado de ellos_ –

_-¿Es por lo del incidente de Brower, verdad?_- Terry se animó por fin a preguntar sobre algo que había despertado su interés desde que lo escuchara, sin medir si su curiosidad podía parecer grosera –_Eliza mencionó algo al respecto pero no me terminó de contar ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? _– quería saber más sobre aquel accidente donde había estado involucrado su enemigo, no obstante la respuesta de ella aún sin levantar la mirada fue muy clara

_-Ya no quiero recordarlo-_

Candy en silencio se acercó a admirar las llamadas Mariposas Búho, reconocidas por ese nombre debido a la imagen de algo parecido a grandes ojos en sus alas, insectos que causan recelo a primera vista pero que sin embargo al abrirse demuestran que son preciosas porque contienen dentro de sus alas el color aguamarina de un mar Caribeño al mediodía, un tono que le recordaba tanto al de la mirada azul de su Anthony. No le había agradado la forma de referirse de Terry para él, Anthony no era insípido, era su gran amor.

-_Está bien, no te preocupes...no hay problemas entre nosotros_- dijo Candy al fin, logrando que el rebelde se sintiera aliviado y después, ya libre de un pequeño peso de encima, centró toda su atención en tratar de que una de aquellas grandes mariposas se posara sobre su mano.

_-¿No te asustan?_- le preguntó Terry con curiosidad, a quien a simple visto le parecían grotescas, pero Candy negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Le resultaba gracioso comparar la situación de vida del chico que tenía ante sus ojos con la de aquellos insectos que infundían respeto, pues Terry de quien se hablaba mal siempre y a cual todos temían, llevaba por dentro un gran corazón.

Candy volvió a centrar su vista en su objetivo y estaba a punto de conseguirlo, puesto que la mariposa parecía haber presentido que era una buena chica y no había huido. Ya casi lograba que se posara en su dedo cuando que una frase inoportuna de él le hizo desconcentrar

-_Si lo logras, te beso_-

_-¿Qué?_- Candy que no se lo esperaba se sobresaltó, mientras él se largaba a reír de buena gana al ver su expresión toda turbada y sonrojada. A Candy no le causó gracia que se burlara de ella e iba a empezar a protestar pero entonces notó la mirada de Anthony puesta en ambos, algunos metros más allá, detrás de las mallas que separaban el Mariposario del invernadero y se le heló la sangre. Era muy probable que a esas alturas ya hubiese empezado a pensar mal, por lo que era mejor salir de allí. Así que sin detenerse a dar explicaciones, dejó el Mariposario y a Terry allí, quien al voltearse y ver a Anthony de lejos, comprendió todo.

* * *

><p><em>-Señor Brower, aquí tiene el fertilizante del que le hablé. Este producto es casi mágico, le permitirá un mejor cultivo de sus rosas, puedo dárselo por asegurado<em>- el dependiente de la tienda del invernadero, un señor de edad avanzada, salió de la bodega con una funda mediana del fertilizante del cual estaba haciendo referencia pero el comprador parecía estar distraído en esos momentos _-¿Joven Brower?- _le volvió a llamar

_-¡Oh disculpe, discúlpeme un momento Sr. Bennet, enseguida regreso! Siga cobrándolo, por favor- _indicó impaciente, entregándole dinero y se dirigió enseguida hacia la puerta del invernadero, de la cual no había despegado la vista desde antes de que el tendero volviera. Al señor le pareció extraño el comportamiento, sobre todo después de considerar que se trataba de un chico muy educado y amable pero al final se encogió de hombros, se imaginó que debía ser algún problema de juventud y se dedicó a hacer su trabajo, mientras cobraba y empaquetaba el producto, dejándolo listo para que su joven cliente regresara a recogerlo.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Candy!-<em> el grito detrás de ella le hizo detenerse a mitad de la escalinata de salida del lugar, en cuanto se dirigía a esperar en el coche

-_Anthony…-_ se volteó hacia él con ojos apenados, a sabiendas de que su novio tendría algo que decirle que con probabilidad los enfrascaría en alguna discusión

_-¿Grandchester te estaba molestando?-_ Anthony le preguntó a secas

_-No… solo estábamos conversando_- Candy rápidamente contestó, pero entonces él refutó

_-¿Que hacías con él, es que acaso ya olvidaste de todo lo que hablamos?_- le recordó

_-No es tan malo como crees_- Candy expuso empezando a defender a Terry sin saber por qué, aunque aquello no era la mejor respuesta que deseaba oír un joven lleno de celos

_-¡Ah no y yo soy Sherlock Holmes!- _contraatacó él con sarcasmo

_-Lo que te digo es verdad, es solo que él…_- ella trató de explicar pero Anthony le interrumpió

_-¡Perfecto, ahora lo defiendes!_- reclamó abriendo los brazos

-_Anthony no estábamos haciendo nada, en serio, yo te lo puedo explicar si quieres_…_pero ¿por qué te comportas así?-_ al decir aquello Candy se sintió como protagonista de una novela vulgar, el joven rubio solo sonrió con ironía

_-¡No lo entiendes, no soporto verte con él!-_ entonces Anthony levantó la voz, ya sin poder contener más el coraje_- ¡Me enerva, lo quiero a cien metros de distancia de ti! ¡Comprendes!-_

Candy se sintió mal ante aquella explosión, sobre todo porque las personas que pasaban por el lugar los quedaron mirando. Anthony también, desde unos cuantos escalones más arriba de donde ella se había detenido, se sintió abochornado, pero lo que más le dolía era que un intruso estuviese intentando inmiscuirse en el medio de su relación, puesto que sabía las intenciones de Terrence Grandchester, a quien consideraba un rufián insufrible y Candy a veces parecía ser tan inocente al punto de no darse cuenta. No era justo, no iba a permitirlo, ella era suya y de nadie más.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, sonrojados, confundidos. Él, exaltado y herido y ella abochornada y llena de tristeza.

-_Sabes qué, has lo que quieras_- replicó Anthony por último y cabizbajo regresó al invernadero.

-_Anthony…_-

Candy solo pudo pronunciar su nombre pues se quedó con las palabras en la boca y un dolor en el alma. Las cosas entre los dos se habían puesto tensas de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Terry no era tonto, estaba consciente de los efectos que causarían sus actos aun antes de cometerlos. Así que se mantuvo pendiente de la discusión entre Candy y su novio, la cual no había premeditado ocasionar pero sin querer se había dado. Algo favorable desde su lado del juego, ya que confirmaba que Brower lo consideraba como un rival de cuidado y debía sacar partido de eso.<p>

Sigilosamente los siguió hasta la salida, escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos desde donde pudo observar el desenlace del problema.

Más con el pasar de las horas, el ánimo apagado de la pequeña rubia lo hacía sentir culpable. Se encontraba muy triste y no era eso lo que quería. A esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a sus locuras e irreverencias y se sentía triste al igual que ella de verla así aunque no se explicaba el por qué.

En varias ocasiones intentó hacer contacto visual, algo que le diera una indicación para poder acercarse, pero Candy esa tarde decidió ignorarlo enfrascándose todo el tiempo en su mundo y en el de sus amigas, fingiéndose ocupada y él mismo se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera quería sostenerle la mirada. Comprendió al fin que estaba enojada con él y que lo tachaba como culpable de su discusión. Era algo que se debía aclarar llegado el momento.

Candy por su lado, se sentía en realidad abatida. Esa primera noche de las vacaciones todos estaban rebosantes de alegría pero ella estaba incompleta. Anthony no le habló durante el resto de la tarde e incluso se retiró a dormir temprano para no tener que interactuar con ella. Todos lo notaron, aunque nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada, quizá lo intuían… fue muy pesado pero lo más duro para ella fue soportar la indiferencia de èl, tal como le pasara una vez en Lakewood ya hacía mucho tiempo, cuando tuvieran una discusión parecida. La frialdad de Anthony le dolía en el alma porque en realidad lo amaba, aunque a veces se comportara como niña caprichosa y se atreviera a dudar, el sentimiento estaba dentro del alma y era irrevocable. Cuando no estaba con ella era como si le faltase una parte del aire para respirar.

A la mañana siguiente, después de pasar una mala noche. Candy bajó a tomar el desayuno, tenía cara de aguacero, como solía decirle para molestarla la Hermana María en el Hogar de Pony cuando notaba que en secreto había estado llorando. Se sentó a la mesa sin mirar a nadie y no levantó su vista del plato hasta casi terminar de ingerir todo su primer alimento del día. Lucía realmente apesadumbrada, así que Patty su lado, optó por hacer algo para distraerla

-_Candy…-_ dijo en voz baja, hablándole con complicidad, logrando captar su atención – _ya no te sientas triste, sabes, tengo una pequeña sorpresa que te va a alegrar. Está en el cobertizo. ¿Me acompañas a verla?- _preguntó con interés, feliz por alguna nueva travesura. Candy la conocía bien, su tímida amiga no era del tipo de chica que se emocionaba por cualquier cosa por lo que su secreto debía ser en realidad especial, así que aceptó.

Al terminar el desayuno, todos se dispersaron en grupos según sus actividades. Por ejemplo Archie y Anthony se dirigieron junto con Stear al sótano donde el inventor había instalado su pequeño laboratorio, para ver como iban sus últimos inventos. Mientras que Annie y Eliza, quienes consideraban que no tenían ropa suficiente, fueron acompañadas por Eugenne al centro de la ciudad, de compras. Terry como de costumbre, tal como lo hacía en el colegio, decidió no someterse a las reglas de nadie y por ello salió a holgazanear por los grandes jardines, sin nada que indicara que volvería antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Candy y Patty por su parte, se encaminaron hacia el cobertizo como habían acordado, aunque un minuto antes Stear les consultara si querían acompañarlos a él y a los chicos, pero Patty, decidida se había encargado de responderle

-_Por ahora no, gracias, tenemos que hacer unas cosas de chicas_-

Ante la determinación de su novia, Stear ya no insistió, respetando su espacio, más un guiño de ojo pícaro por parte de la jovencita castaña le hizo entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo, era también un secreto entre los dos. Candy supo así, al notar la complicidad de ambos que algo se traían entre manos, más no dijo nada y decidió seguir animadamente el juego.

Anthony que estaba junto a sus primos, había permanecido callado sin apoyar u opinar nada sobre la petición de Stear para que ellas los acompañasen durante todo el día. Aun seguía celoso y herido en lo más profundo de su ser por lo que intentaba no tomar en cuenta a Candy o cruzar miradas con ella, aun cuando de vez en cuando se le escapara a él mismo alguna llena de resentimiento. Sabía también que ella estaba sufriendo por su frialdad, tanto como él que se sentía mortificado de estar distanciado de ella, que era la persona que más quería en el mundo, más consideraba que era necesario por el momento. Tenía amor propio, daba todo de sí en esa relación y no era justo que ella se comportara de la manera en que lo había hecho. Por todo eso decidió bajar primero a la bodega sin esperar a que se marcharan, logrando que Candy se sintiera peor.

-_Vamos Candy_- Patty entonces agarró del brazo a su amiga para alejarla pronto de allí

* * *

><p><em>-¿De qué se trata la sorpresa Patty?-<em> preguntó Candy mientras ingresaban al cobertizo y buscaban el interruptor de la luz

-_Si te lo dijera ya no lo sería _- le recordó la castaña mientras se adentraba en el lugar –_ya lo verás, te va a encantar_- afirmó

Fue poco después de esto, que un tierno y delicado maullido se hizo presente en el lugar. Enseguida Candy lo comprendió.

_-¡Es un gatito bebé!-_ exclamó impresionada

_-¡Sí!-_ Patty aplaudió contenta de que lo descubriera, se la veía feliz. Candy sabia cuanto su amiga amaba a los animales, luego le vio agacharse debajo de una mesa deteriorada y extraer de allí una pequeña cesta, dentro de la cual había acomodado algo de ropa para que sirviera como cama a un minino pardo de ojos color cielo, que en esos momentos chillaba de hambre.

_-¡Awww que ternura!-_ exclamó Candy maravillada –_pero ¿de dónde salió? ¿Stear lo sabe?-_

_-Claro, junto con él lo encontramos ayer de casualidad, mientras buscábamos aquí mismo materiales para sus próximos inventos_- relató Patty, al tiempo que Candy con asombro veía como sacaba del cajón de una cómoda cercana un biberón que ya tenía listo, al igual que un frasco de leche fresca y vertía dentro el líquido para después darle de tomar al pequeño gato entre sus brazos, cual niño

– _Estaba maullando muerto de hambre detrás de unas tablas – _continuó la chica enternecida_ - …es tan chiquito e indefenso, no parece tener más de dos semanas de nacido. Stear investigó y dice que debe ser de la gata de la cocinera que dio a luz hace poco, lo malo es que sus nietos se la llevaron a su casa en el campo la semana pasada, junto con el resto de los gatitos que tuvo…parece que olvidaron a este_-

Candy aprovechó para acariciarle la cabecita al animalito con dulzura.

_-¡Pobrecito, pero si es un amor!-_

_-Stear dice que es nuestro primer hijo_- contó también Patty sin poder evitar sonrojarse y ambas empezaron a reír-

_-Y respecto al gatito ¿ya tiene nombre?-_ preguntó Candy

_-¡Rumpelstiltskin!- _exclamó emocionada Patty

_-¡Cómo el duende del cuento!- _la rubia se asombró

_-¡Exacto!-_Patricia afirmó

Candy casi olvidaba que su amiga tenia sangre irlandesa en las venas por lo que le fascinaban ese tipo de historias de hadas, gnomos y seres mágicos.

-_Es muy original_- reconoció

-_Crees Candy, que Clint pueda llevarse bien con él, para que no se sienta solo. Tú sabes, debemos mantenerlo escondido por lo pronto hasta que le encontremos un hogar ya que a la Sra. Elroy no le gustan los animales, según lo que Stear me contó_- comentó Patricia un poco triste. Candy recordó entonces que no había visto a su mascota desde la noche anterior, pero estaba segura de que a esas horas debía encontrarse felíz en el árbol de avellanas, que era su favorito en la mansión, dándose un banquete con las mismas.

_-Supongo que sí, Clint también es muy tierno_ – opinó Candy.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron de nuevo al jardín, donde pusieron a Rumpelstiltskin en el suelo para que pudiera jugar con libertad, pero pocos minutos después una explosión de moderada intensidad proveniente del extremo lateral de la mansión, no muy lejos de allí, les sobresaltó. Luego escucharon las lamentaciones de Stear y todo tuvo sentido.

_-¡Ay no, se debe haber averiado su "localizador de olor"!- _se quejó Patty, quien entendía de sus proyectos y la decepción se reflejó en su cara –…_Y justo que ahora que lo había reparado-_

Entonces hubo una segunda explosión que mandó a volar tuercas por los aires y en esa ocasión se oyeron protestas hasta de la tía abuela preocupada y como era de esperarse tremendo ruido también asustó al gato que echó a correr al momento despavorido.

_-¡Oh no Rumpelstiltskin!- _Patty gritó pero entonces Candy decidida como era, salió corriendo tras de el dispuesta a atraparlo, mientras sentía un dejavú al recordar la ocasión en que Clint se le escapara en el Mauritania. Patty corrió también detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Agitadas y cansadas por la carrera, llegaron a la orilla del río Avon que marcaba el límite de la propiedad Ardley por uno de sus lados. Al principio temieron lo peor por el pequeño fugitivo al perderlo de vista y pensar que había resbalado a las torrentosas aguas.<p>

_-¡Ru!_- gritó Candy llamándolo preocupada pero lo único que se escuchaba alrededor el fluir del agua, pero en eso con el rabillo del ojo le pareció distinguir a alguien moviéndose en medio de los árboles, y se puso alerta por si acaso se tratara de algún desconocido que hubiese conseguido burlar la seguridad de la mansión para ocultarse en los jardines, quizá con la finalidad de robar. Patty también lo notó y se sobresaltó

_-¿Quién crees que sea Candy_?- preguntó casi temblando detrás de de ella _-¿Y si es un ladrón?- _estaba a punto de llorar pero Candy solo le pidió que hiciera silencio llevándose una mano a los labios, pues era mejor que el extraño no se percatase de que ellas ya lo habían visto.

Candy valiente ya estaba ya pensando en ir a investigarlo un poco más de cerca antes de dar la voz de alarma en la casa pero no fue necesario, ya que al pasar el individuo por una parte despejada de la loma, la misma en que junto con Anthony se deslizaran en trineo en Navidad, se le reconoció inmediatamente.

Su buen porte, su ancha espalda y su largo cabello castaño oscuro eran inconfundibles. Se trataba de Terry Grandchester, quien en esos momentos parecía disfrutar de la compañía de la soledad en esos parajes boscosos creyéndose explorador expedicionario. El haberlas visto o no, le era indiferente pues pareció no tomarlas en cuenta en lo más mínimo, estando más preocupado de sujetarse bien de los árboles en los sitios más empinados, cual Tarzán en su jungla. Las chicas dedujeron que a lo mejor ya había estado allí antes que ellas, en el límite oriental de la mansión y en esos momentos buscaba llegar hasta el límite norte.

_-Es solo Terry_- indicó Candy aliviada. A Patty también le regresó el alma al cuerpo.

Poco después escucharon un leve maullido. Ru estaba vivo, por lo que dieron gracias al cielo, más al acercarse al lugar de donde provenía el sonido se percataron de que el animalito no se encontraba en un lugar favorable. Aterrado se había escondido detrás de un árbol junto a la orilla, donde la tierra mojada por las últimas lluvias y la continua crecida del río se había convertido en una trampa lodosa que amenazaba con desmoronarse para todo el que se acercara demasiado al borde.

_-¡Dios mío, se va a caer!_- exclamó Patty llena de horror, llevándose las manos a la cara

_-¡Claro que no, si puedo impedirlo!-_ Candy determinó dirigiéndose en su rescate, sin intuir lo de la tierra cenagosa y confiada de que podía hacerlo, pues el gatito se veía muy asustado como para pensar en tomar el camino de regreso por la estrecha vereda marcada entre el río y los árboles.

_-¡Candy por favor te cuidado, si quieres, mejor buscaré a alguien que nos ayude!-_ expresó Patty, pero la rubia ni se inmutó, ya concentrada en lo que debía hacer. Patty a veces no sabía bien si era una suerte o una desventaja que su gran amiga fuese tan arriesgada, pues en cualquier momento podía ocurrirle un accidente.

Candy ya ocupada en atravesar la estrecha vereda, se colocó muy cerca del árbol, casi abrazándolo para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraba Ru, poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar el enfurecido río que se extendía a sus pies… Indudablemente no conocía acerca de las innumerables historias de muertes que se contaban sobre el.

-_Ya casi llego…_- se dijo a si misma para alentarse, entonces cuando estuvo cerca del mínimo lo llamó –_Mishu mishu, ¡ven Ru, ven aquí!-_

El gatito la miró como agradecido de su presencia, intuyendo su buen corazón y se acercó para que ella pudiera tomarlo en sus brazos. Todo marchaba bien y ya estaban emprendiendo el camino de regreso, mientras Patty seguía con el corazón en la boca, pero de pronto algo salió mal y la tierra cedió ante el peso de Candy, que con un grito tuvo que hacer un rápido movimiento para sostenerse desesperada de una rama para no caer al río. El gato resbaló de sus manos y cayó por suerte a su lado, pero aún seguía imposibilitado de poder avanzar.

_-¡Candyyyy!_- gritó Patty aterrada. Era su mejor amiga y no quería que le pasara nada.

Haciendo esfuerzo para sostenerse y mantenerse de pie en un corto pedazo de tierra que faltaba por desmoronarse junto a Ru. Candy admitió que ya no podría resistir mucho.

-¡_Patty ahora sí, por favor ve en busca de ayuda!_- le pidió.

_-¡Iré pero por favor sostente Candy, por favor!-_ La joven castaña ya entonces llorando, le suplicó aquello a su amiga y salió después corriendo lo más rápido que podía por los grandes jardines en dirección a la mansión, consciente de que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que pusiera no le tomaría menos de diez minutos llegar desde el lugar donde estaban.

Candy no sabia que hacer, no podía moverse a ningún lado y temía que el espacio de tierra donde permanecía en cualquier momento pudiese colapsar. Cerró los ojos entonces orando para que Patty encontrara quizá a alguien en el camino, alguno de los empleados o quizá alguno de los chicos que pudiera ir a socorrerla, trató de alejar su mente de las frías y violentas aguas detrás suyo y así como de la muerte segura que la esperaba de caer en ellas.

Más la voz de un ángel entonces se hizo presente.

_-¡Toma mi mano Candy, ahora!- _fueron las indicaciones de Terry inclinándose hacia ella, quien parecía haber bajado de la colina como por arte de magia -_¡Sujétate bien y no te sueltes por nada del mundo!_-

Agradecida la pecosa solo pudo asentir asustada y lo asió de la mano. Esa sería su salvación.

Terry con todo el vigor atlético y la fuerza que poseía le haló entonces y en un dos por tres, cuando ella se dio cuenta estaba a buen recaudo, sana y salva en una zona segura. No lo podía creer, le tomó varios segundos para asimilarlo. Luego vio a Terry aventurarse sobre el borde para ayudar a Ru quien todavía estaba maullando y sosteniéndose de las ramas, fue por el y logró rescatarlo intacto.

Candy se quedó impresionada, pero Terry la miró con cara de protesta

_-¿Cómo fue que se metieron allí?-_ quiso saber

_-Gra…gracias-_ fue todo lo que ella apenas pudo argumentar, quiso dar un paso hacia él pero entonces pisó un poco de lodo, perdió el equilibrio y aparte con la tensión que tenía aún sobre su cuerpo por todo el terror recién vivido, las piernas le languidecieron y gracias al cielo él con sus rápidos reflejos pudo sostenerla en sus brazos para evitar que se lastimara al caer, aunque esto le hizo irse al suelo también al terminar por resbalarse, quedando sin proponérselo encima de ella.

Los dos se quedaron mirando impresionados. Conscientes de que nunca habían estado tan cerca y de que era muy comprometedor.

_-¡Estás bien?-_ le preguntó Terry intentando liberarse del hechizo de sus ojos

_-Sí…gracias_- expresó ella bajando la mirada algo sonrojada y tímida, entonces Terry se dio cuenta de que aun seguían en la misma posición en que habían quedado al caer y se alejó un poco de ella para poder incorporarse ayudarla a levantar

_-¿Te hiciste algún daño?-_ él quiso saber

_-Solo unos raspones y moretones, pero estoy bien_- respondió Candy mirándose el antebrazo que sería el lugar donde más tarde se verían y el codo que tenía un pequeño corte. En su desesperación por asirse del árbol se había golpeado y raspado con el tronco.

-_Déjame revisar_- pidió al notarlo Terry y para asombro de ella le tomó el brazo preocupado, algo que la enterneció.

Él estaba comprobando que no se hubiese hecho grave daño, cuando un Anthony enfurecido, que había presenciado parte de la escena desde lejos apareció junto con Patty, quien a su vez se extrañó de verlo allí a Terry.

Los celos de Anthony se dispararon entonces, le vio a su enemigo sosteniéndole el brazo a su chica y comenzó a pensar cualquier cosa, hasta que le estuviese proponiendo algo que no quería, así que sin pensarlo se acercó hasta ellos y lo empujó con fuerza para alejarla de él. Terry lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

_-¡Te advertí desgraciado que te mantuvieras lejos de ella!-_ le gritó Anthony apuntándolo con el dedo

_-¡Maldito Brower, ya me tienes harto!-_ replicó el castaño, pero enseguida Candy asustada se interpuso entre los dos, interviniendo para que ninguno pudiera hacerse daño.

-_Apártate Candy_- le ordenó el rebelde, ya arremangándose la camisa pero ella fue terminante y se colocó en el medio abriendo los brazos, mientras Patty observaba todo desde más allá junto a su gato boquiabierta

_-¡No!-_ determinó y luego su voz se hizo más baja hasta ser casi una súplica -_Terry por favor…-_ le pidió al rebelde, sabiendo que era de un carácter muy volátil y éste aunque estaba enardecido no pudo dejar de fijarse en sus verdes ojos que para entonces ya estaban surcados de lágrimas.

_-¡Quítate Candy es un problema entre él y yo, que arreglaremos de una vez por todas!-_ gritó Anthony enfurecido detrás de ella pero Candy en lugar de obedecerle se volteó hacia él llorando y le sostuvo del brazo para intentar que se calmara.

La mirada de Anthony al verla también fue dolida y llena de coraje. Estaba sufriendo de celos, no la quería perder.

_-¡Anthony por favor, basta. Terry me salvó de caer al lago. Me ayudó!_- le explicó, logrando que centrara su atención en ella.

Anthony al verla, al contemplar sus ojos, color piedra preciosa, llorosos, revivió la mortal preocupación que había sentido minutos antes cuando lo encontrara Patty en el jardín, mientras caminaba meditando en soledad y le dijera que ella estaba a punto de caer al río. Había salido corriendo entonces desaforado, como un loco, para salvar a la niña de su vida, pero alguien se le había adelantado en el trayecto…no quería reconocerlo, no quería darle las gracias a Terry, porque lo aborrecía, porque sabía que quería separarla de él… llevarse a la persona que más quería con todo su corazón….

No pudo abstenerse más y le acarició la mejilla, así como un mechón de su dorado cabello, estaba tan cerca de ella y la extrañaba tanto, tenía también ganas de llorar, le agradeció entonces mil veces al cielo de que estuviese a salvo.

Candy sostuvo su caricia en su mejilla cerrando los ojos mientras él se encargaba de limpiarle las lágrimas, al tiempo que las suyas empezaban a resbalar también por su rostro, diciéndole en el silencio cuanto la amaba. Al final juntaron sus frentes, los dos estaban llorando, recordando su pacto de amor.

Pero Terry detrás de ellos seguía enojado, estaba ardido por la amenaza y no le destrozaba la cara a Anthony solo por respeto a ella, porque se lo había pedido, más ahora estaba de vuelta en los brazos de él y era algo que no podía tolerar, aún a sabiendas de haber perdido. Consideró que era suficiente.

No iba a quedarse así. No le importaba que Anthony no quisiese reconocer que le había salvado la vida a su Candy tanto como el que apareciese para alejarla de él. Así que decidió dejar de lado toda su tolerancia y amabilidad y se pronunció:

_-¡Vamos Brower, que pasa!-_ dijo alzando la voz -¿_Acaso tienes miedo de que tu chica pueda elegir a alguien más que no seas tú?- _le lanzó con descaro, dejándolos impávidos a todos.

Candy no podía creer lo que se había atrevido a decir, Patty con Ru tampoco sabía donde meterse y Anthony se puso furioso, lo miró con ira animándolo a que repitiera lo que había pronunciado

_-¡Qué has dicho, repítelo!-_

Terry sonrió con malicia en respuesta, había logrado fastidiarlo como buscaba y ahora seguía el plan B que hacía poco se le había ocurrido

_-Te reto a una carrera de caballos, si es que eres valiente_- le desafió – _considéralo como un duelo-_

A Anthony le parecía increíble que fuese tan cretino y desvergonzado pero por defender el honor de su dama estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso exponer su vida, así que incluso sin importarle los caminos cenagosos que se extendían a simple vista, lo cual hacía peligroso en esas épocas ese tipo de competiciones, no dudó en dar su resolución.

-¡_Acepto el reto, Grandchester!_-

Candy sintió entonces que se le paralizaba el corazón, era como si se estuviesen materializando todos sus miedos, se negaba a creer que eso estuviese sucediendo pero más aún que Anthony, siempre tan responsable y centrado hubiese aceptado siguiéndole la corriente a las ideas descabelladas de Terry.

Nubes negras se movían rápidamente por la bóveda celeste amenazando con deshacerse en cualquier momento en una fuerte lluvia. Ella solo pedía al cielo que nada malo sucediese.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

_¡Mil gracias por leer!_

_Atte_

_Belén_


	32. XXXI: Corazones problemáticos

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes del manga y el anime Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Compañía, yo solo los tomo prestaditos por momentos para jugar a que les doy un final feliz.**

_**¡Hola amigos! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza pero las responsabilidades de la vida me cortaron un poco la imaginación durante varios días, sin embargo, estuve juntando energía y he vuelto recargada jajaja, porque amo este proyecto y no estoy dispuesta a abandonarlo tan fácilmente. Solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia, porfis.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles infinitamente a todos los que me dejaron reviews, así por sus suscripciones y favoritos, de verdad me han dejado impresionada. Su apoyo me impulsa a seguir con este hermoso sueño y me emociona poder compartirlo con ustedes. **_

_**No me da pereza nombrarles a cada uno: Dulce María, Lara Here, Miss Brower, Verónica Brower, Jessica10480, tsuri182718, Beth Warlow, Mng, Lunática Misa, AdventureSam, Abi de Brower, YamiYue07, Mafer Brower, Majo, Danimar45, Zamzi, Redhermosa, Joyda, , Loods, Drailoo, Porsiempre, Nononieno, Mangaglock001, Yiltz, Sonriakatt, Valine010, Monasabadyada, Hullaballokyal, Denmarkforthree, Sepamanine, Lynnnem Gisout, Ovalsnk, Haggik, Ditdith, Fugberz, Relos, , Shiuxx, Reimee, Lucilie, Tonikky, Tintuff, Leslielestar, Suszzy, AndreaDustan, Pooryennay, Budawg, Tamant654, Jike6, Platonyk, Camanay, Rhisse, KKatha, Gizz, Assyay, Neida, Bumbugg, Sanyada, Jaguares00, Lamentoo, Ouessa, Kapyengkabul, Val Rod, Chupiesmille, Sikandraforever y a todos los usuarios con números jejeje, es lo menos que puedo hacer como agradecimiento por seguirme en esta alocada historia. Les envío un gran abrazo =).**_

_**Bien, el capítulo de hoy me quedó bien largo, por ello tuve que compartirlo en dos partes. La siguiente la estaré publicando si Dios quiere a lo largo de esta semana. Les cuento que son dos capítulos muy intensos en el que se abordan de lleno y sin tapujos ciertos problemas juveniles, como la confusión de sentimientos o la sexualidad por lo que espero no ofender a nadie con las situaciones presentadas a continuación.**_

_**Esta primera parte será un poco corta e inocente, en la siguiente sí les haré leer más y prometo que se encenderá la pasión jajaja.**_

_**Los quiero. ¡Gracias por leer! =)**_

**Capítulo XXXI: ****Corazones problemáticos**

-_¡Usted no puede retar a un duelo al joven amo en su propia casa!_- objetó Jack, el fiel asistente de la tía abuela ante la situación disparatada y tensa que de repente se vivía en la mansión, donde de un momento a otro el joven Ardley y el invitado, Terry Grandchester habían decidido enfrentarse a duelo, mandado a preparar y ensillar dos caballos para realizar una carrera esa misma tarde por los vastos terrenos de la propiedad.

-_Vea el lado positivo_- recalcó Terry con sarcasmo mientras se ajustaba los guantes negros de equitación – _es la oportunidad de Brower de demostrar que tiene agallas- _El inglés con su mordacidad no perdía de vista a su enemigo, indicándole que ante todo no se iba a dejar vencer.

_-¡No te parto la cara Grandchester, solo porque Candy está presente, pero te aseguro que después de esto te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo y con mi familia!-_ Anthony que estaba al otro lado de la valla no perdió la oportunidad de responder. Estaba preparado al igual que Terry, ya con el traje puesto, listo para competir pero aún esperando mientras terminaban de alistar su caballo.

_-¿Me estás amenazando Brower? ¡Será mejor que controles tu lengua o llegado el momento no tendré piedad contigo, voy a patearte el trasero!-_ respondió el muchacho castaño furioso yendo hacia él pero el preocupado Jack se interpuso con su cuerpo para evitar que traspasara la pequeña cerca que separaba el camino, donde se realizaría la competencia, del extenso jardín principal, cercano a la mansión. Terry se detuvo fastidiado.

_-¡Por Dios, alguien debe detener esto, Joven Anthony por favor apelo a su buen juicio para que no se cometa una locura!_- El asistente se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la moneda, hacia Anthony, quien entonces fue rodeado por sus primos y amigas al ver que la pelea entre él y el rebelde se encendía.

_-Joven Anthony por favor, desista -_ pidió Jack sin poder dejar de echar un vistazo de vez en cuando a las nubes cargadas de lluvia que se cernían bajas sobre sus cabezas, amenazando con descargar de cualquier momento a otro -_ mire como está el día de lluvioso, puede ocurrir una desgracia-_

_-¡Es cierto es una locura, mira el suelo está todo cenagoso!- _intervino también Stear, el más sensato de todos.

_-Simplemente no le hagas caso al tarado de Grandchester, aún estás a tiempo de desistir de esta tontería, si lo haces es como darle gusto en lo que quiere_- recomendó Archie

-_Anthony…por favor desiste, todos tienes razón…algo puede salir mal, es muy arriesgado_- suplicó Candy angustiada al borde de las lágrimas pero Anthony fue enérgico. Ya consideraba que era suficiente.

_-¡Basta. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar pero no le voy a dar tregua al imbécil de Granchester, le destrozaré en su propio juego!- _respondió decidido ante el recordatorio de los demás. Ninguna condición climática le iba a hacer desistir de vencer a su oponente en ese desafío. Tenía años de experiencia y clases de equitación a su favor por lo que se sentía confiado, pero sobre todo le movía el coraje por defender el honor de su dama. Luego se dirigió a ella para tranquilizarla, tomándole con calma el delicado rostro entre sus manos

-_No te preocupes amor mío, todo estará bien. No te decepcionaré_- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente para después colocarse el casco y subirse enseguida con agilidad al caballo, que ya había traído el mozo de la cuadra.

-_Ten cuidado por favor_- le recordó Candy con el corazón en vilo mientras Patty y Annie permanecían a su lado abrazándola para confortarla.

_-¡Señor, por favor, recapacite!_- insistió Jack hasta el último final, yendo tras él, su labor era vigilarlos, así como velar de que estuvieran bien y la cumplía a cabalidad, en especial en los casos en que la Sra. Elroy se encontraba ausente u ocupada… Para variar ese era una de aquellas situaciones, ya que las tardes la matriarca las destinaba para descansar y a esas horas debía estar tomando su siesta reparadora e infaltable, por la cual daba estrictas órdenes de que nadie la molestase.

Los jóvenes sabían de aquello y por eso de forma estratégica esperaron una media hora después del almuerzo a que se durmiera para llevar a cabo sus planes, que de seguro hubiesen sido truncados y terminantemente prohibidos de enterarse ella.

El fiel asistente después de notar, con su sentido agudo, movimiento y actividad inusual en los jardines, se había dirigido cautelosamente a informarse de lo que pasaba, creyendo se trataría de alguna travesura o quizá de otro de los acostumbrados malogrados inventos de Alistear Cornwell, pero habíase quedado impactado al enterarse de la verdad.

No obstante, a esas alturas las cosas ya estaban hechas y al notar que ya nada de lo que objetara o recomendara sería tomado en cuenta, decidió ir a poner al tanto de todo a su patrona, aun a sabiendas de la buena reprimenda que le daría y del susto que sin querer a ella le haría pasar al tener que interrumpir su sueño. Ya había ocurrido una vez un accidente y no podía permitirse que sucediera otro, así que regordete y todo como era, olvidando por completo la elegancia que siempre se empeñaba en mantener, salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían en dirección a la mansión que se levantaba varios metros más allá de los senderos donde se encontraban.

Mientras tanto, en el grupo de jóvenes había una conmoción general

_-¡Pero cómo es posible que esto suceda, Archie cómo se lo permitiste!-_ Annie que hacia poco había llegado de la ciudad, aún no entendía como de un momento a otro se había suscitado todo el asunto. Le reclamó en esos momentos a su novio por su falta de seriedad al momento de intentar convencer a su primo de claudicar el desafío. Sabía lo peligrosa y comprometedora que era la situación después de lo ocurrido al mismo Anthony con anterioridad, además iba en contra de las reglas impuestas por la tía abuela. No era bueno tentar al destino de nuevo.

_-Me preocupa mi primo pero se que se va a cuidar. Anthony no se va a dejar vencer, es un hueso duro de roer y ese cretino de Grandchester lo que necesita es alguien que lo ponga en su lugar- _Archie opinó, demostrando la profunda fe que tenía en su primo y acto seguido se paró en la verja para alentarlo_- ¡Vamos Anthony!- _

Pero Candy que estaba al lado de ellos, temblorosa y hecho un manojo de nervios, no podía tener la misma confianza de que todo resultaría sin novedad.

-_Tranquila Candy, no ocurrirá nada malo, ya verás_- le animó Patty, confortándola, la chica rubia sin soportar más, ocultó su rostro en su hombro para llorar en silencio.

-_Debió ocurrir algo grave para degenerar todo esto_- profirió Annie sobre la situación de la cual nadie quería dar respuesta pero entonces interrogó a Patty, quien era la única que se mantenía lo suficiente calmada _-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Patty, tú sabes?-_

Más esta vez Patricia solo le esquivó la mirada, notándose de repente algo nerviosa y no le respondió.

_-¡Miren, pero si va a montar a Nerón!_- la voz impresionada de la pequeña Carlota, hija de la mucama, señalando a Terry, les distrajo un momento. El caballo elegido por él, no era otro que aquel ejemplar negro, arisco, que era designado casi completamente para las labores de cultivo del huerto de la mansión y que solo unos cuantos mozos experimentados podían dominar. Sin embargo, el atlético muchacho con destreza se subió a el, sin tomar en cuenta indicaciones ni recomendaciones porque que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

El pequeño Denis quien lo admiraba y veía en él un modelo a seguir, estaba parado junto con Eliza, quien permanecía igual de sorprendida que los demás por la repentina competición que se iba a llevar a cabo.

-_No hay duda, el tío se las va a jugar todas_- opinó Stear apoyándose en la cerca al observarlos. No había nada que hacer, reconocía su valentía.

_-Ese osado loc_o- respondió su hermano con desprecio junto a él -…_aún no puedo creer que sea hijo de Eleanor, es como producto de mis peores pesadillas- _lamentó Archie llevándose las manos a la cara y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo sonreír a los que se encontraban a su lado, al recordar la noticia, esa indiscutible verdad que hacia pocos meses impactara a todos.

Cuando Terry y Anthony estuvieron posicionados en la línea de partida, una raya trazada previamente en el suelo por uno de los mozos de las caballerizas a quien habían pedido colaboración en el reto, se observaron ambos mutuamente con odio, como midiendo el potencial de cada uno.

-_Mejor di tus oraciones Brower_- Terry fue el primero en recomendarle con burla

-_Prepárate tú Granchester porque comerás el polvo- _respondió Anthony sin un ápice de duda y una profunda furia en su mirada que Terry con claridad pudo distinguir.

-_Eso está por verse_- agregó muy seguro

El momento de concentrarse llegó y los dos fijaron sus vistas en el camino y entonces otro de los peones se encargó de disparar una bengala, dando comienzo a la competición.

Candy con el corazón vilo los vio arrancar a velocidad, implacables y arriesgados, de igual a igual, mientras sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que si no se sostenía de alguien, en cualquier momento iba a caer. Stear como de costumbre caballero, la retuvo de la cintura infundiéndole ánimos, mientras el resto se ocupaba de alentar a Anthony.

Solo una pequeña barra les llevaba la contraria más allá

_-¡Vamos Terry, tú puedes, eres el mejor, por eso te amo!_- gritaba Eliza con visibles ganas de ofenderla, al presenciar la caída en el estado de ánimo de Candy debido a la preocupación

Lo que el resto de los Ardley no sabían es que Terry había ganado numerosas competiciones ecuestres desde que era niño, lo que le dejaba una amplia ventaja de poder triunfar.

El camino escogido como pista no estaba en muy buen estado, la tierra estaba húmeda y por ratos las patas de los caballos se enterraban en el lodo. La carrera consistía en llegar hasta el final de la larga avenida de cipreses que consistía en el camino de entrada a la mansión Ardley, la cual tenía una distancia de unos quinientos metros en total y de unos trescientos desde el lugar de partida.

Otros dos jóvenes empleados a los que se les había pedido de favor y también coimeado para que les ayudaran supervisando la carrera, esperaban en la línea de meta para decretar al ganador.

Las sombras de los árboles pasaban alrededor de los competidores como fantasmas a la velocidad en que iban.

_-¡Mejor date por vencido Brower, no lograrás sobrepasarme! ¿Qué crees que pensará Candy al verte derrotado y aparte lastimado? Será patético, tal vez hasta se decepcione de ti- _Terry se tomó su tiempo para gritarle, haciendo alusión a la cabeza de ventaja que le sacaba junto a su caballo. Anthony en medio de su esfuerzo le respondió

_-¡Jamás me daré por vencido Grandchester, jamás si se trata de pelear por su corazón!- _Sin perder la concentración se enfocó en el final del camino que ya se vislumbraba cerca y atizando a su corcel para que acelerara logró ponerse al mismo nivel que el del inglés para segundos después tomar el liderazgo _-¡Sí!-_ sonrió de la emoción al sobrepasarlo, feliz al saborear su victoria, mientras inevitablemente su enemigo que encontrara dificultades en el camino empezaba a quedarse atrás.

Anthony se sintió entonces libre como el viento, disfrutando de la gloria del triunfo, solo pensando en cruzar de una vez los escasos metros que le separaban de la meta para poder volver con su Candy y abrazarla, para que se diera cuenta de que le había cumplido saliendo sano y airoso de esa. Tal como esperaba cumplir el resto de promesas que le hiciera durante la vida.

"…_Si es por ella…no me importaría morir_" pensó para sus adentros, pero en ese mismo instante tal como si fuera una señal del cielo para sus ofrendas, el caballo resbaló en la zona más cenagosa.

El corazón de Candy en ese momento pareció detenerse dentro de su pecho, se quedó estupefacta observando como a lo lejos en la carrera ocurría algo inusual, al igual que Eliza que en el fondo todavía guardaba sentimientos por Anthony.

-…_Algo sucedió_- avisó Stear bajando su catalejo, dejándolos a todos sin habla y por su expresión de preocupación así como por la tonalidad de su voz, Candy enseguida supo de quien se trataba.

_-¡Anthony!- _gritó aterrada y sin esperar a nadie salió despavorida corriendo hacia el lugar del siniestro, ajena a los llamados de los demás.

* * *

><p>El patinar del equino sobre el fango provocó que Anthony tuviese que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse caer y por ende una mala fuerza al sostenerse del mismo brazo que se fracturara en el accidente del día de la cacería. El dolor fue muy fuerte y rápidamente se extendió hasta su pecho, casi cortándole la respiración por lo que cayó de rodillas, al lado del caballo que con esfuerzo intentaba levantarse también del lodo.<p>

Los empleados preocupados se acercaron a socorrerlo, al igual que Terry quien había tenido que detenerse más atrás al hacerse intransitable el estado del camino.

-_Oye Brower, ¿estás bien?-_ preguntó el inglés pero Anthony no perdió oportunidad de dejarle en claro su aborrecimiento

-_Aléjate de aquí Grandchester, no necesito tu compasión_-

Tenía una mano puesta en su brazo, cerca de su pecho y la otra apoyada en el suelo mientras intentaba no dejarse caer, así como los ojos cerrados esperando a que pasara el dolor que en esos momentos sentía en su punto más intenso. La cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas además y temía desmayarse en cualquier momento, inclusive las voces a su alrededor, algunas de los empleados que intentaban ayudarle empezaban a parecerle lejanas…hasta que escuchó una que le hizo mantenerse anclado a la Tierra para no caer en la inconsciencia. Era ella, su Candy, quien llegaba corriendo hacia él. Con dificultad ladeó su cabeza y la vio. Lucía angustiada mientras no sin dificultad saltaba la valla, sin importarle rasgar una parte de su primaveral vestido en la madera o ensuciarse los finos zapatos. Corrió hacia él sin mirar a más nadie, solo para estar a su lado.

_-Candy…-_ musitó el chico rubio con la vista algo nublada mientras intentaba incorporarse pero solo lograba caer sentado. Ella entonces descuidando el si estaba en medio del lodo o no, lo retuvo entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo junto a su cuerpo para no dejarlo desfallecer…estaba llorando.

Anthony estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la intensidad del dolor en su pecho pero ella con su abrazo así como sus tiernas lágrimas que cayeron sobre su rostro, fueron atenuándole el dolor poco a poco hasta devolverle el aliento y hacerle recobrar por completo la movilidad. Una vez más Candy con su magia lo había atado al mundo, reclamándolo para ella, devolviéndole la vida y todas las esperanzas. Esa tarde sintió como si en sus brazos volviera a nacer.

-_Gané…te dije que no te decepcionaría_- le dijo entonces sonriendo, mientras se iba reponiendo poco a poco del dolor, no obstante Candy comenzó a llorar más.

-…_Eres un tonto, por qué lo hiciste_…- le reclamó entre sollozos, queriendo golpearlo pero solo consiguiendo abrazarlo más fuerte –_Si supieras cuanto_ _te amo… como puedes dudar de ello-_

Su desesperación le demostró a Anthony en carne viva que era verdad, haciéndole sentirse entonces como un estúpido por arriesgarse así, exponiendo su sagrado amor como si fuese un juego. Por primera vez cayó en total cuenta de que podía haber muerto y perdido todo debido a su insensatez, sabiendo que hasta en la eternidad hubiese sido un tormento el no poder volver a estar junto a la chica que en esos momentos cubría en un abrazo.

A Terry no le afectó tanto el haber perdido contra Anthony como el verla a ella correr hacia sus brazos, por lo que aceptando su derrota, algo abatido decidió volver a la mansión para no tener que observar la dichosa escena. Para variar empezaba a llover.

El resto de los espectadores terminó de llegar apresurado al lugar, entre ellos varios empleados más que se habían unido al correr la voz de alarma de Jack de lo que sucedía en la mansión. Un hombre a caballo se abrió paso entre la multitud

_-¡Joven Anthony, Srta. Candice, ¿se encuentran bien?-_ era George quien se hacía presente en el lugar por órdenes de la tía abuela.

Los dos adolescentes se apoyaron entonces el uno en el otro para levantarse, estaban sucios y llorosos pero se sentían completos de estar juntos.

_-¡La Sra. Elroy está sumamente preocupada, pero qué es lo que estaban haciendo, acaso no saben del grado de peligrosidad de estos terrenos durante las lluvias!-_ objetó el asistente mano derecha de la familia Ardley, regañándolos.

George tenía razón, para entonces tan solo la pertinaz llovizna que había estado cayendo durante todo el tiempo que duró la carrera ya se estaba transformando en una menuda lluvia que ahuyentó a la mayoría de curiosos.

_-Lo sentimos George, no estábamos haciendo_ _nada importante solo tonterías pero lo que importa es que ya estamos bien, ahora todo lo que necesitamos es descansar un poco_- admitió Anthony quien lucía exhausto.

Candy rodeada por su brazo, aprovechó para mirar hacia atrás con curiosidad para ver que había ocurrido con Terry o si se había hecho también algún daño, pero se lo veía campante y bien acompañado por "_su_" Eliza, quien aunque jamás se hubiese arriesgado a meterse en el lodo por él como ella hiciera por Anthony, arruinando así con totalidad su vestimenta, había acaparado su atención después de permanecer allí en medio de la lluvia con su pequeña sombrilla alentándolo. Él parecía reconocerlo puesto que aun con cara de pocos amigos, sin dejar de observarlos de cuando en cuando a ellos, obviamente en parte disgustado por haber perdido, se dejaba hacer mimos de la pelirroja, quien por cierto le dio un buen beso de felicitaciones.

-_¡Para mí ganaste, eres el vencedor!_- dijo Eliza en voz alta con toda la intención de molestar pero Candy que estaba harta de tanta tensión vivida durante el día, decidió ignorarlos y volver a centrar su atención en Anthony y George mientras volvían a la casa, más no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de desprecio que Eliza le dirigiera un segundo antes ya que le pareció que en el fondo escondía algo más, como un recelo, quizá una sospecha de por que se había suscitado el reto.

* * *

><p>Llegaron empapados a la mansión, conscientes de que todos se ganarían debido ellos un buen sermón o quizá un castigo al encontrarse con la tía abuela, pero en lugar de eso la reacción de la matriarca al verlos fue totalmente distinta.<p>

Mrs. Elroy estaba en el recibidor presa de los nervios tal como George contara. Su incontrolable angustia había empezado poco después de enterarse de lo que sucedía. Eugenne que estaba a su lado intentaba tranquilizarla sirviéndole un poco de té caliente.

Anthony y Candy le vieron levantarse impresionada al vislumbrarlos entrar, mientras dejaba caer de la emoción un pañuelo que había estado minutos antes retorciendo en sus manos. La matriarca entonces fue directo hacia Anthony con los ojos surcados de lágrimas.

El resto del grupo que recién terminaba de entrar, conmovido por la escena consideró que era mejor despejar el sitio para que la tía abuela pudiese arreglar el problema con Anthony, solo Candy enternecida hasta lo profundo del alma permaneció allí, casi escondida detrás de la baranda del inicio de la gran escalera principal, mientras contemplaba como con dulzura la matriarca le tomaba le rostro entre las manos a su chico adorado y le acariciaba las mejillas como constatándose de que en realidad estuviese allí, sano y salvo.

_-Estoy bien tía abuela, no me pasó nada_- le dejó saber Anthony sonriendo, complacido por la demostración de afecto, algo avergonzado también pero la dama llorando lo aferró a ella.

-_Mi niño_- sollozó –_Temí tanto que pudiese ocurrirte algo, no iba a soportarlo otra vez-_

Admirada, Candy presenció con ternura como la estricta mujer con corazón que se creía de piedra, sacaba en esos momentos su lado maternal. Anthony sin decir nada, se dejó llevar por su abrazo puesto que también lo necesitaba.

_-¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto, a exponerte así!_- le regañó Mrs. Elroy con severidad hasta que su vista se fijó en Candy, a quien Anthony miraba de reojo y cuya vestimenta al igual que la de él estaba en deplorables condiciones, solo que el hecho pesaba mucho más por tratarse de una señorita. Candy bajó la mirada sonrojada esperando la reprimenda pero gracias al cielo esta nunca llegó. La mujer omitió por esa vez sus opiniones y en lugar de ello les recordó a ambos que debían ir a cambiarse.

_-Háganlo pronto o pescaran un resfriado_- les recomendó –_vayan a descansar y permanezcan en sus habitaciones hasta que sea la hora de la cena y se les llame-_

_-…Ok tía abuela- _los jóvenes impresionados asintieron ante sus indicaciones dispuestos a retirarse enseguida, como Candy que subió rápidamente las escaleras, sin embargo Anthony antes de hacerlo decidió averiguar el por qué de su fácil condescendencia ya que ella no era así.

-_Tía abuela, ¿estás segura que no tienes nada más que decirme?- _

_-Anthony te amo y no te quiero perder, lo sabes…además te diré algo…me encantó saber que ganaste_-

Fue la sencilla y sincera respuesta de la dama que aprovechó para guiñarle el ojo a su sobrino favorito. Anthony sin poder creerle que pudiera expresarse así, le sonrió lleno de felicidad, sintiéndose más que nunca orgulloso de sí mismo.

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Fue horrible!. Cuando Stear dio el grito de alarma, me sentí morir<em>- Candy le confesó a Anthony mientras conversaban en la habitación de él, donde el joven rubio yacía recostado en su cama después de que le revisara el médico de cabecera de la familia que no se hubiese hecho ningún daño por insistencia de la tía abuela, aún en contra de la voluntad de él por considerarlo innecesario puesto que ya se sentía bien.

-…_No era mi intención asustarte pero no me arrepiento de mis acciones_- Anthony respondió con seriedad –_no iba a dejárselo tan fácil a ese mequetrefe_- añadió con coraje al referirse a su archirrival

-_Simplemente no le hubieses tomado en cuenta_- opinó ella condescendiente pensando en como podrían haberse ahorrado el mal rato.

-_Él me desafió Candy y no iba a quedarme sin responder_- expuso Anthony defendiendo su punto de vista, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, fastidiado de tan solo recordarlo.

Ella pensó que no valía la pena empezar a discutir por ese tema y bajando la mirada prefirió ya no comentar nada al respecto, solo que él aprovechó para sacar a la luz una indiscutible verdad

-_A él le gustas_- expuso sin preámbulos, tomándola por sorpresa

-_Anthony…que dices-_

_-Digo que si fuera por él aprovecharía el momento menos esperado para alejarte de mi lado_- Tan claro como el agua los celos de Anthony empezaban a aflorar otra vez.

-_Pero eso no sucederá…_- resolvió ella de buen ánimo para despejarle cualquier duda y calmarlo –…_porque yo al que quiero es a ti-_

Esta vez fue él el alcanzado por sus palabras. En esa sencilla confesión estaba el alivio para sus más grandes temores, necesitaba confiar en que ella decía la verdad.

-_Sabes que te adoro con mi vida_- contestó sin dejar de mirarla –_si hago algo que te ofenda sin querer alguna vez…como hoy, es por protegerte, por cuidar nuestro amor…lo siento Candy el estar celoso no me deja pensar con claridad…yo… temo tanto perderte-_

La revelación no le resultó fácil, tener que sincerarse sobre su inseguridad ante ella le puso nervioso pero la mirada bondadosa y comprensiva de su niña amada le calmó, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

_-No me perderás_- dijo en voz baja mientras se inclinaba desde el costado de la cama donde se encontraba sentada hacia él para colocar su mano sobre la suya –_Quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado pase lo que pase, es la promesa que te hice un día, quiero seguir contigo a través de la vida, mientras crecemos, mientras cambiamos, mientras nos transformamos en adultos, hasta volvernos viejitos_- su confesión irradiaba ternura y ensueño

-_Lo nuestro es más fuerte que el tiempo_- le recordó Anthony en ese momento, tomándole la pequeña mano entre las suyas –y _durará más que eso, ya lo verás-_ aseguró, besándosela con devoción.

A Candy le fascinó escuchar aquello sobre todo por la seriedad de él mientras lo manifestaba, le hizo sentir segura, amada y olvidar la pequeña pisca de resentimiento surgida por el acto arriesgado que realizara o el temor de que pudiera ocurrirle algo.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron al instante de lágrimas pero esta vez de emoción. Esperaba con toda su alma que fuera así.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, como una compensación por el tiempo que estuvieran separados, Candy y Anthony se dedicaron a estar juntos, a dar toda la atención y privacidad que su romance merecía y aquello perduró por los siguientes días, hubo incluso actividades grupales que se perdieron o rechazaron por estar embebidos en su propio mundo.<p>

"_Dos tórtolos incorregibles_" como opinaba Stear, cada vez que los veía caminar del brazo o conversar alejados, sentados bajo la sombra de algún frondoso árbol del jardín, siempre tan compenetrados y enamorados.

Y es que era algo natural que no podían evitar, estar juntos les hacía sentirse completos, emocionados, capaces de todo. Necesitaban tiempo para estar solos, para hablar libremente. No hacía falta que estuviesen todo el tiempo demostrándose caricias, a veces bastaba solo con contemplarse, con tomarse de las manos, con sentirse el uno al lado del otro porque ambos se complementaban como las piezas de un rompecabezas creado por alguna divinidad celestial.

En esos días volvieron a ser esas almas libres y felices, con ganas de comerse el mundo, de conquistar el universo tal como habían sido en el Hogar de Pony. Fue como revivir aquellos hermosos tiempos, como reencontrarse consigo mismos de nuevo.

Poco a poco volvieron a dejar la timidez a un lado y a confiar el uno en el otro sobre controlar o saber detenerse a tiempo cuando las situaciones pasionales lo ameritasen.

Una tarde después de un hermoso paseo a caballo y un picnic, terminaron nadando en el lago, jugando en el agua como dos niños. Anthony le enseñó a Candy técnicas de natación y buceo que la jovencita entre risas comprendió a la perfección. Así él se sintió orgulloso de su alumna y amor.

-_Aprendes rápido preciosa_- le comentó en un momento

-_Por supuesto, soy Candy Blanca de las montañas de Illinois, una hija del Hogar de Pony, no lo olvides_- bromeó ella en respuesta a su adorable entrenador, quien en esos momentos la miraba fascinado hasta que un estornudo suyo rompió la magia.

-_Lo siento…oops_- se excusó Candy

-_Es hora amor de volver a casa_- acordó él, siempre preocupado de su bienestar

_-Pero si estamos tan bien_- protestó ella con un puchero más Anthony insistió

-_No porque te resfriaras_- recordó mientras le halaba suavemente de las manos hasta salir del agua.

-_Pero si estamos divirtiéndonos_- alegó ella

-_Lo hago porque te amo y por eso te cuido_- expuso él insistente, alcanzándole una toalla y rodeándola con la misma. Ya empezaba a hacer frío, por lo que Candy tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma para no tiritar, sin mucho éxito.

Habían tenido que quedarse en prendas interiores para poder nadar pero Anthony así estuviera con el pecho descubierto tenia mayor resistencia que ella.

Candy embelesada, se tomó su tiempo de admirarlo mientras protector y dulce como era se encargaba de frotarle los hombros y los brazos con la toalla, secándola para alejarle en algo el frío.

Anthony notó el encandilamiento de ella en sus ojos y aquello le atrajo como la fuerza de un imán porque que estaban muy cerca. Hacia la adicción que eran sus rojos labios.

La besó con ternura disfrutando de toda la esencia de su amor, al principio con mucha cautela y suavidad pero con el pasar de los segundos que parecieron volverse minutos, no pudo contenerse y terminó por intensificarlo, mientras con alegría notaba que Candy le respondía. Lo mejor era que desde hacía días parecía ya no huir de sus demostraciones de afecto, pero estaba volviéndole loco con ello, pues tenía que poner su mejor esfuerzo para poderse controlar. Tal como en esos momentos en que perdido en su beso y cautivado por sentir la tibieza de su húmedo cuerpo contra el suyo, así como sus delicadas caricias, tenía que obligarse a sí mismo a separarse de ella para mitigar la tentación. Después de besarle el hombro para disimular el estado nervioso en que le había puesto, se alejó un poco, era lo mejor.

Candy lo miró sin entender pero él solo le sonrió de forma cálida, recordándole que era momento de volver porque pronto oscurecería y haría más frío.

En esa ocasión pudieron controlar sus deseos pero no imaginaban que la tarde siguiente les traería una prueba donde lo tendrían más difícil.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>


	33. XXXII: Pasiones incontrolables

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y del manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Compañía. Yo solo los tomo prestaditos para jugar un rato con ellos y dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

_¡Hola amigaaaas, cómo están! Aquí les traigo el otro capítulo que les prometí. Estoy agradecidísima con todas por seguirme apoyando en esta historia, por sus lindos reviews y suscripciones. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi.  
><em>

_A Majo, Mafer Brower, Sikandraforever, , Nngdl, Dulce María, Val Rod, , Eliza, Fanny Taka, Lupita1797, Lunatica Misa, Taychanna, así como a los que no dejan sus nicks pero sé que están pendientes de la trama, les envío un gran abrazo, son geniales, gracias por seguirme en este viaje jejeje._

_Bueno, respecto al contenido del capi de hoy les doy una ADVERTENCIA de que contiene dos escenas algo subidas de tono pero sin llegar a ser lemmons. Intenté narrarlas con delicadeza teniendo en cuenta que es una historia de clasificación T con temática adolescente. También anticipo que habrá confusiones entre los protagonistas y los antagonistas (Este por mucho es el capítulo que más difícil se me ha hecho escribir del fic) y que empieza un tiempo de cambios y de difíciles decisiones en esta historia, en la cual a la larga acabará por triunfar el verdadero amor._

_Bueno, ya no les enredo más. Con ustedes dejo el capi 32 =)_

_¡Las quiero, espero que tengan una excelente semana!_

**Capítulo XXXII: ****Pasiones incontrolables**

Un nuevo día clareó y tal como los anteriores en la última semana, Anthony y Candy decidieron pasarlo juntos alejándose del resto. Necesitaban tener privacidad, estar solos.

Por ello en lugar de aceptar ir de paseo con la tía abuela, su asistente Jack y el grupo por la ciudad, decidieran permanecer en la mansión. Para esto necesitaron inventarse valiosas excusas que no despertaran sospechas.

Anthony fue el primero, argumentado que necesitaba descansar de tantas actividades deportivas realizadas durante la semana, que estaba molido por lo que requería dormir, mientras que Candy por su lado, indicó que sentía un malestar en el estómago por algo que comiera, para así librarse del día de shooping de chicas organizado por Eliza, aunque en realidad tampoco tenía para nada ganas de ir, sobre todo después de lo que ocurriera la última vez, una anécdota digna de olvidar en que con la pelirroja habían tenido un inesperado enfrentamiento luego de que ambas eligiesen comprar el mismo producto. Un perfume de moda. Eliza entonces no había escatimado en tildarla de copiona y envidiosa por imitarla en sus gustos, a lo que ella no le había respondido como se debía solo porque la tía abuela andaba por allí presente e intuía que de darse el caso, se pondría de parte de su sobrina legítima.

Así eran las cosas y Candy no estaba dispuesta a aguantar los insultos y sátiras de nadie, en especial de aquella chica voluntariosa y engreída que había conseguido ganarse su antipatía.

Se les permitió entonces a ambos quedarse en la mansión pero solo bajo la estricta tutela de George y porque creían que se dedicarían a actividades, separados. Más no contaban con sus verdaderas intenciones y como por obra del destino para facilitar las cosas, esa tarde llovió a cántaros obligándoles a permanecer dentro, así que por idear algo divertido en lo que entretenerse decidieron juntos explorar la casa.

Era una mansión inmensa y antigua con más de veinte habitaciones repartidas a lo largo de tres pisos. Una de las primeras propiedades Ardley, que tenía a su haber casi tres siglos, por lo que no dudaban que tuvieran muchísimos pasadizos secretos o escondites por descubrir, incluso lo habían comentado en el grupo en más de una ocasión.

-_Ya quiero ver la cara de Stear cuando le notifiquemos que descubrimos algo trascendental_- comentó Anthony emocionado en la expectativa de la aventura mientras conducía a Candy de la mano por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso en dirección al tercero, el cual estaba en desuso y casi nunca nadie iba. Llevaba un candelabro apagado en la otra mano, listo para encenderlo cuando la luz diurna hiciera falta.

-_Anthony espera, ¿crees que noten nuestra ausencia?_- preguntó Candy, siempre preocupada de cuidar su amor para que nadie se atreviese a levantar chismes o falsos testimonios acerca de ellos.

-_Respecto a la tía abuela, no creo que con esta lluvia decida regresar aún, esperará a que pase porque es precavida. Siempre prefiere evitar cualquier accidente. Probablemente permanecerá en algún local o restaurant junto con los muchachos hasta que se aplaque el mal tiempo-_ opinó Anthony pensativo mientras observaba el agua resbalar a raudales por los cristales de un ventanal cercano, afuera no se veía nada porque la niebla lo cubría todo. Una infinidad blanca que se esparcía por todo la propiedad Ardley logrando un ambiente onírico.

Anthony conocía bien el proceder de la matriarca que era como una madre para él.

_-¿Y George?-_ le recordó Candy

-_George…_- contestó él con sonrisa media burlona –_debe estar ahora mismo con Eugenne ya que en estos momentos puede. Te apuesto a que ni siquiera a notado nuestra ausencia-_

Candy sonrió porque estaba en lo cierto, era gracioso que el asistente, mano derecha de la familia estuviese perdiendo la cabeza cual adolescente por un amor, se le notaba a metros de distancia.

-_Ok-_ convino Candy aceptando la expedición y sin soltar la mano de su novio, le siguió escaleras arriba.

El tercer piso contaba con seis habitaciones que se dividían en grupos de tres, a cada lado del final de la escalera espiral que también separaba las alas de la mansión. Un largo corredor conducía a cada una de ellas.

Anthony y Candy empezaron a explorar a la izquierda. Todo el piso en general poseía grandes ventanas que permitían que la claridad entrara a raudales durante la mañana y tarde sin necesidad de iluminación artificial, lo que les facilitaba las cosas, sobre todo, sabiendo que se dedicarían a seguir curioseando por allí el resto de la semana.

Optaron entonces para comenzar, por investigar los cuartos más alejados en busca de algún tesoro que valiera la pena encontrar y que enseñarían a los chicos después cuando se reunieran.

Las paredes del pasillo estaban adornadas con cuadros antiguos y empolvados, pinturas alegres de Impresionismo de la época victoriana que Candy se entretuvo en observar mientras Anthony como buen detective se encargaba de verificar que puertas se encontraban abiertas. Candy se preguntó que hacían allí olvidados siendo tan hermosos, pero después ella misma llegó a la conclusión de que igual no cabían en la decoración de la planta baja ya que allí, toda, había sido seleccionada de forma minuciosa y con un gusto muy específico y elegante. Pensaba en ello, cuando Anthony le llamó para que fuera a ver algo. Una de las puertas había cedido por fin dejando las entrañas de la habitación a sus disposiciones.

El cuarto estaba lleno de documentos de negocios antiguos y empolvados de varias de las compañías Ardley, también notaron que parecía un museo modesto y pequeño lleno de muebles u objetos relegados al olvido.

Anthony dejó el candelabro encima de una mesa y se dedicó a descorrer las cortinas para que pudiese entrar la claridad, todo lo que la tenue luz de esa tarde que entraba por los empolvados vidrios podía permitir.

_-¡Wow aquí sí que debe haber reliquias!-_ opinó Candy entusiasmada mientras iba hacia una cómoda cercana, un bello mueble de puro roble laqueado y se observaba en el espejo. Su bello rostro de niña ilusionada en medio de una aventura le devolvió una sonrisa.

Anthony por su parte en silencio la observó con ternura, en secreto le agradecía por irradiar siempre esa dulzura infantil que lo iluminaba todo. Comenzó a caminar entonces por la habitación, observando con atención todo, para encontrarle alguna de esas reliquias que ella tanto ansiaba ver. Se encargó para esto de descubrir ciertos muebles que habían sido cubiertos debajo de sábanas.

Se encontró así con un escritorio de madera fina, un canapé tapizado de rosa pálido y por último con una delicada cama con dosel. Sin saber por qué le parecieron particulares por lo que se los quedó un momento analizando.

Fue cuando Candy notó una firma tallada en la madera de la cómoda que le encantara, cuyo relieve tocó con las yemas de los dedos.

_-Rosemary A.-_

-_Son pertenencias de mi madre y mi tío_- comprendió Anthony, quien un poco más atrás de ella, para entonces había encontrado un viejo cuaderno de apuntes escolares con el nombre de _William A. Ardley_ y estaba entretenido ojeando sus páginas, contemplando la escritura no tan perfecta de su tío, que demostraba lo rebelde que era, una de las escasas cosas que George le contara.

Anthony avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación donde estaba el canapé y se sentó, aquello que había descubierto era para él de un valor incalculable, una recompensa mayor de la que esperaba hallar, un verdadero tesoro.

Candy fue hasta él con curiosidad al reconocer la pasta del cuaderno del Real Colegio San Pablo y tomó asiento a su lado.

-_Deben ser de sus épocas estudiantiles_- opinó él mientras le entregaba otro libro que había tomado de un cartón abierto, para que lo revisara. Un ejemplar de Matemáticas.

-_Nos puede servir_- opinó ella en un principio pero luego al observar las fechas que ahí yacían anotadas, de varios años atrás, añadió –_Este lugar es increíble, como una puerta al pasado-_

Se levantó y fue así hasta una caja sellada de madera frente a ellos que le había llamado la atención desde que entraran, la cual estaba cubierta completamente de polvo y telarañas. Con cuidado Candy se agachó y sopló sobre su superficie para limpiarla, hasta que aparecieron sobre la tapa los nombres de sus propietarios, tal como suponía.

-_Rose y Bert Ardley_- leyó en voz alta _-¿Bert?-_ se preguntó extrañada, sin embargo pensó que a lo mejor se trataba de un sobrenombre del tío de Anthony y no se equivocó pues al levantar la tapa de los extremos para curiosear que contenía dentro, sonrió encantada al encontrarse con un montón de adorables juguetes. Animales de balsa, soldaditos, un pequeño tren con sus rieles para armar, una caja musical, una muñeca, una marioneta, un rompecabezas, un juego de ajedrez, entre otras cosas que según se veía, habían sido cuidadosamente guardadas.

Anthony permaneció callado mientras ella le sonreía victoriosa y le enseñaba los artículos. Todo aquello era una muestra de una época feliz de su familia que ya no existía más. Su madre había muerto y su tío vivía en un lugar muy lejano, distanciado de ellos y sin indicios de querer volver.

-_Deberías contarle que descubriste este lugar a tu tío en las cartas, a lo mejor hasta se emociona-_ sugirió Candy mientras seguía entretenida observando los juguetes

-_Dudo que le preste atención al asunto, al parecer está demasiado ocupado para escribir de vuelta, hasta he llegado a pensar que no me han dado la dirección verdadera…_-

Candy volvió a sentarse a su lado para escuchar su duda, pues en la voz de él se notaba un dejo de pesar que empezaba a asomar.

-_O quizá simplemente no le intereso, pero en fin…puedo convivir con ello_- expuso Anthony olvidando el asunto, intentando sonreír con afabilidad puesto que no era tiempo de sentirse apesadumbrado.

_-¿Cómo dices?-_ Candy no quería que perdiese la fe en el último familiar directo que le quedaba –_no te desanimes, pienso que a lo mejor en verdad está ocupado, la vida militar es muy comprometedora y exhaustiva, recuerda. Además como podría olvidarse de ti, siendo su único sobrino…además quien podría hacerlo mi encantador Sr. Brower_- la joven rubia sonrió robándole a él otra sonrisa, supo con alegría entonces que había logrado su propósito.

-_Gracias por apoyarme siempre amor, mi vida sería tan vacía y triste si no te tuviera-_ Anthony confortado por su positivismo le acarició el brazo y le habló bajito mientras afuera la lluvia continuaba cayendo sin cesar y la tarde se volvía más oscura

Candy le acarició la mejilla con ternura y cuando él hizo lo mismo, ella le retuvo la mano sobre su rostro y se la besó con devoción recordándole que su corazón le pertenecía. Esto a Anthony le hizo estremecer, porque aunque ya tuviesen un buen tiempo de pareja aún la amaba con la misma intensidad que cuando todo comenzó.

Desde aquel lejano día en que la encontrara en el jardín de las rosas, su alma había quedado ligada a la de ella para siempre. Con ternura evocó que al conocerla, algo en ella le había hecho acordar de su madre. Quizá su risa cantarina, el color de su cabello o la belleza de sus ojos que su bondad hacía refulgir asemejándolos a piedras preciosas…y esa pureza que además llevaba en su corazón que le hacía más especial y diferente de otras chicas. Sí, era una mujer increíble, tal como lo había sido su progenitora. A menudo se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer tanto al estar a su lado.

-_Si supieras cuanto te amo, a veces quisiera que estuviésemos solo tú y yo y el resto del mundo desapareciera_- confesó él con el alma en la mano y para su sorpresa, ella como respuesta en un acto espontáneo se inclinó para depositar un beso en su mejilla, muy cerquita de su boca, impresionándolo, emocionándolo.

-_Yo te amo también, no lo olvides_- dijo. Candy después, se sintió feliz consigo misma por haber tomado la iniciativa en esa ocasión, algo que últimamente ya no lo hacía. Se había atrevido a romper por fin ese temor sobre la sexualidad que pesaba en su consciencia, que la hacía actuar con tanta prudencia para no exponerse a la pasión, al punto de parecer por ratos fría. Pero quería cambiar aquello, por eso poco a poco había empezado a dejar atrás sus recelos para concentrarse solo en ser la chica libre, feliz y sin complicaciones, únicamente enamorada que fuera en los principios de su relación.

Así que de forma juguetona, a sabiendas del exitoso efecto que había logrado en él, se levantó contenta y dando brinquitos como una niña pequeña, se acercó de nuevo a la caja para terminar de revisar el contenido…hasta que halló con interés algo en el fondo quedando por completo asombrada en cuanto vio bien de que se trataba. Una hermosa corona de flores artificiales que visiblemente había sido realizada por artesanos expertos.

_-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mira amor, pero sí es preciosa!- _exclamó, para correr enseguida correr a colocársela frente al espejo -¿_Qué tal me veo, te parece que me queda bien?-_ preguntó feliz, nunca había tenido un tocado así, era de ramillas naturales de árbol con incrustaciones de florecitas de tela rosa de adorno, pegadas alrededor.

Él en cuanto la vio luciendo la corona con tanta inocencia y candor, se quedó maravillado. La silueta esbelta de Candy en medio de esa tenue claridad le hacía parecer una ninfa de los bosques, un ser encantado y lo hacía sentirse a él como en un sueño, embelesado y totalmente enamorado, por lo que enseguida se levantó y fue hacia ella, donde su dulce hada.

-_Siempre luces preciosa, amor mío_- confesó tomando con ternura un bucle de sus dorados cabellos. Candy solo bajó la mirada con modestia, agradecida, moviéndose como una chiquilla sonrojada con ganas de seguir haciendo travesuras, por ello, aprovechando que lo tenía tan cerca, le colocó un sombrero ancho de plumas que alcanzó de un perchero cercano.

-_¡Ya está!, si supieras lo lindo que te ves. Todo un mosquetero jejeje-_ expresó riéndose divertida. Anthony hizo una mueca de poca convicción ante la particular prenda lo que la hizo reír más –_quien sabe, a lo mejor si hubiésemos nacido en la Edad Media te hubiera tocado vestirte así_ – observó, bromeando – _y de seguro hubieses lucido igual de adorable-_

Anthony sonrió ante sus locuras, tenía a veces cada ocurrencia, pero la adoraba con toda su alma.

_-¡Espera, ya sé!, aprovechando la tranquilidad de este sitio podemos jugar a que somos una princesa y un caballero_- sugirió ella con emoción e imaginándose una doncella de Corte Real hizo una reverencia sosteniéndose los extremos de la falda de su vestido. A Anthony le encantó, al punto de quedarse contemplándola unos instantes.

-_Sus deseos son órdenes mi dama_- le contestó entonces siguiéndole de lleno en el juego y para resaltar la seriedad de su actuación se inclinó para responderle con otra reverencia de caballero como en los tiempos antiguos, divirtiéndola.

-_Mi querido príncipe_- expresó Candy con amor

En ese momento él decidió dejar a un lado el juego para repetirse que era real y volvió a acercarse a acariciar su mejilla, convencido de que nunca se cansaría de ella porque tenía ese don especial de enamorar, una magia, un efecto atrayente que siempre despertaría pasión y fuego en él.

Por eso de forma seductora acortó la poca distancia que había entre los dos para besarla, primero en sus cándidas mejillas como agradeciéndole por existir y luego en el cuello, en forma de broma, causándole cosquillas. Ella en respuesta le aporreó el sombrero bajándoselo hasta la altura de los ojos para después en medio de risas darse a la escapada por toda la amplia habitación, incitándolo a ir tras ella.

_-¡Ven aquí, no escaparás!- _le sentenció Anthony

La tuvo que perseguir bordeando la cómoda, la mesa, el diván pero a la final fue más rápido que ella y terminó por atajarla cerca del armario, deteniéndola del brazo

_-¿A donde cree que va señorita, por qué se empeña en huir así?-_ interrogó de forma coqueta. Candy estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse pero pronto el hechizo de la mirada profunda de él surtió efecto sobre su persona como hipnotizándola, dando paso a la seriedad y el silencio entre los dos, propios del preámbulo del juego de la seducción.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo porque estar cerca de ella le nublaba la mente, Anthony se apropió de sus labios en un impulso, de forma apasionada, arrebatadora. Había extrañado tanto estar así con ella, tener un poco de intimidad.

Candy por su lado solo se dejó llevar, esa vez también lo quería, también había extrañado ese calor que emanaba de él, envolviendo su corazón como brazas. Se rindió a sus besos, a sus caricias que con el pasar de los segundos se volvieron más intensas, comprometedoras.

De forma inconsciente, retrocedieron poco a poco en busca de un lugar propicio para amarse, hasta caer encima de la cama.

El placer de lo prohibido intensificó el momento, sabían que se estaban aventurando en terreno peligroso, yendo muy lejos pero justamente aquello lo hacía más emocionante. No querían parar.

Pronto los besos se hicieron desesperados, la pasión se transformó en una sinfonía de caricias y cuando aquello no fue suficiente, necesitaron sentirse piel a piel. El pudor fue vencido por el ardor de sus manos, se olvidaron del tiempo o de donde estaban, solo se concentraron en ellos mismos, en su propio mundo y en el deseo que emanaba de sus cuerpos pugnando por ser saciado.

Candy se entregó a las muestras de cariño de Anthony que le demostraban que para él era única pero sobre todo cuanto la anhelaba. Sus fogosos labios la embriagaron de amor y lujuria al punto que terminó por no poder pensar con claridad. Le devolvió así, de la misma manera cada uno de sus besos y se deleitó acariciando su ancha espalda, sus recios músculos, su sedoso cabello. Anthony era el chico de sus sueños, al que amaba y deseaba pertenecer.

Él eufórico al sentirla responderle, no se midió en incrementar su pasión, prodigándole las más tiernas caricias, conduciéndola junto a él a la libido de los sueños donde habían extrañado volver a estar, así lo negaran. Para Anthony, ella era su más grande deseo, su único y gran amor, la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de la vida.

Despacio entonces fue subiendo su vestido mientras en el trayecto sus manos disfrutaban de poder descubrir y tocar sus esbeltas piernas o de poder bordear su estrecha cintura.

Candy se sintió desfallecer pero se aferró a su espalda con los ojos cerrados para alejar cualquier temor, concentrándose únicamente en el amor que sentía, demostrándole también que por eso mismo confiaba en él.

Aquello le animó a Anthony a proseguir, volvió a apropiarse de sus labios con suavidad mientras la incorporaba un poco para poder proceder a desamarrarle el cinturón de tela de su vestido color perla y luego empezar a desabotonarlo por la parte de atrás. Sus manos temblaban a medida que iba abriendo cada uno de los botones, liberando un poco más de esa tersa piel.

Candy se estremeció al sentir la frialdad de sus dedos al descubrir su espalda, sintió su caricia deslizándose por esa parte de su cuerpo y tuvo que apretar fuerte los párpados para poder soportar todo ese remolino de erotismo que se extendía sobre ellos, envolviéndolos. Anthony también estaba nervioso, ella lo sabía, pues de concretarse el acto de amor iba a ser la primera vez para ambos.

Los dos estaban trémulos pero completamente emocionados, con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Para Candy era como estar en el paraíso, tenerlo así sobre ella hacía que pareciera como si miles de mariposas le revoloteasen en su interior en una desenfrenada danza. Él la excitaba con su sensualidad, con la fuerza de su hombría, lo deseaba a rabiar y solo hasta esos momentos se había permitido reconocerlo a plenitud. Estaba consciente además de que a esas alturas debía estar ruborizada como un tomate pero no le importaba, la mirada de pasión de Anthony sobre la suya le despojaba de cualquier incomodidad y la elevaba a las nubes.

Ella mismo con naturalidad determinó el momento adecuado para empezar a desvestirlo, su turno. Sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, midiendo que tan lejos podían llegar los dos, tomó los bordes de su camisa blanca, que ya estaba un poco desabrochada producto del torbellino de pasión vivido y despacio procedió a levantarla, hasta lograr quitársela toda por encima de su cabeza. Él, obediente colaboró en la tarea.

Contemplarlo con el pecho desnudo solo para ella, en esa situación, superó todas sus expectativas. Anthony había crecido, los ejercicios en su estadía en el equipo de futbol habían dejado huellas imborrables y benditas sobre su cuerpo. Candy no pudo más que admirarlo como si se tratase de la versión juvenil de un Dios griego al tiempo que disfrutaba de acariciar sus pectorales y de tocar sus fornidos brazos pero lo que más le encantó fue sentir su corazón enamorado latiendo acelerado contra la palma de su mano… por ella.

Anthony cautivado la contemplaba con ternura, le había permitido curiosear pero en esos instantes ya no le era posible contenerse más. Volvió a cubrirla de besos, esta vez más fogosos que la hicieron olvidar de todo y en medio de ellos lentamente terminó por subirle el vestido hasta lograr retirarlo en su totalidad, dejándola solo en ropa interior frente a él.

Candy avergonzada intentó cubrirse pero él le acarició las mejillas para que no estuviera nerviosa, siempre pendiente de su bienestar.

Poco después sus cuerpos semidesnudos lograron acoplarse, él se colocó entre sus piernas con cuidado. Para Candy sentir su cuerpo encima del suyo la alucinó. Estaba muy segura de que era el hombre de su vida, de que no podía vivir sin él. No supo en que momento la mayoría de ropa de ambos desapareció. Se perdió en el furor producto de las caricias mientras ella se permitía a sí misma su tiempo de explorar, de deleitarse con ese bello cuerpo masculino que clamaba por volverse suyo. Vagamente recordó las manos de él, siempre activas y curiosas, desatándole el corsé y poco después la comprometedora frescura sobre su piel que indicaba que por fin el muro de contención que constituía su vestimenta por fin había caído dejándola en parte tal como viniera al mundo.

Anthony, provocador de aquella desnudez, estaba orgulloso y consciente de su logro así como también de la timidez y vergüenza de su amada, por ello no dejó de mirarla a los ojos con amor hasta hacerla sentir segura de nuevo de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. La contempló como si fuera lo más lindo que hubiera en el mundo. Su cuerpo para él era sublime, se moría por poseerla pero también tenía miedo de lastimarla. Ella era su todo. El ángel que le habían enviado del cielo para compensarlo por los momentos de tristeza o soledad vividos durante toda su vida y para acompañarlo en su camino. Su bien amada.

Junto así su pecho desnudo contra el suyo para proseguir con el acto, infundiéndole una profunda calidez, un sentimiento de compenetración muy dulce. Ella solo cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo en su totalidad.

_-Eres tan hermosa…_- dijo él mientras empezaba a trazar un camino de besos casi desesperados entre su cuello y sus hombros, embriagándose en la dulce fragancia de su nuevo perfume - …_te amo tanto mi Candy, tanto_-

Candy aún en la luna, se deleitaba de sus demostraciones de amor aferrándose a él o acariciándole el cabello, del mismo que tuvo que sujetarse cuando él bajando el rostro por su cuerpo decidió rendirle tributo a sus senos, despacio, haciéndola gemir de la excitación.

Anthony comprendió entonces que el momento decisivo había llegado y terminó de retirarle la ropa que faltaba, las prendas inferiores.

De esta forma, desnuda por completo ante él y a punto de recibirlo, Candy sin poder evitarlo empezó a dudar una vez más sobre lo que estaba haciendo y si sería perjudicial en su futuro o no. Ruborizada le vio entonces desabrocharse el pantalón y bajarlo para cernirse luego de nuevo sobre su cuerpo. Era hermoso desnudo tal como se lo imaginaba en sueños, un ángel guerrero sin alas como esos esculpidos en las estatuas. Tanto fue su embeleso que por un momento perdió la noción del tiempo y lo siguiente que ocurrió estuvo a punto de dejarla por completo sin aliento, cuando sus sexos se pusieron en contacto abiertamente por primera vez.

Entre la justificada premura de Anthony, el entrelazar de sus manos y el dolor que empezó un segundo después, Candy se sintió desfallecer y como ya parecía ser costumbre de ella, sus lágrimas temerosas comenzaron a brotar a causa del miedo y de la culpa.

Anthony no lo notó enseguida. Alucinado, sintiéndose en la gloria, continuó con su labor, topándose un momento después con la natural barrera de la intimidad de Candy, por lo tanto, intentó proceder con la mayor delicadeza posible para no hacerle daño. Volvió a insistir un momento después mientras las transpiraciones y suspiros de los dos se entremezclaban y sus piernas se entrelazaban.

La nueva embestida a ella le hizo quejarse y arañarle la espalda por no encontrar de donde más sostenerse. Para él su gemido fue excitante y le hizo gimotear también porque era novato a la final en las artes amatorias, al igual que la de ella.

En esos instantes, el dolor intenso que Candy sentía fue agudizado en parte por sus propios nervios, que a esas alturas ya habían conseguido que dejara de lado toda estimulación y le hablaban de que en realidad no estaba lista para dar aquel gran paso, así fuera muy tarde. Fue por eso que empezó a llorar a lágrima viva sin ya poder disimular, teniendo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos para soportar la gravedad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando Anthony lo notó se detuvo enseguida, temiendo haber sido demasiado brusco.

_-…Can, yo…lo siento…¿te encuentras bien?- _apenas pudo decir, pero ella no respondió, solo continuó llorando en silencio, aprovechando la leve separación de él de su cuerpo para cubrirse con una manta. Anthony agitado como estaba, la estudió tratando de comprender, intentó volver a acercarse a ella pero fue inútil, reconoció irremediablemente allí otra vez el muro que ella solía extender entre ambos a causa de sus temores.

Atareado se pasó las manos por la cabeza, intuyendo lo que acabaría por pasar

-_Anthony…lo siento, yo no…_-empezó a explicar ella viendo su notable malestar pero entonces él estalló

_-¡Basta Candy, no me salgas con excusas ahora, no me trates como si fuera un niño. Es que no ves cuanto te deseo, que me muero por ti!-_

_-Yo…-_

_-¡No, no digas que lo sientes, te amo…pero también tengo necesidades, soy un hombre!...yo no te estaba obligando a nada, ya deja de jugar conmigo- _agregó dolido

El enfado de Anthony no se podía disimular por lo que ella optó por no argumentar nada más y simplemente permaneció callada al tiempo que decidido lo veía subirse el pantalón de nuevo, abrochárselo y tomar el resto de su ropa para salir de allí.

-_Anthony…_- ella apenas pudo decir porque la voz le salió en un hilo y él no regresó a mirar, salió de allí, dejándola en la más completa oscuridad. No del cuarto sino del alma. Con pesar y abrazándose a sí misma, al igual que a la manta que cubría su desnudez, Candy lloró amargamente pues se dio cuenta como una vez más las cosas se había complicado en su relación. Quizá de forma irreparable.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente las cosas seguían tensas entre Anthony y Candy pero en un nivel mayor que en días anteriores y todos podían darse cuenta de ello.<p>

Mientras tanto ambos, después de lo sucedido ya hasta les costaba mirarse a la cara.

Candy entendía con preocupación que la brecha abierta entre ellos era cada vez más grande. Sabía que se encontraban en un punto en que cualquier decisión tomada pesaría en una balanza a favor o en contra del romance…pero ahora que habían llegado tan lejos, no podían dar marcha atrás.

La relación sexual fallida, ese dolor molesto que había sentido hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar, el sentimiento de culpabilidad por hacer lo indebido, por traicionarse a sí misma o a quienes confiaban en ella y le inculcaran buenos principios, así como sus propios temores sobre las consecuencias que el acto prohibido podía traer después, le habían vencido, aún cuando sabía que esto iba a lastimarlo a él y era lo menos que quería porque lo amaba y lo deseaba con su vida… pero había veces en que no se entendía ni ella misma o por qué en esas cuestiones del amor de pronto era tan cobarde.

No era perfecta lo reconocía, si bien siempre había sido una chica feliz y segura de sí misma, era también inmadura con sus momentos de alegría y vacilaciones y esa "_Completa Inmadurez"_ como solía decir Amber Smith su compañera de colegio, era lo que constituía la traba que no le permitía pasar a otra base con el chico que amaba.

No obstante, aquella mañana, aún triste y cansada puesto que no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche después de pasar llorando largas horas, Candy no dejaba de rememorar la tarde lluviosa anterior, cuando ambos habían estado con Anthony tan bien, tan íntimos, así como el momento propicio para dar rienda suelta a la pasión que el destino les había brindado. No podía dejar de recordar cada detalle vivido de ese erótico encuentro ni sacar de su mente la sensación producida por el contacto de su piel contra la suya, sus profundos besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, la determinación que había presenciado en la mirada de él al intentar poseerla, aún cuando ella sentía que le pertenecía desde hacia mucho tiempo… tampoco el aroma de su piel y su colonia que parecía haberse quedado impregnado en su propia piel. Lo sentía por todos lados, sentía que le pertenecía desde ya aunque no hubiesen llegado a consumar el acto, sin embargo estaba consciente de que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Ella mismo lo quería aunque tuviese miedo. Quería ser de él, de nadie más.

Candy le debía unas disculpas por haber arruinado el momento y ya sabía cual era la manera de hacerlo. Tenía que buscar otro igual de ideal para estar solos. No existía otra salida. El ya le había confesado que la deseaba a rabiar y su situación era igual, solo le faltaba llenarse de valor para poder dar paso a su entrega.

_-Candy disculpa que te moleste pero ¿Estás bien?, hoy te ves muy afligida-_ el comentario sincero de Annie la sacó de sus meditaciones. Candy entonces volvió con toda su atención al presente, hacia su amiga que la observaba expectante, recordando de pronto que se encontraban a mitad del desayuno

-_Oh sí… es que no he dormido bien, Annie_- excusó por no tener que más decir – _la verdad, siento como si hoy no tuviese ánimo para nada_- añadió con sinceridad, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Anthony, quien unas sillas al frente de ella le dirigió con disimulo una mirada resentida y después continuó ignorándola tal como lo había estado haciendo toda la mañana.

_-¡Vamos Can, no debes estar triste, arriba esos ánimos! Hoy es la función de teatro que tanto hemos estado esperando, deberías estar contenta_- Annie agregó a propósito, avivándole a su amiga. Era lista e intuitiva, comprendía todo el aire caldeado entre la joven pareja, más no le gustaba que su amiga se sintiera así.

Los muchachos fueron los primeros en terminar de desayunar, por lo que pidieron permiso para levantarse de la mesa. Anthony fue uno de los más apresurados y Annie sabia que había estado al tanto de cada detalle de su pequeña plática con su mejor amiga, aunque fingiese todo el rato estar charlando solo de fútbol con sus primos.

_-¡Tienes razón, lo intentaré!-_ resolvió Candy al fin de buena gana, como si ella también hubiese notado aquello en Anthony, volviendo entonces a ser la chica que por nada se dejaba vencer.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Jajajaja!-<em> las carcajadas de Archie hacían juego con el trinar de los pájaros a plena luz de la mañana

-_Estuvo divertido, deberíamos hacer este tipo de paseos más seguido_- opinó Annie todavía emocionada _-¿Sí o no Patty?-_

_-Sí, no voy a olvidar esto- _corroboró Patricia pero añadió asustada _- en especial porque todo iba bien hasta que Stear se puso de pie en el bote y por un momento pensé que éste se iba a virar_-

-_Jejeje pero lo hice para tratar de rescatar el remo que se nos escapó- _justificó Stear – _además no me culpes, fue un despiste natural provocado por ti misma, ya que no podía dejar de mirarte-_

La inocente chica se sonrojó ante aquella respuesta olvidándosele de pronto todo lo que quería decir

_-¡Jajaja y por eso quedó como el gondolero de Venecia jajaja, que risa hermanito!_- se mofó enseguida Archie al recordar todo el esfuerzo que el inventor había hecho para poder controlar de nuevo el bote y llevarlo a la orilla del lago.

-_Saben recordé de pronto el bote con forma de cisne que tienen en Lakewood, es realmente especial_- Annie añadió sonriendo

-_Coff, coff…-_ Stear carraspeó –_un inventó más de su humilde servidor_- se vanaglorió en forma de broma, soplándose el puño y frotándolo en su pecho como para obtener brillo

_-¡Ay, yo quiero verlo!_- exclamó Patty dando un brinquito

_-En serio preciosa, pues te llevaré allá y te lo mostraré_- respondió Stear mirándola, cautivado con su alegría

_-¿De verdad?_- preguntó ella, cayendo en su coqueteo

-_De verdad_- reafirmó él mirándola a los ojos

El resto a su alrededor se observó entre sí haciendo gestos de disimulo, sintiendo que allí sobraban, sobre todo Candy quien en esos instantes iba tomada justamente del brazo derecho de él a falta de su pareja, mientras que del otro llevaba a Patty. Archie y Annie iban delante de ellos.

Candy no había expresado casi nada durante todo el camino de regreso a la mansión. Habían pasado unas hermosas horas haciendo picnic, jugando y remando en el lago pero ella no lo había disfrutado, había preferido permanecer callada por lo afligida que seguía sintiéndose en su interior, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por olvidar su problema. No tenía ganas de que nadie le preguntase nada ni de dar explicaciones sobre lo sucedido, a esas alturas en que todos ya se habían enterado que con Anthony estaban peleados de nuevo.

No se le hizo para nada fácil olvidarse de todo y divertirse como en un principio creyera porque las cosas en realidad se habían puesto graves y más cuando los recuerdos de lo sucedido la aquejaban, haciéndole centrar de manera inevitable sus pensamientos en su novio o en la excusa rotunda de él a ir con ellos, prefiriendo en su lugar, quedarse a jugar golf con George.

Cual habría sido su cara de preocupación en un rato que al levantar la mirada cabizbaja del suelo se encontró con una Eliza que la observaba con desprecio mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Estaba toda acicalada, con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo que le hacia parecer mayor. Terry venía un poco más atrás de ella. Ambos no habían pasado la noche en la mansión, después de que el Duque de Grandchester les ofreciera quedarse en su residencia al este del Londres, después de cenar con él. Por ello fue enviada también Eugenne, la más responsable de las mucamas, para que ejerciera allá el papel de chaperona de la pareja. Más aún así, nadie comprendía como era que la Leagan obtenía tanto permiso, a no ser que repararan en que salía con un joven noble inglés, cuyo titulo anexado al Clan Ardley no haría más que elevar el honor de la familia.

_-¡Hola chicos, que tal, buenos días!-_ saludó Eliza, con una falsa amabilidad que se notaba a distancia que era porque quería algo y para sorpresa de Annie, el asunto era con ella

_-¡Anne, contigo necesito hablar!-_

_-¿Conmigo?-_ Annie preguntó desconcertada

_-¡Oh sí!, me han contado que tus padres son amigos de los mejores diseñadores de Paris, ¿es cierto?-_

_-Bueno sí…-_ Annie comenzó a decir mientras al instante la insistente pelirroja se le prendía del brazo

_-¡Perfecto!- _acotó entonces sin dejarla terminar_ -es que necesito contactarme con algunos, como tu sabes, una señorita de alcurnia como yo siempre necesita estar al día con la moda con vestuarios adecuados para cada ocasión, por el montón de compromisos importantes que le surgen…puedo citar como ejemplo en mi caso, la cena que tuve ayer con mi honorable suegro_ –Cuando Eliza comenzaba a hablar de un tema que le interesaba parecía loro. Annie solo pudo suspirar para obtener calma y continuar atendiéndola _-….Pero eso sí, deben ser deslumbrantes, tal como el que usaré hoy en la noche para la obra-_

Al escuchar todo aquello Archie no pudo disimular su incomodidad, tanta superficialidad improductiva le mareó y se le reflejó en la cara en forma de disgusto, puso los ojos en blanco pensando que si no se retiraba de allí en aquel mismo momento podía ser victima de una intoxicación de banalidad aguda, hecho incrementado con la presencia de su enemigo personal en la escena, por lo que prefirió retirarse, disculpándose por su descortesía hacia donde se encontraba su primo, a quien a lo lejos se lo visualizaba jugando al golf en la parte del jardín más cercana a la mansión.

A Terry por su lado le importó un comino, no era uno de esos hombres que se preocupara por los desplantes u opiniones malintencionadas de aquellos que buscaban hacerlo sentir mal.

-_Está bien, te daré algunos nombres y direcciones-_ acordó Annie, concluyendo en que sí se movía rápido se libraría más pronto de la chica Leagan, pero siempre conservando la cautela de estar pisando en terreno peligroso al tratar con ella, puesto que sabía lo falsa que era –_Ven, acompáñame a la sala- _pidió

_-¡Genial!-_ exclamó Eliza siguiéndola, satisfecha de haber conseguido su propósito y enseguida se volteó hacia su novio para decirle descomplicada –_Regreso mi amor_-

Terry sin inmutarse, entonces se volvió hacia Stear, Patty y Candy que eran los únicos que quedaban allí, haciendo que la joven rubia se sintiera al instante un poco nerviosa cuando clavó su mirada de lleno en ella.

_-Estimados, buenos días_- les saludó con una reverencia de aristócrata inglés, pero Stear dejando a un lado las formalidades se acercó para estrecharle la mano sonriendo

_-¡Qué hay Terry! ¿Cómo has pasado? Pensé que ni tú ni Eliza volverían durante el resto de las vacaciones_- argumentó.

Terry hizo a un lado su postura impecable que por lo general siempre llevaba cuando estaba con su enamorada y se relajó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos

-_La verdad es que quería aprovechar estos últimos días para visitar Belfast pero Eliza estaba ansiosa por volver, por la obra de hoy que no pude negárselo_-

_-¡Ja!, ¿secuestrado por Eliza?-_ bromeó entonces Stear y Terry no respondió enseguida pero esbozó una sonrisa de resignación que confirmaba lo aseverado como si fuese una penitencia

_-Te imaginas_-

Ambos chicos rieron un poco, hasta que las ganas de seguir bromeando de Terry se fueron en cuanto vio que Candy lo observaba fijamente en silencio. Se sintió enseguida como un idiota al estar hablando de su enamorada delante de la otra chica que le gustaba y más aún cuando le parecía advertir un dejo de celos en la mirada de ella.

_-¡Hey chicos, vamos a jugar croquet!- _

Una voz infantil interrumpió la escena en el momento preciso para esquivar la situación. Era la pequeña Carlota junto a su hermano que llegaban al jardín con los implementos del juego y los estaban invitando.

_-¡Croquet, como en Alicia en el País de las maravillas! ¡Yo quiero!-_ exclamó Patty emocionada como una niña, suplicándole a su novio con gestos para que fuese con ella.

_-¡Oh está bien!, te daré unas clasesitas_- accedió Stear de acuerdo mientras se arremangaba la camisa alistándose para jugar y dirigiéndose con ella al centro del jardín.

Candy entonces reparó en que se quedaba sola con Terry por lo que decidió continuar su camino, bastantes problemas habían ocurrido por los acercamientos con él, pero fue en vano ya que como intuía, la siguió.

-_Está bien, ¿tienes algo que decirme?_- preguntó, deteniéndose un momento sin voltear a verlo, no hacía falta que comprobara que estaba allí pues había sentido sus pasos sobre la hierba detrás de ella pero aún así su corazón se turbó de sorpresa al escucharlo contestarle sin complicarse

-_Solo quería confirmar si es cierto que ahora tengo que sacar cita para poder hablarte-_

A ella, aquello le extrañó e hizo que se volviera a mirarlo con curiosidad

Terry comprendió la duda reflejada en sus ojos inocentes.

-_Me preguntaba si el rubio autoritario y engreído sigue tratando de controlarte con respecto a quienes aceptas o no de amigos_- agregó él para explicarle

-_Anthony no me controla, él es solo un poco celoso…_- trató de aclarar ella pero Terry se mofó cruzándose de brazos, como si no pudiese creer lo que oía

_-¡Ja! Está tan loco que es capaz de arriesgar su propia vida con tal de no perder-_

A Candy no le agradó ese comentario porque recordó que él había sido el causante de todo aquel alboroto al retarlo a Anthony a un duelo casi al estilo medieval.

_-¡Si no le hubieses provocado con tus ideas descabelladas nada hubiese pasado!-_ defendió

_-¡Oh no me digas, y es que acaso Brower es un niño para no saber controlarse, ni siquiera te dejó explicar las cosas, no le defiendas Candy!-_ argumentó Terry algo enfadado. Ella bajó la mirada porque sabia que en cierta parte lo que decía era verdad y también porque su nombre en sus labios sonaba de una manera especial… dulce.

_-...Él malinterpretó todo…creo que te debo una disculpa por eso_- reconoció ella al fin, no podía ocultar que en parte se sentía algo avergonzada por esa acción impetuosa de su enamorado.

-_Está bien, no tienes por qué tomarte culpas que no son tuyas_- acordó él mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ella por su parte, continuó

–_También sé que no te agradecí como es debido, me salvaste la vida, creo que por eso siempre estaré en deuda contigo-_

-_Uhm… veremos entonces la oportunidad de saldar esa deuda, yo me encargaré de eso_- acordó Terry rascándose la barbilla con mirada divertida y una sonrisa algo tímida.

Candy reparó como siempre en que quizás él no se daba cuenta, pero cuando estaba en paz consigo mismo era realmente lindo. Tuvo que desviar la vista para que no notara su pequeño sonrojo pero fue entonces su corazón casi dio un vuelco cuando vio que Anthony les estaba observando desde lejos malhumorado. Supo al instante que probablemente ya había empezado a suponer cosas por lo que empezó a caminar de inmediato apresurada hacia él, dejando a Terry de lado, mientras Anthony resentido la ignoraba dando media vuelta para emprender su propio camino hacia la parte del jardín donde se encontraba la tía abuela reunida conversando de asuntos de negocios sobre las compañías Ardley junto con George y Jack.

_-¡Candy!-_ Terry le llamó, haciéndola detener por unos segundos. Su voz sonó autoritaria, con propiedad, algo que le hizo voltear a mirarlo, porque no era conveniente que en público demostraran tenerse ese tipo de confianza y menos cuando él y su novio eran rivales, eso podía dar pie a todo tipo de habladurías, por lo que haciendo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de disculpas, Candy se retiró.

Para cuando llegó donde estaba Anthony, vio que este se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de la silla de verano donde yacía sentada la tía abuela, con el objetivo de pedirle algo. Para esto, Candy decidió permanecer oculta para escuchar mejor detrás de una pared jardinera donde crecían enredaderas de campánulas y violetas

-_Recibí la invitación ayer y he decidido aceptarla tía abuela_- le oyó decir a él

-_Pero Anthony, ¿es que acaso prefieres a tus amistades que a tus propios primos?-_ objetó la tía abuela

-_Claro que no tía abuela, pero cultivar la relaciones de amistad es algo muy valioso y pienso que pasar uno días con parte de los miembros del equipo de futbol, será divertido_- expuso él – _además será una buena oportunidad para practicar mi deporte favorito-_

_-¡Está bien, está bien! si eso te complementa y te hace feliz, no me opondré, pero eso sí, te echaré de menos hoy en la velada- _acordó la Sra. Elroy

_-Gracias Tía abuela, gracias por confiar en mi_- expresó Anthony con sinceridad

– _Entonces está decidido_- agregó la honorable dama_- espero que te cuides mucho Anthony, recuerda que deberás regresar el fin de semana, antes de la entrada a clases-_

_-Así lo haré tía abuela, no la decepcionaré- _acordó él

_-Bien, le pediré enseguida al cochero que se aliste para llevarte a casa de tus amigos- _expresó al final la matriarca, dando por terminado aquel asunto.

Candy no lo podía creer, Anthony no asistiría con ella a la función de teatro esa noche porque prefería irse lejos con tal de alejarse de ella. Buscaba evitarla sin ninguna consideración, sin importarle cuán duro sería después poder verse cuando terminaran las vacaciones y volvieran al colegio, puesto que el último trimestre del año se acercaba y por ende las tareas u obligaciones se tornarían más duras.

Por otro lado, en medio de sus cavilaciones, se dio cuenta de que no sería la única que la pasaría mal por estar alejada de su amado pues aún cuando estaba digiriendo su malestar, vio a Archie y a Annie pasar discutiendo cerca de allí.

_-¡Pero Archie, te estás portando de forma infantil!-_

_-¡No me interesa si así parece Annie, tú a estas alturas ya deberías saber y entender que ese sujeto es mi enemigo personal! Él y yo no podemos permanecer mucho bajo del mismo techo de nuevo. Yo me niego a tener que convivir con ese loco voluntarioso que casi hace que se accidente Anthony otra vez al retarlo a esa absurda carrera de caballos_ – el elegante joven expuso terminante – _Ahora que sí él es acogido aquí, no hay problema, ¡pero yo me voy!-_

_-¡Archie por favor! No digas eso, no tienes que irte, simplemente si te cae mal, no lo tomes en cuenta, quédate conmigo, además recuerda que hoy es el teatro, acordamos ir juntos_- la jovencita rogó impacientada, sacando a relucir su último recurso al saber perdida la batalla.

-_Lo siento cariño…_- Archie recalcó terminante, más en ese momento suavizó sus expresiones para acariciarle el rostro, al notar que tal vez estaba siendo cruel con ella –…_pero ya lo decidí, me iré a casa de los Brandembauer junto con Anthony-_

Candy entendió entonces que la decisión de Anthony no era algo que había tomado a la ligera, sino estudiado y consultado. Comprender aquello terminó por hacerla sentir peor.

Conocía a quienes se referían. Los Brandembauer eran una de las más honorables familias del Reino Unido y en su última generación tenían dos hijos gemelos que estudiaban en el Real Colegio San Pablo, que además jugaban como delanteros en el equipo de futbol.

Candy no tenía ningún reparo en que Anthony se llevara bien con ellos pero lo que no le agradaba eran los crecientes rumores sobre la vida libertina que se daban a escondidas dichos hermanos de sus padres. Eso era un secreto a voces en todo el colegio, ya que con frecuencia se les veía en burdeles o casinos durante las vacaciones o en las noches de los fines de semana, cuando se daban sus escapadas del colegio cárcel. Consciente de aquel historial a Candy no le quedaba más que rezar porque Anthony no se corrompiera durante su estadía allá.

Apesadumbrada, decidió ocultarse mejor detrás de las frondosas plantas y maceteros que le servían de escondite para que Archie y Annie no notaran su presencia o que de otra forma podrían creerla entrometida o inoportuna y desde allí le observó a su primo después de acariciarle el rostro a Annie, caminar resuelto hacia donde se encontraba la tía abuela para hacerle partícipe de su decisión al igual que su novio, minutos antes, quién por cierto ya se había retirado a empacar.

_-¡Candy!-_ una mano sobre su hombro la hizo sobresaltar de pronto y cuando se volteó vio que era Annie que la miraba sin comprender que hacía allí, parecía sorprendida. La joven rubia entonces sin ya poder contenerse, decidió alejarse de allí con rapidez, ya no había nada que hacer pero le quedaban las crecientes ganas de llorar.

No paró hasta llegar a su alcoba a derrumbarse en la cama boca abajo, donde creyéndose cobijada por la soledad dejó salir su pesar.

_-¿Candy, estás bien?- _

La vocecita de Annie casi sin aire le distrajo, se dio cuenta entonces de que en su ímpetu por alejarse de todo había olvidado de cerrar la puerta de la habitación al entrar. Su amiga había corrido tras ella, preocupada. Candy no respondió ni levantó la cabeza, se sentía fatal.

-_Anthony me odia_- logró responder apenas entre sollozos.

-_Eso no es cierto, él te adora_- Annie conciliadora como siempre, enseguida sacó a flote su papel de psicóloga para ayudarla a sentir mejor -_y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Anthony sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…hasta de morir por ti de ser necesario. Lo demostró el otro día en la carrera. Solo está celoso de Terry, eso es todo_- añadió tomando asiento en la cama con cuidado al lado suyo.

Candy guardó silencio, si bien era verdad lo que decía, como podía explicarle también a su amiga que sin escandalizarla que los problemas con él iban más lejos que simples discusiones de pareja porque ellos ya habían traspasado las fronteras de lo pudoroso y la situación que los aquejaba en gran parte era de índole sexual. Como podría conversarle que el lío radicaba en que no había podido penetrarla y ella se había asustado al punto de de echarlo a perder todo y lo más importante así como vergonzoso, que a la final ella lo anhelaba tanto que no podía apartar de su mente el maravilloso recuerdo de sentir su piel contra la suya.

No podía contarle que deseaba que se diera otra oportunidad para volver a intentarlo o que creía que ese era el paso fundamental para lograr estabilizar su relación. No. Conocía a Annie desde bebé, habían crecido juntos y sabia que su hermana del alma tenia mente conservadora, tanto que se escandalizaba al escuchar hablar sobre aquellos asuntos.

-_Se va a ir lejos lo que resta de las vacaciones porque no quiere estar cerca de mí_- murmuró

-_Quizá solo necesita un tiempo para estar solo y meditar, pero eso no significa que no te ame. ¡Qué más pruebas de amor de él quieres!, Anthony es más romántico que Archie y eso es una suerte_- la pelinegra reparo haciendo pucheros. Candy en medio de su aflicción reconoció que tenia razón -_Piénsalo amiga, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua, debemos ser maduras, tomar las cosas de manera práctica…sabes, Archie también se va - _al recordar esto último Annie se sintió afligida pero continuó con la idea que estaba exponiendo_ - A mi tampoco me causa gracia que se vayan a pasar con los Brandembauer pero no podemos oprimirlos o a la larga lo único que conseguiríamos sería alejarlos…Yo confío en mi Archie y sé que no me va a defraudar, así como sé que cuidará de su primo y no permitirá que caiga en excesos-_ agregó.

Al fin Candy limpiándose las lágrimas se incorporó, la charla había dado resultados.

_-Gracias Anne_- dijo abrazándola –_eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga-_

-_Anímate Can no debes estar triste_ – Annie le dije sobándole la espalda para reconfortarla – _hoy debemos lucir radiantes en noche, es la que hemos estado esperando toda la semana, no podemos dejar que nada nos quite la alegría, debemos ponernos felices_- para Annie tampoco era fácil decirlo pero estaba aprendiendo a ser una mujer fuerte y su amiga era el mejor ejemplo a seguir por lo que no podía permitirse verla caer.

* * *

><p>La tarde continuó con normalidad y las apariencias debieron ser guardadas. Para Candy lo más mortificante era cuando por momentos y al disimulo, su mirada arrepentida se cruzaba con la de Anthony llena de resentimiento. El se empeñaba en ignorarla y eso la lastimaba.<p>

Esa noche se dio tal como estaba planificada y sin novedad. La obra fue cautivadora. La puesta en escena del _Fantasma de la Ópera_ encantó a los presentes, haciendo que al finalizar todo el teatro estallara en aplausos provocando una ovación de pie. La magia del dramatizado llegó hasta a aquellos que solo habían ido allí con fines banales como el de lucir la ropa que llevaban puesta o de tratar de impresionar, como por ejemplo Eliza, quien la mayor parte del tiempo pasó lamentando secretamente que el objeto de sus deseos no estuviera presente.

"_Maldita Candy, que le habrás hecho a Anthony para que no esté aquí, a leguas se nota que está enojado contigo_" pensaba la malévola muchacha en medio de las sombras, observando con tal odio a su rubia rival que no le prestaba la debida atención al elegante y buen mozo galán que tenía de acompañante a su lado.

La situación era recíproca puesto que dicho joven, antes de que la obra lo atrapase también, se encontraba de mal humor al ver azorada y cabizbaja a la chica de sus sueños, quien no era por cierto su pareja sino su admirada Candy, que en esa gala aunque lucía preciosa en un vestido blanco de franjas negras, su notoria tristeza la opacaba, dejándola como si se tratase de un ángel sin luz...y todo por culpa de su enemigo, pensaba. No le cabía en la cabeza que ella permitiera que Anthony Brower la humillara.

"_Ese rubio insulso no sabe lo que tiene" _

Sus pensamientos pugnaban por ser expresados en voz alta, aunque sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno que no le concernía. Terry también estaba enfadado consigo mismo por preocuparse por ella aún sabiendo que era ajena y más aún, después de que en varias ocasiones le hubiera demostrado que sus esperanzas eran casi nulas.

En un momento cualquiera, Candy se volteó y sin querer su mirada cristalina se cruzó con la de él, haciendo que por mucho toda la velada valiera la pena. El tener que soportar estar al lado a Eliza y su frivolidades o las exigencias de Mrs. Elroy, era para valientes y en esos instantes había obtenido su recompensa, porque la "_pequeña pecosa_" era lo único allí más hermoso que la obra dramatizada misma, más mágica que el interés que despertaba y del cual no estaba consciente y quizás era esa magia dentro de ella, lo que le mantenía pendiente siempre a su alrededor.

Después de que estallaran los aplausos finales, Candy había volteado un momento a mirar a sus compañeros de palco para comprobar si estaban tan conmovidos como ella. Fue entonces que se topó con la mirada penetrante de Terry puesta sobre su persona, brillando como zafiro en medio de la oscuridad, hechizándola durante unos instantes en que de forma irremediable se preguntó si acaso él en algún momento había puesto atención a la obra.

Minutos antes su corazón se había visto cautivado al presenciar el desenlace, de la obra donde la protagonista se despedía de su misterioso y magnífico maestro enamorado para irse con su prometido, sin reconocer que lo amaba también. Aquella escena al igual que toda la obra, con lo sentimental que estaba ese día por sus problema amorosos, la vivió con intensidad, como si se tratara de ella misma y le llegó al alma al punto de hacerle dar ganas de llorar…pero ya de vuelta al presente, en esos momentos frente a Terry se sentía de pronto tan incómoda por no saber a ciencia cierta que sentimientos despertaba en ella y pensar en su carácter reservado e impetuoso le recordó de forma irremediable al protagonista, al sensual fantasma, por lo que asustada de sí misma decidió levantarse y pedirle permiso a la tía abuela para ir al tocador, para despejar la mente y pensar con claridad.

¿Que era lo que se había permitido imaginar, qué era lo que le pasaba, acaso su alma estaba anhelando probar nuevos aires en el amor? Pensaba en esto, al tiempo que planeaba irse directo a esperar al coche en vez de al tocador como había fingido, cuando vio a Terry aparecer frente a ella.

Terry sospechando de su comportamiento y creyendo que no era conveniente dejar que se paseara sola por los pasillos del teatro ya que podía encontrarse con cualquier patán que quisiera hacerle daño, decidió ir tras ella un minuto después de que la viera salir, aprovechando la emoción del momento y de que la gente estaba alabando a los actores para escabullirse.

Si bien el teatro era algo que a Terrence Grandchester le había llamado la atención desde pequeño, una chispa de pasión que poseía gracias a su famosa madre, esa noche su interés no había logrado ser capturado en su totalidad porque su atención la había acaparado en gran parte otra persona. Una personita que vio moverse con garbo por el corredor, por lo que de forma audaz decidió tomar un pasillo lateral para poder avanzar rápido e interceptarla del otro lado antes de que bajara la gran escalera principal. Por suerte su plan tuvo éxito.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_ quiso saber ella, extrañada, no le resultaba conveniente el querer huir de él y que de repente apareciera _-¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?-_

_-¿Qué te hace creer eso Tarzán pecosa?_ _Eres tú la que se está atravesando en mi camino_- respondió él entonces con su clásica frialdad. Le parecía injusto estar preocupándose por ella y que le tratara así, por lo que una vez más optó por sacar a flote su actuación de chico rudo, bromista e insoportable.

-_Eres incorregible_- comentó ella meneando la cabeza, sin el más mínimo animo de pelear y empezando a bajar la escalera.

_-¡Oh sí y tú eres perfecta!-_ exclamó él siguiéndola, esbozando al disimulo una sonrisa burlona. Disfrutaba de molestarla, ella era la victima perfecta para sus bromas pero también le parecía adorable. Le encantaba ver su mirada enojada o sus mejillas cubiertas de rubor.

_-¡Yo no he dicho nada, ni siquiera deseo hablar contigo, eres tú el que me está haciendo conversación!_- expuso Candy fastidiada

_-¡Jajaja, se te ocurre cada cosa, tú no eres tan importante para mí como para que yo busque hacerlo, me entiendes!-_ refutó él alzando la voz, haciendo que ella deseara alejarse de una vez.

_-Bien, porque a mi tampoco me importa_- concretó Candy sin dejarse afectar y siguiendo su camino, enojada - _No hace falta que intentes socializar conmigo a Eliza puede incomodarle- _le dijo por último al llegar abajo, antes de salir.

Terry comprendió al instante que no había sido la manera adecuada de acercarse y lo lamentó. Sobre todo después de que su encuentro con ella en el corredor le recordara tanto a la primera vez que se vieran a bordo del Mauritania.

Candy Sumida en sus preocupaciones, mientras se cubría lo más que podía el pecho con su chal para protegerse del frío hasta llegar al carruaje, fue testigo sin querer de una particular escena que capturó su atención.

_-¡Señora retírese ahora mismo del lugar o me veré obligado a sacarla por la fuerza!-_

_-¡Pero joven por qué es tan grosero, no estoy haciendo nada malo, este es el sustento de mis nietos!-_

Un guardia de seguridad del lugar sostenía una acalorada discusión con una pobre anciana que se encontraba vendiendo flores a la salida del teatro

_-Además en ningún lugar dice que está prohibido hacerlo_- determinó la abuelita

_-¡Pues lo digo yo, se va y ahora mismo!-_ dictaminó el arbitrario sujeto empezando a querer quitarle el canasto y del forcejeo algunos de los ramos de flores que yacían dentro, se cayeron.

_-¡Malcriado, acaso no tienes madre, como te comportas así con una anciana!- l_a mujer reclamó con ganas de llorar, poniendo toda su fuerza para que no le quitaran su herramienta de trabajo.

_-¡Vamos mujer, eres tan miserable que ni siquiera tienes dinero para pagar un buen soborno, te vas de aquí y ya_!- agregó el sujeto con desprecio. Candy vio todo y sin soportarlo más y se lanzó a intervenir para que aquello terminara.

_-¡Basta, suéltela!-_ arremetió contra el celador para que dejara tranquila a la señora, sin medir sus actos. No podía concebir tanta injusticia. El centinela se sorprendió al verla

-¡_Vaya, vaya, pero a quién tenemos aquí! Tú quién eres, ¿su nieta?-_ preguntó con desprecio

_-¡A ti que te importa, solo deja en paz a esta humilde señora!-_ le respondió Candy con coraje, no iba a ser amable con un patán

_-¡Uy esa boquita! Sí supongo que debes serlo porque las señoritas de clase no se comportan así-_ se burló el hombre – _Bien, en ese caso tendré que llevármelas a las dos- _concluyó con atropello agarrando del brazo con fuerza también a Candy, quien indignada no lo podía creer.

_-¡Quítales las manos de encima!-_ al instante una voz enfurecida tronó en el ambiente haciendo que el sujeto se detuviera enseguida, justo lo que le bastó para recibir una buena trompada por parte de Terry, quien al ver lo que pasaba se había acercado corriendo.

Del impacto, el centinela cayó al suelo con la nariz rota y al notarse sangrando se vio asustado. Candy y la señora retrocedieron también asombradas

_-Será mejor que te largues a seguir haciendo tu trabajo por otro lado y desaparezcas de nuestra vista y agradece además que no te denuncio ahora mismo a la Administración por agresión a dos damas para que no te echen_ Amenazó el castaño. Así como el sujeto no había tenido consideración minutos antes, él tampoco iba a tenerla.

_-¿Es usted acaso el Sr. Grandchester, el hijo del Duque?-_ preguntó el hombre asustado y asombrado al reconocerlo, al tiempo que se levantaba.

-_El mismo_ – reconoció Terry sin vacilar –¡_Y te demostraré a los puños la nobleza de mi apellido mequetrefe para que te arrepientas de no saber tratar a una mujer!-_ enfurecido se quitó el saco y empezó a arremangarse la camisa dispuesto a pelear pero entonces Candy fue hacia él a evitar que hiciera una locura de las que después se podría arrepentir

_-¡Terry, Terry, alto por favor!-_ le pidió pero lo único que logró fue recibir el gabán negro de manos de su dueño para que se lo sostuviera

-_Está bien, está bien joven Grandchester, no hace falta que pierda los estribos, todo ha sido un malentendido, aquí no ha sucedido nada…-_apresuró a decir el guardia para conciliar las cosas porque aparte del temor de salir mal parado, estaba consciente de que el Duque de Grandchester era uno de los principales benefactores para la modernidad y el correcto funcionamiento del teatro –_Yo les debo una disculpa y…he recordado que tengo que vigilar la entrada lateral por lo que me retiro. Señora, señorita por favor discúlpenme, con su permiso_- acordó el guardia alejándose nervioso.

_-¡Esta señora es mi protegida y no quiero que te vuelvas a meter con ella nunca más, recuérdalo!-_ le gritó Terry para que lo tuviera presente, mientras lo veía alejarse _-¡Qué rata!_- dijo al final

-_Señora por favor tenga cuidado la próxima vez, es muy probable que este tipo vuelva a molestarla_ –recomendó Candy mientras se agachaba con la mujer a recoger las flores esparcidas por el suelo.

_-No se preocupe mi niña, lo tendré_- respondió la abuela agradecida.

En ese momento Terry, quien todavía estaba un tanto ofuscado por todo el problema recién vivido, se acercó también a ayudarlas, sorprendiéndola por completo a Candy, quien continuó en silencio con su labor, hasta que sin querer ambos estuvieron a punto de recoger el mismo ramo, un bouquet de narcisos. Terry recordó entonces que esas eran las flores preferidas de su madre y por ende las de él también, así que sin más se lo entregó, dejándole saber que era un obsequio.

-_Para ti_- dijo

_-En serio…gracias_- musitó Candy sorprendida, sin saber bien que contestar _-…y…gracias por defendernos también_- agregó

_-No te preocupes, eso fue solo algo que debía hacer-_ contestó él mientras se levantaban.

_-¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?_- Candy no se contuvo las ganas de preguntar. Terry esbozó una de sus medias sonrisas mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello porque se había despeinado al perder la compostura

-_Digamos que en la escuela de la vida_- contestó

Ambos estaban el uno frente al otro sintiéndose algo tímidos hasta que la abuela intervino en silencio, con la sabiduría que le habían otorgado los años y para sorpresa de ellos, les juntó las manos.

-_Que la buena amistad siga fortaleciéndose entre los dos para que pronto pueda transformarse en amor verdadero, que los llene de bendiciones, y que el tiempo fortalezca esa unión y les traiga hijos que les colmen de alegría-_

Los dos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la plegaria de la señora, no se lo esperaban y fue sorprendente, porque parecía casi como si les estuviese lanzando un conjuro de amor.

De un respingo, ambos retiraron las manos, mirándose impresionados entre sí.

-_Les doy gracias mis niños por defender a esta humilde vieja, les estaré en deuda eternamente. Desde ya cuenten con una amiga en su servidora_- agregó la mujer haciendo que ambos voltearan a verla, luego con una inclinación de cabeza a forma de despedida, se marchó a seguir ejerciendo su trabajo entre el público asistente a la obra que entonces ya empezaba a salir.

_-¿En qué se encuentran?-_ escucharon de pronto una voz engreída que requería una respuesta. Era Eliza quien miraba extrañada la escena

_-¡Nada!-_ se apresuró a contestar Candy devolviéndole enseguida el gabán a Terry para que Eliza no pensara mal.

-_Nada_- concordó Terry fastidiado por la interrupción al tiempo que se ponía de nuevo el abrigo – _solo hemos sido partícipes de un acto de bondad, algo de sustentación para el término del amor al prójimo-_ añadió pasando cerca de Eliza, como recalcándole que siempre era mejor actuar y no solo dejar en los labios, en misas o en reuniones de beneficencias aquella frase, a favor de guardar las apariencias. Terry siguió de largo rumbo al coche sin dar más explicaciones a nadie.

-_Terry tiene un gran corazón aunque no lo demuestre a simple vista-_ comentó Eliza para disimular el desaire que le hiciera su enamorado a Stear, Patty y Annie que acababan de salir y se interesaron por lo que ocurría.

_-¡Niños, pronto a los carruajes que tenemos que irnos!-_ llamó en ese momento la tía abuela y la pelirroja agradeció en secreto que fuera así.

Todos enseguida obedecieron más ésta se tomó su tiempo para caminar, sin dejar de estudiar meticulosamente a Candy y su manera nerviosa de alejarse de ella tratando de esconder o de poner a salvo los narcisos que llevaba en su mano, que conocía muy bien que eran las flores que le gustaban a Terry.

A ella no la engañaban. Esa noche empezó a sospechar que entre su novio y su peor enemiga existía una complicidad que iba más allá de una simple amistad.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente para Candy también fue un suplicio, aunque hubo actividades divertidas en la mansión como una salida al campo o un concurso de pasteles organizado por Eugenne en la tarde, no se pudo sentir a gusto ni disfrutarlo debido a que Anthony seguía ausente.<p>

Se preguntaba a cada momento como estaría pasándola Anthony, si estaría bien. Su corazón de solo pensar que podía perderlo se sentía acongojado, el hecho de imaginar que podía llegar un día en que tuvieran que despedirse la llenaba de temor e inquietud.

Por la noche, después de la cena, todos los jóvenes se reunieron a la luz de la chimenea para conversar y jugar naipes. Eliza y Terry también estaban presentes y de forma curiosa se respiraba un ambiente alegre y ameno en la sala que tenía sorprendidos a los demás chicos aunque a Candy, embebida en sus propios asuntos, le daba igual.

_-Juguemos a algo más divertido, algo interesante_- comentó Eliza después de aburrirse de ver a su novio ganar por cuarta vez al póker _-¡Ya sé,_ _Secreto o desafío!-_ propuso con emoción.

_-Es un juego algo comprometedor Eliza_- opinó Annie en representación de ella y de sus amigos

_-¿Comprometedor? Uhm…¿será que tienes algo que esconder?-_ no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse la pelirroja

_-Claro que no_- objetó Annie

_-Entonces no veo el problema-_

_-Está bien Eliza, jugaremos- _optó por terminar la disputa Stear

Poco después una botella giraba en el suelo en medio de una ronda formada por los presentes, hasta que se detuvo señalando con el cuello del cristal a la propia Annie y con la base a Eliza. Las miradas de inmediato cayeron sobre la primera.

_-Secreto-_ respondió la chica dudándolo un poco, sobre todo porque no le gustaba ver la expresión de sátira de la Leagan al estar a punto de enterarse de un nuevo chisme.

_-Excelente_- avivó Eliza, a quien para variar le tocaba preguntar –_bien veamos, ¿Cuál es el sobrenombre con el que Archibald te llama de cariño?, cuéntanos-_

Annie ante la cuestión se ruborizó, teniendo que bajar la mirada para poder responder

-_Me dice…conejita-_

Hubo enseguida alrededor exclamaciones de ternura, risas o mofas que hicieron a la interrogada enfadarse

_-¡¿Muy bien, ahora sí podemos cambiar de tema?!-_ preguntó con sarcasmo _-¡Gracias!-_

-_Es tu turno_- recordó Patty entonces. Las reglas del juego indicaban que a la última persona a la que le salía la pregunta, le correspondía realizar la siguiente tirada.

Annie lo sabía por lo que sin hacerse más problema se inclinó para volver a girar la botella. Era la primera vez que le tocaba y esperaba que le saliera Eliza para vengarse, formulándole una pregunta igual de indiscreta, mas no le atinó esa vez y en lugar de ello a quien le tocó interrogar fue a Alistear.

_-¡Oh!–_ expresó él sorprendido, después de haber permanecido desganado y aburrido la mayor parte del juego, al que había accedido por cortesía y para no polemizar –_Ok…secreto también_- dijo de una.

No así Patty, quien emocionada al ver que él sería el siguiente interrogado, dio un pequeño respingo ante una idea que se le ocurriera y enseguida procedió a contársela en el oído a Annie. Era una sugerencia para preguntar.

-_Bien Stear, veamos ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?-_ inquirió Annie con seriedad. El joven inventor se ajustó los lentes y meditó un poco antes de contestar

_-Mi mayor sueño… es realizar un proyecto, un invento capaz de contribuir a la disminución del hambre a nivel mundial, que se pueda aplicar en la industrialización para fomentar el desarrollo de las naciones-_ confesó con su forma altruista de ser

_-…Y sé que lo lograrás, de seguro_- interrumpió Patty con voz tímida mirándolo totalmente enamorada. Stear se sintió muy dichoso, por ello estiró la mano para alcanzar la pequeña de la chica.

-_Muchas gracias por tener fe en mi, preciosa-_ expresó – _a largo plazo también me gustaría formar una gran familia y espero que sea contigo-_ Aquello también causó risas y bromas entre todos aparte del encendido sonrojo hasta las orejas de Patty.

_-¡Awww, todo esto es tan tierno! Pero mejor prosigamos y veamos quién es la siguiente víctima_- opinó la mordaz Eliza cansada de tantas cursilerías, mientras se moría en el fondo de ganas de que le saliera Candy para en la penitencia hacerla quedar mal.

Esta vez fue el turno de Stear de hacer girar la botella y por casualidad de la vida, la elegida fue la propia Eliza.

_-¡Pero que coincidencia!, te tocó Eliza, elige_ – profirió Stear con una expresión burlona _– Secreto o desafío-_

Eliza lo observó con fastidio pero no vaciló para nada en contestar

-_Secreto-_ determinó decidida

_-Correcto_- dijo Stear sin complicarse, pensando bien en qué preguntar _-Veamos, ¿Cuál fue el mejor y el peor día de tu vida?-_

Ella permaneció en silencio un momento antes de contestar. Era una pregunta personal, casi indiscreta pero no iba a rehuirla ni a quedar mal delante de ellos. El grupo permaneció callado a la expectativa de que respondiera.

-_El mejor…fue en mi cumpleaños número once, paseando por la campiña italiana en La Toscana con mis padres, mi hermano, la tía abuela, Anthony…y ustedes (Archie y tú), recuerdo que esa vez como sorpresa, Anthony pidió que prepararan castañas glaseadas en el Hotel, mi dulce favorito… fue un detalle muy lindo_- al recordarlo, la mirada de Eliza con nostalgia se perdió en el vacío

_-¿Y el peor?-_ inquirió Stear para concluir. Entonces la mirada antes media romántica de la pelirroja se transformó en otra del más vivo odio, el cual iba dirigido a la callada chica que tenía enfrente, quien por cierto había permanecido con perfil bajo durante todo el tiempo que llevaban jugando,

-_Primeros días de mayo de 1912-_añadió refiriéndose al mismo año en el mes en que había vivido una etapa oscura por culpa de Anthony y Candy y en la que no siguió profundizando por respeto a Terry que se encontraba presente.

La fecha correspondía a un día de la semana anterior al Festival de Mayo.

_-¿Qué pasó en esos días?-_ intentó indagar más Stear al darse cuenta de ello, pero su prima fue terminante

_-La fecha es lo único que diré-_

Los chicos se miraron entre sí pero ya nadie se atrevió a decir nada, recordaban que había sido una semana de muchos problemas en los que habían salido involucrados todos. Era el tiempo en el que Anthony por mal comportamiento había sido recluido en la celda de castigos, obligándole a perderse el festival.

Eliza era la única que sabía en esa sala que había sucedido a totalidad ese día. Le dolía solo de recordarlo. La forma en que esa vez Anthony, a quien considerara su gran amor, se había comportado tan violento con ella, al punto mancillarla sin importarle en lo más mínimo hacerle daño. Era un rasguño que llevaba en el alma. Algo que por mucho que quisiera no podría olvidar jamás.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, tomó la botella sin decir nada y la giró, porque ya le correspondía su turno. Anhelaba que la que le saliera fuera Candy, la total culpable de sus desgracias, pero para su sorpresa no fue ella sino Terry.

Este yacía recostado de lado con desgano sobre la alfombra, cerca de ella, se había entretenido hasta el momento comiendo palomitas de maíz y escuchando lo que decían.

_-¡Amor!-_ la pelirroja se hizo la sorprendida aunque en el fondo estaba conforme de que hubiese salido él pues así podría atrapar dos pájaros de un tiro en su venganza. Un par de pájaros traidores que se gustaban a sus espaldas, sin importarles sus propios nidos. Ella no era tonta, lo había percibido hacia tiempo pensando en un principio que se trataban solo de sugestiones suyas pero a esas alturas ya se notaba con claridad.

Terry no vaciló al momento de elegir la penitencia

_-¡Desafío!-_ denotó con indiferencia, su espíritu era valiente, amante a los retos al contrario de los demás que solo se inclinaban por contestar preguntas privadas.

-_Perfecto_-dijo Eliza. Su intuición no le había fallado, desde un principio sabía la opción que escogería y por lo tanto ya tenía el reto perfecto para él, así que fue muy clara y concreta al formular la orden – _el desafío es…que le des un beso a Candy-_

Al escuchar esto todos se asombraron, hasta el mismo Terry que empezó a prestar más atención en el asunto y ni que decir de la pobre aludida que palideció al escuchar la resolución.

Se quedó por unos segundos mirando a Terry, sin poder creer la indirecta, haciéndole saber que si era una broma, era muy cruel pero éste a su vez le devolvió una mirada igual de confundido.

_-¡Qué esperan chicos, no sean tan tímidos!-_ animó entonces la pelirroja con ánimo de bromear – _y que sea en los labios, por favor-_

Candy no resistió más, se levantó y se fue de allí enseguida sin darle explicaciones a nadie, no estaba dispuesta a pasar vergüenza o peor aún ser objeto de mofa de sus enemigos… a veces le daba la impresión de que Terry y Eliza eran tal para cual.

Lo que más le afectaba era haber visto algo parecido a la emoción escondido en la mirada de él antes de salir, durante unos fugaces segundos. Una duda como un coqueteo, una pregunta sin ser formulada que le interrogaba sobre si ella hubiese estado dispuesta a seguir el juego de Eliza. Ella no lo podía creer, prefería mantenerse alejada de ambos, tenía su dignidad.

No sabía si era quizá por la educación en valores recibida en su humilde condición social que por cierto a veces resultaba ser mucho mejor que la de la hipócrita aristocracia, pero aquel mundo de romances adolescentes le parecía oscuro y complicado, donde todos se involucraban con todos sin preocuparse de si lastimaban o no a alguien, donde se creaban historias efímeras, pasajeras, promiscuas que morían en el secreto del colegio cárcel incluso antes de que vieran la luz y parecían pasar por los corazones de sus protagonistas sin pena ni gloria…pero ella era diferente, ese ambiente no le gustaba, ese mundo no era para ella que aún creía en el amor verdadero…le asustaba. Si era así, sabía que jamás sería uno de ellos, porque reprochaba ese comportamiento de la sociedad, si ese era el caso, prefería mil veces seguir siendo solo Candy Blanca.

Después de alejarse apresurada de la reunión, se detuvo cuando le hizo falta el aire por lo que decidió caminar por el jardín para desestresarse hasta que escuchó que alguien la alcanzaba-

_-¡Candy!-_ Terry clamó su nombre. Ella se volteó a verlo con desgano, cansada de tantos inconvenientes.

_-¡Si estás aquí por cumplir el reto, mejor olvídalo!-_ indicó enseguida a la defensiva

-_No estoy aquí por eso_- respondió Terry con calma, sin dejar de mirarla. De pronto Candy se sintió más en confianza – _sino…porque no estoy dispuesto a aceptar que Eliza me de órdenes_- aclaró él

-_Me alegro por ti_- opinó ella, empezando a retomar de inmediato su camino, más la voz de él le hizo otra vez detenerse.

_-Estoy aquí para saber que estás bien_ - dejó Terry en claro–…_no deberías demostrarle a Eliza que te afecta_n _las cosas que dice o hace, para ella no hay nada mejor que disfrutar de la derrota de quienes considera sus enemigos-_

_-Claro, Supones que debería agradecer el consejo de alguien que sabiendo lo vil que es, está con ella_- respondió Candy con sátira, aún de espaldas a él y sin volver a mirar

_-Pues supones bien-_ concordó Terry –_oye yo solo intento ser tu amigo-_añadió abriendo los brazos

Candy se volteó entonces con cuidado para estudiarlo, quería saber hasta que punto era sincero. A simple vista todo en él gritaba que era un peligro incluyendo sus vínculos, definitivamente alguien con quien no debía relacionarse, más su mirada refulgía sincera cada vez que se reflejaba en la de ella. Eso era algo que no le pasaba desapercibido, aquello que no la dejaba alejarse por completo de él.

_-¿La amas en realidad?-_ se atrevió por fin a preguntarle. Terry sonrió ante su curiosidad

_-Qué puedo decir, a veces no es solo amor sino que son diferentes factores- _confesó

Candy admiró su manera descomplicada de reconocer las cosas, no obstante, solo asintió para después querer emprender de nuevo la retirada, solo que él no iba a darse por vencido y la siguió.

-_El aroma que llevas es curioso_– mencionó caminando de detrás de ella por tener algo que proferir e intentando volver a captar su atención. Su alusión con el bendito perfume por el cual había tenido problemas a Candy no le gustó – _siento que si cierro los ojos podría confundirte con ella- _agregó Terrence, disfrutando con los ojos cerrados del sutil aroma con el que estaba cubierta ella.

_-¡Ok, basta!-_ Candy protestó incomodada _-¿Tú también?-_

Terry se rió al verle hacer una de sus clásicas muecas, le parecía graciosa, una chica muy especial.

En eso la jovencita rubia se detuvo frente al gran árbol de avellanas del jardín y dejándolo del lado a él, emitió un silbido. Terry pensó en que no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-_Silbas como un chico-_

_-¡Cierra la boca!-_

Pero enseguida, para completar la impresión de él, la pequeña mascota de ella que llevaba a todas partes, salió hecho un bólido de un hoyo en lo alto del árbol para lanzarse cariñosamente a sus brazos.

-_Clint, mi bello, fiel amigo_- expresó la rubia abrazándolo con ternura. Era un amigo que nunca le fallaba ni la lastimaba, un amigo de verdad.

Terry tuvo que mover un poco la cabeza para despejarse del embeleso que ella le estaba causando con su dulzura. Se preguntó a sí mismo, que tipo de hechizo era el que poseía esa hermosa hada, que a momentos le parecía irreal.

_-Deberías volver a la reunión, tu prometida debe estar ya enojada, esperándote_- argumentó Candy, al notar que le estaba contemplando

_-Pues que espere todo lo que quiera… pero no me iré hasta saber que te encuentras bien_- respondió Terry resuelto y ella sabía a lo que se refería _-…sé lo mal que te has sentido en estos días por culpa de ese idiota egocéntrico que no sabe como cuidarte-_

Candy solo pudo bajar la mirada ante lo que le decía. Sin que lo premeditaran a cada momento la conversación se hacía más íntima y el estar cobijados por la oscuridad del jardín o la soledad que era rota únicamente por el cantar de los grillos, contribuía a profundizarla.

-_No me gusta verte triste…eso me da ganas de querer pegarle o retarle a otro duelo_- el castaño confesó

_-¡Terry!-_ se apresuró a protestar ella, ya no quería que ni en broma mencionara eso pero al ver la forma en que él seguía mirándola, no supo que más decir.

* * *

><p>Eliza estaba enojada, si bien se sentía conforme de haber encarado por fin al par de traidores de Terry y Candy, aún tenía dentro esa sensación de rabia de saberse engañada. No podía apartar de su cabeza la imagen de su enamorado y su cara de preocupación al verla salir corriendo a la pecosa. Poco después no había aguantado y había salido tras ella como si fuese lo más importante para él. Aquello había resultado vergonzoso, además de ser la confirmación de sus sospechas. Por eso ahora quería venganza y no pararía hasta idear un buen plan para hacerles pagar esa ofensa.<p>

Se devanaba los sesos presa de la ira mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro por su habitación en pijamas, media concentrada en sus ideas malévolas y a la vez muerta de coraje y celos por saber que su prometido se encontraba en esos momentos con su peor enemiga. Se asomó por la ventana para ver si alcanzaba a divisarlos en el jardín pero no se veía nada, con coraje dejó caer la transparente cortina de nuevo.

La reunión había terminado poco después de la incómoda escena por lo que todos se habían dispersado a sus aposentos temprano. Stear según había dicho a trabajar en un invento aprovechando que tenía el cuarto por esos días para él solo y las chicas en cambio a hojear revistas de moda, la invitaron a ella por educación pero se excusó diciendo que tenía sueño.

Sin embargo en esos momentos, yacía agobiada y aburrida en su habitación, lo cual no era conveniente ya que su odio se intensificaba. Sofocada de pronto por esas cuatro paredes, agarró su bata de dormir, se la colocó y bajó a la cocina, pensando que quizá un vaso de agua fría podría calmarle un poco y hacerle pensar con claridad. Más para llegar a su destino, primero debía pasar cerca del estudio de la tía Elroy, donde al escuchar rumores provenientes de adentro, no perdió oportunidad de acercar su oído a la puerta para enterarse de que temas estaban tratando.

En esa ocasión la Sra. Elroy estaba reunida con George y Jack platicando sobre asuntos de negocios y de cuando en cuando algún problema particular, como en ese instante.

-…_Me parece extraño que haya querido regresarse tan pronto, Archibald por su parte me ha manifestado su deseo de permanecer en la mansión Brandembauer hasta el fin de semana…pero Anthony…por lo general no cambia de ideas después de tomada una decisión…debe ser para estar cerca de la chiquilla_- la tía abuela concluyó su pensamiento comprendiendo que Candy era la razón más poderosa que movilizaba a su sobrino.

Eliza se sobresaltó al oír la conversación. Anthony se encontraba en casa.

_-No olvide que él es joven, Mrs. Elroy. La adolescencia es una etapa difícil y la juventud en general es muy variable en estos días_- expuso el pacificador de George defendiendo a Anthony, pues le caía bien y era su amigo, mientras que otra voz se hacía oír al instante.

-_No estoy de acuerdo. Discúlpeme que le exponga mi punto de vista mi estimada Mrs. Elroy pero el estado en el que ha llegado hoy el joven Anthony es deplorable_- condenó el asistente con su manera exagerada de expresarse –_es una suerte que haya podido sacar a flote su sentido de la orientación para poder volver a casa con esa tremenda borrachera, en mi humilde opinión sugiero que se tomen cartas urgentes en el asunto o de otra manera de aquí a unos años más, terminará como su finado esposo mi señora-_

La señora Elroy quedó pensativa unos minutos al recapacitarlo, sumida también en infelices recuerdos de su marido, quien había tenido como uno de sus fuertes vicios el alcohol.

-_Tiene toda la razón Jack, seré más estricta con él de ahora en adelante, en cuanto amanezca tendremos una conversación muy seria_- concretó la matriarca preocupada por el comportamiento de su sobrino favorito -_Esta vez se lo he dejado pasar para no llamar la atención del resto de jóvenes. Seria muy mal ejemplo para ellos que le viesen en esas condiciones, por ello le he confinado en el cuarto de huéspedes para que pase la noche… -_

Eliza no necesitó escuchar nada más, Anthony estaba de vuelta en casa, sin tener total control de sí y el que los demás no lo supiesen le daba una ventaja de por medio. Las ideas empezaron a fluir a velocidad por su cabeza, naturales como un torrente, debía actuar, era la oportunidad perfecta, quizá después no habría otra igual.

El cuarto de huéspedes quedaba en una esquina de la planta baja, lo suficiente alejado para que nadie molestara por allí, así que Eliza sigilosamente se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Para su suerte la puerta estaba entreabierta pero al percatarse de la luz encendida dentro, se abstuvo de ingresar y en vez de asomarse prefirió otear primero por la rendija de la cerradura.

Anthony, no en sus mejores fachas se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, apoyado al respaldar con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y la mirada perdida en algún lugar distante, sus rubios cabellos lucían enmarañados y parecía haberse quedado a medio desvestir. Se notaba a distancia que estaba pasado de copas, tal como dijera la tía abuela, pero aún así Eliza no pudo evitar reparar en que se veía hermoso…pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que se entretuviera en esos momentos lanzado algo al aire y volviéndolo a atrapar en su mano. Eliza aguzó la mirada para ver de que se trataba, hasta que logró darse cuenta de que era una pequeña moneda, de centavos quizás.

_-…Candy, Candy…¿dónde estás amor?-_ deliraba. Aquello no le agradó para nada a la chica Leagan, que empezó a preguntarse que era lo que le habría hecho su enemiga para dejarlo en ese estado. Fue entonces además que decidió que esa noche por fin sería suyo y ya sabía como.

Olvidándose de lo que la había llevado allí abajo, se devolvió enseguida escaleras arriba a su habitación para arreglarse. Se cepilló los dientes, se peinó su largo cabello recogiéndoselo en un moño detrás de su cabeza, se maquilló sutilmente y se puso perfume…el mismo que Candy le había copiado…sí, allí se encontraba la clave de su estrategia. Una vez que estuvo lista salió al ataque.

No tardó más de diez minutos. Con muchísimo cuidado de no ser vista, logró llegar de nuevo hasta la habitación de huésped, que tal como la había dejado seguía entreabierta pero en esta ocasión descubrió que la luz yacía apagada. Escuchó con atención para ver si oía algún movimiento dentro pero en ella reinaba la tranquilidad y unos suaves ronquidos de Anthony indicaban que no había moros en la costa para sus planes, por lo que armándose de valor, con suavidad ingresó, teniendo también cuidado de poner seguro a la puerta al cerrar.

Su príncipe esta vez descansaba con los ojos cerrados entre sueños distorsionados, era extrañó verlo ebrio pues era algo que Anthony no acostumbraba hacer. Eliza maldijo a Candy en sus adentros por ser la culpable de ello. Celosa y ofuscada se preguntó si la joven huérfana en esos momentos ocupaba sus sueños. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas casi al instante como si el propio Anthony le leyera la mente, puesto que provocándole una punzada en el corazón, le escuchó pronunciar el nombre de su rival

_-…Candy…-_ era un llamado ahogado pero lleno de necesidad, de anhelo. Eliza una vez más maldijo a la susodicha chica que con sus peleas lo tenía sufriendo.

Al llegar al borde de la cama pudo observar mejor el estado de Anthony, llevándole a analizar a profundidad cual seria el problema tan grande que tuvieran en la relación que los hacía estar tan afectados a ambos. Pensó al principio que de seguro se debía en parte a las intenciones de infidelidad por parte de ella pero en cuanto le oyó volver a mencionar a su enemiga en un susurro, empezó a creer que podría deberse a otra cosa

_-…Amor…te deseo…tanto… por favor sé mía…_-

Sin que nadie se lo dijera, Eliza al recapacitar en esas palabras, se imaginó el resto de la película y no se equivocó. El lío que los tenia tan tristes a ambos, era un problema de insatisfacción sexual.

_-Si fueras mío, jamás te haría sufrir, vivirías junto a mí en el paraíso_, _lleno de amor y placer_- susurró ella contemplándolo mientras empezaba a acercársele. Sentía que una parte de su alma estaba unida a él y que por ello así hiciera lo que hiciera para tratar de olvidarle, no funcionaría.

Anthony al notar la presencia de alguien en la habitación, aun con los ojos cerrados se estremeció, pero en cuanto sintió a esa persona más cerca y percibió ese aroma conocido, entro en confianza y la retuvo del brazo para halarla enseguida hacia sí y hacerla caer en su regazo.

Para Eliza aquello fue como una bendición, su plan había funcionado. Al menos la torpeza de Candy Blanca al elegir de copiona su misma fragancia, le había servido para otra cosa. Mientras tanto para Anthony, que minutos antes había estado extrañando a Candy como un loco, rememorando incluso viejos tiempos, al sacar la monedita que siempre llevaba en sus bolsillos como amuleto de amor y ponerse a juguetear con ella, el verla allí fue como materializar todos sus deseos, así que sin medirse en sus demostraciones amorosas, se aferró a ella, sin saber que el cuerpo que abrazaba no era el de sus amada niña.

_-¡Sabía que volverías mi amor!, te amo tanto, por favor no me condenes a estar lejos de ti-_ la sensual frase de Anthony cerca de su oído le hizo estremecer a Eliza, aun cuando sabía que en realidad no iba dirigida para ella, mas quería imaginar que sí. Por ello, se quedo en silencio mientras él empezaba a hacer lo suyo y ella a disfrutar de toda la pasión que le había sido negada. Así, terminó por acomodarse mejor encima de él.

Anthony la encerró en un abrazo fuerte, acogedor, lleno de amor, una sensación que logró traspasar su alma y hacerle dar ganas de llorar. Se estaba materializando su más anhelado sueño en medio de esa oscuridad. Permaneció quieta, calmada para no levantar sospechas mientras él le decía palabras hermosas al oído, románticas y sentía sus caricias en su rostro, en su cuello, bajando por sus brazos, bordeando su cintura.

-_No he podido dormir en todas estas noches extrañándote, pensando en ti, en tu cuerpo-_

Eliza tratando de separar de su mente el nombre de Candy, se aferró a él en su abrazo, cerrando los ojos, intentando creer que ella era de verdad la causante de toda su pasión, porque esa noche él era solo para ella.

Anthony interpretó su cálida y efusiva respuesta como una demostración de la encendida excitación que a ella también la consumía, por lo que profundizó los besos en su cuello, creyendo engañado que esa noche tocaría el cielo junto a su Candy, pensando que por fin sería suya, embriagado en su exquisito perfume, cuando en realidad era Eliza a quien en esos momentos le hacía tocar las estrellas.

Eliza apretaba los labios para no decir nada, solo suspiraba intentando ahogar gemidos que pudieran delatarle, si todo salía bien como confiaba, él no lo descubriría jamás pero ella se llevaría en la conciencia ese logro de que había sido suyo. Pensaba en ello hasta que su mente se fue al abismo en cuanto él situó sus apasionados besos en su pecho y empezó a tocarla más íntimamente. Por unos segundos se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión, sin saber donde poner las manos porque no podía creer que ese maravilloso sueño de estar con él así, por fin se estuviese haciendo realidad.

Las caricias de Anthony esta vez eran profundas, llenas de deseo, tan diferentes a las de la vez del ataque en la glorieta del jardín del colegio, aquella tarde pesarosa que le dolía recordar.

Las manos de Anthony se movieron rápidamente por su cuerpo hasta que empezaron a desabotonarle la blusa del pijama. Para él que creía que estaba con Candy, descubrir sus senos, el poder tocarlos otra vez, fue una dicha. Se moría de ganas de estar con ella, de hacerle el amor.

La pelirroja tuvo que asirse a él con alma, vida y corazón mientras le sentía tan íntimamente, mientras sentía sus cálidos labios juguetear con su pecho, hasta llegar al punto de pensar que iba a desfallecer. Le causaba infinita ternura su pasión varonil, estaba extasiada con su fuerte cuerpo, con su aroma, disfrutó sintiendo su transpiración, acariciando su recia espalda, su hermoso pecho desnudo, los músculos de sus brazos, así como sus cabellos, en algún momento del frenesí los estrujó, ese cabello rubio que tanto adoraba, Anthony era su sueño desde niña, el único chico al que había amado de verdad.

Sus caricias y besos sobre su cuerpo la llevaron al cielo con facilidad, sin hacer falta consumar la relación sexual.

Anthony con alegría la sintió vibrar y temblar dentro de su abrazo.

_-Te amo_- le dijo en un susurro. Contento de saber que había logrado un orgasmo en su amada, quería continuar desnudándola por completo, proseguir con el antiguo y hermoso ritual del amor, pero antes necesitaba perderse en sus ojos que imaginaba entonces brillantes, llenos de deseo, besar sus labios, soltar su cabello.

Eliza se vio de repente sorprendida cuando aún en medio del éxtasis que acaba de vivir, él le tomó el rostro entre las manos para darle un intenso beso que le hizo abstraerse del mundo, solo atinando a devolvérselo… pero hubo allí un error, una diferencia que él notó, aún cuando oliera igual. Con ímpetu, Anthony quitó entonces la liga que sostenía los cabellos de su amante, la que en esos momentos compartía su cama y a través de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana vio impresionado como la larga cabellera caía en cascada por los hombros de la chica, dándose cuenta asustado de que no era su Candy, sino Eliza.

Sobrecogido, su primera reacción fue casi de un salto alejarse de ella, recogiendo su camisa enseguida poniéndosela de nuevo, consciente de que había estado a punto de hacer algo abominable.

_-¡Eliza que demonios estás haciendo aquí!_- reclamó en cuanto estuvo lo suficiente repuesto para hablar

-_Pero que pasa mi amor, si estábamos tan bien-_ profirió ella con un puchero intentando volver a tocarlo pero Anthony se retiró levantándose de la cama asqueado mientras se empezaba abotonar nerviosamente la camisa, estaba tan furioso por esa intromisión en su privacidad que hasta la borrachera parecía habérsele pasado.

_-¡Estás loca, cómo es que te metes al cuarto de un hombre sin importar lo que te pase!-_

_-¿Es que caso no deseas completar lo que habíamos empezado?-_ reprochó ella lamentándose

_-¡No y quiero que salgas en este mismo momento de mi habitación!-_ exigió él decidido y prácticamente se abalanzó a la cama para tomarla del brazo y sacarla de allí, si debía hacerlo a rastras, no pensaba medirse.

_-¡Espera, mi ropa!_- exclamó ella y Anthony desesperado la tomó de la cama y prácticamente se la lanzó

_-¡Vete Eliza, sal de mi vista y de mi vida, déjame en paz!-_

Pero no recordaba lo insistente que podía ser su prima

-_Por qué me tratas así, si yo te amo_- Eliza le confesó en un acto desesperado. Estaba enamorada y no escatimaría recursos para tratar de ganarlo, mucho menos después de lo que acababa de suceder

_-¡No sabes lo que dices, tú no sabes lo que es el amor!-_

_-¡Claro que lo sé, te he amado toda mi vida, desde que tengo memoria, como puedes ignorar esto que siento por ti…!-_ cuando Eliza terminó la frase su voz era ahogada, ya estaba llorando. A Anthony que no le agradaba ver llorar a una chica porque le hacía sentirse débil, se suavizó un poco en su actitudes, sin embargo fue claro

-_Yo- amo–a-Candy, ella es todo para mi y no la voy a cambiar, mucho menos a traicionar-_ diciendo esto abrió la puerta de la habitación para que ella saliera –_Te agradezco por quererme tanto pero esto no puede ser…ahora por favor Eliza vístete y sal-_

_-¡Eres un cretino, te vas a arrepentir de esto, de tratarme así!-_ le amenazó entonces ella dolida pero Anthony no dudó en refutar

_-¿Cómo esperas que sienta algo por ti, crees acaso que no te conozco, que no estoy al tanto de todas las humillaciones y malos tratos que le hiciste pasar a Candy cuando vivía en tu casa, aparte del montón de mentiras y maldades que has lanzado con el afán de lastimarla. ¿Cómo crees que podría amar a alguien así? Eres un ser vil Eliza y me das pena- _ya no se contuvo de explayar todo lo que tenía que decir, aparte de violar su privacidad o de intentar engañarlo para acostarse con él, todavía le insultaba –_pero Candy me tiene a mi para protegerla y no permitiré que ni tú ni nadie le haga daño…- _concluyó

La pelirroja ante la confesión, cabizbaja empezó a sollozar más por lo que era peligroso dejarla ir así por la casa porque cualquiera podía verla y pensar mal. La solución era que él la acompañase a su habitación en el primer piso de forma cuidadosa, sin ser vistos y para ello podían valerse de una escalera lateral que había por el jardín, la cual conducía a los balcones de la planta alta.

Anthony moderó un poco su exaltación, había empezado a dolerle la cabeza debido al problema mezclado con el licor, y decidió suavizarse un poco con ella

_-Vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación_- resolvió tomándola del brazo con cuidado, a lo que ella sin fuerzas ya, le permitió. Anthony estaba esperanzado de que en el camino entendiera y ambos pudieran dejar esa historia en el olvido.

* * *

><p><em>-Lo tienes muy engreído<em>- opinó Terry, respecto al animalito que la chica daba de comer avellanas en esos momentos.

_-No es cierto, Clint es un chico independiente y bueno_ - defendió la rubia sonriendo ante la alusión. Terry se sentía feliz de tan solo verla sonreír, estando a su lado se sentía pleno, quería que siempre fuese así.

-_Esto me recuerda una historia de amor que escuché una vez_- comentó captando el interés de su oyente _-…acerca de dos chicos que se conocieron en un barco…fue un encuentro curioso ya que a ella se le escapó un mapache que tenía de mascota…-_

Candy lo miraba intrépida mientras él algo nervioso seguía contando la historia, o mejor dicho previendo la mejor forma de hacerlo. El cuento le resultaba tan familiar al punto de casi hacerla reír, pero en eso un rumor se escuchó detrás de los árboles cercanos, dos personas que parecían estar discutiendo.

Terry y Candy se quedaron callados un momento para reconocer quienes eran y entonces ella sintió un dolor en el alma al ser la primera en diferenciar las voces de Anthony y Eliza. Decepcionada dejó a Clint en el suelo y empezó a caminar automáticamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían porque así no quisiera, necesitaba ver la escena.

_-¡Suéltame que puedo caminar sola!-_ oyó quejarse a Eliza, quien se detuvo frotándose la muñeca que Anthony le había apretado con fuerza, casi hasta hacerle daño al intentar conducirla rápidamente a su habitación.

_-¡Solo quiero que te alejes de mi vista de una vez por todas!-_ dijo él exasperado, su prima a esas alturas ya había copado todos los limites de su paciencia -¡_Olvida o que ocurrió esta noche, piensa que jamás pasó!-_

_-¡Ja! ¿Por qué, temes acaso que pueda decírselo a tu noviecita?-_ respondió Eliza con sarcasmo, con toda la intención de provocarlo _-¿…temes que le cuente que esta noche me llenaste de besos y caricias hasta casi hacerme el amor?-_

Anthony tragó en seco, nervioso, se sentía acorralado, presintiendo que el problema se le iría de las manos.

_-¡No estaba en mis completos cabales, tú me engañaste, te valiste de tus artimañas para seducirme para hacerme creer que eras ella. Eres una víbora Eliza, no se puede confiar en ti!_- le sacó en cara haciéndola también explotar

_-¡Cómo puedes tratarme así después de todo lo que hemos pasado, canalla!-_

_-¡Te trato como te mereces!, siento que te desconozco cada día, últimamente te estás comportando como una…-_ Anthony gritó pero se detuvo antes de insultarla, después de todo era su sangre, habían crecido juntos con un fuerte lazo de cariño hasta que ella lo había echado todo a perder

-_Dilo a Anthony, me ibas a insultar…¡piensas que soy una ramera, verdad! - _Le alentó ella a proseguir, mientras las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos y para él en cambio, el dolor de cabeza que hacia ratos sentía, se le hacía más fuerte

_-¡Basta Eliza, por favor, me vas a volver loco!-_ pidió llevándose las manos a la cara, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, se sentía como en medio de un torbellino o un huracán. Ella entonces aprovechó para acortar la poca distancia que había entre los dos, sacándole en cara con mordacidad

-_Eres un cretino Anthony Brower, hiciste que perdiera todo el respeto que sentía por ti ese maldito día en que me besuqueaste y manoseaste en el colegio, mataste mi amor inocente y puro y creaste a la mujer vengativa y rencorosa que tienes ahora enfrente_- musitó con rabia entre sollozos.

_-¡Tú te lo búscate esa vez, no vuelvas a mencionarlo!-_ estalló él asiéndola de los brazos _-¡Tampoco quiero que vuelvas a repetir que me amas, lo tuyo no es amor, es obsesión, las personas que aman no buscan lastimarse las unas a otras…si procedí de aquella forma ese día fue porque te lo merecías, te metiste con la persona más importante en mi vida…_- Los ojos de Anthony también se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordarlo -_agradece que no te delaté en consideración a nuestra familia y compadeciéndome de tu futuro Eliza Leagan, pero así como vas, vas a terminar mal y no seré yo quien te vea caer_- Anthony entonces la soltó, dejándola perpleja, llena de indignación y coraje. El tiempo podía pasar, así como ellos cambiar, pero aún sus palabras lograban calarle en el alma.

-_Ahora hazle un favor a la humanidad y ve a tu habitación_- fue lo último que dijo antes de emprender el regreso al cuarto de huéspedes.

Por unos momentos la azorada chica se quedó en el mismo lugar, llorando en silencio, sin entender como aún a pesar de todas las injurias, los insultos, los malos tratos o recuerdos su corazón aún le pertenecía a él. Eso dolía. Algo de ella esa noche inevitablemente se quebró…su amor. Más por instinto su mirada se desvió hacia los árboles, donde para su gran sorpresa encontró a la responsable de todos sus problemas.

Candy yacía impactada media escondida entre los arbusto, llorando también después de haberlo escuchado todo. La risa de Eliza entonces se dejó oír

_-¡Vaya!, pero esta vez ni siquiera tuve que planear mi venganza ¡Qué buena suerte he tenido hoy después de todo! Primero, Anthony apasionado y después esto-_

La rubia no dijo nada simplemente la miraba fijamente, con indignación, pero Eliza prosiguió.

_-¿Lo escuchaste todo, no es así y que te sorprendió más? Apuesto que él ni siquiera te había contado lo que ocurrió en el colegio ¿O me equivoco?-_

El llanto de Candy aún cuando luchaba por intentar contenerlo, se hizo más pronunciado, revelando que era cierto.

_-¡Qué falta de desconfianza!_- se burló la pelirroja –_Pobre de ti, debe estar sintiéndote ahora mismo muy mal, siendo que es tan duro despertar del engaño, darte cuenta de que la persona en quien más confías no es como tu crees, soportar que tu mundo perfecto se caiga en pedacitos, pero ni modo, así es él o mejor dicho así es la vida Candy, ¡bienvenida al club!-_

Las palabras de Eliza se le clavaron en el alma como dagas, terminando de herirla por completo, dándose cuenta de que ya no tenia caso seguir más allí o de continuar luchando por un sueño que cada vez se hacía más difícil, el de lograr una vida feliz junto a Anthony. Su romance había sido demasiado bello y por lo tanto casi irreal.

Fue justo en ese momento como por obra del destino, que él volteó a ver si se había alejado Eliza pero entonces una ola de agua fría pareció golpearlo al notar que Candy estaba allí.

Fue como el chocar de dos centellas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la de ella fría y llena de resentimiento y la de él, de culpabilidad.

_-¡Oh no, Can por favor!- _gritó un instante antes de echar a correr hacia ella, previendo sus movimientos.

Eliza observó entretenida el desarrollo de las cosas, esa noche pasó de la humillación u obscuridad total a sentirse poderosa, sin saber que detrás un árbol cercano se encontraba otro joven que había logrado escuchar todo también.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Candy por favor espera!<em>- Sus movimientos atléticos y su rapidez, le permitieron alcanzarla con facilidad

_-¡No, suéltame, déjame no me toques!_- repetía Candy, histérica mientras él la volteaba para que le diera la cara, notando que estaba bañada en un mar de lágrimas

_-Mi amor lo siento-_

_-¡Me engañaste, todo fue un engaño, una vil mentira!_- le restregó ella entre sollozos – _¡Tú y Eliza siempre se entendieron!_-

_-¡No es cierto, yo te amo a ti!_- recalcó él, sus palabras eran sinceras y quería que ella las entendiera

_-¡Basta, ya no quiero oírlo! No te importó un comino ese amor cuando tú y ella se reían a mis espaldas_– Candy fue terminante

_-Candy no es lo que tú crees…-_ Anthony desesperado empezó a caer en las excusas clásicas, aunque sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera ella no le creería –_Eliza no te dijo la verdad completa…_-

_-¡Yo misma los escuché, no hace falta que sigas con tus mentiras!_- replicó ella con rabia e indignación

-_Candy…_- suplicó él intentando acariciarle el rostro pero ella forcejeó para liberarse _-¡No me toques!-_

_-¡Por favor escúchame!-_ Anthony le rogó

_-¡No! ¡Claro, como no pudiste hacerlo conmigo, fuiste a intentar hacerlo con otra!-_ Candy le reclamó

_-¡No es cierto!-_

_-¡Ya no te creo nada!-_ Candy declaró pero él en un acto desesperado la acercó hacia sí, tomándola entre sus brazos y la besó. Fue un beso profundo, apasionado que le hizo tambalear y perderse durante unos escasos segundos pero enseguida recordó su cruel realidad y lo separó de ella con brusquedad, empujándolo con toda su fuerza y para saldar la situación lo abofeteó.

_-¡No me beses después de haberla besado a Eliza!-_ dijo limpiándose la boca, mientras Anthony la miraba sufriendo

_-¡Esto ya no tiene razón de ser Anthony, se terminó!_- declaró, aunque con ello sentía que se condenaba ella misma y después se alejó corriendo de allí. Anthony se quedó de una pieza al escucharla gritarle aquello. Estaba agitado, exaltado, trémulo temiendo que sus palabras fueran serias, puesto que parecía muy decidida. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, decidiendo que hacer a continuación.

Se sentía atareado, eran demasiados problemas para una sola noche, comprendió que regresar de casa de sus amigos había sido un gran error… los efectos de la resaca empezaban a hacer presa de él sin piedad pero en medio de todo, estaba seguro de una cosa… que la amaba, la amaba con cada fibra de su ser, con su sangre y con sus huesos y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Reaccionando se apresuró y fue tras ella.

Deshecha, Candy llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta quedándose arrimada a ella, se llevó una mano a la boca cubriéndosela para evitar que se escucharan sus sollozos apesadumbrados. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había llorado así, pero ahora sentía un dolor que le atravesaba las entrañas intentando partirla en dos, era la certeza de un desengaño. Entonces que le escuchó llegar a Anthony, golpeando fuertemente la puerta e intentando entrar, pero por suerte ella había alcanzado a ponerle seguro a la perilla minutos antes.

_-¡Candy abre!_- solicitó él exaltado

_-¡Vete de aquí!-_ gritó ella retrocediendo, no quería verlo

_-¡Necesitamos hablar, déjame pasar!-_ insistió Anthony pero esta vez ella no respondió _-…¿Candy?-_

Anthony la llamó y al no obtener respuesta lo intentó de nuevo y empezó a preocuparse

_-¡Respóndeme por favor!_- pero ella no lo hacía porque no podía parar de llorar, al sentir que estaba perdiendo al ser más importante de su vida. A él comenzó a entrarle la desesperación pensando que podía haber cometido alguna locura, sabiendo su estado en esos momentos –_Si no lo haces tumbaré la puerta, pero igual entraré_- amenazó, esperando _-¡Al diablo!-_ concretó al fin y se lanzó a la labor, primero intentando derribarla con el hombro y luego pateando. Fue entonces que la escuchó gritar asustada

_-¡Para, detente!-_

Anthony se detuvo tal como ella lo pidiera

_-Ya está. Está arruinado, no podemos seguir así, es por tu bien y por el mío_- continuó ella desde el otro lado de la pared –_Necesitamos un tiempo…-_

Con eso se lo dijo todo, Anthony al borde de la derrota, entendió que ya no tenia caso seguir insistiendo esa noche, más en esa queda oscuridad del pasillo, en ese silencio provocado a propósito quizá por los escondidos testigos del segundo piso que a esas alturas ya tenían que haber oído todo y estaban expectantes, le escuchó a ella sollozar y fue una indicación para no dar por perdida la batalla.

_-…No me voy a dar por vencido_ – dijo llorando también –_No te dejaré ir Candy…te demostraré que mi amor es verdadero y que jamás te mentí…-¡Voy a amarte hasta el último día de mi vida Candy, me escuchas!-_ obligándose a ser fuerte después de su explosión de sentimientos, el joven heredero terminó cabizbajo y se retiró.

Dentro, Candy se quedó con el corazón en la boca, juntando las manos como a punto de hacer una oración, pidiéndole al cielo que las cosas se arreglaran en su vida y con su Anthony, el chico que amaba, porque parecía que en sus manos ya no había nada más que pudiese hacer. Miró entonces el hermoso anillo que llevaba en su mano, símbolo de su alianza de corazón, de su amor eterno, sin decidirse a quitárselo y en un acto natural no premeditado lo llevó hasta sus labios y lo besó.

Asombrados, Annie, Patty y Stear que a esas alturas habían sido molestados en su descanso permanecían perplejos ante la escena que acababa de darse ante sus ojos. Le vieron pasar a Anthony al lado de ellos como un zombie, sin siquiera mirarlos o saludarlos, denotando tristeza, como si su alma estuviese en otra parte, en algún lugar muy lejano de allí.

_-¿Ese era Anthony?-_ preguntó Annie a su amiga totalmente impresionada, puesto que nunca lo había visto en ese actitud.

_-Sí y ¿en que momento llegó?-_ se preguntó a su vez una sobrecogida Patty, mirando a su novio, quien en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación más allá, también las veía sin entender.

Stear se encogió de hombros, abriendo los brazos.

_-Son las cosas inexplicables que ocurren en la residencia Ardley_- expuso como explicación.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día clareó en las afueras de Londres, con el sinsabor de la pesada noche anterior. A Dios gracia la tía abuela, así como Jack, dormían en el otro lado de la mansión y George que era el encargado de vigilar en ese piso, aún no subía a dormir cuando ocurrió todo, puesto que de enterarse ambos de lo acontecido habría sido un caos total y los inmediatos castigos no se hubiesen hecho esperar.<p>

No obstante no todo estaba sorteado aún y aparte del ambiente tenso, los problemas personales entre los protagonistas aún seguían sin saldar.

Eliza fue la primera que esa mañana tuvo que enfrentarse a ello.

Cansada después del gran lío sufrido horas atrás pero conforme por los resultados, canturreaba frente al espejo de su tocador mientras se arreglaba dispuesta a tener ánimos renovados ese día.

-_Eso es Eliza, estás preciosa, no podemos permitir que nada ni nadie te haga sentir mal, siempre serás una ganadora_- se elogió para sí misma contemplando su imagen, consciente de que no debía dejar que los problemas la hicieran envejecer pronto.

Un instante después, sorprendida, vio que alguien entraba en su habitación. Alguien demasiado informal como para atreverse a tocar.

_-¡Terry!, ¿pero qué…?-_ se volteó a preguntar sorprendida pero la mirada azul e intrigante del castaño, fija sobre ella la desarmó. Terry aprovechó para ponerle seguro a la puerta detrás de él.

_-¿Que qué hago aquí?...pues vine a hablar…sobre la mentira_- soltó sin andarse con rodeos. Eliza notó al instante que se avecinaban más problemas, más trató de en todo momento conservar su frialdad.

-_No sé de que hablas_- indicó fingiendo indiferencia para voltearse de nuevo a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, más Terry estaba enojado, había pasado gran parte de la madrugada pensando en como encararla de una vez por todas, así que se abalanzó sobre ella por su espalda para hablarle al oído

-_Pues quitarte la máscara de una vez por todas ahora que estamos solos. Lo escuché todo ayer en el jardín-_

Eliza tragó en seco mirando su furia en el espejo, entendió que había llegado el momento de decir la verdad

_-Bien_- dijo levantándose sin perder la elegancia -¿_Qué es con exactitud lo que quieres oír, que te engañé con Anthony o que siempre lo he amado a él?-_ preguntó cruzándose de brazos, dispuesta a dar batalla. Terry solo sonrió con sarcasmo, dándose cuenta de la calaña de mujer que tenía frente a frente

_-¡Eres una descarada!-_ le replicó y entonces Eliza saltó a la defensiva

_-¡Ten cuidado de cómo te refieres a mi Terrence Grandchester, estás en mi casa!-_ recalcó

_-¡Sí y me arrepiento de ello, siempre sospeché de tus instintos pero solo ahora me doy cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba al creer que eras una chica que valía la pena. Tienes razón, estoy en tu guarida en el papel de una maldita mosca atrapada por la tarántula!- _le gritó él furioso sin poder entender como aquella chica que por ratos se hacía pasar por inofensiva, que le parecía tan delicada como una muñeca de porcelana cuando estaba con él, pudiese ser tan pérfida. Una muñeca cruel.

_-¡Eres un idiota, qué me estás reclamando si sé muy bien que te mueres por ella!-_ Eliza le sacó en cara _-¡No lo niegues, se te nota en el rostro cada vez que la ves!-_

_-No voy a negarlo_- repuso Terry cruzándose de brazos también y su media sonrisa apareció por primera vez esa mañana delatando por fin su propio juego –_creía que no te habías dado cuenta-_

Esta vez fue Eliza la que se sintió enojada pero intentó disimularlo todo lo que pudo para mantener el control mientras lo escuchaba continuar

_-¿Con quién creías que estabas jugando Eliza? Puedo ser peor que tú si quiero_- agregó él sonriendo con sarcasmo –_tienes razón al sacar conclusiones. Todo lo que hice fue por ella, para estar a su lado, hoy lo confieso. El acercarme a ti, a tu familia, el entrar en tu mundo superficial y aburrido…_– no escatimó en restregarle en la cara –_pero no niego que te disfruté mientras duró-_

El castaño fue muy claro al hablarle sin tapujos, de frente, se acercó a ella al hacerlo y se lo dijo muy de cerca haciendo que lo mirara indignada

-_No hay problema_…- dijo ella aún tratando aún de conservar la calma para parecer madura al poner punto final a esa relación que según intuía, terminaba allí sin vuelta atrás, más se propuso que así cayera no perdería la oportunidad de fastidiarlo – _En ese caso no tenemos nada que refutarnos el uno al otro _–acordó empezando a caminar por la habitación –_Yo requería a alguien con quien matar el tiempo, necesitaba aprender. Tú me proporcionaste todo aquello, me diste las bases para poder defenderme en el amor, fuiste mi primer amante…ni modo, siempre te recordaré por eso, pero mi corazón le sigue perteneciendo a él, como siempre, a ese a quien tú odias-_

Lo estaba dejando. En su orgullo masculino, Terry lo entendió y ello avivó su coraje. No pudo evitar que una chispa de celos cruzara por su interior. La venda de sus ojos cayó totalmente para darse cuenta de cuán equivocado había estado con esa mujer a la cual había buscado en realidad tratando de llenar un vacío en su interior, esa soledad que llevaba en el alma.

_-¡Santo cielo, siempre pensé en él cuando estaba contigo! Jajajaja_- Eliza se burló y aquello el inglés no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo.

_-¡No me importan tus motivos ni lo que hagas de aquí en adelante con tu promiscua vida!, yo también me divertí y te gocé, pero estoy aquí en este momento por otra razón _– confesó él acortando la distancia de súbito y tomándola fuertemente del brazo como si fuera de su propiedad. La mirada de indignación de ella ante lo expuesto, no le aminoró ni un poquito para que pudiese formularle su pregunta final -_Eliza dime la verdad, tuviste algo que ver con el ataque de tu hermano a Candy?-_

Eliza no respondió nada pero lo quedó mirando fijamente, con una chispa de diversión reflejada en sus ojos mieles brillantes, algo que ya no podía esconder. Era esa malicia tan característica en ella que por fin se dejaba ver a totalidad. Al comprenderlo, Terry la soltó asqueado como si fuese un demonio.

-_Eres un ser abominable_- le dijo pero lo único que le causó a la pelirroja fue reírse a carcajadas

_-Pero quién lo dice. ¿Crees que tomaré en serio ese comentario viniendo de ti?-_

-_Te diré algo y no lo repetiré dos veces, espero que tú y los tuyos no vuelvan a intentar siquiera hacerle algo a Candy porque te las verás conmigo y no tendré compasión de ti_- le amenazó – _Ella tiene alguien más que la defienda. Te estaré vigilando- _

Terry empezaba la retirada sin tener más que decir pero en eso la escuchó comentar algo

_-Me das pena, te preocupas tanto por ella, por esa miserable huérfana, cuando solo tiene corazón para otro hombre-_

_-Eso está por verse… y tal vez está demás decirte que no importa que opines lo que quieras pero ella es y siempre será mucho más noble y más dama que tú o por qué crees que al igual que todos la prefiero a ella_- comentó Terry divertido mientras abría la puerta, dando por terminada la conversación –_lo único que lamento de todo esto es haber perdido mi tiempo contigo-_

Eliza se quedó impávida mientras veía cerrarse la puerta, lo último le había dolido como si le clavasen una decena de cuchillos. La comparación entre su rival y ella.

-_¡Desgraciado, te odio, no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí nunca más en tu vida!- _gritó y llena de furia buscó lo primero a la mano con lo que podía descargarse, el perfume de la discordia que yacía encima de la toilette y lo aventó contra la puerta. Su afamado romance con el aristócrata esa mañana se rompió como ese fino envase de cristal.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, Candy caminaba cabizbaja, abrazándose a sí misma, a la orilla del lago pensando en todo el problema ocurrido como si se tratase de una pesadilla cuando escuchó una romántica melodía que le llamó la atención y la siguió. Poco después, sentado con la espalda arrimada a un árbol, cerca de la orilla, encontró al intérprete. Era Terry con su armónica quien parecía disfrutar de esas soledades para pensar.<p>

Se quedó contemplándolo un momento en silencio. Él tan alejado de la realidad o de las dificultades se entregaba a la música con toda su alma. Terry notó su presencia sorprendido solo después de terminar cuando le escuchó aplaudir.

_-¡Candy, cómo estás!-_ le saludó

-_Que tal Terry_- contestó ella _-…estoy bien_- mintió, aunque la melancolía de su cara decía otra cosa –_Fue una hermosa interpretación_- alegó para cambiar de tema

-_Es un excelente instrumento_- concordó él encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo referencia al obsequio que ella le había dado. Los dos se sonrieron aún cuando se sentían tristes.

Terry pensó entonces que era un momento adecuado para platicar con ella

-_Candy, quería pedirte disculpas por cómo me comporté ayer, si dije algo que estaba demás o grosero, lo siento, es que me gusta bromear contigo, conversar-_

_-No te preocupes_- repuso ella – _todo está bien, yo valoro tu amistad_-

Terry la observó al decir aquello, esa mañana su carita pecosa parecía de aguacero y sus ojos brillantes solicitaban un consuelo a gritos. Quizá era un inocente coqueteo con él, pero Terry en vez de alegrarse decidió pasarlo por alto, porque sabía que ella estaba sufriendo por amor y no quería un corazón a medias.

-_Sé el momento delicado por el que estás pasando pequeña pecosa…_- no se abstuvo de decirle –_pero te recomiendo que seas fuerte, si quieres algo en esta vida debes aferrarte a eso y no dejar que se destruya por malos comentarios o rumores. No debes dejarte llevar por ello sin antes averiguar toda la verdad_ – le aconsejó sin saber bien por qué.

Con calma Terry estaba entendiendo que debía darle tiempo a las cosas, no quería tomar su corazón siendo ajeno y sobre todo no soportaba verla triste.

Candy bajó la mirada, no quería que la viese llorar, pero en ese momento escucharon las pisadas de alguien más en el jardín y ambos se dieron cuenta de que era Anthony que los miraba expectante de lejos.

Candy casi no pudo contener su tristeza cuando sus propias miradas se entrelazaron, entonces se disculpó con Terry y partió rumbo a la mansión, pasando al lado del rubio sin detenerse a mirarlo, sin embargo éste la siguió.

Terry lo vio todo resignado, reclamándose a sí mismo él ser tan íntegro,

_-¡Qué imbécil soy, dándole consejos a la chica de mis sueños para que se vaya con otro!_- se dijo a sí mismo sarcástico, pero a esas alturas solo importaba el que ella no sufriera y se sintiera bien. Nunca había entendido ese principio del amor verdadero hasta entonces _-¿Qué me has hecho Candy?- _agregó moviendo la cabeza mientras sonreía con tristeza y volvía a enfocarse en la música.

* * *

><p>Candy caminó sin mirar atrás hasta volver a la casa aún cuando estaba plenamente consciente de que Anthony la seguía a una distancia prudencial. No podía luchar contra sí misma, ella también necesitaba hablar con él, saber esas verdaderas razones que la noche anterior en medio de su indignación se había negado a escuchar, tal como le había recomendado Terry. Así que poco a poco fue desacelerando su andar y se detuvo en el pasillo oscuro que quedaba al entrar por la puerta trasera.<p>

En cuanto Anthony ingresó apurado, para no perderla de vista, le halló arrimada a una de las paredes. Estaba cruzada de brazos con la mirada baja, esperándolo.

Él se acercó lentamente, calculando de forma cuidadosa todo lo que le tenía que decir, tal como se había devanado lo sesos la madrugada anterior planeándolo, pero en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente las palabras sobraron ya que ambos de forma automática sin poder contenerse más se abrazaron tan fuerte como si se les fuese la vida en ello, como si quisiesen sentirse cada uno dentro de la piel del otro.

-_Candy, mi amor_- susurró él conmovido hasta las lágrimas

-_Lo siento, no puedo estar lejos de ti_- le escuchó decir a ella, aferrada a él. De la emoción y sin romper el abrazo, Anthony la levantó del suelo.

-_Perdóname, lo que pasó en el colegio lo hice estando ciego de la ira_ – le expuso mientras sentía con dulzura los risos de ella caer sobre su cara –_solo buscaba venganza, quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que quiso que te pasara a ti…ver lo que estuvo a punto de suceder me puso como loco, me hizo sentir culpable…yo… no puedo soportar que nadie te toque. No permitiré que vuelvan a hacerte daño, te lo prometo_- le dijo al bajarla, quedando muy cerca de ella. Candy sabía que el ataque sufrido en el colegio había sido planeado por Eliza y comprendió que Anthony había buscado la manera de hacerle pagar por ello, aquella era la razón por la que se había ganado un buen caigo delante de todo el colegio.

-_Perdóname por favor, perdóname-_ repitió Anthony arrepentido, volviéndola a abrazar y perdiéndose en sus cabellos. Ella le acarició la espalda para confortarlo

–_Está bien_- dijo al fin, logando que levantara la cabeza para mirarla emocionado. Él le acarició entonces las mejillas, vehemente, dispuesto a apropiarse de sus labios, disfrutando de la dulce reconciliación pero entonces escucharon a alguien acercarse, los pasos resonaban en el frío linóleo.

Apresurados para no ser vistos, buscaron un lugar donde esconderse. Anthony la tomó de la mano a Candy y la condujo rápidamente por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca, donde se encerraron a tiempo de no ser vistos.

Una vez dentro y pasado el susto de que los encontrasen muy juntos en escenas indecorosas, ambos se olvidaron del mundo y volvieron a los brazos del otro.

_-Candy eres mi vida_- expresó él y supo que era tiempo de explicarle lo sucedido la pasada noche –_ayer estaba ebrio, atormentado por estar lejos de ti, por nuestras peleas y Eliza lo planeó todo, aprovechó la oscuridad… yo creí que eras tú…tenía tu mismo perfume…pero logré detenerme a tiempo. No sucedió nada, te lo aseguro-_

Candy observó la desesperación en sus ojos, así como la sinceridad que tan bien conocía y le acarició el cabello con ternura para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que lo seguía amando tanto como la primera vez.

-_Te creo_- acordó – _te creo_-

Anthony con el pecho henchido de felicidad se abalanzó sobre ella para apropiarse de sus labios

-_Gracias mi amor, gracias_- le dijo abrazándola efusivo después pero un molesto llamado a la puerta los interrumpió.

_-¿Joven Anthony? ¿Joven Anthony está ahí?_- era Samira quien después de todo sílos había visto entrar allí.

Ambos chicos se separaron con desgano. Anthony estaba indeciso de abrir o no.

_-Señor abra, tengo un telegrama para usted. Es urgente-_

Al oír aquello Anthony entonces se impresionó, miró a Candy extrañado. Ambos sabían lo que conllevaba un telegrama, por lo general para personas normales se trataba de fatídicas noticias.

Candy le tocó el brazo en señal de apoyo mientras él se dirigía a abrir. Por precaución, ella se ocultó para no ser vista.

_-Gracias Samira_- dijo Anthony recibiendo la encomienda y volviendo a cerrar la puerta, ojeando con recelo la nota cerrada que contenía entre sus manos y dándole la espalda un momento a ella para que no le viera. Aspiró profundo para llenarse de valor y la leerla.

_-¿Qué dice?_- quiso saber Candy, al verlo permanecer estático

_-Es de Kiki_- dijo Anthony, sorprendiéndola por completo pero entonces se volteó y su mirada enamorada se veía ahora sumamente preocupada _-…es…sobre mi padre_ –agregó - _Está muy enfermo, ha contraído neumonía_-

Candy lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse las manos a la boca de la impresión ante la mala noticia que caía de forma inesperada.

-_Debo ir con él_- resolvió entonces Anthony.

Candy sintió un pequeño dolor en el corazón porque sabía que eso significaba una separación temporal de cientos de kilómetros, ya que estaba segura de que la tía abuela no le dejaría ir con él así lo suplicara. Pero era lo adecuado, Anthony debía viajar a Francia, su suegro lo necesitaba y ella más que nunca debía apoyarlo.

-_Iré a hablar con la tía abuela_- dijo Anthony tomándole la mano, como pidiéndole permiso, estaba fría de la impresión, ella la sostuvo entre las suyas para confortarlo y solo asintió. Le vio entonces salir presuroso.

De repente, en un dos por tres, toda la atención de su chico amado había pasado a otro asunto, uno de esencial importancia, por el cual ella mismo ya rogaba que todo saliera bien y que el buen Capitán Brower, ese excelente caballero a quien conociera tiempo atrás y al cual había tomado gran aprecio, pudiese sortear esa calamidad de la vida y reponerse. La presencia, el amor y cuidado de Anthony le ayudarían a curarse, ella confiaba que sí.

Aunque aquello se presentaba entonces como un caso fortuito del destino, Candy jamás hubiese imaginado que ese restablecido lazo entre su suegro y su novio, que ella misma había ayudado a fortalecer iba a la larga a terminar por separarlos.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará….<em>

_¡MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!_

_Belén =)_


	34. XXXIII: Resignándose al dolor

**DISCLAIMER: L****os personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para jugar con ellos, porque me inspiran y los amo jejeje.**

_Hola amigas bellas cómo están, aquí estoy de nuevo. Les traigo el capi 33, un poco tristón pero ya verán que las lágrimas de los protagonistas al final valdrán la pena. _

_Por cierto, el título lo escogí en homenaje al episodio 25 en el doblaje latinoamericano del anime: "Sobreponiéndose al dolor", el siguiente al de la cacería y que hace referencia al sufrimiento de Candy, solo que aquí no será una separación definitiva e irremediable de su príncipe de las rosas sino solo temporal. Lo prometo jejeje._

_Agradezco infinitamente a Abi de Brower, Val Rod, Majo, Eliza, Flor, Sikandraforever, Nngdl, Hania, Mafer Brower, Karo Brower, Devildead, LunaticaMisa, Diana, , Kiara Jareth, Pininini por el apoyo brindado en su reviews y favoritos y muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia y me acompañan en este sueño. Hacen que sea especial. Los quiero._

_¡Gracias por leeeer! =)_

**Capitulo XXXIII:**** Resignándose al dolor**

Los días que siguieron en la mansión Ardley, coincidentes con los últimos de las vacaciones, fueron muy movidos. La noticia de la enfermedad del Capitán Brower conmocionó a todos, aunque su nombre fuese casi prohibido de mencionar debido a órdenes de la tía abuela. No obstante, la desesperación de Anthony, quien era muy querido tanto por la familia en general como por los empleados que trabajaban allí, no podía pasar desapercibida y tampoco dejar de llegar al corazón.

Al joven que sentía una gran preocupación ante el delicado estado de salud de su padre le costó un poco razonar con la Sra. Elroy para que aceptara su petición de viajar a Francia, ya que ésta en un principio estaba renuente.

_-¡Me niego rotundamente Anthony, no permitiré que arruines tu vida yendo a vivir con el libertino e irresponsable de tu padre!-_

_-Tía abuela si él cometió algún error en su pasado, está enmendado. Él ha cambiado, es una excelente persona, debería conocerlo mejor_- defendió Anthony sin ser grosero

_-¡Y debido a que lo conozco es porque te lo digo!_- vociferó la anciana dama _-¡Está decidido, no irás!-_

Anthony en esos momentos se sintió frustrado, mas pocas horas más tarde llegaría para devolverle las esperanzas, la contestación al telegrama urgente solicitando permiso para ausentarse que enviara en primera estancia al abuelo Williams. Resolución que fue positiva tratándose del caso y a la que ni la tía abuela, se pudo negar.

Con pena, autoritaria e imponente como era, no le quedó más que acogerse al mandato. Sin embargo, Anthony con cariño para calmar su desconfianza le dio a notar su seriedad respecto a la situación, así como que también era lo suficientemente maduro para afrontarla, casi un adulto y esto le dejó infundió a la honorable dama de alguna manera más paz dentro de su corazón, aunque no por ello dejaba de ser tan dura en las críticas.

_-¡Cómo pude confiarme de su insensatez!-_ le escuchó Anthony exclamar al referirse al abuelo Williams, mientras se paseaba por el despacho sosteniéndose con una mano el tabique de la nariz para soportar la jaqueca y en la otra llevando aún consigo la misiva recién leída.

-_Tía abuela por favor_- suplicó Anthony conciliador – _dígame que va a respetar la disposición del abuelo. Él también cree que lo mejor es que yo esté junto a mi padre en una situación así-_

-_Niza está a decenas de kilómetros de aquí_- le recordó la matriarca entonces suavizando sus expresiones. Quería que su sobrino favorito tuviese en cuenta la lejanía de la ciudad francesa a orillas del Mediterráneo que su papá había elegido para vivir y en la cual llevaba ya radicado varios meses.

_-Tía abuela por favor comprenda, no puedo dejar a mi padre solo ahora cuando más me necesita-_

-_Claro, y sin embargo a él no le importó un comino estar lejos de ti durante todo tu crecimiento_- no dudó en sacar a relucir la entristecida matriarca ante la partida inminente que tenía que aceptar

_-Tía cualquier viejo resentimiento debería estar saldado, ya no se trata solo del Capitán Brower, sino de un padre y de su hijo_- explicó Anthony con impaciencia, a sabiendas de que ella por sus propios intereses había intercedido para dificultar sus encuentros con él durante la infancia, pero consciente de que no era momento de discutir sobre ellos sino de conciliar las cosas.

-_Me cuidaré, se lo prometo, no haré nada indebido, pero permítame ir con él_- agregó – _Yo lo cuidaré y confío en que podrá reponerse de ésta-_

-_Solo accederé Anthony Brower con una condición_…- acordó la matriarca_-… que no descuides tus estudios…yo mismo me encargaré de eso. Hablaré con el honorable Profesor Garnier para que se radique allá contigo durante el tiempo completo de tu estadía. Le proveeremos los recursos. Tus estudios son algo que no puedes dejar de lado por ningún motivo. Por lo mismo le pediré a George que desde mañana mismo empiece a agilitar los trámites en el colegio para que se te conceda un permiso especial con el que se te admita volver a ponerte al día en tu curso normal cuando regreses. El maestro Garnier es una eminencia en el ámbito estudiantil. De seguro sus enseñanzas durante tu estancia en Francia podrán ser convalidadas luego_- decidió resuelta sin siquiera consultarle a Anthony.

El profesor Garnier, era francés de nacimiento, un educador de renombre con un cargo importante en la Sociedad de profesores de Londres. Graduado en Oxford, era el indicado para proporcionarle todos los conocimientos adecuados que equivaldrían al curso en el que estaba aunque como persona, era un soltero empedernido. Un hombre que no tenía nada que perder y dispuesto a irse al fin del mundo si de cuestiones de dinero se trataran, puesto que tenía varios hijos reconocidos en diferentes mujeres a los que debía mantener.

-_Viajarás junto a él y a uno de los mejores médicos que conozco, con el cual me contactaré y le costearé también el viaje. El asunto está resuelto_- añadió la matriarca dando por finalizada la discusión. La decisión estaba echada, Anthony solo le quedó asentir sin objetar nada ante dicha conclusión.

Durante los siguientes tres días, George como representante encargado en el colegio de los jóvenes Ardley, se encargó personalmente de agilitar los trámites para obtener el permiso de estudios de Anthony, mientras que el asistente Jack junto al grupo de abogados de la familia, de poner en orden todo lo legal concerniente al viaje, así como de las personas que irían.

Durante esos días Anthony estuvo tan ocupado haciendo acto de presencia si la situación lo requería en diversas diligencias que muy pocas horas se le vio en casa. Fue tiempo también en el que toda su alegría y vivacidad se vieron ensombrecidas por la preocupación y por la angustiosa comunicación por telegramas o vía teléfono, invención que se estaba popularizando en las casas de lujo por ese entonces, con las personas encargadas de cuidar a su padre.

A Candy no le quedó nada más que aceptar todo aquello en silencio, evitando entrometerse para no molestar pero dejándole en claro a su novio que estaba allí para lo que necesitase. Así, estoicamente y con gran disimulo soportó la tristeza de hacerse a la idea de la eventual separación, mostrándose siempre fuerte y optimista delante de él para darle ánimos aunque por dentro sentía que se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

La tía abuela fue terminante desde un principio sobre cualquier otra petición de abandonar el colegio por parte del resto de los adolescentes de la familia, aclarando que no lo toleraría, tal como lo diera a conocer durante una reunión efectuada la misma noche de la llegada de la preocupante noticia. Candy que desde un principio sospechaba como sería su reacción no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, más entendió que no podría protestar nada.

-_Candy amor, cambia esa carita, pon una de alegría, déjame deleitarme una vez más con esa sonrisa que tanto amo-_ le pidió Anthony una de esas tardes en un escaso momento libre que les quedara después del almuerzo, en que aprovecharan para estar solos, pero ella no contestó.

–P_or favor, no hagas nada indebido por lo que puedan castigarte-_ le recomendó él entonces, conociendo su carácter tan espontáneo y rebelde, mientras con ternura le acariciaba las mejillas pensando en cuanto la adoraba - _sigue las buenas disposiciones que de la tía abuela e intenta congeniar del todo con ella, no es una mala mujer-_

_-Lo sé Anthony-_ respondió Candy al fin, bajando la mirada con una carita de aguacero

_-Sabes que si pudiese evitar esta molesta separación lo haría_- agregó Anthony hablándole de cerquita –_pero mi padre me necesita, no puedo dejarlo solo-_ Candy solo asintió cabizbaja sin poder mirarlo, ya que para entonces tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Él terminó por acortar la poca distancia que los separaba y la abrazó fuerte para confortarla, también sentía que estaba muriendo por la situación que debía afrontar, por ese repentino viaje que emprendería sin fecha de retorno alejándose de ella, que era a quién más quería, separándose de forma inevitable de la mitad de su alma. Cerrando los ojos para contener las ganas de llorar que sentía, recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella en un acto de amor, mientras disfrutaba del dulce aroma frutal de sus dorados cabellos.

-_Lo comprendo, tu lugar está allá con tu papá, debes ir_- sollozó Candy aferrada a su cintura y ocultado su rostro en su fornido hombro.

-_Mi lugar está aquí contigo, siempre estará donde estés tú_- Anthony recalcó, apartándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos y al verla entonces más calmada, depositó un beso en su frente –_No estés triste, haré de todo para que mi estadía allá no sea tan prolongada, cuidaré a papá como si fuera un doctor o un enfermero-_

Candy regocijándose en su dulce compañía, se arrimó a su pecho, donde él con cariño, como tantas otras veces la cobijó.

_-Confío en ti-_ susurró. Anthony agradecido, comenzó a caminar con ella, llevándola abrazada hasta la orilla del lago, donde cobijados bajo la sombra de los árboles se sentaron a conversar.

Anthony estaba cansado, habían sido dos días de intenso ajetreo en los preparativos para el viaje. La mala noticia había llegado un miércoles y debía partir el lunes a primera hora.

Ese corto tiempo del que disfrutaban en esos momentos era solo un descanso, antes de que tuviese él que volver junto con la tía abuela para una última reunión con los directivos del colegio.

_-Hoy me dicen si me conceden el permiso o no_- contó – _Garnier cree que como requisito para no perder el año cursado se me tomarán pruebas de conocimiento por lo que he empezado a repasar todo lo estudiado. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar_ – comentó con una sonrisa radiante llena de optimismo.

-_Sé que todo saldrá bien_- confió Candy posando su mirada en las pacíficas ondas de las aguas cristalinas que el sol de la media tarde al reflejarse hacía brillar como si se tratase de de oro líquido –_Sé que lo lograrás_-

La pequeña pecosa se abrazó las piernas presintiendo que el dolor que llevaba por dentro corría el riesgo de desbordársele en cualquier instante.

-_Confío amor en que será por poco tiempo_- expresó él para confortarla al sentirla triste, así que le tomó una de las pequeñas manos entre las suyas _-…Sabes, cuando esté allá trataré de convencer a mi padre de que nos permita casarnos pronto, si es posible al volver…-_

Candy se sorprendió de sobremanera al escucharlo. Él había logrado liberarla por un momento de su tensión tal como quería logrando capturar toda su atención. Anthony continuó entonces, contento de sentir la cálida y vivaz mirada de su chica puesta sobre él.

_-…Le demostraré que soy lo suficiente maduro y capaz de hacerme responsable de mis propios actos y consecuencias, así como de formar una familia_- agregó –_Candy si el cielo quiere y todo sale bien, al regreso seremos marido y mujer…si estás de acuerdo, claro…pero no se le digas a nadie, será nuestro secreto hasta entonces_- pidió algo nervioso, con el corazón en la mano.

A ella todo esto le lleno de felicidad. Su mirada reflejaba el júbilo de su alma. No pudo más que sonreír y acariciarle la mejilla, haciéndole saber que lo seguiría en cualquier decisión que tomara, fuera allí o en el fin del mundo.

_-Acepto, te amo mi Anthony, con toda mi alma_- no perdió la oportunidad de mencionarle y ambos compartieron un tierno beso lleno de amor.

Lo citado era la culminación de todas sus metas, la realización de sus más grandes deseos. Unir sus vidas para siempre, crear su propio hogar donde nadie pudiera amenazarlos con separar de nuevo.

Después del beso compartido, permanecieron un buen rato abrazados, dejando que los latidos de sus corazones hablaran por sí mismos, hasta que Anthony se recostó en la falda de ella, tal como acostumbraba a hacer los fines de semana en el colegio durante sus paseos por los jardines, cuando no tenían obligaciones que hacer sino solamente disfrutar de la compañía el uno del otro.

Anthony estaba cansado y se le notaba en el rostro. Cerró los ojos ante el soplo de la brisa y ella para que descansara comenzó a acariciarle la frente y el cabello para alejar de él los problemas y preocupaciones, sin saber que aquella apacible tarde sería la última que pasaría junto a su chico adorado en muchos meses.

El siguiente día las obligaciones le mantuvieron totalmente ocupado a Anthony, tuvo que realizar trámites de legalización para su estadía en Niza y luego por la tarde, debió dedicarse a estudiar con más ahínco con ayuda de su tutor, puesto que para obtener el permiso del colegio se requería tal como se había sospechado, rendir algunos exámenes, por ello casi no pudo verse con Candy a excepción del momento de cenar y al día siguiente, el sábado, le tocó presentarse a rendir las mencionadas evaluaciones, que eran en total cinco asignaturas y aquello le llevó también toda la tarde.

Fueron tiempos duros para él, la preocupación apenas le permitía concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, sin embargo dio cara a las balas y los resultados que obtuvo fueron exitosos gracias a su esfuerzo, empeño y dedicación.

Esa noche llegó sumamente cansado pero con una satisfacción en el alma de haberse probado a sí mismo y de haber logrado superar el reto, tanto que ansiaba poder encontrarse con Candy y compartir su alegría. Más las mucamas que dormían del lado de la mansión donde se encontraba el cuarto de su amada y que cumplían la función de vigilar cualquier comportamiento inusual entre los jóvenes de la mansión, no le permitieron pasar, alegando que ella ya se encontraba dormida. Algo que de casualidad era cierto pues Candy había logrado caer en un letargo profundo luego de llorar varias horas en la soledad de su habitación.

Así que Anthony tuvo que abstenerse entendiendo con dolor que por la mañana los dos solo tendrían algunas horas para despedirse.

* * *

><p>El domingo amaneció triste y gris, el viento frío que soplaba parecía acrecentar más el ambiente tenso y de premura que se sentía en toda la casa debido a la partida del joven Brower.<p>

Candy esa mañana no pudo tomar bocado alguno, al igual que la tía abuela quien con excusas argumentó que prefería desayunar en el hotel cerca del puerto donde se hospedaría Anthony y el profesor Garnier hasta el lunes en horas matutinas cuando le tocaría abordar el barco que le llevaría a tierras francesas. Ella junto a Jack los acompañarían hasta la última parada esa tarde.

Ese día también finalizaban las vacaciones, debido a ello se daba la causa de que tuviesen que despedirse antes de tiempo. Esa triste nostalgia que indicaba que por ambas razones se cerraba un capitulo más de la vida, empeoraba aún más la poca luminosidad del día.

Para evitar demostrar su aguda tristeza delante de todos, Candy prefirió mantenerse alejada de todo el ajetreo y escondida desde un rincón, presenció abatida la movilización de los equipajes al vehículo.

Cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, todos los habitantes de la casa, dueños, invitados o empleados, se colocaron en una hilera horizontal, frente a la cual Anthony pasó, escoltado por George, dándoles la mano a todos y cada uno, despidiéndose.

Después de terminar con la fila de los empleados, Anthony se dirigió a sus primos y fue Eliza quien puso el punto de desorden al armar todo un teatro llorando como Magdalena en el hombro de Eugenne, según ella se encontraba devastada, pero su actitud fue tan mal vista llegando al punto que la misma Sra. Elroy tuvo que llamarle la atención.

_-¡Eliza por favor, esto no es un sepelio es solo un viaje temporal! ¡Cálmate niña!- _La observación fue para que controlara mejor sus sentimientos, sin embargo a Eliza le entró por una oreja y se le salió por la otra, puesto que en cuanto lo tuvo a Anthony frente a frente terminó lanzándole los brazos al cuello.

Un instante antes el joven Brower haciendo eco de toda su educación y compostura, con tolerancia ante la antipatía profunda que ahora sentía por su prima, se había parado frente a ella y le había hecho una reverencia como saludo de despedida, no obstante no contaba con la espontánea reacción de ella.

_-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-_ repitió Eliza en su oído –_lo siento si te molesté por algo, no quería hacerlo, eres muy importante para mí-_

Anthony sorprendido e incomodado trató con diplomacia de quitársela de encima hasta que la tía abuela totalmente indignada por el mal comportamiento de su sobrina, no sin esfuerzo la retiró.

_-¡Suficiente Eliza, basta de escenas señorita, hablaremos de esto luego!-_

Ante el regaño y el triste momento vivido, la pelirroja se fue corriendo a su habitación en medio de lágrimas y de allí no volvió a salir hasta que llegó la hora de volver al colegio.

Después de la extraña y alocada escena, Anthony prosiguió dirigiéndose hacia sus primos quienes lo aguardaban tristes y expectantes. Estando consciente de que había llegado el momento más terrible del día.

Stear, Patty y Annie lo miraban con tristeza al igual que Archie, quien había vuelto hacia poco de casa de unas amistades después de enterarse que Terry, con quien no se llevaba bien, había regresado de improviso a su casa después de terminar con Eliza. El elegante joven no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo entonces, para él la repentina noticia de que el Capitán Brower se encontraba postrado en una cama sin poder levantarse, había sido terrible y le entristecía más que su primo y gran amigo tuviera que ausentarse debido a ello. Se sentía abatido, así como el resto del grupo que le miraba a Anthony con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-¡Buen viaje! Recuerda que tenemos pendientes muchas aventuras más campeón, y tranquilo todo saldrá bien, ten fe-_ dijo Stear a su rubio primo después de chocarle el puño y estrecharle la mano.

_-Será hasta la vuelta. No te olvides de nosotros, te estaremos esperando. Cuida mucho al tío-_ le recordó Archie al tocar despedirse.

Annie solo le dio un abrazo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo y Patty le apretó las manos en un gesto afectuoso, deseándole suerte y que su padre se recuperara pronto. Candy no salió hasta que llegó su turno de despedirse porque no quería llorar frente a ellos, porque esperaba que él pensara que era fuerte.

A los demás chicos les había extrañado su alejamiento durante toda la mañana pero en ese momento al verla salir no dijeron nada pues igual de apenados la comprendieron. El grupo se resquebrajaba en esos momentos hasta el regreso de su integrante.

Anthony que hasta entonces había intentado por todos los medios de guardar la calma, al momento de llegar frente a ella sintió que sus fuerzas le abandonaban y se quebró. No pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas mientras la miraba. Tenía frente a él a la niña de su vida, quien lo observaba con pena y temor. Temor de no volver a verlo, llorando al igual que él.

Empezaba su segunda separación.

En una reacción inmediata, los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, como si buscasen fundirse el uno en el alma del otro.

-_Pensaré en ti cada día hasta que pueda verte de nuevo…hasta que volvamos a estar juntos-_ le dijo entonces con intensidad y al separándose un poco le tomó el bello rostro húmedo entre las manos.

_-…Y yo te esperaré…como siempre…te amo… nunca lo olvides_- respondió Candy con la vocecita entrecortada en medio de sollozos, en las pocas palabras que pudo proferir puesto que de la emoción sentía que no podía ni hablar.

El chofer para variar, en ese momento sonó el claxon del automóvil, la señal de que era hora de partir.

_-Anthony…- _llamó la tía abuela recordándole que era tiempo. Ella aún con esa fortaleza nata que la caracterizaba tampoco había logrado evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos. Se enjugó una lágrima traicionera que resbalara por su mejilla con su enguantada mano y después prosiguió en su camino hacia el coche.

Anthony por su parte, terminaba de decirle adiós a su amada, acariciándole las sonrojadas mejillas cual rosas bañadas por el rocío, depositando un beso en cada una de ellas así como otro en sus labios.

_-Espero que todo salga bien_- deseó Candy de corazón en medio de su congoja, ganándose otro beso.

_-Volveré_- le recalcó él y empezó a alejarse, contemplándola hasta el último momento y sin soltar su mano, hasta que la distancia los venció –_Yo también te amo Candy Brower y volveré por ti. Espérame por favor…_- fue una de las últimas cosas que dijo antes de subirse al vehículo. Sus primos como buenos camaradas le acompañaron hasta el final.

_-Muchachos por favor cuiden a Candy, no permitan que nadie le haga daño_- les rogó a los hermanos Cornwell y éstos asintieron reiterándole que todo estaría bien, que fuera tranquilo.

_-Lo haremos como si fuera la cuarta mosquetera_- recalcó Stear con afabilidad, guiñándole el ojo y su primo le tocó el brazo haciéndole saber que confiaba en él, tal como habían conversado los dos previamente.

_-Gracias, los quiero y los extrañaré_- expresó Anthony con sinceridad a ambos, dándoles un abrazo y unas palmaditas en la espalda para después subirse al carro que casi enseguida se puso en marcha.

–_¡Hasta pronto a todos!-_ gritó Anthony volteándose a mirar por la ventana trasera del carromato , haciéndoles de la mano.

Los empleados sacaron entonces sus pañuelos blancos y los agitaron en señal de homenaje, acto que él presenció conmovido.

Los chicos junto con Annie, Patty y Candy comenzaron a correr detrás del vehículo mientras éste se alejaba mirando al viajero nostálgico que se iba en el y permanecieron juntos una vez que ya no pudieron alcanzarlo hasta que el automóvil bordeó la larga avenida de cipreses del jardín y se perdió de vista al salir de la propiedad Ardley.

El grupo abrazó entonces a Candy que era la más afectada y no podía parar de llorar, acostumbrándose desde ya a la soledad.

* * *

><p>Durante el trayecto de vuelta al San Pablo, Candy permaneció ensimismada en el universo alterno que constituían sus pensamientos, mirando de forma apesadumbrada por la ventana del carruaje, las gotas de lluvia incesantes que bañaban el cristal. Casi no habló con nadie y en uno de los pocos momentos en que abrió la boca para pronunciar algo fue cuando se le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella asintió y luego en un susurro añadió<p>

_-…Quisiera verlo de nuevo, aunque fuera un ratito…-_

Para George que iba con ellos no pasó este comentario desapercibido. Se conmovió grandemente ante el estado de la hija adoptiva del Sr. William por lo que se permitió idear algo.

Mientras tanto, para cuando arribaron al colegio la bonita niña pecosa que acostumbraba a ser siempre alegre, se sentía vacía y sola como si hubiese dejado parte de su alma perdida en algún lugar.

* * *

><p>El primer día de clases arrancó con la novedad de que Anthony Brower ya no era alumno del San Pablo.<p>

_-¡Increíble, el ex capitán del equipo de fútbol! Dicen que fue expulsado debido a su mal comportamiento otra vez-_

_-Debe haber agredido a su primo, el odioso del Leagan de nuevo-_

_-No, en realidad fue porque trató de huir con Candice White y los descubrieron-_

_-Pues comentan que en esta ocasión se portó grosero con la propia Hermana Grey y ella fue la encargada de echarlo-_

_-Ninguno de esos rumores es cierto, la verdad es que tiene a su padre moribundo en otra ciudad y por eso tuvo que viajar para cuidarlo…-_

Chismes como aquellos eran los que iban y venían en los pasillos como temática popular por la sorpresiva desaparición de uno de los alumnos más populares de la institución. Anthony ni estando ausente y lejos de allí dejaba de ser noticia o de ser admirado por la mayoría.

Candy deprimida como estaba, aparte de mal dormida por el trasnoche tenido dándose vueltas en la cama a cada rato, extrañándolo, sin poder conciliar el sueño debido a lo angustioso del problema de su suegro, sumado a que su amor no tenía fecha de retorno, tuvo que soportar un centenar de miradas curiosas así como las preguntas indiscretas del alumnado más atrevido y hasta el menosprecio de algunas o algunos que la culpaban sin saber la verdad de lo acontecido.

Por toda esa mezcla de emociones, en definitiva fracasó al tratar de concentrarse en clases de Ciencias Sociales durante la primera hora, tanto que en un recurso desesperado, sin poder soportar más, pidió permiso para ir al sanitario pensando que al lavarse el rostro su mente se despejaría en algo de las inquietudes.

Encontró el baño solitario como imaginaba y cobijada por esa privacidad dejó salir su emoción contenida, poniéndose de nuevo inevitablemente a llorar. Su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo le daba pena.

Eran eso de las nueve y media de la mañana, lo había visto en el reloj del pasillo, intuía que el barco de su Anthony estaría pronto a zarpar. Lo sabía por los horarios de los buques que siempre publicaban en el periódico y ella en cambio estaba allí sintiendo que perdía la mitad de su corazón.

La Hermana Margareth para esto se presentó en el aula buscándola y la profesora le informó entonces donde estaba. La joven monja que conocía bien el idilio de los jóvenes imaginaba la tristeza que debía sentir Candy, no obstante no esperaba el estado de desolación en que la encontró.

_-¡Candy, Dios mío!- _exclamó al ver a la chica rubia cabizbaja sentada sobre el mesón del lavabo abrazándose las piernas

-_Hermana Margareth…_- murmuró Candy sorprendida, consciente de que su comportamiento en ese instante no demostraba para nada ser el adecuado de una señorita fina _-…yo lo siento…_- Se apresuró algo avergonzada a bajarse del lavabo y acomodarse el uniforme

_-Olvídalo_- expresó la monjita, sabiendo que al final nada la podría cambiar pues poseía esa vitalidad y rebeldía de la juventud vibrándole en la venas a plenitud –_Entiendo Candy cómo te debes sentir, pero no te puedes encerrar en tu soledad y aislarte del mundo. ¡Ánimo hay que ser fuerte!, Anthony Brower regresará pronto-_

Las palabras de la religiosa amiga le hicieron a Candy sonreír, trayéndole renovadas esperanzas

-_Ahora limpia esas lágrimas y date prisa que tienes una visita importante esperando en la Secretaría, vamos rápido, andando- _notificó la Hermana

_-¿Visita, pero quién?-_ Candy se sorprendió de escuchar aquello, sin embargo siguió con prontitud a la monjita por los pasillos obedientemente, tratando de adivinar quien podría ser. Aparte de la familia, no había nadie que la conociese en Londres, a no ser su amigo Albert pero no creía que él pudiese arriesgarse a ir al colegio a verla, además no habría motivo o razón. Por ultimo intuyó que al decir importante se referían a alguien de alto estirpe, algún cabecilla de la familia quizás…o el propio abuelo William. Los nervios empezaron a aflorarle entonces tanto que el camino hacia la Secretaría se le hizo interminable y cuando la puerta de la oficina al fin se abrió su impresión fue mayor al encontrar allí dentro a George.

_-¡George!-_ exclamó extrañada al tiempo que su mente vivaz se disparaba a suponer el por qué de su presencia allí, entre ello que quizá podía haberle ocurrido algo a Anthony.

_-¡Srta. Candice!- _exclamó el caballero al verla, levantándose del sillón y haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza con educación a forma de saludo, más al notarle su expresión de asustada apresuró a explicar el motivo de su presencia.

_-Oh, la razón por la que me encuentro aquí es porque el señor William requiere de su presencia inmediata en sus oficinas, por ello me envió a solicitarle permiso a las Hermanas-_

Candy miró a la Hermana Margareth aún sorprendida requiriendo saber además el motivo por el que se la buscaba porque que la razón expuesta no le tranquilizaba del todo, pero la joven monja solo pudo darle una mirada de precaución como sospechando que a lo mejor se encontraba en un aprieto después de haber hecho algo que no era correcto.

En eso ingresó a la oficina la Hermana Sofía apresurada llevando un mensaje de la Hermana Grey, quien a sabiendas de todos, a esas horas presidía una reunión de profesores en el Rectorado del plantel.

-_El permiso de la Hermana Grey ha sido concedido Sr. Brooke, sin embargo esté pendiente de traer a Candy de regreso antes de las seis_- informó y recomendó la estricta religiosa

_-No habrá ningún inconveniente Hermana Sofía, descuide será todo según me indican-_ convino George -_ahora por favor Srta. Candice acompáñeme-_ pidió gentilmente a la joven, solicitándole con un ademán de la mano que se dirigiera junto a él a la salida.

Candy se limitó a obedecer una vez más pero se extrañó de sobremanera que ya afuera George le entregara un abrigo. Su abrigo rojo favorito que ella misma se había olvidado de empacar en el ajetreo de volver al colegio y recién reparaba en ello.

_-Le recomiendo que se lo ponga, lo necesitará_- indicó entonces George dejándola pensativa con la prenda entre las manos. Sin embargo, le hizo caso, la mañana estaba fría después de todo, así que se lo puso y lo siguió.

_-¿A dónde vamos George?_- preguntó buscando saber la verdad mientras descendían por las escalinatas del jardín que llevaban a la entrada principal del colegio, para posteriormente subir al coche.

-_Está muy bien que lo pregunte señorita_- refirió George una vez que abordaran el carruaje, que era el vehículo asignado ese día –_Como debe sospechar no iremos a ver al Sr. William_- confesó acomodándose en el asiento de frente al de ella

_-¿No?-_

_-No. Iremos al puerto-_ expuso él con sencillez

_-…Al…puerto-_ tartamudeó Candy creyendo que no había escuchado bien

_-Así es_- confirmó el caballero con una bonachona sonrisa, al tiempo que el vehículo se ponía en marcha

_-¿A ver a Anthony?- _Candy se atrevió a preguntar llena de felicidad

-_A intentar alcanzarlo_- corrigió George observando su reloj de bolsillo e indicándole por la ventanilla interior al cochero que se diera prisa _–sabía que le alegraría, sé cuanto lo adora y sé también que el joven señor se sentirá muy feliz de verla-_

Candy de la emoción, poco le faltó para abrazarlo pero se contuvo recordando los buenos modales que en el San Pablo le enseñaban.

_-¡Oh George muchísimas gracias, mil gracias!-_ expresó estrechándole las manos _– ¿Pero por qué nos ayudas, no es acaso muy arriesgado para usted?_-requirió saber

_-Lo es, sí. Pero no es nada que el amo William no haría o permitiera hacer- _contestó él refiriéndose a su jefe inmediato y amigo – _además aprecio mucho al joven Anthony, es como un hijo para mí…_- al decirlo Candy notó un dejo de melancolía en su mirada y recordó de repente que según Anthony le contara alguna vez, él había estado enamorado perdidamente de su madre. Candy se enterneció al recordarlo

–_Fue una petición de él y le dije que trataría de cumplirla- _George añadió. Entre otras cosas le explicó que el buque zarpaba a las once de la mañana. Tenían aún media hora si querían llegar a tiempo, por ello el carruaje iba deprisa y Candy comenzó a orar con toda su alma para poder alcanzarlo.

"_Aún no te vayas Anthony, no te vayas amor mío, espérame"_

Tanta fue su fe que al llegar al puerto todavía los pasajeros estaban terminando de abordar.

Candy vio el rótulo desde la ventana del carruaje y ni bien éste se detuvo, bajó corriendo desaforada a buscarlo, llamándolo a viva voz. Por un momento perdió las esperanzas imaginando que ya había subido pero en eso un silbido detrás de ella, como solo él lo sabía hacer le hizo voltear. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, al verlo parado a tan solo a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella contemplándola con amor.

No hubo necesidad de explicaciones, ambos se refugiaron en los brazos del otro y así permanecieron durante algunos minutos.

-_Sabía que George no me defraudaría_- dijo Anthony emocionado sosteniéndole luego la cara a ella entre sus manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla con devoción

_-Anthony la despedida ayer fue tan rápida que no me alcanzó el tiempo para expresarte todo lo que tenía que decirte…-_ comenzó a decir ella con dolor _-…yo espero que todo te salga bien, de todo corazón deseo que el capitán Brower se mejore, que vuelva a sonreír y ser el señor alegre de siempre. Tu papá, mi suegro, el abuelo de nuestros futuros hijos-_

Anthony conmovido de escucharla la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso profundo en los labios, luego apoyó su frente contra la suya con ternura

-_Sé fuerte amor mío, por favor, hazlo por mi, no descuides tus estudios, sigue siendo siempre la chica buena que eres_ – le pidió entrelazando sus manos –_superaremos esto juntos, nuestra separación pasará pronto y volveremos a estar el uno al lado del otro…y ya nunca más nos separaremos_- Anthony se perdió en los ojos de su amada mientras volvía a acariciarle las mejillas – _Pondré todo de mi parte para que papá se mejore pronto. Lo cuidaré bien, como te dije-_

-_Sé que serás un magnífico enfermero, no tengo ninguna duda. Te amo con mi vida…Oraré por ti todos los días, para que ambos estén bien_- expresó Candy acercando el puño de sus manos entrelazadas a sus labios y besando la de él con fervor. Los marinos del barco con megáfonos para entonces ya empezaban a hacer el último llamado, anunciando que estaban próximos a zarpar

-_Ha llegado la hora_- entendió Candy. Anthony la miró con angustia durante un momento –_Debes ir, ve_- le animó pero por unos escasos segundos el joven Brower pareció dudar de lo que debía hacer o no, hasta que la voz del profesor Garnier, su nuevo tutor, desde la rampa del barco le hizo retornar a la responsabilidad

_-Joven Anthony, el barco está por partir-_

_-Sí ya voy, tan solo un momento_ – suplicó Anthony con angustia. En ese rato el joven siempre tan líder, tan atlético y seguro de sí mismo se presentó indefenso, temeroso, confundido como cualquier otro adolescente en un momento tan crucial, porque eso es lo que era, tan solo un menor de edad al que le había tocado crecer muy rápido.

_-…Candy_- profirió con voz ahogada y ella corrió a sus brazos porque sabía que la necesitaba –_no cambies amor, recuerda nuestra promesa, yo la recordaré también, te lo juro_- añadió él entre lágrimas

Candy cegada por el llanto solo asintió pero basto para él, que se llevaba en su alma ese recuerdo de su amor junto a un beso de sus labios.

George se acercó un poco. Observando la escena conmovido y cuando Anthony lo notó fue hasta él también y lo abrazó como a un buen amigo del cual le costaría separarse.

-_Gracias por todo George, cuida a los chicos, a la tía abuela y a mi Candy-_ pidió

_-Lo haré mi joven Señor, no lo dude, vaya tranquilo y cumpla con lo que debe hacer, dele mis saludos a su padre- _respondió George

_-Dios le bendiga George_- añadió Anthony empezando a retroceder, alejándose –_y a ti también Candy… te amo_- le dijo por último a ella deteniéndose a mirarla con tristeza como para conservarla en su memoria. El dejarla en Londres era la prueba más difícil que le tocaba superar.

Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo reaccionar, era el señor Garnier que con una mirada de regaño le hacía acuerdo de que era el momento de que terminara con las despedidas porque ya no había tiempo, por lo que Anthony cabizbajo y resignado le toco subir de una vez por todas al barco.

"_El que mucho se despide, pocas ganas de irse tiene"_ recordó una frase que le dijera su madre en la infancia. Ese día supo que era verdad.

Desde cubierta pudo ver a Candy junto a George despidiéndole con la mano. Él movió la suya también en un símbolo de adiós.

_-¡Anthony te amo!-_ gritó entonces Candy desesperada sin que ya no le importara nada ni nadie alrededor pero el barco empezó a pitar ahogando su clamor. George estoico al lado de ella solo pudo rodearle con el brazo para confortarla. Pronto el buque se empezó a mover y entre sollozos Candy observó como se alejaba del puerto llevándose en él al único dueño de su amor. Tuvo que esconder entonces su pena en el pecho de George.

Anthony que desde la embarcación había observado hasta el final la imagen de su amada volverse solo una pequeña mancha hasta desaparecer, se alejó de la cubierta con pesar, mas dentro de él se decía con convencimiento

"_Volveré Candy, volveré"_

* * *

><p>-<em>Estará bien, solo es una etapa más de la vida, además no hay distancia que un teléfono o un telégrafo no pueda superar<em>- comentó George para hacerle sentir mejor a Candy mientras le traía un cono de helado a la banca donde ella se encontraba sentada mirando el mar melancólica. Los puertos eran sitios que a Candy sin saber por qué le daban tristeza.

–_Estoy seguro de que el señor Anthony se comunicará con nosotros ni bien llegue a Niza_- añadió el asistente pero ella seguía cabizbaja

_-Gracias George_- dijo al fin con amabilidad, aceptando el helado

-_De nada_- contestó él con sencillez sentándose a su lado para degustar tranquilamente del suyo.

Candy con gratitud notó que era de vainilla, su favorito.

-_Usted me recuerda a ella a veces_- no pudo evitar comentar George entonces, observándola con ternura como si se tratase de una hija o sobrina, mientras ella probaba apenas el helado _-…a Rosemary_- aclaró

El comentario le tomó por sorpresa a Candy distrayéndola por un rato de su aflicción

_-¿La mamá de Anthony?-_ inquirió para corroborar aunque ya sabía la respuesta. George solo asintió

–_George, ¿qué hubo entre ella y tú?-_ se atrevió con algo de timidez y vergüenza a preguntar. George entonces fijó su mirada en el vacio, adentrándose en sus recuerdos

_-Yo…la amaba_- confesó por fin animándose a hablar de ello –…_pero desde el principio cualquier relación entre nosotros fue algo imposible… Ella… era una linda chica de ojos verdes vivaces, con un buen futuro por delante y yo simplemente el peón que la observaba de lejos, moreno de origen humilde, el mozo de las caballerizas, alguien que no podía soñar entonces ni siquiera con entrar a formar parte de su mundo… Recuerdo que me encantaba verla jugar con su hermanito en el jardín, los dos solitarios niños Ardley. Al principio era incapaz de hablarle pero ella con su alma tan noble y bondadosa se acercó a mí un día a conversar y logró romper todo mi temor, desde allí siempre me invitaba a participar en sus juegos, a los que asistía lleno de felicidad. A ella no le importaba nuestra diferencia de clases sociales, solo nuestra amistad…Yo llegue a adorarla, amaba su risa cantarina y su modo grácil de moverse…pero siempre estuve consciente de no ser el buen partido que ella pudiese tener en cuenta….quizá yo mismo me menosprecié y eso empeoró las cosas…Debí haberle dicho que la amaba antes de que viniera a estudiar al San Pablo aquí en Londres, pero no lo hice por cobardía…aunque intuyo que a lo mejor lo sabía…pero no aclaré las cosas y me arrepiento…por eso al regresar, volvió con él-_

Candy bajó la mirada al escuchar el final triste de la historia, comprendió que se refería al Capitán Brower.

-_No quería que usted sintiera ese vacío hoy, de no haber podido expresar todo lo que tuviera que decirle al Joven Anthony, por ello es que le traje aquí-_

-_Y George, no sabes lo agradecida que siempre estaré contigo_- reconoció Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e impulsiva como era se inclinó para darle un abrazo.

-_Sé que Brower se recuperará pronto, es un hueso difícil de roer-_ comentó George en referencia al Capitán, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para confortarla, proporcionándole esperanzas de que la separación con su enamorado no sería tan larga –_Bueno, pronto será la hora del almuerzo, le pediré al chofer que nos dirija a un buen restaurante y de allí es mejor volver o ambos nos ganaremos un castigo, usted con las monjas del colegio y yo con Mrs. Elroy en cuanto las mismas le notifiquen mi desacato-_ recordó el buen asistente

-_No queremos eso_- acordó Candy con una expresión divertida, había recuperado su buen humor. George sonrió al ver que había logrado su objetivo, que el alma de aquella niña tan mágica como una luciérnaga, volviera a alumbrar.

_-Bien, entonces andando, iré a pedirle al cochero que prepare el carruaje-_ añadió George levantándose. Candy le miró mientras se alejaba y recordó de pronto una nota que había encontrado escondida dentro de un forro de cuaderno que tomara prestado de Rosemary, la vez de su exploración con Anthony al tercer piso, aquella tarde que de solo recordar la hacía estremecer y que se le subieran los colores al rostro… El cuaderno era de Matemáticas, la asignatura que a ella más le hacía sufrir, así que se había dado el atrevimiento de llevárselo porque yacía olvidado, con la promesa de devolverlo al final del año lectivo. Tenía la esperanza de que los apuntes de la mamá de Anthony pudieran ayudarla en sus estudios ya que habían sido escritos durante el mismo nivel que ella cursaba... Rememoró así las líneas escritas con bella caligrafía que tanto le habían llamado la atención:

"_Hoy me abrazó. Estábamos jugando a las atrapadas y cuando me alcanzó, en vez de gritar que yo había perdido, me abrazó. _

_Me encanta sentir su cuerpo junto al mío…su olor…el contraste de su piel contra la mía, también me gusta su cabello cuando se alborota, se lo ve tan gracioso y tan tierno… me encanta la ternura que hay dentro de su alma, su temperamento, su fuerza, su bondad. Es extraño decirlo pues nunca antes me había sentido así. Sé que lo amo…e intuyo que él también me ama, me lo dicen sus ojos cuando posa su mirada en mí…es amor… Espero que se anime y me lo confiese pronto… o no esperaré y lo haré yo misma…Ay! Rose donde tienes la cabeza…"_

La nota terminaba allí, con un divertido reproche a ella misma. Una inconfundible señal de una chica ilusionada. La fecha databa de antes de las clases anotadas en el cuaderno, por lo que Candy intuyó que a lo mejor era una hoja prohibida arrancada de algún antiguo diario de cuando todavía vivía en Lakewood. La página envejecida por el tiempo también estaba manchada por gotas de agua, con la tinta corrida en algunas partes, probablemente por sus lágrimas. El corazón enamorado de Candy lo entendió. La incógnita de quién era al que se refería Rosemary se develó ante sus ojos y le pareció algo muy dulce.

A lo lejos vio a una pareja de enamorados jugando y riendo y se los imaginó a George y a ella con ese bello amor que no había podido ser.

Después de terminarse el helado, se puso de pie y se tomó un tiempo para observar un rato más el mar azul y sereno, tan ajeno a los problemas de su corazón y se juró a sí misma que no dejaría morir ese sentimiento tan profundo que compartía con Anthony, porque lo suyo no era un adiós sino un hasta pronto.

* * *

><p>Un día y medio después, ya casi al anochecer, a muchos kilómetros de Londres, una jovencita de larga cabellera rubio oscura, ayudaba a unos enfermeros a llevar compresas de agua para atender a un enfermo, cuando vio desde la ventana a un carruaje estacionarse frente a la casa y de el bajar personas con equipajes, apuradas.<p>

_-¿Pero qué está pasando?-_ se preguntó, pero entonces al salir después de que la mucama abriera la puerta y empezaran a ingresar los primeros individuos, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio pasar a su lado al hermoso chico rubio que había protagonizado sus sueños más de una noche.

_-¿Anthony?- _exclamó impactada

Pero el joven no le prestó atención, ni siquiera la notó, estaba tan preocupado por ver a su padre que lo único que quería era encontrar su habitación, así que siguió de largo desde un principio. Continuaron pasando más personas con el equipaje y la chica aún sin salir del asombro, tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar estorbar

-_Con permiso, con permiso, ¿dónde está el enfermo?-_ le preguntó entonces un señor con visible aspecto de médico.

Dentro de la casa, de arquitectura autóctona de la Riviera francesa, la conmoción por los recién llegados tampoco se hacía esperar

-_Es el joven Brower, hijo del Capitán, hoy nos llegó un telegrama por la mañana indicándonos su llegada-_

_-Es hijo del patrón_- murmuraban las mucamas entre ellas mientras le veían impresionadas al avanzar hasta la alcoba que ocupaba su padre.

Anthony con cortesía, no perdía la oportunidad de saludarles ya fuera con palabras o con una leve inclinación de cabeza pues ante todo era un joven educado, así lo hicieran sentir un poco incómodo.

Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación al final del corredor de la planta baja, su corazón se estremeció al encontrar al Capitán postrado en una cama, rodeado de enfermeros. Su vigor y vitalidad tan característicos de él parecían haberle abandonado por completo.

Obligándose a permanecer fuerte, fue hasta él y se arrodilló al lado de su lecho para sostenerle la mano.

-_Papá ya estoy aquí_- pronunció con voz entrecortada. El Capitán Brower que había estado hasta el momento con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando descansar después de superar un ataque de tos que por suerte Anthony no había llegado a ver, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción

-_A…Anthony…mi hijo…- _logró decir en voz bajita, contemplándolo, comprobando que en realidad era él.

-_Ya estoy aquí y he traído a uno de los mejores médicos de Londres. Te cuidaré y te pondrás bien, ya verás-_ le conversó Anthony arropándolo mejor con el edredón.

_-Pero…¿y tus estudios…y tu vida…y C…Candy?-_ preguntó el señor con la poca fuerza que tenía

_-Todo eso puede esperar_- contestó el joven resuelto –_Tú eres importante para mí, eres mi padre, mi sangre, no te dejaría solo en estos momentos ni así me lo suplicaras-_

El Capitán reconoció su propia determinación en los ojos de su hijo y no le refutó nada más, en lugar de ello le apretó la mano en forma de agradecimiento

-_Gracias Anthony por estar conmigo, eres un buen muchacho_- dijo, desordenándole con ternura el cabello, haciéndole sonreír en medio de toda su preocupación.

Unas cuantas lágrimas lo traicionaron a Anthony pero logró secarlas con rapidez, casi al mismo tiempo que el Sr. Collins, el ex Capitán del Mauritania le hablara

-_Nos da un gusto inmenso tenerle aquí en Niza con nosotros Anthony, su papá, mi viejo amigo, está muy contento también por ello, aunque no se lo pueda expresar con claridad-_ dijo el bonachón anciano y el señor Brower desde la cama lo corroboró con el pulgar hacia arriba, porque ni aún enfermo perdía su buen genio.

Anthony entonces se puso de pie para saludarles como era debido, disculpándose por su premura al entrar.

-_Sr. Collins, yo de debo agradecerle por todo el cuidado que le ha brindado a mi papá, si hay alguna forma en que se lo pueda retribuir, por favor déjemelo saber y comprenda que se me hizo imposible venir antes…-_ Anthony explicaba pero entonces ingresó también al cuarto la joven nieta del Sr. Collins, a la que no le había prestado atención al llegar, y se arrimó con timidez a la pared de la entrada, permaneciendo en todo momento al lado de su abuelo.

-…_Kiki_- expresó Anthony sorprendido, notando como varón la belleza de la chica que casi ya ni recordaba y también como ésta se sonrojaba un poco ante su presencia _-…a ti también, muchas gracias amiga por el apoyo_- concluyó, sintiéndose de verdad en deuda con ellos

-…_Hola Anthony- _dijo la chica, bajando su mirada de largas pestañas irremediablemente ante él

-_No tienes por qué preocuparte Anthony, es lo que se hace por un verdadero amigo, casi un hermano…_– expresó el Sr. Collins para romper el hielo, refiriéndose a su amistad de años con el Capitán Brower pero sin que le pasara desapercibida la complicidad que existía entre los dos adolescentes –_ahora que te encuentras aquí, cuidarás a tu padre y nosotros te ayudaremos, pues aparte de amigos tenemos la suerte de ser vecinos, ¿si o no Kiki? jejeje_- el anciano bonachón sonrió y su nieta asintió –_Ahora, lo primordial es que no te desesperes y actúes con calma, Brower siempre ha sido un roble y esta enfermedad es solo un resbalón, los médicos de aquí le han visto responder satisfactoriamente-_

_-Es verdad_- corroboró una de las enfermeras que en esos momentos estaba ordenando los medicamentos que yacían encima de una cómoda –_Acaba de tomar su medicina_-

Mientras el otro enfermero le enseñaba y explicaba al doctor enviado por Mrs. Elroy el recetario recomendado para el Sr. Brower y éste acordaba en revisarlo una vez despertara bien del letargo inducido por la intensidad de la droga medicinal.

_-Lo ves_- añadió el Sr. Collins para Anthony, acercándose para rodearlo con el brazo mientras con el otro abrazaba a su Kiki. No le gustaba ver tanta preocupación y angustia en alguien tan joven si podía evitarlo, no creía que fuera bueno para la salud -_Ahora relájate hijo y piensa que estás aquí de vacaciones, Niza te va a encantar, es una ciudad muy relajante_-

Anthony sintiéndose más calmado confió en que sus palabras fueran ciertas, que su padre pudiera mejorarse pronto y él mismo pudiera acostumbrarse allí.

* * *

><p>Los días se transformaron en meses que se hicieron largos e interminables para Candy, a quien le costó un mundo acostumbrarse al vacío que le producía estar apartada de su amor.<p>

A diferencia de lo que creía, que pasaría desapercibida una vez que estuviera sin Anthony, su propia popularidad no disminuyó para nada, en vez de eso solo se incrementó la curiosidad de sus seguidores por saber el motivo de la partida de él y un comentario difundido por alguien puso en evidencia ante todos la sortija que ella siempre llevaba en su mano, símbolo de su amor eterno, como anillo de compromiso. Algo que emocionó a sus seguidoras que empezaron a comparar su historia de amor como una novela en la cual los protagonistas debían comprometerse desde jovencitos. En cambio a la vista de los chicos, aquello la hizo más deseable, inclusive despertó el morbo de las apuestas por conquistar su corazón.

Así Candy una vez más se vio rodeada de atenciones, ya fuera para solicitarle consejos o para pretenderla. No dejaba de ser todo un personaje en el colegio, pero ella no por eso cambiaba su sencilla forma de ser.

Sus primos, sus paladines, se encargaban de protegerla, de asistirla cuando necesitaba ayuda y de ahuyentar a sus múltiples pretendientes cuando era necesario.

Sus amigas por su parte, al verla deprimida, se delegaban el ayudarla a estudiar en las materias que se le hacían difíciles para que no cayera en sus calificaciones y no permitían que sus enemigas se le acercasen mucho, trataban por todos los medios de ignorarlas. En especial a Eliza que desde el final de las vacaciones les quitó completamente el habla y no perdía la oportunidad de lanzarles sátiras para hacerlas sentir mal, aunque se advertía también desde entonces una tristeza en ella, quizá por su ruptura definitiva con Terry, quien al igual que ella se alejó totalmente del grupo, o quizá debido a la ausencia de alguien más, como se rumoraba por allí, debido a algún chisme que sus propias amigas habían dejado escapar.

Más, algo muy dentro de ella cambió mientras asimilaba la soledad. Empezó a apartarse poco a poco del grupo ya que se sentía demás cuando estaban los cincos juntos y ella era el número impar que sobraba. No le agradaba que le recayera el papel de violinista cada vez que salía con ellos y sabía que en el fondo ellos también se sentían incómodos, por lo que optaba mejor por retirarse con cualquier excusa.

Así empezó a pasar los días libres encerrada en su cuarto, leyendo y releyendo la correspondencia que mantenía con Anthony, a quien le escribía casi a diario, esperando que llegara el día de su reencuentro, pero mientras tanto por las noches la atormentaban a menudo las pesadillas en que de alguna u otra forma lo perdía o terminaban por separarse para siempre.

"_Anthony por favor regresa, no me olvides"_

Varias veces se levantó con aquella frase en sus labios.

Un quinto domingo, aquella fecha tan especial y esperada por todos, en la que el grupo con bastante anterioridad había planeado ir al circo y yacía emocionado, Stear fue el primero en notar la visible intención de faltar de Candy.

El tiempo vivido junto a ella le había enseñado a conocerla y notar que su ausencia de comentarios y emoción sobre el paseo la noche anterior a esa, durante la cena, daba todas las indicaciones de que no asistiría a la cita aquel día. Por ello, aún faltando unos quince minutos para que abrieran las puertas del colegio y dejaran salir a abordar los carruajes o lujosos automóviles, decidió ir a comprobar que su intuición no lo traicionaba y dicho y hecho la encontró descansando con tranquilidad debajo de un árbol con el pequeño Clint en su falda, en la parte alejada del jardín donde el animalito vivía y que casi nadie frecuentaba.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormida. El que llevara el uniforme negro de parada corroboraba que no tenía la menor intención de ir, prefiriendo quedarse en lugar de ello a escuchar la misa que empezaría dentro de poco.

Stear recordó la conversación que tuviera con Anthony, la noche antes de partir, cuando él confiando en su buen sentido de la responsabilidad y en su forma de ser centrado, le había pedido que fuese el principal de protector de Candy. Él no lo iba a defraudar. Por eso, se acercó con cuidado para no despertarla bruscamente.

Al sentir su presencia el animalito salió corriendo y trepó a su árbol pero ella continuó profundamente dormida.

El contraste de su piel blanca nívea con la oscura tela del uniforme le daba un halo casi místico, angelical y Stear al caminar hacia ella no pudo dejar de notarlo. De repente recordó también por unos fugaces momentos la ilusión que había sentido al conocerla y aquellas traviesas mariposas en el estómago que debido a las circunstancias nunca a su favor, había dejado morir.

Casi hipnotizado, extendió su mano y quiso tocarla, acariciar una de sus tersas mejillas pero se vio atrapado en el juego de ella que con astucia y de improviso le agarró la mano, abriendo los ojos de golpe y sorprendiéndolo, haciéndole gritar.

_-¡Ahhhhhhh!-_

_-¡Ahhhh_!- Candy también profirió un grito agudo y luego rompió a reír –_Jajajaja te atrapé, caíste_- le sacó en cara

_-¡Candy casi me matas!-_ se quejó Stear respirando agitado con una mano sosteniéndose el pecho y con la otra acomodándose las gafas que casi se le habían resbalado del susto.

_-¡Qué exagerado!-_ comentó ella sacándole la lengua y sacudiéndose el uniforme mientras se levantaba - _¿Qué estabas haciendo, ah?-_ añadió con mirada de sospecha, pero luego dejó en claro que bromeaba al sonreír.

_-Yo_…- trató de excusarse Stear bajando la mirada y tratando de esconder en algo su sonrojo -…_vine a buscarte, ya los coches están por partir_-

_-Stear, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna parte_- confesó Candy, mientras ambos empezaban a caminar

_-Pero eso no está bien_- argumentó el joven inventor _–Candy eres joven, llena de vida, no debes cerrarte al mundo. A Anthony no le gustaría que lo hicieras, él quiere verte feliz, de eso estoy seguro- _

Ella bajó la mirada sintiendo un escozor en los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su novio.

_-Ya han pasado tres meses…no sé cuanto tiempo más durará esta separación-_ dijo yendo a sentarse en una banca que había a un lado del sendero del jardín.

-_Can…-_ Stear trató de acercarse

_-Yo sé que el Capitán Brower no tiene culpa de esto, es más me alegra saber que se está recuperando, pero tengo miedo….miedo de que esta separación se profundice y termine por alejarnos a Anthony y a mí en lo que sentimos, de verdad, ¿tú me entiendes Stear?_- le explicó a su primo cuando se sentó a su lado, por no confesarle con claridad que la cercanía existente entre Kiki y Anthony la estaba atormentando.

-_Yo solo sé que un amor verdadero no puede morir con una sola prueba del destino _– opinó Stear cogiéndole la mano en forma de apoyo –_y ustedes han pasado por tantas cosas, además ninguno de los dos son personas que se dejen vencer, confío en que seguirán_- argumentó por último convencido. Ella agradeció la renovada esperanza apretándole la mano.

Stear la contempló al ver su reacción y se sintió conforme al notar el cambio en su semblante preocupado por uno de paz.

-_Alistear gracias_- dijo ella enderezándose y adoptando seriedad – _gracias por el consuelo y por preocuparte por mí, ¿te he dicho antes que eres un buen amigo?-_

-_No, pero hay una forma mejor en que puedes demostrarme tu agradecimiento y es que vengas conmigo…es decir con nosotros al circo-_ expuso él levantándose y extendiéndole de una vez la mano, sintiéndose de pronto un poco nervioso

_-…Pero Stear-_

_-No hay peros válidos, andando-_

_-Pero ¿y mi uniforme?-_ reprochó ella, aceptando su mano para levantarse

-_Eso debió haber pensado señorita, antes de planear dejar plantado a sus amigos un quinto domingo_ – le regañó él en forma de broma, mientras la conducía a la salida, rodeándola con el brazo con cariño _–¿acaso nunca te imaginaste que podrías ser descubierta a tiempo?-_

_-¡Oh es que no contaba con la perspicacia de mi querido primo que aparte de ser un inventor genial es admirador de Sherlock Holmes!-_ alabó Candy entonces riendo

_-¡Así es, elemental mi querida Watson!-_ confirmó Stear siguiéndole el juego. Le encantaba verla sonreír y sentía que siempre sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo. Anthony era muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Eran y serías días difíciles pero era tiempo de reponerse. Candy era una chica fuerte y ninguna contrariedad en el camino, como había dicho Stear, la iba a vencer.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>


	35. XXXIV: Venciendo a la soledad

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation, Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para jugar con ellos a darles finales felices =)**

_Amigas bellas, aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, discúlpenme mi demora en actualizar pero he estado un poco enfermita._

_Les agradezco infinitamente por todo el apoyo, sus gentiles comentarios, sus favoritos y sus subscripciones. _

_A Dulce Lu, Maluzaaa, Abi De Brower, Dulce María, Vikiar, Majo, Verito, Orosamono, Aide22, Mideenan, Flor, Crubby66, Stef, Anan María, Diana Jimenez, Lupita1797, Cami, Sigsggee, Chulududu, a las usuarias que no dejan nombres y a también a los de números, gracias por decirme sus opiniones y por seguirme en esta aventura. Las quiero._

_Respecto al capítulo vamos a abordar como Candy se va poco a poco acostumbrando a su nueva etapa en el colegio sin Anthony pero teniéndolo siempre presente en su corazón. _

_Con ustedes el capítulo 34:_

**Capítulo XXXIV****: Venciendo a la soledad**

Candy por aquellos días mejor que nunca aprendió a lidiar con el sentimiento de la soledad, así como comprendió el significado de lo que era sentirse sola aún estando rodeada de gente.

La ausencia de Anthony que la mortificaba de sobremanera la hizo reencontrarse con ella misma, conectarse con su yo interior y dedicarse de lleno con toda su concentración a realizar las cosas que le gustaban como aprender más sobre Literatura, sobre música, diferentes culturas e idiomas, investigar temas históricos y enigmáticos que le interesaban o destinar más tiempo a estudiar las clases de Ciencias Naturales, de cocina o manualidades. En especial a las dos últimas, que se le daban bien por naturaleza. Todas aquellas actividades eran sus verdaderos hobbies aparte de enlazar y trepar árboles.

Empezó a pasar más tiempo instruyéndose en la Biblioteca por lo que mejoró en casi todas las asignaturas al concentrarse de lleno en ellas, saldando las fallas que en medio de la emoción de su enamoramiento antes no había podido ver.

Sin embargo, el vacío que sentía en su interior seguía latente, a la espera de que su amado príncipe de las rosas volviera para llenarlo y no se apartara nunca más de su lado, tal como le había prometido y era precisamente por él por quien se esforzaba en ser mejor cada día, para que se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Iba caminando por el pasillo ensimismada una de esas tantas mañanas, pensando como de costumbre en su Anthony y siguiendo casi sin ver la fila de sus compañeras de curso que se dirigían al salón de Música, se había quedado rezagada a propósito para que nadie reparara en ella. Había veces en que buscaba separarse ella misma de sus amistades para evitar que éstas percibieran su aguda melancolía y se sintieran mal por ella, iba pensando en esto cuando sintió que alguien dijo su nombre.

Minutos antes, un grupo de jóvenes que estaban en clase de Educación Física en el jardín aledaño, las habían visto pasar a todas sin poder evitar admirarlas. Era el curso de Anthony y dentro de el, un chico tímido de lentes, aún después de que pasara toda la conmoción del asunto y de que él mismo con alegría hubiese visto ya la adorable carita de su novia sonreírle, no separaba la mirada del grupo, no hasta comprobar que el angelito rubio como consideraba a su dulce prima también estuviese bien. Más al alcanzar a verla, enseguida notó que lucía deprimida, un estado de ánimo que se estaba volviendo regular en ella y que no era para nada saludable, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho decidió actuar y romper aquella vez las reglas, alejándose del grupo y cruzando la distancia que separaba a los chicos de las chicas en días de clases.

-_Candy_- su nombre dicho por sus labios fue lo que ella escuchó y le hizo voltearse

_-¡Stear, que sorpresa!-_ expresó con una sonrisa al verlo, alegrándose por primera vez ese día

_-¿Qué tal Can, todo bien?_- quiso sabe r él refiriéndose a la promesa que ella había acordado de no dejarse vencer.

Candy solo asintió aunque con ello no alcanzaba a esconder que seguía sintiéndose algo triste.

-_Arriba esos ánimos, recuerda lo que dijimos_- le alentó Stear en voz baja como un buen cómplice, para que nadie de los que pasara cerca se enteraran, mucho menos aquellas chicas que con curiosidad y murmurando se detenían a ver

-_No lo olvido, no te preocupes, no voy a dejarme vencer-_ confirmó ella

-_Can…me preguntaba…_ –empezó a decir Stear, como quien no quería la cosa, poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza –_si quisieras más tarde después de clases, servirme de ayudante en mi nuevo invento. Esta vez no es algo arriesgado, lo juro_- se apresuró a agregar para que ella no desconfiara. Se había atrevido a pedírselo dejando a un lado la vergüenza.

_-Uhm…-_pensó Candy con una mueca, recordando la infinidad de veces en que sus experimentos habían terminado en desastres.

_-¡Por favor Candy, eres mi mejor ayudante además la única que me tiene harta paciencia, por favor!_- le rogó Stear al verla dudar – _además es viernes, ¿no tienes ganas de hacer algo diferente?-_ añadió.

Ella lo sopesó. Últimamente andaba aburrida y sentía que necesitaba emoción extrema en su vida, así que terminó por aceptar, pensando que después de todo ese día sí le podría resultar entretenido.

_-De acuerdo-_resolvió

_-¡Bien!-_ celebró Stear cerrando los puños con júbilo, después de todo aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, Candy era de sus mejores amigas y le encantaba cuando ella estaba cerca suyo contagiando con su buen humor, energía y colores, todo alrededor. Candy sonrió.

_-¡Cornwell!- _le gritó el profesor de Educación Física al reparar en ausencia

_-¡Enseguida voy Sr. Franco, un momentito!-_ rogó Stear por un pequeño instante más para despedirse de su prima.

_-¡Vas a ver que te va a impresionar el invento Candy, te va a encantar!-_ Stear aprovechó para reafirmarle por último, mientras el profesor le veía enojado de lejos

-¡_Cornwell ven aquí ahora mismo, es la última vez que te lo digo!-_ repitió el llamado. Stear se volteó rápidamente hacia Candy

_-Ok Can, hasta entonces_- acordó con emoción, ella le respondió levantando el pulgar como señal de aprobación y él con una sonrisa regresó a su grupo.

Candy permaneció un ratito mirándolo. Admirando que Stear Cornwell fuese tan buen chico, alguien ejemplar y de buen corazón. Más cuando vio que el entrenador le regañaba decidió que era mejor retirarse rápido.

_-¡Cornwell, aprovechas que me distraigo un momento para ir a coquetear con chicas! ¿Acaso piensas que la clase es un juego? ¡Todo tiene su momento...!-_

_-No Sr. Franco, se equivoca, ella es mi prima…- _

_-¡Aparte me respondes!-_

Stear trató de explicarle pero el Sr. Franco consideró una falta de respeto que le refutara y terminó por ganarse un buen jalón de orejas.

Candy se sintió avergonzada por haber sido en parte la causante del problema y no quiso oír más. No obstante, no contaba con que ella misma también había sido bien observada durante todo el rato de su corta conversación con Stear por algunas de sus compañeras, quienes la criticaban entonces por lo bajito o por algunas alumnas de cursos menores que también pasaran por allí minutos antes y en cambio después de haber presenciado la escena, la observaban a ella con admiración y emoción.

_-¡Es un chico muy lindo!-_

_-Se ve que ella le gusta, de otra forma no se hubiera atrevido a salirse de su clase para venir a verla, desafiando al profesor-_

_-¡Candice White es admirable, que es lo que hará para tener a tantos pretendientes detrás de ella!-_

Candy se sonrojó bastante al pasar y escuchar los comentarios aunque no todos eran sanos.

_-¡No le da vergüenza exhibirse así con otro!-_

_-Tan pronto olvido a Anthony Brower…-_

_-¡Es una descarada, ese s el novio de su amiga!-_

_-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Ustedes creen que ellos…?-_

Aquello fue suficiente, Candy no podía seguir soportando escuchar tantas irreverencias de gente que no tenía ni idea de su relación con Stear, así que apretando los libros contra su pecho se alejó corriendo de allí.

Más aquel simple e inocente encuentro no murió ahí, cerca del Salón de Música como Candy esperaba, sino que se transformó en toda una noticia que estalló a plenitud a la hora del almuerzo, llegando hasta los oídos de su más grande odiadora.

_-¿Qué dices?-_

_-Así como oyes Eliza, algunas de las chicas los vieron con sus propios ojos. Los dos conversando bajito con mucha complicidad. Candy y su primito, el cerebrito-_ le informó Luisa con cizaña

_-¡Stear! ¡Pero si es un papanatas!-_ Eliza exclamó incrédula, sin dar crédito al chisme que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y tratando de digerir que su rubia enemiga fuese capaz después de todo de traicionar en realidad a su Anthony – _Al parecer esa maldita mosca muerta es más vil de lo que yo creía _comentó con abominación la pelirroja recordando con odio como les descubriese coqueteando a ella y a su ex a escondidas, a quien ahora por cierto consideraba innombrable.

"_Si lo hizo con Terry puede hacerlo con cualquiera"_

Eliza empezó de pronto a pensar mal, imaginando que Candy podría estar tramando algo en lo que necesitase embaucar a otro miembro de su familia, en este caso el más ingenuo de todos. Ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, al fin y al cabo debía defender su propia sangre y su estirpe.

La observó con malicia a los lejos mientras Candy caminaba junto a sus inseparables amigas a la fila del comedor para elegir la comida.

El nuevo método decretado ese año a la hora de recibir los alimentos en el Honorable Colegio San Pablo había cambiado la costumbre antigua de una comida unánime para todos, servida a la mesa directamente por sirvientes, después de las quejas y reclamos por falta de variedad, libre elección y modernidad de varios de los estudiantes más adinerados. De esa forma fue suplantada la vieja manera a una más fresca en que los estudiantes tenían el poder de escoger los alimentos libremente entre tres menús preparados por chefs de renombres que laboraban de forma exclusiva en el colegio.

Los platos ese día consistían en espagueti con carne, lasagna o ratatouille.

A Candy y las chicas ya les estaban sirviendo la comida, habían elegido lasagna y estaban conversando tranquilamente sin notar que un poco más atrás de ellas se acercaban sigilosas Eliza y compañía.

Eliza pensó primero en armarle una escena para hacerla quedar en vergüenza, reclamándole sobre el rumor del día enfrente de todos. Aprovecharía para esto que estaba presente Patricia O'Brien para ponerla al tanto del asunto. Sus amigas Luisa y Violeta que estaban junto a ella se declararían como testigos.

_"Habrá corazones rotos esta tarde, oh sí"_ se dijo internamente la pelirroja.

Ya tenía todo su plan claro, sin embargo en cuanto vio a Terry en la fila, justo adelante del grupo de Candy, conversando con Fabricio Maccini, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, uno de sus pocos amigos, su mente falaz tuvo una idea mejor.

Aprovechando que Candy seguía distraída riéndose y bromeando con sus amigas sin prestarle importancia a Terry, esperó a que terminaran de servirle y que al salirse de la fila para buscar una mesa, pasara lo suficiente cerca de Terry, quien aún no terminaba de escoger su almuerzo. Fue entonces que decidió actuar rápidamente y pasar al lado de Candy empujándola a propósito para que se fuera encima de él y le derramara la comida sobre el uniforme.

Candy se vio sorprendida con aquello, aunque no alcanzó a darse cuenta de quien le había empujado, intentó mantener el equilibrio pero le fue imposible y la colisión fue inevitable.

En cuanto Terry sintió el impacto de la comida en su espalda, se volteó con asombro para ver quien era el responsable, lleno de ira.

_-¡Quién fue!-_ tronó. Todo el mundo en el comedor, tanto los que habían presenciado la escena como los que no, guardaron absoluto silencio. Nadie se atrevía a meterse con él, era intocable.

Candy como un ratoncito asustado entendió que estaba en un aprieto. Annie y Patty también con temor, empezaron a retroceder lentamente.

_-Lo…lo siento_- trató de excusarse Candy, sin embargo él mismo cuando vio que se trataba de ella y además la sinceridad de su rostro apenado, decidió vengarse sí pero con alguien más. No podía dejar de demostrar su autoridad en una situación así.

La víctima fue un pobre chico curioso que se encontraba un poco más atrás de ellos también en la fila. Terry aún lleno de coraje miró a Candy por un fugaz momento para luego irse contra el muchacho señalándolo con el dedo y acto seguido aventarle de lleno en la camisa su plato de espaguetis.

El chico se indigno e intentó defenderse aventándole a su vez su ratatouille, solo que falló en la puntería y el contenido le cayó al grandulón del Capitán, quien miró divertido el asunto y aquello le despertó en lugar de enojo una graciosa idea. Era hora de divertirse. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, aventó su propio almuerzo contra el atacante que para variar se agachó y terminó cayéndole a unos amigos de él, que no dudaron tampoco en responder. Dando paso de esa forma junto a una exclamación colectiva, una guerra de comida.

Las chicas intentaron agacharse lo más que pudieron para salir del paso pero inevitablemente algunos alimentos también las alcanzaron.

Se formó un caos total en el comedor en un conflicto de todos contra todos, no importaba si se trataba de chicos o chicas. Aunque se sentaban separados se lanzaban la comida de cada lado, la cual volaba por los aires e iba a estrellarse en los uniformes que debían lucir siempre impecables por obligación o terminaba estrellada en el suelo o en las paredes. Hubo gritos, risas, resbalones, un desastre completo ante la mirada escandalizada y asustada de los chefs o de los mismos supervisores que intentaron sin lograrlo ponerle fin a la contienda.

Pero sin lugar a dudas una de las partes mas graciosa de todo fue cuando Amber Smith, embebida de lleno en el juego peros sin perder por esto su incomparable glamour, fue hasta la mesa debajo de la cual Eliza y sus amigas se habían escondido en una acción desesperada y las sorprendió agachándose donde estaban ellas.

_-Así que aquí estabas Leagan, ¿creíste acaso que podrías escapar!-_ Encaró a la pelirroja de forma burlona y sin darle tiempo siquiera a que ésta pudiera contestar le plantó su plato de espagueti en plena como si de pastel se tratase, dejándola con la boca abierta de la indignación. Y hasta sus propias amigas, que supuestamente siempre estaban con ella, al verla así apenas pudieron disimular las ganas de reírse. Eliza lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar de forma aguda por la humillación.

El silbato del Supervisor General, el Padre Naam se hizo oír entonces, dando por terminado enseguida el alboroto. Llegó al lugar para poner orden de una vez por todas, lo habían ido a buscar de urgencia interrumpiendo sus labores de oficina, no había nada que le molestase más. Al observar detenidamente el estado en el que se encontraba el comedor, se incrementó su enojo.

_-¡Basta!-_ vociferó con voz atronadora -_¡Se terminó! ¡Quiero a los responsables de este desorden inaudito y los quiero ahora!-_

A su alrededor todo se transformó tal como había sucedido con Terry, en un silencio sepulcral pero acrecentado. Tiempo que sirvió para que los estudiantes se dieran cuenta a conciencia del caos que habían dejado a su alrededor.

Una risita apenas contenida delató al principal responsable.

-_¡Grandchester!-_ gritó el Padre con rabia -_¡Cómo de costumbre, tú!-_

Terry al sentirse descubierto ni se inmutó pues ya sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba, es más ni le importó pues era experto en ello. En castigos.

_-¡Al salón de castigos, ahora!-_ dictaminó el cura, haciendo que Terry realizara con su típica insolencia una pequeña reverencia teatral en forma de aceptación, cosa que causó gracia en algunos de los presentes antes de retirarse. Terry estaba consciente de que su espíritu sarcástico era el primer motor de su leyenda.

-_¡Quién más tiene que ver en esto!-_ continuó el sacerdote guía todavía furioso. Alguien acusó a Fabricio -¡_Maccini, tú también al aula de castigos, no me importa que seas el Capitán, bogaré porque te suspendan durante tres partidos!-_ determinó implacable el Supervisor

Hubo exclamaciones de desaprobación por parte del estudiantado varonil y de los miembros del equipo de futbol a los cuales el Padre Naam hizo caso omiso. Luego continuó dirigiendo el regaño al lado de las chicas.

-_Señoritas, ustedes, involucradas en esto, ¡Qué decepción!, tanto esfuerzo y dinero invertido en su educación para que terminen comportándose con unas fieras… ¿Quién de ustedes empezó siguiéndole el juego a estos malcriados?-_

_-Fue Candy, Padre Naam, ella provocó todo- _acusó sin piedad Eliza, toda sucia. El Supervisor observó entonces a la acusada, quien apenada parecía no poder objetar la resolución. Pero alguien sí salió en su defensa, de nuevo Amber llena de coraje ante el cinismo de Eliza.

-¡_Eso no es cierto, todos vimos lo que pasó, eres una hipócrita sinvergüenza!-_

Enseguida hubo exclamaciones escandalizadas alrededor

-_¡Tú que opinas, cuando me atacaste, Padre ella me atacó!-_ acusó Eliza señalándola

-_¡Y lo haría de nuevo, no lo dudes!_- defendió Amber

_-¡Señoritas suficiente, cálmense!-_ decretó el Padre Naam de forma estridente al ver que no le hacían caso y aún por encima de él permanecían haciéndose muecas o sacándose la lengua _-¡BASTA!-_

Una vez mas todos los estudiantes guardaron silencio asustados

_-¿Señorita Smith, quiere decir que usted se declara culpable de agredir a la Señorita Leagan?-_ inquirió el Padre

_-Así es Padre_- aceptó la chica con valentía impresionando a todo el mundo

-Entonces irá directamente al aula de castigos- resolvió el educador cruzándose de brazos

-_No hay problema_…- resolvió Amber sin dejar de mirar desafiante a Eliza que ya tenía una expresión de victoria en su cara. No la soportaba, por su culpa habían castigado a su novio e iban a hacerlo también con Candy su amiga, cuando ella había empezado todo, quería vengarse -…_pero no me voy sin antes hacer esto- _agregó y acto seguido volteó sobre la cabeza de su enemiga un segundo plato de espaguetis dejándoselo de sombrero, haciendo que Eliza dejara de lado su pedante orgullo y rompiera a llorar, avergonzada de ser humillada así en la mira de todos y preocupada además de que los condimentos de la comida pudiesen ser perjudiciales para su hermoso cabello.

El Padre ya harto de tanto problema le dio la razón a la victima y terminó de decretar las sanciones

-_¡Se acabó, Srta. Smith, Srta. White, ambas al salón de castigos, ya!-_

Las dos chicas se sobrecogieron ante el grito, sin quedarles más que obedecer.

-_Y ustedes…-_ agregó señalando al resto de presentes -_me encargaré de que limpien con sus propias manos este lugar hasta que quede impecable, ¡he dicho!-_

Todos sabía del carácter extremadamente estricto del Padre Naam en el colegio, sabían que discutir con él no tenia caso cuando había dado su última palabra, por eso cuando le hacían enojar sabían a que atenerse.

* * *

><p>El "<em>salón de detención o de castigos<em>" era un aula normal, solo que consistía en la de más cercana ubicación a la oficina del Supervisor General, aún cuando ésta casi siempre pasaba cerrada por ser el encargado el Padre Naam un hombre demasiado ocupado. Lo cierto es que ya tenía años en el mismo lugar y era un lugar de leyendas del colegio San Pablo.

Para cuando Candy y Amber llegaron, los chicos ya se encontraban allí, sentados conversando de manera informal sobre las bancas como los dos busca problemas que eran. Las carcajadas inundaban el salón mientras se burlaban a carta abierta del Padre Naam y su forma de actuar, más se sorprendieron al verlas y como dos niños intentaron moderarse un poco.

Fabricio bajó los pies que tenía puestos sobre el pupitre en actitud relajada y Terry se acomodó mejor encima de la mesa del suyo, donde permaneció sentado descansando los brazos sobre sus piernas, para de esa forma contemplarla mejor a Candy con su mirada felina, hasta hacer que ella se sonrojase al sentirse intimidada.

Candy notó que se había quitado el saco del uniforme, arremangado las mangas de la camisa y desajustado la corbata por lo que prefirió desviar su mirada hacia otra parte. Era su primera vez en detención y el que él estuviera allí no ayudaba en mucho. Estar en su presencia le hacía sentir extraña, sobre todo porque no sabía como lidiar con él después de que le quitara el habla sin razón.

_-¿Cuánto duran estos castigos?_- se apresuró a preguntarle a Amber por lo bajito quien tenía experiencia en esos casos.

-_Entre cuatro o cinco horas_- no le mintió.

El suspiro de desanimo de Candy lo dijo todo, era mejor prepararse para un largo aburrimiento, cabizbaja caminó hasta la mitad de la fila de pupitres más cercana y tomó asiento.

Amber en cambio, después de coquetearle con la mirada a su amorcito Fabricio, se contoneó hasta uno de los primeros asientos al tiempo que jugaba sutilmente con su frondosa cabellera castaña. Toda una estrategia de seducción que le funcionaba para atraer al grandulón del Capitán como abeja a la miel.

Cuando Candy, le vio a él levantarse e ir a sentarse detrás de ella para murmurarle cosas al oído, comprendió que su amiga había hecho de todo para que la castiguen con tal de poder disfrutar de un rato de intimidad junto a su novio si que nadie los censurase.

Candy entendió también que las horas se le harían interminables teniendo que soportar ver obligada aquellas escenas de amor y para colmo teniendo que ignorar a Terry quien se encontraba sentado un poco más atrás de ella con el aspecto de un animal enjaulado, sin dejar de mirarla. No sabía que era peor si soportar aquello o el estar sucia de comida.

Los minutos empezaron a transcurrir mientras Candy no dejaba de sentir el peso de la llamada invisible de Terry sobre ella, que comprobó al voltearse al disimulo y encontrarlo de plano observándola. Aquello le pareció perturbador y se dijo que jamás terminaría de entenderlo. Pero Terry Grandchester no era de los que se conformaba con contemplar de lejos algo que quería para sí. Era astuto y directo. Así que en un impulso fue a sentarse detrás de ella con un carraspeo, más Candy poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad no movió ni un pelo para voltearse a verlo, entonces Terry sin complicarse optó por otra técnica para llamar su atención. Molestar.

Entonces se recostó en el asiento sin importarle topar con sus largas piernas varias veces el asiento delantero y no conforme con eso comenzó a tamborilear los dedos o a silbar, haciéndole a ella perder la paciencia.

_-¡Ok ya es suficiente, ya deja de fastidiar de una vez por todas!_- Candy se volteó a encararlo como él quería pero luego volvió a retomar cruzándose de brazos y sentándose recta, su compostura y dignidad –_Se porta como un mocoso engreído- _refunfuñó para sus adentros. Más Terry no iba a darse por vencido y vio en su enojo la oportunidad de iniciar una conversación, por lo que se levantó y fue a sentarse en el asiento delante de ella, a horcajadas de cara al respaldar de la silla, como si de un vaquero se tratara.

Candy sintió su espacio invadido ante ese comportamiento, se le hizo inevitable pensar en ese momento que Terry era el único ser en el mundo capaz de despertarle ternura a veces y repentinamente odio.

-_Solo quisiera saber por qué últimamente andas tan a la defensiva conmigo-_ Terry empezó primero mientras ella lo miraba sin poder creer el grado de su desvergüenza.

-_¿Por qué me hablas?-_ fue directa -_¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo conversar contigo después de que no me dirigieras la palabra por más de tres meses?-_

-_Tú tampoco me la dirigías a mí, así que el asunto es recíproco_-se defendió Terry, Candy solo lo observó moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación, tratando de digerir su cinismo.

_-No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, tu amistad también ha sido muy ingrata_- sacó a relucir él

_-¿Amistad?-_ refutó Candy –hablas como si conocieras bien su significado…pero a decir verdad yo creo que no tienes ni idea. Los amigos verdaderos no son solo de ocasión, los verdaderos amigos son para siempre- Ya estaba, no había aguantado las ganas de decírselo.

Terry la vio bajar la mirada resentida y ponerse a hojear un folleto que alguien había dejado olvidado en el pupitre, con la finalidad de distraer su atención. En ese instante, en silencio la admiró. Esa fortaleza única que emanaba de ella, esa rebeldía. Tan diferente de las mujeres que le habían interesado. Sus anteriores conquistas eran sumisas, por lo general se desvivían por él y lo mimaban hasta cansarlo…pero Candy era especial. Era digna, rebelde, aparte de poseedora de una gran belleza aunque no pareciese no darle mucha importancia. Era sencilla, una protestante, tan parecida a él.

_-¡Oye pecas!-_ dijo para fastidiarla porque le encantaba ver cuando se enojaba, ya que le parecía más hermosa

_-¡No me llames así, deja de molestar!-_ fue la cruda contestación de ella, después le torció los ojos y formuló como niña chiquita un puchero que a Terry le divirtió porque estaba seguro de que ella no era consiente de lo graciosa que se veía cuando hacía aquellos gestos. Entonces por fin se atrevió a formular aquella pregunta que le había inquietado durante esos tres meses y que estaba relacionada con el motivo de su alejamiento.

-_Dime una cosa… ¿dónde está tu peor es nada?-_

Candy se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta más no levantó la cabeza

-_No quiero hablar sobre el tema-_ contestó algo triste y agradeció que en esos momentos llegara el psicólogo del colegio, quien a veces era el encargado de decretar y vigilar que los castigos se cumplieran, siempre en favor de educar y corregir al estudiante.

-_Bueno, bueno, así que aquí están los revoltosos del comedor_- bromeó a minera de saludo -¡_y en parejas!-_

Candy se ruborizó con eso, sintiendo en parte vergüenza ajena al ver a Amber más adelante, a quien parecía no incomodarle el enseñar su comportamiento amoroso con su enamorado enfrente del profesor, puesto que permanecía de lo más normal, cómodamente sentada en las piernas de Fabricio. Candy entendió que ambos le tenían confianza al profesor. Sin embargo, en cuanto éste se los quedó mirando con censura a Terry y a ella, a Candy volvieron a subírsele los colores al rostro. No quería ni imaginar que él pudiera estar pensando en que ocurriera una escena así entre el rebelde del colegio y ella.

_-Esto me ha dado una idea-_ expresó entonces el psicólogo, interesándolos –_como castigo hoy, harán una composición mínimo de tres hojas en pareja y luego saldrán a exponerla así mismo en grupo aquí al frente_- decretó

Los chicos se asombraron porque por lo general en el colegio no se les permitía hacer trabajos grupales mixtos. Se miraron entre todos extrañados y al ver la conmoción el psicólogo ya sentado en su escritorio argumentó:

-_No hay nada de lo que asombrarse. Al final en este mundo tenemos que relacionarnos siempre con personas del sexo opuesto. Consideren esta labor como un entrenamiento para sus círculos sociales. ¡Andando, el tema es libre y tienen una hora y media para redactarlo!- _animó y entre murmullos los presentes se pusieron manos a la obra.

El tema escogido por Candy y Terry fueron "_Las obras de caridad"_ después de un largo debate privado en que él prefería hablar de futbol o deportes pero pesó más el que Candy alegara que no sabía nada al respecto de eso por lo que su propuesta terminó ganando.

Así, se pasaron una hora completa trabajando, compartiendo ideas para después anotarlas, hasta que la composición quedó aceptable. Candy se encargó con puño y letra de pasarla a limpio, además de que fue quien más aportó al tema. Terry por su lado, aparte de demostrarse la mayor parte del tiempo aburrido, se dedicó a juguetear con su lápiz entre las manos, a tararear canciones o a silbar, todo en medio de fallidos intentos de coqueteo que la pequeña rubia tuvo que soportar. Por ratos se recostaba en el pupitre y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano mientras la contemplaba con ternura al expresar ella algún pensamiento. Su cabello oscuro y hermoso caía en cascada, desconcentrándola, poniéndola nerviosa y él lo notaba por lo que no dejaba de sonreírle de manera seductora o de mirarle la boca, mordiéndose sus propios labios, insinuándole las ganas que tenía de besarla y por ultimo se atrevió hasta a guiñarle el ojo, turbándola a totalidad, al punto que tuvo que darle un severo manotón que terminó por hacerle a él estallar en carcajadas, hasta que les llamaron la atención, ganándose el primer turno de exponer. Otra cosa que Candice le recriminó a Terrence.

Y a la hora de la exposición los papeles no variaron, Candy fue la más elocuente mientras él solo permaneció a su lado, dándole apoyo y dejándose asombrar por su manera tan simple de expresar y comunicar sus ideas.

-…_La caridad es una de las acciones más altruistas del ser humano…es dar buscando ayudar a alguien sin hacer distinciones, como si se tratase de un amigo o un hermano. Lo único que importa es el espíritu humanitario…-_

_-¡Muy bien dicho Srta. White!-_ observó el educador y enseguida se dirigió a Terry - _¿Sr. Grandchester, tiene algo que agregar?-_

_-Oh…no…nada…eso mismo_- Respondió Terry aturdido, tomado por sorpresa en la pregunta cuando se había quedado como un tonto cautivado por el poder de Candy.

El psicólogo nomás sonrió para sus adentros puesto que se había dado cuenta de la actitud del rebelde, a quién conocía ya de tiempo y estaba consciente de que lo que necesitaba para mejorar su mal comportamiento era sentar cabeza o quizá experimentar algo sublime como un amor verdadero.

_-Correcto Grupo A_- aprobó, refiriéndose a los dos participantes –han aprobado el taller, pueden ir a sentarse. ¡Los siguientes, por favor!-

El segundo grupo conformado por Fabricio y Amber pasaron al frente y el grandulón empezó:

_-Nosotros vamos a hablar sobre los problemas bélicos por los que está pasando el planeta… en los próximos meses correrá sangre, es tiempo de despertar, de unirnos en fuerza para defender nuestros ideales, para combatir al enemigo, a la malvada hegemonía del Imperio Alemán en toda Europa y a sus aliados tiranos. Está escrito en la Biblia:"se levantarán los pueblos, se enfrentaran nación contra nación y reino contra reino" pero en nuestra batalla, moriremos peleando, si es de caer lo haremos luchando. ¡Viva la Triple Entente! ¡Viva la libertad!-_ exclamó excitado por la causa el rudo Capitán.

_-¡Qué viva!-_ apoyó a su vez Amber

La exposición duró unos minutos más en que los dos, con toda la fuerza de sus espíritus adolescentes compartieron sus sueños de ver un mundo mejor.

Con interés Candy cayó en cuenta del poder que tenía el tema bélico para encender las almas juveniles. Intuía que de estallar una guerra, muchachos como Fabricio, llenos de vitalidad y energía, con ganas de llevarse al mundo por delante, no dudarían en enlistarse en las tropas del Ejército, donde expondrían sus vidas al peligro, sin importarles morir con tal del hacerlo con honor en pro de una buena causa, el bien de la humanidad.

Candy miró a Terry en medio de sus cavilaciones y éste le devolvió la mirada preocupado como si también hubiese estado pensando sobre el asunto. A él también la exposición le había llegado.

Con pesar, Candy pensó en que aquellos héroes mártires podrían ser chicos como él, como sus amigos o familiares, se estremeció de solo imaginarlo y en ese instante oró al cielo que tuviese piedad de aquellos valientes.

_-Es sin lugar a dudas un tema muy complejo y delicado el que eligieron jovencitos, sin embargo, muy real y muy actual. Al igual que sus compañeros se merecen mis felicitaciones y un aplauso_- expresó el Psicólogo. Candy y Terry desde sus asientos apoyaron la opinión del educador aún con la sombra sobre sus almas del peligro innombrable e inminente que amenazaba a toda Europa.

* * *

><p>-…<em>Y luego el Psicólogo elogió nuestros trabajos, dijo que las horas pasadas allí habían valido la pena…-<em> contó Candy a Stear durante la reunión acordada en el taller secreto de él – _En serio, nunca hubiera imaginado que un día me tocaría hacer trabajo en equipo con Terry y sobre todo que llegásemos a congeniar porque él cuando quiere ser insoportable realmente lo es- _confesó

_-Terry es impredecible, gusta de hacerse el misterioso, es su manera de ser-_ opinó Stear ocupado en darle los últimos arreglos a su invento, tendido en el suelo debajo de el artefacto.

_-Me pareció interesante- _agregó Candy

_-¿Quién Terry o la tarea?-_ inquirió Stear en forma de broma

_-La tarea_- aclaró ella sacándole la lengua y Stear se rió bajito

-_Me parece estupendo que de todo esto haya resultado algo productivo, esto demostró que al final la patraña de Eliza no perjudicó como ella buscaba y en lugar de eso trajo algo beneficioso, les hizo socializar y mejorar sus habilidades de redacción_- observó con mucha madurez el inventor – _Bien , ya está casi listo, solo unos pequeños ajustes al anillo de regulación de los lentes y ya_- añadió embebido en su creación, mientras Candy le observaba con atención aun cuando no entendiera bien de lo que hablaba.

-_Can por favor, me pasas el destornillador_- pidió

_-Claro-_ dijo ella alcanzándoselo – _tú y yo también hubiésemos hecho un buen equipo_- opinó

_-Por supuesto_- contestó él sonriendo. Candy le vio entonces girar una especie de rueda insertada justo en el medio del alargado aparato del experimento y agregar una pequeña parte con un visor en el extremo más angosto del tubo para luego acercarse a mirar

_-¡Aquí lo tienes Candy!-_ clamó por fin lleno de emoción _-¡Un "Telescopio de buena precisión casero"!-_

_-¡Vaya!_- exclamó ella de verdad impresionada

-_Nos ayudará en nuestras clases de Ciencias Astronómicas-_ argumentó Stear mientras ella rodeaba el invento para observarlo mejor, era aun artilugio de considerable tamaño que bien podía hacerle competencia a los del propio colegio.

_-¡Está increíble!-_ alabó con sinceridad, haciendo que él se sintiera orgulloso en el buen sentido de la palabra de su logro, por lo que no dudó en compartirle

_-Sabías que los telescopios son inventos tan trascendentales como lo fueron los astrolabios en la antigüedad_-

_-¿Puedo observar a través de él?-_ Candy preguntó, estaba fascinada, como una niña observando la perfección del objeto

-_Pero por supuesto, lo dejé preparado para que lo hagas. Eres mi invitada de honor y vas a tener el privilegio de ser la primera en estrenarlo_- le dijo él.

Candy procedió entonces a acercarse al lente y lo que observó la maravilló. Era la luna en todo su esplendor, resplandeciente y cercana en su inmensidad a la luz de tarde, cuando recién empezaba a aparecer.

Era oficial, los inventos de su primo no siempre fallaban, había veces en que sí funcionaban a la perfección. Ese día lo comprobó.

-_¡Es maravilloso, puedo ver los cráteres con gran claridad!-_comentó asombrada _-¿Qué es esa basta parte oscura Stear?-_ preguntó también, señalando con el dedo la depresión que se advierte en la luna.

_-Son Marías o mares lunares, planicies creadas durante miles de años por el impacto de meteoritos – _Respondió él acercándose,contento de verla al fin feliz

_-¡Oh, cuanta paz que parece reinar allí, creo me gustaría irme a vivir!_- suspiró ella con inocencia, haciéndolo sonreír

-_Algún día Can, aunque puede que ya no estemos vivos, se enviaran misiones tripuladas a la luna tal como lo imaginó Julio Verne en sus libros y quizá hasta se formen colonias allá, haciendo de ella un lugar habitable-_ compartió su sueño con los ojos brillantes de fe debajo de sus gafas

-_Pero esperemos que en ese caso la luna pueda seguir conservando la magia que tiene ahora… y que ninguna guerra la pueda aminorar_- dejó escapar ella de sus labios como en una oración, admirando la majestuosidad del satélite. Stear en ese momento no pudo más que admirarla por su sencillez y sinceridad, su bella prima era igual de soñadora que él.

_-Amén-_ le contestó. Ella lo miró con ternura a su lado y le sonrió, pensó que en realidad era un chico adorable, mientras volvía a echar un último vistazo al firmamento.

El asunto de la guerra lo dejó pensando a Stear un minuto, a él también le asustaba y le incitaba el asunto, pero no comentó nada, más cuando Candy dejó el telescopio notó que aún la seguía mirando, solo que al verse descubierto fingió poner su atención en otro lado aun cuando sus mejillas se habían teñido un poco de rojo. A Candy le pareció extraño pero decidió disimular también.

Poco después de eso la puerta del taller secreto se abrió dando paso al resto del grupo que entró en tropel al aula vacía.

_-Lo sentimos mucho chicos, el profesor de Geografía no dejó salir a nadie hasta que todas en el curso le presentaran el mapamundi dibujado que envío de tarea_- excusó Patty, sonrojada por el esfuerzo de llegar lo más rápido posible a la reunión. Al verlo a Stear se le iluminó la cara.

_-Candy no te preocupes, nosotras nos encargamos de presentar el tuyo por ti y le explicamos al profesor_- Annie le contó

Candy no quiso saber que cara había puesto el maestro o lo que habría dicho, pero intuía de que haría una broma respecto a su asunto en la siguiente clase.

-_Gracias chicas_- les agradeció de corazón

_-Candy, sentimos mucho lo que Eliza hizo hoy, esa mujer es un caso perdido-_ expuso Annie apenada

-_Está loca-_ Patty corroboró

-_No se preocupen amigas, ninguna de las cosas que Eliza trame me van a afectar nunca, pueden estar seguras de ello_- afirmó Candy de buen ánimo

En eso llegó Archie vestido con el uniforme del equipo de futbol pero extrañamente impecable. Candy pensó que siempre lucia regio hasta en su faceta de deportista.

-_Buenas tardes, que tal_- saludó al entrar

_-¿Amor, pero no fuiste a entrenar?-_ Annie quiso saber

-_No hubo entrenamiento el día de hoy por decisión unánime-_ Archie explicó

-_Claro, en ausencia del gato, los ratones aprovechan y hacen fiesta_-comentó Stear refiriéndose a que él y todo el equipo se habían valido del castigo de Fabricio para darse un día de asueto.

_-¡Tú cierra el pico geniesito!-_ objetó Archie con ganas de reírse porque su hermano estaba en lo cierto –_y ahora dime cual es el mega invento que nos tienes que enseñar-_

_-¡Oh por Dios, ¿es este, un telescopio personal?!- _se adelantó Patty emocionadísima al reparar en el objeto que yacía en medio de la habitación.

_-¡Sí, Patty corazón pero espera, no lo toques ahí que aún no se seca el pegamento!-_ advirtió tardíamente el inteligente chico pero detenerla fue imposible, ya que linda por naturaleza pero algo torpe como era su enamorada, tocó justo la pieza del telescopio que no debía y éste se desplomó ante sus ojos como si de un juego de jenga se tratara.

_-¡Nooo!_- exclamó Stear con dolor, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a la cara para no ver el desastre

-_Lo siento…- _expresó Patty asustada y sumamente apenada por la repentina situación –_Amor, en realidad lo siento_-

_-En definitiva…el uno par el otro_- comentó Archie cruzado de brazos, convencido

-_Oye_- le reclamó Annie manoteándolo por lo bajito, para que no fuese maleducado con su amiga.

_-Es broma-_ se defendió él

-_Ni modo tendré que empezar de nuevo_- renegó Stear con decepción, teniendo que agacharse con desgano a recoger las piezas

_-Y bien, allí va un invento más de Alistear Cornwell-_ comentó Archie silbando – _No te preocupes Patty, Stear está acostumbrado a que le ocurran este tipo de catástrofes no te sientas mal_ – añadió para consolar a su cuñada, quien tenia ganas de llorar

Mientras tanto, ajena al problema, Candy miró hacia la ventana una vez más, dejándose cautivar por la luna en medio del cielo crepuscular, tan poseedora de leyendas y su mente y su corazón volaron sin poderlos retener al lado de su Anthony, pensando en que él también pudiese estar observando la luna en esos momentos. Despacio se llevó entonces la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su falda para sacar despacio la carta que había recibido de él esa mañana y decidiera conservar consigo todo el día. Al disimulo aprovechó que todos seguían embebidos en el barullo del telescopio desarmado, para salir sin que se dieran cuenta, necesitaba un tiempo para estar a solas y leerla de nuevo, para soñar con su amor.

"_Hola amor, cómo estás. Espero que no te canse el que te escriba tan a menudo. Esta forma de comunicación me recuerda nuestros antiguos tiempos, cuando recién empezábamos a luchar por lo nuestro y debíamos disimular. Tiempos tan lejanos ahora._

_Candy me haces tanta falta, siento que cada día alejado de ti más te quiero. Lo que siento es algo que ni la distancia, ni ningún giro del destino podrá borrar jamás…Te amo…"_

Caminando embebida en la lectura de esas letras, Candy llegó hasta el jardín con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. Su sentimiento era igual. Ella aún con el pasar de los meses se sentía incompleta, vivía soñando, anhelando el día en que pudieran reencontrarse y disfrutar de nuevo con libertad su amor. Llegó entonces sin darse cuenta hasta una pequeña colina desde donde había una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Conocía del lugar pero casi nunca se detenía allí, esa tarde fue la primera vez que lo hizo para admirarlo a plenitud, evocando en lo profundo de su corazón la similitud que le encontraba con su amada _Colina de Pony, _sitio favorito de su infancia, lugar donde había pasado varios de los momentos más preciados de su vida entre ellos, recuerdos memorables al lado de su maravilloso Anthony. Con nostalgia, caminó hasta la sombra de un árbol cercano y tomó asiento arrimándose al tronco, disfrutando de la cálida brisa que alborotaba sus cabellos, despejando sus pesares. Continuó así con su lectura:

"…_Niza es un lugar hermoso, una ciudad antigua llena de historias y leyendas. Creo que después de todos estos meses aquí, recién empiezo a acostumbrarme… me gusta caminar por sus viejas calles, encontrar nuevos atajos que me lleven hasta casa y andar en bicicleta por las tardes, por lo general bajo a la bahía y voy hasta el muelle desde donde observo el sol esconderse en el horizonte…algo sublime, que siempre me hace olvidar por momentos todos los problemas… Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí y pudieras verlo conmigo. Los atardeceres me recuerdan a ti amor mío y todo lo que vivimos, todo sería tan perfecto si pudiésemos estar juntos, yo sería tan feliz…pero simplemente no puedo, no si me hace falta la otra mitad de mi vida. Siento que me he vuelto un solitario de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, nada será igual hasta que pueda verte otra vez y tenerte entre mis brazos. Me muero por estar junto a ti…_

Varias lágrimas resbalaban del rostro de la pequeña rubia mientras se imaginaba las escenas que Anthony describía, observando las nubes lejanas de tonos violetas y azules del anochecer ya cernirse sobre el horizonte, tan distantes como se encontraba él.

La última parte de la misiva por un lado le alegraba porque hacía referencia a la creciente mejoría de su suegro pero por otro lado le revolvía el estómago ya que estaba citada Kiki, esa jovencita que se había vuelto la piedra de su zapato.

"…_Respecto a lo que me preguntaste en la carta anterior sobre Kiki es verdad, ella vive cerca, es mi vecina, tenemos una buena amistad pero nada más. No quiero que te pongas celosa, ella es una amiga nada más. Mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti y Kimberly lo sabe, es una chica muy respetuosa. _

_Siempre estaré en deuda por todo lo que su abuelo y ella han hecho por mi padre y por mi, no puedo estar más agradecido por todo el apoyo brindado. El capitán Collins se ha vuelto como un padrino para mí. Es una suerte y además genial que con mi padre se conozcan de toda la vida, pues ese lazo de profunda amistad aparte de colegas los hace casi hermanos._

_Papá mientras tanto, gracias a mis cuidados extremos sigue mejorando cada día, la tos ya casi se ha ido y ya puede levantarse de la cama, claro que a veces le ayudamos pero notamos con alegría como cada vez se fortalece más…"_

Candy respiró profundamente, eran buenas noticias después de todo, debía agradecer

-_Anthony Brower espero que me estés contando toda la verdad respecto a Kiki o la próxima vez que te vea me las vas a pagar_- susurró Candy pensando en voz alta, para calmar un poco los tremendos celos que la atormentaban. Su angustiado corazón lloraba al solo imaginársela a dicha chica muy cerca de él. Con pesadumbre, su intuición femenina le decía que había algo más que él no le decía. La Kimberly Collins que ella recordaba no era tan inocente como Anthony describía en sus cartas. La chica que ella había visto, era exuberante y coqueta e intentaba atraerlo de diferentes formas, lo que le llevaba a pensar que con probabilidad estaba haciendo lo mismo en Niza aprovechando que él estaba lejos suyo. En una búsqueda desesperada de consuelo, leyó las últimas líneas de la carta para tratar de convencerse a sí misma de que Anthony la amaba solo a ella y a nadie más.

"…_Te adoro Candy y te deseo con cada fibra de mi ser. Debemos seguir siendo fuertes amor. Nuestro reencuentro ya está cerca, mi padre nos bendice en nuestra relación y está de acuerdo en las decisiones que tomemos. Pronto princesa mía…ya no nos separaremos más."_

Candy apretó el papel junto a su pecho, esa misma noche escribiría la respuesta para enviarla al día siguiente a primera hora. La misiva tardaría algunos días en llegar hasta su amado pero quería que supiera lo más pronto posible cuanto lo amaba en retribución, necesitaba que lo tuviera presente. Le hacía tanta falta también.

Estaba perdida en el limbo, en una nebulosa de romance, imaginando su ansiado reencuentro con su príncipe adorado cuando un molesto olor a tabaco invadió el ambiente provocándole tos.

-_Cof, cof…cof… pero qué sucede, ¡Qué es esa chimenea!_-protestó en voz alta para quien quiera que fuese el fumador, oyera, más al levantarse a investigar de donde provenía el olor, no se sorprendió mucho de encontrar que el autor del delito no era otro que Terry., quien yacía recostado boca arriba en el pasto disfrutando del fresco anochecer.

_-¡Terrence!-_ pronunció ella su nombre completo, decepcionada, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

_-¡Vaya pero a quién me encuentro aquí, si no es otra que la pequeña Miss Pecas!, Niña ya sé que estás obsesionada pero no es excusa para que me sigas-_ dijo él para molestarla aunque también algo sorprendido e incomodado por la intromisión.

_-No lo haría ni loca_- declaró ella molesta _–¡y ya te he dicho que no me digas así, mi nombre es Candice White Ardley, deja de comportarte como un mocoso insolente!-_

_-Cómo quieras Tarzán pecosa_- añadió para fastidiarla más mientras se volteaba a verla de lado

_-¡Uy!-_ refutó Candy llevándose la mano al tabique para aguantar. La paciencia amenazaba con abandonarla pero debía regañarle por lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento – _¡Oye rufián, prometiste dejar de fumar. Esto terminará por afectar tu salud y la de los demás!-_

-_Ya pecosa, deja de ser latosa, una vez al año no hace daño_- defendió él al levantarse – _deja de creerte un ejemplo de virtud, cuando quieres molestar eres peor que la Hermana Grey_- opinó dándole otra fumada a su cigarrillo y exhalándole en la cara al pasar al lado de ella cuando ésta iba a protestar. Candy tuvo que despejar el humo con fastidio.

_-¡Eres terrible!- _objetó

_-Gracias, me lo dicen siempre- _expresó él sin complicarse, yendo a sentarse junto al frondoso árbol. En el mismo lugar donde anteriormente había estado ella. Candy pensó que era incorregible

_-¿Es que no te importa dañarte a ti mismo?-_ no pudo evitar preguntar, quería hacerlo recapacitar

_-¡Por favor, yo también pago mis mensualidades por estar aquí y tengo el derecho de fumar si me da la gana!_ – Expuso el muchacho rebelde ya enojado – _¡y si no te gusta te puedes ir de aquí, de mi colina!_-

_-¿De tu colina?-_ Candy creyó no escuchar bien -_¡Estás demente, esto es propiedad del plantel!_- reclamó indignada de que con crueldad se atreviera a echarla del jardín del colegio.

_-Pues yo la vi primero_- repuso él arrimándose al tronco y poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza, en una actitud relajada.

_-¡Ah sí, y se puede saber desde cuando te pertenece!_- incitó ella ya con ganas de pelear y Terry no dudó en contestarle

-_Dos años, tres meses y cinco días para tu información señorita. ¡Desde la época en que tú perdías tu tiempo en América enamorándote de tu noviecito!-_

La respuesta en un tono de rabia la tomó por sorpresa, Candy entendió entonces que era mejor dar por finalizada la discusión.

_-No tiene caso, es imposible hablar contigo_…- argumentó cruzándose de brazos

-_Al igual que contigo_- se defendió enseguida él

_-Digas lo que digas este es un lugar público y me sentaré aquí si quiero…pero más allá_- agregó ella dejándole en claro ante todo que no se iría como él deseaba, aunque aquello solo le causó harta gracia a Terry, quien la vio torcerle lo ojos e ir a sentarse por la cuesta de la colina.

Volviendo a la calma después de la excitación que le causaba discutir o pelear, Terry terminándose su cigarrillo y sin dejar de mirarla, percibió que debajo de todo el coraje de ella esa tarde, se escondía una profunda melancolía que por todos los medios intentaba esconder. Lo notó mientras la veía contemplar la lejanía abrazándose las piernas, como la bella modelo de alguna antigua y hermosa pintura de una chica en una noche llena de estrellas, añorando el afecto de alguien que se encontraba muy lejos.

Nacieron en Terry las ganas de hacerle conversa, de protegerla, por lo que empezó a lanzarle pequeños guijarros para llamar su atención.

_-¡Hey!-_ reclamó ella cuando una de las piedritas le pegó en el brazo. Terry en ese momento se paró y fue a sentarse a su lado, mirando el horizonte también para hacerle compañía. Londres con sus casitas y sus iglesias, donde las luces recién se empezaban a encender, ofrecía una maravillosa vista de paz.

_-Está bien, fui grosero y lo reconozco_- admitió él sin mirarla, sorprendiéndola. El casi nunca se disculpaba

_-Entonces ¿ya te pasó el cuarto de hora?-_ comentó ella en voz bajita refiriéndose a sus locuras

_-¡Qué irreverente que eres Tarzán pecosa!- _ reclamó él riéndose, Candy abrió la boca indignada

_-¿Yo soy irreverente? ¡Tú lo eres y ya te he dicho mil veces que dejes de llamarme así!_- Reclamó sacándole la lengua como niña chiquita. Gestos que a él secretamente le hacían enternecer.

_-¿Sabes que cuando te enojas se te ven más las pecas?-_

_-¡Ya deja de molestar!-_

Terry empezó a acercarse más a ella, se dijo que era su oportunidad de avanzar, ya se había contenido durante mucho tiempo manteniendo apartados sus sentimientos pero quizá esa soledad obligada por la que ella estaba pasando podía generarle una oportunidad, un espacio para que Candy decidiera y dejara salir de una vez por todos aquellos sentimientos escondidos que él intuía también sentía hacia su persona.

_-Te propongo una cosa_- dijo captando todo su interés- _¿Tregua?- _ofreció dándole la mano.

Candy se sintió extraña pero decidió aceptar, aunque Terry le hacía rabiar a menudo no dejaba de caerle bien.

_-De acuerdo, tregua_- aceptó tomando su mano. El pacto fue sellado.

Candy en eso notó la cicatriz que atravesaba la palma de la mano de él y no pudo contenerse de preguntarle la causa

_-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?-_

Terry se vio sorprendido, como iba a olvidar aquel accidente repentino que sus celos habían provocado en los primeros días de clase del año anterior, pero no podía decirle que ella había sido su principal motivo.

-_Me corté-_ dijo tranquilamente

-Debes tener más cuidado- indicó ella tomándole la mano con confianza para examinarla, algo que a él le enterneció – _tienes suerte de que la herida no haya sido más profunda_- diagnosticó, sin necesidad de saber más. Terry solo se la quedó mirando.

-_Ya no fumes más_- volvió a insistir ella entonces

_-Si lo hago, ¿qué me darás por ello?- _indagó él para molestar

-_Mi sincera amistad_- no dudó en responder ella, sin dejarse sorprender

_-Uhm…-_ se puso a pensar él –_Ok, ya veré que puedo hacer al respecto_-

Candy sonrió satisfecha

_-¿Oye Pecas, es cierto lo que cuentan de Brower, que su padre está moribundo?-_ la calidez de ella le animó por fin a Terry a preguntar

_-No, el Capitán Brower gracias al cielo ya se está recuperando_ – contestó Candy – _pasamos por momentos muy duros pero ya han sido superados. Dios escuchó nuestras oraciones, por ello nunca pierdo la fe_- añadió juntando las manos

-_Ya veo_- dijo él admirando su alma cristalina. Era notorio que no fuese pariente real de los Leagan o los Ardley, no, ella era especial, única, tan dulce, cándida y sencilla, muy diferente de ellos. Por eso no le había importado a él estar en pie para ella dispuesto a defenderla innumerables veces de sus enemigo, aún en el tiempo en que no se hablaban, cuando había optado simplemente por cuidarla de lejos.

* * *

><p>La clase de Latín no podía estar más aburrida que Candy aprovechaba para bostezar cada vez que el profesor se daba la vuelta, por fortuna su asiento quedaba en la parte de atrás del salón donde difícilmente podía ser vista.<p>

En un intento desesperado de despejar el sueño, optó por sacar a escondidas un libro que Terry el día anterior le había prestado, durante un rápido encuentro a la hora del almuerzo en los jardines, como una pequeña compensación a cambio del libro de Química que ella le facilitara para estudiar sus exámenes finales y que le tenía pendiente de devolver.

El ejemplar que él le había prestado estaba catalogado como "_literatura prohibida_", a la que él tenía acceso gracias a la vasta biblioteca de su padre el Duque, quien jamás le controlaba lo que leyera.

Candy rememoró la furtiva conversación que había tenido con Terry y las bromas sostenidas

-_Aquí tienes el Decamerón de Bocaccio, solo no te emociones al leerlo_- le advirtió al entregárselo

_-¡Ya cállate!_- objetó ella sonrojándose

-_¡Pero ve, maleducada, mandándome a callar!- _refutó él fingiéndose ofendido

-_Por favor, no te olvides el de Hamlet la próxima vez_- no rogarle Candy, otro libro que hacia tiempo tenía ganas de leer.

Terry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, citó una frase de aquella obra, que conocía a la perfección

_-"Ser o no ser, es esta la cuestión…¿Qué es más noble para el alma, sufrir los golpes y las flechas de una injusta fortuna o tomar las armas contra un mar de adversidades y oponiéndose a ello encontrar el fin?..."-_

La improvisada dramatización de Terry con toda la seriedad del caso, la dejó impresionada, casi abstraída, aún cuando al principio le diera gracia el asunto, más al final el talento de Terry terminó por hacerle imaginar que de verdad se encontraba parada frente a uno de los inmortales personajes de Shakespeare.

_-"…¡Morir, dormir, tal vez soñar! ¡Sí ahí está el obstáculo!...Ofelia, hermosa niña, espero que mis defectos no serán olvidados en tus oraciones."- _Finalizó, acercándose para tocarle el rostro con ternura, como si le estuviese hablando en realidad al personaje femenino.

-_Está bien, está bien, lo reconozco, me has logrado impresionar_- confesó Candy sonriendo, apartando a un lado la magia de la actuación – _No sabía que te apasionaba tanto el teatro_- comentó

_-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí_- expuso él encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a ser Terry de nuevo.

_-Lo haces muy bien_- le alabó Candy con sinceridad

-_Gracias_- respondió él con una reverencia de caballero antiguo que la hizo volver a reír. Después de unos cuantos días se habían vuelto buenos amigos y Candy poco a poco estaba empezando a sonreír otra vez.

-_¿Me ayudarás a practicar algún día para mis clases de teatro?-_ se atrevió ella entonces a preguntarle, aún emocionada por la cautivadora escena recién dramatizada

_-Veré que puedo hacer–_ analizó él recordando la desastrosa interpretación que había realizado en los ensayos del Festival de Mayo del año anterior – _confieso que tu Tristán es terrible-_

_-No te burles, no seas malo- _se quejó ella con uno de sus naturales pucheros. Terry pensó entonces que era mejor cambiar el tema pues ya estaba próximo a terminar el recreo y no quería que ella legara tarde a la formación o de lo contrario se ganaría otro castigo.

_-Ok, avísame cuando termines con este libro y te buscaré Hamlet_- le ofreció

_-¡Genial, gracias!-_ se alegró ella con su dulzura juvenil

Ambos iban caminando uno al lado del otro, bajando la pequeña colina, cuando sonó la campana y tuvieron que correr. Los atrasos significaban castigos.

_-¡Oh oh!_- exclamó ella, pero Terry era de reflejos rápidos

_-¡Dame la mano, llegaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, conozco un atajo!- _

Candy confió en él e hizo como decía, tomó su mano y sin soltarla lograron llegar con las justas al patio interior del edificio central donde les hacían formar para la oración de media tarde antes de volver a las clases, tanto a chicos como a chicas por cursos. Eran normas de un colegio religioso, donde por otra parte Terry Grandchester era el amo de los barullos, atajos y demás cosas secretas o arcanas.

_-Lo logramos justo a tiempo_ – expresó ella casi sin aire, recuperándose de la maratónica carrera al igual que él. Una bodega de viejos instrumentos musicales pertenecientes a la banda de guerra del colegio, les había conducido hasta el centro del Edificio Central. Terry se la quedó contemplando en el umbral de la puerta antes de salir, cuando aún estaban cobijados por la oscuridad de la vieja habitación. Tenía tanto que decirle y el tiempo a su lado siempre le resultaba tan corto.

_-Gracias, te veo después_- expresó ella al salir pero Terry en un impulso le retuvo de brazo

_-¡Candy!-_

Ella se volteó a verle interesada, con esa cristalina inocencia brillándole en los ojos, provocando que él se olvidara de todo lo que ansiaba expresar.

-_Nada… es solo que… ¡quítate ese anillo la próxima vez que tenga que tomar tu mano, me molesta!-_ soltó él retomando a su típico humor amargo y fue el primero en abandonar el lugar.

Candy no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella última frase que mencionara, ni tampoco en la expresión de resentimiento que viera asomar en sus ojos. Eran claramente celos, esos que siempre estaban allí y él trataba de esconder.

Intentando volver a concentrarse en la lectura en clase y dejar a un lado sus disparatadas ideas, Candy dejó a un lado esos confusos recuerdos del día anterior y volvió a abrir el libro, más fue solo por poco rato pues un reglazo repentino en la mesa de su pupitre la hizo reaccionar. El maestro de Latín tomó el ejemplar entre sus manos y al leer el título movió la cabeza. Asustada comprendió al instante antes de que se lo ordenara, que debía ir a la sala de castigos.

* * *

><p>-<em>Candy eres la primera en cometer hoy una infracción tan temprano, así que tendrás que esperar aquí hasta que sea la hora del almuerzo. El Padre Naam está hoy indispuesto de salud y el Psicólogo no llega hasta pasado el medio día, allí él decidirá la tarea que te destina hacer<em>- comentó la Hermana Margareth, quien había sido la encargada de conducirla al aula de castigos.

Aburrida Candy se dio cuenta de que tendría unas larguísimas cinco horas para meditar en soledad sobre su comportamiento o hasta dormir en ese salón vacío.

-_Espero que este tiempo sola aquí te permita reflexionar sobre tu mala conducta durante estos días e intentar mejorarla. Te falta madurar Candy pero debes poner de tu parte para conseguirlo. Te veré luego_- le regañó la joven monja antes de abandonar el lugar.

Candy se llevó la mano a la frente ofuscada una vez se quedó sola, reconocía que la Hermana Margareth tenía toda la razón. Ya eran dos castigos en menos de dos semanas, lo que significaba una disminución de puntos en Conducta en su libreta de calificaciones, no quería ni imaginarse lo que diría la tía abuela si se llegaba a enterar o lo que iba a pensar de ella. ¿Qué le explicaría también a George una vez fuera la reunión de representantes? Entendió que mejor desde ya empezaba a planear una excusa creíble, las horas, aburrida allí, le ayudarían aunque por otra parte la torturarían.

"_Si tan solo no me hubieran quitado el libro de Terry_" lamentó. Consciente de que le hubiese servido muchísimo para no aletargarse allí

"_Terry…que le diré ahora, como le explicaré que me lo confiscaron…deberé comprarle uno nuevo…pero a mí no me lo han de vender por ser menor de edad…¡Ya sé!, le rogaré a George para que lo haga por mí"_ La soledad le hacía disparar los pensamientos a Candy.

Un grupo de pajaritos trinando en unos árboles cerca de la ventana le distrajeron. Eran canarios, le cantaban felices al sol de la mañana. Se recostó entonces perezosa sobre el pupitre mirando hacia el jardín, mientras empezaba a venirle de a poco el sueño. Lo peor que le podían hacer a alguien de alma libre como un ave es tenerle encerrado.

"_Quisiera estar en un mirador de aves" su espíritu inquieto deseó "eso hay en un zoológico…un zoo…¡Albert!"_ una idea descabellada atravesó de repente frente a sus ojos y no podía dejarla pasar. Se había dicho que de una u otra manera invertiría bien su tiempo allí sola y ya sabía como…Visitando a un viejo amigo.

Esperó unos quince minutos más para ver si alguien iba al aula pero a esas horas nadie ni siquiera se acercaba por allí, así que se arriesgó a realizar su aventura. Le puso seguro a la puerta para darle algo de trabajo a quien quisiera entrar y enseguida se dirigió a la ventana, su escape a la libertad.

* * *

><p><em>-Si la vieras Albert, hace cada cosa, no sé de que planeta salió<em> – contó Terry a su amigo entre risas - _a ella no le importa irse contra las reglas, ser diferente. Nunca me había topado con alguien tan parecida a mí- _confesó emocionado, tratando de analizar interiormente sus sentimientos a fondo que cada día se volvían más confusos – _posee además una agilidad impresionante, es muy atlética, le da lo mismo subirse a un árbol como a un tejado y lo puede hacer en cuestión de pocos minutos-_

_-Veo que te tiene muy impresionado -_comentó Albert mientras preparaba un poco de café - _al parecer tu situación ha empeorada desde la ultima vez que me platicaste sobre ella_-

El rubio guardaparques aunque aún no se lo había dicho, intuía quien era la heroína de la cual se hablaba y aquello le preocupaba, no le dejaba tranquilo.

_-¡Tienes razón, yo no soy así! ¡Debo estarme volviendo loco de remate!_- examinó Terry cubriéndose la cara con las manos con pesar, autocriticándose. No era un joven de esos que expresan con facilidad sus sentimientos pero sincerarse en presencia de su mejor amigo le aliviaba en algo la tensión y ansiedad que le ocasionaba la pequeña rubia pecosa en su diario vivir. Ansias que se incrementaban cuando la tenía cerca.

- _Sin duda es una chica muy especial por todo lo que me cuentas_- sopesó Albert paseándose por la habitación – _solo hay algo que no me cierra ¿no dijiste con anterioridad que estaba comprometida?- _Albert no dudó en compartir su inquietud. Después de todo por ser mayor que Terry y también su mejor amigo, tenia todo el derecho para darle consejos y cuidarle como a un hermano para que no se metiera en problemas u optara por interferir en caminos que no debía.

-_Eso está cambiando_ – contestó Terry a la cuestión –_y espero que se defina pronto- _su mirada inquieta se perdió en el vacío pero alejó el desanimo que intentaba invadirle con la bola de servilleta que estrujó en su mano y aventó con certera puntería a un tacho de basura metros más allá.

_-¿Y Eliza Leagan?_- agregó Albert mientras le servía a él, su invitado, un poco más de café – _si mal no recuerdo, mencionaste también que estabas con ella- _

_-No soy un hombre que hable mal de las mujeres con las que ha estado Albert, ante todo soy un caballero, lo único que puedo decir respecto a ese caso es que fue un error. Ella no resultó ser como yo pensaba, fue algo que nunca debió ser- _confesó Terry como si le incomodara hablar de ello, algo que ya consideraba como uno de los peores errores cometidos en su vida.

Albert guardó silencio mientras disolvía el azúcar en su taza, apreciaba a Terry desde que lo conociera pero desconfiaba de sus sentimientos respecto a las chicas. Sabía que tenía fama de Casanova y de coqueto y Candy también era su amiga. Una inocente y dulce niña a quien él debía cuidar.

De repente unos ligeros golpecitos se sintieron en la puerta de la cabaña en donde estaban, que constituía la residencia de Albert en su trabajo en el zoológico y éste fue a abrir. Al ver de quien se trataba el rostro se le iluminó de alegría.

_-¡Candy!_- exclamó con alegría dándole un gran abrazo

-_Hola Albert, vine a ver como estabas y también como está Julie_ – dijo ella con una candorosa sonrisa de felicidad.

-_Es un honor tenerte aquí, estoy seguro de que esa tortuguita estará feliz también de verte_- indicó el joven rubio topándole con su dedo índice la respingona nariz en un gesto cariñoso – _Hoy estoy teniendo agradables visitas…_- empezó a decir, refiriéndose a Terry, quien había ido a refugiarse allí luego de escaparse de clases. Pensó que después de todo el destino era un gran hacedor de jugarretas e iba a llamarle para decirle que ella estaba allí pero Terry fue más rápido y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta mirándola.

Albert supo que su intuición no había fallado después de todo, Candy era la chica por la cual el rebelde estaba perdido.

_-Terry…-_

_-Candy…-_

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos sorprendidos y Albert educado se dio cuenta de que estaba demás allí. Después de todo se habían encontrado por casualidad donde no lo esperaban y tendrían cosas de que hablar, así que se excusó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y que volvería enseguida.

-_Veo que ya se conocen, ¡Los dos rebeldes del San Pablo, que casualidad! bueno yo tengo que ir a hablar un momento con el Administrador, no demoro, ojo, pórtense bien_- advirtió. Ambos chicos ante el comentario no dijeron nada pero se sonrojaron un poco, si embargo supieron disimular.

Albert tuvo en cuenta que Terry había estado hablando con tanta emoción de ella, que quién era él para negarle que cruzaran unas cuantas palabras en privado, después de todo el también había superado la adolescencia no hacia mucho, llena de ilusiones a su haber. Por ello, solo por ello decidió hacerse un momento a un lado, esperando dentro de sí no arrepentirse después sabiendo la condición sentimental de Candy.

-_Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí_- le dijo Candy a Terry una vez se quedaron solos

-_Lo mismo digo_- comentó él mientras empezaban a caminar por el zoológico

_-¿Cómo así por estos rumbos…a esta hora?_- se atrevió a preguntar ella, tanteando la manera más sutil de hacerlo sin invadir su privacidad. El verla hacerse la disimulada en su curiosidad a Terry le dio ganas de reír.

-_Me escapé_- confesó con total sinceridad – _El profesor de la clase de Trigonometría me odia y yo también a él, es recíproco. Ni modo, tendré que repetir la materia durante las vacaciones-_ resolvió sin complicarse después de encogerse de hombros – _pero en cuanto a ti… ¿no se supone que como educada señorita de sociedad deberías estar en clases?-_

Candy bajó la mirada avergonzada ante la pregunta

_-Me castigaron_- contó por fin empezando a fingir enseguida una ligera tosecilla y a caminar más rápido intuyendo que se le empezaría a burlar

_-¡Te castigaron, otra vez y por eso te escapas!-_ expresó Terry en voz alta a propósito, algunas personas que estaban por ahí cerca voltearon a mirar _-¡Vaya, sí que estás aprendiendo!-_ añadió riéndose

_-¡Oye, no es para reírse!-_ esbozó Candy deteniéndose para mirarlo y con un gesto de su dedo sobre los labios le pidió que bajara la voz - A_demás me confiscaron tu libro-_ añadió apenada

_-Uhm, pecosa descuidada- _pensó Terry en voz alta mientras la miraba, tocándose la barbilla

_-Pr_ometo que te lo pagaré- expuso ella__

_-Ok, ok, no te preocupes, no es el único ejemplar que mi padre tiene de ese libro en su casa, pero cambiemos de tema_- acordó él moderándose, empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba la sección de los osos. En compañía de ella de pronto sentía que debía comportarse bien, suavizar su proceder _-Dime una cosa… ¿cómo es que conoces a Albert?-_ no se contuvo las ganas de preguntar

_-Albert es un buen amigo mío…_- Candy respondió con la mirada nostálgica llena de gratitud al recordar como lo había conocido y lo que había hecho por ella -…_lo conocí hace tiempo en Lakewood, la ciudad donde yo vivía en América- _intuyendo que Terry ya estaba al tanto de su historia, continuó conversándole, sabiendo que no se impresionaría con el resto de lo que iba a oír –_Antes de ser adoptada por la familia Ardley, yo trabajaba cuidando caballos en casa de Eliza. Un día después de un problema surgido, huí queriendo alejarme de todo y me subí a un bote que estaba anclado a la orilla de un río cercano, solo que me quedé dormida y fui arrastrada por la corriente. Caí por una cascada pero gracias a Dios, Albert me encontró, apareció ante mí como un arcángel salvador, nunca lo olvidaré-_

Candy narró la anécdota con naturalidad, aún sabiendo que era una experiencia muy fuerte, dejándolo impresionado. Terry no podía creer cuan dura había sido su vida siendo alguien tan joven y sobre todo que aún así poseyera esa alegría y optimismo que le emanaba del alma. A medida que se acercaba más a ella o que rompía otro ladrillo de los que constituía el muro invisible con el que Candy había querido revestirse, sentía que la admiraba más.

_-¡Qué historia pequeña pecosa!, deberías escribir un libro_ – le recomendó, Candy solo se encogió de hombros, abriendo las manos y sonriendo divertida.

-_No descarto la posibilidad_-

Siguieron caminando llegando hasta la morada de los felinos, donde alejados del público, en una colina artificial, descansaban una manada de leones con sus cachorros, Candy se enterneció de verlos, mientras junto a Terry se acercaba a la baranda.

_-Yo lo conocí en medio de una pelea_ – era el turno de contar de Terry _– sucedió en un bar en una de mis escapadas nocturnas. Él me ayudó-_

_-Pareciera como que Albert siempre está allí para ayudar, es una excelente persona – _expresó Candy mientras volvían a caminar, Terry estaba de acuerdo en eso

_-¡Hey mira Candy, encontré a alguien que se parece mucho a ti!-_ exclamó de repente emocionado, aprovechando una leve distracción de ella, más cuando Candy vio de que se trataba se sintió sumamente ofendida. Un macaco les sonrió desde la rama de un árbol mientras se rascaba los piojos y comía una banana.

_-¡Un mono!- _gritó ella al tiempo que Terry se largaba a reír _-¡Terry Grandchester grosero, te voy a matar!- _le amenazó lanzándose a correr detrás de él con el objetivo de pegarle por aquel insulto, mientras él disfrutaba del momento, sacándole la lengua para molestarle.

_-¡Vas a ver, deja nomás que te atrape, te vas a acordar de mí!-_Candy por una parte enojada pero por otra también divertida, se preguntó en un momento que parecerían los dos jugando en medio de la gente. _"¿Dos hermanos?, No. ¿Dos niños locos fugados de clase?, Tal vez, aunque esperaba que no fuera así... ¿Dos enamorados?" _el pensar en ello hacía que se le subieran los colores al rostro. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido de vista y empezó a preocuparse llamándolo hasta que pasados unos cuantos minutos, sintió que alguien le topaba en forma de broma la cintura con el dedo índice, una estrategia para sorprenderla que funcionó

_-¿Me buscabas?-_ era él

_-¿Dónde te habías metido?_- reclamó Candy pero el castaño como respuesta sacó de su bolsillo varios bombones que se había detenido a comprar

_-¿Gustas?-_ le ofreció

-_Ok, gracias_- aceptó ella encantada, tomando algunos. Terry entonces le puso sin premeditarlo la mano en la cintura para guiarla mejor en ese lugar, sin embargo en cuanto ella se dio cuenta, él se puso rojo y optó mejor por buscar pronto un lugar donde sentarse. Lo halló por suerte con rapidez en una banca a la sombra de un árbol. Él se sentó primero y luego palmeó la tabla del asiento para que ella lo hiciera a su lado. Candy obedeció.

-_Me pregunto que dirían en el colegio si se enteraran de que violas las reglas para venir a ver a un chico_- argumentó para fastidiarla una vez más.

-_De seguro dirían que he empezado a juntarme mucho contigo_- se defendió ella con sencillez – _de quien más podría aprender sino del rey de las escapadas-_ Candy se dio cuenta de que le había ganado y empezó a reír. Terry mientras tanto terminó de comer con desconfianza uno de sus chocolates.

_-¿Y bueno, que hay de tu "noviecito", dónde mismo se encuentra ahora ese rubio insulso y arrogante?-_ se animó a preguntarle por fin. A Candy no le gusto que se refiriera así, ni la forma.

_-No hables así de Anthony, te lo pido_- dijo con seriedad

-_Ya tiene meses alejado de ti y todavía lo defiendes_- objetó Terry con crudeza. Candy entonces se levantó del asiento

-_Para tu información, los dos estamos en constante comunicación, él no me ha olvidado, si eso es lo que pretendes insinuar_- le hizo ver – _Anthony solo está cuidando a su papá en Francia pero regresará pronto. Es un hombre que cumple sus promesas_-

Terry se burló de buena gana ante lo último

_-¿Cómo es que le tienes tanta fe, qué harás si te engaña un día?_- mencionó sin piedad, dispuesto a sacarle la venda de los ojos de su enamoramiento perfecto de una vez por todas – _en ese caso quedarás destrozada como la tonta que le creyó-_

_-¡Eso no sucederá!_ – Le enfrentó ella sin dudar ni un momento _–¡Conozco a Anthony y creo en él!-_

_-¿Es que siquiera alguna vez te has puesto a imaginarlo?- _recriminó Terry _– una chica inteligente debería hacerlo y sopesar todas las posibilidades_-

Candy en silencio, solo mirándolo entendió que buscaba hacerla sentir mal

_-¡Apuesto a que no lo has hecho!_- Terry mismo se contestó su pregunta levantándose también, sentía que los celos se lo estaban llevando.

_-No tienes derecho a opinar sobre mi relación_- Candy sin exaltarse, fue muy clara

_-¡Yo opino sobre lo que me da la gana! Ya te lo dije una vez-_ reiteró él enojado, acercándose para que lo entendiera

_-¡Eres un patán malcriado!_- le insultó ella

_-¡Y tú una ingenua! ¡Por favor abre los ojos, el insoportable de Brower tenía un montón de chicas detrás de él aquí, que te hace pensar que donde reside ahora puede ser diferente!- _Terry prácticamente le alzó la voz hablándole muy de cerca y poco le faltó para tomarla de los hombros y zamarrearla para que reaccionara

_-¡No te metas con Anthony, él es un chico virtuoso y yo confiaré en él, porque lo amo!_- Candy fue terminante. Se quedaron viendo de frente más ella no le bajó la mirada. Era un desafío.

-Eres una ilusa que cree en un tipo que le da de largas y ni siquiera le explica cuando va a volver. A lo mejor y te haces vieja esperando- le sentenció él, cuando quería ser insoportable realmente lo conseguía.

_-¡Ese es mi problema!_- contestó ella. Aunque en el fondo enfrentársele todavía la intimidaba, se obligaba a sí misma a ser valiente cuando de sacar la cara por su amor se trataba. En esos casos, toda su fuerza interior salía a flote naturalmente.

_-Pobre tonta_- expresó por último Terry, retirándose y dejándola sola. Cuando se enojaba nunca media lo que decía. Candy temblaba del coraje y la indignación

_-No voy a desconfiar de ti mi Anthony_- se dijo para sí misma sintiendo ganas de llorar mientras frotaba su hermoso anillo de compromiso –_No prestaré atención a nadie que trate de hablar mal de ti. Te esperaré amor mío. Lo haré_-

* * *

><p><em>-¿Candy por qué tan sola?-<em>Preguntó con curiosidad Albert al encontrarla cabizbaja mirando de nuevo a los osos que eran los animales que estaban ubicados más cerca de su cabaña _-¿Y Terry?-_

_-No lo sé… él es malo- _respondió ella bajando la mirada dolida. Tenía los brazos apoyados en la baranda del mirador y lucía afectada por algo y triste.

_-¿Se pelearon?_- Albert quiso saber

_-Terry nunca va a cambiar, es un idiota_- opinó ella. Albert simplemente se encogió de hombros

-_A mi me parece una buena persona, me consta, pero ni modo si discutieron no puedo hacer nada_-

Ni bien Albert hacía dicho aquello, notó que Terry cuidadoso los observaba oculto detrás de un árbol

_-Pienso que es hora de que regresen al colegio, ya han pasado un buen rato y se divirtieron pero si descubren su escapada, les van a castigar-_ recomendó el joven veterinario y guardián, siempre responsable aún en su vida descomplicada y bien claro para que los dos chicos tuvieran en cuenta, pues sabía que Terry también le estaba escuchando perfectamente.

-_Si quiere él que se vaya primero, yo regresaré sola por otro lado, tal como vine-_ resolvió Candy resuelta

-_Pues creo que Terry no se irá sin ti_- opinó Albert que al fin y al cabo deseaba que cambiara de opinión y se dejara acompañar de regreso por el rebelde para su protección. No le gustaba que siendo tan jovencita y bonita anduviera paseando sola por las calles de la ciudad. Si bien en el fondo no le agradaba que Terry anduviese tras ella con fines románticos, sí deseaba que lo hiciera como un buen amigo para cuidarla.

No obstante, cuando Candy vio que Terry salía del escondite y mirándola se empezaba a acercar, decidió despedirse.

-_Me voy Albert, fue un gusto verte hoy- _dijo dándole u abrazo_ – Pronto comenzará el verano y me tocará ir a Escocia, por favor no dejes de escribirme, sabes la dirección-_

_-Por supuesto que te escribiré a la extensión del Honorable Colegio San Pablo en Escocia-_ confirmó el rubio sonriendo, recordando cuando ella le había enviado una carta desde allí el verano anterior – _Cuídate mucho Candy y pásala bien-_

_-¡Igual Albert, adiós!- _dijo ella alejándose con una sonrisa, recuperando el buen humor que le caracterizaba

Era el turno de despedirse de Terry pero para sorpresa de Albert, fue demasiado rápido

-_Fue un gusto Albert, te veré otro día_- dijo dándole la mano pero sin perderla de vista a ella ni un instante y se fue detrás enseguida.

_-¡Ok, cuídate!-_ alcanzó apenas a decirle Albert porque el rebelde Terry era como un vendaval y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la magnitud en la que estaba perdido por la chica.

Los vio a los dos enojados salir a la calle sin hablarse el uno al otro y al detener un taxi, subirse ella primero sin mirarlo siquiera a Terry.

Albert entendió que así no fuera conveniente, el acercamiento da ambos era inevitable. Una atracción que no se podía controlar y que de seguro les traería problemas a futuro.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Oye Tarzán pecosa!<em>- Terry trató de abordarla mientras caminaba detrás de ella por el callejón cercano al colegio, donde habían pedido al taxista que los dejara para no levantar sospechas, pero ella no le hizo el menor caso, así que insistió

_-…Tal vez se me fue la mano, lo reconozco…pero es que me enferma que seas tan ilusa…-_trató de de disculparse torpemente, sin querer embarrándola más, al no estar acostumbrado a hacerlo, no le salía bien. Por lo general terminaba enojándose de nuevo al recordar sus propias razones _-¡Hey, me estás escuchando!-_

Candy se detuvo en seco en ese momento, dispuesta a dejar de lado la tregua que habían acordado

_-¡No quiero nada, no me hables!-_ le lanzó a la cara, terminante

_-¡Eres una cabeza dura!_- Terry le recriminó por su actitud hostil, pero Candy solo optó por taparse los oídos con las manos y comenzar a correr. Más, como era la función de Terry el cuidarla, empezó también a correr detrás de ella.

Candy llegó primero al muro del colegio, en una parte no muy elevada, desde donde se podía saltar sin ser vista y logró subirlo sin complicaciones, pero Terry con su vigorosidad y habilidad adquirida con la experiencia, llegó y lo saltó de un impulso, pisando primero el suelo del colegio. Desde arriba, Candy le dirigió una mirada de odio, sin embargo él caballeroso ante todo siempre, se acercó y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

_-¿Necesita ayuda señorita?_- le dijo con su clásica sonrisa torcida y coqueta, algo exaltado por el ejercicio

Acomodándose la falda para no parecer indecente, a Candy no le quedó más que aceptar, sin embargo una vez que estuvo en tierra firme, lo único que le regaló a Terry fue una torcida de ojos, más no un gracias y arreglándose el uniforme se dirigió de nuevo hacia el salón de castigos.

_-¿Qué, ni un gracias?-_ se quejó el castaño simulándose ofendido con su humor burlón pero ella no volteó, por lo que optó por bromearla de nuevo _–¡Pecosa te vi los calzones!_-

_-¡Cállate!_- Candy replicó por fin con coraje

* * *

><p>En una tierra más lejana por la noche, un joven ayudaba a su progenitor a sentarse con cuidado en un sillón.<p>

-_Está bien, ya estoy bien_- decía el hombre convaleciente

_-¿Papá, ya te tomaste tus medicinas?_- el muchacho quiso saber

_-Todas y a la hora adecuada_- recalcó su progenitor

_-De acuerdo, verás que confío en ti_- le hizo ver Anthony con una mirada de advertencia al Capitán Brower, mientras se ocupaba de ponerle un cobertor sobre las piernas y de acomodárselo para que no tuviera frío. También se levantó a cerrar la ventana ya que la noche empezaba a refrescar y la brisa marina a hacerse más fuerte

_-Hijo necesitas descansar, yo ya estoy repuesto, me siento de maravillas, incluso ya no me ahogo- _recordó el Capitán aunque las ojeras bajo sus ojos no corroboraban del todo la afirmación.

Anthony permaneció un momento mirando por la ventana, la inmensidad del firmamento estrellado, agradeciéndole a Dios que fuese así y por darle una nueva oportunidad de vivir a su padre. También le pidió que cuidase a sus personas amadas, a sus familiares en Londres y en especial a su gran amor, a su Candy.

_-Te diré algo_ – pronunció el papá al verlo tan ensimismado _–…la próxima semana empezaremos a planear nuestro regreso a Inglaterra, ¿Qué opinas? ya es tiempo, ¿no crees?-_

Para Anthony oír aquello fue como si lo despertasen de un sueño lejano, asimilándolo, se volteó a verlo

_-¿Lo dices en serio?-_

-_Por supuesto que sí muchacho, sé cuanto extrañas a la hermosa niña de ojos verdes. Cuánto has sacrificado hijo mío por venir aquí_- contestó el señor

_-¡Oh papá, muchísimas gracias!_ – Expresó Anthony yendo hacia él y agachándose hasta quedar a su altura -¡_No hay nada que pueda hacerme más dichoso, de verdad gracias, gracias!-_ agregó emocionado sosteniendo sus manos

_-Entonces ya está decidido_- confirmó el Capitán despeinándole la rubia cabellera en un gesto de cariño – _Ahora ve a descansar, te lo mereces, yo me quedaré leyendo un poco y luego me acostaré-_

-_Está bien, hasta mañana papá_- dijo Anthony levantándose y llevándose la mano a la frente en saludo militar, a los que su padre estaba acostumbrado y luego se dirigió a la salida.

El capitán Brower sonrió cuando cerró la puerta, consciente de que más orgulloso de su hijo no podía sentirse., luego abrió su libro y se enfrascó en su lectura.

Una vez en el pasillo, Anthony emprendió su camino exhausto hacia su habitación pero se encontró con Kiki quien salía de la cocina, ya dispuesta a ir a su casa. Anthony no se asombró puesto que Kiki se ofrecía a menudo a ayudar a la cocinera con sus recetas vegetarianas y saludables, por lo que junto a su padre le estaban sumamente agradecidos.

-_Anthony…- expresó al verlo_

_-Kiki, no sabía que hoy estuvieras aquí_- confesó él

-_Lo siento, no quería molestar, por ello entré por la puerta trasera. Es que hice pie de frutas para el abuelo y les traje un poco_- comentó con la mirada color miel refulgente y algo tímida – _lo dejé en la cocina a las mucamas para que se lo sirvan mañana a la hora del desayuno-_

_-De seguro estará delicioso, te agradezco tu gentileza_- dijo él con amabilidad aunque se caía de sueño

-_Anthony…cierto, quería decirte que ya terminé de leer el libro que me prestaste "20.000 leguas de viaje submarino" y me encantó, estaba pensando en que quizá podamos empezar a hacer intercambio de libros siempre, a mi también me fascina Julio Verne_- propuso con delicadeza, intentando hacerle conversa puesto que no había podido verlo en todo el día por sus estudios y lo había extrañado a rabiar

_-Me parece una excelente idea_- opinó Anthony, intentando contener un bostezo para no parecer maleducado. Él también pasaba su día ocupado, haciendo de anfitrión de la casa en representación de su padre. Se encargaba de hacer las labores de hombre como cortar leña o ayudar a realizar las compras si era necesario puesto que las dos mucamas y una cocinera con la que contaban eran mujeres. La cocinera una señora mayorcita y sus sobrinas, dos jovencitas de escuálida contextura, una que apenas alcanzaba la mayoría de edad y la otra de trece de años, a las que ayudaba a veces caballerosamente en los tareas complicadas. Aparte Anthony se encargaba de realizar los trámites legales y envíos de correos que fueran necesarios o concernientes al trabajo de su padre, que había dejado relegado debido a su enfermedad en la White Star Line, para que no lo perdiera y de estar pendiente de la compra de medicinas para que no faltasen, adicional a ello, las horas que le quedaban libre las pasaba estudiando junto a su tutor, el Profesor Garnier, quien se había radicado en una villa cercana para poder tener privacidad en su vida algo libertina. Por todo ello, lo único que quería a esas horas era ir a su cama a dormir.

Kiki se dio cuenta pero necesitaba decirle algo más

-_Anthony…_- dijo, respirando profundo para tomar valor ante lo que le iba a pedir. Él con paciencia le escuchó –_Mañana habrá una exposición de pinturas medievales en la Pinacoteca de la ciudad, ¿Te gustaría ir a verla conmigo?- _

Anthony se quedó un momento en silencio, no muy sorprendido ya que intuía desde un principio los sentimientos guardados que ella tenía hacia él, algo que se reflejaba en su manera de mirarle o en su nerviosismo al estar cerca de él, pero no quería mentirle ni darle falsas esperanzas ya que su corazón poseía una única dueña, por lo que sopesó la manera de darle una negativa sin lastimarla y a la final fue sincero

_-Kiki, lo siento pero no puedo. No debo dejar a mi padre solo mucho tiempo cuando me necesita, pero te agradezco la invitación-_

_-Pero mi abuelo es jubilado, lo puede cuidar por nosotros solo mañana por la tarde- _apresuró a excusar ella pero Anthony fue renuente

-_Lo siento, Kiki también debo estudiar, pronto volveré a Londres a retomar mis estudios en el colegio…debo estar preparado_- agregó él sin dejar su amabilidad con ella en ningún momento

-_Oh…entiendo…-_ dijo ella bajando la cabeza para disimular lo apenada que se sentía – _igual la exhibición va a estar todo el mes, quizá´ podamos ir otro día_- añadió en voz bajita. Anthony no dijo nada, sintiéndose un poco incomodo pero ella agregó haciéndose la desentendida– _Te veré mañana, adiós_-

-_Buenas noches Kiki, que duermas bien_- le dijo Anthony a manera de despedida mientras la veía con cariño, salir y seguir el camino de entrada del pequeño jardín. Era una chica linda, lo reconocía pero no podía amarla de otra manera que como una buena amiga. El había conocido el amor con su Candy y jurado que la amaría para siempre.

Una vez estuvo solo, se encargó de cerrar con seguro las puertas y las ventanas hasta el día siguiente y se dirigió a su habitación, donde sentándose a su escritorio tranquilo empezó a releer la ultima carta que su adorada Candy le había enviado para enseguida apresurarse a responderla. Una fotografía de ambos, tomada por la trigésima cámara de una sola vida de Stear, descansaba en una esquina y le servía de inspiración.

Anthony tomó el portarretratos en sus manos y acarició con ternura con sus dedos la imagen sonriente de su niña amada, a quien extrañaba tanto. Ella era la dueña de sus pensamientos y de su corazón, a quien anhelaba tener entre sus brazos, volver a sentir sus besos y cuyo cuerpo soñaba con acariciar cada noche al abrazar a su almohada. La imaginó en esos mismos momentos en su habitación en el colegio San Pablo en Londres, quizá mirando las estrellas desde la ventana, antes de dormir.

-_Ya falta poco amor mío para que estemos juntos de nuevo, ya falta poco…_- dijo mirando el retrato, evocándola con amor.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará….<em>

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Belén_


	36. XXXV: Una amistad especial

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la serie Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de kyoko Mizuki y compañía, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para dar rienda suelta a mi inquieta imaginación.**

_Hola amigas como están, aquí les traigo un corto capitulo especial para las Terrytanas, basado en uno del anime que ya se darán cuenta cual es. Ya se nos viene el verano y muchas cosas están por suceder en esta historia._

_Agradezco infinitamente a todos o todas las que siguen esta historia y me apoyan con sus reviews y favs, también a los que aunque no comenten siempre están pendientes. Los quiero =)_

_A Vikiar, Verito, Stear's Girl, Angld, Majo, Lupita1797, Aide22, Veronica Brower, Diana, Lis69, un gran abrazo_

**Capítulo XXXV: ****Una amistad especial**

Así como el cauce de un río desemboca en el mar, las discusiones y desavenencias entre Terry y Candy terminaron convirtiéndose en una gran amistad en la que había muchas experiencias y gustos en común: las soledades, sus rebeldías, el enfrentarse de cara a la vida ellos mismos desde muy pequeños (ella huérfana y el proveniente de un hogar disfuncional), sus personalidades únicas, la manera de comportarse diferente tan en contra del molde estipulado por la sociedad, un conjunto de factores que les permitió tejer rápidamente un fuerte lazo de forma natural. Ambos eran almas sencillas que aunque contaban a la mano con abundantes riquezas preferían concentrarse en lo inmaterial, en aquellas cosas que enriquecían sus espíritus.

Un día cualquiera se encontraron en el pasillo, él la siguió, más adelante discutieron, luego bromearon y al final terminaron volviendo a ser amigos.

Quizá fueron sus reuniones diarias debajo del árbol de la pequeña colina del colegio antes de que empezaran las clases o sus acuerdos para estudiar juntos en la biblioteca los fines de semana, cuando ella le ayudaba en Química y él en Francés, un segundo idioma que se le daba extremadamente bien, lo que les hizo a la larga muy unidos.

Candy con su paciencia le enseñó al joven despreocupado que repasaba todo a última hora y obtenía por lo general buenas calificaciones pero no a conciencia o muchas veces copiando de diferentes maneras, a ser más responsable y mejorar su aprendizaje al embeberse de lleno en las materias.

Por ello, la primera vez que gracias a sus renovados esfuerzos incentivados por su original maestra y a una noche de desvelo estudiando, Terry logró obtener un 10 en Química, materia que no se le daba bien, casi abraza al profesor en un acto espontáneo de alegría, prometiéndose a sí mismo que luego repetiría su hazaña de éxito con Trigonometría, otra asignatura en la que pataleaba.

Sus compañeros empezaron a darse cuenta del inusual comportamiento entusiasta del rebelde, antes siempre tan amargado y mal genio y lo relacionaron enseguida con su nueva "_amiga_" o nueva conquista.

No era difícil reparar en ello, pues se le notaba a distancia la ilusión en sus ojos cada vez que veía Candy. Él no disimulaba en sus acciones al tenerla cerca.

Pronto el rumor se extendió por los pasillos y todo el colegio comenzó a notar que el temible Terrence Grandchester estaba enamorado.

Candy por su parte, parecía ser la única que no reparaba o no le daba importancia a aquello puesto que su situación sentimental la mantenía cegada. Además debido a su cercanía con Terry no siempre le iba bien. Se ganó por ejemplo, varias miradas de regaño por parte de las religiosas al percibir algún guiño, silbido o gesto de él hacia ella e incluso un día, una buena reprimenda delante de sus compañeras de curso por parte de la maestra de Costura, una ancianita anticuada, al encontrarlo haciéndole señas e indicándole con los dedos de la mano la hora para encontrarse.

Está demás decir que estaba estrictamente prohibido que los chicos se relacionaran con las chicas en días de clases por lo que aquellos métodos de comunicación al ser notados también eran condenables.

_-¡Usted Srta. White debe aprender a respetar el uniforme, qué es eso de esas señales! Eso se deja para un "quinto domingo" o un fin de semana. ¡Las reglas del plantel se respetan, aprenda a comportarse como una dama!-_

-_Pero Mrs. Olsen, yo no…-_

_-¡No me responda, cuide esos modales jovencita y aprenda a respetarse también a sí misma, no le da vergüenza andar con semejante rufián…!_-

Ninguna excusa por parte de Candy fue aceptada, aparte de mal vista la amistad, Terry gozaba de mala fama también entre los profesores. Ese día sí lograron bajarle al ánimo al punto de hacerla querer esconder la cabeza en un hoyo dentro de la tierra.

Terry presenció impotente todo aquello de lejos porque no le estaba permitido acercarse y lleno de coraje por la vergüenza que le hicieran pasar a ella, decidió vengarse.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los estudiantes al encontrarse a la mañana siguiente dibujada con tizas de colores en una pared por la entrada del edificio femenino a la misma profesora de Costura, con su típica mueca gruñona que afeaba su cara y unos ovillos de lana en la mano que hacían alusión a que se trataba de ella, aparte de unas letras con el nombre de su asignatura que no dejaban lugar a dudas. Una obra que hizo reír a todo el mundo.

Para las que habían presenciado el incidente con Candy el día anterior, no les fue complicado sospechar quien había sido el autor, más nadie pudo comprobarlo puesto que el dibujo había sido elaborado de madrugada, sin testigos.

No obstante, Candy en medio de todo el alboroto suscitado por la aparición del dibujo, supo al instante que se trataba de él y que aquella obra había sido solo por ella, pero se abstuvo de comentarios y solo sonrió.

A sabiendas de que había personas que se la pasaban hablando de ellos, Candy y Terry decidieron no tomar en cuenta las opiniones y seguir viento en popa con su sana amistad.

Pero una noche las cosas se pusieron raras.

Entre sueños Candy desde su cuarto escuchó rumores de voces afuera en el jardín pero no le dio importancia y dándose la vuelta en su cama continúo durmiendo, sin saber que pocos minutos después alguien irrumpiría en su habitación despertándola sobresaltada.

_-¡Terry!-_ fue su exclamación llena de susto al lograr encender la lámpara de su mesita de noche y verle

El castaño desorientado y algo tambaleante observó todo alrededor con detenimiento, llevándose una mano a la cabeza al darse cuenta que había cometido un gran error al ingresar a una habitación de chica.

Candy aún lo suficiente aturdida como para poder pronunciar algo con coherencia, reparó en su deplorable estado, todo sucio, con señales de haber sostenido una pelea e indicaciones de que estaba medio ebrio.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_- ya no pudo contenerse más

-_Así que este es tu cuarto pequeña pecosa_- dijo él reparando un instante en ella pero enseguida un ligero mareo le hizo tener que dejarse caer en el suelo y apoyar su respaldar en el borde de la cama _– Ni te emociones, no he entrado aquí a propósito para verte, sino porque la persona que me traía se confundió- _explicó mientras se sostenía el tabique de la nariz con los dedos, totalmente exhausto. Podía sentirla mirándolo en la mediana oscuridad.

-_Menos mal porque ya pensaba en denunciarte a las autoridades del colegio- _le dejó ella saber de mal humor mientras se levantaba poniéndose su salto de cama sobre su pijama para encender la luz de la habitación.

_-¡Ja!, ni que hubiera mucho que ver_- argumentó él burlón al verla cubrirse, haciendo que Candy lo mirara con rabia, más cuando intentó reírse un temblor de dolor a causa de los golpes recibidos en el cuerpo le sobrevino y tuvo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el borde de la cama para soportar el malestar –_Déjame descansar un rato aquí por favor y me iré pronto_- le pidió.

Candy entonces olvidó su incomodidad y se acercó a él preocupada

_-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Pero que te sucedió? Estás todo lleno de heridas y magulladuras_-

-_Tuve una pelea en un bar por algo estúpido_ –Terry le contó. El ver como ella se preocupaba, aún en su estado le enterneció un poco –_eran muchos contra mí, fue una riña desigual_- se apresuró a decir

_-¡Oh cielos, tu rodilla!-_ exclamó ella al notar que tenía un corte –_debo hacer algo para detener la sangre- _añadió para sí misma tomando la responsabilidad y seriedad de una enfermera, tal como solía hacer con los niños en el Hogar de Pony.

Fue hasta su cómoda para ver si tenía aún algo de gazas o algodón guardados pero se le habían terminado, así que ingeniándoselas decidió que la cinta de su bata podía servir.

-_Esto quizá te moleste un poco al principio pero te ayudará_- indicó al tiempo que volvía donde él para pasarle la banda por detrás de la rodilla y la ajustaba para cortar el flujo sanguíneo. Terry le respondió con un gemido de dolor al principio pero al final terminó por admirarla, tan concentrada como una profesional en su labor.

Candy en esos momentos se sintió insegura, sabía que estaba cometiendo algo prohibido, yendo contra las reglas del colegio al tenerlo allí en su habitación pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir sin antes auxiliarlo.

"_¿Por qué se habrá metido en una pelea así?" _se preguntó intrigada, si Terry era un joven noble que lo tenía todo, ¿por qué también era un busca problemas?

Terry empezó a sentirse soñoliento por causa de la embriaguez. Ella aprovechó entonces para limpiarle la sangre de la boca con un pañuelo, pues tenía un costado del labio inferior partido.

-_Bien, quédate quieto, ya casi termino_- susurró con calma al verlo bufar

–_Ten cuidado Tarzán pecosa_- masculló entre dientes pero en cuanto Candy concluyó con eso, con una mirada de admiración y agradecimiento le tomó la mano para hacerle saber que era capaz de soportar cualquier dolor si estaba con ella.

Candy pensó que aquel comportamiento podía ser signo de desvarío y le colocó la otra mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía subida la temperatura

_-Lo sabía, estás volando en fiebre_- confirmó -_Necesitamos algo de medicamentos… pero a esta hora la enfermería ya está cerrada…quizá pueda escaparme a buscar una farmacia…_- caviló entonces preocupada en voz alta

_-¡Estás loca pecosa! Te pueden descubrir, además salir a estas horas sola es muy peligroso para una chica-_ profirió él frunciendo el seño ante lo que consideraba un disparate

_-No te preocupes, por suerte yo no soy del tipo de chica que se desmaya_- resolvió ella sonriendo, dispuesta a levantarse pero él la retuvo del brazo y la haló hacia él, sintiendo en ese momento que su corazón ya no podía contenerse más.

_-¿Qué te pasa, que haces?- _le reclamó extrañada

_-Candy…-_ Terry pronunció su nombre de la forma más tierna en que se lo había escuchado decir y prosiguió tomándole un mechón del flequillo - …_a veces pienso que si no fuera por ese rubio pedante metido en tu historia, tú y yo estaríamos destinados a estar juntos…_-

-_Terry ¿qué dices?, estás ebrio, suéltame_- profirió ella con toda su paciencia, intentando liberar su brazo, más él la retuvo con firmeza

_-Te amo_ – le confesó al fin _-…si supieras cuanto_…-

Candy quedó anonadada en ese instante ante toda la sinceridad que la embriaguez de Terry dejaba salir, solo que cuando él sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a acercarse, le hizo explotar de coraje

_-¡Aléjate de mí borracho sinvergüenza, violaste las reglas!-_ protestó defendiéndose a manotones y descuidándose de levantar la voz

_-¡Shhh… cálmate no hagas ruido o nos descubrirán!_- reclamó él. Candy entonces tuvo que cubrirse la boca reconociendo que había metido la pata. Acción que tuvo su consecuencia pocos minutos después cuando la Hermana Margareth, quien estaba de guardia esa noche, se acercó a la habitación a inspeccionar que todo estuviera bien

_-¿Candy? ¿Candy estás despierta, estás bien?_- preguntó, las luces de la habitación que se filtraban por los bordes de la puerta aparte de los ruidos le llamaron la atención

Adentro, los dos jóvenes sobresaltados supieron que debían actuar rápido, por lo que se levantaron de un impulso ideando que hacer a continuación.

Terry propuso con una seña esconderse en el armario pero Candy concluyó que debajo de la cama era más rápido y levantando un poco la cobija que por suerte caía casi hasta el suelo, le apresuró a entrar. Terry obedeció.

_-¿Candy?_- volvió a llamar la Hermana, mientras a su vez la joven rubia saltaba dentro de su cama para hacerse la dormida, apenas alcanzando a apagar la lamparita de noche

Poco después tal como lo previeran, la monja abría la puerta con su propia llave maestra para encontrarla a Candy fingiendo que deliraba entre sueños

Por su parte, Terry debajo de la cama contenía la respiración y cerraba los ojos esperando que pasara rápido el momento y no fuese encontrado o de lo contrario sería el fin para ambos

_-¡Candy, Candy, es solo una pesadilla!_- dijo la religiosa desde el umbral de la puerta para despertarla, mientras Candy simulaba volver en sí - _por favor, cuando duermas no te olvides de apagar la luz- _no olvidó recordarle

_-¡Oh, Hermana Margareth!, lo siento_- excusó apenada simulando que recién se levantaba y se encontraba con la sorpresa de que estuviese allí llamándole la atención -…_es que últimamente he tenido muchas pesadillas y la luz las aminora un poco_-

_-¡Tonterías Candy!_- expresó la monjita con una mueca de desconfianza –_Quizá una buena confesión el domingo antes de misa te ayude, ahora tranquilízate, intenta relajarte y vuelve a dormir-_ recomendó

_-Lo haré Hermana Margareth, gracias, buenas noches_- Candy expresó. La religiosa entonces se retiró, volviendo a cerrar la puerta y dejando el cuarto en completa oscuridad

_-¡Ufff…menos mal era ella!_- Candy susurró con alivio, sin embargo al igual que Terry esperó un momento más antes de salir de su puesto, hasta que escucharon los ecos de los pasos de la religiosa alejarse. Ni bien no hubo más moros en la costa, Candy fue la primera en moverse y asomarse debajo de la cama, donde el rebelde castaño descansaba cómodamente acostado boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

_-¡Hey mocoso despierta!_- le llamó. Terry al espabilarse se encontró con la cara bonita de ella de cabeza observándole y le pareció gracioso.

-_Estaba bien allí abajo señorita pecosa_- confesó al salir, intentando ponerse de pie lo mejor que podía

-"_Tarzán Pecosa", tú misma me bautizaste_- corrigió ella moviendo el dedito con ganas de bromear mientras le ayudaba, contenta de haber superado con éxito la situación.

_-Gracias por recordármelo-_ profirió Terry entonces, sonriendo de forma burlona pero ella arrugó la cara dejando a un lado la broma y prefirió alejarse

_-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estarte metiendo en problemas? De no ser así no ocurrirían cosas como ésta_- le reclamó

-_Tenías que salir con tus improperios_- lamentó él

_-¿Quién es tu cómplice en esto?_- Candy quiso saber

-_No necesito un cómplice –_Terry le dejó saber, más le contó lo ocurrido como ella buscaba _- Hoy Albert pasaba por el bar del problema sin querer y me ayudó, simplemente eso_. _Me acompañó hasta el jardín pero como no conoce el colegio confundió el edificio de las chicas con el de los varones y por desgracia tu habitación está en la misma dirección que la mía-_

-_Ah_- comprendió Candy bajando la mirada – _Albert siempre tan amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar cuando lo necesitamos- _comentó y ésta vez fue Terry quien la miró con desconfianza. Reparó en ese momento en la situación y que a esas alturas ya no tenía nada que hacer allí por no revelar que se sintió celoso.

_-Ya estoy bien, es hora de que me vaya_- declaró

_-¿Estás seguro?- _preguntó ella

_-Claro, a no ser que desees que duerma aquí- _Terry no tenía pelos en la lengua, siempre estaba listo para coquetear

_-La ventana está abierta_- dejó claro Candy enseguida

-_Bien_- acordó él por no dejarse vencer y tambaleante como estaba salió al balcón pero ella fue condescendiente, pues sabía que si intentaba bajar en su estado era muy probable que se matara

-_Aguarda_- dijo mientras iba a buscar un utensilio que apreciaba, en el último cajón de su cómoda. La larga cuerda que solía atar de los árboles para ir a visitar a sus primos – _Esto servirá_- indicó pasando al lado de Terry y procediendo a amarrarla de la baranda del balcón, mientras él la miraba sin poderlo creer

–_Listo_- concretó

-_Y luego dicen que soy yo el revoltoso_- comentó Terry mientras ella no podía evitar reír

-_Ok_- convino él tomando la soga en sus manos y pasando una pierna por la baranda, preparándose para bajar por allí sin más, sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla a ella o darle las gracias por ayudarle, aún cuando se había expuesto a meterse en graves problemas. Candy sintió su fría ingratitud.

_-¿Y?_

_-¿Y qué?-_

_-Creo que me merezco un "Gracias Candy" por lo menos- _objetó

_-Oye Pecosa no me impongas el agradecimiento- _Terry era cortante cuando le daba la gana.

_-Olvídalo, solo vete- _Ella entendió que su pedido había estado de más, no obstante cuando ya se retiraba adentro de su habitación sintió que él la retenía del brazo y sentado como estaba sobre el barandal, acercaba su mano a sus labios para depositar sobre ella un beso que la dejó sorprendida. Un momento que quizá hubiese sido más especial de no ser por el aroma a licor que lo envolvía, que le hizo querer alejarse enseguida, recordándole que no se encontraba en sus completos cabales.

-_Te amo…de verdad_- reiteró Terry mirándola con sinceridad antes de bajar. Candy no le respondió pero se quedó escondida en el balcón mirándolo hasta que llegó al suelo, luego le vio detenerse un momento y mirar hacia arriba para hacerle una teatral reverencia justo antes de echarse a correr entre las sombras.

Candy se quedó pensativa, tratando de dejar de lado las emociones confusas que el rebelde con su repentina acción había despertado en ella. Sin querer su mente lo relacionó con Romeo Montesco, personaje que de interpretarlo él en alguna obra, de seguro se le daría muy bien, pero después se regañó a sí misma por estar reparando en ello. No debía, pues gracias al cielo la vida ya le había puesto en su camino a su propio Romeo. Convencida de ello, ingresó a su habitación y cerró el ventanal.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Terry no apareció para nada, lo que encendió la preocupación de Candy al ser la última que lo viera y más aún conociendo el estado catastrófico en que se encontraba, por lo que no dudó en rondar por las partes del jardín que sabía que él solía frecuentar, ni tampoco le dio pereza pasar dos veces por la Enfermería mirando al disimulo para saber si estaba dentro.<p>

Al otro día y al siguiente el castaño tampoco se dejó ver, preocupándola más, al punto que hasta intentó sacar al descuido el tema en medio de conversaciones con sus amistades para saber si alguien estaba al tanto de su paradero pero nadie le daba una respuesta concreta.

"_Sí que sabes ocasionar problemas Terry y también causarme dolor de cabeza con facilidad_" pensaba Candy enojándose con él en su interior pero pronto recordaba las circunstancias de su última inesperado encuentro y se le pasaba, entonces le volvía la angustia

"_¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? ¿Se encontrará bien? ¿Estará herido de gravedad? ¿Volverá antes de que empiece el verano o después?_"

Decenas de interrogantes surcaban su cabeza cuando se ponía a pensar en él, sus amigas la notaban media ida pero en cuanto querían saber la causa, se hacía la desentendida y cambiaba la conversación. No era conveniente que les contase que estaba preocupada por él, pues no lo entenderían y podía ser comprometedor. La explicación solo ella la sabía. Había conseguido asomarse al alma de Terry y encontrado allí algo de ella misma, por eso congeniaban tanto, por eso valoraba tanto su amistad.

Pero no todo fue depresivo en aquellos días pues al tercero pasó algo que la sorprendió, sucedió a la hora del almuerzo mientras estaba parada en la fila a la espera de que le sirvieran la comida, recordando también por casualidad el incidente de la guerra de comida que le acercara de nuevo a Terry, cuando una de las cocineras, una amable señora escocesa que tenía años laborando en el colegio le entabló conversación

_-¿Es usted la Srta. Candice White, verdad?-_

_-Eh…sí…¿por?- _Candy quiso saber extrañada

-_¡Awww! Cierta personita la describió perfectamente_- comentó la señora observándola con maternal ternura

_-En serio... ¿quién?_- la curiosidad de Candy iba en aumento pero la señora con astucia cambió el tema pues aún no era momento de revelar información

-_He escuchado hablar mucho sobre usted, es muy popular en el colegio- _añadió

_-¿Quién…yo?- _Candy se sonrojó con modestia, era gracioso e irónico que se lo dijera puesto que nunca hacía nada con el afán de llamar la atención como otras pero aún así reconocía que tenía bastantes amistades y compañeras que la admiraban o le veían como un ejemplo a seguir, aparte de un sinnúmero de pretendientes. Candy se decía a sí misma para explicarlo que tal vez el ser una chica natural y sencilla en un nido de plásticas refinadas le concedía un atractivo especial, como si se tratase de un diamante en bruto de los más hermosos.

La señora entonces apresuró para servirle rápido la comida que había elegido porque ya habían otros alumnos protestando por la demora en la fila pero antes de que se retirara, sacó de su bolsillo un dulce, una barra de chocolate para más exactitud y se la entregó

-_Esto se lo envía una persona especial_- dijo sorprendiéndola. Candy quiso indagar quien era pero la señora no soltó nada más y volvió a su labor. Mientras tanto Annie y Patty ya desde la mesa, donde acostumbraban a sentarse siempre, la llamaron.

_-¿Y eso?-_ preguntó Annie en cuanto vio la golosina descansando en su charola

-_No sé… me lo entregó la señora de la cocina de parte de alguien más, pero no quiso revelarme de quién es_- contó la pequeña pecosa

_-¡Uy!-_ comentó Patty con picardía –_Eso suena como un pretendiente nuevo-_

_-¿De verdad chicas, ustedes lo creen?- _preguntó Candy aunque por demás sabía que era afirmativa la respuesta. Ya había recibido regalitos en otras ocasiones, sobre todo en su cumpleaños o en Navidad, solo que ningún pretendiente se atrevía a insistir mucho puesto que todo el mundo conocía de su relación con Anthony, quien fuera uno de los respetables capitanes de futbol del colegio. No obstante, el pequeño obsequio de esa ocasión le parecía un gesto dulce, así que lo aceptó y lo disfrutó compartiendo con sus amigas. Estaba delicioso.

Para variar el mismo detalle comenzó a repetirse todos los días a la misma hora, el dulce cambiaba de presentación pero siempre era de chocolate. Candy llena de curiosidad intentó sonsacarle a la señora o suplicarle que le contara quien era el misterioso joven, pero ésta muy leal a su amigo, siempre se rehusaba a decir más.

-_Lo siento mi niña, no puedo decir nada aún_- respondía con cotidianidad

Por ultimo aquello sirvió también para transformarlas en buenas amigas a las dos. La mujer le contó que se llamaba Paula y tenía en Escocia un niño pequeño llamado Marc, por quien se sacrificaba trabajando para darle un buen futuro y educación.

La señora se confesó con naturalidad con Candy debido al poder de escuchar que ella poseía y ambas terminaron llorando juntas en una ocasión, dándose consejos mientras platicaban sentadas en unas escalinatas que había a la salida de la cocina al jardín.

-_El galante joven del que le hablo, no se ha equivocado al notar en usted un alma de oro_- comentó la señora

_-Por favor, dígame de quien se trata_- Candy le rogó

-_Debe ser paciente y esperar. Uno de estos días él va a hacerse presente frente a usted, pero mientras tanto solo puedo decirle que es un gran chico-_ la señora Paula alegó

Candy confió en que decía la verdad, no obstante no tenía mucho tiempo para ponerse a pensar en ello, tenía hartas cosas importantes que hacer como empeñarse en sus tareas finales ya que el año lectivo estaba por terminar o empacar su equipaje para ir a Escocia porque el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

"_¿Dónde se encontrará Terry?" _

Aunque no lo buscaba él siempre volvía a sus pensamientos porque era su amigo. Más cuando ya estaba resignada a no volverlo a ver durante todas las vacaciones sino hasta el curso siguiente, apareció otra vez de forma inesperada tal como había desparecido. Exactamente diez días después.

Sucedió al volver de la Biblioteca donde estaba investigando un tema de arte para hacer una redacción, sin saber que el rebelde la esperaba escondido en un salón cercano calculando verla pasar. En cuanto ella estuvo lo suficiente cerca, salió del aula y le saltó enfrente para hacerla asustar.

_-¡Buuuuu!-_

Candy profirió un pequeño grito como era natural, retrocediendo instantáneamente, sin embargo él la retuvo de los brazos

_-¡Hey Tarzán Pecosa, no seas tan escandalosa!-_ replicó riéndose ante la expresión de susto de ella. Candy a ciencia cierta no supo bien que sintió en ese momento, si coraje por haberla asustado, alegría por volver a verlo o resentimiento por haber desaparecido tantos días sin avisarle. Al final pudieron más la primera y última causa, por lo que soltándose de forma brusca, le torció los ojos para continuar su camino. Terry solo silbó ante esa actitud.

-_Uhm…tomaré eso como un "yo también te extrañé Terry"-_ profirió empezando a seguirla descomplicado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Aquello le hizo a Candy detenerse y voltearse a verlo

-_Me pregunto como es que haces para que te concedan permiso en el colegio tantos días_- expresó

-_Tengo mis contactos_- confesó él encogiéndose de hombros _– pero eso no es asunto tuyo_- aclaró, no dispuesto a dejar que ella se entrometiera en ese terreno

-_Claro que no, ni me importa_- se defendió ella – _pero al menos podrías avisarle a las personas que nos preocupamos por ti cuando decidas hacerlo- _Ya estaba, lo había dicho porque no pensaba quedarse atorada con ese hueso, Candy era sincera. Terry se vio sorprendido

_-¿Eso significa que te preocupas por mí?_-

Candy entendió entonces que tal vez había hablado demás

_-Ehm…lo hacía_- contestó fingiendo que se arreglaba el uniforme negro de parada que tocaba ese día, con indiferencia _-…pero ya no estoy segura_- diciendo esto intentó seguir su camino pero él se apresuró y le cortó el paso

-_Espera, tengo algo que decirte_-

Candy se asombró, más en ese momento notaron que uno de los sacerdotes que se encargaba de cuidar el área de los varones se acercaba por el pasillo, por lo que Terry tomándola del brazo cauteloso la llevó hacia la pared, logrando ocultarse con ella detrás de un pilar para que el religioso no reparase en ellos. Por suerte iba ocupado conversando con un par de alumnos y no los vio.

Candy no se sitió muy cómoda quedando tan cerca de Terry así que cruzándose de brazos con los libros apretados a su pecho, se alejó del pilar y se arrimó un momento a la pared a la espera de lo que tuviese que decir

-_Y bien… te escucho_-

Terry entonces se le acercó con su media sonrisa coqueta, colocando la mano en la pared al lado de ella

-_Pecosa debo reconocer que la otra noche que ingresé a tu cuarto por equivocación, no estaba en mis completos cabales, sin embargo tú me ayudaste, por lo que me siento en deuda contigo y quisiera recompensártelo_-

-_No tienes por qué_- se apresuró a decirle ella pero él se llevo un dedo a los labios pidiéndole que guardara silencio

-_No me interrumpas que no he terminado_- le dijo, provocando que ella le mirara con cierto disgusto – _como te decía mañana que empiezan las vacaciones y que nos dejan el día libre en Edimburgo ¿Te gustaría ir a pasear al Castillo y después al cinematógrafo?-_

Candy tuvo que pestañear dos veces para poder creer lo que escuchaba, la estaba invitando a salir

-_Es solo como una forma de compensación por tu ayuda, eres buena como enfermera_- añadió él al verla dudar. A Candy le agradó el elogió y pensó con inocencia que en ese caso no había nada malo, después de todo sonaba divertido y pasar con Terry le resultaba entretenido cuando no salían peleando ambos, claro estaba

-_Está bien_- aceptó

_-¿Bien?_- quiso corroborar él

-_Bien_- ella confirmó

_-Ok, en ese caso te recogeré allá ni bien bajemos del tren, ¿Te parece?-_ añadió él empezando a alejarse para disimular, después de que la campana sonara y los alumnos empezaran a salir de los diferentes salones de clases. Candy solo asintió

-_Ah pecosa y una cosa más_- agregó antes de irse –_cualquier disparate que allá dicho o hecho la otra vez, no lo tomes en cuenta_–Candy entendió que con ello se refería a la noche de la borrachera, pero solo abrió los brazos para dejarle en claro que no estaba diciendo nada.

-_Así es mejor, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones_- añadió Terry para molestarla, ganándose que ella le sacara la lengua y se direccionara luego por su propio camino sin poder creerlo, pero él riéndose la llamó

_-¡Oye Candy!-_

Y cuando ella se volteó le lanzó algo que a duras penas pudo agarrar entre sus manos. Con asombro Candy se dio cuenta de que era un bombón de chocolate

_-Te veré luego_- dijo entonces él, guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Belén_


	37. XXXVI:Edimburgo

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para jugar con ellos y escribo historias sin fines de lucro.**_

_Hola amigas bellas, cómo han pasado, espero que estén disfrutando del mundial de fútbol y apoyando siempre a sus equipos en las buenas y en las malas =). Les cuento que he estado delicada de salud en estos días y hasta tuve que pasar por una operación, por eso no he tenido oportunidad para actualizar pero ya me estoy reponiendo y tendré más tiempo para escribir puesto que debo obviamente descansar por prescripción médica. Por lo pronto les dejo el capi 36, que se refiere a un día de convivencia al comienzo del segundo verano en Escocia, quería darles una oportunidad de flirtear un poco a Terry y a Candy antes de proseguir con la historia...Mis Anthonyfans no me maten, nuestro rubio bello volverá a hacer su aparición muy pronto, ya lo verán._

_A todas las amigas que me dejan sus comentarios y opiniones les mando un gran abrazo, sus reviews son muy importantes para mí. A Lis69, Majo, Angld, Verito, Aide22, Lupita1797, MissBrower, Diana, Jecely, Takatogiah88, Kumicogina y a quienes se olvidan de ponerme sus nombres, gracias chicas por todo el apoyo, gracias por acompañarme en este sueño._

_Ahora sí...¡A Leer! jejeje_

**Capítulo XXXVI****: Edimburgo**

_-¡Listo, terminé!_- Patty expresó cerrando su cuaderno, refiriéndose a la primera tarea que debían presentar en el colegio de verano en los Talleres de Artes y Literatura, para los cuales se habían inscrito ese año.

_-¡Oh, eso no es justo!, tu resumen ha de estar perfecto porque te sabes de memoria el libro_- objetó Annie a forma de broma

-_Oigan yo no tengo la culpa de que mis padres me hayan regalado la "Divina Comedia" en mi doceavo cumpleaños_- Patty defendió

_-Sí que te pareces a Stear, son tal para cual_- opinó Annie estudiándola mientras movía la cabeza simulando sentir rabia.

-_Déjame revisar como vas, te ayudaré_- le ofreció Patty riendo y sonrojándose, Annie le dejó ver como requería su cuaderno pero al hacerlo reparó en el de Candy, quien estaba también al lado de ellas y se sorprendió, ya que su deber apenas contaba con un par de párrafos a lo mucho. La joven rubia lucía bastante distraída esa tarde mientras observaba entre sus dedos las puntas de su cabello.

-_Pero Candy, no has avanzado nada y debemos presentar por lo menos cinco hojas para el lunes_- le recordó – _es mejor terminarlo ahora porque mañana ni pasado nos sobrará tiempo, por el paseo-_

Candy sabía que era verdad más no se preocupaba, si no lo finalizaba allí lo haría al día siguiente durante el camino a Escocia pero en esos momentos su mente andaba en otro lado. Dentro de su cabeza bailaban cientos de ideas, tenía las pruebas de un misterio por resolver y las estaba calibrando en una balanza.

_-Chicas…¿Ustedes creen que alguien ebrio dice la verdad?_- se animó a preguntarles por fin

_-¿A qué viene eso?-_ inquirió Annie completamente extrañada, más Patty enseguida contestó

_-Sí, mi abuelita Martha siempre cuenta que mi abuelo en paz descanse era un todo un Casanova por eso no le gustaba que se embriagara porque empezaba a coquetear con todas las mujeres que veía su paso. Ah y también tengo un tío que cuando se pasa de copas se vuelve generoso y empieza a regalar dinero, si vieran como todo el mundo se le acerca…- _

Las chicas sonrieron pues con su inocencia Patty contaba sus anécdotas de una forma divertida sin querer. Era viernes al anochecer y estaban reunidas en la habitación de ella, sentadas en la alfombra haciendo la tarea con miras de no desvelarse puesto que al día siguiente debían levantarse temprano para asistir a la tradicional misa antes del viaje. Por suerte ya las tres tenían su equipaje casi listo.

Olvidando el tema y volviendo a concentrarse en las líneas escritas por Annie, Patty tomó uno de los chocolates que Candy había llevado para compartir y que yacían en una bandejita en el medio de las tres.

_-¡Uhm, están deliciosos!_- opinó mientras masticaba uno _-¿acaso son los del pretendiente secreto, no me digas que ya sabes quién es?-_ preguntó emocionada

-_Ehm… aún no a totalidad pero tengo una ligera sospecha_- Candy confesó

_-¡Quién!-_ pidieron saber las dos amigas al mismo tiempo

-_Bueno… Terry me regaló un bombón ayer_…- empezó a contar Candy un poco insegura pero en ese momento Patty casi se atraganta

_-¿Qué?-_ exclamó tosiendo asustada, arrepintiéndose en ese mismo instante de ser tan comelona –_es broma ¿cierto?, ¡esto puede tener drogas o algún veneno!- _

Annie totalmente de acuerdo se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y ayudarla a escupir

_-¡Chicas por favor no exageren!_- Candy protestó –_Quizá Terry parezca a simple vista un rufián rebelde y temible como todos piensan pero por dentro no es un mal tipo…y además es mi amigo- _aclaró

_-¡Candy tienes acaso idea de lo que estás diciendo!- _Annie la encaró, por lo general ella era tierna y dulce pero la actitud de Candy la asustaba, si era su amiga debía decirle de frente las cosas, así dolieran -¿_Qué crees que pensaría Anthony si se llegara a enterar de esto?-_

_-Anthony no tiene nada que ver en esto- _refutó Candy levantándose un tanto exasperada porque como siempre estaban confundiendo las cosas _–Él es mi gran amor, yo lo adoro...Terry es solo mi amigo_- esclareció cruzándose de brazos, prefiriendo mirar un momento hacia la ventana que a ellas

_-Ok, ok, que tal si nos olvidamos de esta conversación y pensamos mejor en lo que vamos a hacer mañana_- propuso Patty conciliadora pues intuía que de no ser así se formaría un ambiente de discordia –_tenemos una buena noticia Candy. Stear y Archie también irán a Escocia, no al colegio pero se hospedaran en la mansión Ardley. ¡Te imaginas, pasaremos otra vez juntos como el verano anterior, de seguro va a ser divertidísimo!_- comentó para alegrarla, sin notar que el decir eso le hacía reparar aún más en la falta de Anthony, haciéndola sentir peor -…_Para mañana tenemos planeado ir a recorrer todo el centro de Edimburgo y por la tarde hacer un picnic al aire libre en el Parque de Holyrood_- añadió _-¿Te nos unirás, ¿verdad?- _

Candy dudó antes de contestar pues ya tenía planes

_-Chicas creo que no podré ir_- se le hizo pesado decir pero al final lo soltó –…_verán, quedé con Terry en acompañarlo a explorar el Castillo de Edimburgo- _

Las muchachas al escucharla primero guardaron absoluto silencio pero luego Annie fue la primera en reaccionar

_-¿Queeé?-_

Patty solo optó por bajar la mirada y mover la cabeza

_-¡Lo ven, por eso no quería decirles nada!-_ Candy las afrontó

_-¡Candy acaso perdiste la cabeza, estás permitiendo que esto se te salga de las manos!-_ opinó Annie levantándose también dispuesta a hacerle recapacitar, sin poder creer la nueva forma de comportarse de su amiga de toda la vida

-_¡Annie no malinterpretes las cosas, no se trata de una cita romántica sino solo de un paseo de amigos. No me gusta Terry!_- Candy reiteró

-_¡Eso ni tú te lo crees!_- la pelinegra le acusó señalándola y después cruzándose de brazos para luego regresar a su puesto. A la final como quería, Candy se sintió mal.

_-¿Creen que haría mal en ir?_- les consultó ya atareada. Patty la quedó mirando con algo de pena pero asintió

_-Candy, si hay una frase de Amber Smith que se me ha quedado grabada es que "no existe la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer" porque a la final ellos siempre terminan queriendo algo más…_- añadió Annie por último, refiriéndose a la más experimentada de las compañeras que conocían, quien de cuando en cuando les daba consejos.

Candy meditó aquello durante el resto de la noche. La teoría no estaba exenta de razón, después de todo ella misma lo había comprobado con Archie una vez, quien había confundido su sincera amistad con algo más…un asunto del cual jamás hablaría con Annie, pero regresando a cavilar en el tema porque no iba a dejar que le sucediese lo mismo con Terry. Se prometió a sí misma poner un límite si las cosas se le empezaban a salir de control y dejar bien en claro con él que solo quería su amistad.

Si se ponía a reparar en Terry, aunque éste hacía tiempo parecía haber dejado sus serios flirteos para con ella de lado brindándole en cambio solo una sana amistad, había veces en que se comportaba de una forma extraña, atenta e incluso romántica que la hacía dudar, inclusive haciéndola llegar a creer por esto que podía ser el pretendiente secreto… solo el tiempo le diría la verdad.

Las conclusiones a las que llegó esa madrugada después de consultar el problema con su almohada, influyeron en sus decisiones a tomar al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana a la salida de la iglesia, Terry la esperó oculto detrás de un frondoso árbol del jardín para conversar un ratito, tal como solía hacer después de las misas a las que él rara vez entraba. Candy ya conocía de su escondite por lo que lo único que hizo fue pasar cerca de allí al disimulo mirándolo, lo que constituía la señal para que la siguiera. Terry obedientemente fue detrás de ella.<p>

_-¿Tienes algo que decirme Pecosa?-_ quiso saber sin reparos al notarla extraña en medio de su silencio después de llevarlo a una parte no muy transitada del jardín sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo. Candy dudó un momento en como proceder ante lo que le iba decir

-_Terry…debo decirte que mañana no podré acompañarte como quedamos…es que… tengo algo que hacer al llegar a Escocia que había olvidado…-_ empezó a explicar mientras él la miraba expectante -…_Es algo que tenía planeado con bastante anticipación…-_

_-Claro, y no lo recordaste hasta hoy_- profirió él con sarcasmo. Candy tuvo que bajar la mirada con timidez en cuanto notó que no le creía nada.

_-No te preocupes Tarzán Pecosa, no tienes que inventar ninguna excusa tonta, sino quieres ir conmigo, solo dímelo en mi cara, al fin y al cabo no me hace falta tu compañía-_ le respondió con su habitual acidez, haciéndole notar que lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-_Bue…bueno_- Candy tartamudeó

-_¡Asunto arreglado!_- concretó Terry abriendo los brazos y sin disimular su enojo, pues su anterior buen humor y emoción de principios del día se le había dañado. Sin decir más se retiró.

Cuando Candy se quedó sola por fin pudo exhalar el aire que había estado conteniendo de los nervios por tener que rechazarlo aunque sin poder evitarlo se sintió también triste.

* * *

><p><em>Un día después… <em>

Un sol cálido brillaba en el cielo acompañado de una suave brisa, irradiando de alegría la hermosa ciudad de Edimburgo. Las risas y voces de los estudiantes llenaban de algarabía y amenidad el ambiente de la estación de tren, haciéndolo muy especial.

Annie, Patty y Candy bajaron corriendo del vagón para encontrarse con Alistear y Archie, quienes les esperaban ya en el andén. En ese lapso de tiempo mientras conversaban poniéndose de acuerdo para comenzar a realizar los planes que tenían para el día, Candy se puso a observar entre la gente para ver si divisaba a Terry si se encontraba por allí. No perdía la esperanza de pedirle que se volviera a unir al grupo en último de los casos para que no anduviese durante el paseo solo, aunque su intuición le decía que no lo aceptaría. No obstante, era una opción a la que su remordimiento le había llevado.

A punto de desistir de su búsqueda, lo vio salir con su maleta del vagón de los varones, algo desganado y rezagado de los demás. Se sintió entonces apenada y sumamente culpable de arruinarle el viaje al dejarse vencer por el "_qué dirán_", pero en cuanto él al sentir que era su centro de atención le clavó la mirada, ella enseguida desvió la suya avergonzada….Iba a ser un día muy largo, lo vislumbró.

Después del largo viaje del día anterior, la mañana transcurrió apacible en una reunión entre amigos en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad, donde tomaron el desayuno. Luego, ya exclusivamente el grupo, se aventuró en un divertido paseo por los lugares más relevantes y turísticos del sector y al llegar la tarde, después del almuerzo en un tradicional restaurante alquilado con exclusividad por las autoridades del colegio, fueron de compras a una librería, algo infaltable en la mayoría de sus salidas.

Candy en esa ocasión se sintió atraída por la sección de Esoterismo, la cual era más amplia y variada en ese local que en cualquier otro que hubiera visitado. Tomó entonces de una de las repisas, un ejemplar sobre los signos zodiacales y el horóscopo en diferentes culturas.

Candy no creía mucho en esas cosas pero tampoco negaba que fuesen ciertas. Ella había vivido de cerca la oscura premonición de una adivina en la feria de Lakewood acerca de Anthony y el accidente que había ocurrido poco después, gracias al cielo sin fatales consecuencias…Aquello era un recuerdo que siempre le haría estremecer… Ahuyentándolo de su cabeza se dispuso a abrir el libro pero antes se percató de donde estaban el resto de los chicos.

Vio así que Patty y Annie se hallaban deslumbradas metros más allá en la sección de Literatura Juvenil y romántica, Archie se había visto atraído por la sección de revistas de deportes y Stear se encontraba embebido hasta las narices en el área de Ciencias. No había por lo tanto obstáculos para que pudiese leer. Lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos eran también objeciones respecto al tipo de lectura que escogiera revisar.

Ojeando el texto se enteró que su año de nacimiento 1898, respecto al Calendario Chino estaba representado por el _Perro_ como animal sagrado y las características de los nacidos durante ese período coincidían con su personalidad: _Tierna, leal y feliz_. Candy estaba concentrada en el texto hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro, haciéndola sobresaltar.

_-¿Qué lees?-_ Era Annie que se había acercado junto a Patty, movidas por la curiosidad que les generaba el gran libro negro que sostenía entre las manos de ella y también su profunda concentración

-_Es sobre Astrología_- admitió Candy

_-¡En serio, déjame ver!-_ pidió Patty impresionada como un niña, asombrándola con su actitud puesto que la consideraba muy católica y poco creyente en ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo no objetó y le entregó el libro.

_-¡Yo también quiero ver!-_ dijo Annie acercándose más a sus amigas para poder otear algo del libro -¿Hay _algo allí sobre los "Star-Crossed-lovers"?-_ preguntó emocionada ante un tema que ampliamente le interesaba.

_-¿Qué eso?-_ Patty quiso saber

_-Los amantes que lo tienen todo en contra_- expuso Annie como si no pudiese creer que no lo supiera –_Como Romeo y Julieta, Tristán e Isolda, así…hay personas que lamentablemente aunque se enamoren no están destinados a estar juntos o ser felices…- _explicó añadiendo melancolía

-_Ah-_ Patty comprendió, poniéndose a curiosear entonces el índice _-¡Aquí hay algo!_- exclamó de repente y enseguida buscó la respectiva página –_Escuchen esto, aquí dice que los caminos predestinados en el amor siempre terminan colindando así las condiciones entre ellos sean desfavorables o estén a la larga destinadas a fracasar… Nadie se enamora por casualidad_-

_-Esto es interesante, muy romántico_ – opinó sonriendo Annie - _¿ustedes que opinan chicas?-_

Candy vio que ambas amigas se ponían a conversar al respecto pero ella apenas prestó atención a lo que decían porque su mente enseguida viajó a lo que le había dicho Terry la madrugada en que por equivocación se metiera borracho a su alcoba.

"_Si no fuera por ese rubio pedante…tú y yo estaríamos destinados a estar juntos…Lo sé, puedo sentirlo"_

Quedó abstraída en sus pensamientos, recordando…hasta que la voz de Patty le distrajo

_-¿Candy estás allí?- _le dijo blandiéndole la mano sobre la vista a forma de broma

_-…Sí…-_ contestó Candy confundida -_es solo que…recordé que debo comprar algo_- añadió más para sí misma que para tratar de excusarse y abandonó enseguida el lugar.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con Terry? ¿Por qué ahora empezaba a sentirse triste cuando no sabía de él o no lo veía durante muchos días? ¿Por qué le hacía falta que estuviera bromeándola o molestándola todo el día?... Terry era un malcriado que a veces la sacaba de quicio, lo reconocía y con su comportamiento espontáneo sin reglas cerca de ella, hacía que la gente pensara cosas acerca de los dos. Sin embargo había algo en él que no le permitía odiarlo, algo que ella podía ver y los demás no… Quizá un grito de soledad desesperado que emanaba de su alma, que solo una persona tan sufrida como ella podía comprender…Terry tenía un alma tan parecida a la suya.

Sus amigos sospechaban que entre los dos ocurrían cosas y lo condenaban. Era la razón por la que no podían tener una amistad normal como cualquier otra y debían estar siempre escondiéndose, era difícil de explicar pero aún así quisieran hacerlo nadie iba a creerlo, por eso la verdad solo existía entre ambos…la verdad sobre su amistad especial….

Respirara aire fresco le hizo entender con claridad a Candy que no quería alejarse de él sin importarle lo que los demás rumorearan más su resentimiento ese día (del cual ella tenía toda la culpa) la estaba lastimando. Aunque Terry un par de veces la había visto de lejos, no había hecho nada para acercarse ni mucho menos dirigirle la palabra….Ella no podía dejar de preguntarse que estaría pesando acerca de su persona, si la odiaría… por ser una mala amiga… Tampoco podía apartar de su mente los chocolates y lo mucho que le gustaban, lo había descubierto el día en que se escaparan al zoológico y le brindara algunos… aquello que era una pista contundente que lo relacionaba con su pretendiente secreto, aunque no podía creer que realmente estuviese interesado en ella.

Caminaba confusa en pensamientos y llena de sentimientos encontrados por la cuadra cuando se topó sin querer con Stear, quien iba saliendo de la heladería, unos cuantos locales más adelante de la librería.

-_¡Hey Can!_- dijo alegre al verla

_-¡Stear! ¿Pero no se supone que estabas en la librería?- _preguntó ella extrañada

-_Sí hasta que encontré un artículo sobre una máquina moderna para hacer helados en el folleto que estaba leyendo y pues se me antojó uno_- confesó él enseñándole el cono de vainilla que había comprado _-¿Te gustaría uno?-_ le preguntó –_hay de varios sabores combinados, te van a encantar-_

_-Bueno- _acordó Candy sintiéndose de repente más alegre. Stear entonces le ofreció galantemente el brazo para ingresar a la heladería

_-¿Y dime las chicas siguen metidas hasta las narices en la onda esotérica?- _quiso saber. Candy sonrió pensando que parecía no darse cuenta de nada y en realidad sabía todo.

-_Creo que sí_- confesó

* * *

><p>Minutos después de terminarse el helado regresaron a donde debía encontrarse el resto del grupo pero no los hallaron, así que decidieron emprender el camino de vuelta a la plaza cerca del restaurante donde debía estar reunida la congregación del colegio<p>

-_Te noto pensativa Can, ¿te sucede algo?_- preguntó Stear mientras caminaban sin prisa por la avenida

-_No, no es nada importante, creo que me está empezando a dolor un poco la cabeza por el sol-_ ella respondió

_-¿En serio? Si quieres podemos pasar por una farmacia antes de regresar_- propuso él

_-¡No!-_ se apresuró a decir Candy -…_todavía no hace falta-_

Stear la miraba con curiosidad como si no le creyese a totalidad lo que decía. Ella ya no sabía como mentirle, él siempre era para con ella tan buen amigo, escuchándola, dándole consejos. En esos momentos se moría por contarle lo que le preocupaba para que le diera su opinión pero no se atrevía. ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle acerca de qué pensaba que ella y Terry fueran buenos amigos? Qué tal si sus opiniones también la condenaban, después de todo Anthony era su primo.

-_Stear yo quisiera saber que piensas tú…_- empezó a arriesgarse en un momento de valor a interrogarle, después de todo era mejor que ella misma le ayudase a despejar cualquier duda que tuviera al respecto a que llegara algún chisme a sus oídos que lo escandalizara y lo pusiera en su contra. Estaba a punto de hablar de no ser porque Stear notó entonces que no andaban solos como creían…alguien los estaba siguiendo.

_-¿Pasa algo?-_ Candy quiso saber al notar su repentina seriedad

_-No…no es nada-_ contestó él dubitativo al tiempo que la acercaba más a él por protección mientras seguían caminando. Una vez que cruzaron la calle, Stear pidió que se detuvieran enfrente de una sastrería.

-_Stear, no sabía que te atrajera el buen vestir _–comentó Candy sorprendida guiñándole el ojo, reparando en que después de todo sí se parecía en algo a su hermano menor

-_En realidad no es algo que me preocupe pero en este caso sirve para confirmar mi teoría_- confesó mirando hacia el frente, hacia la otra cuadra donde se encontraba una juguetería con grandes vitrinas. Solo entonces mirando Candy hacia el lugar que observaba él con atención pudo darse cuenta de que en realidad Stear no observaba los juguetes a través del cristal, sino al cristal en sí porque funcionaba a forma de un opaco espejo con la luz del sol, en donde se reflejaba una vasta parte de la cuadra, lo suficiente necesaria para descubrir quien era el intruso que los perseguía más atrás.

_-¡Terry Grandchester!-_ exclamó Stear de pronto, volteándose rápidamente a mirar a un kiosco cercano, donde Terry enseguida aparentó ponerse a leer un periódico para disimular. Cuando Candy oyó ese nombre, su corazón dio un brinco de la impresión.

-_Me pregunto que querrá_- comentó Stear mirándola por si ella tenía alguna idea al respecto, Candy sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó

Un poco después renovaron su camino al igual que Terry detrás de ellos.

"_¿Por qué se comporta así?"_ no dejaba de preguntarse Candy en su interior "_Si no le importa lo que hago…si no le importo… ¿Por qué nos está siguiendo?"_

_-¿Por qué no lo invitamos? A lo mejor quiere decir algo_- propuso Stear deteniéndose de repente ya enfadado

_-¡No, Stear espera!_- pidió ella pero el chico de lentes exasperado, se volteó de una vez y llamó al castaño con la mano

_-¡Oye Terry, por qué no te nos unes!- _

Para su sorpresa el rebelde se encontraba parado a pocos metros mirándolos fijamente, sin disimular. Tenía los brazos cruzados, mirada inquisitiva y cara de pocos amigos. Candy sintió en ese momento que las piernas le flaqueaban.

_-¿Qué hay?-_ saludó a secas intentando mostrarse amable y empezó a acercarse despacio para fijar al fin toda su atención en ella, haciéndole entender a Stear sin palabras que allí estaba demás.

-_Qué tal_- expresó el joven de gafas desconfiado pero sin perder con ello su amabilidad y Candy solo le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza sintiéndose de pronto tímida mientras sentía la mirada interrogativa del rebelde sobre ella más intensa que el sol veraniego.

Los tres empezaron a avanzar un poco en medio de un incómodo silencio. Terry confianzudo enseguida se colocó en el medio.

Si bien Stear con anterioridad había llegado a considerarlo al inglés un amigo, ya no podía verlo de esa forma puesto que éste le había quitado el habla tanto a él como al resto del grupo al separarse de Eliza. Para entonces ante sus ojos era solo un extraño con problemas sociales.

_-¿Vienes al colegio de verano?-_ preguntó con el afán de entablar una conversación

_-Sí, tengo materias que recuperar_- no tuvo problemas en responder Terry - _¿Y tú y tu hermano?-_ quiso saber, respecto a Candy no le hacía falta preguntar pues ella mismo le había contado semanas antes de sus planes de tomar cursos de verano

-_Vinimos esta vez por vacaciones a hospedarnos en la casa Ardley, en el vecindario cercano al colegio_- contó Stear

-_Eso suena interesante_- comentó el castaño con sinceridad volviéndose a mirar a Candy, quien iba al lado suyo sin decir nada. Recordó así, los celos que había sentido hasta hacia poco y quiso enterarse de qué era lo que habían estado haciendo.

_-¿Y…ustedes dos…a dónde se dirigían ahora?_- preguntó sin más preámbulos

-_A la plaza a encontrarnos con el resto del grupo, puedes venir si quieres pero te advierto que con nosotros no encontrarás a Eliza_- expuso Stear con ingenuidad pero enseguida por la mirada de poca tolerancia que le dirigió Terry comprendió que su comentario había sido desubicado. Candy también lo notó, sintiéndose incómoda, no le agradaba la oscura historia pasada de Terry con la odiosa pelirroja.

-_No me importa, ya no me interesa_- declaró Terry para que quedara claro, sin dejar de mirarla a ella

_-Uhm…ya veo_- mencionó Stear sintiéndose aún fuera de lugar

En cuanto Candy levantó su mirada cristalina que con timidez había dejado caer, se encontró con los fuegos azules de Terry sobre ella, intensos…indagadores.

-…_Ahora, me pregunto si Candy ya realizó aquello que decía tener pendiente_- mencionó, haciéndola palidecer. Terry observó a Stear pero el inventor se encogió de hombros sin entender

_-¡Ok, basta, Terry ven conmigo!_- dijo Candy con determinación avanzando enseguida hacia el castaño de cabello largo y halándolo de la solapa del gabán oscuro –_Debo hablar algo con Terry, Stear, disculpa después los alcanzo_- le indicó a su primo mientras conducía a duras penas al rebelde aparte.

Stear se quedó observando la escena con atención, sin embargo al fin y al cabo se quitó los lentes, exhaló sobre ellos, los limpió y decidió alejarse de allí.

_-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, estás loco?_- le reclamó Candy a Terry una vez que estuvieron solos

_-¿Qué pasa Pecosa, acaso no tengo derecho a tener curiosidad sobre lo que tú misma mencionaste? No me digas que me dijiste que "no" para venir a pasear aquí con la copia juvenil de Thomas Edison_- la encaró. Candy abrió la boca sin poder creerlo

_-¡Stear es mi primo!_- le recordó exasperada sin importar alzarle la voz

_-¡Ah sí, pues parece olvidarlo cuando te mira, acaso no te has dado cuenta!- _le respondió él de la misma manera

-_Es suficiente, no voy a oírte_- dijo Candy bajando la voz y tapándose los oídos para conservar la calma, se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él pero Terry insistente la siguió.

-_Está bien Pecosa, no era mi intención asustarte, ¡regresa!_- bromeó.

Candy vio que caminaba hacia ella descomplicado, con una sonrisa en la cara y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo negro, una vez que cruzaran un pequeño callejón y salieran a una calle aledaña

_-¿Quién dice que te tengo miedo?_- objetó desafiante mientras lo esperaba. Había vuelto a recobrar la confianza

_-¿En serio?, entonces demuéstramelo_- propuso él divertido acercándosele. Candy permaneció cruzada de brazos para ver que se le ocurría.

-_Allí-_ dijo él señalando algo que había a su espalda, en lo que ella no se había detenido ese día a reparar. Candy volteó siguiendo la dirección de su mano y entonces vio la enorme fortaleza antigua que se levantaba contra el horizonte

–_Vamos al Castillo de Edimburgo…_- agregó él susurrándole al oído.

* * *

><p>Empezaba ya el sol a caer en el horizonte en medio de nubes crepusculares que parecían dibujadas en el cielo y Candy no aparecía. Pronto las autoridades del colegio ordenarían que el alumnado se reuniera para empezar a abordar los carruajes que ya empezaban a llegar, que les llevarían a la extensión del colegio en la campiña de las afueras de la ciudad, ubicada a una hora de allí.<p>

_-¿Dónde está Candy, creen que se haya perdido o que alguien haya podido hacerle algo malo?_- llegó Annie angustiada a preguntarle a los chicos, después de haberla estado buscando con Patty arduamente por los alrededores.

_-La última vez que la vi estaba con Terry_- dijo Stear al enterarse del problema

_-¡Con quién!-_ clamó indignado Archie para quien el aristócrata inglés jamás había sido santo de su devoción

_-La dejé con Terry-_ reafirmó Stear también preocupado

_-¡Hay que avisar pronto a los supervisores e ir a buscarla! No confío en ese tipo_- empezó a inquietarse Archie

-_Archie cálmate, es cierto que Granchester es un maleducado que no respeta normas pero no creo que sea capaz de lastimar a una joven indefensa_- opinó con sinceridad el inventor mientras intentaba analizar donde podrían estar ambos, ya que si se ponían a ver por toda la plaza donde poco a poco ya se estaba concentrando todo el alumnado del colegio de verano, el rebelde tampoco daba señales de vida.

_-Annie y yo ya buscamos a Candy en todos los negocios a la redonda pero no está por ningún lado_- contó Patty visiblemente cansada y afligida

-_Pronto anochecerá, debemos encontrarla_- insistió Annie en voz baja. No podían rendirse, era verdad la última hora habían pasado buscándola por todas partes, inclusive en los lugares donde planeaba ir todo el grupo pero que por el tiempo no habían alcanzado. Habían ido a parar así al museo, a la catedral, a la oficina de turismo, al parque, hasta el local donde proyectaban películas con cinematógrafo, donde Candy les mencionara planeaba ir con Terry antes de desistir de la idea, noches atrás …solo faltaba un lugar.

Annie observó la imponente estructura a lo lejos...un lugar de mitos y leyendas como los de las fábulas.

-_¡Avisaré a los profesores!_- Archie determinó

_-¡Espera!_- Annie le pidió colocándole una mano sobre los labios para que se calmara –_tengo una idea de donde puede estar… ¿Stear me acompañas?- _agregó dirigiéndose a su cuñado, que estaba un poco más atrás de ellos. Archie la miró sin entender, algo irritado por toda la situación pero entonces ella se le acercó de forma coqueta mientras le arreglaba el cuello polo de la camiseta, la cual tenía húmeda de transpiración después de haber pasado jugando el resto de la tarde al futbol con sus compañeros de equipo en el parque. Annie sabía que sí la premeditada desaparición de Candy y Terry llegaba a oídos de los supervisores o las religiosas, las cosas no terminarían bien y hasta corrían el riesgo de ser expulsados.

–_Cariño luces exhausto, ¿por qué no vas junto a Patty a reunirte con los demás y aprovechas para descansar un rato? Stear me acompañará a ver Candy, no vamos muy lejos, por favor aún no le digas a nadie sino castigarán a Candy…pero si en media hora no regresamos, da la voz de alarma-_ convino

Archie tomó la mano de su novia entre las suyas, dejándole saber que estaba de acuerdo

-_Está bien, pero si no regresan en media hora como acordamos, movilizaré si es posible hasta la Guardia Nacional_- confirmó. Annie le agradeció entonces con un besito en la mejilla y enseguida partió poniéndose manos a la obra. Stear no objetó nada por qué en silencio, reflexivo como era, entendía bien las razones del proceder de Annie y tampoco quería que Candy saliera perjudicada.

_-¡Cuatro ojos, la cuidas!-_ no se olvidó de gritarle su hermano mientras los observaba alejarse

_-¿A dónde vamos Anne?-_ quiso saber Stear mientras se daban prisa por las calles solitarias

_-Al término de esta cuadra te lo diré_- respondió la pelinegra tomándole de la manga del buso instándolo a que se apresurara y en cuanto llegaron a un espacio abierto, señaló el lugar

_-¡Allí, al Castillo de Edimburgo!_-

_-¡Qué!-_ contestó Stear pasmado _-¿Allá, a esta hora?-_

Era poco menos de las seis de la tarde y era de conocimiento público las historias de fantasmas y apariciones que se suscitaban en el sitio, que aunque era turístico no dejaba de ser tétrico.

-_Ya debe estar cerrado, ¿Qué te hace pensar que están allá?- _demandó saber Stear para no tener que ir de por gusto, pues aquello le parecía de lo más arriesgado e imprudente

-_No sé por qué pero algo dentro de mí me lo dice... Si ya está cerrado a lo mejor los encontramos por el camino, ¿qué dices? ¡Anda, vamos, debemos ayudar a Candy!, no perdemos nada con ir, además no está tan lejos-_ Annie insistió empeñada en auxiliar a su mejor amiga

_-¡De acuerdo, vamos!-_ confirmó Stear obligándose a sí mismo a tener coraje, mientras ambos se ponían en marcha. Todo se valía si era por su prima.

* * *

><p><em>-Es un sitio tan grande, tan espléndido…<em>- comentó Candy mientras daba vueltas por un amplio salón lleno de cuadros antiguos dentro del castillo, admirándolo todo –_solo tengo una inquietud, ¿Quién te enseñó esa entrada secreta_?- no pudo contenerse de preguntar, refiriéndose a la forma clandestina en que habían logrado ingresar sin que los guardias que custodiaban en los exteriores se dieran cuenta.

_-Lo aprendí con los años de visitar este lugar que es uno de mis sitios favoritos… Lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón pues pasé gran parte de mi infancia aquí en Escocia…Tengo incluso un vago recuerdo de una vez que vinimos con mi padre cuando todavía no se había casado...y yo aún podía llamarle así_- Terry le contó con un dejo de nostalgia al tiempo que se detenía a admirar una de las pinturas donde había sido retratado una alegre familia antigua jugando en un jardín.

El lugar donde se encontraban tenía una tabla clavada en el umbral de la puerta, donde se leía la palabra "_Remodelación_", por lo que no tenían mucho cuidado de que alguien pasara por allí entonces a molestarlos. La hora de trabajo de los restauradores ya había finalizado.

A Candy le pareció su anécdota muy tierna y le tocó el brazo para recordarle que no estaba solo. Su gesto logró que la tristeza de Terry se borrara de su rostro cambiándola por una mirada de emoción.

_-Candy ¿bailamos?-_ se atrevió a preguntarle extendiéndole la mano, ella le miró sorprendida y extrañada pero al ver que él no desistía de la propuesta, le pareció divertida y aceptó.

Aquel majestuoso salón alumbrado únicamente por la luz del sol del ocaso que ingresaba por los inmensos ventanales descubiertos era propicio para un momento mágico.

Candy aceptó la mano que Terry le ofrecía y colocó la que tenía libre en su hombro mientras él con la maestría de un buen bailarín y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, empezaba a conducirla por todo el salón tarareando un conocido vals que siempre ponían en los festivales del colegio. Su voz era hermosa y se le daba bien cuando entonaba alguna canción o melodía aunque no siempre acostumbrara a hacerlo.

Terry quería que aquel momento fuera inolvidable y lo estaba logrando, de no ser porque en el mejor momento cuando se encontraban más compenetrados, escucharon el silbato de unos de los guardias en el pasillo, así como su voz atronadora

_-¡Quién anda allí!- _

Asustados, se dieron cuenta de que les habían descubierto por lo que tapándose la boca, tuvieron que salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de vuelta por el camino secreto. El guardia al escuchar los pasos provenientes de aquel salón se apresuró hacia el lugar no obstante, en cuanto llegó no encontró a nadie.

_-¡Santo cielo, los fantasmas!-_ exclamó aterrado al tiempo que se persignaba para echarse a correr un segundo después de regreso por donde había llegado.

Terry y Candy erraron un poco el camino en la creciente oscuridad sin embargo, lograron salir por un estrecho pasadizo medieval casi en penumbras, donde toda la opulencia y esplendor del interior del palacio quedaba atrás para convertirse en una fachada de tierra y rocas que recordaba que los tiempos de gloria habían pasado y ahora solo eran ruinas de la memoria.

Tomados de la mano sin desprenderse, llegaron hasta unas escalinatas que al descenderlas les condujeron a una galería de piedra al aire libre que daba a una salida, donde estuvieron a salvo.

-_Listo pecosa, ya puedes abrir los ojos_- expresó Terry exhausto pero conforme de haberlo logrado

Candy que con cierto temor había mantenido la mirada entrecerrada durante todo el escape, se sintió por fin aliviada al poder respirar aire fresco de nuevo.

-_Ese no fue el mismo recorrido que hicimos al principio_- le reclamó

_-¿De qué te quejas, es que acaso no te pareció emocionante la travesía o es que estabas asustada de los fantasmas?-_ inquirió él para molestarla

_-¿Y tú no?_- se defendió ella, torciéndole los ojos mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa que le había caído durante la carrera por el antiguo camino recién recorrido, que se adivinaba a simple vista poco frecuentado.

-_Te dije que no tenías nada que temer si estabas conmigo_- le recordó Terry entonces de manera coqueta

_-¿Y por qué crees que estoy aquí?- _profirió ella, sacándole después la lengua. Terry esbozó una mueca de decepción.

-_Ese guardia entrometido arruinó nuestro vals_- comentó mientras se acercaba al disimulo para tomarle la mano y sorprenderla al hacerle dar una vuelta. Candy no pudo evitar reír, divertida –_Quizá podríamos terminarlo_- sugirió entonces él, empezando a girar con ella en forma juguetona, tomándole de la cintura

-_¡Terry detente, que haces!_- Candy decía entre risas, hasta que nuevamente alguien los interrumpió.

-_Así que es aquí donde andaban sin importarles preocupar a los otros-_ las palabras de Annie sonaron dolidas y su voz muy decepcionada.

Candy sorprendida se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a Stear, quien la miraba también con pena

-_Chicos no piensen mal por favor, ya íbamos de regres_o- se apresuró a aclararles pero Terry también se metió

-_¡Así es! ¿por qué?! ¿Estás celosa de tu mejor amiga?- _le encaró a Annie con sarcasmo

_-Oigan muchachos, sin ánimos de discutir con nadie, pero esta vez se excedieron, hay que reconocerlo_- intervino entonces rápidamente Stear para apoyar a Annie

_-¡Lo que faltaba, la policía!-_ se mofó Terry levantando lo brazos, más Stear no se dio por aludido y mantuvo la seriedad

-_Mejor dejen las bromas para otro momento y regresemos. ¡Candy…sígueme!_- pidió determinado, al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida. Candy y Terry solo se miraron, más a esas alturas ya había anochecido por lo que ninguno se atrevió a objetar y sin decir más lo siguieron.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Annie es en serio, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, no sucedió nada !<em>-intentó explicarle Candy a su mejor amiga por quinta vez mientras viajaban junto a Patty y otras tres chicas de otro curso, en el carruaje de camino al colegio. Trataba de ser lo más discreta posible aún cuando las estudiantes a quienes no conocían iban embebidas en sus propios asuntos.

Patty por su parte solo intentaba mantenerse al margen de la conversación mirando hacia la ventana.

_-¡Candy basta, dejemos de hablar de eso, está bien_!- respondió Annie fastidiada. Candy comprendió entonces que su mal humor con ella duraría por el resto de la noche pero aún así volvió a insistir más tarde en el tema porque no quería dar pie a malentendidos.

_-...Fue una visita artística, una exploración a un lugar histórico, se nos hizo tarde nada más_- les contó en chiquito una vez llegaron a la institución y comenzaron a dirigirse escaleras arriba hacia las habitaciones asignadas

-_Ok Candy, quieres que te diga qué es lo que pienso...-_contestó Annie exasperada deteniéndose en un punto del corredor -_pienso que es de lo más desubicado que te comportes así. Siento que te desconozco...y además estoy totalmente en contra de esa confusa amistad que mantienes con Terrence Granchester- _expuso

_-¿También crees que hay algo entre los dos, no es así?- _ profirió Candy entristecida de que su casi hermana no creyera en ella _-¿crees que yo sería capaz...?-_

_-¡No lo sé!- _manifestó Annie abriendo con su llave su dormitorioe ingresó. Candy y Patty permanecieron a la entrada sin hacerlo -_No sé si tú...pero él no es de confiar_- empezó a tratar de completar lo que le quería decir, sin lastimarla _-...Está detrás de ti, te ve como a otra de sus víctimas, otra de sus conquistas- _concluyó dejando a un lado su equipaje y sentándose en la cama

_-¡Annie no sabes lo que dices, ni siquiera lo conoces. Terry ha cambiado!- _defendió Candy entrando, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía pero la chica morena sonrió con sarcasmo

-_La que parece no tener idea de lo que dice eres tú_- corrigió _-¡Candy que haces andando con él, es que no te preocupa que sucedería si Anthony se llega a enterar de todo esto!...¡él es un buen chico, no se merece una traición!-_

Era todo, había dicho lo que pensaba. En ese momento Patty que era la única que no había pasado aún a la habitación se sintió incómoda, pidió disculpas y se retiró, dejando a las dos amigas en un claro gesto de enemistad mirándose frente a frente

_-No me importa lo que pienses de mí, no voy a ser hipócrita contigo, te he dicho lo que pienso, que es de seguro lo mismo que ya opinan o empiezan a creer los demás...ten cuidado Candy-_ argumentó la pelinegra

_-No hace falta que me digas todo esto porque yo estoy segura de mis sentimientos. ¡Amo a Anthony y jamás haría algo para lastimarlo, no me importa lo que pienses tú o los demás!-_ Candy le dejó en claro ya exasperada _-¡Ya estoy harta de todos estos rumores!-_

_-En serio pues deberías decírtelo a ti misma, porque eso no es lo que a mí me pareció hoy_- comentó Annie, quien los había encontrado en el Castillo de Edimburgo muy compenetrados

_-Te equivocas…_- contradijo Candy a punto de llorar pero Annie se levantó, estudiándola de brazos cruzados. A su vista le parecía toda una pecadora suplicando por una redención.

-_Siento que te desconozco_- Candy agregó

-_¡Yo te desconozco a ti!-_ Annie enseguida se defendió, no acostumbraba a discutir muy a menudo por lo que al hacerlo se ponía roja como un tomate _-¡Yo solo sé que si no hubiese creído que mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana, estaba en peligro a merced de ese patán, no me hubiese expuesto a ir a ese lugar frío, lleno de polvo y fantasmas al anochecer para ayudarla!... Ten un poco de sensatez Candy, porque parece que últimamente la estás perdiendo_- sin tener más que decir Annie decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco sin importarle dejar a Candy regañada dentro de la habitación.

Solo entonces al escuchar cerrarse la puerta detrás de ella, Candy entendió que ese día se había comportado de una forma irresponsable, egoísta por no pensar en la preocupación de sus amigos y exponerlos, y además terrible al comprometer con ello su fidelidad hacia Anthony… Al final tanta explicación saliendo de su boca solo era para convencerse a sí misma de que no corría el riesgo de quemarse al acercarse demasiado al fuego, a ese elemento que representaba Terry y que irremediablemente la atraía…_"Terry"…_ ya no sabía a ciencia cierta después de esa tarde lo que sentía por él, los últimos momentos juntos habían sido tan especiales y podían haberlo sido aún más si no los hubiesen interrumpido…

…Cuando Terry se abría ante ella, era realmente encantador, cuando irradiaba esa calidez de su interior que le hacían querer cada vez más asomarse a su alma… sin embargo, no era correcto y ella estaba consciente de ello, lo sabía. Estaba dentro de sí ponerle un límite a todo antes de que se le saliera de control… Debía hacerlo por su bien y por el de Anthony, su novio amado, aún cuando por dentro poner distancia de por medio entre ella y Terry, la entristeciera.

* * *

><p>Muy lejos de allí, un caballero sin querer al pasar por la habitación de su hijo, notó que éste se esmeraba en terminar de guardar su equipaje, aún cuando faltaban algunos días para que emprendieran un viaje.<p>

_-Veo que quieres tener todo listo lo más pronto posible-_ comentó desde el umbral de la puerta

-_Es bueno ser precavido para no olvidar nada-_ contestó el joven rubio mientras cerraba su maleta y se erguía luego algo exhausto pero satisfecho de haber concluido con esa tarea

-_Sé lo emocionado que estás por ir allá_- comentó el señor guiñándole el ojo, a sabiendas de los sentimientos de su hijo

-_Un buen médico te espera papá, saldremos totalmente de esta calamidad, ya lo verás_- respondió Anthony con optimismo, dándole ánimos -_además un corto tiempo de verano en Escocia te hará bien-_

_-Y además podrás visitar a la niña de tus sueños_- agregó el Capitán para entusiasmarlo

_-Además-_ corroboró Anthony con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro_ -_ _la verdad es que estoy muy impaciente_- confirmó _-...la he extrañado tanto papá, cómo quisiera no tener que volver a separarme nunca más de ella...-_

Al pensar en su Candy, la mirada azul de Anthony se perdía en el vació llena de nostalgia.

-_Sé cuanto la amas, ya falta poco_- alentó el Capitán Brower

-_Así es papá, ya falta poco_- respondió Anthony lleno de esperanzas.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Es el colmo de desvergonzada! le importa un comino que todo el mundo la vea, ¿puedes creer que ayer se escapó con Terry al Castillo de Edimburgo para estar a solas con él?...Annie Britter y el soquete de Stear tuvieron que ir a buscarlos. Tres chicas que viajaban en el mismo coche que ellas lo escucharon-<em> le contó Eliza indignada a la mañana siguiente a su hermano en la sala de estar del colegio -_Ya era hora que ese par de gusanos traidores sacaran a la luz ese affaire que esconden- _el odio de la pelirroja se hacía cada vez mayor a medida que más pensaba en ellos _-¡Terry desgraciado!-_ agregó para sus adentros en voz baja - _así que te fue tan fácil cambiarme pero ya verás, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados-_

Neal Legan que en esos momentos descansaba en un sofá la resaca de su libertina noche anterior, intervino, harto de presenciar las maldiciones y maquinaciones de su hermana que no dejaba de pasearse celosa, enfadada y neurótica por toda la sala

_-No creo que Grandchester la quiera de verdad, solo busca acostarse con ella_- opinó en medio de un bostezo

_-¿Qué dices?_- las palabras de su hermano captaron toda la atención de Eliza

-_Copular, fornicar_- especificó Neal con sinónimos y desdén -_Lo escuché el año pasado apostar con Fabricio Maccini en un bar a que la conquistaría-_

_-¡Neal, tú sabes lo que estás diciendo, lo que eso signific_a!- agregó Eliza emocionada al enterarse, enseguida empezando a idear un malévolo plan con eso _-¿Tienes algún testigo que pueda ayudar a corroborar aquello?-_

_-Todos mis amigos lo oyeron_- contestó Neal encogiéndose de hombros _-¿Por qué?-_

_-¡Porque es perfecto!- _respondió la maliciosa chica, acordándose con coraje de las frases hirientes que le dijera Terry al finalizar su relación con ella y en las palabras de afecto dirigidas a su peor enemiga. Lo que más quería era sabotearlo -_Habrá personas a las que de seguro les interesará saber esto...y será también mi perfecta venganza_- determinó.

* * *

><p>A la hora del almuerzo, Candy se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del comedor, en compañía de Annie y Patty como siempre, solo que esa vez entre las tres se extendía un incómodo silencio y ninguna quería referirse a lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.<p>

_-Annie lo siento-_ Candy fue la primera que se decidió a hablar -_se que ayer te preocupaste por mí…solo quiero decirte que valoro inmensamente tu amistad...eres mi amiga y me cuidas, yo haría lo mismo por ti_- no fue tan fácil pedirle disculpas sobre todo por la indiferencia de ella, sin embargo Candy lo hizo con el corazón y a la final Annie lo terminó aceptando

_-...Está bien Candy...yo también te debo una disculpa...me excedí-_ acordó dejando el resentimiento a un lado

_-¡Perfecto, ahora sí podemos disfrutar de la comida en santa paz!-_ comentó Patty dando por finalizado enseguida el asunto. Las otras dos chicas sonrieron con gracia.

En eso, aprovechando que no se encontraban presentes en esos momentos las autoridades, Archie y Stear se acercaron a dejarles un mensaje

-_Señoritas_- saludó Stear

-_Qué tal princesas_- saludó el galante Archie poniéndose al lado de su enamorada

-_¡Archie!- _exclamó Annie sorprendida con su vocecita dulce

_-¡Stear!-_ dijo Patty emocionada

-_Hola corazón_- contestó él, extendiendo su mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar la de ella.

Candy una vez más se sintió un poco incómoda ante las demostraciones de afecto del resto del grupo emparejado y su soledad, pero cuando vio que al descuido Stear se volteaba a mirarla y le entregaba un sobre, olvidó todo lo que estaba pensando para concentrarse únicamente en el nombre del remitente sobre el papel… Con manos temblorosas abrió la carta y al leerla los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

_-¡Anthony, va a venir!- _murmuró sin poder creerlo… Iba a ir a Escocia, a visitarla. Su corazón empezó de repente a latir a velocidad, casi sin poder contener la emoción. De repente todas sus dudas y oscuridad se dispersaban. Él era su felicidad, todo lo que le hacía falta para sentirse completa.

_-Nos llegó esta mañana, él quería que fuera una sorpresa pero creímos con Archie que era mejor decírtelo o de lo contrario podía darte un paro cardiaco- _el joven inventor le comentó

-_Les hubiera matado si no me lo decían_- concordó Candy limpiándose para entonces sus húmedas mejillas, pero algo en la actitud seria de su primo le dijo que también lo hacía para que se mantuviera alejada de Terry y tuviese presente a Anthony en todo momento. Stear también estaba al tanto de su _"extraña amistad_" pero leal como era, no decía nada. Candy comprendió sin saber por qué que incluso no le había comentado nada a Archie sobre los pormenores presenciados la noche anterior para no encender más la chispa de la discordia en el grupo hacia ella _-...Gracias-_ le reconoció en voz baja algo azorada

-_Anthony debe estar impaciente por verte..._- añadió él, pero en esa ocasión Candy solo pudo bajar la mirada

_-¡Qué Anthony va a venir, qué emoción! Siempre les desearé lo mejor, hacen una hermosa pareja-_ comentó Patty al escucharlo, inclinándose para felicitar a su amiga con sinceridad.

_-Gracias Patty_- expresó ella, más en eso como si su propia inconsciencia lo advirtiera sintió la presencia de alguien que la observaba de lejos y cuando al disimulo dirigió la mirada hacia un lado, vio a Terry pasar por el comedor con su insolencia e inconfundible elegancia, así como con un profundo resentimiento gravado en su semblante dirigido hacia ella, que al instante la confundió y le hizo darse cuenta que de alguna forma ya lo sabía todo. Estaba al tanto de que Anthony regresaría...como prueba de ello, desde aquel día el chocolatito de regalo ya no apareció.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_¡Mil gracias por leer!_

_Belén_


	38. XXXVII:Un verano escocés

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga y el anime "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Toei Animation Co. Yo solo los tomo prestaditos para inventar historias de aventuras y romance en torno a ellos, dando rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

_**¡Amigas (os) bellas (os) como están! Aquí les traigo dos nuevos capítulos para esta historia. Originalmente pensé en un capítulo bien largo pero para que no se les hiciera cansado al leer, decidí dividirlo en dos. Enseguida subo el otro.**_

_**Agradezco infinitamente a todos quienes siguen esta historia. A Angld, Kumicogina, Majo, Alexa Monnie, AnBrower, Aide22, Pamze, Lunatica Misa, Sire-Uchiha18, Craftygook, Angie Andley por sus reviews y favoritos, ¡Gracias amigas por el apoyo, son geniales!**_

_**Respecto al contenido de esta primera parte, he tratado de ser lo más fiel en la línea del anime original puesto que como he explicado antes, este fic está inspirado en lo que podía haber sucedido de seguir Anthony presente en la historia.**_

_**También les confieso que tuve que hacer unos pequeños arreglos en capítulos anteriores respecto a fechas basándome en la cronología de la historia verdadera, la cual tuve que revisar. Entonces los años narrados en este cuento quedarían así:**_

_**1911: Candy tiene 12 años y llega a vivir a la casa Leagan, donde conoce a Anthony de 14 y él le regala una fecha de cumpleaños en primavera (su treceavo cumpleaños). Poco después su amor florece, ocurre lo del accidente el día de la cacería, al reponerse la tía abuela decide separarlos enviándolo a él al internado y en invierno al escapar se va a vivir con su Candy al Hogar de Pony. Para esto, Anthony ya tiene 15 (pues se llevan dos años de diferencia)**_

_**1912: Después de pasar una temporada felices viviendo juntos como un pequeño y casto matrimonio, la tía abuela los perdona aceptando su relación y los envía a estudiar a Londres, donde Anthony consigue ser el Capitán del equipo de Fútbol y ganar el campeonato. También en este año pasan su primer verano juntos en Escocia junto al resto del grupo. En ese año Candy cumple 14 y Anthony 16. Ella pasa el Segundo año de Secundaria (al que ingresó directamente por haber tenido excelentes tutores en América) y Anthony el Primero de Preparatoria.**_

_**1913: Candy pasa el Tercer Año de Secundaria y Anthony el Segundo de Preparatoria. Antes del verano **__**Anthony tiene que dejar el San Pablo e irse a vivir a Francia para cuidar a su padre enfermo de Neumonía y Candy deprimida al principio empieza a acercarse de forma inevitable a Terry, quien termina convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo. Llegamos entonces a esta parte que se refiere a las vacaciones del segundo verano, antes de que ella empiece la Preparatoria y Terry el último año de colegio. A estas alturas Candy tiene 15.**_

_**Bueno, después de esta breve cronología relacionado al fic me queda explicar que el título del capítulo inicialmente iba a llamarse "El segundo verano" pero lo cambié en honor al campeonato mundial de fútbol que hemos vivido en este mes y a la emblemática canción italiana de 1990 "Un verano italiano" que me parece muy linda.**_

_**Nota: **__**C**__**asi me olvido alguien reparó en el parecido del goleador de Francia Antoine Griezmann con nuestro príncipe de las rosas, tiene los mismos ojitos jajaja =)**__**  
><strong>_

_**Bien, para ya no marearlas, a continuación les dejo el capi 37**_

_**¡A leer!**_

**Capítulo XXXVII****: Un verano escocés**

-_Bien señoritas, pueden cerrar sus libros, la clase ha finalizado por hoy, que tengan una buena tarde_— la amable Hermana Margareth dio por terminada la hora de Catequesis que por amenidad y debido al tiempo veraniego, se dictaba en el jardín del colegio.

_-¡Por fin!_- se escucharon por ahí exclamaciones o comentarios bajitos mientras las chicas empezaban a levantarse de sus asientos.

_-Chicas, ¿Qué tal si vamos comprar dulces al pueblo?-_ propuso Patty _-…Es que quiero conseguir esos alfajores que tanto le gustan a Stear…por la celebración de nuestro cumple mes_- añadió en voz bajita con cierta timidez.

_-¡Claro, me parece buena idea! yo aprovecharé también para comprarles algunos a Archie… ¡le sorprenderé!_- - concordó Annie contenta. El ambiente de Escocia combinado con la alegría del verano le hacían sentirse libre y en paz, como si sus preocupaciones no fueran ya tan importantes.

_-¡Genial!_- respondió Patty riendo al ver la emoción de su amiga, entonces reparó en Candy, quien estaba también junto a ellas pero parecía más bien encontrarse en un lugar lejano que presente _-Candy ¿vienes con nosotras, verdad?-_ preguntó

_-Eh…¿yo…adónde?-_ respondió Candy media aturdida al percatarse de que estaban hablando de ella, al tiempo que cerraba su cuaderno en el cual tenía escondida la carta que le enviara Anthony días atrás, que no podía dejar de releer.

-_No nos engañas- le acusó Annie divertida –sabemos que tienes la carta ahí-_

_-Sí porque desde que la recibiste no paras de soñar y soñar_- añadió Patty abriendo los brazos junto a un suspiro enamorado, tan contenta de poder comprenderla esa ilusión.

Candy solo les sonrió porque era verdad, la misiva inesperada había llegado para alegrarle la vida, para alejar por fin de su historia las nubes de soledad que durante meses le aquejaran anunciándole que la amarga separación de su amado estaba por terminarse. Aunque él todavía no le había detallado la fecha de su regreso, confiaba en su palabra y desde ya empezaba a rogar que llegara pronto aquel ansiado día.

_-Qué dicen chicas, estoy normal_- fingió tratando de ocultar en algo la gran sonrisa que ahora siempre llevaba en el rostro

_-¡Oh sí!-_ la molestaron sus amigas

* * *

><p>Las tres fueron a la Confitería como habían previsto, donde una vez dentro entre Patty y Annie se armó una tremenda indecisión por la extensa variedad de postres para escoger mientras Candy que era la menos golosa de todas las observaba apartada con paciencia.<p>

En tanto para distraerse se dedicó a curiosear alrededor donde encontró ciertos dulces que le recordaban a personas en su vida, como las frutas acarameladas que tanto les gustaban a los niños del Hogar de Pony, las cuales siempre solían preparar sus madres para las fiestas o algunos bizcochos que ella misma solía hacer para después vender en el puestito del centro del pueblo de Lakewood en busca de conseguir recursos para la casa hogar. También al pasar su mirada por las vitrinas reparó en los bombones al licor que eran los favoritos de Anthony y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia… Cómo deseaba que transcurriera rápido el tiempo que tuviera que pasar para que pudiesen volver a estar juntos…y por último en la misma sección de "chocolates", encontró de la variedad que le regalara Terry el día del paseo en el Zoológico. Inevitablemente se puso a pensar en él preocupada… Terry que era un dolor de cabeza y una vez más estaba enfadado con ella…al que ya no sabía si la expresión _"amigo"_ era la correcta para llamarle…y esos mismos dulces le llevaron a pensar entonces en otra persona, en el pretendiente secreto que había llegado a sospechar en algún momento que era él. Todo era tan confuso.

Una vez que las chicas terminaron de comprar y ella misma hubo adquirido algunos dulces para consumo personal, salieron rumbo a la mansión Ardley para encontrarse con los chicos.

Iban charlando de lo más tranquilas por el sendero que conducía allí hasta que una oveja descarriada apareció balando, haciéndolas asustar.

Las más aterradas fueron Annie y Patty que se escondieron detrás de Candy a quien consideraban la más fuerte o madura de ellas, para que las protegiera.

_-Tranquila chicas es solo un ovejita, debió escaparse de algún rebaño_- intentó de calmarlas ella, agachándose hasta el inofensivo animal para acariciarle la cabeza –_Es tan tierna_- agregó. A su vista, ella que había crecido en un pueblito rodeado de montañas convivir con rebaños no era nada del otro mundo. Poco después apareció el pequeño pastor responsable en búsqueda de la fugitiva.

_-¡93, ven acá oveja malcriada, te voy a dar un escarmiento!_- gritó, pasando al lado de las tres e ignorándolas pero Candy al ver que se acercaba con un palo en alto para castigar a la oveja intervino en contra de la crueldad animal

– _¡Un momento, que vas a hacer niño!, con esa forma de corregirla solo lograrás hacerle daño_ - espetó

_-¡Ah sí Y tú que sabes de ovejas niña, cuidar un rebaño no es fácil como ir a comprar ropa!_- le encaró el muchachito por fin reparando en ella, pero entonces de forma extraña la quedó mirando con atención, incluso acercándose a ella –_Espera…esas pecas, esa nariz respingada, rubia…!tú eres Candy!- _exclamó de pronto para su asombro

_-Sí…¿y quién eres tú y cómo sabes mi nombre?-_ requirió saber Candy enseguida, sorprendida de que fuese popular sin quererlo también en Escocia.

_-¡Ja!, mi hermano me habló de ti_- contestó el niño con una sonrisa burlona – _Me dijo además que eres peleona, torpe y por lo general muy graciosa jajaja_- se mofó

_-¡Qué!-_ Candy preguntó indignada _-¿pero quién…?-_

_-Jajaja- _volvió a reírse el niño al ver que iba a empezar a protestar –_también me dijo que sueles hacer muecas cuando te enfadas. No mintió_-

_-¡Ok, es suficiente!_- exclamó Candy tomándolo del brazo para llevárselo a un lado e interrogarlo mejor. Necesitaba saber quien era el atrevido susodicho hermano del que hablaba, que parecía conocerla muy bien. El niño no pasaba de unos diez años por lo que podía ejercer poder de autoridad sobre él, siendo mayor

_-¡Oye que haces!_ –Protestó el joven pastor _–también me dijo que eras confianzuda y es verdad-_

_-¿Candy que haces?- _repitió Annie un poco más atrás sin comprender su comportamiento –_Debemos irnos, nos esperan para el almuerzo- _le recordó

Era verdad pero Candy no quería dejar la incógnita en el aire sobre quien la conocía por aquellas lejanas tierras

-_Chicas por favor sigan adelantándose ustedes, yo las alcanzaré por el camino_- les pidió. Patty y Annie se miraron no muy convencidas pero no les quedó otra que aceptar, admirando en el fondo la facilidad que poseía para hacer nuevos amigos.

-_Está bien_- acordó Annie

-_Te veremos luego, cuídate_- le recomendó Patty

Candy las observó alejarse, luego se volteó de nuevo a encarar al niño

_-Bien, ahora sí dime ¿quién eres, quién es tu hermano y cómo es que me conoce?-_ interrogó

_-Pues porque van al mismo colegio_- contestó el chico volteando los ojos como si le sorprendiera que no lo hubiera deducido si era lo más obvio –_Mi hermano Terry es amigo tuyo o mejor dicho era hasta que lo cambiaste por un tarado insípido…-_

_-¡Qué!-_ Candy se impresionó ante lo que acababa de escuchar llevándose las manos a la boca. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos que el referido fuera Terry. Una vez más el mundo le pareció demasiado pequeño _-…¿Él te dijo eso?_-

_-Sí, eso me contó-_ afirmó el niño sin complicarse mientras cargaba a duras penas a la oveja para reunirla con el resto del rebaño que pastaba cercaba de allí.

_-…Yo no lo cambié…Terry es mi amigo_- intentó explicar Candy algo insegura más era inútil. Comprendía que le estaba hablando a un pequeño que no conocía y que ni siquiera sabía si le daría el recado o mucho menos que clase de parentesco tenía en realidad con Terry, pues según lo que él con sus propias palabras le había contado sus únicos hermanos vivían en Londres con su padre y su madrastra.

-_Uhm…problema de ustedes dos-_ concluyó el niño emprendiendo su camino de retorno

_-¡Hey espera un momento!-_ se le ocurrió de pronto a Candy –_podrías enseñarme cual es su casa, quizá pueda pasar a visitarlo más tarde_- Conocía de la residencia de Terry en los alrededores pero nunca había estado allí, sabía además que por ese privilegio no acostumbraba a dormir en el colegio de verano como el resto de los estudiantes.

_-Si quieres- _respondió el niño encogiéndose de hombros_ –justamente voy para allá, por cierto mi nombre es Marc- _agregó extendiéndole la mano. Candy le sonrió estrechándosela mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado

_-Mucho gusto-_

* * *

><p>Después de unos quince minutos siguiendo el camino serpenteante de una colina llegaron hasta una imponente mansión de estilo antiguo y rústico<p>

_-Es aquí_- indicó Marc ingresando junto a ella por el lado de las caballerizas después de bordear la entrada principal –…_pero te advierto que no creo que esté porque ahora que lo recuerdo salió por la mañana diciendo que tenía algo que hacer_- le contó mientras se adelantaba responsablemente para encerrar a las ovejas en el corral.

Candy entendió de inmediato el por qué no lo había visto ese día para nada en el colegio.

_-Está bien, regresaré en ese caso en otra ocasión…_- resolvió sin saber por qué el que Terry se fuera sin avisar a dónde, le incomodaba _-…cierto Marc, hazme un favor…no le digas que me viste hoy ¿sí?-_

El niño la quedó mirando extrañado ante la petición

-_De acuerdo_- respondió arrugando la cara al tiempo que se ocupaba de terminar de cerrar el corral –_ustedes las chicas son tan raras-_

_-Gracias, hasta luego- _se despidió Candy amablemente pero no había dado ni cien pasos cuando escuchó a una señora saliendo a llamar al niño, que al parecer lo había sentido llegar

_-¡Marc, ya está lista la comida!-_

Candy se volteó instintivamente pues le pareció reconocer esa voz y no se equivocaba

_-¡Ya voy mamá!- _contestó Marc. Candy le vio correr entonces hacia la mujer, que no era otra que la Sra. Paula, su amiga, quien atendía en el San Pablo en Londres…y que le entregaba los chocolates enviados por su pretendiente secreto. De pronto todo estuvo más claro que el agua, ya no había por donde dudar… Candy recordó aparte que la señora sí le había conversado de su niño y hasta dicho su nombre, no pudo más que alegrarse de verlos juntos.

Paula pareció preguntarle al niño con quien había estado conversando porque Candy le vio voltearse a Marc y señalarla. Sorprendiéndose la señora entonces al verla allí.

Candy que se había quedado parada igual de asombrada mirándolos, le saludó tímidamente con la mano, a lo que la mujer con ternura de la misma manera le respondió, con probabilidad entendiendo que ya había descubierto el secreto.

Un carruaje empezó a acercarse por el camino alertándola a Candy que era momento de irse. La premura de la Sra. Paula por ir a abrir el portón principal le dejó saber que se trataba del dueño de casa, así que optó por ocultarse detrás de un árbol cercano para no ser vista, desde donde para variar ella sí tenía la accesibilidad para observar todo lo que sucedía.

Le vio detenerse poco después al coche y bajar de el, primero Terry de un vigoroso salto con su cabello castaño al viento y un abrigo largo marrón. Reconoció muy dentro de sí que esa semana en que no se hablaran le había extrañado, mas a él ese hecho no parecía importarle y en ese momento lo comprobó al presenciar que enseguida ayudaba a descender a una glamurosa y joven mujer que derrochaba distinción al caminar. Una mujer de sedoso cabello rubio y largo a la que no se le veía el rostro por llevarlo cubierto con un gran sombrero de plumas a la ultima moda parisina pero que se notaba a simple vista que era extremadamente bonita.

El presenciar aquello así como el verla apoyada de su brazo mientras él la conducía a la casa le demostró que entre ellos existía una profunda confianza y cariño, algo que se notaba a distancia iba más allá de una amistad, por lo que sintiéndose mal sin poder evitarlo al mismo tiempo que enfadada, decidió alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Iba confundida por el camino tratando de descifrar que era lo que le pasaba, por qué le importaba tanto si Terry tenía algún romance veraniego o no, por qué se preocupaba tanto por él o por qué de repente le empezaba a echar tanto de menos, deseando ser ella la que estuviera con él bromeando o jugando en esos momentos y no esa mujer, cuando sintió que un automóvil sonaba la bocina detrás de ella.

Al voltearse se dio cuenta que se trataba de George que llegaba de Inglaterra a supervisarlos y de los chicos. Aquello le amenizó la tarde.

_-¡Candyyy!-_ le llamó Stear que iba de conductor –_mira a quién fuimos a recoger a la estación-_

_-Señorita Candice buenas tardes, que gusto encontrarla por aquí- _saludó George con su sonrisa bonachona y su amabilidad de costumbre

_-¡George, cómo estás!-_ Candy se acercó alegremente a preguntar

-_Muy bien, contento de venir a pasar este verano en Escocia con ustedes-_ contestó con sinceridad

_-Así es y pronto vendrá Eugenne según dijo la Tía abuela lo que será para él mucho mejor-_ añadió Stear guiñándole el ojo, haciéndolos reír a todos al recordar el escondido affaire que sospechaban tenía George con la mucama más confiable de la tía abuela, que hacia poco había ascendido a ama de llaves. El asistente soportando la broma solo le despeinó la cabeza al muchacho desde el asiento trasero por un momento dejando de lado su compostura.

_-Gatita ¿te diriges a la mansión? Porque podemos llevarte_- propuso el galante Archie que iba en el asiento del copiloto

_-Claro Can, sube_- Stear animó

Candy asintió riendo y se acomodó en la parte trasera del vehículo junto George, quien le hizo espacio en medio del montón de cosas que traía para ellos de Inglaterra

_-Siento el no haber podido llegar antes como les había prometido por tener que atender unos asuntos importantes surgidos a ultima hora en las oficinas londinenses pero aquí les traje los artículos que encargaron_- Dijo George empezando a hacer un esfuerzo por recordar la larga lista solicitada vía carta por todo el grupo. Le pidió a Candy ayudarle a revisar las bolsas de papel llenas de productos mientras él iba resumiendo los contenidos

–_Veamos, tenemos chocolates, mentas, masmelos, goma de mascar de cereza, galletas de coco, de vainilla, cakes, castañas glaseadas, pastel de fresas, panecillos, miel de maple, snacks, rosquillas, atún, salchichas, carne apanada, nueces, entre otras cosas artículos de limpieza, los suéteres que solicitó el Sr. Archibald, el limpiador de anteojos pedido por el joven Alistear, las revistas de moda requeridas por la Srta. Annie, tela, hilos y lana para bordados solicitados por la Srta. Patricia…ah y casi me olvidaba, su encargo Srta. Candice… aquí tiene a su fiel compañero Clint- _añadió, inclinándose hacia un costado donde llevaba con cuidado una canasta de picnic para no descuidarla de vista durante el trayecto y se la entregó.

_-¡Clint!-_ exclamó Candy inmensamente feliz mientras sentía a su pequeña mascota moverse dentro y cuando levantó la cubierta de la canasta, asomó su carita de asustado, enterneciéndola –_Ven aquí no tengas miedo, ya estás con mamá-_ dijo sacándolo de ahí para acunarlo en sus brazos, llenándolo de mimos y besitos. El animalito empezó a chillar alegremente, lamiéndole la mejilla en agradecimiento –_Yo también te extrañé mucho amiguito_- agregó abrazándolo a su pecho y cerrando los ojos para terminar de alejar a totalidad de su mente su anterior sentimiento disgusto, al menos él si le entregaba una amistad verdadera, que no le fallaba, ni la cambiaba de verdad por otra.

Stear la contempló en su actitud amorosa a través del retrovisor, conmovido

_-Agradécele al buen George que jamás se olvida nada, es como un Santa Claus moderno_- expresó después sonriendo, provocándole más risas a todos.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche, después de haber pasado una entretenida tarde libre en compañía de sus amigos, Candy volvía a su habitación en el colegio contrariada puesto que ella sí respetaba las reglas y aún pudiendo alojarse en la mansión Ardley, prefería dormir ahí.<p>

…"_No como algunos"_ pensaba.

Aunque ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde que le viera de lejos a Terry bien acompañado, todavía no podía borrar de su mente esa imagen. Por lo mismo se sentía contrariada, tenía un tremendo enfado en su interior, una incomodidad que amenazaba por ratos con volverse dolor de estómago.

El inocente Clint, desde la cama donde ella lo había dejado al llegar, después de sacarlo de la canasta en la que lo había ingresado camuflado, la miraba extrañado caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación, sin comprender el por qué de la inquietud y apatía de su dueña.

Unos golpes en su puerta la distrajeron a Candy repentinamente

-_Adelante-_ indicó

_-Candy somos nosotras_- dijo Patty con su vocecita dulce al abrir la puerta que todavía estaba sin seguro

-_Nos preocupamos Candy porque te notamos triste todo el rato y vinimos a ver como estabas- _profirió Annie

Las chicas eran conscientes de la etapa de depresión que había pasado luego de que partiera Anthony y se preocupaban por ella como buenas amigas, cuidándola para que no recayera de nuevo.

-_No se preocupen amigas solo fue un malestar pasajero, un pequeño dolor de barriga pero ya estoy bien_- mintió, sujetándose el estómago

_-Qué bien porque debes estar perfecta para mañana, los chicos nos invitaron a remar_- le contó Annie emocionada. Candy solo sonrió para no parecer descortés y no hacerles notar que de ir le incomodaría ser una vez más la única del grupo que sobrara sin pareja, por lo que decidió empezar desde ahí a planear una excusa para exponer al día siguiente. Ser la violinista de los cuatro no contribuía a elevar para nada sus decaídos ánimos

_-De segura será genial_- fingió otra vez, volteándose a mirar a la ventana hacia el lugar atravesando el lago donde se encontraba la casa de Terry, pensando en que tal vez si él no se hubiese enfadado con ella la podía acompañar a remar y no se sentiría tan sola como entonces.

_-Candy sé que estás triste-_ insistió Annie que la conocía desde bebé acercándose a ponerle una mano en el hombro –_pero debes animarte Anthony vendrá a verte en cualquier momento, lo prometió-_ le recordó.

Al escuchar las palabras de su casi hermana y maravillar su mirada en la profundidad de la noche donde las estrellas ya comenzaban a brillar, su esperanza se renovó y su calma empezó a volver poco a poco tal como la que cubría el maravilloso valle que se extendía a la vista.

-_Tienes razón, no volveré a dejar que mi ánimo decaiga_- resolvió con su acostumbrada fuerza de voluntad y entonces al voltearse le llamó la atención algo que tenía Patty entre las manos

_-Es un catalejo-_ contestó la inocente chica sonriendo al notar su interés – _me lo prestó Stear, apuesto que se ve hermosa la ciudadela durante la noche-_

A Candy enseguida se le ocurrió una gran idea

_-¿En serio, me lo prestas?-_ pidió

_-Claro_- esbozó Patty entregándoselo

-_Oh chicas, tengan cuidado_- previno Annie que era muy precavida –_si alguien nos llega a ver con eso, pensarán que estamos espiando-_

_-Tranquila Annie lo tengo todo bajo control además nadie nos puede ver de aquí- _la calmó Candy, sosteniendo el catalejo ante sus ojos y tratando de enfocar el lugar en la distancia que se moría por observar de cerca _-…Allí está-_ musitó en voz baja. Annie que estaba al lado de ella la alcanzó a oír

Tal como Candy se lo había imaginado en el balcón del primer piso del caserón de Terry se advertía la silueta de una mujer pensativa quizá triste mientras observaba también la noche.

"_Quizá pelearon"_ pensó conociendo el carácter volátil del rebelde y aquella suposición de alguna forma la hizo sentir mejor por unos pocos momentos hasta que divisó la silueta de él saliendo a consolarla y eso casi le paralizó el corazón, porque no había otra forma de decirlo. Le reconoció a Terry con su inconfundible porte gallardo caminando hacia la mujer para colocarle delicadamente las manos sobre los hombros y después de decirle algo, convenciéndola de entrar.

La expresión atónita de la cara de Candy le advirtió a Annie que algo no andaba bien por lo que ya sin aguantarse su curiosidad, la abordó

-_Candy ¿qué es lo que estás viendo?, no me digas que a la casa de Terry_-

Candy iba a responder que "nada en especial" pero que fuera tan intuitiva la desarmó, dejándola sin saber que argumentar

_-¡A quién!_- Patty se asombró como si de repente las creyera locas por mencionar a otro desquiciado

-_Ya habíamos hablado de eso_- Annie le recordó molesta a la cabeza dura de su rubia amiga

-_Está bien Annie, me preocupo por él como lo hago por ti, es solo mi amigo y no lo he visto durante una semana_- Candy intentó explicar

_-Claro y lo tienes muy en cuenta_- Annie añadió cruzándose de brazos pues no veía con buenos ojos ni aceptaba para nada esa relación de extraña amistad que se suscitaba entre ambos y hasta le parecía peligrosa

-_Vamos Annie no vamos a discutir por esto otra vez-_ aclaró Candy, dejándole en claro que no se encontraba de muy buen humor.

_-¡Chicas!-_ Patty de pronto gritó consiguiendo llamar la atención de ambas _-¡Basta! Si ese catalejo causa discordia lo devolveré mañana mismo ¿ok?-_

-_No te preocupes Patty_- acordó Candy calmándose y entregándoselo de vuelta, recapacitando en que sus amigas no tenían la culpa de sus confusos sentimientos –_puedes quedarte con el todo el tiempo que quieras… solo ya no me lo dejes ver a mí-_ acordó con un dejo de pena, procediendo a cerrar la cortina de su ventana.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Bien marineros, estamos a punto de hacernos a la mar, preparados!-<em> Al grito de Archie, Annie, Patty y Stear le siguieron hasta el pequeño muelle detrás de la mansión Ardley para subirse a los botes. Hubo exclamaciones de emoción y pequeños gritos de susto al pisar las pequeñas embarcaciones debido al vaivén del agua.

_-Un momento donde está Candy, ¿no va a venir?_- quiso saber Stear mientras ayudaba a su chica a subir

_-Sí… dijo que nos adelantáramos porque debía alimentar a Clint pero que ya viene…_- dijo Patty con la voz temblorosa luego de lograr sentarse con dificultad

-_Bien supongo que podemos volver por ella a la orilla_- opinó el joven de gafas dubitativo

Candy mientras tanto paseaba por los alrededores del lago únicamente en compañía de su mascota, prefiriendo estar alejada del grupo para no incomodar a nadie ni sentirse la miembro sobrante.

_-Tú y yo estamos bien por acá Clint, formamos un buen equipo-_ le murmuró a su fiel amigo a forma de consuelo mientras lo veía comer castañas o subirse a los árboles. Aprovechó entonces para sentarse un rato frente al agua para disfrutar de la calma de esa mañana sabatina y extraviar su vista en las ondas que brillaban a lo lejos con la luz del sol.

La soledad le permitía también concentrarse en sus pensamientos, lo que le hacía regresar inevitablemente al asunto de Terry y la misteriosa mujer. Se preguntaba en dónde se encontraría él en esos momentos, que estaría haciendo, si estaría con ella… Era algo que no le incumbía, lo sabía pero en lo que no podía dejar de reparar.

Al parecer así los dos fueran amigos, él nunca iba a dejar de ser un baúl de secretos, ni terminaría de comprenderlo. Tan deslumbrante y tierno a veces y otras tan arisco o indiferente, definitivamente un enigma difícil de descifrar. Duro era entender que de nada le servía preocuparse por él.

_"Por qué es tan difícil" _se dijo en su interior mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas a descansar en el césped en esos apartados parajes y sin poder evitarlo su nombre se escapó de sus labios en un suspiro.

-_Terry...-_

Lo que no contaba es que no se encontraba tan sola en el lugar como creía y que su llamado iba a ser respondido.

_-Debo confesarte que no sabía que pensabas siempre en mí-_ la voz de él la hizo sobresaltar por lo que se incorporó inmediatamente de nuevo, volteándose a mirarlo

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_ preguntó sorprendida y también avergonzada de haber sido descubierta

-_No, no te incomodes_- expresó Terry con su acostumbrada manera de ser burlona -_es agradable ver a una chica recostada en el pasto-_

_-Yo...yo...advertí tu presencia y por eso te nombré_...- trató de excusar enseguida Candy tratando de no demostrarse nerviosa, aunque el rubor de su rostro expresaba con claridad que no era cierto.

_-Sí claro...-_ objetó Terry con sarcasmo -_de cualquier forma me alegra que pronuncies mi nombre_- agregó al tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con despreocupación

_-¡No seas engreído!- _profirió ella intentando defenderse de alguna manera

_-¡Y tú no seas mentirosa!-_ le encaró él parándosele acusador enfrente –_conozco bien tu juego, atención un día e indiferencia al otro Srta. Pecas_- le acusó

_-¡Ah sí y si para ti soy tan detestable entonces por qué estás aquí hablándome!-_ Candy le alzó la voz ya sin poder contener su indignación, mientras se reflejaba en los insondables ojos azules fogosos de él

_-¡Pues no quería hacerlo!_- confesó Terry abriendo los brazos sin bajar la tonalidad y sin dejar de mirarla a la cara

_-¡Y entonces por qué lo haces!_- ella requirió saber. Los dos se comunicaban a gritos

Terry dudó unos segundos antes de contestar, la verdad era que no entendía bien la razón pero no iba a decírselo, como podía explicarle que el sentimiento de estar a su lado o de verla era más fuerte que su propio orgullo o lo que era peor que aún sentía esperanzas de que pudiera elegirlo a él sobre su eterno enamorado…guardándose todo aquello para sí, expuso rápidamente la excusa que tenía planeada

-_Fácil, por qué me contaron que estuviste merodeando por mi casa así que deseé saber cual era la razón-_ profirió sin complicarse empezando a caminar a su alrededor. Candy en ese instante pensó en reclamarle a Marc la próxima vez que lo viera

"_Ese pequeño traidor, voy a matarlo" _Su expresión de enojo y también de haber metido la pata lo dijo todo y Terry pareció leerlo con claridad

-_Apuesto que no calculaste que a cierto niño de diez años se le podía escapar mencionarte sin querer a la hora del almuerzo y peor aún que estuviera cerca alguien muy astuto para poder comprar su requerido voto de silencio a cambio de un par de hamburguesas_- expresó sonriéndole de forma ganadora, dejándole saber que había perdido. Candy bajó la mirada atrapada en su juego

-_Tienes razón_- no le quedó más que admitir – _sentí curiosidad de saber donde vivías…¡pero al menos agradece que no te incomodé cuando estabas tan ocupado!_- el que él se atreviera a reclamarle sobre sus actos le hizo encender la chispa del enojo que se estaba guardando y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya la había sacado por lo que intentó alejarse de allí azorada por lo que acababa de soltar solo que él la retuvo del brazo

-_Espera… ¿qué dijiste?-_ le preguntó con curiosidad pero ella se soltó de su agarré enfadada y le torció los ojos continuando su camino junto a la orilla aunque sabía perfectamente que no se daría por vencido y la seguiría.

-_Entonces nos viste_- comprendió Terry esbozando una sonrisa, mientras Candy caminando sin voltearse no podía creer que fuese a hablarle de ello tan abiertamente –_No te pongas celosa_- agregó él para terminarla de ofuscar lo que le hizo a ella detenerse para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas

-_Está bien Terry, antes que nada quiero dejar en claro que lo que hagas o quieras hacer con tu vida es algo que en lo personal no me impor…-_

Pero él la interrumpió a mitad de frase

-_Es mi madre- _declaró para no dar pie a malentendidos. Candy se asombró en el acto.

_-…¿Tú mamá? ¿Eleanor Baker?-_ inquirió impresionada

_- La misma-_ repuso Terry con seriedad

Candy entonces se sintió abochornada con ganas de que se la tragara la tierra y quizá fue por el mismo hecho de no saber que hacer o como actuar ante él luego de la pequeña escena que acaba de ocurrir y ante lo que se acababa de enterar que optó por ponerse recoger y a lanzar pequeñas piedras al agua aunque estas se hundían de lleno y sin gracia, así que Terry soportando también el incómodo silencio decidió darle una simple clase al respecto, ubicándose a su lado.

Candy le vio concentrarse para lanzar su piedra al lago, la cual rebotó sobre la superficie del agua varias veces de forma elegante. No pudo más que admirarlo. Después de aquello la miró victorioso confirmándole una vez más su superioridad

-_Para que aprendas Tarzán Pecosa- _le restregó

Ambos se quedaron mirando entonces durante unos momentos pero ya no con enojo ni celos como intentaban negar o esconder, sino con alivio, ella de conocer la inocente verdad tan alejada de sus sospechas y él por saber que en realidad le importaba. Se miraron con algo de gracia, con afecto. Ese cariño entrañable que existía entre ambos y no alcanzaron a saber que hubiera pasado puesto que en ese rato pasaron los chicos en sus botes reparando en sus presencias.

_-¡Miren, ahí están Candy y Terry!-_ Patty fue la primera que anunció al verlos. Stear se volteó hacia donde ella señalaba enseguida y un poco más allá en el otro bote le escuchó proferir a su hermano con disgusto

_-¡Con Terry, pero qué está haciendo con él!-_

Mas no eran los únicos reparando en eso, pues Eliza y Neal quienes también andaban remando por allí cerca, alcanzaron a divisarlos al igual que ellos.

_-¡No puedes ser, Terry está con Candy y a la vista de todo el mundo, Neal!-_ exclamó angustiada la pelirroja remeciendo a su hermano aunque éste no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

_-¡Ay Eliza, no seas tosca!-_ se quejó el muchacho moreno – _No entiendo, dijiste que ya no te interesaba_- le recordó pero Eliza haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta solo se concentró en seguir espiando a sus enemigos

-_No puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos, debo hacer algo-_ resolvió para sus adentros mientras irresponsablemente intentaba ponerse de pie en el bote para poderlos observar mejor _-…no puedo dejar que se salgan con la suya… Terry maldito traidor y Candy desgraciada… ¡quizá me robaste a Anthony pero no dejaré nunca que Terry sea tuyo!-_

_-¡Oye Eliza estás loca, que tratas de hacer!_- recamó Neal temeroso ante la actitud de su hermana, tratando de sostener el bote para que con el fuerte tambaleo no se volteara _-¡Nos vas a hacer caer al agua!- _

_-¡Cállate Neal que me desconcentras!- _le gritó alterada mientras lograba levantarse haciendo equilibrio con la intención de atraer la atención de su ex novio a como diera lugar para distraerlo del coqueteo, solo que Neal no pudo mantener el control de la pequeña embarcación por mucho y ambos de forma inevitable terminaron yéndose al agua, entre gritos.

Eliza fue la más escandalosa y en su desesperación por mantenerse a flote se agarró de él, empezando sin querer a hundirlo.

_-¡Auxilioooo, me ahogo, Terryyy sálvame por favor!- _rogó

Candy y Terry observaron la curiosa escena desde un pequeño acantilado cercano, estupefactos.

_-¡Oh por Dios, Neal y Eliza!-_ exclamó ella aterrada llevándose las manos a la boca y aquello fue el aliciente para que Terry decidiera enseguida con valentía lanzarse a ayudar.

Eliza estratega como siempre al ver que conseguía sus propósitos, se separó de su hermano y aunque sabía flotar a la perfección aunque no nadar, empezó a gritar más fuerte y chapotear fingiendo que se hundía, al punto que Neal de verdad se asustó

_-¡Socorro mi hermana!-_

Pero su angustia por ella no duró mucho pues Terry como el excelente nadador que era no tardó en llegar hasta allí, logrando sacarla a flote sin mucho esfuerzo.

_-¡Hey espera ¿y yo?-_ preguntó Neal preocupado mas el castaño fue terminante ante un cuñado que nunca le cayó bien y del cual conocía sus perversidades

_-¡Tú sostente de ese bote hasta que algún día alguien venga por ti!_-

Sin tener consideración alguna Terry lo dejó ahí, haciéndole saber que debía pedir luego ayuda a sus primos o alguna otra persona para ver si se condolían de él.

Superando el lago, Terry exhausto cargó a Eliza desmayada hasta la orilla donde la depositó con cuidado en el suelo.

Candy habiendo bajado del pequeño acantilado llegó rápidamente hasta su lado, al igual que los Hermanos Cornwell, Annie y Patty.

-_Eliza, Eliza-_ Terry le llamó varias veces palpándole las mejillas para hacerla reaccionar pero en vano por lo que tuvo que acercar su oído a su pecho para verificar si latía su corazón y al comprobarlo aunque no hubiese querido hacerlo, optó por poner en práctica las técnicas de primeros auxilios y supervivencia que aprendiera de sus tutores militares al igual que su padre. Darle respiración artificial.

Manteniéndose muy quieta, con los ojos cerrados y respirando apenas para que él no se diera cuenta, Eliza esperó a que lo hiciera, sintiendo como un triunfo cuando Terry se agachó para cubrir su boca con la suya y exhaló dentro. Entonces ella no vaciló en mover sus labios contra los de él, algo que para Terry no pasó desapercibido, debiendo alejarse de inmediato.

Aunque nada de agua salió de sus pulmones Eliza enseguida para disimular fingió toser y hacer como que reaccionaba.

_-¿Qué ocurrió, dónde estoy?-_ expresó en un tono lloroso de falsedad que para quien no la conociera generaba hasta risa

_-Eliza casi te ahogas_- comentó Annie aún asustada pero Archie que no se creía para nada el teatro fue más directo

_-Hay algo que no me cierra, ¿te caíste del bote o te lanzaste a propósito?- _le recriminó

_-Lo importante es que ya estás a salvo-_ se apresuró a decir Patty para tratar de confortarla un poco después de haber pasado tan mal rato

_-Sí y míralo por el lado bueno, al menos no sucedió en el Lago Ness, ahí si hubiera sido terrible_- añadió Stear, haciendo que la mayoría se contuviera las ganas de reír, hasta Terry que ya de pie la quedó mirando durante un rato sospechando que se trataba solo de una de sus tretas.

A esas alturas ya Eliza empezaba a llenarse de coraje de ser la burla de tantos entrometidos en sus planes, por lo que empezó a retorcerse en el suelo donde seguía, lloriqueando, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza fingiendo que le dolía y otra en la garganta donde decía sentir ardor.

Terry entonces fuese cierto o no, decidió dirigirse con seriedad a Stear y Archie

_-Me asombra señores que ninguno de los dos ni siquiera por ser sus parientes se haya dignado a rescatarla, al punto que tuve que hacerlo yo. Es que acaso no saben nadar o es que tuvieron miedo_- les encaró

_-¡Qué dices Grandchester, guarda tus palabras, mi hermano y yo nadamos de forma excelente, mejor que tú!_- le afrontó Archie enfureciéndose ante la calumnia

_-¡Ah sí! Entonces es la segunda razón como suponía_- les encaró sin preámbulos.

_-Terry antes de opinar, ¿estás realmente seguro de que ella no está fingiendo? Por qué a mi me parece haberla visto nadar en otras ocasiones_- Stear sin perder la paciencia expuso su opinión pero esta vez fue Eliza quien interrumpió en medio del llanto

_-¡No es cierto Terry, no les creas, casi me ahogo, tú mismo lo viste!... y este par de cobardes no hizo nada para ayudarme…._- profirió en tanto comenzaba a incorporarse y Terry como buen caballero le extendía la mano para ayudarla _-¡Pero de esto se enterará mi tía abuela!-_ terminó la pelirroja por amenazarles a sus primos mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a él en busca de protección. Terry tuvo que soportar todo aquello con paciencia.

Candy en eso intervino con su habitual dulzura para tratar de hacerla sentir algo mejor

_-Eliza toma este pañuelo, límpiate un poco, estás muy nerviosa_- ofreció con bondad pero lo único que consiguió fue ganarse de parte de la afectada una mirada de odio asesino que a la larga la hizo casi desistir de su acto de compasión. Sin embargo al intuir Eliza que de llegar a tratarla mal Terry se pondría de parte su parte, optó por aceptar el pequeño pañuelo que le parecía como un burdo pedazo de tela, prácticamente arrancándoselo de la mano con mala gana, acompañada de una sonrisa hipócrita que era peor que su actitud.

Terry que desde el ángulo en que estaba no podía verle el rostro, le pareció amable su manera de comportarse hacia Candy pero también poco usual por lo que creyó que de verdad estaba sintiéndose mal.

_-¿Te encuentras bien Eliza?-_ preguntó ya preocupándose en serio pero ésta negó con la cabeza sin soltarse de su pecho

-_No Terry…-_sollozó _-…por favor llévame a casa_-

Creyendo después de todo que aquello era lo más adecuado, Terry volvió a cargarla en sus brazos y sin despedirse de nadie porque todos le parecían unos negligentes, se retiró.

Candy se los quedó observando mientras se alejaban sintiendo que el corazón se le oprimía de alguna manera, puesto que entendía que entre ellos dos siempre existiría ese invisible lazo creado por los recuerdos que los uniría de alguna forma.

_-Dicen muchachos que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan ¿creen que entre ellos aplique el dicho?_- preguntó Stear y los otros sonrieron menos ella quien volvía a sentirse apesadumbrada aún sin darlo a notar.

* * *

><p>La mansión Ardley no estaba lejos del lugar de los hechos por lo que les tomó menos de cinco minutos llegar. Los empleados al abrirles la puerta se extrañaron de ver el estado en que regresaba la señorita de la casa y además en los brazos de un muchacho.<p>

Terry saludando cortésmente pero sin detenerse a brindarle explicaciones a nadie u obviando las miradas de admiración que despertaba en las jóvenes mucamas, la llevó escaleras arribas aún cargada mientras Eliza aferrada a su cuello, no dejaba de esconder sollozando el rostro en su pecho.

_-Bien Eliza, ¿cuál es tu habitación?-_ preguntó él flemático y ya cansado de tanto llanto en cuanto llegaron al corredor del primer piso. Recordaba haber estado dentro de esa casa solo un par de veces el verano anterior, cuando casi no se relacionaban con el grupo de los Ardley por lo que ya no sabía distinguir cual era cada cuarto o salón.

_-El tercero a la derecha_- balbuceó ella apenada y Terry sin vacilar empezó a dirigirse al lugar. Eliza de repente reparó en que se le estaba terminando la oportunidad de estar a solas con él y de poder conversar así que empezó a tratar de retenerlo, optando por acariciar de forma delicada la piel de su pecho en la parte del nacimiento del cuello de la camisa, un juego sensual que sabía que otros tiempos le volvía loco.

-_Terry…te extrañé tanto_- le dijo entre susurros pero él no se inmutó sino que decidió apresurarse a abrir la puerta y ni bien hubieron entrado, la lanzó en la cama desenmascarando su juego.

Eliza sorprendida se incorporó rápidamente sobre sus codos, mirándolo a la expectativa más él no era hombre de los que se retractaba en sus decisiones ni de los que se dejaba tentar con facilidad por lo que sonriendo sin poder creerlo resolvió mofarse un poco de la situación

_-Ni te emociones mujer._ _¡Bien ya llegamos como querías, ahora descansa!_- expresó terminante antes de salir cerrando la puerta con hostilidad

Eliza se sintió burlada, su mirada de deseo se transformó en repentino coraje. Quién se creía que era para tratarla así. Con rabia tomó una almohada y la aventó hacia la puerta.

_-¡Idiota!- _masculló, mas se quedó allí acostada entrelazando sus manos al tiempo que pensaba en cuanto lo había extrañado con todo y su manera salvaje de proceder, así como el sentir el cálido roce de sus labios en los suyos. Se tocó entonces la boca ilusionada al recordar lo sucedido en la orilla, cuando había podido tener por unos minutos el vigoroso cuerpo de él tan junto al suyo otra vez.

Se prometió así que haría todo lo posible para tenerlo de vuelta porque aunque había querido llegar a odiarlo por un tiempo, se daba cuenta de cuanto en realidad lo añoraba. Eran el uno para el otro, de eso estaba segura.

Comenzó de esa manera a idear tácticas para volver a atraerlo, concentrándose de lleno en ello de no ser por algunos estornudos inoportunos que la interrumpieron como recordatorio de que debía cambiarse la ropa mojada de inmediato.

* * *

><p>-<em>Así es chicas, no deberíamos burlarnos pero la verdad es que todo fue tan gracioso<em>- Annie no podía parar de reír mientras recordaba junto con sus dos inseparables amigas a la hora del almuerzo, en las mesas del jardín del colegio, lo ocurrido la tarde anterior con Neal y Eliza en el lago _–Al final todos nos preocupamos por Eliza y olvidamos por completo a Neal. En cuanto regresamos con los chicos a buscarlo, unos pescadores de la zona le estaban ayudando a salir del agua-_

Candy que se había excusado de un repentino dolor de cabeza poco después de que Eliza y Terry se fueran, no había alcanzado a presenciar el final de la historia.

-_Por un instante hasta me dio pena, Neal ya lloraba, parecía un niño chiquito asustado_- compartió Patty, pero en eso optó por guardar silencio ya que apareció Eliza junto a su amiga Audrey para pararse enfrente de su mesita.

_-¿Qué tal chicas?-_ las saludó con su acostumbrada hipocresía _-¿Acaso estaban hablando de mi hermano y de mí?-_ inquirió con intuición debido al repentino mutismo de las tres y al verlas a Annie y Patty dubitativas –_Pero no se preocupen, pueden continuar si lo estaban haciendo…_ –agregó la pelirroja para que no se sintieran incómodas o de otra forma sabía que se levantarían y se irían _-…yo solo vine a quitarles unos segundos de tiempo para entregarles una invitación… para mi "Fiesta Blanca" en honor a Terry por supuesto, quien me salvó de una muerte segura. La fiesta se llevará a cabo el próximo sábado en la mansión_- adicionó, procediendo a pasarle un sobre con una tarjeta de color amarillo suave a cada una, excepto a Candy. Prefiriendo detenerse frente a ella para mirarla con cierta malicia antes de ponerle la invitación en las manos –_Ah cierto, a ti no_- profirió riéndose –_tú nunca fuiste ni serás bienvenida en ninguna de mis fiestas. Es más quisiera que desaparecieras-_ Acto seguido, dejó caer frente a los ojos de Candy con desprecio el pañuelito que ella le prestara después del supuesto accidente

_-Te devuelvo tu mugroso trapo, ¡igual a ti!-_

Junto a Audrey se mofaron con ganas mientras Candy veía el pañuelo en el suelo sin poder evitar sentirse mal, mas supo disimular porque no iba a darle el gusto a Eliza Leagan de que la viera sufrir

_-Respecto a la fiesta Eliza, te agradezco que no me trajeras invitación porque tampoco tenía la menor intención de ir _- profirió mientras se agachaba humildemente desde donde estaba sentada para recoger el pedazo de tela – …_y sobre el hecho de que no soportas mi presencia aquí, te recuerdo que esto es una institución educativa a la cual yo también asisto_- expuso imitando la voz refinada y el modismo de actuar de Audrey quien también estaba allí molestando _-…por lo que si no te gusta, cámbiate de colegio-_resolvió con una falsa forma de indignación, sobreactuando al no poder creer que ella no encontrar la solución más obvia.

Eliza puso los brazos en jarra enfurecida, pensando en la siguiente forma de atacar, sin embargo no contaba con que la Hermana Margareth se encontraba dando vueltas por allí, controlando que todo estuviese bien entre las alumnas, por lo que al verlas a Candy y ellas juntas, sabiendo que no se soportaban, se acercó

_-¿Se encuentra todo bien por aquí niñas?-_ preguntó

Annie, Patty y Candy optaron por no decir nada mirándose entre sí, mas Eliza y Audrey le sonrieron, excusándose de que solo estaban allí consultándoles algo sobre una tarea.

_-Sobre Historia_- reafirmó Audrey, tan fingida como su amiga –_pero ya nos íbamos ¿Eliza, verdad?_- increpó entre dientes, halándola al descuido del brazo a la malévola pelirroja

_-Así es, con permiso Hermana Margareth_- dijo Eliza simulando amabilidad, retirándose, no obstante no perdió la oportunidad de voltearse a torcerle los ojos a Candy cuando ya iba lejos.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Candy estás bien?<em>- quiso saber Annie, una vez reunidas las tres en la habitación de ella _-No le hagas caso a Eliza, te tiene una profunda envidia_- opinó

-_No se preocupen amigas, ustedes saben bien que las malas acciones que intente en busca de lastimarme, me tienen sin cuidado_- les recordó Candy con tranquilidad, sentada cuan larga era en su cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar.

_-Pero igual creemos que es muy injusta y abusiva al tratarte siempre así, por lo que con Annie hemos decidido no asistir a su tal fiesta-_ expuso Patty también enfadada, dejando saber que era una resolución seria

_-¡Oh no chicas! No hagan eso por mí-_ se apresuró a decir Candy –_es la primera fiesta del verano y tienen que divertirse, además no deben dejar a los muchachos solos, apuesto a que Eliza les obligará a asistir…-_

Annie y Patty se miraron cayendo en cuenta de que tenía razón

_-Sé que por dentro ustedes quieren ir a la "fiesta celeste pastel, morada" esa, como sea. Solo vayan y diviértanse_- Candy les deseó de corazón

_-"Fiesta blanca"_- corrigió Patty que era como una enciclopedia viviente –_se refiere a una celebración en la que los invitados tienen como protocolo asistir con vestimenta de ese color, por lo general se lleva a cabo en verano y constituye una manera amena de hacer más divertida o diferente una reunión al colocar ese tema. En este caso se realiza en forma de agradecimiento a alguien por su noble acción-_

_-Es interesante- _admitió Candy cruzándose de brazos para soportar la secreta incomodidad y tristeza que le generaba intuir de manera certera que Eliza andaba otra vez tras los pasos de Terry.

"_Jamás lo dejará ir…" _pensó para sus adentros

_-¿Y no saben que opina Terry al respecto?-_ se atrevió a preguntarles en un descuido

_-No pero nos imaginamos que ha de ir, después de todo él es el agasajado-_ expresó Patty

_-Bien…me alegro_- musitó Candy algo insegura, bajando la mirada. Su fingida indiferencia no logró convencer para nada a Annie quien la observaba con suspicacia.

_-Bueno,_ _por ahora chicas deben procurar prepararse y alistar la ropa que van a lucir ese día. Tienen que estar radiantes_- agregó Candy recuperando repentinamente su ánimo y levantándose –_si quieren yo las puedo ayudar a arreglarse_- ofreció.

En silencio Annie la elogió por ese don que tenía para no complicarse y cambiar el modo de ver de color su vida aún si la estaba pasando mal.

_-¡Oh, mil gracias Candy, nos encantará!_- exclamó Patty abrazándola en agradecimiento –_De verdad necesitaremos asesoramiento para lucir presentables puesto que nos enteramos de que no va a ser una simple reunión familiar como creíamos, porque Eliza también ha invitado a su grupo selecto de amigos-_

Candy escuchó con atención mientras se convencía cada vez más que lo mejor era no tener que asistir a esa celebración llena de gente superficial.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Listas chicas? Lucen realmente divinas. Quisiera tener en este momento la cámara fotográfica portátil de Stear para inmortalizar una postal entre las tres, pero creo que ya se dañó- <em>comentó Candy sonriendo algo dubitativa al pensarlo mientras se apresuraba a quitar del hombro de Annie una diminuta ramita que le había caído de un árbol cercano por el viento, para que no ensuciara su vestido.

Era el sábado, la tarde de la tan ansiada fiesta y estaban cerca de la mansión Ardley en el camino que llevaba a la entrada, Patty y Annie se sentían por dentro emocionadas al igual que nerviosas y también muy agradecidas con Candy por haberles ayudado a arreglar y peinar.

-_No sé por qué pero aún no se me van los nervios_- comentó Patty estrujando la sombrilla que tenía entre sus manos

-_Tranquila Patty, solo respira_- le recomendó Candy inhalando y exhalando para mostrarle una técnica de relajación que la jovencita enseguida imitó –_Todo estará bien, además se te pasará en cuanto lo veas a Stear vestido de blanco, se le ve bien de ese color_- agregó guiñándole el ojo, provocando que de solo imaginárselo se sonrojara.

_-Candy nos harás mucha falta, quien nos va a ayudar con consejos durante todas estas horas en que tendremos que soportar a Eliza_- expresó Annie acongojada _-¿seguro que estarás bien?- _

_-Claro que sí, estaré toda la tarde ocupada, tengo que volver y bañar a Clint_- respondió ella como toda una madre responsable – _Ahora ¡arriba esos ánimos!, todo saldrá perfecto solo tienen que confiar en ustedes mismas y ya verán como encantan a todo el mundo- _les alentó

Annie y Patty acordaron hacerlo, suspirando para tomar valor y luego de despedirse de ella se dirigieron sendero arriba hasta el caserón.

_-¡Las sombrillas, recuérdenlo!-_ no olvidó gritarles Candy como recomendación para que no se tostaran demasiado la piel, al tiempo que las veía alejarse y ellas desde lejos le agradecían agitando las manos. Poco después Candy decidió dar media vuelta y con la mirada cabizbaja emprender el camino de retorno al colegio

_-No voy a desanimarme, me pondré a jugar con Clint y tendré mi propia fiesta_- alegó para sentirse mejor. Pasó en eso debajo de un árbol de castañas al cual decidió subirse a recolectar algunas para llevarle a su mascota. Por suerte su vestido veraniego favorito tenía bolsillos en donde guardarlas y había en el árbol una rama baja que le permitía sentarse sobre ella mientras se enfrascaba sin dificultad en su labor.

Por casualidad del destino no pasó mucho tiempo sola ya que al poco rato se comenzaron a escuchar los cascos de un caballo al acercarse, haciendo que permaneciera quieta en su sitio para ver quién era el misterioso jinete. La luz del sol filtrada entre la sombra de los altos árboles le despejó la duda al dejar ver con claridad su silueta como si se tratara de un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, impecable en su corcel y su atuendo blanco. De la impresión y alegría ella no se contuvo de mencionarlo

_-¡Terry!-_

Su voz para él no pasó desapercibida, miró hacia los árboles hasta descubrirla, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla allí de improviso. De pronto Candy se le asemejó a una ninfa o un hada de los bosques, esos seres mágicos, hermosos de los que hablaban en los libros que su madre le leyera de niño, según recordaba. No obstante, su arraigado egocentrismo no le permitió expresarle de la misma manera en que lo sentía, su alegría de verla.

-_Pero que sorpresa, no sabía yo que había un mono deambulando por estos bosques_- bromeó

_-Cómo siempre tan grosero_- expresó ella esbozando un puchero de coraje que a él le hizo reír

_-Y dígame Señorita Pecosa ¿qué es lo que hace por allá arriba en lugar de estar en la fiesta?_- indagó Terry pero le vio bajar la mirada algo abatida

_-…No iré a dicha fiesta, no estoy invitada_- Candy confesó

El rebelde guardó silencio durante unos segundos

_-En serio, entonces yo tampoco iré_- manifestó al fin, asombrándola –_si tú no vas no tiene ningún caso que lo haga yo_- concluyo al tiempo que intentaba mantener quieto a su caballo. Aquello a Candy le enterneció el alma, haciéndola volver a sonreír.

Sintiéndose felices el uno en compañía del otro no repararon en las nubes negras que avanzaban por el cielo cubriendo la claridad de la tarde hasta que un rayo se dejó oír en la lejanía, alertándolos de que no tardaría en empezar a llover.

-_Candy por qué no vienes conmigo a mi casa_- aprovechó para decir Terry mirando el cielo, sospechando que se desataría un mal clima que perduraría con probabilidad toda la noche –…_es sombría y hay fantasmas_- agregó sin arrepentirse, para darle un toque emocionante al asunto

_-No puedo ser tan malo_- opinó Candy aún con algo de timidez desde donde permanecía sentada balanceando la piernas. Terry entonces se bajó del caballo y se acercó hasta el árbol extendiéndole los brazos, indicándole que la sostendría en el descenso.

No había demasiada altura entre la rama donde se encontraba y el suelo, así que sin hacerlo esperar mucho, cerrando los ojos, Candy se dejó caer.

Aunque profirió un pequeño grito ahogado en el acto, el gallardo joven la sostuvo con firmeza entre sus brazos sin permitir que se hiciera daño y con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella se apoyaba en sus hombros, la colocó despacio en el suelo otra vez.

_-…Gracias_- profirió Candy en voz baja intentando librarse del hechizo de su mirada, Terry solo expresó en respuesta una de esas encantadoras medias sonrisas que volvía locas a las chicas

_-Andando-_ le propuso, volviendo a subirse al caballo y ayudándola a ella también a hacerlo, sentándose de lado enfrente de él.

* * *

><p>Flores de diferentes tipos, hortensias blancas, orquídeas, rosas de tonos pasteles, margaritas que eran las flores preferidas de Eliza, todas ordenadas en delicados bouquets formaban parte de la glamurosa decoración de la mansión por el día de la fiesta. Algo que dejaba impresionados a los invitados desde el momento en que entraban. Había alegre música y deliciosos bocadillos y bebidas que también encantaban a todos y un arreglo de velas blancas listas en el jardín para encender al atardecer, que indicaban un final de la velada magnífico. Solo el carácter de la propia anfitriona no combinaba con lo demás.<p>

_-¡Dónde está él, por qué se está tardando tanto, qué falta de palabra, si prometió venir!-_ exclamó Eliza con rabia a la entrada de la casa, golpeando con su zapato de tacón en el suelo. Esperar era una de las cosas que menos le agradaba.

_-¿Estás segura que Grandchester aceptó venir hermanita?_- le interrogó Neal con la boca llena mientras se atiborraba del pastel de fresa que tanto le gustaba. Era el único que esa tarde la soportaba.

_-Claro que sí, lo confirmó con el sirviente que le envié-_ reiteró ella intranquila _–Algo debió haber pasado…quizá deba ir yo misma a investigarlo- _

Un gran rayo atravesó el cielo antes de que pudiera terminar de decidirlo, sobresaltándolos al igual que a los invitados que se entretenían dentro de la casa y que se asomaron a observar el ambiente.

_-No creo que sea buena idea_- advirtió Neal con preocupación, aprovechando que seguía atemorizada para llevársela adentro casi al mismo tiempo en que empezaban a caer las primeras gotas para enseguida desatarse una lluvia torrencial.

* * *

><p>El lúgubre ambiente acompañado del sonido de los truenos, le daban a la situación el matiz de escena de libro de terror.<p>

Candy siguiendo a Terry se aventuró en la exploración de su antiguo caserón escocés, internándose por los lugares secretos que solo él conocía y que nunca había compartido con nadie. Pasajes que por momentos con nostalgia le recordaban a los existentes en la mansión de Lakewood.

Todo iba bien hasta que una rata incomodada por la interrupción de los dos extraños junto a la luz de un candelabro en sus dominios, chilló y se paseó por sus pies, provocando que Candy soltara un grito de terror intentado emprender la huída, solo que él calmado la retuvo del brazo para tranquilizarla, evitando que se hiciera daño en una despavorida e irresponsable carrera.

_-Espera, todo está bien, es solo una rata_- le dijo para serenarla, acariciándole la mejilla en esa oscuridad mientras la veía hiperventilar del susto

-_Ok, estoy bien, estoy bien_-acordó ella reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no demostrarse débil ante él o se le burlaría.

Terry se dijo después que de no haber estado tan asustada ella entonces, esa ocasión hasta podía haber sido especial. Reconocía que si quería impresionarlo ya lo había conseguido.

_-¿Quieres conocer mi sitio favorito pero también el más tenebroso?-_ le preguntó sabiendo que estaba casi pegada a su espalda sosteniéndose de la tela de su camisa debido al pavor, pero sin dar su brazo a torcer.

_-Ajá_- asintió para demostrarse valiente, haciéndolo sonreír.

Para Terry el que confiase en él era un punto a favor que lo hacía sentir bien, después de todo aquella no era su primera expedición juntos. Posteriormente de salir por una puerta escondida que daba a uno de los pasillos del servicio que al cerrarla parecía fundirse con la pared por tener la misma contextura en su exterior, la condujo tomándola de la muñeca hasta otra que estaba en frente, ésta sí de madera normal.

-_Bien, es este sótano_- le contó él con el brillo de la aventura en su mirada que ahora ella conocía muy bien y al abrirla apareció ante sus ojos el inicio de una gran escalera de caracol de piedra, similar a las que conducían a los calabozos en los castillos, que les invitaba a bajar. Candy no salía de un asombro para entrar en otro. Luego de haber visto en esa casa un hangar con avión incluido, una enorme biblioteca que parecía casi institucional, animales disecados, trofeos de caza y los túneles, esperaba encontrarse con cualquier cosa.

_-¿Lista?-_ preguntó Terry al verla boquiabierta y tomándola de la mano, entrelazándola con la suya para que no se soltara, la condujo hacia las entrañas del lugar, el cual era un depósito de viejos artefactos como ruecas de hilar, desvencijados muebles, lienzos y hasta armaduras de caballeros antiguos con sus espadas que hablaban de historia escocesa de siglos pasados

_-¿Cuántos años tiene esta casa?-_ Candy profirió presa de la curiosidad

_-Más de seiscientos años, ha pasado en mi familia de generación en generación_- contó Terry sin complicarse. A la luz de las velas, Candy empezó a observar con atención todo alrededor porque le parecía como estar en un museo dentro de un sueño.

Terry comenzó a abrirse paso apartando con su mano las enormes telarañas que hallaba a su paso, hasta colocar el candelabro en un lugar seguro

–_Tenía años que no venía a este sitio_- confesó

_-…La casa de un noble_- se dijo Candy para sus adentros, admirando como una niña una colección histórica privada solo para ella. Sin embargo Terry se valió de su embeleso sin perder el tiempo para jugarle una broma y alcanzando una vieja tasa de lata que halló en el suelo, la aventó con fuerza y certera puntería a una de las armaduras, logrando que ésta se tambaleara en su soporte e hiciera como que se iba a desprender.

Aquello sucedió detrás de ella provocando que gritara aterrorizada al creer que esa ocasión si se trataba de un fantasma real, terminando por refugiarse inevitablemente en los brazos de él.

-_Vaya, esta sí es manera para abrazar a una chica_- profirió Terry riéndose, haciéndola darse cuenta que todo se trataba de una broma

_-¡Malvado!_- expresó Candy con los ojos llorosos, dándole manotones por mofarse de ella pero solo consiguiendo que se carcajeara más

–_A la final yo tenía razón, si te asuntan los fantasmas-_

_-¿Y a quién no, Señor Perfecto?- _le encaró ella poniéndose los brazos en la cintura enfadada

_-¡Un apodo, bien!-_ siguió incitándola juguetón mientras Candy todavía recobrándose del susto no dejaba de reclamarle así tuviese que perseguirlo por todo el lugar

_-Terry deja de comportarte como un mocoso engreído, hay ciertas bromas que no se le juegan a las personas…_- recalcó señalándolo con el dedo, provocando que él reparara en su mano y con ello también en el anillo que nunca se quitaba. No le fue difícil sostenérsela entre las suyas y arrebatárselo.

_-¡Qué haces, devuélvemelo!- _Candy pidió sintiendo el vacío del pequeño peso de la joya. Terry estudió entonces la sortija ante sus ojos reparando con detenimiento en la piedra azul que tenía en el medio. Ella intentó por segunda vez arrebatárselo pero no se lo permitió, manteniéndolo en alto.

_-¡No, hasta que me digas como es eso de que el rubio insípido va a volver!-_ le encaró sin preámbulos. Candy no supo que contestar pero también advertía que ese no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

-_Terry por favor_- insistió tratando de conservar la calma, puesto que aquel obsequio tenía un valor sentimental incalculable dentro de su corazón.

_-¿Cuándo?-_ arremetió él

_-Terry…-_

_-Te hice una pregunta, es de mala educación no dar una respuesta -_

Los ojos azul zafiro de él refulgían en la mediana penumbra por los contenidos celos y Candy leyó por fin a través de ellos

-_No lo sé…-_ respondió, provocando que él lazara un bufido de sorna –_pero lo hará_- concretó confiando en la promesa dada por su amor, logrando que un agudo dolor atravesara el alma del joven inglés para transformarse con el pasar de los segundos en coraje

-_Ahora por favor devuélveme lo que es mío_- solicitó Candy con madurez extendiéndole la mano, mas Terry lleno de ira la ignoró pasando por su lado en dirección a las escaleras

_-¿Lo quieres, entonces ven por el?_- la retó para que se atreviera a quitárselo. Ella sin poder creerlo no le quedó más que seguirlo dispuesta a dar lucha si era necesario por recuperar su anillo y empezó a correr detrás de él.

_-¡Terryyy!_- no dejaba de llamarlo furiosa, era rápido pero ella también, por algo había crecido en el campo.

Lo siguió por el largo pasillo de la servidumbre hasta llegar a dar a la cocina de Paula que asombrada del ruido porque no sabía que alguien se encontraba en la casa, así también como de verlos juntos, los observó pasar como dos vendavales en dirección a la puerta trasera

_-¡Hey, hey tengan cuidado niños! ¡Santo Dios!-_ exclamó persignándose y dedicándose a proteger la estufa detrás de ella, donde entonces hervía en la cantina el agua para el té

Aunque afuera llovía torrencialmente, eso a Terry no le contuvo y se aventuró en su escape sin importarle empaparse, deteniéndose solo para voltearse triunfante hacia Candy que sabía aún se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta insegura de salir o no. Entonces abrió los brazos victorioso, incitándola para conocer que haría a continuación y aquello despertó en ella esa ira casi asesina que por todo el tiempo tratando de ser una señorita ya casi había olvidado. Retrocedió en su memoria en esos instantes a las luchas con las que se enfrentaba con su hermano Tom en el Hogar de Pony y transformándose en una salvaje se precipitó contra Terry, que sorprendido por el repentino cambio de su actitud se desconcentró, logrando así que ella lo derribara con facilidad.

_-¡Devuélvemelo, es mío!_- profería Candy sin dejar de forcejear con él en busca de arrebatarle de las manos la sortija, sin afectarle que para esto ambos tuvieran que revolcarse en la tierra lodosa.

_-¡Basta!-_ gritó Terry impresionado y enojado de la actitud felina de la chica en pro de defender el objeto que le diera su rival, logrando semi incorporarse aventó la sortija que ella tanto quería lejos, a alguna recóndita parte del jardín, a donde Candy miró aterrada sin poder creer que aquello le estuviese sucediendo _-¿Ahora estás conforme?-_ le espetó él sin compasión con la respiración agitada mientras se ponía de pie.

Empapada, sucia, trémula, con la mirada en el vacío y llena de furia y de ganas de llorar, Candy se dijo que no iba a demostrarse débil pero tampoco iba a dejar las cosas así, por lo que levantándose despacio también mientras lo veía a él caminar en dirección a la casa, le llamó con voz fuerte y decidida

_-¡Terrence Grandchester!- _

A lo que él se volteó extrañado. Una parte de él se conmovió en ese momento de verla hiperventilar a causa del frío, delicada como era en medio de la lluvia pero notó también a través de sus ojos, esa inmensa rabia que llevaba en su interior

_-Esto aún no ha terminado_- le amenazó ella solo un segundo antes de que volviera a lanzarse al ataque sobre él, logrando hacerle resbalar de nuevo en el fango.

Terry asombrado de su fuerza y de su ímpetu para ser una chica, tuvo que emplear parte de la suya para poder controlarla, cual pequeña fiera encima de él que no dejaba de golpearle el pecho y el rostro, haciendo un esfuerzo consiguió sujetarla de las manos y colocarse sobre ella, imposibilitándola.

_-¡Cálmate ya!-_ gritó pronunciándole cada sílaba sin soltarla a pesar de su forcejeos y de sus consigas furiosas

_-¡Te odio! ¡Lo peor en mi vida ha sido haberte conocido imbécil!-_

No obstante, a Terry no le hizo daño ninguna de sus palabras, es más se divertía de haber conseguido ponerla así pues enojada le parecía más hermosa. Disfrutó además del poder que le concernía el tenerla de esa manera, como su conquistador. Desde ese punto, su jugosa boca de fresa que tanto le tentaba no le podía ser esquiva si se atrevía a atacarla con besos pero ante todo era un caballero y no quería asustarla más de lo que con probabilidad ya había hecho.

-_No debiste alterarte tanto_- le reclamó sin un ápice de vergüenza mientras le veía escrutarlo con sus ojos verde esmeraldas que parecían más profundos debido al mar de emociones que se cernía en ella y se mostraban ante él gélidos como armas corto punzantes. Entonces despacio Terry sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el anillo que tanto reclamaba y lo blandió a la vista, haciéndola enmudecer y que la mirada se le llenara de lágrimas.

Se alejó poco a poco de ella que Inmensamente dolida por la burla, le arrebató de una vez la sortija, llorando. Ambos permanecieron un momento allí sin saber que decirse, Candy sentada acongojada y él arrodillado sobre sus piernas frente a ella, ya arrepentido.

_-Mamá ¿Qué sucede?-_ le consultó Marc confundido a Paula desde la puerta de la cocina, donde ambos impresionados habían presenciado toda la escena _-¿Es que acaso así comenzamos a comportarnos cuando nos volvemos adultos?_-

_-Lamentablemente sí cariño_- confirmó la mujer, enviándolo a sentarse enseguida a la mesa para merendar y refiriéndose a los dos imprudentes revoltosos fue terminante, en miras de que era el único adulto responsable dentro de la casa _-¡Muy bien ustedes dos, la fiesta terminó jovencitos, adentro ahora mismo!-_

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>


	39. XXXVIII: Sentimientos encontrados

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes del anime y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Compañía, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para jugar un ratito con ellos a inventar historias de amor =)**_

_**Como les había prometido, aquí está la continuación del capítulo anterior pero para hacer más ameno el fic, le cambié el título. Esta parte trae sorpresas y es complicada e intensa para los protagonistas.**_

_**Nota:**__** En una escena, hay algunos títulos de melodías de piano citados que sería genial que los escuchen para que puedan entender un poco los sentimientos del personaje intérprete al tocarlos. Me tomó varias horas investigar y decidirme por las canciones adecuadas que expresaran las emociones requeridas para esa parte jejeje. (Espero que les sea de su agrado. La que más me gusta es "Spring Waltz", creo que me enamoré de Chopin jijiji ;)**_

_**¡Una vez más mil gracias por seguir esta historia!**_

**Capítulo XXXVIII****: Sentimientos encontrados**

Una hora más tarde después de la pelea, Candy ingresaba en la sala principal del caserón de Terry, aún algo resentida y avergonzada luego de haber tomado un baño. La señora Paula se había ofrecido a lavar su ropa prometiendo prestarle un conjunto suyo para que pudiera volver al colegio en cuanto pasara la lluvia, mientras tanto le había facilitado una de sus batas de dormir de cuando era más joven para que se la pusiera. Agradecida Candy había aceptado, planeando desde ya recompensárselo con una contribución de dinero en los días siguientes.

La buena señora no le había comentado nada al respecto de la escena que presenciara pero su mirada astuta le advertía que sospechaba que entre Terry y ella estaba a punto de surgir algo especial. Candy no quiso interrogarle sobre si él era el chico de los chocolates puesto que ya no hacía falta. Su repentino e infantil ataque de celos, porque no había otra forma de llamarlo, había terminado de confirmarlo. Por eso desde ya sentía que tenía otro problema, el no saber cómo dirigirse a él estando en su presencia.

Mas en él fue en lo primero que reparó una vez en la estancia. Estaba sentado en el piso frente a la chimenea atizando el fuego con una pierna doblada y la otra rodilla recogida, en la cual apoyaba su brazo libre con su acostumbrada informalidad. Candy se lo quedó observando un momento sin saber que decir.

-_Si piensas que voy a pedirte disculpas por lo que hice es en vano, no lo haré_- le dejó en claro él sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla, prefiriendo continuar concentrado en su trabajo –_bien puedes venir a sentarte o permanecer allí donde estás hasta morirte de frío, no me importa_- recalcó terminando de lanzar un último trozo de leña a las llamas, por lo pronto. Dentro de él los celos eran algo que permanecía latente, producto de aquel sentimiento que no se atrevía a declarar por miedo de perderla, aún cuando sabía que tenerla solo como una amiga no era suficiente.

Ajena a ello, Candy miró hacia la ventana para comprobar que tan fuerte seguía la lluvia porque de ser posible no iba a dudar en marcharse ahí mismo pero para su mala suerte el temporal no amainaba. El destino esa tarde parecía querer jugarle una treta.

Sin más que hacer, con algo de recelo caminó hasta uno de los bordes del sofá frente al juego, procurando sentarse lo más alejada de él posible.

_-¿Y ahora qué, es que acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?_- quiso saber él desde donde se encontraba, dispuesto a hacerle conversación de alguna manera ya que le incomodaba su indiferente presencia detrás de él. No obstante, Candy no escatimó en contestarle

_-¿Cómo es que te atreves a dirigirte a mí después de lo que me hiciste?...pues si piensas que voy a perdonarte así de fácil, ¡Tampoco lo haré!_- resolvió cruzándose de brazos, aplicando las mismas palabras que él le había dicho hacia un rato.

Terry se levantó mirándola enojado y Candy supo que le había dado una estocada, por lo que en su interior sonrió con satisfacción, ella también estaba aprendiendo a descifrar su juego. Lo vio caminar junto a su enfado hacia la parte trasera del salón donde se encontraba la mesita del té. Durante ese corto trayecto, aunque no hubiese querido, de reojo terminó admirándolo en su forma de vestir despreocupada pero cautivadora para andar en casa, después de la contienda en el lodo se había puesto un pantalón negro, botines masculinos del mismo color y una camisa blanca holgada de mangas largas que se advertía entreabierta en el nacimiento de su fornido pecho, dejando con ello ver parte de el. Su cabello largo castaño y aún húmedo suelto, le daba un aire sensual como de galán de alguna novela romántica o de aventura

"_Tal vez un héroe medieval o un corsario"_ pensó

Mientras él se servía una tasa de té, ella misma se descubrió sorprendida sin poder dejar de contemplarlo, embelesada por su escultural figura. Era atractivo nadie podía negarlo y ella humana aunque estaba comprometida. Existían las tentaciones y había entendido su significado desde el día en que lo conociera. Estar encerrada con él era como ponerse a prueba.

Obligándose a sentarse recta y quieta, se reprochó internamente por tener ese tipo de pensamientos al tiempo que se lamentaba intuyendo que sería una larga noche puesto que el clima parecía no tener intenciones de ceder. Así que abrazándose a sí misma se preparó para soportarla. Lo que no sabía es que para Terry no había pasado desapercibido en ningún momento el examen visual que le hiciera y además la había visto tiritar del frío por lo que inclinándose sin hacer ruido por detrás del mueble, le colocó sobre sus hombros una bata de cama para protegerla, haciéndola asustar por la sorpresa.

-_Era de mi madre pero lo olvidó, póntelo te protegerá-_ le recomendó alejando con eso la incomodidad entre los dos

-…_Gracias_- expresó Candy algo confundida, la cálida prenda era muy suave y poseía el delicado aroma de un costoso perfume, tan fino como su dueña – _¡Wow! Que bien huele Eleanor Baker, si Archie y Stear lo supieran_- agregó sonriendo al percibir la fragancia. Terry bordeó nuevamente el sofá y se sentó junto a ella llevando esta vez dos tasas de té caliente, una de las cuales le ofreció

-_Se siente bien estar así_- se le escapó. Su mirada fija en las llamas denotaba la profunda melancolía que guardaba en su interior, aquella que Candy tanto ansiaba por desentrañar por lo que se empeñó enseguida en subirle el ánimo, por si acaso después se atreviera a hablar de ello

_-Es curioso, aunque aquí no tengamos una "Fiesta blanca", el ambiente es confortable y tenemos fuego. ¡Parece Navidad!-_ comentó riendo, logrando hacerlo sonreír a él también con sus frases dulces e inocentes. Tomando más confianza entonces Candy se atrevió a preguntar sobre lo que él de seguro se moría por conversar con alguien

_-¿De qué hablaron?-_ inquirió refiriéndose al tiempo de estadía de su madre junto a él, todavía un tanto avergonzada por las suposiciones que tuviera en un principio al verlos de lejos a ambos. Terry guardó silencio un instante antes de contestar, recordando los pocos días que compartiera con su progenitora

_-Estábamos así como tú y yo ahora, sin saber bien que decir…- _comenzó a contarle -_Estando a su lado cerca del fuego, se sentía como Navidad_. _Fue como si nos entendiésemos sin palabras, como si solo bastase estar el uno en la compañía del otro… sanando todo ese dolor que sufrimos con nuestra obligada separación…No había podido estar así con ella en casi diez años… Cuando te conocí a bordo del barco, venía de New York de intentar verla pero no me quiso atender, lo que incentivó mi rencor hacia su persona…mas ahora conozco las razones de su comportamiento en aquella ocasión, me dijo que lo sentía tal como en sus cartas y la disculpé-_

_-Es por eso que estabas tan triste cuando conversamos en el barco- _Candy por fin comprendió a totalidad abstrayéndose en la profundidad del alma de él -…_pero lo importante es que ya pasó, que ahora estás bien con tu mamá y que los lazos entre los dos se han fortalecido_- añadió colocándole una mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo, Terry la cubrió con la otra en agradecimiento

_-Tú también me fuiste de mucha ayuda_- le recordó mirándola a los ojos, provocando que sintiéndose nerviosa tuviera que bajar la mirada

_-¿Y ya regresó a América?_- preguntó para volver al tema principal

-_Sé que tenía planeada dar algunas entrevistas en otras ciudades de Escocia, aunque su plan primero era pasar de incógnita mientras estuviera aquí, pero después debido a varias súplicas de medios escritos a su agente, terminaron por acceder_- contó él

_-Debe llevar una vida estresante – _Candy consideró –_Sin embargo debe encontrar muy grato para ella que todo el mundo la reconozca y admire por su trabajo. Es muy bella y debe ser impresionante actuando en vivo- _opinó

_-Si quieres algún día, podemos ir a verla… es muy convincente en sus papeles_- Terry aprovechó para proponerle, cuidando de que no pensara directamente que la estaba invitando a salir

-_Claro, sería bonito_- respondió Candy, alegrándolo. Más con todo ello de alguna forma empezó a sentirse triste y Terry al advertirlo disminuyó su felicidad

_-¿Qué sucede?-_ requirió saber, apretándole la mano que aún no le quería soltar

_-…Es que no puedo evitar preguntarme en como se sentirá tener una madre, una madre verdadera_- le costó confesarle tratando de evitar mirarlo de frente para que no se le salieran las lágrimas. Terry se conmovió con su pena

_-Te confieso Candy que hasta hace poco yo tampoco lo sabía. Pase unos días al lado de Eleanor y deseé que no terminaran nunca, que permaneciera a mi lado para siempre pero sé que es imposible… No obstante, al fin pude comprender ese amor que es el que esperan los hijos de sus padres- _Terry le relató sin advertir que ella a esas alturas ya estaba llorando _-¡Oh Candy, no! _– agregó condolido secándole las lágrimas –_no era mi intención_-

_-Tú no tienes la culpa Terry, es que yo…jamás podré experimentar por completo lo que tú dices porque no tengo una mamá o un papá-_

Su tristeza era tal que tuvo que alejarse de allí un rato para mirar hacia la ventana mientras intentaba calmarse. Ella tampoco había hablado de aquello abiertamente con nadie, si se ponía a reparar ni siquiera con su Anthony que siempre que estaba a su lado la apoyaba en las buenas y malas aunque sabía que él lo intuía y por lo mismo intentaba no sacarle el tema a colación para que no se sintiera mal, para protegerla. Por eso aquella resultaba ser la primera vez que abría esa parte de su corazón que había herméticamente cerrado y dolía.

Terry fue hasta ella y le colocó las manos en los hombros recordándole que estaba allí, logrando que se volteara hacia él y se aferrara a su pecho. Ambos se fundieron entonces en un profundo abrazo y permanecieron así durante largo rato mientras se consolaban sus sufridas almas, tan parecidas la una a la otra.

Para Terry ese lapso fue especial. Era la primera vez que confortaba a alguien así, al tiempo que él mismo se sentía reconfortado en los brazos de ese alguien. Sobándole la espalda para que se tranquilizara, sin decir nada, apoyó su cabeza junto a la suya y cerró los ojos, deseando también que ese instante perdurar eternamente. Cuando sintió que Candy se iba calmando, se separó de ella despacio y tomándole la pequeña cabeza entre las manos depositó un suave beso en su frente, un impulso al que no pudo resistirse que a ella le extrañó pero del que prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, después de superado su ataque de sensibilidad aún se sentía débil. Terry entonces le acarició las mejillas preocupado porque quería que ya estuviese bien.

_-No estés triste pequeña pecosa, ven sé de algo que te va a animar_- expresó tomándola de la mano para conducirla hacia su método anti estrés favorito, el mismo que se encontraba solitario en una esquina del salón. El piano. Candy recordó que sabía tocar con maestría, algo que había descubierto durante las últimas vacaciones navideñas y se quedó parada a un lado mientras lo veía sentarse para empezar a ejecutar deliciosamente un Nocturno de Chopin, solo para ella. La música suave deleitó sus oídos embelesándola. En ese momento pensó en cuanto le recordaba al personaje del Fantasma de la Ópera, tan misterioso, tan inclemente a veces o tan tierno otras, junto a sus insondables dominios llenos de pasadizos y su imperante música. Era inevitable admirarlo, mucho menos no llegarlo a querer.

_-Ven_- le llamó para que fuera a sentarse a su lado, ella aceptó gustosa, sosteniéndose la larga bata para poder tomar asiento en la banca junto a él.

_-Es el Nocturno Op. 9 No. 2_- le explicó como todo un maestro, sorprendiéndola con otra parte escondida que no sabía de su personalidad, el grado de su pasión por la música así como su nivel de conocimiento al respecto. Luego de terminada esa interpretación Terry continuó con _Spring Waltz_ del mismo autor porque esa estación le recordaba a ella, siempre alegre y divertida como la primavera. Candy le observó desplazar sus manos sobre el teclado con destreza y precisión, como si aquello fuese para él un arte nato, un don con el que hubiera nacido.

Candy no era buena para la música, ni si quiera podía con la flauta pero en cuanto quiso poner sus manos sobre las teclas, él prometió enseñarle. La melodía escogida para el aprendizaje fue _Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven, _esa melodía vibrante, profunda como él mismo.

Paso a paso le dio una primera lección, repitiéndole en las partes en que se confundía e incluso en un rato debió acercarse a ella para guiarla sobre las teclas. Candy se sintió nerviosa pero disfrutó de esa cercanía y complicidad, descubriéndose protegida entre sus brazos.

_-Es impresionante tu habilidad_- admitió maravillada. Terry continuó interpretando la melodía concentrado mientras contestaba

_-Este piano es de mi padre, me obligó a tomar clases a temprana edad-_ le compartió -_pero como ves me terminó gustado_- concluyó esbozando su radiante y seductora sonrisa

_-¿A tu padre le gusta la música?-_ Candy recordó haber visto a Lord Grandchester solo un par de veces en el colegio, cuando lo fuera a representar a él por algún problema que causara. Resultaba gracioso en esos momentos pensarlo.

_-Así es, su pasión por el piano como por los aviones en su carrera militar fueron la primavera de su vida, con la segunda conoció a mi madre, una dama americana de la cual se enamoró..._- Terry detuvo su interpretación un momento al meditarlo antes de continuar, reprobándolo _-...pero luego se rehusó a casarse con ella debido a que la nobleza estaba en su sangre y tanto la familia como la sociedad a su alrededor no iba a aceptar a una plebeya a su lado...-_

_-La hermosa Eleanor Baker- _musitó Candy recordando el biplano que descansaba en el hangar que Terry le enseñara al llegar a la casa e imaginó la triste historia que le relataba así como lo dura que debía haber sido para su madre

_-Pero yo estoy totalmente en contra_- determinó Terry ejecutando una nota profunda en el piano, capturando toda su atención -_Me parece un acto deplorable y no permitiré que suceda lo mismo conmigo-_ le comentó volteándose hacia ella en el alargado taburete y perdiéndose dentro de sus ojos -_Yo escogeré con quien pasar el resto de mi vida sin dejar que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer o lo que no y cuando eso suceda será para siempre...porque lucharé por la mujer que amo-_

Su intensidad al decirlo fue tal, que la hizo a Candy vacilar por un instante en sus definidos sentimientos, poniéndola tan nerviosa con su proximidad que terminó por apoyar sin querer sus brazos sobre las teclas torpemente, provocando un estruendo musical que la hizo sobresaltar a ella misma. Terry se río de buena gana ante el hecho, en parte porque lo inquietaba de la misma forma aunque no lo demostrase. Candy esbozó uno de sus clásicos pucheros resentidos pues la burla agregada a la peculiar situación no ayudaba a hacerla sentir mejor, por lo que optó por levantarse

-_Candy espera no te enfades_- le rogó Terry riendo mientras la sostenía de la mano pero en eso entró en la sala Paula

-_Con permiso señores, vengo a retirar los platos del té_- indicó caminando hacia la mesita para dejarla limpia. Los dos jóvenes se alejaron al instante. Terry continuó ejecutando otra composición al tiempo que Candy simulaba entretenerse observando las pinturas expuestas por la gran sala, sospechando que Paula estaba allí a propósito por estarlos supervisando. Por ello, su disimulo la llevó hasta la estantería llena de libros, de donde tomó un ejemplar que yacía separado como si alguien lo hubiese estado leyendo recientemente. Un libro grande, de pasta roja. Entre sus manos leyó el titulo _"Romeo y Julieta_", tomándose un segundo para dedicarle una sonrisa a Terry pues le parecía tierno que le gustara esa historia, se enfrascó entonces en revisar algo de sus páginas, encontrando frases subrayadas y casi al principio, en la contraportada el nombre de Eleanor B. en una de las esquinas, comprendió de esa forma que debía ser un obsequio de la afamada actriz para su hijo, porque aparte se trataba de un guión exclusivo para teatro.

_-¿Candy te gustaría que nos sentáramos juntos a ver el amanecer?- _Terry no pudo evitar proponerle al verla tan hermosa embebida en la lectura, distrayéndola

_-¿Cómo dices?_- ella no alcanzó a oír bien

-_Nada-_ contestó él al final terminando de tocar "_Silence" de Beethoven_. Divina música que expresaba como si fuese un espejo la intensidad de sus contenidos y anhelantes sentimientos con respecto a ella, que poco a poco empezaban a dolerle.

Candy se sentía contenta de algún modo en esa enorme y lúgubre casa como el mismo la había descrito, pues se respiraba en ella un ambiente de hogar aunque solo estuviese ocupada esa tarde por ellos dos, Paula y su niño. Se dijo que quizá era la camaradería que surgía entre ambos lo que era suficiente. Encantada con la música se dirigió continuó caminando por la estancia hasta descubrir una puerta semi cerrada hacia un salón aledaño, donde movida por las ganas de curiosear, ingresó.

Poco después escuchó las notas finales de la canción mientras permanecía impresionada admirando un montón de trofeos, recuerdos de guerra o armas que se encontraban en ese lugar. Entre todos, los que más le llamaron la atención fueron unas dagas colgadas en la pared y unos floretes de esgrima con mango de oro

_-¡Wow deben ser una reliquia!-_ se dijo para sí misma sin saber que Terry también había ingresado al salón y se encontraba detrás

_-Un obsequio real-_ dijo él acercándose y tomando uno de estos últimos, del pedestal donde se encontraban entrelazados, como esperando que unos contrincantes los llegaran a usar.

No hacía falta que Terry le hiciera una demostración de su conocimiento en dicho deporte pues era bien conocido en todo el colegio que poseía una gran habilidad al practicarlo, sobre todo en la modalidad de Esgrima Antigua. Sin embargo, Candy por un instante tuvo ganas de verlo en acción, así que tomó la otra jugando a retarlo. Sabía algunas técnicas de defensa en esa disciplina que le enseñaran sus tres paladines en Lakewood, las cuales creía recordar bien.

Terry la miró con interrogación como buscando confirmar el que ella quisiera hacerlo ya que ese deporte no era considerado para chicas en el San Pablo.

_-¿Quieres que te enseñe como defenderte en esto?- _le preguntó

_-Sé algunas técnicas- _expuso ella orgullosa de sí misma, adoptando su posición de ataque dispuesta a sorprenderlo. El castaño sonrió de manera coqueta al tiempo que se rascaba la ceja por lo que ella le retaba a hacer, en lo que debería controlar obviamente su fuerza y tener mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño pero aceptó porque se divertía con sus ocurrencias.

_-Bien, ¡En guardia!- _le alertó adoptando la posición de ataque

Al primer choque de las espadas, Candy sintió la fortaleza de quien se estaba enfrentando pero resistió valientemente en la acometida, respondiendo en la lucha de forma regular.

_-No está mal-_ opinó él _-pero debes mejorar_-

_-¿De verdad?-_ Candy inquirió contenta, si él que era un experto se lo decía, era motivo de enorgullecerse.

_-Te daré un consejo pecosa-_ añadió Terry a lo que Candy prestó atención sin percatarse que con esto sumado a su emoción, disminuía un poco su energía de autodefensa, lo cual él aprovechó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para desarmarla, dejándola boquiabierta -_Jamás te confíes del enemigo-_ terminó, pasando por su lado y mirándola con severidad. Candy tuvo que bajar la mirada reconociéndose derrotada hasta que él hablándole al oído detrás, la hizo sobresaltar.

-_Grandes almas perdió la humanidad debido a ese tipo de descuidos_- comentó -_nunca bajes la guardia antes de tiempo_-

Le colocó entonces su propia espada en la mano para que la sostuviera mientras con la de él comenzaba a guiarla diciéndole como debía empuñarla o moverla al atacar, indicándole así nuevas técnicas de defensa que no conocía.

_-Lo primero que debes hacer es no ponerte nerviosa, controlar tus miedos y transformarlos en valor…-_

Candy pensó que para él era fácil decirlo pues su desenvoltura en el esgrima era extraordinaria y le pareció irónico además que le recomendara que no sintiera nervios porque en esos momentos él mismo con su masculinidad, con su sensual cercanía, su repentina paciencia para con ella que a ratos se asemejaba a la ternura o con un solo roce, estaba perturbándola, confundiéndola.

_-…Ahora separa un poco las piernas, parándote firme. Observa con atención a tu enemigo y prevé sus movimientos– _Terry continuó instruyéndole con la facilidad de un maestro _-ahora encoge el antebrazo manteniendo el florete un poco bajo, así cuando tu adversario intente arremeter contra ti le contraatacas interceptando la acometida de su arma en el aire, sin dejar que te llegue a hacer daño- _

Imaginándose dentro de un duelo, esforzándose en librarlo con elegancia, Candy se adelantó en el salón dando estocadas en el aire, jugando a que era una versión femenina de los mosqueteros o una guerrera del Medioevo. Terry sonrió al observarla

_-Recuerda que al tratarse de deporte, tu objetivo es lograr tocar con el arma a tu contrincante_- le recordó

_-Por supuesto_- respondió ella volteándose enseguida hacia él con picardía, lista a mostrarle lo bien que había aprendido la lección. Terry aceptó el reto y recogió el otro florete que yacía en el suelo para acercarse hacia ella, como quería. Esa tarde Candy sintió que había logrado conocer más de él que en todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo en el internado. Por fin su reservado amigo se abría ante ella exponiéndole lo que había dentro de su alma. Eso la hizo muy feliz.

Se enfrascaron de inmediato en una pequeña lucha con todo el cuidado posible para no hacerse daño ninguno de los dos. Precaución que tenía en especial él que era el experto, velando para que ella no se lastimara.

_-Está bien, realmente me has impresionado_- admitió ella en un determinado momento, una vez que se reconoció acorralada en vista que Terry con sus ataques solo la hacía retroceder

_-Eso es bueno-_ profirió él al tiempo que los dos chocaban las finas espadas. Era una bendición para él saberlo luego de tanto esfuerzo para lograrlo durante los últimos meses de su vida –_Pero no te rindas tan fácilmente_- agregó

Llegó entonces la oportunidad de Candy al correr para definir una distancia entre ambos, de demostrarle en sus propios movimientos la técnica que le había enseñado.

_-¡Bien!-_ exclamó Terry contento de que hubiera aprendido, empezaba a entretenerse realmente con la práctica.

_-Ahora sí podré interpretar a un caballero en las clases de teatro_- profirió ella

_-Creo que sí-_ admitió él, haciéndola sonreír. De pronto Candy recordó también el libro de teatro que había encontrado sobre la repisa, el cual con probabilidad él había estado leyendo y también el que admiraba a Shakespeare pues es más de una ocasión le había mencionado sus obras y le constaba que se sabía algunos de los párrafos de ellas de memoria, por lo que movida por la curiosidad ya no se contuvo de averiguar

_-Terry ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-_

_-Dime-_

-_¿Entre el piano, la esgrima o el teatro qué pasatiempo te gusta más?-_

_-El teatro- _respondió él sin vacilar, asombrándola una vez más. Como si leyese dentro de ella su extrañeza, decidió explicarle sin tener por esto que abandonar la batalla –_verás, el escenario es un pequeño y maravilloso mundo lleno de hermosos sueños… actuando en las tablas puedes ser diferentes personas y no una sola. Puedes ser un monarca o un mendigo…puedes matar con justicia…y también puedes enamorarte…-_

Al proferirlo, Candy notó en sus ojos un brillo especial de ilusión que nunca había visto en él, algo que le hacía parecer aún más deslumbrante. Entendió que era porque le había platicado sobre su mayor sueño.

Llegó un momento en que ambos quedaron con las armas enlazadas frente a frente, sin dejar de mirarse, con las respiraciones agitadas por el esfuerzo al igual que sus corazones.

Al retroceder, Candy sintió que su espalda chocaba contra la pared de madera laqueada, haciéndole entender que había perdido. Sin darse cuenta por estar atenta al diálogo de él, se había dejado dominar. En ese instante, le pareció perder el aliento, sin embargo Terry al advertir sus nervios tuvo compasión de ella y se alejó un poco, pero solo lo suficiente para retirar las armas de las manos de ambos y dejarlas caer a un lado.

_-Te dije que no te descuidaras_- le susurró volviendo a contemplarla con una mezcla de amor y ternura que le hizo comprender a Candy que estaba perdida, que una parte de su corazón a la que hasta entonces había acallado, negando sus sentimientos, clamaba por dejarse oír como un tambor ensordecedor. Ella también lo quería, ya no podía negarlo, lo quería cerca no sabía en que forma, pero necesitaba que de una vez por todas rompiera la distancia que los separaba y la tomara entre sus brazos, calmando su necesidad de afecto, su soledad…

Apoyando las manos sobre la pared, una a cada lado de ella que cada vez se sentía más chiquitita ante su encierro, Terry recordó que una vez habían estado en una situación parecida pero entonces tenían trabas en sus historias, otros compromisos pero en esos momentos la vida les estaba dando una oportunidad para redefinir sus existencias, para abrirse a nuevas posibilidades que podían aprovechar. Considerar aquello aumentó su emoción por lo que decidió romper la distancia que los separaba de una vez, solo que Candy le retuvo antes de hacerlo…no podía traicionar a Anthony y todo lo que habían vivido, no cuando él le había entregado limpiamente su corazón y ella había prometido cuidarlo para siempre, retribuyéndole igual. Anthony así estuviera lejos aún seguía siendo el dueño de su amor y aquello era algo que no debía manchar por un rato de tentación.

Apenada por lo que había estado a punto de hacer se alejó de Terry. El abrazarse así misma no compensaba la vergüenza y el reproche que sentía hacia su persona por su propia debilidad. Sin embargo Terry no quería darse por vencido a esas alturas, debía lanzarse al vacío de una vez por todas.

_-Por favor no piensen ahora en eso_- le pidió reteniéndole de la mano, él que no acostumbraba a suplicar, al adivinar lo que se le pasaba por la mente –_Por favor no pienses en él-_

Candy no supo que decir, dejó caer la mirada apenada, se estaban jugando todo. Estaba consciente de que de sucumbir a la atracción de estar juntos, muchos problemas se les avecinarían más Terry al acercarse se encargó de subirle la barbilla para poder reflejarse de nuevo en sus cristalinos ojos y ella encontró dentro de los suyos esa serenidad que en esos instantes tanto necesitaba. Algo que le decía en silencio:

"_No temas"_

Se preparó entonces para lo que tenía que suceder, cerrando los ojos.

Tan embebidos habían estado en sus juegos que ninguno de los dos había escuchado el sonido de un carruaje al llegar o peor aún, la entrada de alguien a la sala en esos mismos momentos. Fue la fuerte voz varonil que les advirtió que no estaban tan solos como creían cuando estaban por besarse

_-¡Así que aquí es donde estabas!-_

Los dos jóvenes asustados se separaron como picados por un resorte sin alcanzar a que sus labios se juntasen, para encontrarse cara a cara con Lord Grandchester, quien los escrutaba impasible de brazos cruzados.

Candy se sonrojó hasta las orejas debido al encuentro inesperado y Terry también un poco, más con valentía le hizo frente

_-Padre, tú por aquí que grata sorpresa- _expresó medio en sarcasmo, medio en realidad

_-¿Cómo estás Terrence?-_ expresó el caballero sin perder su frialdad militar, caminando con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda –_Sé que no esperabas mi presencia aquí pero vine a inspeccionar el estado de mis tierras al igual que a ver como estabas-_

_-¿En serio?- _profirió Terry irónico sin poder creerlo, adoptando una actitud similar a la de él que dejaba en claro al igual que en su porte, porque ambos eran padre e hijo.

Candy admirando el parecido entre los dos, no dejó de darle una mirada de reproche a Terry para recordarle que se comportara.

_-Así es_- concordó el caballero que no se había dado cuenta de las comunicación exenta de palabras que mantenían a sus espaldas – _pero para variar no he venido solo. Me enteré por los periódicos al llegar a Edimburgo de que se ella encontraba aquí y creí que era conveniente conversar después de tantos años…conversar los tres-_

En esa ocasión fue Terry el que se quedó sin aliento a la expectativa de lo que estaba por suceder. A sus ojos fue como producto de un sueño el ver entrar también a su madre al salón, extendiéndole las manos para pedirle un abrazo, fue un momento extraordinario en su vida verlos allí de nuevo, frente a él a los dos.

Terry miró a Candy confundido por un par de segundos pero ella emocionada le avivó para que fuera hacia ellos. El rebelde no pudo negarse a la petición de su madre, se había reconciliado con ella hacia tan poco. Sintiéndose como dentro de una máquina del tiempo corrió hasta sus brazos donde la elegante dama lo recibió con inmenso amor maternal aún cuando era ya casi todo un hombre de la misma altura que ella, infundiéndole ese confort que no tenía desde niño. Sin poder evitarlo, Terry escondió el rostro en su hombro al tiempo que percibía su inolvidable aroma y dejaba que la tristeza de tanto tiempo añorándolos a ambos, brotara de sus ojos. Lord Grandchester contribuyó en la dulce escena, acariciándole la cabeza, llenándose también de recuerdos.

De pronto, Candy sintió que sobraba allí por lo que pidiendo disculpas comenzó a emprender la retirada, mas al reparar en ella Eleanor la confundió sin querer con otra persona, con alguien de quien no quería oír.

_-¿Tú eres Eliza_?- le preguntó dispuesta a mostrarle toda su amabilidad a quien suponía todavía era su nuera pues Terry le había contado de ella por cartas.

Candy entendiéndolo terminó por sentirse mal, al reparar una vez más que Eliza Leagan sería siempre una parte de la historia de él aunque estuviesen separados, un capítulo de su historia que llevaría toda la vida. Incomodada, solo atinó por negar con la cabeza

_-¡Oh!- _profirió la actriz al darse cuenta de su error, más Candy supo disimular su contrariedad

_-Soy Candy, mucho gusto, con permiso- _se presento ella sin dejar de lado su gentileza, optando por salir enseguida. La familia tenía mucho por hablar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otra mansión no muy lejos de allí, se llevaba a cabo una reunión un tanto aburrida<p>

_-¿Esto es una fiesta?- _se escuchaban quejas de algunas asistentes por el lugar

Neal Leagan y su grupo de amigos tan insoportables como él, estaban reunidos en un extremo del salón embotándose de ponche al tiempo que entonaban un grupo las canciones de moda y proferían risotadas, sandeces o majderías que incomodaban a las plásticas mejores amigas de Eliza, la anfitriona, en el otro extremo, quienes no perdían la oportunidad de criticarlos.

-_Que horror, mejor que no vino Candy_- le murmuro Annie a Patty que se encontraba sentada a su lado izquierdo en el sofá, la dulce chica solo movió la cabeza con disgusto en respuesta. Frente a ellas, en el sillón se encontraba Stear, quien en ese momento estaba charlando con su hermano algo de vital importancia

_-Me enteré justo esta mañana que Eleanor Baker está en Edimburgo, ¡Cómo puede ser Archie y nosotros atrapados aquí en este sosa fiesta!_- exclamó lamentándose

_-Ni me lo digas_- contestó el galante joven rubio que se encontraba junto a su novia, al pensarlo –_menos mal que me estaba vistiendo cuando decidiste revisar el periódico. ¡Si ves por qué tienes que ser siempre tan responsable! ¡De no haberlo hecho no nos hubiésemos enterado y no estaríamos amargados ahora deseando estar en la ciudad y no aquí!- le _reclamó

-_Pero qué dices, uno tiene que estar al día en el acontecer mundial_- se defendió Stear

_-Chicos cálmense, es solo una actriz_- intervino en eso la responsable Patty al percibir la frustración de los hermanos –_además es la mamá de Terry-_ no perdió la oportunidad de recordarles. Para los dos aquello fue lo peor. Stear hundió la cabeza entre las manos y Archie se llevó las suyas a la cara, infortunado.

_-¡Nooo, para qué nos haces acuerdo!-_

En otro lado del salón, cerca de la ventana, se encontraba Eliza sintiendo que se la llevaban los diablos del coraje porque hasta entonces nada le había salido nada tal como quería. Hasta el clima veraniego le había fallado arruinándolo todo con una tenaz lluvia que no pasaba. Para colmo algunas de sus supuestas amistades no dejaban de interrogarle de tanto en tanto a que hora llegaba el agasajado, haciéndole notar con eso que no se relacionaban con ella porque la estimasen sino porque admiraban a su ex novio y aquello incentivaba su mal humor.

_-Eliza cierto, ¿Terry y tú ya no están juntos, verdad?_- le preguntó en un rato una de sus compañeras de clase junto a otra, con las que equivocadamente había intentado agrandar su grupo, por lo que no se midió en contestarles para dejarles bien en claro la situación

_-¡Por supuesto que sí, así que mejor sácate las ilusiones de la cabeza, él me ama solo a mí!- _

Las dos chicas se miraron disgustadas y decidieron mejor alejarse de ella durante el resto de la tarde

_-¡Qué fastidio!-_ repelió la pelirroja en voz baja para sí misma mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos mirando hacia el jardín _– ¡Dónde estará ese idiota y yo sin poder salir!- _Todo tipo de sospechas pasaban por su mente, desde que no hubiera asistido a propósito para dejarla mal ante todo el mundo o hasta que se hubiese encontrado en el camino con Candy, su archienemiga y ella se lo hubiese arrebatado, alejándolo de allí. De solo imaginar aquello, sentía un escozor en el estómago provocado por los celos que le hacía querer lastimar a su rival.

Un carruaje se aventuró entonces por el camino de entrada, alejándola de aquellos pensamientos desasosegados ya que se asombró de que llegase alguien más a esas alturas cuando ya no esperaba a nadie. No obstante, algo en su interior, un presentimiento lleno de positivismo, le decía:

"_Se arregló tu fiesta"_

Su intuición no se equivocó pues en cuanto vio bajar al visitante, se puso a gritar de la emoción sin dejar de aplaudir y dar saltitos, alarmando a todos los presentes, hasta a George que era el encargado de supervisar la celebración.

En cuantos todos se asomaron, no lo podían creer.

* * *

><p><em>-Muy bien, hablemos<em>- convino Terry al tiempo que se lanzaba en su cama en su habitación, acomodándose en forma descomplicada para escuchar lo que sus progenitores tenían que decir –_Debo reconocer antes que nada que jamás esperé volver a verlos juntos…_- admitió cruzándose de brazos –_por lo que quiero saber si esta repentina reunión es en miras de concordar algo bueno o tan solo se han confabulado para arruinarme la vida_ - fue directo así después se arrepintiera de ello, pero tanto tiempo de negligencia de sus padres para con él, le habían enseñado a desconfiar.

Además la llegada de ambos había sido tan inesperada que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de excusarse bien con Candy, dejándola sola y media abochornada en la sala, logrando únicamente pedirle luego a la Sra. Paula que le dijera que no se fuera, que por favor lo esperara.

_-Sé que tal vez pueda ser sorpresivo o inoportuno pero es algo que_ _tarde o temprano tenía que suceder-_ opinó su madre logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos –_me alegra que haya sido tu padre en el que diera el primer paso-_ Terry la vio observar a su padre, su ex pareja quien yacía de pie en el otro lado de la recámara

_-Entonces_…- agregó Terry en lo profundo todavía un tanto resentido_ –¿vienen a disculparse conmigo por todos los años perdidos en que me dejaron solo, en que me hicieron falta?-_

_-Jamás te he abandonado Terrence, siempre he estado pendiente de ti, de que nada te falte- le _corrigió Lord Grandchester con voz severa para que no hablara demás

_-El que no te importaran las cosas más relevantes de mi vida o que estuvieses conmigo en los momentos importantes cuando más te necesitaba, cuenta como eso_- le enfrentó Terry provocando que el Duque quisiese refutar pero su madre intervino antes

_-Discúlpanos…de verdad Terry, cariño, te pedimos que nos disculpes aunque sé que nada alcanzará para compensarte todo el tiempo perdido-_

_-Al menos eres franca…-_ contestó él mirándola adolorido mientras Eleanor Baker se enjugaba con su pañuelo de seda una lágrima de arrepentimiento

_-Terry…te prometo que ahora que me has dado la oportunidad de ser otra vez tu madre, no desperdiciaré el tiempo perdido, te cuidaré como te mereces_-

El muchacho castaño sonrió pareciéndole todo increíble

-_Creo que lo último ya no hace falta porque sé defenderme bien solo...- _aclaró, mas enseguida adicionó para que no se sintiera peor -…_pero de todas formas te necesito Eleanor, no quiero perderte de nuevo_-

Su madre lo miró entre lágrimas, agradecida. Lord Grandchester supo entonces que era su turno de hablar

-_A veces hijo las relaciones no funcionan así pongas todo en ellas, por favor no nos juzgues sin saber toda la verdad…tu madre y yo nos separamos después de haber tenido años juntos debido a que yo tenía raíces a las que volver, sí, pero también porque ella tenía una carrera que no quería abandonar ¿no es cierto Eleanor?- _la interrogó antes de proseguir, ella solo asintió lentamente –_una carrera que no se puede negar con el tiempo le ha traído muy buenos resultados-_

_-Pero a costa de profundos sacrificios… jamás me perdonaré que por ello estuve lejos de la persona más importante en mi vida_- completó Eleanor para explicarle a su hijo –_porque ni toda la alegría que me haya podido dejar el teatro puede compararse con la que no tuve al verte crecer…-_

_-La decisión de que fueras a vivir conmigo fue por mutuo acuerdo- _continuó el Duque revelándole a Terry una verdad que no conocía

-_Así es, él podía darte el buen futuro y la excelente educación que yo no podía conseguir en esa época en América…por eso acepté, pero luego me arrepentí y no sabes cuanto_- concluyó Eleanor confesándose con dolor. A la memoria de Terry vinieron imágenes del lejano día en que con su padre por primera vez abordó un barco con destino a Europa y la vio a su madre correr por el puerto entre la gente llamándolo, sin embargo él era tan pequeño que apenas pudo identificarla, hasta que con el tiempo y debido a la falta que le hacía, creyó entenderlo todo. El hecho de que su padre la había alejado de él.

_-…Es por ello que después de conversar seriamente con tu padre esta tarde…- _Eleonor prosiguió –…_le he pedido que te deje venir a vivir conmigo a Estados Unidos, si quieres antes de que empiecen las nuevas clases pues puedes aprovechar e ir a un colegio en New York, o si no puedes elegir terminar el colegio aquí, como desees- _añadió para su sorpresa. Terry miró confundido a su padre para comprobar si era verdad

_-Es tu decisión_- confirmó

_-Me parece interesante_- admitió Terry analizándolo. Nunca se había sentido a gusto en el colegio cárcel, así que terminar sus estudios en el extranjero era una oportunidad que le atraía pero por otro lado sentía que había encontrado a una persona especial, de la que no quería separarse, al menos por lo pronto. Candy –_lo tendré en cuenta y les daré una respuesta antes de que termine el verano- _terminó por acordar, de cualquier manera no quería que pesaran que despreciaba sus propuestas.

_-No te defraudaré- _le reiteró su madre, sentándose en el borde de la cama para tomarle la mano con la ternura maternal que a él durante años le había hecho tanta falta _-seremos muy felices cariño viviendo juntos hasta el día en que decidas unir tu vida a otra persona, te cases y me des nietos- _le sonrió con la alegría irradiándole en sus ojos, tan azules y brillantes como los de él.

_-Eso me recuerda a la bella jovencita pecosa que se encuentra esperándote en la sala-_ recordó en ese momento el Duque en un tono de curiosidad que a Terry también le sonaba como a mezcla de sorpresa y un tanto de reproche al suponer que su hijo mayor se pasaba de fiesta o metiendo chicas a la casa cuando se encontraba solo durante las vacaciones, en lugar de divertirse practicando deportes o alguna otra cosa productiva. Terry intuyó además que por la mente de su _"padre"_ (porque de repente sentía que ya podía llamarlo así) volvían los recuerdos de las veces en que debió presentarse en el rectorado del San Pablo para representarlo debido a problemas amorosos de cursos anteriores o para librarlo de serios castigos debido a su mal comportamiento y recapacitó en cuantos dolores de cabeza debió soportar por su causa. No obstante no contaba con la siguiente reacción de él

_-¿Por qué no vas y la invitas a cenar con nosotros?-_ le animó guiñándole el ojo, a lo que Terry aunque impresionado, no pudo estar más de acuerdo

_-¡Claro, genial, gracias!-_

_-Te gusta mucho esa chica ¿verdad?-_ profirió su madre que reconocía el brillo del amor escondido dentro de sus ojos. El rebelde bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzado recordando la forma en que los habían encontrado, más su madre le sonrió dejándole saber que no estaba en desacuerdo –_Vayan despacio, la juventud es hermosa, no se apresuren_- únicamente le recomendó

Emocionado porque aún no se terminaba de convencer del todo que era real lo que le estaba sucediendo y que el tan enredado asunto de su familia se hubiese arreglado, Terry sin que se lo pidieran dos veces salió en busca de Candy, en tanto sus padres avanzaban al comedor para esperarlos. Pero para su sorpresa no la encontró en la sala como esperaba por lo que se dirigió donde Paula para ver si estaba con ella

_-¿Paula, ha visto a Candy?-_ le consultó intrigado al bajar a la cocina

_-¡Oh joven señor!- _le contestó la señora con una mirada de angustia en la cara _-Quiso irse, traté de convencerla de que esperara debido a la lluvia pero se mostró renuente. Me dijo que debían estar preocupados por ella en su casa y que debía regresar urgente. No esperó siquiera que se secara su ropa y optó por llevársela en la mano-_ terminó de contarle apenada pues conocía cuanto a él le gustaba.

Terry se mostró preocupado, no entendía la actitud de Candy, se asomó enseguida a la ventana para percatarse de que el temporal no había disminuido aún así que tomó una impulsiva resolución

_-¿Hace cuanto tiempo se fue?-_ preguntó con intranquilidad porque intuía que no podía llegar muy lejos a causa de la tremenda lluvia y la oscuridad

_-No hace mucho joven amo, harán unos diez minutos-_

_-¡Aún puedo alcanzarla!_- decidió Terry apresurándose a la puerta

_-Espere-_ le solicitó entonces la señora, corriendo hacia a la lavandería que se encontraba junto, donde tenía colgada ropa limpia para entregarle y de allí sacó una de sus capas, que luego le lanzó –_Tome, esto le servirá_-

Terry agarró la prenda en el aire con sus buenos reflejos

-_Gracias_- le expresó antes de salir.

* * *

><p>No había podido resistirlo por mucho tiempo. En la sombría mansión de repente, debido a la reunión familiar se respiraba felicidad pero ella no era participe de aquello. La vida de Terry se estaba arreglando y no tenía nada que hacer allí.<p>

Sintiendo una chispa de envidia de esa dicha que ella jamás podría experimentar por no conocer a sus padres y en parte también por el hecho de que Terry y ella dejaban en algo de parecerse, decidió irse a la mansión Ardley aún cuando intuía que la fiesta de Eliza no debía haber terminado mas era su única opción cercana para refugiarse mientras pasaba la lluvia.

Confiaba para esto que el abrigo de caperuza que le había prestado la Sra. Paula además del sencillo vestido podían hacerla pasar desapercibida en medio de los invitados, como si se tratara de alguien más del personal de servicio en el corto tiempo que le tomara subir hasta su habitación en el primer piso donde se cambiaría para regresar luego con tranquilidad al colegio.

Con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, sin dejarse vencer por la lluvia que le daba de lleno en la cara movida por el viento, corrió atravesando la arboleda hasta lograr alcanzar la imponente casa. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y empezaba a toser cuando la divisó.

Al acercarse con cuidado para poder ingresar sin ser vista por la puerta trasera, observó los carruajes parqueados en uno de los lados del jardín que indicaban que todavía los invitados se encontraban presentes pero entre todos hubo uno que le llamó más la atención, un coche que estaba parqueado justo frente a la puerta. Algo extrañada avanzó sin darle mayor importancia, creyendo que a lo mejor se trataba de una de las selectas amistades de Eliza que no había llegado hacia mucho.

Una vez dentro de la mansión pudo constatar que en el ambiente se escuchaba buena música. Las empleadas estaban tan ocupadas sirviendo las cosas que ni siquiera la tomaron en cuenta y pudo sortear la enorme cocina airosa así como subir la escalera del servicio. Su buena racha seguía ya en el corredor del primer piso hasta que una mucama que pasaba apresurada llevando unas mantas a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, reparó en ella impactada, arruinando su plan

_-¡Señorita Candice!-_

Candy enseguida le suplicó llevándose un dedo a los labios para que guardara silencio y no se enterara todo el mundo, mas otra mucama salió de dicha habitación, descubriéndola en el lugar pero a diferencia de la primera que se había espantado con su atuendo, ésta le sonrió visiblemente contenta de que estuviera allí.

-_¡Es perfecto!_- exclamó

_-¿Cómo que perfecto? No podemos dejar que se presente así- _le contradijo la otra observándole detenidamente a Candy sus fachas con ojo crítico, algo que incomodó mas a esas alturas quería saber a que se referían

-_Eso es lo de menos, como es amor no importará_- recalcó la segunda empleada procediendo entonces a acercarse a ella para soltarle los lazos de su cabello húmedo, tratando de arreglarla un poco, le quitó también la bolsa con ropa que llevaba en la mano y le ayudó a sacarse la capa que todavía destilaba agua

_-¡Qué horror, cómo es que se empapó así!_- le regañó la otra muchacha

Candy que no entendía de que hablaban, intentó preguntar

_-¿Qué quieren decir…?-_ más la mucama amable le tomó del brazo pidiéndole que la acompañara hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la biblioteca

-_Venga conmigo por favor señorita, él esta ansioso por verla_- en cuanto Candy escuchó esa palabra se imaginó de todo. "Él"… Pensó rápido que podía tratarse del tío abuelo al que por fin iba a conocer o en último caso de su Anthony, solo que aquello le parecía un sueño imposible. De cualquier forma, de modo incontrolable empezó a sentir que le faltaba la respiración.

_-Un momento, ¿quién está allí?-_ quiso saber antes de entrar, intentado soltar su brazo pero cuando se dio cuenta la doncella ya había abierto la puerta por lo que no le quedó otro remedio que pasar para no parecer mal educada ante quien fuera que estuviera dentro. Ese corto lapso de tiempo mientras atravesaba el umbral le pareció interminable, de los nervios hasta empezó a sentir frío pero al posar sus ojos en la persona que yacía de espaldas mirando por la ventana, su corazón pareció detenerse de improviso, al comprobar una de una de sus suposiciones…Podía reconocer esa cabeza rubia y esa ancha espalda donde quiera que la viese, los ojos se le llenaron al instante de lágrimas.

Él como si lo presintiera, se volteó y al encontrarla se demostró igual de emocionado

_-Candy…- _expresó con voz trémula _-¿eres tú?…te extrañé tanto_-

Escuchar su voz de nuevo fue como un choque de energía que la despertó a la realidad, ella entonces se llevó las manos a la boca sobrecogida teniendo que agacharse para soportar la emoción al tiempo que empezaba a llorar. Al poder ver de nuevo la expresión dulce de esos azules ojos que tanto amaba, se sintió desfallecer.

_-…A…Anthony…-_ musitó antes de sentir que perdía las fuerzas y empezaba a irse completamente al suelo por lo que él corrió de inmediato a impedirlo, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos para que no se hiciera daño.

-_Candy, Candy amor mío_- ella sintió que le llamaba. Por unos segundos contuvo sus ojos cerrados porque temía que al abrirlos su príncipe pudiera desaparecer, sin embargo las amorosas caricias que él empezó a prodigar en sus mejillas le hicieron darse cuenta que no se trataba de un sueño, de que él había sorteado la distancia para volver a su lado, cumpliendo su promesa. Entonces volviendo a mirarlo se aferró a él con toda su fuerza, llorando a mares, como para no volver a dejarlo ir mientras Anthony cubriendo de besos su cara intentaba consolarla.

_-Ya pasó amor mío… estoy aquí contigo otra vez_-

El estar a su lado le recordó cuanto lo amaba y le remordió dentro del alma la culpabilidad de lo que había estado por hacer como mujer de sangre caliente dejándose llevar por el vacío de la soledad, provocando que se sintiera peor.

Anthony que también estaba llorando al ver su estado y que además le estaba subiendo fiebre, la cargó entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

Ella no dijo nada solo se aferró a su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en su tibio cuello mientras disfrutaba del aroma de su colonia que tanta falta le había hecho.

Al entrar, él con cuidado la depositó en la cama sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro sonrojado por la conmoción y bañado de lágrimas

_-Está bien mi amor, me quedaré contigo y te cuidaré, regresé por ti mi Candy…gracias por esperarme-_ le dijo en voz baja para calmarla. Candy le tomó una mano entre las suyas para besársela con devoción

-_Te amo_- le susurró entre sollozos

-_Yo también_- respondió él sin dudarlo inclinándose para depositar un largo beso en su boca. Candy se deleitó entonces acariciándole el fino cabello así como sus fuertes hombros, disfrutando de su cercanía, perdiéndose en sus profundos ojos del color del cielo de verano y en el suave roce de sus labios.

_-Sabía que aparecerías…en ningún momento quise estar en esa aburrida fiesta…Te extrañé tanto_- le confesó Anthony sin poder ocultar su dicha de estar junto a ella –_así empezó todo ¿lo recuerdas?- _le refirió a la situación similar mucho tiempo atrás cuando se declararan sus sentimientos, se dieran su primer beso y se profundizara su gran historia de amor. Candy no pudo más que esbozar una radiante sonrisa mientras que lo volvía a abrazar

Con el transcurrir de los minutos escucharon un rumor de pisadas estrepitosas al subir la escalera junto con murmullos de voces y poco después los causantes se asomaron por la puerta abierta.

_-¡Awwww!-_ profirieron que ternura a coro. Se trataban de Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty que se habían enterado que ella estaba allí.

* * *

><p>A caballo a través de la lluvia, Terry llegó hasta las cercanías de aquella mansión. Ya había anochecido y empezaba a hacer un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos pero no estaba dispuesto a irse de allí sin comprobar que Candy hubiera llegado sana y salva. Creía que debía estar allí puesto que no la había hallado a lo largo del camino.<p>

No obstante, antes de bajarse a averiguar notó también el carruaje que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, del cual algunos sirvientes se ocupaban de terminar de sacar unos equipajes. Aquello le llamó sin querer la atención, por lo que saltando de su corcel se acercó a los arbustos con cuidado de permanecer escondido para ver si lograba desde allí averiguar algo. Despejo con una mano de su frente entonces el cabello que se le pegaba a la cara a causa de la tenaz lluvia y agudizó el oído. Vio así a dos hombres conversando frente a la puerta, adivinando por el modo de vestir de cada uno que se trataban del visitante y el mayordomo.

-_Me siento contento de estar aquí, se respira un aire de inmensa paz y tranquilidad en esta campiña escocesa- _le escuchó decir al visitante, que llevaba un bastón y tenía expresión bonachona -…_pero sobre todo estoy feliz por mi hijo quien extrañaba estar cerca de sus familiares y de su gran amor. Me imagino que en estos momentos ya debe estar junto a su Candy_- argumentó para tortura de Terry que comprendió enseguida que se trataba del Capitán Brower, el padre de su rival.

Enterarse de aquello fue como recibir un golpe bajo en las entrañas o una puñalada en el corazón, de repente vio como todas sus esperanzas con Candy se venían abajo, reduciéndose a pedazos. Anthony volvía para arrebatársela de su lado…los celos se apoderaron de él, ya no podía evadir la situación pues la sentía a Candy suya. Una terrible ira creció en su interior contra su contrincante por lo que se obligó a alejarse de allí o de lo contrario iba a cometer una locura.

Subiéndose nuevamente a su caballo, corrió a toda prisa atravesando el bosque como un endemoniado y al llegar a la mansión y subir a su cuarto, sintiendo la sangre hervir en sus venas, decidió barrer con todo lo que tenía en su escritorio como una forma de desquitarse por la furia que sentía.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Atte_

_Belén_


	40. XXXIX: Felicidad pero también melancolía

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para divertirme creando historias.**

_**¡Hola amigas! espero que estén muy bien, les comparto aquí otro capítulo de esta historia, esta vez algo confuso para la protagonista pero también comprensible en la situación de ella, respecto a sus galanes. Seguimos abordando el tema del segundo verano, siguiendo la línea de la historia original y el inevitable crush con Terry, pero esta vez Anthony ha regresado y como sabemos Candy tendrá que prepararse para hacer una elección. **_

_**En la última parte me basé en las traducciones de Candy Candy Final Story, que estuve curioseando por ahí, aún siendo una Anthonyfan jejeje (por cierto si alguien puede decirme con quien se queda ella allí, estaría muy agradecida...pero bueno esa es otra historia =). **_

_**Nota: En el próximo capi les prometo más acción amigas, se que a algunas les gustaría ver enfrentarse a los dos principales galanes que batallan por el corazón de la Pecas ;)**_

_**Agradezco a Carito Andrew, a Majo, A Angdl, a Kumicogina, a Vikiar, a Desi Brower, a Angelinarte, a Lionatta99 por apoyarme en esta historia y también a **__**todos los que la siguen en cualquier parte del mundo que estén. Son especiales para mí, les mando un grandísimo abrazooo. =)**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

**Capítulo XXXIX****: Felicidad pero también melancolía**

Como una fina caricia sintió el cariñoso mimo de su fiel mascota esa mañana al despertarla para ir a jugar.

_-¡Clint!-_ exclamó soñolienta incorporándose sobre sus codos al tiempo que se restregaba los ojos y soltaba un bostezo _-Es muy temprano, ¿Qué hora es?- _preguntó con pereza aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta. Miró entonces hacia la ventana cuya cortina yacía entrecerrada y pudo distinguir un trozo de cielo al que aún le faltaba por clarear a totalidad.

_-Todavía no termina siquiera de amanecer…además es domingo-_ murmuró volviéndose a dejar caer sobre la cama, arropándose hasta la cara con el edredón pero un súbito recuerdo le hizo de golpe abrir los ojos.

Una lluvia de imágenes tan fuerte como la del día anterior se le vino de repente a la mente. La fiesta a la cual no fue invitada, su encuentro con Terry, el refugio en su casa, su carrera bajo la tormenta que le había hecho subir fiebre pero sobre todo y lo más importante…Anthony. Reparando en ello, Candy se sentó de sopetón. El pequeño Clint a su lado la miró con curiosidad.

_-Clint por favor dime que no fue un sueño, que fue real_- suplicó tomándolo en sus manos para acercarlo hacia ella, como si tuviese el poder de un gran mago para conferir finales felices a las historias.

Más calmada luego de respirar profundo, empezó a rememorar el resto de los hechos y despejando el sopor causado por el medicamento que George preocupado le obligara a tomar bajo recomendación del médico que habían solicitado le fuera a revisar, recordó que luego de llevarse la maravillosa sorpresa del regreso de su príncipe adorado, había tomado un baño caliente para recuperarse y al salir su Anthony todavía esperándola en la habitación había permanecido junto a ella sosteniéndole su mano durante todo el tiempo que durara la revisión médica y solo se había retirado por solicitud de las mucamas cuando se dieron cuenta de que las medicinas le estaban produciendo sueño. No obstante, aún a esas horas de la mañana podía sentir su tierno beso de buenas noches sobre su frente como despedida.

"_Por favor, tiene que seguir aquí, por favor" _se repitió en su interior apartando las sábanas y apresurándose hacia el armario para sacar un vestido que ponerse.

Cuando salió de su cuarto, acomodándose la ropa, procurando lucir hermosa e impecable, caminó despacio hasta las habitaciones al final del lado este del pasillo, dispuesta a llamar despacio a la de él. A esas alturas no le importaba nada, solo quería verlo.

Unos ronquidos fuertes y persistentes le dieron a entender cual era en la que estaba alojado el Capitán Brower al pasar frente a ella, causándole gracia. Mas al llegar a la de su príncipe, para su sorpresa encontró la puerta abierta por lo que asomándose nerviosa y con cuidado fisgoneó en su interior para percatarse que se encontraba vacía.

Perspicaz, recordando entonces los viejos tiempos en Lakewood y conociéndolo a su dulce amor, intuyó enseguida donde podía estar por lo que se decidió a bajar al jardín.

Aún no era la hora del desayuno y la mansión recién se estaba despertando, por ello procuró no hacer ruido para no incomodar a nadie. Cuando alcanzó la salida, llenó sus pulmones de aire puro, abriendo los brazos, dando la bienvenida al alba así como de nuevo a la dicha y libertad de su alma, que poco a poco volvía a sentirse llena de ilusión y profundo amor.

Unos ruidos cercanos de alguien trabajando cerca le llevaron hasta la parte de la arboleda del jardín, donde se encontraban las flores y allí embebido en su cuidado, desempeñando su labor como todo un profesional, halló a su jardinero favorito.

Se quedó durante un unos minutos embelesada contemplándolo detrás de una pared de arbustos, tratando de convencerse de si era real lo que estaba viviendo o solo un producto de su imaginación presa de sus anhelos.

A tan solo pocos metros de ella se encontraba el chico de sus sueños, trabajando en la tierra con las manos desnudas y la camisa arremangada, limpiando la maleza de esa parte del jardín con sencillez y humildad sin incomodarle ensuciarse. Esa parte de su personalidad que le hacía tan especial y diferente a otros muchachos de su clase. Le vio secarse la frente con el brazo algo exhausto justo antes de que reparara en su presencia.

_-Candy…-_ le vio musitar sorprendido, levantándose lentamente. Ella no recordó ni siquiera pestañear o respirar puesto que en esos instantes todo lo importante en su mundo se reducía a él. Al joven ángel con claros cabellos iluminados por el sol que la miraba. El efecto se profundizó cuando le sonrió quizá notando el estupor que le causaba –_Las plantas estaban secas y tristes, tuve que venir a socorrerlas-_ le contó, inclinándose para lavarse las manos en un grifo y aprovechando para poner en un lugar que no estorbara la regadera, antes de ir a su lado.

El escucharle hablar con tanta naturalidad sobre el pasatiempo que más le gustaba, hizo que una lágrima de nostalgia resbalara por fin por su mejilla, causando que Anthony quisiera ir de inmediato a consolarla.

_-¡Oh amor…!-_ profirió enternecido llegando hasta ella, conmovido de ver triste la carita de muñeca que tanto amaba. Se apoyó en la pared enfrente de ella, sonriendo de esa manera dulce que le emocionaba, contento de poder tenerla cerca nuevamente. Comenzó entonces a acariciarle las mejillas para alejar de su semblante la tristeza y con suavidad, como pidiéndole permiso fue acercando su rostro al suyo hasta posar sus labios sobre los suyos en un roce delicado que pronto se hizo profundo por toda la ansiedad contenida de tantos meses separados.

Candy se sentía dentro de un sueño, aquel beso del amor de su vida fue como un premio para toda su espera y sufrimiento, lo disfrutó pasándole los brazos al cuello. La magnitud en la que había extrañado su forma de besar era algo que solo su almohada sabía, donde había ahogado tantas lágrimas rezando porque estuviera bien. Los labios de Anthony le hacían sentir como que estaba en casa por fin después de haber andado perdida durante mucho tiempo. Ese momento fue sublime mientras sentía el tibio calor del sol bañarlos y el armonioso canto de los pajarillos en las copas de los árboles aledaños.

Para cuando se separó del él, la alegría se había renovado en su alma y las ganas de jugar cual niña también. Anthony lo adivinó en su mirada y salió detrás de ella ni bien se echó a correr. Sus risas inundaron el ambiente.

Entre pequeños gritos ahogados por no dejarse atrapar, Candy llegó hasta una redonda pileta, la cual puso de por medio entre Anthony y ella.

Verla a través de la fuente de agua a su traviesa ninfa, hizo que a Anthony también se le llenara la mirada de lágrimas. Solo quería abrazarse a ella escuchando el latido de su joven corazón y permanecer así durante un rato, convenciéndose de que todo lo que había pasado era ya una mala pesadilla lejana. Su Candy era la otra mitad de su ser. A su lado se sentía completo, alucinado, no le hacía falta nada más.

Correteando alrededor de la pileta, Candy se sintió como una niña de nuevo junto a aquella tierna ilusión que él había despertado en ella por primera vez casi tres años atrás. En un puñado de memorias volvió a su mente el como se sentía en esos tiempos, cuando él constituía su sueño más hermoso e inalcanzable, rememoró también que cuando lo conoció le habían atacado las dudas al sentirse menos y no estar a la altura para poder permanecer a su lado, tal como nunca perdía la oportunidad de insinuarle Eliza, pero todo aquello a su Anthony no le importó y luchó por vencer esas barreras que los separaban hasta terminar por robarse por completo su corazón. De ser el príncipe azul de sus sueños pasó a convertirse en una dicha real, en su compañero, en su mejor amigo, en su gran amor. Le enseñó a amar con todo el corazón.

Un despiste debido a sus pensamientos sobre él, le hicieron perderle la pista en un segundo en medio del juego y cuando se dio cuenta ya la había atrapado por la espalda, entre sus brazos. Candy solo pudo atinar a sonreír con cierta timidez al sentir que le depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla y en respuesta comenzó a acariciarle los brazos de finos bellos que tenía cruzados sobre su cintura, de donde la sostenía.

_-Candy, cásate conmigo…- _le escuchó susurrarle al oído, asombrándola y haciéndola estremecer porque intuía que su petición ya no se trataba de un juego de niños como antes.

_-¿Qué dices?-_ preguntó en voz baja emocionada volteándose hacia él, queriendo comprobar que había oído bien

_-Lo que oíste princesa, si aceptas podemos ir ahora mismo a la iglesia. Convenceré al cura, le pagaré, como sea, pero antes de que caiga la noche seremos marido y mujer-_ le propuso Anthony enamorado, sosteniéndole la mano en que tenía el anillo de la promesa junto a su corazón. Candy que no lo podía creer, tuvo que llevarse la otra mano a la boca impresionada por la impetuosa resolución

-_Pero y que le diremos a los demás, nos mataran_- expresó al analizar el asunto sin lograr evitar que los ojos se le pusieran vidriosos de nuevo

-_Eso no importa, ya se nos ocurrirá algo para explicarles, lo que interesa es que estaremos juntos-_ manifestó él rodeándola con sus brazos, abrazándola tiernamente. Candy dejó descansar su cabeza sobre su cálido pecho como tanto había extrañado.

-_Sabes que eso es lo que más quisiera, pero debemos notificarlo antes. Por tu bien sobre todo, eres el heredero de la familia y también el niño de los ojos de la tía abuela, no quieres que se enfade contigo ¿verdad?-_ Candy le recordó hablándole de cerquita mientras se colgaba de su cuello porque siempre le ganaría en estatura –_Lo digo en serio, lo hago porque te cuido_- agregó divertida

_-Pero entonces, ¿sí aceptas? Así sea más adelante_- quiso corroborar él

-_Por supuesto, tú ya sabes mi respuesta. Nunca cambiaré mi resolución-_ reafirmó ella de manera coqueta, ganándose que la levantara en brazos y comenzara a hacerla girar preso de felicidad después de expresar un grito de victoria.

_-¡Sí!-_

Aquella algarabía causó que el Capitán Brower quien en esos momentos ya se había levantado y leía tranquilamente su periódico sentado en un sillón del cuarto de huéspedes, quisiese acercarse a la ventana a observar que sucedía. Desde donde no sin sorprenderse los vio jugar a su hijo y a su nuera alegremente a las atrapadas como si no existiese el mundo a su alrededor.

Con ternura rememoró los días de su juventud y se visualizó a él mismo en su hijo, perdido por la magia que logró ejercer sobre él una jovencita de uniforme a la que conociera sin querer durante un paseo que hiciera su curso del colegio al puerto de Londres. Rosemary Ardley. Comprendiendo los sentimientos de Anthony, movió la cabeza divertido y volvió a lo suyo, dejando caer otra vez la cortina.

* * *

><p>Como Candy estaba aún media resfriada, Anthony le pidió que permaneciera en la casa bajo su cuidado y el de sus primos durante el resto del domingo, prometiéndole que él mismo la llevaría al colegio a primera hora al día siguiente, a lo que ella sin problema aceptó, disfrutando de sentirse mimada y protegida de nuevo por él.<p>

Esa tarde en la mansión organizaron un almuerzo de bienvenida para él y su padre, al que asistió todo el grupo sintiéndose feliz por la llegada de la pieza que faltaba para completarlo y hasta George, olvidando por un rato la vieja rivalidad que guardaba con el Capitán Brower, en vista del bienestar de su protegido. Estuvieron presentes todos los miembros de la mansión exceptuando a Neal y Eliza, quienes se excusaron de tener invitaciones previas donde sus amistades para disimular la incomodidad que sentían ya fuera en presencia de Anthony o de Anthony y Candy juntos, respectivamente. Más su ausencia no perturbó a nadie y en lugar de eso los asistentes pudieron degustar de una comida tranquila y amena.

A la media tarde, George tenía que ir a la estación de ferrocarriles para recibir a Eugenne, la mano derecha de la tía abuela, quien también enviada por ella llegaba a supervisar que todo marchara correctamente en la mansión escocesa. Los chicos a los que le caía bien Eugenne, al enterarse se ofrecieron a acompañarle en vista de aprovechar también para ir a pasear a la ciudad. Sólo Anthony y Candy embebidos en su propio mundo prefirieron quedarse para pasar tiempo los dos solos. El Capitán Brower quien todavía estaba convaleciente, para tranquilidad de George se ofreció en secreto a supervisarlos.

Así los dos rubios que tanto se habían echado de menos el uno al otro pasaron toda la tarde juntos ya fuera paseando por el jardín o recostados en el sofá abrazaditos leyendo o conversando sobre sus vidas, contándose las anécdotas que habían vivido durante el tiempo separados. El Capitán de vez en cuando al pasar junto a la sala mirando de reojo, no podía más que conmoverse ante el dulce cuadro que observaba, donde dos adolescentes contemplándose mutuamente con amor o hablándose bajito no dejaban de jurarse amor eterno entre delicados besos.

Al anochecer después de que Stear y Archie fueran a dejar a las chicas al colegio y George con Eugenne volvieran, Anthony y Candy se reunieron junto al fuego de la chimenea para conversar y escuchar las historias del Capitán quien con los relatos de sus propias experiencias aderezados con analogías, paradojas o moralejas escondidas, intentaba darles consejos a los dos para que no se tomaran la vida demasiado de prisa y disfrutaran de la felicidad de la juventud sin comprometer sus vidas tan rápido. Ellos comprendían el mensaje en silencio, contemplándose con complicidad de tanto en tanto.

Los hermanos Cornwell se unieron a la plática en determinado momento pero exhaustos por todas las actividades del día fueron los primeros a los que les atrapó el sueño, pidiendo disculpas por retirarse pronto a dormir.

-_Creo que es hora de que descansen también_- opinó el Capitán ejerciendo el sentido de la responsabilidad sobre su hijo y su nuera – _en especial Candy, puesto que mañana tiene que asistir al colegio_- les recordó.

Anthony y Candy quienes yacían sentados en la alfombra, se mostraron de acuerdo y enseguida se levantaron. Anthony a su vez ayudó también a su padre a levantarse del sillón porque aún se encontraba recuperándose de la enfermedad y sabía que todavía del todo no se acostumbraba a usar el bastón.

_-Con cuidado papá_- le recomendó sugiriendo que se apoyara en sus hombros. A Candy le llenaba de ternura verlo tan dedicado y cuidadoso que incluso creía haber llegado a entender el grado de preocupación que había experimentado durante el auge de la enfermedad del Capitán, mal del cual gracias al cielo y a los cuidados de su alma bondadosa estaba logrado superar del todo con éxito. Sintiéndose orgullosa de su amor, se ofreció a ayudar también, pidiéndole a su suegro que se apoyara con su otro brazo en ella pero el amable caballero no se lo permitió.

_-Oh por favor, no se preocupe mi pequeña "Dulce Candy", usted también está convaleciente como yo y debe descansar para estar repuesta como un roble mañana_- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza en un gesto cariñoso que solía hacer con su hijo, refiriéndola por el nombre que Anthony le había otorgado en su honor a una de las variedades de sus rosas. Hecho del cual estaba al tanto.

Candy le sonrió en agradecimiento a su comprensión y afecto, deseándole buenas noches después de inclinarse como una hija a darle un beso. Acto seguido, repitió lo mismo para con Anthony, solo que el casto y tímido beso que colocó en su mejilla le dejó a él con ganas de más. Sus miradas se entrelazaron por un breve instante igual de anhelantes, que luego el susurro de la misma Candy interrumpió

-_Buenas noches, con permiso_-

Anthony para disimular su ansiedad, se enfocó en cumplir su deber y acompañó a su padre al piso superior para que se acostara.

El Capitán Brower comprendió la apasionada tensión de su hijo y su chica al instante pero prefirió no formular ningún comentario por lo pronto, mas intuía que correría detrás de ella ni bien dejarlo en el cuarto. Con responsabilidad de padre, empezaba de a poco a ponerse sobre alerta al reconocerlo a Anthony tan deslumbrado como él mismo estuviera en sus tiempos mozos respecto a Rosemary Ardley.

Le notó distraído y apresurado mientras encendía la luz, separaba las sábanas y arreglaba las almohadas para que se acomodara y una vez cambiado, le ayudara a recostarse.

_-Gracias_- profirió sosteniéndole una mano entre las suyas –_Descansa muchacho y disfruta "con cordura" estas vacaciones, te lo mereces-_ añadió guiñándole el ojo y dándole un golpecito con cariño en la mejilla

-_Que duermas bien papá, te quiero_- respondió Anthony con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba e iba a apagar la luz, agradeciendo al cielo que ya estuviese mejor.

Luego de salir dejando cerrada la puerta, tal como lo suponía su padre, se acomodó ligeramente la ropa para seguir presentable y se apresuró hacia el otro lado del corredor que estaba oscuro, hacia la habitación de Candy, donde acercándose a la puerta, muy despacio, tocó. Ella no demoró en abrir y una vez la tuvo enfrente, anhelante la haló hacia sus brazos, cobijándola entre las sombras puesto que estaba consciente de que era comprometedor ingresar a su recámara en vista de que su amada no se sentía aún preparada para dar el gran paso y él lo respetaba. No quería exponerla a alguna situación en la que pudiera sentirse incómoda.

Apasionados los dos se entregaron a una serie de besos desesperados, ardorosos, casi impúdicos entre palabras amorosas dichas entre susurros al tiempo que sentían sus cuerpos friccionarse debajo de la ropa, exaltados por las caricias, buscando liberar toda la tensión y el sufrimiento de los meses de separación.

Cuando sus almas vehementes alcanzaron el delirio, creyeron obtener el consuelo necesario y comenzaron a volver lentamente a la tranquilidad, se separaron poco a poco sonrojados, agitados y algo avergonzados después de haber dado rienda suelta a su pasión desenfrenada, sensatos con respecto a que debían controlarse si querían esperar antes de tener relaciones sexuales.

-_Te amo con mi vida, lo sabes_- le murmuró Anthony en voz muy bajita, depositando un ultimo beso en su frente para después abrazarla fuerte como si se le fuera la vida en ello y poder regocijarse escuchando los latidos de su corazón. La pequeña que había encontrado en el portal de las rosas, estaba creciendo, transformándose en una preciosa mujer y con ese delicado crepúsculo entre la niñez y la adolescencia lo estaba volviendo loco.

Candy se sentía igual. Se deleitaba con verlo hacerse más fuerte, con poder perderse en sus maravillosos ojos, en sus hermosos labios. Se entretenía contemplándolo, delineando su masculino perfil. Anthony era el amor de su vida, un pilar fundamental para ella, reconocía que no podía vivir sin él.

La distancia solo había conseguido encender más el romance apasionado de los dos.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días de verano para la dulce parejita fueron como producto de un ensueño. Compenetrándose el uno al otro como solo ambos podían hacerlo, parecían vivir en una eterna luna de miel.<p>

Juntos como un buen equipo, pasaron varias tardes, cuando Candy tenía tiempo libre o durante las mañanas de los fines de semana, arreglando el vergel, jugueteando como dos infantes en el pequeño huerto que poseía la mansión o entre las flores y plantas del jardín y al término del verano habían cultivado aparte de distintas variedades de rosas, otros tipos de flores como claveles u orquídeas que les gustaban a Archie y a Stear aparte de margaritas, violetas, jazmines, gardenias, campánulas y tulipanes por sugerencia de las chicas o el personal de la casa, las cuales quedaron a cargo de un nuevo jardinero contratado y crecieron con el tiempo maravillosas alrededor de la casa, dándole la imagen de un parque de cuentos de hadas.

En aquellos días el grupo volvió a estar muy unido, pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos los seis, ya fuera paseando, en cabalgatas por las colinas aledañas o picnics, haciendo competencias de remos o bañándose en el lago, jugando en la playa o tendiéndose bajo el sol, por las noches a menudo encendían fogatas en el jardín donde se pasaban contando chistes o leyendas sobre brujas y duendes. Patty que tenía familiares en Irlanda era la más experta en estas últimas y siempre acababa por sorprenderlos y asustarlos pero no había historia tenebrosa que alguna broma de Stear no pudiera terminar por transformar en risas. Las chicas se quedaban a dormir luego en la mansión, a veces entre semana, haciendo pijamadas y los chicos sin importarles levantarse temprano, se encargaban de llevarlas al colegio a primera hora al día siguiente.

A Candy se le quedaría grabada en la memoria la felicidad que sentía de poder caminar acompañada de Anthony y de sus amigos por los hermosos parajes escoceses al amanecer.

Su amor la acompañaba hasta la puerta del colegio, donde después de darle un tierno y educado beso en la frente, le decía que esperaría con ansias el volverla a ver. Aquello siempre causaba la envidia de las compañeras que estaban alrededor, como la primera vez en que repararan que Anthony había regresado, puesto que él aún después de haber salido del colegio, no dejaba de ser popular.

Fue una época especial para todos que les dejó recuerdos inolvidables. Anthony y Candy tuvieron su ansiado reencuentro, Patty aprendió a nadar, Stear consiguió perfeccionar sus experimentos químicos colegiales en su improvisado laboratorio luego de casi asfixiar varias veces a algunos miembros del personal de la casa, Annie consiguió dominar la bicicleta a la cual siempre le había tenido miedo y Archie mejoró visiblemente sus habilidades futbolísticas al entrenar todos los días junto a sus primos. También el tiempo era ideal para el romance y cada pareja pudo acercarse más, superando las desavenencias pendientes entre ellos. El amor creció en esos días divertidos, de partidos de fútbol y pieles tostadas por el sol y sobre todo los seis afianzaron su amistad, esperando que durara para siempre.

Sin embargo una tarde de las últimas semanas de esas vacaciones para Candy variaron de tonalidad las cosas. Paseando cerca del lago, llegó junto a sus amigos al pequeño acantilado donde había conversado con Terry una de las últimas veces y no pudo evitar que la invadiera algo de melancolía, que supo esconder por suerte, bien.

Continuaron entretenidos, explorando una parte del bosque que anteriormente no habían recorrido y pronto llegaron a un hermoso claro que desconocían, el cual conectaba con el lago bajando una pendiente. Stear entonces propuso bajar a la orilla a recolectar piedras para analizarlas luego en el microscopio para así poder enseñarles los tipos de vida lacustre, Patty que era la más emocionada se aventuró a recolectarlas enseguida con él. Archie y Annie por su parte compadeciéndose de sus locuras, decidieron seguirlos de la mano, aprovechando para conocer esa parte hermosa del bosque. Anthony en cambio permaneció al lado de Candy, abrazándola mientras ella sostenía a Clint en sus brazos en maternal actitud.

_-¡Hey miren, creo que es una pepita de oro!_- le vieron exclamar a Stear impresionado mientras levantaba una diminuta piedra color dorado que le parecía de lo más rara y la analizaba en su mano a la luz del sol. Patty que estaba junto a él también se acercó a revisar

_-¿Oro, estás seguro?-_ preguntó Anthony extrañado

_-Estás loco, ni que fuera el viejo oeste, ¡Esto es Escocia!_- le recordó Archie a su bizarro hermano, burlándose – _si se trata de oro, es pura suerte_-

-_Pero deberías guardarlo como un amuleto_- opinó Annie que creía en las cosas esotéricas

-_No lo entienden_, _dejando a un lado las bromas_, _hallar esto indica según mis suposiciones que debe existir alguna mina escondida a la redonda_- comentó Stear con la emoción que le profería hacer un descubrimiento, ignorando las opiniones contrarias de su hermano. Su novia fue la única que pareció tomar el asunto con la seriedad debida.

-Tengan _cuidado con lo que comentan, no vaya a ser cosa que desaten otra fiebre por el metal como en América_- expresó Anthony riendo.

Patty la más responsable de todos, al volver a su labor de recolectar muestras del suelo, encontró otro objeto enterrado en el barro que le llamó la atención, algo del tamaño de la mitad de un puño que si se lo enjuagaba era de color rosado.

_-Mira Stear ¿Qué crees que pueda ser?_- preguntó con inocencia, con la intención también de impresionarlo para que pudiera ver que era una buena investigadora como él, pero la expresión del joven científico no fue de mucho agrado al reconocer a simple vista de que se trataba.

_-Cariño, es un aparato de ortodoncia- _le explicó repelido

_-¡Queeeé! ¡Ahhhhh!-_ Patty gritó como si el objeto quemara y optó por librarse de el enseguida lanzándolo a las manos de quien estuviera más próxima a ella aparte de Stear, Annie.

La pelinegra que también se había acercado a curiosear lo del oro pero en algún momento se había distraído por algo que le comentara su enamorado, no se esperaba recibir la extraña cosa por lo que gritó asustada, lanzándoselo a su vez a Archie, que asqueado al darse cuenta de qué se trataba, lo soltó de inmediato.

_-¡Qué horror, debe ser de algún difunto!-_ exclamó enfadado

_-No exageres, a lo mejor se le cayó a alguien_- comentó Stear que siempre prefería sacar el lado bueno de las cosas y pensar con optimismo si se trataba de hacer alguna suposición _-¿Qué opinas tú Anthony?-_ le preguntó a su primo pero entonces vio que el chico rubio se encontraba perdido en su propio mundo con Candy, acariciándole el cabello y dándole besitos en la mejilla. Causa que provocó que todos empezaran a molestarlos.

_-¡Uhhhh!-_ pronunciaron a coro haciéndolos sonrojar

Annie reparó con ternura en la peculiar imagen que ofrecía la parejita junto a la pequeña mascota y no pudo dejar de hacer un comentario

_-¡Miren chicos qué lindo, Anthony y Candy parecen una familia!-_

_-¡Oye Anthony, en definitiva creo que serás un buen papá!_- le gritó bromeando a su vez Archie mientras que al inventor, travieso a veces, se le ocurría una broma por lo que le dirigió enseguida una mirada de complicidad a su hermano, señalándole con la vista también el aparato odontológico que yacía en el suelo. Comprendiendo el mensaje el elegante chico asintió y dejando a un lado su repulsión por el artefacto, lo volvió a tomar en su mano para aventárselo a Anthony, con ganas de molestar

_-¡Oye Anthony piensa rápido!-_

Anthony que por estar distraído con Candy no había prestado atención a la conversación que se suscitaba entre los demás, al oír el reto se separó de ella en un acto reflejo, logrando atrapar el objeto en el aire pero al darse cuenta de lo que era, decidió vengarse.

_-¡Oh rayos, ya verás mequetrefe, me las pagarás!_- determinó divertido pero fingiéndose enojado mientras lanzaba el aparato al suelo y corría a arremeter contra su primo, jugando a que le aplicaba una llave de lucha.

_-¡Oye espérate, ten cuidado animal!_- protestó Archibald cuando se dio cuenta de que iba perdiendo. Candy observó con gracia la simpática escena permaneciendo en el sitio donde estaba, desde donde podía disfrutar de una maravillosa vista paisajística, así como de la brisa que contrarrestaba con la delicada tibieza del sol. El clima estaba un poco frío pero aún así era una hermosa tarde hasta que pasada una media hora, nubes grises comenzaron a cubrir el cielo.

No mucho después de eso, Clint empezó también a retorcerse entre sus brazos emitiendo cortos chillidos como cuando advertía la presencia cercana de algún conocido, llamándole con esto a ella la atención y en determinado momento sin poder controlarlo más, se le escapó a toda carrera hasta los confines del claro.

_-¡Clint!_- Candy exclamó extrañada y salió detrás de su pequeña mascota chillona, mas al llegar cerca de un frondoso sauce llorón que separaba el claro del resto del bosque, lo observó subir asustado a perderse en la parte superior del tronco. Fue entonces que para variar escuchó unos suaves ladridos y al fisgar detrás del árbol encontró a un bellísimo cachorro de lobo siberiano ladrándole al coati desde la playa, como si lo considerara un intruso _-¡Clint, está bien, es solo un cachorrito!_- indicó Candy a su mascota que siempre le parecía que la comprendía, para calmarlo.

Una vez que Clint se tranquilizó encima de las ramas, Candy se enfocó en el precioso perro negro con blanco de brillantes ojos azules que le ladraba en ese momento juguetón y quiso bajar del pequeño risco donde se encontraba a acariciarlo, solo que antes oyó un silbido al que el cachorro respondió de inmediato, volviéndose sobre sus patas para correr de nuevo hacia el emisor. Ella permaneció prudente en su sitio para ver quien era sin esperarse que poco después su corazón empezara a latir a velocidad al divisar a varios metros nada menos que a Terry, caminando cerca de la orilla del lago, solitario, con su gabán oscuro y su cabello al viento mientras jugueteaba con el perrito con una dulzura que nunca antes había visto en él. En ese instante, como un canto silencioso le invadió la nostalgia de las alegres vivencias en el San Pablo a su lado para hacerle dar cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba.

Terry concentrado en lanzarle una vara al perrito que éste enseguida feliz iba a recoger y correteando junto a él como un niño sin dejar que lo tocara el agua, no advirtió de su presencia hasta que el pequeño can luego de empezar a dar vueltas ladrando alegre, como recordándola, se dirigiera hasta donde se hallaba ella, delatándola. Candy se quedó estupefacta sin saber que hacer, ya que fue muy de repente.

Se quedaron mirando entonces con Terry fijamente, con necesidad, con tristeza. Él reclamándole su lejanía y ella entristecida a sabiendas que debía mantenerla.

Habían sido días difíciles para él, tratando de sacarla de su cabeza a la fuerza e intentado ordenar sus sentimientos. Reconocía que de ser un poco menos sensato, él mismo podía haber ido hasta la mansión Ardley a buscarla para hablar con ella y obligarle a afrontarlo con la finalidad de que aclarara sus sentimientos para con él de una vez, sin embargo, ante todo tenía orgullo y el presenciar una mañana en que había decidido esperarla cerca de la entrada del colegio que Anthony la iba a dejar, le hizo desistir de plano en su motivación, al percibir que su insistencia sería un caso perdido, una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo puesto que ella una vez más se inclinaba por el rubio insulso que la hacía sufrir.

Le resultaba en vano pelear sin que Candy le demostrara que lo necesitaba, ya había quedado muy atrás el tiempo del encaprichamiento, en que la veía tan solo como un reto por conquistar para satisfacer su ego… Las cosas habían cambiado, no sabía en que momento la graciosa chica pecosa que conociera una noche a bordo de en un barco se había convertido en algo importante para él… aquella chiquilla sencilla de dulce sonrisa lo había ido cambiando poco a poco, sacándolo de un pozo oscuro para renovarle las esperanzas de ser feliz, contagiándolo de su positivismo. Inclusive ya no se sentía tan malo… Candy había conseguido lo que ninguna otra mujer de sus historias y sin siquiera tocarla, había logrado resquebrajar la coraza con la que procuraba cubrirse fingiéndose intocable, logrando que se preocupara realmente por ella…pero ahora su rival había regresado para arrebatársela y le hacía tanta falta.

Secretamente consternado por la irremediable situación, intentó apabullar la poderosa ira de sus celos en el deporte, inclinándose por pasar largas horas en el gimnasio probando su resistencia o desquitándose con el saco de boxeo, de la esgrima ya no quería saber nada porque ahora le recordaba a ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no conseguía borrarla de su mente y todavía la llevaba muy dentro de sí. Lo peor es que eso estaba llegando a un punto en que lastimaba.

"_Qué te pasa Terrence, por qué no te puedes controlar. Tú no eres así"_ se había repetido en su subconsciente hasta el cansancio pero al final Candice White Ardley resultaba ser otro vicio del cual no se podía curar.

_-Esa enfermedad se llama amor_- había comentado Paula, la señora que trabajaba en su casa y cuidaba de él durante sus estadías en Escocia. Como respuesta él solo se había reído negándolo, sin saber que el transcurrir de los días le harían comprender que tenía razón.

Chicas que se ofrecieron a calmar sus penas no faltaron en su camino y él optó por dejarse seducir, divirtiéndose un rato con ellas, volviendo a las andanzas de los amores de verano que en otros tiempos solía tener cada que llegaba dicha estación. Trató en medio de aquellas aventuras de concentrarse, de olvidar pero no logró abrir su interior a totalidad, ninguna pudo saciar la sed de su alma desesperada.

Una de las candidatas fue su ex pareja, Eliza, quien no cesó de asediarlo durante gran parte de las vacaciones insistiéndole en volver aún a sabiendas de que no era un hombre que daba marcha atrás en sus fallidas y tempestuosas relaciones. Un día incluso se presentó ante sus padres, en la semana que pasaran junto a él, teniendo que por cortesía, algo que nunca debía dejar de lado un caballero inglés, invitarla a quedarse a cenar y después llevarla al colegio donde estaba hospedándose completamente por decisión propia.

_-¿Te enamoraste de ella, no es así?_- Eliza le había preguntado sin rodeos en esa ocasión una vez llegaran en el carruaje hasta la puerta del plantel. Él que durante el trayecto había permanecido enfadado mirando por la ventana, ignorando sus frívolas conversaciones, no le contestó.

-_Al principio creí que solo te gustaba pero ahora veo que es serio_- Eliza insistió afectada _-¡No te das cuenta que has caído al igual que todos los otros, tal como ella quiere!-_

Su berrinche colmó hasta el último recodo de su paciencia, por lo que sin poder aguantarla más, Terry se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta

_-Eliza baja, ten la bondad_- le pidió haciendo un esfuerzo para reunir toda su tolerancia pero la pelirroja era terca como una mula

_-No me has respondido Terrence Grandchester, ¡¿Estás o no enamorado de ella?!-_ le reclamó con ínfulas como si fuese de su propiedad. Terry entonces la sostuvo fuertemente de los brazos sin miramientos.

_-¡Qué haces, me lastimas!-_ Ella se quejó por su actitud mas él se mostró implacable

_-Muy bien, tanto insistes en saber la verdad, que tal si te digo que es cierto, que esta vez tienes razón. ¡Me encanta, me enamoré de ella!, algo que no lograste tú ¿Conforme?- _confesó zamarreándola para que lo entendiera y dejara de fastidiarle la vida. Para cuando terminó los ojos mieles de Eliza eran dos centellas de fuego llenas de la ira

_-¡Eres un imbécil tonto!- _le gritó altanera dejando salir toda la frustración que llevaba en su interior _– ¡Ella solo tiene ojos para Anthony, nunca se va a fijar en ti!- _le recordó con crueldad para bajarle los pies a la tierra

-_No me importa lo que pienses_- respondió Terry caminando hasta el portal para hacer sonar la campana de aviso y que el portero pudiera acercarse a abrir –_Mis asuntos son algo que ya no te incumben. Ahora cuando abran la puerta, ¡lárgate adentro y déjame en paz!- _su resolución fue muy clara e igual de despiadada –_además quien eres para recalcarme eso, acaso no eras tú la que andaba sin dignidad arrastrándose ante el cretino de Brower. ¿Crees acaso que no tengo presente tu confesión?- _completó al volverse a subir al coche y cerrar la portezuela – _es más ahora entiendo el por qué ya no te alojas en tu casa. ¡Buena suerte con eso!_- no perdió oportunidad de burlarse

Aquello fue un comodín que la desarmó, en su desesperación por reconquistarlo Eliza había olvidado todas las verdades que ella misma le había gritado al momento de la pelea que diera fin a su relación. No obstante, ya que había salido a relucir aquello, no podía dejarlo irse sin jugar antes una última carta.

_-Terry escúchame…_- profirió moderando la tonalidad de su voz hasta llevarla casi a la súplica –_Los dos somos victimas de ellos, nos ilusionaron para luego abandonarnos, somos dos almas sufridas pasando por la misma situación ¿lo comprendes?... si no estamos juntos entonces al menos podemos ser aliados, ¿que opinas? Ayúdame a alejarla de Anthony y será toda para ti. Tú tendrás a la mugrosa que tanto quieres y mi Anthony quedará libre…-_

Terry se llevó una mano al tabique de la nariz tratando de digerir todo lo que tenía que escuchar

-_No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo_- argumentó sin poder evitar reírse – _He de reconocer que conocía que eras baja pero no tenía idea de hasta que punto. Escúchame bien Eliza, si llego a lograr que se separe de Brower, como yo quiero, será porque ella misma lo decida, no por medio de tretas ni para complacerte a ti y una cosa más, espero que no te atrevas ni tú ni el aborrecible de tu hermano a meterse con ella o intentar dañarla porque en ese caso me volveré contra ustedes hasta conseguir hundirlos y no tendré consideración alguna- _agregó mirándola fijamente en señal de advertencia. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que su amenaza no era para tomarse a juego, pues estaba al tanto de lo poderoso y cruel que podía ser si se lo proponía.

En esos momentos el portero llegó por fin a abrir el portón, ofreciendo disculpas, si saber que sin querer había logrado interrumpir el ambiente caótico que se extendía entre los dos.

Terry saludó con amabilidad y después se volvió a la chica de la cual tenía que despedirse

-_Espero que tenga en cuenta mis palabras Srta. Leagan. Que tenga una buena noche-_

No fue más, sin esperar siquiera a que ella le contestara, Eliza le vio darle órdenes al cochero para que pusiera el carruaje en marcha. Le vio partir al aristócrata rebelde del San Pablo quien alguna vez fuera su amante, cortando toda conexión que podía unirlo con ella, dejándola con un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de humillación que le invadía el pecho. Se había rebajado ante él y la había ofendido… Durante esos instantes, con lágrimas en los ojos, se prometió ser inmisericorde al igual que él pues intuía que como villanos, poseían balas del mismo calibre y prometió vengarse de la afrenta, así como de la causante indirecta.

Al regresar esa noche a casa, a Terry le dolía la cabeza, tantos problemas de amores o desamores le estaban afectando, sin embargo no dejó para otra ocasión la oportunidad de explicarles a sus padres, quienes eran sus huéspedes, que ya no tenía nada que ver con Eliza Leagan.

Algo similar le pasaba a Candy, en el fondo de su alma lo tenía a Terry siempre presente y lo recordaba. Sentía que los dos estaban unidos por un vínculo especial. Su amistad era un lazo fuerte que la soledad y la tristeza se habían encargado de crear al reconocer en ambos, dos espíritus casi iguales.

Ella tampoco se había quedado de brazos cruzados al intentar aclarar las cosas con él, varias veces había planeado acercarse a hablarle en las horas libres en el colegio, cuando lo veía pasar, sin embargo su actitud de frialdad la detenía, llegando a pensar muchas veces que incluso fingía indiferencia ante ella. Sus esperanzas de salvar su amistad se fueron apagando en cuanto le vio empezar a salir con diferentes chicas, ratificando con ello su fama de Casanova de la que tanto había escuchado hablar antes, creyendo que se trataba de una exageración y aquello le decepcionó.

Pero regresando al presente, se encontraban en esos momentos allí junto a la playa del lago, separados únicamente por unos cuantos metros de distancia y sin palabras parecían comunicarse, diciéndose por medio de miradas la aflicción que sentían por la falta del otro.

Candy fue la primera que se atrevió a romper la frialdad del momento, levantando despacio la mano para saludarlo con cariño. Terry expresó una pequeña reverencia en respuesta. Algo que a ella le pareció muy triste… No podía acercarse a él puesto que a Anthony no le caía bien pero por otra parte no por eso podía dejar de quererlo, ni tampoco por el hecho de que tuviese una vida promiscua, era la extraña verdad. Se desconocía a sí misma por sentirse así.

Anthony llegó justo en ese rato hasta ella para desvanecer la peculiar escena, preocupado por saber si se encontraba bien

-_Princesa, estabas aquí, nos preocupaste_- expresó abrazándola, los chicos se hicieron presentes uno a uno detrás de él –_de repente desapareciste y te llamamos pero no contestabas- _Anthony agregó

Con cierto desasosiego, Candy alcanzó a observar de reojo a Terry y notó que como de costumbre, mostrando indiferencia se volteaba hacia el cachorro y comenzaba a alejarse en dirección contraria con él

_-Lo siento_- respondió ella – _debí distraerme jugando con Clint-_

Anthony volvió a cubrirla entre sus brazos, protegiéndola del frío. Tantos interminables días lejos de ella le hacían querer tenerla siempre con él.

_-Si hubieras visto la cara de angustia de Anthony, ya quería llamar hasta la Guardia Nacional-_ bromeó Archie mientras Candy moviendo la cabeza, se ocupaba de acariciar con ternura el cabello de su novio, sin desaferrarse de él.

_-¡Qué lindo lugar!-_ le escuchó exclamar a Patty, avanzando a pararse junto a Stear en el borde de la piedra que daba a la playa como mirador para observar el paisaje. Desde allí podía contemplarse todo el lago coronado por montañas nevadas y llenas de bruma, las cuales se reflejaban en el agua. Efecto que Candy no había apreciado con atención por estar pendiente de Terry. Al separarse de Anthony, en un descuido volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde le había visto correr, pero ya se había ido.

* * *

><p>Dos días pasaron del encuentro con Terry a lo lejos cuando Anthony y Archie anunciaron a la hora del almuerzo que tenían una invitación de los Brandembauer, los gemelos miembros del equipo de futbol, para pasar el fin de semana en su mansión de Edimburgo. Luego de enterarse del regreso de Anthony, sus ex compañeros del equipo de futbol querían celebrar una fiesta en su honor.<p>

Candy y Annie que eran las más indicadas a esas alturas para concederles permiso, accedieron con la condición de que se portaran bien y no se excedieran en los festejos ya que el par de hermanos anfitriones tenían fama de ser fiesteros por naturaleza.

George tampoco se opuso confiando en los buenos modales de sus protegidos y el Capitán Brower por último también aceptó, consciente de que su hijo necesitaba un poco de libertad y diversión para distraerse de tanta tensión acumulada por su causa, siendo tan solo un adolescente.

Anthony se sintió tranquilo a su vez porque dejaba a su padre bajo el cuidado de los enfermeros y de la gentil Eugenne, quien ejercía por órdenes de la Tía abuela en Londres la función de supervisar al personal y le prometió con sus propias palabras que el Capitán quedaba en buenas manos, algo que corroboró Candy, quien también se ofreció a velar por el bienestar de su suegro.

Así los dos primos partieron esa misma noche a la ciudad que se encontraba a una hora de allí, para pasar un fin de semana completo en la residencia de sus amistades.

El día siguiente, un viernes, Candy esperó con ansias la hora de salida del colegio para escabullirse sin decirle nada a sus amigas hasta la orilla del lago, por la parte donde había visto a Terry por última vez, creyendo que a lo mejor podía encontrarlo por ahí ya que su casa se encontraba cerca…No se atrevía a irlo a buscar directamente por considerarlo indigno de una señorita, así que prefería dar vueltas disimuladamente por los alrededores con la fe de topárselo por casualidad.

No pasó mucho desde que llegara y decidiera sentarse sobre la gran roca de superficie lisa que servía como plataforma, cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose, por lo que prefirió incorporarse de un salto, alerta, creyendo que podría ser Terry y se preparó para el encuentro conteniendo la respiración.

Con lo que no contaba era con ver salir detrás del sauce llorón a un fresco Stear silbando una alegre melodía escocesa. Los dos al encontrarse se mostraron sorprendidos

_-¡Candy!-_

_-¡Stear!-_

_-¡Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?!-_

Ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, poniéndose a reír al instante por la coincidencia

_-Tu primero_- sugirió él

_-Bueno…-_ Candy empezó a explicar insegura _-…la verdad es que me sentía media estresada por el montón de tareas que nos mandan, aún estando en vacaciones, que necesitaba distraerme un poco y este me pareció un buen lugar para estar tranquila_- mintió

-_Tienes razón_- concordó él sin dejarla continuar, avanzando por el mirador natural para deleitarse con el panorama que se extendía ante ellos _–a mí también me fascinó este sitio, tanto que desde ayer no podía dejar de pensar en el, es por eso que vine hoy para fotografiar el paisaje con mi "SDCI", aprovechando además para probar su funcionamiento- _agregó, extrañándola pero al desabotonarse entonces el holgado abrigo que llevaba esa tarde, dejó ver la pequeña caja con un lente en el medio y una delgada ranura debajo, que llevaba colgada al cuello y Candy comprendió que se trataba de otra de sus creaciones.

_-¿SDCI?-_ quiso saber divertida, las siglas aún sin saber el significado le causaban gracia y esperaba que al probarlo no ocurriera algún desastre

-_Así es, mi "Super Décima Cámara Instantánea"- _explicó Stear muy orgulloso de su artefacto, descolgándoselo para proceder a encenderlo mientras ella lo observaba con curiosidad

_-¿Décima dices?_- preguntó

-_Sí, las nueve anteriores se me averiaron a los pocos días de terminadas… esperemos que ésta no_- confesó él con desdicha, al tiempo que se ubicaba frente al paisaje calculando el punto adecuado en el cual debía tomar la foto. Candy en lugar de tener compasión de él por todos esos fracasos que le mencionara, sintió admiración por su insistencia y por jamás dejarse vencer, así que se acercó hasta su lado para presenciar el funcionamiento de su invento. Stear se sintió gustoso de poder compartirlo con ella

–_Ya lo decidí, lo primero que fotografiaré serán esas montañas- _indicó señalando al horizonte

-_Pero ¿crees que se logren ver con claridad?, están muy lejanas_- comentó ella

-_¡Eso es lo mejor!_- se volteó a contarle Alistear emocionado –_en esta ocasión me preocupé de aplicar un mecanismo de movimiento de graduación de lentes que permite observar de cerca lugares distantes. Algo parecido a un catalejo pero que funciona según el nivel en que tú lo ajustes_- le explicó

_-¡Increíble!_- admitió Candy impresionada solicitándole ver a través de la pequeña cámara que como todas las que le había visto crear, era totalmente inusual para las que ella estaba acostumbrada, de grandes cajones con soporte incluido.

A Stear le entusiasmó su emoción por lo que empezó a detallarle el resto del funcionamiento y le hizo partícipe de su primera fotografía, la cual al cabo de un par de minutos tuvieron en sus manos gracias al mecanismo de "_revelado instantáneo" _que también le había proporcionado.

Para asombro de Candy, la foto salió tan nítida en sus tonalidades de blanco y negro que tuvo que elogiarlo enseguida por el éxito conseguido.

_-¡Stear esto es en realidad genial, eres increíble!-_

Stear sonriendo un poco sonrojado, como regalo le dejó tomar la siguiente, que ella mismo se encargó de graduar, contentándose con plasmar el paisaje completo.

El joven inventor se acercó a ella entonces con cuidado, colocándose a su espalda y guiándola con sus propias manos para conseguir el segundo cuadro. Al recibir la foto revelada, Candy profirió un grito de admiración que a él le hizo reír.

A ella le parecía muy dulce que su primo aún poseyendo la gran inteligencia y habilidad para la Ingeniería que le caracterizaba, conservara su modestia. Enternecida, le devolvió la sonrisa. Stear la quedó mirando durante unos segundos de manera especial y en sus ojos a Candy le pareció ver brillar un sentimiento secreto, sin embargo él antes de verse descubierto prefirió desviar la vista cuidadoso, hacia otra parte.

Un suave ladrido que Candy conocía se dejó oír por esos instantes, haciéndola olvidar por completo lo que estaba pensando y poniéndola nerviosa a su vez. Asombrada, vio llegar de inmediato hasta sus pies al hermoso cachorrito de magníficos ojos azules iguales a los de su dueño.

_-¡Awww!- _exclamó conmovida, agachándose para acariciarlo y engreírlo un rato, tratando de disimular también la inquietud que le producía saber que Terry podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

-_Qué pequeñín tan lindo_- comentó Stear al verlo, sin poder dejar de imaginar la madre cariñosa que ella sería algún día y de seguro lo dichoso que sería Anthony al tenerla de esposa –_se me ocurre una idea_- argumentó entonces retomando su seriedad de todo un profesional. Candy le prestó atención

-_Podemos tomarnos una foto los tres_- sugirió

_-¿En serio?-_ inquirió ella interesada, incorporándose y sosteniendo al perrito entre sus brazos

-_Sí, sería un bonito recuerdo de uno de los mejores veranos de nuestra adolescencia_- el chico de gafas añadió abriendo los brazos. Candy sonrió de acuerdo.

De esa manera, Stear sujetó la cámara ante sí con la parte del lente reflejado hacia ellos y se juntó a Candy sonriendo hasta casi apoyar su cabeza a la suya. Los dos posaron hacia la cámara listos y Candy incluso agitó la pata del perrito a forma de saludo, pero por desgracia el artefacto empezó a emitir ruidos de avería y a moverse solito en la mano de su dueño, segundos antes de dispararse la foto.

_-¡Oh oh, Stear creo que se va a dañar!_- opinó Candy asustada, de repente recordó por qué no le gustaban las cámaras de él.

_-¡Oh no, no!, espera tan solo un segundo, por favor Can, le sucede a vece_s- procedió él a tratar de explicarle para que no desistiera y en un acto apresurado porque ella ya quería irse temerosa de que pudiera explotar, la asió de la cintura al tiempo que se disparaba el flash.

Los resultados de la imagen fueron desastrosos aunque poseían algo de gracia, Stear fue el único que salió sonriendo pero muy cerca del lente, Candy salió con cara de aterrada y el perrito salió ladrando. Al ver el detalle no pudieron más que echarse a reír.

_-¡Qué horror, se me ven más las pecas!-_ refutó ella en medio de las carcajadas

_-Esto será épico-_ opinó él

-_Creo que_ _tienes razón_- corroboró Candy todavía sonriendo. A él le encantaba su risa porque sonaba a campanillas, le agradaba verla feliz.

_-¿Te imaginas Can? Puede que esta manera de hacerse retratos algún día hasta se ponga de moda_- añadió animado mas la sonrisa en el rostro no le duró mucho ya que poco después volvieron a escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cámara, por lo que esta vez prudente la dejó en el suelo, donde un poco alejados con precaución, la vieron temblar hasta descomponerse por completo.

_-¡No puede ser!-_ exclamó él decepcionado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, apretando la boina que llevaba ese día _– ¡Ésta es la "décima" que se me daña!-_

Apenada, lo único que Candy pudo hacer fue darle unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de consuelo. Por suerte en esos momentos para distraerlos del infortunio, apareció Marc por el camino

_-¡Falco, Falco, ¿dónde estás?!-_ gritó al principio para después emitir el mismo silbido que había hecho Terry, el pequeño cachorro enseguida pareció reconocerlo y pugnó por bajarse de los brazos de Candy. A ella no le quedó otra opción que colocarlo en el suelo.

_-¡Hey, ahí estás!- _exclamó el niño acercándose al lugar a verlo y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar allí a Candy _-¡Hola Tarzán con pecas!_-le saludó alegremente, provocando que ella se cruzara de brazos incomodada

_-¿Cómo te dijo?-_ le preguntó Stear extrañado puesto que le había parecido en extremo gracioso el apodo _-¿Ustedes se conocen?- _

_-Por mala suerte sí_- confirmó ella sin dejar de mirar con poca tolerancia a Marc –_Marc es el hijo de la Sra. Paula, quien labora en el comedor del colegio- _le explicó a su primo

_-¡Oh ya lo recuerdo, la señora escocesa, la más amable de todas!-_ comentó Stear

_-¡Eso sí, esa es mi mamá!-_ manifestó el niño con orgullo _-¿Y quién eres tú?-_ quiso saber con respecto a él. El joven intelectual no tuvo ningún problema en presentarse

_-Mi nombre es Alistear Cornwell-_ expresó estrechándole con fuerza la mano, zamarreándolo sin querer _-¿Y dinos Marc, ese hermoso lobo siberiano bebé es tuyo?_- investigó porque ya había comenzado a encariñarse con el perrito

-_Sí, se llama Falco y me lo regaló mi hermano para que al crecer me ayude a mantener el orden cuando llevo a pastar a las ovejas_- Marc les contó. Candy admiró de Terry en su interior ese lindo detalle

-_Qué bueno, es muy considerado-_ opinó Stear sin imaginar a quién se refería el niño mientras Candy pensaba en la manera de empezar a explicarle

_-¿Y de dónde venías ahora?-_ inquirió para tratar de desviar la conversación a otro tema

_-De comprar berros y cebollas, un encargo de mi mamá_- el pastor les contó

-_Uhm…nasturtium officinale y allium cepa, dos plantas comestibles muy ricas en vitaminas y proteínas_- Stear expuso, dejándolo al pequeño boquiabierto con sus conocimientos de profesor

-_Él es un hombre de ciencias_- le explicó Candy al niño, guiñándole el ojo para que no se asustara. Marc entonces se dirigió a ella

-_Por cierto "Pecas", te advierto que si andas por aquí buscando a mi hermano, se encuentra ocupado limpiando el hangar_-

Para Candy aquello fue todo, se lamentó de haber escuchado aquel comentario. Stear enseguida quiso saber más del asunto

_-¿Hangar?-_ preguntó sumamente interesado _-¿Qué hangar? ¿Candy tú conoces a su hermano?-_

_-Por supuesto que sí y son muy buenos amigos aunque siempre se la pasan peleando- _Marc se adelantó a contestar por ella hasta que Candy decidió no darle más vueltas al caso

_-Se trata de Terry…-_ admitió en voz baja sin voltearse a mirarle a la cara a Stear, pues sabía que en el fondo también condenaba al igual que Annie que mantuviese una amistad con él.

_-¿Terry, en serio?-_ exclamó Alistear asombrado pero luego reparó en algo que no le cerraba _–un momento…¿ y Eleanor?-_

_-Eso es una larga historia_- le dejó saber ella con seriedad. Stear relevando aquella pregunta para otra ocasión al advertir que no quería que se hablara del tema en ese instante, prefirió centrarse en el tema que en verdad le interesaba, recordando de repente algo que el mismo Terry le mencionara durante las vacaciones del año anterior _- De acuerdo pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Ahora que lo recuerdo Terry comentó que tiene un aeroplano y prometió un día enseñármelo_- le reclamó. Candy intuyó que se le avecinaban inconvenientes –_Candy, Terry es tu amigo, si vamos los dos a ver el aeroplano, no nos dirá nada- _Stear de inmediato le propuso. Candy que conocía su sueño de volar, entendió enseguida que hiciera lo que hiciera o tratara de poner las excusas que pudiera, su primo no desistiría.

_-Stear…Terry debe estar atareado, si se encuentra arreglando el hangar ahora quiere decir que ni siquiera fue al colegio, debe estar muy cansado_- expresó su punto de vista con la esperanza de hacerlo desistir –_además el aeroplano no funciona-_

_-¡Mejor aún, yo lo arreglaré!- _exclamó Stear aún más entusiasmado _- ¡Can por favor, no te volveré a pedir nada, te lo suplico, acompáñame a ver ese avión_!- Stear insistió tomándola del brazo para comenzar a arrastrarla de poco a poco a la antigua mansión del rebelde, siguiendo a Marc -_¿verdad que podemos ir Marc?-_ preguntó para que ella viera que no había mayores trabas que las que ponía.

_-Por mí no hay ningún problema_. Síganme, por aquí podemos acortar camino- dijo el pastorcito guiándoles por un atajo hasta la casa de Terry

-¡_Stear, espera, no…!- _Candy balbuceó intentando zafarse de su agarre y abstenerse de continuar pero la perseverancia del joven genio la terminó a la larga llevando hasta la Villa Grandchester sin que pudiese hacer nada.

* * *

><p>Una vez en los jardines de la residencia de Terry, Stear y Candy avanzaron al hangar con cierto sobrecogimiento y timidez, conociendo el carácter de su propietario.<p>

La puerta estaba abierta y ella se ofreció a ser la primera en entrar en pro de saludarle y pedirle permiso para que Stear pudiese reparar el aeroplano. Lo que su primo no sabía es que luchaba en su interior con esa mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo que le causaba tener que encontrarse con el aristócrata rebelde de esa manera tan particular. Le resultaba irónico haber tenido tantas ganas de verlo y dada la situación sentirse tan cobarde.

La entrada del hangar estaba abierta y lo primero en que ella reparó al pasar fue en él.

Terry ajeno a la presencia de ellos se encontraba en esos momentos limpiando los altos ventanales y claraboyas del lugar subido en una escalera. Tenía el cabello largo semi recogido y llevaba ropa sencilla a causa de su labor. Una de las cosas que más captó la atención de Candy fue su camiseta blanca de mangas cortas que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, remarcando su fornido torso debido a la transpiración.

De inmediato supo que esa imagen no se le borraría de la memoria en varios días, no solo por el motivo de que aún lleno de suciedad luciera atractivo sino porque contemplarlo por primera vez concentrado trabajando, también le dio una idea del buen hombre que en un futuro iba a llegar a ser con su propia familia.

De pronto, una parte del borde de madera de la ventana se resquebrajó provocando que un trozo se desprendiera, Terry miró hacia el suelo para ver donde había caído y esto le hizo sin querer fijar su vista en ella en el trayecto. Sorprendido, permaneció estático durante unos segundos tratando de distinguir si era real o tan solo producto de su imaginación que no había dejado de evocarla durante toda la mañana, añorando los tiempos que pasaran juntos. Le parecía de lo más curioso que de repente apareciera ante sus ojos como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento.

-_Hola-_ dijo ella con timidez, rompiendo todo atisbo de duda

_-Qué tal_- fue la fría respuesta que pronunciaron los labios de él a cambio mientras trataba de esconder toda la emoción que le causaba volver a verla y se decidía a bajar. Por dentro, aparte de sus sentimientos escondidos hacia ella también tenía otra fuerza poderosa, su amor propio, que tenía una inquietud que clamaba por obtener respuesta.

"_¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"_

Después de descender de la escalera en silencio se dirigió hacia ella cruzándose de brazos, escrutándola con la mirada con una seriedad impasible, mas antes de que empezar a proferir algo, vio a Stear asomar con prudencia la cabeza dentro del lugar y al instante deslumbrarse ante el aeroplano de su padre que descansaba sin haber sido usado por años al fondo del hangar.

_-¡Santo cielo, es real…un Flete Modelo 17!-_ exclamó el joven inventor maravillado sin poder apartar los ojos de la máquina, avanzando hacia ella casi hipnotizado.

_-¡Hey!_- profirió Terry aún más extrañado por la inusual intromisión pero entonces Stear al reparar recién en su presencia, se acercó a él sonriente para darle la mano en forma de agradecimiento

_-¡Terry cómo estás!-_ le saludó entusiasta, zarandeándole la mano varias veces de la emoción- _de verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecerte que me dejes volver a poner en funcionamiento esta divina aeronave-_

_-¿Cómo dices?-_ A Terry no le pareció entender bien pero Stear no se dio cuenta de ello y continuó

_-Me encargaré de que quede como nuevo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás- _agregó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para su asombro al tiempo que sin más miramientos terminaba por dirigirse al avión. Terry impávido, le vio acercarse con cuidado a inspeccionarlo como si temiera que con su solo toque pudiese averiarlo más. Stear admiraba toda la estructura como si fuese lo más maravilloso que pudiera existir y al poner las manos por fin sobre la máquina, tuvo que dejar caer la cabeza hacia adelante, agradeciéndole a la vida por darle la oportunidad de cumplir uno de sus más remotos sueños.

Terry entonces miró a Candy a la espera de una explicación pero ella solo se encogió de hombros, dándole una sonrisa nerviosa como respuesta

-_Ven conmigo_- le ordenó enseguida terminante para que lo siguiese afuera. A Candy no le quedó más que obedecer aunque intuía que se darían sinsabores.

_-¿Me puedes decir que significa todo esto, a qué se debe el honor de tu "considerada" visita?- _Terry enojado y sin miramientos le reclamó, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras sarcásticas –…_y sobre todo por qué trajiste al "científico loco" contigo?-_

Candy comprendió que no se encontraba de humor por lo que intentó explicarle las cosas con calma

_-No fue a propósito, estábamos paseando…-_

_-¡Oh qué bien!-_ la interrumpió él dejando escapar en una sonrisa irónica un dejo de celos mas ella continuó con seriedad obviando aquello

_-…Estábamos paseando como te decía y sin querer encontramos a Marc, él mencionó el hangar y Stear recordó algo que le habías dicho al respecto…-_

_-Ya veo y ahora resulta que tú te crees una santa intercesora por el beneficio de tus parientes- _le encaró él a forma de burla. Candy tuvo que esforzarse por reunir toda su paciencia y no contestarle en favor de que Stear pudiera obtener el permiso para reparar el avión.

_-Vamos…es su sueño y tú lo sabes, además sería como honrar también el de tu padre…recuerdas que me dijiste que algún día querías repararlo- _no escatimó en recordarle, citando con cariño una de las cosa que le había contado la última hermosa tarde que pasaran juntos.

Terry analizó el hecho de que se estaba llevando bien con sus progenitores, aquello era algo que quería mantener pero aún así la dicha que le nacía de pensar en eso no le justificaba del todo la intromisión de Stear y Candy en su propiedad.

-_Claro, entiendo que si no fuera por ayudar a tu primito ni siquiera te hubieses acordado de eso_- expresó sin ocultar su resentimiento mientras la dejaba de lado y se dirigía a un cobertizo aledaño a cortar un pedazo de madera de las que tenía sobre una mesa para poder resanar el borde desprendido de la ventana. Candy lo siguió allí persistiendo en arreglar su amistad con él, aunque de pronto no sabía que decir.

_-Debo confesar que de verdad me asombra que el rubio insulso te haya permitido venir aquí-_ opinó Terry con mordacidad sin voltearse a mirarla mientras se enfrascaba en su labor. Candy que no soportaba que lo llamara así a Anthony, no dudó en corregirlo al disimulo con ingenuidad, sin pensar que esto degeneraría una fuerte discusión

-_Mi Anthony no se encuentra hoy en casa pero tampoco me prohíbe que vea a mis amigos_-

Para Terry aquello fue suficiente, sintió que no necesitaba escuchar nada más. _"Su Anthony"_ al que ella tenía muy presente, era tan importante que había esperado de todos los días de vacaciones justo el que se ausentara para poder dignarse a volver a visitarlo y lo que más le dolía, lo que reconocía que era para ella, solo un "_amigo_". Dejando de lado con enojo la sierra que estaba usando, se volteó hacia ella sin soportar más su fastidio.

_-¡Anthony, Anthony, ya estoy harto de ese nombre! ¡Bien, si tanto lo quieres a ese que un día te abandonó sin consideración, entonces corre detrás de él, arrástrate, sí, vete antes de que se te vaya con alguna de las del montón que tiene detrás y a mí déjame tranquilo!- _le gritó enfurecido con los celos apoderándose por completo de él.

Candy no podía creer que la estuviese tratando así, a veces era tan amable y otras tan grosero, despiadado.

_-¡Eres cruel Terrence Grandchester!-_ le dijo en voz baja, ofendida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

_-¡Oh sí y ahora llora, anda, ve y refúgiate en sus brazos, dile lo que te hice, que te grité, dile que venga y se enfrente a mí, a un hombre de verdad!- _Terry siguió encarándola y acercándose a ella, haciéndola retroceder -¡_Y ahora vete de aquí, vete de aquí Candice White, no te quiero volver a ver!- _concluyó asiéndola fuertemente del brazo para luego soltarla y que pudiera salir corriendo como esperaba. Candy no lo dudó, le dedicó una mirada de profunda decepción, de tristeza y se alejó rápidamente, sin voltear a mirar atrás.

No pasaron muchos segundos sin que el alma agitada de Terry se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho y decidiera salir del cobertizo a verla, mas ya iba lejos. No le quedó más que pasarse una mano por el cabello reconociendo que se había excedido de grosero.

Stear en ese momento se asomó en la puerta del hangar buscándolos

_-¡Chicos a que no saben que descubrí, el avión no esta dañado, lo único que hace falta es hacer unas cuantas reparaciones en el motor y estará listo!-_ comentó sonriente pero entonces reparó en la ausencia de ella _-¿Candy?-_ preguntó extrañado.

* * *

><p>La ofensa de Terry le había afectado de sobremanera, tanto que pasó toda la tarde llorando encerrada en su habitación de la mansión, al punto de negarse incluso a ver a las chicas. Sabía que Terry era por naturaleza un malcriado insolente que con probabilidad nunca iba a cambiar pero de repente sus acciones le dolían, incluso más que antes. Reconocía que en parte también tenia la culpa por ser una amiga ingrata, por haberlo dejado de lado, pero igual su extrema crueldad no se justificaba.<p>

En medio de su aflicción no supo en que momento el sueño la venció y para cuando despertó ya estaba bien entrada la noche por lo que tuvo que cambiarse el uniforme por la ropa de cama para volver a acostarse a dormir. El letargo profundo que se le advino enseguida no fue el buen descanso que esperaba, de manera irremediable fue asediada por perturbadores sueños relativos al caso durante el resto de la noche.

En uno de ellos, el único que permaneció en su mente luego de despertar al día siguiente, lo vio a Terry solitario sentado al piano de su mansión casi vacía, lucía triste y ella requería con angustia saber el por qué

"_No quiero que estés solo…"_

Se escuchaba a sí misma hablar pero él no parecía oírla ni percatarse de que estaba allí, simplemente se dedicaba concentrado a ejecutar su música con esa maestría que la dejaba admirada…La misma música que le había dedicado esa inolvidable vez al comienzo del verano.

"_Un impromptu…_"

Empezó a recordar los títulos de las canciones que le dijera mientras las rememoraba en su subconsciente como si las estuviese escuchando de verdad

"_El vals de primavera"_

Sintió su corazón estremecerse al volver a disfrutar de la canción tocara solo para ella. De pronto lo comprendió, fue más claro que el agua. Terry estaba triste por su causa y aquello conseguía afligirla a ella también.

Sin poder evitarlo renació en su interior aquel sentimiento dudoso que en su primer año de colegio la había atormentado, esa atracción hacia él que creía olvidada…que tal vez nunca se le había ido del todo.

Luego como el voltear de una página volvió a recordar la escena vivida junto a la chimenea. Le vio sentado cerca del fuego, tan bello, nostálgico y misterioso como le había parecido al entrar a la sala del caserón aquella tarde.

"_Ven acércate al fuego"_

Le pedía en un momento volteándose hacia ella, mirándola con sus profundos ojos azules atrayentes llenos de bondad, en los cuales se podía ver reflejado el crepitar de las llamas mientras les extendía la mano. El silencio le hizo comprender que al mencionar al fuego, se refería a él mismo.

Algo insegura pero también emocionada tomó su mano mas al fijarse en sus propios delicados dedos de uñas largas perfectas y piel tersa sin signos de haber tenido vida dura alguna vez, se dio cuenta de que no era ella en sí a quien Terry sostenía y miraba con dulzura. Enfocando una vista panorámica de la habitación, tal como lo conseguía la décima cámara fotográfica de Stear, observó que se trataba de Eliza quien estaba sentada frente a él y ella en cambio era solo un testigo invisible en ese lugar, como un ánima más de las que Terry le había comentado habitaban en el caserón.

Pero no le dolió el saberse invisible tanto como el intercambio de miradas de deseo entre ellos. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, empezó a ver como Eliza intentaba seducirlo comenzando a deslizar su mano por los vellos del brazo de él, para luego subirla por su arremangada camisa hasta tocar su pecho en miras de que le permitiera acercarse más, hacia su boca.

"_No, no la beses…no la beses por favor"_

Candy cerró los ojos sufriendo para no presenciar aquello, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. Comprendió también que pronto para Terry empezaría a ser de verdad invisible y probablemente Eliza conseguiría ganar la batalla de vuelta a su corazón. El por qué eso le afectaba era lo que no conseguía del todo entender. Era inaudito en su situación.

El ruido de la campana del colegio sonando a su alrededor, así como las murmuraciones del ambiente de un salón de clase, le hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos de golpe par darse cuenta con sorpresa que ya no se encontraba en casa de Terry sino sentada en un pupitre en las propias aulas del colegio San Pablo, pero en las instalaciones de Londres.

No había ningún profesor todavía pero aún así se sentía perdida, notó que tenía un lápiz en la mano con el cual al parecer había estado escribiendo y un cuaderno cerrado ante sí, que al abrirlo tenía en la primera hoja, en letras grandes y recién dibujadas las iniciales: _"T.G."_

Supo al instante con estupor que significaba aquello, eran el nombre abreviado de él, que ella misma debía haber garabateado.

Annie y Patty para variar se acercaron en ese mismo momento a conversar con ella por lo que cerró de inmediato el cuaderno, cruzando los brazos encima para hacerlo pasar desapercibido, sin embargo su comportamiento le delató a sus amigas que estaba escondiendo algo, así que quisieron saber que era. Escuchó sus voces con claridad dentro del sueño:

_-¿Qué tienes ahí que ocultas?_- inquirió Annie, quien era la persona que más se oponía a su amistad con Terry –¿_Otra carta de Anthony?-_

_-¿Cuándo regresa definitivamente de Francia?- _Patty preguntó por su parte, haciéndole notar que en su fantasía, Anthony se encontraba ausente de nuevo. Algo que le causó un profundo dolor en el alma.

_-Déjanos ver_- insistió Annie, volviendo a recordarle el cuaderno y para su asombro, intentó quitárselo, Patty también la apoyaba por lo que tuvo que forcejear con las dos por no soltarlo. No podía dejar que supieran su secreto… que Terry le gustaba.

_-¡Noooo!-_ gritó de forma aguda al reconocerlo, volviendo por fin en sí para darse cuenta de que era Stear quien la estaba moviendo para despertarla

-_Can ¿qué sucede?, tranquila, ¿te asusté?- _preguntó preocupado –_lo siento, no era mi intención-_

_-¡Oh Stear!- _suspiró ella, sentándose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza aún exaltada luego de superar la pesadilla que todavía tenía fresca en la memoria –_discúlpame a mí_, _debes creer que soy una loca- _Mientras se lamentaba de ella misma, reparó de pronto en que ya estaba amaneciendo y lo más importante donde se encontraban. Avergonzada de inmediato se volvió a recostar cubriéndose totalmente con el edredón _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ reclamó debajo de la pesada cobija. Stear sonrió con dulzura ante su actitud.

-_Discúlpame Can no quería incomodarte, es solo que no habías cerrado la puerta con seguro y no pude contenerme más las ganas de contarte que Terry aceptó que repare el aeroplano-_

Aquello captó toda la atención de Candy que retiró un poco las cobijas, lo suficiente para mirarlo, entonces Stear se inclinó hacia ella para contarle en voz baja

_-Envió una nota con un mensajero muy temprano, para que podamos ponernos a trabajar en ello en la tarde, como no se encuentran Archie ni Anthony, le va a decir al grandulón de Fabricio para que se nos una ¿Qué opinas? Los tres pasaremos trabajando en ello toda la noche, ya está decidido. Si todo sale de acuerdo a mis planes ese avión funcionará mañana, ya lo verás- _le contó emocionado –_tú y las chicas si quieren pueden venir, avísales_-

_-Lo haré_- respondió Candy sonriendo, aún pareciéndole difícil de creer que Terry hubiese terminado por acceder, dejando de lado su resentimiento. Stear entonces le besó la mano, sorprendiéndola.

-_Gracias Candy, mil gracias, no sé que le dijiste a Terry pero lograste convencerlo. Te veré luego_- acordó levantándose y profiriéndole una expresión con un dedo en los labios para que guardara silencio –_Shhh, si se llegan a enterar de que estuve aquí me matan-_

Candy asintió semi incorporándose sobre sus codos, haciéndole ver que estaba muy de acuerdo en esa última parte pero a la final después de que su primo se fue dejando cerrada la puerta, sonrió moviendo la cabeza. Stear era un caso perdido, su amor a las ciencias y a la Ingeniería lo volvía loco como Terry decía, pero aún así era adorable.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama dejando que sus pensamientos la arrastraran de nuevo hacia el rebelde. ¿Cómo así había accedido, sería acaso que estaba arrepentido por su hosco comportamiento y buscaba la manera de disculparse? ¿Querría acercarse de nuevo a ella? No importaba lo que hiciera, Terry seguía siendo la persona más difícil que había conocido y sentía que la estaba enredando a ella también.

Se preguntaba entonces en que terminaría aquella situación.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	41. XL:La batalla de los príncipes (Parte 1)

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear con ellos historias.**

**Amigas quiero agradecerles un mundo por seguirme en esta historia y por tener paciencia y esperar mis actualizaciones. La vida me ha puesto complicaciones últimamente pero no voy a dejar de lado este sueño hermoso de continuar esta historia. A Majito, Angld, CArito Andrew, Vikiar, Melanie Castro, Angelinarte, Lunatica Misa, Yami, Karla Grandchester, Diana, Skarllet Northman, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, sus reviews y suscripciones, les envío un abrazo. Las quiero mucho =).**

**Ahora como recompensa por la larga espera les traigo un capítulo bien largo que para no hacerlo cansado he tenido que dividirlo en dos partes (la siguiente la estaré subiendo en el transcurso de la semana). Aquí nos concentramos en los sucesos del final del verano y en un inevitable enfrentamiento entre dos de los personajes principales que se veía venir.**

**Ya no las aburro más con tanta palabrería y aquí les dejo la primera parte. Ya vamos por el capítulo 40.**

**Capítulo XL****: La batalla de los príncipes (Primera parte)**

Aunque sabía que debía separarse de nuevo de Anthony durante un corto tiempo cuando tocara regresar al colegio, Candy no dejaba de disfrutar cada minuto a su lado. Anthony debía viajar con su padre a Southampton, donde habían obtenido gracias al doctor de cabecera del Capitán Brower en Francia, un tratamiento médico en una reconocida clínica especializada en enfermedades respiratorias. Por suerte aquella ciudad estaba a tan solo unas horas de Londres y el saberlo relativamente cerca, le tranquilizaba el alma, aparte de que tenía la renovada esperanza de que pronto las cosas volvieran a ser como antes pues en los planes de él estaba volver a finalizar sus estudios una vez que su padre estuviese completamente curado e instalado a comodidad en una villa londinense, donde podría visitarlo en los días libres del internado. Para suerte del Capitán también sus trámites de jubilación ya estaban en marcha, beneficio que se le daría pronto y gracias a lo cual su hijo ya no tendría que preocuparse de que llevara una vida tranquila.

La dura prueba ya estaba pasando y Anthony y ella habían logrado superarla tomados de la mano como en otras ocasiones, unidos y enamorados como esperaban que fuera el resto de la vida.

Candy sentía un gran alivio de que todo se estuviese arreglando pues le entristecía ver a su chico amado sufrir. Quería para él todas las bendiciones del mundo y solo sí era feliz, ella era feliz también. Jamás dejaba de lado ese juramento clandestino pero sublime que habían hecho juntos un día de San Valentín en la iglesia. La promesa de acompañarlo en las buenas y malas, en la salud y enfermedad por siempre.

El verano estaba por terminar, una vibrante época llena de aventuras que llevaría guardada en el corazón y aunque todavía faltaba una semana para regresar a Inglaterra, Candy desde ya sentía que una parte de su alma iba a quedarse junto a los hermosos paisajes de verdes colinas y las nevadas montañas de Escocia. Lo único que le compensaba su habitual nostalgia de final de vacaciones era que esa vez existía la posibilidad mencionada de que su novio, su pilar, regresara al colegio con el transcurrir de los meses para así complementar su vida estudiantil cotidiana otra vez, llenándola de felicidad y emoción. Poder comenzar la Preparatoria, un nuevo ciclo tan importante en la vida de cualquier adolescente, teniéndolo de nuevo a su lado, iba a ser muy especial.

Por ello, sin perder la fe en el cielo que desde pequeña le habían inculcado, confiando en que el destino los seguiría bendiciendo con la oportunidad de permanecer unidos, intentaba concentrarse en sus ratos a solas lo mejor que podía en redactar en su diario con claridad los acontecimientos que le ocurrían, tal como los pensamientos o preocupaciones que la aquejaban, ya que sabía sería el único vestigio que algún día perduraría de su vibrante juventud.

Esa mañana se encontraba escribiendo a la sombra de su árbol favorito del colegio cuando las voces de sus amigas inseparables, Annie y Patty, la distrajeron.

_-¡Ajá!-_

_-¡Así que aquí estás!-_

_-Hola… chicas, me da gusto verlas_- les saludó sorprendida y en el fondo un poco avergonzada ya que reconocía que por estar tan embebida en sus propios asuntos las había descuidado últimamente.

_-¿Candy dónde andabas? Desde anteayer no sabemos nada de ti_- Patty le reclamó

_-¿Acaso te hemos hecho algo?- _Annie preguntó algo resentida_ -¿Por qué ya no pasas con nosotras durante el tiempo libre?_-

–_Es cierto, te extrañamos. Somos un grupo ¿lo recuerdas?- _añadió Patty

-_Lo siento amigas, en serio, es que tenía unos asuntos personales por resolver pero ya me deshice de ellos_- respondió Candy sonriendo con su buen humor mientras se ponía de pie –_ahora sí les prometo que aprovecharé cada minuto de recreo de este hermoso tiempo veraniego que nos queda para pasear con ustedes y divertirnos_- manifestó decidida, cerrando de golpe su diario, donde secretamente aparte de estar citado en forma principal el protagonista de sus historias, se encontraba también mencionado en varias páginas otro joven peculiar, de quien en esos momentos no se quería acordar, así como tampoco de las dudas que sembraba en su interior.

-_Está bien, te perdonamos en ese caso..._- acordó la cándida jovencita de anteojos mirando de reojo a Annie pero un momento después volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella, de repente la acusó –..._¡Pero no el que no nos hayas contado que Stear se encuentra reparando un aeroplano en casa de Terry!-_

Sorprendida, Candy comprendió que de algún modo se habían enterado de todo. No supo que contestarles enseguida.

_-¿Cómo lo sé? Pues me lo encontré en el camino de regreso aquí después de que te fuéramos a buscar a la mansión y me lo contó_- agregó Patty al leer su cara de asombro

-_En realidad, yo apenas me enteré de que iba a hacerlo esta mañana y admito que no soy partidaria de ello...-_ Candy confesó, empezando a encaminarse hacia su habitación mientras sus amigas la seguían – ..._No me quedé a esperarlas porque la ausencia de Stear terminó por dejar la casona casi vacía y el silencio le da al ambiente un aire tétrico, así que decidí regresar aquí enseguida a pasar el fin de semana con ustedes. Iba a darles una sorpresa y a contarles todo, en serio- _comentó haciendo referencia también a que Anthony y Archie tampoco se encontraban y con ello la anterior alegría de la mansión Ardley escocesa se había visto afectada por un fuerte aburrimiento. La marcada falta de los tres paladines se sentía por toda la propiedad.

_-Te creemos, no te preocupes_- aclaró Annie al ver como se esforzaba por darles una buena explicación –_pero Patty quiere que la acompañemos más tarde a ver a Stear ¿te parece?-_

La actitud de Candy cambió de repente a una de total seriedad

-_Me temo chicas que no puedo ayudarles con eso- _seexcusó

_-¿Por qué, sucede algo malo?- _Patty preguntó de inmediato con curiosidad

-_No…es solo que...- _Candy sin saber bien como excusarse, evitando mencionar la razón verdadera por la cual no quería ir para que no la regañaran, optó por lanzar una mentira piadosa _-...que no me siento del todo bien desde ayer, no sé que me pasa, tal vez es el resfriado que me quiere volver_- expresó de pronto dándoles la espalda durante unos segundos, fingiendo tocarse la cabeza con malestar

_-¿En serio?-_ A Annie le pareció extraño pues la conocía de toda la vida y jamás había sido tan enfermiza.

-_Creo que necesita descansar_- opinó Patty en cambio convencida -_ Descuida Candy si te sientes mal no debes fatigarte, es mejor que duermas un poco- _recomendó

–_Está bien, tal vez podamos decirle a Amber para ver si quiere acompañarnos, sé también que Fabricio va a ayudar en la tarea de arreglar el avión- _sugirió Annie no muy convencida, a quien valía mencionar, no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener que ir a algún lugar donde estuviesen desprotegidas en presencia de Terry y el hecho de que no fuera Candy, quien era su única amiga y por quien podía respetarlas, la llenaba de preocupación. Para variar ya le había dado su palabra a Patty de acompañarla y no podía echarse para atrás.

Patty por su lado, se mostró de acuerdo ante la sugerencia de ir a ver a Amber pues lo único que le importaba era estar cerca de Stear.

Candy les sonrió a ambas por su comprensión. Luego sus dos amigas la acompañaron hasta la entrada principal del edificio femenino, donde se despidieron de ella.

Una vez se quedó sola, en parte se sintió aliviada por no haber tenido que recurrir a más explicaciones...Terry y su grosera forma de ser no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo tan fácilmente en aquella ocasión. Su malcriadez había llegado muy lejos y sentía que de forma irremediable algo había cambiado entre ellos, algo que se había roto y que no permitiría que nada volviera a ser como antes. Para olvidar aquello, trató de distraerse ocupándose de sus deberes escolares pendientes durante el resto del día, labor que le resultó pues al caer la tarde ya estaba al corriente en todas sus asignaturas y tareas, inclusive había realizado las destinadas para el transcurrir de la semana siguiente. Restregándose los ojos por la extenuación pero orgullosa de sí misma por su esfuerzo, terminó por recostar la cabeza sobre la mesa de su escritorio dispuesta a tomar una pequeña siesta, solo que la súbita llamada de Patty en su puerta, la espabiló.

-¿_Candy, estás ahí?-_

_-Sí, Patty, pasa_- expresó ella con afabilidad permitiendo que su amiga ingresara

-_Candy disculpa que te venga a molestar así, pero necesitaba hablar contigo_- expuso al verla la tímida chica

_-Claro Patty, ¿de qué se trata?- _quiso saber Candy sin complicarse, dando unos golpecitos en un taburete que había cerca del escritorio, para que fuera a sentarse a su lado, a lo que Patricia obedeció.

Candy no estaba preparada para lo que su amiga enseguida le cuestionó

_-La causa por la que ya no andas con nosotras... ¿es Terry, verdad?- _profirió la inteligente chica al adivinarlo, dejándola fría, estupefacta, al punto que no pudo contestar enseguida pero bajó la mirada apenada y eso para Patty sirvió de confirmación

_-¿Acaso te ha hecho algo malo?-_ indagó preocupada

_-No, no es eso Patty, es solo que discutimos muy fuerte y no quiero verlo_- confesó Candy al fin, sobre todo al verle la cara de temor, no quería que pensaran lo peor.

-_¡Ufff!- _suspiró Patty aliviada llevándose una mano al pecho para superar el susto_ –Candy, está demás decir que en cualquier caso puedes confiar en Annie o en mí-_

_-Lo sé_- sonrió Candy con gratitud

-_Ahora entiendo que es por eso que Terrence andaba hoy taciturno y con cara de arrepentido _- Patty añadió para su sorpresa, recordando los hechos y analizándolos –_sabes que hasta se atrevió a preguntarme en un descuido del resto, por ti-_

_-¿Qué?-_ A Candy se le hizo difícil creerlo.

_-Sí, pero no le di ningún detalle porque no sabía como reaccionarías tú-_ Patty siguió contándole

_-Pues hiciste muy bien_- Candy contestó con seriedad y sin reparos, levantándose enseguida para caminar por la habitación, pensativa, después de varios segundos volvió a hablar _– ...y por si acaso, ¿te preguntó algo más?_- inquirió cruzándose de brazos

-_Bueno, estaba amable, dijo que somos bienvenidas todas en su casa si deseamos ir-_ contó Patty.

Aquella era una clara invitación que para Candy no pasó desapercibida, además el hecho de que estuviese colaborando con sus amigos de buena gana mostraba su búsqueda de remisión...Era ya algo que hablaba bien de él. En conocimiento de aquello, su rencor empezó a disminuir poco a poco… le agradaba también en el fondo que quisiese saber sobre ella.

-_Candy, de verdad los chicos se han esforzado muchísimo, parecen hormiguitas trabajando, hasta Terry… quien lo diría_- expuso su punto de vista Patty – ¿_en serio, no quieres estar con nosotras mañana cuando despegue el avión?, será un momento memorable, ya lo verás…¡Stear está tan emocionado!-_ compartió con los ojitos llenos de ilusión. Candy se conmovió de su amiga que deseaba que estuviera con ella en ese momento especial así que ideó algo para compensar a los muchachos por su labor

_-¡Tengo una idea!_– compartió sentándose otra vez a su lado –_Que tal si mañana los sorprendemos al prepararles el desayuno. A Stear le va a encantar-_

_-¡Candy eso es una genial idea!- _exclamó Patty abrazándola de la emoción_- yo sabía que no me fallarías. En realidad sé que a Annie no le agrada venir conmigo porque no soporta a Terry y Amber me da miedo_- confesó

_-Lo sé_- comentó Candy riendo al separarse de ella, regresando a su buen humor –_De acuerdo Patty tu ganas, te acompañaré mañana llevando ese desayuno un ratito_- concordó – _Entonces, alista tus cosas para irnos a la mansión antes de que oscurezca y puedes avisarle a Annie por si quiere venir también. ¡Debemos atacar la cocina a primeras horas para que quede bajo nuestros dominios!-_

_-¡Enseguida!- _dijo alegre Patty parándose de un brinco para luego apresurarse a la puerta_ -¡Candy eres la mejor!-_

Candy la vio salir feliz de la vida, no le quedó más que sonreír y mover la cabeza mientras empezaba a alistar otra vez su ropa para llevar de nuevo al caserón, donde dormirían.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Ay cuidado, casi me haces caer!-<em> se quejó Annie adolorida, después de que tropezaran con ella al bajar la escalera

_-Lo siento es que no puedo ver nada en esta oscuridad_- se disculpó Patty ajustándose sus lentes

_-Cálmense chicas, ya casi llegamos a la cocina, ahí encenderemos la luz_- comentó Candy que conocía bien cada rincón de la mansión. Faltaba aún para que amaneciera pero las tres ya estaban arregladas y listas para salir una vez que terminaran con la preparación del desayuno.

Cuando alcanzaron la cocina, como un buen equipo se pusieron manos a la obra en la elaboración de lo planeado. Jamón con huevos y sándwiches de ensalada de huevo por sugerencia de Candy. Para tomar, jugo de naranja, chocolate con leche y café, de cuya preparación se ocupó Annie. Algo de caldo de pollo y legumbres, necesaria para revitalizar el cuerpo después de un arduo trabajo, propuesto por Patty y buñuelos y galletas de canela horneadas, acordados por las tres

_-¿Creen que sea recomendable que prepare té, también? Puede que no a todos les guste el chocolate con leche_- consultó en un momento, Annie que había accedido a la aventura para no pasar el último fin de semana en Escocia , aburrida sin nada que hacer y para entonces ya se había tomado en serio la tarea.

_-Stear detesta la leche pero le encanta el café_- argumentó Patty con amor, al mencionar a su novio

_-¡Oh santo cielo, Annie!-_ exclamó en esos momentos Candy que estaba ocupada haciendo la masa de los bocadillos, señalando la olla que la pelinegra se encargaba de vigilar en la estufa _–¡Hablando de la leche, se te va a regar!-_

Annie gritó, procediendo con un par de guantes de cocina a retirarla del fuego pero igual se fue derramando parte del contenido sobre la cocina y el suelo

_-¿Te quemaste?-_ preguntó Patty aterrada

_-No, pero estuve a punto-_ confesó Annie aún sin salir del shock, mientras no dejaba de mirarse el delantal mojado con ganas de llorar. Por suerte la leche hirviendo no alcanzó a traspasar del todo la tela de su vestido.

-_Tranquilas amigas, es nuestra primera vez cocinando en grupo, la próxima ocasión saldrá mejor-_ expresó Candy parándose en medio para subirles el ánimo. Las dos amigas sonrieron a duras penas, luego de que les volviera el alma al cuerpo.

-_Sea por dios, tendremos que arreglar este chiquero-_ opinó Patty mirando asustada el desorden alrededor, apartándose de la estufa para que Candy que era la más experta cocinando, se hiciese cargo de ella.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de casi dos horas, cuando ya estaba clareando el alba, a pesar de las peripecias sufridas, tuvieron todo lo acordado listo en calidad aceptable<p>

-_Chicas debo confesarles que esta ha sido mi primera vez cocinando-_ compartió Patty mientras ayudaba a sus amigas a acomodar todo en las canastas para llevar. Candy y Annie rieron

_-¡Ya nos dimos cuenta!—_opinaron al mismo tiempo

-_Pero en serio, haber podido compartir esto con ustedes ha sido genial, ¡Como una gran aventura!- _agregó Patty con emoción.

-_No se hable más, somos las tres mosqueteras y espero que sigamos así hasta viejitas_- expresó Candy de forma teatral haciéndolas sonreír y luego animó a que juntaran sus manos _- ¡Una para todas y todas para una!-_

_Luego de dicho aquello, levantaron sus manos riendo_

_-¿Quién creen que se case primero de nosotras?-_ De pronto preguntó Patty pensando seguramente en su Stear. Annie sonrió sonrojándose un poco, deseando en secreto ser ella con Archie.

-_Yo opino que Annie_, _definitivamente_ - opinó Candy, prestándole atención al asunto y haciendo sonrojar aún más a la aludida _–Con Archie, que estables que son-_

_-¿Qué dicen? Yo opino que Candy- _argumentó Annie a su vez para que no la empezaran a bromear –Sí estoy convencida, debe ser Candy, no creo que Anthony lo deje pasar mucho-

-_Yo también lo creo. Anthony no la dejará llegar a los veinte soltera, no, no, no-_ afirmó Patty moviendo el dedito

Las tres comenzaron a reír de buena gana, incluyendo a Candy que esta vez fue la sonrojada, hasta que sintieron que alguien llamaba a la puerta trasera con urgencia, tomándolas por sorpresa.

_-¿Quién podrá ser?-_ preguntó Annie cautelosa.

Como de costumbre, Candy la más arriesgada, fue la que se aventuró a abrir, luego de echar antes un vistazo a través de las claras cortinas de la ventana

_-Es Amber, chicas_- dijo y en cuanto le abrió, la despampanante muchacha ingresó sin cuidarse de no hacer ruido, como el vendaval que era.

_-¿Qué tal chicas? El portero me dejó ingresar-_ saludó en voz alta por lo que tuvieron que rogarle con señas que hiciera silencio para no despertar a nadie, solo entonces Amber bajó la voz pero lo suficiente para reclamarles –_me dijo que recién se estaban levantando pero quiero saber cómo es posible, si los muchachos ya están por hacer volar el aeroplano-_ les reclamó. En ese instante, todas dejaron de pensar en como Amber había logrado convencer al portero, un hombre coqueto de mediana edad, de dejarla pasar sin avisar y se enfocaron en lo último mencionado.

_-¿Qué?- _exclamó Annie

_- ¿En serio, ya?- _quiso corroborar Candy asombrada

_-¡Tan rápido!- _expresó Patty angustiada de no poder llegar a tiempo_, pero _entonces Amber se dirigió hacia a ella para llevársela de la muñeca

–_Ven Patty, tú eres la principal después de mí que debe estar allí- _comentó

_-O…Ok- _acordó Patty nerviosa, siguiéndola

-_¡Ustedes apúrense, las esperamos en el valle cerca de las colinas, ya tienen allí listo el avión!_- les gritó Amber al salir al jardín. Candy y Annie entonces se apresuraron a terminar de recoger las cosas, no tuvieron necesidad de analizar a profundidad cómo era posible que Amber hubiese entrado sin reparos, pues intuían que había usado sus encantos para hacerse amiga del portero. Era de esas chicas que sabía que con su astucia podía tener el mundo a sus pies y no dudaba en usarla.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando las dos con todo listo salieron colocándose sus sombreros y de pronto, escucharon una aeronave planear sobre las alturas y poco después la observaron pasar volando veloz sobre los tejados. Ambas gritaron emocionadas al saber de quien se trataba y corriendo enseguida como en sus viejos tiempos felices de niñas en dirección a las colinas, al lugar especificado para poder contemplar mejor al ruidoso pájaro de acero elevarse muy por encima de las copas de los árboles, alejarse cerca de las montañas y regresar al valle con su alegre piloto conduciéndolo.

Quizá se habían perdido el despegue pero no querían que sucediera lo mismo con el aterrizaje.

_-¡Mira Stear, no deja de saludar!-_ exclamó Annie señalándolo al tiempo que sujetaba con una mano su sombrero veraniego para evitar que el viento matutino se lo llevase

_-¡Lo logró, es increíble!_- admitió Candy maravillada.

Poco después, ambas se acercaron a compartir la dicha que sentía Patty por su inventor, que no dejaba de dar saltitos emocionada ni de aplaudir con cada pirueta que le veía hacer en el aire.

Lo que ni Candy ni Annie sabían era que sus propios enamorados se encontraban más cerca de lo que esperaban y de vuelta de casa de sus amistades, no tardarían en llegar.

La aeronave surcó los cielos durante varios minutos cual majestuosa ave mítica al tiempo que se escuchaban las exclamaciones de júbilo de su joven piloto al igual que las de algarabía del público presente por el éxito obtenido en el proyecto.

Un poco más lejos del grupo de las chicas, Terry y Fabricio reían satisfechos de haber realizado un buen trabajo.

Candy se reconocía impresionada, nunca había visto volar un avión tan cerca y al analizar la cara de asombro de los presentes, intuía que ellos tampoco. Era un momento épico el que estaban viviendo. lo sabía, algo que con el correr de los años se transformaría en uno de los más divertidos recuerdos de la juventud, sin embargo en medio de toda la alegría que se respiraba, sucedió algo más que recordaría después… La mirada intensa de Terry atrapándola en un segundo, capturando su atención como un suave imán mientras le daba a entender que para él no era tan importante lo que estaba pasando tanto como el hecho de que ella estuviese allí.

Stear mientras tanto, supo manejar para asombro de todos con buen desempeño la máquina y aunque ésta a medio vuelo empezó a apagarse debido a un desperfecto, cosa que alarmó a todos, logró pilotear sin perder la seguridad el avión a tierra, sin mayor percance.

En el instante en que el aeroplano se detuvo y logró salir ileso, el jolgorio volvió a sentirse acompañado de un mar de aplausos. Patty en un impulso, corrió a abrazarlo dejando a un lado por una vez toda su timidez y compostura, sorprendiéndolo gratamente.

Amber mostró también otro tanto de espontaneidad al acercarse a darle un beso en la boca a Fabricio para hacerle saber cuán orgullosa estaba de él y su labor.

Candy en tanto observaba las románticas escenas de sus amigos, notó una vez más al disimulo, la mirada de Terry sobre ella, solo que esta vez él también estaba sonriendo contagiado de alegría. La emoción provocada por el éxito de la situación los alcanzaba a todos, incluyéndolo a él con su alma complicada, aquello era singular. Ella le sonrió en respuesta, contenta para hacerle saber que el enojo entre ambos había quedado atrás.

Ajena a la furtiva escena, Annie al lado de ella se agachó sobre las canastas que habían dejado en el piso para sacar los alimentos del desayuno y comenzar a repartirlos. Candy de inmediato la ayudó. La sorpresa tuvo el impacto esperado y los exhaustos jóvenes trabajadores la devoraron de inmediato agradecidos y satisfechos.

Aquel rato ameno fue propicio para socializar entre todos, la divertida forma de Stear, de contar las anécdotas ocurridas durante el proyecto envuelta en bromas, no les dejó lugar a que reparan a profundidad en un carruaje que se acercaba por un camino cercano.

Candy quien era una de las que participaba más activamente en la amena conversación, aún tenía pendiente de tanto en tanto a Terry cuando advirtió un cambio repentino en su buen dispuesto semblante para ponerse en lugar de ello a la defensiva, por lo de a poco sin darse a notar a los otros que seguían embebidos en la plática, empezó a seguir el curso de su mirada pero enseguida ella misma fue sorprendida cuando alguien de improviso se acercó a saludarla efusivamente, rodeándola por la cintura para darle un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla. Le tomó varios segundos asimilar que era Anthony que había vuelto antes de lo acordado al igual que Archie.

-_A…Anthony-_ atinó a musitar asombrada y aturdida

-_Sí mi amor, sé que te sorprendí pero es que no soportaba las ganas de verte_- contestó él sonriéndole al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro con ternura para después depositar un beso sobre su frente, acto seguido, sin soltarle la mano se dirigió con ella a saludar al resto de los presentes, quienes también estaban impresionados por la repentina visita.

-_Queríamos sorprenderles a la hora del desayuno pero llegamos a la casa y nos contaron que se encontraban aquí, así que decidimos venir a presenciar con nuestros propios ojos en que nueva locura se encuentra mi hermano- _les explicó Archie, que a esas alturas tenía abrazada a su pecho a Annie, quien yacía ahora sí completamente feliz de volver a tenerlo consigo.

-_Y yo espero satisfacer sus expectativas al contarles que todo salió según lo planeado y logré conducir por los aires esa maravilla-_ indicó Stear señalándoles el avión de Terry que se encontraba varado varios metros detrás.

-_¡Eso quiere decir que el alocado piloto que hace un rato vimos con Anthony sobrevolar por el camino, eras tú!-_ profirió Archie sin poderlo creer y movido por la curiosidad se acercó a la máquina junto a Annie y el resto de los chicos. Anthony les hubiese seguido también de no ser porque se percató de la mirada descarada y llena de rabia de Terry Grandchester sobre él y su novia.

_-¿Hay algo que quizás él quiera decir?_- le interrogó a Candy deteniéndola de la mano en busca de una explicación. Ella se puso nerviosa al instante. Como respuesta sus bellas esmeraldas se movieron inquietas buscando desesperadamente el valor en su interior para disimular la pesada situación

_-No sé de que hablas_- excusó –_pero que tal si nos vamos de aquí mejor a desayunar a la mansión, tengo un apetito atroz-_ agregó enseguida con su habitual buen ánimo, tratando de hacer sutil la desesperación que tenía por alejarlo de allí. Anthony aunque no siguió mencionando nada más al respecto, lo notó con disgusto y accedió porque sentía el ambiente tenso, no podía permanecer en el mismo lugar que su archienemigo ni así fuera a cien metros de distancia, no lo aguantaba y no lo podía ocultar. Después de torcerle los ojos al aristócrata con un aborrecimiento mutuo, abrazando a Candy, se la llevó de allí para mantenerla a buen recaudo.

Minutos más tarde, luego de despedirse de los demás y mientras se alejaban en dirección al carruaje, Candy con mucho disimulo se tomó unos segundos para mirar a Terry como despedida, quien había permanecido renuente en todo momento a acercarse a ellos. Entonces percibió de su parte una mirada llena de frustración y pena que le atormentaría toda la tarde. Fue tan sólo cuestión de un instante pero bastó para calarle dentro del corazón.

_-Osea que las clases de vuelo y enseñanzas militares de hace algunos años del loco del tío Omar, ¡te dieron resultado! ¡Increíble!-_ le escucharon vagamente a lo lejos a Archie decir asombrado a su hermano.

_-Para que veas hermanito que soy un hombre que sabe invertir y aprovechar su tiempo_, _así como poner en práctica con destreza lo aprendido. No por nada el Tío Omar fue pupilo de los Hermanos Wright durante tanto tiempo…de todas formas siempre le agradeceré el haber sido generoso al compartirme sus conocimientos_– respondió Stear orgulloso de sí mismo y de su familiar, quien le enseñara a pilotear –_sin embargo, reconozco también que durante este reto conseguido, parte del mérito se lo debo a Terrence, propietario del magnifico Flete Modelo 17 que vieron en acción hace algunos minutos. Sin su ayuda, no habría podido ser posible esta hazaña- _continuó para agradecerle al benefactor el que hubiese confiado en ellos para la reparación del aeroplano, no obstante al voltearse al lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba el joven inglés, al igual que los otros que empezaban a aplaudirle, notaron que ya se había ido.

_-¿Y Terry…?-_ A Stear extrañando no le quedó más que preguntar.

* * *

><p>-<em>Fue muy gentil por parte de Archie quedarse para ayudar al resto de los chicos a llevar de vuelta a casa de Terry el avión o lo que queda de él…<em>- le comentó Candy a Anthony una vez en la mansión mientras esperaban tranquilamente en el playroom a que les llevaran allí el desayuno, como por esa ocasión habían solicitado.

-_Pues era lo único que podían hacer ya que el propio dueño no quiso volver por el aeroplano_- opinó Anthony con cierta dureza en la voz mientras atizaba el fuego de la chimenea para compensar el frío de la mañana de ese día que se adivinaba que se adivinaba sería gris por las nubes que desde ya cubrían el cielo – _al parecer no todos fueron sorprendidos de forma grata con nuestra presencia_– observó, refiriéndose al castaño pues luego de dejarla en el carruaje listo para partir, se había encargado de cruzar algunas palabras con su primo cuando Terry ya había desaparecido.

Candy en su asiento en el sofá, al percibir su enojo comenzó a sentirse un tanto incomoda pues intuía que pronto le sobrevendrían con fuerza los celos. No obstante, no pudo dejar de compararlo en su interior con Terry en su labor al avivar las brasas, como el rebelde lo había hecho la tarde que pasaran en su casa. Ambos tenían un método diferente de hacerlo pero igual eran fuertes, vigorosos, cada uno poseía un encanto especial. Era tan difícil no pensar en ello.

A su mente volvió de inmediato la escena de Terry sentado frente al fuego aquella noche lluviosa, esa imagen que conservaba guardada en la memoria…un escozor de tristeza amenazó invadirla de pronto y hubiera ganado terreno de no ser porque en ese momento Anthony se levantó y ella sintiéndose culpable tuvo que desviarle la mirada.

-_La verdad es que yo también fui sorprendido pues no tenía idea de que Grandchester y tú se llevaran tan bien_- replicó el rubio apoyándose en la repisa de la chimenea sin dejar de observarla, escrutándola con sus intensos ojos azul cielo.

_-Terry es solo un buen amigo…_- Candy se apresuró a aclarar aunque el tono bajo y avergonzado de su voz lo dejaba en duda.

_-"Un buen amigo"_- repitió Anthony asombrado al tiempo que procedía a sonreír con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos a la espera de lo que ella tuviera que terminar de decir, más a Candy no le hizo gracia para nada su recelo.

-_Así es, un amigo mío y de Stear-_ corroboró con enfado –_es más no entiendo por qué tengo que dar tantas explicaciones al respecto cuando tengo derecho a tener amigos ¿no es así o es que acaso tú no tienes también a Kiki?_- de repente no se contuvo de lanzarle en cara, sintiendo que los celos la invadían también. Estaba hecho, respirando profundo e intentando no mirarlo por conservar su dignidad en alto, Candy se preparó para una inevitable discusión pero no contó con que la respuesta de Anthony no sería la esperada.

Él en lugar de confrontarla, calmado y con ternura se acercó hasta su lado para hacerle despejar de su mente con amor toda la incertidumbre que tuviera referente al tema.

_-Otra vez con eso mi amor…vamos, no te pongas celosa, por favor_- le pidió tomando asiento a su lado mientras la rodeaba con el brazo –_Kiki es la nieta del mejor amigo de mi padre, es una amiga, sí, pero solo eso. Únicamente existe una dueña dentro de mi corazón y esa eres tú, ya lo sabes-_ indicó topándole con el índice la respingona nariz. Candy tan solo atinó a agachar la cabeza abochornada luego de haber sido ella quien sucumbiera a los celos y le armara una escena.

_-Lo siento-_ se disculpó

-_No, perdóname tú a mi_- Anthony le corrigió tomándole una de las pequeñas manos entre las suyas –_Can…quiero que comprendas que no te prohíbo que tengas amigos pero te pido que sepas diferenciar entre los que buscan acercarse a ti con otras intenciones-_ explicó confiando en su inocencia - _Grandchester no me agrada, no me gusta como te mira… ¡juro que si alguna vez intenta propasarse contigo lo voy a matar!-_

_-¡Anthony basta!- _Candy le detuvo al ver que se empezaba a sulfurar –_Eso no va a suceder_- intentó tranquilizarle –_Terry no me haría daño, no es tan malo como parece o como todos dicen…me gustaría que los dos aprendieran a llevarse bien-_ pedirle aquello le costó, teniendo que bajar la mirada luego de decirlo una vez más. Anthony la contempló durante un instante en silencio pero luego de analizar su solicitud, le besó la mano.

_-Está bien, en adelante intentaré tolerarlo…pero solo porque tú me lo pides-_ manifestó. Habían pasado tanto tiempo alejados, la había echado tanto de menos y lo menos que quería era discutir _-…y espero no arrepentirme de ello- _añadió con un suspiro para bromear, ganándose un codazo por parte de ella.

A Anthony le alegró verla sonreír otra vez. Su alegría era algo que le atraía como una abeja a la miel por lo que empezó despacio a acercarse mientras le arreglaba dulcemente algunos de sus rizos rebeldes detrás de la oreja, que la hacían lucir adorable. Notó entonces que se sonrojaba con su proximidad y no pudo contenerse de cubrir de besos sus mejillas. Después de todo, la soledad de la sala a puerta cerrada les invitaba y concedía a tener un tiempo propicio de intimidad.

-_Mi dulce niña cuanto me has hecho falta…cómo te he extrañado_- comenzó a susurrarle. Candy sintió su respiración acelerarse en su oído al igual que la suya propia y sus besos que al principio le hicieron cosquillas aumentaron de fogosidad al punto de envolverla.

-_A…Anthony_…- alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que él le tomara con delicadeza el rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajera hacia el suyo para apropiarse de sus labios. El beso fue demandante y se intensificó de pronto hasta volverse hambriento casi desesperado. Candy sintió que su rostro terminaba de enrojecer al tiempo que las caricias de ambos aumentaban, se volvían presurosas pero procuró detenerse en cuanto percibió que Anthony empezaba a subir lentamente sus manos por su cintura en dirección a sus senos. Entonces se detuvo antes de que la situación pudiera descontrolarse y los hiciera terminar discutiendo como de costumbre, además el hecho de que la puerta podría abrirse en cualquier momento era un factor a considerar.

-_Por favor- _le rogó sosteniendo su mano traviesa sin contar con que aquello a Anthony le haría sentir rechazado.

-_De acuerdo_- concordó él levantándose resignado –_no era mi intención incomodarte_- sus palabras fueron amables aunque la contrariedad podía leerse en su cara –_Casi lo olvidaba, nuestra frontera inviolable...lo siento, no te molestaré_-

Sin poder hacer nada, Candy le vio caminar decidido hacia la puerta.

_-Anthony, amor… ¿a dónde vas?-_ preocupada preguntó

_-Dejé a mi padre en casa de unas amistades y debo ir a recogerlo_- Anthony profirió sin voltearse a verla mientras abría la puerta

_-…¿Quieres…que te acompañe?- _se atrevió a ofrecerle apenada, consciente de haber arruinado un momento romántico una vez más, sin embargo, Anthony fue terminante pues tenía su orgullo.

-_No hace falta, tus nuevos amigos deben estar esperándote_- fue su irónica respuesta antes de salir dejándola para meditar en soledad.

* * *

><p>El transcurrir de las horas no menguó para Candy el malestar de su problema con Anthony. Poco después del almuerzo, Annie y Patty la encontraron desganada paseando por los jardines, únicamente en compañía de Clint.<p>

_-¿Candy que haces aquí tan solita?_- comentó Annie. En tiempo de vacaciones la mansión Ardley era el segundo hogar de los miembros del grupo de los seis amigos –_te estuvimos esperando en la colina luego de que los chicos trasladaran el aeroplano de Terry al hangar pero como no volviste, nos preocupamos. ¿Sucedió algo con Anthony?- _inquirió preocupada, al leer con claridad la aflicción reflejada en la cara de su amiga.

_-Oh no, todo está bien, es solo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para meditar- _explicó Candy acariciando a su pequeña mascota

_-¿Meditar?_- preguntó Patty pues le pareció extraño

_-Sí…- _reafirmó Candy un tanto insegura pues ni ella mismo sabía que decir pero comprendía que necesitaba escapar de las sospechas de sus amigas sobre sus inconvenientes amorosos con su novio. Lo menos que necesitaba dado el caso era que le restregaran de frente lo mucho que le habían advertido sobre una posible explosión de celos por parte de Anthony al enterarse de su amistad con Terry.

_-¿Acaso ustedes dos pelearon?-_ Patty también inquietada por su actitud fue un poco imprudente sin querer serlo y a la final a Candy no le quedó más que con tristeza asentir. Annie colocó una mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo.

_-¡Tenían razón, Anthony se puso celoso de Terry y no lo pude controlar!- _abatida Candy les contó

-_Es curioso…_- Patty comentó con franqueza –_nosotras diríamos en cambio que fue a Terry al que se le alborotaron los celos después de verte partir con Anthony-_

Candy se sorprendió al escucharle mientras que Annie enseguida procuró hacerle un gesto escondido a su cándida amiga para recordarle que debía guardar silencio, haciéndole notar que su sinceridad estaba demás. Candy lo advirtió pero movida por la curiosidad de saber sobre el comportamiento de Terry, le avivó para que le siguiera contando

_-Está bien Anne, deseo saber el resto de la historia… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Patty?_-

-_Bueno…_- la inocente chica continuó _–luego de que ustedes dos se fueran, Terry se retiró enojado sin darle explicaciones a nadie y ya no hubo manera alguna para convencerlo de regresar con el grupo-_

Candy no salía del asombro ante lo que escuchaba, había escuchado a medias lo sucedido por parte de Anthony pero necesitaba conocer los detalles.

_-Aquel comportamiento desdice una vez más de él. Terry es un maleducado_- criticó Annie sin esconder su antipatía ante el acusado –_pero en fin esas cosas ya no importan_- resolvió dispuesta a cambiar de tema y con miras de volver a subirle el ánimo decaído a su mejor amiga –_Ahora que tal si para olvidar todos los problemas Candy, vienes a pasear un rato con nosotras_- propuso

-_Sí, hasta que sea la hora de irnos a arreglar al colegio, no olvides que hoy es la cena de despedida del verano en la cafetería del centro del pueblo_- animó Patty

-_¡Chicas es cierto, lo había olvidado!_- reconoció Candy colocando a Clint de nuevo en el suelo para que corretear libre –_lo siento, no sé donde tengo la cabeza últimamente-_

Annie no dijo nada pero la miró con censura.

-_No hay problema, vinimos exclusivamente aquí para recordártelo y sacarte_- dijo Patricia sonriendo.

La cena por el cierre de las vacaciones era un evento que se llevaba a cabo anualmente, organizado por el alumnado del colegio con el previo consentimiento de las autoridades estudiantiles, y aunque no era obligación asistir, hacerlo resultaba divertido. Dicha reunión era una de las tradiciones más bonitas del Honorable colegio San Pablo.

Candy volviendo a reponerse poco a poco se dijo que asistiría ya fuera con pareja o no, más no iba a quedarse esa noche sola en la mansión, sintiéndose mal. Pensaba que con probabilidad el ambiente festivo contribuiría a terminar de elevar su estado anímico y a alejar de su mente aunque fuera por un rato los problemas que le causaban ciertos hombres tan complicados.

Conversando animada sobre el evento, ella y las chicas ingresaron a la mansión y subieron a su recámara para conversar un rato antes de salir de nuevo a pasear y de allí a alistarse en las habitaciones del colegio, lo que no sabían era que sus pláticas no eran del todo privadas como suponían y que la maliciosa Eliza que ese día también estaba en la mansión por descanso, las había visto pasar y escuchado todo escondida detrás de una de las paredes cercanas al hall. Ella que a su vez estaba próxima a alistarse para la reunión, al enterarse de la asistencia de Candy y sus amigas, se entusiasmó previendo que sería un momento adecuado para hacerle la vida imposible a su peor enemiga.

* * *

><p><em>-Hijo ¿Estás bien?-<em> la preocupación del Capitán Brower se hizo evidente al encontrar a su vástago triste y pensativo sentado en la escalinata de entrada de la residencia Ferdinand, donde había sido invitado a hospedarse.

Ocurrió al volver esa tarde de una cabalgata en Holyrood Park con dicha familia y al notarlo a lo lejos, se adelantó del grupo en su corcel para llegar hasta él.

Al verlos llegar, sin tiempo para responder a la alusión de su padre, Anthony enseguida se levantó y saludó con amabilidad como el joven educado y caballeroso que era, por lo que no dejó de impresionar con su segura personalidad así como por su devoción por el bienestar de su padre a los Ferdinand y demás invitados. Les explicó que preocupado había ido a ver como estaba.

_-No me queda duda de que es usted Joven Anthony un buen hijo, es un gusto para mí y mi familia conocerle_- le elogió el Sr. Ferdinand bajándose de su caballo para darle la mano – _y desde ya siéntase en total confianza de unirse a las actividades de esta casa y de este grupo de amigos locos si es su deseo_- le invitó, procediendo a presentarle a cada uno de los miembros de su comitiva, los que contaban en total siete, entre hombres y mujeres.

_-Le agradezco mucho Sr. Ferdinand, lo tendré en consideración_- dijo Anthony

-_De verdad nos complacería con su presencia aquí Joven Anthony_- opinó una de las coquetas primas del caballero anfitrión. Una dama que aunque casada y con hijos no dejaba de reconocer las beldades de la vida cuando éstas se asomaban ante sus ojos

-_Así es, ha sido un gusto conocerle, es un joven realmente encantador-_ opinó otra de las primas, una coqueta joven veinteañera que no dejó de sonreírle ni guiñarle el ojo en cuanto se alejó con su yegua en dirección a las caballerizas.

El amable Sr. Ferdinand también se retiró para guardar a su caballo al igual que los otros, reiterando su invitación y en cuanto Anthony y su padre se quedaron solos, el Capitán procedió a interrogarle a su hijo sobre su verdadero motivo para estar allí.

_-Como dije estaba preocupado por ti papá, por lo que pensé en pasar a ver como seguías y aprovechar de una vez para recogerte_- Anthony respondió con tranquilidad entretenido en acariciar la cabeza del caballo que a su progenitor le había tocado, pero el Capitán no se tragó el relato. En el tiempo que la vida les había concedido volver a reunirse, había llegado a conocerlo y su aspecto de cansancio junto con una escondida contrariedad en su semblante le hablaban de un problema que le aquejaba, así como de lo larga que esa tarde había sido su espera.

-_Está bien, déjame ver si entiendo…¿Hiciste una pausa en tu ajetreada vida de adolescente enamorado, llena de diversión veraniega para emprender un viaje de una hora y venir a verme antes de lo acordado?...y por último ¿piensas en cambiar tus días finales de vacaciones junto a tus amistades para unirte a un club de veteranos locos?-_ inquirió el Capitán con su clásica forma burlona de expresarse y al ver a su hijo disimular las ganas de reír al verse descubierto, agregó –_Bien, digamos que te creo-_

Anthony prefirió guardar silencio antes que seguir mintiendo, de todas formas sabía que su padre podía leer en él como si fuese un libro abierto.

_-Por qué no te sinceras conmigo Anthony… dime, ¿acaso el motivo de esta visita tan repentina se debe a problemas con tu chica?_- el Capitán como buen amigo y consejero que era, le interrogó

-_Algo-_ fue la corta y esquiva respuesta de Anthony que no se sentía muy a gusto de hablar del tema, prefiriendo extasiar su vista en la inmensidad de los extensos jardines de aquella bonita mansión.

_-Ya veo…-_ comentó el Capitán Brower comenzando a caminar junto a él llevando de la rienda al caballo consigo. Se sentía conforme de saber que en su intuición de padre no se había equivocado –_son momentos difíciles querido hijo que tenemos que aprender a sobrellevar… ¿es por ese disgusto que preferiste permanecer tan solitario aquí afuera después de llegar, en lugar de entrar?- _Quiso saber pues también se preocupaba por su salud y lo que una inadecuada exposición al fuerte viento escocés de la tarde pudiera hacerle, al igual que a él los vientos de los viajes de ultramar en sus tiempos.

-_En parte sí, cuando llegué me dijeron que todos en la casa habían salido por lo que preferí a pesar de que los empleados me insistieron en permanecer adentro junto al fuego del hogar, esperarles aquí afuera en los jardines. Estar rodeado de naturaleza siempre me ayuda a pensar_- el chico rubio confesó. En ese punto su padre supo que al parecer el inconveniente con su nuera, era serio.

_-Anthony, ¿Hay quizá algo importante de lo que le quieras hablarle a tu viejo padre? Mira que soy todo oídos_- ofreció el Capitán. El joven Brower solo sonrió con resignación

-_Candy está cambiando papá…-_relató al fin –_está extraña…siento que poco a poco empieza a alejarse de mí sin que pueda hacer nada…- _el dolor se reflejaba en su voz mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, aquellos que le acosaban para pensar mal, a desconfiar de ella -…_Tengo miedo de perderla papá_- la angustia de Anthony se veía a través de sus ojos por lo que el Capitán pensó un momento antes de contestarle

_-Bien…¿dices que ella es la rara?_ -le cuestionó volviendo a caminar mientras lo analizaba -¿_De casualidad no hiciste o intentaste hacer algo que pudiera incomodarla?...lo digo porque Candy es una buena chica y no dudo de ella_- opinó. Al escucharle, Anthony reparó en algunos de sus actos con culpabilidad.

_-Quizá un poco…_- admitió en voz baja avergonzado, sin explicarle a su padre que era lo que había hecho, más el Capitán Brower que tuviera una intensa adolescencia también, reconocía que era una etapa difícil y debía serlo en especial para un muchacho apasionado como su hijo, que le recordaba tanto a él en muchos aspectos durante sus tiempos mozos.

_-¿Acaso se debe al hecho de que Candy no quiere ir demasiado de prisa?-_ El marinero fue directo y aquello a Anthony terminó de hacerle sentir peor.

A veces se desconocía, él era un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra pero estar cerca de ella le atormentaba, le seducía. Entre sus brazos parecía perder la cabeza y sus emociones comenzaban a manifestarse por sí solas. Pensar en el cuerpo de Candy lo encendía y sentir sus tímidas y delicadas caricias, sus sutiles demostraciones de afecto, le despertaban una fogosidad que cada vez se le hacía más difícil de controlar.

_-¡La amo!- _respondió con frustración revelándose ante todas las sospechas de su padre

_-Lo sé-_ dijo el Capitán dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para confortarlo –_es entendible pero si lo haces debes respetarla y esperar hasta que se sienta lista para dar el siguiente paso_. _Ella te ama muchacho, si te portaste mal, le debes una disculpa_- le aconsejó, convencido de los sentimientos de su nuera.

_-Tienes razón, creo que sin querer la hice sentir incómoda pero me disculparé_- resolvió Anthony _-¡Lo haré ahora mismo!- _

_-Está bien pero procura ir con cuidado- _recomendó el Capitán al ver la impaciencia de su hijo que de inmediato empezó a dirigirse hacia el carruaje de los Ardley que yacía con su cochero dormitando estacionado cerca de unos frondosos árboles en un extremo del jardín, hasta donde lo acompañó

_-Por favor papá, despídeme de los Ferdinand, diles que me surgió un asunto sumamente importante por arreglar y dales mis disculpas, prometo volver a visitarlos_- añadió subiéndose al coche. El cochero se despertó enseguida y adoptó con nerviosismo su posición sujetando las riendas de los caballos luego de saludar levantando su sombrero al Capitán Brower, indicando que estaba listo para partir en cuanto se diera la orden.

_-Ve con Dios hijo mío y cuídate_- le bendijo el Capitán a su vástago

-_Gracias papá y tú ¿seguro que estarás bien?-_ se preocupó de preguntar Anthony, una vez acomodado desde su asiento, apoyándose en la ventana para hablar con él.

-_Por supuesto, recuerda que soy un viejo fuerte, además los Ferdinand me cuidarán bien_- respondió el Capitán Brower defendiendo la hospitalidad de sus amistades, logrando que Anthony volviera a sonreír y quedarse más tranquilo antes de partir.

* * *

><p>El joven Brower calculó con ansias los minutos hasta volver a la campiña escocesa y cuando el carruaje aparcó, corrió dentro de la mansión Ardley a buscar a Candy pero para su pesar le informaron que no se encontraba.<p>

Sintiéndose frustrado una vez más pensó durante un momento en que hacer a continuación cuando lo que ansiaba era escaparse al colegio a buscarla, intuyendo que debía encontrarse allí, más entendía que a esas alturas en que ya había oscurecido, debía estar cerrado. De cualquier modo, se decía, podía encontrar una manera clandestina para ingresar sin ser visto si se arriesgaba. Subirse a los árboles para él ya no era de otro mundo pues ella le había entrenado, solo era cosa de arriesgarse. No obstante, ante todo, no quería que ella se sintiese asustada de su desesperación por verla ni mucho menos presionada por lo que se debatía entre aplicar su plan o contenerse allí en la mansión a esperar a que amaneciera para poder ir a buscarla, lo cual iba a resultarle una gran tortura.

Abatido entre aquellas tribulaciones se dejó caer en el sofá del playroom llevándose una mano a la frente a la espera de tranquilizarse, más la intromisión de una voz en el lugar le hizo abrir los ojos al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba tan solo como creía.

_-Vaya, pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí_- Era Eliza. La última persona que quería ver en esos momentos.

La pelirroja ya acicalada y lista para asistir a la celebración estudiantil había alcanzado a verlo abatido al pasar por la sala, así que a sabiendas de que estar un momento a solas con él era un privilegio que no podía desperdiciar, se acercó sin preámbulos en busca de entablar una conversación.

_-¡Oh Eliza!… que tal, cómo te va_- saludó Anthony con cortesía, pues ello no le quitaba lo valiente aunque su rostro no pudiera esconder lo no grato que le resultaba la sorpresa.

-_Muy bien_- contestó la engreída chica haciéndole frente a su hostil actitud a pesar de que durante todas las vacaciones muy pocas veces hubiesen intercambiado palabra –_mi vida es casi perfecta, como sabes-_ argumentó sonriendo con frivolidad –_no tengo de qué quejarme_-

Anthony solo la quedó mirando, escrutándola para tratar de averiguar el grado de malicia con el que estaba cargada esa noche. No le contradijo ni expresó lo que pensaba al respecto puesto que la conocía muy bien y sabía lo miserable que le hacía el no poder obtener todos sus caprichos hasta el punto de terminar convirtiéndolos en obsesiones. Uno de aquellos casos era el amor que decía sentir por él mismo con lo cual le había atormentado durante mucho tiempo. Al final recordándolo no sin fastidio, solo levantó una ceja para hacerle saber lo desconfiado que estaba respecto a sus argumentos.

-_Qué bien, me alegro, bueno si me disculpas…-_ empezó a excusarse levantándose dispuesto a salir de allí pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Eliza desde donde se había quedado parada, se pronunció.

-_Te informo que si estás esperando a Candy pierdes tu tiempo ya que ahora mismo debe encontrarse en la cena del final del verano en el centro, divirtiéndose de más contenta a tus espaldas… _-replicó con sorna acompañada de un risita. Anthony se volteó al escucharla consciente de la indirecta que le estaba lanzando pero también enfadado de que se atreviera a mencionarla a Candy con su acostumbrada mala intención.

_-Eliza será mejor que te guardes tu cizaña, no tendrá ningún efecto en mi relación con Candy, yo la amo y confío en ella_- la confrontó sin vacilación.

_-¡Oh!, pero si yo lo único que intento es advertirte por tu bien y también el de ella_- exclamó Eliza fingiéndose ofendida por la especulación.

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ Anthony quiso saber entonces interesado, lo último le frenó de responderle de nuevo a su prima como debía después de todas las infamias y fechorías que le había soportado

_-Fácil, me refiero a la amistad tan cercana que Candy mantiene ahora con Terry Grandchester, la cual logró conseguir en tu ausencia- _la pelirroja por fin soltó – _Es más, apuesto a que en estos momentos él debe estar por ahí merodeando… es mi ex novio después de todo y lo conozco, se reconocer sus intenciones y cuando se interesa por alguien-_ argumentó, haciendo gala de su exuberancia al pasearse por la sala, venteando su lujoso abanico al tiempo que compartía sus especulaciones.

_-¡Dé que estás hablando Eliza, concreta lo que quieres decir!- _exigió Anthony preso de ira y los celos

_-Terry es un Casanova, un conquistador de mujeres, malo que yo lo diga…-_Eliza continuó de lo más natural, reconociéndose una de sus victimas –_No está acostumbrado a que las jóvenes en las que se fija se resistan a sus deseos y hasta ahora Candy es la única que continúa escapándosele…pero ten por seguro que de seguir así, no tardará en sucumbir a sus brazos- _finalizó

Anthony empezó a ponerse furioso con su enemigo, con ella, con todo el mundo y en un impulso se le acercó para tomarla fuertemente de los antebrazos. Necesitaba confirmar si era cierto lo que decía porque si lo era, iba a ir enseguida al local donde se desarrollaba la cena a partirle la cara a su contrincante.

_-¡Eliza que es lo que estás diciendo, qué es lo que sabes, quiero saberlo todo!-_ exigió zarandeándola. Ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos para soportarlo, haciendo un esfuerzo para separarse de él aunque de buena o mala forma le encantaba que la tocara.

_-¡Lo que escuchaste!-_ confirmó alzándole la voz, alejándose un poco para recuperar su propia compostura y no sucumbir al deseo de lanzarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo _-¿acaso no me entendiste? Te estoy diciendo que Terry la tiene en la mira y no va a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, para él es tan solo un reto más, otra de sus presas…y si quieres pruebas puedes preguntárselo a Neal o a cualquiera de sus amigos pues todos escucharon una noche en un bar de Londres como apostaba con Fabricio Maccini a que la conquistaría…- _Eliza terminó por indicarle sonriendo triunfante, dispuesta a matar esa noche dos pájaros de un tiro, uno de ellos su eterna rival y el otro, su antiguo amante, quien también se había convertido en su enemigo.

Para Anthony fue suficiente, no le hacía falta escuchar nada más. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza se alejó de ella pensando que hacer a continuación cuando todo su interior clamada de furia por acabar con el aristócrata inglés y aquello al final pudo más que su buena educación.

_-¡Voy a matar a ese infeliz, voy a acabar con él!_- resolvió con la mirada en el vacío, colérico, apresurándose a salir de la casa, sin importarle la burla o las palabras de desaliento que como una maldición a lo lejos le escuchó proferir a su prima

_-¡Jajaja, de nada va a servir que lo intentes, Candy ya mordió el anzuelo aunque lo quiera negar. Vas a perder ante él Anthony, hagas lo que hagas igual será suya!-_

Eliza que lo había seguido hasta la puerta, lo vio parada desde el umbral alejarse por el jardín rumbo al portal de la entrada para después salir por el y perderse en la noche.

_-Será una velada interesante_- se dijo entonces para sí misma, convenciéndose de que sin lugar a dudas iba a ser pasársela bien, así que de inmediato se apresuró hacia el coche que ya estaba listo esperándola para llevarla a la reunión.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Belén_


	42. XLI:La batalla de los príncipes(Parte 2)

_**DISCLAIMER:**_**_ Los personajes de _**_**la historia de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. Yo solo los tomo prestaditos para crear historias con ello y dar rienda suelta a mis sueños =).**_

_**Hola como están! quiero agradecerles a todos las que siguen esta humilde historia así sea en chiquitón, a Skarlett Northman, Majito, Kumicogina, Verito, Hania, mil gracias por sus reviews amigas bellas y por todo el apoyo, espero que estén bien. Les envió un gran abrazo desde Ecuador.**_

_**Como les prometí, aquí les dejo la segunda parte de este capítulo basado casi integramente en el triángulo amoroso de este fic, que por cierto quedó un poco intenso. Advierto que continuó siguiendo la línea original de la historia por lo que espero que no se sorprendan con el final jejeje, me gustaría saber que opinan.  
><strong>_

_**Bueno ya no les aburro más con mi palabrería, ahora sí a leer jejeje**_

_**Les quiero =)**_

**Capítulo XLI****: La batalla de los príncipes (Segunda parte)**

Esa noche en el centro del pueblo de aquella hermosa campiña escocesa, una alegre reunión estudiantil se llevaba a cabo en una reconocida y tradicional cafetería.

No era una gran celebración como las de los Festivales de Mayo del colegio Honorable Colegio San Pablo en las que se podía bailar o llevar lujosas vestimentas y disfraces, no obstante, había buena música y buffet con lo que los alumnos podían deleitarse sirviéndose una variedad de deliciosos pasteles, bocadillos, dulces, postres y malteadas, aparte del plato fuerte que se servía para finalizar la velada. Aquello junto a la emoción de dejarlos juntarse entre chicos y chicas, contribuía a hacer corazones felices.

Aquel esperado día el apetito se abría en los jóvenes estudiantes desde muy temprano al punto que algunos hasta planeaban con tiempo no almorzar para poder así desquitarse a totalidad durante la velada. Era ya una costumbre de todos los años que aquel antiguo local del centro del pueblo fuera reservado con exclusividad por las autoridades del colegio.

_-¡Qué emoción! Yo quiero comerme un pedazo de cake de mango con una gran malteada de vainilla y también pediré un poco de helado de cerezas_- les comentó alegremente Patty a sus amigas al entrar en el lugar

_-¡Patty!-_ Annie exclamó sorprendida

_-¿Qué?... y eso que estoy hablando solo de la primera ronda-_ dijo Patricia sonrojándose con carita de pena

_-Jajaja te apoyo en esa noción Patty- _compartió Candy por su parte, riendo_- yo en cambio pediré malteada de fresa, tostadas y helado de pistacho-_

_-En cambio yo creo que me inclinaré por el pastel de espinacas, es muy bueno para la salud por ser una gran fuente de vitaminas y minerales_– profirió Annie quien era la más sofisticada de las tres respecto a hábitos alimenticios –_y pensándolo bien, creo que le sugeriré a Archie que lo pruebe también_-

_-¿Solo eso?_– quiso saber Patty asombrada a su vez de que su amiga tuviera un apetito de pajarito.

-_Ah y también un té de manzanilla con miel_- añadió Annie para complementar

-_Te morirás de hambre Annie, esto es un buffet_- le recordó Candy mofándosele. Había recuperado su buen humor y era la más animada de las tres al conversar.

Continuaban platicando sobre lo que podían servirse una vez empezara la cena, cuando al avanzar por el local buscando una mesa vacía que fuera lo suficientemente grande para sentarse y guardarle asiento a los chicos, notaron que en la parte del fondo del local donde habían mesas de billar se encontraban entre varios alumnos, Terry y Fabricio jugando.

Candy se puso nerviosa al instante, consciente de que en cualquier momento podían voltearse y verlas y de seguro querer acercarse a saludarlas, en cuyo caso no iba a saber bien como actuar frente a Terry por lo que de inmediato intentó proponerle a sus amigas que buscaran otro lugar, más ellas también los vieron.

_-Patty…¿a qué hora dijiste que vendrían los chicos?-_ Annie consultó un tanto disgustada pues no dejaba de sentirse incómoda cerca de Terry, quien no terminaba de agradarle para nada.

-_Luego de concluir el experimento químico que consta en la cuarta parte del libro de ciencias de último año_- Patty contestó –_Por cierto, Stear te agradece que le hayas convencido a Archie para fuese su ayudante_- aprovechó para reconocerle en representación de su novio.

Candy escuchaba a sus amigas parlotear al tiempo que casi toda su atención estaba centrada de reojo en Terry y su ancha espalda, quien ejercía todo su poder de concentración en cada jugada que le tocaba hacer en el billar y de repente sucedió lo que temía... fue Fabricio quien la descubrió primero observando a su amigo y el que se encargó con un gesto de la cabeza de hacerle saber a éste de su presencia metros detrás. Terry enseguida se volteó a mirarla, logrando que se sonrojara hasta la punta del pelo al verse descubierta. Lo peor de todo era que Terry no sabía disimular bien.

Llegado el momento, los dos rebeldes intercambiaron palabras y después fueron a saludarlas. Fabricio fue el primero que se acercó con cordialidad, como el líder que era, mientras Terry por su lado, algo retraído y antisocial como de costumbre, lo siguió un poco más atrás con las manos en los bolsillos pero sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento a Candy ni intentar esconder lo mucho que le atraía. Para entonces la chica pecosa ya era un manojo de nervios aunque procuraba no dar a notar.

-_Señoritas, dichosos los ojos que las ven-_ profirió Fabricio con caballerosidad mientras Terry las saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza para reafirmar lo dicho.

_-Qué tal chicos-_

_-Buenas tardes-_

_-Hola-_

Respondieron las tres

El fornido muchacho de procedencia italiana aprovechó en ese momento para consultarles sobre su Amber, que aún no se encontraba en el local, a lo que Patty y Annie respondieron que no la habían visto en todo el día pero intuían que se debía encontrar arreglando para la velada para en cualquier momento hacer su entrada triunfal. Fabricio divertido mirando al descuido a Terry, aprovechó entonces para pedirles un consejo en especial a ellas, haciendo de lado descaradamente a Candy.

-_Chicas ya que ustedes dos la conocen bien y son muy cercanas a ella, les agradecería si me ayudan recomendando que podría gustarle de obsequio para su cumpleaños que ya se acerca. Verán yo tenía en mente algo pero no sé si realmente le guste, se los compartiré…-_ empezó a contarles y Annie y Patty al atenderlo no se dieron cuenta que se trataba de una estrategia para apartarlas a un lado y dejar que Terry y Candy platicaran.

Candy tragó en seco cuando vio que ya no había escapatoria. Los ojos brillantes del revoltoso aristócrata la miraban con intensidad, con anhelo, antes de atreverse él a proferir palabra, le hablaban de amor.

_-Candy…-_

_-Yo…-_

Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, más ella guardó silencio y bajó la mirada permitiendo que fuera él quien prosiguiera.

_-No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de volver a conversar desde ese día en mi casa…-_ reconoció Terry sin saber como continuar y no meter la pata, la culpabilidad le remordía por haberse comportado terriblemente mal en dicha ocasión –_Candy esa vez yo… no me sentía muy bien…estaba enojado…_- a tropezones empezó a exponerle, intentando lo que rara vez hacía y ella al advertirlo, se sorprendió…quería disculparse.

"_Esto es difícil"_ se dijo Terry para sus adentros, respirando profundo y tomando valor, resolviendo de una vez por todas acercarse a ella y expresarle de sopetón toda la explicación que había planeado con bastante anterioridad, decirle

-_Candy fui un imbécil, un tonto, estaba cegado de rabia, no contigo sino conmigo, estaba celos…_- se detuvo en esta parte para no delatarse pero enseguida continuó -…reconozco que _me comporté como un grosero contigo pero me arrepiento, tú eres tan dulce y no mereces ser tratada así...lo siento Candy, en serio...- _ya estaba dicho y una vez confesado fue más fácil para él continuar dirigiéndose a ella.

En su accionar se le había acercado mucho de forma natural sin darse cuenta pero sin atreverse tampoco a tocarla. Se conformó entonces con hablarle en voz bajita de tal manera que solo ella pudiera escucharle y aunque en ningún momento Candy tuvo el valor de afrontar su mirada para no empeorar las cosas, eso fue algo que Anthony desde el umbral de la puerta al presenciar la escena, no entendió.

Alterado, lleno de celos y sospechas, se había dirigido hacia el local para comprobar de una vez por todas la verdad sobre lo que existía entre ella y Terrence Grandchester, dispuesto en todo momento a enfrentar a su archirrival de ser el caso, más a pesar de ello, en el fondo de su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que no fuese así, de que todo fuese un mal entendido por lo que su mente al final no estaba lo suficiente preparada para experimentar el choque de lo que vio.

_-Entonces, era cierto...ustedes dos tienen algo-_ pronunció con voz calmada en la cual se podía percibir una profunda decepción.

Al escucharle, Candy palideció. Lentamente se volteó a mirarlo y al descubrirle cerca de la puerta, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ante el problema entre ellos que cada vez se hacía más grande y la inminente confrontación que estaba por suceder.

Anthony presentaba signos cansancio, el desorden de su ropa y sus cabellos le delataban el haber llegado corriendo desde la mansión Ardley en la ciudadela de lo alto de la colina hasta allí pero aún así, por dentro tenía la convicción de que su esfuerzo no iba a ser en vano pues si era de pelear, lo haría con tal de defender el amor y la honra de su novia.

_-¡Aléjate de ella!-_ profirió muy seriamente encarando al rebelde. Su advertencia fue fuerte y clara, algo que llamó la atención de todo el mundo, poniéndolos en la mira a los tres.

-_Anthony no...-_ Candy se apresuró a decir para evitar desmanes pero para su asombro, Terry la retuvo de la mano

_-Déjalo, no hace falta que intentes explicarle no prestará atención_- le dijo mientras ver aquello a Anthony le hacía enfurecer más.

_-¡Quítale las manos de encima!-_ vociferó indignado, caminando decidido hacia ellos para tomarla a Candy del brazo y resguardarla tras de sí sin tomar en cuenta las súplicas de ella para que se tranquilizara, en lugar de eso se tomó su tiempo para lanzarle a Terry otra amenaza– _¡Aléjate de ella de una vez por todas infeliz, no te atrevas a tocarla o intentar hacerle algo porque juro que no tendré consideración esta vez contigo. Olvídate de Candy y déjala en paz!_- le advirtió terminante, a lo que Terry por supuesto no se quedó callado

_-Ah sí, ¿osas amenazarme Brower?- _le respondió con su clásico sarcasmo que se afilaba cuando olía una pelea _-¿y puedo saber acaso tú y cuantos más intentarán detenerme? Jajajaja, ¡No me hagas reír cretino, tú no eres rival para mí!-_ le retó riéndose de buena gana mientras empezaba a caminar por el salón sin importarle ni un poquito empezar a dar un espectáculo ante los demás. Candy por su parte, roja como un tomate al lado de Anthony, se moría de la vergüenza de ser el centro de la disputa –Y _para tu información..._- continuó Terry mirándola con afecto un instante al pasar cerca de ella_- la pecosa no te pertenece...Candy_ (corrigió) _no es un simple objeto del que puedas apropiarte sin darle derecho a elegir... puede hacerlo si así lo desea- _se burló al tiempo que comenzaba a arremangarse la blanca camisa dispuesto a luchar si eso hacía falta. La gente empezó a toser al instante, incómoda y algunos a retirarse intuyendo que vendría algo serio pues sabían que Anthony no se iba a quedar sin responder y no se equivocaron puesto que éste enseguida se quitó el abrigo, ignorando los ruegos de Candy por que se detuviera.

_-Es un problema que no entiendas Brower_ que _la dama que tienes a tu lado es mucho para ti_– continuó Terry incitándolo, abriendo los brazos -_ahora...entiendo que temas perderla ante mí-_

Aquello fue todo, una broma oscura que terminó por ser la gota que derramara el vaso provocando que Anthony decidido se abalanzara sin consideración sobre él, iracundo y lo derribara por encima de una mesa de un fuerte puñetazo para hacerle borrar la sonrisa burlona del rostro. Los estudiantes que quedaban alrededor retrocedieron de un brinco para ponerse a buen recaudo.

Terry que no se esperaba la magnitud de ese ataque, se sorprendió ante la fuerza de su contrincante la cual había subestimado, más curtido respecto a contiendas como era se incorporó de inmediato sin perder el autocontrol antes de demostrar sus habilidades de combate y se dio un tiempo para comprobar que tenía el labio inferior partido. En ese momento el alumnado expectante empezó a apartarse entendiendo que era mejor salir del lugar.

Terry entonces clavó su mirada iracunda en Anthony y profirió una amenaza que desató su violencia

_-¡Es tu fin Brower!-_

Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre él como un animal enfurecido y lo estampó contra la barra de atención al público, de la cual cayeron varios platillos con comida para hacerse añicos.

Anthony respondió antes sus golpes de igual a igual, pronto otra mesa fue derribada ante su ataque, mientras los puños y trompadas iban y venían.

Se formó un gran desastre, hubo innumerables piezas de vajilla y cristalería rotas al igual que adornos, alimentos regados, la reunión se tornó un caos, la mayoría de alumnos asustados huyó del local mientras pocos, incluyendo con ellos al personal de la cafetería intentaban calmar a los dos jóvenes energúmenos que en medio de su disputa rodaban por el suelo. Los dirigentes estudiantiles de las secciones masculina y femenina, así como algunos maestros presentes que se vieron en la imposibilidad de detener la pelea corrieron en último recurso a avisar a los directivos del colegio que todavía no se hallaban en el lugar.

Annie y Patty por su parte se apresuraron a ir en busca de los chicos después de dejar a Candy que estaba hecha un mar de nervios, acompañada de algunos maestros y compañeras pero al salir se toparon con Eliza que recién iba llegando y se acercaba con una expresión de satisfacción y curiosidad en el rostro al adivinar por todo el ambiente de trifulca que existía alrededor que su plan había tenido éxito. Las dos no la tomaron en cuenta y siguieron su camino, sin embargo, a la pelirroja no le importó en lo más mínimo, en lugar de ello se encaminó a comprobar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Al entrar al local y ver la grotesca escena que se suscitaba con los dos hombres de su vida enfrentándose a los golpes y a la chica que más odiaba llorando en una esquina, clamando porque se detuvieran mientras era retenida por uno de los profesores para que no interviniera en el asunto, se sintió victoriosa. Esa noche ella había ganado...Así que enseguida se puso a buscar a su hermano para que la apoyara en la siguiente parte de su maquinación.

Buen tramo del local ya estaba desbaratado en cuanto llegaron los directivos y entre el Sr. Franco, entrenador del equipo de fútbol y varios de sus alumnos de Educación Física más fortachones incluyendo a Fabricio el Capitán, lograron separarlos no sin complicaciones. El Padre Sebastián, Director de la sección de varones, quien no acostumbraba a ir a la cena, también se hizo presente ante el asombro de todos.

_-¡BASTA!- _vociferó ni bien llegó con voz atronadora obligando a guardar silencio -_¡Esto es inaudito, una vergüenza para todo el colegio. Un alumno y un ex alumno enfrentándose como fieras, destruyendo un lugar privado! ¿Dónde quedaron sus modales caballeros, es que acaso no han aprendido nada durante todos estos años de estudio?-_ les recriminó alterado, a los dos chicos golpeados, exaltados y sangrantes, quienes aún bufando de la rabia y sujetos por sus compañeros se miraban entre ellos con un odio asesino –_¡La celebración se arruinó, están conformes!¡Se canceló!_- gritó el Sacerdote con la intención de que los alumnos que se encontraban afuera también pudiesen oír. Hubo de inmediato quejas de decepción –_En cuanto a ustedes dos– _el dirigente continuó refiriéndose a los revoltosos responsables del problema _-tendrán un buen castigo por deshonrar el nombre del plantel con su denigrante comportamiento. Usted Sr. Grandchester, tendrá diez puntos menos en conducta, lo que de seguro no le resultará favorable el día en que decida seguir una carrera en la universidad...sí es que lo hace-_

_-¡A la mierda la universidad!- _masculló Terry con altanería entre dientes pues lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era aquello. El dirigente le escuchó y en respuesta a su insolencia le adicionó otro castigo

-_Muy bien,_ _viendo que no está conforme solo con ello, me complazco en decirle que además deberá realizar tres meses de servicio comunitario a la institución después de clases, a partir del comienzo del nuevo año lectivo...Quizá un poco de trabajo le venga bien para domar en algo su inaguantable actitud-_

Terry solo sonrió en forma sarcástica ante la sentencia que al fin y al cabo le daba igual, sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no podían deshacerse de él.

_-En cuanto a usted Sr. Brower_– prosiguió después el Padre refiriéndose a Anthony _–debo decir que una vez más me ha decepcionado. La primera vez que escuché de su mal comportamiento dudé, pero esto ha sido la comprobación a mis peores sospechas, lo cual me indica que su presencia es inadecuada en nuestra honorable institución, por lo cual le aseguro me encargaré yo mismo de cuestionar en la mesa de directivos su reingreso al colegio- _concluyó inmisericorde _-¡Es todo, todos pueden volver al plantel, la cena se terminó!-_

Entre protestas el tumulto de jóvenes fue abandonando el lugar, mientras Candy a un lado de la multitud al escuchar el castigo no pudo parar de llorar. Preocupados Archie y Stear que recién llegaban después de enterarse en el camino por las chicas de lo acontecido, se acercaron primero a ella a confortarla y preguntarle si se encontraba bien y luego a su primo para ayudarlo, quien entonces cabizbajo era escoltado por algunos de sus amigos del equipo de futbol, quienes aún lo consideraban uno de los mejores líderes deportivos de los que había tenido el colegio.

Nada le había afectado esa noche tanto a Anthony, ni los insoportables celos, la ira contra su enemigo, los golpes o el saberse en boca de todo el San Pablo, como el escuchar la probable condena que le mantendría alejado una vez más de Candy. La veía sufrir parada en un rincón al igual que él, mirándolo y no se atrevía a decirle nada. No tenía nada que argumentar cuando reconocía que él mismo se lo merecía.

_-¡Santo cielo Anthony, ¿estás bien?-_ opinó Stear preocupado al ver su estado -_debemos llevarte a la casa de inmediato_!-

El joven rubio sangraba por la nariz y tenía rota una ceja pero Terry que lo miraba con odio más atrás en compañía de Fabricio, no se salvaba y también tenía rotas la boca y la nariz y aparte el pómulo derecho hinchado.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, Candy por fin se acercó entristecida a su novio, junto a las chicas.

_-¡Por qué hiciste esto, por qué te comportaste así! ¿Qué ganaste?- _le reclamó llorando. Para Anthony eso le causó más desagrado que el sabor viscoso de la propia sangre que sentía en su paladar.

-_Aún_ _sigues de su lado ¿no es así?- _le recriminó con coraje, señalando a su enemigo que no se perdía un segundo de la discusión entre ambos -¿_Cómo es posible que puedas ponerte de parte de alguien que solo busca lastimarte, que solo quiere jugar contigo?- _

Candy asustada al oír lo que le decía, lo miró sin comprender pero sus azules ojos cristalinos en los que confiaba, parecían decirle la verdad

_-¡Maldito Brower, ten cuidado con lo que hablas, cuida tu lengua!-_ le amenazó Terry intentando liberarse de la sujeción de Fabricio y otros alumnos que por indicaciones de las autoridades aún lo mantenían apartado

_-¡Mejor cuídala tú desgraciado, tu maldito juego termina aquí, se acabó! ¡Ella jamás será tuya!-_ Anthony se encargó de dejarle en claro desafiante.

Candy temerosa de que pudiera suscitarse otra vez la pelea, le haló de la manga de la camisa angustiada, entonces Anthony se volteó hacia ella para terminar de explicarle

_-Es es la verdad Candy, así no me la creas... Ese, que ahora consideras tu gran amigo, apostó en un club de Londres a que te conquistaría, varias personas lo vieron- _continuó para desenmascarar de una vez por todas y ante todos a su enemigo. Para sorpresa, su odiado primo Neal junto con su pandilla que también se hallaban presentes incitando y burlándose de la riña, de inmediato le apoyaron, confirmando lo revelado por Eliza.

_-¡Es verdad, lo vimos!- _aseveró Neal

_-Fue en el Bar del "Gato", a mitad del año pasado, me acuerdo- _corroboró el regordete de Christian y los demás miembros asintieron

-_Los empleados del bar también lo escucharon, lo escuchó todo el mundo_- agregó Neal riéndose para agregar cizaña y emoción al asunto, ganándose por parte del rebelde inglés una mirada asesina.

En tanto a Candy, el enterarse de las escondidas intenciones de Terry fue como ser alcanzada por un choque eléctrico que la desarmó, haciéndola sentir mareada.

Al ver su expresión de desilusión y decepción, Anthony continuó

_-¿Apuesto a que tenías idea de eso?- _

Terry fue tomado por sorpresa con aquella acusación de ese hecho casi olvidado, que si bien había ocurrido un año atrás jamás ni él ni Fabricio, que era con quien lo había comentado, le habían tomado en importancia. No obstante, no supo que responder. No era un mentiroso, era franco y directo y le gustaba ser honesto, por ello no pudo negarlo cuando Candy buscó de sus ojos saber la verdad y se vio atravesado así por su mirada esmeralda dolida que lo lastimó más que cualquiera de los golpes recibidos. Era la señal de que estaba a punto de perderla.

Moviendo entonces la cabeza con decepción e incredulidad, Candy se retiró de lugar y Anthony después de torcerle los ojos a su rival con odio, la siguió.

_-¡Candy!-_ Terry la llamó desesperado, intentando salir también tras de ella pero Fabricio que lo tenía sujeto fuertemente, por su bien no se lo permitió.

* * *

><p>Después de regresar a la casa y de inventarles a Eugenne y George, quienes estaban a cargo de cuidarlos, un motivo para justificar la pelea sostenida por Anthony, omitiendo la verdadera causa, todo el grupo les suplicó que no informaran de ello a la Tía abuela o el castigo sería general tanto para el protagonista como para los cómplices, a lo que los dos tutores accedieron con la estricta condición de que el joven Brower guardara reposo esa noche y el día posterior para recuperarse de las heridas.<p>

_-¡Por Dios, ha sido una pelea atroz!-_ Eugenne comentó mientras le curaba la herida de la ceja a Anthony, que al sentir el escozor del alcohol en su piel retrocedió. Se encontraban en el cuarto de él y Candy les estaba ayudando, cumpliendo las funciones de asistente de enfermería. Todavía con la pena en su interior, sin decir casi nada, le veía a Anthony sentado en la cama todo mallugado y herido como consecuencias de lo que sus celos habían ocasionado.

_-Se me hace difícil comprender la impulsividad de los jóvenes de hoy en día, es extremo pensar en que una confusión por una broma pudo terminar en algo así-_ el nuevo comentario de Eugenne la devolvió a la realidad en un segundo -¿_Quisiera saber si al menos el joven Grandchester se disculpó por haberle confundido luego de la agresión?- _la joven ama de llaves quiso saber refiriéndose a la excusa que los chicos le dieran sobre que se le había jugado una broma de mal gusto a Terry y éste había creído que Anthony, con el que siempre había tenido rivalidad, era el responsable, equivocación que desatara la contienda _-Bien, esta herida ya está desinfectada_- la joven ama de llaves, agregó –_Srta. Candice, por favor traiga la vendita-_

Preparada en su labor, Candy con cierto adolorido resentimiento se acercó a su novio quien también la miraba atormentado y con cuidado se encargó de cubrirle con la pequeña venda la herida, solo que al intentar retirarse Anthony la retuvo de la mano. Aunque continuaba enfadado por dentro, el querer estar cerca de ella parecía hablar por él, provocando esos gestos casi involuntarios.

Al percibir la tensión entre los dos adolescentes, Eugenne comprendió que ambos tenían mucho de que hablar, así que se excusó para dejarlos solos

_-Creo que un poco de té caliente le vendrá bien sin lugar a dudas Joven Anthony, iré a supervisar que le preparen un poco, con permiso- _Anthony y Candy mirándose el uno al otro durante todo el momento, casi no sintieron el momento en que salió cerrando la puerta.

Candy sintió en ese momento el coraje encenderse en su interior, esa noche que debió ser memorable y divertida terminó convirtiéndose en un tumulto de emociones encontradas debido al reprochable comportamiento del galán que tenía ante sus ojos. Sentía que ahora era el hazme reír del colegio porque se habían pregonado a los cuatro vientos sus problemas íntimos. Estaba avergonzada, segura de que durante los próximos días e inicios del siguiente año lectivo todos hablarían de ella, eso sumado a la desdicha que le causaba el castigo que él se había ganado.

_-¿Por qué?-_ esbozó en una fría pregunta

_-No te quiero perder_- fue la franca respuesta de Anthony

_-Anthony los celos y dudas te cegaron, tu excusa no es justificable para la forma en que te comportaste-_ ella se tomó su tiempo para espetarle _-¿Y qué conseguiste con esto? Nada, solo lastimarme, lastimarte y por último terminar perjudicándonos a los dos_- dolida intentó soltarse de su agarre y alejarse pero él no se lo permitió.

_-Can, por favor entiéndeme- _pidió incorporándose para quedar frente a frente –_Sé que me comporté como un energúmeno exponiéndote ante todos pero créeme que lo hice por que te amo, por cuidarte, para que estés a salvo de ese rufián que solo quiere perjudicarte- _intentó explicarle, algo de lo que Candy ya no quería oír e intentó evadirle más él fue firme al hablarle a los ojos para que pudiera leer en ellos que decía la verdad –_Siento mucho haberte lastimado princesa pero eres lo más importante para mí. No me cansaré de decírtelo... Lo que hice fue lo que cualquier hombre desesperado en mi situación haría... al estar a punto de perder a la mujer que ama_- le confesó con angustia, con el corazón en la mano, a lo que ella tuvo que bajar la mirada sintiéndose mal.

-_No quiero que eso suceda mi amor, no lo entiendes, ¡No te quiero perder por él!_- exclamó Anthony exaltado abriendo los brazos, necesitaba que le comprendiera de alguna forma.

Candy en un esfuerzo al ver su desesperación, trató de calmarlo para no empeorar más las cosas ante George y Eugenne, así que le suplicó llevándose un dedo a los labios para que guardara silencio y luego poniéndole con delicadeza una mano en la bella boca de él, le invitó a tomar asiento nuevamente junto a ella. Su sincero reconocimiento en el fondo la había conmovido.

_-Anthony...¿qué dices?-_ le reclamó en voz bajita _-por qué te empeñas en pensar en aquello si sabes que te adoro-_

Él más aliviado le besó su tersa mano que había retenido entre las suyas.

_-Yo te adoro con mi vida_- le dijo también –_y por lo mismo no quiero compartir tu amor con nadie-_

Candy con paciencia se encargó de reiterarle su juramento eterno, la más importante promesa que había hecho y que solo le pertenecía a él.

-_Anthony mío, mi corazón te pertenece...conocí el amor gracias a ti, eres toda mi historia y deseo que sea así por siempre, una vez te lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir- _intentó hacerle entender con inmensa ternura más él terminó por desviar su mirada con algo de inevitable desconfianza.

-_Las historias cambian si los autores así lo desean_- opinó con seriedad. Aquella frase le escoció el alma a Candy logrando hacerla sentir culpable puesto que no podía negar en la profundidad de su conciencia un escondido flirteo con Terry, la causa que había ocasionado todo el problema de la noche al salir a la luz. No obstante, no dejaba por eso de estar segura respecto a sus sentimientos por su novio y de querer permanecer a su lado.

-_Quisiera que pudieras dejar de lado esos celos terribles...por qué te empeñas en creer cosas que no son cuando tengo ojos solo para ti...-_ le dijo con amor_- y respecto a Terry...reconozco que lo que me enteré hoy me tomó por sorpresa porque aún en medio de toda su rebeldía sin causa con el mundo, lo consideraba un buen chico...y aún me cuesta creer que pudiesen moverle malas intenciones_- admitió

_-¡Un momento!, ¿eso quiere decir que aún sabiéndolo todo aún estás de parte de él?- _Anthony incrédulo la afrontó

_-No estoy diciendo eso...solo que se me hace difícil creerlo- _corrigió Candy.

Anthony movió la cabeza permitiendo que le invadieran una vez más los celos, por lo que tuvo que apoyar sus codos sobre sus piernas para poder hundir la cara entre las manos soportando el problema que no terminaba de abrumarlo. Al advertir su aflicción, Candy temerosa por haberle podido lastimar más, se apresuró a explicarle, sobándole la espalda.

_-No pienses mal por favor, no te cambiaría por nadie, eres lo más importante para mí y te adoro-_ no perdió la oportunidad de expresarle pero entonces él al escucharla de improviso se volteó hacia ella desafiante.

_-¿Lo dices en serio, me amas?_- le encaró haciéndola vacilar por un instante sobre lo que debía contestar por lo que solo atinó a asentir

-_Bien, en ese caso, ¡demuéstramelo!-_ resolvió cerniéndose sobre ella, haciéndola recostar, sin esperar por su consentimiento.

_-...A...Anthony...-_ profirió Candy dudosa un instante antes de sentir como él se encargaba de empezar a besarle el cuello dando indicaciones de seguir con sus impetuosas demostraciones de afecto por el resto de su pecho _-...espera...por favor_- le pidió pero el joven rubio no le prestó atención, ocupado en buscar los botones de su vestido para bajarlo hasta la altura de sus hombros y que sus labios pudiesen entrar en contacto con su nívea piel. Candy sintió en tanto que empezaba a entrecortársele la respiración, trató de separarse en un momento pero él con firmeza y pasión le retuvo de los brazos, levantándolos sobre su cabeza y aprisionándolos sobre el colchón, acción que le permitió tener un fácil acceso a su boca y por lo tanto poder también adueñarse con ímpetu de sus labios. Ella trató de voltear el rostro, de protestar pero por cada intento él volvía a atraparlo entre sus manos y cada palabra que intentaba decir la silenciaba con besos, aquello logró pronto hacerle entender que estaba perdida y dejó de luchar.

Fogoso pero a la vez lleno de coraje, Anthony intentó calmar toda la rabia de los celos que sentía en el cuerpo de Candy, dispuesto a hacerle el amor, más al deslizar su mano por sus piernas al subir su vestido, la sintió temblar, trémula y nerviosa, entonces se dio cuenta también de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso manteniendo los párpados apretados para no llorar. En ese momento se sintió miserable, las sabias palabras de su padre volvieron a su mente recordándole que debía esforzarse para no dejarse vencer por la tentación y respetarla, haciendo prevalecer ante todo sus sentimientos por ella. Admiró entonces la valentía de su joven amada al permanecer estoica en el lugar, sin terminar de declararse en contra o detenerlo con tal de demostrarle que su amor era tan grande que esta vez iba a entregarse a él haciendo a un lado su orgullo o convicciones.

_-No puedo- _declaró´ Anthony al fin, sentándose perturbado sobre la cama, alejándose de ella tan furtivamente como había comenzado toda esa explosión apasionada.

Candy solo lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos por toda respuesta, aunque no dijo nada se notaba asustada y exaltada mientras se incorporaba.

_-Algún día terminarás besándote con él, lo sé, y yo no lo soportaré_- auguró Anthony con dolido sarcasmo _–¡Vete Candy, ahora!- _le sentenció entonces decidido, alzando la voz al tiempo que le señalaba hacia la puerta

Candy aturdida y con ganas de llorar, no esperó a que se lo volviera a repetir y salió corriendo humillada de la habitación.

* * *

><p><em>-No te muevas, así no te podré ayudar<em>- replicó Amber tratando de limpiar un poco la sangre de la herida que Terry tenía en la comisura de la boca pero él la apartó

_-¡Déjame!-_ manifestó amargado incorporándose un poco del sofá donde hasta entonces había permanecido apoltronado solo para asir la botella de whisky que yacía encima de la mesa de la sala para tomar un gran trago.

Amber únicamente se encogió de hombros, mirando a Fabricio quien también estaba allí acompañándolo y caminó hasta su lado. Entre ambos una vez pasada la trifulca, no sabían como, habían conseguido llevarlo hasta su casa.

_-Lo ves Terruce chaval, te dije que fijarte en esa chiquilla no iba a traerte_ _más que problemas_- opinó Fabricio –_Es prohibida mi hermano, será mejor que la olvides-_ le recomendó

_-¡Y qué si no quiero!-_ Terry que hasta entonces había permanecido callado y taciturno, de pronto estalló con toda esa ira que había estado conteniendo y se levantó, empezando a caminar por la sala _-¿Qué tal si decido irme en contra de todo lo que los demás piensan que es correcto, qué tal si me niego a verla al lado de ese tipo y lucho por separarla de él? ¡Maldito Brower!-_ exclamó exaltado con profundo odio y rencor, tomando en un impulso un vaso de cristal todavía con algo de licor que había sobre la mesa para arrojarlo con violencia contra la chimenea, la cual dio un pequeño fogonazo ante el recibimiento del incentivo.

Amber se sobresaltó y se arrimó más a su enamorado quien yacía sentado en otro sillón.

_-Solo conseguirás meterte en más problemas_- Fabricio calmado y juicioso comentó

-_No me interesa.._.- musitó Terry fijando su mirada en el vacío, volviendo a la calma después de su repentino desahogo al tiempo su pecho subía y bajaba preso de los celos y e inconformidad –_me valen un rábano los problemas que puedan surgir y sus consecuencias._..- añadió analizando en su interior mientras el licor que viajaba por sus venas ya empezaba a surtir sus efectos a totalidad-..._si es por ella, soportarlos valdrá la pena_- concluyó

Amber y Fabricio quienes se mantenían en su rincón, cautelosos y alejados, se miraron entre ellos. Entendieron que estaba perdido.

* * *

><p>No hace falta decir que Candy pasó gran parte de la noche en vela llorando afligida por el trato hostil que recibiera de Anthony durante la discusión. No obstante, aún así no estaba preparada para lo que se encontró la mañana siguiente al bajar a desayunar.<p>

Aunque era muy temprano ya se sentía un gran movimiento en la casa y al ver a los empleados descender con varias maletas, comprendió que Anthony y su padre estaban a punto de partir, por lo que desesperada se dirigió hacia el cuarto de él pues necesitaba comprobarlo y tal como intuía, lo encontró dando indicaciones a los empleados para que bajaran el resto del equipaje de su padre mientras él mismo terminaba de alistar el suyo. Al notarla, aún resentido, desvió la mirada enfocándose en sus cosas, intentando no tomarla en cuenta, lo que a ella terminó de destrozarle el corazón, teniendo que alejarse de allí inmediatamente para no derramar lágrimas en su presencia, más en su huida se encontró de cara con el Capitán Brower, en la cima de la escalera.

_-¡Candy! ¿Qué tal pequeña, como has estado?_- le saludó alegremente, en su semblante se notaba la paz y bienestar que le había traído el pasar unos días en compañía de sus amistades.

Ella solo le sonrió en respuesta y enseguida bajó la mirada pues la tristeza le ahogaba y la alegría no alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos mientras procuraba pasar por su lado lo más rápido posible.

El Capitán aunque no dijo nada, notó su aflicción y luego miró extrañado hacia el cuarto de su hijo, quien para esto preocupado ya se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

><p>Acongojada, Candy llegó hasta los jardines donde se refugió bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol apartado, donde Anthony y ella solían descansar y sentándose en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas se puso a llorar.<p>

No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando escuchó el galope de un caballo al acercarse y al levantar la mirada vio que era él mismo que intuyendo donde se encontraba había ido en su búsqueda.

Al llegar frente a ella, gallardo y majestuoso en su talla de jinete, le extendió la mano para que subiera, su bella mirada lucía también afligida buscando el afecto que solo el amor podía calmar.

Candy insegura, dudó un instante en aceptarle o no, más Anthony decidido no bajó su mano, ni dejó de mirarla aún hablarle. Fueron sus ojos cristalinos los que se encargaron de recordarle ese amor devoto y profundo por ella que se resistía a morir a pesar de todas las dificultades. Aquello terminó por convencerla y aceptó subir.

En cuanto estuvo arriba junto a él, bien sujeta a su cintura, Anthony partió en su veloz corcel que pareció volar por los vastos territorios de los jardines rumbo al bosque y después a las llanuras escocesas.

Una vez libres y alejados de la mansión así como del control de los tutores, se empeñaron en hallar un lugar adecuado para descansar cerca de las grandes colinas, donde el céfiro que anunciaba el advenimiento del otoño parecía silbar en sus cumbres.

Por un momento a Candy le pareció retroceder en el tiempo, volver a la época de antaño en los albores de su romance cuando cada día se levantaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y pasaba casi todas las horas del día dentro de un ensueño de felicidad pensando en él. Esos lejanos tiempos en que Anthony y ella solían pasear al atardecer en los románticos parajes de Lakewood y se sentaban el uno al otro a observar esconderse el sol en el horizonte, detrás de las montañas. Evocar aquello y saber que contra todas las cosas y complicaciones que le había traído el destino aun estaban juntos le hizo sentirse de nuevo completa y dichosa, olvidando cualquier resentimiento anterior. Candy cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa de esas soledades que parecían aumentar la complicidad entre ambos y solo volvió a abrirlos en cuanto sintió al caballo detenerse a totalidad.

Anthony entonces descendió del equino de un brinco y con caballerosidad le ayudó a bajar también, aún sin emitir palabra.

_-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-_ Candy fue la primera que se animó a hablar.

_-Porque necesitamos hablar-_ Anthony contestó mirando el suelo, demostrando que llevaba un gran conflicto interior. Acto seguido respiró profundo, tomando fuerza para lo que tenía que expresar y prosiguió –_Candy no podemos seguir así, esto se nos está saliendo de las manos, si continúan las cosas de este modo lo único que conseguiremos será lastimarnos...-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- _Candy le interrumpió de repente con temor. Anthony empezó a evadirle la mirada y a alejarse un poco para sentarse, más Candy necesitaba ver su rostro y fue hasta él, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, solo entonces Anthony levantó el rostro y ella vio que tenía los ojos húmedos.

_-Yo te amo con mi vida Candy y es por eso que estoy dispuesto a terminar si tú así lo deseas-_

Verlo así y escucharlo, a Candy le atravesó el corazón haciendo que sus lágrimas empezaban a caer igual a raudales. No quería eso, no podía terminar con él porque lo amaba. Así Anthony se empeñara en dejarla ir, ella no podría hacerlo pues siempre lo llevaría dentro de sí, incrustado como un cristal en su interior, por ello no pensó ni un segundo antes de suplicarle.

_-¡No, por favor...por favor, no puedes terminarlo!- _le rogó –_Anthony tú eres mi vida, tenemos tanto por vivir juntos, tantos sueños por realizar, yo te amo, por favor, por favor, no me digas que quieres acabar con todo lo que hemos construido...yo...no podría... soportarlo- _la voz se le entrecortaba por ratos en medio de la congoja y sentía que ya no podía mantenerle fija la mirada hasta que él preso de una repentina debilidad ante su sufrimiento, le tomó el delicado rostro pecoso entre las manos para acariciárselo con ternura, consolándola y terminando pronto por tomarla entre sus brazos para calmar sus sollozos al cobijarla con su afecto y protección.

Candy entendió cuan insegura iba sentirse sin él, un vacío que se vería multiplicado en el doble de la inmensidad de lo que había sufrido durante su estadía en Francia.

-_Te amo... te amo, por favor, no te alejes de mí-_ solo atinaba a suplicar aferrada a él, con el rostro escondido en su pecho, aspirando el fragante y sensual aroma de su colonia que adoraba y que después de seguro parecería quedarse grabado en su propia ropa.

_-Mi pequeña Candy-_ expresó Anthony con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en la de ella, mientras acariciaba con dulzura su cabello sin dejar de abrazarla _-...si supieras cuanto te quiero_-

-_¿Y por qué quieres entonces esto?...yo no podría vivir sin ti_- le susurró Candy separándose un poco de él, solo lo suficiente para poder contemplarlo al igual que a su boca. Anthony quería permanecer serio al hablar con ella pero no lo soportó.

De inmediato, ambos no resistieron la tentación de sentirse el uno al otro y de perderse en medio de besos como acostumbraban.

Pronto terminaron rodando apasionados por el nacimiento de esa verde colina que se extendía encubridora, ante ellos, saboreando el uno las lágrimas del otro, en busca del consuelo y placer que sus jóvenes cuerpos pedían y que terminaron saciando al sentirlos friccionar debajo de la ropa, sin importarles el viento que soplaba sin piedad sobre ellos. Tan solo era un obstáculo más en su camino.

En medio de esa intensidad, alcanzaron el delirio y mientras sus adolescentes corazones lentamente regresaban a la calma y sus alientos friolentos se entremezclaban, Anthony que permanecía encima de ella, protegiéndola del frío, apoyó su frente en la suya.

-_Jamás me cansaré de ti-_ le dijo en un susurro calentándole el corazón, luego puso el último de los muchos besos que esa mañana había dejado sobre su cuello, haciéndola estremecer y se quedó descansando durante un rato abrazado a su cuerpo. En ese instante, Candy se sintió dichosa y aprovechó para estrecharlo con fuerza al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda, segura de que esa noche soñaría con sus ardorosas demostraciones de amor.

Varios minutos después cuando retornaron las almas a sus cuerpos volvieron a sentarse y a acomodarse las ropas y permanecieron juntos abrazados, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que se extendía antes sus ojos en el verde paisaje y las montañas lejanas, contemplando las aves que sobrevolaban los árboles cercanos los cuales eran su hábitat.

Candy con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Anthony, jugueteaba con sus fuertes manos cuando él mencionó lo que no quería oír, la causa de su rápida partida

_-Can, debo irme por unos días como sabes, pero esta vez nuestra separación, no pierdo la fe en que será corta al igual que la distancia entre nosotros...por lo que estaré pendiente de ti si me necesitas y acudiré enseguida así como cada fin de semana a verte al colegio_- le reiteró –_conversaré con la tía abuela y con George sobre lo que pasó, les contaré la verdad y pediré que intercedan por mi para volver a entrar al colegio. Se que a la larga, no se opondrán- _

Candy le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo al escucharle compartir su plan, a ella tampoco le quedaba más que mantener la fe en que así sucediera, luego volvió a recordar lo mucho que le lastimaba el hecho de que hubiese elegido partir tan rápido sin avisarle, por lo que entristecida se separó un poco para abrazarse las piernas.

_-Todo ha sido muy rápido_-

_-Lo sé amor mío, pero mi padre volvió sorpresivamente ayer por la noche porque recibió una carta en la que le notifican que tiene su primera cita médica en la clínica de Southampton el día viernes, por lo que no podemos perder tiempo...nos llevará algunos días instalarnos y es recomendable para mi padre que se adapte al cambio despacio para no complicar su salud-_ Anthony le explicó

_-Lo sé, es solo que te extrañaré demasiado-_ confesó Candy dejando a un lado su pena y abrazándolo fuertemente. Era lamentable el no poder pasar con él la última semana de vacaciones que quedaba pero la responsabilidad llamaba y era hora de hacerle frente. Todo valdría la pena si era por la salud de su suegro _-Saldremos de esta, ya lo verás- _le animó con optimismo sin soltar su mano. Anthony esbozó una de sus dulces sonrisas en agradecimiento, admirando su buen ánimo y su inquebrantable confianza.

-_También lo creo... y cuando eso suceda amor, el día en que por fin podamos volver a estar juntos como antes ya no habrá nada que pueda volver a separarnos_- expresó en forma de promesa al tiempo que le arreglaba con ternura el flequillo del cabello

Los ojos de Candy se volvieron a poner brillosos mientras esperaba a que sus palabras fueran bendecidas. Anthony entonces le acarició la mejilla

_-Mi Candy, como sabes pronto alcanzaré la mayoría de edad y como deseo de cumpleaños...pediré tu mano...haré público ante todos en la familia mi deseo de que te cases conmigo _- reveló al fin adoptando seriedad, aquello para ella fue sorpresivo por lo que durante unos segundos impresionada se quedó sin habla

-_Para llevar a cabo nuestro matrimonio, puedo esperar a que termines el colegio o también podemos casarnos y tú puedes continuar estudiando como la Sra. Brower-_ le compartió entonces Anthony divertido, al que la última opción dada las recientes circunstancias le resultaba más factible –_será como tú desees, yo respetaré siempre tu voluntad-_

En ese instante, Candy no se contuvo más y le lanzó los brazos al cuello

-_¡Acepto, acepto!_- repitió eufórica –_la segunda, como sea- _añadió riendo para sorpresa y emoción de él, que le correspondió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas –_¡Anthony soy tan feliz a tu lado!_-

Permanecieron así durante largo rato, hasta que dio la hora del almuerzo y debieron regresar a la mansión.

* * *

><p>La partida de Anthony y su padre esa misma noche no pudo ser menos dolorosa. Todo el grupo se congregó en la estación de ferrocarriles para despedirlos.<p>

Para Candy y Anthony como de costumbre se les hizo muy difícil separarse solo que esta vez llevaban consigo un montón de renovadas promesas y esperanzas consigo que les hacían más fuertes para afrontarlo.

Antes de abordar el tren, Anthony se abrazó un largo rato a ella, mientras Candy luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar y demostrarse animada aunque unas cuantas lágrimas la traicionaron.

_-No llores mi princesa, estaré de regreso cuando menos lo esperes_- dijo él levantándole el rostro delicadamente por la barbilla –_espérame, ¿sí?-_ le pidió y ella como niña buena asintió. Un último beso, selló la despedida antes de que Anthony saltara al vagón para ir a sentarse al lado de su padre que lo estaba esperando, donde asomándose a la ventana como el chico alegre y efusivo que era se despidió de sus primos y amigas agitando la mano.

_-¡Volveré, no se diviertan mucho sin mí!-_

_-¡Buen viaje Anthony, adiós Capitán!- _gritó Stear

_-¡Los extrañaremos!- _expresaron las chicas

_-¡Cuídate chaval!- _profirió Archie

_-¡Qué les vaya bien!-_ fueron los buenos deseos de Eugenne

_-¡Buen viaje, escriban al llegar!- _recordó George

Todos permanecieron en la plataforma de la estación hasta que vieron al tren con su locomotora humeante perderse en la noche, como fiel señal de amistad y de que aguardarían con nostalgia sus regresos.

* * *

><p>El resto de la semana transcurrió para Candy de nuevo sin emoción, al tiempo que luchaba para que la profunda tristeza de estar separada otra vez de su ahora prometido no volviera a apoderarse de ella. Para esto optó por pasar los últimos días del verano hospedada en el colegio puesto que todo en la mansión Ardley le recordaba a Anthony. Fue en su habitación allí, donde sus amigas esa tarde fueron a buscarla para sacarla.<p>

-_No Candy, las clases ya terminaron y el día está muy bonito como para que vengas a encerrarte en tu cuarto_- opinó Annie halándole del brazo, ya que ella con pereza estaba sentada en la cama y no quería levantarse

_-Pero chicas...-_

_-Nada de peros_- Patty objetó –_recuerda que el sol libera la vitamina D en el cuerpo por lo que es bueno recibir cada día un poco de el para la salud, lo estudiamos en clase de ciencias naturales ¿te acuerdas?- _le hizo ver

-_De acuerdo, me convencieron_- aceptó Candy sonriendo ante la insistencia de sus amigas y salió con ellas a pasear. Para esto todas se arreglaron y se pusieron sus sombreros más bonitos de sol pues tenían planeado ir al centro a comprar algunos libros para leer durante el viaje de regreso a Londres, más no contaban con encontrarse a alguien inesperado en el camino, ni Candy tenía la más remota idea de que algo que sucedería minutos después pondría su vida de cabeza.

Iban conversando de lo más animadas cuando el intruso sigiloso salió de detrás de un árbol cerca de donde había estado descansando hasta escucharlas y se hizo presente ante ellas que se sobresaltaron ante su presencia.

_-¡Terry!_- Candy fue la primera que se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre, impresionada. No lo había visto desde la noche de la pelea, cinco días atrás. Él centró su atención en ella sin disimular y con su acostumbrada autoridad, profirió

_-Quiero hablar contigo Candy-_

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, después de lo sucedido ninguna se había atrevido por tino a mencionarle a Candy sobre el asunto ocurrido en la cafetería, más lo dicho por Anthony había concluido por formarles una pésima idea sobre el rebelde y contribuido a que terminaran por considerarlo un ser despreciable. Sin embargo, Candy sabía que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar por lo que decidió quedarse a afrontarlo.

_-Chicas, continúen sin mí, yo la alcanzaré en el centro, no tardaré_- indicó

_-¿Segura que estarás bien? Él me asusta-_ Annie le consultó en chiquito, mirando de reojo a Terry, quien aprovechaba para sonreírles con burla.

_-Si quieren voy a pedir ayuda ahora mismo-_ ofreció Patty por su parte en voz baja, que ya se sentía capacitada para aquel trabajo, procurando que Terry no pudiese escuchar su plan –_Diré que tienes cerca a un acosador, Annie se quedará mientras tanto contigo, cuidándote..._-

Candy solo sonrió ante el ingenio y buena disposición de sus amigas pero no tenía miedo de Terry como todo el mundo ya que ella para bien o para mal lo conocía y por lo mismo necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas con él.

_-No se preocupen amigas, estaré bien, pueden ir tranquilas, yo me uniré a ustedes en unos cuantos minutos_- les prometió calmándolas, a lo que Annie y Patty no pudieron oponerse aunque no estuvieran del todo de acuerdo ni convencidas.

_-Está bien-_ musitó Annie

-_Ok...pero si intenta hacerte algo, grita con todas tus fuerzas, alguien de seguro en los alrededores te oirá-_ le recomendó Patty con su cándido optimismo a lo que Candy con una sonrisa asintió.

Las chicas partieron y una vez que las vio alejarse lo suficiente, se volteó hacia Terry y se acercó como él quería, manteniendo eso sí la distancia en todo momento porque entonces un inevitable aire de desconfianza y frialdad se respiraba entre ellos.

Caminaron el uno al lado del otro sin decirse nada hasta llegar a un hermoso claro del bosque rodeado de hierba verde y de flores, donde se detuvieron a platicar.

_-¿Y bien, qué es lo que tienes que decir?-_ le espetó ella cruzándose de brazos a la espera de que le diera una buena explicación sobre la acusación que había recaído sobre él la noche de la cena escolar arruinada. Aquella denigrante infamia que tenía que ver con su persona.

-_Necesito explicarte que las cosas no son como Brower las mencionó. ¡Ese imbécil idiota exageró todo!-_ Terry empezó a exponerle de inmediato y para asombro de Candy esa tarde se veía muy preocupado, algo inusual en él. Le indicó entonces con la mano que se detuviera dejándole saber con la mirada primero que no era de su agrado escuchar que insultara a Anthony abiertamente en su presencia y segundo que no podía creer como él mismo se confesara de su delito sin querer.

_-Entonces reconoces que ocurrió dicha apuesta_- le encaró sin preámbulos

-_No voy a negarlo_- Terry confesó para su asombro _–...pero no fue de la manera expuesta...lo que ocurrió fue tan solo una mención que jamás se concretó...-_intentó esclarecerle–_Candy para entonces ni siquiera te conocía...para todos eras la bonita chica nueva del colegio y para mí...la interesante niña que conocí a bordo del barco que me trajo de vuelta a Inglaterra... aquella nueva amiga que deseaba conservar a pesar de saber que tenía siempre a su lado a un molesto sujeto que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra...Necesito que me creas-_ Terry se mostraba algo desesperado.

Candy analizó sus palabras tratando de descubrir hasta que punto su confesión era sincera, por ello lo observó durante un momento con atención. Se dio cuenta entonces que ya casi había sanado a totalidad de los golpes recibidos durante la pelea los cuales llevaba entonces como tenues marcas, su semblante por lo demás, permanecía serio, demostrando convicción en los que aseveraba, lo que le decía que no estaba mintiendo.

_-Escucha...si no te creyera no estaría aquí_- expresó con seriedad en respuesta, demostrándole a Terry que aún confiaba en él y aliviándole con ello el alma.

Candy al instante vio que su rostro se iluminaba con una de esas radiantes sonrisas que le surgían cuando estaba de buen genio, pero no dejó que eso la desconcentrara y continuó – _Ahora...sé que te debo una disculpa por parte de Anthony, por lo que sucedió y la forma en que te trató...pero esa es su personalidad, es impulsivo y...-_

_-¡Me vale un comino Brower!- _Terry le interrumpió y al verla mirarlo incrédula de indignación ante su proferir grosero, le preguntó de una vez sobre aquello que nunca dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza _-¿lo amas?-_

_-Claro que sí- _Candy respondió desconcertada por la inesperada cuestión

_-¿Estás segura?_- Terry insistió observándola de forma sarcástica

_-Por supuesto ¿por qué me preguntas eso?-_ Candy inquirió ya molesta y él fue sincero como siempre

-_Porque si no tuviera esperanzas de ganarle a él, no estaría yo aquí-_ admitió con las mismas palabras usadas por ella, aturdiéndola

_-Ok, es suficiente, debemos volver_- Candy determinó intuyendo que las cosas se pondrían comprometedoras y complicadas pero antes de que pudiera irse él la retuvo del brazo

_-Espera...-_

Una alegre música para variar empezó a sonar en las cercanías, proveniente de algún grupo de estudiantes que celebraban felices los últimos días de verano. De casualidad se trataba del mismo vals que él y ella habían bailado en el Festival de Mayo, algo que encendió entre los dos de forma inevitable los recuerdos. Ambos notaron que era un momento especial sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. Terry hasta hubiese querido invitarla a bailar de no considerar que en esas instancias resultaría ridículo y no venía al caso.

_-Debo irme_- manifestó Candy entonces aguardando a que la soltara –_me están esperando-_

_-¿Quiénes? ¿Tus amigas? ¿él?- _demandó saber Terry sintiendo los celos inflamarse dentro de él al imaginar que con probabilidad iría a encontrarse con su rival como de costumbre, sin saber que Anthony había partido ya a Inglaterra.

_-No te incumbe- _le espetó ella enojada, librándose de su agarre con fuerza y aquello a Terry terminó por enfadarle.

_-¿A dónde crees que vas? Es de mala educación dejar a alguien a mitad de una conversación – _le reclamó caminando tras ella hasta detenerla al tomarle la mano para obligarla a voltearse hacia él.

_-¿Qué haces?-_ Candy protestó enseguida pero Terry de inmediato la haló hacia sí para acortar la distancia, para mala suerte de ella tropezó en ese momento con una pequeña roca que había semi incrustada en el suelo y terminó apoyada totalmente contra su cuerpo, más cerca de lo que el propio rebelde hubiera planeado.

En esa situación, la tentación de sus rojos labios tan cercanos a los suyos fue demasiado grande como para resistirse...

Candy temerosa al presentir lo que estaba por suceder, observó la determinación en sus azules ojos apasionados de mar embravecido, segundos antes de que se inclinara sobre ella, atrayéndola hacia sí para apropiarse sin piedad de su boca... Fue un instante chocante, inesperado. Al sentir sus labios, tuvo que permanecer en un principio con los ojos abiertos sin saber que hacer, intentando separarse de él, forcejeando pero Terry era insistente y al percibir su resistencia se exaltó más, intensificando el beso sin intenciones de soltarla.

Cuando por fin Candy aplicando todas sus fuerzas pudo separarse, ofendida le soltó una reverenda bofetada, la más fuerte que le había dado a alguien en su vida.

_-¡Eres malo... es cierto lo que todos dicen, un maldito malcriado, te odio!- _le lanzó en cara ofendida, con ganas de llorar, enfureciendo a Terry que al soportar el dolor de la agresión en su mejilla con su naturaleza vengativa, hubiese querido responderle de igual manera más se contuvo y en lugar de eso decidió hacerle pagar su hipocresía al no reconocer que sentía algo por él de una mejor forma.

_-¿Lo dices en serio?- _le restregó con sarcasmo un instante antes de volver a tomarla en sus brazos_ –Porque no creo que en realidad lo pienses así-_

Esta vez Candy tembló, reconociéndose perdida cuando el rebelde inglés con ímpetu volvió a besarla a la fuerza, con toda la intención de hacerle reconocer lo que se empeñaba en ocultar.

Sintiéndose abochornada, ultrajada, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse pero Terry era mucho más fuerte que ella...No podía creer que aquello le estuviese pasando y al verse indefensa no le quedó más que aferrarse a las mangas de su camisa y empezar en silencio a llorar como reacción ante su ataque, limitándose entonces solo a sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón que resonaban enfurecidos en sus oídos como el eco de un tambor, así como el viento a su alrededor que soplaba a través de ellos, envolviéndolos, entremezclándose con la varonil fragancia de él a maderas y sándalo que empezaba a de a poco a seducirla.

Como era más baja en estatura que él, Terry la inclinó hacia sí sosteniéndola firmemente de la cintura. Poseía maestría para besar que sus años de experiencia de conquistador le habían proporcionado y ella pudo notarlo, diferenciando su intensa fogosidad con la de Anthony. Al principio fue brusco, incluso indecente pero a medida que ella se fue rindiendo ante su acometida, se fue también apaciguando hasta volverse tierno, haciéndola con ello confundir y estremecer.

Terry entonces al sentirla temblar entre sus brazos se propuso hacerle olvidar de todo, procurando que disfrutara con sus sensuales demostraciones de amor y lo consiguió al fin como quería poco después, logrando que ella empezara lentamente a responderle. Aquello le enloqueció de felicidad al poder sentirla suya por primera vez y en un acto de euforia le cubrió también de besos las mejillas ruborizadas como de muñeca de porcelana, saboreando en el trayecto sus lágrimas.

_-Jamás te haría daño...-_ le susurró –_jamás te lastimaría...si supieras cuanto te necesito, cuanto me importas...Te amo..._-

Se lo dijo de corazón. Era la primera vez que lo expresaba con sinceridad a alguien en su vida y ese también era el mejor momento de su vida, más esa dulce personita que lo tenía de cabeza parecía ya no poder sostenerle la mirada.

Sonrojada hasta la médula, Candy se sentía presa de la vergüenza ante lo que acababa de ocurrir y ante sí misma por no haberse controlado.

_-¿Candy?_- preguntó él con curiosidad liberándola suavemente más continuaba cabizbaja. Él al instante entendió el por qué ya que su silencio se debía a causa del remordimiento.

Para suerte de ella, antes de que pudiera empezar a protestarle, unas alegres voces de jóvenes acercándose al claro los interrumpieron, Candy pensó que con probabilidad se trataban de los mismos chicos que anteriormente habían estado tocando las melodías, hecho que aprovechó para huir corriendo de allí sin siquiera despedirse de Terry o volverse a mirar atrás.

Terry la contempló mientras se alejaba, mágica cual ángel rubio, dejándolo con el corazón y el cuerpo encendidos, atravesado totalmente por la fuerza del primer amor.

Llevándose entonces una mano a sus labios, sonrió triunfante ante lo que acaba de suceder. Adoraba a esa chiquilla revoltosa igual a él, tal como se lo había dicho y no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pues estaba seguro de que esa noche soñaría con él, tal como él mismo lo haría con ella, evocando su frágil humanidad entre sus brazos y su lindo rostro pecoso confundido, donde sus rojos labios de cereza hinchados después de recibir tantos de sus besos clamaban por ser conquistados de nuevo...Había despertado a esas alturas a totalidad la duda en su corazón y estaba consciente de ello, por eso lo había decidido, lucharía por ella y ese era tan solo el primer paso.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

_Gracias por leer!_

_Belén_


	43. XLII: Encrucijada

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. Yo solo los tomo prestaditos para crear historias con ellos sin fines de lucro =)**

**_Amigas bellas quiero agradecerles inmensamente por esperarme y no abandonar el hilo de esta historia. A Skarllet Northman, Angelinarte, Hania, Kumicogina, Verito, Majito, Lukyta, Diana, Angdl, Angie Ardley, Steffany93 les envío un gran abrazo, mil gracias chicas por su apoyo y por compartirme sus reviews, opiniones e ideas, son muy valiosas para mí._**

**_Acerca de este capítulo, creo que a las Terrytianas les va a gustar, les advierto que va a ser un poco intenso jejeje al resto les pido que no me odien ni odien a Candy jajaja , recuerden que es una adolescente después de todo y está en la edad del burro jejeje, una etapa de muchos cambios y confusiones. Lo que sucede aquí da pie a la tercera parte de la historia._**

**_Bueno amis, no les canso más, les dejaré que lo descubran por ustedes mismas, ahora sí, ¡A leer! jejeje_**

**_Nota: Dedico este capítulo a mi maestra de Canto de la infancia, Sor Clemencia, quién con sus estrictas y excelentes enseñanzas modelaba las voces de las niñas en mi escuelita. Espero que Diosito la tenga en su gloria y que allá arriba lo maraville con esa hermosa música que acá en la Tierra siempre le dedicaba a Él._**

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

**Capítulo XLII****: Encrucijada**

_-Patty ¿no crees que Candy anda extraña últimamente?_- Annie compartió esa inquietud que le había rondado en la cabeza durante varios días.

-_La verdad que yo también he notado que se comporta raro...creo que desde que volvimos de Escocia_- Patty analizó –..._debe ser que hecha de menos a Anthony_- opinó encogiéndose de hombros mientras daba las puntadas finales al bordado de delantal que esa semana le habían dejado de tarea en clase de Costura.

Annie pensó en lo último que mencionara lo cual no le resultaba del todo convincente puesto que había empezado a sospechar que detrás de todo el aislamiento de Candy se escondía algo que no les quería contar y el responsable podía ser ese alguien a quien prefería no nombrar, no obstante, haciendo prevalecer los valores que le enseñaran desde pequeña sus padres de no hablar mal de otros sin tener las pruebas suficientes, prefería no realizar comentarios al respecto.

De una u otra forma, la excusa dada por su mejor amiga un día de finales de verano después de que las dejara plantadas esperando a ella y a Patty en el centro del pueblo donde habían planeado ir a pasear las tres, argumentando un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le obligara a regresar al dormitorio a recostarse, no le convencía para nada. Lo curioso era que a partir de ahí, Candy había empezado a portarse distinta, alejándose del grupo y prefiriendo encerrarse en su habitación a estudiar en sus ratos libres...Aquello trascendía de lo normal porque su personalidad no era así, nunca había sido demasiado aplicada, ella que la conocía de toda la vida podía dar fe de eso y por lo mismo se preocupaba.

* * *

><p>Tratando de concentrarse en vano, Candy intentaba terminar de leer esa tarde un capítulo completo acerca de la Revolución Francesa que les asignara para estudiar el profesor de Historia Universal, aunque su retentiva parecía por ese entonces ser nula debido a que su interior se encontraba inmerso en un montón de contrariedades y confusiones, así como su mente copada de pasionales recuerdos.<p>

Para ver si lograba tranquilizarse un poco, dejó el escritorio donde largo rato había permanecido sentada y se asomó a la ventana para contemplar los extensos jardines del colegio a la luz del atardecer. Su alma romántica le llevó a comparar de forma inevitable cuán diferentes eran las tierras de Escocia con su límpido cielo azul y buen clima de las frías inglesas con sus cielos grisáceos acosados de nubes que le daban al ambiente un halo de tristeza. Cuán lejanos le parecían ya los felices días de vacaciones, como si hubiesen sido producto de un sueño pero el tiempo había pasado y era hora de volver a la seria cotidianidad, a lidiar con la rutina del estrés de los estudios mientras debía soportar la distancia de Anthony y junto con ello un problema adicional...Terry.

Cerrando los ojos, se recostó sobre el marco de la pared de la ventana, de solo recordarlo se sentía estremecer. Terry y su beso eran algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Se le subían los colores al rostro y se reconocía aturdida, avergonzada al rememorar como había conseguido hacerle responder a su afiebrada pasión. Por debajo de sus párpados lo volvía a ver en el instante antes de que tomara la decisión de besarla, podía volver a revivir ese momento tan íntimo que habían vivido los dos, volver a sentir su ímpetu, su sensualidad... Por ratos, cuando le regresaba la razón al cuerpo quería matarlo a causa de su malcriadez y atrevimiento, por haber violentado su pacto de amistad pero por otra parte se daba cuenta, no sin asustarse, que una chispa de emoción se había encendido en su interior después de lo ocurrido, algo que aunque no debía sentir, estaba allí y amenazaba con volverse cada vez más grande. Aquello era lo que más angustia le producía al igual que remordimiento... El no haber sabido enfrentarle en la forma debida, dejándose en lugar de ello, vencer en sus brazos.

Sumado a sus complicados sentimientos, el montón de chismes que se suscitaban en el colegio en torno a su nombre luego de que se explayara la anécdota de la pelea de Anthony contra Terry por ella en la cena de final de verano, la estaban mortificando. Eran hechos que de alguna forma habían contribuido a cambiarla, de un tiempo allí ya no se sentía la misma, por momentos hasta se desconocía, sin embargo en medio de toda la bruma que parecía cubrir entonces su porvenir estaba consciente de que llegaría tarde o temprano el momento de dar la cara a la verdad, de enfrentarse a ese problema que se le había salido de las manos del que Anthony tenía derecho a enterarse... Pensar en que tendría que decírselo con sus propios labios le revolvía el estómago porque sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados e impulsivo como era, iría de seguro en busca de Terry para ajustar cuentas.

En tanto, mientras volvía a acostumbrarse a su vida regular, había sobrevivido los primeros días del regreso a clases relativamente tranquila porque el rebelde que ponía su mundo del revés no había aparecido. Sabía que no sería por siempre y que terminaría encontrándoselo de forma irremediable pero para ello se preparaba cada día, ensayando lo que podía decirle en caso de que se atreviese a abordarla, dejaría ante todo en claro su seriedad y rencor por lo que había hecho, así como su resolución a romper todo tipo de relaciones con él allí mismo. La cicatriz estaba marcada, ya no había salvación para la amistad entre ambos.

Si de una elección se trataba, prefería no verlo, ignorarlo y dar por terminado toda esa incómoda situación allí, en vista de que era la manera más pacífica de superar el asunto, sin involucrar a Anthony y evitar que terminara todo en desastrosas consecuencias, más intuía conociendo a Terry que no dejaría que las cosas se le escaparan así.

No podía tampoco exponer la honra de la familia, se imaginaba con escalofríos el enojo de la tía abuela cuando llegase a enterarse de la pelea suscitada en Escocia porque de seguro Eliza y Neal no perderían el tiempo en contarle...preocupada por ello, solo le quedaba esperar su estricto pronunciamiento.

La mañana del sábado, durante la repartición del correo antes del desayuno recibió una misiva que la hizo asustar.

-_Ardley para ti_- dijo Regina, que continuaba al mando del curso, al entregársela.

_-Gracias_- musitó Candy sintiéndose de pronto insegura al tomarla, como si ésta pesara varios kilos, tanto que tuvo que respirar hondo durante varios segundos para darse el valor de leer el nombre del remitente.

Grande fue su sorpresa entonces al enterarse de que no se trataba del esperado veredicto de la matriarca Ardley sino tan solo correspondencia de su gran amigo Albert.

_-¡Es tan sólo Albert!-_ gritó alegre y profundamente aliviada levantando los brazos mientras varias de sus compañeras alrededor la miraban como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo pero no le importó. Siguió sonriendo alegremente y casi dando saltitos fue a sentarse en uno de los rincones del sofá de la sala de estar para poder leer con tranquilidad.

Le encantó saber que su aventurero amigo se encontraba bien. Se entretuvo embebiéndose en lo que le contaba por un buen rato, logrando olvidarse de los problemas. Albert le narraba en la carta sobre lo ocurrido en su vida y en el zoológico donde laboraba durante los meses que había pasado en Escocia, tiempo en que admitiéndose ingrata, se había olvidado prácticamente de su existencia y por ende de escribirle como le prometiera antes de partir, al estar embebida en tantas diversiones... Por ello resolvió sin darle vueltas al asunto que esa misma tarde después de clases se encargaría de redactarle una larga carta resumiéndole las mejores cosas que habían pasado durante las vacaciones que eran bastantes, exceptuando la parte del beso de Terry, claro estaba. No obstante, sabía que debía hacer referencia de él de alguna de forma pues a Albert le iba a gustar saber cómo se encontraba, la amistad era algo que aún los unía a los tres.

Fue en ese mismo rato que haciendo una pausa, se dio cuenta a profundidad de que había transcurrido una semana completa desde que llegaran en que no había sabido nada de Terry. Comenzó así a preguntarse en su interior con inquietud si lo volvería a ver.

Volviendo a la carta para terminar de leerla, se enteró por último de que Albert emprendía otro de sus viajes pero esta vez a forma de voluntariado humanitario a África sin una fecha definida de retorno, lo que le puso triste, aún cuando él se comprometía a seguir escribiéndoles a ella y a Terry una vez instalado en su nueva residencia. La carta databa de hacia una semana por lo que entendía que a esas alturas ya debía encontrarse en pleno trayecto.

"_Tal vez sean uno o dos años, sé que será un viaje enriquecedor que me permitirá encontrarme a mi mismo y poner en práctica mis conocimientos. Mi espíritu solidario me lo pide, me hace sentir bien saber que podré hacer algo por el mundo... además ya me hacía falta algo de libertad."_

Esa corta frase de Albert, le hizo saber que a donde quiera que fuera, se encontraría bien. Como era un trotamundos, tenía amistades en todas partes y el continente africano no era la excepción, también estaba al tanto de sus conocimientos de Medicina aparte de la rama Veterinaria, lo que le permitiría desempeñarse a cabalidad en esas tierras ayudando a las personas como quería. Perdía a un gran amigo, consejero y confidente en Londres sí, pero también le deseaba lo mejor pues entendía que tenía un corazón demasiado grande como para mantenerse cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada por ayudar y aparte un espíritu libre como un pajarito al que no se le podía mantener enjaulado. Albert era un excelente ser humano y tenía un alma de oro, por eso a donde quiera que lo llevara el viento siempre iba a desearle lo mejor... Una profunda calma dentro de sí al pensar al respecto le dio a entender que algún día lo volvería a ver. Tenía esa intuición.

"_Espero que te vaya bien, te extrañare. Cuídate mucho."_

Fueron sus últimas palabras al responder la misiva, pidiéndole al cielo que de verdad fuese así.

Luego de sellar el sobre y dejarlo en el buzón del colegio para que fuera enviado al día siguiente, empezó a ponerse nerviosa por tener que compartirle la noticia también a Terry ya que era algo de lo que debía enterarse, pero no sabía como hacerle partícipe sin tener que entablar una profunda conversación con él.

"_Quizá Albert le envió otra carta_" se decía para tranquilizarse pero necesitaba comprobarlo, resolvió entonces que le pediría a Stear que hiciera el favor de averiguarle si había sido así para evitar el tener que exponerse, más había otra cosa que comenzaba a preocuparle acerca de Terry y era no saber de su paradero.

La preocupación se encendió más en su alma esa misma noche durante la cena, cuando se dirigía con su porción de alimentos a tomar asiento en el comedor y unas chicas detrás de ella al verla pasar empezaron a murmurar.

Fastidiada, intentó hacerse de oídos sordos mientras se sentaba pero el escuchar mencionar a Terry capturó su atención.

_-...Y a qué no adivinan lo que me acabo de enterar- _comentó una de las chicas deteniéndose junto a otras dos amigas casi detrás de ella, con clara intención de que la oyera y en todo momento pendiente de su reacción, por lo que Candy intuitiva tuvo que disimular y comenzar a comer con normalidad como si no le importara nada.

_-¿No me digas que es cierto lo que se rumorea por allí?_- preguntó otra con premura

-_Así es, he escuchado que después de lo sucedido, Terry Grandchester está tan molesto que ha aceptado irse a vivir con su mamá a América- _soltó la primera con malicia

_-¡De verdad, no te lo puedo creer!-_ respondió una tercera con fingida sorpresa

Candy al escuchar aquello se volteó un poco para mirar sus caras, en parte por indignación por ser tan obvias en sus intenciones y también para saber que tanto era cierto de lo que decían pero tal como se lo imaginaba las chicas la quedaron mirando con burla y desprecio y empezaron a reírse, alejándose de allí.

A Candy no le afectó la mofa tanto como lo mencionado, la noticia fuera verdadera o falsa le perturbaba de alguna forma sin alcanzar a comprender bien el por qué, cuando había decidido sacar a Terry de su vida. La razón estaba en que aún después de lo ocurrido y de las cosas que le había gritado, no podía creer que fuera capaz de irse del colegio sin despedirse de ella...entendió así que en el fondo, "muy en el fondo" como intentaba convencerse aún guardaba un afecto hacia su persona...hacia el buen amigo que una vez había sido. No podía perderlos a Albert y a él al mismo tiempo.

Pasó el resto de la noche alejada de sus amistades sin atreverse a preguntar sobre la veracidad del rumor para no levantar sospechas... Sus graves inquietudes prefería guardárselas dentro del corazón.

Para su alivio, la respuesta a la incógnita la obtuvo la mañana siguiente al salir de misa. Ocurrió al pasar por el jardín dirigiéndose al edificio femenino junto a sus compañeras, mientras caminaba taciturna y distraída a lo que le comentaban Patty y Annie a su lado. De pronto comenzó a escuchar murmullos que provenían de la parte delantera de la muchedumbre y el apellido Grandchester resonó en ellos para inquietarla.

_-¡Miren allí está Terrence, cuando no, saltándose las misas!-_

-_¡Ese Grandchester es un incorregible, como de costumbre ha faltado toda la primera semana de clases!_-

Aquello develaba el misterio que la había intrigado durante las últimas horas, sin dejarla dormir bien. Candy presurosa entonces lo buscó a Terry con la mirada hasta encontrarlo sentado cómodamente en el césped, arrimado a un árbol. Éste dejó de lado el libro que había estado leyendo al verlas pasar para levantarse, lo que le dio a entender a Candy que quizá había estado esperando por ello.

Sucedió entonces en un instante, sus miradas se encontraron entre las presentes, envueltas en un secreto, cargadas del montón de cosas que tenían por decirse. La de él llena de deseo y anhelo y la de ella de reproche y resentimiento.

Para Terry el volver a verla después de lo sucedido entre ambos y de todos esos días de haberla extrañado a rabiar, fue maravilloso. Envuelta en su pulcro uniforme negro de parada, su adorado ángel rubio, nunca le pareció más hermosa, al punto de dejarlo anonadado, casi sin aliento. Quizá aumentaba el hecho el que estuviese enamorado.

Aunque era parte de su modalidad desde que entrara en el colegio tomarse una corto periodo sabático adicional después de concluidas las vacaciones para visitar algunas amistades en Inglaterra, en esa ocasión reconocía que también le había servido para recapacitar acerca de la situación que estaba viviendo, sobre ella... una extraña cobardía muy inusual en él luego del beso que por fin se atreviera a robarle también le había afectado...un temor de joven enamorado a ser rechazado, de no saber cómo actuaría ella la próxima vez que la viera, poniéndolo a dudar si estaba en lo correcto continuar en la búsqueda de llegar a su corazón o no.

Había estado detrás de muchas chicas pero esta vez era diferente, Candy lo hacía sentir inseguro, vulnerable, lo seducía sin proponérselo, haciendo que todo el día estuviese pensando en ella... Por un momento decidió que lo mejor era alejarse, temiendo haberla lastimado con su accionar tosco y apasionado, consciente además de que no era la mejor persona para ella. Se daba cuenta ante todo de que no la merecía y aquello lo atormentaba. Su pequeña "_Tarzán Pecosa"_ era tan dulce, tan cándida y el tan bohemio e insufrible. Su largo historial no combinaba con su bondad.

El menospreciarse le llevó a pensar en realidad en abandonar el colegio pero luego al cerrar los ojos, volvía a sentirla entre sus brazos temblando presa del impacto y la emoción, volvía a sentir la calidez de sus bellos labios, los cuales se moría por volver a sentir y se recordaba que no era un cobarde, que jamás lo había sido y se armaba de nuevo de valor.

El transcurrir de los días que se le hicieron casi interminables en su voluntario exilio, en los que la llegó a echarla de menos hasta casi desesperar, le permitieron entender que no conseguiría nada retirándose, solo mortificarse a sí mismo. Los dados estaban echados en la mesa, ya no podía apartarse...la alocada niña revoltosa igual a él le había ganado en su propio juego, lo había conquistado.

A esas alturas ya nada le importaba, ni los problemas que aquello acarrearía más adelante con su rival, ni lo que pudiese pensar el resto, si era de luchar por ella, pelearía. Todo valía la pena por esa esperanza que Candy le había dado al responderle a sus besos...gracias a ello lidiaría con todo, por amor.

A Candy casi se le detuvo el corazón al verle, en un segundo él supo atraparla una vez más dentro de su hechizo haciéndola sentir indefensa, nerviosa, tanto que solo atinó a bajar la mirada afligida al pasar a su lado y aún cuando se dio cuenta de que Terry intentó decirle algo, optó por apresurar el paso siguiendo de largo, dejándole saber que el agravio que había cometido no se lo perdonaría.

Su mirada dolida a Terry le afectó de sobremanera. Pasándose una mano por la cabeza frustrado entendió que esa primera oportunidad de platicar se había perdido, pero se dijo que no sería la última.

Eliza y su grupo por su lado, como siempre habían permanecido pendientes de todo, por lo que enseguida aprovecharon para inventar y hacer circular un nuevo chisme acerca de que los dos rebeldes se entendían y que hasta por medio de señas, sin importarles estar a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo acordaban encontrarse a escondidas. Algo que a Eliza en el fondo no terminaba de agradarle pues unos inevitables celos se empezaban a remover en sus entrañas. Se juró entonces que descubriría que tan lejos habían llegado los dos.

* * *

><p>Una nueva oportunidad para que Candy y Terry hablaran se dio al día siguiente durante la última hora de clase. Tiempo en el cual a la primera le hubiese gustado desaparecer.<p>

Luego de lo ocurrido la mañana anterior, las críticas y chismorreos a su alrededor no parecían cesar, todo el mundo hablaba de ella y Terry al punto de hacerla sentir acosada y paranoica. Annie y Patty, sus fieles amigas quienes no dudaban de ella intentaban distraerla para animarla sin saber que con su lástima solo lograban afectarla más.

Esa tarde en medio del malestar por la injurias hacia su persona adicionadas con el nerviosismo que le causaba estar en la misma institución con aquel joven inglés que intentaba sacarse de la cabeza, apenas podía concentrarse en _Lengua Inglesa_, donde para variar el profesor había decidido hablar de Shakespeare, el autor favorito de Terry, logrando que con ello no pudiera escaparle de la mente.

Ese día solo habían podido verse de lejos pero resultó suficiente para que todo con el transcurrir de las horas le recordara a él.

El profesor terminó por llamarle la atención en determinado momento al notarla distraída observando a través de la ventana, preguntándose en que parte del colegio se encontraría el malcriado aristócrata.

-_Al parecer Señorita White mi asignatura no logra ser de su total agrado. Veo que encuentra más interesante el contemplar el lado paisajístico de los jardines en lugar de atender...- _el maestro le espetó deteniéndose frente a su pupitre, sorprendiéndola.

_-Oh lo siento señor Gibbs, de verdad no era mi intención distraerme...- _Candy enseguida empezó a disculparse más al docente que era uno de los más estrictos que le tocaba ese año, no le agradaban para nada las excusas, por lo que antes de que ella le ofreciera una se adelantó a pronunciarse

_-¿Qué no era su intención, dice? ¿Osa acaso responderme?-_ profirió interrumpiéndola, indignado, cruzándose de brazos para analizar la situación con impaciencia –_pues yo le diré Señorita White que por esta vez le dejo pasar esta falta de respeto pero la próxima vez le pediré que salga de mi clase y le restaré puntos en su calificación de final del semestre, ¡comprendido!_ –manifestó de forma implacable, ajustándose los anteojos que junto con el cabello rubio cenizo y sus grandes patillas le daban un aspecto de Lord inglés de esos mencionados en los libros _-¡Y esa advertencia va también para todas las señoritas presentes!-_ recalcó alzando la voz al alumnado, dejando en claro su poca tolerancia a cualquier desacato a su autoridad durante su clase. A Candy no le quedó más que asentir.

_-Bien, ahora Señorita White haga el favor de ir a lavarse la cara para ver si así se espabila un poco y regrese al salón inmediatamente_- ordenó.

-_Claro_- contestó Candy en voz baja, levantándose mientras les brindaba a sus amigas una mirada de extrañeza ante la poca tolerancia del profesor y se dirigió a los lavabos como él le dijera.

Durante el camino, el trinar de los pajarillos sobre las copas de los árboles del jardín que colindaban con el pasillo exterior del primer piso le hicieron recordar por un momento a Escocia y volvió con ello a pensar en Terry, ideando que podía decirle en caso de encontrárselo... aunque reconocía a esas alturas no estar preparada aún para afrontarlo. Toda su seguridad al pensar en él parecía irse de paseo, haciéndola sentirse cobarde y pesaba más sobre ella, la alegría que había sentido al saber que no se había cambiado de colegio como por ahí contaban... Pensando en esas cosas continuó su trayecto sin sospechar que el destino más pronto de lo esperado iba a volver a ponerlos a Terry y a ella frente a frente.

Si bien podía haber elegido ir al lavabo más cercano al aula de clases en el mismo Edificio Central, prefirió ir a uno más alejado que se encontraba cerca del laboratorio de ciencias y de los jardines puesto que necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco otoñal para despejar su mente de preocupaciones. Más al acercarse al Salón de Música que quedaba de camino, percibió una encantadora melodía de piano que provenía del interior. Una interpretación ejecutada con fuerza y maestría, tan atrayente como se adivinaba a quien la tocaba... La melodía ella la conocía, la había escuchado durante las vacaciones.

No hizo falta que llegara hasta la puertas del lugar para saber la identidad del músico misterioso pues al instante de escuchar las notas reconoció ese dulce pero enérgico proceder, así que con cuidado de no ser vista se acercó a la ventana y se animó a mirar adentro a través del cristal.

Allí, solitario en la estancia, únicamente iluminada por la luz del atardecer que ingresaba tenue por otra de las ventanas laterales y alcanzaba justo la parte del piano donde se encontraba, Terry concentrado parecía un ángel mientras hacía surgir de sus manos aquella tonada mágica, una de sus favoritas. Con exactitud la misma que había intentado enseñarle en su mansión escocesa.

Candy embelesada se quedó contemplándolo en secreto sin poder apartar su mirada y abstraída sin querer, colocó su mano sobre una de las hojas de la ventana sin saber que estaba entreabierta por lo que ésta inevitablemente emitió un crujido. Terry miró enseguida hacia el lugar, sintiendo de pronto que no estaba tan solo en el salón como creía y Candy a duras penas pudo retirarse a tiempo y arrimarse a la pared para no ser descubierta.

Respirando hondo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos procesando lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. Poco después retomando la serenidad decidió que era conveniente regresar a su aula de clases, reclamándose a sí misma por la idea de tomar el camino más largo. Se cuidó entonces de agacharse al volver a pasar cerca de la ventana como debida precaución, más no contaba con que Terry había alcanzado a verla y que cuando ya le faltaba poco para alcanzar la escalera que le llevaría de vuelta al primer piso, saldría para detenerla.

_-¡Candy espera!-_ le llamó desde la puerta dejándola estática en su huida. Ella con lentitud se volteó, sin quedarle más remedio que saludarle con un cordial movimiento de cabeza para proseguir con su camino, más al notar que él no se conformaba y empezaba a seguirla, apresuró el paso pero para su mala suerte justo en ese momento uno de los conserjes bajaba por las escaleras con una cubeta llena de agua, trapeador y escoba en mano dificultando el escape por lo que en un acto desesperado tuvo que cambiar de rumbo y escapar hacia los jardines. Terry no lo pensó dos veces y con una sonrisa ladina salió apresurado tras ella.

De casualidad se encontró con uno de los sacerdotes supervisores de la sección masculina en el camino que lo observó con recelo ante lo que pudiera encontrarse haciendo, por lo que sacando a flote toda su paciencia que no era mucha, tuvo que detenerse y caminar con normalidad luego de saludarle y de que éste le dirigiera otra mirada de advertencia ya que era mal visto que los estudiantes corrieran por los pasillos o por otras partes del colegio a no ser que fuese en actividades deportivas. Terry solo lo soportó porque lo que menos necesitaba entonces era ganarse un castigo que lo privara de estar cerca de Candy, pero una vez el sacerdote hubo seguido su camino y alejado lo suficiente, empezó a correr para alcanzarla tal como lo había hecho ella misma desde hacía rato para evadirlo sin que el dirigente se diera cuenta.

Era atlético y veloz, lo que le dio ventaja para alcanzarla con facilidad. Al verse Candy entonces casi acorralada, optó por ingresar al primer lugar que estuviera más cerca para tratar de perderle la pista. La capilla del colegio. No olvidó persignarse con respeto antes de aventurarse en su interior, aprovechando las columnas del atrio para escabullirse con la esperanza de que Terry no pudiese alcanzarla.

Él al seguirla, la vio escurrirse como arena en sus manos entre el montón de bancas más la dejó adelantarse pues sabía que no tendría inconveniente para encontrarla.

La iglesia era grande y cuando no se encontraba abierta para la celebración de la santa misa, se hallaba a cargo de Sor Clementine, religiosa encargada de tocar las bellas partituras de órgano durante la sagrada ceremonia junto al coro estudiantil.

Esa tarde la monjita estaba arreglando y colocando flores en el altar, cuando vio al joven aristócrata con mucha calma y sin incomodar a nadie, acercarse hacia la banca donde pocos minutos antes una jovencita se había arrodillado sobre el reclinatorio a rezar.

Terry de forma tranquila, ubicándose en la parte delantera de dicha banca le saludó con una amable venía y luego empezó a dirigirse a Candy en voz baja para evitar que la Hermana pudiese pensar mal de ellos y los regañara.

_-¿No crees que es un poco ilógico pensar que puedes esconderte de mí residiendo ambos en el mismo colegio?- _le preguntó sin complicarse sentado de espaldas a ella que estaba reclinada detrás intentando rezar para que el cielo la hiciera fuerte y le ayudara a superar la tentación.

Era una suerte también a favor que la religiosa por su avanzada edad fuese un poco miope y no alcanzara a distinguir bien a través de sus anteojos quienes eran en sí los que se encontraban allí y en lugar de ello simplemente pensara que se trataba de dos jóvenes devotos que con fe habían entrado en busca de consejo divino por lo que les sonrió con dulzura para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, al igual que Terry en respuesta.

-_Si ves lo que has hecho, has logrado que un demonio entre en la iglesia, ya debes estar orgullosa_- agregó de broma para molestarla a Candy mientras por primera vez se ponía con detalle a contemplar la belleza del altar y su fachada. Candy se estremeció de escucharle nuevamente, aún cuando lo había sentido llegar ya no se atrevió a moverse de allí, sin embargo se obligó a permanecer con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, sin contestar

_-Pero ¿qué sucede? No te conocía esa timidez_- al ver su mutismo, Terry decidió increparla

-_No quiero hablar contigo_- fue entonces la áspera contestación que recibió de ella

-_Como quieras_- expuso él cruzándose de brazos sin dejarse afectar por el golpe de frialdad verbal que había querido darle _-...pero te advierto que si esperas que me disculpe por lo que hice, pierdes tu tiempo en vano_- agregó resuelto

-_Y que podría esperar de alguien que no tiene corazón y anda mancillando u ofendiendo a otras personas como tú-_ Candy le encaró entonces con enojo y audible dolor en su voz.

-_Sabe el cielo cuanto desearía no tenerlo como tú dices..._- respondió a su vez Terry con un dejo de melancolía, rendido ante esa acusación, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente, al altar donde reposaban las estatuas del Señor junto a las de ángeles y santos como silenciosos testigo de la arcana conversación que se suscitaba entre ellos _-...para así no haberme fijado en ti_- concluyó. Confesar aquello fue como liberarse de un peso de encima, solo entonces volteó a mirarla.

-_Por favor detente, no busques complicar más las cosas_- Candy angustiada por fin se dio el valor de afrontarlo esperando poder terminar con la complicada situación que amenazaba con volverse agrandarse y salírsele de control, no obstante Terry uso toda su sinceridad al contestarle

-_No puedo_- Su voz fue suave al igual que la delicada caricia con que se atrevió a tocarle el rostro _–...y ahora sé que tú tampoco_-

Candy retrocedió al instante sobresaltada como si su tacto quemara, asustada en el fondo por lo que uno solo de sus roces a esas alturas que su alma era un mar de confusiones, podía producir en su cuerpo al sacar a relucir ese secreto que tanto se empeñaba en esconder. Ese sentimiento arcano que a la larga de seguir así terminaría enfermándola.

-_Déjame en paz te lo pido... ¿Acaso no te resulta suficiente con haberme irrespetado una vez, es que aún quieres más?- _indignada le increpó

_-No puedo ir en contra de ello_- Terry admitió con una sonrisita divertida que a ella la hizo enojar aún más.

_-¡Ya deja de burlarte de mí Terry Granchester, eres un desvergonzado!-_ le reclamó con profunda decepción que para él no pasó desapercibida, teniendo precaución de modular su voz para que no se elevara de los susurros por respeto al sitio donde se encontraban – _siento como si te desconociera, no sé en donde quedó la persona en quien yo confiaba... me lastimaste...no valoraste nuestra amistad-_ Al llegar a ese punto y recordárselo, Candy sin poder soportarlo más se puso a llorar. Estaba viviendo una situación difícil, dirigiéndose a un callejón sin salida en el que se vería atrapada. Lo entendió al darse cuenta que aún a pesar de las discusiones o el agravio que él le había hecho, el afecto que sentía hacia su persona seguía perenne en su interior o quizá más fuerte, lo que le asustaba y le hacía sentir dudas de sí misma, de lo que aquello podía llegar a provocar _-¿Por qué te empeñas en complicarlo todo, por qué no puedes simplemente dejar las cosas como están?- _le reclamó

Terry también se afligió al verla así.

-_Sé que me excedí pero nunca fue mi intención lastimarte_- le explicó haciendo una pausa para proseguir con lo que quería hacerle entender -_siento no poder ayudarte con lo que me pides...no puedo verte solo como una amiga y eso también lo sabes, siempre has estado al tanto de eso aunque lo quieras negar – _la acusó directamente mientras se acomodaba en la banca y se acercaba unos centímetros más hacia el lado donde ella se encontraba para que pudiese escucharle bien. Candy presa de la desesperación ante lo que se empeñaba en no admitir, como niña chiquita se cubrió los oídos con las manos

-_¡Basta, no quiero oírte más!_- exclamó sufriendo, olvidándose en ese instante de que debía guardar la compostura causando que hasta Sor Clementine se volteara a verlos, indicándoles con un susurro de silencio que debían bajar la voz. Ambos obedecieron un tanto avergonzados, luego Candy volvió a reclamarle, no podía quedarse con todas las razones que tenía por exponer en contra de la relación imposible que él le proponía.

_-Eres cruel conmigo, no tienes consideración de mí, de mi situación, ¡Terry soy una chica comprometida!- _

_-Eso tiene solución_- argumentó él sin complicarse –_Solo hace falta que reconozcas que ya no te sientes del todo a gusto con Brower y que te decidas a tomar mi mano-_

Candy entendió entonces que era un caso perdido seguir discutiendo, que lo mejor era retirarse

-_Si no me das otra salida... lo mejor será que nos alejemos_- determinó no sin sentirse en el fondo triste pero siempre teniendo en cuenta que era lo correcto que debía hacer –_Adiós_- fueron sus palabras finales antes de alejarse corriendo del lugar y de él, de aquel hechicero de ojos azules que la incitaba a pecar, dejándolo frustrado y afligido. Sin muchas palabras había logrado hacerle entender al castaño el alcance de su mal comportamiento en Escocia, haciéndolo reprocharse el ser tan impulsivo y arrepentirse de ello, su impetuosa acción al final lo único que había conseguido era alejarlo de su lado.

_-¡Candy!-_ le llamó de pronto en voz alta, levantándose sin poder soportar el verla escapar tan bella y escurridiza como el soleado día en que le robara el beso, no concebía pensar que pudiese salirse así de su vida, más ella no hizo caso a su llamado hasta alcanzar las puertas y solo entonces volteó un instante para dedicarle una fugaz mirada de tristeza al tiempo que abandonaba la iglesia.

Terry se pasó una mano por su larga cabellera pensando en que era lo que debía hacer para no perderla pero el regaño inmediato de Sor Clementine le hizo volver de lleno a la realidad

_-¡Jovencito maleducado, guarde silencio, es su deber respetar la morada sagrada!-_

Terry prefirió no hacerla enojar por lo que con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó que acataría su orden, optando por salir de allí. Sin embargo, se tomó un minuto de su tiempo para observar nuevamente el altar antes de irse. El Señor sabía que sus sentimientos por Candy eran verdaderos.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué te parece, no es una gran idea?<em>- le preguntó Patty emocionada a Annie luego de compartirle un secreto en el jardín.

-_Debo admitir que es ingenioso_- opinó la pelinegra encantada de enterarse de la última ocurrencia de su amiga y su novio

-_De esta forma Stear y yo podemos mantenernos al tanto de los sucesos más relevantes que nos ocurren a diario sin esperar a que sea exclusivamente fin de semana_- agregó Patty mientras se agachaba para introducir su mano en el agujero casi por las raíces del árbol que le servía como buzón confidencial.

_-Oye Patty, ¿de verdad Stear te escribe todos los días?_- Annie tuvo curiosidad de saber

-_Todos, así esté cansado y me deja las cartas de noche para que pueda yo encontrarlas a primera hora al día siguiente, es un amor_- Patty confirmó sonriendo ilusionada al pensar en su novio

_-Ya veo-_ añadió Annie impresionada de la devoción que le profería su cuñado a su amiga –..._creo que le haré partícipe de esto a Archie si me lo permites_- le solicitó, por no reconocer de forma directa lo que su interior en esos momentos gritaba

"_¡Yo también quiero que Archie me envíe cartas!"._

_-Pero por supuesto, será genial que los dos puedan usarlo también- _aceptó Patty de inmediato, contenta de que su idea sirviera para unir corazones –_Es más, deberíamos comentárselo a Candy a su vez para saber que opina, además para que se vaya acostumbrando a emplearlo para cuando vuelva Anthony, ¿no crees?-_

Ambas chicas sonrieron de acuerdo, contentas de pensar que muy pronto el grupo estaría completo de nuevo y continuaron conversando entretenidas sin sospechar que eran observadas de cerca por dos espías mandadas, bien escondidas entre los arbustos, que cuando ya creyeron tener la información suficiente regresaron junto a su líder.

_-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que lograron averiguar?-_ les consultó Eliza sin miramientos a Luisa y Violeta en cuanto las vio ingresar en el Salón de Música, donde tendrían la clase siguiente

_-¡Sí, cuanto demoraron, por dios!- _se quejó con fastidio Audrey Montgomery quien había permanecido junto a la pelirroja durante el encargo.

_-Bueno, que al parecer Candy y su grupito tienen un buzón secreto-_ compartió la inocente Violeta que como siempre por tener la cabeza en la luna no había prestado mucha atención al asunto.

_-En realidad parece que fue una idea de Alistear Cornwell para su novia-_ corrigió enseguida Luisa al tiempo que agregaba confundida analizando para sí misma _-...Es tan lindo y tierno...¡De verdad que no sé que le vio a la miope de O'Brien!-_

Violeta la miró con gracia debido a la confesión y Audrey frente a ella profirió una cruel expresión de repulsión al cruzarse de brazos, hacia tiempo que había cambiado su buena opinión inicial respecto a los Cornwell por relacionarse con chicas indignas o perdedoras.

_-Entre miopes se atraen_- comentó

_-¡Luisa por favor!-_ le regañó por su parte Eliza, incrédula de que su amiga pudiera tener tan mal gusto al fijarse en su alocado primo, más de inmediato volvió a centrar su atención en lo que en realidad le interesaba –_Un "correo secreto", ¡Qué ridículos!_- menospreció con sorna.

En eso como si le hubiesen llamado con telepatía, Candy el objeto de sus maquinaciones se hizo presente en la sala, llegando de una reunión del Club de Literatura al cual pertenecía. Los clubes culturales se reunían dos veces por semana a las últimas horas de clases, que eran las destinadas a asignaturas artísticas.

Ajena a lo que estaban hablando sobre ella o del silencio incómodo que se suscitara al llegar, Candy cansada y preocupada sin mirar a nadie, se dirigió hacia un asiento cerca de la ventana que le pareció apropiado para estar tranquila, para pasar desapercibida en aquel extremo del aula sin que nadie la incomodase ni siquiera el profesor.

Abriendo su cuaderno entonces, intentó concentrarse en revisar los apuntes que tomara de la lección anterior, intentando no hacer caso a los murmullos que poco a poco empezaban a llegar a sus oídos. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era prestar atención a lo que chismosas y envidiosas pudieran pensar sobre ella cuando tenía un gran problema que le agobiaba y complicaba la existencia. Los nervios aún la envolvían al rememorar lo que hacía poco acababa de vivir. Una ironía del destino que le había llevado a encontrarse justo al cambiar de hora con ese alguien a quien temía ver.

Terry también sin imaginar topársela, se dirigía a campante hacia otro salón en medio de sus compañeros y fue cuando la vio pasar.

Solo bastó una mirada sorprendida de ambos para turbarlos por completo, para que sus almas se sintieran conectadas. El corazón de Candy empezó a latir desbocado y tuvo que forzarse a sí misma a bajar la cabeza para romper el hechizo, algo que a Terry le dolió como una punzada en el alma luego de no haberla visto durante varios días. Su indiferencia le lastimaba al igual que esa distancia que ella había interpuesto entre ambos...lo peor es que Terry sabía que estaba consciente a plenitud de su alcance pero no parecía importarle. Un grito de incomprensión empezó a elevarse entonces desde su espíritu indómito que no concebía esa negación al sentimiento que tenían en disputa, no cuando él mismo había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar su intensidad.

Por ello dejándose llevar por su fuero interno, por el amor que sentía y por los celos que le provocaba la invisible presencia de Anthony entre todo eso, decidió actuar sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces.

Candy sentía mientras tanto que se encontraba en un gran dilema, un laberinto del que no atisbaba a encontrar una solución que no terminara lastimando a nadie.

La mirada intensa de Terry la había confundido, sin palabras le había demostrado que lo que sentía por ella era en realidad amor. Reconoció ese sentimiento en sus ojos, un amor frustrado, triste...que al final consiguió conectarse con su propia alma porque tal vez en el fondo ella también empezaba a sentirse así.

No sabía qué hacer. Reconocía que lo quería, no de la misma forma que a Anthony pero lo necesitaba en su vida de alguna manera, porque también era una pieza fundamental. El muchacho que más había llegado a estimar después de su prometido.

Era una egoísta inmadura, lo reconocía, pero que podía hacer en contra de su corazón, al que todavía no lograba entender a totalidad.

Se hallaba meditando en eso a la espera de que el salón terminara de llenarse y empezara la clase de Música cuando ocurrió lo impensable, algo totalmente inesperado.

Ante el asombro de todas las presentes, Terry ingresó decidido, sin importarle nada ni tener una pisca de vergüenza. No miró a nadie más que a ella hasta llegar a pararse enfrente de su pupitre, dejándole estupefacta, entonces se decidió a hablar él primero al ver que ella no podía hacerlo, para dejarle bien en claro su resolución.

_-No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente_- le dejó saber colocando ambas manos sobre el pupitre para que pudiera escucharlo bien

Sin saber que argumentar o como actuar para soportar el montón de miradas que sentía encima por parte de sus compañeras, lo primero que Candy resolvió fue salir rápido de allí, no obstante Terry al verla levantarse, adivinando su proceder la detuvo del brazo antes de que pudiera escapar y entonces sin preguntarle nada, tomándola de la mano se la llevó.

Aturdida, Candy no pudo más que seguirle sorteando el mar de murmullos que se extendían a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Algunos minutos después, un gran alboroto recibía a Mr. Bristol, el maestro de Música, quien con su acostumbrada indiferencia a los asuntos que no le interesaban y arraigado idealismo interior que se acoplaba de forma perfecta con su carrera de compositor y director de orquesta de renombre, hizo a un lado los chismes que tenían encendido el ambiente para enfocarse de lleno en su materia. La habladurías no iban con él, las consideraba entre otras cosas como burdas expresiones humanas que atentaban contra el arte del mundo, contaminando el silencio y la paz, la cual a su parecer únicamente merecía ser interrumpida con acordes de bellas notas musicales.<p>

_-¡Señoritas, señoritas, tengan la bondad todas a sus respectivos asientos ahora mismo_, _el tiempo es oro y no podemos desperdiciarlo con ineptitudes!- _profirió señalando su reloj de bolsillo para apaciguar a la muchedumbre, sin tomar en cuenta su propio retraso.

Más la enérgica Eliza no se quedó callada, aparte de celosa y frustrada después de que Terry se atreviera a entrar en el salón en busca de Candy y no la tomara para nada en cuenta (aún cuando ambos tenían historia y todas las demás después de que se fueran, voltearan a verla) se sentía furiosa pues ninguna de las autoridades del curso se encontraba presente al momento de lo acaecido o no le habían querido creer cuando casi histérica contara que los dos revoltosos del colegio se habían fugado de clase juntos. Para su mala suerte, Regina ese día se encontraba con un fuerte resfriado por lo que las Hermanas le habían recomendado guardar cama y Deysi la vicepresidenta quien quedaba a cargo en esas situaciones no era de las que se llevaba muy bien con ella, por lo que no se había tomado ni la menor molestia en prestarle atención en lo que le decía, lo que había conseguido enfurecerla. La segunda líder, una chica de origen latino, siempre prefería ponerse de parte de Candy y sus amigas cuando se generaba alguna disputa y al igual que Annie y Patty, no podía creer que lo que se comentaba entonces fuera real.

Casi hasta se habían peleado esa tarde las tres, cuando la pelirroja insidiosa les había acusado directamente de ser cómplices de Terry y Candy y de estar de acuerdo con que se cometieran actos indecorosos a escondidas.

_-¡Profesor Bristol, protesto!-_ vociferó entonces saliendo de entre la pequeña multitud para colocarse al frente de todas y hacerse oír _-¡Necesitamos que una autoridad nos escuche para ponerle freno a esta grave infracción que se está cometiendo en contra de la honra de nuestro honorable colegio y del paralelo! - _continuó exaltada - _recurrimos a usted Mr. Bristol en vista de que no contamos aquí al momento con verdaderas líderes que nos ayuden a remediar el asunto_- agregó con odio en una clara referencia a la vicepresidenta pero cuando la chica aludida iba protestar con similar antipatía, el maestro decidió intervenir en busca de poner un freno al asunto que ya le comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza.

-_Muy bien señoritas, les doy un solo minuto para que me expongan que es lo que está pasando_- indicó el caballero rubio de mediana edad, baja estatura y grandes anteojos mientras volvía a contemplar orgulloso el reloj de oro puro que había adquirido reciente

_-Se trata de una alumna estimado profesor_- Audrey intervino para ayudar a Eliza

_-Candice White para ser exactas_- expuso la pelirroja implacable - _¡Se ha fugado de clases descaradamente con Terrence Grandchester! ¡Es un acto vulgar y obsceno profesor, debe tomar cartas en el asunto!- _su pedido más que una exigencia en el fondo fue casi una súplica.

Hubo por pocos segundos un silencio tenso que fue producido por la sorpresa de la mayoría de las alumnas que recién llegaban y se enteraban de la historia para de inmediato formarse una nueva oleada de murmullos que se extendió por todo el salón. Algunos a favor u otros en contra de Eliza. Eran variadas las opiniones entre las que habían presenciado la escena y a las que se las habían contado, lo único cierto a esas alturas, era que la realidad con la que habían acontecido las cosas luego de pasar por muchas bocas ya se había tergiversado.

Annie y Patty se miraron entre sí sin salir del asombro pero también con pena pues sabían que de ser verdad, aquello era una condena para Candy.

_-¡Señoritas calma!-_ indicó el maestro con visible fastidio ante el escándalo que inquietaba toda la clase, se lamentó por un momento en su interior el haber sido designado a dirigir su prestigiosa asignatura entre el alumnado femenino pero luego recordó haber tenido que soportar en un tiempo alumnos como el rebelde antes mencionado y se alegraba de estar en su situación presente. Siempre recordaría como una de las mayores faltas de respeto que había tenido en su carrera de docente, una ocasión en que éste se atreviera a refutarle que no era un militar para seguir su régimen y que además ya sabía todo lo que pudiera enseñarle al haberle llamado él la atención por estar en su clase entre los últimos asientos, recostado con los pies encima del pupitre sin prestar atención, tomar apuntes o hacer nada... De verdad le resultaba un alivio, no tener que lidiar con personas así

_-¡Correcto, alto!_- determinó al montón de cabecitas parlanchinas que no dejaban de murmurar -_Como sea, si es cierto que la señorita White posee gustos tan extremos como para involucrarse con tremendo rufián, no es de nuestra incumbencia, sin embargo al no encontrarse al momento en mi clase, obtendrá 10 puntos menos en conducta. Apunte eso Señorita Deysi Ramírez_- le indicó a forma de resolución a la vicepresidenta, quien tomó enseguida nota en su cuaderno para notificarle luego a la maestra dirigente del curso, ese año La Hermana Sofía, de dicha resolución. Mr. Bristol, la firmó y dio por terminado el asunto.

_-¡Muy bien, ahora sí todas a sus asientos, logremos que el poco tiempo que aún nos queda, produzca!- _manifestó con la poca paciencia que aún le quedara.

Eliza y sus amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas ante la negligencia del caso y no les quedó más que obedecer ante el mandato, sin embargo, la mirada de profundo odio que mantuvo la pelirroja en su semblante durante todo el tiempo que le llevara caminar hasta su pupitre les hizo saber al resto de su grupo, así como a Annie y a Patty que la vigilaban de lejos, que las cosas no se iban a quedar así, porque ella mismo se iba a encargar de encontrarles a los dos culpables un castigo.

* * *

><p>Terry sin detenerse condujo de la mano a Candy hasta llevarla a una parte alejada de los jardines, lejos del bullicio del alumnado que a esas horas salía de sus últimas clases o de la vigilancia de los profesores.<p>

Con asombro, Candy vio que llegaban a la parte de los invernaderos y fue allí donde él la soltó... Con curiosidad pero sin atreverse a decir nada, le vio caminar mientras intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, para darse el valor de exteriorizar todo lo que tenía que decir sobre el problema que lo estaba atormentando. No era difícil darse cuenta que llevaba un gran conflicto interior...al igual que ella, ese mismo dolor que provenía del alma y se les atascaba como un nudo en la garganta, sin permitirles hablar.

_-¿Para qué me has traído aquí?-_ exigió saber Candy en un susurro pero entonces Terry preso de un impulso, sin poder resistirse más se volteó hacia ella y en lugar de responderle con palabras, la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él y besarla, dejándola totalmente atónita e indefensa ante su explosión de pasión.

Al sentirla estremecer, Terry la atrajo más hacia sí para profundizar el roce de sus labios a lo que Candy no pudo más que rendirse, toda la energía de él la embargaba, su fuerza, su furor. Comprendió en esos instantes que a partir de allí, así quisiera por dentro, ya no podría resistirse ni detenerlo pues Terry era como una parte de ella, lo tenía en el corazón.

No supo definir cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, si fueron pocos o varios minutos, lo único de lo que pudo estar consciente durante el atemporal rato en que se abandonó entre sus brazos y después cuando lo recordara, fue de la ternura de sus caricias así como de la sensualidad de su aroma que parecía envolverla y de la forma en que despacio, como un maestro logró conducirla para que se acoplara a su intensidad, a su ritmo.

Cuando el beso culminó y se separaron, sentía su rostro arder a causa del sonrojo y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, las lágrimas también acudieron con escozor a su mirada como silenciosos ecos de su infidelidad.

_-¡Sabía que no me equivocaba, sabía que sentías lo mismo!-_ le escuchó decir a Terry con euforia. Candy sabía que estaba mal pero como podía oponerse a una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, cuando lo veía por primera vez desde que lo conociera, realmente feliz. En aquella ocasión pudo presenciar por fin y a plenitud toda la dulce alegría llevaba escondida, ese halo misterioso que desde un principio la había atraído y deslumbrado sin saber con exactitud por qué, se dio cuenta de que había conseguido por fin llegar hasta el fondo de ese secreto que tanto se había empeñado en desentrañar.

_-Mi amor...- _le dijo Terry sosteniéndole el rostro sin parar de besarla, era la primera vez que la llamaba así y la hizo sentir extraña más no le reclamó nada y solo se limitó a bajar la mirada. Terry al percibir que aún no terminaba de convencerse de que lo que estaban viviendo era real, tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su corazón para que pudiera sentir su latir apasionado

-_Te amo Candy, por favor dime que serás mía- _le rogó

-..._Terry...qué estamos haciendo_- susurró Candy sin poder evitar que el abrazo de la culpa le remordiera por dentro.

_-Nada que tu alma al igual que la mía no quiera- _respondió él acercándosele mientras le sostenía las mejillas y ponía un beso en cada una de ellas.

Candy en ese momento se escapó de sus manos para dejarse caer sentada en una banca cercana. Estaba agobiada, un montón de confusas emociones se cernían sobre ella consumiéndola. Amor, deseo, pasión, emoción, culpabilidad, remordimiento, tristeza, todas combinadas a un mismo tiempo eran demasiado para su joven humanidad, la hacían sentir devastada.

_-¡Basta, estoy confundida!_- reconoció entre lágrimas. Terry de inmediato se sentó a su lado para confortarla, sabía que lo que estaba viviendo tampoco era fácil para ella. De forma delicada, volvió a tomarle una de las manos entre las suyas, para hacerle saber que estaba allí para ella. Su anterior proceder arisco, parecía haber desaparecido, él mismo parecía haber cambiado a causa del amor.

-_Vamos mi pequeña pecosa, no te sientas mal, esto es algo que debía suceder, era inútil que lo negáramos o intentáramos alejarnos, tarde o temprano íbamos a terminar así como ahora_- le dijo despacio, acariciándole el cabello con ternura, buscando alejar de ella, que era su ser más preciado, todas las turbaciones y miedos _-Ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir de aquí en adelante, permaneceré contigo_- agregó. Candy de pronto sintió que no tener el valor suficiente para darle cara ni mirarle a los ojos

-_Estamos jugando con fuego_- musitó más para sí misma que por hablar, sus pensamientos que eran un caos ya empezaban a manifestarse en voz alta. Terry entonces decidió adoptar más seriedad por lo que se agachó delante de ella.

-_Candy, lo que acaba de suceder no es para que te sientas mal o avergonzada, es tiempo de que pienses en ti misma, en tus sentimientos. Si ya no te sientes conforme o segura de permanecer junto al idiota de Brower, díselo. No te ates a alguien del que no estás segura por el resto de la vida tan solo para no lastimar a los demás o irte en contra de la costumbre. Date una oportunidad de amar de verdad, de respirar, de sentirte viva_ - le aconsejó _-toma mi mano, no haré nada que te pueda lastimar, solo dame una oportunidad de amarte...- _

Candy desde el silencio procesó la profundidad de sus palabras y cuando se dio el valor de levantar la mirada para reflejarse en la de él, descubrió que parecía decirle la verdad, estar hablándole desde el fondo del alma. Vio además que en el acto había terminado arrodillándose ante ella y le pareció muy dulce a la vez que gracioso por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, algo que él advirtió para su alivio y le llenó de emoción. Tanto que sonrió de nuevo de esa forma encantadora, colocando las manos sobre la banca a cada costado de ella como para impedirle moverse de allí.

Candy advirtió que parecían dos enamorados después de todo.

-_Prométeme que lo pensarás_- le pidió Terry ya más tranquilo, creyendo que había conseguido colocar un poco de paz en su alma. A Candy no le quedó más que asentir, las cosas que le había dicho de alguna forma tenían sentido aunque antes se negara por completo a procesarlas, se dijo entonces que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para analizar la situación a fondo.

Terry besó en agradecimiento una de sus manos, cerrando los ojos, en señal de profunda devoción y anhelo. La miró con intensidad antes de separarse de ella, recordándole su promesa

_-Te estaré esperando_-

Aquello provocó un estremecimiento en Candy que con el pasar de las horas volvería a transformarse en ganas de llorar.

* * *

><p>La acción de los dos revoltosos fue como la confirmación de un secreto a voces que todo el alumnado del colegio conocía. Lo que desató una profunda ira y despertó al fin y al cabo más odio en Eliza, que envidiosa y egoísta como era, se dio cuenta que de alguna forma aún quería a Terry. No comía ni dejaba comer. No podía por lo tanto permitir que el par de nuevos amantes se saliera con la suya. No, cuando el rebelde no merecía ser feliz luego de haberla agraviado con insultos y por otra parte Candy, aquella a la que le deseaba todos los males del mundo...tampoco merecía disfrutar tiempo a su lado.<p>

Así que haciendo aparte su rabia para permitirse analizar las cosas con claridad entendió que el momento cumbre para todos sus oscuros propósitos estaba llegando. Era tiempo de que Anthony se enterara de todo y ella iba a ser la que se lo compartiera...A la final Candy sería repudiada por la familia y por todo el colegio... se arrepentiría para siempre de haberse interpuesto en su camino.

Rato después de que terminara la clase de Música, la vieron subir a la jovencita rubia en dirección a su dormitorio, lívida y con signos de haber llorado. Eliza y su grupo dejaron de hablar de inmediato para escudriñarla, preguntándose qué tipo de confrontación había tenido con el aristócrata malcriado y así mismo que tipo de encuentro.

Candy que iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y cabizbaja no se dio cuenta de sus maliciosas presencias y simplemente se enfocó abrazando sus libros en llegar hasta la puerta de su habitación, bastante habían sido las miradas insidiosas que se había topado en el camino para detenerse a ser afectada por alguna de ellas.

No obstante, lo que más le preocupaba a esas alturas era que lo sucedido llegara a oídos de sus primos en la sección de varones, cosa que con seguridad no tardaría en ocurrir...o lo que era peor, a oídos del propio Anthony... un escalofríos le recorría la piel de solo pensar en ello, más en esos momentos prefería no hacerlo, hasta encontrarse cobijada por la soledad de su habitación. La cabeza le daba vueltas a causa de su confusión interior.

Por otra parte no sabía qué hacer con el atractivo noble inglés que solo quería estar besándola y poniéndole palabras de amor en el oído, tentándola con ello al abismo. Su romanticismo escondido la sorprendía cada vez más, la hipnotizaba, haciéndola desvariar. Había sentido su poder sobre ella otra vez esa misma noche, luego de que acordaran separarse en los invernaderos y no obstante terminara siguiéndola

_-¿Qué sucede?-_ se había detenido a preguntarle sin entender, en el ya oscuro jardín y Terry había sido muy franco en responderle al acercarse

-_Debo cuidar a la persona que amo-_

La situación era extraña, ella solo había atinado entonces a bajar la mirada. Ser el objeto de su afecto era un privilegio pero también una condena y en ese rato cuando había intentado alejarse, él la había retenido con suavidad para darle otro beso, uno de despedida por esa noche y quizá al notarla aún triste decidió profundizarlo hasta conseguir elevarla a las estrellas, aquellas que cobijadas por el crepúsculo recién empezaban a aparecer sobre sus cabezas. Luego le había acompañado abrazándola, atento y protector hasta las cercanías del edificio femenino, donde ilusionado y feliz había prometido verla al día siguiente.

Candy no consiguió en esa ocasión decirle que no ni negarse a ninguno de sus propósitos. Cómo podía cuando no recordaba haberlo visto tan dichoso. No obstante, el encantador Terry no había tenido compasión de ella, aprovechándose del hecho de que esa noche sin lugar a dudas soñaría con él.

Luego de despedirse a lo lejos con la mano, tomó un respiro profundo para llenarse de valor y poder ingresar al edificio, lista para dar la cara a su cruel realidad.

Cavilaba en todo aquello, al llegar hasta la puerta de su habitación y solo al abrirla volteó a mirar sin querer hacia el lado izquierdo del corredor, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Eliza y sus amistades quienes la miraban con desprecio de lejos. Una sonrisa pérfida de su peor enemiga, le dio a entender que pronto sus peores temores iban a volverse realidad.

Sin soportarlo más, Candy ingresó rápidamente al dormitorio. Angustiada e intentando calmarse se arrimó a la puerta cerrada, cerrando a su vez los ojos a la espera de que todo fuese un turbio sueño, una pesadilla prohibida en la que no lograba reconocerse ni a sí misma, más al volver a abrirlos se encontró con desilusión en el mismo lugar, atrapada dentro de esa complicada situación de la cual para poder salir tendría que elegir entre dos caminos.

En ese instante en el silencio de la privacidad logró sacar todo el pesar que guardaba en su interior. Cubriéndose la boca sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado, se debruzó en la cama inmersa en un mar de lágrimas.

¿Qué había hecho... qué era lo que seguía haciendo?... No se encontraba segura de permanecer al lado del chico que la adoraba y le estaba dando esperanzas a otro... La imagen de Anthony con su cristalina mirada y su dulce sonrisa, esperándola siempre con rosas no dejaba de pasarle por la cabeza... aún lo amaba inmensamente aunque lo sentía cada vez más lejano pero estaba consciente de que él no merecía estar en el medio de todas sus dudas.

_"Anthony..."_

Ya no había escapatoria, solo quedaba darle cara a la realidad, estaba perdida en medio de una encrucijada.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	44. XLIII: Un amor dividido

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del a****nime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para crear historias con ellos.**

**Hola amigos (as) bellos, cómo están, aquí estoy de nuevo después de dar hartas vueltas (se me dañó mi computadora y se me ha hecho difícil actualizar! un horror!) pero si Dios quiere ya pronto solucionaré ese problema. Les agradezco a todos por su fidelidad con esta historia y por todo el apoyo que me dan con cada review. Quizá me esté demorando más de lo que esperaba en terminarla pero les aseguro que no la abandonaré. Les quiero, un mega gran abrazo jejeje =)  
><strong>

**Ahora sí, respecto a este capi, está basado unicamente en la complicada relación entre Terry y Candy siguiendo la línea original del anime pero adaptado a esta historia.  
><strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Capítulo XLIII****: Un amor dividido**

El gran reloj central del colegio marcó las siete de la mañana del nuevo día despertando al aletargado alumnado, entre ellos a una simpática jovencita rubia que la noche anterior había llorado hasta quedarse dormida.

Con pereza y refregándose los ojos para volver de lleno al mundo real, Candy se incorporó en la cama, dándose cuenta de que le había agarrado el sueño con el uniforme puesto. Agradeció entonces que fuese una obligación en el San Pablo que todos los estudiantes tuvieran por lo menos dos de los mismos atuendos de repuesto guardados ordenadamente en el armario, tanto del blanco con celeste de uso diario como del negro con ribetes blancos de parada. Era responsabilidad así mismo de cada dueño entregarlos para el lavado a la mucama que estuviera asignada al pasillo correspondiente de su sección, cada semana. Candy se puso a reparar unos segundos en ello al tiempo que se desvestía y colocaba el uniforme usado en la cesta de la ropa para dejarlo listo para entregar, antes de entrar al baño a asearse. Se sentía agotada luego de haber superado esa noche turbulenta y febril en la que se le hiciera tan difícil conciliar el sueño.

Tuvo tiempo para pensar en la bañera acerca del problema que le aquejaba, que podía parecer superficial a simple vista para alguien que no lo viviera pero que en cambio para ella consistía un asunto decisivo que la mantenía entre la espada y la pared. El tener que elegir entre dos caminos tan diferentes la asustaba. En uno ya había andado gran parte del recorrido e intuía como continuaría el trayecto hasta el final, era un camino seguro, tranquilo, lleno de luz en tanto que el otro, algo sombrío pero atrayente le resultaba una aventura nueva, excitante, un sendero que le invitaba a explorar. Aquel dilema no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, el hacer lo correcto o el dejarse llevar por lo que gritaban sus juveniles hormonas y sus alocados sentimientos.

Sintiéndose culpable de sus pensamientos, una vez vestida y ya lista para asistir a clases, se acercó hacia su cómoda para abrir el primer cajón, en el cual dentro de una cajita pequeña conservaba sus más valiosos tesoros, el medallón del misterioso príncipe de la colina, el precioso colgante en forma de cruz, obsequio de la Hermana María, la fotografía de Anthony de niño y por último su adorado anillo de compromiso, el cual por lo general solo se quitaba para dormir pero que curiosamente el día anterior en que había ocurrido su episodio con Terry, se le había quedado olvidado, como si el propio Anthony aunque no estuviese presente no quisiera ser engañado.

Observó la sortija descansar en el fondo de la caja y la tomó despacio, sintiéndose indigna de volver a portarlo pero reconociendo que sería más culpable de no hacerlo. Tomándolo en la palma de su mano lo apretó contra el pecho. Anthony no merecía su traición, su vil comportamiento, no cuando él había puesto lo mejor de sí en la relación que mantenían ante la tormenta de contrariedades que era ella. Era su deber sincerarse con él, contarle lo sucedido aunque resultara infame y doloroso, aunque corriera el riesgo de que no quisiera volver a verla nunca más...castigo que se merecía por su inmadurez, por su egoísmo, por no querer dejarlo ir a pesar de todo, por sentir que ese amor que ambos compartían lo llevaba calado en los huesos como si fuese parte de ella... Al final no era tan segura como en otros tiempos hubiera considerado, era tan solo una chica que entonces rogaba al cielo para que las cosas no terminasen mal.

Su ánimo de por sí esa mañana no era el mejor pero se vio agravado cuando al salir de la habitación rumbo al comedor para desayunar, la mayoría de las chicas que se encontraban en el pasillo de su sección se voltearon sin disimular a verla y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. La verdad le cayó de golpe sin piedad, comprendió que la hazaña de Terry en el salón de música había trascendido de forma inmediata y que para entonces ya debía de estarse enterando todo el colegio.

No había ni siquiera terminado de bajar la escalera principal cuando se sintió terriblemente afectada por la vergüenza y la culpabilidad de lo que había permitido que pasara. Quienes antes la admiraban ahora hablaban mal de ella y la miraban de reojo, con censura y decepción. Anthony con su liderazgo innato y su carisma, a esas alturas se había transformado en una leyenda del San Pablo y su ausencia no disminuía el cariño sembrado en sus amistades y seguidores, lo que hacía aún más inconcebible su sucia traición.

El saberse en la mira de todo el mundo le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza por lo que decidiéndolo de pronto, terminó desviándose de su camino para dirigirse a la Enfermería, prestándole atención por primera vez en el día al estado afiebrado en el que se encontraba a causa de las intensas emociones que le embargaban. El Departamento Médico era un buen lugar además para esconderse.

La Hermana Margareth que por sus conocimientos era la encargada de la atención allí, se sorprendió de verla tan temprano más no se negó a ayudarla.

Candy, como la buena mentirosa en que de un tiempo allí se había transformado, tuvo que exagerar los síntomas de sus malestares en busca de que le permitiesen permanecer ahí al menos unas horas. No se sentía preparada para enfrentar todavía la realidad y creía que quizá un poco de descanso como era debido le despejaría en algo la mente, otorgándole el valor además para salir a enfrentar a todos con la cabeza en alto.

La Hermana Margareth luego de examinarla llegó a la conclusión de que su caso era un cuadro de estrés y preocupaciones, lo que Candy se encargó de corroborar señalando como motivo su esfuerzo por mejorar en sus estudios, algo que convenció a la monjita que optó por vigilar cómo evolucionaba luego de darle a beber una infusión de té de valeriana a manera de calmante y le recomendó que reposase allí durante las primeras horas de clase, por lo cual emitió una justificación escrita que luego ella misma se encargaría de entregar al maestro dirigente del curso. Candy sin opinar nada más, aceptó.

_-Candy entiendo que desees mejorar tus calificaciones, pero debes cuidarte de no hacerlo a costillas de tu salud. Tu bienestar es lo primero y sin salud no hay nada-_ le recomendó la joven monja al notarla agotada y ojerosa.

-_Sí Hermana Margareth, tiene razón, he actuado de forma inconsciente- _Candy admitió pero no refiriéndose exclusivamente al tema en cuestión.

-_Está bien, espero que lo tengas en cuenta, ahora permanece aquí e intenta dormir un poco. Te hará sentir mejor_- indicó la Hermana _- Yo iré al comedor a desayunar y te traeré algo, no me tardo-_

_-Se lo agradezco muchísimo_- Candy le expresó de corazón mientras procedía inmediatamente a recostarse en uno de los pequeños catres de la Enfermería, se arropaba y cerraba los ojos, intentando con ello calmar sus angustias. La medicina poco a poco empezaba a surtir su efecto haciéndola sentir más calmada.

* * *

><p>La primera clase que ese día tocaba en el curso de Candy era Francés dictada por Mademoiselle Anabelle Defaunt, una renombrada maestra y dama de alta alcurnia, a la que le encantaba siempre vestir a la última moda parisina.<p>

Poco después de que sonara la campana luego del desayuno, la Hermana Margareth se hizo presente aprovechando para hablar un momento con ella y exponerle la justificación de Candy por su inasistencia. Tiempo en que las alumnas al oír mencionar el nombre, enseguida empezaron a murmurar entre ellas. Los chismes en ausencia de la aludida parecían volverse cada vez más grandes y Eliza y su grupito eran en parte las principales responsables de ello.

Annie y Patty que preferían mantenerse al margen en busca de no discutir, se negaban a contestar cuando se les acercaban a preguntarles si estaban al tanto o de acuerdo con el affaire de Candy y Terry, lo que ambas con mucha tolerancia preferían ignorar y no emitir comentarios al respecto. Reconocían en su interior estar en parte resentidas con su amiga por no haber confiado en ellas y contarles todo lo que ocurría entre ella y el rebelde pero se daban cuenta que al final no eran quienes para reclamarle nada y Candy no era una niña sino una joven consciente de lo que hacía.

_-Quizá fue la culpa lo que la enfermó- _se burló Eliza haciendo reir a sus amigas, luego se acercó sigilosamente a Annie y a Patty que tenían pupitres contiguos, aprovechando que la maestra todavía seguía platicando con la Hermana Margareth sobre otros asuntos estudiantiles -_Su amiguita no va a poder esconder las cosas por siempre, esta vez ha llegado muy lejos y todo el colegio lo sabe, está inmersa en una bomba a punto de hacer explosión y yo estaré allí para verla caer. Ya veremos como se libra de esto- _les dijo sonriendo de forma malévola, por suerte la profesora retomó el control del mando de la clase en ese mismo momento.

_-¡Atención, atención, Sil vous plait!_-profirió, requiriendo la atención de todas hacia su asignatura -C_omo me paguece veg que todo el cugso está preocupado por la salud de Mademoiselle White, pegmítanme informagles que ella se encuentra en el Depagtamento Médico puesto que dice no sentigse muy bien, así que si alguien desea puede pasar a visitagle puede haceglo una vez mi finalizada mi hoga de clases. Ahoga pasemos a lo que nos conciegne- _dejó en claro. Eliza y las demás miembros de su grupo mientras tanto, sonrieron entre ellas con malicia y burla, formulando quizá en su interior todo tipo de conjeturas. Patty y Annie mientras tanto intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Como buenas amigas, ambas solicitaron permiso luego a la presidenta de la clase para ausentarse en la siguiente hora y poder ir a visitar a Candy en la Enfermería. El enterarse que el profesor de Matemáticas no asistiría ese día a clases por tener un problema familiar, fue de mucha ayuda, lo que les dejó tiempo libre y debían aprovecharlo. Regina, quien había vuelto a ser reelecta líder del curso, lo sopesó un momento antes de contestar. Candy siempre le había caído bien y consideraba que era una buena chica por lo que no daba crédito a las habladurías que rondaban por todos lados sobre ella y la oveja negra del San Pablo, ni a los sucesos comprometedores que supuestamente se habían dado en su ausencia, así que al final accedió. Annie y Patty se lo agradecieron.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Candy estás segura de que te encuentras bien?<em>- Patty quiso confirmar no muy convencida, en tanto le ayudaba a su amiga a sentarse en la cama. La palidez y el cansancio reflejado en el rostro de la joven rubia, usualmente tan vivaz, era alarmante, denotaba a simple vista que estaba sufriendo.

-_En serio ya estoy mejor chicas, les agradezco su preocupación_- Candy reconoció con una débil sonrisa que no le llegó a su apagada mirada -_Me dio tan solo un poco de fiebre pero ya me está pasando- _explicó. Se sentía para entonces algo adormilada, en parte por el efecto del remedio ingerido y también a causa de los estragos de la mala noche. Al final el sueño la había vencido y siguiendo la recomendación de la Hermana Margareth, había aprovechado para tomar una siesta hasta que Patty y Annie se hicieron presentes para despertarla.

-_Candy...por todo el colegio se dicen cosa_s...- Annie que hasta entonces había permanecido silenciosa, decidió hablar creyendo que era el momento adecuado, porque no se tragaba el cuento de que todo aquello se debiera a un exceso de estudio por parte de ella, en cambio sí creía que los problemas sentimentales eran los que podían estar repercutiendo en su salud.

Candy cabizbaja entendió al instante que era lo que le iba a contar y no supo que responder, simplemente bajó la mirada al tiempo que la oía completar su frase.

_-...Todos comentan que Terry y tú tienen algo...-_

Una vez más un intenso sentimiento de aflicción la atacó mientras tenía que cerrar los ojos para soportar enterarse de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, más allá de las puertas del departamento médico que entonces la refugiaban. Patty notó al instante lo difícil que se le hacía soportar escuchar sobre aquel tema por lo que miró a Annie a forma de reproche para que se abstuviera de hacerle ese tipo de menciones. Annie no siguió insistiendo en querer conocer la verdad pero la conocía tan bien a Candy, más que como una amiga como un hermana, por lo que comprendió que su afectado silencio era de por sí una confesión.

Un instante de incomodidad se formuló entre las tres pero Patty conciliadora, lo rompió sugiriendo como distracción que aprovecharan para ir a dar una vuelta por el jardín a tomar aire fresco antes de ingresar a la siguiente clase. Las chicas aún algo tensas, se mostraron de acuerdo y la siguieron.

Patricia que no tenía muchos amigos se sentía contenta de que pudiesen estar reunidas de nuevo las tres como de costumbre, tanto que decidió dejar de lado y olvidar el problema que las turbaba y en lugar de ello hacerles partícipe, sobre todo a Candy, de su propia felicidad para ver si con ello lograba contagiarla un poco.

-_Tengo que contarte una novedad, ¡te va a encantar!-_ le dijo con emoción antes de hablarle sobre el buzón secreto que habían implementado con Stear. Candy no dejó de sorprenderse y maravillarse ante la ocurrencia, reconociendo que le parecía de lo más ingenioso.

Patty la condujo entonces junto con Annie al árbol que les servía de buzón, donde revisó con la mano en el hoyo cerca de las raíces para retirar la correspondencia y para su asombro halló dentro dos cartas y no una, como esperaba.

_-Qué raro, Stear nunca me envía dos cartas al mismo tiempo_- musitó para sí misma revisando los sobres y notando que eran distintos _-¡Ésta dice que Candy!_- observó de inmediato sorprendida y la aludida al oír que era para ella, se sorprendió aún más.

_-¿Qué?-_ preguntó mirando la misiva en manos de su amiga, Patty enseguida se la entregó pero no supo reconocer la caligrafía del remitente que había manuscrito el nombre en mayúsculas.

Era curioso que Candy apenas enterándose de la secreta modalidad postal ya recibiera correspondencia más ella sin complicarse, se encogió de hombros y abrió el sobre para saber de qué se trataba... Su impresión entonces fue en aumento al leer de quien era.

_"Candy debo hablarte urgente, te espero esta noche en el establo a las ocho. _

_Atte. Terruce_

_Psdta. Rompe esta carta después de haberla leído"_

Candy no lo podía creer, aunque toda la carta estaba escrita de la misma manera que en el sobre, en letra imprenta, lo que le hacía difícil reconocer si era o no la caligrafía de Terry, tenía el modo personal con el que a él le gustaba firmar, punto que le llevaba a considerar que no podía ser más que suya, sin embargo el requerimiento escrito la dejó pensando en silencio durante varios segundos.

_-¿Sucede algo malo?, te pusiste pálida-_ comentó Annie con algo de fastidio debido al sigilo _-¿de quién es?_- quiso saber.

Candy dudó antes de responder pero al final no le quedó más que hablar

-_De Terry..._- dijo sin dejar de observar la sospechosa misiva entre sus manos

_-¡Qué!-_ esta vez Patty fue la asombrada _-¿Pero cómo...?-_

_-Quizá Stear se lo contó, son amigos después de todo- _Candy supuso, a lo que las otras no pudieron objetar.

_-¿...Y qué quiere_?- vaciló Patty en preguntar con cierto recelo pues Terry no dejaba de intimidarla.

_-Quiere verme...-_ les contó Candy con cierta inseguridad y consciente además de que les había estado ocultando a ambas muchas cosas, haciéndolas de lado _-...esta noche- _continuó. Las dos chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

_-¿Y vas a ir?_- Annie preguntó con preocupación

_-Dice que tiene algo importante que decirme...no lo sé_- Candy dudó

_-Candy...- _expresó Patty angustiada para hacerla desistir pues era algo peligroso y comprometedor, además de que intuía que las cosas podían terminar mal.

-_Candy ten cuidado con lo que hac_es- le recomendó Annie con seriedad, cada vez se le hacía más difícil creer el inusual comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

-_Lo tendré_- contestó Candy no dispuesta a permitir que empezaran a darle sermones y decidió retirarse primero al aula de clases, colocando la extraña carta entre sus libros.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde Candy sintió que las horas no terminaban de pasar hasta el anochecer, así como ocurre cuando se espera con ansias la medianoche de Navidad o Año Nuevo, solo que a diferencia de ello sus pensamientos no eran exactamente de júbilo o regocijo sino de un intenso nerviosismo que ejercía una inevitable presión sobre su estómago, provocándole náuseas y malestar.<p>

Se devanó los sesos pensando en el asunto durante todo el día y en tanto terminaron las clases, corrió a su habitación a encerrarse mientras se decidía en asistir o no a la mencionada cita. No temía que Terry tuviese bajas intenciones e intentase propasarse con ella pues lo conocía, confiaba en él y sabía que ante todo era un noble caballero inglés, digno de su estirpe, así no lo pareciera y que no iba a hacerle daño más lo que sí le afectaba era la atroz vergüenza que sentía ante él después de lo que había pasado entre ambos. Algo que la hacía querer esconderse, escabullirse para no tener que darle cara. Por otra parte, le inquietaba lo que tenía que decirle pues Terry a pesar de toda su rebeldía era sensato y no creía que se arriesgaría a citarla de noche, exponiéndola y exponiéndose a ser descubiertos de no ser por un tema importante. Eso mismo era lo que le animaba a ir.

_"Terry... " _Candy suspiró, antes su mejor amigo y de repente su dolor de cabeza. Con impaciencia dio una última ojeada al reloj despertador orejero que yacía encima de su cómoda que para entonces ya marcaba las ocho y cinco. La guardia no comenzaba hasta las nueve en punto por lo que se dijo con optimismo que tendría tiempo para encontrarse con él, conversar un momento y luego volver antes de que la escapada se volviera riesgosa. Todavía a esas alturas tendría la posibilidad de argumentar que había salido al baño si llegaban a pescarla alguna de las hermanas deambulando por los pasillos.

Concluyendo que era un buen plan que saldría bien si lo seguía a cabalidad, se levantó de la cama donde había permanecido largo rato sentada decidiendo que hacer y se dirigió a apagar la luz para que afuera pensaran que ya se había acostado. Su indisposición en las primeras horas de la mañana le servían para dar a entender su cansancio y era además la mejor manera de pasar desapercibida en caso de que tardara un poco más de lo estimado en regresar.

Entre las cosas que estimaba Terry tenía que contarle, estaba su posible conocimiento sobre la partida de Albert, de quien estaba segura habría recibido una carta de despedida también, conociendo el espíritu bonachón y agradecido del rubio trotamundos. En todo caso, ella quería conversar sobre ese asunto con Terry, sobre el amigo que tenían en común y como le escribirían para mantenerse en contacto con él.

Sin dar más vueltas se encaminó hacia la ventana y la abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido, entonces cuando ya estaba lista para enlazar su cuerda de escape a las ramas del árbol más cercano a su balcón recordó que debía comprobar si lucía bien, por lo que regresó unos instantes a mirarse al espejo para cerciorarse de que su uniforme estuviera impecable al igual que su rostro y notó que a pesar de la preocupación o su sonrojo, estaba hermosa.

* * *

><p>Era una noche serena, el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, sin nubes y el sonido del viento al soplar entre los árboles bañados de otoño era lo único que parecía perturbar esa paz.<p>

Con cuidado y ajustándose su abrigo, Candy se dirigió hacia el establo, caminado con cautela para no llamar la atención entre las sombras.

No le faltaba mucho para llegar y ya podía vislumbrar el raído tejado de la construcción a través de las ramas desprovistas de hojas cuando escuchó unos rumores extraños que la obligaron a detenerse. Eran varias voces discutiendo y ninguna parecía ser de Terry. Entendiendo que lo mejor era ser precavida, se ocultó detrás del tronco de un gran árbol para poder escuchar bien lo que decían pero no había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando sintió que alguien la atrapaba por la espalda y le cubría la boca con la mano imposibilitándole gritar.

Su corazón casi se detiene del susto mientras intentaba patalear y librarse con todas sus fuerzas pero entonces para su asombro el agarre de su atacante se convirtió en un abrazo y escuchó una voz calma que le susurraba al oído que guardara silencio, dejándola aturdida después de haber pensado lo peor. En ese momento Candy se volteó para encontrarse con esos ojos azules vivaces en los que parecía brillar un fuego de estrellas, los mismos que durante las últimas noches habían sido partícipes en sus sueños. Terry al ver su confusión le sonrió y llevándose un dedo a los labios, recordándole que debía hacer silencio, la tomó de la mano para conducirla detrás de unos arbustos donde no los podrían ver, debiendo agacharse para mantenerse ocultos.

Aún a Candy la fuerte emoción vivida no se le pasaba pero Terry la miró con ternura, comprendiéndolo, como si pudiese leer en su interior y le acarició la mejilla dejándole saber que estaba a salvo a su lado, luego se acercó lentamente para darle un beso en la mejilla a forma de saludo y Candy por primera vez sintió en él algo parecido a la timidez, un intento de reivindicarse para no parecer un maleducado frente a ella y agradarla. Candy lo apreció y al sentirse bien recibido, Terry no pudo resistirse más a las ganas de besar sus labios, demostrando todas las ansias que sentía de ella. Fue un beso corto pero intenso, con el que la reclamaba como suya, una caricia anhelante que la atrapó.

-_Si supieras cuanto te he extrañado..._- le confesó, hablándole de cerquita y sonriendo -_si es para esto para lo que me querías verme, no me molestaría tener que venir todos los días- _bromeó pero en ese preciso instante de la cara de Candy se borró todo atisbo de ilusión luego de escucharle pronunciar la última frase.

_-¿Qué dijiste?-_ preguntó en voz baja, desconcertada

-_Para que sepas, llegué a las ocho en punto al establo como me pediste pero al ver que demorabas decidí salir a esperarte con la intención de sorprenderte y creo que funcionó...-_ se jactó él entre susurros, burlándose del susto mortal que le había dado, después continuó mientras se concentraba en divisar a los intrusos a través de los ramales secos del escondite y levantaba la cabeza con cuidado de no ser visto _-Solo que parece que tu lugar elegido después de todo no es tan privado...- _bromeó, confiando en que aún con esa gente vagando por el jardín podría mantener todo bajo control y que ella a su lado estaría bien_ -¿Y qué es aquello tan importante que tienes que decirme?- agregó  
><em>

Al oírlo Candy se quedó helada, cayendo en cuenta que si lo decía en serio como parecía, los dos eran víctimas de una trampa.

_-...Yo pensé que tú me habías enviado esa carta..._- musitó trémula. Esta vez fue a él a quién se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

_-¿Cómo?-_

En eso escucharon las extrañas voces más cerca y de inmediato ambos tuvieron que agacharse más, juntándose a la parte más frondosa del arbusto para no ser descubiertos, acción por la cual quedaron casi abrazados.

Desde ese sitio, agudizando sus oídos y prestando atención a lo que los intrusos decían, con perplejidad reconocieron una voz aguda y bastante odiada.

_-...Pero Hermana Grey le insisto que no le estoy mintiendo, ellos dos se encuentran- _Era Eliza y afirmaba aquella patraña con frustración.

Un espasmo de horror se tensó en el interior de Candy al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo que era la confirmación para sus peores sospechas. Todo era una vil trampa de la pelirroja.

La Hermana Grey quien también estaba allí bramó entonces, demostrando su autoridad en ese momento.

_-¡Señorita Leagan, no le permito que me contradiga y le recuerdo que realizar acusaciones de otros sin fundamento es un pecado y puede ser castigado severamente en este colegio! ¡No le da solo vergüenza su comportamiento, aparte de hablar mal de sus compañeros sin tener pruebas, osa también perturbar el descanso de sus superiores en medio de la noche para hacerles perder el tiempo con falsos delitos!_- espetó la estricta madre superiora levantando la voz - _¡Yo que me preocupo tanto porque los alumnos de esta institución tengan la mejor educación, no estoy dispuesta a permitir que este tipo de accionar maleducado se propague por todo el plantel!_- añadió también llegando a una resolución _-¡Srta. Leagan a mi oficina ahora, tendrá una sanción en su calificación de conducta de este trimestre por esto!- _objetó sin chistar. Candy le escuchó quejarse a Eliza y no le fue difícil imaginar lo cucaracha que debía estarse sintiendo en esos momentos cuando tenía todas las de perder en su sucio juego.

_-Accedimos acompañarla Srta. Leagan creyendo que podíamos impedir con ello que se atentaran a las normas de esta honorable institución suscitándose actos inmorales pero no encontramos más que acusaciones infundadas suyas- _la Hermana Sofía que se encontraba acompañando a la Hermana Grey, opinó, desesperanzando aún más a la pelirroja a la que entonces ya no le quedó más que suplicar.

_-Hermana Sofía por favor, tiene que creerme, le aseguro que le digo la verdad, Candy y Terry "se entienden", el otro día se fugaron de clases en la hora de Música_- la chica desesperada argumentó para no terminar siendo la víctima en su propia jugarreta.

_-Eso es irreverente, no hemos tenido ninguna queja del profesor...-_opinó la flemática religiosa

_-¡Eso es porque ese profesor es un irresponsable y dejó pasar ese problema de importancia!-_ contestó Eliza exasperada, olvidando por un segundo su falso glamour y demostrando lo histérica que era. Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso pues la Hermana Grey había estado oyendo todo intervino en contra de aquella insolencia.

_-¡Eliza Leagan esto es el colmo, aparte de intentar persuadir a la Hermana Sofía de sus faltas, no demuestra respeto por sus superiores! ¡Ahora sus incriminaciones van dirigidas también a los maestros, esto es intolerable!-_ esta vez la rectora fue enérgica contrariada por lo que consideraba algo irreverente y a la pelirroja después de aquello ya no le quedaron más ganas de hablar -_¡A partir de mañana tendrá una semana entera de detención después de clases y no quiero una palabra de objeción más al respecto!_-

_-¡Hermana Grey por favor tenga consideración de mí!_- rogó de inmediato Eliza, intentando alcanzarla pues la rectora se dio media vuelta para seguir de largo pero no vio en la oscuridad una raíz de un árbol que brotaba de la tierra debido y tropezó por lo que para evitar irse de bruces tuvo que sujetarse de forma desesperada de algo, que por desgracia fue la falda del hábito de la rectora, ocasionando que éste se rasgara. La Hermana Grey la miró con los ojos muy abiertos de la rabia, conteniéndose de no responderle porque iba a ser peor, en lugar de ello haló con fuerza la tela de su estropeado hábito, observándola de forma repulsiva como si buscara alejarse de ella por tener una enfermedad contagiosa. La Hermana Sofía, cruzada de brazos la siguió sin mencionar nada más al respecto.

En ese instante Eliza reconoció que todo era un caso perdido y movida por la humillación de todos modos, se dejó caer en el suelo.

La bondadosa Hemana Margareth que también estaba allí por cooperación porque se lo habían requerido y hasta entonces había intentado permanecer callada todo lo necesario posible, se acercó a ayudarla.

_-¿Lo ve? eso es lo que sucede por tratar de incriminar con mentiras a dos alumnos inocentes que a estas horas con probabilidad deben estar durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones_- le hizo ver

Eliza llena de coraje y fastidio de escucharla, no aceptó la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarle a levantar y se paró con rapidez ella sola sin darle siquiera las gracias por su amabilidad. Era por demás conocido que todo aquel que fuese amigo de Candy era de por sí enemigo suyo.

_-¡Déjeme tranquila!- _refutó sintiéndose ofuscada y por último se echó a llorar.

Terry y Candy tuvieron la oportunidad de observar aquella escena incrédulos desde su escondite.

-_Patético-_ murmuró Terry cuando todas se fueron, dejándolos sin saber en el jardín solos, entonces tomó a Candy de la mano y se la llevó por otro lado para estar más seguros.

-_Terry espera un momento, ¿crees que vayan a nuestras habitaciones a buscarnos?_- Candy inquirió asustada, después de todo él llevaba más tiempo estudiando en el colegio y conocía la forma de actuar de la Hermana Grey.

-_No, a estas alturas deben estar platicando sobre la insolencia de Eliza pero es mejor no exponernos_- reconoció el castaño muchacho que no temía por el tipo de castigo que pudieran asignarle a él tanto como el que pudiesen ponerle a ella manchando su historia estudiantil. -_Eliza es insufrible, es peor de lo que creía_- meditó con sinceridad, moviendo la cabeza, arrepintiéndose a fondo de haber estado un día con ella. Candy lo entendió pero no dijo nada.

-_No sé cómo pude estar tan ciego_- admitió él voltéandose a mirarla para dejarle en claro que su historia con la pelirroja jamás tendría vuelta atrás. Candy aún estaba demasiado nerviosa como para querer comentar al respecto, sabiendo el problema del que por poco se habían librado y que de no ser así les habría valido la expulsión. Únicamente bajó la mirada.

-_Ya puedes tranquilizarte, estás conmigo_- Terry le dijo al ver su carita de preocupación mientras se detenía un momento para acariciarle las mejillas -_te llevaré a salvo de vuelta a tu dormitorio, conozco un atajo para que no tengas que arriesgarte a subir de nuevo por la ventana. Confía en mí- _añadió, adivinando la forma en que se había escapado, también la conocía bien.

Candy asintió mirándolo con un poquito de timidez. Todavía se le hacía difícil creer que ella hubiese sido la causante de despertar tanta pasión en él. Mientras tanto, Terry volvió a tomarla de la mano para conducirla al interior del edificio femenino por lo que se acercaron primero al inmueble central que era aledaño y allí siguieron bordéandolo del lado de los laboratorios, manteniéndose al margen de la pared para poder ampararse de las sombras que proyectaban los árboles y no ser delatados por la claridad de la luna que recién empezaba a dejarse ver detrás de las nubes. Llegaron así hasta una puerta oscura que contrastaba con las paredes blancas.

-¡_El Observatorio Astronómico!_- dijo Candy asombrada, que conocía de ese atajo porque Stear, a quien le apasionaban las estrellas, se lo había mencionado una vez, más lo había olvidado. El edificio de Astronomía se encontraba casi anexo al de las chicas, por lo que una vez adentro, solo era cuestión de encontrar la puerta adicional que existía en el piso superior y se salía a los pasillos de la sección femenina.

-_Así es, un pasaje directo a las entrañas del edificio_- compartió Terry, provocando que ella se preguntara en cuantas ocasiones lo habría usado. Él en tanto, sin complicarse sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño alambre con el que procedió a abrir la cerradura en un dos por tres, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, haciendo gala con ello de su experiencia de revoltoso, más se hizo luego de inmediato a un lado con caballerosidad para dejarla pasar primero.

El lugar estaba inmerso en completa oscuridad más Terry que parecía estar siempre preparado para todo, encendió unos cerillos con lo que pudo alumbrar un poco por donde caminaban.

-_Entonces...¿cómo fue que recibiste la carta de Eliza?- _Candy quiso saber para contrarrestar un poco el silencio,la cercanía entre los dos y el ambiente comprometedor, sin dejar de aborrecer en el fondo los límites a los que había llegado esta vez Eliza Leagan.

-_Deslizaron una carta debajo de mi puerta escrita en letra imprenta por lo que no me fue posible reconocer que se trataba de ella, aún cuando desconfié desde el primer momento porque me sorprendía que tú lo hicieras...-_

_-¡Claro que sí, qué me crees!- _objetó Candy enseguida y él se rió de buena gana ante su expresión de niña pequeña contrariada.

_-...Supongo que estaba tan emocionado con volver a verte que me dejé llevar - _explicó él con sencillez. Candy pensó que se veía adorable estando feliz, era imposible resistirse a una de sus sonrisas.

_-Yo en cambio pensé que querías conversarme algo urgente sobre Albert, ¿También te escribió contándote sobre su viaje a Äfrica?-_

_-Me contó de su proyecto de ir a África antes de que empezara el verano pero no sabía que ya había partido. Le responderemos entonces contándole sobre lo nuestro- _Terry resolvió_- Po r cierto, ¿Por qué no me cuentas más de cuando ambos vivían en Estados Unidos? Tengo una gran curiosidad de saber más sobre sus aventuras en América-_

_-Vivíamos en un lugar llamado Lakewood, en el estado de Illinois- _Candy rememoró con nostalgia

_-Me gustaría conocer ese lugar. Quiero saber todo de ti- _dijo él mirándola con intensidad por lo que ella se sonrojó un poco. Terry volvió a buscar su mano despacio, como pidiéndole permiso, para conducirla escaleras arriba hacia la otra salida.

-_Extraño América_- le contó ella por tener algo que decir en ese momento, un tanto nerviosa como se sentía -_extraño mi casa... el Hogar de Pony, donde crecí, las montañas nevadas que podían verse a lo lejos, los llanos cubiertos de neblina al amanecer, el ruido de los vaqueros sobre sus caballos, el olor a barbacoa...- _La nostalgia habló dentro de ella por sí sola y cuando llegaron a la parte de arriba, donde se encontraban los telescopios, Terry volteó a verla con ternura.

Iluminada a través del contraluz de la ventana, le pareció tan hermosa como una visión fantástica de otro mundo, quizá una diosa o un hada y se reconoció totalmente perdido por ella. Con una adoración que le brotaba del alma, se atrevió una vez más a acariciarle la mejilla de manera muy delicada, como si temiera mancillar con su tacto impuro su inocencia. Pensó en ese momento que era lo más valioso que tenía en el mundo. Había encontrado una razón para vivir, para luchar por ser mejor cada día y era ella.

_-Sabes, tuve la oportunidad de irme a estudiar a New York pero no acepté porque aquí encontré algo que me interesa más...la seguridad de lo que quiero en la vida...estar a tu lado Candy_- Terry admitió.

La mirada de Candy brilló ante el impacto de sus palabras, halagada pero reconociendo en su interior que no era merecedora de tan grande sentimiento pues todo lo que hacía con él estaba mal, sin embargo no podía rechazarlo porque le encantaba también. Cerró los ojos ante su caricia, sintiendo como poco a poco Terry se le acercaba hasta depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla que derivó en un profundo abrazo de agradecimiento por haberle hecho descubrir el verdadero amor.

_-¿Qué me has hecho?_- profirió ella en voz baja porque tampoco podía separarse de él y de forma delicada le correspondió recostando su cabeza en su hombro, al final su alma y la de él eran tan parecidas que podían reconocer con facilidad sus emociones y sufrimientos, era por eso mismo que no podía dejarlo de querer.

Se quedaron un largo rato los dos abrazados en aquella oscuridad hasta que sus corazones al principio acelerados volvieron lentamente a la calma. En cuanto se separaron fue ella la que con una sonrisa que le decía que todo iba a estar bien, le animó a retomar el camino, halándolo de la manga de la camisa por iniciativa propia. Terry extasiado solo se dejó llevar.

Solo les faltaba una escalerilla que conducía a la puerta, Candy que subió primero alcanzó la perilla pero Terry que iba detrás colocó su mano encima de la suya con sensualidad, en parte para disfrutar de cercanía y turbación y también para ayudarla a abrir la puerta pero entonces notó que otra vez volvía a llevar la sortija de Anthony en su izquierda, aquello le hizo guardar silencio.

Candy advirtió al instante su incomodidad y temiendo en algo la seguridad de su anillo, se lo cubrió con la otra mano en una reacción natural más él con seriedad y como si no le importara terminó de abrir el pestillo. Un ambiente tenso se cernió de pronto entre los dos y Candy fue la primera en salir, casi escabulléndose del observatorio. Esa área del edificio por suerte a esa hora estaba desierta pero solo una vez afuera percibió lo imprudente que había sido de su parte el no cerciorarse de revisar a ambos lados del pasillo primero. Un acto reflejo de lo que sus nervios le jugaban estando en la cercanía del rebelde.

Terry fue más precavido y luego de comprobar que no hubiese ningún peligro decidió salir, sin dejar de mirarla debido a su imprudencia, la cual se daba cuenta se debía a la turbación de sentirse descubierta. Sin embargo, sus propios sentimientos para entonces eran tan bizarros y profundos que así estuviese ella todavía con su peor enemigo y manipulando su corazón al hacerlo pender de un hilo con amenaza de destrozarlo, reconocía que no la podía dejar de querer, por ello mismo se molestaba en tener precauciones en ese momento para que si la llegaban a encontrar fuera sola y no en su compañía, para no perjudicarla. Ante todo debía protegerla.

-_¿Cuándo obtendré una respuesta?_- requirió saber sin darle más vueltas al asunto

_-Terry...no es tan fácil_- Candy que no estaba preparada para aquella cuestión, respondió con sinceridad. Había intuido que tarde o temprano le reclamaría aquello pero lo había dejado pasar creyendo que las cosas entre ambos no seguirían adelante -_Necesito tiempo...Anthony no está aquí y...-_

_-...Y si estuviera ¿le dirías la verdad?- _le encaró Terry _-¿le dirías que ya no sientes lo mismo por él y que entre nosotros ocurre algo?-_

-_Terry...-_

_-Dame una fecha_- le exigió

Candy pensó antes de responder y de decidir fijar un día para la decisión hasta entonces más difícil de su joven vida. Reparó así en la Navidad, que sería de seguro la época más cercana en que tendría con ella a Anthony y en que podría despejar la duda de sus sentimientos. Necesitaba tener a su novio al lado para saber si lo que sentía por él ya no era igual.

-_Cuando empiece a nevar.._.- respondió al fin -_el día de la primera nevada... te daré mi respuesta-_

Terry que la había estado observando a la expectativa, esbozó una de sus cásicas medias sonrisas de satisfacción y bajó la mirada por unos instantes para luego volver a verla con picardía

-_Estaré esperando_- profirió contento, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su gabán. Candy asintió y esa vez fue ella quien debió bajar la cabeza, sin estar totalmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo, solo de que no quería herirlo, menos aún cuando lo veía tan dichoso.

-_Que tengas una buena noche... y gracias por traerme a salvo_- se despidió, entendiendo que en esa ocasión ya no tenían nada más que decirse pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, Terry le solicitó algo que no esperaba.

_-¡Aguarda! ¿Te vas así sin más, sin siquiera darme el beso de las buenas noches, después de haberte ayudado?- _

Candy quiso replicar que ya le había dado las gracias pero entendía que no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a discutir, así que por último accedió a su petición acercándose a él e inclinándose de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, pues era más alto que ella.

Terry recibió el beso con agrado pero sin llegar a sentirse satisfecho del todo por lo que al ella empezar a separarse, la retuvo de la diminuta cintura y buscó su boca, haciéndola olvidar en un beso apasionado de todo.

_-Elígeme a mi...por favor-_ susurró contra sus labios en cuanto empezó a faltarles el aire, pero enseguida volvió a apropiarse de ellos, acercándola más a él y envolviéndola en su fuego, demostrándole la intensidad de su amor y las ansias que sentía por estar con ella.

La forma de ser de Terry hasta a la hora del romance, a Candy la deslumbraba y obsesionada, haciéndole querer más de él, liberándola, despertando en ella un hambre hasta entonces desconocido. Sus sensuales besos franceses le resultaban tan diferentes de los besos de Anthony, tiernos por lo general, aparte de profundos y de la manera sutil en que parecía siempre pedirle permiso para aumentar la intensidad. Terry en cambio era impulsivo, tomaba lo que quería en el momento en que lo quería y sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Seguían perdidos ambos en su intercambio de pasión hasta que sintieron una inusual claridad rodearlos, adicional a la que había en el pasillo gracias a algunos faroles. Se separaron entonces de inmediato asustados, lívidos pero solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraban de cara a la Hermana Grey y su comitiva, que no hacían más que persignarse para protegerse del pecado de la escena inmoral que acababan de presenciar, murmurando entre ellas.

_-¡Pero qué significa esto!- _la atronadora voz de la Hermana Grey enojada no tardó en dejarse oír un instante después de que se le pasara la estupefacción -¡_Esto es inaudito, un completo sacrilegio!-_

Candy y Terry seguían pálidos sin atinar que hacer mientras su peor pesadilla tomaba forma ante ellos.

_-¡Hermana Sofía, vaya ahora mismo en busca del Padre Sebastián y notifíquele lo acontecido con Terrence Grandchester!_- dictaminó _-¡Estoy segura que deseará saberlo, le hace falta ejercer mayor control sobre los insolentes malcriados de sus alumnos!-_

_-Enseguida Hermana Grey- _acordó la otra religiosa y tal como se le pedía fue a buscar a esas horas al Supervisor General de la sección masculina.

Candy abochornada y aterrada empezó a sollozar mientras Terry en un acto de protección se colocó delante de ella como un escudo para protegerla y habló fuerte y claro.

_-Hermana Grey, Candy no es culpable de nada, yo la obligué a venir aquí, yo la besé, ella no quería_- se incriminó causando más exclamaciones de asombro y reprobación.

_-¡Guarde silencio joven Grandchester, nadie le ha concedido permiso para hablar!_- le gritó la Hermana Grey alterada -¡_Entonces eran ciertas las acusaciones formuladas por sus compañeros sobre sus encuentros nocturnos y a usted señorita Ardley, ¿no le da verguenza esto, es que acaso no se da a respetar, en dónde está su dignidad?_- se dirigió de repente a Candy observándola con desprecio, bajándole la moral a los suelos y luego prosigió para ambos _-¡Ustedes dos han violado todas las normas morales de esta institución, este es el hecho más bochornoso en la historia del plantel!- _lamentó

Candy atravesada por el bochorno y la culpa, temblaba, ansiando cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos todo aquello fuese irreal, tan solo una pesadilla. La reacción de la Directora no se hizo esperar.

_-¡Señorita Candice White Ardley queda desde este momento expulsada del Honorable Colegio San Pablo y confinada a la torre de castigos hasta que alguien venga en su búsqueda. En cuanto a usted Joven Grandchester, quedará recluido en su habitación durante una semana entera sin opción a reclamos. He dicho! ¡Sepárenlos!_- dictaminó

La decisión para Candy aunque ya se la esperaba, fue tan dolorosa como si le cayeran de improviso un montón de hielos afilados encima. Su reputación se derrumbaba y con ello arrastraba la honorabilidad de la familia Ardley, también empujaba hacia un abismo su relación con Anthony y lo destrozaría a él que lo único que había querido siempre era su amor y bienestar. No le quedaba nada entonces más que implorar. Su suerte estaba echada, ella misma se había encargado de tentar al destino y de labrar su desgracia.

_-¡No, por favor Hermana Grey, perdóneme!_- intentó avanzar hacia la Directora suplicándole ya que su futuro dependía de su piedad pero en ese momento fue atrapada por dos religiosas que enseguida la alejaron de Terry. Ambos se sintieron morir en esos instantes.

_-¡Nooo!_- gritó Candy asustada porque tendría que pasar toda la noche y quien sabía cuántos días más aislada en un lugar lúgubre, sucio y frío, del que todo el alumnado se refería con respeto como el peor cuarto de castigos del colegio.

_-¡Candy!-_ empezó a gritar Terry desesperado, forcejeando por zafarse del asimiento de una monja robusta a la que le habían asignado en cambio retenerlo, con la intención de al lograrlo, poder esquivar al resto de las monjas e impedir la reclusión de Candy, aún cuando sabía muy en el fondo que todo sería inútil.

_-¡Terry!-_ le llamó Candy angustiada pero todo acercamiento era casi imposible, varias religiosas más avisadas también por la Hermana Sofía comenzaron a llegar constituyendo un refuerzo para controlar la situación.

_-¡No te asustes Candy, resiste, te sacaré de esta, lo prometo!- _gritó él para tranquilizarla un poco aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. La culpabilidad también le mortificaba haciendo que el alma le pesara como si fuera de plomo. Por causa de sus arrebatos había condenado a la deshonra y a la burla a la chica que amaba. El rostro angustiado de Candy fue lo último que vio antes de que se la llevaran por otro corredor, alejándola de su lado, entonces explotó de ira.

_-¡Por qué no me expulsa a mí Hermana Grey, soy yo el responsable de todo esto, lo admito!_- vociferó indignado, golpeándose el pecho enérgico, más la Directora no cambió su decisión.

_-¡Ya hablaremos sobre su situación en otro momento Terrence Grandchester, por lo pronto retírese de mi vista!-_ indicó la Hermana Grey atareada al tiempo que llegaban por él algunos supervisores de la sección masculina para llevárselo, pero Terry no se conformó con esa esquiva respuesta.

-_Es por el dinero de donaciones que les entrega mensualmente mi padre, ¿no es cierto?-_ lanzó de frente _-...por esas contribuciones que hace para asegurar el futuro de un rufián como yo-_

_-¡Es suficiente, es usted un insolente! ¡Retírenlo de mi vista!- _ordenó la Directora sin dar pie a más acusaciones y antes de que sus colegas alrededor comenzaran a murmurar. Tanto monjas como sacerdotes supervisores, obedecieron, pero Terry no le retiró la amenazante mirada hasta que lo sacaron del lugar.

* * *

><p><em>-Cálmate Eliza, ya pasó. Míralo por el lado bueno, pudo ser peor<em>- Luisa trataba de consolar a la pelirroja dándole palmaditas de aliento en la espalda. Eliza lucía devastada después de su fallido plan y su recién obtenido castigo.

_-Las hubieran visto, no me dieron tiempo ni siquiera para explicar-_ lloriqueó afectada. Su grupo de amigas estaban con ella en parte para confortarla y también para averiguar cómo se había metido en problemas puesto que con anterioridad le habían escuchado mencionar que tenía el plan perfecto para hacer caer a Candy y a Terry. Eso les despertaba sospechas y curiosidad.

Se encontraban reunidas en el pasillo del sector de sus dormitorios, cuando sin darles tiempo a esconderse a todas, vieron bajar apresurada a la Hermana Grey con cara más amargada que de costumbre seguida de algunas de las monjas del Área Directiva. La mayoría parecían tan ofuscadas por algo que casi ni repararon en que ellas se encontraban todavía levantadas a esas alturas. Solo a la implacable Directora no se le pasó por alto pero iba tan ocupada en sus asuntos que solo se detuvo unos instantes en la escalera para gritarle a a Hermana Margareth que se había quedado rezagada y que esa noche también ejercía de guardia para que ejerciera más control.

_-¡Qué están haciendo levantadas!- _les regañó primero a las chicas y luego a la joven religiosa_ -¡Hermana Margareth vigile bien lo que hacen sus alumnas, cumpla con responsabilidad su función!_-

_-¡Sí hermana Grey, disculpe, enseguida!_- apresuró a decir la Hermana Margareth mientras terminaba de descender al piso, apurada. La Hermana Grey volvió a arrugar la cara y prosiguió su camino.

_-¡De prisa, todas a sus habitaciones, ahora!-_ les indicó al grupo que yacía congregado por saber que pasaba, incluyendo a otras estudiantes que empezaban a salir de sus cuartos al escuchar el alboroto.

_-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-_ exigió saber Eliza entonces, olvidando por un momento su congoja y cruzándose de brazos pero antes de que la Hermana Margareth pudiera exponer algo para salirse por la tangente, una jovencita de primer curso, prima de Violeta, junto con otras de sus compañeras, las cuales tenían sus habitaciones en la parte superior cerca del Observatorio y por lo tanto habían sido testigos silenciosas de lo ocurrido, bajaron corriendo para contarles en susurros lo sucedido a espaldas de la monja.

-_Terrence y Candice fueron descubiertos infraganti comiéndose a besos en el Observatorio de Astronomía_- le dijo la niña a su prima

_-Candy fue expulsada y tal vez a él también lo echen en los próximos días- _comentó otra chica

_-¡¿Queeé?!_- el asombro fue general

_-Así es, se los llevaron por la puerta trasera del edificio para evitar el escándalo_- contó otra de las niñas.

El chisme empezó a esparcirse enseguida como pólvora entre todas las presentes dejándolas boquiabiertas. Cuando la Hermana Margareth se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y envió a dormir a las pequeñas intrusas ya era tarde.

Eliza no podía creer que todo se estuviese arreglando a su favor, aún cuando sentía un débil escozor en sus entrañas producto de los celos por Terry, del hombre que alguna vez había sido suyo y había caído también en las manos de Candy.

La Hermana Sofía subió corriendo entonces en busca de la Hermana Margareth, el fastidio y la fatiga se reflejaban en su rostro.

_-¡Apresúrese Hermana Margareth, la requiere la Hermana Grey en la torre de castigos ahora!-_

_-¿Hermana Sofía, está usted bien?- _preguntó Audrey preocupada enseguida, la religiosa sin embargo, la evadió con un movimiento de la mano renuente a hablar del tema más al reparar en Eliza Leagan, aprovechó para ofrecerle una disculpa formal y notificarle la nueva resolución de la Hermana Grey.

_-Srta. Leagan, la Hermana Grey me envía también a decirle que queda absuelta de su castigo y le ofrece una disculpa por haber dudado de usted y de la información valiosa que nos proporcionó-_

Con aquello la poca incredulidad que quedaban al respecto sobre el tema de Candy y Terry quedó despejada y el censurado hecho de ambos completamente al descubierto.

Annie y Patty se despertaron aturdidas también con toda la conmoción que se escuchaba en el corredor y cuando salieron a ver que sucedía, la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría que las dejó consternadas. Candy había sido expulsada.

Eliza observó con una sensación mezcla de gozo y perversa alegría como ambas se cubrían la boca con la mano y al notar que reparaban en ella con cierto recelo y dudas sobre su responsabilidad en el asunto, les sonrió en confirmación con una expresión de victoria. Después de todo sus suposiciones habían resultado ciertas y su plan había servido para dejar a sus dos enemigos al descubierto, adelantando algo que tarde o temprano iba a salir a la luz. Trató de redimirse con ello a sí misma recordándoselo y ahora tan solo le quedaba llevar a ejecución la segunda parte de su plan, contarle a Anthony lo ocurrido antes de que lo hiciera otra persona. Era tiempo de hacerle abrir los ojos de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	45. XLIV: Un gran problema

**DISCLAIMER: La serie y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo tomo los tomo prestaditos en mi imaginación para crea historias de amor y amistad con ellos =)-**

**Amigas mil gracias por sus reviews, sus sucripciones y sus favoritos, me alegra muchísimo que esta historia sea de sus agrados y me encanta que me compartan sus opiniones sobre la misma, siempre tomo en cuenta sus comentarios para mejorar. **

**A Skarllet Northman, Val Rod, Hania, Lukyta, Angdl, Angelinarte, Kumicogina, Majito, Deyna Undomiel, Nathaly, Daniela Alcazar Escobar, Vikiar, Desi Brower, Lidialima Torres y a todas las lectoras o lectores que leen esta humilde historia en cualquier parte del mundo, les envió un abrazo grande, este fic no sería lo mismo sin su interés, ustedes lo hacen especial. Los quiero =)**

**Bueno respecto al capi, este viene a ser la continuación a lo que pasó después de que a Terry y a Candy los encontraran juntos debido a la trampa de Eliza, solo que sazonado con escenas nuevas adaptadas a esta trama. Me disculpo en serio amigas (os) por demorar tanto en actualizar pero para compensación en esta semana o principios de la otra les subiré el siguiente capítulo que ya lo tengo casi listo.  
><strong>

**NOTA:**

**Una cosita más antes de dejarles tranquilas (os) para que lean (no pierdo la esperanza de que este fic lo lea algún chico también jejeje), tengo en mente redactar una historia sobre el príncipe Albert porque hace tiempo que no escribo sobre él por lo que me gustaría que me compartan cuales son sus escenas favoritas de él y Candy. Le agradezco de antemano porque me ayudará en la inspiración jejeje.**

**Bueno, ahora sí ya no les canso más. ¡A leer!**

**Capítulo XLIV: ****Un gran problema**

Aquello era peor que una pesadilla. El miedo, la vergüenza, el encierro, la oscuridad eran factores que confabulaban para atacarla. Todo había sucedido de repente, casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y parecía irreal de lo escalofriante. Un suceso así, era suficiente para destrozar en mil pedazos la reputación respetable de cualquier chica.

Candy nunca se había sentido tan humillada. La forma en que fuera conducida a la solitaria y mugrienta torre de castigos, lugar reservado únicamente para los peores revoltosos estudiantiles, había sido grosera. Las dos religiosas que entonces la acompañaron, a quienes apenas conocía por tratarse de supervisoras de otros cursos, no dudaron en mostrarle sin reparos su hostilidad y condena ante su inmoral comportamiento, haciéndole sentir como una cualquiera… En esa ocasión mejor que nunca, comprendió que el vestir hábitos no les confería a las monjas la suficiente vocación y tolerancia para desempeñar sus cargos. La prueba, el montón de crueles críticas que le refirieron mientras la conducían a la celda sombría donde sin consideración alguna, peor un consejo, una palabra de consuelo o siquiera escuchar la explicación que intentaba decirles la dejaron abandonada a su suerte, bañada en llanto, sin hacer caso a sus suplicas por compasión y sin siquiera preocuparse antes de revisar el lugar que no había sido utilizado en meses o de como pasaría la noche.

Una vez en medio de la penumbra, Candy inmersa en la desolación cayó al suelo deseando no existir.

* * *

><p>Ajustándose su bata de dormir rosa pálido y con toques de encaje, Eliza Leagan logró escabullirse sin ser notada hasta la entrada del edificio femenino con la finalidad de entregarle al portero, quien se encargaba de recolectar a diario la correspondencia y de llevarla al buzón a primera hora de la mañana, una misiva que alcanzara a redactar a esa misma noche sin poder contener su impaciencia, aprovechando el gran alboroto que se armara a causa de la expulsión del colegio de Candy.<p>

Aunque infringir el toque de queda para una alumna inexperta en esos asuntos, como ella, era un acto osado y peligroso, decidió asumir el riesgo siguiendo los instintos de su calculadora naturaleza que le decía que el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo sus malévolos planes había llegado y debía aprovecharlo cada minuto.

Por ello, un coqueteo de miradas junto con algunas palabras gentiles y dulces aderezadas a la vez con falsos pucheros, lograron convencer al hombre solterón y mujeriego para ayudarla con ese favor. Eliza le sonrió con hipocresía en tanto hubo logrado su objetivo, permitiendo que el tipo le besara la mano, ya que requería tenerlo de su lado por si más adelante llegara a necesitarlo. Cumplida la actuación, se despidió con un _"Buenas noches"_ a secas y luego emprendió su camino de regreso hacia las habitaciones sin voltearse a mirar atrás aunque el sujeto de broma la llamaba.

El sujeto sonrió moviendo la cabeza, impresionado por lo cada vez más atrevidas que se estaban volviendo las jovencitas del San Pablo y luego se dedicó a terminar su jornada laboral dejando cerradas las grandes puertas de la entrada del edificio con la debida seguridad. Al concluir se dirigió hacia la garita donde residía y en ese lapso decidió ojear con curiosidad el nombre de la guapa remitente de la carta que le había dejado impresionado así como de su destinatario, que según ella era un familiar que debía recibirla urgente.

-_De Eliza Leagan para Anthony Brower…_- leyó entonces, reparando en especial en el nombre último –_Un muchacho_- cayó en cuenta formulando una mueca de disgusto al percatarse de lo iluso que había sido al pensar que la pelirroja pudiera fijarse en él y tal vez más adelante hasta atreverse a tener una aventura. Recordó también donde había escuchado el nombre del chico y ya no le quedaron más dudas respecto a sus sospechas, la supuesta "emergencia" de la jovencita no era nada de familia como le había hecho creer sino de otra índole, de la desesperación romántica que al igual que otras alumnas debía sentir por el ex Capitán del equipo de futbol del colegio. El delicado perfume alrededor del sobre lo comprobaba, decepcionándolo más ya había dado su palabra y ante todo era un caballero. Por eso, aún de mala gana, al abrir la puerta de la caseta, depositó sin el menor cuidado posible la carta en la bolsa del correo.

* * *

><p>Era mejor no existir si con ello lo único que conseguía era hacerles daño a las personas importantes de su vida.<p>

Abrazándose por el frío, Candy se sentó en un rincón creyendo que pronto ya no le quedarían más lágrimas para llorar. Se sentía morir, agobiada por el peso del remordimiento, había expuesto su vida en un juego de dados y había perdido, arruinándola toda. En esos momentos ya no tenía nada más que su culpa a cuestas, ni un colegio, ni una buena reputación y pronto perdería también el profundo y sincero amor que le profesaba su prometido. Su Anthony… aquello era lo que más temor a esas alturas le causaba.

No podría escapar de esa confrontación, tarde o temprano él se enteraría e iba a condenarla. No había explicación alguna válida para superar ese problema y de encontrarla Anthony tampoco la aceptaría. Luego vendría el repudio de la familia y el odio resurgido de la Tía abuela, quien llegara con dificultad a confiar en ella e incluso un día le había pedido que no lastimase a Anthony como intuyendo su futuro proceder…y al final tal como lo presentía, le había fallado. Ya lo veía venir, pronto se quedaría sola.

Por otra parte estaba Terry, a quién también se habían llevado, se preguntaba cómo se encontraría, si estaría sufriendo también como ella. En cuanto su madrastra se enterara de lo ocurrido con probabilidad pondría el grito en el cielo y exageraría las cosas, poniéndolo a su padre en su contra… Si es que el Duque antes no se pronunciaba enseguida de la misma forma. Él también estaba en problemas, qué iba a ser de ambos, se preguntaba con pesar.

Con el pasar de las horas en su encierro, cuando no le quedó más remedio que calmarse terminó acostumbrándose al enmohecido cuarto de castigos, a las telarañas que pendían de las paredes, al ruido de una llave de agua mal cerrada goteando en algún lado, con probabilidad en el desvencijado baño y al ruidito que hacían los ratones correteando por el lugar, los cuales constituían entonces su única compañía junto con los rayos de luna que lograban filtrarse a través de una pequeña ventana suspendida en lo alto aminorando en algo aquella oscuridad llena de desesperanza y recordándole que pasara lo que pasara aún le quedaba su fuerza interior junto a su fe en el cielo, con las que vería la forma de salir adelante así le tocase luchar contra innumerables obstáculos.

Había llegado la hora de probarse a sí misma y confiaba en poder hacerlo bien, así como que Dios siempre misericordioso aún con sus hijos más pecadores (si se arrepentían como en su caso), le cuidaría y la llevaría a salvo a donde tuviera que ir. Sus creencias religiosas eran algo que le habían inculcado desde pequeña y que en esos momentos le servían de consuelo. Pensando en ello entre tantas otras cosas empezó a sentirse adormilada pero no pasaron más de cinco minutos de que hubiera cerrado los ojos cuando comenzó a escuchar una dulce música que parecía provenir de sus propios sueños… una melodía tocada por medio de una armónica, como la de Terry.

Recapacitando en eso, se espabiló de golpe notando que era real por lo que nerviosa se dirigió de inmediato hacia la puerta cerrada para oír mejor, no fuera cosa que sus sentidos después de tanta congoja hubieran empezado a engañarle.

_-¿Terry?-_ preguntó temerosa _-¿Terry, eres tú?_

La melodía se detuvo al instante y Candy percibió que alguien se acercaba enseguida a la puerta, tanteando los grandes candados con las que había sido asegurada para evitar cualquier intento de escape.

_-¡Candy!-_ escuchó entonces la masculina voz del rebelde inquieta, mientras golpeaba la gruesa madera de la puerta para que supiese que estaba allí. A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, alegrándose de saber que estaba bien.

_-¿Candy me escuchas, te encuentras bien?_- preguntó Terry preocupado

_-Sí…-_respondió ella a media voz aunque su contestación no era del todo cierta _-¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí?- _quiso saber

_-Me escapé ni bien me juzgaron, deben pensar que en estos momentos me encuentro obedientemente en mi habitación. No sabes lo equivocados que están- _Terry puntualizó

_-¿Qué dices? Es peligroso, si te descubren luego de lo ocurrido…-_ Candy empezó a argumentar preocupada por él

-_¡Si me descubren no me importa!_- Terry no la dejó terminar, enérgico _-¡Quién se creen que son para tratarnos así, no pueden disponer de nuestras vidas como les dé la gana solo porque somos estudiantes, sin darnos tiempo siquiera a pronunciarnos, ya casi somos mayores de edad y además no estamos aquí gratis. Deberían tenernos respeto siendo nosotros quienes mantenemos este colegio!- _manifestó

-_Terry…-_ musitó Candy arrimando su cabeza a la puerta, deseando estar afuera junto a él para poder presenciar así su explosión de furia contra el régimen estudiantil. Terrence Grandchester, seguía siendo después de todo su mejor amigo aunque él se empeñase en ser algo más que eso, siempre tan temerario pero también tan protector.

_"Su mejor amigo"... _intentaba convencerse de eso, repitiéndoselo en su interior porque en esos momentos graves sus confusiones interiores no tenían lugar y era lo más adecuado, además lo necesitaba para cuando tuviera que darle cara a Anthony, si no quería perder su relación...no se reconocía preparada para ello. Era una desgraciada egoísta porque no quería perderlos a ninguno de los dos aunque sabía que tampoco podía tenerlos a ambos... y al final debía decidirse... par aentonces su mente ya tenìa clara cual sería su respuesta pero de solo pensar en que llegaría ese momento le producía escalofríos y le estremecía el corazón, dándole ganas de llorar.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_... De un tiempo allí ya no se reconocía a sí misma, era como si la Candy que había sido siempre hubiera sido remplazada por otra, por una mujer con un gran fuego interior o quizá tan solo estaba encontrandóse a sí misma, estaba creciendo y ello conllevaba pasar por aquel tipo de elecciones y líos.

_-Tengo que sacarte de allí_- resolvió Terry devolviéndola a la realidad y acto seguido intentó abrir los candados de la forma que pocas veces le fallaba, con el hilo de alambre que siempre cargaba en su bolsillo por si ameritaba la ocasión pero para su mala suerte se trataba de candados antiguos y oxidados cuyas cerraduras solo podían ser abiertos por sus llaves genuinas. Terry terminó propinando una patada a la puerta lleno de frustración.

-_Si tan solo tuviera una pala o hacha a la mano para abrir esta maldita puerta_- dijo pensando en alguna forma de sustituir la ausencia de aquellas herramientas y buscando a su alrededor lo más parecido que encontró fue una rama de árbol de mediana proporción caída, con la que procedió a tratar de derribar los seguros en varias ocasiones, usando toda su fuerza pero sin éxito.

_-¡Terry detente, por favor…te vas a hacer daño!_- Candy le rogó intentando calmarle. Temía también por él, si las autoridades descubrían sus intenciones iba a ser peor…y aparte dentro de ella estaba el recelo que sentía en el fondo por lo que podría suceder entre ambos en caso de que lo lograra.

_-¡Demonios!-_ masculló Terry ofuscado, lanzando con furia a un lado la rama partida en dos después de varios intentos y luego se dejó caer sentado en la escalinata llena de musgo de la entrada de la torre llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Se reconocía atado de manos, sin saber qué hacer. Si clareaba el día sin poder sacar a Candy de ahí y huir con ella, a los dos se le advendrían los problemas en toda su magnitud y no les quedaría más que dar cara a los hechos.

Aún se le hacía difícil de creer que un momento tan dulce como el que habían vivido antes de ser encontrados hubiese terminado de esa manera tan terrible. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió sus manos en su cabellera reclamándole al destino el por qué les ponía aquella prueba tan cruel. Después de aquel momento de desesperanza del que se obligó reponerse, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y se quedó mirando el vacío, no podía ser débil cuando el futuro de Candy dependía de él.

-_Todo es mi culpa_- empezó a decir con la mirada atestada de lágrimas, perdida en algún sitio lejano de los jardines -…_si no te hubiera obligado… yo soy el que debería irse del colegio- _

-_No digas eso, no te eches toda la culpa. Yo soy tan responsable como tú-_ refutó Candy desde adentro -…_No me obligaste, yo quise hacerlo_- reconoció al fin, haciéndolo sonreír a él en medio de toda la desgracia.

-_Candy…_- pronunció su nombre con tanta ternura que la hizo estremecer –_si tan solo pudiera sacarte… te propondría que huyéramos juntos y empezáramos una nueva vida, que nos fuéramos lejos… donde nadie pudiera molestarnos-_

Candy del otro lado de la puerta, se arrimó de espaldas a ella para escucharlo mejor, consciente de que aquello que mencionaba era imposible pero también de que era un gran chico y que no merecía que jugase con sus sentimientos… Lo quería pero no podía corresponderle a totalidad cuando su corazón resquebrajado pertenecía en la mayor parte a Anthony.

-_Por favor confía en mí- _le recordó de pronto Terry distrayéndola de sus pensamientos -_Hablaré con los Directivos para revertir la sentencia, agotaré hasta el último recurso pero no te dejaré sola-_ resolvió con determinación

-_Gracias_- expresó Candy de corazón con la voz a punto de quebrársele y él notó esa tristeza

-_No llores más_- le pidió –_me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que empiece a amanecer, no tengas miedo- _Enseguida para reafirmar sus palabras volvió a tocar la armónica, endulzando el aire con una hermosa tonada que parecía salirle del alma, logrando como una caricia, un efecto calmante en el alma de ella.

Candy se sentó de nuevo junto a la puerta para poder disfrutar de la interpretación de aquel músico nato que tocaba solo para su deleite. Cerró los ojos y permitió que la melodía se confundiera con su ser apaciguando un poco la tensión que la embargaba y entonces volvió a elevar una oración al cielo para que tuviese piedad de su alma pecadora y también de la de Terry. Elevó su vista hacia la inmensidad azul que apenas alcanzaba a divisar a través de la alta ventana y deseó confundirse entre las estrellas.

* * *

><p>Eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente cuando a una acogedora casita en la ciudad de Southampton llegó el cartero a entregar la correspondencia, el caballero que la habitaba salió a recibirla en forma rutinaria y no notó nada particular en ella hasta clasificar cuales le pertenecían a él y cuales a su hijo. Allí en medio de un montón de cartas de amigos, familiares y notificaciones de deudas para ambos, encontró un sobre con impresiones florales y olor a perfume fino dirigido para su vástago.<p>

-_Uhm_…- musitó pensativo rascándose la barbilla, reconociendo al instante sin necesidad de leer el nombre de la remitente que no era de Candy, su adorable y sencilla nuera –_Muchacho, creo que aquí hay algo especial para ti_- dijo el Capitán ingresando en la habitación de Anthony para entregarle la carta junto con otras en sus manos.

-_Ah sí, gracias papá_- respondió el joven rubio recibiéndolas pero apenas prestándole atención al asunto que le mencionaba por seguir concentrado en lo que estaba redactando.

-_Creo que es de una admiradora secreta_- añadió el Capitán Brower con picardía para distraerlo un rato de las tareas escolares en las que pasaba embebido la mayor parte del día. El Profesor Garnier, tutor personal de Anthony seguía radicado en Niza debido a que allí había encontrado el amor y se había comprometido con una chica lugareña pero eso no impedía que siguiera instruyéndole por correspondencia, asignándole deberes y lecciones o que fuese menos estricto, pues ante todo continuaba trabajando para la tía abuela y seguía sus órdenes. Anthony consciente a plenitud de que pronto debía volver al colegio se esmeraba en cumplir el programa de estudios a cabalidad para poder estar al mismo nivel que sus compañeros del San Pablo… contaba los días para volver a estar junto a su adorada Candy y sus primos.

_-¿En serio, estás seguro que no es de Can?_- preguntó sonriendo con gracia, levantando un momento la cabeza del escritorio.

-_Al parecer no_- opinó el Capitán Brower, marchándose entonces de vuelta al comedor de la cocina, donde había dejado su desayuno a medio comer. Saber el resto no le interesaba tanto como que su hijo estuviese bien y no sobre esforzándose de trabajo.

Una vez solo, Anthony extrajo el mencionado sobre de los demás con curiosidad, esperanzado que fuera de Candy aunque solo se habían escrito hacia dos días, pues nunca se cansaba de recibir noticias de ella. La extrañaba tanto.

No obstante, al percibir el reconocido aroma que portaba sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y a diferencia de su padre, supo de quién era sin necesidad de leerlo. Eliza.

No podía entender cómo seguía siendo tan sinvergüenza al atreverse a escribirle después de todos los inconvenientes suscitados entre ellos, pero que podía hacer que no hubiese realizado ya. Su prima para su mala suerte no se daba por vencida con facilidad.

Dudó por lo mismo varios segundos antes de animarse a abrirlo y leer el contenido, después de todo si venía de ella nada bueno podía ser…y su presentimiento no falló. Era una nota corta pero concisa y clara en el mensaje que lo dejó estupefacto. Luego de examinarla su hermosa mirada se confundió en el vacío.

* * *

><p>Rumores vagos, cuchicheos, risas mordaces y miradas insidiosas a primeras horas de la mañana, advirtieron a los hermanos Cornwell de que algo sucedía con respecto a ellos y que no era precisamente bueno. No obstante, el problema no estalló hasta que estuvieron en el laboratorio de Ciencias Naturales a la segunda hora a punto de recibir clases.<p>

_-Grandchester debe estar regocijándose en estos momentos que logró su objetivo, a estas alturas ya debe haber cobrado el dinero de la apuesta- _comentó un alumno en voz tan alta que todos oyeron. Se trataba de uno de los que pugnaban siempre por sobresalir en clase y por lo tanto les tenía cierta envidia a los Cornwell, que eran excelentes estudiantes por naturaleza -_¡Hey Archibald! ¿Qué opinas tú al respecto?, hasta ahorita no te has pronunciado cuando lo normal sería que estuvieras furioso- _agregó rozando la mina a punto de explotar.

-_¿De qué rayos hablas?-_ manifestó Archie perdiendo la paciencia, volteándose a encararlo porque se encontraba sentado un mesón más atrás. Ya estaba harto de lo que fuese que estaba ocasionando habladurías. Stear, quien estaba sentado a su lado prefirió concentrarse en la observación minuciosa de una hormiga a través del microscopio hasta que llegara el profesor, como era de personalidad tranquila prefería llevar la fiesta en paz y evitar enfrentamientos cuando era posible, más los comentarios a su alrededor se intensificaron llegando a preocuparle.

_-La verdad es que lo sentimos mucho por su bella prima, otra víctima más de tan bajas intenciones…-_ continuó el muchacho bromista, acercándose a ellos en tono burlón y dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda, consiguiendo que el impulsivo Archie se levantara de golpe y lo tomara del cuello del uniforme con rabia, exigiéndole una explicación de una vez por todas.

_-¡Muy bien Porter, nos vas a decir ahora mismo qué es lo que sabes!_- amenazó.

_-¿En serio no están enterados?_- le respondió entonces extrañado el muchacho a ambos hermanos –_Grandchester fue atrapado anoche con Candice White cuando se daban un encontrón en el laboratorio de Astronomía y ahora están a punto de rodar sus cabezas_- les contó por fin

_-Lo que dice Porter es verdad,_ _a Grandchester lo confinaron a su habitación hasta segunda orden y a su prima a la torre de castigos_- confirmó otro compañero con lástima –_es lamentable_-

Los rostros de Archibald y Alistear palidecieron, se miraron atónitos sin poder creerlo mientras comprendían que si Candy había sido recluida en ese lugar el delito cometido era demasiado grave. Pronto más murmullos, risas y mofas no se hicieron esperar aprovechando el momento de aturdimiento, lo que los inquietó más.

_-Al parecer Grandchester se ha propuesto en serio llegar a formar parte de los Ardley de una forma u otra, primero la pelirroja y ahora la rubia_- comentó otro estudiante con morbo

_-¡Ese Terrence es un capo!, me pregunto cuánto le habrá ganado a Fabricio en la apuesta-_ profirió otro

Era el colmo. Aquello hizo reaccionar a Stear que sin poder contenerse más se levantó furioso como nunca antes le habían visto y lanzó su silla contra el mesón decidido a ir en ese mismo rato a ajustar cuentas con Terry.

* * *

><p>Terry había puesto en marcha sus ideas para tratar de salvar a Candy desde muy temprano, ni siquiera había dormido. A esas horas de la mañana ya se había acercado a hablar con la Hermana Grey en su oficina, faltando a su castigo en pos de negociar inclusive a cambio de su propia expulsión la permanencia de Candy en el colegio, solo que lastimosamente los resultados obtenidos no habían sido nada favorables.<p>

La Rectora se había negado de manera rotunda a tomar en cuenta su petición hasta consultarle primero a su padre, algo que Terry de tener opción hubiera preferido no hacer y además estaba renuente a abrir cualquier otra posibilidad de una absolución para Candy ante un asunto que consideraba por demás indecente y vergonzoso.

En el fondo Terry comprendía esa parte de su actitud, que él y Candy hubiesen sido encontrados en pleno delito no jugaba a favor de ellos y la Hermana Grey estaba cumpliendo las obligaciones de su trabajo al imponer un control para que sucesos así no volviesen a repetirse en un futuro. Sin embargo, por quién temía era por Candy, no podía dejar que se arruinara su futuro pero mientras tanto se consideraba el miserable responsable de ello, por eso lleno de arrepentimiento se propuso luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias para revertir la sentencia.

Ofuscado, comenzó a pasearse por su cuarto analizando cuál sería el siguiente paso correcto para dar, sintiéndose un prisionero en su propio colegio debido a las aportaciones caritativas de su padre, gracias a las cuales no se le permitía actuar con libertad ni siquiera en su resolución de irse. Para las autoridades estudiantiles no les resultaba conveniente que el hijo del principal benefactor quisiera marcharse. Ya había sucedido así en otras ocasiones en que por diversos motivos le habían encontrado en delito flagrante y aun así disminuían la máxima sanción a solo simples castigos, privilegio que no tenían otros infractores. Aquella vez no era la excepción. Su protesta en el Rectorado de esa ocasión únicamente derivó en otra semana de reclusión.

Harto de aquello y de todos en el San Pablo, decidió ponerse a idear nuevas estrategias con concentración. Necesitaba pensar con claridad. El plan A había fallado pero procedería con el B, que tenía reservado para el peor de los casos… Solicitar la ayuda de su padre. Esa misma tarde se escaparía de los terrenos del colegio para hablar con él, le explicaría lo que pasaba en busca de que interviniese a su favor, sabía que una petición suya era algo a lo que las religiosas difícilmente se negarían, ya fuera por respeto o conveniencia.

Dejaría como todo un cretino niño engreído que una vez más su padre intercediera por él para salvarle los huesos, iba a ser algo denigrante para su orgullo, lo veía venir pero no tenía a quién más recurrir. Estaba en juego el porvenir de la chica que amaba, por ello valía la pena arriesgar lo que fuera con tal de salvarla.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta como de alguien que quería lanzarla abajo lo distrajeron de sus cavilaciones no sorprendiéndolo mucho pues ya lo esperaba más valiente y dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa, fue a abrir.

Allí, confirmando sus sospechas, encontró a los hermanos Cornwell furibundos a la espera de explicaciones y para su sorpresa fue Alistear el que demostrando una impetuosidad que casi nadie conocía, perdió les estribos propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-_¡Tú desgraciado, qué le hiciste a Candy! ¡De seguro la obligaste!_- le acusó colérico –_¡Siempre anduviste detrás de ella intentando clavarle los colmillos!_-

Terry sonrió asombrado tocándose un extremo de su labio inferior roto, se dio cuenta de que lo había subestimado ya que pocos en el colegio osaban enfrentarse a él más sabía que Stear hablaba con fundamentos después de haber sido testigo silencioso durante mucho tiempo de sus casi imperceptibles coqueteos con la rubia y reconocía su culpabilidad pero cuando el joven inventor intentó agarrarle por el cuello de la camisa continuando con su reclamo, decidió enfrentarle y lo empujó tan fuerte que fue a dar encima de la cama. Sin embargo eso no bastó para que éste cesara en lo que tenía que decirle

_-¡Vas a responder por esto!_- le amenazó _-¡Qué vas a hacer para remediarlo!-_

Archie que hubiese querido actuar primero y ser el que afrontara a Terry como de costumbre, permaneció quieto durante un momento, también impresionado del inusual comportamiento de su hermano y de lo que al parecer sabía y nunca le había contado, por ello decidió no intervenir hasta enterarse bien de todo el asunto que le resultaba de por sí de lo más irreal y enredado. Sabìa que al rebelde aristócrata le gustaba Candy pero no que ella le correspondiera abiertamente puesto que estaba con Anthony.

-_¡Así que al fin el Dr. Jekill sacó las garras!_- espetó Terry con sorna respondiéndole a Stear _–Me da pena tu caso, sé que estás tan perdido como yo pero soportarlo en silencio y sin esperanza alguna debe ser peor_-

Stear no profirió nada ante el mordaz comentario, simplemente bajó la mirada detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos hiperventilando del coraje y teniendo que tragárselo.

-_¿Dé qué diablos están hablando?_- reclamó entonces Archibald confundido pero decidiendo abordar el problema en cuestión, tratando a diferencia de su hermano, de hacerlo de forma civilizada _–A la final que fue lo que sucedió Grandchester, por qué Candy está encerrada en estos momentos en la torre de castigos y qué es lo que tienes tú que ver como anda diciendo todo el mundo. ¡Explícanos por qué se dice qué es tu culpa!-_ su voz subió varios decibeles más en la última frase que fue en sí la que logró llegarle a Terry y afectarle, cayendo sobre él toda la gravedad de su falta. El asunto ya era de conocimiento público.

El semblante del inglés cambió a uno de profunda preocupación lo que les llamó la atención a los dos hermanos. Se puso pálido y trémulo, indicadores de que estaba sufriendo, nunca le habían visto de esa manera.

-_Candy no tiene culpa de nada…tengo que sacarla de esto_- dijo para sí mismo pasándose una mano por el cabello, volviendo a cavilar sobre el mejor modo de proceder para conseguirlo.

-¿_Entonces confirmas que estabas con ella ayer por la noche en el Observatorio?_- inquirió Archie sin poderlo creerlo -_¿Desde cuándo ocurre esto Grandchester, desde cuándo se encuentran a escondidas?-_ protestó

_-¡Está bien, quieren saberlo, sí estábamos juntos ayer pero nada pasó a mayores!– _contestó Terry perdiendo los estribos _–ahora si quieren reclamarle a alguien pueden ir también con su "dulce" primita Eliza y sabrá decirles el motivo por el que maquinó nuestro encuentro sin que nosotros mismos lo supiéramos. Es más ponzoñosa que la viuda negra _– se defendió y procedió a relatar las cosas tal como se habían dado –…_Nos envió cartas a ambos haciéndose pasar por cada uno de nosotros, citándonos en el establo. Yo pensé que Candy tenía algo importante que decirme, por eso no dudé en acudir…y además necesitaba verla… Ya no voy a negar lo que siento… ¡De qué sirve cuando todo está por irse al caño! ¡Estoy enamorado de ella!...desde hace tiempo y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de luchar por su amor, voy a pelearlo- _confesó dejándolos impresionados, aunque Stear ya lo intuía.

_-¡Te engañas a ti mismo, ella está con Anthony!_- le recriminó Archie buscando apoyo en su hermano pero Alistear solo bajó la mirada a sabiendas de que no era el indicado para mencionar nada cuando él también muy dentro de su corazón guardaba sentimientos por la joven pecosa. Terry esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica muy consciente de ello.

_-¡Esto es increíble!_- exclamó entonces Archie contrariado sin saber si golpearle al confesor por desvergonzado o a su hermano por encubrirle cosas -_¡La verdad no sé cómo vas a arreglar esto Grandchester pero deberás encontrar alguna forma, Candy ha sido expulsada y esto no se puede quedar así!- _profirió por último

Terry sin negar en ningún momento su responsabilidad, no trató de librarse de ella.

Las horas le resultaron interminables luego de que los hermanos Cornwell regresaran a sus clases cuidadosos de ganarse un castigo y le dejaran de nuevo solo entre esas cuatro paredes que empezaban a ahogarle. Por eso, calculando la hora en que su padre volvería de sus oficinas a su casa antes del almuerzo, se escapó rumbo a la casa, sin poder soportar más la angustia que le oprimía el pecho.

Con la maestría y cuidado de no ser visto de un experto en escapes, sorteó los solitarios pasillos del colegio cuando aún los alumnos se encontraban en clases hasta llegar a los grandes jardines, donde franqueó los muros llevando consigo la esperanza de que su padre lo comprendiera. Era su única salvación.

Sin embargo, su plan sencillo se vio frustrado por algo imprevisto que al llegar a su mansión entendió después de notar que no se encontraba el coche favorito de su padre estacionado por ningún lado... Para cuando una de las mucamas salió a decirle que Sir Grandchester se encontraba de viaje en Escocia y que no volvería hasta dentro de dos semanas, ya lo sabía... Le invitaron a quedarse a comer pero se disculpó prefiriendo retirarse porque lo último que quería era tener que soportar a la insoportable de su madrastra. Su mundo se caía a pedazos sin que pudiera hacer nada. Se despidió del grupo del personal de la casa que habían salido a verlo sorprendidos por su inesperada visita y aprovechó para pedirles que no dijeran nada al respecto a Mrs. Grandchester. Una inexplicable sensación se apoderó de él en esos instantes, un presentimiento de que no volvería a verlos ni a ellos ni a su residencia en mucho tiempo. No obstante, agradeciéndoles por todo y sin explicarles el motivo que allí le había llevado, emprendió el camino de vuelta al colegio.

Taciturno y cabizbajo, vagando por las calles ensimismado regresó con una única resolución en mente, convencer a Candy de que huyera con él. Esperaría el momento de su partida y tendría su equipaje preparado. Hablaría con ella antes, durante la noche como habían hecho la anterior para ponerse de acuerdo. Si aceptaba buscaría la manera en que fueran felices, la pediría en matrimonio, trabajaría con ahínco por ella y le daría un hogar. Le hacía feliz la idea entre toda su tribulación, de solo pensarlo. El sueño de que podrían ser libres e inalcanzables.

Sin ya importarle nada, se dirigía con paso incierto por los terrenos del plantel, abstraído por su pesar tan grande que parecía un muerto en vida. Recién sonaba la campana del recreo y no era conveniente para él que se lo viera violando el castigo que le habían impuesto pero a esas alturas le daba igual. Nada era tan relevante como el problema que estaba atravesando, donde había comprometido con sus acciones la suerte de la chica que amaba. En esos momentos era tan solo un cuerpo sin alma a la deriva cuando escuchó la fina voz de la Hermana Margareth, dirigiéndose a él.

_-¡Terry, Terry Grandchester!-_ le llamó preocupada, iba acompañada de dos estudiantes que siempre participaban de monaguillos en la iglesia _-¡Por fin se digna a aparecer, usted no debería encontrarse aquí afuera sino en sus aposentos!- _le regañó lamonja

Terry puso los ojos en blanco un instante tratando de morderse la lengua para no contestarle pues lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos eran llamados de atención más por la manera molesta en que lo miraban los dos muchachos, uno de ellos compañero de clases, comprendió que llevaban buen rato buscándolo.

_-¿Usted quiere saber la verdad Margareth?_- Terry instó para ver la reacción de la hermana, mencionando su nombre a secas para causar un mayor impacto en ella _–¡No puedo quedarme quieto y de brazos cruzados mientras Candy permanece encerrada en la torre de castigos, a sabiendas de que va a ser echada del colegio en cualquier momento!- _manifestó entonces con rabia, que más daba si se ganaba una extensión del castigo de nuevo, igual la burlaría porque todo era válido con tal de estar cerca de Candy. La monjita que se había acostumbrado de alguna a manera a comprenderlo en sus reacciones, se puso roja durante unos segundos ante el poco respeto, sin embargo se contuvo a su vez de seguir refutándole sobre su acto vergonzoso y faltando un instante a sus propias reglas lo tomó del brazo para caminar de prisa con él, cuidando de que no los viera nadie alrededor o iba a ser peor para ambos, él por violentar una vez más las reglas y ella por encubridora. Los muchachos que entendieron lo que la religiosa trataba de hacer los siguieron apresurados escoltándolos.

_-Muy bien Terry, esta escapada te la dejo pasar…pero sólo porque la Hermana Grey ha mandado a llamarte. Ahora escúchame bien, debes reportarte en su oficina como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si hoy hubieses permanecido todo el tiempo en tu habitación cumpliendo con tu castigo…como debía haber sido_- le recomendó, aprovechando para hablar con él en el pasaje de estructura en forma de arco que conducía de los jardines al Edificio Central, un sitio que en esos momentos estaba desierto –_Sea cual sea el motivo por el que decidiste fugarte del colegio esta mañana, no hagas ninguna referencia de ello, será lo mejor-_ agregó –_¡ahora sígueme!-_

Terry vio un atisbo de preocupación en los ojos de la joven religiosa y tomó en cuenta sus consejos, aquello también le hizo pensar que talvez estaba de parte de Candy y suya, después de todo ambos habían tratado con ella en más de una ocasión. Entendió que ambos habían ganado una buena amiga sin darse cuenta.

Pese a ello, prefirió abstenerse de preguntar el por qué la Rectora le requería de pronto, dejando como sorpresa lo que tuviera que enterarse en su debido momento.

Para llegar al rectorado solo faltaba atravesar el gran patio interior del edificio, donde todos los estudiantes a su alrededor se detenían al verlo pasar, empezando a murmurar cosas acerca de él o realizar conjeturas sobre su relación con Candy, a las cuales intentó hacerse de oídos sordos concentrándose en su camino pero al distinguir a Eliza L. cerca de unos pilares, conversando feliz de la vida junto a su grupito, la situación fue distinta. Un incontrolable fuego interior proveniente de la ira contenida empezó a esparcirse en él, obligándolo a disminuir su paso hasta parar totalmente sin perderla de vista. Era inconcebible ver que se encontraba de lo más fresca, riendo y vanagloriándose de su frondosa cabellera como siempre mientras él y Candy estaban condenados a causa de su treta. Así que sin medir las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer se dirigió hacia ella porque era hora de ajustar cuentas.

Eliza por estar tan embebida en su plática llena de chismes y mofas sobre el tema del día no se percató de su presencia hasta que lo tuvo frente a ella agarrándola de la muñeca, obligándola a mirarlo. Expresó un pequeño grito asustado por la sorpresa y al reflejarse en sus ojos furiosos entendió que le iba a ser imposible escaparse.

Sus amigas al notar la actitud de Terry se apartaron sobrecogidas dejándola desprovista de ayuda, lo que él aprovechó para sujetarla de ambos brazos antes de que pudiese intentar emprender la huida. Notarla en su captura temblando como una ratona asustada le causó repulsión, Eliza con su maldad había conseguido exterminar hasta el mínimo atisbo de cariño que pudiese quedar en él hacia ella. En esos momentos, Terry hubiese querido escupirle el rostro como se merecía pero pensó en algo mejor.

_-¡Qué haces, suéltame!-_ la pelirroja gritó indignada, llamando la atención del resto del alumnado en un pro de que algún alumno caballeroso la defendiera, solo que nadie quiso meterse conociendo la historia de ambos. Para variar, a Terry no le importó en absoluto el montón de ojos puestos sobre él, es más era justo como necesitaba e igual ya no tenía nada que perder. Eliza comprendió que había cometido un error al notar su mirada punzante y satírica.

_-¡Cómo te atreves a tratarme así!_- le espetó furiosa intentando liberarse y entonces Terry se dejó oír

_-¡Yo trato a la que fue mi mujer como me dé la gana!_- gritó bien alto preocupándose de que las decenas de curiosos oyeran. Eliza palideció durante un segundo en su agarre y enseguida su rostro se arreboló furioso mientras con nerviosismo intentaba no ver a nadie o notar la conmoción general que se generara.

Luego lo miró a Terry con los ojos muy abiertos como platos encontrándose con la rabia de él, le clavó las uñas en las manos para que la soltara pero el rebelde no se inmutó porque todavía tenía mucho que decir.

_-¡Yo soy un ser vil!...-_ proclamó de inmediato para todos, volteándose sin soltarla de una mano ante los presentes como un actor en medio de una obra teatral. Entre ellos los monaguillos y la Hermana Margareth que impresionados se detuvieron en lo alto de la escalera principal, dándose cuenta recién de que se había quedado atrás.

Eliza no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la escena bochornosa que estaba viviendo, no sabía si golpearle, gritar o llorar y Terry continuó porque lo más importante era limpiar en algo el honor de Candy que se encontraba por los suelos

_-¡Para quienes me conocen, soy un rufián, un bohemio incorregible y lo reconozco…!_- admitió _-¡Pero quiero que sepan que no toqué a Candy como piensan! Ella es la persona más dulce y bondadosa que conozco, no como esta señorita aquí presente que se cree tan puritana al momento de hablar de los demás, que se considera miembro de la realeza y que fue ¡mi amante!-_

La declaración cayó como una bomba, el asombro y las murmuraciones invadieron todo el lugar mientras la acusada al borde de las lágrimas ante tal humillación quería que se la tragara la tierra.

_-¡No es cierto, él está mintiendo para tratar de perjudicarme!-_ alegó desesperada pero nadie le creyó. En el fondo todos atendían cuando Terrence Grandchester hablaba y cuando protestaba por algo sabían que lo hacía con razones.

Terry presenció con satisfacción el impacto causado y entonces se volteó hacia Eliza.

_-¿Estás contenta ahora que tu plan funcionó?-_ preguntó de forma insidiosa _-¿Este es el bochorno que buscabas, no? ¡Qué lo disfrutes!-_ le lanzó en cara, soltándola con repugnancia y dejándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y perplejidad ante lo ocurrido, en tanto los chismes de inmediato comenzaban a cambiar de nombre por el de ella. Lo que Eliza Leagan y Terrence Grandchester habían hecho, sus encuentros de amantes a escondidas.

Las caras de censura y desaprobación de sus compañeras y profesores, las miradas pérfidas de los varones que ya no la veían como una chica respetable le mortificaron, haciendo que buscara con urgencia alejarse de allí.

Aunque aquello de lo que se le acusaba era un secreto a voces y no eran los primeros ni los últimos en hacerlo en el colegio, nadie lo pregonaba, lo que arruinaba su reputación de dama por completo. Ella había buscado destruirlo a Terry y él al final lo había hecho con ella, le había ganado en su propio juego. Desolada, Eliza rompió en llanto arrimándose a un pilar alejado mientras Luisa, Audrey y Violeta, sus amigas, la observaban de lejos con lástima y asombro, considerando si era correcto o no volver a acercarse. Audrey fue la primera que mirándose las uñas para hacerse la desentendida, se retiró.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Qué fue lo que hizo!<em>- le reclamó la Hermana Margareth en cuanto Terry subió la escalera

_-Solo un asunto pendiente que debía resolver- _la respuesta de él fue tajante al pasar a su ladoy continuó junto a los dos estudiantes encargados de su custodia en dirección al Rectorado. Ninguno volvió a mencionar nada sobre el tema hasta llegar a la oficina principal, donde la Hermana Sofía les estaba esperando a la salida, de brazos cruzados y expresión de impaciencia en el rostro, lo que denotaba que denotaba que llevaba esperándolos más de lo calculado. Demasiado protocolo para el gusto de Terry, que para entonces aún seguía que se lo llevaban los diablos por considerar que la vergüenza infringida a Eliza no era suficiente ante lo que merecía.

Observó entonces a la amargada monja hacerle señas a la Hermana Margareth para que se apresuraran a entrar. Terry la quedó mirando fijamente mientras se acercaba pues no le agradó la forma en que se refirió a la dulce monjita que en cambio sí le caía bien. Más la Hermana Margareth habiendo cumplido su misión de llevarle allí, se retiró despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza educado. Terry lamentó que tuviera que irse pues con su presencia el pronunciamiento de la Hermana Grey podía ser más llevadero. Llegado el momento, la Hermana Sofía ingresó primero al despacho para notificar su presencia y no tardó en salir a avisarle que podía entrar. Terry lo hizo movido por la curiosidad ante un comportamiento de la Rectora que le parecía por demás inusual.

Su perspicacia no le falló al percibir que sí se trataba de una causa particular, sin embargo, de todo lo que se le pasó por la mente acerca de lo que podía tratarse, no imaginó a quién iba a encontrarse allí dentro.

Frente a la Rectora sentada en su escritorio, estaba de pie y cruzado de brazos su peor enemigo y rival, que esperando a que entrara no le bajó la mirada.

Su accionar irónico en respuesta fue igual sin dejarse amedrentar ni un poquito. Jamás lo haría. Con una sonrisa burlona le dio a entender que estaba preparado para lo que fuera y ello incluía morir peleando si era necesario con tal de defender a quien amaba.

Después de varias semanas Anthony Brower y él volvían a enfrentarse cara a cara y esta vez la contienda sería definitiva_._

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_¡Mil gracias por leer!_


	46. XLV: La resolución de Anthony

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de candy candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestaditos para inventar con ellos historias ya que desde muy jovencita me agrada leer y escribir jejeje.**

_**Hola amigas bellas, aquí les traigo el nuevo capi que les prometí. A partir de aquí ya empezamos la tercera y última parte de este fic, quien diría que ya van a ser tres años redactándolo jejeje, un lindo sueño que estoy cumpliendo y que también me ha permitido conocer y entablar amistad con muchas de ustedes, son geniales.  
><strong>_

_**Un agradecimiento especial para Skarllet Northman, Lukyta, Angelinarte, Angdl, Rianne Black, Desi brower, Vikiar, Val Rod, Kimberly, ErisBrowe11,Nathaly, Hania y las lectoras anónimas ( si alguien se me escapa discúlpenme) por sus reviews, suscripciones y favoritos, sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mí como les he dicho y sus palabras de apoyo me ayudan incentivando mi inspiración jejeje. Las quiero mucho, al igual que a todas las personas que siguen este fic en donde quiera que se encuentren, les envío un abrazo.  
><strong>_

_**Bien, respecto a este capi, va a ser algo decisivo para continuar con lo siguiente de la historia, se viene una etapa de cambios para los protagonistas que a la vez les va a permitir crecer y encontrar sus caminos en la vida. No las canso más, ustedes díganme que opinan, sigo en parte siendo fiel a la historia original.**_

_**¡Ahora sí, a leer!**_

**Capítulo XLV: La resolución de Anthony**

La Hermana Grey sonrió al ver a Terry con hipocresía

_-Señor Grandchester, precisamente estábamos conversando sobre usted_- comentó para luego referirse a Anthony que estaba enfrente de ella –_El señor Brower aquí presente, prometido de la señorita White ha solicitado reunirse con usted-_

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes saludó, simplemente ambos se quedaron mirando desafiantes con profundo odio y rabia interior.

Para Terry la sorpresa de encontrarse a su enemigo de frente, le advertía de no bajar la guardia, preparándose para responder a los puños de ser necesario.

Para Anthony aquella reunión suponía poner las cartas sobre la mesa para solucionar de una vez esa grave discordia que había quedado en el aire anteriormente y que involucraba a la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

La Rectora carraspeó al notar el ambiente de poca tolerancia que se respiraba en el lugar

-_Por cierto, debo comunicarle señor Grandchester que gracias a un acuerdo logrado con el señor Brower y el resto de la Directiva Estudiantil, usted y la señorita Candice White Ardley quedan absueltos en esta ocasión del castigo que se les adjudicara, con la condición, claro está, de que un suceso así no se vuelva a repetir en un futuro- _profirió y a Terry no le hizo falta que su rival hablara para comprender la parcialidad de la Rectora a su favor. Aún resonaba en sus oídos la manera con énfasis en que mencionara la palabra _"prometido_" en un principio, con probabilidad para torturarlo.

Escuchar la realidad le hería pero no por eso iba a dejarse vencer. No estaba dispuesto a perder ante Anthony Brower, el ladrón que vivía ausentándose y al aparecer quería robarle su felicidad.

-_Ahora, el señor Anthony ha solicitado platicar algunas palabras con usted en privado_- escuchó decir a la monja –_pero eso sí, recalco que no permito peleas o discusiones y si osan ir contra esa regla precederé contra ustedes con todo el rigor que las leyes estudiantiles de nuestra institución lo permiten_- amenazó y luego con solemnidad se retiró del despacho cerrando la puerta tras ella. Terry de reojo la observó salir y una vez Anthony y él se quedaron en el despacho vacío, fue el primero que habló

-_Así que ya lo sabes todo. Es obvio o si no por qué estarías aquí_- empezó, mientras caminaba por la sala cavilando el grado de agresividad de su enemigo, como un felino listo para atacar -_Está demás que te pregunte qué fue lo que hiciste para arreglar el problema pues sólo existe una manera para que la Hermana Grey cambie una resolución tomada de forma tan repentina_- le sacó en cara -_…dinero. Sí, existen pocas cosas en el mundo que aquello no pueda comprar-_ caviló con desprecio

_-La forma en que se realizó el acuerdo no es lo importante aquí- _Anthony fue tajante, tratando de ir de lleno al grano y no perder el tiempo en otras cosas –_al final de cuentas no es tan distinto de lo que hace tu padre ¿o no?_- recalcó. Ante aquello el joven inglés no pudo alegar nada pues para su mala suerte todo el mundo lo sabía, no obstante lo quedó viendo con ira.

_-¿Entonces, reconoces que cancelaste una cuantiosa suma a cambio de la absolución de Candy y mía?-_ le restregó cruzándose de brazos, con sorna y ganas de fastidiarlo _-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?_-de repente le movió el interés de saber cuál había sido el precio de su libertad, que ni el mismo había podido comprar.

_-Mis ahorros de tres años_- admitió Anthony sin tener nada que perder al contarlo, recordando para sí las palabras que la Rectora le dijera sobre que era como recibir de una vez el dinero que les otorgaban más del veinticinco por ciento de los benefactores mensualmente en todo un año, sin embargo eso se lo reservó.

Terry le estudió con desdén, imaginando la buena cantidad que debían haber sido las mesadas acumuladas de aquel niño engreído de familia adinerada americana durante todo ese tiempo.

_-¿Y se puede saber por qué a los dos?-_ quiso saber entonces _– ¿Acaso te cuesta creer que entre Candy y yo pueda haber algo?- _le refregó en la cara sin compasión

_-Lo hice por ella_- Anthony fue claro en contestar _-…pensando en su futuro, en su bienestar, para evitar esa sentencia que iba a marcarla de por vida- _aclaró, reflejando intranquilidad en su voz -…_y te salvé a ti porque ella te aprecia_- manifestó, no porque quería hacerlo sino porque no le quedaba más –_al final estuviste a su lado durante mi ausencia, protegiéndola y ayudándola a salir de la depresión en la que me contaron había caído… aquello es algo de lo que debo agradecerte y por lo que estaba en deuda contigo. Creo que con esto la he saldado_- le costó decirlo pero su valentía y nobleza pudieron más. No obstante, a Terry no le causó ninguna gracia.

-_Dejemos de lado las ridiculeces Brower, sabes muy bien que si pudiera te retaría a un duelo ahora mismo- _le indicó agresivo señalándolo con un dedo amenazante –_no puede haber ningún convenio entre dos caballeros que aman a la misma mujer-_ fue directo

Anthony guardó silencio durante un momento, escrutándolo, luego esbozó una mueca de ironía

_-Por supuesto, dices amarla y la expones al escarnio público- _argumentó cruzándose de brazos también, logrando afectar con esas palabras a Terry, que se empeñó en no demostrarlo.

_-Jamás fue mi intención hacerle daño…simplemente fue algo que se nos escapó de las manos… no nos pudimos controlar_- arguyó para mortificarlo y funcionó porque vio enseguida a Anthony tensarse y apretar los puños a sus costados, profundizándole la mirada de odio y conteniéndose las ganas de pelear –_Pero lo bueno es que gracias a ello pude darme cuenta que Candy siente por mí también algo muy fuerte_- añadió Terry sin amilanarse, terminando de sacarlo de sus casillas.

Anthony no lo soportó más y con fuerza lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para estamparlo en la pared, lo que el rebelde tomó con gracia burlándose de él

_-¡Qué dijiste Grandchester, repítelo!-_ Anthony le retó

_-¡Vamos Brower, intenta darme tu mejor golpe, hazlo!- _El castaño le animó con el afán de hacerle caer en una trampa pues estaban atados de manos por ordenanza de la Hermana Grey y lo adecuado era no faltar a sus imposiciones dado el caso. Anthony lo soltó con repulsión.

_-¿Qué sucede, tienes miedo de que tu arreglito se vaya por el caño?_- se mofó Terry mientras Anthony se obligaba a no prestarle atención por el bien de Candy y se alejaba para lograr tranquilizarse. No podía dejarse llevar por la ira o terminaría echándolo todo a perder. Le había prometido una reunión pacífica a la Madre Superiora y no podía faltar a su palabra o de lo contrario el recién librado castigo volvería a repercutir sobre Candy.

_-¡No deberías quejarte siendo tú el que la abandonaste!_- Terry replicó entonces a sus espaldas

_-¡No lo hice, fue un problema familiar de fuerza mayor!-_ gritó Anthony volteándose hacia él a punto de perder los estribos de nuevo por verlo opinar sin tener conocimiento de la causa pero volvió a obligarse a mantener la calma, respirando profundo. Se tocó el puente de la nariz con los dedos para poder continuar _–No vine aquí a pelear Grandchester sino a aclarar las cosas…liarse a golpes ya ningún caso tiene_- profirió entonces más sosegado tratando de tomar el asunto con madurez, más la desesperanza le invadió y Terry le observó bajar la mirada unos segundos con tristeza, lo que le hizo preguntarse si acaso se estaba dando por vencido.

-_Retira tus malditas garras posesivas de Candy de una vez por todas, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera y de cambiar el rumbo de su vida si le da la gana. Ella merece alguien que la ame de verdad, que esté a su lado cuando lo necesite, es más que un simple objeto que puedas poseer- _le espetó

_-¡Ella era mi vida hasta que tú te atravesaste en nuestro camino!_- gritó Anthony indignado con el coraje a flor de piel

_-Si la amas tanto como profesas, por qué no le das la libertad de elegir_- respondió Terry siempre desafiante –_Es tiempo de que entiendas que la relación entre ustedes dos se enfrió hace tiempo y no da para más_- le sacó en cara y se hizo un incómodo silencio

_-Eso deberá decidirlo ella- _contestó Anthony

De repente más allá del par de rivales que eran, quedaron únicamente dos sujetos desdichados, dos hombres apasionados por la misma mujer. Anthony comenzó a caminar por el Rectorado que parecía más bien un pequeño salón mientras planeaba que hacer en cuanto la viera de nuevo.

-_Candy puede hacer lo que le parezca, jamás le he cortado las alas ni he tratado de atarla a mí_- aclaró mirando a través de la ventana con melancolía –_nunca le he obligado a nada…siempre la he cuidado y respetado por el mismo tierno amor que le juré cuando éramos niños y teníamos todo en nuestra contra…pero aun así decidimos luchar por lo nuestro-_

Terry tragó en seco, teniendo que aguantar oír aquello. Había una cosa que envidiaba de su enemigo y era todo el tiempo que había tenido junto a ella.

_-Bien_,_ entonces deja que elija entre uno de los dos_. _Si se inclina por ti, seré yo quien se haga de lado- _resolvió, afrontando su temor de una vez por todas ante aquello.

Anthony analizó lo que decía y al final aceptó

_-Hecho_- acordó, sabiendo que sucediera lo que sucediera siempre sentiría a Candy suya y le dificultaría verla en otros brazos. La amaba con toda su alma pero por lo mismo aceptaba que ella era libre y si lo deseaba la dejaría ir.

Ambos se dieron la mano más por protocolo que por cortesía y el pacto se cerró.

* * *

><p>El ruido de llaves en la cerradura metálica sobresaltó a Candy que había permanecido abstraída un buen rato con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas mientras luchaba por mitigar los ruiditos de su estómago producidos por el hambre que ya empezaba a manifestarse a la hora del almuerzo. Por ello al sentir que llegaba alguien aun cuando le parecía hilarante en su complicada situación, se alegró.<p>

Al terminar de abrirse la puerta vio que se trataba de la Hermana Margareth pero para su desdicha no llevaba en las manos nada. No le quedó más que esbozar una mueca de decepción.

-_Candy escúchame bien, se te ha perdonado el castigo. Podrás retirarte a almorzar y a descansar hasta el día de mañana en que retomes las clases de nuevo…_- empezó entonces a decir la monjita rápidamente tratando de ser concisa –_no obstante, debes presentarte de inmediato en el Rectorado-_

Candy escuchaba todo con total incredulidad

_-¿En serio…?_- musitó aturdida, queriendo conocer el motivo por el cual se había cambiado la resolución pero le pareció poco conveniente, teniendo en cuenta de que a la Hermana se le veía apresurada y que de una u otra forma se iba a enterar más adelante.

_-Una cosa más_- agregó la Hermana Margareth con la preocupación de alguien que quiere dar una recomendación –_sea lo que sea que la Hermana Grey tenga que decirte, sé fuerte-_

-_Gracias Hermana Margareth…por todo_– respondió Candy con su acostumbrada bondad, resignándose a lo que el destino tuviese preparado para ella. Antes de salir le dio un espontáneo abrazo, sonrió y luego se dirigió de prisa hacia las oficinas de la Rectora como se le indicara. Para entonces, en su espíritu siempre optimista el castigo ya empezaba a parecerle como un mal sueño, una tormenta que la claridad del día empezaba a despejar.

La joven religiosa la quedó observando con cariño mientras se alejaba y tuvo la convicción de que ante cualquier cosa que ocurriera, se encontraría bien.

* * *

><p>Que Terry hubiera jugado bien sus cartas y logrado salirse con la suya, era la única respuesta posible que Candy podía entrever para la absolución del castigo, por lo que debía darle las gracias.<p>

Con el pasar de las largas horas encerrada, había comprendido que aquello era una lección que la vida le daba y se había propuesto si lograba salir airosa, arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas. Terry y ella debían hablar antes de seguir cometiendo errores, de lastimarse y lastimar a terceros como Anthony, que era una inocente víctima de todo eso, que no lo merecía y que lo único que había hecho siempre era demostrarle amor incondicional. Era una pésima novia, lo reconocía y también reconocía no merecerlo. Meditaba en eso colocando sus sentimientos por los dos apuestos jóvenes en una balanza y empezaba a tener clara la respuesta por la que iba a decidirse cuando llegó al despacho que yacía entreabierto y una sensación extraña de que algo inusual y trascendental iba a pasar se apoderó de ella.

Ingresó con cuidado, saludando primero para no quedar como irrespetuosa y entonces palideció. Sintió como si el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies dejándole percibir la rotación de la tierra, mareándola… Nada de lo que hasta entonces había vivido le preparó para ese momento. Fue como un impacto en el corazón al tiempo que la presión se le bajaba al encontrar allí en vez de a la Hermana Grey como esperaba, al propio Anthony.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en medio de un profundo silencio que se extendió por la oficina vacía.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y arrepentida corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas a lo que Anthony no dudó en corresponderle aunque en menor intensidad. Un cambio se percibía entre ambos, algo se había roto y era palpable. Candy lo entendió y empezó a llorar a mares refugiada en su recio pecho, en tanto él a la vez comprendía que su desesperación era la confesión para sus actos.

Una figura que había permanecido escondida entre las sombras, rondando por el pasillo oscuro a la espera de aquel encuentro, lo observó todo desde la puerta a medio cerrar sin ser visto y comprendió que había perdido. Estaba demás allí, sobrando en medio de una historia donde dos eran los protagonistas y para su cruel desgracia le había tocado el papel del enamorado no correspondido. Entendió que siempre sería la pieza que sobraría en el tablero de juegos pero no permanecería allí para mendigar amor.

La mirada perspicaz de Anthony hallándolo entre la oscuridad le convenció de que era hora de retirarse, tampoco su enemigo lo vería lamentar su derrota.

Terry caminó directo a su alcoba y en el camino tomó una decisión. No podía quedarse en el colegio para ver a su dulce tormento volver a los brazos de su rival, como ya había empezado. El San Pablo en toda su inmensidad no le resultaba lo suficiente grande para que cupieran los tres y respiraran el mismo aire.

Ya no le preocupaba como hubiese sucedido en otros tiempos que se viera afectada su imagen de seductor e intocable al escapársele Candy de las manos, de quien todo el mundo a esas alturas ya sabía que estaba enamorado, no tanto como el dolor en el alma de perderla. No podía soportar aquello. Al final en medio de su rudeza si tenía un punto vulnerable y lo había encontrado, un dulce ángel que lo había terminado redimiendo y transformándolo. Venciendo al temible demonio del colegio-cárcel recordándole que tenía corazón.

Con el alma inconsolable, llegó a su habitación donde su frustración rápidamente se convirtió en furia y quiso en un arranque destrozarlo todo tal como hiciera en Escocia, más entendía que no era conveniente y debía demostrar madurez ante la situación para no incitar chismes adicionales y poder llevar a cabo su resolución sin trabas. No quería testigos en su escape definitivo que llevaría a cabo antes del anochecer.

Debía ponerse a empacar, sin embargo prestando atención al amor que vivía dentro de su ser, que no podía negar que seguía allí y que tan poco combinaba con su impetuoso espíritu, decidió escribir una carta de despedida para Candy.

En cuanto se sentó a su escritorio, ella junto a todo lo que habían vivido, las aventuras, las alegrías, las risas y el amor que entre ambos no había podido florecer, ocupó a totalidad sus pensamientos. Comenzó a garabatear lo primero que se le ocurría, temblando a causa de las lágrimas y el coraje mientras las intentaba reprimir. Nunca antes se había sentido así.

"_Al menos hice algo por ti"_ se dijo en su interior mientras sostenía el bolígrafo mirando un momento al vacío "_…Algo para limpiar un poco el honor que yo mismo te mancillé al arrastrarte a mis inmadureces y perversidades… te extrañaré Candy, mi dulce y fallido amor"_

* * *

><p>-<em>Parece que hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos<em>- comentó Anthony con tristeza. Candy refugiada en sus brazos, quería morirse a causa de sus acciones mientras la frialdad de él parecía atravesarle el cuerpo.

_-Lo siento, lo siento…de verdad lo siento_- repetía entre susurros tratando de aminorar el incómodo silencio que aumentaba a cada minuto entre los dos.

Con la madurez que le caracterizaba para afrontar las situaciones difíciles, Anthony la separó lentamente de sí intentado tranquilizarla un poco y la condujo despacio a tomar asiento en el sofá para poder conversar, más para Candy que sabía leer muy bien dentro de él, era la expresión de seriedad de su cara lo que no le permitía obtener paz.

-_Anthony...yo te extrañaba tanto, me hiciste tanta falta, todo era tan perfecto entre nosotros y yo lo eché a perder…-_ reconoció a trompicones en medio de sollozos y ocultó el rostro entre las manos incapaz de soportar el peso de la culpa al mirarlo, sabiendo que él ya estaba al tanto de la historia en total -_…pero las cosas no son como se especula, te juro que no pasó a mayores…-_ añadió angustiada pero Anthony con calma le pidió con un gesto de la mano que no siguiera, no necesitaba escuchar de nuevo ese hecho y menos de sus labios.

-_No tienes que explicarme nada, ya lo sé todo_- admitió con un dejo triste en su voz –_Tuve la oportunidad de platicar con la Hermana Grey sobre lo ocurrido y me contó cómo se dieron las cosas así como el testimonio que tú le diste…y a pesar de todo…te creo_-

Candy intentó serenarse y mirarlo a los ojos, necesitaba por todos los medios pedirle perdón y que se lo concediera para poder vivir en paz pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Anthony se adelantó

-_Solo hay una pregunta que debo hacerte y necesito que me respondas con sinceridad-_ le solicitó –_Un día nos prometimos que confiaríamos siempre el uno en el otro, que nos contaríamos nuestros miedos y dudas cuando llegara el momento_- le recordó deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la respuesta a su cuestión fuera negativa -_¿Lo amas?-_

Candy se quedó trémula, aquello la acorralaba entre la espada y la pared porque sabía que así intentara fingir, Anthony la conocía tan bien que la descubriría. Era el poder que los años juntos le habían concedido sobre ella al igual que a ella sobre él y su interrogante era lo que desde un principio hubiera querido evadir pero él lo formuló de forma directa.

-_Yo…no lo sé, estoy confundida_- admitió acongojada

-_Eso es lo que imaginaba_- contestó Anthony con resignación y de forma natural se alejó en el asiento un poco más de ella, cambio que Candy percibió con dolor.

_-Supongo que a nuestro alrededor todo influyó para que ocurriera esto, nuestras discusiones, nuestra separación forzosa…pero al final que podemos hacer contra los designios del destino_- comentó él teniendo que levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana para soportar el duro golpe.

-_Anthony…-_ abatida, Candy solo pudo pronunciar su nombre y su preocupación la llevó a tocarse las manos con nerviosismo en busca de proteger de forma inconsciente la sortija de su alianza.

-_Por cierto, el castigo es algo de lo que ya no debes preocuparte, durante la conversación que mantuve con la Hermana Grey llegamos también a un acuerdo. Está solucionado_- indicó él para cambiar un momento de tema -_vas a poder continuar con tus estudios con normalidad para convertirte a totalidad en la hermosa y preparada dama que no dudo que serás…y a la que espero volver a encontrar algún día. Por el resto no te preocupes, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerle creer a la tía abuela que todo esto se trató de un malentendido nada más, si se llega a enterar-_

Candy no atinó a responder nada enseguida porque se había quedado helada al comprender el significado inmerso en el medio de la frase. Él había mencionado "_algún día_" y eso implicaba un adiós.

_-Anthony… ¿qué quieres _decir_?-_ quiso saber angustiada

-_Acordamos ser honestos y eso es lo que hago_- declaró Anthony mirando a través del cristal de la ventana a los jardines, tratando de conseguir fuerzas para continuar –_Candy yo te amo y lo haré siempre pero no puedo conformarme con tener tu corazón dividido_- entonces se volteó hacia ella luchando por contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por acudir a sus ojos _–Ya no puedo seguir con esto, sería un egoísta si tratara de retenerte porque sé que necesitas tiempo para poner en orden tus sentimientos y yo lo que quiero por sobre todo es que seas feliz- _

Estaba dicho, las lágrimas de Candy no se hicieron esperar y volvieron a rodar presurosas por sus mejillas, producto de la estupefacción y el dolor. Él también tenía reflejado en el rostro una profunda tristeza sin embargo Candy percibió en su proceder calmado al acercarse de nuevo a ella, su determinación y que nada de lo que dijese o suplicase iba a hacerle cambiar su resolución. Así que solo asintió en cuanto lo tuvo de nuevo frente a sí, se levantó temblando cabizbaja y con el pesar embargándola, se retiró despacio el bello anillo que una vez él colocara en su dedo como símbolo de amor eterno para devolvérselo aunque no se lo había pedido. Sabía que era una joya familiar que provenía de su madre, por eso era lo correcto que lo tuviera de vuelta… y además porque era el último símbolo que la ataba a él.

-_Espero que seas feliz y que encuentres a la persona indicada_- dijo colocándoselo en la palma de la mano y luego cerrándosela _–yo siempre te desearé amor_-

Anthony se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos porque todo aquello le estaba también mortificando, no obstante, al notar que Candy se daba la vuelta intentando marcharse, actuando por instinto la retuvo del brazo

-_Espera_- pidió. Como una manera de retribuirle entonces su gesto, se quitó la cadenita que ella le había regalado en su cumpleaños número quince, la cual contenía un dije de un ángel con las manos juntas orando, y que también acostumbraba a llevar consigo debajo de sus camisas. Era un obsequio que ella había comprado con sus ahorros por lo que tampoco le parecía correcto conservarlo en su poder y en especial porque le recordaría siempre a ella.

-_Ya no nos debemos nada_- acordó entregándosela y ella la recibió. El acuerdo de ruptura mutua estaba sellado.

-_Cierto_- musitó Candy sin valor para mirarlo a los ojos. Anthony sin embargo, se dejó vencer a la tentación de acariciarle la mejilla y depositar un tierno beso en su frente por última vez mientras las lágrimas de ella caían sobre sus dedos

-_Gracias…por este sueño hermoso que me diste, por todo, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón dulce Candy…y no llores, que te ves más hermosa cuando ríes…- _la voz se le quebró antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y ella se le escapó como arena entre las manos, corriendo apresurada hacia la puerta mientras se cubría la boca porque lloraba a mares. En el umbral se detuvo un instante y se volteó a mirarlo antes de salir. Anthony solo pudo perderse en sus esmeraldas abnegadas de tristeza

-_Adiós_- susurró Candy y fue su despedida.

Él no supo que hacer en ese instante, pasó por un momento de debilidad queriendo salir tras ella más su orgullo herido le inmovilizó. Había logrado contener bien sus emociones durante todo el rato sin demostrarse devastado pero una vez solo cayó sobre él toda la magnitud de lo que había hecho y entendió que la había perdido. El dolor de su alma, reprimido y las lágrimas acudieron enseguida a él con tal intensidad que le obligaron a doblarse porque se le hacía difícil respirar.

* * *

><p>Candy no lo podía creer, con un beso la condenaba y lanzaba al vacío, aventando por la borda el montón de sueños que un día se habían propuesto juntos.<p>

Llegó a su dormitorio destrozada y después de ponerle seguro a la puerta se debruzó sobre su cama, olvidándose de todo alrededor, del almuerzo, del apetito que con anterioridad sentía, de las clases a las que debía regresar al día siguiente o de los compañeros a los que debía enfrentar, ya nada importaba cuando había perdido a lo más importante de su vida. Anthony la había dejado libre pero sentía como si le hubiese cortado las alas. El peso de la libertad sentimental le parecía agobiante y aterrador el entender que ya no lo tendría a su lado. Anthony había terminado con ella de forma irreversible, tal como se lo merecía, lo reconocía, no obstante todo le parecía irreal, como si la pesadilla que empezara la noche anterior todavía no terminara y solo hubiera dado un nuevo giro. Luchando en su interior con aquello, tratando de hacerse a la idea, esa tarde lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormida, sintiendo que su mundo se había derrumbado y deseando despertar en otra realidad muy lejos de allí, quizá con él en su adorado Hogar de Pony.

Su cuerpo respondió al cansancio de las duras horas vividas y para cuando despertó ya era bien entrada la noche. Incorporándose en la cama para alejar el sueño se restregó un poco los ojos para mirar luego el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de noche y darse cuenta de que ya faltaba poco para que empezaran la guardia. Había dormido más de cinco horas.

Cobijada entre las sombras y la calma de la alcoba volvió a caer sobre ella como un aluvión su cruel realidad, haciéndola estremecerse y abrazarse a sí misma. Anthony su dulce amor, su pilar, ya no estaba más junto a ella y detrás de él quedaba solo el vacío… algo que le hacía sentir que ya no tenía nada.

Después de sollozar y lamentarse otro rato intentando tranquilizar su alma y empezar a acostumbrarse en algo a la temible soledad recordó de pronto que existía otra persona que también debía estar sufriendo su propio caos personal por su causa.

Necesitaba conversar con él, saber cómo estaba, contarle lo que había ocurrido, lo afligida que se encontraba, refugiarse en sus brazos hasta encontrar la fuerza suficiente que le haría saber que estaría bien. Estaba tan despechada que no podía pensar con claridad y además a esas alturas lo que pudiese suceder ya no le importaba, así como tampoco le hacía falta esconder lo mucho que le gustaba. Entre ellos dos existía una inevitable atracción.

Su abatimiento se transformó de pronto en coraje y su amor propio se manifestó, quería hacerle pagar a Anthony de alguna forma por su crueldad, quería sentir ella misma que su abandono no le importaba…tenía recelo, sí, más confiaba en que sí Terry la quería como decía, sabría detenerse a tiempo si las cosas se encendían, la iba a respetar y esperar. Tenía en cuenta de que con seguridad en un principio no le haría ninguna gracia el saberla herida y la regañaría pero confiaba en él porque había llegado a conocerlo como amigo y era el único que podía sanarla. Confiaba en que el joven caballero inglés la entendería y no le fallaría.

Se asomó entonces para observar la ventana de su habitación al otro lado del jardín, preguntándose si no le importaría a él que le hiciese una breve visita a esas horas, al final debía agradecerle por haber estado con ella, alentándola en los momentos difíciles, más las luces ya no estaban encendidas, lo que le resultó extraño puesto que no solía apagarlas hasta que empezaba el toque de queda.

La intriga que le causó aquello y la frondosidad de los árboles mecidos por el viento que parecían llamarla para saltar entre sus ramas sin ser descubierta, terminaron por convencerla y le incitaron a salir e ir en su búsqueda. Un instante al aire libre rodeada de naturaleza era lo que le hacía falta para distraerse y conseguir algo de tranquilidad. Al hacerlo, sus amigos los árboles serían sus cómplices y no la defraudarían ocultándola en su espesura, de allí el resto consistía en actuar de manera cautelosa. Al fin y al cabo le daba igual si la encontraban, ya no tenía nada que perder.

Balanceándose entre la arboleda con su habitual experiencia consiguió movilizarse y llegar hasta el balcón de Terry sin hacer ruido ni ser vista. Más al mirar con cautela a través de los cristales del ventanal, notó que el cuarto se encontraba vacío. Extrañada y empujando con suavidad para ingresar, le llamó en voz baja para estar segura más no obtuvo respuesta. Luego de intentarlo dos veces más en lapso pausado en caso de que él se encontrara en el otro lado de la habitación se convenció de que no había nadie y decidió pasar totalmente. La pieza inexplicablemente emanaba una sensación de soledad.

_-¿Dónde podrá estar?- _se preguntó preocupada más al darse vuelta para salir la respuesta vino sola. Al pasar una vista rápida por el lugar notó el armario estaba a medio cerrar y al acercarse con curiosidad a verlo presa de un presentimiento, comprobó que dentro ya no había ninguna prenda, al igual que en los cajones de la parte inferior, los armadores yacían regados por el suelo en una visible prueba de que el propietario había descolgado la ropa con premura con probabilidad tan solo horas antes. Candy angustiada observó las estanterías también vacías y como último recurso corrió hasta el escritorio con la vaga esperanza de que existiesen allí todavía algunos libros que indicaran que no se había marchado, más lo único que halló en la gaveta fueron varias hojas de papel sueltas y envolturas de golosinas consumidas. Fue entonces que vio encima de la mesa el sobre que iba dirigido a ella.

"_Por favor alguna persona amable que le entregue a Candice W. Ardley"_

Al leer aquello a Candy le dieron ganas de llorar, comprendió que ya era muy tarde.

Impactada, se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama para soportar el pesar de tener que abrirla.

"_Terry ¿Tú también?_" se dijo en su interior, adolorida

No era justo que se marchase sin avisarle, sin despedirse siquiera y le dejase sola en ese mundo adverso donde de allí en adelante sería tratada con crueldad por el alumnado porque su reputación estaba por los suelos. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido que le llevara a tomar esa decisión tan repentina… sin esperar a saber qué ocurría con ella ver y su suerte? Un montón de preguntas con probabilidad sin respuesta pasaban por su cabeza, en tanto con manos temblorosas lograba extraer la misiva del sobre y procedió a leerla:

"_Para mi pequeña pecosa_

_Candy, quizá para cuando encuentres esta carta ya estaré de camino a América. Siento mucho no haberme podido despedir de la forma adecuada pero temo que jamás voy a poder decirte adiós._

_Siempre te llevaré en mis recuerdos como un ensueño hermoso, único e inalcanzable…no sé lo que me hiciste o cómo me cambiaste pero lograste que volviera a sentir felicidad en medio de mi amargada vida, un sentimiento que creía perdido._

_Gracias por cada uno de los momentos que compartiste conmigo, por contarme tus sueños, por tus sonrisas, por los besos que me diste, por creer y confiar en mí. Nunca olvidaré a la hermosa chica pecosa con la que casi tropecé en el Mauritania, que se hizo luego mi amiga y me devolvió las ganas de reír con naturalidad._

_Espero que logres ser feliz al lado de quien amas y dicha persona te ame con el tiempo como mereces. Yo mientras tanto me esforzaré por serlo también por conservar algo del optimismo que tú me enseñaste y por olvidar este amor que no pudo llegar a ser._

_Ojalá algún día podamos volver a vernos. Cuídate hasta entonces y no dejes de ser la joven maravillosa que eres, de la cual me enamoré. Te quiero._

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Terruce "_

Candy lloró amargamente ante lo que le dejaba escrito, tan solo imaginárselo allí mismo escribiendo aquello horas atrás le partía el corazón pero entendía que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Terry se había ido.

Estaba desconsolada luchando por hacer el menor ruido con sus sollozos, cuando escuchó los rumores de algunos muchachos que pasaban por el pasillo, con probabilidad de los últimos en dirigirse a sus habitaciones esa noche. Permaneció entonces rígida y alerta en todo momento.

-_Pobre Grandchester, estaba perdido por esa chica y miren como terminó_- comentó alguien al pasar frente a la puerta, con seguridad alguien del curso de él que lo conocía bien.

-_¿Entonces está comprobado que abandonó el colegio?-_ preguntó otro muchacho al que Candy pareció reconocerle la voz

_-Varios le vieron marcharse con sus maletas a esos de las cuatro de la tarde por el sector más alejado del muro…huyó como la rata que es_- compartió un tercero con desprecio, que Candy identificó al instante, el insoportable de Neal Leagan.

-_Pero aún no han mencionado nada las autoridades_- opinó el segundo chico que Candy reconoció no era otro que el canalla de Christian, el odioso mejor amigo de Neal

-_Ya deben estar al tanto_, _solo que hoy estuvieron todos ocupados con el hecho de la visita sorpresa del imbécil de mi primo y de solucionar por ende el problema de la zorrita de Candy- _opinó con malicia Neal haciendo reír a los otros_ -pero les apuesto que mañana a primera hora vienen a inspeccionar esta habitación para comprobarlo_- agregó intentando abrir en tanto la perilla de la puerta con el firme convencimiento de que adentro ya no se encontraba su ocupante.

Candy contuvo la respiración y el corazón comenzó a acelerársele llegando a pensar que la puerta podría no tener seguro y ser abierta con facilidad, de ser así la encontrarían allí sola y desprotegida a merced de cualquier cosa que pudieran hacerle. La perilla seguía moviéndose y Candy instintivamente tomó de encima del escritorio un abrecartas para defenderse con él en caso de que intentaran acercársele. Estaba lista para atacar pero gracias al cielo la puerta no se abrió. Terry se había encargado de dejarla con seguro. Hubo más risas tontas afuera y un suspiro de alivio por parte de Candy al exhalar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Las voces empezaron a alejarse por el corredor y en lo último que Candy escuchó iba mencionado su nombre

-_Ya quiero saber el veredicto final acerca de Candy, sin Terry ni Anthony a su lado para protegerla se nos va a hacer más fácil acercarnos. Aún no pierdo las esperanzas de que esa rubia pecosa sea mía- _comentó Neal ideando algún malévolo plan que a ella le hizo estremecer de repulsión. Debía aprender a defenderse si quería quedarse allí. Sin querer oír más, guardó la carta en el bolsillo del sucio uniforme que todavía no se había cambiado, disponiéndose a regresar a su habitación pero entonces escuchó algunos comentarios más provenientes de dos estudiantes de voces más finas, con probabilidad de los primeros años que también pasaban por allí en ese rato.

_-Así que este es el cuarto o era del legendario T.G._- comentó uno de ellos que parecía admirarlo. A Candy le agradó saber que hubiera chicos que lo viesen como modelo a seguir a Terry aun a pesar de todas las cosas malas que de él se decían_ -¿Y es cierto que se escapó?_- preguntó el niño

_-Así es, un guardia se lo encontró antes de partir y él mismo le contó que se iba a América en el trasatlántico de las diez-_ contestó el otro. Cualquier noticia se esparcía como bomba en el San Pablo.

_-¡Qué genial, como quisiera hacer eso!_- expresó el primer muchachito

Todas esas palabras bastaron para despertar el valor dentro de Candy que necesitaba. En esos momentos tomó una decisión importante, la de mayor relevancia en su vida de los últimos años, se iría como Terry del colegio cárcel a buscar su propia vida, no quería permanecer allí ni un minuto más.

Resuelta y tan sigilosa como había llegado regresó a su habitación donde bajo la luz de la lamparita de noche para no alertar de su desvelo, empezó a redactar cartas de despedida para sus amigas, primos, familiares y otra para Albert en África (que se la encargaría de favor a Patty, la más responsable del grupo, para que la enviara), donde le daba a conocer a su gran amigo lo que había pasado y su nueva dirección o mejor dicho antigua para que pudiera escribirle, el Hogar de Pony.

Poco después se puso a empacar y cuando tuvo todo listo caminó hasta su cómoda y sacó del último cajón una pequeña alcancía que contenía sus ahorros, lo poco que le permitían tener en efectivo la familia Ardley por ser menor de edad pero que por suerte alcanzaba para un boleto de barco y más. Suspiró agradecida consigo mismo por haber sido una chica precavida. Sacó entonces lo necesario que requeriría ese día para costear el pasaje y el resto lo guardó bien en su maleta. Era tiempo de volver a América.

Se concentró en sus planes y de madrugada, cuando todo el colegio dormía, abandonó sus aposentos llevando su equipaje y bajó por el árbol frente a su ventana a los jardines.

Se quedó observando durante unos segundos la fachada del edificio femenino y entre el montón de ventanas, el pequeño balcón sobre su cabeza que conducía a su habitación, lo extrañaría pues había sido su casa durante los últimos años pero era momento de dejar atrás esa parte de la vida.

Con un suave silbido llegó hasta el árbol donde vivía Clint y éste como preparado para que llegara en su búsqueda bajó enseguida veloz a arrojarse en sus brazos. Candy lo abrazó con ternura, acariciando su delicado pelaje y frotándolo contra su cara.

-_Yo también te extrañé mucho Clint, es hora de que regresemos a casa-_ dijo observando la carita inocente de su fiel compañero que parecía entender cada una de sus palabras.

Con el viento rodeándola, se detuvo unos instantes para observar el colegio en su total inmensidad desde el centro del jardín donde se divisaban con claridad tanto el edificio masculino como el femenino. Guardó en su memoria esa imagen del Honorable San Pablo en medio de la madrugada brumosa, imponente y majestuoso, una parte de su historia. Luego, sin dar más vueltas, se encaminó hacia la parte del muro más alejada del jardín tal como había hecho Terry y siguiendo sus pasos, escapó hacia la libertad.

Un vagabundo que estaba por allí calentándose las manos en un fuego encendido dentro de un bote de basura presenció sin querer su escena de fuga con curiosidad. Candy al pisar el suelo, palideció al darse cuenta de su presencia, creyendo en primera instancia que podía delatarla. Era importante no tener testigos para que así no enviaran a nadie del personal a buscarla.

-_Buenos días_- saludó para iniciar una amable conversación a lo que el mendigo respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, ella entonces se sintió en más confianza de preguntar _-¿Usted no va a delatarme o sí?-_

El hombre ya bien entrado en años, sonrió de buena gana ante su preocupación y fue franco

-¿_Delatarla yo, por qué? ¿Por huir del colegio cárcel? No que va, no es la primera ni la última que lo hace-_ comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Candy sonrió queriendo ir a darle un abrazo. Al parecer la siniestra fama del San Pablo era conocida por todo lugar. Por unos segundos pensó también en quienes serían aquellos otros valientes que había mencionado el hombre y que sería de sus vidas. Esperaba que estuvieran bien.

-_Gracias-_ expresó con alegría y en reconocimiento a su confidencialidad se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo para sacar de allí una libra esterlina y obsequiarle para que pudiese comprarse algo de comer o una bebida caliente. En eso también recordó de pronto que tenía en el otro bolsillo la cadenita que le había regalado a Anthony y que él le había devuelto al romper. La quedó observando en sus manos durante unos momentos a la luz de las llamas porque no sabía qué hacer con ella. A la mente se le venían miles de recuerdos cada vez que la veía.

"_Yo no la necesito" _se dijo entonces resuelta, pensando en su situación sentimental sin vuelta atrás y por otro lado en las carencias del sujeto a quien sí le serviría si la sabía vender ya que estaba elaborada en oro y plata aunque era de apariencia sencilla.

_-Tome_- le dijo sonriendo con bondad y se la entregó en las manos aparte de la libra esterlina _–a usted le servirá esto más que a mí-_

El anciano mendigo se impresionó revisando la joya, poniéndola en alto para lograr verla mejor junto al fuego y no conforme con eso, mordió el pequeño dije para comprobar que era genuina.

-_¡Es de verdad!_- exclamó asombrado -_¿Niña, estás segura?- _preguntó incrédulo pues nunca le habían regalado algo tan caro. Candy asintió contenta de realizar una buena acción

_-¡Oh Madre Santa, eres un ángel!_- expresó el buen hombre con los ojos llenos de agradecimiento, pensando que ella le hacía honor al angelito de la alhaja que le estaba regalando. Él tenía familia pero a su edad nadie le quería dar trabajo por eso se dedicaba a pedir limosna mientras sus hijos, algunos de ellos menores de edad se desvivían trabajando en humildes empleos de poca remuneración –_Que Dios te bendiga mi niña y que tengas un buen viaje a donde quiera que vayas_- de todo corazón le deseó

Candy hizo un gesto con la cabeza de agradecimiento a sus buenos deseos. Se iba muy lejos y necesitaba toda la suerte del mundo para que le fuera bien, más confiaba en el cielo y en sí misma, por ello no tenía mucho miedo. Las ansias de pisar suelo americano y de volver a su amado hogar eran el principal aliciente que le daba valor para enfrentar las cosas. Clint que hasta entonces había observado la escena desde lo alto del muro saltó a los brazos de su dueña, como recordándole que no estaba sola en la dura travesía que le tocaría emprender.

Con una sonrisa, Candy se despidió del señor para continuar apresurada su trayecto, perdiéndose entre la bruma matinal, dejando al vagabundo no muy convencido de si aquel breve encuentro había sido real o se trataba de una aparición de otro mundo.

* * *

><p>Una calle solitaria más adelante, Candy pudo detener una diligencia que la llevó derecho al puerto, su destino final en Inglaterra y una vez allí, dos cansadas horas después, con cierta timidez provocada por la inexperiencia, se acercó a la boletería a comprar su pasaje. Era La primera ocasión que lo hacía sola.<p>

Mientras cancelaba se sintió como toda una mujer independiente y mayor. Consistía un alivio el haber contado con los recursos suficientes para solventar los gastos de viaje y movilización, de no haberlos tenido se puso a pensar estremeciéndose que le habría tocado pasar penurias, buscar algún empleo temporal en los alrededores de la ciudad o inclusive hasta la posibilidad de viajar de polizón arriesgando su vida con tal de no quedarse allí.

-_Aquí tienes tu boleto y el cambio. El próximo buque con destino a New York-América zarpará dentro de media hora-_ le indicó el malhumorado encargado de la boletería al entregarle su pasaje a la libertad

_-¿Media hora? ¿No hay alguno que salga antes?_- Consultó Candy agobiada y con inquietud pues lo que sí temía eran que alguien descubriese su huida y se apareciese por esos lares a frustrarla. Anthony también vivía por allí y estar consciente de que se encontraba en algún sitio cerca después de que todo había terminado entre los dos, la hacía sentir peor. No quería permanecer mucho tiempo allí cuando todo le recordaba a él.

El encargado la observó con extrañeza y curiosidad de saber qué hacía allí una chica tan joven y sola pero antes de que pudiera formularle alguna pregunta, Candy tomó su equipaje entendiendo que la respuesta que obtendría no sería muy cortés y se dirigió a abordar el buque asignado.

Treinta minutos, solo faltaba media hora más y se iría de Inglaterra. Nostálgica y también ansiosa se quedó observando abstraída los buques que llegaban y los otros que partían durante un rato, recordando lo segura y feliz que se había sentido al lado de Anthony la lejana mañana antes de subir al Mauritania que los trajera a Londres. Uno de esos tantos días felices junto a él que ya no existían pero que conservaría para siempre entre sus más bellas memorias.

Lo había arriesgado todo por él, había renunciado a tantas cosas e incluso cambiado tantos de sus gustos solo para agradarle a su familia y encajar en su mundo con tal de estar a su lado pero al final sus sueños se habían quebrado como una burbuja de cristal, ya no quedaba más que solo recuerdos y era con lo que debía vivir a cuestas a partir de entonces. Demoraría en sanar, lo sabía pero confiaba en que podría superarlo. Lo amaba pero buscaría la manera de extinguir ese sentimiento que habitaba en su corazón. Ella era una guerrera.

-_Ya falta poco para irnos de aquí, Clint_- le dijo al animalito acurrucado entre sus brazos -_ya falta poco_-

* * *

><p>Poco después de que el vagabundo presenciara la huida de la jovencita, se encontraba apagando el fuego para dirigirse a una panadería cercana que estaba a punto de abrir, cuando un carruaje presuroso se detuvo junto a esa parte del colegio y del mismo vio bajarse a un joven rubio protegiéndose del frío con un largo abrigo oscuro. Luego le observó acercarse al muro con intenciones de escalarlo, con seguridad conociendo que por ese lado del plantel la vigilancia era escasa.<p>

-_¡Qué raro, hoy todo el mundo entra y sale del colegio de los ricachones!_- comentó asombrado. Anthony que hasta ese instante no había notado su presencia, se sobresaltó

-_Disculpe ¿Cómo dijo?, ¿a qué se refiere?- _consultó confundido pero entonces vio la cadenita que yacía colgada de su cuello. Le costó uno segundos convencerse de que era la misma pero no había duda, era un diseño original. El mismo ángel que durante tanto tiempo el cuidara le saludaba ahora desde el dominio de otro dueño.

El mendigo se dio cuenta de su escrutinio y se refirió a la pequeña joya para dejar en claro que no era producto de ningún hurto

-_Se nota que es costosa, ¿verdad?...me la obsequió una hermosa chica antes de partir…antes de que usted llegara-_ le compartió con humildad –_otra almita más que se escapa del colegio-_

Las palabras del hombre retumbaron con eco en la cabeza de Anthony, deseando que lo que contaba no hubiese sucedido

_-…Fue como una aparición celestial, una niña con un corazón de oro…_- continuó el hombre y Anthony no pudo oír más, su sorpresa se transformó en desesperación, no dudó en que Candy se la hubiese regalado, ella era así.

_-¿Tenía ella el cabello rubio?_- quiso comprobar por último aunque sabía que conservar la fe de que no fuera ella, era inútil

_-Así es, rubia y de carita pecosa, ah y llevaba un mapache consigo_- afirmó el sujeto.

La desesperanza y consternación se apoderó enseguida del hijo del Capitán que angustiado empezó a mirar por el lugar sin atinar por dónde empezar a actuar. Hacia unas horas, luego de que le resultase imposible conciliar el sueño y sintiese un profundo arrepentimiento en el alma por lo de esa tarde, había tomado la decisión de volver a buscar a Candy, a pedirle que lo disculpase por haberse dejado llevar por la rabia de los celos sin darle ni siquiera oportunidad de que exponer una explicación. Quería pedirle que retomaran de nuevo la relación tan hermosa y profunda que tenían antes de que Terrence se atravesara, decirle además que su corazón le pertenecía, que la esperaría si estaba confundida pero que no podría vivir sin ella.

Por eso ideó el plan de llegar antes del amanecer para ingresar al colegio cuando la mayoría todavía durmiera y poder así dirigirse a su habitación, a la cual subiría por el árbol cercano a su ventana, tal como solía hacerlo en otros tiempos durante las épocas felices. Ingresaría entonces a su alcoba con el afán darle una sorpresa. Si estaba dormida, la despertaría con un beso como en los cuentos de hadas para luego estrecharla en sus brazos muy fuerte recordándole que era lo más especial para él y que mantenía sus promesas de cuidarla y protegerla, sin embargo, en esos dolorosos instantes se daba cuenta que su angustia era en realidad un presentimiento y que ahora Candy se iba de verdad de su vida para siempre.

Pasándose las manos por el cabeza, aterrado de perderla volvió a consultarle al buen hombre un último recurso que le indicaría si podía alcanzarla

-_¿Señor por favor, usted sabe hace cuánto tiempo se fue y a dónde, le dijo?_- consultó alterado

-_No fue hace mucho, no me contó tampoco adonde se iba pero por la dirección que llevaba la diligencia que tomó, imagino que para el puerto de Southampton_- opinó el anciano, señalando la calle por donde había visto pasar el carruaje. Anthony pensó que era lógico pues Candy no tenía a donde más ir en Londres y conociéndola como lo hacía, estaba seguro de que en cualquier caso hubiese preferido cruzar el océano a permanecer allí.

No podía creerlo, el destino se encargaba de separarlos, él que venía de allá y ella justamente a ese lugar se dirigía.

_-Candy…_- susurró su nombre en un suspiro ahogado por la tristeza.

Los barcos zarpaban a las seis de la mañana, lo sabía porque su padre era marinero. Consultó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que le quedaba poco tiempo si quería alcanzarla, así que le agradeció rápidamente al buen hombre su información y se subió de nuevo al coche que le estaba esperando para que lo llevara de inmediato al puerto. Sabía que sería difícil volver a tiempo pero iba a ser todo lo que pudiera para llegar antes de que el primer trasatlántico del día zarpara.

* * *

><p>Antes de abordar el barco, Candy se tomó unos segundos para mirar atrás, hacia la ciudad que empezaba a despertar, ese maravilloso y enigmático lugar que un día había recorrido cargada de sueños y para entonces abandonaba llena de sinsabores. Se preguntó que tan lejos estaría la casa de Anthony de allí, si estaría durmiendo a esas horas o quizá no habría podido hacerlo de tristeza como ella, más sabía que aquello era en vano, que si debía estar segura de algo era que él no se encontraba para nada arrepentido de su decisión y que era inútil seguir soñando en que llegaría a rescatarla.<p>

A esas alturas ya no podía volver atrás, debía encontrar su camino, así que obligándose a bajar la mirada para contener las ganas de llorar pero decidida, subió al buque.

* * *

><p>Las horas transcurrieron y ni las diez libras esterlinas ofrecidas al cochero, ni su maniobra conduciendo el carruaje por atajos para acortar camino o el colosal esfuerzo del trote de los caballos doblando la velocidad con la que solían conducirse logró que llegaran a tiempo. Para cuando Anthony arribó al muelle, después de correr hasta allí como un poseído, un imponente buque de vapor de esos trasatlánticos que llevaban y traían gente del nuevo continente, emitía los últimos silbidos de despedida antes de ingresar en altamar, llevándose dentro al amor de su vida.<p>

Permaneció estoico contra el viento helado que azotaba la bahía mientras lo contemplaba alejarse. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por sus mejillas tal como aquel día en que se separaran cuando fue llevada a México, con la diferencia que a esas alturas los sueños se habían roto y ese amor inocente, devoto que en esos tiempos se profesaban se había transformado en un romance tan apasionado que había terminado por destruirlos a ambos. No obstante, nunca olvidaría los dulces recuerdos vividos, la alegría que ese amor le había dado junto con la esperanza de creer en un porvenir mejor. Todo aquello ahora le parecía irreal. Candy se había marchado de manera tan repentina, sin poder decirle adiós, sin dejar que probara de nuevo sus labios.

_-¡Candyyyyy_!- gritó entonces con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, aunque sabía que no lo oiría más necesitaba descargar su alma. Una fría brisa barrió el muelle y en ese momento no supo a ciencia cierta cómo pero de alguna manera tuvo certeza de que un día se volverían a encontrar.

_-Hasta pronto mi dulce Candy, buen viaje princesa…que seas feliz-_ mencionó al viento antes de darse la vuelta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabán negro para regresar a su casa antes de que su padre se asustara por su misteriosa y repentina desaparición. Era su deber cuidarlo y no proporcionarle emociones fuertes, tenía responsabilidades. Era tiempo de madurar.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_Nota: Viene mucho más no se desanimen ni saquen conjeturas jejeje ;)_

_¡Mil gracias por leer!_

_Atte_

_Belén_


	47. XLVI: El otro camino (Parte 1)

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, Co. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro para crear historias de amor con finales felices con ellos y poder compartírselas a mis amigas =)**

_**Qué tal amis, ¿como están?, aquí les traigo un pequeño obsequio de fin de semana. Discúlpenme una vez más por demorar en actualizar, es que a veces con las obligaciones del día a día una pierde parte de la inspiración o la posterga. Aún así quiero decirles que no abandonaré esta historia, voy a paso lento pero seguro jejeje. **_

_**Les envío un abrazo y agradecimiento infinito por sus reviews, follows y favoritos Lukyta,Skarllet Northman, Aidee22, Val Rod, Desi Brower, Hania, Alexa Monnie, .7355, Majito, Angdl, Kumicogina, Lunática Misa, Nathaly, Vikiar, Corazón Salvaje, Anait White, Madelyne, Mariana Seguame, LidiaTorres045, Mch378, ErisBrowe111 y ******a todas las que leen este fic,** amigas son super lindas, gracias por apoyarme y seguirme en mis románticas historias jejeje. Sus opiniones son siempre importantes para mí. Las quiero mucho.  
><strong>_

_**Ahora, respecto a este capítulo, les cuento que está dedicado a mis lectoras TERRYTANAS, por cierto, ADVERTENCIA contiene una escena hot que se me chispoteó por ahí jajaja, con la que espero no ofender a nadie, por lo que igual les advierto chicas y a la vez aprovecho también para contarles que estoy planeando hacer un final alternativo a esta historia que publicaré aparte para darle una oportunidad al bello rebelde de quedarse con la señorita pecosa y así no decepcionar a nadie. Así puedo decir que el próximo capítulo será el último con respecto a Terry como protagonista y aparte publicaré el final, que también podrá ser leído como una historia independiente, siguiendo así mismo la línea original del anime.  
><strong>_

_**En cuanto a este fic continuará con varios capítulos más mientras puedo arreglar las cosas entre la pecosa y el príncipe de las rosas. Lo siento amigas, tal vez a todas no les guste, pero así fue concebido el fanfic y esa es la idea original.**_

_**Aparte, ya empieza la GUERRA FLORIDA (GF) 2015 la semana que viene, ¡qué emoción! y voy a participar si Dios quiere defendiendo a mi rubiecito hermoso y a su tío con dos historias que estoy arreglando, tengo que trabajar arduo jejeje. Para quienes no saben, la GF es un evento en honor al Candymundo que se desarrolla todos los años durante el mes de abril en la página del FORO ROSA, donde varias fans de la serie comparten aportes artísticos como fanfics, fanarts, videos editados, acrósticos, juegos y diversas actividades con respecto a todos los personajes de la serie. Estan todas cordialmente invitadas jejeje, se van a divertir.**_

_**Ya no las canso amigas con tanta palabrería para dejarlas leer el capítulo pero antes aprovecho también para invitarlas a leer una nueva historia que voy a publicar en esta misma cuenta, mi primera traducción jejeje de un fic en inglés, sobre una de mis películas favoritas de toda la vida"El Guardaespaldas", para quienes les guste.  
><strong>_

_**Cuidense mucho, les envío un gran abrazo y ¡Mil gracias por leer!**_

_**Belén =)**_

**Capítulo XLVI****: El otro camino (Parte 1)**

Un presentimiento como una profunda emoción en su corazón hizo que se levantase de la cama y fuese hacia la ventana. Le vio entonces a Anthony atravesar el jardín observándola desde lejos, llevaba un ramo de Dulce Candies en sus brazos solo para ella y le sonreía.

Ilusionada, bajó corriendo las escaleras para llegar a su lado y no hacerlo esperar, lo había extrañado tanto…

Le pareció molesto tener que llegar al jardín de la forma convencional, tomando las escaleras para dirigirse a la planta baja, un trayecto que le resultó demasiado largo teniendo en cuenta la ansiedad que llevaba y que habría omitido prefiriendo en lugar de ello descender por los árboles cerca de su ventana de no ser porque debía respetar las reglas de la tía abuela en la mansión de Lakewood que le instruían a comportarse siempre como una cuidadosa y refinada dama. Por algo estaba estudiando.

En cuanto llegó abajo, como temía, Anthony ya no estaba y aquello le provocó frustración. Sentía que debía encontrarlo aunque no supiera por dónde empezar a buscar. Mirando a su alrededor con angustia, empezó a morderse inconscientemente las uñas presa de la desesperación y el no atinar a qué hacer. Temía no volver a verlo nunca más.

De repente, una mano sobre su hombro, de alguien que se había acercado sin que se diera cuenta, la hizo sobresaltar y al girarse de inmediato vio que se trataba de Anthony. Tanto lío pasado y a la él final estaba allí.

Con su dulzura habitual, Anthony la contemplaba de manera diáfana. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban más que nunca. Candy sin dudarlo ni un segundo le lanzó los brazos al cuello, aferrándosele con su vida. No quería volver a dejar que se marchara. Él contento le respondió el abrazo, estrechándola fuerte contra su corazón al tiempo que sostenía aún en una mano el ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos.

-_Yo también te extrañé princesa, si supieras cuánto_- le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer. Candy se olvidó de todo en esos instantes, del lugar donde estaban, de que la tía abuela en cualquier momento podía salir y encontrarlos y se dejó llevar por lo que le gritaba su alma. Se inclinó de puntillas, porque era más alto que ella y le dio un beso profundo en la boca.

_-Te amo, siempre lo haré_- musitó contra sus labios, en los intervalos que estos se separaban para poder tomar algo de aire. No obstante, llegó un momento en que Anthony se apartó totalmente bajando la mirada y Candy pudo notar que la tenía llorosa

-_No me dejes_- dijo entonces en un susurro mientras volvía con valentía a posar sus ojos sobre ella, Aquello más que una simple petición era una súplica e hizo que a ella se le rompiera el corazón.

-_No lo haré_- expresó de inmediato en respuesta para su tranquilidad. Quiso tocarlo, consolarlo mientras veía brotar lágrimas de su mirada abatida, quiso abrazarlo fuerte otra vez para dejarle saber que todo estaba bien pero en eso una bruma conocida empezó a cubrirlo todo alrededor, a asustarlos y a separarlos. Aquel era un infaltable indicador que siempre aparecía en sus sueños o pesadillas y con pesar comprendió que solo se trataba de ello. No estaba con Anthony en realidad sino que todo era una situación onírica.

Él como si comprendiera que lo había descubierto, contemplándola hasta el final dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, dejándola sumida en un estado de completa tristeza. Candy sintió enseguida que un inmenso desconsuelo la invadía, intentó salir corriendo detrás pero la bruma a su alrededor se hizo más densa, envolviéndola por completo y limitándole la visión, dejándola perdida en el limbo. Lo único que encontró fueron las rosas esparcidas en el suelo que Anthony había dejado caer y aterrada se puso a gritar. No de pánico al no poder ver distinguir nada en derredor con claridad, ni por no saber qué hacer o a donde ir, sino por la desesperación de haberlo perdido a él.

_-¡Anthonyyyy!-_ Gritó su nombre varias veces, incontables veces, le llamó con todas su fuerzas pero lo único que obtuvo en respuesta fue el inquebrantable silencio, un vacío como el que él dejaba en su vida, la señal de que desaparecía de ella definitivamente.

–_No te olvidaré Anthony…_- añadió entonces con la voz quebrándosele por la pena, comprendiendo que ya no tenía ningún caso insistir _-…jamás te olvidaré…-_

Fue una promesa expresada con toda su alma que al despertar todavía podía escuchar retumbar lejana dentro de su cabeza, al igual que su nombre dicho por sus labios

"_Nunca te olvidaré Anthony…"_

La realidad volvió entonces a ella de golpe. Se encontraba a bordo del barco en medio del océano de regreso a su hogar en América. Era de madrugada y se encontraba acostada en la cama de su camarote bañada en transpiración y lágrimas y con el pecho aun doliéndole a causa de la consternación, haciéndosele difícil respirar.

En ratos así su almohada era su única confidente y la que aguantaba sus desahogos para poder lidiar con el nuevo amanecer y darle cara a la vida cuando esta de pronto se vislumbraba tan difícil. Penosas eran las mañanas en que se despertaba así, abatida, llorando desesperada, sin embargo confiaba en que algún día esa pena dejaría de doler y su malogrado primer amor se transformase tan solo en un hermoso recuerdo.

Los siguientes días de viaje se le hicieron eternos, de mañana y tarde se la pasaba aburrida y solitaria dando paseos por cubierta o leyendo libros que adquiría de vendedores en el barco, nada que fuese novela romántica, eso sí, porque no quería que le recordaran a ninguno de los dos galanes que tanto dolor de cabeza le habían provocado. Su natural manera de hacer amistades también se vio mermada en un principio por su aflicción hasta que decidió con valentía enfrentarse a su dolor para dejar el pasado atrás y dar vuelta a la página, teniendo en cuenta que debía encarar al destino sola y estaba en ella la decisión de poder salir adelante. No había tiempo para sufrir.

Así, volviendo a sacar a flote su habitual carisma, logró hacer amigos y conocer gente, como la familia del camarote contiguo al suyo, el amable mesero del bar, una ancianita que viajaba con su hija y su nieta solas al nuevo mundo, algunos jóvenes y apuestos marinos (que no perdieron la oportunidad de coquetear con ella en algún momento, solo que no se encontraba lo suficiente bien en ánimos para esos asuntos). Todos, personas amables que le compartieron sobre sus vidas, así como de sus propias complicaciones y le dieron consejos, haciéndole más llevadero el viaje, dejándole gratos recuerdos.

De esa forma, durante los días Candy logró llevar con alivio una estabilidad pero las noches las cosas cambiaban y era acosada por pesadillas respecto a sus problemas sentimentales que cuando no se trataban de Anthony con su resolución repentina de terminar la relación (lo cual se le estaba volviendo un trauma), evocaban a Terry junto a su enigmática personalidad, a quien con el tiempo llegó a conocer y a apreciar… y soñaba que lo perdía también.

Una vez soñó que corría detrás de él sin éxito alguno por el muelle de Southampton, una mañana brumosa como había ocurrido en realidad, tratando de impedir que se subiera al barco que lo llevaría rumbo a Estados Unidos, más a pesar de todo su esfuerzo no lograba llegar a tiempo y lo único que alcanzaba a ver era al enorme trasatlántico perderse entre la neblina en la distancia, sin poder hacer nada al respecto más que devastada ponerse a llorar. Era terrible pero era también la verdad, lo que había sucedido solo que de otra manera. Terry se había marchado pensando en que ella ya no querría saber nada de él, sin despedirse siquiera o intentar averiguarlo de su propia boca. No obstante, entendía que así era mejor porque a su lado, con su corazón roto quizá no podría hacerle feliz por completo.

La tristeza de haberlos perdido a ambos la acompañó durante todo el trayecto a casa. Consciente de que con probabilidad no los volvería a ver, los extrañaba. Quién podía opinar sobre sus asuntos del corazón si no había vivido situaciones como aquella. Más cuando se deprimía mucho se recordaba a sí misma que lo sucedido era lo correcto para los tres pues necesitaban encontrarse a sí mismos, hallar su propio camino… Ese pensamiento se le vino a la mente una tarde mirando el mar e intentó aferrarse a él para no flaquear o sentirse débil, era una luchadora después de todo, aunque a veces debiera repetírselo a sí misma.

Meditando sobre ello, se acostó una noche y al ingresar en el reino de los sueños encontró a Anthony otra vez.

Lo sintió ingresar despacio al camarote y acercarse a la pequeña cama. Aún con los ojos cerrados sabía que era él. Sintió entonces el cálido roce de sus labios contra los suyos como el beso de un príncipe en un cuento de hadas. En cuanto se dio el valor de mirarlo, se encontró con esos ojos azules hermosos que le recordaban al cielo, contemplándola con amor y como era normal dentro de sus sueños, volvió a creer con desesperación que aquello que vivía era real por lo que se incorporó en la cama para aferrarse a él con fuerza, lanzándole los brazos al cuello, dichosa de que estuviese por fin de nuevo a su lado.

-_Anthony…Anthony…te extrañé tanto_- no cesaba de decirle entre sollozos

Anthony en respuesta, le tomó sin perder la calma el rostro entre las manos y volvió a cubrir sus labios con los suyos, al principio de forma muy suave pero con el pasar de los minutos se intensificaron sus besos. Fueron varios minutos, no supo cuántos con exactitud, no obstante, no le importó, lo único que le interesaba era estar otra vez con él. En esa ocasión ya no tendría miedo, lo anhelaba, quería entregarse a él, pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma.

Llegó un momento en que se detuvieron por falta de aire y se quedaron contemplándose ambos en silencio durante algunos segundos, contentos de estar juntos, luego reanudaron la lucha de sus labios e inevitablemente terminaron acomodando sus cuerpos encima de la cama mientras las caricias tentadoras iban y venían entre ellos como choques eléctricos.

Era tan confortable, tan tranquilizador para Candy en medio de su alma angustiada tenerlo así, sobre ella, sintiéndose en sus brazos segura y cobijada por su amor. El momento era excitante y no podían alejar sus cuerpos ni sus bocas el uno del otro. Dieron vueltas por la cama abrazados hasta quedar frente a frente tumbados de costado.

Anthony continuaba acariciándole el rostro de forma delicada mientras ella disfrutaba perdiéndose en su bella mirada que le hablaba de amor. Por lo tanto él como solicitándole permiso, la atrajo de la cintura más hacia su cuerpo para poder besarla más abiertamente a lo que Candy no se opuso, dejándose llevar en lugar de ello, aunque intuía que las cosas de seguir así iban a ponerse más ardientes, la pasión que crecía en su interior era como un fuego abrazador y no podía escapar de ella. Quería dejarse consumir por esa hoguera.

Todo iba bien, se sentía confiada, segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, hasta que percibió la presencia de alguien más sentándose en la cama detrás ella.

Ese mismo individuo poco después comenzó a acercársele, acariciándole primero el brazo despacio siguiendo la línea hasta su hombro para luego empezar a depositar allí, pequeños besos. Sintió su tibio aliento en su nuca causándole cosquillas, estimulándola aunque reconocía que aquello era inmoral. No podía estar con dos tipos a la vez. De inmediato se volteó sorprendida y entonces se encontró al dueño de esos otros ojos azules como de mar tempestuoso que siempre conseguían hipnotizarla, observándola con deseo. El otro joven al que había extrañado con el alma aun sabiendo que era incorrecto ya que su corazón pertenecía a Anthony, como ella mismo lo había decidido.

No obstante, para Terry, que lo sabía, aquello no parecía importarle y determinado como era, la tomó en esos instantes de la cintura para separarla de su rival y acercarla a él en su lugar, comenzando a besarla sin consideración alguna, con pasión casi rayando en la desesperación, con vehemencia, reclamándola de su propiedad. Cubrió así su cuerpo con el suyo sobre la cama logrando que el contacto fuese más profundo.

Aturdida por ese repentino ataque de fogosidad, Candy solo pudo aferrarse a su espalda, suspirando de cuando en cuando en busca de aire las pocas veces en que Terry abandonaba sus labios. Éste al percibirlo porque no quería hacerle daño, se volteó cambiando de posición para dejarla encima. Candy entonces pudo incorporarse, sentándose sobre sus piernas e iba a hacerse a un lado de no ser porque él también se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y tomándola de las caderas la acercó para juntarla más a las suyas.

Aquello le hizo a Candy estremecer, no podía pensar con claridad, todo le resultaba tan rápido, inesperado que no atinaba que reaccionar, aquello que estaban haciendo era una falta de respeto para Anthony que no obstante se encontraba allí sin pronunciarse. Reconocía que era de lo más extraño, pero en esos instantes mientras lo meditaba, lo sintió moverse de nuevo para llegar junto a ella, arrodillándose en la cama a su lado para con delicadeza atraer su rostro al suyo, logrando que volteara a mirarlo, entonces volvió a apropiarse de su boca.

Con su ternura la envolvía, llenándola de una sensación de calidez. Lo amaba, lo reconocía, no podía vivir sin él…pero tampoco sentía que estaba bien comportarse así con Terry presente, así él en ese momento se preocupara de reclamar su atención empezando a besarle el otro lado del cuello, su hombro y su clavícula.

Ambos competían por conseguirla, por ganar sus favores y reconocía que los dos estaban en su corazón, aun cuando era prohibido porque no podía amarlos a ambos ni partirse en dos para corresponderle a cada uno.

Anthony detrás de ella pareciendo entender sus pensamientos, la abrazó posesivo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho como no queriendo dejarla ir y comenzó a susurrarle al oído cuanto lo amaba. A Candy le dieron entonces ganas de llorar porque sabía que lo que le decía era cierto. No era justo estar tan confundida teniendo al alcance de sus manos un amor maravilloso de esa magnitud, ni tampoco era justo estar disfrutando en esos mismos momentos de la excitación que Terry también le estaba haciendo sentir.

Agobiada, terminó por cerrar los ojos al sentir los suaves labios de Anthony bordeando la línea de su oreja y su sensual respiración mientras le retiraba el cabello con delicadeza para poder tener acceso también a besar la nívea piel de su cuello.

Las caricias, los besos y demás demostraciones de afecto profesadas por sus dos galanes le embotaron los sentidos, haciéndola por poco desmayar. Anthony y Terry seguían compitiendo por ser el ganador de sus atenciones pero para ella era difícil escoger, no estaba preparada para renunciar a ninguno y luego de aquello… iba en definitiva a ser peor.

El tacto de ambos en su piel, en su rostro, en sus labios, la despertó a emociones nuevas, liberando una parte desconocida de ella misma que hasta entonces había mantenido escondida de forma inconsciente, transformándola en una mujer nueva, desinhibida, apasionada, ardorosa y poco a poco empezó a responderles abiertamente de igual manera.

Hundió una de sus manos en la sedosa cabellera oscura de Terry, quien besaba en esos momentos su pecho encima de su ropa y acarició con la otra la rubia cabeza de Anthony, a sus espaldas, que no dejaba de repartir besitos entre su mejilla o su hombro mientras se ocupaba de empezar a desabrochar la parte de atrás de su vestido.

Consiguió abrir los ojos y ver a Terry separarse un poco para empezar a desamarrarle también el cinturón de tela del vestido con premura y seriedad. Ambos pugnaban por desvestirla pero para su sorpresa no le incomodó como hubiese sido adecuado en una señorita recatada sino que en lugar de eso disparó un montón de mariposas en su estómago que luego tomaron rumbo incierto en su bajo vientre, haciéndola sentir a punto de explotar.

Terry en ese punto, embriagado de deseo empezó a subirle despacio la falda, en tanto Anthony en su lugar terminaba su labor para al conseguirlo deslizar su mano por debajo de la tela del vestido, sobre sus pechos.

No lo podía soportar más, parecía que los dos querían volverla loca, empezó así de repente a faltarle el aire, sabía que no podía entregarse a ambos al mismo tiempo o iba a morir…

Se despertó de pronto, respirando agitada y sudorosa pero sola en el pequeño camarote del barco, después de haber sentido aquel erótico sueño o más bien pesadilla (porque aún no decidía como denominarla) como algo muy real. El cielo que se reflejaba a través de la ventanilla circular lucía todavía de un azul grisáceo, indicación de que recién estaba amaneciendo. Habían pasado varios días desde que zarparan de Inglaterra y a esas alturas ya debían estar a mitad de camino.

Restregándose la cara para alejar los retazos de recuerdos del sueño, se levantó del catre que a la final no era tan grande como lo había visto en su sueño, sabiéndose a salvo de sus dos galanes en medio del mar pero sintiéndose también incompleta, triste y sucia. Era una traicionera pecaminosa, lo admitía, que había arruinado el rumbo de su vida tranquila y ahora escapaba de las consecuencias para buscar un nuevo camino.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos mientras volvía a pensar en Terry y en Anthony porque de alguna forma los quería a los dos y los echaba de menos, solo que entendía que los había perdido y era al final lo conveniente para no lastimarlos. No sabía si algún día los volvería a ver pero esperaba de corazón que fueran felices.

El viaje continuó por tres largos días más en los que solitaria tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en su vida y en sus acciones. Regresaría para ayudar en el Hogar de Pony, conseguiría un trabajo, si todo salía bien y el cielo se lo permitía, en el centro del pueblo de Lakewood o en Chicago y aportaría con dinero para los gastos varios del orfanato mientras que en sus tiempos libres se dedicaría de lleno al cuidado de los niños. Sabía hacer muchas cosas como cocinar, coser, manualidades inclusive algo de enfermería, podía servir de institutriz, no sería una carga.

El viaje fue cansado y para cuando divisó desde el trasatlántico el puerto de New York en la distancia, dio gracias al cielo poder haber llegado a su destino sana y salva y sin mayores complicaciones. Su alma se regocijó ese anochecer al ver la ciudad, por fin estaba de nuevo en América, en su patria. Se sobrecogió de solo pensarlo, después de tantas penurias por fin había vuelto. No obstante, una sensación de melancolía también se le hizo presente... New York era la ciudad donde había crecido Terry y de forma inevitable no pudo dejar de pensar que se encontraba por allí afuera en algún lugar, sin saber que ella también estaba allí.

Había sido en un barco donde también lo conociera, donde había visto por primera vez sus ojos hechiceros, el mar por siempre le recordaría a él. No tenía una dirección si quiera donde encontrarlo y si se acercaba a Broadway a tratar de buscar a la popular Eleanor Baker, con probabilidad sería una pérdida de tiempo pues su equipo de seguridad no le permitiría el acercarse. No había caso, el destino parecía haber predestinado separarlos sin esperanza de volver a cruzar sus caminos… Era probable que nunca más volviera a saber de él y eso dolía.

Pero el show debía continuar como con seguridad diría su madre que era una superestrella y su melancolía no podía interferir en su meta, así que haciendo sus pesares a un lado como si fuesen ajenos a su cuerpo, una vez estuvo en tierra firme, abrazando a Clint, su fiel amigo, caminó sin mirar atrás y sin detenerse hasta conseguir un carruaje que la llevara a la estación del ferrocarril, desde donde tomaría el tren a Chicago.

* * *

><p>El ambiente en el estado de Illinois estaba frío y el cielo de la mañana atestado de nubes grises, lo cual anunciaba fuertes lluvias o nieve, cuando Candy despertó después de una incómoda noche en su asiento del vagón. Se desperezó con un largo bostezo para arroparse mejor y también a Clint que dormitaba tranquilo entre sus brazos. La manta que se había colocado encima le resultaba confortable después de todo en la gélida mañana. Aletargada se puso entonces a observar a través de las cortinas transparentes de la ventana a su lado, los paisajes otoñales que pronto se cubrirían de blanco.<p>

La nieve también le recordaba a Terry y la promesa que le había hecho de darle una respuesta… ya la tenía para entonces que era una chica libre pero a esas alturas no servía de nada. No quería pensar tampoco en ello en esos momentos para no sentirse afligida aunque era inevitable pues desde que pisara el suelo americano era como si su vida hubiera cambiado, en Inglaterra había dejado su historia con Anthony mientras que Estados Unidos le brindaba nuevas oportunidades, como si le recordara que ya nada la ataba, que era tiempo para poder escribir una nueva historia.

-_El invierno al parecer este año llegará más temprano, de seguro no tardará en nevar_- escuchó a un señor comentarle a otro al pasar cerca de su compartimento, confirmando sus suposiciones respecto al clima, pensó que por suerte había colocado en su maleta sus abrigos a la mano calculando el cambio de estación en el nuevo continente. Las lecciones de la vida la estaban transformando en una mujer precavida, eso era bueno.

Llegó a la estación de las afueras de Chicago antes del mediodía. Iba a ser una tarde tranquila después de todo, aún en medio de sus complicaciones, lo cual le dio por primera vez la certeza de que pasara lo que pasara estaría bien y que superaría el dejar atrás esa parte de su vida.

Estaba muy cansada después del largo y tedioso viaje, incluida en ello la mala noche pasada en el tren que le tenía para entonces media sonámbula, por lo que perdió la oportunidad de tomar la primera diligencia que se le atravesara en el camino al no tener fuerzas para correr de prisa para alcanzarla pero decidió no complicarse por eso, al fin y al cabo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para volver a casa, así que tomó asiento tranquilamente en una banca solitaria de la estación a esperar que pasara la siguiente.

Una media hora después yacía sentada en el carromato rumbo al Hogar de Pony, donde tuvo más tiempo para pensar en su vida, en lo que les diría a sus madres cuando se sorprendieran de verla allí de forma tan repentina. Trataría de explicarles su elección de abandonar sus estudios en el prestigioso colegio europeo para volver a casa en busca de su propio destino. No sería fácil exponerlo pero confiaba en sí misma y en que llegarían a su boca las palabras adecuadas en el debido momento.

Sus nervios se intensificaron a medida que se acercaba, un nudo de remordimiento por sus malas acciones le apretaba la garganta y después de bajarse, cuando le tocó recorrer a pie el sendero que conducía al hogar, tuvo que detenerse durante unos minutos para respirar profundo y llenarse del valor suficiente para enfrentar las cosas que con probabilidad no sortearía sin buenos regaños u objeciones. Más, en medio de su temor había decidido contar toda la verdad sin importarle la vergüenza que ello le trajera. No les iba a ocultar a sus madres nada, era mejor eso que vivir con el peso de una gran mentira en la conciencia.

Así continuó avanzando hasta ver aparecer el Hogar de Pony, hermoso detrás de unas pequeñas colinas, un sitio acogedor, lleno de amor y de recuerdos, que parecía siempre estar esperando por su retorno. Los ojos se le llenaron enseguida de lágrimas y pensó con satisfacción, después de su incómoda travesía:

"_Estoy en casa"_

Clint como si reconociera el lugar, saltó impaciente de sus brazos.

_-¡Estamos en casa Clint, por fin!-_ repitió Candy en voz alta, sonriendo emocionada y echó a correr hacia el orfanato con su pequeña mascota siguiéndola contento detrás de ella.

Al llegar a la puerta notó que ésta se encontraba abierta como se acostumbraba al recibir visitas por lo que procuró ingresar con cautela para no importunar, teniendo en cuenta que podía tratarse de una reunión importante con benefactores del lugar y no quería incomodar. Clint también como entendiéndolo, decidió irse por otro lado, reconociendo que se encontraba cerca de su antigua morada, un roble aledaño que le servía de madriguera y corrió hacia allí.

Ingresando con cuidado, a la primera persona a la que vio fue a la Hermana María, estaba junto a una mesita al inicio del corredor acomodando unas tasas vacías encima de un charol para llevarlas de junto con una jarra de chocolate caliente con probabilidad a la reunión que se efectuaba en esos momentos en la oficina de la Señorita Pony al final del pasillo.

La religiosa levantó la cabeza al percatarse de que alguien llegaba y al darse cuenta que era ella, abrió la boca sorprendida.

_-¡Candy!_- exclamó impresionada mientras la jovencita rubia con lágrimas en los ojos corría a abrazarla

-_¡Hermana María, la extrañé tanto…lo siento no pude permanecer en el colegio por más tiempo, tengo tantas cosas que contarle…!- _Candy argumentó con las palabras saliéndole como carretilla de la garganta en parte por su culpabilidad escondida, más la religiosa que no dejaba de lado su asombro, al percibir sus manos frías le puso en ellas una tasa de la bebida caliente, que Candy algo hambrienta por no haber desayunado aún, agradeció de inmediato.

-_¡Mi niña estás helada!, debió haber sido un viaje agotador, más adelante me explicas todo pero ahora tienes que venir conmigo a ver a la Srta. Pony. Este día ha estado lleno de sorpresas y eso que recién empieza la tarde- _dijo animadamente y lo siguiente que Candy escuchó la dejó estupefacta -_Se van a alegrar muchísimo de verte ella y tu amigo, ese joven elegante que ha llegado primero a visitarnos…- _

Candy que estaba a punto de dar un primer sorbo al chocolate, al oír aquello por poco se le riega sintiendo como los nervios empezaban a invadirla de nuevo y su corazón a acelerarse, redoblando los latidos dentro de su pecho. No podía creer que fuese verdad.

-_Pero no lo entiendo, él nos dio a entender que permanecías en Londres, ¿es que acaso no vinieron juntos?-_ continuó la monja mientras a Candy se le hacía difícil procesar lo que estaba pasando

_-¿Amigo, qué amigo?_- preguntó en un susurro casi sin aliento, al tiempo que producto de la conmoción comenzaban a temblarle las piernas en anticipación por la respuesta. La religiosa que le había pedido con un gesto que la siguiera le contestó justo antes de llegar a la puerta

-_Fue extraño, lo encontré mirando de forma melancólica el edificio y le invitamos a pasar sin saber que ustedes eran compañeros de colegio. Nos dijo su nombre… Jerry, si no me equivoco. Todavía está aquí porque le convencimos de quedarse a tomar una tasa de chocolate que aceptó por cordialidad, pues dice tener prisa. Por poco y no lo encuentras-_

Candy quedó atónita al confirmar la descripción, creyendo que vivía un momento irreal, no hizo falta que la Hermana María dijera más para saber de quien se trataba

-_¿Jerry?-_ inquirió a punto de llorar y para cuando la Hermana abrió la puerta para dar a los presentes la buena noticia de su llegada, la taza que todavía tenía entre las manos se le resbaló, haciéndose añicos y creyó que se iba a desmayar.

-_¡Señorita Pony, a que no sabe quién está aquí también…Candy!-_

El escuchar el nombre mencionado junto con el estrépito que provocó el impacto de la taza hizo que Terry se levantara de inmediato impresionado, aturdido, sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ella también estaba allí.

Candy no se atrevió a dar un paso, simplemente permaneció estática en el mismo lugar durante varios segundos mientras volvía a perderse otra vez en esos ojos azules fascinantes que desde un primer momento la habían cautivado. Solo entonces supo la magnitud de la falta que le había hecho y cuanto le había extrañado. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y fue la señal que le dio a Terry el valor para ir hacia ella y a ella el de correr a sus brazos, encontrándose ambos en un apretón intenso, desesperado, nostálgico, lleno de una tristeza profunda que poco a poco empezaba a disiparse para convertirse en la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

_-¡Candy, Candy… no puedo creerlo, esto parece un sueño, eres tú! ¿En realidad eres tú?-_ exclamó Terry sin soltarla mientras se deleitaba de nuevo con su sutil aroma, con la suavidad de sus cabellos entre sus manos.

_-Terry…pensé que no te volvería a ver…te fuiste sin despedirte… fue muy triste…_- logró proferir ella entre sollozos. Él preocupado por su estado al sentirla frágil y temblorosa y por no saber cómo había llegado hasta allí, le tomó el pálido rostro entre las manos, secándole las lágrimas haciéndole saber con una mirada amorosa que ya estaba a salvo, que no dejaría que a partir de allí nada le sucediera. Besó entonces sus mejillas olvidándose del lugar donde estaban y de en presencia de quienes se encontraban. Las madres no obstante entendieron que lo mejor era dejarlos solos en ese rato debido a que tenían muchas cosas por conversar.

Una vez en la privacidad de la cocina los dos volvieron a abrazarse y lloraron juntos en silencio por aquella separación repentina que gracias al cielo había terminado en un final feliz. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, en silencio, el uno compenetrado en el otro, hasta que se separaron lentamente dejando sus frentes juntas, las miradas de ambos seguían llorosas pero sus almas empezaban de a poco a volver a la calma.

-_Esto me parece increíble_- volvió a susurrar Terry mientras Candy permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Momento que él aprovechó con delicadeza para besar sus labios, una dicha que creyó nunca volver a sentir de nuevo. Fue un contacto tierno que empezó lento pero derivó en intensidad cuando sus cuerpos empezaron a reconocerse y a reclamarse por todos esos días de angustia e incertidumbre, separados. La ansiedad los invadió así en un ósculo vehemente mientras cada uno se aferraba al otro como no queriendo soltarse jamás.

La pasión de él junto a la candidez de ella que se esmeraba por seguirlo, les hizo terminar de sentirse a ambos en casa. Estaban juntos ahora con todo un porvenir por delante.

Ambos se separaron después de un largo rato por falta de aire y Candy fue la primera que retomando la calma, se alejó en dirección a la ventana, abrazándose a sí misma a través del suéter, lista para empezar una conversación que sabía definiría el mañana de su vida, luchando por esconder a la vez un pequeño sentimiento de incomodidad que la invadió de repente debido a que una parte de su subconsciente aún sentía como si estuviese traicionando a Anthony a pesar de que ahora era soltera. Entendía que acostumbrarse llevaría tiempo.

Terry, observando su proceder desde el lugar donde ella lo había dejado fue el primero en hablar

_-¿Qué sucede, te remuerde traicionarlo? ¿Está aquí, vino contigo?- _preguntó sin dar rodeos, refiriéndose a Anthony, logrando leer con facilidad en ella como siempre.

_-Terminamos…-_ expresó Candy en voz baja, aún sin voltear a mirarlo. Terry permaneció callado durante unos instantes, intentando no mostrarse demasiado alegre por la noticia que durante tanto tiempo había esperado, para no ofenderla y por otro lado, procesando que por fin tenía el camino libre.

_-Era lo mejor_- reconoció Candy, dándose el valor para levantar la cabeza y volver a mirarlo con cierta timidez y cariño, pues le alegraba inmensamente verlo otra vez.

_-¿Por qué decidiste volver a Estados Unidos?_- La esperanza en el corazón de Terry clamó por saber, anhelando que la razón fuese seguirlo.

_-Decidí buscar mi propio camino…como tú_- respondió ella, empezando a dar un pequeño paseo por la estancia -…_y tú ¿por qué viniste aquí...justo a este lugar?_- quiso conocerlo de sus propios labios aunque ya sabía que la razón era porque seguía a profundidad interesado en ella.

-_Tenía que conocer el lugar donde creciste_- Terry no dudó en responder, sacándole a ella una suave sonrisa

_-¿Quieres caminar?-_ propuso Candy entonces. No tuvo que insistir porque Terry sonriendo en cálida respuesta, le colocó una mano en la cintura y la acompañó hasta la salida por la puerta trasera.

-_Apuesto que aún no conoces la Colina de Pony_- adivinó Candy caminando delante, de cara a él mientras subían en dirección a su lugar favorito.

_-No aún pero es como un sueño poder conocerla contigo_- respondió Terry. Candy bajó la mirada sucumbiendo ante la intensidad de la de él y se volteó para continuar avanzando. Todo era diferente del día en que había subido allí con Anthony. Terry y él eran dos mundos distintos sin punto de comparación aun cuando en un principio en el Mauritania, el barco que la llevara a Inglaterra, ambos por alguna razón le parecieran físicamente similares.

Terry le encantaba aunque en momentos de desvarío no se sentía segura de si era correcto involucrarse en una nueva relación sentimental tan pronto puesto que le parecía no estar preparada por encontrarse resquebrajada por dentro, después de todo no dejaba de ser una niña inmadura en el fondo. Más sabía que la vida le estaba dando otra maravillosa oportunidad al cruzarlo de nuevo en su camino y no podía desaprovecharla. Era momento de jugarse al todo o nada. Meditando en ello, continuó el resto del camino en silencio hasta que al llegar a la cima, él la tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndola.

-_Candy, debemos hablar_- expresó –_sé que tal vez consideres un poco imprudente que te mencione este tema ahora porque sé que todavía lo quieres a Brower y debes estar dolida por lo sucedido…pero sé también que no te soy indiferente y que sientes algo por mí…-_

-_Terry…- _Candy lo interrumpió sin saber bien que decir, se sentía nerviosa pero los ojos brillantes y anhelantes del joven inglés le deslumbraban al tiempo que le hablaban de un intenso y ferviente amor por ella. No quería lastimarlo.

Terry entonces colocó un dedo sobre sus labios con su enguantada mano, pidiéndole continuar

-_…Estoy enamorado de ti y lo sabes. Necesito una respuesta- _le tomó enseguida las dos manos a la espera de su pronunciamiento

La declaración estaba dicha, era clara y ya no había tiempo para vacilaciones ni sitio a donde escapar. Candy miró hacia la lejanía, tomando valor para contestar. Hacía frío y el viento cada vez era más fuerte, retumbaba en sus oídos con ferocidad, como presionándole por una adecuada resolución…

Un poco más de tiempo, era lo que resolvió contestarle pero justo como truco del destino, que ese día parecía haberse confabulado para reunirlos, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a nevar.

_-La primera ne_vada- susurró mirando el cielo, recordando de repente la promesa que le hiciera en el colegio de dejarle saber su decisión cuando aquello sucediera. Terry miró al cielo de reojo, levantando una ceja y esbozando su clásica sonrisa retorcida, señal de que le parecía interesante el asunto porque recordaba lo acordado, luego volvió a centrar su atención en ella pendiente en todo momento de su resolución.

Candy cambió de opinión entonces, dejando que el tenaz céfiro se llevara todos sus miedos, ya no tenía nada que perder, era un instante nuevo para arriesgarse en la vida, para empezar a recorrer otro sendero y quería hacerlo, lo necesitaba.

Bajó la mirada durante unos segundos y luego en voz baja respondió:

_-Sí_-

Terry sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo al oírla y necesitó que lo repitiera porque le pareció estar soñando

_-¿Dijiste que sí…eso dijiste?-_ inquirió rompiendo la poca distancia entre ellos, temblando de emoción con el corazón en la mano. Candy solo asintió sonriendo a punto de llorar.

_-¡Oh Dios!-_ exclamó él y en ese instante de euforia, la tomó en sus brazos haciéndola girar, abrazándola porque ahora era suya. Ya no habría obstáculos que pudieran interponerse en lo que sentían y si llegaban a aparecer los sortearían, confiaba de forma ciega en ello

_-¡Sí!-_ gritó lleno de júbilo sin soltarla, haciéndola reír mientras se aferraba con fuerza a él para no caer aunque sabía que no lo permitiría.

_-¡Pequeña pecosa te amo!_- le dijo al colocarla de nuevo en el suelo procediendo enseguida a besar fervorosamente esos labios que se moría por volver a sentir, sin darle tiempo a ella de responder en palabras. Candy simplemente se dejó arrastrar por su energía, tratando de seguirle el ritmo, acostumbrándose a ello ya que así sería de allí en adelante, disfrutándolo. Terry era como un reto nuevo, un capítulo misterioso y encantador que ahora tenía la oportunidad de descubrir.

_-Candy vas a matarme_- murmuró él contra su oído mientras trazaba un rastro de besos por el borde de su oreja y su delicado cuello, que a ella le hizo cosquillas y no se contuvo de reír.

-_Bueno, creo que debemos contarles de esto a la Srta. Pony y a la Hermana María_- propuso intentando adoptar seriedad en medio de su sonrojo.

-_Es lo que te iba a sugerir_- indicó Terry sin soltarle la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos –_Quiero hacer las cosas bien desde el principio- _Acto seguido sin dejarle tiempo a prepararse la condujo corriendo colina abajo de vuelta a la casa. Candy gritó debido a la sorpresiva carrera pero pronto su adrenalina se convirtió en carcajadas y antes de llegar a la casa, Terry disfrutando de verla reír, la abrazó, haciéndola girar.

Ninguno imaginaba que las hermanas se encontraban detrás de la ventana de la cocina pendientes de sus pasos, observando cuidadosamente la escena y que al verlos regresar agarrados de la mano confirmaron, aún antes de que se los contaran, sus sospechas de que entre ambos existía más que una simple amistad.

Ajenos a ello, Terry y Candy procuraron moderarse al acercarse a la vivienda, tomando prudente distancia el uno del otro antes de entrar.

La Srta. Pony y la Hermana María tomaron asiento entonces de inmediato en la larga mesa de madera para disimular. La directora tomó su madeja de lana y la parte del suéter que estaba tejiendo, simulando dedicarse de lleno a su labor mientras que la joven monja enseguida empezó a desgranar algo de maíz en una olla para preparar la cena. Los dos jóvenes al verlas permanecieron al principio en silencio por no saber cómo comenzar.

_-¿Hay acaso algo que nos quieras decir Candy?_- preguntó la Hermana María apenas levantando la vista de su tarea al percibirla dudar.

_-Eh…sí-_ respondió ella nerviosa alternando su mirada entre Terry y sus madres –_Ehm…verán, él es Terry, nos conocimos en el colegio y nos hicimos amigos…- _empezó olvidando que sus madres habían tenido tiempo suficiente para platicar con Terry antes de que ella llegara.

_-Estamos al tanto de eso-_ comentó la Srta. Pony con su carácter siempre apacible, ajustándose los lentes al tomar interés. A Candy se le borró todo lo que tenía planeado exponer en ese instante

_-Señorita Pony, Hermana María…_- empezó a proferir con torpeza mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas al tiempo que Terry, a su lado con suma imperturbabilidad se sentaba en otra

_-…Terry y yo debemos conversar con ustedes- _Candy continuó colocando inconscientemente al referirse a él, una mano sobre la manga de su abrigo, delatando así el grado de confianza existente entre ambos.

La Srta. Pony los observó con curiosidad

-_Adelante, les escucharemos-_ animó. Candy quiso responder pero el nerviosismo ante lo que pudiesen pensar de ella con su nueva decisión, la traicionó provocándole titubeos. Momento que Terry aprovechó para adelantarse en la explicación

_-Estimadas señoras, es mi deber de caballero proceder con la más absoluta sinceridad ante ustedes que no dudaron en demostrarme su amabilidad y hospitalidad al acogerme en su casa sin conocerme. Por ello con sumo respeto y jurándoles que mi intenciones son buenas, procedo ante ustedes para solicitarles permiso de cortejar a Candy_- Hubo un silencio total pero Terry sin darse por intimidado, continuó –_Estoy enamorado de ella… y porqu_e _sé cuánto significan en su vida, cuanto las quiere, estoy aquí hoy, porque necesitaba conocerlas y agradecerles por ser unas personas maravillosas y por haberla criado y cuidado con tanto amor – _al llegar a esta parte, Terry volteó a mirar emocionado a la causante de su delirio mientras los ojos de Candy empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, admirada por su valentía.

_-Soy un hombre honrado y gracias a Dios tengo vigor y salud por lo que considero no me resultará un problema conseguir empleo en New York, donde planeo instalarme. Mi padre también está al tanto de mi decisión de venir a América para seguir mi propio camino… camino en el que se encuentra Candy a quien considero una luz en mi vida y espero desposar algún día, que espero no sea muy lejano, con su debido consentimiento y bendición por supuesto- _Terry agregó demostrando en todo momento seguridad y respeto.

Las hermanas se miraron la una a la otra sorprendidas por la elocuencia del joven que casi una hora atrás había llegado al hogar taciturno y callado.

-_Esa es una confesión muy valiente, joven Terrence_- no perdió la oportunidad de opinar la Srta. Pony quien sabía de Psicología –_Desde que lo vimos,_ _usted_ _nos pareció un muchacho maduro, responsable e inteligente y hasta ahora no nos ha decepcionado y respecto a su petición, en vista del corresponder de Candy a sus sentimientos es poco lo que nosotros podríamos opinar, así que solo nos resta pedirle que no la lastime y en nombre de todo el amor que dice sentir por ella, la cuide, la respete y proteja. Solo entonces, si cumple con esas sencillas reglas, obtendrá nuestra bendición_- aclaró la directoradejando en claro su postura de tutora preocupada y a la vez que no estaría de acuerdo con ningún tipo de unión libre.

-_Le aseguro que acataré sus palabras mi buena señora_- acordó Terry de inmediato. Candy a su lado apenas podía levantar cabeza sintiéndose llena de vergüenza.

-_Ahora, sabemos joven Terrence que debe encontrarse agotado al igual que Candy después de superar tan largo viaje por lo que no nos quedaríamos tranquilas si decide partir hoy mismo como tenía en mente. Así que le ofrecemos que se quede con nosotros unos días antes de proseguir con su camino hacia New York_- propuso la bondadosa dirigente con amabilidad, provocando que Candy de repente casi saltara de alegría. Agradeció que sus madres fuesen iguales de agradables con él que como lo habían sido con Anthony en ya lejanos días.

_-¿Puede quedarse una semana?-_ no se contuvo de preguntar

_-Sí él lo desea, por qué no_- respondió la Srta. Pony quien consideraba dicho tiempo ofrecido como un periodo a prueba para conocer mejor a su nuevo yerno.

_-Ahora Candy como buena anfitriona, por qué no le muestran tú y los niños a Terrence la habitación de huéspedes para que pueda descansar- _sugirió la Hermana María, tomando en cuenta a los chicos del hogar que a esas alturas ya regresaban de la escuela y se los escuchaba reír y jugar en el pasillo, así como por toda la casa o sus alrededores, disfrutando de la primera nevada de la temporada invernal.

-_Enseguida_- acordó Candy de buen humor, siendo la primera en levantarse. Terry la siguió tomándola de la mano, haciéndola sonrojar un poco pero al fin y al cabo ya no tenían nada que esconder. No habían alcanzado todavía la puerta, cuando la Hermana María decidió llamar a Candy

_-Candy… podrías aguardar un momento_-

Candy tuvo que aceptar un tanto incómoda, sabiendo que con probabilidad vendría un regaño y justo cuando creía ya haber superado lo más difícil. Terry la observaba expectante por lo que con una mirada le pidió que la esperara afuera. Era lo correcto.

Terry lo entendió y salió después de que ella abriera la puerta, para dejarla sola frente a sus madres.

_-¿Sí, Hermana?_- preguntó Candy con timidez. Esta vez fue la Srta. Pony quien le respondió

_-Candy, Terry es por lo visto aparte de elegante y buen mozo, un muchacho educado, listo e independiente, sabemos que si lo has elegido debe ser porque ha realizado méritos para ganar tu corazón. Sin embargo, no podemos dejar de preguntarte por Anthony. ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Dónde está él, por qué no regresó contigo?-_

Candy entendía el porqué de las preguntas que le hacían. Anthony hasta hacía poco había sido para ella el gran amor de su vida pero en esos momentos la misma rueda de la vida se estaba encargando de transformarlo solo en un recuerdo y ella mientras tanto, no solo volvía sin él sino que ahora tenía otro novio. Entendía que debía parecer una desvergonzada ante las miradas de sus madres de crianza y un muy mal ejemplo para los niños. Aquello le hizo sentir mal.

_-Es una larga historia_- admitió entristecida sin poder sostener la mirada en alto, a sabiendas de que ella y nadie más que ella tenía toda la culpabilidad de lo ocurrido _–Anthony y yo ya no estamos juntos… pero él está bien, vive con su padre_- les contó. Sus madres guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos comprendiendo que algo grave debía haber sucedido para que esa otrora parejita se separara, no obstante inteligentemente se reservaron sus opiniones para otro momento.

-_Esperamos que tenga una vida feliz, es un gran muchacho_- opinó la Hermana María con sinceridad

_-Lo sé_- susurró Candy para sus adentros, sintiéndose melancólica, sabía que no iba a serle fácil olvidarlo.

-_Si quieres podemos conversar de ello después, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte y cualquier duda o problema que tengas, sabes que estamos aquí y que puedes confiárnoslo a nosotras. Somos tus maestras y siempre te apoyaremos_- agregó la Hermana.

_-De acuerdo-_ dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, les sonrió agradeciéndoles por todo su respaldo y comprensión y salió. Sabía que ellas intuían que las cosas con Anthony habían terminado mal pero aun así no la condenaban y estaban dispuestas a escucharla. Tenerlas era un regalo del cielo.

Al cerrar la puerta tras ella, aliviada de haber podido superar ya la presentación de su nuevo amor ante sus madres, se encontró de cara a una escena que la sorprendió.

_-…Y entonces me saltaba la hora de Música para irme a una parte alejada del jardín a dormir…-_

En pleno pasillo se encontraba Terry rodeado de un grupo de niños del hogar, agachado platicando animadamente con ellos por lo que todos le atendían contentos. Se percató que no podía dejar de observarlo ya que se lo veía feliz. Era hermoso verlo sonreír, no obstante, decidió fingir enojo para molestarlo

_-¡Terry, le estás dando mal ejemplo a mis niños!- _le reclamó poniendo los brazos en jarras. Los niños que hasta entonces no la habían notado por estar alrededor del rebelde inglés, al verla gritaron de alegría y sorpresa al tiempo que corrían a abrazarla.

_-¡Candy!-_

_-¡Srta. Candy!-_

_-¡Jefe!-_

_-¡Qué gusto verla!-_

_-¡Mis pequeños yo también los extrañé y mucho!- _respondió Candy emocionada, devolviéndoles el abrazo a todos y cada uno, en tanto le veía a Terry contemplarla con ternura desde lejos, infundiéndole una cálida sensación en el alma de sentirse amada, porque no estaba sola, lo tenía a él.

_-¿Qué?, se me dan bien los instrumentos musicales y lo sabes_- respondió Terry encogiéndose de hombros de forma coqueta, haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo porque aquello le traía un montón de recuerdos y él estaba al tanto. Por lo demás, debía reconocer que Terry tenía razón al vanagloriarse de sí mismo en ese aspecto pues si se trataba de talento, era un músico endemoniado. Ni falta le hacía estudiar.

_-Veo que no te ha resultado difícil hacer amigos_- comentó cruzando los brazos entretenida

_-Ya lo ves_- contestó él con una sonrisa ganadora, abriendo los brazos –_Les estaba contando sobre el San Pablo y sus leyendas sin tapujos, supongo que al referirnos al sitio de lejos, resulta un poco interesante para conocer_- analizó con sorpresa

-_Señorita Candy, señorita Candy-_comenzó entonces uno de los niños pequeños a abordarle y lo que quiso saber la agarró con la guardia baja -¿_y Sir Anthony?_-

Desde un principio Candy sabía que la mayoría le preguntaría, sin embargo solo entonces se dio cuenta de que al llegar al hogar lo había subestimado por todo el montón de emociones recientes vividas, por lo que en esos momentos encontró complicado responder. El resto de niños que habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Anthony y entablar amistad con él, también se interesó.

Candy miró a Terry preocupada antes de contestar y le vio cruzarse de brazos a la espera de lo que iba a decir al respecto, por lo que decidió mirar a otro lado para soportar la incomodidad.

-_Él vive ahora muy lejos, no creo que vuelva pero lo último que supe es que les envía muchos saludos-_ respondió agachándose para estar a la par de los más pequeños curiosos y aprovechó para arreglarles los abrigos porque cada vez hacía más frío.

_-Lo extrañamos- _dijo una niña con tristeza

_-Ojalá regrese algún día-_ expresó un niño con una mueca de decepción al saber que con probabilidad no volvería a ver a su amigo

_-¿Podemos escribirle?- _preguntó otro más optimista con interés

_-¿Vendrá para Navidad?- _quiso saber otra nena

Eran las opiniones de varios niños y Candy veía sus caritas interesadas sin saber que más decirles. El vacío que dejaba Anthony no solo alcanzaba a su propio corazón y se daba cuenta. Al igual que había tocado el de ella había dejado una huella imborrable en el de todas las personas que lo conocieran.

-_Ya vamos a ver_- fue lo único que pudo expresar para calmarlos y para que Terry no se sintiera más celoso. Sabía también que más adelante debía de contarle el por qué los niños le tenían tanto cariño a su ex novio y también como lo habían conocido.

_-Ahora, quiero que conozcan formalmente a alguien especial_- indicó levantándose y dirigiéndolos de nuevo donde él pero antes de que pudiera comenzar con su presentación oficial, una niña de las mayores que junto con otra se había quedado en todo momento junto a Terry, se volteó a encararla algo molesta

-_Ya conocemos a Terry pero ¿por qué no lo presentó antes?-_

_-Se lo tenía guardado- _expresó la otra con picardía

Candy miró impresionada al referido porque al parecer el Hogar de Pony solo sería otro más en la lista de lugares donde generaba admiración. Terry a duras penas, cubriéndose la boca con un puño, pudo disimular las ganas de reír. Los niños del orfanato en general le parecían adorables.

Candy recordó lo fácil que era que los niños se encariñaran con él pues lo había presenciado con el hijo de Eugenne o con Marc en Escocia. Terry era el hermano mayor perfecto y digno de admiración que cualquier niño podía desear. Aquello era tan solo un don más que poseía el apuesto joven inglés. Reparando en ello, supo al instante que entre todos se forjaría una linda amistad.

Una nenita pequeña, con una muñeca en la mano, después de que una niña más grande le susurrara algo al oído, se acercó a decirle a Candy en voz baja

_-Señorita Candy, su amigo está bien guapo-_

Aquello le hizo reír a Candy de buena gana y luego le susurró en respuesta a ella, a la otra y a varios niños y niñas que también se habían acercado.

_-Para su información, él es un príncipe inglés, un caballero de la mesa redonda… de verdad-_ les comentó esparciendo una leyenda fantasiosa (no tan irreal después de todo), tal como había hecho entre juegos acerca de Anthony y funcionó. Los que escucharon profirieron exclamaciones de asombro y enseguida volvieron a rodearlo al aludido como abejas a la miel para formularle cientos de preguntas. Terry que no había alcanzado a escuchar lo comentado, esbozó una sonrisa de sorpresa y le lanzó una mirada traviesa a Candy, contento en todo momento de poder compartir con ellos.

Candy solo se limitó a observar aquel cuadro con cariño.

* * *

><p>En un lugar muy lejos de allí, ya estaba cayendo la noche y un padre y un hijo se encontraban terminando de alistar todo para una mudanza que tendría lugar al día siguiente.<p>

_-¿Ya terminaste de empacar tu equipaje?-_ le preguntó el Capitán Brower a Anthony, al verlo ocupado terminando de llevar las sillas del comedor hasta la diligencia en el jardín, donde tenían ya listo la mayoría de sus enseres para ser trasladados al puerto a primeras horas de la mañana.

_-Sí, ya casi está todo_- afirmó Anthony pero a su padre no le convenció su indiferente respuesta. Le preocupaba últimamente porque parecía estar deprimido y sobre esforzándose a sí mismo para lidiar con ello. Una muestra era que ese mismo día no había parado casi para nada a descansar y a duras penas había comido por ayudar en todo momento a trasladar el mobiliario junto con los empleados de la casa hasta el carromato de la mudanza.

-_Bien muchacho, creo que deberíamos parar, ha sido suficiente por hoy, lo que sea de terminar lo concluiremos mañana temprano_- indicó el Capitán con firmeza demostrando su voz de mando. Cualquier cosa se valía por el bienestar de su hijo –_Ahora por qué no te sientas un rato mientras pido que nos traigan algo de chocolate caliente_. _¡Santo Dios! Sí que voy a extrañar las delicias que nos prepara Phoebe- _agregó con sinceridad refiriéndose a la cocinera principal, en busca de amenizar la conversación, sin embargo Anthony se dejó caer prácticamente en el sofá más por obligación que porque quisiera hacerlo y se mantuvo con la vista en el suelo durante casi todo el tiempo, perdido en alguna insondable lejanía ocasionada por los problemas que nublaban su mente, los cuales intuía su progenitor, eran de índole sentimental aunque él aún no se lo hubiese contado.

_-…Pero que frío está haciendo, está empezando a helar. Tal vez sea mejor que salga a buscar algo de leña para encender la chimenea-_ añadió el Capitán restregándose la parte superior de los brazos, en parte cierto y en parte en broma por referirse a la frialdad que profería su hijo con su actitud taciturna en el lugar, algo que parecía estar adelantando el invierno. Más cuando empezaba a arremangarse la camisa para no ensuciarla con la intención de salir al jardín a recoger leña, Anthony se adelantó.

_-Está bien papá, déjame a mí, yo me encargaré- _ofreció dirigiéndose sin esperar objeciones hacia la parte frontal del exterior de la casa en Southampton, donde tenían leña lista y otra por terminar de cortar para la chimenea.

El Capitán Brower entonces al verlo elegir cortar la madera en vez de recoger solo la procesada, confirmó sus sospechas. Le vio a su hijo realizar el trabajo poniendo toda su fuerza, sin detenerse un minuto para recuperar el aliento. Era como si quisiera relegar mediante el esfuerzo físico las heridas que tenía en el alma.

Cuando Anthony volvió, ya las mucamas les habían llevado el chocolate que su padre solicitara, hecho que el Capitán aprovechó para hacerse el disimulado al servirlo.

Anthony ingresó a la sala sin mirarlo y se enfrascó en su labor de encender la chimenea en silencio. El Capitán notó en tanto que del esfuerzo se había lastimado la mano. Decidió entonces ser más directo.

-_Anthony, ¿hay acaso algún problema del que quisieras que platicáramos?_-

-_Gracias papá pero no. Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado. Creo que me retiraré hoy a dormir temprano_- respondió el rubio joven _-¿me disculpas?-_

El Capitán Brower asintió con poco convencimiento acerca de la respuesta

-_Lo mejor es que vayas a dormir, te necesito con todos los ánimos puestos para mañana. Nos espera un largo viaje muchacho, Niza no está a la vuelta de la esquina_- le recordó.

Anthony asintió en respuesta sin un rastro de emoción, el cansancio y el desamor hablaban por sí mismos sobre todo su ser. Taciturno se levantó y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta que unas palabras adicionales de su padre le hicieron detenerse

-_Quizá solo es cosa de que regreses a buscarla. No creo que ella ya no te ame_- El Capitán era intuitivo y más perspicaz de lo que parecía, por algo era un gran líder, así que no soportó más el no cuestionar a su hijo sobre lo que le aquejaba

_-Ya no tiene remedio_- Anthony respondió con impasibilidad mientras continuaba su camino el piso de arriba –_ya no importa-_

El capitán no volvió a preguntarle nada al respecto ni al otro día ni al siguiente o durante el resto del viaje a la costa francesa. Respetaba su espacio personal y entendía que Anthony no estaba preparado para conversar todavía al respecto de su problema. Lo único que le dolía era perder a Candy como nuera, a quien apreciaba de verdad como a una hija.

* * *

><p>Fingirse fuerte le agotaba cuando por dentro estaba resquebrajado de dolor. Todo en su vida parecía haber perdido importancia ahora que no la tenía a Candy. Perderla le había sumido en el limbo, de repente para él el mundo parecía ya no tener color.<p>

En la soledad de su alcoba después de despedirse de su padre, Anthony se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando pensar que debía hacer para no volverse loco, para dejar de extrañarla tanto al punto de sentirse ahogado de la pena. Qué iba a hacer de seguir así, que iba a ser de él.

Con el corazón destrozado se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo, tratando de convencerse de que evocarla era un caso perdido, recordándose a sí mismo que aparte de la decisión de terminar la relación, algo ideado por él mismo, y de lo cual se arrepentiría toda la vida, ella también había hecho una elección, la de irse detrás de su enemigo y a esas alturas con probabilidad debían estar juntos… El solo pensarlo le mortificaba, no quería imaginarla hundida en los brazos de Terry menos aún que pudiera entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma, no, porque aún la sentía suya.

Sin poder contener las lágrimas rebeldes que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, Anthony escondió el rostro entre las almohadas, sufriendo en silencio mientras propinaba un fuerte golpe al colchón. No era justo haberla amado tanto, haber compartido tanto tiempo, tantas cosas juntos para terminar así…pero lo peor de todo es que entendía que no había vuelta atrás, solo un camino extenso por seguir en el cual debía tomar como compañera a la resignación que a la larga quizás le traería consuelo…cuando pudiera dejar de pensar en ella.

"_Candy…" _la nombró en un susurro desde lo más profundo de su alma. La echaba tanto de menos.

Del otro lado del mundo justo entonces una jovencita se disponía a subir una escalera en medio de un montón de niños felices y encantados con un nuevo visitante que llegaba a su hogar, cuando le pareció escuchar en su interior que alguien la extrañaba, que la reclamaba y esperaba por ella. El viento del campo se coló con fuerza a través de las cortinas, agitándolas y Candy se detuvo en medio de los escalones para voltear a ver hacia afuera porque aquello le parecía una señal.

Pensó de forma irremediable en Anthony pues también lo tenía muy presente en cada paso que daba aunque sabía que ahora era una parte (la más importante) de la vida que estaba dejando atrás. Se quedó por lo mismo un momento, contemplando el paisaje que ya empezaba a lucir nevado, deseando con todo su corazón que donde quiera que estuviera se encontrara bien, sin saber que en ese mismo instante él también se encontraba pensando en ella.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>


End file.
